Avatar The Last Airbender Book 5: Chaos
by morgman
Summary: 10 years after Sozin's comet the Avatar kids are all grown up and facing a new war like nothing they've seen before. A war all of the nations will have to face together. A war of the realms.
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar Book 5: Chaos**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar, I just enjoy it a bit too much.**

Imagine a world. That's the one down there below us now. Just like any other world, you say? Almost.

This is the world of the Benders. Humans with the amazing ability to manipulate the elements in ways that seem to defy logic and the natural world. There are four types of Benders, for the four elements: Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. Much is still unknown about the curious talents that many of the people of this world are born with and often this ignorance has cost them dearly. This world has been through much turmoil since its creation back in the dawn of time. The eternal quest for balance. The war against chaos. Most recently one hundred years of it but now its people are enjoying an era of peace. But we are not the only ones watching from the outside. Great and powerful beings watch from another place and some of them want to save it, many want to crush it. And so the fight for balance continues. It starts now, down in a little green valley to the south of a town called, Gaoling.

Here and there were still signs of the Hundred Year War - ten long years had past and here at the southern reaches of the earth kingdoms stood a broken, crumbling barracks and fortifications of the fire nation , even a few mounds of red and black rusted metal to show where a tank was abandoned long ago. But these signs were slowly disappearing as nature and the nations of the world worked hard to recreate a world of peace and prosperity.

Not far from the old fort were fields and a small village now populated with both Earth kingdom and Fire nation citizens - a small community of ex soldiers and colonists making a living from the fertile soil in their wide valley.

Many loving couples from this village had taken the path up into the low hills of the valley to watch the sun set behind the hills. The lookout was a favorite place not just for the locals but also for villages from all around. The fiery reds, yellows and purples of sunset somehow enhancing the vibrant greens of the fields below.

A lone hawk circled the sky looking down on a young couple making their way up the hill to the lookout and although there was a wide clear path up smoother slopes these two forged their way up an old animal trail. If the bird had been curious about such things (as they often are) it would have wondered why the young lady, in a flowing green dress , was casually and easily strolling along the track and the young man following seemed to be having such a difficult time, tripping and catching his fine robes on passing bushes. And if the hawk had circled just a little lower it might have wondered why these two, working their way up to "Lovers Lookout", were having such an unloving conversation.

"Lady Bei Fong, stop!" cried the young man, cursing as he caught his robe on another bush, "Your father has arranged this marriage and you WILL listen to me!"

Toph grunted, struggling to contain her temper. She would have liked nothing more than to crush the man under a rock but instead turned her head and smiled sweetly, "It's not much further." she said, batting her eyelids at him like Katara would do to get her way with Aang, "It's really worth the walk."

Toph, now 22 years old, had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her face had thinned and with her black hair and pale skin, people would often say she resembled a fine porcelain doll. Her dark hair she now wore loose, cut to just below shoulder length. She still kept a short fringe to cover her pale, blind eyes but the majority was held back by her old green and tan headband with the pom-poms on the sides.

Her blindness had never been a disability for Toph could 'see' better than most people, her other senses being acutely sensitive compared to ordinary people. She had discovered at a young age that she was a very capable Earth Bender and could detect even the tiniest vibrations in the earth around her. Anything touching or moving on the ground was 'visible' to Toph for many dozens of paces around her. Toph loved her element so much she was always a little dusty from what she called "A healthy coating of Earth.".

For today she was wearing a fine, green silk dress but underneath it was her usual, green and tan, loose slacks and tunic. Toph was always ready for action. Her feet were, of course, bare.

"You are lucky I agreed to this" said the young man, cursing as another branch tore through his robes, "When we are wed you wont need to walk anywhere. Anyway you'll be far too busy at home raising the children and the other woman's duties. I'll not have MY woman tramping around the countryside."

Toph stopped and hunched her shoulders as a shudder went up her spine.

_All these idiots can see is a little blind girl_, thought Toph, _it makes me so mad_.

Enough was enough. She spun about to glare at the young man, who, while still an arrogant , spoiled aristocrat, has sense enough to know something was wrong.

"YOUR WOMAN?" she growled down to him on the track below her.

"err" a snide remark died on his lips as a deep, ancient part of his mind looked out through his eyes and saw a predator about to tear his throat out.

Barely controlled rage caused Toph to tremble and the ground around her seemed to emulate her, causing dust and small stones to jump around her feet.

"I don't know how I let my father talk me into meeting you idiots." Toph raged, causing the man to take a step backward. "I promised to meet one suitor a year and what does he keep sending me? Brainless, jumped-up, smarmy little bone headed morons whose only concern is parading the worlds greatest earth bender around as their meek little wife."

As Toph ranted her cheeks darkened and the ground began to tremble more violently, causing the young man to fall to his knees.

"err, Lady Toph?" he squeaked.

"And so far, not one of you stupid little rich snots can even Bend to save yourselves." Toph dropped easily into her stance and raised her arms in front of her. Then with a twirl and a sharp twist of her wrists she caused the earth to jump up and encase the young man in a ball of hard packed dirt. She did not relax her stance although her voice lowered and became tinged slightly with regret.

"I promised Dad I'd give you a chance and I did" she sighed and clenched her fists, causing the dirt ball to compact until it was harder than stone and only half as tall as she was. She could see the man inside with his knees around his ears completely unable to move. "And now you've had your chance I think its time to go"

With a wry grin and a stomp of her foot a pillar of earth shot out of the ground , striking the ball hard enough to send it flying over her head and up the hill. It struck the ground at the lip of the lookout, balanced for a moment and then began to roll and bounce back down the slope. As the balls momentum increased it crashed through the shrubs beside her and from within she could hear cries and the unmistakable sounds of retching.

Toph sighed again and with the diminishing sounds of crashing below her she turned and walked the short distance up the hill to the lookout. The moment her bare feet touched the flat stone of the lookout she sighed with satisfaction. Like everyone else she came here for the view but unlike everyone else she had a very different view from this vantage point. The flat stone of this small plateau was the tip of a hard volcanic plug of stone which reached right through the hill into the ground below and standing here, with her earth bending enhanced "sight" she could "see" for miles around. When it was quiet, like now, she could sit and "look" out over the entire valley. If it was especially still she could even pick up conversations in the village over 3 miles away.

A distant thump told her that her suitor had come to a stop somewhere down on the valley floor. She supposed she would have to check on him on the way back down but for now, with the last rays of the setting sun warming her face, she was in no hurry. She sat down on the smooth stone to relax and her thoughts turned to her family.

The first year after the war she had been reluctant to go home to her parents but Aang and Katara had pestered her until she gave in and went home. It had been awkward at first as her parents had not changed one bit from their over protective ways but it had helped when kings and famous masters had come to visit and show her the respect due a hero of the war. Her father had remained as stubborn as ever though, wanting her to stay hidden in their house, safe from the outside world.

That is until her mother became ill. It had been over 8 years but still her breath caught in her throat and tears sprang into her eyes as she remembered. The best healers from the earthen kingdoms could do nothing. Katara and some of the best healers from the water tribes came, even Firelord Zuko had come with a shipload of the best surgeons from the fire nation but in the end all anyone could do in the end was make her passing easier.

Toph had been devastated but her father had become a broken man. Unable to deal with the loss of his love he locked himself away in his house and would see no one.

For nearly a year, Toph had handled every aspect of the family business, keeping things going while trying to console her father. And when he finally began to take an interest again he had been astounded at Toph's business sense. Not only had she kept the business afloat but his fourteen year old little girl had expanded their dealings to all corners of the Earth Kingdoms. She remembered that first night he had sat looking over the books with a bemused smile on his face until he had suddenly swept all the papers onto the floor, leapt over his desk and swept his daughter into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you." he had sobbed, "Oh my little Toph, I'm so proud."

Toph had been so shocked that at first she had hung stiffly in his arms, hardly daring to breath, but soon her own tears had begun to flow and she threw her arms around her father and they sat together in his study, crying, laughing and talking through the night and well into the next day. It had been the start of a closeness between them they had never experienced before. At her fathers encouragement she had continued to handle most of the business while he enjoyed a semi-retirement looking after her mothers gardens, only stepping in to help her when she asked. Between the two of them the business was running so well now that they left most of the actual work to their employees and were able to enjoy most of their time relaxing or enjoying life. He'd even started coming to a few of her tournaments as the Blind Bandit down at the Gaoling arena and she was forced to chuckle at the memory of her father screaming with the crowds and hurling rocks and abuse at her opponents.

Of course, he still wanted to marry her off to a wealthy family but had at least agreed to let her have the final say on who she would marry. She even suspected their 'deal' for her to meet one suitor a year was more a way for him to save face with the other nobles than any real desire to see her married and she knew her father only pandered to the whims of the other nobles for the sake of the business. Something of Toph seemed to have rubbed off on the man and for some reason this made her extraordinarily proud of her father.

She was glad he was taking a much needed holiday with Master Piandoa (Sokka's old mentor and friend) at the moment and wouldn't hear about the latest suitor he'd arranged for her, at least for a while anyway. Sokka had introduced Master Piandoa to her father and the two had been the best of friends ever since. Although Toph wasn't sure how good the master was for her father - many a night the guards had dragged them home roaring drunk from the local taverns. And one night a few years ago, when the Gaang had come to Gaoling to visit, Sokka had given her father and Piandoa some of his infamous "Cactus juice". It had been funny at first, then suddenly they had announced the two of them were off to "pick up" and "score" at the local tavern, then master Piandoa and her father had promptly stripped off their robes and ran off naked into Gaoling. It had been more than a little embarrassing when the guards had dragged them home that night.

Thoughts of the Gaang (as the group of friends had become known throughout the world) dragged a fresh sigh out of her. She'd only seen them all a few months ago but still it had been too long. Sokka and Suki were busy most of the time down at the south pole, raising 3 kids and bringing the southern water tribe back to its former glory. Aang and Katara had 2 kids of their own now and were constantly on the move performing the duties of the Avatar and master water bender. Since Toph handled most of the business with the fire nation government she got to see Zuko and Mai a lot more often, they didn't have kids of their own yet but last time she'd heard from Mai it was with an invitation to come celebrate her first pregnancy. Toph had grown very close to Mai and Zuko over the last few years and although she loved everyone in her Gaang she would have to admit, to herself at least, that Zuko and Mai had become something more than friends. Much more.

Toph's business and political sense, coupled with her close relationship to many nation's leaders meant that she was in a unique position to influence the worlds markets. Mai had pointed this out to her when Toph had first taken on the family's distribution and warehousing business and between the two of them they had soon hatched out a plan to change the face of the world. Zuko and Aang had been doubtful at first but Katara and (surprisingly) Sokka had loved the idea from the beginning. The two doubters were soon convinced and a rough draft presented to the other world leaders. It amazed Toph even years later at how quickly the idea took off.

It was simple really. The fire nation had a huge fleet of ocean going vessels sitting idle and able bodied crew to man them. The Bei Fong family controlled most of the distribution in the Earth Kingdoms and wanted to expand. So they went into business together. Mai came up with the name, it was the first joint venture between the Fire nation and the Earth kingdom, so the worlds first distribution company totally devoted to trade internationally became "Magma". Within just a few short years the world was nearly dependant on trade and today the world had changed almost completely. Officially the company 'Magma' was jointly owned between the Firenation, the king of Ba Sing Se and the Bei Fong family, but Zuko and King Kai had soon learned to leave the major decisions to Mai and Toph who both had an uncanny knack for knowing what goods could be traded and where.

The fire nations vast war machine had been mothballed at the end of the war but now Zuko reopened the factories and from them came farm equipment, industrial machinery and all manner of fabrications. From the Earth kingdom's many farms came a variety of foodstuffs while their mines provided the world with iron ore and rare minerals. The southern and northern water tribes discovered a massive market for exotic fish and other sea-foods while hospitals around the world were home to many water bending healers. Even Aang had managed to get a few Air nomad Herbs and spices onto the markets, and even though it was really Katara's creation she had insisted it be packaged with the triple spiral symbol of air. Today there were many smaller trading companies and new ones started every year, many of them secretly funded by Mai and Toph. Zuko had called them crazy for this but they had shown him how the competition was keeping prices down and he had pretended politely to understand and left them to it. He thought running a country was much simpler.

Zuko could rarely leave his nation so when the CEO's of Magma were required to travel it was always Mai and Toph traveling together. From the beginning of their friendship they had discovered a bond between them that went beyond simple friendship or even sisterhood and they had spent many an hour talking about themselves and their lives. They both had been exceptionally talented children but had been raised by overbearing and overprotective parents in societies that devalued their abilities because they were female. Early in their friendship Mai discovered she could easily see through the tough, arrogant Earthbender to the sweet, loving girl within and Toph could just as easily see through Mai's disguise of depression and apathy to see the wise and sensitive girl inside. When they weren't traveling Toph would spend as much time as she could at the Fire Palace with Zuko and Mai. Toph, at first, had had an odd feeling of being left out when she was with them. She was often self-conscious of herself when Zuko and Mai were together as she had confessed early on to Mai at how attractive she found Zuko's strength, vitality and wisdom. Mai had laughed, saying those were the very reasons she loved the man and she would often go out of her way to make sure Zuko and Toph spent time together. Mai had grown as close to Toph as she was to Zuko and she worked hard to foster a closeness between the three of them. Zuko himself had been slightly embarrassed at this at first but he soon confessed to Mai how much he truly admired Toph for her own wisdom, vitality and an inner beauty that reminded him so much of Mai herself. She had laughed at him so hard after his confession that Zuko had become angry but he soon saw things in a new light when Mai explained that Toph felt exactly the same about him. Of course Zuko and Mai were already close, but somehow the bond they now shared with Toph was something they had always been missing - yet had never known it - until they found each other. By the time Toph was sixteen the three friends had become nearly inseparable, only parting when duty or family required it.

Toph shifted on the flat stone of the lookout, leaning back to rest on her elbows. She smiled at the memories as the last warm rays of the sun left the sky. Her grin widened and a blush crept onto her cheeks as her thoughts turned to more recent times.

About a year ago she had been staying at the Firelord's Palace enjoying one of the Gaang's frequent get-togethers. It had been late, her father and Master Piandoa had joined the group for the trip and were snoring together on the big couch before the fireplace. The rest of the Gaang had retired to their rooms and Mai, Zuko and Toph sat together talking on a large futon in the corner. Their close friendship meant they would often lounge together in a tangled pile and that night had been no different. Zuko and Mai lay on their sides facing each other and Toph, who lay between them - it was their favorite way to relax and talk. Although, often they would have to hastily separate themselves when someone knocked on the door but this night it was late and Zuko had given the order that they were not to be disturbed.

Zuko and Mai were wearing their fine royal robes but Toph had opted for a traditional firenation tank top and tight pants. She delighted in the way Zuko and Mai's hearts pumped harder when they saw her dressed so scantily and often chose what to wear just for this reason.

"Did you realize you're legally an adult in the fire nation now?" Zuko asked Toph conversationally.

"Zuko, her birthdays only a month away, she's been 21 for nearly a year now." said Mai, softly.

Mai's hand rested on Toph's bare stomach and Zuko was gently stroking his hand across the back of hers, caressing Toph as often as Mai. Toph giggled, whether from the gentle touches or Zuko's statement, she wasn't sure.

"You mean you have to be twenty-one before you're an adult here?" she asked, "That sucks."

"Unless your married." said Zuko, "You can marry at sixteen an then you're an adult but for singles, yep, gotta be twenty-one."

"You know," said Mai, drawing herself up slightly to look down at Toph, "Its customary to ask if you have any regrets from your childhood."

"Well," said Toph and paused as a blush started on her cheeks.

"Come on, Toph." said Zuko, reaching up to brush a few stray hairs from her face, "you know you can talk to us about anything."

"I, I regret, um," Toph's blush deepened and her voice dropped to a whisper, "I wish I had what you guys have."

Mai reached up and stroked a finger along Toph's jaw.

"What do you mean?" she asked Toph, "You know Zuko and I love you as much as we do each other."

"I know," said Toph, "but, you know when you guys, or Aang and Katara or Suki and Sokka, when you face each other and your hearts start beating so hard an then you lean in an then, well, you know?" Her breathing kept getting faster as she spoke and the last few words came out in a rush.

Mai and Zuko were silent for a moment looking at each other across Toph. Then at some unspoken signal they smiled and jumped up, pulling Toph up from the lounge.

"What?" Toph asked, slightly alarmed, "What wrong?"

"Nothing." said Mai, pulling her in for a hug, "We just need to be somewhere else right now. Come on."

Together she and Zuko lead Toph through the hallways to the Firelord's chambers. Once inside Mai bolted the doors and drew Zuko and Toph to herself for a three way hug. Toph was the shortest of the three, with her face pressed into Zuko's chest while Mai rested hers on his shoulder. Their arms went around each other and as Zuko pulled them closer a collective sign rose from all of them. Mai was the first to step back but she didn't release her hold on them.

"I love you both," said Mai, "and I know you both feel the same way. I think its time we stop pretending to be just friends and accept how we feel."

"What do you mean?" asked Toph. Her breathing began to increase again as a storm of emotion raged though her.

"This." said Mai, stepping into their embrace once more.

And suddenly Toph felt lips, soft and yielding pressing against her own and the world, herself, everything melted away except for that kiss. For an instant and an eternity it continued but eventually the lips parted from hers and Toph was left standing, head turned up, lips still tingling from that touch and yearning for it to return. And suddenly another set of lips were there, firmer, the kiss slightly rougher but somehow just as sweet.

The next morning she had awoken with that lost, contented feeling that all was now right with the world and it had taken her a moment to realize just why. She was once again lying between Zuko and Mai in a tangle of limbs and for the space of a heartbeat she was shocked to find herself (and them) naked before memories from the night before came flooding back. With a contented sigh she snuggled a little closer to her friends.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." came Zuko's deep voice beside her.

"What are you doing up?" Toph asked, reaching across to touch his face.

"I rise with the sun." he said leaning across to kiss her.

"Hmmm," came a sleepy voice from beside them, "where can I get some of that?"

"Right here." said Toph, turning her head to kiss Mai deeply.

"And here." Zuko said as the girls broke off their kiss and he leaned over Toph to kiss Mai too.

For Toph it had been the start of something at once ultimately exciting and yet terrifying at the same time. For the political side of things and the unusual nature of their relationship they decided to keep it quiet so as not to stir up trouble for Zuko or the Firenation. But to their friends they were honest and open. Suki had congratulated them immediately although Sokka's eyes had kept flitting between the trio with a sly grin on his face. Sokka had appeared the next day nursing a black eye and Suki giving him the silent treatment - when asked why Suki would only say that Sokka had "opened his mouth". Strangely it had been Katara who had had the most difficulty with the idea but Aang, who came from a background of peace and free love with the Air Nomads had soon talked her around to acceptance. In fact, most of their friends had known of the trios closeness for some time and had seen the relationship as an inevitable outcome. Suki had admitted to them later that she had been annoyed at them for taking so long. The only one Toph couldn't bring herself to tell was her father. She was too afraid to risk the close bond she now had with him. For the last year the three lovers had spent every possible moment together but the last few weeks Toph had had to return home to Gaoling for the business and her fathers latest marriage proposal.

Toph sat up with a start. The cool evening breeze had become a slightly chill night breeze. She had spent so long reminiscing she had probably missed dinner.

_Oh well_, she thought happily, _at least I'll be headed back to them in a few days_.

She could almost hear Zuko and Mai's voices calling her name now.

"Toph!"

_What?, _she thought and stuck a finger in her ear and gave it a wiggle.

"Toph!" that time she recognized Zuko's shout.

She leapt to her feet, planting them firmly on the stone and strained with her senses yet could find him nowhere, but that could only mean…

Yes! She heard Appa's bellow echo across the valley and soon enough she could see him as he touched down on the stone of the lookout. She ran across to him and hugged his nose as two familiar voices spoke down from Appa's saddle.

"What's a rough n' tough girl like you doing in a nice place like this?" came Zuko's deep voice, followed by Mai's soft laughter.

"Hey Toph," said Mai, "jump in quick. Aang and Katara are waiting down the bottom of the hill for us."

Toph stomped a foot, creating a pillar of stone to lift her up and let her step into Appa's saddle. She threw herself into Mai and Zuko's arms and kissed them both soundly.

Zuko had filled out quite a bit in the last 10 years. His rigorous daily training regime meant that his tall frame was well muscled (much to Toph and Mai's secret delight). His burn scar over the left side of his face, from eyebrow to cheekbone and extending back to include his ear, had smoothed out into a slight discoloration, only the lack of eyebrow or lashes on that eye gave an indication of the seriousness of the damage once done. Mai, on the other hand appeared not to have aged a day in ten years. Her hair still flowed like black silk down her back, with two small buns at the top of her head and a straight fringe that almost came down to her eyes. Her thin frame and graceful movements made her an object of envy to many in the royal court or wherever her travels took her.

Tonight, Zuko had surrendered his fine, royal robes for tight slacks and a sleeveless tunic. Mai was wearing what she called her 'traveling outfit', a long dress cut from the finest black silk. Mai was not overly fond of 'roughing it'.

Appa, of course, was Appa. A massive, white, six legged shaggy beast with two long curved horns and a wide, flat tail. An Air Bison, the traditional familiar of the Air Nomads. They were fiercely loyal to their chosen Nomad and a life long friend. He had large, wide tan markings like an arrow on his head, which traveled along his back to the end of his wide, flat tail. On his back the three humans sat in a saddle the size of a small boat.

"I missed you guys so much." Toph said as Appa took off into the sky, "Hey, wait. What are Twinkles an Sweetness waiting down the bottom of the hill for?"

"Well," began Zuko, extracting himself from the girls embrace to grab Appa's reins, "On our way to find you we found a battered and bloody nobleman at the bottom of the hill who claims he was jumped by bandits." He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh." chuckled Toph, although she began to blush and dropped her face to hide it, "Maybe just one Bandit."

"Your dads latest proposal?" asked Mai, running her fingers through Toph's hair to straighten it.

"Yeah, but he was just the same as all the rest." Toph said dismissively.

"Good." said Zuko softly, "I'm glad of that."

"What?" the two girls asked skeptically.

"Well," started Zuko, now embarrassed, "If you met one of these guys you liked then me an Mai couldn't be with you anymore, at least, not the way we want to."

Mai laughed softly, "He's been like this since you left." she said, kissing him gently on the cheek, "He kept saying you'd find someone and then we'd never see you again. Twenty-five years old, the leader of a nation and he spent the last month pinning like a lovesick schoolgirl."

"Hey!" cried Zuko, going red.

"Aw." said Toph, catching Zuko's face in her hands and turning it to hers, "I already have my love. Three hearts, beating as one." And with that she kissed him deeply.

"Hey!" came a familiar woman's shout from below them, "Not in the saddle! I just cleaned that."

Toph hadn't even noticed Appa descending, so happy was she at the reunion.

Below them came the familiar 'Whoosh' of Airbending and with 2 small thumps, Aang and Katara were in the saddle with them. Appa immediately began to ascend once more.

"Whoa." Toph exclaimed, caught off balance on her way over to her friends.

Aang caught her around the waist and drew her into a hug with himself and Katara.

"Thanks," said Toph, hugging them tight, "I missed you guys."

Katara squeezed her friend warmly, "Hm, we missed you too."

"Hey Toph." Aang said with a touch of sadness in his voice. He kissed her temple and went forward to take the reins from Zuko.

Toph noticed something was wrong with Aang but before she could ask her enhanced senses noticed something about Katara's abdomen pressed against hers. She slipped her hand against Katara's stomach and focused.

"Oh Twinkle toes, you dirty, dirty nomad." Toph exclaimed laughing, "You've done it again, haven't you?"

Aang looked around at her confused, until he noticed where her hand was resting. Then, his eyes went wide and the old goofy smile spread across his features.

"Really?" he asked, squeaking like an excited 12 year old, "A baby?"

"Well I told you I was late." Katara chided him.

"Wahoo!" cried Aang and scurried across to scoop Katara into his arms.

The others gave congratulations while Katara and Aang held each other and kissed until a sudden outburst from Toph made them all jump.

"Oh wow! I forgot" Toph turned to Mai and quickly pressed her hand to her girlfriend's stomach, focusing her senses. The wide smile never left her face but a small knot of concern appeared between her eyes.

"What is it?" asked Mai, who could see the deeper concern in Toph's features.

"Oh nothing," said Toph, trying to banish her concerns, "It just seems a little, small. You should be what? About 3 months along?"

"Four." said Mai, fear edging into her voice, "How small?" she asked in a quiet voice. Zuko came over behind her and put his arms around her.

"Here, let me see." said Katara coming over to them, "Open your robes Mai, so I don't wet the silk."

"Err, I, um." Aang went redder and redder as Mai opened her dress to expose her midriff and underwear.

"Why don't you go fly the bison, Loverboy." Said Katara with a hint of warning in her voice. Aang hurried to comply.

Swiftly Katara called forth water from the skins at her waist forming undulating gloves around her hands. As she put her hands to Mai's stomach and concentrated, the water took on a bright blue glow. Not only was Katara one of the world's most powerful Waterbending Masters but she was also one of the most sought after healers.

"I see him." Katara said after a minute, still running her blue glowing hands over Mai's abdomen, "Sorry to ruin the surprise but definitely a him."

Mai and Zuko looked at each other in surprise and broke out into huge smiles. Mai's quickly subsided though.

"But, his size?" she asked Katara while reaching for Toph's hand, clutching it to her.

"Don't worry." said Katara soothingly, "He's perfectly normal. I've seen it many times, Mai. All babies develop at different rates. If anything the ones that start small tend to grow big."

"Oh great" said Mai, dropping into her usual monotone, "That'll be something to look forward too, a big baby to give birth to."

They all shared a laugh and began to relax until Toph asked the obvious.

"So what's going on guys?" she asked, moving to sit next to Zuko, "I thought we were going to meet in month or so at Sparky's place. What's with the sudden pick up and the mad dash? Where, in short, are we going?"

"Just," Katara paused to look at Aang, "Just give me a moment and I'll explain everything."

"Don't be long." Toph said, throwing her arms around Zuko and Mai and pulling them close, "Or we might make a mess in your saddle."

**THE OTHE DISCLAIMER:**_** It helps to have some knowledge of the series but I've tried to put some background in for those who are new to it. Criticism is appreciated and your reviews do help.**_


	2. The Gaang Rides Again

Disclaimer: OK I do not own avatar - There ya go.

Chapter 2: The Gaang Rides Again

Katara climbed over the saddle and onto Appa's head. She crawled up behind Aang and, wrapping her legs about his waist, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself forward to kiss his cheek.

"Are you OK?" She asked, wrapping her arms about his chest.

Aang had filled out a bit over the years. He was as tall as Zuko though leaner and his face had thinned only slightly while his still rounded cheeks gave him a more youthful appearance. He still kept to his Air nomad traditions; shaved head, loose red and tan shirt and pants. And of course his ever present blue arrow tattoos, the most prominent being the large one on his forehead which ran over his scalp and down his back. He had matured a little more (though he'd always been wise for his age) but he was still a big kid at heart. Although he was the Avatar, the only one in the world able to Bend all the elements, he never let the responsibility or his duties dull his enthusiasm for life. Whenever there was a carnival around or just fun to be had Aang would be there. Which was one of the main things Katara loved about him, his sense of fun and adventure always keeping her on her toes. That and his constant desire to impress and please her. They were always on the move, always helping people, life was one long, happy adventure. Katara supposed that's what kept her so fit. She still wore her usual blue, form fitting tribe clothing and still kept her sleek, brown hair pulled back in a long plait. She knew she was considered quite beautiful by the compliments she received when she was out on her own. Not that any of that mattered to Katara, she only judged her appearance by the joy she saw in Aang's large expressive grey eyes when he looked at her. The only obvious difference, to anyone who knew her, was the small blue and white pendant she wore around her neck. A rare piece of blue marble, it had the symbols of Water and Air carved on each side. Aang had spent months working on it in secret, which had been hard to do considering they were never far apart.

Back on Appa's head, Aang sighed and relaxed into Katara's grip.

"I'm OK, just, not looking forward to doing this again. Did you get them ready?"

"I'm just about to." said Katara, "Just wanted to see that you're OK first."

"I will be babe." said Aang, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze, "Just get them ready and we'll get it over with quick."

Katara climbed back into the saddle and what she saw made her laugh. Toph and Mai reclined against the side of the saddle while Zuko kneeled over Mai. He had his face pressed against her abdomen burbling muffled nonsense words.

"Who my widdle baba den?" He said to Mai's stomach, "Who dat widdle baba in dere?"

Toph grinned, rolling her eyes while Mai covered her mouth with her hands to quiet her giggles.

"OK, that's enough, Daddy." Katara chided Zuko, laughing gently, "I need to fill in Toph and there's more to tell you as well."

The trio settled themselves against the side of the saddle and Katara sat across from them and took a deep breath.

"OK, here's what we all know so far." Katara said, looking at Toph, "and it isn't much."

"Aang and I were taking a rare break at home with the kids and Bumi was staying with us for a holiday when Aang fell into the Avatar State. I was so scared when he just collapsed, but Bumi took charge of the kids while I watched Aang." Katara paused, taking another deep, calming breath, "Aang woke up in about half an hour anyway and he said he'd been visited by Roku and many of the other Avatars. The Avatars say a great evil is coming to our world, something that could end the world."

"But what?" Toph interrupted, with her usual defiant grin, "And we could kick it's"

Katara placed her hand on Toph's knee, silencing her.

"What I tell you now is as much as even the Avatars themselves know." continued Katara, sitting back, "But Aang did say that the whole time he was speaking to the avatars, well, he said they seemed afraid, edgy and irritated. He said it was as though their wisdom had left them and they didn't know what to do."

Toph sat back and blinked, effectively silenced by this bit of news.

"Anyway, the Avatars told Aang he needed to gather his closest friends to him once more and be at the north pole glade by solstice."

"But." started Toph, but the others shushed her.

"I know, I know, solstice is tomorrow." said Katara, "But, the Avatars have shown Aang how to bring Appa into the Avatar state with him and once there the Avatars themselves channel energy from the spirit world through Aang and Appa. With this power, Aang says he feels like he could fly around the world in one night."

Katara looked down at her hands. "He doesn't like it though. Aang says its like something big and powerful is taking over when he uses the power. He said its like he has to give up being himself for a while and he wasn't sure the thing, this power, whatever it is, would let him come back. But when you two," she said, pointing to Mai and Zuko, "went off to pick up Toph on the lookout, Aang meditated and spoke to Roku some more. This power that the Avatars are channeling from the spirit world seems to be coming from one of the Great Spirits, one of the Guardians of Eternity was how Roku put it. Roku also said that never before in the history of man has one of these Great Spirits influenced the mortal realm directly, so something really big must be happening. And, that's it really, we don't know anything else. Bumi offered to take Ana and Gyatso back to Omashu for a holiday and Aang and I flew straight to the Fire Palace to get Zuko and Mai then down here to pick you up. Now we're off to get Sokka and Suki at the south pole, then from there to the north pole and hopefully, answers."

The three across from Katara sat open mouthed and blinked at her for a while.

"Wow, you said a mouthful, Sweetness." said Toph, quietly. "So, how long will it take to get to Snoozle's place then?"

"Hold on." said Katara and turn toward the front, "Aang! We're ready back here. How long do you think it'll take?"

Aang turned his head and called back over his shoulder, "A couple hours, maybe three. Everyone get settled and hold on."

"Here." said Zuko to Toph, repositioning himself so she was between him and Mai, "you'll want one of these."

He reached into a bag secured to the side of the saddle and handed Toph what felt, to her, like a waterskin with the top cut open.

"What's this for?" asked Toph

"Just trust me." was all Zuko told her.

Aang settled himself into a medative pose on Appa's head and slipped easily into the now familiar Avatar state. His eyes and tattoos flashed brightly, then glowed with a clear white light. Slowly at first, then faster, the glow spread from Aang following Appa's pale, tan markings until man and bison became beacons of light in the sky. Then Aang flung out an arm in front of him, palm out and from his palm poured golden light. The light extended out from Aang to about a body length ahead of Appa and formed into a ball. Then tendrils of light spread from the ball, moving out and back along Appa's body, meeting just behind his tail. Aang leaned forward, seeming to pour even more energy into the golden light and it sprang out into a sphere, encasing Appa in a golden cage of light. Then the passengers in the saddle felt themselves rise and fall as Appa began to sweep his wide tail in long slow strokes. With each sweep of Appa's tail the people on him felt a surge of acceleration, causing all of them to grip the saddle with white knuckles. The only one unconcerned was Aang, who merely stared straight ahead, the golden energy continuing to flow from his hand into the cage of light. Below them the land fled faster and faster until suddenly the coastline was passed them and within a few heartbeats they were far out to sea.

About an hour into the flight, Aang remained as he was, energy flowing from his outstretched hand into the cage of light. Zuko and Toph lay back to back in the centre of the saddle, an old waterskin with the top cut open clutched to each face as they moaned intermittently. Katara and Mai sat talking together at the front of the saddle (upwind of the airsick passengers) and occasionally one or the other would lean forward to check the suffering pair.

"I think I might give them a sedative for the trip up north" Katara said after checking them again

"Please." came a retched voice from within one of the waterskins.

"Oh my poor babies." said Mai with real concern in her voice. She saw Katara looking at her, "What?"

"I was just thinking." said Katara, blushing a little for being caught out, "You guys have changed so much. You and Zuko and Toph. And you've changed the face of the world you realize?"

"You and Aang were there doing your part too." Mai said blushing herself now.

"That was just political crap, placating all the old farts. All Aang and I ever cared about is helping the people. But you and Toph. You made those old farts dependant on the people. The people have the money and suddenly they're spending it outside the kingdom. So the old farts need to trade to get some money back and it all goes around. I remember Bumi loved the idea when we put it to him, he kept saying it was 'Pure mad genius'."

The last three words Katara tried say while imitating King Bumi's mad cackle. Both women laughed at the attempt. She got a moan from the 2 on the floor.

"But do you know the best - the most wonderful thing you did?" Katara asked.

Mai shook her head, smiling.

"You opened my eyes to love." said Katara softly, "You showed me that no mater how it happens, true love in any form, should be cherished and celebrated. And now , when we go into the villages and towns, I see it everywhere. In families and lovers, the old and the young and its wonderful to be able to see so much. And look at where all this has come from. Where's the mopey, depressed girl who used to throw knives at anyone who annoyed her? Where's the hard-ass little earth bender who bottled up every emotion? Where's the moody, unpredictable prince who got so mad at himself for breaking your mothers tiara at your engagement party he accidentally set fire to his own pants?"

Mai stifled a giggle at the memory.

"Don't you see how much you've changed?" Katara asked Mai, "You and Toph are two of the most influential women on the planet, not forgetting you've grown into two beautiful, caring women. And who is it that seeks the affections of these two beautiful women? Why, only the strongest and wisest Firelord in Firenation history. I just wanted you to know that I , we, Aang and I, we really admire you guys for all that you've done."

There was silence between the women for a moment.

"Wow, Katara. Thanks. That was really deep." Mai said with awe in he voice, then, "Have you been drinking?"

The two women laughed, throwing their arms around one another until the giggles subsided.

A while later, Zuko and Toph had settled into a restless sleep while Mai dozed next to Katara.

"Icebergs!" Katara's exclamation woke Mi with a start, "And look. I think Aang is slowing us down."

Sure enough, when Mai looked at Aang, the flow of energy from his hand seemed to be lessening, the cage of golden light around them dimming slightly. Below them, shining in the moonlight, she could see icebergs drifting in the ocean and off on the horizon she could see a line of white. They were almost there. Katara crawled back and began digging through the luggage tied to the back of Appa's saddle.

"Here, its lucky I brought plenty of spares." She said, tossing Mai a thick, blue traveling cloak. Katara took out some more cloaks and laid them over the sleeping pair, throwing one over her own shoulders and keeping another handy for Aang.

The golden light was dimming more noticeably now and the white coastline was much closer. Below them they could see the running lights and rising steam of a ship navigating the channels between the bergs.

"I think that's one of ours." said Mai, pointing out the ship to Katara.

"Oh, yes." said Katara, glancing down then she fixed her eyes on Aang, "Sokka did say in his last letter that it had been a good fishing season this year."

Mai watched as they crossed the coast and began to descend toward the South water tribe village. The village itself had not changed in appearance much over the years but had grown significantly larger. Still surrounded by a low circular wall, the homes within were still mostly made up of low, white domes. The only marked difference to the village was the large fleet of fishing vessels moored at the equally impressive docks and the large square building at the centre of the village. This central building (the only one built of stone and wood) was the official residence of the village chief but in such a small community it was also used for a school, a hospital and in a low stone room at the back - Sokka's workshop. As Appa dropped toward the structure, Aang dropped his arm and the golden light snapped out of existence. Aang slumped forward, moaning softly as Katara came forward to steady him and wrap him in a cloak.

"Thanks babe." Aang told her with a weak smile, "I'll be OK."

Appa dropped to the ground before the front door of the building with a bone jarring crash and promptly began snoring. Toph though, jumped immediately to her feet, her eyes wide and her face shiny with sweat. Before Mai could grab her, Toph had taken several running steps and hurtled over the side of the saddle. There was a short wail and a soft thump.

"Land." Toph moaned in ecstasy, "Oh, its soft and wet and I can't see it but IT DOESN'T MOVE!"

Mai laughed and went to help an unsteady Zuko off the bison.

Sokka had been crawling into bed next to his sleeping wife when the crash outside brought them both to their feet.

"What? What?" said Suki, looking around their bedroom sleepily.

Suki, like Mai, had not aged a day in ten years. Her reddish, brown hair was slightly longer, hanging down to just past her shoulders. Motherhood and her warrior training kept her in peak physical condition and she was very aware of the sly glances and occasional open stares she got from the other men in the village. But only one man mattered to her and around her neck she always wore the blue and green pendant Sokka had proposed to her with.

Unlike Suki, Sokka had changed a lot. Gone was the short, wiry teenager. He now stood as tall as any man in the village and between training with Suki and working around the village, he almost bulged with muscle. With his dark skin, bright blue eyes and long dark hair he was often forced to hide from female admirers lest he embarrass himself or (worse still) annoy Suki.

"If those boys have been in my workshop again." growled Sokka, marching out into the hall and approached the front doors. He flung open the doors to the frigid night and stood in mute surprise at the sight of Appa asleep in the snow and his sister and friends making their way to the door.

"Hey guys." he greeted them with a happy smile, "What," but that was as far as he got as something grabbed his ankle causing him to give a high pitched shriek. He looked down and saw Toph's pale face looking back up at him from under a blue cloak.

"Lemme in!" she growled at him and Sokka watched as she crawled between his legs onto the stone floor of the entryway. She collapsed, spread eagled onto the stone and rested her face against the floor with a contented sigh. Sokka looked back up to see his sister supporting Aang and behind them came Mai supporting Zuko.

"Must have been some party." he commented with a smirk while throwing his arms around his sister and best friend.

"Hey, Sokka." said Aang, wearily.

"Hey big brother." Said Katara, kissing her brothers cheek, "Just let us get these guys settled for the night and I'll explain."

Sokka could sense the seriousness in his sisters tone and in her round blue eyes.

"Alright, here let me help." he moved around and took Aang's other arm, guiding them down the hallway. Suki came out of her room, dressed in a warm green robe. She had heard the exchange and could also sense something amiss so she calmly took Zuko's other arm and helped them follow Sokka to the guest rooms.

Katara, Mai, Sokka and Suki left the guest room leaving a snoring Aang and Zuko to their slumber. Katara had just finished bringing them up to date.

"Well, this sucks." said Suki, while Sokka stared into the distance thoughtfully, "Just when everything is going so well, too"

"But why us?" Said Sokka, indicating himself and Suki, "If Roku says this danger comes from the spirit world, what good can me an Suki be?"

"I don't know, Sokka." said Katara looking at the floor, "We won't know what any of us can do till we get some answers and we won't get them till we get to the north pole."

Sokka's face took on a dreamy look, "The north pole in a day. Now that's going to be an experience."

"I just hope my sweethearts are up to it." Said Mai as they stepped into the entryway. She looked at the floor for Toph but seeing only the blue robe crumpled by the door she looked around, concerned. "Toph?"

"Here." came Toph's voice from a room off to the side, followed by the sound of children giggling.

"Oh no." said Sokka, hand coming up to slap his forehead, "The kids are up."

The four of them stepped into a large well furnished sitting room. A warm pile of coals smoldered in the fire place and positioned before it was a large comfortable chair. As they moved into the room the Gaang could see Toph sitting on the chair with a pretty little girl of around three years old with dark brown hair in pigtails and bright blue eyes. On the arms of the chairs sat two identical boys about 7 years old, Sokka and Suki's twin boys, Hakoda jnr and Maki. The boys were the spitting image of their father except for their hair, which was the same reddish, brown of their mothers. They were not perfectly identical, Hakoda had bright blue eyes like the grandfather he was named for while Maki's eye were a bright green.

"Aunt Tara. Aunt Tara." cried the two boys in unison, leaping up to throw themselves at Katara. Smiling, she held them to her tightly.

"Un Mai. Un Mai." said the little girl, bouncing up and down on Toph's lap with arms outstretched.

Mai laughed, and bent down to scoop up the little girl for a cuddle.

"Oof. Your getting big, Reena" said Mai to the little girl, "Pretty soon you'll be picking me up."

"Aww." said Reena and wrapped her arms around Mai's neck tightly.

"Alright." came Sokka's stern voice, "Hakoda, Maki, Reena. It is passed midnight and way passed your bedtime. Come on, the adults have work to do."

"Aww Dad." came three simultaneous wails.

"Its OK. I'll take them." said Toph, jumping up and reaching out to take Reena from Mai.

"Come on guys." said Toph to the boys, "I'll tell you the story of how your Mom and Dad brought down a whole fleet of Fire Nation war balloons back in the war."

"Aww." said Hakoda, "we wanna hear how Dad got sick on cactus juice,"

"And tried to swim across the desert." Finished Maki.

"Alright you two." said Suki, shooing the boys out the door, "Come on, Toph. I'll give you a hand."

After they had left, Mai tried unsuccessfully to hide a large yawn. Katara quickly followed suit.

"Why don't you two go join your men folk?" Sokka told Mai and Katara kindly, "I'd best go see if Dad's back from his fishing trip yet. Or failing that, I'll have to find someone in the village willing to watch the kids for a while."

"I can't imagine you'll have much trouble with that." said Katara

"Are you kidding?" said Sokka, rolling his eyes, "Too many of them remember ME as a kid."

Toph awoke feeling warm and contented. She was in a big bed with Hakoda and Maki either side of her and Reena asleep on her chest. She smiled, kissed the top of the little girls head and then gently extracted herself. The stone floor of the house gave her partial vision at least and she quickly orientated herself and made her way toward the kitchen to get something to eat. She could sense others moving about the kitchen, the smell of tea and breakfast making her walk faster. As Toph entered a familiar voice brought a wide smile to her face.

"There's my beautiful sleepy niece. Good morning, Toph."

"Uncle Iroh." she squeaked and rushed forward to wrap him in a hug.

Zuko stood at the counter, preparing tea while Mai cooked fish and small rice cakes for breakfast. They smiled at Toph's outburst, both knowing the younger woman had always had a soft spot for the old man.

"So what brings you down here?" Toph asked when she let go of Iroh.

"I was coming for a fishing holiday with Hakoda Snr." said Iroh, "We were going giant coi fishing off Kyoshi island but after hearing about this mission you are on with the Avatar I think I will suggest to Hakoda we take the children to Omashu. We can join up with Bumi, Ana and Gyatso for a big family holiday."

Mai brought over some plates of food and Toph sat down next to Iroh.

"Thank you my other beautiful niece." he said to Mai, "I am starved."

"Oh yeah?" said Zuko setting down cups of tea for them and reaching over to pat his uncle's round stomach making Iroh laugh. Indeed, Iroh's muscular physic had softened over the years until he now resembled his old self - back when he and Zuko had first been banished from the Fire Nation. His grey hair was a little lighter as was his beard but apart from a few more wrinkles around his eyes, Iroh hardly seemed to have aged at all.

They all sat down to enjoy breakfast.

"Hmmm." said Iroh as he tucked into his food with enthusiasm, "Good food. Wonderful company. Our lives would be very empty without these two in it my nephew."

"Don't I know it." said Zuko, smiling at the women he loved. Then a touch of sadness banished his smile and he looked down at his food.

"What is it, Nephew?" asked Iroh, who could not help but notice Zuko's mood change, "What is wrong?"

"Oh nothings wrong with us." said Zuko, looking up to smile at Mai and Toph again, "Its just, I wish I could make it official."

"What do you mean?" asked Iroh, confused.

"You know, Uncle." Mai sighed sadly, "It's the marriage thing again. We love each other so much and we want everyone to acknowledge Toph as a part of us, but well, you know."

"No. I don't." said Iroh, still very confused.

"The stupid nobles." Toph informed him crossly, "If the scandal got out, Zuko would loose the support of those pinheads and as much as I want this," she paused and looked sadly at Zuko and Mai, "I won't let them give up everything just for me."

The trio looked at each other across the table, then bowed their heads, playing with their food.

Iroh's confusion was suddenly replaced by a look of understanding and the other three were shocked from their sadness by Iroh's booming laughter. He laughed so hard he was forced to grab the tables edge to stop himself sliding off his chair, he even slapped the surface of the table a few times. Before the others could wipe the shock from their faces Hakoda, Maki and Reena bounded into the room to cries of "Uncle Iroh, Uncle Iroh!". Katara and Aang soon followed rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Sokka, Suki and Hakoda Snr followed soon after. Zuko and Mai jumped up to finish serving the breakfast while the others shared an impromptu reunion over breakfast.

Soon however, Aang mentioned that the day was getting on and Sokka announced that he and Suki had Appa packed and ready to fly. There were tearful goodbyes and everyone began to file out. All except Zuko who stood beside his uncle, a hand on Iroh's shoulder keeping him in his seat. Once everyone had left Zuko spun to face a smiling Iroh.

"How could you laugh at us that way" Zuko said to his uncle angrily, "You could have hurt Mai or Toph's feelings."

"I was not laughing at them." Iroh told him, still smiling, "Come over here, my nephew."

Zuko stepped forward, feeling confused himself now and Iroh promptly reached up and slapped his nephew's forehead with a loud 'Smack!'.

"Ow! Uncle, what?" Zuko stepped back and stopped when he saw his uncle's smile replaced with a look of amused disappointment.

"You have been Firelord for 10 years now Zuko." said Iroh, "But tell me my nephew, have you ever read the histories of the Firelords? Have you learned anything about your predecessors?"

"Uncle the Historians tell me," Zuko's voice failed him under Iroh's stern glare.

"Advisors." spat Iroh, "Fools who tell you what you want to hear or what they want you to hear. My nephew, I should leave you to figure this out for yourself but I could not be so cruel to my darling nieces."

Iroh paused and took Zuko's hands into his own a look of deep sadness on his face, "And all this time I believed you were hiding your relationship out of shame, but the shame is mine.". He dropped his sad gaze and looked at his nephew with love and compassion.

"My great-grandfather, Sozin's father, had 3 wives." said Iroh, as Zuko's eyes widened, "Many love ballads have been written about them and the history books say the 4 of them were inseparable for their entire lives. My great-great-grandfather had 8 wives and I remember reading about a Firelord from around 400 years ago who had over 50 wives. Oh, my foolish nephew. I hope you can forgive your foolish uncle for not realizing what you wanted earlier." Iroh pulled Zuko into himself and held him tightly, "But the answer has been before you all along. You are Firelord. You may have as many wives as you wish and the advisors," he spat the word again, "may say nothing about it."

Zuko was shaking, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Thank you Uncle." he thought to say first, "Do you know what this means? Wait. I have to tell Toph and Mai."

"Then we had best catch them before you are left behind." Said Iroh, starting to get up.

But Zuko had already gone.

Outside, Aang was already seated on Appa's head, reins in hand. Katara, Mai, Toph, Sokka and Suki were in the saddle while Hakoda Snr and the children gave Appa a scratch on the ground. Suddenly, Zuko tore through the door and without pausing, vaulted himself up into the saddle.

"Mai. Toph. Err, what?" Zuko's excitement was momentarily forgotten by the sight of Toph, snoring gently in a sleeping bag which was secured to the side of the saddle.

"I already gave her a sedative." said Katara, coming over too him, "Here." She thrust the neck of a small waterskin into his mouth and squirted a mouthful of something sweet inside. Zuko coughed and spluttered, going blue before he could swallow the strange liquid.

"Sorry Zuko." said Katara, patting him on the back, "But we've got to get moving."

"Its OK." he said brushing her off, "I have to tell, Whoa."

Zuko fell to his knees as the world began to revolve and swim around him.

"Wow. Mai, Mai." he called, reaching for one of the half dozen Mai's before him.

"Come here, Zuko." said Mai, pulling him over to her.

"Hey Mai." Zuko struggled to look at Mai and promptly went cross-eyed, "Your pretty." And with that he collapsed against her and began to snore.

Everybody laughed while Mai and Katara wrapped Zuko in his sleeping bag and secured him to the side of the saddle.

"What is in that stuff?" Asked Iroh as he approached from the house. "I could sure use some of that on those cold winter nights."

"I got the idea from Sokka." said Katara laughing, "Its brewed cactus juice. Nothing better for when you need to help someone get to sleep."

"I think he wanted to tell me something though." said Mai, stroking Zuko's cheek.

"Never mind, my dear." Iroh told Mai, "He will tell you when he awakens."

Iroh was silent a moment before continuing.

"My niece. Before I left home I had a dream of my son. Lu Ten came to me and told me I must bring something here with me." from the folds of his robes, Iroh produced a rectangular package, as long as his forearm, "I did not understand but I knew my son. Wait until you are underway before you open it and be sure a certain someone doesn't see it before it is time."

"Uncle?" asked Mai, curiosity written across her features. She leaned over the side of Appa and took the package from Iroh. It was wrapped in bright green paper, decorated with pictures of red and gold fire lilies. Inside, her fingers told her, was a thin box.

"Go on now." Iroh told her with tears in his eyes, he stepped away from Appa, "Before I embarrass myself and start crying. Good luck to you all."

With a few final yells of goodbye from the Gaang, Appa swished his tail and took off into the morning sky.

Iroh, Hakoda and the children stood waving until Appa took on a golden glow and flashed across the sky, disappearing over the horizon.

"So what was with the package?" Hakoda asked Iroh.

"Oh, just young love, ready to bloom." Iroh told him.

Hakoda chuckled.

"You know, my great uncle Borta had 2 wives, and boy they used to have some wild fights." he told Iroh, "But no one could ever doubt the love they shared."

Iroh smiled at his friend, seeing that he understood.

"Now, kids." said Hakoda, turning to his 3 grandchildren, "Who wants to teach uncle Iroh how to ride a penguin-seal."

The children cheered and raced off to find penguin-seals, leaving Iroh behind, rubbing his old bones in anticipation.


	3. Champion of Blood

Chapter 3 Champion of Blood

The ride north was mostly uneventful. Sokka and Suki had exclaimed in awe when Aang summoned the golden cage of light and again when the south pole fled behind them and beyond the horizon in heartbeats. Sokka spent the first half hour, with paper and writing materials, industriously scribbling notes while occasionally looking up to examine Aang, Appa and the golden light surrounding them. Suki sat next to her husband, watching him work quietly - she had learned long ago to leave him be when he got like this. Katara had not.

"Sokka. What are you doing?" Katara asked him, moving over to look at what he was writing. There was a little writing and a few drawings but mostly the paper was filled with numbers and symbols Katara did not understand.

"You know," said Sokka, not looking up from his writing, "I think I understand this. Some of it. Not how he's doing it." Sokka said, waving his hand in Aang's direction, "But I think I know what it's doing. It's all down to friction, see?" he waved his scroll in Katara's face.

"Err, Yes?" lied Katara, hoping to stall an explanation, which didn't work. Suki just grinned at her.

"Look, remember when I was sliding down that grassy hill years back and I got burned?" and for emphasis, Sokka shifted the waist of his trousers down to show Katara the faded scar on his hip, "Well, when two things rub together it generates heat and when Appa flies through the air he has to push himself through it, like a fish swimming in really, really thin water. Get it?" but he didn't wait for a reply before continuing, "And if something travels through the air fast enough and enough air rubs against it, it generates heat through fiction."

"Like a meteorite." said Suki, in an effort to prolong Katara's suffering.

Katara glared at her sister-inlaw then quickly changed it to a smile when Sokka looked up at her.

"Exactly." Sokka said, becoming excited, "A meteorite is just a rock but when it hits our air fast enough the friction makes it hot enough to burn and we get a shooting star."

"OK. I think I actually understood most of that. But what does it have to do with this?" Katara said, pointing at the glowing cage of light.

"It's all friction see?" said Sokka, using his small writing brush to point at some numbers on his scroll, "The energy field Aang is making eliminates friction so that Appa doesn't need to make a huge effort to fly fast because the air isn't pushing him back and slowing him down anymore, see?"

"Yes, Sokka." said Katara with a sigh, "Why don't you finish working it out while I check our friends."

Sokka bent back to his scroll without another word, and with the tip of his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, happily continued scribbling.

Suki crawled forward with Katara to check on the sleeping pair still wrapped in sleeping bags. She was just tucking Toph in a little more secure when she heard the unmistakable sounds of sobbing. Her head snapped up and looked to the front of the saddle where Mai sat with her back to them. Mai's shoulders were slumped, shaking gently with her sobs and when she brought a hand up to her face Suki could see it came away wet.

Katara had noticed at the same time and together both women moved forward to help their friend but when they saw what Mai had on her lap they both stopped and stared. On Mai's lap was the package, now opened and what was inside had brought the other two women to a shocked halt.

"What is that?" asked Suki with awe in her voice, "Its beautiful."

Mai held up the object for them to see. It was a headband of exquisite make and design. It was composed of interlocking plates of bright green jade, each plate bordered with gold. And at the centre of the band was a large polished flat, circle of black obsidian filled with streaks and veins of crystal in every color of the spectrum. The black and rainbow stone had a large, star shaped piece of emerald set in its middle and set either side of that, just touching the 2 longest rays of the star, were 2 dark, glittering rubies. The emerald star had the symbol of Earth carved onto it's uppermost flat face while the 2 rubies each sported the symbol of Fire. The gems, stone and band seemed to shine with an internal glow in the sunlight.

Mai's face was dripping with tears as she held the headband up for her friends, yet her face shone with happiness.

"He did it." Mai told them between sobs, "Uncle worked it out somehow and now we can, we can,"

She was forced to stop as the tears began to flow freely once more.

Katara's hand flew to her mouth, "But does that mean you guys are?" but she stopped when tears sprang to her own eyes and her breath caught in her throat.

Suki, smiling and wiping a hand across her own wet eyes, sat down next to Mai and put an arm abound her friend. Mai took a deep breath and held up the headband for them to see more clearly - a tiny rainbow seemed to dance around the dark stone, emerald and rubies.

"Zuko and I found this stone when we first got together, it has always been special to us." said Mai rubbing the black obsidian, "And a year ago, when we first, you know," she blushed at her friends, "When we took our relationship with Toph to new heights, we just knew then that we wanted her to be with us, always. A part of us."

Mai handed the headband over for Suki to see and turned to look at her two slumbering lovers.

"We spent months working on it while Toph was away working or at home with her Dad. We only finished it a few weeks ago. Poor Zuko was so sad when we thought we couldn't give it to her as an engagement piece, he cried all night."

Katara and Suki blinked at her, surprised.

"Zuko cried?" said Katara.

"Oh, yes." said Mai, looking over at Zuko's sleeping form, "Under that tough exterior beats the heart of a true softy."

The three women chuckled at that and sat together looking at the headband until a fresh sob from Mai set off Katara who was quickly followed by Suki. They sat together, holding one another, laughing and crying until a shout from Sokka made them jump.

"What? What's wrong?" He stood in the centre of the saddle, sword in one hand, boomerang in the other, looking around them for threats.

Suki looked up at her husband, fingering the green and blue pendant at her neck.

"Nothing is wrong, my knight in shining armor." she told a confused Sokka, "Come here." And with that she leapt at him, tackling him to the floor of the saddle and proceeded to cover him with kisses.

"Ew." said Katara, wrinkling her nose and turning back to Mai, "Here, best not let Sokka see this. You know what he's like with secrets."

She passed the headband back to Mai, who wrapped it again and hid it in the folds of her dress.

The rest of the journey passed in relative silence although occasionally Katara thought she heard Mai whisper.

"Hurry up, Aang."

The Gaang watched from the saddle as Appa passed over both Earth and Fire nations and as the sun dipped toward the horizon they were once more over open sea. A line of white in the distance told them they were nearing their destination.

Once again, as they approached Aang seemed to lessen the flow of energy from his hand and the cage of light dimmed slightly. But as they started to descend toward the tiered city of the north set against it's mountain, Aang's shoulders slumped. A groan, sounding as though it came from a multitude of throats, escaped his lips and his shoulders slumped further. The golden light flickered out for a moment and then came back, but in that moment the Gaang were thrown violently forward in the saddle and a blast of icy wind nearly threw them out of it.

Aang remained seated, hand held before him. But now the flow of energy seemed slower, jerky and patches of dark shadow seemed to stain the light flowing from his hand. As the Gaang watched concerned, an arc of energy leapt from the flow and traced a lazy line along Aang's forearm and where it passed it left a line of black, scorched skin as wide as a finger.

"Aang!" screamed Katara and Sokka, thinking quick, tackled her before she could leap from the saddle.

"No! NO!" screamed Katara, struggling under her brother, "Let me go!"

"Just wait, Katara." Sokka said to her while watching Aang, "I think he's letting it go."

Sure enough, as more arcs of energy began to rise from the flow like glowing tentacles, Aang dropped his arm. The golden light and Aang's tattoos winked out. Instantly the Gaang were buffeted by strong icy winds as Appa went limp and with a groan, the bison began drifting down to the city below. Aang also went limp and started to slip sideways but Sokka reacted with lightning speed, jumping over the saddle and grabbing his friend.

"I got ya, buddy. Come on." Sokka began to pull his friend into the saddle.

But the moment Aang was laid on the floor of the saddle the Gaang were shocked anew by another's terrified voice.

"Aang? Aang!" Everyone looked around to see Toph burst from her sleeping bag in an explosion of torn cloth. She scuttled over to Aang, knocking Suki and Mai aside and placed a hand against Aang's chest.

"No." she said in a whisper, then in a voice laced with panic, "His hearts not beating. Sokka help me!"

With this command, Toph tore open Aang's shirt and placing both hands on the centre of his chest, began to pump his chest, up and down. Sokka immediately moved to Aang's head, pinched the young man's nose, placed his mouth over Aang's and began to blow.

"No. No." Katara had collapsed, unable to move yet reaching with one arm for her husband. Mai and Suki quickly came over and held her tightly.

"It'll be ok." Suki told Katara, trying to control the fear in her own voice, "Sokka created this technique and we've saved many people with it. It'll work." Suki looked over at Mai, "It has too."

For a full minute that lasted an eternity the two friends worked at Aang's body. Hope was just beginning to fade when Aang coughed violently and moaned, rolling onto his side.

Instantly Katara was at his side, "Aang?" she asked timidly.

Aang turned to her, "Hey, babe. Told you I'd be ok." and with that he passed out.

Katara took a deep breath. She waved her hands before her, summoning water from the air and then, using every ounce of concentration in her being, placed her hands against Aang's chest. Never before had the friends seen the blue glow of healing shine so brightly as Katara ran her hands over Aang's body. After a time the water and the glow faded and Katara sat back.

"He's going to be fine." she said, lifting her head to look at Toph, "Come here, you."

And with that, Katara leaned over grabbing Toph's tunic with both hands and pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. Katara wept openly and unashamed while whispering, "Thank you. Thank you."

"It's OK, Sweetness. I did what I had to." Toph told Katara when she could breath again, "He's like my big brother, you know. Besides Sokka's the one who taught me how to do it."

"Sokka!" exclaimed Katara and, letting go of Toph, she threw herself into her brothers arms, "Thank you big brother."

"That's what I'm here for." said Sokka, hugging his sister back.

Appa drifted down toward the royal palace, near the glade at the top of the Northern Water city. The city was a large cone shaped pyramid built into the side of a mountain. With docks and warehouses at it's base, shopping districts above them and homes crowded into the top third of the city. Appa was aware of everything that had transpired in his saddle and was glad the others had managed to save his pet human. Appa had always loved the cute little guy and knew his life would be empty without Aang in it. He had been nervous all those years ago when his mother had taken him to choose a pet from amongst the Air Nomads but he'd known from the moment Aang had approach with his apple that they would be life long friends. Although, he thought privately, the next time his pet decided to get frisky with it's mate in Appa's saddle, he might just roll over and tip them out to teach them a lesson.

This time Appa managed to land softly outside the palace where King Ming was waiting to greet them with his advisors. The king's hair was much greyer these days and his face reflected his years, but he greeted them warmly with a smile.

"Welcome Avatar and friends. We have been expecting you." His smile faltered slightly at the sight of Aang and Zuko being helped unsteadily down from Appa. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're good." said Sokka nonchalantly, while bowing deeply to the king, "The Avatar just died and we brought him back to life and the Firelord's been drugged up. But apart from that we're good. Did you say you were expecting us?"

"What? Err, oh, yes." Ming stared open mouthed at them, then quickly recovered, "Yes, you have been expected. Yue came to me in a vision and told me you would be here now."

The Gaang's eyes went wide at this but none more so than Sokka's.

"She said I must have you at the Glade by moonrise." Ming paused, looking at Aang being supported by Katara and Suki while Zuko wobbled on unsteady legs between Toph and Mai. "Which will be soon. Err. Perhaps I should summon some palanquins to take you?"

Aang look at the king with a weak smile, "Maybe just this one time." and the friends laughed, knowing Aang's usual distaste for such things.

Zuko and Aang were much recovered by the time the Gaang stepped into the Glade, although Aang continued to hold onto Katara's hand.

There's nothing like a little dying, he thought, to give you a greater appreciation of life.

He just wished he understood what had gone wrong with the new abilities the other Avatars had taught him. The glade was as the Gaang remembered it. A tinkling waterfall fed a small stream, which in turn fed into a wide pool. Two coi fish, one black, the other white, circled each other endlessly in the centre of the pool. These were the physical forms of the moon and ocean spirits. Although outside it was below freezing, here, on the fresh green grass around the pool it was pleasantly warm and smelled of spring rain. Aang sat down beside the pool, pulling Katara down next to him, then winced and grabbed at his arm. Katara had healed him well but the deeper damage would take a little while to heal.

"Let me see." she asked and Aang held out his arm with a smile.

"You do good work." Aang told her, looking at his arm. A jagged pink line of healed flesh ran from his wrist to his elbow. Here and there the pink line cut across Aang's blue arrow tattoo leaving it looking incomplete.

"We'll have to get that fixed." Katara said, rubbing his arm.

"I don't care about that." said Aang, taking her face in his hands, "I'm just glad I'm here with you."

They kissed and did not even care when Sokka coughed pointedly in their direction (Mainly because Suki reached over and slapped Sokka on the forehead to shut him up.)

Toph walked around the pool to have a look around, having never been here before and while she was busy Zuko grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her over to the entryway.

"Mai, you'll never guess what Uncle told me." Zuko told her, trying to whisper though he knew it was pointless. Across the glade he could see Toph turn her head and point an ear toward them.

Mai saw where he was looking and smiled. She turned conspiratorially and pulled the package from her robes.

"Did it have anything to do with this?" She said, pulling aside the wrapping to expose the headband within.

Zuko's eyes widened and a huge grin split his face.

"Did Uncle, wait." Zuko sighed , the happiness draining from his features, "We can't now. There's too much to do."

"I suppose." said Mai sadly and looked out at the moon just starting to rise above the horizon, "I think we're out of time anyway."

Toph, who had heard every word from across the glade, stood, brow furrowed, trying to puzzle it out when a voice made her jump.

"There is always time for love." the voice was breathy, soft and seemed to fill the glade from every direction, "Now, what would your uncle say? Oh, yes. Love and understanding will always light your way through the darkest hours." this was followed by a soft, tinkling laughter reminiscent of the waterfall feeding the pool.

The pool took on a soft, pearly glow and as everyone watched the image of a young girl appeared above the waters. She was breathtakingly beautiful with snowy white hair and her loose robes waved around her as though moved by slow currents of water.

"Yue." Sokka breathed in awe.

"Sokka, my friend." Yue said, smiling down on the young man, "And beautiful Suki."

Yue drifted across the surface of the pool and came to a stop before Aang and Katara.

"My friends." was all she said. Aang and Katara could only nod and smile back.

Toph, who could not see the source of the voice had moved around the glade toward Zuko and Mai when a new set of vibrations make her stop and turn back to the pool.

Yue had drifted to the side of the pool and sank down until her feet made contact with the grass. She walked over to stand near Toph then turned and waved over Mai and Zuko. Without the need for words, Zuko and Mai came over to stand before Toph.

Yue walked back to the rest of the Gaang who had risen to watch.

"What's?" started Top but suddenly Mai and Zuko dropped to their knees before her.

"Toph Bei Fong." started Zuko, Taking Toph's hand.

"We love you." Mai told her, bringing forth the package from her robes, then taking Toph's other hand.

"And we ask if you will join us." said Zuko, accepting the headband from Mai.

"And make us complete." finished Mai, as Zuko laid the headband into Toph's hands.

Then in perfect unison.

"Toph. Will you marry us?"

Toph stood, frozen. The headband in her hand was a thing of perfect beauty, a kaleidoscope of shapes to her Earthbending sight and she knew that only someone who truly knew her could have made this. Toph dropped, joining Mai and Zuko on their knees.

"Three hearts." she said, throwing her arms around her loves.

"Beating as one." the trio finished together.

The rest of the Gaang cheered for their friend, Yue's high, tinkling laughter joining in.

After a while the three lovers finally disengaged and when Toph stood up it was with a new spring in her step. The three lovers settled themselves at the side of the pool and Mai moved behind Toph, fixing the young woman's hair and setting the headband in place. The rest of the Gaang kept looking over and offering smiles, Sokka giving them a double 'thumbs-up'.

"Thank you." said Yue, addressing the loving trio, "It is good to see true love can still flourish even with the dark days ahead."

This sobered the Gaang, who sat up and began to pay avid attention.

"There is much I have to tell you." Yue told them and again she lifted from the grass and drifted over the pool, "Some of it I have been forbidden to tell and much of it I still do not understand. I believe the Great Spirits themselves are unsure of what may happen it the days to come."

The Gaang exchanged glances and as much as they would have like to ask questions, they sat and awaited Yue.

"What you must be aware of first is that Koh is coming to destroy the world."

There was a collective gasp and Sokka opened his mouth to speak but Yue held up a hand.

"Please. There is much I do not understand and much of what I do would take me lifetimes to explain. I will do the best I can." Sokka sat back, nodded and Yue continued, "It is important now to understand that Koh was not always what he is now. Once, the Face Stealer was a natural force, a spirit whose duty was to find the lost souls of the spirit world and take them where they were destined to go. But Koh discovered that by consuming these lost souls he grew powerful and in time he forgot his duty and instead became only the Face Stealer. It is as difficult to understand as it will be for you but Koh has destroyed this world once, the Great Spirits sought to prevent it but discovered that Koh had grown beyond their ability to control and so the world was consumed."

The Gaang looked to each other and Yue, questions burning on their lips but still they waited, hardly daring to breath.

"But one from that world was not consumed. A boy. Koh's first victim was neither consumed or killed but cast physically into the spirit world. Cast down into the depths of the Abyss where dark and evil beings thrive. There are many names for that place but the one you will be most familiar with is 'Hell'."

This brought another collective gasp from the Gaang and Katara began weeping openly.

"That poor boy."

"Yes." Yue told her, silver tears dancing in her own eyes, "At the very least we should offer him our pity. But Koh had miscalculated. When he cast the boy into the spirit world he was also cast him through time. This boy is from our future and he was cast back over twothousand years. I don't know much about his time in the dark places. Only that he was used as an instrument of evil until, at last he freed himself. It took him hundreds of years, fighting through fire and blood to make his way out of the Abyss and into the awareness of the great spirits. When they saw his potential they trained him and molded him into a champion capable of challenging Koh and protecting the world. Part of his training has been influencing this world from the outside, a skill only the Great Spirits posses. So I have been told." There was a light splash beneath Yue at this but she ignored it.

"What do you mean?" asked Aang, breaking his silence.

"When the Avatar felt his heart breaking because he could not end the war without ending a life, the champion sought out the one being that could show the avatar another way."

"The lion-turtle." Aang gasped, "He sent the lion-turtle?"

"Yes and in many ways he has worked just as hard as each of you to bring about this wonderful world of peace and balance. But, it must not be forgotten that this boy has been damaged. He spent so long in the dark places and after he escaped he went back time and again in his training. He was raised on violence, weaned on pain and yet deep inside him still exists the boy, dreaming of being held by loving parents."

Yue had been looking at all of them as she spoke but with her last words Aang could have sworn her eyes flitted between himself and the trio of lovers across from him.

"Yue?" ask Sokka softly, "You keep calling him a 'boy' but you also say he's two thousand years old?"

"Time and knowledge do not make a man." Yue told him, "He has gained unimaginable powers and skills, yet in all his time he has had only one goal, one drive, to return to the mortal world and kill Koh for what he did to the world. I fear for him."

"Why?" asked Katara.

"That I am forbidden to speak of." said Yue, sadly.

"I think I understand." said Sokka, surprising everyone, "If he's from the future and was sent to the past and since then he's been changing things here - then his parents might not even exist. They might not have been born or they could be completely different people or simply may never meet."

Yue beamed at him.

"Oh, Suki. Sometimes I envy you so much." and Yue gave a most un-spiritual girlish giggle, "If only I could explain it all to you so easily."

Yue sighed and the delight dropped from her face as she continued.

"Unfortunately Koh has become aware of the champion. When the champion broke free from Hell many of the Great Spirits became aware of what Koh had done in the future and now work to change it. But how Koh became aware is unknown. Koh has become so powerful that he fears nothing and has become enraged that the spirits are altering his 'great victory' and he has vowed to achieve it again. He has taken over the spirit swamps which border the mortal realm and has drawn to himself an army of vile, evil creatures."

Yue turned and spoke directly to Aang.

"When you were hurt and near killed by the flow of energy from the Guardian Spirit, that was Koh. Now that he has command of the swamps we cannot hope for anymore help from the outside. Koh can consume or corrupt whatever the Great Spirits seek to send us. Only the Champion, who fights his way to us now, has a chance to stand against Koh."

"But what can we do?" asked Aang

"The great spirits task for you my friends will involve great risk. When the final battle begins it will be up to each of you, working together, to contain the forces unleashed, lest this world be torn apart. The champion will teach you how to achieve this. When Koh enters the mortal realm he will be restricted to the laws of this realm. This makes him vulnerable and gives you the power to undo whatever forces he may unleash. And there is another task, one I ask of you as a friend."

"Anything." Sokka whispered and Suki nodded.

Yue smiled, sadly at them.

"I speak of the champion as a great and terrible being, created to fight and kill, and that he is. But there is still good in him. He is still just a boy who has lost his way and desperately wants to find his way home. Help him recover his humanity, my friends, please. Teach him to live, to love once more. You all mean so much to him."

With a tremendous splash the black coi fish leapt from the water beneath Yue and she suddenly looked shocked.

"I have said too much and now I must go." She turned about to smile sadly at the Gaang once more, "Look to the rising sun, my friends. The champion will enter our world when the solstice ends. And remember," she called as she began to fade, "There is still good in him."

Her last word were barely audible as she vanished and the Gaang were left sitting, each stunned by the news she had brought them. They were surprised by a loud expletive from Toph, who was standing next to Mai and Zuko looking angrier than they had seen her in a long time.

"Bah! Koh! Spirits! Damn them all. This champion better be worth it!" Toph screamed at the heavens, "I only just got engaged and if we get killed you bastards are gonna have to deal with one pissed off Toph!"

Then she threw herself down next to Zuko and Mai, covered her face with her hands and began to cry. Mai and Zuko put their arms around her and held her close while the rest of the Gaang came to sit next to them. They stayed that way in the glade for the rest of the night, the calming sound of the waterfall broken only by the heartbreaking sobs from Toph.

The Gaang were still sitting together as the eastern sky slowly turned pink and the stars on the horizon began to wink out. Toph had eventually cried herself into a restless sleep and Mai lay curled against Toph's back, stroking the young woman's hair and whispering soothing words of love. The Gaang had remained silent through the night but at first sign of light, Sokka had jumped to his feet and turned to his friends, a rarely seen look of seriousness on his face.

"OK guys. Lets see what we've got to work with." He looked each of his friends in the eye and continued when he knew he had their attention, "Koh has our world under siege and these 'Great Spirits' can't do anything about it. So their sending us their 'Champion'. He's been 'Raised by violence and weaned on pain'. It sounds like they're sending us a psychopath. And we," his voice became louder as he threw out his hands to encompass his friends, "are expected to teach him how to be human again and then, somehow, stop the world from being torn apart when he fights Koh. Oh, and we apparently mean something to him. Whatever that means."

The Gaang remained silent and Suki got up to stand by her husband's side and took his arm in hers. The stern look never left Sokka's face but the ghost of a smile touched his lips at he gazed at his wife.

"And, somehow, in the middle of all this," said Sokka, never taking his eyes off Suki's, "We have a wedding to plan."

Mai's face snapped up to look at Sokka, hope splashed across her face but Zuko just sat on the grass, shoulders slumped.

"We mustn't." Zuko moaned, his voice cracking, "If a war is coming,"

"No." interrupted Sokka, kneeling before Zuko and grabbing the man's shoulders, "Tonight I saw my three best friends happier than I've ever seen them before and I promise you this. We will get this champion and we WILL go to the Firenation and you and Mai WILL marry Toph before your people and THEN we will worry about a war." Sokka's face softened as he spoke and he gazed at Zuko with unabashed love, "My friend, my brother, this is what you MUST do."

Suki came to kneel beside Sokka and her face shone with pride and love.

"I think what Sokka's trying to say," she told Zuko fondly, "is that if we are to teach this 'Champion', if we are to be true to ourselves then we cannot deny what is truly in our hearts. You love them Zuko and that's all that matters."

Zuko only stared, open mouthed at his friends, tears running down from his unscarred eye. Suddenly, Mai and Toph were at his side, holding him tight.

"I love you, Zuko." Toph told him, leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you, Zuko." said Mai, leaning in to kiss him too.

Zuko threw his arms about their shoulders and held them tight, "I love you, I love you." he whispered to them both.

The rest of the Gaang relaxed and smiled, coming over to join the trio in a group hug.

They stayed that way for a while and it was Aang who turned away first to see the edge of the sun, peaking over the horizon.

Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion, like an almighty clap of thunder that shook the mountain of the Northern city to its roots. Snow slid from the higher peaks and there were shouts and screams from the city below. The Gaang rushed out of the glade onto a platform overlooking the city but an eerie light over the city and a feeling of heat from above them made them look up. High above the mountain and the city was a massive, bright ball of white fire. It writhed in the air, great arcs of lightning spread from it in all directions and within it the gaang could see dark shapes and shadows shifting around. As quickly as it had appeared and with another almighty clap of thunder, the fireball vanished. Aang's keen eyes were the first to spot the trail of smoke and the tiny, dark speck falling from the sky.

"There." he cried, pointing the figure out to his friends. He quickly pulled a white whistle shaped like Appa from his shirt and gave it a sharp, silent blow. As they watched the speck in the sky resolved itself into the shape of a tumbling body and, with shocking swiftness, it plunged into the side of the mountain just outside the city walls. The mountain shook once more as smashed rock and ice fountained up into the air from the impact. A huge crater formed, causing part of the walls and a nearby small building to collapse into the hole.

Appa touched down on the ledge and the Gaang hurried aboard. Aang quickly brought Appa down over the city to the edge of the crater and as they dropped they could see an indistinct figure crawling out of the steam and smoke rising from within. The Gaang hurried forward, pushing through the gawkers and onlookers to see the figure collapse, unmoving at the edge of the crater.

"That's no boy." said Suki as they slowed their approach.

Indeed, as the Gaang came to stand around the figure they could see it was a full grown man, maybe somewhere in his thirties. The man lay on his front, entirely naked but for a strange, silvery backpack strapped to his shoulders. His skin appeared to be composed almost entirely of scars, some shiny smooth, others rough, and tracing lines all over his body were a deeper set of scars, giving the man the appearance of someone who had been cut into pieces and hastily sewn back together.

"Aang, what do you," Katara started, but suddenly noticed he wasn't there. The Gaang spun about, surprised to see Aang and Toph standing a few feet away, a look of absolute confusion written across both their faces.

"Don't you feel it?" Aang asked them and the Gaang exchanged glances.

"Feel what?" Katara asked him softly, "What can you feel."

"I don't know." said Aang, coming toward the unconscious man, "It's like - I just don't know. I just feel something from this man. Something familiar."

Zuko and Mai approached Toph.

"Are you OK?" Zuko asked her.

"Pick me up, Sparky." she said, using her private name for him.

"What?" asked Zuko, confused by the tremor in Toph's voice.

"Please."

Zuko scooped her up and held her close while Mai took Toph's hand. Toph's face snapped about to face the unconscious stranger and her eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

"What is it?" Mai asked her, "What's wrong?"

Toph turned back to her lovers and Zuko could feel her trembling in his arms.

"I can still see him." Toph said burying her face into Zuko's neck.

Sokka had been examining the man, brushing snow and dirt from his prone form and when Sokka lifted the backpack from the man he jumped back with an exclamation of surprise. Everyone came forward to see and what Aang saw caused him to clutch Katara to him.

Broken by scars but still clearly visible were the unmistakable lines of tattoos. Starting at the man's lower back they traced a straight line up his spine and under his short, dark brown hair. Other lines split away at his shoulders, going all the way down his arms to arrow points on the back of each hand and again, at his hip the lines split and ran down each leg to points on his feet.

"Is he an Air nomad?" Sokka breathed.

"I, I don't know." said Aang.

For while Aang's tattoos were a rich, sky blue, the man before them wore lines of deep, emerald green.


	4. Introductions

Chapt 4 Introductions

The Gaang were resting in a large guest house, courtesy of the king. Everyone sat around a large table, drinking tea and discussing the last few days. Sokka was off sitting in a corner trying, unsuccessfully to puzzle out the silver backpack while Katara tended to their 'patient' in a room down the hall.

"So have the Nomad's ever used different color tattoos?" Zuko was asking Aang.

"No." Aang told them, "Blue is for the sky, the air. As far as I know they've always been blue. I don't understand what green could mean."

"Hey, Aang's a poet and didn't know it." Sokka mumbled, trying (for the forth time) to cut the silver backpack with his boomerang.

"Will you put that thing down." Suki chided him, but when he ignored her, she got up, "I'm going to go see if Katara needs a hand."

Suki stomped passed Sokka, pointedly looking away from him. Sokka had forethought enough to look guilty but went back to working on the backpack as soon as she was gone.

She walked down the hall and opened the door at its end.

"Hey Katara, do you want." but she stopped, smiling when she saw Katara jerk awake with a snort in the chair beside the bed. On the bed, with blankets pulled to his chin, was the man who had fallen from the sky.

"Oh. I must have dozed off." said Katara, getting up to stretch.

"Here." said Suki kindly, stepping into the room, "Go have some tea and something to eat. I can take over for awhile."

"Thanks Suki." said Katara and pausing only to kiss her sister in-law's cheek, she left the room.

Suki sat down in the chair to examine the stranger. She had to admit he was quite handsome and ever since they had first rolled him over she thought there was something strangely familiar about him. His face only had a few scars and the few that were there seemed to suit his face, giving it what Suki thought of as a feral handsomeness. Outside the window the sky was beginning to darken. Ever since they had found the man that morning he had not awoken and they had soon discovered that he had a high fever. Although the last time they had checked that afternoon, Katara had announced that his fever seemed to be breaking.

Suki leaned over and placed her hand on his forehead. It was still hot but definitely not as bad as before. She turned to a basin of water on the bedside table. Reaching in and pulling out a cloth she wrung the water from it before bringing it to the man face. She almost shrieked when a hand materialized, gripping her wrist loosely. She had not seen the man move. The hand pulled her's away from his face and she saw his wide eyes gazing back at her.

Suki gasped. The man's left eye was a bright, emerald green but his right eye was a dark, stormy grey with flecks of brown. His eyes seemed to be slipping in and out of focus and his sweat soaked face became a mask of pain.

"Aunt Suki? Please, Aunt Suki." he whispered hoarsely, his breathing ragged. Suki slapped her other hand over her mouth to stifle another gasp, "Don't let them. I don't want to hurt anymore. Please Aunt Suki."

The man tried to raise himself up but collapsed back onto the bed and his eyes started to roll as his consciousness faded once more. Suki had to strain to hear his last words.

"Tell Mom I didn't mean it. Please, Aunt Suki, tell Mom I'm sorry."

His eyes closed, his breathing settled and his limp hand fell away from Suki's wrist. Suki just stared down at the man for a full minute before she bolted from the room.

"Guys! Guys." cried Suki, bursting into the kitchen, "You'll never believe what just happened."

The Gaang had jumped to their feet as Suki entered and Sokka was instantly by her side.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked her.

Still pumped with adrenaline Suki began babbling.

"You'll never believe it he woke up an he kept calling me Aunt Suki! an oh my goodness you should see his eyes an he wants me to tell his mom something and then he,"

"Suki, Suki." said Katara, coming over to her, "Slow down and tell us what happened.

Suki took a deep breath and in a calmer voice told her friends what had happened.

"What was that about his eyes?" Sokka asked her when she had finished.

"One of them is green, like Maki's." Suki told him, "But the other kinda looks like Aang's, except it's got all little bits of brown in it."

Suki paused and looked to the rest of the gaang with confusion in her eyes.

"But why do you think he kept calling me 'Aunt Suki' and why does he think I know his Mom?"

"Because you do." came Aang's quiet voice, startling them all. He turned to Toph, "You feel it too, don't you? Some kind of connection."

"I can see him." Toph said with a frown on her face.

"You see," started Aang.

"No. He's getting up." interrupted Toph, pointing at the doorway to the hall.

"WHERE IS IT?" boomed a voice through the house. Louder than Appa's roar, as loud as thunder.

There came an almighty crash and a broken door flew from the hallway, narrowly missing the Gaang seated at the table and smashed into the wall opposite.

The Gaang were instantly on their feet in their various fighting stances. Sokka was gripping his boomerang while Suki stood beside him ready with his sword. Mai was between Zuko and Toph, assorted sharp and pointed kitchen utensils gripped between her fingers, ready to throw.

From the hallway the man stumbled uneasily into the room. He threw out a hand and gripped the doorway to steady himself and when he raised his head to look at the gaang his face was a mask of pure fury. His bright green eye glittered brightly and rolled but his other seemed to glow a deep blood red. He barred his teeth at them and a feral grown rose from his throat.

"Where?" but suddenly his green eye locked onto the silver backpack on the floor where Sokka had dropped it. Faster than a striking centipede-viper he lunged forward, snatched up the bag and clutched it to his chest like a long lost lover. Then he gripped the bag with two hands and pulled, opening an invisible seam along it's side and peered within. He stood like that for a moment, swaying slightly as the anger drained from his features.

"Err, hello I'm the Avatar." said Aang, dropping his stance and taking a step forward.

The man's head snapped up to look at him. His eyes had returned to normal, one bright green, the other a dark stormy grey. His eyes took in Aang and the rest of the Gaang and the color drained from his face. He staggered backward, his features reflecting pure terror.

"No. No! Not this." the man dropped the backpack and clutched at the side of his head, dropping to his knees. His eyes locked onto Toph and pain suffused his features, "I can't face…you can't be." then his eyes rolled up and he collapsed onto his face, unconscious once more.

Sokka came forward and prodded the man's shoulder with his toe, "Well, that was weird." and the Gaang relaxed slightly.

"Leave him be, Sokka." Katara chided him, coming forward, "Here, help me with him."

Together she and Sokka rolled the man onto his back. Zuko came forward, grabbing some coats from a hook on the wall and passed them to Katara. She tucked one under the man's head and threw the rest over his prone form as blankets.

Mai, Toph and Suki came forward as well to see what they could do but Sokka spotted the silver backpack lying on the floor, against the wall. It's side was still open and he moved over to pick it up.

"By the spirits." it was such an uncharacteristic remark from Sokka that it made everyone turn to him.

From the backpack, Sokka had pulled a large square shape. To the Gaang it appeared to be a sheet of rice paper sealed inside a flat piece of glass. Sokka merely held it before him, his eyes wide with shock. Suki stepped around him to see and her own eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Mai asked them.

Sokka stepped wordlessly forward and laid the object onto the table. Everyone crowded around to see.

It was a painting, beautifully done. It showed Sokka and Suki standing close together with little Reena held between them. Standing before them were Hakoda Jnr and Maki, grinning cheekily out of the picture. They were all dressed in their blue winter clothing and in the background was blue sky and the undulating white plains of the south pole.

"It's amazing." Suki breathed, "Where did he get it?"

"It's in my workshop at home." Sokka told everyone quietly, "I haven't even finished it yet. Master Piandoa has been giving my lessons and well," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked at Suki, "I was going to give it to you for our anniversary when it was finished."

"Wow." was all Suki could say, never taking her eyes from the picture, "But, are you sure it's yours?"

"I haven't even started doing the boys in the painting at home." he told her and pointed at the picture, "Look."

There in the corner of the painting was a small picture of a cog wheel with a smiley face inside, Sokka's personal mark.

"Oh, wait. Here, Toph, take a look." Sokka said suddenly, sliding the painting toward her.

Toph gave him an exasperated look and waved a hand before her pale green eyes.

"Hello, Snoozles? How long have we known each other?"

"No, not that." said Sokka with a sigh, "I've been experimenting with a new type of paint. Here." and he grabbed Toph's hand from the table and placed it onto the surface of the painting.

"Oh, Wow." exclaimed Toph, "I can see it." and she avidly ran both her hands across the surface of the table, her face enraptured.

"It's earth paint." Sokka told the Gaang, "Different colored earth and oils mixed together. I wanted to see if it would work and then, well." He paused, blushing red.

"What?" Toph asked him slyly

"Well, I was going to do a portrait for you guys." Sokka said, pointing to Zuko, Mai and Toph.

"Cool." said Toph with a smile, "Are there any more?"

Sokka seemed surprised to find the backpack still clutched in one hand. He reached inside and pulled out another square of rice paper sealed inside the same clear glass. He glanced at it and then quickly tried to hide it under the table.

"Err, maybe we shouldn't," he started but Suki reached under, snatching it from his hands and placing it on the table.

The Gaang gasped again.

It was a beautifully done painting of Zuko and Katara. Zuko looked a little older, with a few crows feet around his good eye and a touch of grey at his temples. He was shirtless and was gazing with undisguised love into Katara's eyes. The picture of Katara looked only slightly older, her hair was pulled up into a bun and the stylized golden circlet of the Firelady was pinned to it. She was dressed only in a tight fitting blue gown and was gazing with equal passion back at Zuko. In the corner of this painting was again, Sokka's signature.

"What is it?" Toph asked and reached over to touch the painting, "Hey, I can see," she frowned suddenly and pointed a finger at Katara standing next to Aang, "HEY!"

Katara stepped back and raised her hands, "Don't look at me."

"There's a couple more guys." Sokka interrupted, pulling another painting from the backpack, "And remember, I don't think these are really us."

The next painting caused Toph to forget all about the last. It showed Aang and Toph standing together, Aang's arm around her shoulders and he wore his familiar goofy smile. Aang was older, dressed in his Nomad clothing but with a full head of black hair, peppered with grey. Toph was wearing her usual Earthbending slacks and tunic. She had a touch of grey at her temples but otherwise remained as beautiful as ever. Standing before Toph were two young girls. The larger girl looked around seven or eight with long black hair done in a style like Mai's and her eyes were dark grey like Aang's. The smaller girl was perhaps five or six and was like a tiny replica of Toph with bright green eyes. But what caught the Gaang's attention was the young, teenage boy standing next to Aang in the painting with an identical goofy smile. He greatly resembled Aang, dressed also in traditional nomad clothing. The striking difference was his dark brown hair, bright green eyes and prominent green tattoos.

The rest of the Gaang had a difficult time looking at the painting as Toph's trembling hand kept sliding around it's surface.

"Kids?", Toph whispered hoarsely, "My kids?" she swayed slightly and Zuko gently lowered her into a chair.

Another paining was laid on the table and the Gaang leaned forward once more.

This one showed Mai and Toph sitting together on a large chair with two young boys standing to either side of them. The two women looked only a few years older although Toph's picture showed that same grey at her temples as the last painting, only slightly less. The two boys were the same age, perhaps ten and the one beside Toph was unmistakably the boy from the last painting but without the green tattoos. The boy beside Mai was obviously her son. He shared her same fine features and silky hair but the golden eyes shining from his smiling face were definitely Zuko's.

When Toph's hands slid over the painting she turned and smiled warmly to her two lovers, "He's so handsome."

Everybody smiled and Sokka placed the last picture on the table.

This one was different from the rest. It was beautifully drawn but lacked color and showed what appeared to be a teenage Suki. Dressed in an unfamiliar, tight fitting outfit, the girl was standing in a traditional Kyoshi warrior stance and tucked into a belt at her waist were two folded fans.

"Oh, I can't see this one." Toph said sadly when she touched it surface and Mai began describing it to her.

"This one doesn't have my mark." Sokka pointed out.

"You know," said Suki, turning her head this way and that as she looked at the picture, "Those look like my fans but I'm not sure that is me."

"That's because it's Reena." came a deep gravely voice from across the room and the Gaang jumped.

They had been so engrossed in the paintings that they hadn't noticed the unconscious man getting to his feet. His face was still slick with sweat and he swayed slightly but his eyes did not waver from the Gaang. His face seemed empty of emotion now but for a touch of anger between his brows. His eyes flicked from face to face but Katara noticed that he seem to shy away from looking at Toph.

"Reena?" Suki whispered, looking again at the picture.

The man's eye's locked onto Suki and pain flashed across his features, vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

"Please Aunt," He paused and dropped to his knees, head bowed with arms held before him, palms facing upward. "Please Suki. They are my family. Give them back."

Suki looked at the man with compassion. She took the backpack from an unresisting Sokka and reached for the other paintings on the table.

"No." came Toph's sudden angry shout, "Explain this."

She lunged forward and grabbed two of the paintings. The one showing her with Aang and the children and the one of Zuko and Katara.

The man dropped his hands but did not look up.

"When I was young I loved the paintings and drawings of my Uncle Sokka." the man began. Sokka and Suki exchanged glances, "He would often make copies of his work just for me. I had them with me when Koh," he paused and took a deep breath, "Most of them are gone now. Those are the only ones I have left."

"But why would you have all these paintings with you, wouldn't you have them at home?" asked Sokka, curious.

The man shook his head, "I was, traveling."

"Liar!" Toph shouted, pointing a finger at the man.

The man finally looked up at the gaang. His expression was pained but his eyes were pleading. This time the others could see that he would not look directly at Toph.

"I will explain. What I can. But please, give me back my family." and such was the pain in his voice, Toph relented and handed the paintings over to Suki.

Suki gathered the rest and placed them into the silver backpack. She walked over to the man and offered her hand. He looked at it like he didn't know what is was.

"Come." she said kindly and took his hand in hers, "Come sit down and we'll talk."

She helped him to his feet and when he wobbled unsteadily, Sokka was instantly at his other side. Together the husband and wife helped the man to a seat and eased him into it. Suki grabbed one of the coats from the floor and laid it over his lap, blushing.

"Err, your naked." she whispered to him conspiratorially, as though no one else in the room had noticed.

The man gave a humorless laugh and suddenly closed his eye drew a deep breath through his nose.

"Can I smell tea?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Oh, Yes." said Katara, jumping up, "I was just getting some before you got up."

She bustled over to the counter and grabbed a tray laden with cups and a large teapot. She was personally glad of the distraction. Lack of sleep and recent events were leaving her very confused. The man and the rest of the Gaang remained silent while Katara set out the cups.

"Zuko, would you mind." she said, holding up the teapot.

"Oh, sure." Zuko turned away from the man and placed one hand on the base of the teapot and steam was soon rising from the spout.

As Katara filled the man's cup he sniffed deeply once more and then, to the Gaang's surprise, he raised the cup and downed the steaming contents in one go. His features became suffused with bliss and he suddenly lunged at Katara, snatching the teapot away from her. He knocked away the lid and tipped the pot up to his mouth and the gaang could hear the sounds of his gulping and slurping echoing inside the pot. When the pot was empty, the man dropped it to the table and gave a huge, contented sigh.

"Thank you Aunt," he paused, "Uh, Katara. That was delicious. Just like Uncle Sparky used to make."

Everyone blinked and Zuko reddened slightly.

"Err, I did make it." Zuko told the man, then frowned, "And its Firelord Zuko, or even just Zuko. Sparky is, is." he looked at Toph and blushed again.

Toph just glared at the man.

"Who are you anyway?" she demanded of him, "Do you even have a name?"

Still the man did not look directly at Toph.

"But you know it already." he said to her softly and every head turned to Toph.

"I do?" asked Toph surprised.

The man's gaze remained fixed on the teapot before him as he spoke.

"My mother told me the story of her dream man and how she used to fantasize,"

"HEY! Shut up." Toph's shout startled everyone. She had gone bright red.

"You never mentioned a dream man before." Mai said to Toph with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." said Zuko, frowning, "Who is it?"

Toph sighed and shot another glare at the man.

"It was long ago. Before I met any of you guys." She sighed again and the color crept back into her cheeks, "You girls remember what it was like? When you were little. Sometimes you like to dream up adventures and romance - stuff."

She paused, her face now very hot and red.

"I remember." Katara said and the other women nodded, "I used to be a damsel in distress, lost on a drifting iceberg until my shining prince came to save me."

"Yeah, well, I got my prince now." said Toph, leaning into Zuko, "But back then I used to dream of an Earth prince who would come an rescue me from my parents. I used to fantasize about him so much I gave him a name."

The Gaang leaned forward expectantly.

"Its an old, old name for the Earth spirit." Toph said quietly, "One of my tutors told it to me once."

Toph looked sharply at the man.

"Daniel."

"Yes. A name that much of the spirit world now rightly fears." Daniel growled and stood up suddenly, squaring his shoulders - the effect rather spoiled when the coat slid off his lap.

"My name is Daniel Gyatso Bei Fong. Son of Avatar Aang and Toph Bei Fong." He glared at the Gaang for a moment, then a sudden sadness touched his eyes and he sat down again, reaching into his backpack he drew forth the picture of Aang, Toph and the children, "Brother to Mai and Kyra." he drew his fingers down the painted pictures of his sisters then placed the picture on the table.

Daniel mumbled something under his breath and Mai, who was closest leaned forward.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing." Daniel replied gruffly and turned away from her. He reached over to pick up the painting and replaced it in his bag.

But Toph, with her keen ears had heard, "Now lost."

"Now." said Daniel, looking up at the Gaang with a hard stare, "I need to know everything that's happened since you, " he pointed at Aang, "woke up in the iceberg. Once I understand what has happened here I will be better able to tell you what is to come."

The Gaang blinked at him.

"That's eleven years." Aang told him, "Some of us haven't slept in two days. Maybe we should,"

But Daniel brought his hand down sharply on the table with a loud 'Crack!'.

"Sleep? There is a battle coming that could shatter your world." Daniel growled at him, "And if I am to preserve it for you, I need to know." He glared down the table at Aang and the rest of the Gaang glanced at Toph who was throwing a hauntingly similar glare back at Daniel.

"I'll stay up." said Zuko, breaking the tension, "I got a good nights sleep last and Daniel can fill us in in the morning."

"I'm staying up too." announced Toph, not dropping her glare, "To make sure he," she jabbed her finger at Daniel, "behaves."

"I'll just refill the teapot for you." said Katara, throwing worried glances at her friend as the rest of the Gaang stood up.

"And food." Daniel told her gruffly, "I need food."

Katara's weariness, tension and this last command, finally made her snap. She spun around and raised her hands, the water from the kitchen basin leapt into the air and formed into dozens of razor sharp ice spikes - all pointed at Daniel.

The Gaang backed away in surprise.

"Unless you want to feel my water whip you will speak to me with respect." she hissed at him, he sudden anger startling everyone.

Aang was torn between getting Katara out of the kitchen and preserving his own skin. He joined the rest of the Gaang against the kitchen walls, only Zuko and Toph remained in their seats.

"You say I'm your Aunt so understand this, boy," said Katara in a quiet, dangerous voice and leaned into Daniel's face, "If you speak to me or anyone here again without using some basic manners AND respect I WILL put you over my knee."

Daniel's expression had not shifted from his vacant, angry stare during Katara's entire rant but a few moments later he broke into a wide grin, crookedly reminiscent of Aang's. Then he threw back his head and gave a short, barking laugh.

"That's my Aunt Katara! Mother Katara." Daniel stated, in his deep growl, his hard gaze never leaving her eyes, the crooked grin now somehow mocking, "But this body hasn't had sustenance in a long, long time and my re-entry into the mortal realm has left me weak and damaged. I would greatly appreciate it if you could at least point me to the food. Please."

Katara's furious expression remained fixed and her eyes remained locked on Daniel's. She flung one arm out and pointed at a door in the corned of the room. Then she turned away and the ice spike lowered back into the basin, collapsing quickly back into liquid. Keeping her face averted from everyone she addressed the room at large.

"Goodnight." It left her mouth as a whisper and with that said she hurried from the room.

Aang stepped away from the wall and walked over to Daniel. He placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and looked down at him with profound sadness. Daniel's grin vanished but the angry glare remained firm.

"If you wear those tattoos for the reason I think you do, then you have lost your way, my friend." Daniel's glare did not waver but his eyes widened a fraction as Aang continued with a sad tone, "You're right. You were damaged when you entered the world. You had quite a bit of internal damage but Katara spent hours working on you and then spent the day at your side, watching your fever. Don't be hard on her, she just cares. We'll talk some more tomorrow."

Aang gave Daniel a tiny smile and quickly left the kitchen.

Suki, Sokka and Mai said their goodnights to Zuko and Toph, then quickly followed suit.

Daniel only nodded to each as they left but Zuko noticed something odd. As Mai and Sokka walked passed Daniel they gave him furious glares, but his angry stare remained the same. Yet as Suki walked passed to follow her husband, her gaze was sad, almost disappointed and Daniel's gaze quickly flicked away from hers to his hands resting on the table.

Katara lay in a soft comfortable bed, wishing she could get to sleep. She had been tired enough when she came to bed and her little outburst in the kitchen had left her drained. She had quickly changed into the silky gown Mai had given her as a present and was in bed before Aang walked in the door.

"Katara? Babe, are you OK?" He'd asked her quietly.

_Poor Aang_, thought Katara, _He's so lost when I loose my temper. Not that I'm much help._

"_Yeah, I'm alright," she said softly and patted the bed beside her, "Get in here and warm me up, Loverboy."_

_Aang quickly stripped his robes and a huge yawn split his features. He reached for the ceiling and stretched his tired muscles. He was still a little sore from the events on Appa the night before._

_Katara watched her husband through half lidded eyes which seemed to sparkle in the dim light. Their constant traveling and never ending work had given Aang a lean athletic build and Katara was secretly thrilled each day that he was hers. Aang glanced down and saw Katara looking at him. His wide, cheeky grin spread over his face and he leaned back against the wall, crossing one leg behind the other._

"_Hey Babe." he said in a fake macho tone, "You light my fire."_

_He raised his hands and clicked his fingers. A bright ripple of yellow flames ran up his legs, his torso and then finally disappearing at the crown of his head._

_Katara giggled and she felt some of the tension drain from her body. She raised her hand to cover a huge yawn. Aang quickly crossed to the bed and slid under the covers next to her, sliding his hands around her and drawing her close. He kissed her deeply and lay still._

_Then Aang sighed, "It been a big day, huh?" he said sleepily, yawning again._

_Katara rolled in his embrace to lie on her back and gazed into the shadows amongst the rafters above her._

"_It's been a big few days." whispered Katara, "Do you think," but when she turned to look at him, Aang had already fallen asleep. Katara gave his peaceful face a little pout but quickly drop it. She couldn't blame him._

_Staring at Aang in the dim light her imagination pictured Daniel's face over Aang's and she gave a little gasp. There were definite similarities there now that Katara's adrenaline levels had dropped and she was really looking at things. When Daniel had stumbled into the kitchen delirious his eyes had beeen relaxed and unfocused, but wide. He had looked bewildered, lost. Just like Aang when he'd first woken up in that iceberg (Just a 12 year old boy but she'd long since admitted to herself that she'd loved him from that first moment)._

_After Daniel had recovered he'd set his face into a cold, angry stare. But his eye's. Those strange dual eyes had conveyed a wealth of emotion to Katara. She'd seen a look like that in only one other person's eyes._

_Zuko's sister, Azula._

_Back during the war, Azula had been the child prodigy who had excelled beyond anything her Fire Bending masters could teach her. Azula and Zuko's father, Ozai, the then Firelord, had taken her under his wing, twisting and corrupting her mind from a young age till she became cold and cruel. Sometime during the last days of the war, Azula, at the tender age of 14, had lost her mind. When Zuko, with Katara as backup, had arrived to challenge Azula for the throne of the fire nation, the princess had been chaotic and unstable._

_Azula had challenged Zuko to Agni Kai, a fight to the death with the throne as the prize. But she had ignored the rules of single combat and had sent a surprise attack at Katara, a bolt of lightning. Zuko had intercepted the attack but was grievously wounded and Katara had been left to deal with Azula on her own. The two girls had fought. Azula had been a vicious opponent but Katara prevailed by trapping the princess in a block of ice then leaving her chained to a grate on the ground. When Azula had finally realized that there was no one left who feared her and even her Fire Bending had failed her, her mental state had completely collapsed._

_She'd been catatonic for months. Not even responding when Aang, freshly returned and exhausted from his own battle with Ozai, had taken her ability to Bend fire away._

_Zuko had sent for the best healers from every nation and Katara had checked in when she passed through. But only time could heal Azula. It had been months before she would even acknowledge Zuko's presence let alone speak with him but over the years she had improved and at last she was released from the asylum. A few years ago Zuko had commissioned a small island retreat for Azula, where she now lived with a few servants and doctors._

_On the rare occasions when Katara would accompany Zuko on one of his visits to the tropical island, it was even rarer for Katara to be spoken to be the exiled princess. _

_Azula would always just give Katara that glare. It was a hard and cold stare, but it was just a cover. Something for the frightened little girl inside Azula to hide behind. But deep within Azula's eyes the cold, calculating animal still lurked, seeking weaknesses to exploit and waiting for an opportunity to strike. Azula was no longer cruel, just lost and lonely. But Katara could still see the predator lurking in Azula's eyes. It was something Katara had always seen in Azula for as long as she'd known her._

_And it was something she'd seen tonight, in Daniel's eyes._


	5. The Nomad

Chapter 5 The Nomad

When the others had left the kitchen, Zuko got up and went to fill the teapot. Toph remained in her seat, glaring at Daniel.

Daniel watched Zuko for a few moments with his own hard stare then got up and walked to the door Katara had indicated before she'd left. Zuko paused as Daniel past him, slightly embarrassed. The man was still walking around as naked as a Jay-bird. The network of scars on his body made him appear weak and uncoordinated, yet his movements were fluid as he stalked across the kitchen.

Daniel reached the door in the corner and opened it with a moan of pleasure. The King's personal guest houses came with fully stocked pantries. He stepped inside and Toph and Zuko could hear the sounds of items being moved and more moans.

"You know you and Aang are about the same size," Zuko said, conversationally, "I could go borrow some clothes for you, if you like?"

A muffled grunt was his only reply from the pantry door.

"Did you always enjoy my, err, your Uncle's tea?" Zuko tried again.

Daniel's gruff voice answered from the pantry.

"The only better was old Uncle Iroh's and he could make it quicker."

Daniel backed out of the pantry and turned around. In his arms he carried a smoked leg of Hippo-cow, two whole salted salmon with a large roasted Turtle-duck balanced on top. From his mouth dangled a string of sausages and he chewed happily as he made his way over to the table. He dropped the lot onto the table and dropped himself into a chair. He reached for a fish and tore a huge piece off with his teeth. His angry glare had become a look of serene bliss.

"Hmm phfft mmm hmm." he sprayed, while alternately taking bites from each item before him.

Even Toph had to drop her glare at Daniel's display of gastronomical delight.

"Sokka's going to wish he'd stayed up for this," Toph said to Zuko, "He'd be impressed."

Zuko chuckled and brought the teapot and fresh cups over to the table. He poured each of them a cup then sat down next to Toph and joined her in staring at Daniel.

Daniel stared back at Zuko for a moment then swallowed and put down the fish he was holding. He stared down at the food before him a moment before he spoke.

"I guess Da," He paused, frowning, "I guess Aang and Katara were right. I haven't been a good guest."

"Ya think?" said Toph sarcastically but Daniel ignored her.

"My first 14 years of mortal life are like a distant dream to me now." Zuko noted the anger drain from Daniel's vacant stare and he could hear the pain in the man's voice, "Since then I have been a soldier. My only company was my fellow warriors and my enemies. In the spirit worlds your emotions can be your weakness, or weapons. And I have been fighting for so long," He paused and turned away from them, "Every waking moment I have thought of you. Of my family. Of coming home. But its all so different now. I just don't know what to,"

Daniel sighed and turned back to Zuko. The anger was gone from his eyes but he kept his expression neutral, vacant.

"I know its not easy for you guys either. Along comes this stranger claiming to know you all. Claiming to be," Daniel paused and sighed again, "I know you have questions and I will do my best to answer them but I need to know what has happened here."

"I thought you were manipulating the world from 'Over There'" Toph said, waving her hands in the air, "That's what the moon spirit said anyway."

"Only indirectly." said Daniel, still not looking at the young woman, "There were certain key moments I knew could be changed for the better. But I'll tell you more of that later. Please, Zuko."

Zuko took a deep breath. He paused to refill everyone's tea and took a sip of his own. Then he sat down and began at the beginning.

He spoke of how a young Air Bender found out he was the avatar just before the 100 year war. How he'd been terrified and ran away only to be frozen in an iceberg for 100 years. When he was set free he set off with two young water tribe kids to the north pole where he learned water Bending. While he was at the north pole he saw the moon spirit die and be reborn in a young girl named Yue, the princess of the North Water Tribe. How Aang had spoken to Ko in the spirit world and then come back to be possessed by the Ocean spirit and destroyed a Firenation navy fleet.

He told of how Aang had traveled the length of the earth kingdom to find a Earth Bending teacher and finally found Toph. How the four friends Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph had made legends of themselves fighting for their freedom and inspiring others to do the same. How they fought to see the Earth King of Ba Sing Sae and win his support only to loose everything to the Fire Princess Azula. Almost loosing Aang's life as well.

He told of how the friends had traveled to the Firenation in secret and organized an invasion of its capitol. How the invasion failed.

Then he spoke of how he, Zuko, had joined the Gaang and taught Aang fire Bending. How they had soon separated to confront their foes for the final time. How a little blind earth Bender and two warriors had brought down a fleet of Firenation airships on their own. How he, Zuko, had fought Azula and near died but for Katara's skill and bravery. How Aang had fought Firelord Ozai and prevailed without killing him. Instead he'd used a new technique to remove Ozai's Bending.

He told of how the world had given a collective sigh of relief. How Aang and Katara had convinced the world leaders to get along. How the new Trading company's had changed the face of the world. How even bandits were rare these days and the pirates were few and far between.

He finished by dawns pearly glow, Toph asleep against his shoulder and his voice a fading croak.

Daniels face had transformed during the telling. His face shone with something akin to hope and his cheeks were wet with tears, his chest shining with them also.

Zuko, who had noted this transformation had kept it to himself, keeping to the story.

Toph, determined to stay up and keep an eye on Daniel, had promptly fallen asleep early into the storytelling.

Daniel suddenly jumped to his feet, his chair skidding back a little before tipping over with a 'bang'.

"Wazzit? M'up" Toph sat up with a jerk and Zuko grabbed her to steady her.

"But this is amazing." Daniel said loudly, "We didn't get half as far in my time. What you've achieved! And in such a short time. I can't believe my Father and Uncles were so right."

Daniel stood for a long moment staring into the distance. His usually angry features split by a wide goofy grin and his strange, dual eyes were wide and sparkling wet. Zuko and Toph couldn't help but note how familiar those features were.

"How do you mean your Dad and Uncles were right?" Toph asked smiling, caught up in the excitement.

Daniel looked directly at her for the first time. Pain flash into his eyes again but Zuko noted that it seemed more like sorrow and he did not look away.

Daniel took a few deep breaths, his eyes traveling all over Toph. Then he righted his chair and sat down, still staring at Toph. His gaze locked for a few moments on the engagement headpiece in Toph's hair and he opened his mouth as though to ask about it but seemed to change his mind.

"When I was thirteen I overhead a conversation between my Father, Uncle Sokka and my Uncle Zuko." Daniel spoke to Toph in a voice laced with sadness, "They were discussing what they thought the world would be like if the war had gone differently and what those differences should have been. It was what they said that night that made me choose the influences I would have on the world. There were three. But I will talk about those when everyone is up."

Daniel sat back in his chair, still not looking away from Toph.

"What?" said Toph, "Your wierding me out."

"It's very beautiful." Daniel said to her, pointing to her headband, "I can see you love them both. My mother always had something special with Aunt Mai. I often wondered how it would have been for them if," he paused a moment, "If things had been different."

Toph was shocked into silence by this but was saved when Aang and Katara walked into the room, closely followed by Mai.

"Morning." said Aang, sleepily, "How was it?"

"Yes. Did he behave?" said Katara and narrowed her eyes at Daniel.

Mai walked over to Zuko and Toph without a word and kissed them good morning, though she offered a warm smile to the others.

Daniel abruptly stood up. He grabbed one of the coats he had been sitting on and wrapped it around his waist, tying it at his back. He stepped over to Aang and Katara and bowed his head. They looked at each other, bemused, then back at Daniel.

"I owe you an apology." Daniel said quietly, "My emotions were strained but I had no right to be rude to you Katara and I'm sorry."

"Look at me." Katara told his in a commanding tone.

Daniel looked up into Katara's eyes. Aang was surprised to see the hope on Daniel's face though his eyes were worried.

Katara could see a war going on in Daniels eyes. She saw the anger there still but it was being swamped by a hopeful yearning. But deep behind it all she could still see something unsettling. Like a hungry predators stare.

"There's still something about you I don't like." Katara stated, abruptly. Everyone else gasped and Daniel's eyes widened.

"Katara," started Aang but she held up a hand to silence him, never taking her stern gaze from Daniel.

"But you're welcome to stay with us." Katara finished, "If you clean up the mess you made."

She looked passed Daniel's shoulder at the piles of scraps, bones, plates and cups on the table.

Daniel broke out into his crooked grin, so reminiscent of Aang's, then threw back his head and gave a deep, hearty laugh.

"Consider it done, Katara."

When Sokka and Suki stepped into the kitchen a little later, they stopped and stared at the scene before them. Katara, Mai and Toph sat together, leaning back on their chairs with their feet resting on the table. Zuko was preparing tea while Aang was frying something for breakfast over the stove. But what caught Suki and Sokka's attention was Daniel. Still wearing his coat around his waist as an impromptu loincloth , he was industriously scrubbing the table with a rag. He looked up at the husband and wife as they entered and both noted the change in Daniel's face.

"Good morning." He told them brightly and flashed his crooked smile, "It seems we're all here. Why don't you sit down and we'll get started. There is still much to discuss."

Sokka and Suki sat down at the table bemused. Mai greeted them with a smile but Katara and Toph continued to watch Daniel with neutral expressions.

"So what happened last night?" Suki leaned in to whisper to the other women, "Did you knock him around a bit, Toph?"

Toph's lips twitched into a smile but it quickly vanished.

"Sparky just told him what happened, what we've been doing." she told Suki with a shrug, "Something he said, I guess."

"It helps when it's all good news." Came Daniel's deep voice as he set out plates for them on the table.

Aang brought over a large bowl of fried fish and seaweed cakes for them while Zuko set out the teacups. The two men sat down with their wives and Daniel took the seat at the end of the table.

"I guess we should start." He told them, "There is much to tell and I would ask you to hold your questions for now. I will explain what I can for you later."

He scanned each face before him and then took a deep breath.

"You have heard That I have influenced the war and your lives in some way." He told them, his face slipping back into it's neutral stare, but the usual anger between his brows was absent, "I will explain those influences and why I made them to you now."

Daniel took another deep breath and the only other sound in the room was Sokka's noisy chewing as he tucked into his breakfast.

"We all come from this world." Daniel told the Gaang, "But in my time the war ended very differently. When you three, Aang, Katara and Sokka," he pointed to each, "journeyed here to the north to learn Water Bending, you witnessed a young girl assume the Mantle of Moon Spirit. That did not happen in my time."

"Wait. What?" Sokka sprayed through a mouthful of food.

Daniel held up his hand and continued.

"In my time, Yue's lifeforce was absorbed by La, the Moon Spirit. Yue died. My father, Sokka and Katara were devastated by these events and it hardened their hearts."

Everyone was watching Daniel wide eyed as he went on.

"The second event I altered you have heard about. I journeyed to many strange worlds until I found the ocean world of the Lion-Turtles. There I spent twenty years trying to convince one of them to travel here and teach the young avatar the rudiments of Spirit Bending. They are, stubborn. That was the last time I stood on a mortal plane and its why I look," he paused, looking down at his hands, "older."

Pain flashed across Daniel's features and he did not look up from his hands.

"The final time I interfered it had a good result." he told them quietly, but his voice was choked with pain, "But out of all the lives I have ended, all the atrocities. I have never been so ashamed."

He was silent for a time and the Gaang could see tears running from his eyes. Suki stood up and came over to put a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"It's OK, you were only doing what the spirits told you, right?" Suki said to him softly.

"No." Daniel stated, his features hardening once more, "I have always done as I," he slapped a hand to his chest, "have chosen to do. Destiny and Fate have learned to fear me."

Daniel bowed his head and the tears continued falling to his chest.

Suki pulled her hand away from him and her own eyes filled with tears.

"What did you do?" she whispered.

"Azula." Daniel said in a hoarse whisper they all strained to hear, "I appeared to her just before her coronation as a vision, disguised as her mother. I drove her insane."

"You!" shouted Zuko, jumping to his feet. His face reflected his fury and flames rose from the fist he pointed at Daniel.

"You are the reason for my sister's pain?" Zuko continued shouting. Flames shot from his mouth as he yelled and his clothes began to smoke. The rest of the Gaang backed up, wondering if they would have to restrain Zuko. Only Mai and Toph remained at his side, looking up at him with love and concern. But Zuko took several calming breaths then sat back down as his anger gave way to confusion and pain.

"Why? Why did you do that to her?" He ask Daniel in a strained voice.

"To save her life." Daniel took a few calming breaths of his own and looked up at Zuko with red rimmed eyes, "My uncle always said that if Azula had shown just a little hesitation, a touch of remorse then aunt Katara wouldn't have had to live with the guilt of killing her."

Katara gasped loudly at this and brought a hand to her mouth.

"At the end of the war, all of you," Daniel looked at the Gaang and his face became neutral and angry once more, "went to face Ozai and his war balloons. Just like this time, my mother, Suki and Sokka went to bring down the air fleet. But in my time, Katara joined them. Zuko and my father faced the Firelord and when Ozai used lightning against them, my father caught it and sent it back."

"That happened this time too." Aang breathed, "But I threw it away, because,"

"You had an alternative." Daniel finished for him, "My father did not. He was inconsolable afterward, at what he'd been forced to do and did not accompany the others to challenge Azula for control of the Firenation."

The Gaang were listening avidly as Daniel continued.

"My mother, Sokka and Suki kept the palace guards busy while Zuko and Katara faced Azula in the throne room. During the fight Azula attacked Katara but Zuko intercepted it and was badly hurt. Uncle Zuko used to say Katara went a little insane herself that day. She reached into Azula's body and turned it's water to ice."

Katara gasped again.

"I thought of that." She told the others in a whisper, "But I didn't think I could because, well."

"You looked at Azula and saw she was not herself." Daniel stated and Katara nodded, "That is why I did what I did to her mind. I took her free-will, her ability to choose her own destiny and there is no greater evil in my mind."

Daniel's neutral mask fell away and as he looked at the Gaang his face was etched with saddness once more.

"The next 30 years were dark and difficult times for my world. The Firenation struggled with a lack of resources and constant civil unrest, the Earth kingdoms were not much better off. Of the two water tribes, only the north survived unscathed. The south were left to fend mostly for themselves."

"Well that's different." said Sokka, "We've got heaps of northerners back home."

"I knew Yue would have a positive influence and not just on her people. The spirits of this world need to learn a little humanity." Daniel told him.

The Gaang blinked at each other at this but before they could ask questions, Daniel continued.

"Then one night when I was fourteen I was," Daniel paused for a moment, "leaving home when I ran afoul of Koh in the swamps near Gaoling. I remembered my father's stories and was careful to keep my face empty of emotion. Koh said he had come to punish my father for failing to bring balance for although the war was long over there was still much unrest in the world. Koh said he would take my face for that would bring my father much pain. I did not allow any emotion to touch my face so Koh said that perhaps one of my sisters would be better and that pushed me into action. I used Earth Bending to summon a blade from the ground and I slashed at Ko and cut him."

The were wide eyed and Aang asked the question for them.

"You cut a spirit? How?"

"I did not know at the time but when a spirit enters our world and wants to influence it physically, they must take a physical form. This makes them vulnerable. But at the time I just wanted to protect my family. I fought with everything I had and managed to hurt Koh once more." Daniel paused to take a sip of his tea with shaking hands, "Koh struck out at me with something. An energy I had never experienced before and have never come across again. I saw a blaze of light and then it was darkness and pain for the longest time."

Suki, still standing beside Daniel, crouched down and took one of his scarred hands in hers.

"It's OK now." she told him with tear filled eyes, "You're here now with us. Go on."

Daniel stared at her hand in his for a moment then spoke once more.

"The transition of being blasted physically into the spirit realms had left my spirit shattered, torn. I remember bits and pieces mostly. I was in the darkest of places and there I was found by the creature that thrive in such places. Demons. The demons brought forth another spirit, one they had tortured and ripped apart themselves. The spirit of the Wolf." Daniel raised a finger to point at his dark grey eye, "Using their dark arts the demons brought our torn souls together and fused them together into one."

Daniel's voice was shaking and Suki held his hand to her cheek while the tears flowed over it.

"The process drove me, drove us, insane. I can't remember a lot from those dark days. The conflict between me and the Wolf was something the demons liked to use for their amusement. They would torture us until we became frantic with pain and fury, we would try to get at our jailors or tear at each other to escape the pain. Then they would bring forth some of their other victims and unleash me upon them. I remember some," Daniel put his hands to his face and fell silent. Suki put her arm around his shaking shoulders and Mai came forth to do the same.

"I think I understand." Zuko said suddenly, "Why you're ashamed of what you did to Azula. It's because of what they did to you, isn't it?"

Daniel drew a shuddering breath and nodded. He reached down between his feet and brought up his silvery backpack.

"This came to me during those earliest times. I cannot remember how or when but it gave me somewhere to keep my memories safe. The demons tried, but they could never open or damage it or even take it from me." Daniel paused as Mai passed him his tea, "Thank you. You see, it was having those memories safe that helped me and the Wolf. The Wolf understands family. When we weren't being tortured or used to kill, I'd look at the paintings and somehow, in those moments, the wolf and I found peace."

"Sometimes our jailors would try to taunt us with hints on how to escape but we never listened. But the day the Wolf and I chose to become one was when one of our jailors inadvertently told us of the Fount of all knowledge in such a way we knew it to be truth. We knew what we wanted. I wanted to get home and save my family. The Wolf really just wanted to be part of a family again so I offered. And it was a new I. A new me. One mind, one soul that stood up in that cage that day. Wolf and Man. Our jailors quailed in fear and it made me smile."

Daniel's face had become a wretched parody of his usual angry stare.

"I killed them. Every last one. But that was just the start." Daniel's voice was a croak and his head had sank so low his forehead was nearly resting on the table, "The deeper parts of Hell are dark but there was a single point of light on the horizon. The fount. I took up whatever weapons I could find and set off, fighting every step of the way."

Daniel sat up and gulped down the last of his cold tea then holding out his cup for more. His head remained bowed.

"Wait." spoke up Sokka, suddenly, "If these demons are spirits, how do you kill them? Aren't they already, you know, deadish?"

"There are ways." Daniel said softly, "They are dark and terrible. It comes at a cost and I have done it far too much."

He raised his face and turned to Suki, still kneeling beside him.

"I did terrible things, Suki. Great and terrible things." he sat up and faced the Gaang. He took a few more deep breaths and pulled up his coat/loincloth to wipe his face. "I thank you for your compassion, all of you. But it's time to sit down with your husband, Suki. You too, Mai."

The two women went to sit down, bemused, as Daniel stood up and stepped back from the table.

"I have been selfish too long. I wanted," he paused, "I just wanted to see you look at me without the hate in your eyes. It's time to show you what I've become."

The Gaang looked at each other in confusion as Daniel brought a hand up to his face. Then he paused.

"What I do now is ancient magic. Bending from when man was just another animal roaming the plains. It shows what the blood remembers." He paused again, then said quietly "If it's too much Toph, just call. I'll hear."

Then he brought his arm to his mouth and the Gaang cringed as, with a wet 'crunch', Daniel bit into his wrist. The blood flowed freely down his chin and onto his chest, tracing lines down to his waist. Then he dropped his hands down to his sides, cupping the one with the bite, letting the blood pool till it dripped to the floor.

The Gaang watched with alternate looks of awe, disgust and horror. Such a thing was beyond their experience. Daniel stared back at them, his face set hard with his angry glare. Then he dropped into a strange, low stance and swung his hands in a wide circle before him. The blood in his hand hung in the air like a strange macabre smear, yet it moved and undulated as Daniel continued to move his hands around the circle. Fresh blood flowed from the bite on his wrist, thickening the circle and as it filled, thick black lines speared from one side of the circle to the other. More and more black lines appeared until the centre of the wide circle was filled with an inky blackness.

From Daniel came the guttural sounds of chanting, sounding more like coughs and choking noises. And as the Gaang watched mesmerized, an image formed. White sands in an endless desert under a midnight black sky, and there, cresting a dune was a badly scarred teenage boy with green tattoos.

As Aang watched the images form he saw Toph jerk in her seat from the corner of his eye. He looked at her and saw her turning her head, this way and that, apparently looking around. Struck by an idea, he kicked off his shoes and pressed his feet firmly to the cold stone floor. Instantly, Earth Bending vibrations traveled up his legs and along his spine. The kitchen faded away and Aang found himself somewhere else entirely.

For Aang and Toph it looked as though they sat in the air a short distance from the teenage Daniel. They were floating above the endless white dessert under a black sky. On the horizon burned a single point of white light. If Aang looked hard he could see Katara next to him and his other friends watching the grown Daniel make the images in the circle. But when he blinked he was back under the dark as dark sky.

The white sand seemed to give off a faint glow and the young Daniel strode confidently over the dunes. He was again naked but wore his silver backpack and his deep scars seemed somehow raw and fresher. On his youthful face the angry glare seemed somehow more unsettling, even frightening.

Daniel's image seemed to jump from dune to dune but by his unbroken footsteps, the Gaang could tell they were watching only slices, snapshots from Daniel's trek through the dark desert.

Now they saw him standing atop a high dune. He was looking down at a fortified town before him. High stone walls, well lit by torches, surrounded the town. Spread before the walls was a dark stain. The image jumped and the boy was striding down the dune, closer to the town. The dark stain had resolved into an army of black, chitinous, beetle like beings. They were three times the size of a man with long sinuous arms and each carried long dark swords longer than Daniel. The teenage boy stopped and watched as fireballs rose from the insect army and rained down on the town. The Gaang could hear the sounds of screaming and shouts of defiance from the walls but they could also see the large gates bowing inwards as the dark creatures pushed against it. When they looked back to the young Daniel they could see his face had become dark with fury and his eyes had begun to burn brightly so that they glowed into the night. One green the other red. He reached over his shoulders and plunged his hands into his backpack as though it's substance were nothing but mist. From it he drew two impossibly long, curved swords, each as long as he was tall and he lifted them easily, crossing the blades above his head. The boy gave a roar that shook the dune on which he stood and all other sounds ceased as invaders and defenders alike turned to this new apparition. The boy brought his swords to his sides and with a feral scream, he charged down the slope. The army of monsters surged forward -and the image jumped.

They saw the young Daniel, dressed now in plain gray slacks and tunic, walking away from the town. The gates in it's wall had opened slightly and faces could be seen peering out at the remains of the invading army. Bodies and pieces of the massive black insects were scattered about and piled high in smoking heaps.

The image jumped. Now the boy stood atop another dune, looking at another town and another dark army. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle as he looked at the town, then up to the light on the horizon and back to the town again. Then screams rent the night and he drew his large swords from his small backpack and ran off toward the town, eyes glowing in the night. The image jumped.

The boy was walking away from the town and from somewhere he had acquired a tattered gray cloak and a wide brimmed flat hat. Beside him was a large lizard creature, wearing a similar outfit and walking in the manner of a man. The people of the town had come forth to wander among the remains of the battle and they cheered as the pair vanished over the dunes. The image jumped.

Another town. This time the army attacking resembled hairy men, beasts with wide mouths filled with shark like triangular teeth in rows. The towns people quailed at the fury of the attack but no fury could match that of the two wading into the attack from the side. The young Daniel swung his swords, sending limbs and dark blood splashing to the sand while his lizard-man companion took down several beastmen with a swipe of a massive broad headed axe. The image jumped.

And jumped and jumped.

The Gaang saw villages, towns, forts, castles and simple camps. Everywhere was battle. Evil beings trying to smash the homes of other people. And wherever the young Daniel and his companion went, they crushed them. The image jumped.

Jump. Jump. Jump.

Now the Gaang saw Daniel standing before a vast city. Beside him stood the lizard-man and around them were dozens of other beings. Some were like men, others resembled beasts while most seemed like the things of dreams and nightmares. They were all covered by gray cloaks or similar coverings and all watched as a black tide flowed out of the city toward them. The young Daniel's eyes lit up and he roared into the night, his companions joining in. Then as one they drew forth weapons and surged toward the city.

Jump.

Daniel and several hundred figures walked away from a burning city. The flames danced strangely above it in a variety of colors and the light from it lit the desert almost to the impossibly distant horizon, creating mile long shadows.

Jump. Jump.

The Gaang noticed the sky lightening slowly with each successive jump in time and the point of light on the horizon grew steadily. With each jump the group following Daniel grew as well until they numbered in the thousands. Then hundreds of thousands. A huge gray army marching across a white desert, crushing anything in their path.

Jump. Jump. Jump.

Now the sky above the boy was blue and he stood with a few companions on the crest of the last dune of the desert, looking across a wide, empty plain at a wall on it's far side. The wall was taller than a mountain and rose vertically from the plain from one horizon to the next. Through a massive gate could be seen the light, now as bright as a sun.

And arrayed before the wall was a massive army. It looked as though every nightmare ever conceived had come here to face Daniel. The dark army before the wall stretched off into the distance as far as the horizon and as one they roared at Daniel, surging forward. The young man turned to his lizard-man companion and flashed a familiar crooked grin. The lizard-man barred his teeth at the boy. Then they silently drew their weapons and charged toward the wall. Behind them the desert rose up in a gray wave and rushed after them.

Jump.

They gray army, now much reduced, stood before the wall. The young boy was facing the lizard-man and the two embraced like brothers. Then the lizard-man and the gray army watched as Daniel turned and marched toward the gate.

Jump.

Daniel stood before a large smoking hole in the massive barred gates, shading his eyes in the bright light. Before him the land curved gently upward to form the sides of an impossibly tall mountain. Forests, valleys, lakes and cities studded it's slopes and the light glowed from it's peak as though the sun had been tethered there. Before the young man were row upon row of soldiers dressed in shinning armor of gold and silver and each had large white wings sprouting from behind their shoulders. Daniel held up empty hands before him then he pointed to himself, then the light and took a step forward. The soldiers closed ranks and the boy stopped. Again he held up his hands, pointed to himself then the light. The angelic soldiers drew their blades. Daniel drew his own blades and bared his teeth in a snarl. The light in his eyes was undimmed under the glow of heaven.

Jump. Jump. Jump.

The Gaang wanted to close their eyes but could and watched in horrified fascination as the battles resumed. No longer did Daniel face monsters and nightmares but beings of light, angels and Great Spirits. All who stood against him were cut down and rivers of golden, red blood flowed in Heaven.

Jump.

He appeared to be on a wide flat plateau. The tatters of his gray cloak flapped about him in an unfelt breeze as he stood before a great globe of light, shading his eyes. From each side of the globe stepped two beings. One was a woman of indescribable beauty, with raven hair and flowing robes to match though her eyes were cold. The other was a little old man in simple white robes and a large bushy beard. He smiled warmly at the boy. The two came to stand before Daniel and it seemed they spoke to him though no sound was heard. Then the young man's eyes suddenly flared brighter than the sun and his face was suffused with fury and yet he threw his swords at the feet of the other pair and collapsed to his knees, clutching at his head and howling at the sky with rage.

In the kitchen, the Gaang had watched these images with a variety of expressions. Sokka and Zuko looked on with hard, unreadable faces, though they were pale and sweating. Katara and Suki covered their faces with their hands and sobbed. Mai looked terrified but stared wide eyed. Aang and Toph, though, were sitting stiff and straight, their faces white.

With the last howl from the teen boy in the image, Daniel stopped making circles with his hands and brought them together before him. The circle of blackness collapsed and the blood collected onto the hand Daniel had bitten into. Slowly it siphoned back into the wound and as the last drops of blood vanished the Gaang could see the bite wound had disappeared, leaving a faint, pale scar. Daniel stood for a moment looking through the place where he'd summoned the vision.

"When I stood before the Fount I learned many things. Only the Great Spirits, Destiny and Fate had the power to send me back home. The two spirits came to me and showed me what had become of my world after my meeting with Koh. I was," Daniel paused, "upset."

"Destiny is a kind old man." He told the Gaang softly, "He offered me only comfort and kindness. But Fate is a cold, cruel bitch and she laughed as I watched my world die."

"Then Destiny offered a wager to Fate. He wagered that if they sent me back to face Koh, and lost, then Koh and Fate may do as they wish to the world. And if I won, then Fate must agree to never interfere with the lives of man again." then Daniel flashed his crooked grin at the Gaang, "But I made a deal of my own. I would return and fight Koh but I wanted to make a few small changes to the world. The influences I have spoken of. In exchange for this and if I defeat Koh, then I must return to the Hells and take Koh's place."

The Gaang gave a collective gasp and Daniel waved a hand dismissively.

"I have already been doing Koh's job. Myself and my army. The lost souls who gathered in the dark and built defenses to protect each other. I gathered them to me and together we found the way. They waited for me at the gates of heaven and hell and I'm sure they have found peace."

Daniel's hard features softened slightly then concern filled his eyes as a low moan came from Toph.

The young woman was still sitting, ramrod straight and white faced. She'd brought her arms up and was hugging them to herself.

"Toph? Toph!" Zuko turned and seeing Toph as she was he grabbed her shoulders and tried to pull her into his embrace but she pushed him back. The color came back to her face as a look of incandescent fury filled her features.

"How could you?" she choked out, her voice raising as she continued, "How could you kill so many? I saw you."

Daniel looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"I did what I had to." He told her, "I had to get home. To save,"

"Save? Save!" Toph was on her feet and her voice had risen to a shout, "You didn't care about us. I saw you! Every time you drew those swords. Every time. You were smiling. You enjoyed it." The last words she hissed at him through clenched teeth.

The rest of the Gaang were unsure what to do in the face of Toph's anger. Mai attempted to put an arm around the young woman's shoulders but Toph angrily shrugged her off. Daniel's confusion was giving way to anger once more. He stood stiffly and glared at Toph through narrowed eyes.

"Enjoyed?" He hissed his through his own clenched teeth, "I did what had to be done. I do what must be done."

His breathing became fast and ragged and two points of dim light appeared deep in his eyes. The Gaang leaned away from him in apprehension but Toph's glare remained the same.

"Who have you become?" Daniel said quietly to Toph, "Where is the hard-as-stone Earthbender I knew. Where is my,"

"YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" Toph screamed and Daniel's eyes widened in shock, "I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER AND THIS," she waved her hands at the rest of the Gaang, "IS NOT YOUR FAMILY."

Toph leaned over the table, her face projecting pure hatred.

"You," she hissed, "are a monster."

Daniel stumbled back a step and then dropped his head to his chest. He was visibly trembling and his hands were clenched so tightly that the knuckles went white. The temperature of the room seemed to plummet and when Daniel looked up at them his face was dark with fury and his eyes had lit up with an internal fire. One green, the other red. When he spoke his voice was like the grinding of boulders in an avalanche.

"Yes. I am a monster." He growled to the Gaang, "I was not entirely truthful before. Daniel Bei Fong is not known in Hell. Or heaven. Daniel Bei Fong is dead. All flee from the path of the Gray Nomad. And any foolish enough to stand in my way will die."

He flung out an arm toward the wall and a crackling ring of energy shot from his shoulder, down his arm and flashed across to the wall. A section of the kitchen from floor to ceiling was blasted out into the afternoon air. The Gaang were cringing back but Daniel turned away from them and stepped to the hole.

"Wait." cried Aang standing up. He was still white and shaking, but determined, "Please, wait."

Daniel stopped with one foot outside turned his head slightly, though he did not look at them.

"Meet me in two days on the coast north of Ba Sing Sae, where the mountains end. You," he flung out a hand to point at Zuko who cringed further back, thinking of what happened to the wall, "bring three messenger hawks." And with that he stepped through the hole and was gone.

"Wait." Aang shouted, leaping up and jumping out of the hole, he gave chase.

For a moment the Gaang were too shaken to do more than stare at one another when Toph's face crumpled in anguish.

"Wait." she suddenly shouted and dashed out of the hole as well.

"I'll go." Mai said to Zuko and she too rushed from the house.

The remaining four moved around the table and sat together.

"Wow." said Sokka quietly, holding onto Suki, "That was, wow." The others could only nod in agreement.

Aang rushed down the ice path outside their guesthouse, following a set of bare footprints in the late afternoon light. The prints were leading directly to the closest wall of the city and at it's base Aang could see a discarded blue coat. As he neared, he leapt, boosting himself with Airbending and sailed to the top of the wall. There he found a single guard crouched down and trembling in fear.

"Did you see someone?" Aang asked the guard, "Did a man come this way?"

The guard turned wide eyes to Aang.

"N. n. No man." the guard stuttered to him, "A beast. All hair and teeth. Oh, the eyes."

"What about the eyes? Tell me." commanded Aang, grabbing the front of the man's tunic.

"They were on fire." the guard told him in fear and awe, covering his head with his arms, "They glowed. One red. One green."

Aang released the guard and stared out over the mountain and white plains below him. But of Daniel there was no sign.

Below Aang, Toph had reached the wall. She could barely see on the ice paths of the northern water city but somehow she had known which way to go. Mai came running up behind her.

"Toph." Mai said softly, reaching out for her lover, "Toph, please. Don't push us away."

Toph turned and buried her face in Mai's chest, gripping the other woman like she was afraid to let go.

"I'm sorry, Mai." she choked, "I'm so sorry."

"Hush, sweetheart." crooned Mai softly. She held Toph tight with one arm and ran her fingers through the young woman's hair with her other hand, "It's OK now. It's going to be OK."

Toph pulled away slightly and turned her face up to Mai's.

"No it won't." She said with such despair that Mai was struck speechless. Toph pulled herself in and held Mai close, "I could see, Mai. He did something with Earthbending and for the first time I could see." Mai held her tight and could feel the tears soaking into her dress, "And all I saw was death."

That night, there was no sleep to be had for the Gaang.


	6. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 6

Captain Kon had been a 'High Risk Merchant Privateer' for over thirty years. A pirate in other words. He'd been quite successful over the years with only one setback.

About eleven years ago he had run afoul of the then young Avatar and two other kids. They had first stolen an expensive scroll he had 'borrowed' from a Waterbender, then he'd lost most of his loot and his entire ship when he had chased them to get it back.

But captain Kon, ever resourceful had soon 'borrowed' another ship and had been one of the most successful pirates ever since. Successful in the sense that he was still here. Pirating was difficult these days, in this new world, since the war. Most of the merchant ships getting around these days were escorted by or were themselves converted Firenation warships, usually with the four nation's symbols and the stylized 'Magma' logo on their bow. It was difficult enough being a pirate without their intended victims suddenly having superior firepower. Captain Kon knew of only five other pirate captains left around the world.

The captain had kept himself and his crew afloat by hiding mostly and only going out for lightning quick, precision raids. Things hadn't been great but at least they were still here.

They had holed up and made camp in a sheltered cove far to the north at the edge of the Northern Water tribe's territory. The cove was not visible from the sea unless you knew what you were looking for and the lands around were nothing more than broken rock and ice. The pirates had two large ships moored up on the one short stretch of beach between ice covered rocks. A glacier fed into the cove on it's far side and it stretched away inland as far as the eye could see. The rest of the landscape was distant mountains where the glaciers began and jumbled piles of boulders amidst flatlands of gravel. This was the warm season, the rest of the year it was all ice and snow. Nothing could survive long in that desolate place, nor could anyone sneak up on them.

As they usually did, the crew collected driftwood and drank their rations of booze sitting around bonfires at one end of the beach. They felt secure enough to sleep on the sand, though the captain would always stay in his fine cabin onboard his lead ship.

The first sign of trouble the captain noticed was the screaming. He sat bolt upright on his bed and listened hard. Again he could hear screaming, shouting and small explosions.

_Smoke bombs!_ Thought the captain.

It was the standard fighting practice of the pirates in a melee to deploy smokescreens.

Cursing, he leapt from his bed and threw on his coat and sword belt. He rushed down a short, narrow hallway, wondering how the navy had found them here. Bursting from the hatch he ran onto the deck and over to the railing. The moon was hidden behind thick clouds and the bonfires had long since burned down to hot coals. There were no navy ships in sight but the captain had only a moments confusion before fresh screams came from the other end of the beach. The beach was just a stretch of lighter darkness in a larger blackness. The captain squinted out over the rail and he thought he could see colored lights moving around but the smoke bombs had obscured much of that end of the beach.

The shouts and screams were dying down and with a last gurgling shriek, stopped all together.

The captain took a step away from the rail, apprehensively drawing his sword. He could definitely see lights out there now. A red one and a green one, side by side, moving along the beach toward the ship. Fast.

The Captain was getting on in years and had heard his share of myths and legends.

_A monster,_ He thought in terror.

He bolted for the hatch and got one hand on it when there was a skittering, scratching sound from the deck behind him and a sudden searing pain exploded in his hip and he was pulled suddenly to the deck. He landed hard on his back and he had a brief view of the mast and rigging above him, his hip and leg burning with pain. Then his vision was filled with two burning bright, red and green eyes and long, white pointed teeth. A deep, low growl filled the night and the long teeth parted.

Captain Kon screamed. Briefly.

In the other ship's dark hold, a young woman and her two small children were locked in a bare wooden cell. She was the wife of a Watertribe nobleman and had been captured by the pirates while traveling on the families private yacht, taking the children to see their father on an island to the south. They had been held captive for days and the woman feared for her children. She'd overheard the guards saying that she was too risky for ransom and that the pirates should cut their losses.

And now tonight had come the screams. The woman held her children to her tightly, trying to keep her voice steady as she calmed them. First the screams in the distance had stopped, then there had been short screams and the sounds of struggle from on the deck above them.

Now, something dropped with a dull thud into the hold outside her cell and with a loud crash the cell door burst open. Two colored points of light set in a deeper shadow looked in at them. The children whimpered and the woman struggled not to do so herself. A deep, low growl came from the shadow and millions of years of evolution told the woman to scream in terror, but she bit it back. She squeezed her children to her sides and covered their faces with her hands. Then turned her own head and closed her eyes.

"Please, be quick" She prayed.

A dozen heartbeats later she cracked an eyelid and peeked at the doorway. It was empty. She held her children and counted a hundred more heartbeats before she dared to get up and look gingerly out the cell door. The hold was dark but a sudden shaft of moonlight speared through a hatchway above, revealing a short ladder. Gripping her children's hands she hurried over and soon they stood upon the wooden deck in the outside air. The clouds were covering the moon again and in the dim light the woman saw two dark shapes laying forward of her, near the ship's mast. There was something darker spreading out around them. She gripped the children tighter and hurried to the rear of the ship and to her relief, saw a large single mast dingy hanging from a hoist on the stern. She glanced back and the clouds parted briefly, lighting the beach. Beyond the other ship at the far end of the beach were glowing, scattered coals from the bonfires with many large, dark shapes lying scattered amongst them. As she watched a large shadow broke from the deeper shadows of the other ship, it sped up the beach and soon disappeared into the rocks. She felt an impulse to say thank you, but then she looked at the two shapes lying forward of the ship and the pools of dark red now spread wide around them. She turned, pulling her children closer and hastened to lower the dingy.

The Gaang had left the Northern Water Capitol early the morning after Daniel disappeared. Partly because no one had slept anyway so they felt they might as well go early since it was a two day flight to get to the coast of the Earth Kingdom. But mainly because no one wanted to explain to the Watertribe King how they'd eaten every scrap of food in his guest house and smashed a hole in it's kitchen wall. They left a hastily written apology and a few gold coins.

Nobody spoke very much that morning. Even Appa was quieter that usual as he flew, carrying the Gaang south amongst the clouds. Toph sat between Mai and Zuko, grumpy and answering questions with grunts and shrugs. Aang meditated perched on Appa's head and Sokka was playing with his figures on parchment. He had dark stains on his hands and shirt from holding the ink bottle when Appa hit some turbulent air. His cries and loud complaints getting a few smiles from most of the Gaang. Aang, of course, knew exactly where to find such turbulence. Soon enough though, Aang tired of frustrating Sokka and settled himself into a comfortable position to meditate. He cleared his mind of all thought except the need to understand what had been happening to himself, his friends and the world.

It wasn't long before Appa, the sky and the air itself faded away. Aaang was unsurprised to find himself in a familiar place of white light and unmoving white clouds. He was surprised however at the number of people here with him. Arranged throughout the space around Aang were thousands of people, standing around and above him in the clouds.

"Hello, Aang." Said a familiar, warm voice beside him.

Avatar Roku appeared beside Aang as though produced by the still mist. A tall elderly gentleman with a kind face, long grey hair and beard. He looked the same as always in his fine, firenation robes and with the Fireprince's hairpin atop his head. Roku had been the Avatar before Aang and had had a close friendship to the then Firelord, Sozin. Until Sozin had betrayed him and brought about the hundred year war.

"Roku!" Aang exclaimed with a wide smile, "Err, how many of us are here?"

Aang looked around him at the thousands, hundreds of thousands of Avatars looking back at him. Only on a few occasions in his lifetime had he witnessed a gathering of so many.

"All of us." Came a deep woman's voice from Aang's other side.

He spun around to see Avatar Kyoshi. A seven foot tall woman wearing her green warriors robes and traditional white and red face paint. Her usually stern face was split into a warm smile.

"We have decided to tell you of something." she told Aang.

"Considering the situation, Aang," Roku said, "We felt that anything we might know about the spirit world or this," He paused, "champion, may be of help to you."

"May be?" Aang looked with confusion to Roku.

"We know a little of the spirit world Aang." Kyoshi told him, "But we are tied to the mortal realm. To travel there is difficult for most of us. Come sit with us and we shall talk."

She gave him another warm smile that seemed so out of place on her usually stern features. Around them the thousands of other Avatars settled themselves into comfortable positions, all facing Aang. Many just sat and stared at him, but many more were smiling at him and from here and there he got little waves of greeting and encouragement. Aang sat himself down while Kyoshi and Roku sat facing him like the rest.

"We are still unable to reach into the spirit world." Kyoshi said with a frown, "Koh's minions are covering every access we have tried."

"Yeah. I always wanted to ask you about that." Aang said rubbing the back of his neck. Then he waved his hand to encompass the multitudes seated around him, "How do we talk like this? How can any of you be in the spirit world? I mean, you're all part of me. We're all the same person, aren't we?"

Roku smiled at him.

"Understand Aang. We, you, are unique in all the universe. There is no other soul like ours." Roku's smile widened at Aang's confused look, then he reached forward and surprised Aang by patting his arm. His touch was warm and friendly.

"You, me, all of us, Aang, share one soul," Roku told him, "but a special one. We avatars are of course a part of you but we also remain separate people, able to separate from you and travel but always returning to one soul.. How this is achieved is beyond simple explanation or words. But one word describes the avatar. Paradox."

"Sokka explained that to me." said Aang brightly, "It's something that exists even though it shouldn't."

Aang's face fell as he remembered something.

"But, Sokka was talking about Daniel. Is he like us?"

"No. We don't believe the Nomad is like us." This came from the side and was blurted out in a rush. Aang was surprised to find himself face to face with a young man of around sixteen. He had light brown hair and wore unfamiliar robes of a matching color. The teenager seemed embarrassed by his interruption and blushed, dropping his green eyes.

"Sorry about that." The young man looked back to Aang and thrust out his hand, "I'm Avatar Jhin Son, the youngest and one of the oldest of the bunch."

Jhin Son grinned broadly at Aang as he shook his hand.

"The youngest and oldest?" Aang asked Jhin, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. I died in a hurricane just after I found out I was the ninth Avatar. That sucked." Jhin's grin vanished as he became serious, "Being young I was always kinda curious so I've traveled a lot since then. Sometimes we avatars seek information from sources in the spirit world or sometimes some of us just want to explore. We've learned that in the spirit world there are many people, cities, even nations. People of a similar nature tend to group together. They form communities for the long term comfort and protection they feel it gives."

"In a lot of different places we've heard people and beings speak of the Nomad." Jhin's voice became like a whisper and Aang and many other Avatars leaned forward to hear, "In many places they speak of him in fear, others hail him as a hero. The story they all say is that he came from nowhere long ago. Crawled from the darkest of places and began a bloody quest for vengeance. He blazed a trail from one end of the spirit world to the other, gathering other lost souls to his cause and when Heaven barred it's gates to him they say that such was his fury that only the Greatest of the spirits could stand against him. No one knows what happened to him after then, only that he hasn't been seen in several decades."

"But could this Nomad really be Daniel?" Aang asked looking around at the assembled Avatars, "Could he be my son?"

"Little is known for certain about the Nomad, apart from his ruthlessness. But Daniel's story would explain much. We don't know if he could be your son but there is a story repeated everywhere that he searches for two young girls. He even shows a picture of them in those places he has been and the people who have seen it say they are obviously his family."

"His sisters?" Aang said quietly, remembering the paintings, "Mai and Kyra?"

"We believe it is possible." Kyoshi told him, "When the Great Spirits first came to warn us of Koh and their Champion, Jhin an another traveled to a place where many of know the Nomad, though we didn't realize his importance to us then. The city of Lost Souls."

Kyoshi waved a hand at Jhin and he turned to Aang, his young face strangely serious and excited all at the same time.

"Before the Wall and the great Gate of Heaven, the Nomad's army settled and built a great city that is called the City of Lost Souls. It is relatively new in the spirit world. The Nomad and his army reached the gates of Heaven a little over a century ago. From their city, his soldiers journey out, seeking other lost souls from all corners of the spirit worlds and giving them a place in their city, under the protection of the Army of Lost Souls. The city has grown enormous since it's creation and every day it's citizens bring new lost souls into their care. This, they say, was the Nomad's last command to them and they follow his orders with passion. Here is Song, she's the one who came with me."

Jhin raised a hand to point at a woman sitting amongst the other avatars around them. She was young, not much older than Aang and he was struck by how much she seemed to resemble Mai with similar features and the same long silky, black hair. She stood up and smiled at him.

"Hello Aang. I am avatar Song Lin." Aang gave her a little wave and she continued, "As you can see, I resemble one of your dearest friends. But I also resemble the picture of Daniel's oldest sister of the same name. When Jhin and I entered the City of Lost Souls we noticed that many there seemed interested in me and we weren't there for long before we were approached by warriors of the Nomad's army. We were brought before the city's ruler. The great lizard man you saw at Daniel's side in the vision he showed you. He is known as General Jax and he knew us to be part of the Avatar. Watch."

Suddenly, the blue sky, clouds and the other Avatars faded away and all became darkness. Aang could see only shapes and shadows that seemed to flow around him at first, then become still.

With a sudden flash, the light returned and Aang found himself in a brightly lit room the size of a cavern. Great pillars, each as thick around as a house and adorned with dozens of blazing torches, marched off into the distance. A quiet murmur of distant voices indicated that many people were somewhere close by, though Aang could see no one amongst the pillars. A deep voice directly behind him made him turn sharply around. He found himself facing a raised dais and standing at a large oval table on it were four people. One Aang recognized instantly as the great lizard-man, Jax, the Nomad's general. He stood easily seven and a half feet tall and from this close Aang could see the creature's green scaly skin seemed to reflect the firelight as though each scale were a tiny green mirror. His bright green eyes looked oddly human, athough his mouth and nose jutted out in a flat snout, half a foot long. His face was covered with more tiny green scales that grew in size down his body, the largest across his chest and stomach. The lizard-man's green lips parted to reveal twin rows of even, pointed teeth.

Beside Jax, stood a strangely familiar woman. She wore simple gray robes cut in an old Firenation style and even her eyes were the bright golden color of a Firebender. Her long black hair hung straight except for a small topknot tied with a simple gray ribbon. She smiled warmly at the two across the table from her and Jax.

Something about the woman's features nagged at Aang's memory for a moment but a noise from the other two in the room distracted him. He approached the table and stood by the pair facing the woman and lizard-man. Nobody reacted to his presence and Aang understood that he was inside a vision of Jhin Son and Song Lin's memories.

The two Avatars stood across the table from the lizard-man and beautiful woman. They had covered their own robes in plain gray ones similar to the gray army's. They stood close together, hands clasped between them as they stared apprehensively at the green creature before them. But they, and Aang were shocked to stillness when Jax spoke to them. His voice seemed to rise from the depths of his chest and emerged from barely parted lips, clear, rich and deep.

"What foolishness brings you here, Avatars?" The two across from him blinked in surprise and he bared his teeth at them again in his frightening version of a smile.

"Yes. We know who you are. How could we not?" Jax gestured with his hand and four simple stools of a gray stone appeared from nowhere around the table and he waited for the lady beside him to sit before gesturing for the two Avatars to do the same. Once everyone was seated, Jax continued.

"You are the spirits of the Avatar. Guardians of life in the mortal realm and rumors and stories of your lifetimes abound here in the spirit realms." his eyes suddenly narrowed and he leaned forward over the table, "But it is foolish of you to be here now. Koh's demons are isolating the mortal realm as we speak. They've sealed or set guard around almost all portals in and out of the swamps and even you will not get passed those."

Jax's deep measured voice seemed to have put Jhin Son at ease and he stood up as the lizard-man finished speaking. Song Lin though kept a tight grip on his hand.

"We have a secure way home." Jhin told Jax, "But we will be brief. We seek information on this Champion the Great Spirits are sending to fight Koh. These events are strange enough in themselves but we suspect this is all connected to rumors we have heard of turmoil in the spirit worlds and the Nomad's connection to it."

Jhin had leaned forward to stare into Jax's eyes but jumped back when the lizard-man threw back his head and laughed richly.

"Connection to?" Jax chuckled again, "The Nomad, the Lost Souls, we are the reason for it and justly proud of that too." He brought a large fist down onto the table with a thump to emphasize his point.

"But they say there was a slaughter in heaven." said Song quietly, staring wide eyed at Jax, "They say only the greatest of the spirits could stop him."

Jax stared back levelly at the two avatars for a moment and then gave a very human sigh.

"You have not the time for explanations nor I the patience. But I will tell you this, so listen well."

Jhin sat down on his stool again and Song slid hers a little closer. Then both sat waiting for Jax to begin.

"Long ago, long before the Age of Man, I was a Guardian Spirit to a great forest in the mortal realm. The people I resemble and served lived all across the world and we had peace and balance. But the Spirits had plans for a new Age to come and we were swept away in a fire that consumed the world. I was stripped of all that I was and cast away. That was the choice of the Great Spirits." He finished with a snarl.

"I have existed in the spirit world for a long time and it is not the place it once was. I have watched the darkness of ignorance grow as those in their heavens sealed themselves and the light behind high walls. I have watched Great spirits conspire with the darkest of demons to achieve their ends here and in the mortal realm. There are other old spirits who remember what we once had."

"What? What was it like?" Jhin asked, leaning forward on his stool once more.

"Do you think the mortal realms and the spirit realms are all there is to existence?" Jax asked him and Jhin sat back, "When the universe was new, the Light of the spirit worlds, the Fount of All Knowledge, wandered freely in the sky. All spirits could access it's wisdom and enlightenment. When a mortal soul achieves enlightenment it moves on." he waved a hand dismissively in the air, "To where no one really knows, but the event itself would always fills those around with a feeling of joy and happiness. But the great spirits have chained the Fount of all Knowledge. They hoard it's enlightenment for themselves and use it's knowledge to tap into the lifeforces within the spirit world. The spirit world is vast but as more spirits enter and few move on, the Demons and Great Spirits grow in power. This is how it has been since long before the Age of Man."

"But this is impossible." Song stated loudly, she looked aghast at Jax, "The Great Spirits guide us. They care for us as parents would."

"Believe what you will." Jax told her, "But the Great Spirits play with the lives of mortals and spirits alike for their own ends. No doubt most of them believe they are doing the right thing but the greatest manipulator of them all, Fate, is the one who truly makes the decisions. It is she who holds the keys to the Light's chains, along with Destiny. Between them they hold the greatest power in the universe. They, the great spirits and even the demons of the dark intend to keep that power, the light, chained where it is."

"I don't understand." Jhin said, "Are you saying you, the Nomad's army, are freedom fighter's?"

"I don't believe any of it." Song stated angrily, raising to her feet, "The great spirits love and protect us. They would never do anything to hurt us. I have heard all about the Nomad's journey into the heavens. They say the rivers of Ellysium ran red with blood when the guardians tried to stop him."

Song's face was still angry but tears rolled down her cheeks. Jhin stood with her and put his arm around her shoulders. His own face showed anger but also much confusion.

"As I said, we do not have time for this." Jax said gruffly, waving a hand dismissively.

But the woman beside him, who had been silent throughout the exchange, placed a hand on the lizard-man's shoulder and smiled up at him. Jax seemed to deflate as the tension seeped from him and he sighed again.

"Oh, all right." he said and looked seriously at the two avatars standing across from him, "There are many secrets concerning the Nomad and it serves us to keep them, but know this. Over countless years we have worked hard to gather information as well as lost souls for our cause. Many in my army, like myself, are old souls, from the beginning, who remember what things were once like. We ask only that the Light and Knowledge be shared with all. But Fate conspires with her followers to convince the other spirits that the light is safest in their own hands. That the demons would use it for destruction."

"Well, they would wouldn't they?" interrupted Jhin. Song still glared angrily at Jax.

"What use is attacking someone with knowledge available to everyone?" Jax asked simply, "Your enemy knows how to counter or evade any attack you can make. No. Freeing the light would strip the Great Spirits and the Demons of their lies and illusions. The demons, the great spirits, everyone would be equal. Making the Fount available to all is what we fight for and the Nomad may be the only one who can wrest it from Fate's clutches."

"What you speak is madness." hissed Song with revulsion at Jax, "We are the Avatar. We would know of such things. The peoples of the Heavens would be outraged! How can such a thing be kept secret?"

"The demons are not the only ones adept at illusions. And Fate has been orchestrating this illusion for a long, long time." said Jax continuing to stare levelly at the two young Avatars, "The peoples of Heaven believe they do a great service by keeping the Light from the demon's clutches but they are blinded by Fate and her followers and cannot see beyond their own Great Wall to the damage done outside."

Jax's voice has been rising as he spoke but now he placed his hands flat on the table and took a deep measured breath. Jhin and Song continued to stand across from the lizard-man with equal looks of doubt and confusion.

"The Nomad is special." said Jax, staring into the distance between the pillars, almost wistfully, "I believe there is more to him than even he himself knows. He came from nowhere and pulled me from my deepest despairs in the darkest of places. I have never met another being like him. He is young when compared to most souls, but wise. And he is infused with an insatiable need to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"Protect." hissed Song again, her soft features marred by a look of disgust, "I have spoken to those who saw him in Heaven. They called him the angel of death."

"The Nomad made his intentions clear from the start." Jax retorted angrily to her, "He sought only the wisdom of the Fount and it was Fate and the other Great Spirits who set Heaven's Guardians against him."

Jax quickly calmed himself and continued.

"By the time the Nomad reached the Fount he had already shattered many of Fate's illusions. The so called security and protection of the Wall and Great Gates of Heaven were a lie and today many of it's citizens pass through the broken gates to join our Army and seek the truth for themselves."

Jax looked beside him at the silent woman and she gazed up at him with undisguised love. Jhin stared thoughtfully at her for a moment.

"What of you milady?" Jhin asked the woman and she turned to him surprised, "What is your position in all this?"

The woman stared back at the avatars for the space of a heartbeat, then smiled warmly.

"I haven't been here for long." She told them in a quiet voice, "I arrived in Heaven a little over a decade ago, long after the Nomad's invasion and disappearance from there. From the first I saw much unrest. Many people there question the truths they have held dear for lifetimes and the Great Spirits seem to have little in the way of answers. I left Heaven came here seeking answers and soon after I arrived I met Jax here."

The woman gazed fondly up at the lizard man for a moment and the three watching avatars were surprised when Jax suddenly looked away, rubbing the top of his head. The tiny green scales of his face turned bright yellow at the edges, starting at the tip of his snout and spreading down to his neck. Aang, who was still standing next to the other two avatars, realized the big lizard-man was blushing. He looked back to the woman as she turned back to the other avatars and again Aang was struck by something familiar in her face, but could not place it.

"I didn't know Jax to be a great leader at first. We became friends and he showed me much of the spirit world beyond heaven." The woman's smile dropped and she looked seriously at the two avatars, "Everywhere is suffering and ignorance. The army follows in the Nomad's footsteps by offering protection and purpose to those who seek it. As they honor him so I honor them for their beliefs and conviction. They fulfill the duties of the Great Spirits as those same spirits sit in their heavens, ignoring all else."

"Lies!" Song's sudden outburst made Jhin and Aang jump, her face was a mask of fear and anger, "The great spirits have always been our guides and protectors."

Song grabbed Jhin's arm and tried pulling him away from the table.

"Come on, Jhin." She told him, while still glaring through narrowed eyes at Jax and the woman across from them, "They have not answered our question about the Champion and we would be better served seeking the truth elsewhere."

Aang watched as Song tried to drag a reluctant Jhin away by the arm but when Jax spoke again they were all shocked to stillness.

"I thought you would have guessed by now." The lizard-man told them, "The Nomad is your Champion."

Jhin stared open mouthed at Jax while Song, still gripping Jhin's forearm, stood stiffly, staring hard into the torchlight around the pillars. Somewhere in the distance Aang thought he could hear faint footsteps approaching.

"What?" Jhin asked Jax, incredulously, "How?"

"The Nomad's attack on Heaven's defenses forced Fate and the other Great spirits to bargain with him for peace." The lizard-man told Jhin, "Koh has become a threat to the mortal realm, one the Great Spirits would have to deal with soon enough, at great risk to themselves and the mortal world. So the Nomad wagered that he could defeat Koh and spare the world from destruction. If he succeeds at this Fate must release the Light from it's captivity and allow access to the Fount of All Knowledge to all the peoples of the spirit world. Destiny, Fate's equal and opposite, surprised everyone by backing the Nomad and named him Champion. Fate had no choice but to accept or face the remainder of her lies and illusions being exposed."

Song had turned back to the table. She and Jhin stood wide eyed with hands clasped tightly between them. Jax leaned forward and his stare became intense.

"The outcome of the battle between the Nomad and Koh on the mortal plane will decide the destiny of every being in existence. Be they spirit or mortal. The Nomad fights for his own purpose but Fate will do whatever it takes to keep her power and has been seen to leave her lofty palace in the heavens. Here in our city we saw her cross the wall, her destination somewhere deep in the dark of the desert."

The footsteps Aang had heard before resolved themselves into a muscular man who stepped out from the pillars and marched over to the table on it's dais. He was short but very muscular and a finely cut red beard framed his round face. The man turned sparkling green eyes onto the two standing at the table across from Jax and the quiet woman. Again Aang was struck by another feeling of familiararity, he was sure he had seen this man before.

"Avatars?" the muscular man breathed quietly, then snapped to attention and bowed low before Jax, "Sir, The, err," he paused, glancing at the two again, "subject, we have been watching has been sighted near the portals at the lowest levels of Halgoroth, close to the Pits of Pain."

"Thank you, sergeant Chin." Jax replied, returning the bow.

"You're Chin the conqueror." Jhin suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the man, "You conquered the earth kingdoms over four hundred years ago."

Chin stared at the young avatar for a few moments then turned back to Jax.

"Permision to speak freely, sir?" Chin asked and Jax nodded to him.

Chin turned back to the avatars and surprised them by smiling warmly.

"Once I was a conqueror but Kyoshi opened my eyes the day I died." He told them, "My stubbornness brought much misery and cost many lives, including my own. Now I serve a greater purpose and I hope to earn forgiveness for the things I did in life."

Chin looked down for a moment and when he looked back up at them they could see tears in his eyes and his face was deeply flushed.

"When you return," Chin asked them quietly, "Tell Kyoshi I'm sorry and thank you."

Chin bowed to the Avatars and Jax again briefly then hurried away amongst the pillars.

"Well," said Jax slowly, the scales above his eyes bunched together in a frown, "Chin reports that Fate has been seen at one of the portals to the swamps around the mortal realm. And not just any portal but one controlled by dark and vile beings. Our time here is finished."

Jax suddenly stood up and the sheer size of the creature made Aang, Song and Jhin take a step back. The quiet woman with dark hair got up also and leaned over to whisper something to Jax. Then she kissed the scales of his cheek, turned and gave a small curtsey to the avatars then hurried away after Chin.

"Fate seeks to supply Koh with fresh demon minions and our army must respond. You must return now before the last portals to the mortal realm are sealed." The great lizard-man paused for a moment and looked away from them in the direction the lady had gone, "And when you speak to your champion, tell him. Tell him his brother misses him."

With a quick bow Jax turned and marched away amongst the pillars and the three Avatars were left standing at the table on the dais. Jhin looked at Song but she was looking in the direction Jax had gone with narrowed eyes. The two avatars drew the hoods of their cloaks over their heads and turned away from the table. For Aang, the room was plunged into darkness.

Light returned quickly and Aang found himself seated once more on a soft, fluffy, white cloud. Beside him was Roku and Kyoshi, while sitting close to him was Jhin and Song. Around them, still watching silently, were the thousands upon thousands of other avatars.

"Whoa." Aang said, clutching the sides of his head, "This is just too weird."

"Tell us about it." Jhin said to him, wryly, "We don't know what to do. We are split on this."

As if to emphasize Jhin's statement a loud babble of voices broke out all around them as the multitudes of Avatars began talking and arguing amongst themselves. Aang turned to Roku who rolled his eyes.

"As you can see, we cannot decide on this issue." Roku told Aang with a sad sigh, "We have always relied on the counsel of the Great Spirits but they have told us nothing of these other events in the spirit worlds. And if the General of the Nomad's armies can be believed then perhaps we cannot trust the spirit's counsel anyway."

Roku sighed again and shook his head sadly. Kyoshi leaned over and patted the man's arm then turned to Aang.

"What we have learned and the events of the last few days have affected us all greatly." Kyoshi told Aang, "When I was alive as the Avatar, I felt strong and powerful. When I died and became spirit, I felt wise and all knowing. But recent events and an unexpected apology from an old foe, have left me feeling rather small and humbled."

Kyoshi suddenly smiled warmly at Aang and leaned further over to grasp his hand.

"But I know that all of us, we avatars and your friends and loved ones, will get through this together."

Aang felt strength flow into him from Kyoshi's conviction and he smiled back at her.

"Thanks." Aang said loudly, to be heard over the growing din of arguing voices but Kyoshi suddenly frowned.

"I said," Kyoshi stated loudly so her voice rang through the still clouds and multitudes of people, "That we will get through this by sticking together."

Silence fell and Aang had to suppress a laugh at the sight of the thousands of other Avatars around him attempting to hide their embarrassment while behaving nonchalant. Roku's sadness dropped a little from him and he chuckled softly.

"We have all been a little humbled lately." Roku said gazing around at the others seated around them, "Our beliefs and our understanding of the nature of the universe is crumbling. What we knew to be true is not and the ones we relied on for answers have not been entirely open with us for some time."

Roku suddenly stood up and though he looked down at Aang, when he spoke he addressed all the assembled Avatars.

"We are the Avatar. It is our duty and our choice to protect all life in the world. This we shall do." Roku looked around and most of the others around him were nodding or smiling in agreement, "Regardless of what turmoil's may be brewing in the spirit world we shall not allow any of it to harm our world or the ones we love. Together, we can overcome anything."

As Roku finished speaking, his gaze drifted from Aang's and locked onto Kyoshi's. Aang was surprised to see a tender look shared between the two. He had no time to contemplate it though as all the Avatars around him stood up themselves to clap and cheer Roku's words. All around Aang he heard calls of encouragement.

"We're here for you, Aang."

"You can rely on us."

"Nothing's going to stop us."

Aang was slightly embarrassed by the attention yet felt his spirits rise because of it. He looked back to Roku and Kyoshi to see the two contemplating him.

"What?" he asked them with a grin.

"Does your neck feel strange?" Kyoshi asked with a grin of her own.

Aang looked at her in confusion for a moment but then he felt a trickle of something cold running down his back. He blushed slightly and his grin widened.

"Uh. Katara's calling. I guess we've been at this for awhile."

Jhin Son and Song Lin stood across from Aang. Both were smiling warmly as they stepped forward.

"We will all be here for you Aang." Song said to him softly and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Protect the ones you love, but look to their wisdom also." Jhin told him and grasped Aang's hands in his own.

All around Aang the other Avatars were standing, smiling and offering words of encouragement. Aang was thoughtful for a moment and turned suddenly back to Roku.

"What about Daniel?" Aang asked the older man, "What is the Nomad's place in all this?"

"I'm afraid we know next to nothing about him." Roku told him, his face serious once more, "No one does. First he was only a myth, a rumor in the spirit world, then something to be feared. Now, if the stories can be believed, he is here to help us. As to whether he is your son, born in a future that will no longer be, we cannot guess. You must judge him for yourself, Aang. And know that whatever you do decide, we shall be there to help you."

Kyoshi stood up from where she had been sitting beside Aang and came to stand beside Roku, taking the older man's hands into her own. Roku was a tall man at just over six feet but Kyoshi stood head and shoulders over him. They gazed at each other for a moment then turned, smiling back to Aang.

Aang wanted to feel reassured but he could not deny seeing the tiny bit of worry etched into the corner of their eyes. As Aang gazed around him he saw it reflected back to him from the smiling multitudes. Worry, concern, doubt.

_Oh dear_, thought Aang, _What was it monk Gyatso always said? 'Always look to the bright side of life.' _

Aang considered this.

Things had been kind of quiet for the last few years. There had been a few bandit raiders, the odd dispute to resolve and while these things were not exactly good things, life had been getting kind of dull and Aang had been secretly hoping for some action.

And now, in just the last few days, all this 'Save the World' stuff had landed in Aang's lap. Again.

_Figures_, thought Aang.

He laughed brightly and smiled back at the Avatars.

Appa flew fast and steady high above the wide northern sea. It was a quiet morning as the group of friends flew through clear skies over a seemingly endless ocean.

Katara sat watching as Toph was resting her head against Zuko's chest while he ran his fingers through Mai's hair. Mai was tucked in tight against the shorter woman and Toph seemed to find peace, finally, cushioned as she was between her two lovers. Katara had heard Toph's crying from the next bedroom, late into the previous night. Zuko and Mai would alternate between kissing and stroking Toph's hair and Katara was sure she spotted the occasional small smile on the Earthbender's face.

Sokka was entertaining Suki by sketching pictures of places they had been and having her guess the location. Although all seemed well, Katara could tell they were isolating themselves so they would not have to speak about the night before.

Aang, as usual, was meditating atop Appa's head and remained so still he appeared to be made of stone.

By mid-afternoon though Katara was getting tired and bored with the silence. Suki and Sokka had gone to sleep earlier in the day and were snoring peacefully, while the three lovers dozed quietly together at the back of the saddle. Katara began to pout while she stared at Aang's back. She started summoning large droplets of water from the skins at her waist and flicked them one at a time at the back of Aang's head. This was her standard way of letting him know when he had been meditating for too long and she wanted some attention .

After a few minutes of this Aang chuckled and jumped suddenly into the air performing a small backward flip and landed lightly, sitting next to Katara. He looked at her with big sad eyes.

"Sorry, babe." he said as he drew her to himself, "I've been talking to the other avatars and I've got a little news."

"The avatars?" exclaimed Katara, excited. Then lowered her voice when she saw Suki stir and blink sleepily at them, "What news? Which avatars?"

But now Suki was up she gave Sokka's ear a hard flick and he sat up grumbling. He gave her a mock angry glare then surprised her by darting in for a quick kiss. Aang looked over and saw Zuko, Toph and Mai sitting up and looking to him.

Aang began telling his friends of his vision with the Avatars and the sun was nearing the horizon by the time he was finished. Off in the distance they had spotted a small island with a tall tower and Aang directed Appa toward it.

The gaang remained silent for a while, thinking of what Aang had told them.

"Did," Toph broke the silence quietly, then hesitated. She quickly gathered her courage and continued, "Did you ask the avatars about Daniel. Can he really be who he says he is?"

"They seem to think it answers a lot of questions about the Nomad's origins." Aang told her, "But they said they don't really know. I know I feel something when I'm near him. It's like, like." he struggled to find the words.

"It's like, even if you turn off your eyes and all your other senses, you can still see him." Toph finished for him, "like he's a part of you."

"Yeah." said Aang, quietly.

They traveled on in silence for a while until Toph crawled over to kneel before Aang and Katara.

"Twinkletoes?" Her voice was edged with sadness and Aang noticed the rest of the Gaang hurriedly trying to look busy while listening in as hard as they could.

"Aang." Toph started again, softly, "Did I do something really bad, last night? Because I just," She paused, blushing and finished lamely, "I just feel bad."

Aang's heart went out to his friend and he reached over, taking her hand in his.

"I don't know what to think, myself." He told her, "I want to believe Daniel has some noble purpose. He gathered all those lost souls into his army and gave them a place, a purpose of their own. But what he showed us in that vision." Aang stopped as a shudder went up his spine.

"Yeah, I know." Toph said, frowning and finished in an angry tone, "Always fighting. Always drawing those swords."

"Yeah." said Aang and the two sat with heads bowed for a moment.

"You men and your swords." Suki said suddenly. Her voice sounded irritated but a slight grin played at the corners of her mouth. She reclined back against the side of the saddle and, looking at Aang, she held her hands together over her navel and mimed swinging a sword.

"Always playing with the bloody things, pulling them out and trying to poke someone with them."

Then Suki dropped her clasped hands down below her navel and mimed thrusting a sword, but with her hips. Mai and Katara laughed loudly. Toph seemed confused for a moment but soon threw back her head and laughed as well. Zuko and Sokka found a sudden fascination in the scant scenery.

"But I don't even own a sword." Aang said, confused. He looked around for help but the women just grinned at him. Sokka and Zuko seemed very interested in the clouds above them

A sudden realization hit Aang and he gasped loudly, turning wide eyes to Suki.

"But I. You can't mean. I wouldn't." he turned to Katara with a pleading look, "I don't, err. I'm not like that. Am I?"

Katara just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What exactly are you asking your wife, Loverboy?" she asked Aang with a smug grin.

The women all laughed again, Sokka and Zuko joining in this time. Aang turned bright red and tried to pull his shirt up over his head. Toph, still laughing, leaned over and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow." said Aang, dropping his shirt and rubbing at his arm.

"Suki's got you boys pegged there." Toph told him and still laughing, she went back to sit between Zuko and Mai.

They stayed that night on the small island at a remote trading outpost. Toph and Mai, being the owners of the worlds first and largest trading company, managed to secure small huts for everyone and an empty warehouse for Appa. Their mood was a little lighter and they stayed up late discussing the things they'd learned. But it was still a long restless night for the Gaang.

The next morning Aang and Zuko were practicing their Firebending in the predawn glow. Aang and Zuko moved through a series of forms and stances known as 'The Dancing Dragon.'. They made an impressive sight as, with their faces set in deep concentration, they leapt and moved about the beach. Above them the stars were disappearing as the still hidden sun created a vibrant pink glow on the eastern horizon. They were practicing the movements, not actually creating fire, so as not to wake anyone else.

In the center of the small island was a tall wooden tower that the navy personnel who manned the outpost called the 'crow's-nest'. It was a cry from the crow's-nest that interrupted Aang and Zuko's morning routine.

"Contact!" they heard the voice of the watchman shout down from the crow's-nest to the hut beneath it.

"What is it? Where?" Called back a voice from the hut.

There was a moment before the reply came back.

"Unknown. To the east and moving south. Fast.."

In a flash, Aang had run to the hut he'd shared with Katara and, grabbing his staff by the door, he leapt lightly to the roof. Aang threw his staff ahead of him and it sprang open, revealing bat like wings and a small tail. He leapt high, grabbing the staff/glider from underneath then, boosting himself a little with Airbending he quickly gained height and soon landed on the roof of the tall tower. Zuko was not far behind, sprinting up the path that led to the base of the crow's-nest, arriving shortly after Aang.

A noise back at the sleeping huts made Zuko turn back. With a sound like two large rocks smacking together a green and tan clothed woman flew into the air, sailing high over the huts in a long arc that brought her halfway to the crow's-nest. As she landed in a low crouch the ground itself seemed to flex downward under her feet and with another loud 'crack', it sprang back out again sending her high once more.

Toph landed, lightly crouching in a new depression next to Zuko and gave him a warm smile. As she stood straight the earth under her leveled out once more with a soft, crunching sound.

"Mornin' Sparky." Toph said with a warm smile and she pulled him away from the tower and held him close, "Want a lift?" and with a stamp of her foot Toph created a pillar of earth underneath them. It carried them swiftly up to the level of the crow's-nest.

"So, err." started Zuko as he jumped nimbly into the crow's-nest's narrow entry and turned to help Toph, "Did you go through all that just to give me a ride?"

"You know I'm always up for a ride with you, Sparkles." Toph said quietly, with a sly grin. Zuko blushed and checked over his shoulder but Aang and the watchman were intent on the telescope at one of the large windows.

Zuko suddenly grinned back at Toph and he leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"I know you really enjoyed that thing with the teeth last night. We'll have to remember that, won't we?" and with that he took her earlobe between his teeth and bit down. Goosepimples exploded down one side of Toph's body and a strange wobbly grin spread on her blushing face. Zuko's grin widened at his little victory in 'out embarrassing' Toph.

"What was that about teeth?" Came Aang's smug voice, directly behind Zuko.

Zuko spun about and the look of embarrassment on his face was closely matched by Toph's. Aang's eyes were huge as he gave his best ever impersonation of innocence, the effect only spoiled slightly by his barely suppressed grin and the snorts of laughter shooting out his nose. Zuko cracked first.

"OK. OK. So we have a love life." Zuko slapped a hand over his eyes, "Just tell me what we came running up here for. What did you see?"

Aang relaxed his face with a chuckle.

"Just some more weird weirdness in our freaky world of weird stuff. You'd best talk to watchman Cho Lang over there."

Aang jabbed his thumb at the watchman and Zuko walked over to the man. Toph followed stomping past Aang and glaring angrily at him for catching her out in a private moment.

Zuko stood before the watchman, he of course had no need of introducing himself, his scar was almost his badge of office and he got straight to the point with the watchman.

"Watchman Cho Lang. You know me and no doubt heard about the things I've been through. Please, report exactly what you saw."

Watchman First Class Cho Lang was an intelligent man and he rather enjoyed his job. The pay was good, it was peaceful work and in his spare time he secretly wrote short love stories that seemed to sell well on the mainland. He stood to attention and also got straight to the point.

"It was an animal, sire. On a surfboard, sire."

"OK." said Zuko slowly, raising his eyebrow, "Are you sure of what you saw?"

"Err. I'm sure, sire. As it approached I thought perhaps it might be a Water Bender traveling somewhere but it looked all wrong." Cho Lang hesitated under Zuko's stare, then he swallowed and continued, "A water bender makes a wave to push him along, but this thing was just skipping over the water. At it's closest approach I saw it clearly. A large shaggy animal. It was dark gray and it was standing on a long board of some sort." He offered Zuko an embarrassed smile and a shrug, then remembered that this was the Firelord and snapped back to attention.

"It's alright, Watchman." Zuko told him, "Not much can surprise me after the last few days. Anything else?"

Cho Lang looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Only. It reminded me of my old pet Raccoon-Dog. At least it had a similar shape, shorter body but. And, err." The watchman paused, "It seemed to be having fun, sire."

"Fun?" Zuko asked him, the eyebrow lifting once more.

"Well, err, it's tongue was hanging out and it was jumping and flipping over the waves, err, sire." The watchman finished lamely.

"An animal?" Toph suddenly spoke up. She turned to Aang, "Did you feel it too, Twinkletoes?"

"Him?" growled Zuko turning around. His brow was creased by a deep frown, he was still angry at how upset Toph had been after Daniel's vision.

"I felt something. Down by the huts. But by the time I got up here and looked, it was too far away. The Watchman got the best look." Aang gave them a resigned grin and rolled his eyes, "Going to be another interesting day, huh?"

Zuko dismissed the watchman and the man bowed deeply, then crossed the room to the telescope.

Toph held herself against Zuko's side while he and Aang looked out to sea. They could see only clear ocean and waves under a brilliantly shining sun. A sudden shout from below made them turn back to the huts. Katara was waving to them from outside her and Aang's sleeping hut and the two men in the crow's-nest could see smoke rising from a cooking fire.

"Ooh. Camp waffles." exclaimed Aang and dashed past Zuko and Toph, leaping from the tower he snapped open his glider and sailed quickly down to his wife. Zuko watched him land next to Katara and throw his arms around her.

"You know, I'm really not that hungry." Toph exclaimed in a dismissive voice, then she grinned wickedly and leaned forward to whisper to Zuko, "But I could sure use a bite." and with that she took three, quick, backward steps and dropped off the side of the tower.

Zuko rushed forward and leaned out the doorway just in time to see Toph strike the ground in a crouch. Again it bowed under her for a moment, then with another 'crack' it propelled her high into the air and away toward the huts. By the time she landed, ready for the second jump, Zuko had scaled down the side of the tower and hit the ground running.

It was past lunchtime when the Gaang, riding on Appa, spotted the northern coast of the earth kingdom. It was mostly covered by thick forest all the way into the distance, with occasional clearings of grassland. Far off they could see distant mountains to the west and to the south there was a straight line on the horizon. It was the great Outer Wall of the city of Ba Sing Se and as they approached the cliffs of the coast, the wall extended for half the horizon to the south. Aang was just beginning to sense a now too familiar feeling when Toph suddenly sat up from where she reclined between Zuko and Mai and she pointed down at the coastline.

"He's there." Toph said with a frown and the Gaang did not need to be told who she meant. They shared her frown and the apprehension grew as Aang started guiding Appa down to a large clearing in the forest on the edge of the cliffs. Most of the group still felt conflicted about Daniel but Zuko's face showed a barely restrained anger.

"Easy there, Tiger." Mai said suddenly, reaching behind Toph to stroke the back of Zuko's neck, "I don't need to be able to 'see' like Toph to feel you getting worked up."

"Yeah, Sparky." said Toph, tilting her head back to look up at Zuko from between him and Mai, "We need information, not another confrontation."

Though Toph looked annoyed she raised herself up a little and kissed the underside of Zuko's jaw. Between this and Mai's caresses, Zuko's anger melted away and he sighed with a smile.

"I know. I know." Zuko said looking fondly at Toph and Mai, then he frowned slightly again, "But he'd at least want to have an apology ready or I might just fry him."

Zuko puffed out his chest and pretended to act macho, flexing the muscles of his arms for Toph and Mai. Everyone laughed at this but Sokka contemplated Zuko quietly for a moment.

"You do realize," Sokka asked Zuko seriously, "that if what we've heard is right, then this guy is some kind of psychopath who's killed everything that ever got in his way."

The laughter died instantly and Suki dug her elbow into Sokka's ribs.

"Don't." She said crossly, then turned from him and looked down to their destination. Sokka gave her a hurt look but soon joined everyone else in looking down at the cliff sides of the coast.

Aang was bringing Appa down toward a large clearing at the edge of the forest. As they dropped from the sky they could see thick forest all around them but for the large patch of grassland on the cliff below them. In the center of the clearing was a large smoking fire pit and four large structures were spaced around the edge of the clearing, near the trees. Lower still and they could see the tiny figure of Daniel standing at the cliffs edge, waving up to them.

As Appa touched down on the Cliffside the friend could see Daniel more clearly. From somewhere he had acquired a loose, faded, gray shirt with long sleeves and long pants to match. The clothing was obviously old, it showed signs of have been mended many times and the shirt sleeves and pant legs were frayed at the cuffs with dangling threads. Daniel's short, unkempt hair waved in the breeze and short stubble peppered his pale chin. Mostly the friends noticed Daniels eyes. His left eye sparkled like a precious gem in the afternoon sunlight but the other dark gray eye shone like a silver coin when the light passed across it. Over his shoulders he was wearing his small, bright silver backpack. To the Gaang, Daniel resembled a normal everyday man, if a poor one. Even most of his scars were hidden beneath his clothing although a few could still be seen on the backs of his hands and the tops of his bare feet. He waited at the edge of the cliff while the group of friends climbed down from Appa and approached him cautiously. The friend stood close together and Daniel stared back at them, frowning.

Daniel surveyed the Gaang for a moment with his usual angry stare, then his face softened slightly and he bowed deeply to them.

"Welcome." Daniel flashed a lopsided grin but it quickly vanished, "Firstly I'd like to apologize for my uh, outburst the other night."

"There you go," whispered Mai, leaning over and digging her elbow into Zuko's side, "You can calm down now."

Zuko looked embarrassed and Daniel raised an eyebrow. He looked between Zuko and Mai for a moment and then rolled his eyes and began pacing, back and forth, in front of the Gaang.

"I've realized that I had returned to the mortal world with uh," Daniel paused in his pacing and turned to face the group before him, "childish expectations. It was a stupid mistake and I'm sorry for it."

Suki flinched inwardly at this. She had first seen Daniel awake, delirious and calling her 'Aunt Suki'. He'd been like a child then and later, after his vision, she had seen through his angry veneer to the lost child striking out from within.

Katara was thinking along similar lines but was also aware of the way Daniel's eyes seemed to lock onto each face before him hungrily. Seeking something there.

"We need to focus on the mission and I need to finish filling you in." said Daniel and suddenly flashed another lopsided grin, "Then we begin your training."

The group before him showed their surprise.

"Mission? Training?" Sokka was beginning to feel annoyed, "Whoa, buddy. We wanna know what's going on. First its Koh invading, then you, now it's giant lizard men talking about civil wars in Heaven."

Sokka would have started a tirade but suddenly Daniel was in his face, gripping the front of his shirt. Sokka flinched at first but Daniel's face showed only excitement.

"You've spoken to Jax?" Daniel turned from Sokka to look at the rest of the group. Suki, standing beside her husband, noticed that Daniel's excitement was touched a little by fear, "Is he alright? Is the army OK?"

"We haven't spoken to him." Aang said quickly and Daniel's face fell, "I saw him in a vision from the Avatars."

Daniel's disappointment faded as he suddenly realized he was still gripping the front of Sokka's shirt. The man looked embarrassed and stepped back, brushing the creases from Sokka's shirt.

"Sorry, Sokka." He said, and walked back to the edge of the cliff to look at everyone. Daniel's embarrassment fell away as his face hardened into a frown once more.

"For now, why don't you all make yourselves comfortable by the fire and get some food." Daniel gestured behind them to the centre on the clearing, where they could see a smoking firepit and a large table, "We can fill each other in after I make one of you more comfortable."

Daniel walked past the group and stepped up to Appa, who still rested on the grass where he had landed near the edge of the cliff. He stood before the giant Air Bison and bowed deeply. Appa stared back at the man, seemingly unconcerned.

"Hello, old Buddy." Daniel said with a smile, "I know you don't remember me but will you accept me as I am now?"

Appa stared back at Daniel for a moment and a small flicker of doubt crossed the man's features. Then Appa stuck out a mattress sized tongue and gave Daniel a long lick from his feet to his head. The man was lifted bodily from the ground by a tongue larger than himself and when he landed back on his feet he was dripping with clear slobber. Daniel threw back his head and gave a short, barking laugh. He wiped the slobber from his face then stepped forward to scratch Appa vigorously between the eyes. The huge bison closed his eyes and moaned contentedly as one of his rear legs came up and waved about in the air. Daniel laughed again and turned back to the watching Gaang.

"Come on everyone." with a wave of his arm, Daniel began leading Appa toward the structures at the opposite side of the clearing.

As the Gaang followed they got a better look around the clearing. There were four structures grouped together at the edge of the clearing near the treeline. Three were large stone huts with screens of moss hanging in their doorways. Daniel was leading Appa to a larger structure beside the others. It was little more than a high stone roof supported by six stout stone pillars. Grass and fruits had been piled at the building's edge and Appa grunted appreciatively as he walked under the roof and happily began munching. When the group of friends reached the center of the clearing they saw that the fire pit had several flat stones spaced around it for sitting and a large table to the side of the fire was laden down with a plates and covered bowls of roasted meats, wild vegetables and fruits. Sokka's eye's lit up and he made an excited gurgle as his mouth dropped open. Daniel came over after Appa was settled and flashed a crooked grin at the group of friends around the table.

"Where did you get all this." Sokka asked as he grabbed an empty plate and began to fill it with everything on the table.

"The forest provides." Daniel told him with a shrug and turned, still smiling faintly, to the rest of the Gaang, "Help yourselves, then come sit by the fire and we'll talk."

Daniel grabbed a chunk of steaming meat and sat himself down on a stone by the fire. He raised the meat to his mouth and tore a large piece off with his teeth while he stared into the flames.

The group of friends exchanged glances but Suki just shrugged and joined her husband in filling a plate of food. When she had a full plate, she and Sokka, who was trying to balance several full plates, went to sit across the fire from Daniel. Zuko, Mai, Toph, Katara and Aang shared a group shrug and grabbed plates of their own.

"Hey, this is good." Aang exclaimed, sampling a large bowl of vegetable stew.

Katara dipped her finger into Aang's bowl, tasting the stew and nodding with a smile.

"He's right." she said to the others and started filling a bowl with stew of her own.

Mai lifted the lid from another bowl and sniffed appreciatively at the steam rising from the roasted fruits and nuts within. She looked around at the dozens of other dishes on the table and turned to Daniel.

"It seems you're a man of many talents." she said to the man in a deadpan voice, "Did you learn to do this on your travels in the spirit world?"

Daniel chuckled humorlessly but did not look up from the fire.

"There's no food over there." He said dismissively, causing Sokka to choke on his mouthful of food and gape at the man in horror. Daniel popped the last of his meat into his mouth and rubbed his hands on the ground.

"So where did you learn all this?" Zuko asked him as he, Mai and Toph came over to sit down with their food. Toph took a hesitant bite from a spiced cabbage roll on her plate and her eyes closed as she chewed in pleasure. Aang and Katara soon joined them with plates and bowls of their own.

"My parents were absolutely horrendous cooks." Daniel informed them with another chuckle. His eyes flicked up to look between Toph and Aang before returning to the fire, "My sisters and I learned everything we could from our Aunts Katara and Suki, otherwise our family probably would have died from starvation or poisoning."

The paused in their eating and exchanged glances once again. Then Aang surprised them all by bursting out in laughter.

"Remember that birthday cake?" Aang asked Katara, turning wide twinkling eyes to her. Then he laughed harder, "Toph helped me make it for your sixteenth birthday, remember?"

Katara put an arm around her stomach, blanching at the memory.

"How can I forget." she told him with a pale face, "I was sick for a week."

"Hey, we put a lot of effort into that." Toph said crankily to Katara, "It was a work of art."

"A statue would have been nicer." Katara said dryly, "It probably would have had less gravel in it than that cake, anyway."

The group of friends laughed at this and Daniel chuckled along softly. Toph's mirth quickly died quickly though as she contemplated the man sitting across from her. She put down her plate of cabbage rolls and sighed.

"Look." Toph said to the man, her discomfort very obvious, "About the other night,"

"No." Daniel interrupted her in a stern voice, "There is nothing any of you need to apologize for. I know you are not my family and I am what I chose to be."

The smiles died on the faces around the fire at this and Daniel's face once again set itself into an angry stare.

"Aang, tell me what you've learned from the Avatars and I'll try to fill in the gaps for all of you."

Aang put down his half finished plate and sighed when his stomach growled in protest. He'd really been enjoying the vegetable stew. Most of the others put down their own plates and looked to Aang. The silence was only broken by Sokka, continuing to shovel food into his mouth from the several plates arranged before him.

Aang started telling Daniel of his vision from the day before and by the time he was finished the sun was setting behind the trees on the western side of the clearing and the shadows grew long. Daniel's expression went from his angry stare to excitement, confusion and even fear. The man sat silently for a time after Aang had finished and then jumped suddenly to his feet and began pacing before the fire.

"All that you've heard is true, but only the tip of the iceberg." Daniel told the Gaang as he paced, his face set itself again into an angry glare, "And Fate leaving her place in Heaven is a worrying thing."

"But what does it all mean?" Aang asked the pacing man, "What is going on?"

Daniel paused in his pacing and his gaze flicked between the group of friend. He continued pacing as he spoke.

"Its hard to know where to begin." Daniel told them as he paced, "This war in the spirit world has been building since the dawn of time."

"Then start at the beginning." Aang said.

Daniel paused in his pacing and turned to Aang with a raised eyebrow. Then he threw back his head and gave another short, barking laugh.

"At the beginning." He mused to himself and sat down on a flat stone across the fire from the watching friends. He leaned back and drew a breath through his nose with a loud snort, then he coughed and spat a large gob of phlegm into the base of the fire. Katara and Suki cringed in disgust but Daniel's gaze was lost in the heart of the flames.

"I suppose I could tell you how Fate and Destiny came to be. How in those early days, Fate bound the Fountain of All knowledge and Destiny to one place. How she also bound herself to the Fount so that only she can access it's vast knowledge. I could tell you how Heaven grew from that place as good souls flocked to the light, with Fate as their benevolent queen. I could speak of the time Heaven, under Fate's guidance, built the Great Wall around itself to keep out the growing number of Demons from the dark places. How the Wall cast dark shadows far into the spirit realms and became a handy place for Fate to dispose of those who might question her rule."

Daniel sighed and looked up at the faces across from him.

"I learned these truths over the span of many lifetimes. The knowledge was earned with difficulty and I know them to be the real truth. The full telling of them would take more time than all of you have all together. Understand only that Fate controls the Fountain of All Knowledge, the Great Light of the spirit realms." Daniel surveyed the raised eyebrows and disbelieving looks from across the fire and sighed again, "Of the few who know the full truth, most are in the Army of Lost Souls. The so called Demon Lords also knew but such knowledge cannot serve them now."

"Why not?" Aang asked, wide eyed.

"They're dead." Daniel replied coldly as he leant back on his stone seat again. Aang flinched at the response.

"Oh." was all Aang could say.

Toph watched the man across the fire from her and her friends. Part of her feared and despised the man for the things he had shown and said to her when they had first met. Another part of her saw Daniel differently and wanted to reach out to comfort the man, to protect him and that she just couldn't understand. It was driving her to distraction. Still, she couldn't get the images from the vision Daniel had shown them out of her mind either.

"Why did you do it?" Toph asked harshly yet without any true malice. She ignored the surprised looks from the rest of the Gaang and continued, "Oh, I understand what you did with that Army, teaching those people to defend themselves and help others to do the same. That I get."

Toph paused and turned her face to the fire. When she spoke next her voice was quiet and carried a slight tremor.

"But for the first time in my life I saw. I could see." She said with quiet sadness, "And I saw such horrible things in those dark places. But I also felt you bring a kind of hope to those people, even those things that followed you. I could see it."

Her voice trailed off into a hoarse whisper and two large tears rolled down Toph's cheeks from under her hanging fringe. Zuko and Mai stood up instantly from their stones next to Toph's and came over to the young Earthbender with matching looks of concern. Toph hunched her shoulders for a second but quickly relaxed under the combined touch of her lover's hands on her shoulders. Sitting up straight, Toph planted her feet firmly on the ground, slightly apart, then drew her ankles together. The stones to either side of her, where Zuko and Mai had sat, slid across and thumped into the side of her own. With a soft crunching noise the stones merged into one low, rectangular bench and with out a word Zuko and Mai sat down beside Toph. They leaned back beside the smaller woman and crossed their arms behind her back, sitting close while giving her a little space.

But apart from the small display of Earthbending Toph showed no other sign that she knew they were there. She turned a sad, yet determined face toward Daniel and when she spoke her voice was stronger, louder, but also still carrying a slight tremor.

"But what I saw when you entered those Gates into Heaven," Toph sat straight and turned her face upward causing her fringe to part, revealing her large milky green eyes. Her breathing became shallow and her blind eyes seemed to lock onto some place far away over Daniel's head in wonder, "I can't describe it. Beautiful is just; it isn't a big enough word. Cities like jewels. Oceans, rivers, forests, everywhere I looked everything shone with beauty." The wonder dropped from her face to be replaced by horror, "But then you had to draw those swords."

Toph stood and stretched out an arm, pointing at Daniel. The anguish on her face was overshadowed by determination and her voice raised till she nearly shouted. Daniel watched impassively from where he sat with wide, angry eyes.

"Those people were just defending their homes, themselves. Why?" Toph shouted this last word and the ground beneath the campsite rumbled faintly, but the anger suddenly drained from her and Toph dropped back to the stone between Zuko and Mai. She put her face into her hands and her voice came forth quiet and muffled.

"Why. Just tell me why you did it."

Daniel stared into the flames for a few moments and the only sounds was the crackle of the burning logs in the fire and Toph's quiet crying. As the first stars started appearing over the western horizon a war seemed to be going on inside Daniel and the people across the fire from him could see it in his face. The ever present anger was disappearing from his features to be replaced by an odd combination of regret and something most of the others couldn't identify. Katara and Suki could both see it for what it was though. Longing.

Daniel suddenly stood up and walked around the fire, passing by Sokka and Suki and coming to a stop directly in front of Toph. Zuko and Mai sat up straight and pressed themselves in against their young lover while glaring suspiciously up at Daniel. But Daniel only dropped to his knees before them and stared at Toph.

"Death is not so permanent to the dead." He said, his was voice soft and clear, almost kind, "For a spirit, being dealt a mortal blow it is a harrowing experience, but only sends them into a kind of dreamless sleep. They call it the 'Little Death'. The mind drifts, unaware while the spirit recovers. In time they wake up, reduced perhaps, but alive. True death, oblivion, is a much darker art than mere blades or blows. I did not show that to you, I will not. And I did not use it in the Heavens."

Toph raised her face from her hands and though it was still anguished a spark of curiosity could be seen there. Daniel leaned forward until his face was only a foot from Toph's and gazed at her with undisguised longing. His tone dropped lower still and the ever present growl at the back of his throat fell away and his voice was clear and almost melodic in the still evening air.

"Heaven, with all it's splendor and beauty. It's all a lie. Since time immemorial it's citizens have sat behind their wall believing their Heavens to be the shining, indestructible jewel of the spirit realms. An imperishable temple dedicated to beauty and love. So their beautiful, Omniscient queen, Fate tells them and so they once believed." Daniel sat back on his heels and drew a deep breath. He did not shift his longing gaze from Toph, "Yes, what I did was hard. It was cold and cruel. But I did what had to be done to shatter Fate's illusions and show the peoples of the Heavens that they are not better than anyone else simply because of where they are. Heaven, Hell and even the Little Death; these things will be meaningless when the Fount is freed. When all spirits can freely access the wisdom and enlightenment of the Fount then no spirit can ever again influence or harm another without their knowledge or permission. Then perhaps the peoples of the spirit realms can truly find Heaven and this is what the Army of Lost Souls fights for."

Confusion and doubt still raged within Toph, and most of the others around the campfire as well, but the young Earthbender was also filled with a desire to believe Daniel. To trust him. The feeling had something to do with her strange connection to Daniel, Toph knew it in her heart. And her heart desperately wanted to go with that feeling yet her doubts called up the memories of Daniel's earlier statements.

Feeling bolder and stronger, Toph leaned forward and poked Daniel in the center of his chest.

"I sense the truth in your words, but tell me this." the tremor was gone from her voice and it was clear with a touch of her old arrogant tone as she ground her index finger into Daniel's sternum, "You say you've used these dark arts. Killed completely, permanently. But if there is this 'Little Death'. If you didn't need to actually kill. Why? Why did you?"

Daniel continued gazed up at Toph from where he kneeled for a moment and then a sudden desperate look crossed his face. His hands were suddenly wrapped around Toph's hand where she held it with a finger still pressed to his chest. Everybody watching stiffened in surprise, none more so than Zuko and Mai but Toph sat up ramrod straight and gasped.

The human body, to Toph's Earthbending 'sight', had too much soft tissue for her to 'see' very clearly via vibrations. In her Earthbending vision most people resembled walking skeletons surrounded by cloudy, indistinct shapes hinting at a persons appearance.

But when Daniel held her hand firmly against his heart he snapped into a clearer focus than Toph had ever experienced with her Earthbending before. Every hair, every fold of skin, every muscle and blood vessel was clearly visible to her. Never before had she looked upon someone so clearly and for a moment her heart nearly stopped at the beauty of him. And through the connection she felt to the man she could suddenly feel his pain and longing. She could feel his heart hammering hard and fast beneath her hand and within it she felt the longing coming up from deep inside Daniel. Without knowing how she did it, Toph followed the emotional path of Daniel's longing down through his pain, past the deep, raging storm clouds of his anger to a burning bright point of pure love, coupled to a desperate need for that love to be returned. She didn't understand how she felt these things but it filled her again with a longing of her own to reach out and comfort the man before her.

Toph felt a sudden fear of these strange emotions and pulled her hand away from Daniel's. He looked desperately at her hand for a moment as though he would snatch it back but then he sat back on his heals and bowed his head.

"Why?" Toph asked again as Zuko and Mai pressed in beside her.

"Koh." Daniel said in an emotionless monotone without looking up, "From the moment I first arrived in the spirit world I have been preparing to face him. I learned that I would most likely end up facing him here in the mortal world and here balance is everything."

Daniel stood up and raised his head, turning his face to look at each person around the fire. They could see the anger slowly returning to his eyes and his voice rose steadily with it.

"To defeat Koh I need to be his equal and his opposite. So, as Koh has sat for millennia in the swamps surrounding the mortal world, consuming the lifeforces and souls of those poor fools who crossed his path, so I have hunted and consumed the darkest, vilest spirits of the spirit realms."

"Consume?" Asked Aang from beside Daniel, the horror plain in his voice, "Is that how you kill a spirit?"

Daniel nodded and pain flashed across his features, but it vanished quickly behind his anger. With a small flex of his legs, Daniel leapt backward to land lightly next to his original place across the fire.

"I think you might understand the concept most of all, Aang." Daniel said and Aang blinked in surprise. Daniel's angry glare had fully returned and he stood across the fire from the others stiffly, with his hands grasped behind his back, "The art of Spirit Bending is used to heal or alter another's spirit, such as taking away a persons Bending. But to deal oblivion the art must be taken to it's furthest extreme. To Bend another's spirit completely is to destroy them utterly. If my spirit remains unbendable then my enemies thoughts, their memories, all that made them who they were is dissolved. All that remains is their life-force, their energy, which becomes my own and a power I can use."

Seven pairs of wide eyes across the fire from Daniel stared at him with horror. His own eyes glared down at the fire but behind the anger his eyes too, were wide.

"You mean they're just gone?" Katara whispered in shock. She raised a hand to her mouth and she frowned as she realized the full import of Daniel's words, "Forever?"

Daniel flinched at Katara's words then closed his eyes and bowed his head, taking deep, slow breaths. Toph, from across the fire, felt the man's heartbeat slow to a crawl. The was silence for a minute as the last rays of the sun fled the sky and the fire in the middle of the clearing became the only source of illumination. Until Daniel raised his head and reopened his eyes. They had transformed into two brilliant orbs of light, one red, the other green and in the darkness the reflected colors on his face was frightening. His expression remained the same and though his stance also remained relaxed, the Gaang held their breaths, uneasy and unsure of what was coming. But Daniel only opened his mouth and spoke to them in a rumbling voice that seemed to rise from the depths of the earth.

"I have spent all these long years preparing for one purpose, to kill Koh." said Daniel in this new, deep voice. As his glowing eyes fell on each person across the fire, they cringed and turned away, "I have served in the conflict in the spirit worlds because I must but ever has my purpose been clear. I would return home. I will protect my family and preserve my world from Koh."

The man's furious glowing eyes contemplated the others for a moment longer then Daniel dropped his head once more. His shoulders slumped slightly and when he raised his head again the light had faded from his eyes. The right was dark, but his green eye twinkled in the dancing firelight.

"I have made a weapon of myself, a warrior and a soldier with the power and skill to face Koh." Daniel said while shifting his angry stare frome face to face, "But I also need you."

"Us?" Aang asked and Daniel nodded in response.

"I need the greatest Masters of this world and I need you to take your fighting skills and your Bending further than any of you ever imagined." The Gaang sat up a little straighter at this. Daniels glare softened and he continued in a quieter voice, "When Koh and I do meet, our battle will release powers and energies never witnessed before. Perhaps even enough to tear this world apart. By that time I hope to have trained you well enough to be able to contain and disperse those energies."

Daniel's gaze suddenly dropped to the fire and the anger fell from his eyes to be replaced by a hollowness that was reflected in the tone of his voice.

"And if I should loose, I hope to weaken him enough so you may at least drive him from this world."

"Wait." said Sokka suddenly, wide eyed, "You don't know if you can beat him?"

Daniel looked up from the fire and contemplated those across the fire from him. His face hardened once more.

"I don't expect your trust and I wont ask for your friendship," Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki all frowned at this statement but Daniel quickly continued, "But Koh is coming whether any of us like it or not. Your own spirits have told you of this and called upon you to save this world once more. I know you will not disappoint them."

Daniel turned away and took a few steps over to the large table, still laden with plates of food. He grabbed another large steak from a plate full of them and turned back to the others at the fire.

"Enough for today." He said and tore a large chunk of meat from his steak with his teeth. He chewed contentedly for a moment, then tore away another bite as the juices from the meat ran down his chin. Aang wrinkled his nose in disgust, as a vegetarian he never felt comfortable around people eating meat.

"Get some rest." Daniel told the others as he swallowed his mouthful, "Tomorrow we shall speak more of this after your training."

Without another word Daniel turned away and began walking toward the stone huts, near the edge of the forest.

"Wait." Toph's emotionally laden voice surprised everyone, including herself as she leapt to her feet. She couldn't see Daniel as clearly now as when he had touched her before, but through the strange connection she had to the man, she could still feel his pain. Buried deep inside, hidden under his anger.

"Where are you going?" Toph said, still embarrassed at her outburst and the feelings within herself, she fumbled with her words, "Aren't you staying here, with us?"

Daniel turned to look back at her and the others saw the longing in his eyes once more.

"I want you to get some rest." he said to her in an almost kind voice, "Training will be hard on all of you. But you most of all. What you saw in my vision, Toph, was not true sight, it was 'Earthsight'".

Toph frowned. She was intrigued by the notion of this 'Earthsight' but she was also slightly annoyed at Daniel's implication that she would be hard to train. But the others suddenly saw a surprised look on Daniel's face and he grinned hugely, chuckling deep in his chest.

"What?" asked Toph in an annoyed tone. Her annoyance disappeared quickly though as, through her connection to Daniel, she felt his anger and pain dim slightly and a little of his inner self shone through. How she knew these things Toph could not say but her instincts were telling her to trust in her senses and she always trusted her instincts.

"It is funny to think that some of the skills I learned at my mother's knee I now have to teach to her younger self." Daniel chuckled again at Toph's confused look and looked around at the others around the campfire, "Earthsight is not Bending but a skill inherent in all living things, if they but learn to use it. It is one of many skills I shall teach to all of you. But for now, finish eating and rest. Tomorrow will be hard on you all."

"But where are you going?" Suki asked, standing up to better see Daniel over the fire, "It only just got dark and there's so much more we want to know, Daniel."

It was the first time one of them had used Daniel's name to his face and the sudden look of shock there would have been almost comical if it hadn't been for the look of deep sorrow which quickly followed.

Toph still focusing on the connection she felt to the man, sensed the bright, pleasant feeling of Daniel's inner self fade under the crushing weight of his pain and anger. Still standing at the edge of the firelight, near the huts, Daniel closed his eyes tightly and frowned down at the ground. As he spoke next, the ever present growl in his tone deepened, making him sound hoarse.

"I've wanted this for so long. But when I influenced your lives during the war, I changed things too much from what I knew. This is not my world anymore and you are not my family. The future I came from is gone. I am." He paused and looked up at the Gaang, "I contain all that was Daniel Bei Fong and all that was the Wolf, but I am the Nomad. A being of violence and warfare. The emotions I feel for each of you are difficult to master and I cannot allow myself to be distracted from my purpose here. The battle for this world will affect many other worlds besides."

Daniel closed his eyes again. Taking a deep breath he stood relaxed but straight and let out the breath slowly.

"I need to think on this." He told the others, then bowed deeply, "Goodnight everyone. Rest well. We train at dawn."

Without another word he turned on his heel and began to quickly walk away between the huts.

"Please, wait." Suki called but a second later Daniel had disappeared into the undergrowth between the trees.

There was silence around the campfire for several minutes. Suki and Toph sat back down next to their loved ones.

"Well." said Sokka, breaking the silence, "At least that went better than the first time. He didn't blast a hole in the forest."

"Sokka." whined Katara in an exasperated voice, "The man obviously has problems. I mean civil wars in the spirit world? Heaven and Hell are illusions and the spirit Fate rules over everyone using the mystical light of wisdom."

"The Fountain of All Knowledge." Sokka corrected her helpfully.

"Yes. Thank you, Sokka." Said Katara, dryly.

"Actually, Sweetness, I only sensed truth in what he said." Toph pointed out. She had sensed a lot more besides but wasn't prepared to bring that up yet.

"You've been fooled before, Toph." said Katara in a kinder tone, "How can he be your and Aang's son from the future? If you two aren't together, how can he even exist?"

"Actually, I think he can." Sokka stated and Katara turned her annoyed and disbelieving face to him.

"Really, O great and wise one. Do tell." Katara said sarcastically, then added in an undertone, "You will anyway."

"Me and Teo did some work on the theory of time last year." Sokka said with pride, "We were trying to work out how many ways there are an object can move in the world. It was months of work. Running the numbers and building models."

Sokka stopped at the glazed and confused looks he was getting. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, there's the three main dimensions we are all aware of. Three ways we can move. Up and down is one," Sokka held up a hand and counted off on his fingers, "then forward and back and lastly side to side. But for something to move in those dimensions it must also move through time. What Teo and I discovered is that time is not a dimension that we move through but rather one that moves around us. Do you see?"

The looks of confusion and disbelief around Sokka were becoming more pronounced.

"Look, just trust me, OK?" Sokka said, annoyed, "We worked out that if someone did step outside of time then they would be able to change things without being changed themselves. It's all about causality, and a few other things Teo and I haven't come up with names for yet."

Katara blinked at Sokka for a minute, speachless, but a moment later she smiled teasingly.

"Well I guess that clears that up." Katara said sarcastically, "I understand now, Sokka. I understand that you are as disturbed as Daniel is."

"Don't, Katara." Said Suki and Toph, quietly and at the same time.

Katara blinked at the two women in surprise and a frown formed on her face. But before she could formulate a reply Aang rose to his feet and place a warm hand on her shoulder.

"A lot of what Daniel said sounds a lot like what the monks taught me a hundred years ago." Aang said softly, looking around at the others, "Some Air Nomads spent their entire lives in quiet contemplation, seeking enlightenment here in the mortal world. Monk Gyatso said that from these monks we Nomads learned that much of what we see and believe are just illusions we create for ourselves. That Heaven and Hell, the concept of eternal punishment or reward is the biggest illusion of all. The spirit world and death is meant to be about healing and rebirth."

"Rebirth?" Mai asked him with a touch of wonder in her voice. Aang nodded enthusiastically.

"The Air Nomads throughout history have taught that death is a kind of stepping stone, a pathway to the next stage of our lives." Aang closed his eyes and thought back to the lessons of his childhood, "One of the basic tenants of Air Nomad philosophy is that through enlightenment we can be reborn into a new kind of existence. The next stage of our spiritual evolution."

The young group of adults sat around the fire in silence, contemplating Aang's words. The last logs in the fire collapsed into glowing coals and the moon rose above the trees to the east, lighting the clearing in a pearly glow. In the still night air they could hear the booming crash of the waves at the base of the cliffs and in the forest they could hear the cries and calls of it's nocturnal inhabitants.

Sokka's face carried a variety of thoughtful and confused expressions as he thought about everything he'd heard about the spirit world and contemplated his own spirituality, such as it was. He'd never given much thought to such things, reasoning that there were more important uses for his time. Such as family and food. Aang watched his friend from the corner of his eyes and as Sokka's expressions of revelation and confusion cycled faster and faster, Aang chuckled. The young Air-Nomad walked over to his friend and placed a hand on the big man's shoulder.

"You don't need to worry, Sokka." Aang said, looking down at Sokka with a bright smile, "Enlightenment is about understanding the world around you and yourself. You're one of the smartest people I know and you've taught yourself more about the natural world and how things work than I could ever learn."

"Really?" Sokka said, looking up at his smiling friend with wonder. Then Sokka grinned slyly, "So you're saying I'm more enlightened than you?"

"Wait." Aang's face collapsed into a frown as Sokka grinned broadly.

"Hey, Katara." Sokka called loudly to his sister sitting at the far end of the group, "I'm smarter than your husband." He teased.

Aang turned and marched stiffly back to Katara, still frowning and grumbling under his breath.

"Sokka." Katara said in an exasperated voice, though she looked at her brother fondly, "You are an idiot."

"That's, O great and wise idiot, to you." Sokka said still grinning and leaned back on his stone. Suki stiffled a giggle with her hand and grinned over at an annoyed Aang and Katara.

Zuko smiled at his friends antics but then he noticed how quiet the two women beside him were. Mai was holding Toph's hand and looking with concern at the smaller woman between her and Zuko. He could see why. Though Toph sat relaxed, reclining back against Zuko and Mai's crossed arms, in the shadows under her fringe of black hair, Zuko could see her pale, blind eyes darting to and fro. A sure sign she was wrestling with her thoughts. He reached up and brushed Toph's fringe away and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I'll give you a bag of fire-flakes for your thoughts." He whispered to her.

Toph stiffened slightly at first but quickly relaxed and leaned over to rest her head on Zuko's chest. As he rested his chin on the top of her head she pulled Mai's hand, drawing the woman in against her other side.

"Sorry, guys. I'm just confused" Toph whispered and turned her head to kiss Mai's lips lightly as Zuko drew them both in close.

"Get a room." Sokka teased loudly, causing the trio to jump slightly. He ginned at them for a moment until a bone, left over from Suki's dinner, bounced off the back of Sokka's head.

Everyone smiled as Sokka rubbed at his head and threw an aggrieved look at his glaring wife.

"Perhaps he's got a point though." Zuko said with a sigh and stood up, drawing Toph and Mai up with him, "Why don't you girls go check out the huts while us boys unload Appa?"

Across the clearing Appa was a dark shape snoring happily under the roof of his open sided barn.

"Yeah." Aang stepped up to Katara and threw his arms around her, "Why don't you get us a room and I'll be in in a minute to warm you up."

Katara rolled her eyes again at her grinning husband but leaned in and kissed him soundly. Then as he pulled away she reached down and pinched the soft flesh of his rear end hard enough to make him jump.

"Don't be long." Katara whispered with a smile and turned away to join the other women in examining the huts.

As the men unloaded Appa's saddle the women discovered the huts to spacious and comfortable. They were simple boxes of stone with a flat roof, one door and one window. Inside each was a table with large jugs of water for washing. A small fireplace was in the corner near the table and the rest of the room was filled with a large thick pile of fresh cut grass for a bed.

As comfortable as the huts appeared and as tired as the Gaang felt, they ended up sitting out by the dying fire, talking late into the night.

It was much later that night, and hour or so before dawn, when Sokka stumbled from the entry of one of the huts. The fire had long since burned out and the only illumination came from the moon hanging above the trees. He walked quickly, bent slightly and holding one hand on his lower stomach as he approached the tree line between his hut and Appa's large open barn. Cursing quietly at the cold, wet grass, Sokka reached the trees and began cursing louder as he fumbled with the front of his trousers in the dim light. He gave a sigh of relief as he freed himself at last and then an even louder sigh as he began watering the trunk of the nearest tree. There was a grunt in the darkness from under Appa's barn. Sokka looked over sleepily and could see the dark shape of the huge air-bison as he snored on his bed of grass. A darker shape suddenly rose up on Appa's head and Sokka saw a glint of green in the darkness.

"Oh, its you, Daniel." Sokka said with relief and turned back to the task in hand, "I didn't see you there."

Sokka finished what he was doing then tucked himself away and retied his pants. He turned to peer into the dark shadows under the roof of the barn. Appa was a great fuzzy mound in the darkness and on his head, Daniel appeared to be just another shadow. An oddly shaped shadow with two triangular shapes on it's head.

"Look, man, I was thinking." Sokka said, turning away and rubbing at the back of his head. The shape on Appa's head did not move and Sokka continued, "I think you are who you say you are. Suki does too."

From the darkness came a sound like a cross between a growl and a sigh.

"I know it's hard for you and it's kinda weird for us too." Sokka said softly in a kind voice, "I know you think you need to distance yourself from your feelings but if you just stopped being so angry at yourself and relaxed a bit I think you might be surprised."

A deeper growl came from the darkness.

"Hey man, I just call it like I see it." said Sokka with a shrug, "Besides if Suki thinks you're OK then you can't be too bad. Just think about it."

Sokka turned away and walked back over to his hut. He was careful not to wake a gently snoring Suki as he slid under the blankets next to her. The glowing coals in the small fireplace cast a faint glow into the room and Sokka admired his beautiful wife in the dim light. Her hair was disheveled and a small trail of saliva ran from the corner of her mouth and soaked into the blanket under her head. Suki suddenly snorted loudly and rolled over, making an altogether different loud noise. Sokka chuckled quietly and fanned the blankets slightly to dissipate Suki's emissions.

He settled himself next to his wife and was about to close his eyes when something caught his eye. On the small table across the room they had stacked their clothes and possessions, and on top of Sokka's pile of clothes sat his warriors helmet. The helmet was light gray and shaped to resemble the head of a legendary creature known as the Seawolf with two large triangular ears on it's topmost sides. Something about the helmet and Daniel's shape in the darkness outside nagged at Sokka's awareness. He frowned and slid out from under the blankets and walked over to poke his head through the hanging moss curtain and peered outside. He stared hard at the large structure which housed Appa but could see nothing but shapes in the darkness.

A flicker of light from the centre of the clearing caught Sokka's attention. Daniel stood with his back to the huts before the fire pit, feeding twigs and sticks to the hot coals buried under the ash and new flames were beginning to lick at the wood. As the fire grew Sokka could see that Daniel had stacked a large pile of wood next to the fire sometime during the night and the large table had been cleared.

"Goodnight, Sokka." came Daniel's soft but clear voice, though he did not turn from where he crouched "and thank you."

"Yeah, uh, night." Sokka rubbed his eyes, then ducked back into the warm air in the hut and crawled back into bed next to Suki. Suki moaned slightly and rolled again, turning into her husband and throwing an arm over him. Sokka relaxed, holding onto Suki and a few minutes later he was fast asleep.


	7. Show me what you can do

Chapt 7

Zuko quietly stepped from the hut he shared with Mai and Toph and stepped out into the dark clearing. The sky was still black and peppered with stars but a faint glow above the trees to the east showed that the sun was not far away. Zuko stretched as he stood before his hut but paused as Daniel stepped out from the trees and approached the fire pit.

"You've been busy." Zuko commented to the other man.

Looking at the clearing Zuko thought that might be an understatement. The fire pit had a long spit balanced on two poles to either side. On the spit, slowly turning on it's own, was the roasted carcass of a small porkuswine, a usually very large, spiny animal that lived in the forest. The roasted one on the spit was at least as large as Zuko. To the side, the table was once again laden with plates and bowls, filled with a variety of vegetable and fruit dishes. A sound to the side made Zuko turn and he saw Appa, still laying in his open sided barn, snoring happily with a fresh pile of fruits and vegetables stacked before him.

"Very busy." Zuko commented again, "Do you sleep?"

Daniel acknowledged Zuko with a nod as he passed and walked over to the fire. From the glowing coals at it's base he lifted a large steaming stone pot by the handles that jutted from it's sides.

"Good morning, Zuko." Daniel said as he placed the pot onto an empty space on the table, "Tea?"

Zuko noticed that while Daniel wore his usual frown, his face did not seem as angry and the man even walked with a slight spring to his step.

"I'd love some, thanks." said Zuko, slightly cautious. Then to cover his hesitation he added conversationally, "Err, you seem a little brighter this morning."

Although Daniel's expression did not change he acknowledged Zuko's statement with another nod.

"I had a productive night." Daniel said in a deep monotone, "Come, see this."

Zuko approached as Daniel swung his silver backpack from his shoulders and plunged a hand inside it. From within the bag he pulled a short, thin branch with half a dozen dark, green leaves, each as big as his hand. As Zuko stepped up to the table he watched as Daniel crumpled the leaves in his hands and dropped the pieces into the pot of steaming water.

"I did learn one cooking tip while I was in the spirit world." Daniel said as he stirred the pot with the remains of the stick, "My friend, Jax told me of this plant that his people once prepared and drank like tea. I wasn't sure if it still existed anymore so I was surprised to find it in the forest."

A delicious aroma began to rise with the steam from the pot.

"It certainly smells good." Zuko said, taking a deep appreciative sniff. A crease of concentration appeared on his brow, "Different to jasmine though. It smells, sweeter."

Daniel grabbed two cups from a pile in the center of the table and carefully dipped them into the pot to fill them. He handed one to Zuko and sniffed deeply at the steam rising from his own.

Daniel lifted his cup and threw back the contents in one go while Zuko raised his own for a sip. Both men's eyes closed and their faces became slack as they savored the taste. Zuko raised his cup for a larger sip.

"It's good." Zuko said in wonder as Daniel got some more tea for himself. Zuko took another sip, "Really good."

"You were right about the taste." Daniel commented as he took a smaller swallow from his cup, "Different to jasmine, much sweeter."

Zuko began to relax a little more as he drank the strange but delicious tea. He stood only a few paces from Daniel and noticed the other man staring down into his tea with an odd expression. Zuko tried again to strike up the conversation.

"So, uh, you got enough food here to last a week. How long do you want us to stay here?"

Daniel stared back at Zuko with his usual frown but his eyes conveyed an unsure, almost frightened feeling to the Firelord. Zuko put down his teacup on the table and, hesitantly at first, he reached out and put a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Look. I'm not so good at speaking about feelings and things." Zuko said, uncomfortably, "But if there's something you want to talk about, well, Mai says I'm a good listener."

Zuko reddened slightly and turned away, rubbing at his arms to hide his embarrasement. Daniel narrowed his eyes at Zuko for a moment and the young Firelord wondered if he'd said a bit too much. But Daniel suddenly sighed and turned to lean back against the table and frowned at the fire.

"I would like to ask you a very personal question," Daniel said quietly without looking at Zuko, "If it's alright."

"Err, sure." said Zuko, feeling not so sure.

"When I was a boy," Daniel began in a quiet voice, "It was obvious to everyone that my mother shared a bond with my aunt Mai that went beyond mere friendship. Many who didn't know them believed them to be sisters for the way they behaved together. But though I know my mother loved my uncle Zuko, I also know that he was only ever her friend."

Daniel turned suddenly to face Zuko and the young Firelord took a step back at the ferocity of Daniel's expression. There was anger there, as always, but also fear and something akin to hope.

"But now the world is different from what I remember." Daniel said. He stepped forward until he was nearly nose to nose with Zuko. The man's strange dual colored eyes made Zuko feel disorientated and uncomfortable as they darted back and forth between Zuko's own eyes.

"What I want to know is this." Daniel's voice had become a low growl, although the fear and hope in his eyes detracted from his menacing tone, "I know in my heart that Mai and Toph will always love each other. But you, Zuko. You've had a wife for near ten years. So, I want to know, what are your intentions with Toph?"

Zuko frowned back into Daniel's face for a moment then sighed and smiled warmly. This seemed to be the last thing Daniel expected as he stepped back from Zuko, looking confused.

"I think I understand." Zuko said and reached across to refill the teacups from the pot. He handed one to Daniel and took a sip from his own before he continued, "How can I not love them both? Mai and Toph are kindred spirits, they complement each other. But we, the three of us, only feel truly whole when we are together. Mai and I have known each other since childhood but even when we were together there was something missing between us. An unhappiness that we just couldn't explain or be rid of. It almost caused us to break up a few times. We even had a huge fight on our honeymoon."

Zuko blushed again at the memories while Daniel stared unblinking back at him. Feeling bolder, Zuko stepped forward again and placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Then along came, Toph." Zuko said, smiling warmly as he looked into the other man's eyes, "She was only twelve when I met her and we were on different sides at the time but even then I admired her strength, her bravery, and even though she hid it well back then I was amazed at her beautiful, loving nature."

"After the war, when she and Mai became friends, I saw them both transform." Zuko said, looking past Daniel now, lost in his own thoughts, "They drew each other out from their shells to become the amazing women they are today and without them I wouldn't be the man I am today. Mai and I could make each other happy, as friends, but Toph completes us. I don't think I could face the world without either of them in it."

Zuko reached up an grabbed Daniel's shoulders with both hands, looking seriously into the other man's now wide, dual eyes.

"I love Toph Bei Fong and Mai Desiko more and more every day, both for the incredible women they are and for the man they make of me." Zuko smiled warmly at Daniel and the scarred man's eyes were wide, "I will love and honor them for all time and while I have strength within me it is my greatest desire, my duty, to bring them safety and happiness."

"Daniel, I could never hurt them." Zuko told the other man softly and Daniel's frown softened, "They are the reason I exist."

Daniel dropped his eyes from Zuko's but not before the Firelord noticed the raging storm of emotions there. The untouched cup of tea in Daniel's hand trembled slightly as the man stared down at it. He stood, silent and still for so long that Zuko began to feel a little apprehensive but Daniel suddenly sighed and looked back up at Zuko. The frown still creased his brow but the anger had greatly diminished in his eyes and the ghost of a smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"You underestimate yourself, Zuko." Daniel said softly and his smile widened, "You are far more eloquent at discussing 'feelings and things' than you presume."

Daniel chuckled as Zuko raised an eyebrow, then glance up at the lightening sky. The stars had all but vanished and the sky to the east was bright yellow and pink. Directly above them the sky was a deep, dark blue and getting lighter every second. Zuko still stood with his hands on the other man's shoulders and Daniel put down his teacup and reach up to grasp Zuko's shoulders as well.

"You are the man I remember and love, Firelord Zuko." Daniel said with uncharacteristic fondness, "Wise and kind and loving. Thank you for your words. My mother and Mai deserve a man as good as you. But now the sun draws near and I must have you all in the right mindset to begin today's training."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked confused.

For a moment Zuko thought he saw regret on Daniel's face but it vanished quickly as the man's grin became wide and crooked. It reminded Zuko strongly of the grin Toph usually wore when he sparred with her or when she rumbled in Earthbending tournaments.

"This." Growled Daniel and suddenly his foot kicked out, catching Zuko in his chest and sending the large man tumbling and flying backward toward his sleeping hut.

Zuko rolled to a halt next to the wall of the hut and drew himself to his hands and knees. He clutched at his chest, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath.

With an astonishingly loud 'Crack!' in the still morning air a large chunk of the hut's wall, directly above Zuko, suddenly broke away and flew with blinding speed toward Daniel.

Daniel laughed as he spun about and shattered the chunk of stone flying toward him with a roundhouse kick, leaving a cloud of dust in the still morning air. Through the hole in the hut's wall, Toph and Mai's furious faces could be seen peering out. With another kick Toph shattered the remains of the wall into head sized pieces and with a series of punches sent them hurtling toward Daniel in a spinning cloud of debris.

Daniel shifted one foot slightly and a high wall erupted from the earth before him causing Toph's attack to rattle harmlessly against it. The earthen wall lowered slightly after the attack and Daniel leaned over it, resting his chin on one hand as though he was chatting to a neighbor over a fence.

"Mind the food." Daniel said casually and pointed over his shoulder with a thumb at the table and fire pit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mai's shout was frightened and angry as she stepped out of the shattered side of the hut and helped Zuko rise. Toph remained in her low, wide bending stance, prepared for further attacks, her furious expression somehow diminished by her hair which stuck out in every direction like a dark halo. While Zuko had dressed in long sleeved tunic and pants, both women were still dressed in nothing but their underwear and they shivered in the chill morning air.

To one side, Suki poked her head out of the doorway of her hut, and went wide eyed at the spectacle before her. She ducked back inside and a moment later she and Sokka, dressed only in their own underwear, burst from their doorway and raced over to the trio before the broken hut. At almost the same moment Aang and Katara ran from their own hut and joined the rest of the Gaang in facing Daniel. Katara was wearing her long silken nightdress but Aang, in the rush to get outside, was wearing only his red/tan shirt.

"Oh, good." Daniel said, conversationally. He still leaned casually against the earth wall he had summoned, "Everyone is up."

"What is going on?" Aang asked with concern. Mai was still supporting a wheezing Zuko before the shattered wall, gravel and rocks littered the grass between them and Daniel.

"He's gone nuts." Toph said, her expression remained furious as she pointed at Daniel, "He attacked Zuko."

"Uh, Ah." Daniel said, wagging a finger back and forth as though correcting a child, "I am testing you."

"What?" the pain in Zuko's chest eased and he stood straight, "But we were just talking."

The earth wall before Daniel dropped back, seamlessly into the ground and he seemed to follow it down into a deep bow.

"And I have thanked you for that." he said as he rose, "But now it is time for training and first I shall test your abilities."

"Test?" Suki asked. Her eyes were still wide with shock as she surveyed her friends and the damage to the camp.

"Test this." Toph said in a low voice. She raised her hands over her shoulders, spun once in place then swept her arms forward and down. The roof of the broken hut slid forward and the huge flat stone flew, spinning toward Daniel.

The man gave a lazy dismissive wave of his hand and the stone roof flipped up and away, sailing over his head and sailing out to drop below the edge of the cliff far behind him.

"Oh, please." Said Daniel with a lopsided grin, "By the time my mother was your age she had mastered lava bending, refinement and earthsight. Don't you think she might have taught me a thing or two?"

Daniel laughed lightly again as Toph, Mai and Zuko glared at him. Sokka, Suki, Aang and Katara shared looks of worry and concern.

"I saw you yesterday morning." Daniel said to Toph with a sly grin, "When did you master the 'Flex' technique?"

"The what?" Toph said. She was still angry but also now confused.

"Well, that was my mother's name for it." Daniel said with a shrug, "She taught it to me when I was three but I've always called it the 'Rock Hopper'."

He bent his knees slightly and the ground beneath him flexed downward in a bowl shaped depression. With a loud 'crack!' the ground sprang back out and Daniel sailed high into the air, laughing again as he flipped lazily, landing lightly on the flat roof of the open barn which housed Appa. The great white bison glanced up but quickly went back to chewing on the pile of grass and fruits before him, unconcerned.

Daniel's grin vanished suddenly and he contemplated the group below him seriously.

"What I do to you today will be nothing compared to the war that is coming." The Gaang looked up at Daniel apprehensively and he suddenly flung out an arm and pointed out into the forest, "Today's first training exercise will be in a clearing about five miles due south of us. All you need do is touch me. Either with your hands, weapons or bending. Strike me but once and you win the exercise."

"All I need do is hit you? Easy." Snarled Zuko, still glaring up at the man.

Daniel's frown remained but a small grin played at the corners of his mouth.

"As an extra incentive I have added a touch of realism to today's exercise." Daniel informed them, "You have time for breakfast and to prepare but I would suggest you not take too long."

"Why?" Katara asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the man, "What are you up to?"

"I'm glad you asked, Katara." Daniel said with a bow to her. He raised his hand and pointed again, "I have a young girl imprisoned in the clearing to the south. I will give you till noon to rescue her but if you fail, well, let me just say, she will be one very unhappy little girl."

"What?" several of the group below him said at the same time. Shock registered on all their faces.

Daniel half turned away from the group below him but paused and suddenly turned back to them with a wide, somehow mocking grin.

"Oh, and Mai. I'd have Katara look at that bite. Such bruises can turn nasty." Daniel laughed softly as he said this.

Mai's already pale skin became as white as snow and her eyes grew huge. In a flash she slapped a hand to her upper thigh just below her underwear and sidled around behind Zuko. Mai's color returned as she glared angrily up at Daniel and the fury and embarrassment on her face was closely matched by Zuko and Toph's.

But Daniel only flashed a crooked grin at them and spun about, sprinting easily along the length of the barn's roof. With a light leap he sailed over and into the branches of the trees behind the barn and in moments, was lost to sight in the forest.

On the ground before the barn the group of young friends stared at one another in horror.

"Aang! Twinkletoes." Toph said while stepping over and grabbing at the front of the air benders shirt, "I think he was telling the truth Aang! He has someone."

"I know, Toph." Aang said looking at the place where Daniel had vanished in the trees, "I felt it too."

Toph was standing closely in front of Aang holding onto his shirt, the fear and concern she felt written across her features. Once when they were young they had been about the same size, now the top of Toph's head just reached the base of Aang's jaw.

"We have to go, now." Toph near shouted while shaking Aang by his shirt. Aang turned bright red.

"Err, can I put my pants on first?" he asked timidly.

Toph held onto Aang's shirt, near lifting the larger man from the ground. She was confused at first but she suddenly became aware of the cold breeze against her bare skin and Aang's naked, shivering legs pressed against her own. Toph's mouth dropped open into a wide O and she released Aang, stepping back quickly into Zuko's arms. She half turned in his embrace in an attempt to hide her embarrassment as a deep blush started on her face and chest. Apart from Zuko, everyone else was either only partially dressed or still in their underwear.

"Go get dressed in our hut." Katara said kindly to a blushing Toph and Mai, "Zuko, will you get their stuff for them?"

Zuko nodded and marched off to the broken hut as Mai and Toph hurried into Katara's. Aang was gripping the front of his shirt at the bottom and was trying to pull it downward, he turned to his wife while trying to keep his rear end covered as well.

"Err, Babe?" Aang said and Katara tried not to smirk at the sight of Aang's bare, shivering legs.

"I'll get your pants for you." She said, Katara leaned in for a hug, for her own reassurance as much as Aang's, "Go get Appa ready. I'll be out in a minute."

"You know, Aang." Suki said from behind him, "We've know each other all these years but I never realized that your tattoos went all the way up in there."

Aang turned a confused look over his shoulder and saw Sokka and Suki smirking down at where his shirt had ridden up his back in Katara's embrace. Aang blushed again and he suddenly vanished with the rapid patter of feet, raising a cloud of dust as he fled to the barn. Katara's nightdress whipped about her from Aang's Airbending boost and when the dust settled they could see him peering, red faced out from behind Appa. Katara, Suki and Sokka shared an uneasy laugh and then quickly turned for their separate huts to prepare for the day.

A short while later Appa was rising into the early morning air with the seven friends seated in their usual places in his saddle. Appa seemed to be flying exceptionally slowly and the straps of his saddle stood out sharply as they pinched in his rounded, bulging belly. Sokka leaned out the side of the saddle looking wistfully back toward the receding clearing.

"All that food." Sokka moaned sadly, reaching out with one hand.

"Oh, please." Suki mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Suki looked strikingly different. Her shoulder length brown hair was combed and pulled back in a small warrior's tail. At the center of her forehead and under her hair she had tied the small green and blue pendant Sokka had presented her with on their engagement, it's blue ribbon matching the color of her eyes. Instead of blue water tribe clothing she now wore her green Kyoshi warrior kimono and hardened leather chest armor. Her face she had painted white but for two wide red stripes running from the sides of her nose, up over her eyelids and into her hairline near her temples. Tucked into the belt of her kimono were her two war fans and beside her she had place a short katana in a bright copper scabbard.

Sokka, like Suki, had gone all out. He was wearing his water tribe warriors uniform. Made from thick leather it was dark blue and trimmed with white fur. Thicker leather plates protected his shoulders and chest with three phases of the moon emblazoned over his heart in white. He wore long fingerless gloves that matched his armor but his high boots were a light gray, matching his gray 'sea wolf' helmet resting on the saddle beside him. His shoulder length hair was pulled back in a warriors tail similar to his wife's. In a pouch on his back was his trusted boomerang and in it's scabbard, Sokka's unique black space metal sword. These were actually re-creations of the originals, that sword and boomerang having been lost during the war, but Sokka loved them all the same. He and his mentor Master Piandoa had spent many days and nights re-crafting the weapons.

The three lovers sat in their usual place at the back of the saddle, Toph reclining between Zuko and Mai.

Mai sat, angry and silent, her back stiff and her legs drawn demurely up underneath her. She was dressed in a finely-cut, long black silk dress with sleeves so long they nearly came down to the tip's of her fingers, although when she raised her arms, the sleeves fell back revealing the sharp points of her shuriken; throwing knifes loaded into rows in a spring fired forearm holster. Her silken black hair was immaculately combed with two small buns set apart on the top of her head and a long straight fringe that almost came down level with her eyes. Occasionally she would smooth out her dress on her stomach while looking down at the small bump just beginning to show there, though she only did this when she thought no one else was looking.

Beside Mai, Toph sat with a similar angry expression. She was dressed in her usual green short sleeve shirt and slacks with a tan tunic over the top and a belt holding everything at her waist. Her own hair was as neat as Mai's (since Mai usually did the young Earthbender's hair most mornings), combed to silky smoothness it hung down past her shoulders and her long fringe hung in a straight line, almost level with the tip of her nose. On the top of her head she wore her green, jade engagement headband and in the morning sunlight small rainbows danced above the large gem stones set in the headband's obsidian centerpiece.

Zuko's own hair was also immaculately combed and was pulled back into a tight bun, the stylized flame shaped emblem of the Firelord pinned to it. He still wore the same tight black shirt and slacks and clutched in one hand was the scabbard containing his twin broadswords. His left hand was gripping Toph's right and as the two stared ahead with sullen looks they wrestled with the thumbs of their clasped hands: a favorite pastime for when they wished to distract themselves.

Aang and Katara appeared as they always did. Katara in light blue, form fitting shirt and pants with soft brown leather boots. She wore a long sleeveless tunic over the top, belted at the waist. Her hair was pulled back in it's usual plait and two thin twists of hair ran from her forehead, down to either side of her eyes and around to the base of her plait. (It was customary for a married woman from the water tribes to wear her hair down once she was married but Aang would always give her that wistful, loving look when she wore it tied back and so she preferred it that way.) Over her shoulders and down her back hung two large waterskins with their corked mouths poking out to either side of her waistline; they were much larger than the ones she usually wore on her hip and she had filled them to capacity before they had left the clearing.

Aang sat holding the reins on Appa's head. He was dressed in his traditional Air-nomad clothing of orange shirt and pants with red poncho, belt and shoes. Across his lap was his only weapon, his staff and glider. His bald head and blue tattoos stood out starkly in the morning sunlight.

"That's the clearing ahead." Aang called out while pointing with one hand.

It was a large clearing, almost two miles across, all bare earth littered with rocks and boulders and the occasional patch of thick grass. Atop a small rise in the clearing's center stood a huge old oak tree, it's thick heavy braches spread out wide and seemed weighed down by the volume of leaves upon them. As Appa skimmed over the trees at the edge of the clearing and dropped onto the dusty ground, the Gaang leapt clear of the saddle and looked around apprehensively. The land sloped down into the clearing and it was obvious this had once been a lake bed by the littering of rocks on the hard packed earth and the occasional beds of gravel and sand. A little less than a mile away the ground swept up sharply then flattened out into a small island.

At the center stood the largest oak tree any of the friends had ever seen. It's trunk was thicker around than most family homes and it huge, bowl shaped canopy stretched out wide past the edge of the island on which it stood. There seemed to be something under the tree and Aang's keen eyes saw movement. Sokka saw it too and reached over his shoulder to a pouch hanging next to his boomerang and drew forth a small spyglass, putting it to his eye.

"I see someone up there. These something else, too but," Sokka squinted hard through the miniature telescope, "It can't be."

"What?" asked Suki with concern.

Zuko, Mai, Toph and Katara just stood glaring up at the tree but Aang turned to Sokka and held out his hand.

"Let me see." Aang said and Sokka handed over the spyglass then stood, still squinting over at the distant tree.

Aang raised the glass to his eye and what he saw under the tree made him screw up his face in confusion. There appeared to be ropes hanging from one of the lower branches of the tree and swinging back and forth, happily kicking her legs was a brightly dressed little girl. Not far away was a large table laden with dishes and impaled into the ground next to it was a pole with what looked to be a roasted animal on it. Aang reported this to the others.

"How did he get the food here so quickly?" Sokka said looking at the tree then back to the north, "We only just saw it a few minutes ago."

"Sokka! Priorities remember?" Suki hissed and jabbed an elbow in his side. Then she said louder to Aang, "Do you see him?"

"No. He's not under the tree." Aang said, handing the spyglass back to Sokka. Stepping back over to stand next to Katara, Aang narrowed his eyes and looked around, "He's here though."

"I know." Said Toph. She was standing with her hands held palms down and had dropped down into a low bending stance, "I feel it too, but I can't pin him down."

"Then be prepared for anything." said Katara and turned slowly on the spot, glaring around the clearing, "We don't know what this man's capable of and I still say he's unstable."

"I resemble that remark." came Daniel's deep growling voice from the ground directly below Katara.

Katara looked down in surprise and saw two eyes open in the hard packed dirt between her feet. One bright green and the other a dark stormy gray and a second later a wide, crooked grin opened beneath them.

"Boo." said Daniel's face and Katara shrieked, leaping straight up into the air and instantly lashing out with a water whip, summoned instinctively from the skins on her back. A moment before the water struck, the ground exploded away from Katara in a straight line, raising dust and small rocks. Several body lengths away the ground erupted upward and Daniel popped out of the soil and landed on his feet facing the Gaang, laughing hard. He was laughing because Katara had stumbled as she came down from her leap and crashed into Aang, knocking them both to the ground. They got up glaring angrily at Daniel as he continued chuckling but Toph suddenly stepped forward looking confused.

"How did you do that?" Toph asked Daniel gruffly, the anger still evident in her tone, "How do you hide? I couldn't even feel your heartbeat under there."

Daniel's mirth subsided though he was still smiling as he turned to Toph.

"First lesson to you and Aang." he said to her, "Your Earthbending works both ways, you know. You can use it see the vibrations of the world around you or you can reverse that and control those vibrations."

"How?" asked Toph and Aang, together.

Daniel chuckled again and held out one hand, palm down over the ground.

"You can damp down the vibrations, even cancel them out." Daniel said and suddenly everyone was plunged into complete silence. The ever present sounds of the forest and the rustling of leaves in the breeze vanished, even the air seemed to darken slightly and the temperature plummeted. Aang opened his mouth to speak but no sound came forth, only a puff of steamy breath and he went cross-eyed attempting to look at his own lips.

Toph though, tensed in fear, she was suddenly blind, deaf and could detect no vibrations in the ground around her. She groped out with one hand and felt Mai's hand slip into her own with enormous relief but an instant later the vibrations, sounds and warmth came flooding back.

"Or you can go to the other extreme." Daniel said and a large stone flew up from the ground to smack into his hand. He turned his hand over and the rock floated up to hover a foot or so above his palm, "You can increase the vibrations. Pump them up until you get one of my mother's more spectacular creations. Lava Bending."

The oblong stone in Daniel's hand started to smoke then glow a bright cherry red. The friends watching could feel the heat emanating from the stone as the glow went from red to white. Then the stone seemed to soften and collapse in upon itself, forming into a small brightly glowing ball of writhing, bubbling red liquid. The red light reflected brightly from Daniel's dual colored eyes as he looked around the group before him. Then he flung his hand over his shoulder, sending the ball flying away and down to splash harmlessly onto the dirt, hissing as the molten rock spread out and cooled.

"How?" Toph ask again, more eagerly this time though her grip remained firm on Mai's hand.

"You'll learn." Daniel said with a lopsided grin, "But we have a full day ahead and it's time we got to training."

"What training?" Aang asked angrily, stepping forward. Most of the Gaang remained grouped behind him.

"Yeah." said Sokka, stepping up beside his friend, "All we've heard is a load of mumbo jumbo about Koh, Fate, spirit civil wars and the end of the world. We want to know exactly what is going on."

"Exactly what you have heard." Daniel said, dropping his grin and frowning again, "The full story would take lifetimes to learn but you will learn of it as we progress. As of today, you can all consider yourselves conscripted into a new army."

"Conscripted? Army?" Aang said, narrowing his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Daniel considered the group for a moment through his frown before responding.

"Your Great Spirits have asked you to help preserve your world." He said to them seriously, standing with his hands clasped behind his back, "I am asking you to help me do this and bring a new era of peace and balance to the spirit worlds as well as this world. Will you say no?"

The Gaang exchanged surprised glances and then turned those looks back to Daniel. The man's face suddenly softened and the ghost of a grin returned to his lips. He raised a hand, palm out, as though to forestall any responses.

"I know you all. There is no need to answer. But the morning grows late and before I can train you I need to see you in action." said Daniel and his grin returned, wide and crooked. He suddenly pointed behind himself to the large tree at the center of the clearing, "I expect a decent attempt from each of you or my captive will be most disappointed."

"Wait." Toph said, suddenly glaring angrily at Daniel, but Katara interrupted.

"Aang said he saw a little girl over there." Katara said angrily, "What have you done to her? Where's her family?"

Daniel threw back his head and laughed loudly, causing the group of friends to tense but his laughter was without the mocking tone from before and he seemed genuinely amused.

"No." Toph said again, loudly this time, "I feel something in him. He's lying about something."

The Gaang drew together, with Aang and Katara at the center and the others grouped to either side. Appa, forgotten in the background, grew bored and wandered over to sniff at the trees at the edge of the clearing. Daniel only continued to chuckle, but the Gaang tensed as he reached over his shoulder and reached with one hand for the backpack on his back. From it he drew a large square shaped package wrapped in large green leaves. He held it before him and slowly pealed back the green wrapping. The Gaang relaxed slightly at the sight of the green wrapped package but remained apprehensive as they watched Daniel.

"Considering who raised the boy I was it's not so hard to put one over you or Aang. Just a little white lie." Still grinning Daniel held forth the now unwrapped package. It was a brick sized and shaped block of a dark brown material and as he held it up Katara's face suddenly became slack and her eyes grew large and round.

"There's more than one way to make someone a captive." Daniel said, his grin widening even more, "Hu won't go anywhere while I have this.". He reach up with his other hand and crumbled a small amount of the brown substance between his fingers and a sweet delicious aroma filled the cool morning air.

Now Aang, Mai, Sokka and Suki had joined Katara in looking at the dark brown brick with a kind of awe and reverence. A trail of drool ran from Sokka's open mouth to his chin but it was Katara who took a step forward, unconsciously raising a hand toward the thing that Daniel held aloft.

"Is that?" Katara wiped at the corners of her mouth, "Is that chocolate?"

"There's only five people in the world who can make it." Mai whispered, she too shared Katara's hungry look of awe. Zuko and Toph were just turning incredulous looks upon Mai when a high pitched scream from the distant, large oak made everyone jump. Faces registered surprise as a line of dust rose from the ground between them and the tree at the center of the clearing. It was rapidly closing the distance and another long, high pitched wail split the morning air.

"Chockit!"

"No. Wait." Daniel shouted angrily at the approaching dust cloud, "Not yet."

But in moments a tiny figure at the head of the dust trail had slammed into Daniel's leg causing the man to stumble back, though he kept to his feet and he raised the large block of chocolate high above his head. As the dust settled the group could see a little girl, apparently of about four years old with light brown hair and a round face eagerly attempting to climb Daniel's leg. She was wearing a bright green dress and her bushy hair was tied back with a thin peace of green vine with a few small leaves still attached. She grinned sweetly up at Daniel and he was forced to grab at the waist of his pants as she redoubled her efforts to climb this leg.

"Chockit. Chockit. Chockit." The little girl cried in a sweet little voice as she bounced up and down on Daniel's leg. Across from them the group watching shared equal looks of surprise and confusion.

"No chocolate." Daniel's sudden, deafening shout made the Gaang jump again and the little girl dropped from his leg and sat on the ground looking up at him with trembling lips. Daniel's angry glare did not soften and he began rewrapping the chocolate in the green leaves, "We had a deal, Hu. You could meet the Avatar Gaang when we were done training and then I would give you some chocolate. No chocolate for you."

Daniel crossed his arms, holding the green package against his chest and continued glaring at the little girl. Her small round face crumpled up and large tears rolled from her eyes as she began wailing forlornly up at the man. Suki's heart went out to the girl and she stepped forward to crouch down at the crying girl's side. She reached out and stroked the little girl's hair as the sobbing slowly subsided.

"It's ok sweetheart." Suki crooned to the little girl, "We won't let the angry man hurt you and I'll make him give you some chocolate, ok?"

The little girl gave Suki a small tearful smile and Suki was surprised at the color of her eyes. They were the darkest green Suki had ever seen, almost black when the little girl's face was shadowed. Suki turned away and glared angrily up at Daniel standing beside her. There was almost a tense stand off as he returned her angry glare but after a few moments he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." said Daniel gruffly and unwrapping one end of the green parcel he broke off a large piece of chocolate and thrust it down toward the little girl at his feet. Suki's eyes were wide as the piece of chocolate passed from hand to hand before her face and she swallowed back the saliva as the sweet aroma filled her senses once more. The little girl smiled hugely at the chocolate in her hand then broke off a small piece and thrust it out to Suki.

"Ooky." said the little girl and pushed the chocolate into Suki's surprised mouth. The woman's face dissolved into pleasure as sweet taste filled her mouth and the little girl wrapped her arms around Suki's crouching form.

"Uh, Suki." Aang said, looking strangely at the little girl, "I don't think that's a normal girl."

Indeed, in Aang's eyes the little girl seemed to glow with and inner, white light. So much so that he was surprised she did not cast shadows about her.

"But she's so sweet." Suki said as she sat down next to the little girl who dropped herself into Suki's lap and popped another piece of chocolate into the woman's mouth. Katara and Mai threw jealous looks at the other woman. Daniel slapped a hand to his forehead and gave a loud sigh.

"Everyone. I'd like to introduce you to the guardian spirit of this forest, Hu." Everybody looked at the little girl in surprise again as she sat on Suki's lap, eagerly sucking on the large piece of chocolate, "Hu, as I promised, these are the hero's of the hundred year war."

"Ooky." cried the little girl again and she jumped up to throw her arms around the surprised and blushing woman's neck. Zuko, who had been silent so far, stepped forward.

"There were a lot more hero's involved than just us." Zuko said and the others nodded, agreeing with him, "Some of them died so we could make a better world and those are the hero's we give remembrance to."

Daniel rolled his eyes and reached over his shoulder to deposit the wrapped chocolate into his backpack; Mai and Katara's eyes never left the package until it vanished from sight.

The little girl, Hu, suddenly vanished in a blur from Suki's lap and appeared an instant later standing before Zuko who stepped back in surprise. Hu clasped her little hands and gazed up at the muscular Firelord and the morning sunlight glistened off her wide trembling eyes. With a sudden lunge she wrapped her arms around Zuko's leg and hugged it tight, closing her eyes and smiling happily as she held him.

"Ooko." the little girl sighed happily and squeezed his leg tighter.

Zuko looked around embarrassed, and tried unsuccessfully to pull away. Mai grinned at the sight but Toph was frowning.

"What is she? She looks real, but she feels," Toph twirled a hand in the air as she sought the words, "Heavy. Like these more of her there, but I can't see it."

Aang, who had been focusing hard on the strange child, had noticed that as well as the apparent glow that he could see emanating from the girl, there appeared to be a thin line of light leading from the girl to the large tree at the center of the clearing.

"She's the tree, isn't she?" Aang asked as he realized, "She's the spirit of that great oak."

Daniel nodded and little Hu turned her head to grin up at a staring Zuko.

"Hu is the matriarch of this forest." Daniel told the group across from him as they stared at the little girl attached to Zuko's leg, "Why don't you show him, Hu?"

The little girl turned and nodded to Daniel. Then, releasing Zuko's leg, she stepped back and raised her arms to the man. Looking confused, Zuko bent down and picked Hu up, holding the tiny girl in his arms. She grinned broadly at him and reached up to grab the sides of his head with both hands, then leaning upward she kissed him gently on the forehead. For a fraction of an instant, Hu's eyes flashed bright green and Zuko's eye's answered in kind with a flash of bright, vibrant gold. Zuko gasped and stood blinking with a shocked expression on his face as Hu lowered herself into his arms and rested her head on the man's shoulder.

"What is it?" Toph asked with concern, stepping up to Zuko's side.

"Are you ok?" Mai asked coming to his other side.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Zuko said still staring into the distance as he held Hu, "She showed me. There was a city here once."

"What. When?" Sokka asked incredulously as he looked around the clearing at the dense forest around.

"I don't know." Zuko said turning his head to look at the little girl in his arms then over to the large oak in the clearing, "This was a park. There was a lake here with golden bridges leading over to the island and people came every day to picnic and play in the shade of the oak tree there."

Zuko paused and gazed out over the forest to the south where he knew the great wall of Ba Sing Se sat unseen on the distant horizon.

"She showed me the city." Zuko said turning back to the little girl in his arms with a look of wonder, "It was huge but when I looked to the south there was no wall. Ba Sing Se wasn't there."

"Hu remembers the people who once lived here and uses a shape that she remembers as pleasing." Daniel said to the group. The little girl in Zuko's arm's turned her head and stuck out her tongue at Daniel, "She's very advanced socially, for a tree spirit. Not too surprising in Hu's case though, considering she was planted and cared for by humans for the first few hundred years of her existence."

"How can there have been a city here?" asked Sokka looking around at the trees and scattered stones, "There's nothing here but forest."

"All things pass in time." Daniel told him and then looked to Zuko and the little girl, "and time is passing us by. Hu, would you be so kind as to lead Appa over to your shade and the food. I'll give you some more chocolate when I'm done playing with the Avatar Gaang."

He grinned wickedly at the Gaang as Hu wiggled free of Zuko's arms and vanished in a streaking blur to reappear before Appa. The great air-bison sniffed the little girl then gave her a friendly lick. Hu giggled as she dripped with drool. Then, walking at a more normal pace, she led Appa off toward the centre of the clearing and the great oak tree. Aang and the others watched with some trepidation as Appa followed Hu off toward the giant tree but Daniel stood, hands clasped behind his back and glared at the Gaang.

"Alright." Snapped Daniel as the little girl and the bison settled themselves under the tree to watch, "Sokka, Suki. Come forth and show me what skill you possess. Strike me just once and you too may have chocolate."

Daniel remained standing, relaxed with his hands behind his back. He took a slow breath through his nose then closed his eyes and remained standing that way waiting.

Sokka and Suki exchanged glances with one another then their friends.

"Err, what do the rest of us do?" Aang asked.

"Watch." Daniel growled without moving or opening his eyes, "Learn."

Sokka and Suki soon found themselves standing alone before Daniel as the rest of the Gaang moved back, making space. Suki started to reach for the fans tucked into her belt but hesitated as she looked at the unarmed man standing before them.

"A true warrior uses anything at their disposal to defeat their enemies." said Daniel quietly, "Draw your weapons."

As Suki drew her fans, Sokka drew his black sword and silver/blue boomerang.

"I must warn you." Suki said, "We have studied under Ty Lee. She has helped us revolutionize the Kyoshi Warriors."

"I know." said Daniel, still unmoving, "She trained me as well. Do not hold back."

The Gaang exchanged surprised glances once more. Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai and Toph stood together a dozen or so yards away watching as their friends slipped into their familiar fighting stances.

Sokka silently signaled Suki to move around to Daniel's side as he slowly moved forward from the other direction. As they neared Daniel finally moved, lowering into an earth bender's horse stance, his hands held relaxed, palms upward before him. His eyes remained closed.

Sokka motioned to Suki to attack low as he took a final step forward. Black sword grasped in his right hand, Sokka swung horizontally aiming for Daniel's shoulder as Suki simultaneously kicked out at Daniel's left leg. With blinding speed Daniels right hand whipped out and slapped the flat of Sokka's blade, sending the sword flying from the other man's hand, high into the air. Daniel's left foot meanwhile had lifted from the ground to avoid Suki's kick, then slammed back down on top of the woman's foot pinning it painfully to the earth causing Suki to cry out. Sokka swung wildly with his boomerang at Daniel's head but the scarred man merely stepped into the attack, rising from his low stance. Daniel's forehead slammed into the base of Sokka's nose with a wet crunch then his right fist punched straight out catching Sokka in the chest and sending the larger man flying to land on his back on the ground. As Sokka opened watering eyes a spinning black shape fell from the sky to land point first next to his head.

Suki snapped both wrists forward sending her closed fans flying straight at Daniel's head and back but the scarred man whipped about, plucking the fans from the air. With his eyes still closed he gave Suki a lopsided grin and opened the golden fans with a flick of his wrists.

"Kyoshi's fighting style borrows heavily from Earthbending styles." Daniel said, still grinning, "But have you considered the other bending forms?"

Daniel's stance was much looser now, with feet closer together. He stepped slowly backward holding Suki's fans defensively before him.

Sokka, having gotten to his feet, pulled his sword from the ground as Suki drew her own silver katana. Again the couple approached Daniel but now he held Suki's fans, keeping them in constant motion before him.

"Wait a minute." Aang whispered from the side. Something about Daniel's motions was nagging at him.

"What is it?" Katara whispered back without taking her eyes from the three combatants before them.

But before Aang could answer, Sokka and Suki struck. Again Sokka attacked high while Suki aimed low. Their swords slashed and jabbed in unison only to be met by Suki's own fans which Daniel whipped about in a constant circular motion. The air was filled with the sounds of steel on steel as the couple pressed on with their attack and the fans in Daniel's hands became a blur as he blocked blow after blow. Daniel's feet remained in motion, moving him about and keeping Sokka and Suki in front of him as they continually tried to move around him.

"That's Airbending." Aang breathed as he watched the fight.

Katara and the others could only nod as Daniel continued to block the attacks sent against him using moves and stances familiar to those who had seen Aang's Bending style.

Sokka and Suki were beginning to sweat in the morning sun as they pressed on with their attacks, seeking any opening in their opponents defenses. Daniel just grinned wider as again and again he placed Suki's fans between himself and the oncoming swords.

"Would you like to see what your own children taught me?" Daniel suddenly asked quietly.

Sokka and Suki paused and blinked in surprise.

The fans in Daniel's hands snapped shut and with a flick he sent them flying toward the other two. Suki raised her sword and battered the fan headed toward her from the air. Sokka twisted slightly allowing the fan headed toward him to sail past his shoulder. Daniel suddenly lunged and dropped low, sliding feet first across the ground toward Sokka. The larger warrior, slightly off balance from dodging the fan could only kick his feet out wide as Daniel slid between them. But as Daniel slid beneath Sokka he punched out with both fists striking Sokka's ankles making the warriors legs to spread wider, causing him to drop to the ground. Sokka's eyes went wide and his mouth compressed into a tiny O as he found himself sitting on the ground in a full split. Tears sprang to his eyes once more.

"Ooooooo." said both Aang and Zuko in sympathy as they squeezed their own legs together.

"That was the Hakoda Split." said Daniel, raising to his feet behind Sokka. He placed one hand on Sokka's shoulder and plunged his other suddenly down the back of Sokka's pants, grabbing a handful of the warriors underwear, "And this is the Maki Wedge."

Daniel straightened and lifted Sokka bodily off the ground by his underwear. Sokka's eyes snapped shut and his lips spread wide, barring his clenched teeth in pain as he hung in the air.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee." The high pitched noise escaped from between Sokka's teeth, starting low and raising up the scale until it disappeared.

Aang and Zuko covered their own groins and moaned again in sympathy.

As Daniel lowered Sokka to the ground the large warrior curled up into a fetal position with his hands clutching between his legs and moaned.

"I'm sorry, Sokka." Daniel said, chuckling, "I couldn't resist."

Still laughing softly, Daniel poked Sokka's hip once then again on his stomach. The large warrior relaxed slightly though he didn't move from his position.

Suki, who had watched poor Sokka's manhood get beaten suddenly stepped forward and swiped at Daniel's head with her sword. Daniel rolled across Sokka to avoid Suki's attack but as he hit the ground he suddenly leapt high in a backward flip that carried him over Suki's head. As he sailed passed, Suki attempted to thrust her sword upward but again Daniel's hand whipped out catching the flat of her blade. Although it knocked her attack wide, Suki managed to keep hold of her sword. As Daniel hit the ground behind her, Suki felt his hand grab her warriors kimono behind her right shoulder and she twisted about to break free. As she turned to face the man she swung her sword again but this time she was unable to complete the attack. Her kimono had become extremely tight across her shoulders preventing her from moving her arm more than a few inches.

"Wha." started Suki in confusion then quickly twisted away as Daniel sent a high kick toward her sword hand. Suki realized her mistake as Daniel quickly dropped his foot and lunged forward, grabbing at her kimono behind her left shoulder. As Suki spun back to face Daniel she realized that now both her arms were locked horizontally. She was unable to move either arm more that a few inches.

"Why you," Suki growled and aimed a high kick toward Daniel's face but he just ducked low and caught her foot in his left hand. His right hand reached out and grabbed a fold of Suki's kimono just above her knee and, with a deft twist, tied it to a fold at her waist. Suki was left with both arms held wide and left leg stuck in a high kick. She wobbled for a moment trying to hold her balance then fell with a cry backward onto the groaning Sokka.

Daniel crouched down beside the two warriors and surprised Suki with a warm smile as he released the knots in her kimono. His eyes had remained tightly closed the entire time.

"And that is why Reena will one day conspire with Ty Lee to change the Kyoshi warrior uniforms." Daniel said helping a groaning Sokka into a sitting position, "The silk may be strong,"

"But that strength can be turned against us." Suki finished, sitting up beside her husband.

Daniel nodded.

"Thank you, both of you." Daniel said to them, "Relax now and we will discuss your training later."

Reaching over his shoulder he drew forth the green wrapped block of chocolate and placed it into Suki's hands. Even Sokka's grimace vanished as the wrappings opened and the sweet aroma spread once more. Katara and Mai moaned quietly at the sight. As Daniel stood he reached out with one hand and Suki's fans lifted from the ground where they had been thrown and flew into his grasp. He passed them down to Suki with another smile which became a lopsided grin as he noticed Katara and Mai staring raptly at the chocolate.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten you two." Daniel said with a chuckle. He reached over his shoulder once more and drew another green wrapped package from his silver backpack, "It was expensive but I was able to trade for several blocks from old Derkon."

"Wait. Derkon the sweet maker?" Zuko said incredulously, "But he lives in the south of the Fire Nation. That's half a world away. How did you get there and back? You've only been here a few days."

Daniel's grin widened.

"That is a skill some of you will learn. You've seen how Hu can move." He pointed over to the little girl sitting on Appa's head, watching the show from the shade of the huge oak, "Mortals can do better."

Again the Gaang exchanged surprised glances at this bit of news.

"In particular, non-benders, warriors, can learn to manipulate their own chi flow, even the chi energy of the world around them to their own advantage."

Daniel suddenly spun about and threw the green wrapped chocolate with surprising force so that it sailed high into the air. Katara and Mai both moaned in dismay as it sailed across the clearing and started to drop down toward the little girl sitting on Appa. Hu had leapt to her feet and was jumping up and down, arms raised in anticipation. Mai and Katara's eyes were glued to the green package and so they missed the moment when Daniel suddenly vanished and an instant later he was standing almost nose to nose before Mai. At the same moment a line of dust between the Gaang and the oak tree sprang into the air.

"Hey!" came a high, indignant shout from little girl under the tree.

"Whoa." said Mai, taking a step back. Zuko and Toph took a step back in surprise as well but kept themselves at Mai's sides.

Steam was falling to the ground from Daniel's skin and clothing and an intense cold seemed to radiate from him. In one hand he held the green package, now opened and in the other he held out a piece of chocolate, offering it to Mai. She reached out to take it and gasped at how cold both the chocolate piece and Daniel's skin felt.

"Do you remember, Mai?" Daniel said quietly as he broke off another piece of chocolate and offered it to Katara, "It was one of my favorite bedtime stories when I would come and stay with Ku, I mean, my Aunt and Uncle at the Fire Palace. The story of the Boiling Rock and how my Aunt realized the danger her lover was in and then single handedly took out over 25 well trained prison guards in less than 10 seconds. That moment when time slowed down."

"I remember." said Mai quietly, frowning as the memories returned, "I remember how everyone around me seemed to slow down. I remember I didn't think about what I was doing, I just reacted. It kind of got dark and I remember the cold."

Everyone was staring at Mai now as she raised her hands and hugged her arms to her sides, her piece of chocolate still clutched in her hand. Even Katara stood open mouthed, her chocolate piece held forgotten in her own hand.

"I haven't really thought about it in years." Mai said, her face a picture of sadness, "It wasn't a good day."

Daniel reached out, hesitated, then reached again and took Mai's free hand in his own. His hand was rough, calloused but his grip was soft and gentle. His hands reminded Mai of slightly larger versions of Toph's.

"You were fighting in the 'moment'." Daniel said softly, offering Mai a small smile, "The ever moving now, where the future moves into the past. When a warrior sinks into the 'moment' they can fight on a plane and at a speed that no mere Bender or spirit can hope to match. It was, will be, one of your sons greatest discoveries. I have refined it a little since then but truly all credit for it's discovery goes to Ku, I mean, your son."

"Why wont you say his name?" Mai whispered to Daniel but Zuko, who hadn't heard interrupted.

"Are you saying my son isn't going to be a Firebender?" Zuko asked with concern.

"And that would be a problem, why?" Mai said frowning at her husband. Sokka and Suki were also frowning at him.

"Only a fire bender can inherit the throne." Daniel explained softly, "But you needn't worry , Zuko. Your son will be the greatest fire bender of all time. Just not in the way you think."

"But, if only non benders," began Aang but Daniel released Mai's hand and raised his own.

"Benders can fight in the moment, to a limited extent but you cannot bend the elements while you are there."

With a last, slightly sad glance at Mai, Daniel turned and walked away from the Gaang placing the new block of chocolate back into his pack.

"Now." was all Daniel said and suddenly dropped again into an earth benders stance and thrust out both hands palms downward.

Zuko and Toph gave loud cries as the ground under them suddenly flowed upward, encasing them both completely, leaving only their eyes and noses free. Aang and Katara tried to leap forward to help their friends but found their own feet encased in stone. Before anyone could do anything else Daniel flicked his wrists and two streaks sped from his hands, heading straight for Zuko and Toph.

Mai had been expecting something from Daniel and though she felt the fear inside she forced her centre to remain calm. Reacting on instinct she flung a blade from each hand, intercepting Daniel's projectiles in the air between the two. With twin chimes of metal on stone, her blades and two stones shaped like blades fell to the ground. The rest of the gaang could only blink in surprise at the speed of the two attacks, but before anyone could react, Daniel struck again.

This time 4 blades streaked from each of Daniel's hands and no sooner had Mai sent more of her own blades to intercept them when another set of blades were flying from Daniel's hands. More and more blades streaked through the air between the two and the sounds of steel ringing off stone became a constant noise.

For Mai, it was like slipping back into a familiar bad dream. The air around her darkened slightly and seemed to thicken making her feel like she was moving through water. A coldness began to steal over her limbs but her awareness focused on the flying blades which appeared to slow in their deadly flights. Soon, Mai's forearm holsters were running low and somehow Daniel was increasing the rain of stone missiles at her encased lovers. As the supply of knifes on her arms became exhausted Mai twitched her dress aside to access the meager supply of blades strapped to her legs and thighs. That was when an idea occurred to her.

Daniel's supply of stone knifes appeared to be unlimited, although she couldn't see where he was summoning them from. With careful timing, Mai judged her opponents next move and as Daniel sent a pair of knives toward Zuko and Toph, Mai sent her last two shurikens to intercept and with speed that astonished even her, she grasped a three bladed knife and sent it flying after the last two.

The three bladed knife was one of Mai's own special design. One of it's blades was slightly larger than the others, giving it a unique imbalance. As it followed her last two shurikens it jinked from side to side making it's path devilishly difficult to predict.

Time seemed to slow further still as Mai watched the blades approach one another between her and Daniel. Her special blade continued to slip from side to side as one of her shurikens slammed into one of Daniel's blades, knocking both off course.

But Daniel's other stone blade suddenly shifted course. It jinked slightly downward, passing under her last shuriken and continued on straight toward Zuko's face.

Again, time slowed further still. Darkness closed in on Mai's vision and her limbs moved as though through icy water but she did the only thing she could think of to protect her husband. She put herself between him and the oncoming blade.

Forgetting all else, Mai threw her hands before her and cringed in expectation. But the expected pain never came. Mai dropped her hands and gasped at the sight of the stone blade hovering a few inches away from her face. Thirty feet away, Daniel stood grinning back at her, twirling her triple blade between his fingers.

"Smart." Daniel said, looking at the special blade, "Anyone else would have been in for a nasty surprise."

"How did you do that?" Aang said suddenly in a awed voice.

Mai was surprised to hear him as, in the excitement, she had forgetten the others were there. What was more surprising to her was that he seemed to be talking to her.

"Do what?" she asked, panting from her exertion.

Aang and Katara only blinked at her and turned in unison to look at the multitude of blades lying on the ground between her and Daniel. In all there was around a hundred steel blades lying scattered about.

"Damn it, woman." cried an excited Sokka from where he and Suki sat to the side, "You blurred."

"Mffft." came muffled voices from behind Mai, "Mmmmp!"

"Oh. Yes." said Mai, remembering. She turned around and looked to her two sweethearts, still encased in stone, but for their eyes, "Will you let them out Daniel?"

But a sudden widening of Zuko and Toph's eyes as they stared over her shoulder caused Mai to turn quickly around.

Daniel stood only two feet away from her, grinning his crooked grin. He held out a green wrapped block of chocolate toward Mai.

"Not just yet." Daniel said grinning over her shoulder at Zuko and Toph, "I want them itching for a fight and I think they're just about there."

"Oh, you bet we are." exclaimed Katara off to the side. She and Aang still had their feet trapped in stone. Aang kept trying to bend the stone enclosing his feet but so far the earth had stubbornly refused to obey him.

Mai, keeping her back to her lovers so they couldn't see, could not help but smirk a little as she took the chocolate from Daniel. But as she went to turn back to her sweethearts Daniel placed a hand on her arm. When she looked back at him he was holding out one of the paintings from his silver backpack that she had first seen briefly at the north pole. It was the painting showing the older versions of herself, Toph, the teenage Daniel and her son. Daniel suddenly stepped in close to her and placed his lips directly next to her ear.

"Kuzon." he breathed in an almost inaudible whisper, "My greatest friend and brother in every sense but the most obvious."

At the sound of the name a warmth filled Mai's heart. She had had her heart set on the name for many years and had prayed for a son for just that reason.

Daniel stepped back and looked down at the painting in his hands. After a moment he sighed and held out the painting for Mai.

"Keep it." Daniel said and Mai's eyes widened in surprise, "Tell him about the friend he will never meet and how much he was loved long before he was born."

"I. I." Mai stammered as she took the painting, "Thank you, Daniel."

"Go on now." Daniel told her softly, without taking his eyes from the painting in her hands, "Take Sokka and Suki over to Hu and Appa. I have a feeling your Husband and future wife will need some space once I free them."

Sending an apologetic glance back at her sweethearts, Mai clutched the painting to her chest and joined the other two warriors in heading toward the centre of the clearing and the large oak tree under which Appa lay.

Daniel watched them go for a moment with slumped shoulders and both Aang and Toph could sense the mans loss as the painting he had carried for millennia was taken away.

Although it was difficult to tell if Toph felt this, mostly she felt angry. Never before had the earth refused her and being trapped in stone was something she had never experienced before. Far from being intimidated, she was more furious than she could ever remember feeling in her life. Judging from the smoke rising out of the stone around Zuko's narrowed eyes he was in much the same state.

When Daniel turned around he glared at the four trapped benders.

"Now." He said quietly and the four tensed in anticipation. Although Zuko and Toph found this difficult, encased as they were.

Aang felt a change in the earth encasing his feet and with a delft twist broke himself free then did the same for Katara. Toph also felt the stone imprisoning her was again hers to control and the stone encasing her and Zuko literally exploded away.

Instantly Zuko gave two sharp punches and a sweeping kick sending two fireballs and a sheet of golden flame speeding toward Daniel. At the same time Toph kicked up a massive boulder from behind her and sent it flying over her head and down toward where the man stood.

Aang and Katara assumed their bending stances in readiness as Zuko and Toph attacked. But as Zuko's fireblasts and Toph's boulder slammed into the spot where Daniel had stood, Aang's jaw dropped in surprise. Daniel had avoided the attack by zooming to the side while crouched upon a spinning brown ball.

"Dust scooter!" The scarred man shouted and suddenly changed course, headed directly toward Aang and Katara.

"Oh, no you don't." Katara cried, and summoning the water from her skins she formed it into two long water whips and struck out at Daniel as approached.

Daniel leapt high as the water whips cracked against the ground shattering his scooter and was suddenly pashed backward as Aang sent a blast of high pressure air toward him. As he twisted and dropped onto the ground, Daniel leapt again as a burning boulder slammed into the ground next to him, exploding into red hot fragments.

"Yeah! You wanna see what we can do?" Toph shouted at him, then quieter to Zuko she whispered, "Come on, Sparky. Just like we practiced."

Zuko took up position behind Toph and began to mirror her movements. As the pair moved loose stones, dirt and dust rose from the ground and formed two long tentacles with Toph gripping the ends. No sooner had the tentacles formed when they burst into bright golden flames and the "Earth Whips" began to glow red hot.

"Whoa." Said Aang and Katara together and even Daniel paused to stare and gave Toph and Zuko a nod of appreciation.

Bat an instant later Daniel was leaping aside as the burning whips struck out, smacking into the ground where he had stood, raising dust and scattering sparks. Relentlessly Toph struck again and again and Daniel, still grinning madly, spun and leapt away, always seemingly at the last moment.

"I can't bend the ground near him." Aang growled in frustration next to Katara.

Katara, watching Zuko and Toph continue to work in tandem, was struck by an idea.

"Aang. Go high." when Aang looked at her in confusion she clarified, "Death from above. Lets see if we can box him in."

Grinning at his wife, Aang leapt high into the air, boosting himself higher still before enclosing himself in a spinning ball of compressed air. Katara sent a couple of frozen spikes of water zooming toward Daniel and started working her way around the battle.

The air was now hazy with kicked up dust as Toph continued the barrage with the earth whips and she snarled in frustration as Daniel leapt and twisted out of the way again and again. Sweat was beginning to pour down her face, both from the exertion and the heat radiated from her whips.

"Sparky, I can't bend the earth near him, he's blocking me." Toph said through tight lips, "Follow Sweetness' lead."

"Gotcha." Said Zuko and abandoning his post behind Toph he sprinted off to the side. As he ran the flames died from Toph's whips but the stones continued to glow with stored heat.

Now Aang started raining down fireball after fireball from forty feet up. Katara was striking out with her water whips from off to the side. Across from her, Zuko was sending blast after blast and Toph continued slamming the ground with her earth whips with even greater vigor. Within minutes Daniel was completely hidden behind a thick cloud of dust. At that moment he suddenly disappeared from Toph's specialized 'sight'.

The four benders paused, panting from their frenzied attacks and Toph strained with her senses to detect anything, but apart from the ground itself, it was as if the man had vanished.

Dropping one of her earth whips, Toph swept one hand down and tried to command the dust to settle, but, even though she couldn't 'see' it, she knew that she had failed. Snarling, she struck out blindly for the centre of the dust cloud with her remaining earth whip. But instead of the 'crack' of the whip striking the ground she head a smack of stone on flesh. For half a second she thought she had finally gotten Daniel when the end of the whip she was holding suddenly constricted about her hand.

"Oh." was all Toph got out before she felt herself lifted off the ground by her own whip.

The earth whip picked her up and with a flick sent her flying across the clearing toward Zuko twenty feet away and while he tried his best to catch her, the impact was enough to knock the breath from both of them and sent them sprawling onto the ground.

"Oh no." Mai gasped, watching from under the oak tree next to Sokka and Suki.

The little spirit, Hu, giggled madly as she bounced up and down on Appa's head.

"Don't worry." Suki said to Mai, smiling, "I don't think he'd really hurt any of us. I like him."

Mai turn to regard the other woman with a raised eyebrow. Suki just grinned back.

"It's just a feeling." was all Suki said by way of explanation, "By the way you've got chocolate on your, err, on you."

Mai grinned back at Suki and blushed as she wiped at her face with the sleeve of her dress.

"Oh, enough is enough." said Katara, having seen Toph go flying. She spread her arms out wide and her water whips followed, spreading out into two, thin shimmering curtains on water. Then as Katara swept her arms together the watery curtains flowed into the centre of the clearing, sweeping up all the dust as they went. As the water met in the middle it collapsed into one long muddy tentacle and suddenly Katara could see a major flaw in her plan.

Daniel was now visible, grinning evilly, with one end of the 'mud whip' grasped in one hand.

Aang, now that he could see his opponent, launched a new flurry of fireballs downward but the mud whip suddenly contracted back toward Katara, pulling Daniel with it. The whip coiled itself at the water benders feet and Daniel landed, sitting on the pile.

"Thanks for the lift." He said cheekily and with a sound that can only be described as a wet 'twang' the whip sprang out, straight up, launching Daniel into the air.

Aang saw Daniel rising through the air toward him like an arrow shot from a bow and tried desperately to send an airblast down toward the man, but before he could finish the move, Daniel shot through the shell of air holding Aang aloft and slammed headfirst into the air bender's stomach. Both men were propelled another twenty feet upward from the force of the impact. Before Aang could even draw breath, Daniel had pulled Aang's shirt over his head, trapping his arms out before him. Then pushing away from Aang, Daniel delivered a sound kick to the middle of the other man's back sending him tumbling toward the ground far below.

Katara, Zuko and Toph could only watch in horror as Aang hurtled downwards. Until, mere feet from disaster, Aang managed to pull his shirt down and giving a massive air bending blast from his mouth, managed to stop himself a few inches from the ground only feet from Katara. Dropping lightly onto hands and knees, Aang and the others gave a collective sigh of relief.

Until, one second later, the forgotten Daniel dropped from the sky and landed on his backside directly onto Aang's back. Aang was smashed into the dirt and for the second time had the breath knocked from him.

But Daniel didn't pause. He leapt from Aang's back and flipping his own shirt off over his head he brought it down over Katara's, trapping her arms by her sides.

"I give." Wheezed Aang, still face first on the ground.

Katara just glared at Daniel then wrinkled her nose at the grey material of his shirt.

"Ew. Do you bathe?"

"Every day." said Daniel with another grin and put his hands together like a diver and jumped to the side, disappearing into the dirt as though it was water and not hard packed earth.

Katara struggled out of the tattered grey shirt, holding her breath as she did so and went to help the still wheezing Aang to his feet.

Zuko and Toph stood together wondering what was next.

"Sparky, I'm going to try something." Toph said suddenly, "I might not be able to bend the earth next to him, but."

And with that Toph gave a huge stomp of her foot causing a massive chunk of earth, some twenty feet in diameter, to lift from the ground between them and Katara. For a heartbeat the humongous boulder hovered there, then Toph brought it back down onto the ground with an almighty crash that shattered it into gravel. From the gravel, Daniel rose, slightly unsteady, and shook the dust from his hair.

"Ha." cried Toph, pointing at Daniel, "That'll teach you to mess with the world's greatest earth bender."

"Tell me who it is and I'll be sure to remember that." Daniel said, grinning cheekily again, "Number two."

Daniel gave a stomp of his own foot and Toph braced herself but it was Zuko who went suddenly flying as a pillar of earth shot out at an angle and knocked him flying away. Then, as Daniel raised his arms, two earthen tentacles rose from the ground next to Toph and wrapped themselves around her legs.

"Aw crap." Toph managed to say before she was picked up and tossed once more. This time, with no Zuko to catch her, she went flying dozens of feet parallel to the ground and landed, skidding on her stomach. When she slid to a halt she was flat on her front with dirt and gravel piled up on her head and shoulders.

"Ow." came her muffled voice from under the pile, "Ok. Ok. I give."

"Well I don't." Snarled Zuko, who'd gotten back to his feet, "This is for besmirching my girls honor."

Throwing his arms out wide and them circling them in close, crackling energy began to fill the air around Zuko. Then he thrust out his hands toward Daniel and from his pointed fingers a bolt of lightning erupted.

Still grinning, Daniel didn't move. The bolt of lightning struck him dead centre and the air was filled with the sound of an explosion. White smoke obscured the spot where Daniel had stood.

Aang was slightly shocked that his good friend would go to such extremes and, after bidding Katara to stay out of harms way, started to make his way around toward Zuko.

But Zuko was shocked himself a moment later and his jaw dropped when, as the smoke cleared, a still grinning Daniel was revealed, lightly patting out a smoldering patch on his pants.

"Oooh, tingly." chuckled Daniel, feigning a shiver up his spine, "Want to know a secret? You fire benders aren't the only ones who can play that game. Catch."

Dropping his grin, Daniel dropped into a low stance and raised his arms slowly and like Zuko a moment ago, energy started to crackle in the air around him. Unlike Zuko, the energy seemed to be rising from the ground directly under Daniel, up his legs and when he punched out with his fists an equally impressive bolt of lightning shot out toward the wide eyed fire bender.

Reacting on instinct, Zuko raised a hand and caught the bolt before it could strike. He felt the exhilaration of the energy course through him but he only held it for a moment and then sent it booming back to Daniel.

This time Daniel held out both hands and seemed to catch the bolt between them. It formed itself into a crackling white ball of energy between his hands and Daniel looked up at Zuko, grinning once more.

"Lets see how good you are." Daniel said to the wide eyed fire bender, "See if you can push this away."

Daniel spread his hands and the white ball of lightning rolled away toward Zuko at a sedate walking pace, crackling and spitting little bolts of energy into the ground.

Aang, now only a few body lengths away from Zuko, could only stare in amazement as his friend held out his hands and strained with all his might, trying to will the ball away. And to even Zuko's amazement, the lightning ball slowed, but it did not stop it's advance. Now only a third of the distance from Daniel away, sweat was breaking out over Zuko's face.

"Perhaps you'd best help him out, Aang." Daniel said, casually, "Here, let me give you some incentive."

Daniel quickly drew back his hands and thrust them outward again, casting another bolt of lightning. It struck the glowing ball and it doubled in size, moving again toward Zuko at a steady walking pace.

Aang quickly jumped to Zuko's side and thrust out his own hands, feeling for the lightning ball with his own senses.

When Aang was fire bending, the flames he created felt like the steady beating of his own heart. But the crackling ball of energy before him and Zuko felt like the wild beat of an angry, rampaging komodo-rhino and he could feel it pushing back against him as he added his own will to his friends.

But the ball slowed and finally halted about ten feet ahead of the pair and Daniel gave a "Ha." of appreciation.

The rest of the Gaang had been watching, speechless at this display of energy bending, Mai with a great deal of trepidation. But Toph, still sitting on the pile of dirt where she had been thrown was torn between running over to help her man and wondering exactly how she might do so. To her unique senses the ball felt just like an immense thunderstorm but all packed into one tiny area and she had no idea of what she could do.

"Come on boys." Shouted Daniel, grinning even wider, "You can do better than that."

Then, drawing his arms back and thrusting them out once more, Daniel sent yet another bolt of lightning out toward the crackiling ball of energy. As Daniel was casting the bolt, Zuko and Aang felt, more than saw, the ball of energy push away from them but about halfway between the trio the fresh bolt of lightning struck, double again the size of the ball and halting it's movement. The ball lightning was now over three feet in diameter and where it crackled and spat bolts of energy into the ground in left blackened scorch marks on the earth.

With sweat pouring down their faces, Zuko and Aang redoubled their efforts, leaning into the push and inch by inch the ball started to slowly roll back toward Daniel.

"Yes." Daniel shouted in victory, "That's it boys. Yes."

"NO!" shrieked an unearthly female voice from the tree line a quarter of a mile away behind Zuko and Aang, "No. Humans must not have this knowledge."

At the sound of the shout, the Gaang had jumped in surprise but Daniel suddenly dropped his arms and looked over at the trees with furious eyes. The moment Daniel had dropped his arms the crackling ball of energy zoomed away from Aang and Zuko and impacted on the ground directly before scarred man. All of the energy contained within it released in a massive explosion, scattering scorched stones and earth and left a smoking crater several feet deep.

Daniel was blasted away, flying backward across the earth, tumbling and skidding to a halt only a few feet from where Katara still stood. She looked down at the man, who was instantly on his feet and snarling, literally growling over at the distant treeline.

Then she and the rest of the Gaang turn to look at the trees and the source of the unearthly voice. Katara, Suki and Mai (Sokka too, though he denied it later) screamed.

Emerging from the distant trees was a spider over twelve feet tall and near twenty five feet long. At it's widest point the spider's body was almost as thick as it was tall and it's entire body was covered in thick black hairs except for a yellow spiral on it's back. Legs as thick as a man's chest thudded into the ground as it emerged from the trees and fangs as long as a man's legs dripped a clear fluid projected out from it's head.

"Nomad." came the loud, almost liquid sounding female voice from the spider, "Such knowledge is forbidden to humans. Stop or be destroyed."

Only the little spirit Hu seemed pleased at the appearance of the spider and threw her arms in the air in joy.

"Geeshoo!" the little girl cried, excitedly.

_**Ok. It's taken a while and I'm still not satisfied with this chapter - but what the hell. Hope it's decent enough for all you readers. Let me know what you think.**_


	8. Spirits Alive

Chapter 8

"I am destruction." snarled Daniel.

His face was dark with fury as he threw out a hand to his side. The loose and scattered rocks from all around flew up into the air toward Daniel's hand, flowing and stretching as they met until the man stood with a long, dark grey staff clutched in his hand.

With another snarl, Daniel vanished from where he stood next to Katara and an instant later appeared standing right before the giant spider. The great creature reared up as he appeared but Daniel swiftly brought the end of his staff slamming into the ground before him, causing a wide pillar of earth to shoot upward, smashing into the spider's underside. Such was the force of the blow that the great spider was thrown into the air and flipped over onto it's back.

The spider smashed down causing the ground in the clearing to shudder from the impact but an instant later the spider seemed to shrink down into itself. It's form flowed and changed and what leapt at Daniel an instant later appeared to be a woman.

The woman was quite tall and was wearing a skin tight outfit composed of layers of white webbing that covered her from wrists to ankles. Her hair was cut short and was glossy black, with yellow tips and her eyes matched, being almost purely bright yellow except for two pinpricks of black for irises. In her hands she carried twin curving daggers that dripped the same clear fluid as the spider's fangs.

The woman charged at Daniel and leapt high, raising her daggers and sweeping them down. But Daniel shifted impossibly fast to the side and swung his staff horizontally, catching the woman behind her knees. As the woman flipped around from Daniel's strike he kicked out with one leg, catching the upside down woman squarely in the chest and sending her tumbling across the ground. The woman jumped to her feet, clutching at her chest and the clear footprint on the white material of her clothing. She flung out her hands and from the dagger's tips came a stream of white webbing that flew across toward Daniel. Again Daniel vanished from where he stood, the webbing flying harmlessly past and an instant later he reappeared only a couple feet to the side of the woman. The woman went into a fast spin, raising dust as she spun around and around, slashing with her daggers. Daniel's hands whirled his staff just as fast and the air was filled with the constant chimes of steel off stone and a small smile began to form on the man's face. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

The woman suddenly stopped her spin and leapt forward, bringing her daggers down in a sweeping blow. Daniel raised his staff and the tips of the venom coated daggers struck the stone staff between his hands, breaking the staff in two and jarring the blades from the woman's hands. Spinning suddenly to the woman's side, Daniel sweeping the two halves of his staff around and slammed them into her back, causing her to stumble forward, off balance. Spinning again, Daniel delivered a roundhouse kick that struck the woman between her shoulder blades and sent her sprawling, face first onto the ground. As the woman rolled over, Daniel dropped the remains of his staff and grinning, leapt high. As he dropped down toward his opponent, he changed.

As the spider had changed to become the woman, so to did Daniel's shape flow and change. His arms and legs thinned, hands and feet becoming wide, clawed paws. Dark grey, shaggy hair erupted over his body and his face elongated into a long muzzle, filled with long, curving teeth. Daniel's ever present silver backpack seemed to sink into his flesh, becoming a thick, light grey mane of hair that ran down the creature's neck to it's shoulders and chest. His burnt and tattered pants flew from him as a long shaggy tail erupted from his rear end. The whole process of transformation took only a heartbeat and the creature he became appeared slightly larger than Daniel and on it's head large triangular ears were pulled back and down as it snarled.

The animal Daniel had become slammed down onto the woman, pinning her to the ground with it's large forepaws. The fight seemed to have completely drained from the woman the moment she had laid eyes upon the animal Daniel had become and she gazed up at the creature atop her in wonder.

"Wolf?" the woman said in a deep, melodic voice, "Is that…is that truly you?"

The large shaggy creature dropped it's snarling visage and suddenly began to lick vigorously at the woman's face. She actually laughed at this and threw her arms about the wolf's neck and drew the creature down for a tight hug, burying her face in it's thick mane of silver hair.

Toph had moved over to stand by Zuko and Aang at the spider's appearance and they were soon joined by Katara. The four could only stare, open mouthed at the spectacle before them.

"Ok, that's it, I'm nuts." Zuko suddenly said in exasperation, throwing his hands up into the air. He turned and started marching over toward the great oak tree at the centre of the clearing.

"Wait. Sparky, what?" asked Toph with concern as she hurried to catch him up.

"After all we've seen the last few days, I think I've lost my mind." Zuko said, taking Toph's hand in his own, "Come on. We may as well join Mai in the shade while we wait for the guys in the white coats to turn up."

Katara and Aang followed along silently behind the other pair, still staring at the strange woman hugging and talking to the grey wolf.

As the four joined their loved ones under the tree they stood close together and watched as the woman stood up and, after dusting herself down, began to approach them with the wolf at her side. The Gaang jumped as one when the air was split with a shout from the little spirit, Hu.

"Geeshoo!" Hu cried, leaping down from Appa the little girl streaked over to slam into the woman's legs, near knocking her down in the process.

A warm smile appeared on the woman's face and she leant down and gave Hu a friendly hug. Then spinning about, Hu leapt up onto the wolf's back and with the little girl ridding the beast, the trio came to stand before the Gaang.

"Err, hello." Began Aang stepping forward, "I'm."

"Avatar Aang, yes." The woman said without looking directly at him. Her strange yellow eyes roamed over the group as a whole as though they were specimens in a zoo.

The woman was distracted when the wolf beside her gave a low growl and she turned to look down at it.

"Really? Must I?" the woman asked the animal and it growled again in reply. With a sigh the woman turned back to the Gaang.

"Wolf would like you all to know he is very sorry for making his pet human keep quiet about him. He wasn't sure how you would take to him." The woman sighed and turned back to the wolf, "Truly Wolfie, you've always been so painfully shy. It's a wonder we ever became friends."

"Err, that's ok. I guess." Aang said and reached forward to touch the wolf lightly on the top of it's head. He noted that it's eyes were the same as Daniel's, one bright green and the other a stormy grey, flecked with brown. The wolf's hairy face and eyes were projecting a very human look of shame back at Aang.

Aang absentmindedly began to scratch behind one of the animal's ears and it leaned into his touch, it's mouth fell open and it's tongue lolled out in pleasure. Feeling emboldened, Katara came forward beside her husband and reached out to touch the fur on the wolf's neck.

"Hey, he's soft…and warm, like Appa." Katara exclaimed.

Her touch became a stroke and soon she was digging her fingers into the wolf's fur and scratching him vigorously on the shoulder as one hind leg rose and swiped at the air beside the animal. Both Katara and Aang laughed at the sight, recognizing the same impulsive reaction from when Appa received similar attention. Hu giggled from the wolf's back as her foot was repeatedly kicked about by the animal's flailing paw.

The strange woman crossed he arms and gave a derisive snort.

"Of course he's warm. He shares the mortality of his human pet." the woman said sarcastically, as though this was obvious, "Now if you're quite ready wolf, I'd like to meet this man who can turn my sweet friend Wolfie into the Nomad."

Reluctantly, the wolf turned away from Aang and Katara's attention and turned to the woman, growling softly once more.

"Oh, very well." The woman replied to the wolf and rolled her eyes, "Come along then."

Together the woman and the wolf, with little Hu giggling and bouncing on the animal's back, turned away from the Gaang and walked off behind Appa, who was resting a short distance away under the shade of the oak tree.

The Gaang exchanged bemused glances but Katara was frowning down at her hands. Her fingers were stained brown from where she had been scratching the wolf. She raised her hands to look closer and her nostrils flared.

"Ew." Cried Katara, holding her hands out away from herself, "It smells like his shirt."

The group of friends exchanged an uneasy laugh then turned as one as they heard the renewed giggles of the little spirit Hu. The little girl was once again perched on the great air bison's head and as the Gaang watched the strange woman walked out from behind Appa, closely followed by Daniel who was human once more.

Daniel appeared to be wearing wispy white pants of the same material as the woman's clothing and just as tight and revealing. He continually tried to adjust the pants as he and the woman came back over to the Gaang.

"Don't pick at it or it'll fall off." the woman chided him and he sent a glare her way.

"Everyone." Daniel said to the Gaang, then indicated the woman beside him, "This is Zhizhu, one of the oldest of the nature spirits and guardian to the spider race."

The woman, Zhizhu, nodded to the staring Gaang.

"Of course I know all of you." she said haughtily, "Your exploits during and since the war are sustenance to those spirits who like to gossip about such things. And I am not that old." She snapped back to Daniel.

"My apologies." Daniel said with a smirk, then pointed over to the trunk of the great oak tree, "Would you care to join us for some food while we await our other guests?"

"More spirits?" Aang asked, his eyes flicking between Daniel and the woman, Zhizhu.

Aang's eyes, being sensitive to spiritual energy could see the glow of pale white light that seemed to emanate from the woman and while he had sensed the faint line of energy that connected the little spirit Hu to her physical form, the great oak, the woman seemed to have a multitude of lines emanating from her that constantly moved and drifted around. In Aang's eyes, Zhizhu appeared to be surrounded by the ghost of some immense sea urchin who's spines writhed and shifted.

"Just one more spirit. One you might remember." Daniel said to Aang, then he smiled wistfully, "Then later an old friend is coming. One I've missed almost as much as I have all of you."

Without elaborating, Daniel walked over to the wide trunk of the great oak where the table from the campsite stood with it's assortment of covered bowls and dishes of food. Next to the table was the roasted carcass of the small pork swine on it's spit, impaled upright in the ground. Small being a relative term, the roasted animal being larger than Zuko or Sokka.

"Hu, would you do the honors?" Daniel said to the little spirit as he stood next to the table.

The little girl leapt down from Appa's head and streaked over to stand near the trunk of her tree. She raised her arms out wide and lifted one leg, bending down to raise the leg out straight behind her. Then, humming quietly, the little girl seemed to do a slow dancing twirl in place and a moment later a dozen thick mats of dark green moss grew up out of the grass in a wide circle before the table. When she was done, Hu examined her handiwork and then giggled once again, clapping her hands. She streaked away suddenly, appearing a moment later standing before Zuko, who blinked in surprise. The little girl clasped her hands before herself and batted her eyes at the Firelord.

"Ooko, num num." Hu said, grabbing Zuko's hand in one of her own and pulling the man away toward the table.

"It's a good thing kids seem to like you." Sokka remarked with a smirk at a flustered Zuko as the Gaang moved over toward the food.

"That 'kid' is over twenty thousand years old, human." The woman, Zhizhu said disdainfully as she brushed past Sokka.

"Oh." was all Sokka could say as he watched the apparent little girl skipping along at Zuko's side.

Then forgetting all about Hu, Sokka's eyes locked onto the roasted animal and he walked over to the spit with a glazed expression. Drawing his black metal sword he quickly cut away one of the beasts legs and left the sword sticking out of the carcass as he walked over to the nearest moss mat, struggling a little with the weight. At it's widest point the haunch of meat was almost as thick as Sokka's chest and he moaned in gastronomical delight as he took a massive bite making his cheeks bulge.

Suki rolled her eyes and smiled at her husbands antics, but Aang, standing nearby couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in disgust. The two turned back to the table joining the rest of the Gaang in selecting something to eat and Aang was delighted to find many vegetable and fruit dishes again. He noted a stew and several salads that were his favorites.

Little Hu though had dragged Zuko past the table to stand before Daniel.

"Chocit." the little girl demanded. She gripped Zuko's hand with both her own little ones and pointed it at Daniel, "Go boom."

"Uh." Zuko began, unsure what was expected of him.

Daniel just threw back his head and gave a short, barking laugh.

"Let me guess." he said, kneeling down with a crooked grin and Hu tugged at a blushing Zuko's hand to jab it repeatedly toward Daniel, "You want me to hand over the chocolate or you'll set the fire bender onto me?"

Hu nodded vigorously as Zuko smiled weakly and rubbed at the back of his neck.

Laughing again, Daniel reached over his shoulder and pulled another green wrapped block of chocolate and held it out to Hu. The little girl snatched the package and held it to her chest before tearing open one end and breaking off a large piece of the sweet brown substance and jammed it into her mouth, moaning in satisfaction.

Daniel stood up and began to turn away when he was brought up short by the sight of Katara standing beside him. She stood with her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face.

"Ok, we played your game." Katara said in a low, menacing tone, "Trainings over. Now are you going to hand over what you promised or do I need to set Zuko on you too?"

Laughing again, Daniel reached over and produced another square package wrapped in green leaves.

"The last one for you, Katara." Daniel said quietly to her with a genuine smile, "But don't eat too much at once. I bought out old Zerkon's entire stock so there's no more." he finished with a shrug.

Returning Daniel's smile, Katara accepted the chocolate at walked over to sit on the mat next to her husband. The rest of the Gaang had found places to sit and were enjoying their food while they awaited the guest Daniel had spoke of. Little Hu took a place between Sokka and Suki and was ravenously devouring her block of chocolate with enthusiasm. Daniel remained standing at the table, with head bowed and eyes closed, seemingly lost in thought. The spider spirit, Zhizhu stood across from him at the table, eyeing the man warily.

"You know I wonder," started Sokka, spraying half chewed meat onto the ground before him, "How exactly does the spirit of a tree eat chocolate?"

"There's no accounting for the tastes of some." Zhizhu said disparagingly, then she turned a distasteful look at the remaining food on the table, "Ugh, human food."

"You might be surprised if you tried." Daniel said casually, raising his head and turning to look past the woman toward the distant edge of the clearing in the south, "But another time perhaps. My other guest is arriving."

Every head turned to follow Daniel's gaze just in time to see a red blur break through the trees and into the clearing. It streaked across the half mile clearing to the great oak in moments and when it stopped Aang was surprised to see a familiar furry face he had not seen in many years.

"A knowledge gatherer." Aang breathed in awe, "A fox."

And indeed, before the Gaang stood a four legged animal, perhaps half the size of the wolf and similar in appearance. It's fur was short, sleek and deep orange except for it's chest and the tip of it's bushy tail which were snowy white. It's deep brown eyes turned to Aang and it bowed it's head to him.

"Well met again, Avatar." the fox said in a surprisingly deep and rich man's voice, "Although we did not get the chance to speak last time at the knowledge spirit's library."

The fox spoke of the time Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph had sought out Wan Shi Tong's fabled library during the war. Sokka had discovered the means to invade the fire nation there and, angered by this, Wan Shi Tong had buried his library deep beneath the desert, forever beyond the reach of mortals.

The fox turned to regard the others and nodded to each in turn.

"Masters Katara and Toph, hello again." the fox said, his deep, powerful voice sending confusing chills up their spines, "Master Sokka, I do so enjoy reading your research papers and may I say that your wife is every bit as beautiful as the moon spirit claims."

"Gee, uh, thanks." Suki said, blushing and reaching up to straighten her hair. She wondered why she suddenly wished for a mirror to check her makeup.

"Wait. You've read my research papers?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"Indeed, for such is my purpose. To read all that is written and return copies back to the library." The fox told him, then turned away, "And finally Firelady and Firelord, the honor is mine. May I compliment my lord on his writing skills? It has been many a century since I had had the pleasure of reading such exquisite poetry."

Zuko's face was suddenly flaming red and his eyes darted around at his friends grinning faces. Mai and Toph were blushing slightly also but smiling all the same.

"Poetry? I, uh, don't know what you mean." Zuko stammered, fingering his collar as giggles and snorts erupted from around the group.

"Are you sure? I have scanned the journal in you rooms at the fire palace many times." the fox said to him and closed it's eyes in recollection, "Such wonderful prose about the two beautiful women beside you. Comparing their raven hair to the infinite depths of the night sky. Their skin to a pearls translucent iridescence. Their breasts to the swell of."

"Ok. Ok." Zuko interrupted loudly and somehow blushing deeper still, he buried his face in his hands.

"And this must be the Nomad." the fox said, turning to the man and ignoring Sokka's continued snickers, "although when I heard your call it was somewhat familiar and now here before you I smell the scent of an old friend. One I had thought lost."

"Well met, Fuchs." Daniel said, nodding to the fox, "Before we begin I offer you a sharing. You too Zhizhu and Hu."

The little spirit put down the remains of her chocolate and, with the fox following, moved over to stand by Daniel and Zhizhu. Daniel took one of Zhizhu's hands in his own, Hu taking the woman's other, then both man and girl reached over to place a hand each onto the fox's head. The four stood this way for a heartbeat when their eyes suddenly flashed brightly. Daniel's eyes were green and red, little Hu's flashed a deep sea green. Zhizhu's eyes flashed a bright vibrant yellow and the fox's eye's replied with a deep rusty, red glow. An instant later the glows faded and the four dropped their hands and their heads, their eyes closing.

But a moment later little Hu looked up at Daniel, her lips trembled and she burst into loud sobs. She ran away from him and threw herself down into a surprised Suki's arms, burying her face in the warrior woman's chest, muffling the sounds of her crying. Maternal instincts taking over, Suki spoke soothingly and stroked the little girls hair in an effort to calm her.

"Why would you take on this task?" Zhizhu said frowning at Daniel, "You must know the likely outcome. What will happen to the world. To you."

"He knows." The fox said, staring levelly at the man, "I see it in his memories and he would not be here otherwise. Finally, at least someone is willing to try."

"I need you to explain some things to the Avatar and his companions, here." Daniel said softly, his face expressionless, guarded, "Both what I am and what to expect in the future."

The woman, Zhizhu glanced over at Aang with a frown, then turned back to Daniel with a small, sad smile.

"If it were anyone but Wolfie asking these things of me, I would refuse without hesitation." She said, then her face became serious once more, "You do know the Elementals had good reason for keeping this knowledge secret?"

"Please." was all Daniel said to her, pointing toward Aang and the others.

Zhizhu sighed and turn to the Gaang. She walked forward, placing a hand on the now quiet, Hu, who remained, shaking in Suki's arms. Then the woman turned back to Aang.

"Tell me, Avatar." she spoke softly to him, "Have you ever spoken to the earliest and oldest of the Avatar spirits contained within you?"

"Uh, once. Recently." Aang said, hesitantly, "I spoke with the ninth Avatar, Jhin Son. He died when,"

But Zhizhu raised a hand to interrupt.

"I do not mean the human ones."

"What?" Aang exclaimed loudly, eyes going wide, "What else was there?"

"This world is an old place, Avatar." The fox said to him from where he remained at the table, "Many minds have walked the world since it's creation and ever have there been Avatars to keep the balance here and in the spirit realms."

"In the earliest days there were few mortals and spirits in the realms. As you have heard, the Fount of All Knowledge, or the Gateway to Eternity as it was known then, was free to all and few remained long in the spirit world before moving on. I was very young in those earliest days and my mind was not as developed as it is now, but I remember it well." Zhizhu sat down in the centre of the group, facing Aang as she spoke, "You are the Avatar of spirit and mind and you draw your powers from the Fount and the spirits within you, but remember the balance, Avatar. The universe always strives for balance."

Zhizhu looked at Aang expectantly but he only looked back to her with confusion. Zhizhu wait for a moment, then frowned and turned her head to look at the fox.

"I thought this one was smart." She said to the animal who only shrugged in reply.

"I understand." Sokka said suddenly, "You're saying there are two Founts. One to balance the other. And with two Founts…there must be two Avatars."

Aang's, and most of the others, eyes went wide once more, their mouths dropping open in surprise. The fox came forward and sat on the grass next to Zhizhu.

"You are the Avatar of spirit and mind who draws his power from the Fount within the spirit realms." The fox began and all the wide eyes turned to it, "The other was the Avatar of nature and body and drew their power from the Fount of life, here at the centre of this world. But that line of Avatars was broken long ago."

"A Fount of life? Two Avatars?" Aang breathed and both Zhizhu and the fox nodded.

"The Fount of life, from which all life force flows." the fox continued, "You, Avatar, are a master of the elements but also a master of the spiritual energies and are able to wield them in this world like no other. The other Avatar would also be able to affect the elements but had true mastery over the natural world. The Avatar of Nature was actually comprised of two, one of mind and one of animal heritage, their bond giving that Avatar access to the Fount of Life."

"When I was new and the world young," continued Zhizhu when the fox finished, "there was a young Avatar who betrayed the world when she discovered a way to bind herself and her animal counterpart to the Fountain of Knowledge. In doing so she broke her connection to the Fount of Life and thus the line of Avatars of Nature was broken. The most senior spirits of the mortals realms, the Elementals, decreed that such higher knowledge must forever more be kept secret so that no other may ever again become as powerful or as dangerous as the one who calls herself Fate."

"So ever since then there has been only me? I mean, one Avatar?" Aang asked the two spirits before him.

Zhizhu nodded to him.

"Ever since there are two born of mind in each generation. One, the reborn spirit of the Avatar of spirit and mind, bereft of their greater spiritual powers and forced to rely more on their prowess with the elements and brute force. And in each generation there is another. One born of great power and skill but also highly unbalanced. For without Fate's counterpart, Destiny's knowledge of bonding with an animal spirit, there can be no more Avatars of nature."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Daniel suddenly quipped. Flashing his crooked grin he reached up with one finger and pointed to his dark grey eye, "Guess what I know. Or rather what Wolf and I know."

The fox sighed and closing it's eyes, sadly shook it's head.

"I do not believe it can work for you and my old friend, Wolf." the fox said, softly.

Daniel's grin faded and he glared at the fox.

"What do you mean?" He demanded, "I am my generations incarnation of the Avatar of nature and body. We, my family discovered this when I was young. My father made it his life's work, to learn about and understand this. Now, by both accident and design, I am bonded to Wolf. I am."

"Please friend. Let me explain." The fox interrupted Daniel softly, "Indeed you are both the son of an Avatar and your generation's incarnation of the Avatar of nature, that much I have seen in your memories. And yes, you are bonded to my old friend. But, Wolf is no longer a true nature spirit of this world. He chose to serve in heaven long ago and his destiny is now tied to the Gateway, the Fountain of Knowledge and cannot give you access to the life force of the Fount of Life. Neither would the Fount of Life recognize you, you are not of this world."

"What do you mean?" Daniel demanded again, glaring now at the fox, he flung out a hand to point at Aang, then Toph "I was born of these two. Perhaps I will not be born now but this world is still my home."

"No, my friend." the fox said quietly, then brightened and it's ears perked up as an idea occurred to it, "Perhaps this can best be explained by Master Sokka."

"Me?" exclaimed Sokka, blinking in surprise.

"Indeed. Remember I have studied your research and that of your friend, Master Teo." the fox said to him, "Think. What would be the result of Daniel's altering the timeline as he remembers it? Explain how this can not be his world."

"I. Uh." Feeling unsure now that everyone was, for once, paying close attention to him, Sokka struggled to find the words, "Well, Teo and I have done a bit of work on the theory of time. Teo's better at the math but essentially what we worked out is that there can be more than one world."

Sokka looked at the confused looks he was getting from the others around the circle and tried to think of how to explain. Suki leaned over and pat his leg lightly, offering him a sweet smile of encouragement. Sokka always found it easier to explain things to her, so he turned and addressed Suki.

"Think of time as a great river and we, all of us are traveling down that river as we experience life. Now, every time we make a decision the river branches, depending on how many ways that decision could go." encouraged by the glimmer of understanding in Suki's face, Sokka continued enthusiastically, "Imagine for a moment there are two worlds. In this one I chose to eat the leg of pork." Sokka indicated the pile of stripped bones on the ground beside him, "But in the other world, there is another Sokka who chose to eat some of the sweet fruits from the table. Each time we make a decision the timeline splits. There wouldn't just be two worlds either. Teo and I theorize there could be an infinite number of worlds and an infinite number of Sokka's. Some living similar, but slightly different lives to me and some who live in drastically different worlds to this one."

Suki smiled hugely and squeezed Sokka's hand appreciatively. She had always been proud of her husbands keen mind. The others were slowly digesting Sokka's words and a few showed signs of comprehension.

"I could not have put it better myself." The fox said to Sokka, "The theory of divergent timelines has been proposed many times by many minds throughout history. Perhaps, with Daniel's appearance, you may be the first to prove the theory."

Sokka beamed but was interrupted when Daniel walked over to an empty mat and sat heavily upon it. His face showed a mix of hope and fear as his eyes flitted between the fox and Sokka.

"So, they could still exist somewhere?" he reached over his shoulder to his backpack with a trembling hand and drew forth the painting of his family, "I was…frightened, when the time came to influence your lives. I was afraid I would erase them, and yet I still existed. I'd searched for so long, for any sign."

"I think the theory is sound, Daniel." Sokka said to him, kindly, "When you influenced the outcome of the war you helped make this timeline. I think your world still exists but because of your influence you are stuck here, in our timeline."

Daniel stared at Sokka, his brow knotting and unknotting as the emotions raged within him.

"I saw in your memories, Daniel, when you stood before the Fount of all Knowledge in the heavens you asked it a question." the fox said to him, "Tell us."

"I asked two." Daniel said softly, still staring at the painting in his hands, "I knew Fate would know whatever I asked so I had to be careful. First I asked it what I imagine anyone would ask, given the opportunity. I asked it what came next, after a spirit reached enlightenment and moved on."

"What?" Asked Aang eagerly, leaning forward and around the circle the Gaang followed suit.

"Just three words." Daniel said with a shrug, still not looking up at them, "it said, 'Life goes on'. But I'd kind of figured that out for myself."

The Gaang exchange bemused looks and only Aang seemed pleased with this.

"And the other question." prompted the fox.

"I asked it about me. I asked the Fount who and what I was." said Daniel, looking up to glare at the fox, "But it did not reply."

"It could not." The fox said sadly, "As I surmised, you are not truly of this world and so the Fount of Knowledge cannot know you. And if one Fount cannot recognize you, neither will the other. It is not possible for you to draw upon the power of the Fount of Life and truly become the Avatar of nature."

Daniel, still glaring at the fox, roughly shoved the painting he held back into his pack then held the silver bag out before him.

"Then explain this. I know it has something to do with the Avatar of nature. That much at least I was able to learn from the older spirits I have met." Anger suffused Daniel's features and his voice rose to a near shout, "It came to me when I was bonded to Wolf. I am an Avatar."

Everyone, including the spirit woman, Zhizhu leaned away from Daniel's fury but the fox stared back at him unfazed.

"Calm, my friend. Calm. Indeed, that bag is an example of the Avatar of nature's mastery over the elements and I believe it is somehow directly related to your bond." the animal spoke in a soothing tone then turned to look at Zhizhu, "You would have seen it's like in your youth, would you not?"

"Yes." the woman said with some trepidation, "The Avatar of nature was always the warrior of the pair. They could wield that silver substance as weapons or even clothe themselves in it like armor. It was said to be indestructible."

"You do indeed possess some of the abilities of the Avatar, but without being connected to the Fount of Life you cannot draw upon it's power and achieve a true Avatar state." the fox shook it's head sadly as it spoke, "I wish I could give you the information you seek but I can only tell you the truth. Only the two Avatars reunited can defeat Koh but I do not believe it can be your destiny."

"You are wrong." Daniel shouted, leaping to his feet. The ground gave a jump as well and the giant oak tree shivered, dropping leaves onto the group seated underneath, "I will find a way as I always have. You have to understand, I have to preserve this world, no matter the cost."

"Even if that cost is Wolf's very existence?" The fox stated quietly and the anger left Daniel suddenly as he stared at the animal in shock.

"What?"

"You showed me in your memories. Both you and Wolf had suffered grievously before you were joined. Wolf, far more so than yourself at the hands of the demons. I believe that the connection between you still exists now, because it must. Neither can survive long without the other. I also believe that in the spirit world and because of the very nature of the spirit world, you were able to join completely with Wolf, thus becoming the entity known as Nomad and giving you access to a kind of Avatar state. But here in the mortal world your spirits seek to separate yet because of your need for each other you cannot. And if perhaps you were to deliberately seek a way to separate in order to join with another nature spirit,"

The fox left this statement hanging in the air and Daniel's anger had given way to a kind of desperation.

"Wolf understands what is at stake." Daniel started, his voice cracking, "He would make any sacrifice as he knows I would."

"And would you allow him?" Asked the fox.

The anguished look on Daniel's face answered for him before he could find his voice.

"No."

"The bond between you is more than friendship, brotherhood or family." the fox said kindly, "You were, for a time, the same person. When the time comes you will both make the right decision."

"Just," started Daniel, his voice cracking again, "Just tell what I can do to defeat Koh and Fate. I have plans, but I need to know more."

The fox sighed and shook it's head sadly.

"All I can tell you is what you already know. Only the two Avatars united have the power to drive a spirit of Koh's power from this world. As to how that can be achieved without that power destroying the world, I do not know."

"We have heard that Fate has abandoned her throne in heaven." Zhizhu said, stepping forth to stand before Daniel, "No one person in all of existence could match her but even she could not face all the peoples of heaven once you destroyed her illusions. Perhaps by driving her away you have already won."

"Don't count on it." the anger had returned to Daniel's voice and he raised his head to glare at the two spirits, "And I say again, you are wrong. I was born the Avatar of Nature. I will find a way to do this. I must do this."

The fox's ears suddenly perked up and the animal turned it's head, staring intently toward the south.

"There is a young human woman approaching from several miles to the south." the fox said, "Riding a shirshu I believe."

"My final guest." Daniel said nodding, "Our time here is done. I will seek an audience with the elementals in the days to come. Can I count on your support?"

"Indeed." stated the fox, "Wan Shi Tong will not return his library to the world but if you have need of knowledge, call and I will assist in any way I am able."

"I will put the word out to the other nature spirits as well." Zhizhu said, "Those that are willing will come, as will I."

"One more thing. It is for….personal reasons." Daniel said, looking down at the ground he waved a hand, indicating the Gaang seated around them, "There is one amongst their number who was born with a naturally occurring malady. A problem that cannot be healed by normal means. I need to know how to fix this for her, before it is too late."

The Gaang exchanged glances at this, though most of them turned to look at Toph who looked both surprised and slightly annoyed.

"You have healing abilities?" Zhizhu asked Daniel who nodded.

"A little. But not enough for something like this." Daniel said, "And I'm not sure if the others could develop the necessary skills before time runs out."

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I was never any good at healing myself." Zhizhu said to him softly.

"Nor I." the fox said sadly, "To heal a natural affliction is a difficult thing indeed. Perhaps if you petition the elementals?"

Daniel nodded his head and looked up to the two spirits before him.

"Thank you, both of you." Daniel said, bowing deeply to the two spirits, "And please forgive my outbursts. My return has been more...difficult, than I expected."

"It is understandable. Until we meet again." the fox said to Daniel, then turned to the Gaang, "Farewell to you all. I look forward to reading your latest prose when the opportunity arises, Firelord."

"Uh. Sure." said Zuko, going red again and giving the fox an embarrassed smile.

The Gaang rose to their feet and bowed as one to the spirits.

The fox vanished and the last they saw of him was a reddish, streaking blur that quickly vanished in the trees to the south. The woman, Zhizhu turned to Daniel.

"The sharing of memories includes emotional attachments as well." she told him, then glanced at the Gaang, "I know that by doing right by them, you will do what is best for us all."

Then the woman gave Daniel a stern look and poked him, hard in the chest.

"But get control of your human side before you loose everything." Zhizhu said, ignoring the hard glare she was getting in return, "And I mean everything, Daniel."

Without looking around or even acknowledging the Gaang, Zhizhu suddenly collapsed in upon herself, her body shrinking, twisting and morphing before everyone's eyes. A heartbeat later she had become a spider, a tiny replica of the giant spider she had been when they had first laid eyes on her. The tiny creature crawled up an invisible thread, soon disappearing into the branches of the tree above them all.

The little spirit Hu, at last came to stand before Daniel. She reached her arms up and Daniel complied by reaching down and picking the little girl up. His expression softened considerably as he held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry for showing you those terrible things, Hu." He said, combing his fingers through her hair, "But I need you to take my memories to the Elementals. I know La and Diqiu have a soft spot for you and Yue might help you with Agni and Kongqi if you ask her. Will you help me with this?"

Hu blew a small raspberry and waved her small hand dismissively before darting her head forward and planting a small kiss on Daniel's cheek. She wriggled in his arms before dropping to the ground and disappearing in a blur. The green streak that was Hu flashed amongst the Gaang briefly, each of them feeling a fleeting kiss on their cheeks before the little girl reappeared standing before Aang. She reached up to tug on the monk's shirt and he kneeled down to bring them face to face. Hu wrapped her arms around Aang's neck in a tight hug which he happily returned, then he felt her small lips press against his ear and she spoke to him in a barely audible whisper.

"He hurt, An." She told him, placing her tiny hand on Aang's chest, above his heart, "Here. Help fix."

With that, Hu stepped back from Aang, flashed him a bright smile and simply vanished. When Aang looked up he saw Daniel had moved off to stand at the edge of the island upon which the oak tree stood, staring off to the south.

"Give me a moment, ok Babe?" Aang said softly to Katara and he quickly walked over to join Daniel.

"So, are we still nuts, Sparky?" Toph said to Zuko as everyone resumed sitting on the ground.

"Nuttier than a fruitcake." Zuko sighed, rubbing his face in his hands, "Maybe when we get home I can arrange some nice padded cells for us all and some stylish silk straight jackets."

"Maybe you can get a cell next to your sister's." Joked Sokka, but Zuko frowned over at him.

"It's one think to poke fun at my poetry, peasant." Zuko growled at Sokka, "But you leave my baby sister alone."

"My bad, man. Sorry." Sokka said, chastised. He knew Zuko was very attached to his last remaining immediate family member, "Actually, last time Katara wrote she said Azula was doing really well."

"Is it true she has animals?" Suki asked, "What does she do with them?"

"It's true." Katara told her sister-in-law, "Last time I went with Zuko, she had a baby sea-serpent and a komodo-rhino some sea captain had left there."

Zuko nodded.

"The resident psychiatrist said he thought it was disruptive but the rest of the staff on the island say she's really taken to the creatures she cares for. It's funny. She used to pretend to hate the turtle-ducks in the ornamental ponds at the palace when we were children." Zuko told the others with enthusiasm, "Mostly she rescues sea creatures washed up after storms but there's a refueling station on the other side of the island and sometimes the ships docking there have sick or injured animals they are transporting. According to the reports I've seen, Azula never refuses to care for the animals and always returns them once they are healthy."

"She'd actually dug a massive pit next to the beach where she was nursing the baby sea serpent. It had been attacked by something out at sea and you could see the huge bite marks on it. I tried to give her some healing tips but I don't know if she listened to me." Katara told them. Then she suddenly smirked and covered her mouth with her hands to suppress a giggle, "You should have seen Zuko when he tried to pat the komodo-rhino she was caring for. It took me ages to heal all the bruises."

"Yes." Zuko said dryly, rubbing at his hip, "The rhino was General Jeong Jeong's. It was an old pet of his he'd had for many years and when he heard of Azula's little hobby he sent it to her island for her personal treatment. I'm not sure what she did to it but it seemed energetic enough when I met it."

The group shared a light laugh at the mental image of Zuko getting pounded by an ageing komodo-rhino.

Aang stepped up beside Daniel at the edge of the tree. The scarred man was staring hard at the distant tree line and Aang noticed his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"So, uh, I'm guessing that little meeting with those spirits didn't go exactly as you'd hoped?" Aang said, but getting no response from the other man he tried a change of approach, "Two Avatars, huh? You know I've always felt that something was missing. I've filled my life with friends, family, my work. But there's still that nagging feeling inside that something wasn't right."

Daniel gave a loud sigh and dropped his gaze to the ground before him before looking up at Aang.

"It was a shock to my family too. My friends and I used to practice each others styles when we were training together." a small smile played on Daniel's lips as he raised a hand and a moment later bright flames, yellow, tinged slightly with green were dancing above his palm, "I was eight when it first happened. Dad was giving Kuzon some tips at home and I was just copying the moves when suddenly I was shooting flames. Dad made it his life's work to figure out why."

"Kuzon? Oh." Realization of who Daniel was talking about hit and Aang looked over his shoulder at Mai and Zuko sitting with Toph.

"Named for Mai's grandfather." Daniel told him, then suddenly flashed a crooked grin, "Next time you're in the fire nation ask Mai to take you to her family's home to check out the family portraits. There's one there of her grandfather as a boy. It'll give you a laugh."

"Err, ok." Aang said and would have asked Daniel more about this but at that moment Sokka, Toph and Mai came over to join them.

"So, who's this chick on a shirshu the fox was talking about?" Sokka asked.

"Duh, Sokka." Toph chided him, "Who else do you know who rides one of those."

At that moment there came a crash from the trees to the south and from out of them bounded a large brown animal with a woman riding on it's back. The creature was almost as large as Appa but the resemblance between the air bison and the shirshu ended there. This four legged creature was covered with dense brown fur and had a strong looking, lean body with long, powerful legs. It's most striking feature was it's long, tapered head. There were no eyes in it's face, it's nose being quite large and prominent at the end of it's snout, with little feelers of pink flesh jutting out from around it.

"Hey. Bounty Babe." Toph yelled out, waving her arms.

The figure on the shirshu's back waved in return as the animal charged across the clearing toward the group. The huge animal skidded to a halt directly before Daniel and sniffed the man up and down before making a load squeaking grunt. Daniel only smiled at the animal and reached out, scratching the animal along it's jaw.

"Hello, Nyla." Daniel said to it as the creature lowered it's head to give the man better scratching access.

"Well I guess that makes you my client." The woman in the saddle said in a bored tone, "And how the hell can you get so friendly with Nyla like that. She doesn't usually take to strangers. Or anyone for that matter."

The woman jumped from the saddle and stood staring at Daniel. She was an attractive woman, somewhere in her late twenties. Dressed in plain, brown sleeveless tunic and pants, she also wore long fingerless gloves which showed off the spiral snake tattoos on her upper arms. Her long black hair hung down to cover one eye with a small amount pulled up into a topknot, held in place with a skull shaped band.

"So what are you supposed to be?" The woman said, still eyeing Daniel up and down, "Some long lost air monk who fell off his glider? Nice wardrobe by the way."

Daniel's face reddened and he self consciously tried to adjust the revealing spider web pants Zhizhu had made for him before giving up with a sigh.

"Look, I summoned you here today to,"

"Yeah, yeah in a moment. I got other business first." the woman casually interrupted Daniel with a dismissive wave of her hand and ignoring the man's glare she stepped over and hugged Toph and Mai warmly.

"Hey, Bandit. Firegirl." She said, stepping back to look at the two smiling woman, "Long time, no see. How's Hotpants?"

"Check it out, June." Toph said excitedly, pointing at the jeweled headband she wore, "Mai and Zuko proposed."

"Nice headgear. Congrats to all, I suppose." June said, eyeing the headband appreciatively. Then in a louder voice, "Don't look now though, but your fiancé is sitting a bit close to his ex-girlfriend over there."

From under the oak tree came simultaneous indignant cries.

"He was not my boyfriend!" came Katara's shout.

"She was not my girlfriend!" this from Zuko.

June laughed loudly and wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, those two are so easy." she said smiling, then she turned a serious look at Mai and Toph, "Sorry girls. Got business to attend to."

June turned to Aang and he offered her a respectful bow to which she responded with a terse nod.

"Avatar. I've been keeping my eyes open for that bandit group like you asked and I have some news. None of it good."

"Has there been another raid?" Aang asked her with concern and June nodded.

"Makapi. That fishing village on the northern shores of the Serpent's Pass. You know it?" Aang nodded, familiar now with most places due to his travels. June frowned and continued, "Same pattern as that village last year. They came in the dead of night. Silent as ghosts. Come morning there were two people missing, a man and a woman. Both earth benders."

"Again? What are they up to?" Aang said softly to himself, then cursed in frustration, "Monkey feathers!"

"Learn to swear, Avatar." June said with a smirk, then jabbed a thumb at her chest, "What those raiders weren't expecting was a certain bounty hunter and her shirshu partner to be resting up in the village for the night."

"Resting? Or drinking and fighting?" Toph said with a knowing smile.

"Hey. A girl's gotta have fun." June said smirking, then frowned again, "Weirdest damn bandits I ever saw though. All dressed in red, green or blue robes with their faces covered and all benders. Damn good ones too. I couldn't stop them taking the two locals but me and Nyla did manage to take a few down. They were loyal bandits but, grabbed all their fallen except for one Nyla stood over and wouldn't let them have."

"So you got a prisoner?" Aang said, looking excited, "Finally, we got a lead on these guys?"

Aang's excitement drained though as June gave a disappointed shake of her head.

"No such luck. And this is the really weird bit. When we fought this guy he was a damn good fighter. But once we had him in chains, he was all vacant, like he wasn't all there, you know?" June told them and scowled at the memory, "And the weirdest bit of all came when we dragged him before the village council for questioning. The moment we tried to question this guy he had some kind of seizure, just keeled over dead. We had a healer on hand but there was nothing she could do. It was as though the questioning itself triggered some kind of reaction."

"Dai Li." came Daniel's low growl and the others turned sharply to stare at him.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Trust me." Daniel said, scowling angrily.

"So, what's with the scary man in the cotton candy pants and shiny bag?" June said to the others getting smirks from Toph and Sokka.

A light giggle came from behind them as Suki came over to join them although Zuko and Katara remained sitting under the tree. It was obvious the two disliked the bounty hunter.

"Oh, him." Toph said, still smirking at Daniel, "He's."

"A business associate." Interrupted Daniel loudly as he turned his scowl on Toph, "June, we have business of our own."

June narrowed her eyes at the man standing near to her shirshu. Nyla still stood facing Daniel, nuzzling him with her tentacled nose every now and then and Daniel, while still glaring in Toph's direction, absentmindedly continued scratching along the animals jaw. June was actually impressed, no one else but her had ever been able to get so friendly with her shirshu before and she began to feel a grudging respect for the man. Along with other feelings.

"You want to tell me how you're doing that without Nyla stinging you or tearing your head off?" June said to Daniel, "Or how you managed to leave that note in my room at Makapi without waking me?"

"No." Daniel said simply, then reached over his shoulder and drew something from his backpack. He held out his closed hand with the small object held inside, "I want you to deliver something for me."

"A delivery?" June said without much enthusiasm, "I'm a bounty hunter, not a messenger service."

"You also have the fastest, most reliable transport in the earth kingdoms." He said, still scratching Nyla. Daniel opened his hand to reveal a small, flat, rounded object, "I want you to take this to the Misty Palms Oasis at the edge of the Si Wong desert. Give it to an old man you'll find there named, Fung. Tell him, the Nomad has entered the game."

"That's it?" asked June, reaching forward she took the item from Daniel's hand and regarded it curiously, "A Pia Sho tile? Never seen one like this. Double sided lotus, one red, one green."

June held the rounded tile up for the others to see, then put the small object securely inside her tunic.

"The deserts quite a hike from here." June said as her eyes traveled up and down Daniel, "A week, maybe five days hard ride for Nyla. That's an expensive trip. You afford that?"

Daniel finally dropped his glare to offer June a crooked grin. Without saying a word he took a few steps away from the group near the shirshu, then stood for a moment with one hand outstretched, palm down. Suddenly the muscles of his arm bunched and the ground below erupted upward. From the ground a dirt encrusted stone flew up to be caught in Daniel's hand. He turned back to June, still grinning and brushed the dirt from the stone.

June and the others gasped. As Daniel brushed away the dirt he revealed a lump of gold bigger than his fist.

"Will this do?" he said with a smirk and dropped the gold into June's hands.

June gulped. Drawing a small knife from her belt, she scratched the tip across the gold and scored it deeply.

"Pure." She said in an awed tone. Then quickly she moved over to deposit the lump of gold in one of Nyla's saddlebags, "It'll do. Got any other requests?"

More than a little impressed with this strange man now, June walked over to stand before him and gazed at him through hungry eyes. Daniel seemed oblivious to the stare.

"I'd like you to return once you have made delivery." He said to her matter-of-factly, "I will have other work for you."

June's eyes flicked over to Mai and Toph and she flashed a grin at them before looking back to Daniel.

"A weeks ride down south and then a week to get back?" June said, placing a hand on the man's chest, "Maybe you should come with me, just in case I have any other…..needs."

Daniel looked down at the woman's hand on his chest with a frown and then looked back up at June with a quizzical look.

"I need to be here." He said to her, "But if you need more money,"

"Sheesh, you are green." June said with a frustrated sigh. She stepped back and put her hands on her hips as she regarded the confused man before her, "I'll tell you what. If you want me to come back after this delivery, then here and now give me a nice, big, wet kiss."

Daniel's reaction could not have been more comical if June had slapped him. His whole body jerked backward and tensed in shock. He stared at June with wide, incredulous eyes.

"B. But. What?" he stammered, confused, "What craziness is this?"

"Oh, I've been accused of being crazy heaps of times, big boy." June said, smirking at the man again, "But if you want my…..services, then pucker up."

The others were making no attempt to hide their laughs and Daniel glared over at them even as his face darkened in a deep blush.

"Fine." He growled to June and thrust his head forward, pursing his lips.

"Yuck. Not like that." June said, pushing the man's face away from her, "You look like a sick fish."

Daniel frowned at her again and June rolled her eyes.

"Look, come here, virgin." June said with a small smile. She reached up taking hold of each side of Daniel's face in her hands. Then she added in a soft, purring voice, "Just close your eyes and relax."

Leaning forward, June presses her lips against Daniel's, massaging his with her own. She continued the kiss for some time. As the others watched, Daniel's eyes closed and the tension eased out of his body, leaving his arms hanging limply by his side. His eyelids fluttered and his mouth was slightly open as June hungrily devoured his lips with hers. She finished the kiss by drawing his bottom lip between her own, finishing with a light nip of her teeth before she released him.

Stepping back June smiled at him. Daniel remained as he was, leaning slightly forward, eyes closed, head turned up and mouth still slightly open.

"Well, that was fun." June said with a small laugh and stepping over she jumped up into Nyla's saddle before looking down at the others, "So, Bandit, Firegirl. When's the big day?"

"We're not to sure yet. There are….things going on right now." Mai said, glancing over at Daniel but the man seemed oblivious to all around him, "But you can consider yourself a royal guest of the fire nation, June. You've done so much work for us you're like a member of the family anyway."

"Sounds good to me." June said with a smile, "I'll see you all in a couple weeks for some more fun. Oh, and if tall, scarred and handsome here gives you any trouble, just kiss him. That seems to shut him up."

Laughing again, June tugged on Nyla's reins and the great beast reared up before turning about and charging off to the south. Soon she was lost to sight amongst the trees.

Katara and Zuko came over to join the others and cast quizzical looks at Daniel who was still standing with his eyes closed, though he had raised one hand to his lips. Everyone laughed at the sight.

Daniel blinked his eyes open and glanced at the Gaang before looking back to the south with a sheepish grin.

"That woman has no idea how many of my childhood fantasies she just fulfilled." he mumble to renewed laughter from the others. Seeming to come to himself, Daniel shook his head and turned his usual glare back to the Gaang, "Alright, alright. I need to discuss some things with Aang. The rest of you go pack some food onto Appa. I have things to do tonight and no time to feed you."

Aang stepped over to Daniel, trying his best to hide his grin but the others made no attempt to hide their mirth as they headed back under the large oak tree, laughing harder still.

"Sweetheart, will you help Zuko and the others?" Mai said to Toph, "I need to go for a walk and get my knives. I left them out in the clearing when we trained."

"Oh, sure. Get the blind girl to pack dinner." Toph complained, mockingly, "What would you like to eat tonight? Rocks?"

She was smiling as she spoke though and leaned up to give Mai a quick peck on the lips before moving away to help the others.

"Uh, guys." Suki said to the trio, catching their attention.

Toph, Mai and Zuko looked over to Suki who was pointing over at the trunk of the tree. There was Mai's weaponry, resting on the grass, shurikans, blades and stars in neat ordered piles.

"How the crappin' hell does he do that?" Toph said in an exasperated voice, "I swear I never even saw him move."

"I'm not sure." Suki said with a sigh and a small smile, "But I sure am looking forward to learning how to do it for myself."

"Don't you dare." came Katara's indignant shout and the others turned to stare.

Sokka was standing, struggling with the weight of the remains of the roasted porkuswine, trying to pass it up to Katara in Appa's saddle. Katara was trying to push it back out.

"Appa has enough to carry with us, Sokka." Katara said angrily as she pushed against the carcass while Sokka pushed the other way, "We've got plenty of food to take back and I don't want this greasy thing in the saddle."

"I'll walk, ok." Sokka said plaintively, "Please, Katara, don't leave the meat behind."

"Fine, you can walk then." cried Katara and quickly spread a waterproof sheet on the floor of the saddle and helped Sokka push the roast beast into place.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." came Daniel's growling voice from behind them as he and Aang walked over to rejoin the Gaang.

"What?" said Sokka, slightly disappointed. He had been hopping to talk his way onto the bison anyway.

"I'd like you, Suki and Mai to accompany me back to camp on foot." Daniel explained to them, "So that we may discuss your training."

"On foot?" Mai said, pausing in the act of reloading her holsters with her blades.

The flight on Appa that morning had only taken a few minutes but Mai knew that several miles of thick forest lay between the clearing and the camp site.

"Not to worry." Daniel said.

He walked over to a bare patch of earth and kick a foot against the ground causing a large boulder to shoot up out of the soil and hover there. As Daniel paced around the floating stone it's shape began to flow and change until a simple high backed chair with arm and foot rests was floating there. With another gesture from Daniel several of the moss mats they had been sitting on flew up from under the tree and draped themselves over the chair, forming thick green padding.

"Remember, I was the eldest child in my family." Daniel said turning back to Mai, "My mother made it very clear to me and my father that a pregnant woman should always travel in comfort and style."

"Sounds like a smart woman." Toph mumbled, then turned to Mai, "Maybe one of us should come with you."

"I'll go." Zuko said, staring at Daniel through narrowed eyes. Both he and Toph still distrusted the man.

"I'll be fine. I want to hear what he has to say. Especially if it's about this fighting in the moment or our son." Mai told them and leaned in to kiss Zuko soundly on the lips. Reaching over she pulled Toph into their embrace, giving her a kiss for good measure, "And you, little lady, need to fix our cabin, remember?"

Toph blushed in her lover's embrace, remembering she had mostly destroyed their stone sleeping hut, hurling the debris at Daniel in a fit of anger that morning.

"Go on. I'll see you both back at camp in a little while." Mai told her lovers and bent down to scoop up the painting Daniel had given her as Zuko and Toph, reluctantly, climbed up onto Appa.

Aang walked over and with a small Airbending push, leapt up onto Appa's head. Daniel walked over to look up at him.

"Remember what I told you. It is the only way." he said to Aang.

"Yeah, ok." Aang said without much enthusiasm, and with a quick wave to the others he grabbed the reins, "Appa, yip yip."

The great white bison waved his tail and took off into the afternoon sky as the few passengers in his saddle secured the dishes of food within. Katara looked at her husbands back with concern.

"What did Daniel want to talk to you about?" She asked Aang and he quickly scooted over into the saddle next to her.

"He told me how me how his father awakened the oldest Avatars within him, seems pretty straight forward really." Aang told her with a sigh and a small smile, "It's the other impossible task he set me that I'm not looking forward to."

"What impossible task is that, Twinkletoes?" Toph asked from where she sat beside Zuko.

"You." Aang said simply and Toph blinked in surprise, "He said in order for benders to learn Earthsight we first need to look inwards at ourselves. Tell me, Toph, what do you think of meditation?"

"I think it's a great chance to catch up on some sleep." Toph replied with a grin.

"Yeah, I thought you'd see it that way." Aang said, sighing again and dropping his head into his hands, "It's going to be a long afternoon."


	9. The Avatar's Warriors

Chapter 9

A short while later Daniel, Suki and Sokka walked easily through the forest with Mai resting comfortably on the floating stone chair as it glided along beside the scarred man. No matter how thick the undergrowth in the forest became, Daniel seemed to lead them in an easy, almost direct northerly path through the trees. As they walked Mai and Suki peppered Daniel with questions.

"So what are Hakoda and Maki like in your world?" Suki was asking, "Great warriors and strategists, no doubt? Like their father."

"And their mother." Daniel commented with a smile, "Maki was an great Earthbender, just as good as me or my Dad. Hakoda though was an incredible warrior, he was the Kyoshi warriors first full time male student. Together they were near unstoppable but their true passion was their music."

"Music?" Sokka said incredulously.

"Yeah." Daniel said wistfully, "It was just before Koh, well, just before I left my world. Maki and Hakoda moved to Ba Sing Se and started a band with an older couple there. The, uh, older people of the world weren't very appreciative of their new kind of music but they were almost as world famous with us young ones as you guys are."

"Young ones?" Mai asked Daniel dryly from her floating chair beside him. She looked him up and down pointedly and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Daniel looked down at himself in surprise and then back up at Mai. He gave her a crooked grin and his usual short, barking laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I'd forgotten I'm so much older than you all now." he said to her, "I suppose Aang doesn't get to be the oldest man alive anymore. Not that time means much in the spirit realms. All I remember was that when I first became aware of myself in the spirit world, Avatar Lee Shun was the current Avatar. He was born in the fire nation a little over two thousand years ago. Sometimes it feels like I was in the spirit realms forever and other times, with all the fighting, it all just seems to blur together into one moment."

Daniel lapsed into silence, becoming pensive.

"Daniel?" Suki began hesitantly, "Will you tell me about the Reena you remember. What was she like?"

Daniel looked up at Suki with a genuine smile although she could see pain in his eyes. He looked away quickly and continued walking with the same wistful smile.

"Daniel?" Suki prompted when the silence had dragged on for a few minutes.

"Sorry. I was just thinking how to explain to someone who is essentially the girl's mother, just how wonderful the girl herself was, or rather, will be." Daniel said smiling over at Suki and Sokka, "I guess, if you took her father's keen strategic mind, her mother's grace, all mixed in with a healthy dose of her mother and aunt Katara's loving natures, their sense of what's right and add a rather large amount of that bloody mindedness they get when riled up." Daniel, Sokka, and Mai all grinned at Suki at this and she could only roll her eyes, going slightly red, "Mix it all up and you kind of get an idea of what Reena, the Reena I knew, was like."

"The bloody mindedness sounds about right." Sokka mumbled, then as Suki turned her head sharply and glared at him he hastily added, "Reena I mean. Like when the boys are teasing her. Or like last month when I scolded her for spilling paint in my workshop when it was really the boys. She got so mad she threw a cup at Maki and gave him a black eye."

"That sounds like Reena." Daniel said, smiling again at the memories, "The three of us were known as the 'Troublesome Trio'. Reena, Ku."

Daniel paused and looked askance at Mai and she smiled in return.

"It's ok." Mai told him and then turned to the two warriors walking beside her, "Zuko, Toph and I would have announced it soon enough anyway. I always wanted to name my first son after my grandfather. He died when I was little but I remember he had such a wild, fun loving nature."

"Gee, you take after him so much." Sokka said jokingly, getting frowns from both Mai and Suki.

Mai quickly dropped the frown though as she fell back into her memories.

"I always loved my, Pop Pop and I missed him so much when he died. I decided while I was still a little girl to name my first boy in Pop Pop's memory. Kuzon. It means 'Light of the North'."

"Kuzon." Suki said, rolling the name out over her tongue a few times, "It sounds like a wonderful name, Mai."

"Kuzon?" Sokka asked frowning, "Why does that sound familiar?"

Suki frowned at her husband, expecting him to attempt some of his humor but it was Daniel who suddenly laughed, surprising her.

"He'll figure it out." Daniel said to Suki, still chuckling softly, "The Kuzon I knew was one of the best people I've ever met. He embodied everything that was good in his parents with an infinite wisdom just like Uncle Iroh's. Together, he and Reena were the greatest friends a boy could ask for."

A sudden pained expression crossed Daniel's face and he lapsed into silence again, staring down at the ground.

"Daniel?" Mai asked, looking at the man with concern, "Are you,"

"I'm fine." He said gruffly, then turned a softer expression to the woman in the floating chair beside him, "We need to discuss your future training. You, Mai, have a natural talent for fighting in the moment but right now, it is uncontrolled."

"I've only managed it a few times." Mai said, surprised at the sudden change of subject, "I kind of expected it today, but when you attacked Zuko and Toph this morning it just sort of...happened again."

"A little incentive helps." Daniel said to her, then folding his hands behind his back he marched along addressing the other three. Sokka was reminded of his father's old friend and military advisor, General Bato, "Anyone with the right training and the mental fortitude can learn to fight in the moment. But, honing your senses is the first step. True 'earthsight' for a warrior is about learning to 'see' with all of your senses. Not just sight, but also touch, a little like Toph's Earthbending 'sight'. Your ears can serve you just as well as your eyes and your sense of taste and smell can be just as potent as any shirshu's. To attain true mastery of fighting in the moment you need to be fully aware of your surroundings and combine that with the ability to plan and react at an instants notice.

"Normally learning to hone your skills toward true 'earthsight' can take many months, even years. But I have learned of a…kind of shortcut. One we shall need if I am to prepare you for what is coming." Daniel took a long slow breath before continuing, "It involves the old type of bending. Old shaman magic. Blood Bending."

The three beside Daniel blanched at this, looking fearful and he sighed.

"Hear me out first." Daniel stopped walking. Mai's floating chair stopped and turned to him and Sokka and Suki came to stand beside the woman, facing Daniel, "It has nothing to do with what Katara considers Blood Bending and it doesn't involve any blood on your part. First comes an infusion of herbs to help hone your senses and to help prepare you physically and mentally. That part I know you'll all handle fine. Once you are prepared, I will take you on a hunt."

"Just a hunting trip?" Sokka said and both he and Suki relaxed visibly.

Mai still looked unsure.

"A hunt as our ancestors once hunted." Daniel said, still looking seriously at them, "There is a certain amount of ritual involved and combined with the herbs, it can be a little…unsettling for some. The end result is that the hunters take a little of the spirit of their prey into themselves, permanently enhancing their senses. Probably not quite to the level of true earthsight, but certainly more than you could hope to achieve even with several months training."

As Daniel fell silent, Sokka and Suki exchanged glances and shrugged at each other. Mai though, wrinkled her nose with distaste.

"You would like me to go traipsing through the forest and kill something?" Mai asked in her most regal voice.

Daniel smiled a little at this.

"When you put it like that, yes." Daniel said, then looked seriously at Mai once more, "This is an ancient and powerful ritual. It will help you gain the skills you need to save this world from Koh and his kind. But, more than that, it will help you keep this world a place where your son can grow up with peace and freedom."

Mai lowered her eyes from Daniel's, still feeling unsure about the whole idea and he patted her arm lightly.

"Think about it for tonight. All of you. If you are amiable to the idea we shall go on our hunt tomorrow night." Daniel gave them a small smile and then turned his head and sniffed the air, "Come on. We're almost back to camp and even you guys should be able to smell the sea by now."

And indeed, when the others took a breath of the cool breeze they could detect a hint of salt in the air. They continued walking in silence for awhile (or riding a floating stone chair, secretly eating pieces from the remains of the block of chocolate hidden in her sleeve, as Mai was) and it wasn't long before they could hear the sounds of ocean birds and other things besides.

"Sounds like Katara's got a mood going." Sokka commented as the sounds of shouting drifted to them.

"Not just her." Mai said with a sigh and rolled her eyes.

It wasn't long before the small group, with Daniel leading, stepped out of the trees and into the camp site, from behind the stone huts. They stepped around the central hut to see Katara and Toph standing chest to chest, shouting furiously at one another next to the fire pit. Zuko and Aang were watching anxiously some distance away, obviously not willing to risk their own skins by intervening.

"Toph, you need to take this seriously." Katara was yelling in the smaller Earthbender's face, "You've seen and heard what is coming the same as we have and you know we have to prepare for it."

"I know all that, Sugarqueen." Toph yelled back at her, "But if I was meant to sit on the ground for hours at a time contemplating my own crapulence I'd have as much padding on my ass as you do!"

Katara's eyes went wide and her already tan face went dark with fury as she sputtered, unable for a moment to find the words to vent her anger.

Toph took the opportunity to turn around and storm into her hut (which she'd earlier repaired with a new wall and roof) and a moment later a rectangular slab of stone rose up in the doorway, sealing it with a loud 'bang'.

"Yeah? Well…at least I don't snore!" Katara finally yelled and stormed off herself to the hut she shared with Aang, near tearing the moss curtain from the doorway as she stomped through it.

"Oh, dear." Mai sighed as her chair settled to the ground and she stepped off it, walking over to her hut. She raised a hand as though to knock but the slab sealing the doorway lowered before she could and she quickly disappeared inside.

Zuko and Aang walked over to join Daniel, Suki and Sokka.

"I got those messenger hawks." Zuko said to Daniel, pointing over at the open sided barn which housed Appa. Three large birds could be seen sitting on the bison's saddle to the side, preening themselves.

"I was beginning to wonder about those." Daniel said distractedly, Aang seemed to be staring at him hard, "So, I guess meditation didn't go so well?"

"It's a skill Toph developed from all those business meetings she has with her trading company's partners. She can sleep with her eyes open and because she's blind no one usually notices." Zuko said grinning, then gave a short snort of laughter, "Unfortunately, Katara's right. Sometimes Toph snores."

"Suki?" Aang suddenly said in an oddly strained voice, "Will you please go see if Katara's alright. I need to have a word with Daniel."

Aang didn't turn his hard stare from Daniel as he spoke but Suki quickly nodded and moved off to the end hut. Then Aang grabbed Daniel by his arm and led the man over to the fire pit. Zuko and Sokka followed but either Aang didn't notice or did not care.

"The King of the northern water tribes sent those birds down as Zuko requested and sent a message with them." Aang's voice still seemed strained and he brandished a piece of paper as he spoke, "Did you kill over forty pirates in a cove on the water tribe's south eastern coast the other night?"

Both Zuko and Sokka blinked in surprise at this bit of news and turned to look between the two, tattooed men. Aang was staring hard at Daniel but he only raised an eyebrow and stared coolly back.

"They had something I needed as well as a woman and two children they were holding prisoner." Daniel said calmly, "It's not as though they would have handed them over if I had asked nicely."

"Did you even try?" Aang insisted, his voice rising, "Yes, you rescued that woman and her family. But she reported that when she got out of the ship not one of the pirates remained alive. Why? Why did you murder them?"

"Murder?" Daniel said incredulously, starting to look confused, "Come on. It's not like they're dead, dead. Half of them are probably learning how to be demons in the spirit world right now and the rest will wander in the dark till they end up in the grey army."

"That's not the point!" Aang suddenly shouted. Daniel, Sokka and Zuko all took a step back from the uncharacteristic anger pouring out from the young monk, "You ended their mortal lives! You took away their choice, their chance to redeem themselves! They can never have that back."

"I. I. But Da. Aang." Daniel stammered, his usual confidence vanishing under the verbal assault he was receiving from the usually mild mannered Airbender, "They were going to kill that woman and,"

"And if there had been no woman and children there? Did you even know the pirates had prisoners when you went there or would you have killed them all anyway to get whatever it is you wanted from them?" Aang snarled.

Sudden fear and pain was evident of Daniel's face.

Then the young monk drew a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. He reached out placing one hand on Daniel's shoulder, then reached over with his other hand to brush the hair away from the green, arrow tattoo on Daniel's forehead.

"I don't doubt your father had good reason to give you these tattoos." Aang said softly, his expression more pained than angry now and yet somehow, this seemed to affect Daniel even more, "And I hope to do the same for my Ana and maybe even Gyatso too one day. I know you are here to help us save the world but I will not stand by and watch you use hatred and murder to do it. Now, I want you to swear. I want you to swear to me like you would have to your father the day you earned those tattoos, that you will never again seek to take a life."

Daniel stood breathing heavily and suddenly a large tear rolled down his face from his green eye. Through his enhanced spiritual sense and the connection he felt to the man, Aang could tell he had stirred up powerfully painful emotions within Daniel. Aang sensed though that the bulk of the painful emotions the man was feeling had little to do with killing the pirates.

Daniel suddenly dropped to his knees before Aang. He place his hands together before him in a prayer position and bowed his head.

"I swear." Daniel's usually deep and powerful voice came out thin and cracked as he spoke, "I swear to uphold the sanctity of all life. I swear to put the lives of others before my own. From the highest to the lowest I will do my utmost to preserve their freedoms. I. I. Please, forgive."

Daniel's voice seemed to fail him and he closed his eyes tightly. He dropped his hands and clenched them at his sides so the knuckles showed whitely.

Aang could feel the emotional turmoil in the other man reaching a crescendo and he reached out with a comforting hand.

But an instant later Daniel vanished from where he knelt, although slower than the Gaang had seen him move before, he streaked away in a blur toward Appa's barn where Katara had strung some rope and hung out some of their clothing. As Daniel streaked by he snatched a pair of Aang's trousers and a large, blue hooded cloak before the man suddenly launched himself up into the air.

Higher and higher and faster and faster Daniel rose until he was a dark speck in the sky and was quickly lost to sight. A low 'boom' rolled back over the campsite as though from distant thunder.

"Was that Airbending?" Zuko asked in an awed voice, still scanning the afternoon sky.

"No." Aang said simply and sadly shook his head.

Aang turned about but was stopped by the sight of Katara and Suki standing in the door of their hut. At the next hut over, Mai and Toph stood in their own doorway. The whole Gaang had seen and heard everything. Toph stepped away from her hut and sauntered over to Aang.

"Wow, Twinkletoes. That was, almost, damn near mean." Toph said to him, punching Aang lightly on the arm and then giving him a double thumbs up, "There's hope for you yet."

"It had to be said." Aang said sadly, then turned to regard his grinning Earthbending friend, "And, Toph? I say this as both your friend and as someone with a good eye for these things, but Katara's ass is so much nicer than yours."

Then leaving a sputtering Toph and the rest open mouthed in shock, Aang walked away toward his smiling wife.

Far away, down in the southern hemisphere of the world, the land masses consisted of both large and small islands. Most of these islands tended to be quite dry and arid but one medium sized island stood out, being beautifully lush and green. Situated several hundred miles south of the earthen kingdoms, this island was densely forested with pines and evergreens more usually found on the mainland to the north.

There was a large crescent shaped cove on the western side of the island and a long stone jetty stuck out with many fishing vessels at dock and plying their trade.

Not too far back from the bright yellow sands of the beach was a large sprawling village with many tilled fields between it and the forested hills. Around the outskirts were the smaller homes of the village's residents and, centered on a large pillar were several larger buildings, including the village school, a warehouse and the village hospice. All were made of intricately carved and decorated pine with rice paper windows and doors, most showing beautifully painted scenes from the village's history. At the village's centre was the tall pillar upon which stood a large, carved wooden statue of Avatar Kyoshi herself. The building closest to the statue was by far the largest and most intricately carved, this place serving as both the village's spiritual centre and as the training hall of the island's very own Kyoshi Warriors.

Many villagers and visitors were bustling about in the late afternoon, finishing their daily activities. A large group of girls in green kimonos and warriors armor came spilling from the doors of the large hall, having finished their days training. One of the last two girls to exit the doors waved to a boy standing over by the statue and her companion, with a mischievous expression, suddenly jabbed the girl hard in her shoulder and elbow. Giving an indignant shout the girl, with her arm flopping uselessly at her side, gave chase to her prankster friend, although both were laughing as they ran and many villagers smiled at the antics of the pair.

Inside the Kyoshi training hall there remained only a few people. One, an elderly, portly man with a flowing grey beard, was busying himself at an alter against the far wall positioned next to a large painting depicting Avatar Kyoshi and villagers celebrating the woman's victory over Chin the Conqueror and her subsequent moving of the island. At the far end of the hall was another painting, this one a large detailed map of the world and standing near to it were three Kyoshi warriors in full battle dress and a shirtless man. Two of the warriors were putting away a few pieces of training equipment into cupboards against the wall while the remaining warrior was helping to wipe lines of blue paint from the bare chest of the trembling man.

"Thanks for helping me with the demonstration again, Gar." The warrior wiping the man said. She shook her head causing her long braid of chestnut brown hair to flick about her back and batted her light grey eyes at the man.

His trembling increased visibly.

"Th. Th. That's, o. o. Kay." He stammered. He was blushing deeply as the woman wiped the paint from his body with a cloth and she smiled patiently at the trembling Gar's obvious speech impediment, "I l. L. Like to h. h. Help you T. T. T. T."

The man screwed up his face in frustration but the woman smiled encouragingly and reached up to brush his dark brown hair from his bright, blue eyes.

"Ty Lee." Gar finished in a rush and the woman smiled up at him sweetly.

"Same time tomorrow?" Ty lee said to him as the other two warriors finished their packing and walked over.

"O, ok. B, b, bye Ty." Gar stammered, smiling to her. Then he turned to the other two warriors, giving them a respectful bow, "C, c, ca, Captain. M, m, m."

"Yeah, yeah, Gar. Whatever." Said one of the warriors with a sneer.

Gar blushed deeply and hurried from the hall, grabbing his shirt from a hook on the way out. The other warrior, while dressed the same as all the other Kyoshi warriors, was wearing the captain's headdress, a large semicircular plate of shinning copper that covered her forehead and at it's centre, a large square with four copper chopsticks projecting out at near horizontal angles. She also bore a striking resemblance to the previous captain of the Kyoshi warriors, Suki.

The captain looked at the warrior who had spoken so scornfully to Gar and frowned.

"There was no need to be mean, Manny." Ty Lee said sadly to the warrior beside her.

"Really, Ty Lee." The warrior woman, Manny, spoke disdainfully, "Why do you always invite him for your demonstrations? There are plenty of other men in this village and Kyoshi knows any of them would be happy to strip down for you. Most of them already have anyway."

"Manny!" The captain barked sharply, causing the other warrior, Ty Lee and the old man at the alter across the large hall to jump in surprise. The captain rounded to face her subordinate.

"Ty Lee is the official ambassador of the fire nation for Kyoshi Island. She is a member of this team AND my second in command." The captain stepped forward so she was nose to nose with Manny and poked the woman hard in her chest armor with a finger, "You will show her the respect due her station or you will find yourself Kyoshi Island's official ambassador to the Foggy Swamp. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly Captain. My apologies, Ty Lee." Manny said with a bow and turned about and marched out from the hall. Although the look she gave Ty Lee showed that she wasn't feeling very sorry at all.

"I'm sorry, Sanna." Ty Lee said to her captain, bowing her head to hide her face, "I guess most of the girls still don't like me."

"Don't you apologize, Ty." Captain Sanna said kindly to her, "It's just Manny. Well, mostly Manny. You know, maybe the other girls would like you more if you weren't so, err, forward with some of their boyfriends."

Ty Lee didn't say anything or raise her head and a moment later a tear, stained white by her face paint, dripped to the floor from the end of her nose. She sniffed loudly and her shoulders hitched as she hiccoughed.

"Oh, Ty. I'm Sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that." Sanna said soothingly, placing an arm around Ty Lee's shoulder, "Besides, if those girls had decent boyfriends they'd be paying attention to their own girls rather than chasing around after you."

"It's ok, Sanna. They're right anyway." Ty Lee said without looking up, "I mean, look at me. I've been here for ten years and I've got hardly any friends. I'm going to be twenty five soon, making me the oldest unmarried warrior in history and every time some guy shows me a little attention, I wind up in bed with him. I'm just an old sl,"

"Ty. Don't. You are not like that." Sanna interrupted, then sighed in frustration as she tried to find the right words to comfort her friend, "You're one of the kindest most caring people I know, Ty. And you're not without friends. You've been my best friend ever since you came here. The other girls just get a little intimidated at how easily you get along with the men in the village. But, sometimes, yes, you can be a little...over affectionate."

Ty Lee looked up at her captain with wide grey eyes and gave a little smile.

"Thanks, Sanna." Ty Lee said and put her arm around the other woman's shoulders, "At least you tried. But I do feel better."

"Is everything alright girls?" Said the old man, walking over to the two women. He was wearing a simple brown robe and as well as his large grey beard, he had a shock of grey hair that was held up by a band similar to the one worn by Kyoshi warriors.

"It's ok, uncle Oyaji." Sanna said to him, "It was just Manny being a bitch again."

"Ah, that time of month." Oyaji said smiling and nodding in understanding and secure in the knowledge that he was the only man on the planet who could say such a thing to a Kyoshi warrior and walk away with all his limbs intact.

Ty Lee and Sanna both laughed and the old man's smile widened.

"Tell you what, girl's. I have half a bottle of rice wine in the back of the alter. Come have a cup with me before you go home."

"Uncle." Sanna said in a scandalized tone, "You know what Aunt Yan said she'd do to you if she caught you drinking again."

"Which is why I keep my wine hidden in the alter where I know she'd never look." Oyaji told the two women with a wink.

Laughing again the three turned to head off toward the other end of the hall. But they hadn't gone far when the doors of the hall slid open once more and the figure of a strange man was silhouette there.

The three stopped to stare at the man as he stepped inside and slid the door shut behind him.

He was an odd looking man, although they got all sorts these days on their Island. He was wearing orange, tan colored, baggy trousers and a long hooded blue cloak with the hood pulled low over his face. Only his hands and bare feet were visible, and the ends of green arrow tattoos similar to the Avatars could be seen there. Something about the man struck Sanna as familiar.

"Greeting stranger." the old man stepped forward and gave a respectful bow, "I am, Oyaji. The chieftain of this village. If you are seeking an audience, I have evening prayers in an hour or so and you are welcome to join us."

The man bowed in return and as he rose he flipped back the hood of his cloak, revealing a stubbly, unshaven face and short, untidy brown hair. His most striking feature was his eyes though, being as they were of different colors, one bright green and the other a dark grey. His face, at first, was impassive and he seemed to glare at them even as a small smile touched his lips.

"Oyaji. Sanna and sweet, sweet Ty Lee." the man said to them in a deep, gravelly voice, "It is good to see you at last."

"Who, who are you?" Ty Lee said hesitantly.

Ty Lee had always had an unusual ability, for as long as she could remember. She could see auras. A shimmering network of overlapping curtains of light that surrounded all living (and even some nonliving) things. It was what made her special brand of chi blocking martial arts so effective - she could actually see the chi points she needed to hit in order to bring down an opponent. She could even judge a person's health and personality by the colors she saw in their auras.

But the man before her had the most potent and unusual aura she had ever seen. Where most auras seemed to drift and shift lazily, this man's seemed to blaze away from his body like roaring flames and there seemed to be far more layers to his aura than most peoples. In fact, when Ty Lee looked closer there seemed to be a second set of ghostly eyes hovering before, and just above the man's real eyes.

"What are you?" Ty Lee breathed as a cold touch of fear entered her heart.

"What's the matter, Ty? You don't need to fear me." The man said, one corner of his mouth rising in a smirk, "Your colors gone all green and tinged with purple."

Ty Lee gave a squeak and stepped back and slightly behind her captain, the shock of realization stealing the breath from her. This man could see her aura.

"He sees me." she whispered to Sanna in a quavering voice.

Sanna looked at Ty Lee from the corner of her eye and, trusting in her friend's unique senses, she casually hooked her thumbs in the belt of her kimono, next to her war fans. She stared hard at the man, trying to get his measure.

"You seem to have the advantage of us, stranger" Oyaji said, he had noticed the change in the warriors near him and he too stared hard at the man, "You seem to know of us but we know nothing of you."

The man turned his eyes and his smirk to Oyaji.

"Oh, I think you might have heard of me, holy man." The strange man said casually, "I've had many names both here and in the spirit realms. But until recently I was mostly known as, Nomad."

The man, Daniel of course, stood straight, his grin dropping from his face as he glared at the old man and warriors before him. Suddenly his eyes flashed brightly with internal fires, one shinning green, the other a bright, blood red.

Oyaji thought for a moment that his heart might stop beating from the terror suddenly suffusing his body. The blood drained from his face till it was almost as white as the warrior's and he suddenly dropped to his knees, holding his hands out before him in supplication.

"The leader of the grey armies. O, angel of death please take mercy upon this village." the old man wailed, his face a sweating mask of fear, "We are but a simple people and we mean you no harm."

Oyaji's reaction to the man's name came as a shock to the two watching warrior women but the man's, this Nomad's response to Oyaji's outburst was almost comical.

Daniel stared incredulously down at the old man prostrating himself on the floor and gave a loud frustrated sigh. He rubbed his face in his hands and then dropped down onto one knee to look at the old man face to face.

"Ok. I should have seen that coming. It seemed like a good idea to announce myself openly when I thought of it. But, I mean no harm to you or yours, far from it actually." Daniel said, though Oyaji's terrified expression did not change, "Maybe I should have tried one of the other names. What was that one the Dragon Demon called me? Oh, yes. The Scourge of the Darkness. Anything? No?"

Daniel sighed again as Oyaji's expression still did not change, although a small amount of confusion was now seeping onto the man's terrified face.

"Whoever or whatever you are, I think it's time you left." Sanna demanded in a strong voice, although she had been deeply disturbed by her uncle's reaction. Even when she had been a novice warrior during the war, her uncle had been one of the strongest people she knew, next to her sister, "The Kyoshi warriors will not stand to have evil walking on our island. Be-gone fiend."

Daniel looked over at Sanna with narrowed eyes and rose to his feet. Oyaji whimpered in fear for his niece.

"Alright, girlie. I've already had someone I could have smeared across the ground tell me how terrible I am today. I am in no mood to hear it again." Ty Lee was confused by Daniel's words. Not just because she didn't know what he was talking about but also because his aura showed he was mostly amused, not angry. Suddenly the man turned his head and looked at the far wall of the hall, "Hey, I remember that."

Daniel walked off toward the end of the hall where the warriors did their training and the map of the world that took up one whole wall there. He seemed to forget about the others as he stood admiring the detail and artwork of the large map.

Sanna took the opportunity to rush over to her uncle and drag the man to his feet. Ty Lee remained where she had been standing, staring at the back of the man in the blue cloak and his strange, flaring aura.

"Uncle. What is this man? How did he make his eyes light up like that?" Sanna demanded.

The old man did not look at his niece but continued staring at Daniel.

"My spirit guides have spoken to me of the being called Nomad." Oyaji said in a trembling voice, "They called him the Demon's Demon. They say he raised an army of the damned in hell and set them against the demons. Then it is said he abandoned his army at the gates of the heavens and during the hundred years of war here, the spirits who speak to me say the rivers in the realms of light ran red with the blood of the blessed."

"That's the name I should have used. The Demon's Demon." Daniel said loudly without turning from the map, "And I didn't abandon my army. I set them the task of releasing the so called 'damned' from the clutches of the so called demons."

"So called?" Oyaji breathed in confusion.

"The spirit world is mostly lies and illusions. I'd have thought you'd know that, Oyaji." Daniel said, still not turning around. He raised a hand to the image of a small island in a chain near the fire nation and tapped it with a finger, "You have always been blessed with a greater spiritual awareness. I'm surprised Aang hasn't been to spend more time with you before now."

"Avatar Aang?" Oyaji breathed again.

He looked down at the man's legs, clothed in what he now recognized as a pair of air bender's trousers but when his eyes traveled up the back of the man's blue cloak his eyes went wide an his breath caught in his throat as a fresh wave of fear washed through him. He grabbed his niece's arm in a painful grip and the next words out of his mouth came out in a strangled croak.

"That cloak." was all he said but as Sanna looked closer at the stranger's clothing, sudden realization struck.

Tearing her arm from her uncle's grip, Sanna launched herself across the hall. She drew a shinning bronze blade from it's concealed sheath in her kimono as she sped across the training dojo and in seconds she was swinging her blade at the back of the man's head. Her footsteps had been silent, her breathing perfectly controlled, her padded sheath betrayed not a whisper of sound as she drew her blade. But as she swung her sword at the man's head, he spun impossibly fast, his hand lashing out to strike the flat of her blade with a jolt that sent it flying from her hands and left her fingers numb and tingling.

"Sanna, No." cried Oyaji but the warrior woman was beyond hearing.

Filled with incoherent rage, Sanna pulled her fans from her belt, flicking them open and in the same motion, slashed their razor sharp edges at the man before her in a cross motion that should have left the man's chest laid open. But, backed as he was against the map on the wall, Daniel suddenly exhaled all in one go, collapsing his ribcage and causing Sanna's short brown hair to whip about her face. The woman's fans missed the skin of Daniel's chest by a hairs breadth, slicing neat lines in the blue robe and as she finished the swing, with arms crossed before her, he struck. Faster than a centipede-viper, Daniel's hands came up and struck Sanna at the shoulder, where her arms met her body, digging his fingertips in deep and hitting the nerves there. Sanna felt her fans start to slip from nerveless fingers and before she could react the man's hands raised higher, striking points at the base of her neck and again just below her ears.

Sanna's entire body went limp and Daniel grabbed the woman about the shoulders, lowering her gently down even as her fans clanged onto the floor. When he release the paralyzed warrior he looked up at the fearful Oyaji still standing in the middle of the hall.

"Look." Daniel started but an instant later he leapt backward as Ty Lee dropped from on high.

Ty Lee had scaled a tapestry going high into the rafters of the great hall even as her captain attacked Daniel on the floor. As she had watched her captain and friend fall to the man's nerve attack, Ty Lee launched herself downward, fists leading. But the man had somehow sensed her coming and back flipped away, hitting the map on the wall with his feet he leapt upward, sailing past Ty Lee as she dropped down next to her friend, landing on all fours.

Quickly arching over backward, Ty Lee placed her hands flat on the floor behind herself and flipped over so her feet struck the floor beside Sanna. She snapped out her hands, flingers fluttering quickly over the pressure points alongside her captain's neck and Sanna moaned. Her movements were sluggish though as she was still weakened by the man's chi blocking attack.

Ty Lee turned her head upward and look up into the rafters. High above them, the man was hanging upside down with his legs hooked over a cross beam.

"Now look, Ty." Daniel said quickly, "This is not what you,"

But Ty Lee wasn't listening. With a determined expression fixed on her face, she jumped across her friend and ran flat out for the map on the wall, twisting and jumping at the last moment. Taking a half dozen running steps up the wall at an angle, Ty Lee jumped, rising higher still, hands outstretched toward the man. Daniel gave a frustrated growl, vanishing from where he hung and an instant later Ty Lee felt him impact against her with enough force to knock the breath from her. As they began to twist and tumble through the air, Ty Lee felt his fingers dig into the nerves along her spine and neck and an instant later she felt her body go limp. Still tumbling downward, his arms snaked around her shoulders and under her knees and a heartbeat later, Daniel landed feet first on the floor with Ty Lee cradled in his arms. He lowered her gently down next to the feebly stirring Sanna and quickly massaged the pressure points on Ty Lee's neck to release her paralysis.

"Please. Just listen to me. Yes this is Suki's cloak but I didn't take it from her. Well, I didn't exactly ask but I swear to you, Suki is just fine. She is helping me." Sanna struggled to sit up as Daniel spoke quickly, unsure of the man. He reached down, slipping his arm under Ty Lee's shoulder again and helped the weakened woman to sit up, "And Ty. Yes I can see the living spirit. Auras. Just like you can. I always could. Just like someone else you know. Although she never used the talent did she? She doesn't believe in it."

Ty Lee moaned, still too weak to form words. How could this man know so much about her and secrets about another she had kept her entire life?

"Get your hands off her!" Came a shout from the halls doorway. The three by the map on the wall and the old man turned to this new arrival.

Gar stepped into the hall, an old, tarnished bronze sword in his hand.

"I saw y, you come in here and I s, saw the way Oyaji r, reacted to you. S, so I went for help." Gar raised his old sword to shoulder height, held horizontally and pointed straight at Daniel, "I swear if you have hurt her you will not leave here alive."

Gar, still holding his sword out before him, began charging across the dojo toward Daniel, who gave another frustrated sigh and pushed Ty Lee into the Kyoshi captain's arms. Scooping up Sanna's fans from where they still sat next to the woman, Daniel leapt forward to meet the attack.

At the same moment a green tide flowed through the doors of the great hall. Kyoshi warriors all, ranging in age from pre-pubescence to mid twenties, three dozen green, armor clad angry females, lead by Manny, rushed into the hall fully intent on protecting their captain and vanquishing their foe. But the sight that met them there gave them pause.

One thing that brought the warriors to a screeching halt was Gar.

Poor stuttering Gar. Gar, who for many, many years had been something of the village joke. Gar, who tended to foam at the mouth and fall down when he got over excited. Poor Gar, usually ignored, often bullied but mostly thought of as being quiet and as harmless as a kitten-mouse.

Gar was dancing around the strange, blue robed man, slashing, thrusting and parrying with his sword as though he had been training for this moment his entire life. He moved with speed and a grace many of the older warriors had only seen before in Suki and her younger sister Sanna, two of the greatest swordswomen to be trained on the island.

As the warriors circled the battling pair they helped Sanna and Ty Lee to their feet and the women joined their fellows in staring open mouthed at the two men.

Old Oyaji had wandered over and was watching over the heads of some of the younger warriors. He was just beginning to wonder if his wife had been right about his frequent indulgence in rice wine or perhaps, just maybe old age had finally addled his mind.

The sound of metal chiming off metal was almost continuous as Gar circled the other man. Daniel maintained his position, only moving his feet to keep himself facing his opponent. Gar came in again, slashing diagonally at the man's shoulder but Daniel raised one fan to block the sword, using the momentum of the blow to spin around, snapping closed the fan in his other hand and leaning forward to jab it at Gar's midsection. Gar spun away from the jab and came back with a one handed stab again at the man's shoulder which Daniel blocked by swiftly raising one fan to knock the sword up high. Gar kept going though, his other hand closed into a tight fist, rushing toward Daniel's face. But Daniel raised the closed fan, snapping it open and Gar's fist made the steel ring as it struck and gashed his knuckles. Gar danced back, shaking his bleeding hand, then taking his sword in both hands once more he dropped into a ready stance. But Daniel suddenly stood straight, dropping his hands down by his sides and smiled at the other man.

"More than impressive." Daniel said, offering the surprised Gar a small bow, "I had no idea the Kyoshi warriors were accepting male recruits so soon."

"He is not one of us." Manny said disdainfully from amongst the others, then called out, "Warriors, ready."

The warriors standing around Daniel and Gar drew forth a variety of knives, swords and fans, all except for a few standing near the far wall.

"Wait." Sanna tried calling but her voice was still a little weak to carry too far.

"Warriors," Manny called again, preparing to order the girls to attack.

"Oh, for the love of," Daniel mumbled, dropping the fans he held and reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Then he thrust his arms straight out at his sides, palms out, "ENOUGH!"

The roar from Daniel was like a clap of thunder released in the great hall and a pulse of force spread out from the man knocking everyone in the room backward off their feet.

All except Gar, who'd plunged his sword into the floor, point first. He skidded back several feet, leaving a long gouge in the floor.

"Will everyone please just give me a moment to speak." Daniel said, glaring around, then he dropped his head with another sigh. Noticing his blue cloak, he reached up and fingered the cuts in the thick material and then spun about to face Sanna, "And what the hell am I suppose to say to Suki about this? You know what she'll do as well as I do. She'll give me the 'Look!'. It's all sad and angry and hurt and disappointed all at once."

"So, Suki's alright?" Sanna stepped forward, her body now much recovered from the paralysis.

The other warrior were getting to their feet, staring in silent awe at this strange man with the unnatural powers as he gave their captain an angry look.

"Of course Suki's fine." Daniel said dismissively and plucked at the material of the cloak one last time with a growl, "I said so didn't I? And now she's going to give me the look again."

Sanna turned her head to look at Ty Lee, who nodded to her captain.

"He's telling the truth." Ty Lee said and Sanna nodded her thanks to her friend.

Then Daniel turned about, facing the old man and sat down upon the floor in a meditative pose. He raised a hand and beckoned the older man.

"Oyaji, please. There is much to discuss and less time to do it." Daniel stated simply.

Oyaji stepped forward through the press of young girls and approached the seated man apprehensively. He was beginning to realize the man before him was just that. For all his speed, strength and unusual abilities, this man wearing the cloak Oyaji had given his niece on her last birthday was no demon. The old man stopped a few feet from Daniel and sat down in a similar meditative pose.

"Oyaji, all that you've heard about me from your spirit guides is probably true." Daniel said, staring levelly into the older man's eyes, "But ever has my goal been to bring the same peace and balance you have worked so hard for here to the spirit realms. To all the realms. You know as well as I do that the spirits delude themselves in death. They continue trying to live their lives, believing their afterlife to be nothing more than a continuation of their mortal ones and it is those illusions I have been trying to break. You should know also that my grey army, the lost souls, are not evil."

"So it is said." Oyaji said nodding though he frowned at the man seated across from him, "But what the spirits say you did in the realms of light."

"Was a harsh lesson, yes. But also a necessary one." Daniel said, then sighed again, "There is one in the spirit realms who has a hold of the light. One who would hoard it's radiance and wisdom for herself when it could be shinning over all."

"So some spirits say." Oyaji said carefully, "Others say that one is a blessed being of light. That she watches over and cares for all."

"Be careful, Oyaji." Daniel warned, though his voice was saddened, "Be careful you do not fall for the same illusions as those who thought themselves safe in their imaginary heavens. Remember the mantra of the enlightened."

Oyaji's eyes widened as Daniel continued talking and he quickly began to speak as well, the two men speaking in unison.

"There is no light, only the understanding we bring with us. There is no dark, only the ignorance we force upon ourselves. There is no good, only what is right for all. There is no evil, only what one enforces onto another. There is no death, only life."

The two men fell silent and the watching warriors stared in silent awe. Gar moved around the circle to join Sanna and Ty Lee, then turned to listen as Daniel spoke once more.

"One cannot be greater than another without invoking evil of one type or another. I won't deny that much of what I have done in my long struggle has been evil in nature. I can only hope the peoples of the universe can forgive me when my task is complete." Daniel spoke sadly at first but now his face became clouded by anger once more, "But at least I can admit what I am. The so called, enlightened great spirits in their wisdom based on ignorance, have lost control of their most dangerous weapon. The spirit the great ones have used to punish the mortal world in the past. The one who controls the light in the spirit realms intends to send her pet," Daniel spat the word, "here. You know the one of which I speak."

"The face stealer." Oyaji said as the blood drained from his face, "In the last few weeks, many of my spirit guides have stopped visiting me. The few spirits of this world I speak to say Koh is surrounding himself with darkness, surrounding the mortal world with darkness."

"Koh is coming here with an army drawn from the dark realms." Daniel said softly and Oyaji gasped loudly.

Many of the Kyoshi warriors exchanged worried glances at the reaction of their chieftain and mentor.

"It is my task to prevent Koh from raining destruction down upon this world and in doing so I may be able to release the light of the spirit realms from it's bondage." Daniel continued, "If I can succeed, true balance between the mortal and spirit worlds can finally be achieved."

Oyaji stared back at Daniel and a variety of emotions played across his features. Confusion, doubt, uncertainty but finally his face, and indeed, his entire being became determined and resolved. Oyaji crawled forward to sit directly before Daniel and reached up, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Never will it be said the people of Kyoshi will be found wanting when they hear the call." Oyaji said with his usual confident, strong voice, "Tell us what we can do, lad."

Starting with Sanna, Ty Lee and Manny, every Kyoshi warrior surrounding the men held their weapons high in salute.

Daniel smiled fondly at the old man before him.

"In the spirit realms, when I gathered the lost souls into a formidable force, I used your teachings." Daniel said loudly for all to hear, "I trained them using a combination of Kyoshi styles, tactics and a mix of the other bending styles. Those we faced were ever unprepared for such a formidable melding of the various styles. And I wish to recreate here what I achieved there."

"Wait. You used Kyoshi styles?" Oyaji said, looking confused, "But legend tells of you raging across the spirit realms for thousands of years."

"Nevertheless." Daniel said simply. Standing up he turned around, addressing the warriors standing around him, "Ever since their conception, the Kyoshi warriors have been a great force for good on this world. Your main tenet being the defense of the innocent and each other."

"There is a great evil coming to this world. Some say I am the cause of it but I tell you that I am only the catalyst. Koh and his kind were coming whether I was here or not. I am training the Avatar to stand beside me to face Koh, a being of unimaginable power as Oyaji could tell you. As for the hoards Koh will bring with him, it is my hope to forge a band of warriors and benders who can fight together as never before to defeat this foe and face an uncertain future."

Daniel paused, looking at the warriors around him. Fear and determination showed on most of the faces and many of the younger girls held onto their older counterparts, some hiding their faces in the robes of the older girls beside them.

"It is alright to be afraid." Daniel said to them kindly, his expression softening, "Fear of a thing can be healthy if it is not based in ignorance. The spirits, these so called demons that are coming have great power and a strong jealousy and hatred for the living. But you, all of you, have spirit. Combined with your mortality your living spirit is more than a match for any mere spirit, if properly trained. I won't lie to you, some, no, wait. Most likely any of those who chose to join with me in this fight will not return home alive. All I ask is that those amongst you who love this world, who believe in doing what is right for others, stand with me when the time comes. As I shall stand by you."

Silence reined when Daniel had finished speaking. A goodly amount of fear still showed on the faces around the hall but the determination was stronger than ever. Suddenly Sanna stepped over toward the center of the circled warriors, closely followed by Ty Lee. She stopped before Daniel and her Uncle Oyaji stood up from the floor, joining them.

"Do you vouch for this man, Uncle?" Sanna said to Oyaji staring hard at the man.

Oyaji looked to Daniel then back to his niece.

"I do, my child." Oyaji said to Sanna, nodding slowly, "I strongly sense the honor of this man."

Sanna reached for her sword but stopped when she realized it was still laying on the floor somewhere from her earlier fight with the man in her sister's cloak. Ty Lee hastily drew her own rarely used blade and handed it to her captain who smiled her thanks. She proffered the blade pommel first to Daniel.

"I will fight by your side with any of my fellow warriors who will join us." She said and at her side, Ty Lee reached over, placing her hand atop her captain's and nodded to Daniel.

Daniel reached out, placing his hand upon the sword also but suddenly stepped closed to the two warriors and spoke softly.

"I could never doubt your courage, Sanna. Nor yours, Ty. But do not lead them blindly to their deaths. Bring only those that you believe have the potential to be far more than they already are." Daniel spoke seriously but a moment later he smiled as he looked over the woman's shoulder, "Oh, and bring him, too."

Sanna and Ty Lee turned to stare for a moment at the surprised Gar still standing with his tarnished sword amongst the Kyoshi warriors.

"Gar?" They asked in unison. Sanna in disbelief, Ty Lee with a hint of excitement.

"Certainly. May I?" Still smiling, Daniel reached up and plucked one of the copper chopsticks from Sanna's headdress, revealing a sharpened point on it's end.

He flung out the hand and an instant later the chopstick struck the large map on the wall, impaling a point west of the walls of Ba Sing Sa and South of the great northern mountain ranges.

"As I train the Avatar, his family and friends, we will gradually move south until we reach a small village by the name of Podeck. We should arrive there in around two, maybe three weeks." Daniel said to Sanna and the other Kyoshi warriors, "Gather those you will bring with you and be there in three weeks and your training shall begin."

"Three weeks?" Sanna said incredulously, "Podeck's halfway around the world. Even if we left today it'll take a week just to get to,"

Daniel raised a hand to interrupt.

"Zuko mentioned that he gave the island a balloon for your personal use." Daniel said with a small smile. Then he did a strange thing, he raised his head and sniffed deeply of the air, his smile growing wider.

"He did give us a passenger balloon. But General Iroh of the fire nation requested it's use a couple days ago. He didn't say why, but we would never deny the dragon of the west." Sanna said.

"Everyone loves Uncle Iroh." Ty Lee burst out, then looked embarrassed for speaking out.

"Indeed they do, Ty." Daniel only said, still smiling, "And don't worry. Iroh will be back here sometime tonight."

"How do you know?" Sanna asked.

"Because, it wouldn't matter if he was coming from the other side of the world," Daniel said, reaching up to tap the side of his nose, "I'd still be able to smell those unwashed sandals from anywhere."

Ty Lee giggled, well remembering the old man's unhealthy love of keeping a pair of shoes for years at a time, only throwing the things out when they began rotting off his feet.

Daniel's smile though, faded.

"Remember, Sanna. Choose your companions carefully. I will be pleased just to have you and Ty but if there are those amongst your number you feel have true potential, bring them." Sanna nodded to Daniel and he turned to face Oyaji, "Fill them in the best you can on what they will be facing. Iroh can help you when he gets here. Oh, and please give him this for me."

Reaching over his shoulder, Daniel pushed his hand under the fabric of the cloak to his back and for a moment Oyaji thought he saw a flash of silver under the thick blue cloth. Daniel held out his hand and the old man held out his own, accepting a small Pia Sho tile. At the sight of it the breath caught in his throat.

"I. I'll see he gets it." Oyaji said and Daniel nodded his thanks.

Turning back to Sanna and Ty Lee, Daniel offered the two warriors a respectful bow.

"I wish I could stay, but there are still things I must see to tonight before I can return to my, I mean, the Avatar and his family." Daniel said. As he spoke Ty Lee noticed his eyes flicked back to the map on the wall, "I shall leave you now with a small example of what a true warrior in touch with their own energy and the energy of the world around them can do."

Still smiling, Daniel suddenly vanished with a loud 'pop'.

"Alright, girls." Oyaji suddenly called out, clapping his hands for attention, "Most of you have only half listened to my spiritual sermons in the past, but right now I want you all to come up to the alter and listen carefully to everything I have to tell you. Oh, and Manny? Please take some girls and let the rest of the village know everything is alright, then bring back some food and tea for us."

Manny looked annoyed at this request but grabbed a few of the other warriors nearest her and they made their way from the hall.

As the bulk of the Kyoshi warriors made their way up to the far end of the hall, Sanna and Ty Lee remained standing where they were. Gar had just walked over to join them, still carrying his tarnished sword, when another loud 'pop' made the three jump. A few small screams of surprise broke out in the hall as the other warriors realized the man had returned.

Daniel was standing before them with a large bunch of red and yellow flowers. He split the bunch in two and proffered a bunch of flowers each to Sanna and Ty Lee.

"Fire lilies." Ty Lee cried out, lifting her flowers to smell the sweet scent. She looked back up to Daniel, "But how? These only bloom in the volcanic soil of the fire nation."

Daniel smiled even wider at them.

"Imagine how safe you could make the world, when you can be anywhere you need to be in an instant." He said to them, "Now go listen to Oyaji. You'll need his wisdom in the months to come."

The two women moved away to show the other warriors their unusual and beautiful flowers and Daniel turned as Gar prepared to move away as well, pinning the man with his stare.

"May I?" Daniel said politely, holding out his hand and Gar hesitantly handed over his sword with trembling hands.

"Are you sure you weren't trained by the warriors?" Daniel asked casually, testing the weight and balance of the sword in his hand.

"I w, w, wa, watch. Th, then I p, p, practice u, up in th, the h, h, h, hills." Daniel nodded, patiently awaiting the other man as he stared along the length of the blade, then gave it a few experimental swings.

"A fine blade you have here, Gar." Daniel held the tarnished blade up and raised an eyebrow to the other man, "You really should take better care of it though."

Gar blushed deeply but looked sad.

"I, it w, w, was m, my m, m, mother's. I k, keep it h, h, h, hidden o, or th, they m, might t, t, take it."

Gar struggled to get the words out but he stood tall and proud as he looked at his blade in Daniel's hand.

"You know, that is the Kyoshi warrior's greatest weakness." Daniel said. He enclosed the blade in his hand and started to slide it along the sword. Gar's eyes went wide as Daniel's hand moved along the blade, wiping away the tarnish and leaving gleaming metal in his wake. In short order he held out the shinning sword and Gar reached out to take it, unable to take his eyes away from it.

"You should never believe that someone is inferior to you just because they're male, or they are short, tall, thin, fat or just because they talk differently. I see great potential in you, Gar." Daniel smiled at the man again then stepped closer and spoke softly, "Do not give up on her, Gar. Ty just has…issues to work through. Her feelings for you are stronger than you might imagine."

Daniel stepped back smiling and gave the blushing, bemused man a pat on the cheek and vanished with another loud 'pop'.

On another, much smaller island, half a world away from Ty Lee and the Kyoshi warriors, another young woman sat cross legged on a wide patch of hardened lava basalt. This island was dominated by a central mountain, an old volcano, dormant for the last one hundred and twenty or so years. This side of the island was covered by large fans of hardened lava, leading from the cone of the volcano to the sea. Here and there strips of lush green vegetation grew up between the old lava flows and in the distance, several miles away, a group of white buildings were just visible in the failing light of the day. On the opposite side of the island the lava had not flowed and it was thick with tropical vegetation. The deeper ocean channels on this side also mean that a large refueling station had been built to accommodate those ships plying the channels that required fresh coal for fuel or the occasional restocking of food and water. There was a long stone docks for the larger ships with attached warehouses and accommodation for the staff and a small military attachment.

Back on the other side of the island though, the young woman was enjoying the cool evening breeze on her sweaty skin as she tried to relax and meditate. She had silken black hair, pulled back in a simple ponytail that flowed down to about halfway down her back. Her, shorter than average height might make someone misjudge her abilities until they noticed her lithe, well muscled frame. Her once fair skin was now quite dark from years of working and training in the tropical sun. Her clothing consisted of simple tank top and pants, suitable for the tropical climes and her feet were bare and dirty.

Few who saw her today would recognize her as the ex-princess of the nation her island was a part of. She had even ruled it, albeit briefly, as Firelord. But these days she worked very hard to keep the memories of those days at bay, yet, as she meditated in her favorite spot after an afternoons hard training, the memories crept back unbidden.

"_Ozia, please. What you are teaching her is awful. You are going to make her a monster, like you."_

_There was a crack of flesh on flesh and a scream. The little girl hidden behind the tapestry in the royal lounge peeked out and saw her mother collapse to the floor and she bit her knuckles to keep from crying out._

"_Speak to me like that again, whore, and I will kill you. Azula is mine to do with as I wish." Came her father's commanding and cruel voice._

"_Please Ozia." her mother continued pleading from the floor, "I know she is a prodigy but must you instill such cruelty in her."_

_Her father stared down at her mother laying on her side on the floor and smiled cruelly. Suddenly his foot lashed out and she watched as her mother was lifted and pushed back a couple feet from the impact. Tears poured down the little girl's face as she watched her mother retching in pain and misery._

"_I will not repeat myself, Ursa." Her father said with the same cruel smile on his face, "Azula is mine. You can have the worthless boy. Now I will not tell you again, you keep your distance from her. Stop trying to sway her with your insipid weakness."_

_Her father knelt down, taking a handful of her mothers hair and pulling the woman's head back roughly so she was forced to look him in the eyes. At the sight of her frightened, tear streaked face his smile widened._

"_I am going now to see what my little prodigy has learned today and the next time you try to sway her from me I will burn you alive and I will let her watch."_

_He roughly thrust her mother's head away so that it thudded hard into the wooden floor and the woman's eyes closed as she slipped from consciousness. Then her father rose and, still smiling his cruel smile, he walked calmly from the room._

_The little girl desperately wanted to go to her mother but she knew she had to move fast. Moving back to the opening of the secret passage she had found behind the tapestry, she sprinted through the passageway as fast as her small legs could carry her. Tears threatened to spill again from her eyes as she thought about leaving her mother lying unconscious but she roughly wiped her eyes and desperately pushed the emotions down and away. She knew any sign of weakness would be terribly punished._

_As she raced her father back to her room she repeated the mantra over and over in her mind._

_I am Daddy's perfect girl. I am Daddy's perfect girl. I am Daddy's perfect girl._

Azula had been four years old that day. It was the earliest she could remember using the old mantra. Of making sure she never showed anything her father would view as weakness. It hadn't been to long after that that she had begun to believe it, when she became daddy's perfect girl.

"Azula." A woman's calling voice drifted over to her from nearby and Azula opened her eye.

Her eyes, like her brothers, were a shimmering, shinning gold, slightly turned up at he corners and a lone tear slipped down from her left eye as she took a deep shuddering breath. She wiped furiously at her face, even all these years later, hating herself for showing such weakness.

A thin woman with short dark hair and pale skin and perhaps in her early thirties, crested the rise upon which Azula sat. she was wearing a long flowing white dress of a thin material and her soft shoes. She smiled on seeing Azula and walked over to sit demurely next to the her.

"I knew I'd find you here." The woman said softly, still smiling at the ex-princess.

"This is where I am every day, Meme." Azula said with forced sarcasm, "This is where I always meditate."

"And train." Meme said to her, "I've seen you at it every day. Why do you practice your bending every day, especially since you can't Bend anymore. Then you drag yourself back to the villa exhausted."

"You know very well why." Azula said with a touch of anger as she turned away to stare at the waves breaking over the rocky shore a short distance down the hill.

"Are the dreams getting bad again?" Meme asked, concern all over her face.

Azula glanced sideways at the worried woman beside her.

_Where did my brother find you?_ Azula wondered for the millionth time about the woman, _You actually care for me don't you? Probably the only other person on the planet besides Zuzu who does and I still can't open up to you._

"I can handle the dreams fine, Meme." She said aloud in a clipped voice that carried the tiniest hint of a tremor.

"Ok, Azula." Meme said and although she smiled once more it was obvious she was not convinced, "It's getting dark. You know Dr Wattan doesn't like you being out after dark. We should head back or he will write to complain to the Firelord again."

"Oh, please." Azula said with disdain and a small amount of amusement, "I know my brother pays far more attention to your reports and that of the other staff than he does that quack of a doctor."

Meme covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile but couldn't stop a small giggle from escaping. A tiny hint of a smile touched Azula's lips at the sight of Meme's mirth.

"I made spicy fish cakes and hot soup." Meme pressed, "Your favorite kinds."

Azula actually smiled at the woman but then gave a resigned sigh.

"Perhaps later. I have some lines in the water I need to check." Azula said, pointing down toward the ocean, "plus, there's something else that needs my attention."

"What's that?" Meme asked.

By way of answering, Azula turned her head slightly and jerked her head over her shoulder.

When Meme turned her own head and looked to where Azula indicated, she gasped.

Higher up the hill, about fifty feet from them and illuminated by that last rays of the setting sun sat a large shaggy gray animal the likes of which she had never seen. It was almost the same color as the sounding rocks and if Azula hadn't pointed it out she never would have seen it.

"What is that thing?" Meme whispered to Azula with a touch of fear.

"I'm not entirely sure." Azula shrugged and the woman's unconcern seemed to calm Meme, "It bears a slight resemblance to the larger species of wolf-bats in the earth kingdoms but I think it's front half more resembles the old extinct sea-wolfs that used to hunt in the waters of the southern water tribes."

Meme turned an astonished look at her companion.

"How do you always know this stuff?" she asked.

"I have read those zoology books my brother sent for me, you know." Azula said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, well. So have I. There's precious little else to do on this island sometimes." Meme said raising an eyebrow at Azula, "But it's not as though I can identify every animal I see like you can."

Azula had always had a mind that was as agile as she herself was and didn't see the need to point it out to Meme since the other woman knew well enough anyway.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Meme asked, looking back up at the creature which might have been a statue for the way it remained so still.

"No." Azula said, reassuringly, "It's been there for awhile watching me meditate. I assume it's come from the other side of the island, probably some ship captain's pet that's wandered off."

"Well, I'd better get back." Meme said, getting to her feet, "If you catch any fish on your lines, be sure to bring them back with you. I got some salt the other day from the outpost. I thought maybe I could make some preserves."

Azula nodded absently and settled herself into a more comfortable meditative pose.

Meme smiled at her charge. What few people anywhere knew about Meme was that she was the foremost Psychiatric and Psychological expert on the planet and the Firelord had originally offered her a king's ransom to spend one year on the island with his sister. Her job being to assess and help Azula while working undercover as a mere servant. That had been in the beginning when Azula had first been released from the asylum but Meme had stayed on for a further five years, making a deal with the Firelord that the bulk of her pay go toward improving the country's ailing health system. Since fire nation knowledge of medical practice outside of burns care was rather poor and the fact it was still difficult to get water tribe healers to work in the fire nation, even ten years after the war. She glanced back up the hill at the silent unmoving animal and then back down at the silent, unmoving Azula. She'd grown rather fond of the hard to reach girl before her and who else got to retire to a tropical island before their thirties.

"Well, if you're going to try and catch this animal, try not to be out too late. I will cover for you if the doctor asked where you are." Meme smiled as she noticed a slight relaxing of Azula's shoulders at this, "But, only if you promise not to go to the other side of the island and start picking fights with the soldiers stationed at the outpost again."

Azula smirked. She couldn't deny it hadn't crossed her mind. Slapping the useless soldiers around did give her some relief but her brother had threatened to shut the refueling outpost down and shift it to a neighboring island after the last time. But she did enjoy visiting the outpost when Meme escorted her and although she knew the soldiers there didn't like her, some of the ship captains that came through were almost pleasant.

"I promise, Meme." Azula said, her smirk becoming a smile, "No kicking toy soldiers around tonight."

Meme laughed lightly.

"Oh, you. Don't be out too late. I'll leave some food out for you in the kitchens." Meme said and turned about to head back to the villa where she lived with Azula, the doctor and a few other staff members. She hurried away, before the last of the light vanished, leaving her to pick her way in the dark.

Azula settled herself and tried to continue her meditation. She thought of Meme, hoping that by thinking of the woman (that she could almost say she liked) would keep the memories at bay. She had been sitting quietly for what felt like only a short while when a tiny sound, a scrape on the stones near hear caught her awareness.

Opening her eyes, Azula became aware of the animal from up the hill sitting almost directly beside her. It was so close she could lean against the creature if she chose and she tensed in readiness to spring away.

"Quite the silent hunter, aren't we?" She asked soflty and the creature turned it's head to look at her.

Azula was careful to keep still and sitting on the ground as she was the animal was only slightly taller than her. It was not the largest animal Azula had seen but she had learned, sometimes the hard way, that size did not dictate how dangerous an animal could be.

The creature learned closer to her and sniffed at her neck with it's long muzzle and goose pimples exploded down that side of her body. She fought the impulse to smile at the ticklishness of it.

Unbeknownst to Azula a conversation was going on inside to animal's head.

_What are you doing, Wolf? I said I just wanted to look. Make sure she was doing ok._

_Smell nice. Sit. Enjoy._

_Whatever my friend. Lets just make sure we get back to our pack before dawn._

The wolf turned his head and stared back out to sea as Azula was and the pair watched the first stars come out. After a while, Azula risked turning her head to look directly at the animal. From this close she could smell the beast. A strong musky scent with something like fresh turned earth. Azula was surprised to find she liked it.

Suddenly the animal stood up and wandered away, down to the waters edge. It looked back to Azula and made a growling sound, then started sniffing around the rocks near the water.

She could sense no danger from this creature and Azula slowly rose to her feet and, just as slowly, made her way over to it. Once she was standing beside it she could see it was sniffing around where she had tied off her fishing lines, three of which were taut, with something pulling at their other ends.

"I see." she commented to the animal and slowly knelt down to start pulling in her lines.

In the end she pulled in two large sea salmon, not too unusual in these deep waters and a large sting ray. When the sting ray came ashore it whipped it's barbed tail about and Azula jumped back to avoid the razor sharp appendage. But the shaggy animal suddenly lunged forward, catching the whipping tail in it's jaws and with a loud 'crunch' bit the thing clean off.

"Thanks." Azula said and stood back to survey her catch.

Meme would be please with the fish for her preserves but the ray was far too large for Azula to drag back to the Villa and she hadn't thought to bring a knife with her. Hunting around on the dark ground she picked up a likely stone and raised it high, bringing it down sharply onto the rocky ground. It chipped slightly but didn't break into any usable pieces.

She sighed, wondering if perhaps she should just abandon the ray to the scavengers when the shaggy animal shifted slightly. With a loud crack the stone in her hand broke into pieces and Azula could feel many usable, sharp edges amongst them. She narrowed her eyes at the animal in suspicion.

"So, you're an Earthbender?"

Hesitantly she reached over and placed a hand on the animals head. When it didn't react she slowly stroked her hand across it's fur between it's ears and the creature leaned into the pat. Emboldened, Azula moved closer and scratched the animal more firmly. It gave a low, rumbling moan of pleasure and Azula smiled.

"You know. Ever since the end of the war I feel more at home around animals." She said conversationally to the animal. When she paused the animal nudged her hand with it's head and with a light laugh she continue scratching, "At least your kind doesn't judge me."

It was almost pitch black now that the sun had gone and the moon not yet arisen and even though she now had some sharp stones, Azula didn't like the idea of using them in the dark. She quickly looked around and then leaned over to the animal conspiratorially.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked the animal and then sat back suddenly in surprise when it nodded.

Azula chided herself. Of course it didn't nod. It was an animal after all and it must have just been moving it's head in a way that seemed like a nod.

Feeling a little foolish Azula held out her empty hand, palm upward and took a deep breath. As she let the breath out slowly a ball of flame appeared in her hand, small at first, but growing quickly till it filled her palm. Burning a bright blue, it lit up her and the animal.

The creature appeared to be staring at her hard and Azula became mesmerized by it's eyes. In the light she could see they were far more intelligent than any other animal's she had ever seen. But it was the color of them that kept her rapt for a moment. One was bright emerald green and the other a dark, stormy grey, flecked with brown motes.

"You have beautiful eyes." she whispered and the creature's head suddenly jerked and it blinked in surprise, ending the moment.

Azula looked down at the little ball of flame she had summoned in her hand and then back up to the animal.

"I'm really not supposed to." Azula said, stepping away from the stingray, she dropped her shards of stone and sat down next to the large shaggy animal. She sat staring into the small, dancing blue flames with a serine expression and spoke to the wolf, "I was a ruler once, you know. I did everything my father said to be the perfect prodigal princess. I had power, I was feared. I tried so hard to be what he wanted that it cost me everything, family, friends, even my mind. I even hated my brother because HE wanted me to. My brother."

Azula lapsed into silence, staring into the flames and again, tears threatened to come again but she pushed them away with practiced ease. She turned to look at the wolf and it sat quietly, listening at her side.

"My brother." Azula said softly before continuing again, "When Zuko and the Avatar's water woman beat me at the end of the war I thought that was it. I was going to die alone in some cell, lost in my own madness. But in those early days Zuzu came to see me every day. No matter that I screamed at him, scratched, punched and kicked him. I think I remember throwing my bedpan at him once. But he never once got mad at me or yelled at me. He fed me, bathed me. Talked to me day in, day out. He pulled me back from the nightmare I was living in. I wish I could tell him just how much that meant to me. Tell him how much I lo."

Azula's breath hitched in her throat and she was forced to pause and push the pain and the tears away once more. The wolf shifted slightly over against her side and Azula leaned over, resting against it's soft warm side. She rested her head on the animal's thickly furred neck and it rubbed it's furred cheek against the top of her head.

"When Zuzu sent me here I didn't get to see him as much and I started to go backward. Withdrawing into myself again. But one day Zuzu brought that water woman of the Avatar's with him. How I hated her back then for beating me and putting me in that madhouse."

The wolf gave a low growl and Azula chuckled softly. She snuggled closer to the creature's thick warm furry side.

"Oh, I know she didn't actually put me there. I was already well on my way long before I even met her. She most likely saved me. She definitely saved me from murdering my own brother. I probably would have driven my country into ruin as well. Anyway, I was confined to my room when she came here. I'd been hearing the voices and seeing things again and Zuzu brought her to see what she could do. She did something with her glowing water and it kind of helped although I was still pretty incoherent. But a couple days later the Avatar came. He wasn't the little boy I remembered anymore and he picked me up and carried me all the way out here."

Azula paused, yawning suddenly. The wolf lay down at her side and she lay down next to it, her back pressed against the beast's warm side. A chill breeze blew in off the ocean but the rocks below her were unaccountably warm, as warm as the wolf itself and Azula relaxed, her eyes half closed.

"The Avatar said this place was were my great grandfather, on my mother's side, Avatar Roku once lived. He said Roku and my other great grandfather, Sozin had once been friends but fell out when Sozin first tried to start the great war. Up the hill there, where I meditate, that was where Sozin betrayed his friend and left him to die when the volcano erupted. Just so he could start that stupid war. The Avatar told me he was wrong to take my bending. He said he would give it back to me but I had to keep it secret. The nobles of the fire nation have decreed that I am to be put to death if I ever show signs of regaining my bending and even Zuko couldn't save my if I was caught. The Avatar said I needed to be whole to choose which path I would take. Whether I wanted to be like Sozin or Roku. But I made my choice a long time ago. I want to be me."

Azula's voice had been getting quieter and quieter as she spoke, the flame in her hand becoming smaller and smaller until it vanished. Her breathing evened out as she drifted into sleep. A colder gust of wind blew across the rocks and Azula rolled over, pulling her legs up and burying her face in the thick fur of the wolf's neck.

"Mommy?" she whimpered and shivered, though her trembling had little do with the cold breeze.

The wolf raised it's head and rubbed the underside of it's muzzle against the side of Azula's head until her shivering ceased and she slipped into true sleep.

"_Get out of my way." her father's voice growled in a dangerous tone._

"_Ozia, please. You promised me this would stop." Her mother's voice was pleading again, as it always was when she spoke to the girl's father._

_The young girl, only eight years old, lay on her large bed with the covers pulled over her head. She was shivering almost uncontrollably and she stuffed the corner of her pillow into her mouth, biting down on it to prevent herself from crying out._

"_I promised only that your brat would be saved. My father, the old fool, would have had me kill him anyway." Her father's cold voice came again from outside the door to her room, "You have done your task well and so the useless boy may live. But Azula is and always will be, mine."_

"_Ozia, you can't do this to her." her mother said, still pleading, "I've seen the way you coach her before you let her out to play. She only has two friends still brave enough to come and play with her."_

"_Friends?" her father laughter was high, cold and cruel, "What use has she for friends? She will rule. She will be feared. She will be perfect."_

"_I won't let you do this." Her mother's determined voice came, "I will denounce you to the nobles. I will not let you make her any more of a monster."_

_Azula's stomach clenched in anguish at her mothers words and when she heard her father's cold laughter it was strange, twisted._

"_Denounce me? You struck the killing blow not I." His cruel voice suddenly carried an extra chill, "But you have served your purpose well and now I suppose you should be rewarded."_

_There came a thump against the wall outside Azula's room and a strangled cry that suddenly cut off. Terror washed through the young girl in such a way that her trembling, her breathing and even, so it felt, her heart, stopped. Then she heard the door to her room creak slightly as it opened._

"_Azula?" her father's voice was filled with menace._

_The young girl took a deep breath and pushed her fear, all of her emotions, deep down to a hard point and, careful to keep her face impassive, she sat up in her bed letting the covers fall from her face. The sight that greeted her almost cracked her careful mask but by sheer will she kept her face expressionless._

_Her father stood in her doorway and behind him, on the floor, she could see a pale unmoving hand and part of an arm sticking out into her field of vision. Dark, red blood was spreading out around the hand._

"_My lord prince?" came a cry and one of her father's personal guards stepped into view near the doorway, "What,"_

"_Clean that up." her father said to the guard, pointing at the hand and who it was attached to, "And if word of this gets out I promise you will watch your entire family roast alive before you are fed to the flames."_

"_Yes, my Lord." The guard said, backing away, "I live to serve, my Lord."_

_The guard disappeared from view and a moment later the hand slid away. Yet the blood continued to spread, now seeping onto the floorboards of Azula's room._

_Her father stuck his head out of the doorway and called out to the guard._

"_Return to me tomorrow but I will not be disturbed for the rest of tonight." then her father stepped into her room and slammed the door but Azula could still see the blood slowly creeping into the room._

"_Well, Azula. It seems we are finally rid of that weakling woman. Soon I will be Firelord and all that remains is to be rid of that guard and soon enough I will find a way to rid us also of your pathetic brother." her father walked over to stand beside her bed, sneering down at her. Azula was careful to sit perfectly still, betraying no emotion._

_Yet still she could not pull her eyes from that slowly creeping pool of blood._

_Her father sat down on the bed next to her and stared down at her. Something more than the usual cold hatred in his eyes sent fresh chills of fear down her spine. He reached out to touch her and, unable to control it, she flinched._

_Azula never saw the blow coming but suddenly she was laying on her side and one side of her face was burning with pain. She tasted her own blood in her mouth. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and pulled her back into a seated position._

"_Now that your weak mother is gone you will have extra duties and you will NOT be as weak as her." Her father said, standing up from the bed._

_He started pulling his robes off over his head and again Azula sat straight, her face a careful mask even as it continued to burn from his slap. Across the room the pool of blood seeping under her door had spread almost two feet into the room._

_Suddenly he shoved her onto her back and roughly pulled up her nightdress, tearing the fine material and leaving her exposed. Then her naked father climbed into the bed with her._

_Azula screamed inside but she kept her face impassive, her eyes open, yet empty. And as her father's sneering face loomed over her all she could see in her mind's eye was the pool of blood seeping into her room, from under her door._

_I am Daddy's perfect girl. I am Daddy's perfect girl. I am Daddy's perfect girl._

Azula sat up with a choking scream. Her legs were pulled up and her hands clutched to her stomach as she remembered the pain of that long ago night. Her breathing came in deep, gasping sobs and it took several minutes before she realized where she was. She was still on the rocky shore near the place she came to train and meditate. Glancing around to make sure she was alone, Azula held out her hand and summoned a small flame. Sitting and staring into the dancing blue light helped to calm her and a few minutes later her breathing was slow and steady, her centre becoming calm. Looking down at the flame she noticed something of a darker blue in her lap. She reached down, confusion written across her features and lifted up a large dark blue, hooded cloak.

With a gasp, Azula quashed the flames in her hand and leapt to her feet, the cloak still gripped in her other hand. She scanned to island as far as she could but there was no sign of anyone, anywhere in sight. The moon was low in the western sky illuminating the island with a pearly glow and looking around again in sudden realization she could see no sign the animal she had been speaking to earlier.

_Well that explains the nightmare. Serves me right for opening myself up. Even to an animal. _Azula Thought, she inspected the cloak in her hands again, _I guess the owner came looking for it, found me with his animal and left the cloak on me to keep me warm._

It sounded plausible but Azula knew a person would have to move pretty stealthily to get by her. Then something a few feet away from where she had lain caught her eye.

It was a large, low rectangular box. Confusion again on her face, she walked over to it and prodded the box with her foot. It was stone and when her foot brushed against the top edge, a thin sheet of stone serving as a lid slid slightly aside. Azula crouched down and pushed the lid of the box aside, revealing a white interior. Checking she was alone again, she summoned her flame once more and inspected the contents of the stone box. It was salt. She brushed at the thick granules and dug her fingers into it, exposing the two fish she had caught earlier, already half pickled by the salt.

_O. K. _Azula thought, _So, the owner came to get his animal. Gave me a cloak to keep me warm. Earthbended a box - or possibly the animal did since I know I saw it Earthbend - filled the thing with salt. Cleaned and dressed my fish and put them in the box to preserve them. So, I've been visited by an animal loving good Samaritan? Where's my stingray though?_

Looking around Azula could see no sign of the large ray and when she looked back down at the box of salt a blue sparkle to the side caught her eye. Leaning closer for a better look, Azula's breath caught in her throat.

Next to the box there was a clear impression of a paw print pressed deeply into the stone itself. But it was what sat in the heel of the large print that arrested her breathing. A small blue sapphire, no larger than her thumbnail. It was carved exquisitely to resemble a tiny, stylized blue flame.

With trembling fingers, Azula reached out and picked up the sapphire and looked at it in the light of the blue flames in her other hand. The light refracted and shimmered from the gems facets as she turned it this way and that, making it look like a smaller version of her own flames. A night bird called in the distance and Azula instinctively quashed her flames, looking around before chiding herself for being so jumpy. She was about to summon the fire again when she was brought up short. The moonlight itself was reflecting and dancing off the little sapphire so that it again seemed like she held a tiny version of her own flames.

She reached down, running her fingers around the paw print where she had found the gem. Azula had no real explanation for the cloak or the box of salt but she somehow knew instinctively that the tiny sapphire was a gift from the animal that had so patiently sat and listened to her. Tears sprang to her eyes again and this time Azula let them come, twin lines of wetness running down her face. She closed her hand around the sapphire and clutched the precious gem to her chest.

"Thank you." She whispered to the chill night breeze.


	10. Meditation for Beginners

Chapter 10

The great hall on Kyoshi Island was brightly lit with many decorative hanging lanterns. Most of the warriors had been sent home shortly after midnight when Oyaji and Sanna declared that no warrior under the age of fifteen could accompany their captain. After Oyaji's sermon on demons and spirits, most had left gratefully although there had been a few grumblers. Sanna had spent the rest of the night running the remaining warriors through training exercises until she had settled on only five warriors, as well as herself, Ty Lee and Gar. Amongst the five was Manny, who had voiced several complaints about the presence of Gar but she had been told in no uncertain terms to accept the man, or remain behind.

It was only a couple hours till dawn and only Sanna and Ty Lee remained behind in the hall with Oyaji. Sanna was sitting in the lotus position before the large painting of Kyoshi, meditating, although from the steady rise and fall of her chest she may have been sleeping. Ty Lee was most definitely sleeping, curled up beside her captain on the floor, snoring quietly and twitching occasionally. Gar had covered the young woman with a blanket and tucked his folded shirt under her head for a pillow before excusing himself and dragging himself home to bed.

Oyaji walked up to the alter devoted to Kyoshi and from amongst the many candelabra, incense holders and Avatar Kyoshi's own clothing and weapons he selected a tall statuette of Kyoshi herself and picked it up. Looking around to make sure his niece and Ty Lee weren't moving, he pulled the head off the statue. Flipping the ceramic head of Avatar Kyoshi upside down he tipped up the body of the statue and poured a generous nip of clear liquid into her head. He threw the drink into his mouth in one go and it made a pleasing burn as he swallowed. He had just put the head back on the statue and was replacing it on the alter when a shout came from behind him.

"Oyaji!"

Jumping guiltily the old man fumbled the statue into place and spun about to see his wife enter the hall. She was a portly woman, like her husband, and wore a long green kimono. Her long grey hair was pulled up into a large bun on top of her head.

"Yan. What. What are you doing up?" Oyaji asked worriedly as his wife marched toward him determinedly, "I. I've been very busy with the warriors tonight."

"I know all that, you old coot. You sent that nice Manny over home for food earlier, remember?" Yan said testily, "The watch asked me to tell you the balloons been sighted coming back from the south."

"Oh, it has?" Oyaji said, relief flooding through him. His wife hadn't seen his 'special' statue.

"But that wasn't why I come over here." Yan said giving her husband a gap toothed smile, "You're taking me to the fire nation."

"I. What?" Oyaji asked, confusion blossoming across his features.

"One o' those stupid tourists we keep getting these days showed up an hour ago and asked me to bake him one o' my seed cakes." Yan said, her grin widening, "I was gonna tell the idiot off for turning up in the middle of the night but look what the darn fool offered to pay me."

Yan pulled a small cloth bag from the belt of her kimono and grabbed her husband's hand, tipping the bag's contents into it. Oyaji gasped. In his hand were at least a dozen rough, uncut sapphires, ranging in size from a few as tiny as the nail on his little finger to a couple almost as big as the man's thumb. Properly cut and polished, Oyaji guessed there was enough money in his hand to rebuild the village several times over.

"Now you got no excuse not to take me to see the fire festival this year, do ya?" Yan said, then frowned down at the gems in her husband's hand, "Course I tried to knock him back. I mean, all that for a seed cake? Told him I'd be happy to accept just one o' the little ones but he said they was no good for what he wanted. Too many flaws, he reckoned. Said he needed one of my seed cakes to make it up to some girl for loosing her cloak. I knew he was a bit daft but how could I say no?"

Oyaji was no jeweler but the rounded blue gems in his hand seemed fairly flawless to him. A sudden suspicion nagged at him.

"What did this man look like, my sweet cake?" distraction caused him to lapse and use a nickname for his wife he'd not used for many years.

Yan blushed, thinking her husband extraordinary pleased at her for acquiring the gems.

_If he gets himself home before dawn, _the old woman thought, _he's getting lucky tonight. Hell, even tomorrow, if he don't._

"He was a funny looking feller right enough, especially not wearing nothing but pants on such a cold night." Yan said and Oyaji relaxed, thinking his suspicion was mistaken, "He must have been in the wars, from the scars all over him and all he had on his back was some weird shinny pack. But that wasn't what made him stick out. He must be one of them Avatar fans, 'cept a dumb one. Had the same tattoos as that sweet boy, Aang, but got the color wrong. Green instead of blue. And his eyes. Funniest eyes I ever seen. One green like his tats but the other was dark and grey."

Oyaji could only nod along dumbly as his wife spoke, realization quickly overshadowed by confusion. For everything he'd ever heard about the being known as Nomad, he could not help wondering why his girls seem to mean so much to the man.

"The girls mentioned you might need to see Iroh if he's on the balloon. Just don't come home too tired, my dumpling." Yan said in a purring voice to her husband. She kissed his cheek and reached him around to give his ample behind a squeeze with both hands, "I'll be waiting up for you. Thought I might wear that little number you got for me in Gaoling that time. Might be I won't be wearing anything at all."

Grabbing the gems from her husband's hand, Yan turned about and sashayed away, her wide hips swaying from side to side. She glanced back once and offered the old man a wink before she slipped from the hall.

Oyaji would have loved to put all other concerns behind and follow his wife right then and there but in the distance he could just hear the drone of the airship that the Firelord had given to the island. With a sigh he turned and looked at the small pia sho tile sitting on the alter where he'd left it, showing the side with the green lotus. There was simply too much to be done right now. Later perhaps there would be time to spend with his wife.

On the other hand. The balloon took some time to maneuver and land on the island, perhaps half an hour, maybe longer. Not to mention the fact that Yan hadn't looked at him quite like that in a long, long time. Both he and his wife might have filled out over the years and perhaps they usually preferred to take things slower these days. But Yan had once been a celebrated Kyoshi warrior herself and Oyaji knew she could still do things with her body that would bring tears to any man's eyes.

Oyaji hurried from the hall as fast as his old legs could carry him.

At the opposite end of the world, Toph sat alone in the dark, next to the cold fire pit outside the huts in their campsite. She'd had a restless night, tossing and turning between Zuko and Mai until she'd given up and snuck out to try meditating again. She was getting more and more frustrated as she tried to achieve something that was simply so alien to her usual way of doing things.

It was even more frustrating knowing that finally, she had met someone with a greater mastery over the earth than she did. It had been almost frightening, but mostly infuriating the way the earth had refused her as never before when they had spared with Daniel the morning before. And yet the man had implied that she could be even better than him, if only she could learn how to use this 'Earthsight'. And the only way to do that apparently was to meditate on her own inner energies and learn to see her chi.

_Whatever the hell that means. _She thought to herself.

So far all Toph had achieved was a numb rear end, an aching lower back and possibly mild hypothermia as she sat shivering alone outside. But she refused to give up. Until recently only the Avatar, her best friend Aang, came anywhere near to being as good an Earthbender as she was and she knew she could still wipe the floor with him if he didn't resort to using the other elements. And she'd be damned if she was going to let a little thing like meditation get the best of her and her title as the world's greatest Earthbender.

With her Earthbending 'sight', Toph was aware of everything within the campsite and a good distance beyond. Appa was snoring in his open barn with the three messenger hawks tucked up against the great bison's side to keep warm. Even inside their huts she could see her friends and lovers clearly as they slept peacefully. Although Toph noticed that Suki seemed to be making frequent noises that disturbed Sokka's sleep. Toph grinned, thinking that it served the other woman right, if she couldn't stomach the spicy cabbage rolls then she shouldn't have indulged in so many. No matter how deliciously Daniel had made them. Toph's grin faded and she chided herself for getting distracted yet again.

_Damn it, _she thought, _gotta concentrate, I mean, clear my mind, or something._

She was trying again when she felt Aang stir and rise from beside Katara in the hut they shared. Sighing in frustration again Toph sat still, hoping he might not see her in the dark. Aang stumble from his hut and ambled over toward the trees. As he passed Appa's barn he walked into and rebounded off on of the support poles, mumbled something apologetic to it and stepped over near the trees. There came the sounds of liquid splashing onto the ground and Toph suppressed a giggle. Aang finished what he was doing and started back toward his hut when he paused, obviously spotting Toph. She sighed again, knowing exactly what was going through the man's mind. Aang walked over and sat on one of the stones around the fire, next to Toph.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked her, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Just come out to see the moon and stars, Twinkletoes." Toph said quietly, suppressing another grin.

"Yeah, they're really beautiful tonight." Aang said, looking upward, "The moon's setting in the west and look, you can still see the constellation of, oh. Ha, ha, Toph."

Toph let the grin come as Aang frowned at her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Aang shifted uncomfortably.

_Here it comes_, Toph thought.

"Toph?" Aang said softly, leaning over to put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm really sorry for saying that about your, I mean, you know. I was just angry and I shouldn't,"

Toph reached up, pushing Aang's hand away and he began to look a little worried. Her face was stern as she spoke.

"Listen, Aang. You can't just come out with your only and greatest evil insult ever and then come out here and apologize for it. As Sokka would say, it's just not manly." Toph told him, then she reached across and punched the young man on the arm, "I love you, don't you ever doubt that. But if you ever act like such a big sissy again your name officially goes from Twinkletoes to Girlfriend. Got it?"

Aang smiled at his friend as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"I got it, Sifu Toph." he said, bowing to her, "Thank you for the lesson."

"Heh. Sifu." Toph chuckled, "Haven't heard that one in a while."

"You know. Monk Gyatso taught me that we never stop learning from our teachers." Aang said, looking up at the stars again, "He was very wise."

"Well, here's another lesson for ya. You might think that Katara has a nice one, but I've got TWO people who think I have a totally sweet ass." she said smiling. Aang couldn't help but laugh and Toph got up from the ground, dusting herself down and moving to sit on the next stone over, "And right now, for all my work, my sweet ass is cold, wet and numb."

"So, how goes the meditation?" Aang asked her, then grinned, "I Ass-ume that's why you're out here."

"Give it up, Twinkletoes." Toph said, although she grinned in return, "And it doesn't go anywhere yet."

She had tried to speak jovially but her voice carried more than a hint of her frustration.

"Actually, Toph. I had an idea about that." Aang started but just then a now familiar sensation touched his senses.

Toph felt it as well and they both turned their heads upward at the same moment. A heartbeat later Daniel dropped out of the dark sky, his feet striking the ground just outside the circle of sitting stones with a hard thump. He was still wearing Aang's trousers and his ever present silver backpack but of the blue, hooded cloak there was no sign.

Aang leapt to his feet and with a 'whoosh' of Airbending he jumped through the air to land before Daniel. The young monk grabbed the surprised man by the arms.

"Tell me how you did that." Aang demanded, trying to shake Daniel but only succeeding in pulling and pushing himself forward and back, "I know that wasn't Airbending. Tell me how you fly like that. I want to fly like that. Tell me. Tell me."

Daniel gave him a small smile, though his face seemed sad.

"I hadn't intended to show you all such advanced Bending so soon. It's can be very dangerous to try if your skills aren't up to it." Daniel said sternly, then again with a small smile he leaned close to Aang and whispered conspiratorially, "But I'll tell you this much for now. You and Toph here are masters of your elements. Able to move and manipulate matter. So, I'll answer your question with a question. What are you made of, Aang?"

Aang stared wide eyed at the man. It was so obvious, now that he thought about it, but the sheer control that it would require was simply too fantastic to think about. He frowned, remembering what Daniel had said.

"Dangerous, how exactly?" Aang asked.

"Well, lets say you use your Airbending to focus upon the air within you and push." Daniel said, then smiled evilly, "If you have true mastery of the elements within you, you will move with the push. If not, you push your lungs out through your ears."

"Oh." was all Aang could say but Toph chuckled.

Aang half turned away from Daniel, trying not to let the disappointment to show on his face. He had spent a good portion of the early evening fantasizing about zooming through the air beside Appa, unencumbered by a glider, free and without a care. He sighed.

Daniel's hand was suddenly on Aang's shoulder and he turned back to the other man. Daniel's face was saddened and unsure. He glanced at Toph over by the fire pit and hesitated but a moment later his resolve firmed as he seemed to reach a decision.

"I want to apologize to you for the way I've behaved. Not just about those pirates but pretty much everything since I came here. But please, hear me out, I'd like you to understand a little more about me. I was born the Avatar of nature, though we, my family, didn't know that for many years. I was the greatest Earthbending prodigy of my generation, with a powerful intellect but also a much stronger connection to the ancient, animalistic side of my human nature. Animals, you see, can easily get by on their instinct and emotions alone, because that's the way they are meant to be. In most people though, the mind overshadows the baser animal side but for me, it requires constant control. When the Avatar of nature is bonded to their animal spirit, becoming a fully fledged Avatar, it kind of balances out the conflict between the emotions and the mind. That's how it was for me when Wolf and I were one in the spirit realms, but now, even though we still share a connection,"

Daniel trailed off and Aang placed his hand atop Daniel's where it still rested on the young Airbender's shoulder.

"Daniel. I can feel the turmoil within you. As far as I can understand this theory of timelines of Sokka's, I think we," Aang half turned and indicated Toph as she got up from beside the fire pit and came over to them, "we share the same souls as your parents. That's how we can feel you so strongly, being as how your soul is made up of a mix of mine and Toph's. I think because of your unique nature that connection is even stronger than the ones I have with my own kids."

Aang paused and placed both his hands upon Daniel's shoulders and looked at the man seriously.

"But, Daniel. The emotional turmoil within you is growing day by day. I feel it. You cannot keep suppressing your feelings." Aang's look became one of concern, "I have seen what doing that does. It almost sent Zuko over the brink once and it most certainly drove his sister insane. You didn't do that to her, I've been inside her mind, I know. You have to address these emotions. Let them out."

Daniel's arms flashed up, knocking Aang's hands away. He glared at the young monk before him but Aang stood his ground, he understood now that the anger wasn't truly directed at him.

"You don't understand. I can't." Daniel's growling voice came out strained, desperate, "I did once. Just before Koh blasted me from my own time. While I was still a boy I opened myself to my emotions and I did something, something terrible. I don't dare ever loose control like that again. That is why I do what I do. I can never go back and make it up to my family but maybe, if I can help you save this world, I can make it right."

Daniel reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose and took several deep, shuddering breaths. Aang looked at Toph beside him and she shared the same surprised look as him at the revelation.

Toph though was at something of a loss at what to do. She still felt a desire to help Daniel but, apart from Zuko and Mai, she had never been very good as expressing or sharing her feelings with others. On an impulse she attempted to lighten the mood and stepped forward with arms held wide.

"How about a hug from mom?" She said to Daniel with a grin.

Aang rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Do not even try it, business woman." Daniel spat at Toph, then growled, "Getting anywhere with your meditations?"

For some reason Toph couldn't explain the 'business woman' comment actually stung, but she covered quickly, folding her arms and widened her grin at the man.

"It's going great." Toph said in her best boasting voice, "You're looking at the meditation queen."

"And a terrible liar as well." Daniel said, with a small knowing grin as Toph's grin vanished. Daniel turned to Aang, "And what about you. Have you awoken any of the old Avatars within you?"

"No." Aang admitted, "Some of the older human Avatars are proving stubborn. It's like trying to get Sokka out of bed. But I was just getting up to try again when I stopped to talk to Toph. Would you like to join us? I have an idea to help Toph."

Daniel nodded and sudden pain and sadness showed on his face again.

"Listen. I just wanted to explain about myself before so you don't take my…emotional issues the wrong way." Daniel said to them, "I know I can be…a little hard to get along with."

"Yeah, you are a bit of an arrogant asshole." Toph said, grinning again at him, "But you'll grow on us."

Toph turned and walked back to the fire pit, smiling all the way. Daniel looked at Aang with a raised eyebrow and the young Airbender could only shrug.

"Come on." Daniel said with a roll of his eyes to Aang, "Let's get that fire built up first."

The two men walked away to the far end of the campsite, past the Sokka and Suki's end hut and to a pile of wood and kindling Aang and Zuko had collected earlier.

"She is right, you know." Daniel said softly as he and Aang loaded their arms with pieces of timber, "My arrogance has always been my weak point."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked as he stood unsteadily under the weight of wood he was carrying.

"I was born the prodigal son of the Avatar and the world's greatest Earthbender." Daniel said as the two men stood by the woodpile. Aang's legs were starting to tremble a bit under the weight in his arms but he waited and listened patiently, "Add to that the other abilities I developed as I got older, I tended to think of myself as better than most other people. I suppose it's no wonder I only had two true friends in all the world and I only had them because Kuzon and Reena learned to take my boasting for what is was. Just that, the arrogant bluster of a little boy who desired the attention."

Daniel finished with a sigh and turned to lead the way back over to the fire pit and Toph.

"You know. I still think dealing with your emotional issues will help." Aang said in a strained voice as he followed the other man.

He really had overloaded himself with timber, Aang realized and wondered if he should try and drop some and come back for it. Daniel seemed to be having no trouble with a similar sized load and the two men were of the same build.

"Are you, or rather, are WE not Avatars, Aang?" Daniel said, stopping and turning slightly to grin at Aang, "My father tried to instill in me an appreciation of hard work. But there's really no harm in lightening the load."

Grinning, Daniel dropped his arms but the pile of logs and timbers he'd been carrying remained hovering in the air before him. As Aang stared wide eyed over the wood in his own arms, Daniel raised one arm and his floating timbers drifted over toward the centre of the camp and settled onto the ground next to the fire pit.

"Now, that was cool." Toph said casually from where she sat and grinned, "Come on, Twinkletoes. Let's see you do it."

Taking a slow, deep breath, Aang closed his eyes and concentrated on the timber in his arms. He couldn't sense very much water except what dew and moisture was on the wood itself and there was definitely no fire. But he could sense trace amounts of earth and even plenty of tiny pockets of trapped air inside the pieces of wood. Concentrating on these, Aang lowered himself slightly into a bender's stance, let out a slow breath and dropped his arms. Instantly the timbers dropped to the ground with a clatter, several large, heavy pieces landing on Aang's feet. He slapped his hands to his mouth, muffling a shout of pain as Toph laughed uproariously and Daniel offered him a sympathetic grin.

"You'll work it out. You need to be fully aware of your element and it's connections to the other elements." Daniel said as he raised his own hand again. Aang's scattered pieces of wood lifted up from the ground and reformed into a neat pile in the air, "It's related to how I said a bender can fly. When you can see the way the different elements are connected then you can move a thing by pushing at those connections."

Daniel sent Aang's pile of wood drifting over to join his own by the fire pit, then helped the limping Airbender over to sit next to Toph.

"Don't worry, Twinkletoes." Toph said still chuckling, "Nothing's broken. At least, bones I can see easily enough."

Aang sighed with relief as he settled himself onto the stone seat next to the fire pit. Daniel busied himself throwing wood into the fire pit, then he raised a hand, summoning a ball of yellow, greenish flames that he threw into the pile. As the fire began to grow, Aang watched mesmerized, still not quite able to believe that there was someone else besides him who could use more than one element. Remembering something Aang turned to Toph.

"Toph. You taught me to see with my Earthbending." Aang said, "And when I look at a person it's kind of like I can see their skeleton surrounded by puffy clouds of their flesh."

"Gee, when you put it like that it sounds so attractive." Toph said dryly, but looked seriously at Aang, "Go on."

"Well. Because I'm aware of the other elements as well, I've realized that through your kind of Earthbending sight I've been looking at the earth elements inside their bodies." Aang said.

"That's rudimentary earthsight." Daniel said moving over to sit on a stone next to Aang.

Aang turned a surprised look to the man then turned back to Toph.

"When me or Katara or Zuko meditate it's easy for us to visualize our inner energies and our chi, because that's kind of what our bending is based on." Aang said, his voice becoming excited, "But you 'see' using your element, Toph. So I think, that for you to learn to focus on your inner energies you need to meditate on and visualize the earth inside you and, as Daniel said, it's connections to the other elements."

"Really? That's it?" Toph said, looking surprised, "Just look for the earth inside me?"

"Have you noticed the way you can see me?" Daniel said meaningfully with a smirk.

Aang still couldn't get over the familiararity of some of the expressions he saw on the man's face. Especially when Daniel gave one of his rare displays of humor, Aang still thought the man's face became hauntingly like Toph's.

"Aha. I knew that was something more than that weird connection between us." Toph cried, "You're kind of, I don't know, projecting yourself somehow. Aren't you?"

"Yes and it's not so easy to maintain to someone with your limited sight." Daniel said with a grin as Toph glared at him, "But, once you learn to focus on the earth and it's connection to the other elements within you, you'll learn to see yourself as clearly as you do me. And once you can do that, you will soon learn how to turn that awareness outwards and see your element with a whole new clarity."

Toph's face transformed with awe as Daniel spoke but as he finished her face became set with determination.

"Right, you two. If you're going to make noise, go somewhere else to play." Toph said, sliding off her stone to sit on the ground in the meditative pose Aang had shown her, "Momma's got work to do."

"Actually, Toph." Aang said with a light chuckle, "I don't think the classic lotus position is right for you. Just find a comfortable position and I think you'll do ok."

"Even better." Toph said, stretching her legs out before her and warming her feet by the fire. She lent back against the stone where she had been sitting, rubbing against it and making the stone flow and mold itself to the shape of her reclining back. She finished by lacing her fingers behind her head and resting it back onto the flat surface of the stone, as though she was gazing up at the stars, "Ahhh."

"That should be fine." Daniel said and grinned, "But if I hear any snoring I'm going to pull that rock out from under your head."

"I. Do. Not. Snore." Toph said through gritted teeth, with out raising her head.

"Right." Daniel drawled disbelievingly, but a moment later he looked to the young Airbender beside him, "Aang, there is something I'd like to show you and the other Avatars within you. I think it might help. May I join you in your meditation?"

"You can do that?" Aang asked him with surprise.

"My father did it for me a couple times when I was young." Daniel said, nodding, "And I've learned quite a bit about spirit bending since."

"Serious work going on here, guys." Toph growled softly from where she reclined, "A bit of peace would be appreciated."

Grinning, Daniel indicated a spot next to the fire and he and Aang sat down on the grass, facing one another.

"So what do we do?" Aang asked, a little excitedly.

"Just enter your medative state as you would when you seek council from the other Avatars." Daniel told him, "I will join with you in a moment."

"Oh, ok." Aang said.

The two men sat together, facing one another with their eyes closed for several minutes and after a while Aang's body relaxed as he drifted into a true medative state. Daniel cracked an eye and turned a slightly worried look to the young Earthbender reclining against her stone.

"Uh, Toph?" Daniel said softly and got a grunt in reply, "If Katara wakes up before we're done here, don't let her get the wrong impression. I'd rather not have to deal with an ice spike through my eye this morning."

"Heh. That'd be fun to watch." Toph said with a chuckle, then waved a hand dismissively, "But, don't worry about it. Now, shut up already."

Smiling a little, Daniel lent slightly forward and placed one of his hands against Aang's forehead, the other he placed over the Airbender's heart. He closed his eyes and a moment later, although Toph couldn't see it, Aang's tattoos flashed white briefly and Daniel's head bowed down as his body relaxed.

Aang was sitting in the familiar landscape of blue sky and clouds in his mind where he usually communed with the other Avatars. Around him was the familiar sight of thousands upon thousands of people who greeted him with smiles and nods. Closest to him, as usual, was Avatars Roku and Kyoshi.

"So." Roku started in his deep, wise voice, a slight frown on his face, "This, Daniel, is going to join us here?"

"I guess so." Said Aang, then turned a surprised look at the other man, "How'd you know that already?"

"Aang." Kyoshi chided him, "I thought you'd have figured out by now that what you know, we know. That is how our connection to you works."

"Oh, yeah." Aang said, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I guess that should be pretty obvious by now. So has there been any progress with waking the others?"

"No." Roku sad with a sad shake of his head, "We have never tried to awaken those who choose to sleep. Often they have reached such an advanced age, have experienced so much, that it seems…unkind to do so."

"Really?" Aang asked, looking a little confused.

"Aang?" came a voice. He spun about to see, Jhin Son, the ninth Avatar standing nearby, his young face seeming pensive, "I've been around for a long, long time. To be honest I'm not entirely sure how long anymore. But I've seen humanity go through great times and times of great darkness. Sometimes, I get so tired of it all, that just closing my eyes and letting go seems so very, very tempting."

"I'm glad that he hasn't though." Came a soft female voice and from out of the multitudes, Aang saw the young woman, Song Lin. She floated over from amongst the others and stopped next to Jhin Son, smiling softly at the younger looking man, "Although we all share one soul, it doesn't stop us from caring about each other. I would miss you if you faded into the long sleep, Jhin, terribly."

Jhin Son smiled sadly at the young lady beside him when suddenly there came exclamations of surprise from all about. Not far away from Aang, two patches of shimmering air had appeared. Two ghostly aparitions that quickly resolved into a large grey wolf sitting on the misty, unseen ground. Standing beside the wolf, one hand resting comfortably on the creature's head, stood Daniel, but not as Aang knew him, rather as he had once seen the man in a vision. Still dressed only in Aang's trousers, still sporting green arrow tattoos and terribly scarred, this Daniel stood perhaps a foot shorter than the one Aang was familiar with and he appeared to be only fourteen or fifteen years old.

Daniel raised his hand, staring at it and then looking himself up and down, then turned to look down at his grey companion.

"Interesting." He said to the wolf. His voice slightly higher, almost melodic and missing the low gravelly tone it usually carried.

"Daniel. You look….different." Aang said in quiet awe, staring at the young boy next to the wolf.

The wolf sat impassively as Daniel look up and around at the multitudes of staring Avatars and then bowed deeply.

"I don't think I can remain here for long." Daniel said with his youthful voice, he turned to look at his companion and Aang noticed the wolf seemed to be trembling slightly. Daniel's hand did not move from the creature's fur, "This is pulling us apart and I'll not risk my friend."

"Of course, Daniel." Came Roku's voice from beside Aang and the old man stepped forward and bowed to the youth, "You told Aang you could show us something to help us. We are eager to meet these Avatars of other kinds."

"I could only tell Aang what my father told me." Daniel said, still looking around as he addressed Roku, "But I thought perhaps if you saw for yourselves that it might help Aang, all of you, understand better. It didn't mean much to me at the time but perhaps it will make better sense to you."

Suddenly the wolf slumped sideways against Daniel's side and the young man crouched down to support his companion. His hand did not move from the animal's head and Aang saw that Daniel's hand seemed to merge with the wolf at the point of contact, there even seemed to be fine grey fur on the boy's arm close to where his hand connected with the animal.

"Please, Aang." Daniel said, looking up with a concerned face, "I don't have much time."

"Tell me what to do." Aang said, moving over quickly to kneel before the young Daniel.

Daniel reached up, cupping his face in his free hand, then proffered the hand to Aang. In Daniel's palm sat a tiny glowing point of bright white light.

"Take it." Daniel said to him, "It is a memory. Use what you learn from it."

Aang reached out and Daniel tipped the tiny glowing mote into his hand. Then boy and wolf wavered in the air once more, their forms fading from view and just before they disappeared completely Aang heard Daniel's sigh of relief. The young Airbender looked down at the glowing mote in his hand, if he couldn't see it he wouldn't have even known it was there as there seemed to be nothing more to it than it's glowing light.

"So, what am I supposed to do with this?" Aang said mostly to himself but Jhin Son stepped up alongside him.

"Amongst spirits, such a thing is known as a 'Sharing'." Jhin Son told him, "Raise it to your head and accept it into yourself. We will see whatever you see."

Looking around with concern and receiving many reassurances from all around, Aang raised his hand to his face till all he could see was the tiny point of light in his hand. He wondered how it was going to happen as he tried to concentrate on accepting the memory when everything suddenly went dark. Aang was now familiar with the way the Avatars showed him things and he waited patiently.

A few moments later light returned and Aang found himself outside in bright sunshine, not far from a pristine beach and the ocean. He looked around the sparsely forested landscape and saw a large triangular earthen tent, similar to the ones Toph used to make for herself when they had traveled together during the war. But this tent was the size of a house and sitting before it, dressed in the same clothes as Aang and meditating in a lotus position, was another Aang.

It was one thing to hear about a different version of yourself but Aang's jaw dropped as he stared at his other self. And it was no wonder he was surprised. The Aang meditating before the tent looked only a little older, maybe only a half dozen or more years, but his face, even while relaxed, carried many worry lines around the eyes and forehead. And on his head was an untidy thick growth of short cropped, black hair with touches of grey at the temples. Behind the watching Aang, a loud cracking sound made him spin around.

Not far away, at the edge of the sparse trees near the beach, a young boy of perhaps eight or nine years of age, paced back and forth, kicking at the rocks scattered on the ground. It was obviously a younger Daniel, barefoot and dressed in plain, green pants and tunic. As he paced the young boy carried a frown on his rounded face that Aang recognized from the grown man. The boy's hair was a lighter shade of dark brown but roughly cut the same as his father's. Aang suspected Toph was their barber. The young Daniel kept looking over at his father and, apparently seeing no change he scowled and kicked savagely at one of the rocks laying around with a loud 'crack'. Aang knew any ordinary person would have smashed their toes against the fist sized rocks but the boy seemed to be using his Earthbending to enhance the kicks, sending the rocks high, across the beach and over the waves, far out into the water of the ocean.

"Danny boy." came a soft voice from the tent and Aang turned about again.

Aang felt his jaw was going to come unhinged if it dropped any further, but drop it did. Toph stood before the tent, yet Toph as Aang had never before seen her. This woman was tanned almost golden, as though from a life spent outdoors and she was positively radiant, the cause being plain to see - the bulge in her front showing she was many months pregnant. Her raven hair hung in a shimmering curtain almost down to her knees and she began twisting it up upon her head with practiced ease, tying it with a green ribbon so that she had a large bun of hair on the back of her head. She smiled over at Daniel, then leaned down to the Aang meditating at the front of the tent and kissed the hair on the crown of his head.

"You're such a good dad, my Twinkling Star." She said softly to her husband and the Aang watching thought he saw the tiniest hint of a smile on the meditating man's face.

"Mom." came the petulant whine of the young Daniel, "Don't disturb Dad."

Toph straightened with a chuckle and, putting her hands on her lower back, stretched. Aang guessed she was seven or eight months pregnant. Walking away from her husband, this older Toph started over toward the young Daniel and as she passed, Aang couldn't resist reaching out as though to touch her. He snatched his hand back in surprise though when his hand passed straight through her shoulder.

"I suppose a kiss is more disturbing than all the noise you're making out here kicking rocks?" Toph asked the boy with a small smile.

The young Daniel looked crestfallen and ashamed at his mother.

"I'm sorry, Mom." He said, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok, Danny." Toph said chuckling, she pulled away slightly and put a hand on her rounded belly, "Your baby sisters been kicking the crap out of me from the inside all morning."

Aang couldn't help but chuckle at this and watched as the young Daniel placed his own hand on his mother's stomach and closed his eyes.

"She's really starting to look like you, Mom." The boy said, opening his eyes to gaze up at his mother.

"Really? I thought she looked more like a hairless version of Great Uncle Iroh." Toph said and both mother and son shared a laugh.

"Mama? Mama?" came a little girl's voice from the tent and they turned to see a small girl, also wearing plain green tunic and pants, walking out into the sunshine and rubbing her eyes.

Aang's jaw practically fell off. This little four year old girl was an almost carbon copy of his own eldest daughter when she had been the same age. She greatly resembled her father and unlike Aang's daughter who had her mother's, Katara's brown locks, this little girl had the same silken raven black hair as Toph, held back from her face by what appeared to be Toph's old green and tan headband with the white puffs on the sides. She also had eyes shaped more like Toph's except they were a bright, shining silver grey.

"Over here, Puffball." Toph called out softly.

The little girl, spying her meditating father near her, tiptoed past him with exaggerated care then ran over to her mother and brother.

"Oof." said Toph as the little girl ran flat out into her and her brother's embrace. Toph smile down at her children, "Well, since you're up now we may as well head into town for supplies. Do you want to come, Danny?"

The boy shook his head.

"I want to wait for Dad to finish." He said to his mother, "And Ku and Reena could be here soon."

"Danny. Rock hop. Rock hop." Cried the little girl, grabbing the front of her brother's shirt and smiling sweetly at him.

"Mai. We might disturb Dad." Daniel said petulantly and his little sister's face fell.

"Oh, go on." His mother said smiling at him, "You know I usually have to whip up an earthquake to get your father's attention when he's meditating."

"Alright then, come on, Mai." said the young Daniel smiling.

He walked away a short distance and, with a little difficulty, lifted his little sister into his arms. She was at least half his size and wrapped her legs about her brother's middle and her arms about his neck as he held her tightly about the waist.

"Ready, Mai?" Daniel asked and the little girl jigged up and down in his grip, giggling excitedly.

Flexing his knees slightly, the ground below the two children bowed down into a bowl shaped depression. Then with a loud 'crack', brother and sister were propelled upward, up above the level of the nearby trees they flew before they began to drop back down. The watching Aang saw Toph's foot twitch slightly on the ground and as the children came back down to earth it bowed under them again and with another loud 'crack' sent them hurtling skyward even faster than the first time.

"MOM!" cried Daniel as he and his sister flew even higher into the air, though he was laughing as they went.

Little Mai was shrieking with delight in her brother's arms as Toph sent her children bouncing into the air several more times before letting them drop to the flexing ground in a tumbling, laughing, tangle of limbs.

"Alright, Puffball." Toph said as Brother and little sister got to their feet, "We better get going if we want to get to that village and back before your Aunt's and Uncle and cousins get here."

Little Mai ran over to her mother and, with a small groan, Toph lifted her daughter into her arms. She looked at her son with a small frown.

"And Danny boy? I'll say this now so I won't embarrass you in front of everyone else," Toph said, "But please keep a hold of your temper on this trip. Ok? Your Aunt Mai doesn't want to see you being Moody Boy, does she? You need to behave for her, you know that, don't you? You know aunt Mai can't run around after you, not with her hips."

"Mom." Daniel whined.

"And for the love of all that's good and decent, please don't go showing off in every town and village you pass through as your Aunt takes you home." Toph said with a small worried look.

"Mom." Daniel whined again, then gave his mother a small grin, "Anyway, how can it be showing off if I'm better than everyone else."

"Daniel Gyatso Bei Fong. Just because you happen to be very good at bending does not make you better than anyone else." Toph said sternly and the young boy looked down in sudden shame. Toph walked over and lifted his face with her free hand, "You just remember that and you'll grow up to be as great a man as your father."

"I will, Mom." The young boy said looking chastised, "I promise."

"I know you will." Toph said with a smile

"Ner. Ner. You in trouble." Little Mai said in a sing song voice from on her mother's hip.

"And that's enough out of you, Puffball." Toph said with mock sternness, then smiled, "Or don't you want Mommy to buy any candy?"

"Candy. Candy. Candy. Candy. Candy. Candy." cried the little girl excitedly and both mother and son laughed.

The watching Aang couldn't help but laugh at this little family moment as well. Then as he watched, Toph walked a little away from the young Daniel and drop into an Earthbender's stance. With a stomp of her foot the ground below her suddenly cracked in a wide circle around her and lifted a few feet into the air. Toph sat down on the round slab of earth that was around a foot thick and maybe three feet around. She settled her little girl on her lap and turned one last time to Daniel.

"Oh, and if your Aunt Mai get here before I get back, give her an extra cuddle for me." She told her son.

"But, Mom." Daniel said, looking thoughtful, "If I do that, you'll just give her one when you get back anyway. That means Aunty Mai gets even more cuddles than everyone else."

"So? She's very cuddly." Toph said with a grin, then flinging out an arm before her she pointed ahead and shouted, "Candy, Ho!"

With blistering speed the disc of earth on which she and little Mai sat took off, zooming out over the beach, turning sharply over the waves and then zooming off again up the coastline. Just before they disappeared from sight the watching Aang heard mother and daughter shout.

"Wheeeeeeee!"

The young Daniel waved till they were out of sight then dropped his arm, looking pensive once more. He was about to kick at another rock when a voice came soft and clear from behind he and the watching Aang.

"Did I just miss your mother and Mai?"

Aang slapped the heel of his palm against the underside of his jaw to prevent the thing from dropping yet again as he turned around.

The other Aang had his grey eyes open and was smiling at his son.

"Dad!" Shouted the young boy and raced over to his father, dropping down to sit before the smiling man, "What did you learn, Dad? Do you know why I can bend the other elements? Did the other Avatars tell you why I'm different?"

The watching Aang quickly came over and kneeled beside the pair, wonder on his face as he stared at this different version of himself. This was the part he had been waiting for and he fidgeted impatiently, trying to get comfortable to hear every word.

"Danny. Danny, calm down, son." The boy's father said, placing his hand on Daniel's shoulder, "It's early days yet. I don't think the Avatars have tried anything like this ever before."

The young boy's face fell and even the Aang who was watching felt a little disappointed.

"Don't worry, Danny." The older Aang reassured his son, "It's been slow going to start but I think the Avatars and I have this process worked out now."

"What is it, Dad?" The boy asked, becoming excited again, "How does it work?"

"Yeah. How?" Asked the watching Aang excited himself, though of course his doppelganger couldn't hear him.

"Well, you see, Danny, there are lots and lots of Avatars inside me and some of them get so old they go into a kind of long, dreamless sleep." The man said to his son and the other Aang leaned closer still, "I think the Avatars and I have it worked out now. By channeling my own life-force through the other Avatar spirits in a kind of reverse Avatar state, we can draw those sleeping Avatars out."

"That's a lot of Avatars, Dad." Daniel said with a grin and his father chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it, Danny." The boy's father said, looking almost as excited as his son, "You wouldn't believe the kinds of people and creatures I've met inside me. Different people that were Avatars long before humans even existed. And as we awaken each new kind of Avatar the process is getting easier, faster."

The man leaned back slightly and cast a small frown at his son.

"I need to take things a little slow, Danny." He forestalled an interruption from Daniel with a raised hand, "I know. I know you want to know why you can do what you do and I'm learning a little about that and a whole lot more about myself. It seems that being the 'Bridge Between the Spirit World and the Mortal World' isn't just a title but the Avatars true purpose, to be the one who guards the mortal world from interference by the spirit world. Some of those earliest Avatars I've awoken say they were forcibly put to sleep somehow by the great spirits in order to make the Avatar spirit forget a terrible thing the spirits have done again and again. They say the worst of these spirits has control over the source of all spiritual power and through this has a hold over the great spirits of this world, although only the older ones know this. The greatest spirits of the mortal world, the Elementals, try to prevent spirits from interfering with the mortal world but the one who controls the source of spiritual power can hurt even the Elementals and so even they dare not cross that one."

"So. So some of the spirits wanted to control the world so they just made the Avatar forget? That's awful." Daniel said, anger darkening his young face. He punched his fists down to the ground beside him and the earth around them shuddered but his father put out a comforting hand and nodded sadly.

"I think so but there is still a lot I don't know. That's partly why I need to take my time." The older Aang said calmly, "The oldest Avatars I've spoken to talk of a legend passed down from Avatar to Avatar. Once there were two Avatars, one to guard the world from evil spirits who might try to get in to harm or interfere with the world, the other to protect the world from danger within. Together, they protected the world and each other from all harm. But somehow that other Avatar disappeared and that is how the spirits took control of the world and of my Avatar spirit."

"Why, Dad? Why do the spirits want to control you and the world?" Daniel asked.

"I'm still not sure but I do truly believe the great spirits of the beyond manipulate the world and guide us with good intentions." The older Aang said, then a touch of anger creased his brow, "But all the different kinds of Avatar within me say the same thing. When their peoples grew to a certain level of understanding, some even developing powers like our bending, then a great rift opens up between the spirit world and our world and the creatures of the deepest dark, what some call demons, sweep across the lands, destroying everything in their path. They say the face stealer, Koh is usually seen at the head of these hoards. Then when a new kind of mind finally walks the earth and my Avatar spirit can live again, the old Avatars, the ones of the previous peoples are forced into sleep so that my spirit cannot remember what has gone before."

"But. But, Dad. What I can do. Do you think I might be this other Avatar? Kind of reborn, like you are?" Daniel asked his father, wide eyed.

"That too I'm not sure of, Danny. But I think it's possible. And if so, that's why we must be careful. If these spirits that are responsible for wiping out the peoples of the previous Avatars find out about you they might just open the rift between our worlds and unleash the demons on earth." They young boy gulped, fear plain on his face and his father took one of the boy's hands in his own, "I don't mean to frighten you, Danny. But I want you to understand. If I had this other Avatar to watch my back I'd throw caution to the wind and awaken every Avatar within me that I could and even interrogate the Elementals themselves. But if you are this other Avatar it is too dangerous to do so while you are so young and untrained. That is why we must be cautious and take our time. I will talk to your Aunt's and Uncles and together with your Mother we will begin your training in earnest. When you have mastered the elements and the other fighting styles then perhaps you and I, together, will have the strength to confront the spirits and demand the truth."

As the older Aang finished, the Aang who was watching and listening sat back in shock. He felt numb at the revelations he had just learned and was barely aware of the father and son before him.

"I promise to work hard, Dad." The young Daniel was saying with a look of determination, "Even if it takes years. I'll learn everything you can teach me and when the time comes, I'll be right there at your side."

The older Aang smiled warmly at his son and reached out, placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"I never doubted it, my Danny Boy." The older Aang said with a smile, "Now. I've been at this all morning. Have we got anything left to eat?"

"You want to eat?" the boy asked incredulously, and his father nodded enthusiastically. Daniel shrugged, "There's still some greens and plenty of beans left. I could whip up a bean salad."

"We still have beans?" The older Aang asked with an exaggerated look of fear, "Don't get me wrong. I like beans but not when we're traveling with your mother."

"Yeah, I've been hiding them from Mom." the boy said with a smile to his father, "I have to sleep in the same tent with her too, you know?"

Father and son enjoyed a laugh to lighten the mood between them but the younger Aang couldn't bring himself to join in. The emotional turmoil within him was growing, akin to what he always felt inside the adult Daniel, but he understood now what to do.

"Dad?" The young Daniel said to his father as his young face became serious once more, "Thanks. For doing all this for me. And for being my Dad."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." The older Aang said, drawing his son in for a tight hug, "I'll always be here for you, my Danny."

As father and son held one another close the younger Aang saw a contented smile on the young Daniel's face, but the face of Aang's other self was a mask of worry and fear.

The scene faded out as father and son held one another and a moment later Aang found himself standing once more amongst the other Avatars in their tiered ranks. An unnatural silence hung between the thronged thousands, each and every face showing shock and disbelief.

"Aang. It cannot be true." Came Roku's voice from beside the young airbender, his usual deep and confident voice, weak and cracked, "The great spirits are our, our guides. Our protectors. This cannot be."

Aang did not look up at his friend and mentor but at an empty point directly ahead of himself. A babble of quietly murmuring voices came from all around as the Avatars voiced similar remarks to Roku's. Within Aang the emotional turmoil was quickly setting into a determined resolve and he raised his hand for silence.

"How many?" Aang spoke in a normal voice yet it carried easily to every Avatar present and silence fell as they looked to him. His face seemed slack with only a tiny knot between his brows as his voice rose, "If what Daniel has shown us is true, then how many lives? How many minds? How many people have been wiped from the world simply because they became a threat to the Great spirits control? I don't know if all of the great spirits are a part of this or, if as Daniel says, this Fate has duped them, and us all, since the very dawn of time. But, by all that is good in me, I intend to find out the truth for myself. I understand how to do that now, from Daniel's father and from what little I saw of him he is indeed a great man. I will channel my life energies, my chi, through Roku, then he will channel it through Kyoshi and so on down through each of us and as we awaken each new Avatar they will join our efforts. With Daniel to watch over us, we need not be cautious and take our time as his father had to."

Aang paused and looked about at the determined, and in many cases, slightly angry faces around him, receiving many nods of encouragement in return.

"Together, we will find out the truth of this and ourselves. And if we learn that Daniel speaks the truth, then this is not just a battle to free this world and the spirit world from control, but a war. A war between mortal and spirit kind. And if we should discover the identities of those who are responsible for this," Aang said angrily, smacking a fist into an open palm, "Then they'd best prepare themselves for a Toph styled ass kicking."

Katara rolled restlessly in her sleep, her arms flinging out to land on the cold, empty blankets beside her. With a small groan she opened her eyes and in the dim dawn's light, looked about the small stone hut she shared with her husband. She was alone in the hut, wrapped snuggly in extra blankets and Aang had re-stoked the small fire at the other end of the hut so that it added it's own warm glow to the pale sunlight showing through the moss curtain in the doorway.

_That's what I get for falling in love with someone who's part Firebender. Always up at the crack of dawn_, Katara thought, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, _Sometimes I wish I was like my brother. He could sleep in the middle of a rampaging herd of elephant-hyenas whether Suki was beside him or not._

She got to her feet and quickly throwing on a warm blue coat over her flowing silk nightdress she, stepped out of the hut into the chill morning air. Only three people seemed to be already up. Aang was meditating peacefully by the fire with Zuko doing the same nearby and next to Zuko, surprising the Waterbender, was Toph. As she walked over quietly, Katara noticed that Toph was reclining against one of the stones about the fire, turned slightly on her side and it appeared Zuko had thrown a warm blanket over the young woman, then settled himself beside her.

Toph's breathing was a steady nasal rattle with each intake of breath, followed by a high pitched sigh. A rather sweet, yet annoying snore. Katara smirked down at the other woman then caught the smell of something that instantly made her mouth water.

Looking at the fire pit she saw several stone pots of various sizes were ranged about it's edge, two with slightly rattling lids as their contents bubbled gently. Beside the fire was another, or possibly the same, stone table, although this morning there was very little on it. Just a few small pots with the wide leafed plants that Katara assumed was the delicious tea she had first tried the previous morning and several vegetables, some half chopped with a wedge of stone laying next to them. Katara walked over and picked up the wedge of stone and noticed it had one particularly thin edge that was razor sharp. She wrinkled her nose.

"He's using stone knives?" She said to herself quietly.

"Morning 'Tara." Came Zuko's deep voice from the side and Katara turned with a guilty start.

"Oh, Good morning, Zuko. I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." She said but Zuko just waved a dismissive hand.

"It's alright. I haven't been up long." Zuko said standing up and stretching, he pointed at the pots next to the fire, "He's back. Though he wasn't here when I got up."

Katara didn't need to be told who 'He' was but was less concerned with 'Him' than the smell rising from the bubbling pots. She sniffed the air appreciatively again.

"So I gathered. I wonder if that's what I think it is." She said, smiling.

"Ugh." Zuko said, making a face and walking over to the fire, "Only you and your brother can enjoy that stench. It's coming from the big pot."

Katara stepped back to the fire, kneeling down and using the edge of her coat, she lifted the lid from the largest stone pot. Inside was a thick, bubbling, brown liquid with small, round dark purple lumps bobbing in it and occasionally, white strips of something rose to the surface before sinking back down.

"Sea prunes and string ray stew. Oh, I almost never get to have this. Aang won't touch it." Katara exclaimed loudly and there came a very unladylike snort from across the fire.

"Huh? Hot Rod? Sweetcheeks?" Toph asked blearily, sitting up.

Zuko glanced sideways at Katara and turned a deep red.

"Hot Rod? Sweetcheeks?" Katara repeated slowly, slapping her hands to her mouth to suppress her laughter but only succeeded in making herself snort loudly several times through her nose.

But if Toph noticed her slip up in using her lovers private nicknames she didn't show it as she suddenly shot upward into a kneeling position, looking extremely excited.

"Sparky. Sweetness. Guess what?" Toph said, "I've got hundreds and hundreds of bones."

"Err. Ok, Toph." Katara said, her humor fading into confusion at her friend remark.

"There's these tiny ones inside my ears, like this big." Toph said, holding up one hand with thumb and forefinger pressed together, "And my blood. There's metal in my blood, Katara. Did you know that people have metal in them, Katara?"

"Um, no I didn't." Katara said, sharing a confused glance with the man near her, although Zuko couldn't help smiling at Toph's enthusiasm, "What, exactly, are you on about, Toph?"

"Aang helped me. I don't need to meditate on swirling energies or life forces. I just needed to look for the earth inside me. There's lots of it too, I can even see my skin now and," Toph paused. She bounced up to her feet, managing to look even more excited and shouted, "Come here, Sparky. Quick, come here."

But Zuko never got the chance to move before Toph jumped forward, wrapping her arms around the man and almost tipping them both into the fire. Zuko looked like he was about to scold the young woman but was brought up short by the intense look of concentration on Toph's face. Turning her face up to Zuko's, Toph began to look awed.

"Wow." Toph said, sliding her hands about Zuko's chest, "You're so, so, beautiful."

"Uh, thanks." Zuko said, blushing again, though he smiled down at his young fiancée, "I think you are too, Toph."

Katara was smiling at the pair holding one another when a loud 'boom' rolled across the campsite from somewhere to the east, along the coast.

"Was that thunder?" Toph asked, stepping back from Zuko.

"There's no clouds." Katara said looking over the trees to the east.

"I heard another one earlier." Zuko said scowling in the same direction, "I assume it has something to do with Daniel."

"Sparky, please don't be too hard on him anymore." Toph said quietly and Zuko turned a surprised look to her. Toph tried to explain, "It's this connection me and Aang have with him. It's kind of like he's one of those pots on the fire, all bubbling and simmering inside and he's only keeping the lid on through sheer, stubborn will."

"Gee, I wonder where he gets that stubbornness from?" Katara said in an attempt to lighten the mood, "His father maybe?"

"Katara, it's been more than ten years since we met and you still can't tell a joke, give it up." Toph said dryly with a touch of annoyance and Katara pouted. Toph turned her face back up to Zuko, "Sparky? Do you remember what you told me about Az,"

Toph suddenly stopped and turned her face further upward and a moment later, Daniel dropped from the sky over at the edge of the camp, near the cliffs edge. Katara and Zuko both gasped at the sight of the man.

Daniel was clutching his left arm to his chest, holding it with his right and his entire front, including Aang's tan trousers, were drenched in blood. He looked up at the three near the fire with a scowl and swayed slightly before dropping to his knees.

"Katara." Daniel said in a strained voice, "I could use your help."

Katara rushed over to the man and Zuko and Toph followed. When Katara reached Daniel she kneeled down before the man and gasped again. His left forearm was gashed deeply along it's entire length, the white of bone showing clearly and he had several shallow scratches on the left side of his face and neck. Katara had been shocked at the damage to the man's arm but she could not help but pause and stare at Daniel's face. The shallow scratches there were healing right before her eyes, the skin resealing and knitting itself back together slowly, yet fast enough to see.

"Katara, please." Daniel said in a strained voice again and he gave her a pleading look as he raised his gashed left arm slightly, "I can't heal this kind of damage on my own."

Katara blinked at him and looked down at the damaged limb then, instincts taking over, she lifted her arms in a slow fluid motion. From all around them on the grass, the morning dew rose into the air like reversing rain and as Katara waved her arms about in a circle, then drew them in toward her, the droplets flew toward her, settling about her hands like thick, undulating clear gloves. She paused looking down at the wound on Daniel's arm then turned slightly to look at the pair watching from behind her.

"Zuko? I'll need your help." Katara said but the man hesitated for a moment, "Please, Zuko"

Still looking unsure, Zuko stepped forward and kneeled down next to Katara, looking askance to the Waterbender.

"I want you to take his arm in both hands, Zuko, under the wound and squeeze the edges of it together." Katara said, then looked up at Daniel and said in a soothing voice, "This is going to hurt. A lot."

"Just do it." Daniel growled and offered his arm to Zuko.

Zuko reached out gingerly and took Daniel's forearm in his hands. Gently at first, then realizing more force was needed, he squeezed Daniel's forearm tightly and the edges of the ragged wound closed. Daniel only grunted and instantly Katara placed her hands atop the wound, the undulating gloves of water on her hands glowing a bright blue. Daniel hissed at first but soon began to relax as Katara moved the glowing water up and down the man's arm for several minutes.

"I hope you're paying attention, Zuko." Daniel said in his usual growling tone and Zuko raised an eyebrow to the man, "A Waterbender heals by infusing a little of their own energy into their patient to bring about the healing process. It's only a little different for Firebender's. Thank you, Katara. The rest should take care of itself."

As Katara and Zuko pulled their hands away, Daniel raised his arm and flexed his fingers. Of the deep wound only and angry red line, with raised edges, remained and as they watched the skin was knitting itself back together as it had on the man's face and neck. Katara raised her hand and slid her fingers along the pink lines of flesh that was all that remained of those scratches. Daniel smiled at her.

"How?" she breathed but Zuko interrupted.

"Are you saying Firebender's have healing powers as well?" He asked incredulously and Daniel's smile became a smirk.

"Just like my uncle you went with Aang to see the original Firebending masters. And just like my uncle you didn't pay attention to everything they were telling you." Zuko frowned at this but Daniel's smirk became a warm smile, "Fire is life, Zuko. Energy. A Firebender heals by energizing the body's natural healing abilities far beyond what it is normally capable of. And to a lesser extent, a warrior in tune with their inner energies can do the same. That's how I can heal minor scratches and burns but I still need help with…more serious damage."

"Wow, Sparky." Toph said, smiling down at the man where he still knelt before Daniel, "That's, cool. So can Earthbender's or Airbender's do that?"

"No." Daniel said with a small smile, "Our element is more about the physical than spiritual. So is Airbending, but don't tell Aang I said that."

"So how did this happen, Daniel?" Katara asked the man, looking at the wide bloodstains still evident on his chest and trousers, "Were you attacked?"

Daniel shook his head and pointed over to the fire with his left arm, the wound now nothing more than a long pink scar, yet another amongst many that broke the lines of his green tattoos.

"Nothing like that. Just as Aang there is endeavoring to learn the true purpose and abilities of the Avatar of spirit. I need to unleash my full potential and become the Avatar of nature." Daniel looked down at his arm and scowled at the new scar as though it offended him, "Unfortunately, it's proving just as difficult as Fuchs said."

"That fox spirit? The knowledge gatherer?" Zuko asked and Daniel nodded.

"I just need time." Daniel said firmly then turned a softer look to Toph, "So, how did you go last night? Any improvement with your 'vision'?"

Toph smiled and opened her mouth to answer but a sudden snort of laughter from Katara caused Daniel to turn to her in surprise.

"Oh, I'll say she had some improvement." Katara said, giggling, "She told Zuko this morning he looked very pretty."

Zuko frowned at Katara and got up, stepping over beside Toph and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Toph said I was very beautiful." Zuko said looking at Katara and Daniel with pride, then turned and smiled at the young Earthbender at his side, "And I'm proud of her for the effort she has put into this."

"Thanks, my beautiful Sparky. But if anyone else asks, from now on I'll just say you're really, really handsome." Toph said, putting her arm around her man's waist and giving him a squeeze, Then she turned her face to Daniel, "I can't see myself or Sparky here as well as I do you yet but I'm thinking I'll get better at this pretty quick. Oh."

Toph jumped in Zuko's half embrace and looked excited all over again. She leaned up on tiptoes and kissed the man's cheek.

"I gotta go 'see' Mai." Toph said, stepping away and turning toward the huts, "I bet she's as beautiful as you, Sparky."

Toph tore away, actually leaping over the fire rather than take time to go around. At that moment, Suki and Sokka stepped from their hut only to see Toph go flying through the door of her own. A moment later there came a surprised shout from inside.

"Toph!" Came Mai indignant cry from within and a moment later the sounds of girlish giggles followed.

"Ok." Sokka said and he and Suki turned bemused looks at the three across the camp.

But a moment later their faces showed surprise and concern at the sight of Daniel as he, Katara and Zuko walked over to the circle of stones around the fire where Aang still meditated peacefully. Sokka and Suki hurried over to join them.

"What happened to you, man?" Sokka asked, frowning at Daniel, "Get into a fight?"

"Just an accident." Daniel said waving a dismissive hand though he kept shooting worried glances at Suki.

"An accident? But you've got blood all over you. Aang's pants are ruined and," Suki said then suddenly paused. Her face hardened and she narrowed her eyes at Daniel, asking in a low threatening tone, "Where's my cloak?"

Daniel actually looked embarrassed, blushing deeply so that the fresh pink scars on his face stood out starkly.

"You've done something to it, haven't you?" Suki demanded, her voice rising. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the man, "That cloak was a gift from my Aunt and Uncle."

Daniel took a step back under the visual assault and Katara and Zuko moved away from the man, moving around behind Suki, next to Sokka.

"Oooh. The 'Look'" Sokka whispered, leaning over toward his sister and Zuko. They turned confused looks to him and he continued quietly, "Trust me. If you'd ever been on the receiving end, you'd know about it."

"Just let me explain." Daniel was saying, holding his hands with palms out before him, "I want to recruit many of the world's best warriors for when the final battle comes, so I went to Kyoshi Island yesterday."

Even Suki's glare lessoned at this and the other's stared at Daniel in disbelief.

"You've been all the way to Kyoshi Island and back in one night?" Sokka asked incredulously and Daniel gave him a brief nod before turning back to Suki.

"I guess I should have seen it coming but Sanna saw me in your cloak and got the wrong impression." Daniel said and Suki's glare became a look of disbelief to match the other's, "She, uh, she took a swipe at me and the cloak got cut up. I'll make it up to you. Really, I will."

Stepping cautiously around Suki, Daniel crouched down by the fire and picked up a large pot sitting at the edge of the fire pit. He carried it over, placing it on the table and removed a rounded object wrapped in white cotton cloth.

"I do want to make it up to you." He said again, unwrapping a fat, pale yellow cake, "So I went back a few hours ago and asked your Aunt to make this."

"Aunt Yan's seed cake." Suki exclaimed, all animosity forgotten. She rushed over to Daniel and gently took the cake from the table, raising it to her face and sniffing the delicious aroma rising from it, "And you kept it warm too. I haven't had one of these in months."

Sokka and Katara both smiled at the other woman's happy display but Zuko was staring hard at Daniel.

"Did you really fly all the way to Kyoshi Island and back here in just a few hours?" Zuko asked with a frown, "How?"

"Flying is only possible for Bender's and definitely not that fast. Warrior's can utilize the energy of the world itself to travel almost instantly." All four people by the fire, excepting the meditating Aang, looked at Daniel in surprise again but he held up a hand to forestall their questions, "But those are lessons for another day. I suggest you get ready for today while I finish preparing breakfast. Afterward I'd like everyone, Bender's and Warrior's, to meditate on their inner energies. When Aang finishes meditating or maybe after lunch, we'll start some basic combat training."

The four exchanged glances again but then Katara turned and looked Daniel up and down. The man's arms, chest and pants were still covered in wide splotches of drying blood.

"How about I finish getting breakfast ready." Katara suggested, looking at the man distastefully, "While you go have a wash. And you can keep those pants by the way."

Daniel gave Katara and embarrassed smile and nodded. He turned about and jogged lightly to the edge of the cliffs and leapt from them, dropping out of sight. They did not hear a splash, the cliffs being so high that even the sounds of the waves were muted.

"Oh, wow." came Sokka's excited cry. He was kneeling by the fire and had lifted the lid from the largest pot, "Sea Prune stew. With sting ray even! Quick, someone get me a spoon."

Zuko sidled over to Suki and leaned close.

"Could I have some of your cake for breakfast?" Zuko whispered in a desperate plea, "Please?"

Although she had lived with the Southern Water Tribe for many years, Suki could sympathize, she knew what she would choose for breakfast as well and nodded to Zuko who sighed with relief.

"Katara? Is there anything I can do to help?" Zuko asked the woman as she picked up the stone blade from the table again and began to awkwardly chop at the vegetables there.

"I imagine one of those pots on the fire has water for tea." Katara said then turned to Zuko with a wide grin, "But first you'd better go pry Toph and Sweetcheeks out of your hut. We wouldn't want them to miss breakfast, now would we, Hot Rod?"

Sokka and Suki turned fresh, bemused smiles at Katara then turned to look at a glaring Zuko as he hurried away while blushing a deep red.


	11. Chapter 11

And so the morning progressed fairly peacefully. After they had eaten (thankfully there was plenty of salad and rice to go around, although Mai had tried the sea prune stew and declared it delicious. "Must be a pregnancy thing" Zuko whispered to a grinning Toph.) Daniel had then set them to meditating. Mai, Suki and Sokka he told to focus on their five senses, to discover all that those senses were aware of around them and how those senses interacted. Toph, as well as Zuko and Katara he asked to continue seeking their elements inside themselves and find the connection between their own element and all the others. There had been a little confusion amongst them but Daniel had insisted they at least try.

The morning passed 'fairly' peacefully, because about an hour and a half into their meditations, Toph had again begun to make a soft buzzing noise through her nose, followed by a high pitched sigh. No sooner had she begun to make the sounds when the stone she had been reclining against shot backward several feet, dropping her head and shoulders to the ground and causing her to yelp in surprise.

"I did warn you." Daniel had told her.

Toph had arisen with many colorful curses, much to the amusement of the others, but had quickly settled herself back between Zuko and Mai, more determined than ever to discover her 'Earthsight'.

Daniel spent the morning pacing about the circle, occasionally offering advice but generally casting glances toward Aang as though impatient for the man to finish his meditation. Finally, an hour or so before noon his constant pacing seemed to be getting on the nerves of the meditating Gaang.

"Look, we're all trying. But you're starting to get tiresome." Katara said, opening her eyes with a frown as Daniel passed by her for the umpteenth time, "Why don't you sit down and join us."

Daniel cast an apologetic look to Katara, looked again at Aang and gave a growling sigh.

"I'm going to go hunt us up some meat." Daniel said, "Please, everyone, keep meditating. It's important you improve your awareness before we move on to more advanced techniques."

Then, before everyone, Daniel stripped his still stained trousers off and placed them in his silver backpack. As all of the others, except for the unmoving Aang, watched, Daniel dropped down to all fours, his body flowing and changing as he dropped, until the large, gray wolf stood before them. The wolf gazed back at the staring Gaang, offering a quick nod of it's shaggy head and bounded away into the trees of the forest.

"That is still just too weird." Sokka commented, looking at the place where the wolf had disappeared.

"As opposed to flying Benders or traveling to Kyoshi Island and back in one night?" Zuko asked dryly, "Or Firebender's with healing powers?"

"The man has no shame though, Does he?" Suki said smiling, "I mean, it's been less than a week since he got here and I've seen him naked more times than I have any of you. Excepting my Sokka of course."

"Um, when have you seen me naked?" Zuko asked cautiously.

"Your bucks night." Suki said simply, with a little frown at her husband.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged embarrassed glances and turned away blushing. On the night in question, Zuko's pre-weding send off, Sokka had slipped a little of his infamous cactus juice into the fruit punch, with the result being he, Zuko, Aang and a few other choice guests had stripped naked and taken Appa for a flight around the fire nation capitol. It's citizen's had seen far more of their Firelord than most would have liked that night.

"You know, guys. I know this is a bit out of character for me," Toph said, still seated with her eyes closed a frustrated frown on her face, "But we really should be meditating here."

"You're right Toph." Katara told her friend softly, but with a quick glance at her still unmoving husband she got up from the ground and stretched, "But focusing on the water within me is what I usually do when I meditate anyway. If Daniel's gone for some meat, I think I'll prepare some of these left over vegetables for lunch."

"I think I've had enough too." Zuko said, rising with a growl, "I can usually visualize my chi but to be honest, I'm just not seeing any fire inside me."

"Maybe your chi is your fire." Suki suggested as she too got up and stretched, quickly followed by Sokka.

"I don't know about that." Said Sokka, moving back to sit on one of the stones around the fire, "But sitting here with my eyes shut, all my senses are telling me is that it's dark with my eyes closed, the birds are noisy in this forest and my pits are getting funky. Plus me an Suki have got something we're working on."

"Oh, yes." Suki said, smiling at her husband, "Shall we see if we can finish it before Daniel gets back?"

Sokka got up again and he and Suki disappeared into their hut. Katara busied herself at the table and Zuko went to fetch her some water. Now only the unmoving Aang, Toph and Mai remained sitting by the fire, although a moment later Mai moaned, shifting uncomfortably.

"Are you alright, Mai?" Toph asked with concern, turning to her lover seated beside her.

"Yes." Mai said, leaning forward and reaching around to rub her lower back, "Sitting like this for too long is a bit hard for a pregnant woman though."

"Tell me about it." Katara muttered without looking around from the table.

"Well, shift over here and let me give you a rub." Toph offered and Mai was quick to accept, seating herself before her lover and leaning forward expectantly.

And so this was the sight that greeted Aang when he opened his eyes at about the same time as the sun hit high noon. Mai sat nearby to him, leaning over and groaning with pleasure as Toph massaged the woman's lower back. Katara was on one side of the fire, stirring a pot of vegetable soup while Zuko was on the opposite side, brewing a large pot of tea. Sokka and Suki reclined together outside their hut, pouring over something on a large piece of parchment.

"Where's Daniel?" Aang asked in an oddly strained and sad voice.

"Aang? Your up." Katara cried happily, then looked to the man with concern, "What's the matter?"

Aang appeared both sad and drawn out, almost exhausted as though he had been working hard instead of sitting and meditating.

"I'll be fine." He said and got up and approached Katara, throwing his arms around her he held her tight, almost desperately and she returned the embrace wholeheartedly.

"So, did you awaken these old Avatars within you?" Sokka asked as he and Suki approached the fire pit.

Aang nodded in reply as he and Katara took seats by the fire. Zuko grabbed some cups from the table and filled two from the pot and passed them to Aang and Katara.

"Thanks, Zuko. I've spoken to dozens of weird people and creatures, all of them the Avatars for their kind." Aang said and then gave Zuko a small smile as the man passed out cups of tea, "Did you know, the dragons held the mantle of Avatar before our kind, Zuko?"

"The dragons?" Zuko asked, staring at his friend in surprise.

"Yes. But then they learned they were facing the same threat that we are now. And so they used their powers to sever their spiritual links to the Fountain of Knowledge, the source of spiritual power." Aang said sadly, "They sacrificed their minds to become like animals and save their kind."

"The same threat." Sokka breathed, his face becoming white, "You mean, what Daniel said is coming, it's happened before?"

Aang took a deep breath before he continued and Katara slipped her hand into one of his and he noticed it trembled slightly. He understood all too well, he wanted to go hide in his hut and tremble for a while himself.

"I've spoken to dragons. People that look kind of like us but are definitely not human and creatures that resemble strange animals more than intelligent beings. But they all say the same thing." Aang looked about at the rapt and slightly frightened faces of his friends, "Whenever their people reached a certain level of spiritual understanding, many of them developing abilities and powers like our bending, they were wiped out. I think so far I've only scratched the surface of the number of Avatars inside me but they all say that once their people began to gain understanding and power, power enough sometimes to rival the great spirits themselves, then a great rift opens between the mortal world and the darkest reaches of the spirit realms. Creatures, demons like the ones Daniel showed us in that vision at the north pole, spill forth in unending numbers and bring the world to the brink of destruction. Life, in time returns and when at last a new kind of mind walks the earth and my Avatar spirit can be reborn, then the Elementals themselves come forth and force the old type of Avatars into an unending sleep, so that my spirit can't remember what has gone before."

As Aang spoke, Katara rested her head against his shoulder and sniffed loudly, large tears rolling down her face. Around the camp fire, his friends stared at Aang in hollow eyed fear.

"I don't know how many of the great spirits are involved in this but I do know that only this spirit, Fate, with her connection to the Fountain of knowledge, has the power to open a rift between the worlds. How such a creature has remained, controlling the other spirits in secret for so long, I just don't know." Aang gave a shuddering sigh and bowed his head slightly, "But some of the older Avatars say that their people learned of this threat and sought to face it but always they were either taken down by Koh's superior powers or, if they had the power to hold Koh at bay then their efforts were made useless by a being that seemed to always know how to counter their defenses. A being, they say, that seemed to know, before themselves even, how to counter everything they threw at it."

The Gaang just stared at Aang in horror. Suki and Mai had joined Katara in quiet sobbing as tears rolled down their faces and even Sokka wiped at the moisture threatening to spill from his own eyes. Toph's face was hard and unreadable but Zuko's expression was ferociously angry.

"B. But, Aang. That's. This is." Zuko said, simply unable to find the words, then finally he demanded, "How long has this been happening?"

"Like I said, I've only scratched the surface. I've spoken to a dozen different races of Avatars within me, going back maybe millions of years." many blinked in surprise at this and Aang continued, his face setting hard, "And every time their people evolved or developed to a certain point, they were destroyed. I intend to get to the earliest of Avatars, even go to the Elementals themselves if I have too, to get to the truth. It seems Daniel didn't tell us even half of what is going on. I just, I wish he had told me everything."

"And would you have believed me?" Came Daniel's growling voice.

The Gaang jumped in surprise. Standing by the centre hut was Daniel, with a large fox-antelope draped over one shoulder. The man stared at Aang with his hard glare. He stalked over to the table and dumped the carcass of the animal on the ground beside it and turned back to the Gaang.

"Would you, Aang?" He asked again, his tone softening and a touch of sadness in his glare, "After all the strange and fantastic things I have already told you, would any of you have believed me if I told you the full truth of what I know?"

"No." Aang admitted sadly as he dropped his gaze to the ground before him.

"I tell you now that most of the great spirits of the realms know little of Fate's duplicity as she sat controlling the lives of us all from beside the Fount. It would not have helped them if they did. Those that even suspected the truth, just like Wolf, were cast from the realms of light and left to the mercy of the vile beings that inhabit the darkest of places." Daniel sighed and dropped down onto a spare stone between Zuko and Aang, "You may wonder how a being can hold such power as Fate. How can someone manipulate and control all of existence for so long? It's simple really. The Fountain of All Knowledge, as it's name implies, is the repository of all that has ever been learned or discovered since the dawn of time as well as being the source of spiritual power. With such knowledge and power at her disposal even the greatest of spirits of this world, the Elementals, must bow to Fate's will. And any time a race gains knowledge and power enough to expose Fate or threaten her control, they are simply wiped from the world in what is seen by most as a terrible act of the demons."

"But surely the great spirits wouldn't really stand for it." Katara said, her voice cracking as fresh tears spilled down her face, "Surely they must have tried to do something. Even just warning others?"

"Some have tried in the past when they learned parts of the truth," Daniel said, turning to her he raised a finger and pulled down on the bottom lid of his grey eye, "And they paid the price for it. Only the oldest and the greatest of the spirits know a little of Fate's origins and what she is doing. Some support Fate for personal gain, others to protect themselves or those they care for. Most know nothing of her and those that do can do nothing against someone who can know what you are thinking even as you think it. The army I created in the spirit realms contains many who fled or were banished from the realms of light when they discovered some of the truth. Others, Fate simply consumed."

"But, does that mean Fate knows what we're doing right now?" Sokka asked incredulously, "How are we supposed to fight that?"

"You forget what the fox told me yesterday. It is something I always suspected though I chose not to believe it could get in the way of me mastering my full potential." Daniel leaned forward and grinned at Sokka and the others, "I am not of this or the spirit world. All that I am and all that I do is not known to the Fountain of Knowledge or to Fate, the only one who can access it's knowledge. That includes the influences I have on people or the world. When I traveled through the Hells and even invaded Heaven itself, the lack of knowledge of me and my armies added to the collapse of Fate's illusions and this unnerved her badly. She first tried to bargain with me to preserve her position in the heavens. By making herself appear to be the hero who rid the spirit realms of the Angel of Death by pitting me against her favorite tool of destruction, Koh. But then she made a mistake. I was allowed to influence the outcome of the one hundred years war here, in the mortal world."

Daniel's grin widened and Aang's eyes went wide in realization. The other leaned forward on their seats in expectation.

"When my grey army took control of the hells from the demons and freed many of the lost souls there, Fate knew nothing of it because the army was my creation. And if she hadn't become so reliant on the Fount for what she knows I doubt she would have allowed me to influence this world and help you create this place of peace and prosperity." Daniel rose to his feet as the light of understanding began to show on the faces of all those around him, "Fate knows nothing of what has happened in this world in the last ten years, only what her minions can tell her. For the first time a species of mind has the chance to break away from her control and bring true peace and balance to all of the realms. We humans are the first to have an advantage in this endless conflict and if I have anything to do about it, our kind will go far beyond and above anything any species of mind has been allowed before."

"But. You. The whole world will suffer when this war comes here." Zuko said with a surprising amount of venom in his voice and he narrowed his eyes at Daniel, "You have brought this down upon us, haven't you? If you had never come. If you had just left things as they were."

"Things would have remained exactly the same, Zuko." Aang said harshly and Zuko blinked in surprise at the returning venom from his friend. Then, Aang's demeanor and tone softened as he continued, "This has happened time and again throughout history. I have heard it from the mouths of those who went through it. But think, Zuko. We have a great understanding of our own spirituality and our place in this universe. We have many Benders and more children are born with the ability with every generation. In time we will rival the great spirits themselves and there are many great spirits who fear this, Fate most of all and it was only a matter of time before they tried to do something about it. About us. Just like they have before."

Aang knew Zuko's anger at Daniel was nothing more than the man's fear lashing out and regretted having lashed out at the man in return. But he was privately pleased when Zuko shot an apologetic glance at Daniel and sat quiet and pensive once more.

"So, now you understand. We fight not just for peace and balance but for our very existence." Daniel said softly, "Many have tried before and failed. But, if you like, you can think of me as your secret weapon. Aang says you will rival the spirits in time but I say you already do and I can teach you how. But first you must each obtain a greater level of awareness of yourselves and the world around you. Then I can show you how we can win this war."

"So. How long do we have?" Suki asked quietly in a trembling voice, "How long until this war starts."

"Oh, it will have already started." Daniel said and Suki and several of the others swallowed hard, "I won't lie to you. We will face opposition as I train you. Demons and spirits can still enter the world in limited ways but they still have great power. Fate cannot open a rift between the worlds and unleash the bulk of her forces until the next solstice, when the barrier between the spirit world and this world is weakest."

"A year? Less than a year now." Sokka said wide eyed as Suki leaned into him and gripped him tightly, "Can we really prepare for this in so little time?"

"You did it once." Daniel said with a smile and got a few confused looks in return, "When you were only children you prepared for and defeated many obstacles, including the most dangerous Firebender's in existence. All in less than a year."

The Gaang exchanged glances again, feeling less than convinced.

"It's ok to feel fear and uncertainty. But this time you have me." Daniel said with a grin, "You have seen what I can do. I can move in the moment at speeds beyond anything a mere spirit can achieve, a skill available to Avatar and warrior alike."

Aang, Suki, Sokka and Mai all perked up at this.

"Not only that but a warrior fully in tune with their own energy can step into the living energy of the world around them and use it to move from place to place. Even from here to Kyoshi Island almost instantaneously. My Father suggested the idea first, he worked out that was how spirits travel about the world but it was my Aunt Suki who first achieved it. It wasn't long after that we figured out that only the Avatars and non-Benders could use this power." The warrior husband and wife and Mai looked to one another and smiled but Aang turned sharply to Daniel who was quick to reassure the young monk, "Yes Aang, all these abilities are available to the Avatars and more."

"And what of us?" Zuko asked frowning, he indicated himself, Toph and Katara, "What can you teach us Benders besides this 'Earthsight'?"

"Earthsight will open your mind to endless possibilities, Zuko. Your element, fire, is energy. But what is energy, Zuko?" The young Firelord could only shrug at Daniel and the man smiled warmly, "Life is energy. Everything is energy. Energy is all around you and you are the master of it. To all of you I say your Bending is, right now at least, only in it's infancy. You need to focus on your individual elements and learn to see how your elements interact and connect with one another. Once you can see the connections, you can bend them. All of them."

Daniel left those words hanging in the air and Aang's eyes suddenly went wide and he gasped in shock.

"Are you saying, they can bend all the elements? Like me, like Avatars?" Aang asked and Daniel gave a shrug and a nod.

"Only you and myself, once I establish my own Avatar state, can bend all the elements fully. Other Benders will always have true strength through their own individual elements but by manipulating the way it connects to other elements, then it is possible for a Bender to manipulate those other elements, to a lesser extent." Aang's, Katara's, Toph's and Zuko's eyes were wide with wonder and Daniel's grin widened at them, "There is no reason why Toph here couldn't, lets say, stand on the roiling surface of the ocean as though it were solid ground, if she willed the earth in the water to support her. Or Katara here to lift the stone she's sitting on by commanding the water that binds the other elements within it to rise. You, Aang, will find air in most anything and Zuko, fire is energy and energy is everything."

"It's. What?" Zuko asked blinking at Daniel in confusion.

"You will learn in time, through learning to see yourself and the world around you through your element. With earthsight." Daniel said, "That is why you must meditate and focus on your inner energies and the elements within you. Once you can focus on what's inside, you can turn that awareness outward."

The Gaang sat silently, digesting this news. Not just the threat looming over their world and loved ones but also the new abilities they had yet to master. Aang's stomach suddenly gave a loud growl and he looked slightly embarrassed even as Daniel laughed loudly.

"I should have warned you, Aang. My father found that using his energies to awaken the old Avatars tended to leave him drained. I was going to have everyone begin some combat training this afternoon but after all that you have learned perhaps we should break for lunch. Perhaps after, you can meditate again or use the afternoon to think about things." Daniel told them and most looked a little relieved. Then he stepped over and stood before Aang and spoke to him quietly, "Before you do eat, I wonder if I could talk to you and Katara for a moment?"

"Uh, Daniel." Suki said loudly to him before Aang could reply and the scarred man turned to regard her curiously, "Sokka and I have talked it through and we'd like to join you on that hunt tonight."

Daniel smiled and nodded to the warrior woman then turned and gave Aang a significant look, then moved off quickly toward Appa's open sided barn. Katara exchanged glances with her husband but he only shrugged and the two got up to follow. Daniel walked around to the far side of the barn and awaited the other two with a pensive look that worried Aang for some reason.

"Daniel?" Aang asked worriedly, "Is there something more? Something you don't want the others to know?"

The scarred man sighed heavily and looked sadly at Katara and Aang.

"Something, yes. Not really about the war, but still something important to us all." Daniel said softly, "You heard me ask those spirits yesterday how I can go about healing something a person is born with? A natural affliction?"

"Yes. And it's very sweet of you." Katara said to the man, placing her hand upon his shoulder, "But I offered to try that for Toph years ago with spirit water from the oasis at the north pole and she refused. You should know her, she's too proud for that and she thinks her Earthbending 'sight' is better anyway."

"It's not for her that I asked and the spirit water couldn't help either one anyway." Daniel said, his face a retched mask of sadness, "It's Mai."

"What?" Aang and Katara loudly.

Daniel shushed them while looking around Appa to see if the others had heard. When he was sure than no one else was listening in he continued.

"When I was a boy, I heard the story of Kuzon's birth from my family and some of the staff who worked at the fire palace." Daniel said, stepping close to the other two and whispering conspiratorially, "During his birth it was discovered that Mai's hips were too narrow for the baby to pass through. So the palace surgeons gave their options. A cesarean birth, which, with fire nation medical practice being what it was, was almost always fatal to the mother, or the other option, to shatter the bones in her hips and legs."

"Oh, no." Katara whispered and tears again sprang to her eyes.

"Aunt Mai herself chose. I watched my own mother give birth to my sisters both times and I understand a little of the pain involved, but to pass a child through shattered bones," Daniel trailed off and a tear slipped from his own green eye, "The serving girl who told me of this cried herself as she spoke of the screams that could be heard throughout the palace that day. Uncle Zuko sent for my Aunt Katara immediately, but by the time she arrived from the south pole, Aunt Mai was almost completely crippled for rest of her life. She could barely walk across a room without flinching from the pain of it. I love this Mai, all of you, as much as my own family and I would spare her such pain if it is within my power to do so."

Aang reached out, taking one of Daniel's hands in his own and smiled reassuringly at the man.

"But this time will be different." Aang said soothingly, "We will all be together in the coming months as we prepare for the coming war."

"And I won't leave her side, Daniel." Katara said in a soothing tone as well, taking the man's other hand, "I promise you that."

"But it'll take more than that." Daniel said sadly to Katara, "You know what such a birth means, don't you?"

"What?" Asked Aang, looking between the pair.

"I've handled a lot of difficult births, you know that Aang." Katara said sadly and Aang nodded. He had helped her many times, at least, before he usually passed out, "Such a complicated birth usually does require the shifting of even the breaking of bones, and I can heal that. But the deeper damage it causes almost always leaves the woman barren."

Aang blanched, going white and he slipped his free arm about his wife's waist.

"The Kuzon I knew wished all his life for a brother or sister and I know it was his parent's deepest desire. But even without being barren my Aunt would never have survived another birth." Daniel released Katara's hand, slipping his own up her arm to her shoulder, he gripped it tightly and gave her a desperate, pleading look, "Katara, I need you, Mai needs you to study what you know as Bloodbending."

Now it was Katara's turn to blanch and she looked away.

"But that…that's an evil thing." Katara whispered with a confused and hurt expression.

"No, Katara. That witch, Hama, was evil." Daniel pulled his other hand from Aang's and turned Katara's face gently back around to him, "What that witch called Bloodbending and how she used it was evil, yes. The Katara I knew, my Aunt, turned it into one of the most powerful healing arts ever developed."

"Really?" Katara asked him, wide eyed with wonder.

"Really. I once saw my Aunt heal a man who had been literally torn apart by a polar-leopard. She reattached severed limbs, replaced his insides, patched up the rest and within two days he was on his feet offering his eternal gratitude to her." Daniel said as Katara stared back at him with her wide blue eyes, "Please, Katara. For Mai's sake, for Zuko and Toph even. For Kuzon and all the children she may yet have. For all those you could heal with these skills, will you at least try?"

Katara stared back at Daniel, breathing hard. She had never considered Bloodbending as anything other than evil. She had not even used the vile art of controlling the water in another's body since using it against the man who'd killed her mother long ago, during the war. She swallowed hard, still unsure.

"Katara?" Aang asked and she turned to see her husband looking back at her with love in his eyes, "I think you should consider it. I mean, using the art for others instead of against them wouldn't be a bad thing. Wouldn't it? And if it could help someone we love,"

Aang trailed off and Katara's heart melted under her husband's loving gaze and his simple logic. Her resolve firmed.

"All right. As long as it's used for helping others then it can't be wrong." Katara said, nodding to both Aang and Daniel, "And if I can help Mai, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Thank you, Katara. Your heart is as big as my Aunt's and I love you for that as much as I did her. Perhaps later I could offer you some practice?" Daniel raised his left arm, smiling at Katara. Of the grisly wound he'd had that morning, the pink scar had faded to a pale line. He clenched a fist with the hand of his left arm but the smallest finger remained slightly extended, "I think we missed a torn tendon this morning."

Katara flinched slightly but her thoughts turned to what she had learned of Mai and thought also of the battles to come and she resolved to learn this new technique. She gave Daniel a small smile and nodded.

"Wait. What did you do to your arm?" Aang asked. He had been meditating, communing with and awakening the old Avatars within him since before dawn and had missed the healing episode that morning.

"It's a long story." Daniel said with a sigh but he smiled at the husband and wife before him, "Why don't you grab something to eat first."

At the mention of food, Aang's stomach grumbled loudly again getting a growling reply from the dozing Appa in his barn. Each with a sigh, Aang and Katara swallowed their concerns and, with Daniel, went back to rejoin the Gaang by the fire.

The rest of the afternoon passed much like the morning, although the silence around the camp was much more somber. They had known they were expecting a battle in the future at some stage but the news that many other races hade faced the same thing and lost was more than a little disheartening.

The Gaang alternated between meditating again and pottering about the campsite, doing chores. Appa even managed to get a good brush and a rubdown, bringing a few smiles with his moans and groans of pleasure at the attention.

Daniel proffered a peace offering to Zuko, saying he could teach the Firelord the finer points of foot massage, a much needed skill, he'd said, for those around pregnant loved ones. Zuko had been unconvinced, neither Mai nor Toph had ever had much use for him playing with their feet. But once Daniel asked Katara to stand in as his display model, her look of intense pleasure and loud groans as Daniel worked on her feet caused Mai to grab Zuko by the shoulders and push the man down beside Daniel. She promptly took up position beside Katara, offering a dainty foot to her husband.

Toph managed to lighten the mood a little more with her enthusiasm at using her newly enhanced 'sight' to examine all of her friends. She spent a few moments touching each of them, seeking the earth elements within them in order to 'see' them more clearly. Katara had managed to avoid Toph's inspection until last somehow expecting the smaller Earthbender to come out with some comment or other and sure enough, when Toph finally cornered the blue eyed Waterbender, she paused with her hands on Katara's shoulders and turned her face toward Aang.

"Hey, Twinkletoes. You were right. Hers isn't that bad." She had said, then grinned up at a frowning Katara, "But Mai's is better."

Katara had made an exasperated sound and moved away toward Aang, declaring that she would meditate some more. Aang decided to join her and the two settled by the fire in similar poses and soon relaxed into stillness. Toph walked over and sat between Zuko and Mai and a moment later Daniel came over and crouched before her.

"So, how goes the meditation now?" Daniel asked her, "It seems like you're making some progress."

"Kind of. But it's also kind of strange." Toph admitted to him, "I've always used the vibrations I get through the ground to 'see' with my feet, but this is a little different. It's like the vibrations of the earth elements I'm focusing on are coming straight to me, without passing through anything I'm touching. Does that make any sense?"

Daniel nodded, smiling to her. But suddenly turned to Zuko.

"Zuko? Would you please close your eyes and tell us what you sense over there." Daniel indicated the fire pit behind him and with a shrug Zuko complied.

"It's like a breathing living thing." Zuko said quietly as he focused on the fire before him, his brow creased in concentration, "I can feel it's energy as it devours the wood beneath it. I can even feel the air as the fire breaths it in, adding to the energy of the flames. It moves, twisting and dancing in joy at it's own brief existence, pushed and pulled by the winds it generates with it's own heat."

Zuko eyes blinked open and he turned an awed expression to Daniel.

"I felt it. I've always been able to feel the flames." Zuko said with such excitement that Mai and Toph smiled with him, "But for a moment there I could feel the wood and the air in the fire. Somehow together, they create the fire?"

"You are doing exceptionally well. As I knew you all would." Daniel said, smiling at Zuko. Then he turned to Toph, "Your element sings to you Toph. Just as it does to Zuko, Aang or Katara. Being a Bender, and being as exceptional at it as you are, your senses are uniquely tuned to your element. The earth is all around you. Not just the ground under your feet but in the air, the water and in all living things. Everything around you is created from a mix of all four elements and through your Bending, everything is available to your unique 'sight'."

"Yeah, but." Toph started with a sigh, "I still need to touch the others to see them like that. I can't see anything else except through it's vibrations."

Daniel laughed softly, getting a frown from Toph.

"It's only been a day, Toph." Daniel chided her softly, "It took my family years to perfect these techniques but you are all doing extremely well to get as far as you have in a day."

Toph and Zuko beamed happy smiles at one another but Daniel suddenly sat down with his back to the fire and turned a pensive look to Mai.

"Have you considered what we spoke about yesterday?" He asked her, "The hunt, this ancient ritual will greatly enhance your senses and allow us to begin far more advanced training. The first being, to control your ability to enter into the moment and move at speeds you never imagined."

Mai frowned thoughtfully, considering the man's words. She couldn't deny the temptation but the idea of hunting down and killing an animal was more than a little bit distasteful to her. Then she remembered something Daniel had told her the day before.

"Didn't you say my son, err, your Aunt's son, developed this technique?" Mai asked Daniel and he smiled, nodding.

"Kuzon was the first to discover how to control it and teach it to others. Remember, my world was not a peaceful place so we constantly sought out and studied new forms of bending and fighting, especially once we discovered my own unique nature. Remember also, I told you Kuzon was the greatest Firebender of all time." Daniel said, turning and giving a confused Zuko a wink, "He was an exceptional warrior like his father, but of all the people in the world, perhaps only my Aunt Katara could heal as well as he could. After all, he was the one who discovered how to heal with Firebending."

"He was?" Zuko breathed and turned to regard his smiling wife, grinning back at her.

"Hey, considering his who his parents are, how could he not be smart?" Toph said grinning, she put her arms around Zuko and Mai, "And this time around, he's going to have Momma Toph to help make him even more exceptional."

"Of that I have no doubt." Daniel said as the four shared a light laugh, then he raised an eyebrow, "Or at least to give him a fat head."

They laughed a bit harder at this but Mai quickly sobered.

"So, this hunt, Daniel." she said, looking at the man with some concern, "Will it be…messy?"

Daniel laughed harder still but looked lovingly at Mai.

"How about? When we are done with the hunt tonight, I will personally fly you to the ladies day spa in Ba Sing Se first thing tomorrow. Ok?" Mai nodded to Daniel, relief evident on her face.

Daniel stood up and looked around. Katara and Aang were sitting across the fire, unmoving deep in their meditations. He looked back to the three before him.

"We will go on the hunt tonight then. Will you tell Suki and Sokka when they are finished doing, doing. Ugh." Daniel gave the warrior's end hut a disgusted look and dropped his head into his hands, giving it a shake. Toph grinned at the man's discomfort, she too could 'see' inside the hut and what the pair were up to as well but chose not to comment. Daniel grumbled into his hands, "I swear, all of you are worse than Rabbi-roo's. I have to go…check on something. There's still a few hours of daylight left so I suggest you use the time to meditate."

"Aww." Toph feigned disappointment, "But I wanted to go do what Sokka and Suki are doing."

"What ARE they doing?" Mai asked.

"This." Toph said.

Toph lifted herself over to straddle Mai's lap and kissed the other woman passionately, leaving Mai surprised at first but soon returning the kiss. Mai reached across and pulled Zuko against her side and when Toph had finished devouring the Firelady's mouth she moved over to nuzzle at the Firelord's neck.

"Eeergh." Daniel turned away in disgust and promptly vanished with a loud 'pop'.

"Well, now we know how to get rid of him if we want to." Toph said with a grin as she raised her head.

"But I thought you wanted to kiss me and maybe more if our man can be convinced?" Mai said to her, feigning disappointment.

"But I do." Toph insisted and shifted back over to Mai's lap to continue the kiss but Zuko eagerly interrupted.

Shifting into a crouch beside the women, Zuko slid his arms beneath Mai and with muscles bulging in his shoulders and legs, he easily lifted both from the ground.

"Why don't we take this into the hut?" Zuko said with a suggestive smile to his lovers.

Then carrying both women with ease, Zuko walked off toward the centre hut, Mai and Toph making girlish giggles in his arms.

No sooner had they gone when Katara cracked an eyelid and looked around at the empty campsite, then over at her still and meditating husband.

"Aang?" she called softly, hopefully, but when she got no response she gave a little pout, "Crap."

Aang was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. Of course this place of endless blue sky and cloud where he came to commune with the Avatars was a product of his own mind and in theory could be as large as he wanted. But the sheer number of Avatars now inhabiting the place was staggering to behold.

There were the dragons, the first of the previous Avatars they had awakened, followed by several races that could almost be human in general appearance. But many of the other races who had once housed his spirit were like something from a surreal artists nightmare, many resembling strange animals mixed together in more and more interesting combinations.

Before Aang stood the latest species of Avatar, the thirty first to house his spirit before human kind. _Although, _he thought, _standing is a loose term where this one is concerned._

It resembled something like a cross between a giant floating brain and a jellyfish, it's thickly rounded body a light grey and almost translucent, with hundreds of thin tentacles hanging below it. It appeared to communicate by speaking directly into his mind, although how that worked in this place he wasn't entirely sure.

"So, your kind wasn't aware of the threat before you were attacked?" Aang asked the floating thing, person, creature, it. He wasn't sure what to think of this latest one.

_No, the Us were a peaceful people, _came the creature's thoughts into Aang's head, _We knew nothing of conflict or war. Such a strange concept that is to me. To kill another of one's own kind. We were farmers, philosophers._

"It does happen." Aang said sadly, "But that is why we exist. To at least try to prevent it."

_Our Avatars, as you call them, were our Chosen. Our means to commune with the spirits._ the creature explained, _We had learned of an imbalance between the spirit and the mortal worlds when the rift opened up and darkness swallowed the lands. The last I remember is the four Guardians of this world came and the next, I am here._

"The four Guardians?" Aang asked.

_In your mind you call them, Elementals. _the creature explained.

"Oh. Well, now you are here, I, we are seeking to awaken the oldest kinds of our spirit." Aang explained to the floating brain creature, "We seek the answers to why these attacks take place and the true purpose of our spirit. Will you help us?"

_My kind. All of my people. Dead. And so many here who have suffered the same. _Came the sad thoughts into Aang's mind, _To fight, violence is distressing and distasteful to my kind. But we will not stand by while this happen again to your kind. I and the other Chosen of my people will stand with you._

"Thank you. We will begin to try and awaken the Avatars, the Chosen, who came before you in a moment." Aang bowed and the creature drifted away toward a group of it's kind communicating with a variety of other kinds of Avatars.

Aang sighed. He hadn't doubted that this latest kind of Avatar would help, their souls were the same after all. But he hoped there were not too many kinds left to go before they had the answers they needed. He sighed again and rubbed his face with his hands, he felt very tired and drained.

"Aang." came Roku's voice from behind him. The man never seemed far away, a fact Aang was privately grateful about, "Perhaps it is time you returned to your wife and rested."

"No, Roku." Aang said firmly, though not unkindly, "I still feel we a only scratching at the surface here and so far we haven't learned much of any use. We need to keep going until we awaken the oldest of us."

"All right, Aang. We are with you." Roku said kindly, "But if we are still unable to by this evening will you at least rest then?"

Aang wasn't sure. He was more determined than ever to discover the truth for himself. He had no doubts about what Daniel had been telling them but he felt that by learning the truth for himself he might be able to learn something useful or perhaps something the other man had missed. But he nodded to Roku anyway.

"Alright, we'll keep going till tonight then." Aang said with a small smile at his mentor and friend, "We'd best get everyone prepared and start again."

Aang turned and looked at the ranks of chattering beings around, above and below him. Thousands, millions, maybe billions of beings and yet still he felt they had a long way to go.

Across the world, former General Iroh of the Fire nation sat in the copilots chair on the bridge of the Kyoshi Island's passenger balloon. Iroh, the Dragon of the West, the man who had once laid siege to the fabled city of Ba Sing Se for 600 days, now retired and celebrated as the world's foremost Tea Brewer. No small title itself in a world with so many different cultures and regions that all enjoyed a variety of different teas. And Iroh could brew almost anything. Although he was getting a little advanced in years, most still thought of him as a powerful figure of strength and wisdom. But today, as he sat on the bridge at the front of the gondola under the huge balloon, he felt decidedly confused and afraid. Beside him sat the Captain of the vessel and around the walls, at various wheels and instruments were several crew members at their work, piloting the airship.

Iroh played with the little pia sho tile in his hands, part of him still refusing to believe it was there. When, the chieftain of Kyoshi Island, Oyaji had handed it to him that morning, Iroh had at first wondered if his old friend was making some kind of joke in bad taste. But Oyaji's rounded and usually jovial face had clearly shown the man's deep fear and uncertainties. The ancient legend passed down from generation to generation of members of the secret society, the Order of the White Lotus, was coming to pass.

As Oyaji had told Iroh, "The Nomad has entered the game."

The ancient order, of which Iroh had been a member for most of his life now, had been in existence since time immemorial. Their eternal mission, to secretly help maintain the balance and peace of the world. Those within the order with the ability to speak with spirits or even travel to the spirit world had heard of this Nomad, although Iroh had taken most of the fantastic tales surrounding the being to be little more than tales designed to frighten children. Yet Oyaji said the Nomad had come to his island. A man, he'd said, yet possessed of speed, agility and powers like no other. As Iroh sat in deep contemplation he kept returning to what else Oyaji had told him.

"It was the way he looked at my Sanna and Ty Lee. At first it looked like he wanted to run up and throw his arms around them." Oyaji had said, confusion clear on the old man's face, "Not like he was lusting after them though. But like a man returning to his family after a long time. Do you understand what I mean?"

Iroh didn't think it made sense. Not with all he had even heard of the creature who's name the spirits whispered in awe and fear, Nomad.

Iroh had readily agreed to share the balloon with those Kyoshi warriors traveling to meet up with the Nomad. He was actually rather gratified that Sokka and Suki's children now had someone else to vent their boundless youthful energy on. Their grandfather, Hakoda Snr, had elected to remain at the south pole since, with his son off traveling with the Avatar, he was needed to fill in as chieftain of the tribe. So, yes, Iroh was very grateful indeed that Maki, Hakoda Jnr and Reena were at this moment down in the hold, being entertained by Sanna and Ty Lee and the other warriors so that he could have a moment of peace on the bridge. The Captain suddenly leaned over and spoke quietly to Iroh.

"You are very quiet today, my old friend." The captain said. He too was advanced in years but his thin frame still radiated strength and his grey hair and muttonchops remained thick and bushy. Although he captained the vessel he wore only simple green and red robes which contrasted with his bright yellow, gold eyes.

Iroh slipped the small tile he was holding into the sleeve of his own robes and turned to his old friend.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about, Jee." Iroh said softly, "I just worry as an old man does for my nephew and his loved ones."

Captain Jee chuckled softly and winked at his friend in the chair beside him.

"Another wife, eh?" Jee said, having heard the news from Iroh a couple days ago, "I knew that boy of your's had some energy when we were traveling together in exile years all those years ago but I just hope he can keep up."

"Oh, I think my nephew can manage." Iroh said with a small smile, "And what of you, old friend. Rejecting the position of general in the fire nation navy only to take up captaincy of Kyoshi Island's airship? And marrying one of their very own warriors no less."

"Ah, Iroh. I live a blessed life now, let me tell you." Jee said smiling hugely, "And Anji's a retired warrior now, though you wouldn't know it from her body. Fifty years old and she still trains every day."

"And is it true, old friend, the stories that say a Kyoshi warrior's skill on the battlefield," Iroh said, leaning over and whispering to the Captain, "can only be matched by her prowess in the bedroom?"

Captain Jee turned and raised an eyebrow at Iroh, though he was still grinning.

"Let me just say, that I am home every chance I get." Jee said, leaning over to whisper back to Iroh, "And I only Captain this ship so I can get some rest."

The two men shared a chuckle and sat in companionable silence for a while. Suddenly a speaking tube attached to the captain's chair made a buzzing sound.

"Bridge. Captain, this is the crows nest." Came a tinny voice from the tube, "Storms rolling in sir."

Captain Jee gave a sigh and lifted the tube to his lips.

"Captain Jee, here. Crows nest, what direction?"

"Uh, everywhere, Captain." came a worried voice from the tube, "I think you'll want to see this for yourself, sir."

Jee got up with another sigh and approached the windows on the side of the bridge, then looking slightly worried he crossed hurriedly over to the other side.

"Iroh, come here." Jee said, gesturing to his friend.

Iroh got up from the copilots chair and approached his friend at the windows, joining him in staring out at the sky. They had left Kyoshi Island that morning and below them was only choppy dark blue sea. In the sky around them, in every direction Iroh could see, was angry boiling black clouds that seemed to be racing across the sky unnaturally fast. The light was dimming as the sun vanished behind the advancing clouds and their airship seemed to be in the eye of a massive storm, an eye that was rapidly closing about them.

"Iroh. I've been a sailor for all of my life and I've captained this airship for nearly eight years." Jee said, still staring out of the window, "And in all those years I have never seen a storm build up as fast as this."

"Nor I my friend." was all Iroh could say in reply.

"Captain?" one of the pilots at his controls said in a wavering voice.

Captain Jee turned back to his crew on the bridge and at the sight of their nervous faces his own set hard. He marched back across to his chair, sat down and pulled a large speaking tube from it's side, raising it to his mouth.

"Now hear this." He barked loudly into the tube and his voice echoed back from throughout the ship, "Engine room, give me maximum heat to the balloon and reduce power to all but the maneuvering fans. All hands, seal the ship for high level transit and batten down everything. We've got a huge storm incoming and we need to go over it. All passengers to their quarters. That is all."

Putting away the tube, Jee looked up at his bridge crew.

"Helmsman." He barked and a man at the largest wheel at the front of the bridge snapped to attention, "Keep us pointed with the wind. We'll ride this one out."

"Aye aye, Captain." The helmsman replied and turn back to the wheel.

"And, Iroh." Jee said softly, turning back to his friend, "You'd best go check on the kids. Take the little ones and yourself to my quarters and make sure the warrior's get to theirs. It looks like we might be delayed in reaching the earth kingdom by tonight."

"Aye aye, Captain." Iroh said with a small smile to his friend.

Then turning a quick worried glance at the rapidly darkening windows, Iroh hurried to comply.

"_Zula? We won't leave you, I promise." Said a little Ty Lee from one side of the princess on her bed, "No matter how many times he, he."_

_The ten year old girl's large, grey eyes were flooded with tears that dripped onto her bright pink outfit and her brown hair was tied into a thick braid that only came down to just below her shoulders._

"_You have to Ty, you too Mai." the young Azula said desperately to her companions, "He'll come again tonight. He'll hurt you again."_

"_You know we have to be here because your father ordered our parents to send us. Even if they don't know why." Mai said gloomily from Azula's other side._

_Mai was dressed in a small, black silk dress, her black hair immaculate as it always was. Her young face already set in an expressionless way that would come to dominate her features in years to come._

"_I don't care what he does to me if, if you'll still hold my hand after, Zula." Ty Lee said quietly from beside her._

"_And you don't have to face him alone, Azula." Mai said haughtily though she reached over and slipped her small hand into the princess's._

"_No." cried the young princess, jumping from the bed and turning to face her friends, "Just run away. As far away as you can. Go, go to the earth kingdoms or the water tribes. Just go."_

"_Zula, we can't leave you to," Ty Lee began._

"_No. No. No." cried Azula, reaching up she pulled at her own hair in frustration, "You have too."_

_Mai and Ty Lee exchanged concerned looks as Azula began to look wilder and more panicked._

Please, please, just run away. _the young Azula thought desperately, _I can't stand to watch him do that to you anymore.

_From outside Azula's bedroom door and down the hallway came the familiar sounds of slow, heavy footfalls that always brought such fear to the young girl. Something inside the little ten year old princess twisted and snapped. A cold emptiness flooded into Azula even as a desperate idea occurred to her._

"_Get out." She snarled viciously at the other two girls, who stared at their friend in shock. Azula stepped over to the wall and yanked open a secret door concealed there, "I hate you. Just get out and leave me alone."_

"_But, Azula." Mai began, her expressionless façade slipping as she stared at her friend. She knew Azula could have a bit of a mean streak when her frustrations got the better of her, but never before had the princess looked at her only friends with such hatred._

"_No. He is my father and I am his perfect girl." Azula snarled in a desperate, barely controlled voice. She stormed over, grabbing the other girls by their arms and dragging them over to the secret passage. She shoved them roughly and both girls collapsed onto the floor of the passage, "You only come here because you want him for yourselves. You're not my friends. You're just servants. Worthless. I hate you. Don't you ever come near me again. Or I'll, I'll burn you."_

_The part of Azula that quailed at the sight of her friend's fear, she pushed easily aside, immersing herself in cold emptiness. Mai got to her feet and turned away, reaching down to drag Ty Lee to her feet but the pink clad girl only sat limply, staring out at Azula in fear and abject misery. The footsteps from out in the hallway were almost at the door._

"_Just, go away." Azula said softly and her glare faltered for a brief moment. Then she closed the secret panel with a soft click and at the same moment she herd her door creak open._

"_Azula?" came her father's deep, cruel and demanding voice, which suddenly turned even more menacing, "Where are your friends Azula?"_

_Immersing herself completely in the cold emptiness within her, Azula turned to her father with a cold smile that mirrored his own. She stepped boldly over to stand before him at the end of her bed._

"_I sent them away, father. They are not worthy of you as I am. Only I am your perfect girl." As Azula spoke she began stripping away her clothing until she stood before him naked and exposed. She sneered up at her father's slightly surprised and lust filled face, "You don't want to sully yourself with worthless servants when you have me, do you? I'm all you need father. I am your perfect princess."_

_A sudden touch of anger flashed onto her father's face and this time, like many other times before, she saw the blow coming. She was careful not to move or flinch and the blow from his fist spun her around to land on her side on the edge of the bed. He lashed out again, driving the fist into her side, just below her ribs and she couldn't help letting out a hiss of pain and curling up into a ball. Before she could even try to draw breath he shoved her roughly onto her front with her legs hanging over the side of the bed and kicked her feet apart, exposing her fully to him. She lay perfectly still as she heard her father disrobing behind her._

"_You will be perfect, daughter." Her father's menacing voice came as he moved up behind her, "But until you are, you will suffer for it."_

_As pain exploded into Azula's insides, she turned her head slightly and a lone tear escaped from her rapidly swelling eye. From the corner of her good eye she saw the secret panel across the room had reopened a crack and a golden eye peered out at her, a tear slipping from it as the panel quietly closed once more._

_I am Daddy's perfect girl. I am Daddy's PERFECT GIRL. I AM DADDY'S PERFECT GIRL!_

Azula sat up in her bed in the villa with a strangled scream, clutching again at her stomach from the remembered pain. Her insides roiled and clenched and she rolled onto her side, retching onto the floor. As the stomach cramps passed she rolled onto her back and, with trembling hands, reached up to a long piece of string tied about her neck. Snapping the string she held up the small blue sapphire into the late afternoon sunlight streaming in through her window. The tiny blue stone refracted the light making it dance and shimmer and it appeared as though she had captured a small blue flame upon the string.

As Azula stared into the dancing blue light, her breathing gradually slowed to a normal pace.

That night, well over a decade ago, had been when she had finally given up everything she cared for. When she began to care for nothing but what her father wanted her to, even herself.

Her last act of true love for her friends had been to carefully manipulate her father and the other nobles into sending Mai's parents to serve in the earth kingdoms and Ty Lee's to the farthest reaches of the fire nation. As far from her father as she could possibly get them.

Fresh tears spilled from the woman's golden eyes even as she finally calmed and her eyes slipped from the sapphire on it's string to the blue cloak wrapped about her legs at the end of the bed. Untangling it from her legs she pulled it up and clutched it to her chest, rolling onto her side. At that moment her door slid open.

"Azula?" Meme asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her, "The cook told me she heard you cry out. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Meme." Azula said hollowly, without moving or otherwise acknowledging the other woman.

Meme grabbed a cloth robe hanging from a peg on the wall and bent down to wipe up Azula's mess from beside the bed. Finally, when the other woman was done, Azula rolled over and stared into Meme's eyes as she crouched beside the bed.

"Do you think Mai will come with my brother next time?" Azula asked in a bland voice, her face expressionless.

Mai had very rarely come with her brother on his monthly visits and when she did it was often awkward. Azula had decided long ago to allow Mai to make the first move if the other woman chose to do so but on those occasions she came she usually greeted Azula formally then sat silent and aloof beside Zuko until they left.

She had not seen or heard from Ty Lee since imprisoning both her former friends back during the war. Zuko had told her that Ty Lee had joined the Kyoshi warriors and lived on their island with them, but that was all Azula knew of her.

"I. I don't know, Azula." Meme said softly, "I could write a letter for you, ask the Firelord, if you like?"

"No." Azula said sharply, though her expression didn't change, then she said more softly, "Did you go to the supply outpost?"

"Oh, yes. I asked around but they said no ships have been in lately and no one has reported seeing an animal like the one we saw yesterday." Meme said, looking with concern at her ward, "I even went to the lave fields were you train. I saw the salt box and the paw print."

"Oh, good." Azula said dryly, at last displaying some emotion, "At least I know I wasn't seeing things. This time."

"Of course you weren't." Meme chided her softly with a small smile, pleased to get any reaction from the other woman, "That cloak and your sapphire are a bit of a give away too."

Azula couldn't help but smile a little at Meme's terrible attempt at humor and sat up, letting the blue cloak pool in her lap. She lifted the bit of string and held the sapphire up into the light, the light dancing and sparkling about the small stone once more.

"It truly is beautiful." Meme said staring at the stone, as mesmerized as Azula was, "Do you really think the animal made it?"

Azula only shrugged, not taking her eyes from the clear blue stone, though a small smile touched her eyes.

Meme was privately astounded at the woman sitting on the bed before her. Usually Azula could take hours to calm down after one of her intense nightmares yet the villa's cook had alerted Meme to Azula's cries only minutes ago and here she was, coherent and talking calmly. She'd even expressed a desire to see the Firelady Mai, something she hadn't done in a long, long time. Then Meme remembered something.

"Didn't you tell me this morning that you wanted to let that sea serpent go today?" She asked and Azula's eyes snapped up to hers, widening, "We still have an hour or so before dark and I'll come help if you like. We can grab the gardener and bully him into helping as well."

Smiling a little wider, Azula jumped from the bed. She quickly retied the string holding her sapphire about her neck and tucked it securely into her top. Then she turned back to Meme and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you know about bullying?" Azula asked the other woman with a smirk, "You just open your top a bit, flash a bit of leg and he follows you around leaving a trail of drool."

"There's more than one way to bully a man." Meme said with a smirk of her own as she walked from the room, "Especially for women with such obvious attributes like ours."

Stopping is surprise Azula looked down at herself, taking inventory. Average breasts and hips, golden tanned skin and a rather muscular lithe frame. No doubt from all her work and training in the tropical sun. Her dark hair hung straight and these days she usually just fixed it back in a ponytail.

_Surely men prefer soft creatures like Meme or Ty Lee. _Azula thought to herself, then suppressed a grin, _I wonder if Meme is coming onto me?_

Azula let the grin come at the foolishness of the idea and hurried from the room to catch up to the other woman.

Halfway up the old volcano, overlooking the villa, the wolf sat watching as three people walked over to the beach where a large square, water filled pit had been dug next to the waterline. Even from a mile distant the wolf's senses were keen enough to watch as the three took up long poles and began to attack the rock and earthen wall that separated the pit from the ocean. Within the wolf another conversation was taking place.

_Strong bitch. Still Cares. Capable._ The wolf thought.

_Nevertheless my friend, I do not want to drag her into this. She has been through enough pain._ Came Daniel's answering thought into the wolf's mind.

_Like you?_ The wolf returned.

_Or you_, Daniel's thoughts shot back, _Anyway, my pain was mostly self inflicted through arrogance and stupidity. Hers was inflicted upon her by one who should have loved her. I know I swore oaths to my father and this Aang, but I'd love to find that one and tear him apart._

The wolf only grunted at this, he could well sympathize with his friend's feelings. He watched the three humans working at the rock wall with their poles. So far they had dislodged a few large stones but they had a long way to go. Suddenly the wolf shifted one of it's front paws, sliding it across the ground and down on the beachfront the three tiny figures jumped back quickly as the earthen wall collapsed, seemingly of it's own accord There was a splash from a long bluish, white sinuous shape that dated out from the pit and into the ocean. A moment later a large white head poked up from beyond the waves on a long neck and stared back at the beach for a moment before disappearing beneath the waves once more.

_Your old friend Zhizhu was right, you are a softy. _Daniel's thoughts came again with a touch of humor, _Come on, we'd best get back to our pack. I admit I've been a bit soft on them myself but I guess it's time we started their training in earnest. But do you mind if I fly us some of the way back? I could use the time to gather my thoughts._

The wolf was happy to agree to this. In the wolf's private thoughts he knew that just like Azula found comfort and peace from her flames (and now, the small gem he had left for her), so to did Daniel find the same peace from the freedom he felt in the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

Aang opened his eyes and slumped forward with a groan, he felt absolutely exhausted. Soft hands supported him and a familiar and welcome voice spoke softly by his ear.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here." Katara said softly, helped Aang to sit up again, "I've got you."

"Have you been watching me all this time?" Aang asked with concern, though he couldn't help smiling with gratitude.

The sky was just beginning to turn dark as the sun disappeared below the horizon and the first stars of the evening were beginning to pepper the sky. Katara crouched beside her husband, her arm about his shoulders and looking at him with concern in her large, blue eyes.

"You've been at this since early this morning." She chided Aang softly, "You need to take a break."

"I know, Babe." Aang told her with a weak grin, "Roku told me the same thing. In fact the other Avatars just basically told me to get out of my own head and not come back until I've eaten and rested."

"They sound like smart people." Came Zuko's voice from the side.

Aang turned his head and saw Zuko and Mai working at the table preparing some food and he looked about the campsite. Appa was in his barn, still dozing (the bison could laze about for days at a time if Aang let him) but apart from himself, Katara, Mai and Zuko, there was no sign of anyone else.

"Toph's napping in our hut and Sokka and Suki haven't, uh, left theirs all afternoon." Zuko said, as though reading Aang's mind, "But we'll have some dinner ready shortly."

"Daniel dropped in not long ago with a bag of supplies." Mai told Aang as his stomach gave a loud growl, "Then he disappeared into the forest. He said he was going to prepare for tonight and...find our prey."

Mai shuddered as she chopped at some vegetables, still unhappy with the idea of traipsing through the forest in the dark and killing something.

"Well, thank goodness because I'm starved." Aang said smiling and his stomach supported this with another growl, "I could even go for some sea prune stew."

It was Zuko's turn to shudder at this but he continued preparing their dinner at the table without comment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aang. Sokka and I finished the last of it for lunch." Katara said apologetically, missing the obvious hint of sarcasm in her husband's voice, "You can't eat it anyway, remember? It had stingray in it."

Aang grinned at her.

"I'll get over it." He told Katara then raised an eyebrow at her, "Anyway, I still say sea prunes aren't a vegetable either. They move, Katara."

His wife might have continued the argument but they were distracted as Toph stepped out of her hut.

"Hey, all." Toph said smiling then suddenly grimaced and hugged herself, rubbing at her upper arms, "Brrr. It's getting dark already?"

"And winter's definitely coming on." Katara commented and as if to prove her point a cold breeze blew in from the north, over the sea cliffs, "Would you like me to get you a coat, Toph?"

Now that Aang looked closer he noticed that Mai was wearing an extra layer of clothes but Zuko still wore his usual black and red shirt and long pants, because of his bending style the cold never bothered him. Nor Katara for that matter and Aang had never had trouble with the cold, used as he was to the chill winds high in the sky. Toph waved away Katara's offer though and dropping her hands to her hips, she grinned with bravado.

"Nah, I got a better idea, Sweetness." Toph said, dropping easily into a bending stance, "Check this out."

Turning slightly Toph faced the wood pile over at the side of the camp. She first extended an arm, then her brow creased in concentration and the tip of her tongue poked out from the side of her mouth. She stood that way for a dozen heartbeats. The others exchanged glances, wondering exactly what the smaller bender was up to when the wood in the pile shuddered slightly, settling as it collapsed a bit. Then one of the larger logs lifted from out of the pile, rose unsteadily into the air and, wobbling a bit, drifted across the camp.

Toph's face screwed up with even greater concentration and a few times the log dipped slightly but each time she tensed, making the corded muscles on her pale arms stand out starkly and the log continued it's journey. After a minute it settled with a bump just outside the circle of stones around the fire pit.

"Wow, Toph. That was great." Aang said excitedly and the other's grinned at her in appreciation.

Aang jumped to his feet and with Zuko's help, lifted the log onto the fire as Toph walked over to join them.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm just that good." Toph said and the other's could only roll their eyes. Then she looked more serious and rubbed at her temples, "Actually, that was really friggin' hard. It's taken me most of the afternoon just to push a few bits of straw around in our hut."

"I thought you said you were going to take a break and get some sleep." Zuko said with a frown, walking over to stand before her.

"Ok. Ok. I'm officially on a break now." Toph answered with an apologetic grin, then frowned, "Besides, I think Bending the earth in that log gave me a headache."

Zuko bent down and kissed the top of Toph's head tenderly then turned to help Mai lift a large pot onto the fire.

"I think it's important we take our time and not overextend ourselves." Katara said as Aang came to sit beside her. She slipped her arm about his waist and looked worriedly at him, "We don't want to burn ourselves out."

Aang knew she was speaking to him more than the others, he still felt exhausted and had no doubt he looked it as well. Not that he minded her saying it though, he knew she only said it out of love and concern for him.

The five now seated and working about the fire jumped as one as a loud howl rose from the forest to the south. It started low and rose in pitch gradually. The sound seeming to undulate around them and through them, touching an deep, ancient part of their inner selves and making each person there felt a thrill of fear course through them as the sound trailed off.

"What the hell was that?" Came Sokka's shout as he burst through the doorway of his hut.

The man stood with his black sword in one hand and a shirt held to his waist with the other. Apart from his feeble attempt at modesty, holding his shirt over his crotch, Sokka was completely naked. He spun about to look around the side of the hut with the result that he was unintentionally mooning those seated around the fire.

"Eww. Sokka." Katara cried, turning her face away in disgust, "Go put some pants on."

Turning back and seeming to notice his friends and family for the first time, he blushed deeply, the color extending down onto his wide, muscular chest. Sokka quickly backpedaled through the doorway of his hut and disappeared.

"Well, now I see what Suki sees in him." Mai commented with a small smirk.

"Hey." said Zuko turning sharply and frowning at his wife.

"Oh, don't pout, Sparky." Toph told him with a grin, "Mai's just saying that Sokka, just a tiny bit mind, might just possibly look marginally as good as you do without your gear on."

Now it was Zuko's turn to blush as the group of friends shared a laugh, though the Firelord did smile as his wife came over and kissed his ear.

A minute or two later Sokka and Suki left their hut and walked over to the fire to join the rest of the Gaang, although everyone noticed Sokka seemed to be having difficulty looking anyone else in the eye. But a moment later he smiled as he sniffed the air appreciatively.

"What's cooking?" Sokka asked as he and Suki took seats by the fire.

"We made a stew from some of that Fox-antelope and a spicy vegetable soup." Mai told him as she went to collect bowls from the table, "Katara's been giving Zuko and I lessons."

"I'd hold off on that if I were you." Came Daniel's gravelly voice. He stepped out from behind the huts after emerging from the trees, "Keep yourself hungry for the hunt."

"So, were have you been?" Sokka asked as Daniel stepped into the firelight and stopped before him and Suki.

"Around and about. I'm glad to see you're dressed appropriately." Daniel said, looking the warrior husband and wife up and down.

Sokka and Suki were both dressed in thick shirts and pants with simple soft shoes. Mostly this had been Sokka's idea, he had been hunting in many lands throughout the world and had picked up more than a few tricks.

"Here." Daniel said to them, reaching over his shoulder to his pack, he produced two plain, grey knives, each about a foot long, "We hunt in the traditional way."

Sokka frowned as he took the proffered blades and handed one to Suki before inspecting his own a little closer.

"Stone?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow to Daniel, "You want us to hunt with stone knives?"

Daniel only nodded, still grinning and turn to regard Mai who still stood, with a slight feeling of trepidation, by the table.

"Do you have anything less…loose to wear?" he asked her, "We will want to move silently through some thick undergrowth. It won't help to have you flapping about or getting hung up on every bush we pass."

Mai regarded Daniel in return with a frown and looked down at herself. She was wearing two layers of her usual long flowing black and red silk dresses, exquisitely designed and tailored for her by the best seamstresses in the fire nation. They were her favorite for when she was 'roughing it' in the outdoors. She swallowed her uncertainties with a sigh and reached up to unfasten the clasp at her neck, then with a deft practiced twist she released the sash about her waist and the dresses slid from her shoulders to the ground. Underneath she was wearing a matt black skin tight outfit with long sleeves that left only her head and hands exposed, on her feet were soft, black moccasins. Coating her arms, legs, stomach and lower back were row upon row of her shurikens, knives and throwing stars, all set into sheaths sewn into the cloth of the outfit. She grinned, privately pleased from the appreciative stares she was getting from the others around her and not just from her husband and fiancée.

"Perfect." Daniel said with a nod, "Loose the cutlery though, it'll only weigh you down."

Mai frowned again but turned about and started removing her blades, stacking them onto the table. Katara took the opportunity to look closely at Mai from behind. Once Daniel had told her of Mai's problem that afternoon, Katara could see it clearly now. Mai's waist and hips were definitely narrow, no doubt aiding the woman with her speed, maneuverability and her thin waist obviously enhanced the woman's beauty but as Katara knew from experience, it could only be a disadvantage when it came to birthing a child. Katara wanted to give Mai a more detailed examination but still wasn't sure how to approach the other woman about it without upsetting her. Now, with Mai unloading blades onto the table with her obviously narrow waist and hips clad in skin tight black cloth before everyone, Katara's determination was strengthened to approach the other woman about the subject. If she could just figure out how to go about it.

"What's the matter, Sweetness?" Toph asked grinning when she noticed Katara's staring at her lover's back, "Trying to compare, are you? I still say hers is better than your's."

"Uh, sure, Toph." Katara said, trying to smile at the humor convincingly and feeling as though she were failing miserably.

"Alright. If you're quite ready." Daniel said loudly, distracting everyone. Once all faces were turned to him he grinned wickedly, "Lets go hunting."

A short time later, Suki, Mai, closely followed by Sokka were following Daniel with some difficulty through the darkness of the nighttime forest. Only a few slivers of moonlight pierced the canopy above them yet Daniel seemed to have no trouble picking his path. Sokka was about to complain as he, yet again, stumbled over a tree root when Daniel stopped before a small stone hut, nestled between the trees in deep shadow. The hut appeared to be solidly made with no doors or windows but Daniel quickly reached up with one hand, sliding his fingers down the smooth stone wall and next moment the wall itself slid smoothly down, opening one side of the hut.

Inside was small and bare except for four mats of grass put there for sitting on and a large bowl set in the hut's center. With a little trepidation the three warriors stepped within, followed by Daniel and no sooner than they were all inside when the wall slid back up, sealing them in.

"Sheesh. I can't see a thing in here." came Sokka's complaint, then he felt himself bump into someone, "Oh, sorry Suki."

"I am not your wife." Mai's cold reply came from the darkness, "And you will kindly remove your hand from there, thank you."

A moment later a dull, red glow filled the small room, revealing Sokka standing with his hands raised in the air and giving Mai an apologetic look. Suki rolled her eyes and dragged her husband down onto a mat and took the next one over. As their eyes adjusted they could see the glow came from the large bowl in the center of the room and the small space was rapidly warming with the heat radiated from it. Within it, just starting to curl and smoke, was a variety of green leaves and crushed herbs. As Mai took her seat, Daniel quickly joined them so that each sat facing one another over the bowl. Daniel then placed a foot long stone blade on the ground before Mai and the other two placed the ones he had given them earlier before themselves in the same way. The smoke that was beginning to fill the room was sweet but still acrid and they coughed a few times. Mai placed her hands over her small belly with a look of concern.

"Do not fear for Kuzon." Daniel said softly, the smoke didn't seem to bother him, "The womb has powerful protections of it's own but these herbs are to enhance and help your bodies, not harm them."

"What." Suki started then coughed, she was starting to feel lightheaded, "What's going to happen?"

"Just listen to my voice and keep your eyes upon the bowl." Daniel said and for the other three it felt as though they could do nothing but that. Their heads were spinning now, though not unpleasantly and small yellow flames were dancing over the burning herbs, drawing their eyes to it as though they were mesmerized by it, "These herbs, this ritual is designed to enhance you normal senses. The mind clouds these senses normally as thoughts and ideas swirl about in your mind. You can already feel those thoughts dulling, but there is nothing to fear. There is a part of you that continues without need of the mind. That which controls your heart, your breathing, all of your body. The part of you that is still connected to the animal within yourselves. Let your thoughts go and your senses take control."

As Daniel spoke the other three could feel it happening. There was no sense of fear or loss, it was almost like going to sleep yet they remained fully aware of what was going on around them. Sokka turned his head from the bowl and gazed at his wife beside him. Such beauty, strength and agility he sensed from her and he was suddenly filled with a primal, powerful lust. Suki too turned away look at her husband, experiencing a similar range of emotions and a moment later she licked her lips hungrily, making a purring growl at the back of her throat.

Mai too was staring over the bowl at Sokka, seeing the strength and vitality of the man. In an ordinary situation she would have been shocked at herself for such thoughts, but thought had little to do with the warm feelings surging in her body. All she was aware of was that she was staring at a powerful, virile man and she would have jumped over the bowl to have that man if she were not acutely aware of the tiny life inside herself. Motherly instincts overpowering simple urges and desires.

"Come." came Daniel's deep, commanding voice.

The man seemed to fade into their awareness as though he had stepped from the smoke swirling about the room. The others heads snapped around to look at him and their senses told them they were looking at a being of great strength and power. He almost glowed in their senses, their eyes, their noses and even their ears, which were almost overloaded in the small space by the booming sound of Daniel's steadily beating heart. They watched him with eager, expectant eyes but Daniel only raised a hand, causing the wall to slide down again, out of sight.

"Let your hunger and your senses guide you. Let's hunt." he said in a low, enthusiastic growl.

Suddenly Daniel sped from the hut and each snatching up their stone blades, the three hunters sprinted off in close pursuit. From all around the forest, their senses were flooded with a confusing range of sights, smells and sounds, as they were each acutely aware of the symphony of life going on around them. When they had entered the forest behind Daniel it had been dark and imposing but now they picked their way with ease as they sprinted along behind the man around the thick foliage.

Pausing before a large pine tree, Daniel paused sniffing the air. He turned and locked eyes with each of the other three hunters as they approached and he patted the side of the tree's trunk. Sokka came forth first, sniffing at the base of the tree and his nose told him a variety of animals had come this way, the largest having a musky, vibrant scent that also spoke of weakness, a slightly sour scent. Once the two woman had sampled the scent of their prey, Daniel sped off again in a new direction and the others were quick to follow. For some time they ran, silently passing around trees and the through thick undergrowth, until at last they could smell the scent they were hunting close on the breeze.

As the smell grew stronger they spread out slightly until, side by side, they peered out from the thick bushes surrounding a small clearing , looking in at a massive antlered beast, with long legs and wicked looking tusks jutting down from it's top jaw. A Saber-tooth Moose-Lion, over ten feet tall at the back, rarely hunted and usually only by those desperate enough to risk their lives for the expensive saber like teeth or massive antlers of the beast. But the hunters watching the dozing animal from the bushes felt no fear, only gripped their knives in eager expectation.

Sokka and Suki moved back out of the bush and began to circle around to get behind and to the other side of the beast. Daniel moved off the other way, heading around to the front as Mai remained where she was. Not a word passed between the four, none was needed as each knew instinctively what was expected of them, this was the most vital part of the hunt.

As Sokka and Suki made it around the clearing and behind the animal, Suki took up position, hidden in another set of bushes. She could see now why she had scented weakness in the beast before. A large, only partly healed gash on one of it's hind legs. It could not run from them very well but Suki's instincts told her the animal could still fight dangerously once cornered, if they gave it the chance.

Sokka kept going, working his way around to the creature's far side. Not a whisper of sound had betrayed them but the beast's head suddenly snapped up, it's wide scalloped antlers twitching as it sniffed the air. For the longest time the four hunters remained perfectly still, hardly breathing, until the beast's head dropped back down as it relaxed once more. Once Sokka had found a good position on the Moose-lion's far side he crouched in readiness, waiting for the signal to attack.

The four waited with perfect stillness. There was no sense of impatience only a tempered excitement at what was to come.

Suddenly, Daniel burst into the clearing, running toward the Moose-lion from the front. The beast instantly reared up, slashing at the air before it with it's razor edged front hooves. But Daniel easily dance and dodged about as the beast slashed at him. Even having to jump back as the beast dropped back down to it's feet and snapped at the man with it's foot long saber teeth.

While the animal's attention was on Daniel, Sokka broke cover and ran in to join the fray. Without hesitation the larger warrior ran to the creature's side, jumping and throwing an arm over it's neck, in his hand he held the stone knife which he plunged in deep. Sokka's other hand latched onto the animal's wide antler on the side of it's head and the man's muscles fairly bulged with the effort to hold it's head still. At first, his feet were up in the air as he hung from the animal's neck but a moment later he felt them touch the ground as the beast fought both the wound in it's neck and the weight of the man latched onto it. Sokka instinctively tightened his grip, expecting the large animal to try and flip it's head at some point. But an instant later, Daniel was hanging onto the other antler, stopping the beast from turning and preventing it from rearing up again under the weight of the two men. The Moose-lion began to tremble violently as it's simple mind came to understand it's predicament. They probably couldn't have held it for long, but they did not have to.

The moment the two men had hold of the beast, both Suki and Mai broke cover, running into the clearing. Suki sprinted up behind the Moose-lion, leaping high at the last moment, turning gracefully in the air and landing lightly on her feet onto the animal's rump. Taking two easy steps she dropped to her knees onto the Moose-lion's shoulders and the hand holding her stone blade plunged toward the animal's side.

At the same moment Mai came gliding across the clearing like a shadow, toward the Moose-lion's side, knife leading the way. No showiness or theatrics from Mai, she was at the animal's side in the blink of an eye and her blade arrived a moment before her, directly between the animal's ribs.

The blades of both women plunged into the Moose-lion's sides at the same time, all the way to their hilts. And both Mai and Suki felt the short handles of their knives twitch once as the heart of the beast tried to continue beating, even impaled on stone as it was and then with a sigh, the Moose-lion collapsed straight down to the ground. Just like that it was over, the animal's dying sigh had been the only sound made by hunter or prey throughout the entire event.

Mai stepped away from the Moose-lion, Sokka doing the same on the other side and Suki slid off the beast's back to join him. All three were panting heavily and the scent of fresh blood from the kill sent a hungry thrill through each. Daniel stepped up to the side of the animal, taking hold of Mai's blade, still imbedded there. Easily he slid the blade downward, opening a large slice in it's side as Sokka and Suki came around the beast's head to watch what he was doing. Not one of the hunters flinched or display anything except eager excitement as they watched as Daniel plunged his arm into the animal up to the elbow with a wet crunching, slurping sound. When he pulled his arm free he was holding the beast's heart, twice as large as both the man's fists put together.

"We thank you, Moose-lion." Daniel said in a low tone, looking at the animal, "Both for the fight you gave and for the sustenance you give. You give us this blessing and so we honor you."

Daniel turned around to face the three hunters and held the huge heart aloft. Hunger raged inside the other three and as one they stepped forward toward the heart, opening their mouths wide they each bit deeply into it. The heat of it, the smell of the heart's blood, the taste of the hot fluid as it coursed down their throats and chins brought with it a feeling of ecstatic ecstasy. Then, as they each swallowed the morsels of meat in their mouths a new feeling of intense strength and vitality flooded into each of them.

The three each stood back, staring about them with a wondrously enhanced sense of the life force inside themselves and throughout the forest around them.

"I guess I should congratulate you all." Daniel said but paused as Mai, Sokka and Suki simply stared at him with hungry and excited, blood smeared faces. Daniel rolled his eyes and finished lamely, "Or at least I will when you come back to yourselves."

Sokka turned and looked at his wife, at that moment he wouldn't even have been able to pronounce her name, or even remember what it was for that matter. All he felt was boundless love and as his senses drank in her beauty and the limitless strength that poured from her, he felt his desires rising once more. Suki looked to her husband, getting much the same from him and felt a heat growing in her belly. The two suddenly lunged at one another, lips and tongues locked together in battle even as their arms and hands struggled to tear the clothing from each other's bodies. Sokka suddenly bent and scooped Suki up into his arms, with a quick warning look toward Daniel, the only other man present, he jumped clear across the carcass of the Moose-lion and the two disappeared into the bushes across the clearing.

"Ok." Daniel said slowly, but stopped with a sudden look of trepidation and uncertainty as he stared wide eyed at the woman before him, "Err, Mai?"

Mai was staring at Daniel hungrily. She could sense the sheer vitality and strength of the man, the sight and smell of him lighting a fire in her lower stomach. Her senses were overpowering her instincts and all she felt was a desire to possess some of the vitality and the virility she sensed from the scarred man. Suddenly she lunged forward with blinding speed, grabbing the man by his upper arms she drew herself into him, pressing her body tightly against his. Daniel only just managed to turn and lift his head in time as Mai hungrily kissed and licked at the underside of his jaw. She raised a leg and with a groan she wrapped it around the man's back, pressing herself against him with more urgency.

"Mai? I just hope you understand I only do this because I love you." Daniel said and suddenly his hands came up, his fingers striking points on Mai's lower back and again higher up at the base of her neck.

Mai's body went limp in Daniel's arms and as he cradled the woman gently her eyes closed and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Aang was once more in the place in his mind where he communed with the spirits of the Avatars. He'd rested briefly and eaten dinner before returning, even though he could tell Katara hadn't really wanted him to do so, at least so soon.

But after several more hours and still many other species of Avatars, Aang felt he was finally, almost there. Before Aang was a creature that resembled nothing so much as a fish with legs. It's long scaly body was definitely fish shaped, with a wide flat head and a vertical fish tail at the other end. Instead of fins though it had short, stumpy legs that ended in wide, webbed feet with long claws. But set in it's wide, strangely distended face, just about it's huge mouth were a pair of intelligent, wide black eyes. The creature had just finished telling Aang how the Elementals had come and forced it into the dreamless sleep after the demons had come and decimated it's world. It seemed every Avatar of every kind was watching raptly as Aang spoke with the creature.

"So, you're saying the Elementals told you that you were only the second of our kind to be forced into sleep?" Aang asked the fish-Avatar excitedly.

"Not in those words, but yes." the creature gurgled in a barely understandable voice, "They said they regretted having to do such a distasteful thing for the second time. But they said they must, in order to preserve the kind of minds that had evolved after mine, for as long as they could."

Aang didn't really understand that part, he'd heard it from several different kinds of Avatars but only one thing was on his mind at that moment. He stared around with excitement, the same emotion reflected back from many of the faces around him. Those faces capable of displaying emotion anyway, some where incapable of displaying anything being formed of scales, overlapping plates of chitin or even bone. Not that it mattered, Aang knew every Avatar within him was as excited as he was.

"Listen Avatar, err, Avatar." Aang said addressing the fish creature, "I think the kind of Avatar that came before you may understand why the Elementals have done this again and again. And it may be able to tell us our true nature and purpose. Will you help us?"

The fish creature turned it's black orbs up and looked about at the multitudes of different species and peoples looking back at it. It gave a gurgling sigh.

"So many. So many who came after my kind." It said in a very humanly sad way, "But we knew we weren't the first. How long has it been since my kind, please."

Aang wanted to answer but he just didn't know, he was saved by the seventh species of Avatars to come before humans. A tiny wizened creature resembling an old man stepped forward from amongst the others. He could almost be human except he was only a few feet high and his head seemed far too large for his body.

"Approximately one and a half billion years." The creature said with a bow and stepped back amongst the others.

Aang couldn't quite picture how many a billion was but it sounded like a long stretch of time to him. The fish creature before him made a sound that could almost be a human sob.

"So long and so many." it cried out wetly, "I will do whatever I can."

"Thank you, friend." Aang said softly to the clearly distressed creature, "Please join Avatar Krojicjet, uh, the, uh, octopus looking one over there and accept his memories. He will fill you in on what we need to do. We will begin once you feel you are ready."

Aang looked about him again as the fish Avatar waddled away slowly. If the situation weren't so serious he knew he would be bouncing about from the excitement coursing through him.

"This is it." Aang said loudly to the watching Avatars, "In time I hope we can awaken every Avatar within us but with this last awakening tonight we shall have our answers. What is the Avatars true purpose and why has this been kept from us for so long?"

As Aang spoke the Avatars around him arranged themselves into their respective orders. Roku next to Aang, then Kyoshi, then a Firebender named Koli, followed by Kuruk (a Waterbender by birth) then Yangchen (the next Airbender down the line) and so on down the long human line until the Dragons began. After the ranks of Dragon kind came a species of small, winged people who called themselves Fairikin follow by short rounded people who all seemed to be male, going by their large bushy beards and they called themselves simply, Dwarves. On and on went the rows of Avatars in all their various shapes and kinds until at last the race of fish creatures joined the ranked Avatars. The fish creature Aang had spoken to gave him a nod and he nodded in return.

Aang concentrated, focusing on summoning his very life force and sending it to Roku, behind him. At first all was still and silent, then Aang's eyes and tattoos began to glow with a brilliant white light and a second later Roku's eyes mirrored Aang's. Again and again, faster and faster the human Avatars eyes began to light up, followed by the dragons then the next and the next. Soon every Avatar, billions of beings were glowing with a bright, almost blinding white light. Every one of them concentrating on the same thing.

_Awaken. You are needed. Return to us, spirit of our spirit. Awaken._

Directly before Aang, a tiny point of white light began to grow, barely noticeable at first because of the glows from the multitudes gathered around the young monk. But the glowing point grew till it filled a large area and small, dark shapes appeared within it. The glowing point quickly grew to be as large as a mountain and, knowing what to expect by now, Aang shielded his eyes as the light flashed brighter than a thousand suns. As all the glows faded away from the air and the Avatars as well, the new, or rather, old species of Avatar was revealed.

"Err, hello?" Aang said, looking with doubt at the revealed creatures but he gave them a respectful bow anyway.

The creatures were tiny, no larger than Aang's hand but as he had learned, size didn't seem to matter where mind was concerned. They resembled something like flat insects or perhaps crabs. Their heads were crescent shaped and their tapering bodies were made up of overlapping plates of natural armor. At the far end of their bodies was a flat, butterfly wing shaped tail. One of the creatures scuttled forward on hundreds of tiny legs that were barely visible under it's armored body.

_Ok, maybe I'll think of them as crab people. _Aang thought as he knelt down and placed his hand flat before the creature.

He tried not to grin at the ticklish sensation of its legs as it climbed onto his hand.

"Hello, I am Avatar Aang." He said respectfully, "We have been trying to awaken you for what seems like a long time."

The creature in his hand scuttled about in a circle and again Aang had to suppress a grin as it's tiny legs tickled his palm. When it spoke, Aang was grateful he had experience now with telepathic communication and didn't embarrass himself, again, like the first time it had happened.

_Oh, Yang. What have you done? _Came the creatures thoughts into Aang's mind, _How long has it been?_

Aang was starting to loose his patience a little with this particular question, he'd heard it so many times now but politely gave a brief explanation to the creature in his hand.

"So, you see," Aang said as he finished explaining, "Every time a species learns too much or becomes too powerful, this spirit Fate, opens a rift between the worlds and lets in evil creatures which destroy almost all life on earth. Then the Elementals come and force those Avatars who remember it to go into an endless sleep, causing our spirit to forget time after time. We need to know our true purpose and power, which is why we've been awakening as many of us as we can. Until we got to you."

_Such evil. Such senseless evil. _Came the it's thoughts and a wave of despair rolled over Aang from the tiny creature he held, _This is my fault. All my fault._

"Uh, Avatar?" Aang asked it with concern and it turned in his hand to face him with it's featureless crescent shaped head.

_The spirit you call Fate is, was, the Avatar of Nature and Body, my counterpart, Yang. _The creature thought to Aang, _She begged me to learn my powers of spirit and mind, then used that knowledge to kill me. If I had insisted on learning her powers in return, perhaps I could have stopped her. Perhaps I could have prevented all that she has done._

"Avatar," Aang started.

_Yin, I am Avatar Yin. One half of a pair who's purpose is to defend the balance of this world and the spirit world. _the creature, Yin, thought to Aang, _There is so much you have been made to forget. Perhaps if I traveled to the spirit realms and confront Yang. Perhaps there is some way this can be ended without the need for further violence._

"No, we can't enter the spirit realms." Aang explained to Yin, "Koh and his demons have blocked all access to and from the spirit swamps around this world."

_Koh? But Koh is a force for good. The guide of those who loose their way._ came Yin's insistent thoughts, _He was my friend. Has Yang corrupted all of existence?_

"I don't know about that. But I met Koh once, when I was a child." Aang explained with a touch of anger at the memory, "He's called the face stealer now. He plays a cruel game where he consumes any spirit who shows emotions to him, then wears his victim's faces to torment others. He may have been good once, but that was long, long ago."

_Perhaps, Avatar Aang, we should have a sharing, _Yin said in Aang's head, _It will be much faster than your mode of communication and there is much I need to learn, it seems._

"Actually, I don't know how to do that." Aang said with an embarrassed grin, "I mean, there's the Avatar state. When I enter that I have the knowledge and experience of the other Avatars but that fades away again afterward."

_What? Even this has been taken from us? _Yin's thought were like an indignant shout in Aang's mind and he flinched as though from a physical blow, _But, but sharing is the most rudimentary aspect of our power. This will not do. This will not do at all._

Yin's flat body lifted up on it's hundreds of tiny legs and spun around in Aang's hand and with a small jump, flopped down to the misty ground and scuttled a few feet away. Yin spun slowly in place as though it was looking at the multitudes of raptly watching Avatars.

_I will allow no more to suffer and die for my mistakes. _Yin's mental voice rang out in every mind present, _I will go and deal with Yang myself and end this right now._

Suddenly a glowing sphere of light several feet across surrounded Yin's tiny, black chitinous body and it began to fade from sight.

"Hey, wait! You can't!" Aang cried out and leapt forward, into the glowing sphere surrounding Yin.

There sphere of light expanded, now surrounding both Aang and Yin. Suddenly both man and creature were wavering in the air for a moment and then they and the glow, vanished.

There was shocked silence from the multitudes of Avatars in this place of Aang's mind. Roku, standing next to Kyoshi, exchanged horrified glances with the large woman then turned the same look to a large blue dragon, who had come up beside him.

"It would seem," the enormous dragon said to Roku in a low voice that would rattle the bones of any living creature, "that the oldest of us has taken it upon himself to go to the spirit realms and taken the living Avatar with him."

Roku turned back to Kyoshi and stared helplessly at her. For all the decades, centuries even that he had been spirit, he suddenly felt like an old, old man. When he spoke, his voice reflected his depth of feeling.

"Oh, shit."

Mai coughed as acrid smelling smoke burned her throat and opened her eyes but the smoke swirling about her face stung, bringing instant tears and she closed them again. Something hot that she hadn't realized was there was moved away and the smoke clouding her face dissipated. A moment later a cool wet cloth wiped away the tears from her eyes, over her face and across her forehead.

"There now. Relax. Everything is fine now." Came Daniel's soft gravelly voice, "These herbs should counteract the other ones. How are you feeling?"

Mai opened her eyes once more and now the smoke had gone so had the sting, both from her eyes and her throat and she felt much better. She felt that warm fuzzy feeling of an early riser who wonders for a moment where they are and how they got there. It appeared she was laying on cool, soft grass, her head resting on a nice soft lap. Looking up she could see the edge of a canopy of leaves covering half a deep purple sky filled with more stars than she could ever remember seeing before. With the dullness of sleep still gradually fading she looked up and around with mild curiosity. The moon was high, past the zenith making it somewhere past midnight and dark clouds were shifting, bringing darkness and light alternately. Yet as Mai turned her eyes and looked at the underside of the tree next to her she realized she could see things very clearly. Every dark green leaf, the grays and light browns of the bark, even a bright green and yellow spider working on it's web in the shadows near the trunk. Suddenly Daniel's face leaned over her with a worried smile.

"Would you mind saying something?" He asked with a nervous chuckle, "Just in case you need some more of those herbs."

"I'm fine." Mai said softly but at that moment memories came crashing in to her awareness and she gave a strangled gasp.

Running with the others like silent shadows through the forest. An enormous antlered animal with the two men hanging from it's head. Hooves and teeth lashing out and slashing at the air. Her heart thudding in excitement as her blade plunged through the animal's side. Daniel holding the bloody heart aloft and her teeth sinking into hot flesh.

"Oh." Mai managed to get out as she tried to get up.

But all she managed was to roll on her side as her gorge rose and she retched onto the ground beside where she lay. Rough and calloused hands gently held her hair out of the way, another stroking her back as she shuddered.

"Hush. It's Ok. Concentrate on the memories, Mai." Daniel said soothingly as Mai's nausea passed, "That was not your conscious mind doing those things, but a part of you as old as life itself."

Mai rolled back over, resting her head on Daniel's lap again and frowning up at his concerned face.

"Did we really? Did I actually eat that thing?" Mai asked and rolled to her other side.

They were at the edge of the clearing where the hunt had finished, she saw. Just visible at the center of the clearing was the carcass of the Moose-lion being worried at by a dozen or so dark shapes.

"What?" Mai said with concern, sitting up.

"Wolf-bats." Daniel said simply as Mai stared at the dark shapes tearing at the corpse, "Distant relatives of the wolf spirit inside me. I called them in to clean up."

The creatures where roughly the size of the animal Daniel could transform himself into and as Mai watched they were quickly devouring the larger Moose-lion. They were covered in dense brown fur and resembled the gray wolf in general appearance. The main differences being their great leathery wings attached to their forelimbs, which were now folded as the animals scurried over and around the corpse. Their bloodstained faces were pale and hairless, their nostrils wide and flaring while their small beady eyes almost shone a blood red.

As Mai watched the wolf-bats eagerly eating the carcass in a detached kind of way, other memories came rushing back.

The intense feelings of energy and life as she had eaten of the heart. The way her senses had spiked, revealing nearly everything around her, including the strong, powerful man she now sat beside. The burning heat in her loins and the undeniable lust that had consumed her.

"Oh no." Mai gasped as she raised her hands to her mouth and stared at Daniel wide eyed, "What did I do? I'm so sorry. How could I,"

"It's alright Mai. You know that wasn't really you." Daniel said with a slightly embarrassed grin, "And you know nothing happened. It was the ritual, the hunt. It has…effects on the body. Just don't focus on the bushes over there."

Once he had said it, Mai couldn't help herself. She looked across the clearing where Daniel had indicated. One of the bushes there was shaking quite violently and, over the snarling and tearing noises of the wolf-bats feast she could hear loud, urgent moans and grunting coming from over there. She suddenly realized that not just her eyes and her ears were registering Sokka and Suki's presence but her other senses were picking up the amorously occupied pair as well. Mai's hands raised from her mouth to pinch her nose.

"I can. I can smell what they're doing." Mai said with a disgusted look, although one side of her mouth twitched upward into a grin.

"I did say not to look." Daniel said grinning. Mai gave the man a withering stare and he chuckled, "But I also did say your senses would get a boost from the hunt."

Mai hadn't realized at the time exactly what that meant. Even when the clouds covered the moon, she could still see clearly as though it were only a heavily overcast day, the deepest of shadows fully revealed to her eyes. Her ears were picking up sounds from all about, the wolf-bats, the warrior couple's rather embarrassing sounds, several scratchy, twanging musical notes she realized came from the spider spinning it's web in the tree, even the steady beating of Daniel's heart from where he still sat next to her. Her nose though, was thoroughly overwhelmed by the myriad of odors coming to her. She left her fingers pinching her nostrils to block out the stench of the wolf-bats, the smell of the carcass they were working on and even still she couldn't avoid sensing Sokka and Suki's amorous activities. She looked down and saw a little bowl half filled with charred herbs.

"Maybe you should," Mai started to say to Daniel and pointed at the bowl.

"I am not going near those bushes." He interrupted emphatically, holding up a hand.

They laughed lightly but both stopped with a slight cringe as a fresh shout of pleasure erupted from across the clearing.

"Maybe we should just start back." Daniel said, rising to his feet he reached down and offered a hand to Mai.

"But what about them?" Mai asked as she got to her feet and pointed at the shaking bush.

Daniel smiled and pointed at the wolf-bats.

"Don't worry. These guys are friends of mine. They'll keep an eye on the happy couple." Daniel said, but Mai gave him a disbelieving look and he continued, "They see me as part of their pack, a friend, and that covers you guys too. They wont harm or allow any harm to come to Sokka or Suki and would defend them as one of their own."

Mai still wasn't sure but she nodded to Daniel. The next second he shifted a foot slightly and a large boulder erupted from the ground behind him at the edge of the clearing with a loud crunch. The wolf-bats raised their heads, watching as the stone flowed and changed, molding itself into a floating chair like the one he had made the day before. When it was complete the wolf-bats returned to their meal, unconcerned. Mai frowned at the chair then looked to Daniel.

"Are we that far from the camp?" She asked, "How far did we run on this hunt?"

He glanced up at the sky, sniffing at the air then smiled at Mai.

"I'd say we're about three miles east and maybe a mile south of little Hu's clearing. A good five or six miles from camp." Daniel told her with a shrug as Mai blinked at the man in surprise.

"We came so far." Mai said in wonder. She hadn't run so far since she was a teenager and she was with child as well.

Daniel only smiled and nodded, reaching out with a hand to assist Mai up into the floating chair. Then he surprised Mai by turning back to the clearing and making a series of low grunts and growls at the back of his throat. One of the wolf-bats perked up it's large ears and came bounding over to stand before the man and Mai on her floating chair. She cringed back a little from the creature's ugly, hairless face and the powerful stench that rose from it. It looked up at Daniel, making a coughing, croaking sound and took one of his hand's in it's mouth, tugging gently at it.

"No thank you, friend. This feast is for you and your's." Daniel said softly to it with a smile. He slid his hand from between it's jaws and scratched the animal vigorously behind the ears. The look of pleasure on the thing's ugly face made Daniel laugh and even Mai smiled a little, "I know exactly how good that feels. Take good care of my friends and we will hunt together again soon."

The wolf bat made another croaking cough at Daniel and bounded away, back to join it's fellows at their meal.

"Does it really understand you?" Mai asked.

"Not the words so much, no." Daniel explained, "You understand a little of how an animal's mind works now. I was just reestablishing the bond between us. He and his pack will continue to treat Sokka and Suki as though they were their own."

As Daniel spoke he started walking along the edge of the clearing to the trees at it's northern end and Mai couldn't resist turning to look back with concern. She still just couldn't believe that she had helped hunt and kill that huge animal.

"It's alright, Mai. That Moose-lion wouldn't have survived long anyway. It's why I chose it for our hunt." Daniel explained to her as though reading her mind, "He was hurt, probably in a fight with another of his kind. If the wolf-bats or some other predator didn't finish him off, starvation would have soon enough. You can think of what you did as a kindness, making his inevitable end clean and quick."

Mai understood what Daniel was saying but part of her still could help feeling bad for the animal. They continued travelling for awhile in silence but something else was nagging at Mai's thoughts.

"Daniel?" She asked and he turned to her as he continued walking alongside her chair, "Have you ever been in love?"

Daniel stopped suddenly as did the chair and Mai gripped the arms to stop herself sliding off. He turned an incredulous look at her.

"Why would you ask that?" He asked.

"Well. When I was under the influence of those herbs, when I threw myself at you, you were afraid." Mai said softly, "I remember I could see you were afraid but I could smell it too. For that matter, I could nearly taste it."

"You're my Aunt." Daniel said, screwing his face up, "Kind of."

"It's not just that. Yesterday when June asked you for that kiss." Mai said, pressing on, "She got through to you in the end but at first I thought you looked like you were going to run for the hills, or something."

"Can we drop this." Daniel stated with a dark scowl, "I hardly think whether I'm a virgin or not matters in the greater scheme of things."

He started walking again and although she felt bad for upsetting him, Mai continued as her chair kept pace.

"I don't mean that, Daniel. And I'm sorry if I upset you." She explained, looking abashed, "I just wondered if you had ever been hurt in love. I've seen your reaction before in others and I just wondered."

Daniel's scowl softened. He did not turn to Mai but his pace slowed.

"I hurt myself. I thought I was in love, once." He said in a strained voice, then continued in a lower tone, "But it turned out I didn't love either of them enough."

He turned his face away from her and she would have asked him more but Daniel's head suddenly jerked back up and he turned around looking intently back the way they had come.

"What?" Mai started but he only raised a hand to silence her and sniffed at the air.

"Nyla?" Daniel breathed with a confused look to the south.

Mai could see nothing through the dense forest behind them except the trees themselves and slid from her chair to stand beside Daniel. After a moment she thought she could smell something different. Leather and animal smells, kind of like the smell of Appa but also kind of dry and dusty. After a minute she could hear crashing in the forest as well and next moment the large shirshu came tearing through the trees and skidded to a halt before them.

"June." Daniel called out.

Lying across the large shirshu's saddle was the bounty hunter, unmoving and apparently unconscious. Nyla was heaving with deep breaths from her mad dash through the forest and the large animal trembled all over. Daniel and Mai ran to the side of the creature and the scarred man slid June's unresisting form down from the saddle, laying her gently on the ground. Mai could see plainly that the other woman had been in a fight. There was a shallow cut on the woman's leg, dried blood coating her pants and her shirt had been torn exposing one of her breasts.

Mai gasped. There was a vicious burn covering the exposed breast and a good portion of the bounty hunter's chest around it.

"She's been tortured." Daniel said as he inspected June. He place a gentle hand on the woman's chest and the other on her forehead. He closed his eyes but opened them an instant later, scowling darkly, "She's not here."

"But, she's alive." Mai said and indeed she could see the other woman's chest rising and falling.

Daniel's hands began sliding all over the bounty hunter and he suddenly plunged one hand down the woman's pants and fished around.

"Err, what are you doing?" Mai asked with concern.

By answer, Daniel withdrew his hand and held up a small flattened disk. The pia sho tile he had given to June the day before.

"She kept it safe, even as they took her spirit. This is the work of demons." Daniel said and Mai's hands rose to her mouth in shock. Standing up Daniel moved over to Nyla's side and beckoned to Mai, "Look at this."

Mai had been focused on the bounty hunter before but now she looked where Daniel indicated on the shirshu's side and saw four long gashes in the animal's flanks, just behind the straps of the saddle. The tears were close together as though someone had dug their fingers into the animal and raked them through it.

"There not a mortal person on the planet who could get close enough to a shirshu and do this. Easy there, girl." He said as Nyla shivered and protested at his gentle touches.

As Mai watched in horror and wonder, Daniel raised a hand to his mouth and bit down into the heel of his palm. Blood welled out of the corner of his mouth and he quickly raised the hand and gently smeared the blood from his own hand onto the bloody gashes on Nyla's side. The shirshu shivered harder and jerked a little but where Daniel's blood made contact with torn flesh it quickly sealed up and partly healed over right before Mai's eyes.

"That'll do her for now." Daniel said, he moved over grabbing June from the ground and cradled her in his arms, "We need to get June to Katara. I could get her there faster but I'll not leave you alone out here. Get on Nyla."

Mai was quick to comply, climbing up the side of the shirshu and into the saddle. Daniel leapt lightly with June in his arms and landed behind Mai. Nyla turned her head, sniffing at the two on her back with her unmoving partner and made a mournful sound.

"I'll get her back, Nyla. I promise." Daniel said softly, then louder, "Now get us to the Avatar. You know him, he can help June. Now go."

Mai gripped the saddle with white knuckles as the animal leapt forward, going from a standstill to a flat-out sprint. The ride was smooth enough and even though trees and branches whipped by on both sides, Nyla seemed to pick her way with care. Nothing came close enough to threaten her passengers.

"What did you mean, they took her spirit?" Mai asked without daring to try and look around.

She could feel the bounty hunter's unconscious body pressed against her back as she was held by Daniel.

"Someone has forcibly removed June's soul." came Daniel's angry, growling reply behind her, "Only a powerful demon or something just as bad could or would have done this."

Mai gulped. She couldn't exactly call the bounty hunter a true friend, not like the other members of the Gaang. But she'd received good services the bounty hunter both working for her nation and for the business Mai ran with Toph, even sitting down on more than a few occasions for tea and June's rather blunt version of 'girl talk'. Nyla was tearing through the forest at frightening and unbelievable speeds but Mai gripped the saddle tightly and silently urged the shirshu to go faster.

The moment the glow surrounding him faded, Aang knew he was in trouble. He snatched up the tiny, hard body of Avatar Yin and looked about him. He knew he was somewhere within the spirit swamps that surrounded the mortal world but he'd never seen it looking like this.

_What? What has happened to this place? _Yin's thoughts came to Aang. Even the old Avatar could not believe what it was seeing.

In the past, Aang had been to the spirit swamps, both to get information from the spirits who resided here and once he'd been trapped here after he'd nearly died, but he had not been back for many years. The swamps were called swamps but the landscape generally seemed like a mish mashed mix of different terrains that mimicked the landscape back on the mortal world. One moment you could be walking through an actual swamp and the next step could see you wandering in dry desert which could be bordered by icy tundra which, in turn, could lead to dense tropical forest. But, usually, everywhere were the spirits of living things, growing and thriving as they had in mortal life.

Yet Aang stared about him aghast, something terrible had happened here. As he stood with Yin clutched in his hands he appeared to be standing in a natural depression but the ground was cracked, blackened and bereft of anything living. What remained of the plant life that used to throng here seemed to have been burned away, leaving nothing but black ash that swirled about Aang's feet as he moved in a circle, looking about.

"Everything's gone." Aang breathed in horror.

_This is our realm, Avatar._ Yin's thoughts reflected the horror Aang felt, _This place should be filled with spirits of the natural world. It is the bridge between worlds. Where our kind is at it's strongest. Oh, Yang, have you lost all sense of decency?_

"Listen. Yin, I don't know what you hoped to achieve by coming here but we really need to go." Aang said quietly to the creature in his hand, "I understand how you feel, I really do. But Fate killed you once and I don't think she'd hesitate to do it again."

_But if I only could reason with Yang, perhaps, _Yin started but Aang interrupted it's thoughts.

"Listen to me, Yin. A lot of the early Avatars don't seem to understand the kind of violence one mind can inflict on another." Aang said, trying to control his impatience with the creature, "The worlds have changed a lot since your time and I don't think Fate or Yang or whatever she is, is going to listen to reason. I know you feel responsible for all this, I understand that. But we need to go now."

_How can you understand? I failed in my duties and ever since the worlds have been unbalanced. Leaving the people and my own future incarnations to deal with things I should have taken care of. _came Yin's thoughts, touched by anger.

"I understand perfectly well." Aang shot back with anger in his own voice, "I ran away from my responsibilities and the world suffered a hundred years of war because of me. Now please, Yin, take us back."

_War? What is war? _Yin thought and Aang blinked in surprise at the question, _But very well. Create a portal and we shall return._

"Err. I don't know how to do that. I've always had help before." Aang said feeling a little embarrassed, "You got us here. Can't you just take us both back?"

_No. Not both of us. To travel here is easy, but to return…oh, to think of how much you have lost. _Yin's mournful thoughts came, _Perhaps we should attempt a sharing now._

"Well, well. Looky what we got here, boys." Came a deep, menacing voice from behind Aang and he stiffened in surprise, "We was told to keep an eye out but I never thought he'd be stupid enough to actually come here."

There came the sound of cruel laughter from several throats and Aang turned around slowly, slipping the tiny form of Yin up the back of his shirt as he went.

Up on the lip of the bowl shaped depression in which Aang stood were three creatures. One, evidently the speaker, was a burley man with wild sandy colored hair and a deep scar across his face. Another resembled a man but it's body appeared bloated and rounded, it's face was flattened with only slits for nostrils and as it grinned at Aang he could see it had triangular, serrated teeth. The last looked something like an ostrich-horse, at least it's lower half did. The top half looked like something reptilian, with tiny arms but a huge head and a wide mouth filled with long, pointed teeth.

_Just stay hidden_, Aang thought as loudly as he could, hoping Yin would hear, _We'll figure something out._

_I hear you, Aang. _Came Yin's reply, _But not so loud. If there are others who can communicate this way, they will hear you._

"So, what do we do with him?" the lizard creature said to the burley man in a slurring hiss, "Shall we have some fun?"

"No." the man said emphatically and lashed out suddenly with a fist, knocking the reptilian backward. It hissed angrily at the man but made no move in retaliation, "She wants him brought in in one piece. You gonna cross her?"

The lizard creature and the bloated one on the other side of the man both looked fearful but the man only turned away from them and sneered down at Aang.

"So, what's it gonna be, Avatar?" he said in a low menacing tone, though he was grinning as he spoke, "You gonna come quietly or do we get to play with ya first?"

The man drew a wicked looking notched broadsword from behind his back and pointed it at Aang, narrowing his eyes. Bending did not function here in the spirit realms and Aang knew there was little he could do against these armed and dangerous looking creatures. He did wonder though, how the man could have a sword in a place without elements or for that matter how he could still be wearing his clothes.

_They are extensions of the self, _Yin thought in reply to Aang's wonderings, _Your clothing conceals me for now but the man's weapon is no less dangerous for being a figment of his imagination. Illusions have reality here, Aang. You have the power to remove those illusions._

Even if he did, Aang had no idea how he might do so.

"Crush." the man said to the bloated creature beside him, "Get down there and slap some sense into this fool."

The bloated thing grinned evilly, showing it's razor like serrated teeth and took a step forward.

"Wait." Aang said with more bravado than he felt and with the fear churning inside himself he stated walking boldly up the incline toward the three.

As he got close the man lunged forward with his free hand, grabbing the front of Aang's shirt and pulling him close.

"That fire nation twat I cut up last week said you was supposed to be powerful. Pathetic." the man snarled in Aang's face, looking him up and down, "The queen wants to see you at her general's place. You might think yerself lucky that we don't get to play with ya, but once she gets her claws in yer."

The three creatures laughed heartily at this and the man spun around and shoved Aang away.

"Now git moving." The man snarled.

But as Aang turned away from the man he could only stop and stare, horrified by what he saw once more. Of all the spirits and growing things that once thrived in this place, nothing remained. As far as he could see the landscape was blackened and barren. On the distant horizon though he could see the outline of a massive tree trunk, it's branches and leaves long since lost and he recognized it as Koh's home. And between him and the tree, countless creatures ranged across the landscape. Every nightmare that he had seen in Daniel's vision of hell seemed to bee here and other creatures simply too horrifying to describe. All seemed to be parodies of natural creatures with twisted limbs, spikes growing from their bodies or horns from their heads and all seemed to have one or more mouths filled with sharp pointed teeth. Those nearest turned at the sight of him and hissed, growled or roared in his direction.

"I said get movin." The burley man behind Aang shoved him hard again and he nearly fell to the ground.

Swallowing hard and trying to control his fears, Aang started walking forward, toward the distant dead tree. The monsters and other terrifying creatures parted to let him through, jeering and growling at him or jabbing claws or weapons toward him. The burley man was close on Aang's heels, warning the others back with threats of 'her' which seemed to strike fear into the monsters but as the tree loomed closer and the monsters became more thickly packed, Aang was more worried about what lay before him rather than those around him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Katara stretched her arms and yawned hugely. She threw a few more bits of wood onto the fire and looked to her husband were he sat beside her. He was a lumpy shape in the firelight as she had covered him in blankets shortly after midnight when the cold winter breeze began to blow in off the ocean. Zuko and Toph had stayed up with her for awhile but had excused themselves a little while ago and retired to their hut. Of Daniel, Sokka, Suki or Mai there had yet been no sign.

As the flames in the fire pit grew higher, Katara yawned again and settled herself with her back against her husband's. Her eyes were just beginning to drift closed when she began to hear crashing sounds from the forest. Sitting up straighter, Katara wondered if it was the others returning but the crashing sounds grew louder and she rose to her feet in a bending stance with a feeling of trepidation.

The next moment the huge shirshu, Nyla, burst through the trees and skidded to a halt just passed the huts at the edge of the camp. Katara stared with some confusion at the sight of Mai apparently riding in the saddle with Daniel behind her holding onto something.

"Katara. Quick we have." Mai began to call out.

But Daniel suddenly leapt up and out of the saddle from behind Mai, an unmoving bundle in his arms. He dropped to the ground near to Katara and laid the unconscious body of June gently onto the ground. Mai slid down from Nyla and the large animal dropped, exhausted to the ground as Mai began to move over to join the others at the fire. Reacting instinctively Katara summoned the water from the teapot on the table and rushed forward to kneel down beside the bounty hunter, her hands already surrounded by blue, glowing water. She paused though and stared in shock at the woman laying before her.

"She has a superficial cut on her leg and plenty of scratches, they're not so bad." Daniel said to Katara, then pointed to June's chest, "This burn is more serious. I need you to take care of the physical wounds while I, I."

Daniel's voice trailed off as he turned his head and looked at the blanket wrapped Aang with a frown. He stood slowly then stepped over and pulled the blankets away from the young monk's head. Daniel scowled with a growl even as Katara gasped again. Aang's tattoos were glowing white and, to a lesser extent, the light could be seen shinning pinkly through his closed eyelids. Katara had not seen Aang enter the Avatar state while meditating in many years though she still understood what it meant.

"How long has he been like this?" Daniel barked at her angrily as he knelt before the young monk.

But before Katara could reply and as both she and Mai watched in fear, Daniel slapped one hand to Aang's forehead, pushed his other into the blankets and onto the Airbender's chest. Daniel closed his eyes and his body relaxed for a moment.

In the place of endless blue sky and unmoving clouds, the multitudes of human and other Avatars were preparing to take drastic measures. Roku, Kyoshi and the great blue dragon stood in the centre of the gathered hoards, the centre of everyone's attention.

"So, we are agreed." Roku was saying loudly, "We three shall travel to the spirit realms and try to recover."

But Roku paused as a patch of shimmering air grew before him. Within moments the shimmering had resolved into the forms of the young, teenage Daniel and the large gray wolf, joined together as they had been before with Daniel's hand attached to the wolf's head. Instantly the wolf slumped slightly but Daniel glared about him at the staring Avatars.

"Where?" the scarred man growled in an angry yet strained voice.

Sensing the urgency, Roku quickly stepped forward.

"We succeeded in awakening the one who remembers Fate." Roku spoke quickly, "It took it upon itself to go and confront Fate but Aang tried to stop it and was taken along. We assume to the spirit realms. We are preparing to go and,"

"Don't be so stupid." the young seeming Daniel snapped and Roku blinked in surprise at the venom in the man's voice, "Remain here. I will return with him."

With that the shimmering grew about man and wolf once more and a moment later they were gone. The blue dragon snaked it's huge head over next to Roku.

"Great power I sense in that one. More than a mortal should be able to hold." the dragon said in it's rumbling voice, "But much turmoil also."

Roku could only nod as Kyoshi stepped over and slipped her large hand into his, worry and concern written across both their faces.

It seemed only an instant after Daniel had slapped his hands onto Aang that he stepped back and scowled furiously.

"Damn. Damn it." He said loudly and Katara and Mai exchanged worried glances. Then he threw back his head and shouted at the dark sky, "Hu!"

The way he called out the name was like the long drawn out howl the others had heard earlier from the forest and no sooner had he finished when Zuko and Toph jumped from their hut to see what was going on. Katara stepped forward and dropping the water about her hands, she grabbed Daniel by the shoulder.

"What is it?" Katara almost sobbed with fear, "What's happening to Aang?"

"The fool has ignored my warnings and gone off to the spirit realms." Daniel said gruffly without looking at her. Instead he locked his eyes onto Mai, "Mai, take Zuko and Appa back to that clearing and get Sokka and Suki. You'll need to take some water. A cold splash will be a rude awakening for them but I want everyone back at this camp as soon as possible."

Tears spilled down Katara's face and as Daniel turned and looked at her his expression softened. He reached out and took her trembling shoulders in his hand.

"I will get him back, Katara. June's spirit was taken and I have a feeling I'll find them both in the same place." Daniel said but Katara continued to look miserable as fresh tears flowed from her eyes and he spoke again with a softer voice, "Right now you need to see to June's physical injuries then take a look at Nyla. They need you, Katara."

Katara nodded, swallowing her fears and strengthening her resolve. She summoned fresh water from the cooking pots and bent to the still unmoving form of June, though she sent constant glances toward Aang. Daniel looked over at where Toph and Zuko still stood, Mai though had rushed over to Katara's hut and was just emerging with one of the Waterbender's large waterskins.

"Zuko." Daniel snapped at him to get the Firebender's attention, "June's injuries are less than a day old. Whatever did this to her could well be on it's way here. Get Sokka and Suki back here, now!"

Zuko and Mai rushed over together and coaxed the protesting bison from his barn. Appa still had his reins attached to his horns but without the bison's saddle it was difficult for inexperienced passengers to find a secure perch. Scrambling aboard Zuko positioned himself onto the white bison's shoulders and helped Mai up behind him. She put her arms securely about her husband's waist, then held tight as Zuko gave the command and Appa rose into the air.

"Just head south to that clearing we were at yesterday." Mai called out to her husband over the wind of their passage, "We'll head east from there till we find them."

But no sooner had Mai and Zuko vanished into the moonlit sky when a small streaking figure rushed into the camp, stopping suddenly before Daniel. It was the tree spirit, Hu in her form of a little, four year old girl. She looked up at the frowning Daniel with large concerned eyes. Toph came over to the fire and stood next to Katara who was working at healing the bounty hunter while still casting glances toward Aang and seemed oblivious to all else.

"I need a portal, Hu. Now." Daniel said to the little spirit.

The little spirit hesitated, now looking fearfully at the man. Daniel kneeled down before the terrified looking little spirit.

"Aang and this woman are trapped in the spirit realms, Hu." Daniel said calmly but still frowning, "I can get them back but I need you to open a portal for me. Close it again once I am gone. We'll find our own way back."

The little brown haired girl gulped and stepped to the side of the man. She closed her eyes and held up her tiny fists which were suddenly surrounded with a pearly white light. She punched her fists forward and a beam of light erupted from them. It shot over to a point between the fire pit and the cliffs and exploded soundlessly into a bright ball of light, over six feet wide. The ball of light sat there casting a glow over the camp as Hu stepped back and wrapped her arms about Toph's leg, trembling with a frightened look as she held onto the confused woman.

"Daniel." Toph demanded. She could sense something over where the ball of light sat but she wasn't sure what, "What's going on?"

Daniel had started moving the moment Hu had called the ball into existence but paused for a moment before the bright thing and turned back. Toph was starting to feel a touch of fear herself and reached down absentmindedly to stroke the hair of the little girl holding her leg.

"Toph?" Daniel said quietly, "If anything but me or a member of this family steps into this camp, you squash it to a bloody pulp."

With that said, he stepped forward into the large glowing ball of white light and a heartbeat later, man and light simply vanished.

Toph's senses were aware of Katara working franticly at June, even the salty tears still running freely from the Waterbender's eyes. Aang remained as he was, unmoving and not reacting to anything around him. As the little girl turned her face and pressed it against Toph's thigh with a frightened moan, the young Earthbender couldn't help giving a little shudder of fear herself.

Aang had to admit to himself that he had simply not believed the extent of the danger his world was facing. He'd been walking for what felt like hours through the hoards of twisted people, monsters and nightmares. Demons for want of a better word. Some resembling the same kinds of species of the ancient Avatars Aang had worked the day and night through to awaken, but most appeared to be parodies of natural creatures. If perhaps nature had the most twisted, sickened imagination around.

_It is morphic resonance, Avatar Aang, _Came Yin's response in answer to Aang's wonderings. The small chitinous Avatar was still hidden beneath Aang's shirt, clinging to the young man's back between his shoulder blades, _They believe themselves to be frightening creatures. They also believe this gives them power and their shape is dictated by their beliefs. These things you consider demons are nothing more than the souls of the restless dead. Trapped here in the spirit realms, thanks to Yang and still trying to dominate others through fear, as they did in life._

A lot of what Yin told him, Aang understood or had guessed for himself. What he truly couldn't get over was the sheer number of creatures collected here in this one place. When he had awakened so many of the ancient Avatars within him it had seemed as though he'd had the population of the world standing around looking back at him. Now, as he finally approached Koh's enormous dead tree, if felt as though he had walked past a thousand times a thousand times that number. The humans, beasts, monsters and creatures continued to part, allowing Aang to pass through, continually prodded by the burley human who had first captured the monk. Aang walked with his head held high but kept his arms close by his sides as the demons jeered and swiped clawed arms or weapons at him. Though the burley man pushing Aang along seemed to have no trouble keeping the other demons back with continual threats of 'Her'.

At last Aang found himself standing before Koh's tree, although it had changed since he had been here as a child. Last time the entrance to Koh's lair had been nothing more than a hole at the base of the tree that lead to a series of caves underneath. Now, Aang was standing before massive iron bound timber doors, over twenty feet high, that blocked the entrance.

"Move it, Avatar." the burley man said giving Aang another shove.

As Aang stepped forward the doors opened a crack, just wide enough to allow him inside and peering within, Aang could see nothing in the gloom. Once he stepped through the doors, the burley man still close behind prodding at him with his sword, the doors closed with a hollow boom and the darkness became complete.

"Mistress?" the burley man's voice carried a tremble as he spoke, "Master Koh? I have him. It was me, Bone Mack, who got him for ya. There was mention of a reward. Mistress?"

The blackness was absolute just inside the doors but the way the man's voiced faded straight away to nothing told Aang he was in a very large space. Nor did he need to be able to see in order to know he and the burley man were not alone.

"Yes, I see you have him, mister Mack." Came a soft and melodic feminine voice from the darkness, "It seems I do owe you a reward for your heroic efforts. Koh? Be a dear and give mister Mack what is owed to him."

Something large moved around Aang in the darkness. There was no sound or other indication but he could sense something moving fast to his side. Behind him came a strangled cry that cut off suddenly and the presence moved away again.

_Yang? Enough of these games, Yang. _Came the projected thoughts of Yin from Aang's back, _Reveal yourself. What is the meaning of this? _

Light suddenly erupted from all around, yet from no discernable source Aang could see. He found himself standing not in caves as he had last time he was in Koh's lair, but a large cylindrical chamber big enough to hold a palace. It appeared to Aang that the tree was much larger on the inside than it looked from without, though the walls about him were still rough, uncut wood and they rose around the chamber to such heights that the ceiling was lost in misty shadows.

Toward the center of the vast chamber, his huge black, segmented body coiled like a snake, was Koh. Resembling some kind of insect more than anything else, Koh's fifty foot body was composed of rounded segments, each with a long, jointed leg on either side ending in a spiked claw. His head was only slightly larger than the rest of his segments and was surrounded with a half dozen jointed claws, legs with which he could draw in his victims. His most prominent feature though was a eye shaped slit that split the front of his head, through which he could display the faces of those he consumed. At the moment though, Koh was reared back, his head held high and Aang caught a glimpse of a pair of feet disappearing down the creature's gullet. When Koh's head dropped back down, it turned toward Aang and next moment the slit in Koh's head opened and the face of the burley man poked through.

"I always knew you'd be back, Avatar." Koh said in the man's voice, though it sounded much more cultured coming from the dark spirit, "Such a shame you took so long. I so would have preferred your face when you were a child."

Aang tried at first to keep his face expressionless but realized after a moment that his predicament was far worse than the last time he had stood before this creature. Even while fear gripped at him, Aang's frowned angrily at the face stealer.

"Koh, dear. You are in the way." came the soft feminine voice from behind Koh, "There is an old friend here that I have not seen in some time. Move."

Koh's reaction to this was nothing like Aang would have expected. The face of the burley man who had lead Aang to this place vanished, as though swallowed back into Koh's body and an instant later a white, painted face took it's place. This face, one Aang was familiar with, was feminine in nature and all white, the only color being red lips and gray circles about the eyes. Koh's face first grimaced over at Aang but as he turned his head about, the dark spirit took on a smiling, subservient look as his great body curled and slithered to the side. Once Koh had moved, Aang could see a large, ornately carved black throne, upon which was seated a woman. And on the floor before the throne there appeared to be the unmoving body of a naked woman lying on her side with her back to Aang.

The woman on the throne was breathtakingly beautiful, with long flowing hair as black as the dress she wore and both dress and hair glittered as though stars had been trapped within them. Her skin was as pale as snow but her eyes were her most prominent feature. No white or irises marred those orbs, the entirety of them being a bright shining purple. She was smiling sweetly at Aang but for all her beauty he could not help but feel a cold stab of fear at the sight of her.

_You know, Katara has shown me some of the most beautiful creatures that live in the oceans,_ Aang thought half to himself, half to the Avatar on his back, _and the prettier they look, the deadlier they usually are._

"And how right your wife is, Avatar Aang." The woman on the throne said softly and smiled an even sweeter smile at him, "She is very beautiful too, is she not?"

The woman laughed at her own words, a light titter of delight that was somehow jovial and cold at the same time.

_What have you done, Yang? _Came Yin's insistent thoughts, _First you murdered me now I find you've been manipulating and corrupting all of existence for millennia?_

"Oh, Yin." the woman said with another light laugh, "You're as naive now as you were back then. Millennia? Try, eons. I must say, though, I am astounded young Aang here has awoken you so quickly. I assume the Nomad thinks to use the Avatar against my plans."

The woman's face went from smiling sweetly to a scowl as she finished speaking and she rose from her throne. Taking a step away from her seat she lashed out with a foot, kicking the prone body that lay before it. The unmoving woman was lifted from the ground by the force of the blow and sent skidding and rolling across the floor to roll to a halt just before Aang.

He gasped and quickly knelt down, recognizing the woman. It was June. Naked and unconscious the woman appeared thoroughly battered, with many scratches and burns about her body as though she had been tortured for some time.

_You have become truly twisted, Yang. _Yin's thoughts were hard and angry, _I had my suspicions of you in life, but this? What was this human woman to you? What plans do you speak of?_

The woman, Yang, Fate, laughed again and raised her hand, crooking a finger as though summoning someone. June's body was suddenly pulled away from Aang, he reached for her but she was gone too fast and slid away from him to stop before the woman once more. She raised a foot and rested it against the unmoving June's neck and smiled at Aang.

"This one? She was hired, along with many others, to watch for the man with strange eyes and Airbender tattoos. When she reported seeing such a man, my faithful brought her here." Fate said, then the smile dropped from her face and she stared coldly at Aang, "Yet she knows only that the Nomad is in your company, Avatar. I did manage to pull something about a cantina in a desert from her mind yet she knows nothing else. What is the Nomad hoping to achieve there? Tell me."

The woman spoke commandingly but Aang stared back at her levelly and even strode forward a half dozen paces.

"We asked you first." Aang demanded with more bravado than he truly felt, "What are you planning and why have you sent the demons to the mortal world over and over again?"

Aang sent an angry glare at the woman but she just laughed again. Suddenly she raised an arm and incandescent white energy shot from her hand, arcing like lightning it flashed across and struck Aang. The young monk felt agony explode throughout his entire being, as though his very bones were on fire while at the same time his skin felt such intense cold he was sure it would freeze and crack off in pieces. The pain continued for what felt like an eternity but a moment later Fate dropped her arm and the flow of energy ceased. Aang dropped to the floor on his hands and knees, his breath came in panting gasps and tears slid from his eyes even as he heard Koh's insane laughter ringing in his ears. He had never felt anything so painful in his entire life and when his eyes cleared he was shocked there was no physical damage that he could see.

_A psychic attack, Aang._ came Yin's thoughts weakly, he too had felt the attack, _That was no illusion._

"Let me guess. You, Aang, awoke Yin and he took it on himself to come running here to talk me out of my terrible, terrible ways." Fate said, smiling again and next moment she threw back her head and laughed hard, laughing as though this was the funniest thing she'd ever heard, "That's the Yin I remember. Always believing diplomacy will save the day. Always talking. Very well, let's talk."

Fate stepped back to her throne and sat down daintily upon it as Koh slithered over, coiling his great body about the throne. The woman was smiling serenely again and Aang wondered if her mind was all there.

"I have been accused of being mad by many beings, Aang." Fate said, the smile dropping from her face, "Usually just before I ended their existence."

_Is she reading my mind? _Aang though mostly to himself.

"Of course, Aang." Fate said, smiling again, "It is one of the Avatar of Spirit's most basic powers."

"But, D. The Nomad said you were the Avatar of Nature?" Aang asked, confused.

_And I taught her my abilities. _Came Yin's sad thoughts.

"Thus giving me the tools I needed to remove you and take control." Fate said in a bored tone, inspecting her fingernails.

_Control? Is that what you call this? Why, Yang? Tell me why. _Aang flinched from the force of Yin's mental shout.

"The universe was a mess." Fate shouted back, her beautiful face screwing up in rage as she leaned forward in her throne, gripping the arms of the chair with white knuckles, "Was your kind the first to hold the mantle of Avatar? Was mine? No. Those that came before us wiped themselves out through sheer stupidity or ridiculous accidents. Life is messy, Yin. And unguided, it always brings about it's own end. I did what I did to save life."

Even Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing and anger boiled inside him again.

"Save?" Aang near shouted incredulously, "You've committed genocide! Again and again. Race after race. I know! I've spoken to their Avatars. You keep people ignorant just so you can keep your power."

Fate's face became even more furious, her beauty vanishing behind her mask of anger and even Koh flinched away from her as she rose to her feet once more. She began to raise her arm again and Aang braced himself to feel the pain she had inflicted on him before but at that moment there came loud sounds from outside the grand chamber. Shouts, screams and the clash of weapons could be clearly heard coming from outside, at first as though from a distance, but rapidly approaching. Fate sent one last glare at Aang then dropped her arm and turned to Koh.

"No doubt those gray clad fools of the Nomad's again." Fate said, her face smiling serenely again, "Be a dear, Koh and go show our minions how it is done properly."

Koh bobbed his head in acquiescence, again with a subservient smile that still seemed so out of place to Aang, and began to slither and crawl toward the doors. Aang dodged to the side as Koh passed, scowling at the young man and as the dark spirit's tail end passed the throne one of his legs kicked out at June's prone form and sent it skidding toward Aang again. He jumped forward, stopping the unconscious woman's slide with his own body as Koh moved outside, the great doors booming shut behind him.

"It's so hard to get good minions these days. Demons, huh." Fate said conversationally to Aang as though she were a woman of high society complaining about the help, "Throw them in front of an organized force and it's only through sheer numbers that they can prevail. Luckily there's plenty more where they came from. Now where were we? Oh, yes."

Fate continued to smile sweetly at Aang as she raised one hand before her face. White energy began jumping about her palm and fingers, snapping and crackling like lightning though Aang knew it was anything but. He slid himself over June's body, shielding her with his own and awaited the attack but Fate paused again as the sounds of battle from outside suddenly increased.

The screaming and shouting were becoming a constant roar of noise and then suddenly the floor beneath them jumped and white light shone briefly around the edges of the great doors. Even Fate looked concerned as the floor jumped again and the light flared with it. The next moment the doors and a good portion of the walls around, shattered and came crashing in. Aang threw himself back over June and saw Koh, his body coiled into a tight ball come crashing in with the debris. And caught in the centre of Koh's coiled body was Daniel, his eyes glowing fiercely, a sword in one of his hands was plunged to the hilt in Koh's side and from his other he poured white energy like liquid lightning into the dark spirit's face.

As Koh crashed to the floor near the throne his body uncoiled suddenly like a whip and Daniel was flung with tremendous force toward the wall above the broken entryway. But the scarred man twisted about and managed to strike the wall with hands and feet and stuck there like a spider, the fiery red and green glows of his eyes glaring down at Koh. The face stealer was staring up at Daniel with a great green dragon's head in the place of his face, suddenly he lunged forward and from the dragon's mouth came a bolt of reddish light. Aang saw Daniel vanish a moment before the light struck the wall and an even larger section was blown outward with a concussive blast that sent both Aang and June skidding together across the floor. When Aang raised his head he could see Daniel was even higher up the wall, the man raised his hands, punching them forward and sending a similar bolt of energy from his fists tearing back down toward Koh. Aang reacted on instinct and threw himself across June again as another blast roared though the great cylindrical chamber, rattling the young monk so hard it near knocked him senseless.

_Aang, we must flee. Now. _Yin's urgent but weak thoughts came to him.

Aang would have liked to do just that but he had no idea where to go or how he was going to get there. He raised his head and gave it a shake to clear it as the floor rumbled and shifted about under him. The sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks and all thoughts of escape left him anyway. Koh had changed to a larger red dragon's head and was rolling and whipping about over the floor as Daniel danced about him, both of them dodging and striking at one another at blinding speeds. Daniel's sword was still in Koh's side but the man jumped and twisted about the dark spirit with his fists blazing with something like red fire. Where he struck out at Koh, Daniel left long and deep gouges in the hard black shell that served as the face stealer's skin. Aang had seen how Daniel could move before but he was shocked at how quickly and dexterously the larger Koh moved about the floor. Daniel had only managed to land a few direct blows as Koh twisted and rolled his segmented body wildly about. Each time Koh attempted to bring his red dragon's face into play, firing beams of ruby red light at Daniel, the man responded in kind, sending a similar beam from his fists. When the two energy attacks met the air was torn with fresh explosions that shook the cylindrical chamber with such force that Aang doubted he could rise to flee even if he'd wanted to. Koh's tail came whipping about, catching Daniel a glancing blow on the shoulder, sending the man flying away to strike the far wall once more. But the moment he struck the wall Daniel sent a fresh blast of energy raging toward Koh but this time it struck not the face stealer but a bubble of silvery, reflective force that suddenly appeared between the battling pair. Another shockwave rolled over Aang and he shook his head again to clear it.

"Enough!" cried Fate and Aang saw she was standing in the place the bubble of force had been, her face furious once more, "If you continue this battle here all of existence could be undone."

Daniel dropped lightly down to the floor of the chamber but remained in a ready stance, his hands still glowing with reddish light that danced about like flames. Koh suddenly lunged forward but had barely moved before Fate raised her hand and the Face Stealer's long body was lit by arcs of crackling white energy and his long segmented body writhed with silent pain.

"I said enough, Koh." Fate said imperiously, "Do not forget who commands you."

The great red dragon's face slipped back within Koh and the next moment the white mask was back, yet it continued to glare angrily at Daniel. Koh turned away to glare briefly at Fate then coiled his long body against the far wall from Aang and took on a petulant look.

"Yes, you really should have better control over your pets." said Daniel from near the broken entryway, his voice deeper and gravellier than Aang remembered. The glows in the man's eyes did not fade though he spoke casually, his face betraying no emotion, "I'm afraid our fight made quite a mess of your little army outside."

If anything it appeared to Aang as though Fate might just attack Daniel next, from the look of pure hatred she was giving the man but she walked calmly up to her throne and resumed her seat.

"To come here was foolish of you, Nomad" Fate said in a hissing voice. Some of the anger drained from her face though her eyes remained narrowed at the man, "You think you understand power but I know better. Any battle between you and Koh will decimate whatever realm you fight upon. Only the mortal world can survive such a thing. Why have you come here? You seek to rescue the Avatar?"

Daniel shrugged and his face remained impassive. Aang noticed the red flames continued to burn about the man's hands just as the light in his eyes still burned brightly.

"Frustrating, is it? Not having all the answers anymore." the man growled quietly, "Perhaps, I want the Avatar. Maybe I want to finish this with Koh and be done with it. Or, just maybe, you have been my target all along."

She glared furiously again as did Koh and the Face Stealer started to slither across the floor toward Daniel once more but stopped suddenly when Fate turned her glare to him.

"Begone." She hissed at Koh, "And be thankful I still have need of you."

With a gesture from Fate a large hole appeared in the floor next to her throne and after only a moments hesitation, Koh crawled down into it and was quickly gone from sight. The hole closed again once the Face Stealer had left and Fate's glaring face turned back to Daniel.

"How? Tell me how you can hide my knowledge from me!" the woman practically screamed at him, "The Fount is mine yet it can tell me nothing of you or whatever you touch. None have threatened me in all this time yet you took my heavens from me and now I cannot even see what is happening in the mortal world."

"None have threatened? Only because you kept them ignorant enough so they could not." Daniel stated calmly as he began to walk slowly toward Aang and June, "And heaven, you say? That lie you used to keep the souls of the dead from the truth? And now that you've lost them what do you plan to do next? I bet I can guess even without being attached to a Fount."

Aang heard what he guessed was the equivalent of a mental gasp from Yin.

_No. Yang, no._ Yin's protest was loud enough to make Aang flinch again, _Wasn't it bad enough to chain the Gateway, the Fountain of Knowledge for your own selfish use? What you are planning is unconscionable._

"What?" Aang couldn't help asking aloud, thoroughly confused.

But it was Daniel who answered him, now having come close enough he spoke to Aang softly with his back slightly to Fate.

"Now that most everyone in the spirit realms knows of her, she intends to follow Koh and her demons into the mortal world and take control of the Fountain of Life. With control of both Founts she will have direct control over both mortals and spirits alike. She intends to make a Goddess of herself."

As Daniel spoke, the glow in his eyes dimmed enough so Aang could see him look meaningfully down at June, then over at the entryway and then back to Aang. He repeated the look twice then, as he finished speaking, the glows returned with force and he turned about to face Fate.

"Of course, the Fountain of Knowledge can't tell you if such a thing is possible. Can it? It's never been done before." Daniel said levelly to the glaring woman, "You sundered your connection to the Fountain of Life long ago. You really have gone insane if you think you'll get it back."

The woman was trembling with rage now and she rose from her throne, flinging out a hand to point at Daniel.

"I am Fate." she snarled at him, "I will not be denied. I."

What happened next happened too fast for Aang to see.

Daniel suddenly vanished from where he stood, reappearing an instant afterward directly before Fate. The woman reacted just as fast, dropping into a fighting stance, she struck out with her arm and next second Daniel was sliding backward away from her on all fours. He rose to his feet, wiping his forearm across his mouth and leaving a smear of blood there.

"Fool." spat Fate, "You may have done something to my connection with the Fount but through it I still know every fighting style ever created."

"And I've been preparing for this for two thousand years." Daniel snarled back at her.

And then, as far as Aang could tell, all hell broke loose. Both Daniel and Fate disappeared into blazing pillars of energetic fire that rushed together with a massive concussive blast that sent Aang and June flying away, tumbling together until they fetched up against the wall with a bone rattling thump. Shaking his head Aang looked up to see two figures, one seemed to be burning with deep, dark red and the other a bright blazing purple. The two figures swirled and danced about each other almost too fast to see and a bright shell of multicolored light was forming about the battling pair, great arcs of energy spitting out from it to impact against walls and floor in repeated blasts.

One such arc of yellowish colored light impacted the wall a dozen feet above Aang, blowing a section away in another explosion. He dived across June's prone form again as debris rained down around them, several larger pieces smashing into the floor nearby. Not that he could hear or even feel the debris smashing down. The sound of Daniel and Fate's battle was a constant roaring noise and the floor beneath Aang jumped and rippled from the repeated blasts. As he looked again at the conflagration that raged about the fight the floor heaved upward and long cracks opened outward from the centre of the chamber. The two blazing figures were moving and shifting around each other in blurring streaks and when they came together the chamber was rocked again and again with constant blasts and tremors.

_It is time, Aang. _Came Yin's mental shout, _You must move. Now._

This time, Aang agreed wholeheartedly. The fight raging at the centre of the chamber and the blasts that resulted from it were becoming even more violent. Quickly he rose to an unsteady crouch and slipped his arms beneath June, heaving her up and onto one shoulder. Using the wall beside him for support, he half walked, half staggered over to the broken entryway, stepping over debris and the remains of the shattered doors.

_We do not have time for heroics. Your existence is far more important. _Yin insisted in Aang's mind, _Leave the woman._

Aang ignored the other Avatar and finally worked his way to the broken walls around the entry. He managed a half dozen steps out side before he was brought to a halt by the sight that greeted him. The wide barren plains that had been packed with monsters and demons before were now almost deserted, the only movement came from distant figures in scattered groups about the horizon. Before him and leading away from the dead tree was a wide swath of broken and shattered bodies, only a few stirring feebly here and there. Swallowing hard and securing June's body over his shoulder Aang prepared to take advantage of the demon's absence, but stopped again when he realized the sounds of fighting had ceased and the ground had stopped trembling.

_Go, Aang. Just go. _Yin insisted desperately, _There may yet be way to,_

But Aang was not listening to the other Avatar. Unable to resist, he turned slowly and looked back through the broken side of the huge dead tree.

He saw Daniel and Fate standing together in the centre of the huge chamber and at first he almost thought they were embracing. The scarred man's back was to Aang and one of Fate's arms was draped across Daniel's shoulders, just above his silver backpack, her other arm apparently pinned between the pair. Daniel's hands were either side of the woman's head and they could almost have been a pair of lovers gazing into each other's faces, except the half of Fate's face that Aang could see was sneering cruelly at Daniel.

"You cannot hope to defeat me." Fate said softy to Daniel, as though she was speaking to a child, "I told you, you were a fool to come here."

"Why would you think that?" Daniel's calm voice answered her, "I have exactly what I came for."

Suddenly a jet of incandescent white light shot from Daniel's eyes directly into Fate's face, blasting the woman away from him. Fate screamed, though more in rage than pain and covered her face with her hands as she was knocked into the opposite wall. The next moment Daniel vanished and Aang felt the man slam into himself and lift him up and away. It took him a few heartbeats to realize they were flying across the blasted and barren plains, away from the tree. Daniel's arm hooked securely under his own and June hanging limp under the man's other arm. Daniel's face was set in a grimace and as Aang looked down he saw they were following the path of broken demon bodies across the plains. There was more than he could count, the bodies strewn before the tree had been burned and blasted, but further away the scattered corpses had been sliced apart, limb from limb.

_Not corpses. They're already dead. They're spirits._ Aang thought to himself, trying to reconcile the carnage below, _They call it the 'little death'. A kind of sleep and they wake up as good as new._

_True, Aang._ Came Yin's reply, the other Avatar had obviously been listening to Aang's thoughts, _But it is a long sleep, usually the equivalent of many mortal years. I don't think those, demons as you call them, were quite smart enough, or possibly quick enough to get out our friend's path. But the spirit world was never meant to be like this._

_Like what?_ Aang thought in reply.

_Avatar Aang. Since you awoke me I have been using the abilities of the Avatar of Spirit and Mind to look into your mind in a way no other spirit or mortal can._ Yin's thoughts appeared in Aang's mind and he blinked in shocked surprise, unsure for a moment how he felt about this, _Yes, I understand now that you would find my actions impolite. But what I have gleaned from your mind about this man, Daniel, I believe his intent is to restore the original balance of the realms. Not this insane cycle of bloodshed that Yin has created but the way things were back in the earliest of days. When the spirit realms were a place of reflection and understanding. We must support this, Aang. There can be no truly lasting peace in the mortal realms until the Fountain of Knowledge is free to all and the squabbling dead can move on. Our very purpose is to support that balance._

Aang's thoughts whirled in his head in a confusing cyclone. It wasn't like he wasn't used to pressure, he had participated in and helped win a war at age twelve after all. And not forgetting the trials that came after the war. There had been Toph and Mai's fledgling trade business to help protect in the first few years, usually from the plentiful pirates on the seas or rogue bands of ex-soldiers elsewhere. Then once rival companies started operating there had been plenty of disputes and minor skirmishes between arguing states over bad prices or disappearing cargos. As well as a mysterious bandit group that struck all over the world in random towns and villages, usually taking any competent Benders as well as what loot they could carry, none of which are ever seen again. Add family life to that list and Aang thought he'd had a pretty busy life since he'd awoken in that iceberg and looked up into his future wife's beautiful blue eyes. No, there had never been what someone could call a 'dull moment' in the last eleven years.

But he was beginning to understand now that what Daniel was suggesting was that he was intending to train Aang and his closest friends and family to fight the literal, Powers That Be. They were going to have to face and defeat the most powerful beings in the universe not just to bring balance to the realms, but to preserve their very species. No one could accurately describe the young Air Nomad as being pessimistic but Aang was having a difficult time seeing how any of this could end in a good way. He wished he knew more of what was going on.

"Daniel, I." Aang started to say.

"Avatar Yin. There is only one way out of here now." Daniel interrupted in an oddly strained voice, his face seemed waxy and pale, "It will be his choice as much as yours."

_I understand, Daniel. _Was Yin's sad reply, _I realized before that can be no other way now. I have been such a fool._

Aang's face screwed up in confusion and he was about to ask what the two were talking about when he realized that Daniel was bringing them down toward the ground. They were past the bodies and other demons, the tree was already a distant shape on the horizon and they were coming down fast. As they hit the ground, Daniel gave a groan and stumbled, dropping the pair he was holding and falling to his hands and knees. Aang collapsed to his own knees as June slid a short distance away and rolled onto her back. Trembling a little from the wild ride, Aang was about to question the man again but when he turned to Daniel he spied something sticking out of the man's lower stomach. The handle of a small dagger, several inches long.

"Daniel." Aang cried out in shock, he reached over to help the man rise to his knees, then reached for the dagger handle.

"Don't touch it." Daniel snapped, glaring at Aang with his still glowing eyes, "Listen to Yin, Aang. Listen well."

"What?" Aang started again but Daniel pushed away from him and rose unsteadily to his feet, stepping over and crouching painfully again to check on June.

_Aang. He is right. You need to listen now and listen carefully. _Yin's thoughts were steady and commanding in Aang's mind_, We do not have time for a normal sharing now. But there is a way for you to gain my knowledge and experience. You must consume me._

"WHAT?" Aang yelled in shock again, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "But that's, that's."

"Aang, listen to us." Daniel's barking voice commanded and Aang turned to stare at him wide eyed, "Fate will send Koh and her demons and we do not have time for anything else. When I consume it is an evil thing, I don't deny that. But what Yin is offering is the ultimate form of sharing. It is the supreme sacrifice on his part but you will gain his memories, his experience. Only you can open a portal to the mortal world for us, only the living Avatar can. If you know how."

_He is right, Aang. _Yin thought sadly, _It is the only way to preserve you three. I am responsible for your being here and much of what we see about us. Accept this from me Aang. Please. Perhaps in this sacrifice I may find peace for all the damage caused by my lack of foresight long ago._

"I, I." Aang stammered.

To consume another? His stomach roiled at the thought, as far as Aang understood the concept it meant the complete destruction for the one consumed. Oblivion, from which there could be no return.

"Aang." Daniel said in a warning tone.

Walking over to the young monk, holding one hand around the protruding dagger in his belly, Daniel grabbed Aang and spun him roughly around to look back the way they had come. In the distance they could see a long line of creatures stretching from almost one horizon to the other. Demons, and behind that front line were hoards of others, urging them on from behind with blasts of red light was Koh. Tens, hundreds of thousands, Aang thought that even millions would be an underestimation of the number of demons surging toward them, only a five or six miles distant now and fast approaching.

"There is no time for doubt." Daniel growled at him, "Accept Yin's offer. I too understand the need to make up for past mistakes and I too will do anything to achieve that."

Aang stared in horror at the vast army of demons that seemed to swell in size and number as they approached. He reached under his shirt with a trembling hand and pried the small chitinous body of Avatar Yin from between his shoulder blades. He held the tiny being up to his face in one hand and gave it a pleading look.

"Yin." Aang started, his voice husky with emotion, "There must be something else. Another way?"

_Aang, please. There is time if we begin the process now. _Yin's thoughts were pleading as well now, _Since I was awoken, what little I have seen has filled me with horror and self-loathing. All that I knew and loved, all of my dreams for the future of my kind, gone. Just gone, because I chose to ignore a threat that was right before me. But you have a chance, Aang. Where countless others have failed and been swept away. With the Avatar of Nature and Body standing beside you, you have a chance to spare your kind and those you love._

"Yin, I." Aang said, "I just don't know."

_I wish I could have met your mate, your Katara. _Yin thought and Aang blinked in surprise, _When Yang mentioned her, your thoughts, your very being filled with the depth of feeling and love you have for her. As it does every time you think of her. For Katara and for your young ones at least, Aang, accept my sacrifice and know it is for the best of reasons. And it is no small consolation for me, to know that forever more, I too shall be a part of that love you share. Please Avatar Aang. For Katara, for your children and for all the worlds, accept this now._

Tears were flowing down Aang's face as he came to realize that there was no other way. He looked up at Daniel as the man placed his free hand on the Airbender's shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod.

"What?" Aang said, then swallowed, "What do we do?"

_The process is simple. To consume another against their will is a violent and dangerous affair but I will willingly give myself to you. _came Yin's determined thoughts, _It will take you time to process and learn from my memories but if I concentrate on what is needed as I am absorbed into you, you should have the knowledge to open a portal when we are done. And, Aang?_

"Yes, Yin?" Aang asked, Yin's final words had been pleading once more.

_If you hold me in your own memories, if you never forget me, _Yin's sad thoughts came, _I will never truly be gone. Farewell my young friend. Take my memories, and may you finally bring true peace and balance to all the realms._

Aang cupped the little Avatar in both his hands as the tears flowed down his face. Yin's body began to glow and shrink in upon itself, becoming less substantial until, in only a few moments Aang was holding a small point of light in his hands. The tiny spot shone in all the colors of the spectrum and little wisps of colored light broke away, dancing around the point before collapsing back into it. Aang thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. One of Daniel's hands slipped under Aang's cupped and trembling ones and gently pushed them up toward the young man's face.

"Our time is up." Aang heard Daniel's gruff voice though he could not tear his eyes away from the point of light, "Accept him now."

As Aang's cupped hands reached his face, his eyes were filled with the light he held, light that was suddenly inside his head. He sensed for a moment the thoughts of Yin, sending the young monk the other Avatar's gratitude but an instant later Yin's presence faded away. But a surging feeling inside his mind remained. To Aang it was like a dam had burst and all that it had contained was flowing into his mind. It came rushing into his awareness in a confusing jumble of images, recollections and experiences, none of which he recognized as his own. It seemed to go on and on and at the moment he though his head would burst from the influx it suddenly eased and Aang dropped his hands, blinking in confusion and wonder around him.

The first thing he noticed was the ground trembling hard under his feet and when he turned slightly to find the source his confusion and wonder vanished to be replaced with fear. The demon hoards were only a few hundred yards away, roaring from a multitude of throats as they came on, Koh close behind the front ranks. Next to Aang, Daniel threw out an arm, sweeping it across and sending a beam of red energy arcing over those front ranks and the blast sent a massive wall of bodies and debris high into the air. But as Daniel sent the blast, Aang saw a gleam of purple light through fingers of the man's other hand, where it pressed against the dagger in his front. Daniel gave a choked gasp and dropped to his knees even as the demons continued to surge forward trampling those fallen in the blast, Koh now twisting and crawling out in front of the oncoming hoards.

"Now, Aang. Now!" Daniel shouted through gritted teeth.

Aang didn't hesitate. As Yin had promised, the knowledge was there at the forefront of his mind and using those memories he spun about, away from the advancing, screaming army. A small part of Aang's mind registered that they were standing on the lip of the natural hollow were he had first entered the spirit realm with Yin even as he threw out and arm and prepared to do something he knew so well yet had never learned. Aang drew upon the swirling, copious spiritual energies that permeated this place and sent a beam of white light down to the center of the hollow and where it struck a large ball of light soundlessly erupted into being. Instantly he felt Daniel's arm grab him up about the waist and a few steps later the scarred man bent and scooped up the unconscious June from where she lay. Daniel took a few more running steps and leapt toward the light just as Koh appeared at the lip of the hollow and sent an incandescent beam of red light arcing out toward them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Katara rested her forehead against her husbands, staring at his pinkly glowing eye lids. Her cheeks were still wet with tears of worry and fear although she had cried herself out ages ago. It felt like hours since Daniel and Mai had come storming back into camp on June's shirshu. Katara had healed June to the best of her abilities, the woman would likely bear scars on her chest for the rest of her days. Although even through her grief and worry Katara had some ideas on how to fix that. She had even dutifully turned her healing abilities onto Nyla, who had surprisingly sat quiet and patient as she had worked with her glowing hands across the animal's flanks. Toph had sat watching, trying to consol the little spirit Hu who had almost seemed dazed and rocked back and forth beside the young Earthbender, making only a soft whimper every now and then. The sight of the little girl so affected when Katara knew that Hu was actually a spirit many thousands of years old with far more knowledge of what was happening was even more unsettling to the woman.

Even the sight of Suki and Sokka returning hadn't managed to cheer anyone up. Sokka was holding a scrap of his torn clothing around his waist in an attempt at decency and Suki was wearing only Zuko's shirt, desperately holding it down to cover herself. Both were wet, shivering and full of questions to which no one had any answers. Once the four that returned on Appa had seen Katara sitting miserably before her husband the questions had died on their lips anyway.

Hours later Sokka and Suki were dressed and sitting by the others with Katara and Aang still sitting together between them and the fire. Next to Suki sat Hu and beside the little spirit was Mai, Toph and Zuko while the still unmoving June was wrapped in blankets near to the group and the fire. Appa, a long time friend of Nyla's, had opted to rest beside the shirshu in silent vigil by the bounty hunter.

The moon was maybe an hour away from setting in the west, though as yet there was no sign of the suns light on the horizon. There was no thought of sleep from those gathered by the fire even though most of them were extremely tired and worn out by the stress of the evenings events.

Sokka just happened to look up toward the cliffs when a tiny point of light appeared there. By the time he'd cried out to alert the others it had exploded silently into a globe of bright white light over six feet wide that cast a pearly glow brighter than the moon. A figure suddenly tumbled from the ball of light and an instant later the globe vanished as silently as it had appeared.

The Gaang were instantly on their feet, preparing to rush over when Aang gave a soft groan and sat up straighter, looking around.

"Aang." Katara cried, dropping back to her knees before him, "Aang, Sweetheart. Are you alright?"

As the Gaang watched, Aang looked up at his wife with a profound look of sadness. He raised a hand and wiped at one of Katara's wet cheeks and then rose unsteadily to his feet. He seemed to be cupping something in his other hand but when the others looked closely they could see nothing there. The young monk cast another sad look at Katara and then stumbled over to the body of June where she still lay before her shirshu friend. He knelt down beside the bounty hunter and held out his cupped hand. Within it was a tiny point of light that it seemed only Aang could see and he turned his hand over, pressing it to June's chest. Instantly June's body arched upward and she gave a loud gasping intake of breath, which she let out as a long, satisfied sounding sigh before settling back down again. Katara knelt beside Aang and inspected June's still unmoving form.

"I think she's in a proper sleep now." Katara said quietly and turned to look at her husband with concern, "Aang? Please, talk to me Aang. Are you ok?"

"I'll be alright, Katara." Aang said in a strange deadpan voice without looking at her, "I just. We had to. I mean, Daniel."

Aang stumbled over his words but as he mentioned Daniel's name his head jerked up and turned toward the cliffs. As though remembering at last, the rest of the Gaang looked about also. In the darkness a feebly moving shape could be seen lying on the ground there. Sokka, Suki and Mai all gasped in shock, they could see the man laying there clearly and could even smell the scent of blood that came from him.

"Katara, we have to help him." Aang said and grabbed his wife's hand as he rose to his feet.

The Gaang moved over together, the little spirit Hu fearfully attached to Zuko's leg as the Firelord raised a hand and summoned large golden flames to light the darkness. The Gaang gasped at the sight of Daniel laying on his back, one hand still pressed against the small dagger handle still protruding from his lower stomach. Dark blood seeped between his fingers and ran down his side onto the grass.

"It's real?" Aang gasped, the first sign of emotion he'd shown beside sadness since waking up.

"Fate is like me." Daniel growled through gritted teeth, his deathly white face set in a grimace, "She still has her mortal body and all the power that goes with it."

Daniel groaned and his head dropped back onto the ground as Katara knelt close by his side and reached out toward the dagger. But Daniel's free hand snapped out and caught Katara's, making her jump in surprise.

"No. It's coated in a spiritual poison. One meant for Aang I think." Daniel said, his breathing strained, "We can't risk…contamination."

Panting slightly, Daniel dropped the hand from his stomach, revealing the dagger and the flesh it was protruding from. As well as the dark blood oozing from around the blade there was a thick, purplish substance that stuck to the man's skin and as they watched some of it was pushed out around the blade, carried by a fresh surge of blood pumping from the wound.

"What?" Katara breathed, "What can we do."

"I cannot heal it." Daniel growled with a frown, "Blade and poison are both made of physical elements, probably from Fate's own body, but saturated with dark energy. It reacted when I tried to use a spiritual attack in the swamps. It…hurt. I can isolate it for now but I need some help."

"Tell us what to do." Katara said. She reached out a little hesitantly and stroked Daniel's hair.

"Not you. We can't risk it." Daniel said, jerking his head away from Katara's touch. Instead his eyes turned and locked onto the flames in Zuko's hand, "Give me a blue flame, Zuko. As hot as you can make it. Hurry."

"I." Zuko hesitated only a moment but he swallowed his confusion and fear at the intensity in Daniel's eyes.

Only Zuko's sister, Azula, had had the ability to create the intensely hot blue flames with barely a thought but the Firelord had managed to achieve it in the past. It took a great deal of his concentration and so he knelt at Daniel's other side and focused on the golden flames in his hands. Clearing his mind, Zuko concentrated as hard as he could.

"Close your eyes, Zuko." Daniel said in a soft growl, "Focus. Maintain it…for as long…as you can."

His hand held just above Daniel's abdomen, Zuko's golden flames jumped for a moment, surging at the intensity of the Firebender's thoughts. A moment later the flames flashed blue, flickered back to gold for a moment and then settled into a bright blue jet above his palm.

Then, as the rest of the Gaang watched in horror, Daniel's left hand came up and gripped the handle of the dagger sticking from him and pulled it out in one fluid movement. In the same motion his other hand grabbed Zuko's, twisting it over and pulling it down so the blue jet of flame washed over the wound. Daniel's back arched, his head twisting from side to side as he gave a strangled scream through clenched teeth. The Gaang leaned back in shock as the sweet, sickening stench of burnt flesh permeated the air.

The blue flames in Zuko's hand had vanished only a moment after Daniel had turned the flames onto himself and the Firebender had opened his eyes in horrified realization. But the work had been done. The blood and purple substance on Daniel's abdomen had been burned away and the wound sealed. The vicious stab wound was now a circular, blackened burn.

"Daniel? What the hell?" Zuko said in a horrified gasp.

"I can isolate it…now. Without risk to any of you." Daniel said as he struggled to sit up with a soft growling groan, "Thank you, Zuko. The burn will heal in a day or two."

Daniel started rising unsteadily to his feet and Katara was the first to rise and offer him a hand but he just pushed it away. She frowned at the man.

"You don't have to do everything alone, you know." She snapped at him as her temper began to fray.

The shock of the evenings events and what they had all just witnessed had them all on edge. But Daniel just turned and frowned at Katara.

"It's not me you should be concerning yourself with." Daniel said still frowning although he dropped his eyes and turned away. He raised a hand and pointed back at Aang, "Your husband needs you more right now. He has to deal…with taking his first life. Even though there was no other choice."

Katara spun and stared at Aang and he could only stare back at her with the same profound sadness that he had shown before.

"There really wasn't another choice. Yin…sacrificed himself." Aang stammered as the pain in his heart made it feel it would burst. He struggled on, trying to explain it to himself as much as to his friends and loved ones, "He was an Avatar and…there was no other way back. The demons. Koh was coming and I…I couldn't."

Tears began to fall from each of the young man's dark gray eyes and Katara's emotions took over. She grabbed Aang by the shirt and drew him in to herself, holding her husband tightly. Aang's shoulders hitched in a silent sob as he buried his face in Katara's shoulders and the rest of his friends came forward, joining together in a group hug to comfort their long time friend. Even the little spirit, Hu got into the action, squeezing herself in between Toph and Sokka. They remained this way for a while until a thump from the fire drew their attention.

Daniel had staggered over to the fire, presumably to check on June and had collapsed beside the bounty hunter. Little Hu streaked away from the Gaang, appearing an instant latter beside the unmoving form of Daniel.

"Dan? Danny?" the little spirit cried out, shaking the man by his shoulder.

The Gaang rushed back over to together to the fire. Daniel lay still on his side and as Katara rolled him onto his back they could see the man was drenched in sweat.

"He's burning up. Like when we first saw him." Katara said and stretched out a hand toward the table where one of her large waterskins lay, "Maybe I should,"

"No." Aang said firmly, resting a gentle hand on his wife's arm, "I don't know much about spiritual poisons. Not yet, anyway. But I think it's best we just keep an eye on him for now. It's almost dawn, why don't we stay up for a while and I can fill you all in on what happened. And a bit more on what we are going to be facing in the future."

"Alright. I'll get a blanket for him." Katara said softly and reached up to touch Aang's cheek, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Only while I have you, Babe." Aang said, giving her a small, sad smile in return.

As Katara got up, going over to her hut for blankets, Zuko rose to his feet as well.

"I'll get some tea going." He said, offering Aang a comforting smile, "We've got two kinds to brew now. I think I'll be almost as good at this as my Uncle is soon."

Aang forced another small smile and nodded to his friend as Sokka shifted over to sit next to the young monk.

"So, Aang. What did you see over there? In the spirit world, I mean." Sokka asked, "Is it like we've heard? Is whatever we're going to face in the future as bad as Daniel says?"

"No, Sokka." Aang said, his face becoming a wretched mask of sadness again. Everyone around him listened wide eyed as he finished, "It's worse. Much, much worse."

The little spirit looked sadly back and forth between Aang and Daniel, gave a little sob and vanished.

For the last hour before dawn, Aang spoke to his friends, both about what had happened and what he had learned. Two prone figures remained swathed in blankets next to the fire and close to the Gaang. The two animals, Nyla and Appa keeping silent watch nearby. Daniel lay perfectly still, only the sweat on his face and his shallow breathing showing any sign of life. June occasionally moaned and tossed her head but otherwise did not return to consciousness.

Aang's face was still drawn and sad and his voice reflected this, coming from him in a dull monotone. Katara remained close by his side and her face mirrored her husband's. As dawn broke, adding it's own light to the waning fire, it revealed the tired and frightened faces of the rest of the Gaang sitting across from the young monk.

"When it was obvious that there was no other way, I accepted Yin's offer. His sacrifice." Aang said in a soft voice that cracked as he spoke, "It was like when I accept a vision or memory from other spirits or the Avatars. I could still feel Yin for a moment, but then he just…faded away and all his memories came flooding into my mind. He was concentrating on what we needed when he sacrificed himself, so I would know straight away how to open a portal by using his memories. They're still there now but they're all kind of jumbled and mixed up. When I try to focus on them I sometimes get a fragment of knowledge or bits and pieces from Yin's life in the ancient world. I just wish…"

Aang trailed off, unable to keep speaking about the old Avatar. He felt consumed with guilt over Yin's sacrifice even though he had tried to rationalize it to himself before and again just now as he spoke of it to his friends. He sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees and dropped his face into his hands. Katara put a comforting hand on his shoulder but she seemed to be staring at him with an odd intensity and her face was both sad and slightly afraid at the same time.

Zuko had risen to his feet and was pacing angrily back and forth behind his two loves. Mai's face was unreadably blank but seated beside her, Toph looked almost as angry as Zuko.

Sokka and Suki sat together, gazing at one another with miserable expressions on both their faces. Sokka turned his gaze toward Aang.

"Wars in the spirit world? Heavens, Hells, demons and great spirits all fighting and all being manipulated by one spirit? As if all that isn't insane enough, now that war is coming here? And you're saying all this is true, Aang?" Sokka demanded in a loud, incredulous tone. Aang did not raise his face to his brother-in-law but just nodded into his hands and Sokka sat back, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he could find his voice, "I…I didn't really want to believe it. How could we even comprehend it? What…what are we going to do? How are we supposed to fight this?"

Aang raised his face, looking up with red rimmed eyes and opened his mouth but was interrupted by Toph.

"Hey." Toph said softly and raised an arm to point.

When the others followed the direction Toph indicated they saw that the blankets Katara had thrown over Daniel had settled flat to the ground. June remained sleeping uneasily but Daniel had gone, vanished again.

Aang rose wearily to his feet and looked gravely at his friends.

"I'm not sure how we are going to deal with this war when it comes but I do know that Daniel is the key. The way he fought Koh and Fate tonight was like nothing I've seen before but he insisted before that we can do better." Aang told them, first trying to smile and then giving them a small shrug instead, "I'd like nothing more than to stay up for the rest of today and sift through Yin's memories to discover what I'm capable of but I think we could all use the rest. His memories are kind of…heavy, in my head and still all mixed up at the moment anyway. No doubt Daniel will be back soon enough and wanting us to train some more so lets just try and get some sleep while we can."

Sleep was the last thing on their minds, even Aang's, but they nodded as one and rose together to move off to their huts. Katara though stood beside Aang and suddenly grabbed the sleeve of his shirt with white knuckles. When he turned to look at her, he saw she looked pale and afraid.

"Aang?" She began in a voice that was barely a whisper, "You say you…you have these memories of someone else inside you. But does that…I mean, are you still…you?"

Katara's large blue eyes were trembling as they stared fearfully over at Aang's gray ones and he felt his heart almost break at the sight. Suddenly, Aang realized that the knowledge of creating spiritworld portals wasn't the only bit of knowledge Yin had left ready for him. As he gazed at his wife and his heart filled with the love he had felt for her since he had first laid eyes on her, another of Yin's memories blossomed at the forefront of Aang's mind and he felt something inside himself open up. Suddenly he wasn't just seeing his beautiful wife, mother of his two perfect children and soon to provide them with a third, not just the world's foremost Waterbending Master or the most hard working and devoted healer in all the lands. More than just his eyes sensed the beautiful woman standing before him, Aang could sense her worry, pain and fears pouring out from her like a strong breeze he felt inside himself and behind it all, a limitless, bottomless ocean of love that was devoted almost entirely to him. It was something like the connection he had to Daniel, yet far more intense and personal. He realized he was sensing her emotions as plainly as he could see her before him and his heart almost broke again from the sudden feeling of joy that came with the realization.

_Thank you, Yin. _He thought.

It only took a couple heartbeats for these revelations to come to the young monk but Katara's grip on his shirt had tightened and she stared at him even more intently.

"Are you, you?" Katara quietly again and her breathing hitched from the barely controlled emotions she was feeling, "Do you still love me, Aang?"

Aang gave her a genuine smile and stepped forward to embrace his wife, bringing their faces close together and gazed deeply into her liquid blue eyes.

"Always, Katara." Aang said and suddenly he twisted her around and down, dipping Katara down backward in his embrace.

Katara stared up at her husband with wonder and a small amount of trepidation as he lowered his smiling face to nuzzle her ear gently with his lips, whispering softly. Then, using the new abilities Yin's memories had opened up to him, Aang opened his heart and let the love her felt for the woman in his arms flow from himself and into her.

"Oh, Aang." Katara exclaimed, smiling back at Aang.

She wrapped her arms about her husband's neck and kissed him soundly until Aang slipped an arm behind her legs and rose with Katara cradled in his arms.

"Come on, Babe." Aang said, gazing into his wife's loving eyes as he began to walk toward their hut, "Lets get some sleep and we'll worry about the world later."

Katara rested her face in the crook of Aang's neck as he carried her, unable to prevent the happy smile from coming even if she had wanted to. She didn't understand how she was experiencing the intense love she felt coming from Aang, but she had no doubt now that she was in the arms of the man she had always loved.

As the pair stepped into their hut, they did not realize, or most likely did not care, that they were being observed. Sokka and Suki had disappeared already into their own hut but Zuko, Mai and Toph were still standing before theirs and had seen the entire exchange between Aang and Katara.

"Wow. That was just like one of those sappy romance stories that Ty Lee always used to read." Mai said, turning to her two loves with a smile, she hastily added, "It was really nice though."

"Don't pretend you don't like sappy romantics." Zuko chided her playfully, then he looked back over at the fire and frowned slightly, "I think he whispered something to her before. I wonder what it was."

"Oh, I heard." Toph said smugly, then gave the other two a slightly embarrassed smile, "And yes, it was sappy and sweet and romantic in true Twinkletoes style."

Toph trailed off with a sigh and Zuko and Mai both turned to her.

"Well, what did he say?" Zuko asked enthusiastically.

"What did who say?" Toph said casually feigning ignorance as she pretended to look at her nails in a bored fashion.

"Oh, come on Toph." Mai asked in a slightly begging tone, "What did Aang say when he dipped Katara like that? What made her so happy?"

"Alright. Alright. I'll tell you." Toph said with a small laugh.

Suddenly Toph grabbed Zuko about the waist and shoulders and twisted around, dipping him as Aang had done to Katara. Surprised, but not one to be left out, Zuko clasped his hands beside his face and batted his good eye up at Toph. Mai could see Toph's arms trembling slightly under Zuko's weight and couldn't help grinning at the foolish antics of the pair.

"Baby, you're my forever girl." Toph said, lowering her voice in an exaggerated imitation of a man's.

"Oh, Aangy." Zuko said in a falsetto, adding to the ridiculousness of it.

He placed his palms on her cheeks and raised his head to kiss Toph but the movement overbalanced her and the two tumbled to the grass at Mai's feet. Mai covered her mouth to suppress her own laughter as the pair got their feet giggling.

"Come on you two hopeless romantics." Mai said with a roll of her eyes. She stepped over and pulled aside the moss curtain to their hut, "Stop making fun of our friends and lets try and get some sleep."

"Oh, we're too romantic for you are we?" Zuko said as he and Toph stepped close to Mai, "I guess it would be too romantic of me to suggest using my mastery of foot massage to help you relax?"

"Or to offer a nice shoulder massage at the same time from a pair of strong Earthbender's hands?" Toph asked innocently, lacing her fingers together and cracking her knuckles loudly.

Mai's smile dropped from her face as she gazed down her nose at the pair with her most formidable imperial glare.

"What's romance got to do with it?" Mai said haughtily, raising an eyebrow, although the ghost of a smile played about her lips, "I'm the pregnant Firelady and you are my loyal subjects. Now get inside and start rubbing, slaves."

"Yes, my lady." Zuko and Toph said together, bowing to Mai.

The three shared a light laugh and disappeared into their hut.

Aang was dreaming. He dreamt he was swimming in the ocean, traveling with several of his clan to visit the dry world for the first time. A tiny part of Aang's awareness knew he was seeing something of Yin's life but the dream was so vivid he could actually feel the warm water coursing through his gills. He could even taste the tiny delicious particles he was filtering from the water with his several mouth openings. An instant later he was crawling up a rocky beach, perhaps only a dozen yards wide but it felt like miles to his multitude of tiny legs and the weight of his own body out of the water was crushing. When next the dream jumped he stood at the head of the beach, looking out over a barren landscape of black and red earth. Only here and there were a few scraggily ferns and other plants like stringy bushes. The only other sign of life was a large beetle that crossed from one bush to another. To the diminutive Yin's perspective, the beetle looked larger than Appa. In the distance he could see several large volcanic mountains, all of which were spewing dark gray smoke high into the air.

Aang opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the hut. The strange dream from Yin's memories still fresh in his mind. He knew the dream itself hadn't awoken him, he was still pretty tired and he wondered just what had woken him up. Just then he felt it, a small tremor and a moment after he heard a faint rumble like distant thunder coming from outside. Aang sat up quietly but almost instantly Katara sat up wearily beside him.

"Aang? What's," Katara started, but was forced to pause as a huge yawn overtook her.

As she yawned and stretched, Katara realized her own experiences earlier that morning before had not been a dream. She could still feel the depth and intensity of Aang's love for her pouring out from him like the warmth of a fire. It had been an odd sensation at first, feeling Aang's emotions and knowing he could feel hers as well, but now, to Katara, it felt perfectly right. Suddenly she lunged forward and wrapped him in a crushing hug.

"Morning, Babe." Aang said when he could draw breath. He smiled at his wife with a touch of concern, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now." Katara said, still holding Aang tight, "I know you can feel my emotions and I can still feel yours but I just like to say it. I love you, Aang."

"And I like hearing it. I love you too, Katara." Aang said smiling as she drew away slightly to stare into his eyes, "This is weird but a wonderful power. I can't help wondering what else I'll find in Yin's memories about being the Avatar of Mind and Spirit."

Katara laid back down and drew Aang down beside her so they were facing one another on their sides.

"Lets not worry about that right now." Katara said to him, "Lets just enjoy this moment before Daniel comes to start on us again."

At that moment there was another tremble in the ground followed by a distant rumbling and Aang gave a resigned sigh.

"I think he's already started." Aang told her with a roll of his eyes.

"Too right he has, Twinkletoes." Toph's loud voice called from outside, "Since you two love birds are awake you may as well get up and come with us."

Katara and Aang exchanged worried glances and resignedly got up out of their blankets. They were both still fully dressed as they had gone straight to sleep earlier and, pausing only briefly to fix her hair, Katara and Aang stepped outside.

The first thing the husband and wife noticed with some surprise was how long they had slept. The sun was high in the sky and it appeared to be a little passed midday. They saw Toph and Zuko standing together by the firepit but it was what they could not see that gave them true pause.

"Where's June?" Aang asked looking around.

Appa was sleeping peacefully in his open barn but of the bounty hunter and her shirshu there was no sign anywhere within the camp.

"I woke up not long ago, just as she was leaving." Toph said with a frown and turned to point away from the camp, along the coast, "She went east. Toward all the noise."

As if to emphasize Toph's words there came another rumble from that direction.

"That sounds like Daniel again." Katara said, "He hurt himself bad enough yesterday doing whatever it is he's doing and June shouldn't be moving about with her injuries either."

"My swords are missing as well." Zuko said with an angry scowl, "Mai and Sokka and Suki are still sleeping but we were just going to go see what's going on. Coming?"

Aang turned to Katara and she gave him a quick nod.

"Just let me get Appa ready." Aang said to the others and quickly moved away to the bison in his barn.

After much begging, pleading and a few well framed threats, Aang, Katara, Zuko and Toph were holding tightly to the grumbling bison's fur as Appa skimmed along the cliffs edge, just above the height of the trees. It didn't take them long to spot a point where the cliffs were broken by a large ravine and a river that fed into the ocean.

It was a long, wide ravine leading back from the cliffs and was maybe half a mile long. They could see where a river emerged from the forest to tumble into the narrow beginning of the ravine and at it's widest point, near the ocean, Aang spotted a large brown animal with someone standing beside it.

Aang brought Appa down near the cliffs edge and the four Benders quickly jumped off and approached the woman and her shirshu. June was still wearing her torn and bloodstained clothes but had wrapped herself in one of the blankets Katara had put over her the night before. If she was aware of the other's approach she gave no sign, only stared blankly down the steep slope into the ravine.

"June? Are you alright?" Katara asked soothingly, coming up beside the woman and reaching out gingerly for her shoulder.

At Katara's touch, June turned a blank, unreadable face to look at her, then turned the same look toward Aang, Toph and Zuko nearby.

"Hey." June said in a hoarse voice. Being the closest, Katara could see June's eyes were very red and her face drawn, "Thank you…for helping me."

"Hey, I'm the Avatar." Aang said, putting on a cheerful face, "That's what I'm here for."

If Aang thought this would cheer June up he realized straight away that he had failed. With his new abilities he could sense a strong feeling of guilt and shame emanating from her even as she dropped her eyes and turned away from Aang and the others.

"I betrayed you." June said as she hung her head, letting her hair fall down to cover her face.

"You were doing your job." Aang said seriously, coming forward to stand with his wife at June's side, "You were just asked to look for someone like…our companion. You couldn't know what would happen."

"Can you tell us what did happen to you, June?" Katara asked, "You were attacked somewhere and badly injured. That much we know. If it wasn't for Nyla bringing you to us I don't think you'd have survived the night."

"I was supposed to meet a contact near the wall of Ba Sing Se, I don't know who. I only saw his eyes. They glowed red." June's said in a monotone as the others exchanged surprised and worried glances, "He hit me with some power I've never seen before. It was just colored light but it felt like being hit by a house. I don't remember much after that. There was a woman, I think. She hurt me. Or maybe I only dreamed about that. I don't know."

June lapsed into pained silence and Katara rubbed at the unresisting bounty hunter's shoulders.

"I think we'll explain what happened to you later." Katara said to June soothingly but turned and sent a sharp look to the others. They got the message and nodded back to Katara, accepting her wisdom, "Right now you need to be resting. I was able to heal most of your burns but if you don't keep still you'll have more scarring. What are you doing way out here anyway?"

"To be honest I intended to get on Nyla and find somewhere to go into hiding. I thought maybe I could become a hermit somewhere and I told Nyla to take me to the safest place she could find. But all she did was bring me out here." June said, offering a ghost of a smile to the others. She raised a hand and pointed down into the ravine where it met the ocean, "Since then I've been watching him."

Following June's pointing finger, the others looked down into the ravine and took in the detail of it for the first time since they had arrived. From where they stood the ground led down in a steep slope to a wide shallow river that traveled in a straight line from the waterfall to the ocean. Across from the river the land rose sharply in cliffs almost as sheer as those on the ocean front. Near the ocean though was a wide rocky shore and down near the waves they could see Daniel.

The man was training with Zuko's broadswords, moving, ducking, jumping, twisting and slashing at almost blinding speeds. The swords left a silver trail in their wake, so fast was the man moving and he himself seemed to blur in their vision as he moved about the rocky beach.

Toph had closed her pale, blind eyes and was turning her head this way and that.

"Aang? I can't see him like before." Toph said as she screwed up her face in frustration. Unconsciously she stepped closer to Zuko, "I can see him with my Earthbending but it's nothing like the connection I felt before."

"Yeah, I know. He's closed himself to us somehow." Aang said, frowning. He had noticed the absence of the connection as well. Aang turned to the bounty hunter beside his wife, "June? What's he been doing down there?"

June's eyes narrowed at Aang and the others and she frowned herself.

"You need to tell me what this guy is." She said with more of her usual contemptuous tone, "He's been training with the swords mostly. But I've seen him Bend earth, fire, water and wind. He makes things with them. Is he an Avatar? Or what is he?"

"Kind of an Avatar." Aang admitted slowly and June's eyes widened, "He's like me but different. What did you see him making with his Bending?"

"Weapons mostly. They're shiny." June said, then turned to look down at Daniel and gave a little smirk, "They keep falling apart or blowing up though. I'll say one thing for this guy, he sure can move and he knows some choice swear words."

Falling silent the companions and June watched as Daniel continued to train on the beach far below them. Daniel was still moving impossibly fast about the beach but they could easily see that the man was more than proficient with the blades in his hands. One move especially intrigued Zuko who watched as Daniel first dropped to a low crouch, placed the two pommels of the broadswords end to end, spinning the blades so fast they became a translucent silver disk above his head. Then coming upright and keeping the swords joined, Daniel began to spin the blades in his hands before himself as though he were holding a staff rather than two swords and, keeping them spinning he walked forward with the tips of the swords striking sparks from the ground before him. Zuko groaned at the sight of his broadswords being treated this way but couldn't help from feeling a grudging respect for the man's skill.

"You know," Zuko began, still watching Daniel's training, "Some of that I recognize. I could almost swear he was trained by the same master that trained me."

"I imagine his Uncle, the Zuko he knew, was the first to train him." Aang commented without moving his eyes from Daniel, "At least with swords anyway. But some of those moves are Airbending forms."

"Earthbending too." Toph muttered from beside Zuko.

"The Zuko he knew?" June asked with a confused look at the others.

"We'll explain later." Katara told her. She too did not take her eyes from Daniel and suddenly pointed down into the ravine, "What's he doing now?"

Daniel had joined the broadswords side by side, merging them into one blade that he slipped into their sheath and then tossed away up the beach. Zuko flinched again but could not help watching with fascination at the man's next move. Standing quietly for a moment, facing the ocean, Daniel suddenly made four blindingly fast moves. A punching strike first that sent a huge stream of yellow flames from his hand to form a large ball of bright fire to his side. Then he drew his hands together before himself then thrust out with both, creating a powerful blast of wind that mimicked what he'd done with the flames, making a large milky white ball of compressed air to his other side. With a stomp of a foot he tore a huge lump of stone from the beach behind him and it hovered at his side near the ball of flames. And lastly he dipped low, swinging an arm about himself in a wide sweeping gesture that drew a long horizontal column of water from the sea which formed itself into an undulating ball next to the sphere of compressed wind.

Each sphere was almost as round as Daniel was tall and he simply held them there for a moment, standing with his arms outstretch. Then he brought his hands together before him with a loud clap and from the spheres long tendrils formed, meeting just before Daniel. The spheres faded as their elements joined together and a glowing point of bright light grew where the tendrils met. The moment the spheres were gone, Daniel's hand flashed out and closed around the glowing point before him. His whole body tensed in what those watching could only guess was pain but he held on as the light suddenly extended out from each side of the his clenched fist. Gradually the light faded away and Daniel stood holding a long, shinning silver staff in his hand.

Instantly the man launched himself into a fresh series of attacks and blocks with the staff, again seeming to incorporate two or more Bending styles into every move he made.

"I wonder if he'll get it this time." June commented mostly to herself.

As the others watch entranced, Daniel danced about the beach, once more seeming to blur as he ducked and twisted around. The staff was a spinning silver blur and seemed to move almost independent of his hands.

He was performing a move where he passed the spinning staff from one hand to another as he himself sank low and spun around with one leg outstretched in a sweeping kick. Then as he rose he threw the staff high into the air but as he stood below poised to catch the staff it went from a spinning silver staff to an expanding cloud of glittering silver dust, seeming to go from a solid to a powder almost as soon as it left his hands.

Daniel reached up to pull at his hair and gave a frustrated cry that the others on top of the ravine could clearly hear. The stone beach on which he stood suddenly cracked apart with a loud retort, a spider web of wide cracks that spread from Daniel to the water and in the other direction, all the way to the cliff face.

"Nope. Same as last time." June commented matter of factly, then turned with a raised eyebrow to Katara at her side, "He's got a temper on him though. One hell of a boy you got there."

"He's not my boy." Katara muttered, glancing sideways at Toph.

But no one else heard Katara and they continued to stare down into the ravine. The unintentional outburst of Earthbending seemed to have surprised Daniel as much as those watching him and he stood now relaxed with his head bowed.

Again he made four high speed attacks, this time giving a loud shout with each one and again summoned the four spheres of individual elements. These new spheres were twice as large as the previous ones and seemed denser, more solid than the last. When he brought his hands together with a loud clap, this time he did so above his head and the streamers of elements again came from each sphere to join in a glowing point directly above him. When the spheres were all gone the glowing point above Daniel was larger than last time and almost too bright to look at. He raised his hands, then lowered them slowly to his sides and the glowing point dropped until it touched the top of Daniel's head. The light and Daniel merged and the man glowed as brightly as the sun for a few heartbeats. The watchers at the top of the ravine shielded their eyes from the glare but it faded only a moment later and when they looked again Daniel was clad in silver armor.

"Whoa. He just got really, really heavy." Toph said, screwing up her face as she tried to focus on the man below.

None of the others were surprised, they had seen the huge amounts of earth, water, air and fire the man had used. Daniel stood on the broken rocky shore still dressed in an old pair of Aang's trousers (Now very much tattered and singed in places) but now he wore an open face helmet similar to the sea wolf helmet Sokka wore. But the silvery substance of Daniel's wolf styled helmet flowed down across his shoulders and partway down his back. On his left arm was a silver gauntlet that covered his forearm from elbow to knuckles, ending in four stubby spikes shaped like claws. His right arm was covered from shoulder to hand in thin overlapping plates, ending again at his right hand with four claws. Both his legs were protected by greaves that covered him from knees to ankles in shining silver metal. Everywhere he wore the silver substance it seemed to conform to his shape, making his musculature stand out more than before.

"Now that's new." June said, turning her head slightly on it's side as she stared at the man, "You know, I'm starting to think he kind of looks like,"

June paused as Daniel launched again into his training exercises. This time using a variety of unarmed attacks and blocks that still seemed to incorporate two or three bending styles with every move. Even with the weight of the armor upon him his movements were sure and easy as he jumped and spun about the beach. Those watching were forced to shield their eyes many times as the sun reflected from the rapidly moving man. But after only a few minutes of training, Daniel paused and raised his silver clad right arm, scowling darkly at it as though it had offended him.

"It's…he's vibrating?" Toph said, unsure about what she was 'seeing' through the ground.

Suddenly Daniel tore the silver wolf's head helmet from his head and threw it away toward the ocean. Next he tore the greaves from his legs and they quickly followed. He started pulling at the gauntlets on his arms.

"What's," Aang started to ask as Daniel cast the smaller gauntlet from his left arm.

But before Aang could finish framing his question the larger gauntlet on Daniel's right arm exploded. One moment they could see the man struggling to remove the large gauntlet the next he vanished behind a rapidly expanding cloud of white smoke. Briefly they saw Daniel flying backward toward the cliffs, just ahead of the racing white cloud, then the sound of a thousands claps of thunder unleashed all at once assaulted their ears and an expanding shockwave knocked all five watchers off their feet.

Toph was the first to sit up. Her jade and jewel encrusted engagement headband had come loose and hung down over her eyes.

"Holy crap." Toph muttered.

"What?" Zuko asked her loudly, sticking a finger in his ear and giving it a wiggle.

Aang shook his head to clear it and, after checking Katara was alright, he was on his feet and running at full speed down the steep incline into the ravine. As he ran he flung out a hand, summoning a strong gust of wind that scattered the white smoke still hanging in the air. Then approaching the wide, shallow river he concentrated and used his ability to Waterbend to simply run straight over the slow moving waters. As Aang arrived breathless at the base of the far cliffs he heard a noise behind him and turned to see Katara landing Appa nearby, Zuko and Toph gripping the fur on the bison's back. Only a fraction of a second behind, Nyla bounded easily over the wide river with June on her back and skidded to a halt next to Appa. Katara rolled her eyes at her husband and Aang returned a sheepish grin before turning back to the cliffs. There was plenty of shattered rock and rubble but no sign of Daniel.

Zuko, Toph, June and Katara rushed over to help Aang but not one of them knew where to begin. Neither Toph or Aang could sense the man through Earthbending or the connection they had to the man. But a moment later a mound of broken rocks at the base of the cliff shifted, settling slightly before Daniel rose from the pile. He stood shin deep in the broken stones, covered from head to toe in thick gray dust and glowered over at the five who were staring back at him aghast. His right arm under the dust and dirt was deep red and from it arose steam and a faint sizzling sound.

"Daniel? Are you," Reacting instinctively at the sight of an injury, Katara spun and began to summon water from the river over two dozen yards away.

But before the water had gotten halfway to Katara, Daniel waved a hand and the water was flung back in a glittering spray. Looking both shocked and angry Katara turned back to Daniel.

"I don't need help." Daniel growled contemptuously at her.

"Hey." Aang started in a warning tone but Daniel turned away.

He held out his reddened arm and from a pile of rocks further away, Zuko's sword flew up and out to be caught in Daniel's hand. He inspected it quickly and then tossed the scabbard to Zuko before finally turning to look at Aang.

"Get yourselves back to the camp and awaken the warriors." Daniel growled, stepping from the rocks and walking up to stand directly before Aang, "I want you training everyone in basic Airbending forms by the time I get back."

Aang and the others couldn't help taking a step back at the ferocity in Daniel's voice as well as in his glare. Still, Aang could feel nothing of the connection he'd had with the man before, it almost felt as though Daniel had shut himself off somehow.

"Daniel? Are…are you alright?" Aang asked the man.

Daniel's eyes narrowed at Aang and he answered through gritted teeth.

"Fine. But I have made mistakes and for that I apologize." Daniel said though he neither looked or sounded apologetic, only glared all the harder, "I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment. I should have been with you, Aang, keeping watch as you awoke the Avatars. And now, because I chose to go off and enjoy training the others, Yin has paid for my mistake. I will not allow this to happen again."

"Daniel. You said you're supposed to be training all of us." Aang said to the man reassuringly, "And you can't begrudge yourself for enjoying spending time with those you care about."

"You are not my family." Daniel growled, somehow managing to look even angrier as he said it. Aang and the others took another step back, "I exist for one purpose. To preserve this world. I will train you all and what others I can gather with the skills necessary to help me achieve my purpose and I will kill anyone or anything that gets in the way. From now on I am your Sifu only. Your master. And I expect the same courtesy and respect from you that you give to each other or any master who has trained you. Do I make myself clear?"

The others could do nothing but nod at the commanding tone in Daniel's voice but Aang suddenly frowned and stepped forward.

"You swore an oath, Daniel." Aang said sternly, ignoring the glare he was getting from the man before him, "To me and your,"

"Screw your oath." Daniel snarled and Aang stepped back again from the ferocity in Daniel's voice. But though Aang had backed away, Daniel stepped forward until the two were nose to nose and when he spoke his voice was lower but no less menacing, "I made my own long ago and I will not jeopardize two thousand years of effort and sacrifice by being weak now. Go back to camp. Start training everyone in basic Airbending. Just the forms, not the Bending. I will have eyes watching for trouble and I will be back in a couple of hours at most. Now go."

Daniel stepped back and turned away toward June. Toph's face was red with anger and as she opened her mouth with a scathing remark, Aang's hand flashed up and covered her lips. He hadn't even looked around but Aang had just known that the young woman would have something to say. Daniel either ignored the action or was not aware of it.

"June." Daniel barked at the bounty hunter and she jumped in surprise, wondering if she too was about to get a serve from the man, "Where exactly were you attacked?"

June blinked in surprise and swallowed hard. This was not the commanding yet awkward man she had met a few days ago, suddenly he seemed very hard and cold.

"I. At the wall, south of here." June said, unable to pull her eyes away from Daniel's strange but intense glare.

"Nyla. Go back with the Avatar." Daniel barked at the shirshu.

Then turning back to June, Daniel stepped forward and grabbed her by the arm. Both suddenly shot up into the air, June unable to help herself, shrieked in fear as Daniel took them both up and out of the ravine. Holding June to his side, Daniel vanished over the trees and flew quickly away to the south.

"I knew that man was unstable." Katara commented sadly as she stood with the others still looking to the sky where Daniel and June had vanished.

"I really thought he was opening up to us." Aang said with a disappointed look, "But he's clamped down on his emotions somehow. Did you feel anything, Toph?"

Toph still looked angry as she stood beside Zuko and after Aang had spoken she gave a frustrated sigh.

"Not really. The connections gone, I could only see him with my Earthbending." Toph said. Then the anger dropped from her face and she became pensive, "For a moment there I felt something. When he was talking to you he was angry, really angry. But not at us. At himself, I think."

Toph dropped her head as she finished speaking and Zuko put his arm around her shoulders. For as much as Daniel managed to annoy the young woman she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. What she didn't tell the others was that as well as Daniel's anger she had briefly sensed a deep and terrible loneliness coming from the man.

Aang put his own arm about Katara's shoulders and gave her a half hug.

"Come on, then. Lets go back to camp and I'll start some instruction like Daniel asked." Aang said to Katara, Zuko and Toph, "At least we've got time for some lunch before he gets back."

Far from the Gaang, over half a world away, a large green and red oblong balloon sailed high in the sky above raging storm clouds. Attached to the balloon's underside was a large metal gondola capable of carrying passengers as well as a large payload of supplies. Although, at the moment the cargo hold was empty of goods and was currently holding seven green clad Kyoshi warriors, one honorary male Kyoshi warrior, three children and two very tired old men.

Iroh and captain Jee were sitting, half dozing on chairs against the walls of the hold, half watching as some of the warriors trained. Sanna was drilling Gar as hard as the female warriors but so far the man had taken to every lesson with enthusiasm, if not always success. Ty Lee sat to one side with Reena, braiding the little girls hair while her brothers stood a little distance away, copying the forms and movements of the Kyoshi warriors.

Manny, her thin face set in an angry scowl, had been watching the two young boys for some time and as Sanna called a halt to the training, Manny approached the boys. Ty Lee watched Manny out of the corner of her eye and suppressed a sigh, expecting trouble from the often angry woman.

"What do you think you are doing?" Manny said harshly to the two boys when she reached them.

The Kyoshi warrior glared sternly at the two boys, who looked guiltily up at the woman, unsure if they were in trouble or not.

"Uh, we just wanted to try it for ourselves." Maki said with a wary look at Manny

"We train with Mom sometimes at home." Hakoda added with a little more enthusiasm.

But both boys went silent as Manny just glowered at them. Sanna noticed what was happening and approached with a frown on her face. Gar followed the Kyoshi's Captain and sat himself down next to Ty Lee, wiping the sweat from his face and watched.

"Is everything alright here, boys?" Sanna asked her nephews.

She didn't really expect Manny to be causing trouble around children but was pleasantly surprised when the other woman turned to her with a tight smile and a request.

"Captain. With your permission I'd like to train the boys in my spare time." Manny told Sanna who couldn't keep the surprise off her face, "They both seem to have a grasp of the basic forms, Hakoda especially. They're both sloppy but I think that can be fixed."

Both boys mouth's dropped open and they turned to each other with huge grins, then lunged forward as one and threw their arms about Manny's waist in a tight hug. The woman cringed and then scowled again.

"Off!" Manny barked and they boys jumped back, guiltily, "If your aunt agrees with this then I will be your teacher and you will show respect, understood?"

Sanna was staring at Manny as though the woman had grown a second head. She stepped closer to whisper to Manny.

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't like the idea of boys being trained." Sanna asked frowning.

"Then you really don't know me that well. Captain." Manny said with a small smirk, then scowled at the boys again, "I do think these two have potential though. I can see they've learned a lot from Suki and I believe they can go a lot further."

Sanna couldn't help narrowing her eyes at the other woman. Suspicions whirled inside her at the uncharacteristic offer from Manny to train her nephews but she could think of no ulterior motives. Manny had always been something of an angry girl, even sometimes downright mean but she had never been deliberately hurtful or cruel to children and Sanna thought perhaps the boys might be a healthy influence on Manny as much as she wanted to influence the boys.

"Alright, Manny. You can start the boy's training." Sanna said with a smile and the two boys grinned excitedly again, "But I want constant updates on how they're doing. And nothing too advanced."

The boys were practically jumping with excitement. They rushed forward together and wrapped their arms about Sanna.

"Thank you, Aunty Sanna. Thank you." They cried in unison.

"Respect!" Manny barked. The boys and even Sanna jumped and Manny glowered at the boys again, "She is more than your Aunt now. She is your Captain. You will show her the proper respect."

By example, Manny placed one fist against an open palm, both hands held near her stomach and bowed to Sanna. Both still looking excited and only a little chastised, Maki and Hakoda took a step back from their Aunt and copied the Kyoshi warrior, bowing respectfully to Sanna.

"Good, boys. Don't forget Manny is your sifu now. You have to do the same for her." Sanna told the boys with a smile, "And it's still ok to give your Aunty a cuddle now and then. Just not when we're working."

The boys, still grinning hugely, turned to Manny and bowed to her. A frown still on her face, Manny pointed over to the centre of the hold which the other warriors had now vacated.

"Let's go. No time like the present." Manny said sharply and the boys were quick to comply.

Sanna walked over to sit down with Gar, Ty Lee and Reena and watched Manny start drilling the boys through the basic exercises.

"That was weird." Sanna said in a low voice to Ty Lee, "Manny's never volunteered for anything. Let alone training boys."

"Her aura's still healthy." Ty Lee commented, looking over Reena's head as she worked on the little girls hair, "She's a good person, Sanna. You know that."

"I know she's not a bad one." Sanna shot back quietly, "But how can you defend her when she's always been so mean to you?"

"It's just her way." Ty Lee replied with a shrug.

In fact, Ty Lee knew exactly why Manny was often mean to her and plenty of others, especially around the Kyoshi's Captain. But she wasn't about to explain that to Sanna. They sat quietly, along with the other four warriors sitting along the opposite wall watching Manny work with the two boys. Mostly they were quite impressed with the skills the young boys already possessed, no doubt thanks to their mother and father, two of the most celebrated warriors in the world. And it was no small source of pride to the watching warriors to know that both the boy's parents had begun their own training on Kyoshi island.

"You know, if my wife was here she'd probably be having a fit right about now." Jee mumbled quietly beside Iroh.

Both men sat on their chairs away from the others in the hold and to all appearances looked to be asleep. Iroh turned his head a fraction toward Captain Jee.

"Bit of a stickler for the old traditions is she?" Iroh whispered to his friend and got a tiny nod in reply, "Ah, the world is ever changing, my friend. Perhaps the warriors will find new strengths they never imagined with some boys on the team."

Jee's only reply was a tiny grin and a small snort of amusement which no one but Iroh noticed.

"So how is our situation?" Iroh asked in all seriousness, "Any sign of the storm breaking?"

"No. This is no natural storm, Iroh." Jee said in a soft growl and frowned slightly, "The clouds below us extend out to about two miles in every direction and no matter how hard or far the wind blows us, the storm follows."

"It is as I thought. We are being taken somewhere." Iroh said softly. Jee turned sharply to stare at the man and Iroh hastily added, "Nothing evil has us in it's clutches or we would have known by now. Of that I am sure."

"Well, whatever is driving us, we appear to be taking a path parallel to the earth kingdoms." Jee said relaxing in his chair again, though his frown remained, "I plotted our course by the stars last night. The winds are pushing us north by north west and pretty damn fast too. By my best guess we're a good distance north of Whale Tail island already."

"I have leaned to trust in your best guesses, Jee." Iroh said respectfully to his friend, "They are usually right."

"As I have learned to trust in your wisdom." Jee said turning his head to look seriously at Iroh, "But if this storm continues for too much longer I will have no choice but to bring the balloon down. We have enough food and water on board for a week if we ration it. But we only have enough coal to keep the engines going at a minimum and the balloon inflated for few more days. I only hope you are right and nothing evil is driving us to our doom."

_So do I, my friend. _Iroh thought to himself as he watched Maki and Hakoda being trained by Manny, _So do I._

June had screamed until she ran out of breath but then embarrassment had forestalled any further outbursts. Daniel's arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders as they flew at amazing speeds over the thick northern forests, trees, valleys and hills fleeing behind them faster than June had ever traveled before. The wind was a roar in her ears and she kept her own arms wrapped tightly around the man's torso. The blanket she'd wrapped about her shoulders had slipped a little yet June still felt oddly light and secure in Daniel's grasp. The great wall of Ba Sing Se was quickly growing before them and June was just beginning to think she could get used to the sensation of flying. It didn't hurt to have her arms wrapped about the powerful man who was carrying her either. They had been flying for over an hour but it didn't seem long before they had cleared the forest and were flying over the wide grasslands and bare earth that bordered the wall.

"Where?" Daniel said loudly.

It was the first time Daniel had even acknowledged June since carrying her away and she twisted her head around to look up at him. He remained focused ahead of himself and did not look back at her. With a sigh she scanned the ground below them searching for a familiar landmark.

"Over there." June cried over the wind, daring to let go of the man with one arm and pointing, "That hill over there. There's an old farmhouse at the base. See it?"

Daniel did not reply but suddenly they angled down toward the hill June had pointed out and started dropping down out of the sky. The ground was rushing up toward them at a fantastic speed and June couldn't help closing her eyes and giving a little moan of fear. In moments it seemed, June felt her feet touch ground and Daniel's arm pulled away from her shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked around.

The wall of Ba Sing Se was only a mile away. Holding the title as the largest man made structure in the world it stood at least half a mile high, was almost an eighth of a mile wide and encircled an area equivalent to a third of the continent. Before the wall, extending out to about twenty miles away from it was barren ground and grasslands with only a few patches of shrubby trees scattered here and there.

Daniel had brought them down at the base of a low hill and just visible in the centre of a patch of trees was an old, abandoned farmhouse. It's roof was mostly missing and whatever color it had originally been painted had flaked away long ago and the rest was covered in thick dust. June felt a tightening in her chest at the sight of the farmhouse where she had been attacked. Daniel merely marched away from her and up to the doorway.

"Wait." June called, unable to keep the fear out of her voice, "That guy might still be here."

Daniel just looked briefly over his shoulder at June, then disappeared through the doorway. She shivered, though it had nothing to do with the cool winter breeze, and the silence seemed to press in around her. Without her constant companion, Nyla at her side she suddenly felt very alone and hurried forward to the broken house. Peering inside she saw Daniel kneeling on the floor of the single room inspecting something on the floor.

Amongst the dirt and broken, rotted furniture was a corpse. A man lay on his back in a large pool of dried blood and June could see instantly what had killed him. The man's throat had been torn out. Daniel turned from where he kneeled beside the corpse and looked at June.

"This the one?" He growled expressionlessly to her.

"I…I don't think so." June said, looking closer, "I didn't see much of the guy who attacked me but he was huge. But fat, huge. And he was covered in a big cloak. All I saw was his eyes glowing red out of the hood."

Daniel nodded to her then turned back to the body on the floor. What he did next almost made June retch. Reaching down, Daniel probed at the grisly wound with his fingers and then brought them to his face, sniffing at his bloody fingers.

"Some one took out his throat with their bare hands." Daniel commented softly, "Someone who likes lilac soap."

Standing up Daniel scanned the house one more time then turned and brushed passed June, heading back outside. Not wanting to remain near the body, June hurried to catch up. Daniel was walking about in front of the house looking closely at the ground.

"Here is where you fell." Daniel said pointing to the ground just before the doorway, "Nyla came forward and grabbed you and then headed north to me. Here."

Kneeling down, Daniel picked something up from the dirt and held it out to June. It was a patch of brown fur with a bloody strip of skin still attached.

"Oh, Nyla." June said softly, half in fear, half in gratitude for her brave companion. She looked sharply at Daniel, "Nyla's never taken a hit like that before. No ones ever gotten close enough. Who did it?"

"It's not so much the who that's the problem." Daniel said frowning, "It's what's inside that who that's the problem. A demon."

"A demon." June repeated incredulously.

"A demon possessing a human body is a powerful foe." Daniel said to June with a frown, "You are lucky you still exist. Come on, we should get back."

"But, shouldn't we find who killed that guy?" June asked.

She started to raise an arm to point at the ruined farmhouse but winced as she felt the recently healed burn on her chest stretch painfully. June hissed in pain and raised her other hand to her chest.

"He's long gone. Here, let me see." Daniel said stepping over and before she could protest he pulled the blanket she was covering herself with aside.

June's shirt was torn down the front and partially burned, exposing half her chest. Daniel inspected her exposed breast dispassionately and for a moment June could find nothing to say. The terrible burn she had received the night before was now mostly healed but she still had several large patches of reddish scar tissue near her collar bone and under her arm.

"Katara's done well but you need some more treatment." Daniel told her, pulling the blanket back across June's chest, "I will get us back to camp quicker this time, but you may not enjoy the experience."

June looked at Daniel standing before her and could help letting her eyes roam over the man. She'd never had much use for men, usually they were intimidated by her occupation or the woman's carefree yet confident attitude. But the innate strength she sensed in the man and the power she had already seen him display intrigued and excited her. June stepped forward and let the blanket slip aside once more as she brought her face up close to Daniel's.

"We could hang around for a while if you like." She said, her voice lowering to a gentle purr, "You liked my lips the other day, didn't you? There's a whole lot more to me than just my lips."

Daniel's glaring expression did not change but June thought for a moment she saw something like regret flash across his face. But next moment he stepped forward, slipped an arm about June's waist and pulled her against him. June raised her face, her mouth opening expectantly but Daniel suddenly grinned at her coldly.

"I don't think this will be the kind of ride you're expecting." He said to June as she looked back up into his face, confused.

Suddenly everything went dark. She felt as though she was being squeezed painfully from all sides while at the same time it felt as though she were spinning frightfully fast. A heartbeat later the light returned but June's head kept reeling and she pushed away from Daniel and retched violently on the ground. Soft hands took her by the shoulders and rubbed at her back.

"June? It's alright. Just relax." Came a soothing feminine voice that June recognized, "Here drink this."

A steaming cup of tea was pushed under June's face and she took it gratefully. Blinking tears from her eyes she stood straight and looked for the source of the voice. Standing beside her, one hand still gently rubbing her back, was Katara. Looking around with confusion, June realized she was back in the Avatar's camp site on the northern coast of the earth kingdoms. The rest of the Gaang was standing in the clear area between the firepit and the cliffs edge looking over at her. A large pot steamed on the fire and when she looked she saw Nyla and Appa resting together under the roof of the large open sided barn.

"What? How?" June started, turning to see Daniel standing a few paces away.

"Enjoy the ride?" He asked her with a crooked grin.

"Bastard." June said hoarsely and then belched. Katara helped her over to sit on one of the stones about the fire.

"Teleporting." Daniel told her by way of explanation, still grinning, "It takes some getting used to."

The grin dropping from his face, Daniel looked to Katara.

"June's injuries are still paining her. See to it and then get back to training." Daniel growled to her, "There'll be time for tea later."

Leaving the two angry looking women by the fire (Though June still looked a little green) Daniel marched over to where the rest of the Gaang stood near the cliffs edge. He moved over to stand before Aang.

"Are they taking to the lessons?" Daniel growled to him.

"Uh, we've only just started." Aang told him, looking a little confused, "We were doing some of the basic exercises but since I'm the only Airbender here I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be teaching."

"This is not about Bending." Daniel said turning to address the others as well, "But the martial arts used by Benders to focus their abilities. The martial arts themselves existed long before Bending abilities and while many fighters today still use some forms it is by melding all of the arts that you can become truly formidable warriors."

Without warning, Daniel suddenly launch a punch at Aang's head. The young monk bent back and down, barely avoiding the blow as Daniel's fist passed just above Aang's face. Again Daniel struck out with his other fist and Aang twisted, turning quickly so the blow scraped by his shoulder. Daniel nodded and stepped back.

"The Airbending forms are primarily about flexible defense. Finding the easiest route to avoid danger." Daniel said frowning at the Gaang, "Using your opponents strikes to avoid their blows and keeping yourself from harm. There are some forms of Airbending attacks and they can be truly devastating but for now we will focus on defense."

Sokka and Suki looked eager and excited but both Zuko and Toph standing Beside Mai looked disbelievingly at Daniel.

"What?" Daniel growled, noticing their incredulous looks.

"Well. We're not warriors, we're Benders." Toph told him smartly, "And we're not Airbenders."

"I can fight with my swords but what use is learning this to us?" Zuko asked Daniel in the same tone.

Daniel merely stared at the pair for a moment and then suddenly vanished. He reappeared an instant later behind Mai, one arm wrapped about her chest, pinning her arms to her sides. In his other hand, Daniel held one of Mai's own blades with the flat side of it pressed against the woman's throat. Mai was a little shocked but made herself remain calm and relaxed even as Zuko and Toph glared angrily at Daniel over the Firelady's shoulder.

"There will come times when large impressive displays of Bending will not serve." Daniel growled at the others from behind Mai, "Either in battle beside your comrades or when your loved ones are in the firing line. In these situations your Bending is useless to you. So what are you going to do, Zuko? Toph? How will you save your fair maiden from my clutches without hurting her."

Zuko and Toph just glared impotently at Daniel but it was Mai who responded to him. Keeping the rest of her body as still as possible, Mai raised one foot slightly and then brought her heel down as hard as she could atop Daniel's foot. Daniel jumped back from Mai but next moment he threw back his head and barked out a short laugh and gave the woman a crooked grin.

"I am not a damsel in distress." Mai said coolly, folding her arms.

"Of that I am in no doubt." Daniel said with a small bow of his head and offered her blade back to her.

Zuko and Toph came up to stand beside Mai once more as Aang, Sokka and Suki joined them in facing Daniel.

"There are times for large, devastating Bending attacks and times when such will simply work against you." Daniel said to them, "But there are other ways Benders can work alongside warriors."

Daniel raised a hand and held it up, palm out before him. Sokka, standing beside Suki and slightly behind the others suddenly felt an odd sensation, like he was suddenly buoyantly light.

"Hey. I feel weird." Sokka commented, looking down at himself.

"Like what?" Toph asked him, turning her head slightly to address him over her shoulder.

"Why don't you show her, Sokka." Daniel said and his crooked grin widened.

Daniel's hand remained upraised before him and the man's index finger twitched slightly. Sokka felt his hand move of it's own violation, suddenly swinging forward and slapping his open palm against Toph's backside. Both Toph and Sokka showed looks of equal surprise and disbelief.

"Hey!" Toph shouted angrily spinning to face the spluttering Sokka.

The young Earthbender swung a fist at Sokka's side but when the punch connected her wrist collapsed and she quickly pulled her hand back with a grimace.

"Ow." Toph said with a frown and rubbing her wrist, "Have you got your armor on?"

Sokka looked down with confusion at his plain blue shirt. He had barely felt the blow at all yet he knew from experience that the smaller woman's punches were never gentle. Suki had glared angrily at her husband at first but turned a suspicious glance at Daniel.

"Yes. Warriors can be just as formidable as Benders but the two working side by side can become an almost unstoppable force. What I just did was to affect the elements in Sokka's body to make it as hard as stone in just the right place. But first just a little push to make him slap Toph on the ass." Daniel said to the others with his crooked grin. Then he took a dozen quick steps backward, "And a Bender who hones their warrior skills can be far more capable than those who rely only on their element."

Daniel stood calmly a dozen yards away from the rest of the Gaang, with one hand held behind his back. His other hand he swept low before him in a sweeping gesture. Suddenly the air cooled noticeably and the sounds around them seemed muted and dull.

At the same moment Toph's Earthbending 'sight' vanished yet she found she could still see the earth elements around herself faintly, almost like a ghostly echo of the vibrations she usually saw. Around herself and at least to as far away as Daniel stood, about fifteen yards seemed the limit to her fledgling 'Earthsight' so far. But Toph couldn't help feeling the unsettling fear that always came when she couldn't feel the vibrations around her and stepped sideways, pressing herself against Mai's side.

"Now, Zuko." Daniel said, his voice sounding hollow and far away, "Hit me with your best shot. Blast me with fire. You know I can take it."

Zuko hesitated for a moment. As well as the obvious affects of whatever Daniel was doing, Zuko felt an odd, empty feeling inside himself. But a glance from the corner of his eye showed him the obviously unnerved Toph (obvious to Zuko who knew her so well at least) and Zuko's determination resolved. Jumping forward he lashed out with a fist in a move that should have sent a massive stream of flames roaring toward Daniel. Nothing happened. Zuko stared for a moment at his fist in disbelief and then tried a few more punches, then dropped into a low spinning kick and yet still no flames came forth. He felt the energies moving within himself yet no matter how hard he tried, he could produce no flames.

"My Bending. It's gone." Zuko exclaimed, staring at Daniel with something like horror on his face.

"It's not gone." Daniel growled and waved his hand once more. The warmth of the sun and the sounds around returned to normal, "A Bender can focus their own energies to mute the vibrations and chi flows around themselves. A handy trick if you find yourself surrounded by aggressive Benders. It also means your own Bending is useless but if you study the ways of the warrior then no matter how many Benders may stand against you, you will have the upper hand. After all, what can you do Toph, without your bending? Or even you, Aang?"

Aang and Zuko both nodded in understanding but Toph looked thoughtful. She was quietly pleased that her usual 'sight' had returned after Daniel's little demonstration but she was also intrigued by the fact that she had still been able to 'see' her element, at least to a limited extent. She was more determined then even to develop her 'Earthsight' but she had to agree with Daniel on one thing. Without her Earthbending ability she wasn't much more than a dead weight, a useless, blind woman. The very idea of it terrified her.

"It is vitally important you all study and master all the various form of the martial arts. Aang." Daniel walked forward to stand before the young monk once more, "Keep drilling them on defensive techniques. Imagine how your Bending forms can be applied in non-Bending ways. I need to scout the forest but I will return soon and help you with the instruction."

With that said Daniel vanished once more with a soft pop of displaced air.

"Ok, I can see his point, I suppose." Aang said, rubbing his forehead thoughtfully, "Let's work on evasive movements and blocking for now and try some of the more complex moves later."

The three Benders and three Warriors spread out into a loose circle and Aang began to demonstrate various Airbending moves while the others attempted to emulate with varying degrees of success.

Katara and June sat by the fire. They had watched a little of Daniel's display with the others before Katara turned to pull June's blanket slightly aside and inspect the woman's injuries. They chatted as Katara pulled some water from the air and slipped her blue glowing hand under the blanket.

"You did what?" Katara was asking June incredulously moments after Daniel vanished.

"Well, he is kind of hot in a grumpy, bossy kind of way. All those scars kind of add to it too." June said quietly, blushing slightly, "And after everything that's happened I thought it might be a nice distraction."

"That I can understand." Katara replied, turning to glance over at her husband as he instructed the others, "But do you often try to sleep with men you've only just met out in the wilderness?"

"I know what you think of me, Katara. And I'll admit I play up that image." June said looking seriously at the other woman, "But I'm almost thirty and in my entire life I've been with three guys. With two of them I was so drunk I could barely think straight and the other guy only made it into my bed cause he could fight as well as me. I've never experienced love. But with that Daniel out near the wall, he looked so…so confident and strong and for a moment I just wanted to be in his arms. I guess it was a comfort thing. Pathetic, huh?"

"No. Not at all. I understand where your coming from, I really do." Katara said kindly, smiling at June, "And I don't think you're a bad person, June. We've seen enough of each other over the last ten years for me to know you're an honorable person. I just get a little…frustrated with you teasing, sometimes."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I promise I'll lay off from now on." June said returning the Waterbender's smile. Then she smirked at Katara, "Although I'm trying very hard right now not to comment on the fact that the Avatar's wife is feeling up my left tit."

Katara jerked her hand from under June's blanket and she blushed deeply but a moment later both women shared a quiet laugh. Katara inspected June's chest one last time before pulling the blanket back over to cover her up.

"I'll get you one of my spare shirts but that scarring is looking much better." Katara said to June, "I've been trying something Daniel suggested. Something I never liked to use before but I have to admit that it's working."

"So, you're experimenting on me?" June asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Katara replied with a smirk of her own, then pointed to a bubbling pot of water on the fire, "Want some tea? It's a new kind. Very sweet but refreshing."

"Sure. But shouldn't you be working with the others?" June said, indicating Aang and the others training near the cliffs with a jerk of her head.

"I'm too tired and anyway, I know all of Aang's moves off by heart by now anyway." Katara said, getting up and collecting two cups and a teapot from the table by the fire, "Anyway, if Daniel doesn't like it we can both flash our breasts at him. That should scare him off."

Both women laughed as Katara poured tea for them and they sat back to watch the others train.

**OK, it's slow going with the new chapters. I'm trying but perhaps some reviews or your ideas would help - hint hint.**

**I have to admit I'm feeling a little err, review challenged. I am gratefull to those who have reviewed the story so far and I thank you all for them. Even that last one, although if you read the first chapter through you'll see the relationship between Zuko, Mai and Toph works. I mean, Mai and Toph come from similar backgrounds and Zuko's always been attracted to strong independant women (and of course what man would say no to both?). **

**The action is going to heat up from here on in as the Gaang train in new ways of fighting and Bending, although not new as in different, I just think there are ways they can take their natural abilities to whole new levels. ****Anyway, I need the inspiration so please, please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Daniel returned to camp by late afternoon. He came stalking out of the forest and around the huts with the little spirit, Hu cradled in his arms. The Gaang paused in their training to stare at the pair and the little girl waved to them hesitantly. Daniel only narrowed his eyes at Katara and June where they still sat by the fire and marched over to them. Though Katara knew the little girl in Daniel's arms was actually a tree spirit emulating a human child, the young mother couldn't help feeling moved by the sight of Hu's miserable face and her red rimmed eyes. The little girl sniffed loudly and trembled visibly in Daniel's arms. Daniel's angry expression softened considerably as he looked down at the girl in his arms and then at Katara.

"You know what Hu is, though she loves our kind as much as her own." Daniel growled softly, kneeling down before Katara, "Though she has existed for a long time and because of her nature, she appears as a child because that is as far as her thoughts and emotional range have developed so far. I fear sharing my memories with her the other day and what happened last night have affected her greatly. Would you spend some time with her?"

Katara blinked in surprise at first at the request but the sight of the little spirit's obvious distress brought forth her motherly instincts and she smiled warmly, opening her arms to the little girl.

"Of course, come to Aunty 'Tara, Hu." Katara said kindly and Daniel deposited the little girl gently into the woman's lap, "Did that big mean man frighten you? Don't you worry, Aunty 'Tara and Uncle Aang will smack him if he tries it again."

Daniel rolled his eyes, frowning once more as he rose back to his feet. Katara and June grinned up at Daniel but Hu was staring raptly at the bounty hunter.

"Petty lady." Hu said softly and June blinked in surprise.

"That's right. You didn't get to meet June the other day did you, Hu?" Katara said and Hu gave the other woman a small wave, "She's a bounty hunter and has a special shirshu friend, called Nyla. See, over there with Appa."

Katara pointed over to the barn where both animals rested and Hu's eyes widened.

"Ooooo." Hu said appreciatively, smiling a little at the sight.

"Do you want to see?" Katara asked the little girl and Hu's face brightened even more. But first Katara turned to June, "Would that be alright, June?"

"Sure. After what you've done for me and her, Nyla trusts you." June said nonchalantly, smiling at woman and child.

Katara got up holding Hu in her arms and walked over to the large barn. Hu giggled loudly as Nyla sniffed the little girl all over then the shirshu settled back down as both Katara and the little spirit petted the large brown animal. Appa gave a disgruntled groan at the lack of attention and Katara relented, stepping over to give the bison a pat as well while Hu enthusiastically scratched at Nyla's ears.

"So that kid's really a tree spirit?" June asked as she watched her shirshu roll onto her side so Hu could scratch at her belly. The she turned to look up at Daniel and raised an eyebrow, "That was nice of you to bring her here to cheer her up. I guess you're not the complete bastard you make yourself out to be, huh?"

"I am what I have to be." Daniel said gravely. He turned from looking at those in the hut and raised his own eyebrow at June, "Nice shirt."

June grinned. She still had on her stained and slightly torn brown leather pants but was now also wearing a long sleeved, blue shirt that Katara had lent to her. She leaned back on her seat and breathing in deeply, sticking out her chest. She had to admit to herself that while water tribe clothing was thick and warm, it was also designed to accentuate a woman's figure.

"Like what you see?" June said to him, reaching up to flick her long hair back over her shoulder.

Daniel's frowning expression did not change.

"Has anyone filled you in on what's happening?" he growled.

Remembering what Katara had been telling her just before Daniel's arrival, June forgot her attempt at flirting with the man and hugged her arms about herself as a chill passed through her.

"Yeah. Katara told me what happened to me and what's coming." June said morosely, "Is it true? Is the world going to end?"

"Not if we have anything to do about it." Daniel said waving his hand around the camp to indicate the others training with Aang by the cliffs edge.

"And you." June said softly, staring up into Daniel's glaring dual colored eyes, "Katara said you're from another world. One like ours, even with the same people, but different."

"Yes. The same people but things happened differently there. I won't even be born in this world." Daniel told her then sat on the stone beside hers and stared over at Aang working with the others, "But because some things remain the same, I know you are a strong and capable warrior, June. I would like you to join us in defending this world."

"I." June started but hesitated with a worried expression and rubbed at her recently heal chest.

"I know what happened to you was frightening and difficult to understand." Daniel said, his voice and expression softening as he turned to her, "But as I am teaching the Avatar and his family, you too can learn to face those kinds of powers and defeat them."

June still hesitated and Daniel placed a hand on her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked at her seriously though his expression softened even more.

"Think about it for now. We'll be staying here for a few more days yet and you and Nyla are welcome to stay here with us. Oh, and June?" Daniel said to her with a small grin, "Thank you for the kiss the other day. The June I remember was still a beautiful woman many years from now and as I told the others, it was a teenage boy's fantasy come true. But it's hard to think of you that way when the June I remember used to stay with my family sometimes and would tell me the wildest bedtime stories when I was little."

June couldn't help laughing at the man's words, especially as he appeared several years older than her.

"Well, this looks cozy." Came Sokka's voice.

The rest of the Gaang had stopped their training and approached the fire unnoticed as Daniel and June talked. All of them were sweating after several hours of training and both Zuko and Toph were helping an exhausted Mai to sit down by the fire. Daniel's face hardened once more and he pulled his hand quickly from where it had been resting on June's knee. He glanced at Mai and quickly stepped over to pour a cup of tea from the pot on the table, then offered it to the panting woman.

"Thank you. I just need a rest." Mai said gratefully as Zuko and Toph sat down next to her, "I know it doesn't really show yet but this pregnancy thing seems to wear me out a lot quicker these days."

"Of course." Daniel said with a nod. When he looked at Zuko and Toph beside Mai, then over at Aang, Sokka and Suki standing nearby, his glare returned with force, "And what's your excuses? Are you all suddenly pregnant or do you think you're going to save the world sitting here on your asses drinking tea? I've been watching you out there and I can tell you, if you lot were actually Airbenders you'd be decades away from earning your tattoos. Now get back out there and let's do this properly."

Both Zuko and Sokka had been through varying amounts of military training and they both snapped to attention at the commanding tone in Daniel's voice. When they remained standing about the fire looking unsure, Toph and Suki both frowning angrily at Daniel, his face darkened in fury.

"Are you waiting for the messenger hawks to bring you a damned invitation?" Daniel shouted so loud the others clapped their hands to their ears, "I said move!"

June smirked at the way the others jumped and hurried back over to the clear area near the cliffs and even Mai had to hide a small smile behind her hand. Daniel marched over to join them and pushed Aang roughly over to join the others in a rough line before him.

"You're here to learn how to save the world from the most powerful and dangerous creatures in existence." Daniel snarled at the Gaang standing before him, "And we have a year to do this so you are going to work until you get it. Do you understand?"

Aang nodded to Daniel as Zuko and Sokka remained standing at attention. But both Suki and Toph stood with their arms folded angrily as the scarred man glared back at them.

"This is not about you or me but I am your teacher and you will answer me before I come over there and slap you all senseless." Daniel growled at them through gritted teeth, then shouted even louder than before, "Now, you are all going to work at this until you get it or until you drop. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The five standing before Daniel jumped again. They knew he was more than capable of carrying out his threat and quickly bowed respectfully to their glaring teacher.

"Yes, sifu Daniel." They said in unison.

"Angry asshole." Toph intoned under her breath and though Daniel's eyes flicked to her he said nothing.

"Good." Daniel said in quieter voice that was even more menacing than his shout. He gave them another crooked grin, "Let's get to work."

And work they did as Daniel put them through one Airbending move after another. Sokka and Zuko were again reminded of the military training they had been through in the past but Aang was reminded more of a certain Earthbender who had first taught him to Earthbend many years ago. Although after a couple hours the sweat drenched monk was forced to admit to himself that Daniel was a much harder task master than Toph had ever been.

The first time Toph had tried voicing a loud complaint, Daniel had asked her forward in order, he said, to test what she had learned so far. Toph had strode confidently forward grinning, until Daniel had struck out blindingly fast, sinking his fist into her stomach. Toph's pale blind eyes almost popped out of her head and she dropped to the ground, wheezing as she clutched her stomach.

"Hey." Zuko cried angrily.

Glaring at the grinning Daniel as he came forward, Zuko kneeled beside Toph and helped her to rise.

"Are you going to show me what you can do too, Firelord?" Daniel growled, his grin replaced by an angry scowl, "Or are you two going to get back into line and actually learn something?"

"Oh, I'm going to learn alright." Toph growled right back at Daniel. She pushed away from Zuko and stepped back to the others, "And when I do, you're going to pay for that."

"Then pay attention." Daniel said turning his glare from Toph to the others, "Now lets go back to the beginning and start again."

The five across from Daniel groaned and dropped into loose Airbending stances that mirrored his as he started the exercises once more.

When the sun set, Daniel finally called a halt to the training. Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Zuko, exhausted, their clothing soaked in sweat and all of them shivering in the chill winter breeze, dragged themselves over to the fire and their loved ones. The dozen yards they had to walk felt like miles to their trembling legs and Katara and Mai were quick to hand out steaming cups of tea to the others as they dropped onto the stones about the fire.

The little spirit, Hu, much happier after spending the time with the women around the fire had spent some of the afternoon disappearing into the forest to collect wild fruits and vegetables. So the exhausted trainees were pleasantly surprised and grateful when Mai and Katara handed out bowls of hot food straight after the tea. Even Sokka was too tired to complain about the lack of meat in the meals.

Daniel had followed them to the fire, looking as though he had spent a restful, relaxed afternoon and the others glared at him again. June had been tending to Nyla as the Gaang had settled down to eat and came over to join them shortly afterward. She walked up to Daniel where he stood just outside the circle of stones and raised an eyebrow at the man.

"So, is this your way of trying to convince me to join you?" June asked casually as she turned to look at the Gaang around the fire, "Cause your sales pitch sucks."

Zuko had stripped his shirt to reveal a couple of large, purple bruises on his abdomen and Toph copied him, lifting her own shirt painfully over her head. She had voiced several more complaints and as a result had been used for further demonstrations, making her two up on Zuko with three large bruises visible below her chest wrappings and another on her shoulder. Katara glared harder at Daniel for a moment before summoning some water to her hands and kneeling down before the young Earthbender, setting about healing the bruises. Toph sighed with relief as Katara's glowing hands moved about her abdomen.

"This is nothing compared to what they will face in the days to come and they got off much easier than you did yesterday facing a demon." Daniel growled at June then addressed the others as well, "What happened to June will come to the rest of the world unless you all learn how to defeat it. Rest for now and eat. Then I want you all meditating again before you sleep tonight. Warriors, focus on your senses. Benders, on your elements."

There was another groan from those around the fire and their glares became even harder as they stared at Daniel.

"Well, your little spirit friend here brought plenty of fruits and nuts but Nyla needs meat." June said testily, though she smiled at Hu sitting with the others, "I guess I better take her out and,"

"I'll go." Daniel interrupted her softly and turned to look at the shirshu in Appa's barn, "Or rather, a friend of mine will. He's been itching to go for a run."

Then as June watched wide eyed, Daniel dropped the pants he was wearing and slipped them over his shoulder and into his silver backpack. Daniel grinned at her as June's eyes traveled up and down but next moment she jumped back as he suddenly changed. His form flowing and altering before her eyes, June's jaw dropped as she stared at the large gray wolf Daniel became. The animal looked past June to the Gaang sitting by the fire and those sitting there thought for a moment that it's face appeared sorrowful as he gave a low whine. Then moving away the wolf approached Nyla and the two sniffed at one another for a heartbeat before both animals bounded away into the forest.

"That was…that." June stuttered as she stared at where both animals had vanished into the trees before turning to look at Katara, "I didn't believe you when you told me. He really is an animal too?"

"It's not really him." Aang explained to the bounty hunter, "He shares his body with the spirit of a creature called a wolf. It's part of how he's an Avatar like me, but different as well. Don't worry, it's still weird to us too, we've only seen him change like that a few times. Apparently the wolf is shy."

June could only shake her head in disbelief as she sat down on a spare stone between Zuko and Sokka. Katara was just finishing healing Toph, the bruising on the young woman was mostly faded and Katara summoned more water before turning to Zuko.

"Just watch out if it comes over for a pat." Katara said to June as she pressed her glowing hands to the Firelord's stomach, "It needs a bath."

At that moment a loud howl split the night air from the forest and those seated about the fire could not help shuddering at the sound as they had the previous night.

As wolf and Shirshu ran silently through the forest seeking prey, the wolf was experiencing another argument in his head.

_Pack not happy. You not happy._ The wolf thought.

_Drop it wolf. I can't let my emotions get the better of me again. _Daniel's thoughts answered, _I should have been with Aang but I was too busy having fun hunting and pretending they are my family. And what if I loose control like last time? You share my memories, you know what I did to my real family. And now I have more power than any mortal ever before me. I cannot risk opening myself to them, I will destroy them._

The wolf gave a low growl of frustration as he and Nyla wove their way through the trees.

_Let pack in. Or you destroy you. _The wolf growled emphatically with it's thoughts, _Emotions consume you._

_Better me than them. At least if I can teach them enough they will have a chance to survive._ Daniel's thoughts were first slightly morose but then came with more force, _Now let it go, Wolf. We are not the same person any more and I will deal with this my way._

Nyla was aware of the exchange going on inside her smaller hunting companion through a complex series of sounds, movements and smells, and she added her own opinion to the conversation. Having been raised by June, Nyla understood a little about human nature.

_Hurt June/sister, Nyla eat you._ the shirshu said threateningly.

_Oh, don't you start on me too, fur face. _Daniel's thoughts carried a petulant tone, _Just finish the damn hunt so we can get back and watch over our families._

Both wolf and shirshu made hitching, coughing sounds that Daniel understood to be their equivalent of amused laughter but his thoughts remained sullen and silent.

It was only an hour later that shirshu and wolf walked back into the camp to find only June and the little spirit Hu seated by the fire.

Everyone else had attempted to meditate as Daniel had demanded but Sokka had been the first to quit when, five minutes after settling into a lotus position, he'd slipped over sideways and lay snoring upon the grass. Aang had remained up for a short while to fill in June on any details she didn't already know but the bounty hunter had become annoyed with the young man's constant yawning and told him, not too unkindly, to go to bed.

Now as Nyla moved around to lay down behind June the wolf came over and sat down before the woman and the little spirit. June had been sitting with Hu seated before her, combing and working at the little girl's hair with dexterous fingers. Hu's shoulder length, dark brown hair had been combed over to cover half the girl's face and a small topknot on the top of her head was held in place with June's own skull shaped hairpiece. Hu grinned at the wolf were he sat a few feet away and the animal's head turned slightly on it's side as it regarded June. June grinned back at the creature.

"Well, I never had a little sister, unless you count Nyla." June explained, twisting around to scratch the nose of the shirshu laying behind her, "And she doesn't exactly go for hair styling."

Nyla gave a loud barking, cough and Hu giggled. Then the wolf's shape flowed and changed, rising upward and next moment Daniel stood before them. He reached over his shoulder, retrieving his pants from his pack and slipped them on, although June couldn't resist appraising the man's body again as he dressed.

"Would you like something to sleep in?" Daniel asked June with his usual glare, "A tent or a hut?"

"Nah. I like sleeping with Nyla. She's lovely and warm." June said to him casually, then leaned back and took a deep breath, "I noticed you don't have a hut, you could join me if you like. It'd be extra warm with the two of us."

Daniel glare did not change and he turned away from June to look down at Hu.

"Keep watch over them and call me if there is any need. I will return early so everyone can make up for lost time." Daniel said to the little girl and started walking away, "But right now I need to train."

Within moments, Daniel had vanished amongst the trees to the east along the cliff's edge and June turned a petulant look down at the little spirit sitting before her.

"What is wrong with me? I can't believe I tried that again." June said to Hu slapping a hand to her forehead and the little spirit grinned up at her, "And that's enough out of you as well, tree girl. Come on, Nyla. Let's get some sleep."

Daniel was a man of his word. June was awoken as Nyla shifted slightly under her and the woman raised her head from her sleeping roll to see Daniel working by the firepit. The sky was still dark but the fire had been built up and several pots bubbled and steamed around it's edge. The little spirit, Hu sat on one of the stones around the fire, watching Daniel with a concerned look on her face. Although June had noticed the man's burned right arm had mostly healed by the night before, he now seemed to be limping slightly and the right leg of his pants was almost completely frayed away.

As June watched, the man finished setting out some cups and plates onto the table beside the firepit and then nodded to himself. Stepping over to stand with his back to the fire while facing the huts, he slowly took a deep breath through his nose. Hu poked her fingers into her ears and with only that warning, June slapped her hands over her own ears just in time.

"GOOD MORNING, RECRUITS! IT'S GOING TO BE A BEAUTIFUL DAY." Daniel roared in an unnaturally loud shout and drew another breath, "ZUKO, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THAT AND GET OUT HERE! EVERYONE, LETS MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT."

Dazed and stumbling, the Gaang emerged from their huts blinking sleepily at Daniel in the cold, dark air. He gave them a crooked grin as he surveyed the group staring disgruntled and disbelievingly back at him.

"You have ten minutes for breakfast and then you will meditate for a few hours before we continue with your Airbending lessons." The Gaang groaned but Daniel's grin only widened and he raised a fist, rubbing his knuckles with his other hand, "Unless you think you've mastered enough by now and want to step forward?"

No one moved but their own angry glares matched Daniel's.

And so the day went much the same as the previous one. By the time the sun had fully arisen, the Gaang were seated around the fire in various meditative poses as Daniel stalked around them. Later in the morning, June and Hu watch with some amusement as Daniel started the others training by the cliffside once more. Although the bounty hunter noticed the man went much easier on Mai and Katara than the rest of the Gaang. Daniel had made several large pots of stews and soups as the others slept through the night and after a brief lunch he had everyone lined up and training again.

By the time the the day was done and the sun began to set, Daniel called a halt and the Gaang dragged themselves over to the firepit exhausted once more. This time, Sokka, Suki and Aang, as well as Toph and Zuko were all sporting bruises as well as aching limbs.

"Good. At least we made a little progress today." Daniel growled as he put one of the large pots onto the fire. He received fresh glares from the others but they were to exhausted to come up with any retorts, "Perhaps tomorrow we shall put some of what you've learned to use. For now, eat. Then meditate some more before you sleep."

Daniel poured two cups of hot tea from a pot already on the coals and stepped over to hand one to Katara and the other to Mai. They both blinked in surprise at the charitable act but sipped at their cups in grateful silence.

"June. Have you considered joining us?" Daniel said turning to the bounty hunter.

June had but she hesitated before answering. Since her father had died leaving her alone while she was still a child, Nyla had been her only and constant companion and that was the way she usually liked it. But what had happened to her and Nyla the other day had unnerved her, badly. She had rarely been bested in a fight and never had she seen Nyla take the kind of damage she had seen when she had first awoken in the camp. She was determined to never allow anyone else to hurt her best friend that way ever again. June decided to have a little fun with the angry man before answering his request and brushed her hair away from her face and looked at Daniel through lowered eyelids.

"I'm still not sure." June purred up at Daniel and a few of the others around the fire grinned, "Maybe I could be convinced with another kiss."

But Daniel's face only clouded over with fresh anger and he strode quickly forward, grabbing June by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

"You are welcome to leave if that's what you wish." Daniel growled in a low voice, "But understand, you are a marked woman now. Aang and I pulled you from the clutches of the most dangerous being in existence and you can bet she will have agents watching for you everywhere you might wish to go."

"Ok, ok." June said testily, pulling her arm from the man's grasp, "Sheesh, I was just having fun. Yes, I'll join the group."

"Good. Here." Reaching over his shoulder, Daniel produced a foot long stone knife from his backpack and passed it to a confused June before turning to address the shirshu still laying next to Appa in the barn, "Nyla. Lay us a scent trail to some worthy prey. We will join you shortly and hunt together."

The shirshu growled in reply to Daniel and jumped up, bounding away into the trees as June stared incredulously at the blade in her hand.

"Follow me." Daniel growled to her and started to stalk away toward the place Nyla had disappeared.

As June turned and followed in a slightly confused daze, Mai gave the woman a pat on the arm as she passed.

"Don't worry. It's kind of strange and a little savage but the results are worth it." The Firelady said kindly.

June nodded absently as she followed Daniel and a moment later both disappeared into the forest. Sokka suddenly made a loud snort through his nose.

"So what do you guys think?" Sokka asked the others, "Is he completely clueless or do you think he bats for the other team?"

"He knows what she wants and I can feel him react when she flirts with him." Toph said still glaring sightlessly at the trees, "He's just an angry bastard."

"That's just a cover." Aang said quietly and the others except for Katara turned incredulous looks at him. Katara could sense her husband's worry and concern for Daniel and as irritable as the scarred man was, she shared Aang's feelings, "He thinks that by suppressing his emotions for us he wont have to feel them or be distracted by them again. But I don't need that connection we had before to know it's eating him up inside. I think there's more to it, something he did in his past but I only hope that when it gets to be too much he doesn't hurt himself."

"Or us." Toph retorted and Aang flinched at her harsh words.

"Babe? I'm going to meditate for a while." he said to Katara, giving her hand a squeeze, "You should get some rest, if you want."

"No, I might join you. I've been practicing what Daniel showed us the other day, like Toph." Katara said to him, then raised her hand with her now empty teacup balanced on her palm, "I managed this with some pebbles this morning."

That said, Katara closed her eyes and drew a slow breath. For a couple of dozen heartbeats nothing else happened but suddenly the cup rose from her palm. It hovered, wobbling a few inches above her hand until her arm trembled slightly and the cup dropped to the grass at her feet. Katara let out the breath she had been holding and sweat beaded her brow as though she had been working hard.

"That was great, Katara." Aang said excitedly and she could feel the love and admiration pouring from him, "So, you could sense the water in the stone?"

Katara nodded as the others offered their congratulations and encouragement.

"It's there but it almost doesn't feel like water. But I can feel the way it's bound to the other elements in the cup and like Daniel said, by pushing at the connections between the elements with my Bending, I can move it." Katara wiped the sweat from her forehead and frowned at Aang, "It's strange though. It doesn't feel the same as Bending. It's not a bad feeling, just…different."

"Well, when the king of the grumpies gives us the time, I'm going to get the hang of this earthsight and when I do," Toph growled from where she sat between Zuko and Mai with her arms crossed before her, "I'm going to wipe the floor with him."

This got a few chuckles and grins from the others seated about the fire but Aang frowned at the young woman.

As the others finished eating they excused themselves, retiring to their huts and as Mai stepped into hers with Zuko and Toph, Katara couldn't help a feeling of worry and regret as she watch the Firelady go. She still hadn't got up the courage to approach Mai about her hips and Katara still wasn't sure exactly how to bring it up. She was feeling encouraged with the way she had healed June's burns, focusing on the scar tissue and with subtle amounts of bloodbending and healing she had made the damaged areas transform from tight scars to healthy pink flesh. But Katara knew that skin was resilient stuff and not too difficult to heal in ordinary circumstances anyway, but she also knew she was a long way away yet from being able to manipulate and change a person's bone structure. She sighed in frustration and Aang turned to her from where he sat.

"Don't worry, Babe." he said softly, taking one of her hands in his own, "I know you'll work out how to help her. I know too that if anyone can do it, it's you."

Katara smiled. Aang always knew what to say to her, though she still worried. She was distracted a moment later when the little spirit walked over and stood before her. Hu still wore June's hair band and was staring thoughtfully at Katara. Suddenly the little girl reached over and gently touched the long strands of twisted hair that ran from Katara's forehead to the base of the braid at the back of her head.

"Loopies?" Hu asked sweetly, touching her own hair as she looked pleadingly at Katara.

Katara smiled warmly at the little girl and reached out to run her fingers through the little spirit's dark brown hair.

"I'm not sure if your hairs long enough, sweetie." Katara said and Hu frowned sadly, "But lets see what we can do anyway."

Hu brightened immediately and settled herself before Katara as the young woman set to work, combing and teasing the little girl's hair.

Several hours later, Daniel came walking out of the forest closely followed by Nyla. In the man's arms he cradled June and the woman lay unmoving with her face resting against the side of Daniel's neck. Only Aang and Hu remained by the fire, Katara having gone to bed some time ago and the young Airbender jumped to his feet with concern at the sight.

"Is she," Aang started to ask.

"Sleeping." Daniel interrupted with a growl, "Not quite what she wanted to do, but better this way."

As Aang watched, Nyla settled herself next to Appa before Daniel placed June on the animal's broad back. Aang noticed that for as bad tempered as Daniel had been lately he was very gentle with the bounty hunter and tenderly tucked blankets around her before pausing to give Nyla a scratch behind the ears. When Daniel approached the fire though, he paused and gave Hu a skeptical look. The little spirit now sported two short loops of twisted hair that ran from the centre of her forehead to just behind her ears, as well as the small topknot of hair held in place by June's skull shaped hair band.

"Ok." Daniel said slowly and shook his head before frowning at the girl, "Watch the camp for me again, Hu. Call if there's trouble but I'll be back long before morning. I suggest you get some sleep, Aang. Tomorrow will be another busy day."

As Daniel moved off toward the eastern edge of the camp again, Aang called out to him.

"Daniel. I think you need to reconsider your training methods." Aang said to the man seriously, "Everyone here understands what's at stake and we'll all work as hard as we can. But if you keep pushing everyone so hard, you'll only push them away."

Daniel's glare did not change but he gave Aang an almost imperceptible nod before turning away and moving off again.

"Get to bed, Aang." Was all he said before disappearing amongst the trees.

The next morning the Gaang were awoken again by Daniel's rough shouting in the pre-dawn darkness. They stumbled from their huts to be greeted by the sight of an awed looking June sniffing at various objects around the camp. She was just smelling a blue shirt from the line where Katara had hung out some of the Gaang's clothing when she ran quickly over to a yawning Suki, thrusting out the shirt.

"This is yours, isn't it? I can smell you on it." June said excitedly to Suki, "This is incredible. I wonder if this is how Nyla see's the world?"

Suki accepted her shirt from June with a knowing smile. She was still getting used to her own enhanced sense of smell which, it turned out, was no easy task when they had worked so hard for the last two days and had been going to bed in their sweaty clothes.

"You will need to learn to focus your senses a lot more before you can compare yourself to Nyla." Daniel growled at June then turned and pointed to the fire before addressing everyone, "Take half an hour for breakfast, then join me at that ravine you found me in the other day. Warriors, come armed and armored. I have separate exercises for Benders and warriors planned and a reward if you perform acceptably. Sokka? May I see your boomerang?"

Blinking at first in surprise, Sokka then shrugged and stepped back into his hut, coming back out a moment later he threw his boomerang toward Daniel. The scarred man snatched the weapon from the air with ease and weighed it in his hands for a moment.

"Thanks. Enjoy your breakfast, but do not be long. You wouldn't like me to come back and test you how I want to." Daniel said grinning evilly at the Gaang as he tossed the boomerang back to Sokka, "You're all lucky two people who's wisdom I respect suggested I change the way I train you. I guess it just means I'll have to find other ways to make you work harder."

With a last, quick glance at Aang, Daniel rose quickly into the air and, angling toward the east, he vanished into the glow of the rising sun.

"Ok, Twinkletoes. What did you do?" Toph said crankily as she turned to the nervous looking young man.

"Nothing, really." Aang said, waving his hands before him, "I just suggested that he was being a bit hard on us, is all."

"Great." Toph groaned as she rubbed at her sore shoulders, "You heard him. Now he want's to find other ways to make us work even harder."

"Well, I wonder what he's got planned today." Suki wondered aloud as she stretched her own aching limbs.

In fact most of the others were feeling sore and stiff after two days of training in an unfamiliar style, yet Aang was feeling only a little tired and that from meditating late into the night. Although he was careful to keep that to himself as they moved over to the fire and inspected the breakfast Daniel had left prepared for them.

A short time later though, the group was pleasantly surprised and a little confused when they approached the ravine Daniel had asked them to meet him in. Aang and the rest of the Gaang flew down into the ravine on Appa and close behind them, June came bounding from the trees on Nyla with Hu sitting before her, the little spirit giggling all the way as the shirshu skidded and jumped her way down the steep slope. At the narrow, far end of the ravine, near where the waterfall cascaded down nearly fifty feet to the river, there were a half dozen large stone tubs ranged along the river's edge. Each was filled with clear, steaming water.

"Baths." Katara, Suki and Mai intoned raptly, speaking in unison.

At the other end of the river, where the ravine widened out considerably near the ocean, they could see Daniel meditating patiently near several piles of stones. Dismounting from the animals, the group approached him with a small amount of trepidation. When they got close to Daniel they saw the piles of stone were in fact, stone boomerangs. Hundreds of stone boomerangs neatly stacked into three separate piles. When the others stopped a few feet away from him, Daniel opened his eyes and rose to his feet with a crooked grin.

"These are for the warriors." Daniel said, indicating the three large piles, "This is more of a game than training but my uncle Sokka developed this exercise to help warriors to learn how to fight in the moment. Take a moment to familiarize yourself with the weapons and I will return to begin the exercise. Benders, this way."

Leaving Sokka, Suki, Mai and June to inspect the boomerangs, Daniel marched away and the other four followed him toward the cliffs, casting worried glances at one another. Near to the cliff they saw Daniel had set out several large bowls next to a small fire that burned brightly in the cool morning light. Daniel indicated that they should sit around the fire and Aang, Katara, Zuko and Toph took up positions facing one another.

"I have seen Toph and Katara's progress but you need to practice this more." Daniel said, sitting down himself between Aang and Zuko, "You are each masters of your elements and any substance made from a mix of those elements is yours to manipulate."

Daniel Indicated the bowls around the fire and they saw one filled with a several melting blocks of dirty, brownish ice. Another was filled with thick, dark mud and the last contained a variety of green leaves of different types and sizes.

Daniel's hands began to slowly wave and weave about one another and from the bowls lifted a chunk of dirty ice, a blobby sphere of mud, a green leaf and lastly from the fire rose a large, glowing coal. The items circled above Daniel's moving hands as the others watched in awe and he grinned at them.

"I know this exercise will be easier for Aang, having mastery of all the elements. But, as you will come to realize, almost everything you can see and touch is made from a mix of all the elements and so is Bendable to you." Daniel said softly, keeping the objects floating above his hands, "Yet it is not the same as Bending your individual elements. Zuko here, for example, cannot go over and command the waterfall to reverse it's course as Katara might, but he could draw the heat from it and freeze it in a similar way to a Waterbender. Or Toph cannot summon and control the winds as Aang can, yet she could manipulate and push the dust in the air to create winds in a similar fashion. There are many ways the elements combine and interact and you will learn how to manipulate those interactions in time but for now take hold of these."

Daniel shifted one hand toward Aang and the leaf he was Bending floated over toward the Airbender. Aang closed his eyes and concentrated on the water inside the leaf as he had seen other Waterbender's do with plants in the past and smiled as the leaf settled, floating above his own hands. Next Daniel sent the glowing coal drifting over to Zuko and the young Firelord emulated Aang, closing his eyes and focusing on his element in the burning ember. He too smiled as the coal hovered a few inches above his own hands.

Next, grinning again as he did so, Daniel sent the lumpy, sphere of mud drifting over to Katara and at first she blinked in surprise but soon focused as the men had and took hold of the water within the mud with her Bending, keeping it floating before her.

"Oh, come on." Toph groaned as the block of dirty ice drifted toward her, "There's barely any earth there."

"More than you think." Daniel growled softly, grinning wider at her.

But Toph focused as the others had and realized he was right. With her earthsight she was aware of the lump of ice floating before her and the tiny specks of dirt suspended within it. Concentrating, she took a hold of the dirty ice and it hovered above her hands as the others were doing with their own objects.

"Good. Now hold them until you are sure of your control." Daniel said to them as the four sat with their eyes closed, concentrating, "When you are comfortable controlling these, the exercise is to pass them on around the circle."

The four Benders blinked open their eyes in surprise and Katara frowned as her blob of mud splattered into her lap but next moment Zuko gave a loud yelp as the glowing coal he had been controlling dropped into his open hands and he flicked it hastily away. Daniel only threw back his head and gave a short, barking laugh. He ignored the glares he was getting in return and smiled at Zuko and Katara.

"There is far more water than you might think, even in a burning coal, Katara." Daniel said to her then turned to the Firelord, "And, Zuko. Even in the purest of waters, in every element, there is fire. Everything, you will find, is made from and bound by energy. Now all of you practice while I work with the warriors. I want you to master this today so we can try it on a grander scale tomorrow. And don't forget, there's a nice hot bath waiting for you if you succeed."

Still grinning, Daniel got up and moved away toward the others by the pile of boomerangs. Katara swiftly pulled a fresh lump of mud from one of the bowls and narrowed her eyes at the other three sitting around her.

"Right, lets do this." the young woman said firmly, "I want that bath."

The others couldn't resist a chuckle as Toph drew the lump of ice from her lap, Zuko pulled another coal from the small fire and Aang summoned another leaf. They were each determined to learn this new way of Bending but they too could appreciate the idea of a soak in a hot bath.

As Daniel approached the beach he was greeted by the sight of Sokka giving the women some tips and telling them of the finer points of boomerang throwing. Although, Mai it seemed was having no trouble at all with the flat, angled stones. The Firelady was throwing and catching a boomerang in each hand, sending them spinning out over the waves, catching each and sending it flying again with a little flourish each time. She grinned at the occasional jealous glare from Suki and June as they tried to emulate her with slightly less success.

"Good. If you're all ready, lets begin." Daniel said as he came to stand near them, between the piles of boomerangs.

"So how is this supposed to teach us to fight in the moment?" Sokka asked, catching a boomerang from the air and turning to Daniel.

"Come stand behind me, all of you." Daniel said to them and grinned once more, "Keep your senses fully open and step in when you are ready."

Sokka, Suki, Mai and June all did as Daniel said and the man stood calmly for a few heartbeats between the piles of boomerangs, doing nothing. But next moment he launched himself into action, snatching up a handful of boomerangs from one pile he sent five of them spinning out over the waves and immediately after grabbed another five and sent them hurtling after. Again and then again he threw until twenty of the boomerangs were whistling in the air before the first even returned to Daniel. Hands moving in a whirling blur, Daniel caught each boomerang out of the air and sent it spinning out over the waves once more. The other four watched in awe as Daniel kept up the bizarre juggling act for several minutes.

"Come on." Daniel called out with a small laugh, "Are none of you going to have a go? We used to do this for fun when I was a kid."

Sokka was the first, after judging his moment he leapt over beside Daniel, catching two boomerangs from out of the air, the warrior's own hands moving with well practiced ease. Sokka actually laughed aloud as the two men stood side by side, catching each incoming boomerang and sending it spinning away once more. Suki and Mai exchanged smiles, feeling Sokka's obvious enjoyment infecting them as well, then both women jumped forward to join the two men. June rolled her eyes at the sight of the laughing trio beside Daniel, the four now finding twenty boomerangs an easy task. Strolling up casually beside Daniel, June reached out and snatched a boomerang from the air, sending it flying away again with a lazy flick of her wrist.

"This is a bit too easy, isn't it?" Daniel asked casually with a small grin at June.

And before anyone could reply, he spun around sweeping a hand out as he went and from the piles nearby another score of boomerangs went spinning out over the water. The others were wide eyed but dropped into ready stances as they faced double the number of whirling missiles. They came spinning in in groups of three or four and the warrior's hands spun and moved just as fast. Mai especially was the fastest, catching and releasing two boomerangs for one of everyone else's but still no one missed a catch. Grins were spreading across their faces again as they kept up with the pace of the twirling stones flying to and fro.

"Still too easy?" Daniel said and stepped back, "Focus now. Let your senses guide you."

The four were now facing the spinning flock of boomerangs on their own, yet still no one missed or dropped a catch. Although they were all a little apprehensive and very aware of hundreds more boomerangs still resting in piles behind them.

"Focus." Daniel's deep commanding voice came from behind them again.

Sokka and Suki stood almost shoulder to shoulder as their hands worked, assisting and backing each other up and Mai and June stepped closer together to do the same. Yet still, the forty boomerangs were proving to be little problem to the experienced warriors standing on the beach and still no on missed a one. But suddenly they first heard, then saw spinning shapes launch out from behind them in ones and twos and go whistling out over the waves to join the others in the air. Sokka guessed they were now facing as many as sixty boomerangs and the spinning stones filled the morning air over the waves like a cloud of leaves blown by a strong wind. A little desperately now the four moved, drawing closer together as their hands moved reflexively to catch barely seen dark shapes spinning toward them from out over the sea.

June was the first to miss and she realized the moment she saw the shape whirling toward her. The bounty hunter's hand began to rise but closed just behind the boomerang and it skipped off her upper arm to spin away and shatter on the ground. She gave a hiss of pain but prepared herself for the next incoming missile when all of the boomerangs suddenly stopped dead, hanging in the air.

"Excellent." Daniel said loudly with one hand upraised and June narrowed her eyes at the man, "You're all doing much better then I did on my first try. Now, no more catching. Draw your weapons and prepare to defend yourselves and each other."

The four exchanged uneasy glances as Sokka drew his sword and beside him Suki opened her fans. Mai pulled forth two of her larger tri-bladed knives and June produced a long dagger. They stared out at the hovering boomerangs above the water waiting but a sound of stone sliding over stone behind them made them turn. All the boomerangs in the separate piles were rising up into the air as Daniel stood nearby in a low stance, his hands moving in the air above him. The four gulped as they now looked out on a great ring of dark spinning shapes all around them. The huge ring of flying boomerangs began to spin slowly about them as Daniel began to move around them as well, keeping himself in a low Bending stance. Sokka, Suki, Mai and June drew together and stood back to back, watching the sky apprehensively.

"Focus on your senses." Daniel intoned as he moved and the great ring of boomerangs kept pace, "Stand together. Defend yourselves and each other."

Suddenly, Daniel swept his arms around himself and the spinning cloud seemed to condense. Small shapes detached from the ring and came spiraling in toward the four warriors from all around. Sokka struck out first at a boomerang that came spinning toward his face and shattered the stone missile with his sword. As the gravel and dust it became dropped to his feet it was joined by another as Suki shattered first one with a sweep of one of her fans, then another smashed against her other fan as she blocked it. Mai and June both scored hits on boomerangs that flew in toward them and then the storm was upon them in earnest. Scores of boomerangs at a time it seemed were spiraling out of the clouds circling them and whistled down toward the four like strange, homicidal birds. All thought and planning ceased as the four worked by instinct, reacting when their senses warned them of incoming danger. They began to circle around, their backs almost touching as they worked to smash the hurtling boomerangs and watched for others coming down from the sky.

"Would you look at that." Katara breathed from where she sat with Aang, Zuko and Toph near the vertical wall of the ravine.

It was Aang's turn to yelp in pain as the glowing coal that had been freshly passed to his control dropped into his open hands. He rubbed his burned hand with his other and twisted around to look at the others on the beach. The sight made his mouth drop open. Zuko too, could only sit and watch in awe the same as Aang and Katara. Toph could not 'see' the boomerangs whirling around the grouped warriors, they were simply too far away for her newly developed earthsight but through her usual Earthbending she could easily see Mai and her friends moving around each other and striking out with their hands.

"They're doing it, aren't they?" Toph said in barely a whisper, "In the moment, or whatever Daniel calls it. I knew Mai could move, but…damn."

The other three Benders wholeheartedly agreed with Toph's assessment as they watched the four on the beach battling the swirling cloud of boomerangs. Already though, the great cloud of stone missiles was much reduced and the four working on the beach were almost obscured from view by a thick grey cloud of dust.

Back on the beach, Daniel suddenly thrust out his hands, then quickly drew them down to his sides and the Boomerangs halted in the air before dropping to the ground. Only a score or so fell from the sky and the four panting warriors stood straight, blinking in surprise at the shin deep piles of gravel and dust about their feet. All four were covered from head to toes in a thick coating of gray dust.

"Excellent. No scratch that," Daniel said with a wide crooked grin, "That was absolutely fantastic. You're all picking this up much quicker than I'd hoped."

"That was so cool." June said grinning and reached up to hug herself, "Literally. It felt colder while we were doing that. You'd think the exercise would warm us up."

Suki and Sokka grinned at one another but Mai frowned as she wiped a hand across her sweating forehead, leaving a wet gray smear of dust on the back of her hand. They were all breathing hard but Mai especially was taking large panting gulps of air. Daniel raised a hand, clicking his fingers and the dust coating the others sprang away from their bodies and settled quickly to the ground.

"Could I just," Mai said and paused to breath again, "get some water."

"Of course," Daniel said quickly, stepping over to her, "Here."

He waved a hand toward the nearby river and a long thin streamer of water rose up and flowed across to his hand, hovering above it and an undulating sphere. He held the hand with the ball of water out to Mai and she raised an eyebrow at the man. But a moment later she coughed from the dust in her throat and with a shrug she leaned forward, pressing her lips to the ball of water and sucking in a mouthful. When Mai had drunk her fill, Daniel dropped the water to the ground and, taking Mai's arm in his own, started leading the woman toward the cliffside.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" June asked with an annoyed look at Daniel's retreating back.

To emphasize June's point, both Sokka and Suki coughed pointedly.

"There's the river." Daniel growled with out turning and Mai's lips compressed as she tried to suppress a smirk.

As Sokka, Suki and June grumbled their way over to the river for a wash, Daniel lead Mai over to the Benders where they still sat in a circle.

"That was amazing, Mai." Zuko exclaimed when the pair got close.

Katara, Aang and Toph all nodded emphatically in agreement but Mai's eyes rested on her husband and she raised an eyebrow at him. Zuko was dripping wet, his hands and lap coated in mud. He held up his dirty hands and gave his wife and Daniel an embarrassed smile.

"It took some effort but I think I've got it now." Zuko said with a touch of excitement, "I can move mud."

To demonstrate, Zuko punched out with a fist and the large, half empty bowl of mud tipped up, the wet earth flying out toward Katara. Zuko flinched, realizing in an instant his mistake but Katara reacted quickly, throwing up her own hand she caused the flying mud to reverse course and splatter back over Zuko. But still the young Firelord, now liberally coated in mud, grinned up at his wife. The others laughed and even Daniel gave an amused snort.

"Don't go showing off, Sweetness." Toph said grinning at Katara, "We ran out of ice ages ago thanks to you healing all your burns."

"Hey, it was hard to Bend a burning bit of wood. I can't help it if I got singed a few times." Katara said throwing a petulant look at Toph, but next moment she grinned at the Earthbender, "As I recall I patched your hands up twice."

"Mine too." Aang said holding up his own hands, one still with a small red mark on the palm.

They enjoyed another laugh but Daniel stepped back, becoming pensive.

"You are all doing well." He growled, staring down at the ground, "Enjoy your baths. I'd like you all to practice this further when we get back to camp. Tomorrow I will show you how to use this technique to travel."

Turning abruptly away the scarred man strode away toward the river as Sokka, Suki and June approached. He turned away from the others though and walked along the ravine toward the waterfall.

"What was that all about?" Zuko said frowning, "One minute he's smiling, next he takes off again."

"He was opening up again." Toph said, frowning like her fiancé, "I felt that connection again for a minute."

"He's afraid." Aang said, looking sadly at Daniel's retreating form, "I think he feels if he opens up to us he'll hurt us. I just wish I understood why."

They watched as Sokka, Suki and June joined them. Daniel walked over to the large stone tubs and stirred each with one hand, heating the water and causing great plumes of steam to rise from each. Once the tubs were heated he walked further away to the waterfall and disappeared behind the curtain of thundering water.

"Well, we'll worry about him later." Katara said, rising to her feet with a groan from her stiff legs, "Just let me into that bath."

The Gaang were still excited but just a little more somber as they made their way over to the river near the waterfall and the steaming tubs of water. There were six tubs, each big enough for the entire group to comfortably sit in. Flower petals and herbs floated in the steaming waters and a sweet smell rose from each of the tubs.

"Wow." Suki said, looking at the baths, "For someone who's trying so hard not to like us, he goes all out doesn't he? I mean, he cooks all our meals, even bringing me one of my aunts seed cakes and now scented baths. What's next? Pedicures?"

"That'd be nice. That foot massage he gave me felt incredible." Katara said with a small smile then frowned as she looked at the tubs, "So how are we going to go about this. I didn't bring a swimming outfit and I don't want to get my wrappings wet. You boys might have to go hide while us girls get undressed."

"No need for that, Sweetness." Toph said with a grin, "There's six baths. Five women and three guys. The solution's simple."

Toph kicked a foot against the ground and a long stone wall shot upward out of the ground, separating the two tubs closest to the ocean end of the ravine.

"You boys are just going to have to argue over who gets to share a bath." Toph said with a grin and turned away, "Me and Mai can share one of these and the other girls get one each."

"Hey, that's not fair Toph." Sokka whined and would have continued arguing but Toph stopped him there.

Spinning back around, Toph stomped her foot again and a pillar of stone erupted upward from underneath Sokka, launching the man into the air. Sokka yelled out in fear as he hurtled up and over the high stone wall and they heard him land in one of the baths on the other side with a loud splash. Shortly after they heard him coughing and spluttering.

"Hey, these are really deep." Sokka's excited voice came from the other side of the wall, "And there's pumice stones. Oooo, and a loofah."

The others rolled their eyes and laughed at the water tribe warrior's antics.

"I think I'll share with you." Aang said quietly to Zuko as they waved a quick goodbye to their loved ones and disappeared around the wall.

The women chose their baths and began to strip their clothing, eager to try the hot water for themselves. Katara's eyes kept flitting over to Mai as the woman disrobed, looking at her hips and wondering how to approach Mai about it when something about the young Earthbender at the Firelady's side caught Katara's eye.

"Oh, so that's where he gets it." Katara said then blushed when she realized she had spoken out loud.

"What are you on about, Sweetness?" Toph asked with a frown when she realized Katara was looking at her.

"Sorry. It's just, I've never seen you completely naked before, Toph." Katara said, her blush deepening, "You remember when Aang grew his hair out during the war? It's the same color as your's so I wondered if Daniel is supposed to be the child of a different Aang and Toph, how come he has dark brown hair? I mean, your's is black like Aang's. On your head, anyway."

Toph stood with her hands on her naked hips and with her face screwed up in confusion until Mai leaned over and whispered in the young woman's ear. Blushing herself, Toph's hands slid down to cover herself in sudden self-conscious embarrassment.

June, already in her large bath, laughed loudly.

"Oh, I get it. The carpeting upstairs doesn't match the rug downstairs." June said and turned her smiling face to Toph, "Don't worry, Bandit. I'm a brunette and a blonde myself."

"Well, I'm all glorious red and proud of it." Suki said with a grin as she slipped into her own bath.

Toph made a face at Katara and quickly jumped into her bath but as Mai moved to join her Katara decided to make her move.

"Mai? Wait a moment." Katara said, stepping over to the other woman, "There's something I need to check out and something we need to talk about."

"Sorry, Sweetness." Toph said grinning, resting her chin on her arms on the side of her tub next to Mai, "You got your free look and besides, Mai's spoken for twice over."

But Katara was determined and did not smile. Mai looked worriedly at her friend as Katara stared back with a serious expression.

"Mai. I wanted to talk to you about this in private but I've put it off for too long already." Katara said, "We need to talk about your hips."

"What about them?" Mai asked, running her hands over herself, "What's wrong?"

"I wasn't sure how to bring this up but, Mai, you have a rare condition that I've only seen a few times." Katara said, placing a hand on Mai's shoulder, "Your hip bones are too narrow to allow for a normal birth. Kuzon won't be able to pass through without causing serious damage to you and himself."

As Katara drew breath in the stunned silence from the other women, Mai suddenly cast an accusing glare at her.

"Why didn't you tell me." Mai hissed as she angrily brushed Katara's hand from her shoulder, "What does this mean for my son? What's going to happen?"

"Mai, I swear I didn't know until…until Daniel told me about his Aunt a few days ago." Katara said pleadingly, "And I'm going to be with you through everything Mai, I promise. I'm even going to study bloodbending and see if I can correct the problem before you give birth. That's why I wanted to bring this up now, so we can begin working on it together as soon as possible. No matter what, Mai, I'm going to help you."

"Hey, if anyone can, it's Sweetness." Toph said softly, standing up in the bath to put her arms around Mai's shoulders, "Don't you worry, sweetheart. Me an Sparky will be with you too."

Mai raised one hand and gripped Toph's forearm were it rested on her collarbone and her other slipped down to rest on her bare stomach. Only the tiniest bump was visible below her navel and she rubbed her hand over it with a miserable expression.

"Mai?" came Daniel's growl from behind Katara and the woman jumped.

Turning with a horrified expression, Katara saw the man standing only a few feet from her and hastily backed away, attempting to cover her body with her hands. But Daniel's eyes were fixed to Mai's own and for the first time in days the glare and anger was gone from his face as he stared sadly at Mai. The proud Firelady gave no thought to her own nakedness and stared back at Daniel with a sad and worried expression.

"The birth of my friend devastated my Aunt's body. I grew up watching the pain and difficulty my Aunt Mai had in just crossing a room and the pain that brought to Kuzon and my Uncle. Then one day we were attacked and because she couldn't move quickly enough, Aunt Mai died to save me and Kuzon." Daniel said as his eyes dropped to look at the ground, "I asked Katara to develop her bloodbending though it took the Katara I grew up with decades to create the technique. But there is still one more option. Hu has petitioned the Elementals and we will all meet with them in a couple of weeks. I will ask for the knowledge of how to help you and they will give it. You don't need to worry about this."

"How," Mai began and drew a calming breath before continuing, "How can you know they will tell you?"

"They will." Daniel said in a menacing growl and looked up at Mai with a fierce glare, "Because if they don't, it is within my power to tear them limb from limb until they do. You are the reason why I fight for this world. For Kuzon, for Reena, for all of you and I will allow nothing to happen to my best friend or my baby sister over there."

As Daniel said "sister" he pointed at Katara without looking at her but he frowned suddenly as if only just realizing what he'd said. Without warning Daniel shot up into the sky at incredible speed and vanished into the glare of the sun. A low boom rolled back down from the sky, like distant thunder.

"Sister?" Katara breathed, touching her own stomach with an awed expression, "A girl?"

Mai took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. Pulling away from Toph's embrace she stepped over to Katara and wrapped her friend in a tight hug.

"Thank you for telling me, Katara." Mai said as tears sprang to her eyes, "And I know you'll look after me and my boy. You saved our Zuko and have done so much for us since. Thank you."

"Uh, that's ok." Katara said with wide eyes as a fresh blush covered her face. She was suddenly and forcibly reminded of their nakedness as Mai held her tightly and Katara awkwardly patted the other woman on the back, "We're family. I know you'd do anything you could to help me if I needed it."

Suki and June smirked at the sight of Katara's discomfort, although it seemed Mai was oblivious to it. Toph leaned on the side of her tub, drumming the fingers of one hand against the side with an annoyed expression.

"This is touching and all, but I'd rather you brought that over here, Mai." Toph said in a voice that matched her expression, "No offence, Sweetness, but those are my Sweetcheeks and only Sparky and me are allowed to get those kind of squishies."

Katara couldn't help giving a little snort of laughter at Toph's words and Mai pulled away with an apologetic and slightly embarrassed look before moving over and sliding into the tub next to her fiancée. Katara was still blushing deeply as she got into her own bath as Suki and June exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

Captain Jee stared out of the forward window of the bridge on the airship and glowered at the dark, raging clouds below them. The turbulent storm seemed to reflect the emotions boiling inside the old man.

"Corporal Lee, report." Jee barked at one of the crewmen.

"Captain." The man in a smart green and red uniform snapped to attention and consulted a sheet of papers in his hands, "We have food and water supplies for a few days yet. Our coal supplies are down to about five percent, only a couple hundred pounds left, sir. We have five Firebenders on board, including yourself and general Iroh and working in shifts we might be able to keep the balloon inflated for another day. Beyond that sir,"

The corporal trailed off, unable to finish the sentence and Jee's face darkened further.

"Strip the ship of anything we don't need and jettison it overboard." Jee said turning to the corporal. The captain's eyes fell on his ornate wooden chair and the co-pilots seat beside it and pointed to them, "Strip those as well as anything else that will burn. Fittings, spare clothing, the chefs damn cooking oil if he has any left. Whatever it takes, corporal."

"Aye aye, sir." the man bowed to his captain.

As the corporal hurried from the bridge he bowed again as Iroh stepped into the room with little Reena and Sanna at his side.

"Ah, perhaps this is a bad time." Iroh said as he laid eyes on the angry looking captain, "Sanna, would you take Reena back down to the hold with the others? We shall visit the bridge another time."

"Awww." Whined the little red haired girl with disappointment as Iroh passed her to Sanna.

"No. no." Jee said quickly, offering a small smile to the little girl, "I would welcome a visit right now. Hello Reena, Captain Sanna. Please, come in."

Reena wriggled free from Sanna's grasp and ran over to stand before the Captain, smiling up at the man. Jee felt some of the tension drain from him at the sight of the little girl. He'd always wanted children of his own but had been involved in the military for so much of his life that he'd simply never found the time. Now, as Reena attempted a formal bow before him, Jee laughed and bent down to scoop the little girl up in his arms.

"I've only met your mother a few times but you look so much like her, did you know that?" Jee said to the smiling girl, "And my wife, Anji, is your mother's, uncle's second cousin. That kind of makes me your Uncle too."

"Anji? She was captain of the warriors before Suki." Sanna said coming over with Iroh to stand before the windows with Jee, "I didn't know we were related."

"I think everyone on Kyoshi island is related in one way or another." Jee said with a small laugh, "At least now the war is long over, the island can import some new blood."

"Unca Captain." Reena said and leaned over to kiss the man's cheek, then made a face, "Scratchy face, like grandpa."

Jee, Iroh and Sanna laughed and some of the crew on the bridge smiled as they considered their 'Unca Captain' from the corners of their eyes. Jee showed little Reena the controls, levers and wheels around the bridge but the little girl seemed more interested in the view outside the window.

"There's not much to see out there I'm afraid, just blue sky and clouds." Jee said softly to the little girl in his arms, though he obligingly stood by the window so Reena could press her face against it, peering out, "At least you're not like your brothers. They nearly dropped us out of the sky yesterday, when they came to visit the bridge. I've never seen two boys more interested in trying to find out what all the controls do."

"Suki says they're little mirror images of their father and grandfather." Sanna said with a grin, "And she usually says it with a shudder."

If Reena was listening she gave no sign as the little girl stared raptly down at the storm clouds below them. Reena cocked her head to one side as she looked through the window and grinned.

"Looky. Naggy clouds." Reena exclaimed and pointed down at the storm clouds.

"Naggy?" Jee said with a confused look out the window.

"That's her name for the Unagi back home." Sanna said turning a tolerant smile to her niece, "Reena, Unagi's not in the clouds. He swims in the water. Remember?"

"Naggy, naggy." Reena insisted, pressing her face harder against the glass.

Sanna exchanged a resigned look with Jee and rolled her eyes but next to them, Iroh cast a clandestine glace at the little girl. Iroh had for most of his life had had the ability to see far more than ordinary people. From the start he could see spirits and many things in the natural world that were normally invisible to the majority of the population. And while the airship they were riding in had been trapped above the unnatural storm he had seen many translucent, sinuous shapes slipping in and out of the storm, their long bodies seeming to be made up of the clouds themselves. Now, suspicions were forming in the old man's mind as he stared at the little girl in his old friend's arms.

"Saana, would you take Reena for a moment." Iroh asked the Kyoshi warrior softly, "I would like to speak to Captain Jee."

Smiling first at Iroh, Sanna took Reena in her arms and walked across the bridge so the little girl could look out of the windows there.

"Jee, how are we doing?" Iroh asked his friend seriously.

The Captain's face became serious itself now as he turned to Iroh and the old man put his hands behind his back and began to pace back and forth.

"It's not too good, Iroh." Jee said, "We have to come down tomorrow. By midday at the latest. We'll likely run out of coal tonight and what few Firebenders we have on board will be needed to keep the balloon inflated. I'll need you to take a turn at the engines, old friend."

"Of course, Jee." Iroh said, "Do you know where we are?"

"Yes. Roughly at least. I plotted our course last night." Jee said with a pensive look, "We're almost all the way to the fire nation. Our course has been generally north west and I think we'll be close enough to the islands by tomorrow to attempt landfall. We can only hope we last long enough not to end up in the ocean."

"As I said, I believe we are being taken somewhere." Iroh said softly to Jee, "Whatever is guiding us would not take us this far just to dump us in the water."

Jee could only shake his head as he paced, casting worried glances at Iroh and out of the windows. He paused in his pacing to look over at Sanna holding her niece. At that moment, two engineers entered the bridge with tools and one began to dismantle the captain's chair and the other moved around the room, removing various fittings and ornaments. Jee sighed sadly at the sight of his beloved ship being pulled apart.

"Well, we should get some rest before tonight, old friend. And I'll tell you this," Jee said to Iroh quietly, "When we meet whatever has brought us on this long journey, it's going to answer for what it has forced me to do to my ship."

Dusk found the Gaang relaxing about the camp. Zuko and Aang were meditating together by the fire. Sokka and Suki were training, dodging and weaving as Toph sent rocks whizzing at them and June sat back against Nyla with her hands behind her head. The little spirit, Hu sat on Appa's head and watched Toph sending rocks at the warriors and clapping her hands with delight when a shot came close to scoring. Mai rested back against one of the stones around the fire while Katara ran her blue glowing hands about the woman's exposed abdomen.

"So, tell me, Katara." Mai asked the Waterbender as she worked, "How bad is it? What'll happen when it's time?"

Katara sat back and as the glow faded from the water around her hands, she shook it off onto the grass and helped Mai close her robes. Nearby, Zuko cracked an eyelid and listened in, he'd been as shocked as Mai and Toph when he had heard the news but he'd always trusted in Katara's abilities as a healer.

"Well, not to toot my own horn or anything but it's not as bad as it could be if I wasn't around." Katara said with a small smile, "I've dealt with this kind of birth twice before. In the worst case scenario, I'll have to break some bones." Mai looked suddenly terrified and Zuko jumped, opening his eyes fully. Katara was quick to finish reassuringly, "Don't be too afraid, Mai. Absolutely nothing bad will happen to Kuzon and there are herbs and medications I can give you for the pain. And once the birth is over I can fix you up again but,"

"But?" Mai prompted as Katara drifted into silence.

Katara found she could not raise her eyes to meet her friend's and the next words she spoke felt like the hardest thing she'd ever had to say.

"But every woman who's been through this kind of birth is left barren." Katara said in barely a whisper, "I'm sorry, Mai but you won't be able to have any more children."

A lone tear slipped from one of Mai's eyes, though her face remained expressionless. As Zuko got up and moved to sit next to his wife, her hands slipped down and rested on her lower belly.

"But, Kuzon will be alright, won't he?" Mai asked in a dull monotone with just a touch of pleading in her voice.

"I guarantee it, Mai." Katara said reassuringly, "So long as we're prepared, there's no reason at all for Kuzon to feel any ill or long term effects from the birth."

"Then that will do." Mai said with a shuddering sigh.

The next moment though, Mai, Katara and Zuko jumped as a floating cup of tea drifted slowly across and hovered a foot away from them. They stared at it incredulously until Mai turned her head to see Toph standing near the cliffs edge with her hand held out toward them and the tip of her tongue protruding from the side of her mouth. Mai's face relaxed into a smile as she took the teacup from the air.

"Thank you, Toph." Mai said as Katara and Zuko smiled in realization. Mai slipped her other arm about Zuko's shoulders, "What would I do without you two and my family around me? I can't imagine being as miserable as I used to be as a child, but that's what I would be without all of you."

There came a disparaging snort from June over at the barn and Katara turned toward her.

"Haven't you ever had a family you cared about?" Katara asked the bounty hunter testily, "Surely you had parents at least."

"I remember my father." June said, opening her eyes and sitting up, "He was murdered in front of me when I was little. Since then it's just me an Nyla. Don't get me wrong though, I like you guys. I've just never seen the need for all that extra baggage a family brings."

"Oh." Katara said, regretting her outburst for a moment but she quickly rallied, "Maybe once you've been with us long enough you'll see things differently."

June rolled her eyes and was ready with a retort when Daniel suddenly dropped from the sky and hit the ground in a crouch with a loud thump. He was dripping wet and over his shoulder he carried a huge unicorn-salmon, a red and blue striped fish with a long horn protruding from it's forehead. Daniel dropped the fish to the ground and turned his glare at June.

"Family is everything, June." He said in a soft growl, "Without it we are eternally alone. But then again, you've never been alone. Have you?"

"Nope." Was all June said in reply, patting the shirshu behind her and leant back against Nyla once more.

Daniel turned away from the bounty hunter and turned to those by the fire, as Toph and Suki moved over to join them. Sokka however, came over to Daniel and stared excitedly at the fish the man had brought.

"Unicorn-Salmon." Sokka exclaimed excitedly, "These are delicious. Where did you get it?"

Daniel turned his head to regard Sokka with a small grin.

"There's plenty in the waters around here. The fun part's in grabbing them before they spear you. Since you're so excited to see it perhaps you'd like to gut and clean it for dinner." Sokka's excitement faded and his shoulders slumped but Daniel turned away, back to the rest of the group around the fire, "First I want to borrow Aang for a short time."

Aang sat up straight and opened his eyes, he'd been meditating on the memories of Yin still scrambled in his mind and a small part of his awareness had remained focused on the camp.

"Borrow?" Aang asked with a small amount of trepidation as he rose to his feet.

"I need to speak to you." Daniel growled softly, "But first I wonder, how are you doing with discovering your Avatar powers? Any progress?"

"Well." Aang said with a small smile. He had discovered some things in Yin's memories and he raised a hand to his head, resting two fingers on his temple, _How's this?_

Everyone in the camp jumped. Aang had been trying to speak telepathically to Daniel yet everyone had clearly heard his voice in their minds. Toph wore the most bewildered look, sticking a finger in her ear and giving it a jiggle.

"What the hell was that?" the young woman asked.

_Something Aang needs to work on,_ this time everyone clearly heard Daniel's growling tones inside their heads, "But until then, lets just talk. Will you speak privately with me, Aang?"

Looking as bewildered and shocked as everyone else, Aang nodded absently. He was just beginning to wonder what surprises Daniel was going to spring on them next when the scarred man pointed a hand at Aang and both of them began to rise into the air. Aang heard a shout of fresh surprise from below but they were rising faster now and suddenly the world went dark, cold and damp. A few heartbeats later the pair emerged from the top of the clouds and here, Daniel halted their ascent. Aang looked around himself and couldn't help smiling. This was the part of being an Airbender he truly loved. The sun sat half hidden on the distant eastern horizon and the clouds in that direction were colored deep reds, light pinks and vibrant gold's. Daniel assumed a sitting position and Aang copied him, both men seeming to be sitting atop a dark grey, puffy meadow. Daniel remained silent for a moment looking down at his hands folded in his lap.

"So, what can I help you with?" Aang asked the man, "Is it the turmoil inside you because,"

Daniel's hand snapped up to interrupt and he glared at Aang.

"I am not the issue here." Daniel growled, "You are."

"Me?" Aang asked worriedly.

"Aang. You have a ways to go before you unleash your full potential as the Avatar of spirit and mind but I don't doubt you'll get there before the end of our journey together." Daniel said in a softer tone though his glare remained as hard as before, "The problem is, I know all of your powers and because of that you will not be able to stop me should the need arise."

"Stop you? What," Aang started but Daniel raised a hand to interrupt again.

"I have admitted to you I have trouble controlling my emotions sometimes. When I was fully joined with wolf in the spirit realms I was a different being, the Nomad, and in that way I found balance. Before that, when I was growing up, I had my family and friends. But I still hurt them in the end." Daniel had dropped his eyes as he spoke but now, as he raised them again and behind his usual glare, Aang could see the pain in the man's eyes, "Long ago, Fate was able to vanquish Yin because she possessed his power as well as her own. Now, I posses knowledge of your power and so you must learn the ways of the Avatar of nature and body. You Aang, need to learn to unleash the hunter within you, become the warrior. Once you learn my power never again will one Avatar have power over another."

Aang nodded in understanding. He could see the sense in Daniel's words but something still nagged at him.

"So how do I," Aang started and something clicked into place in his mind, "Oh, no."

"No. Not the ritual of the hunt." Daniel said with a small smile and Aang sagged in relief, "I know that goes against everything you believe in. What I want you to do is focus on studying your powers of mind for now and hopefully soon I will be able to share the knowledge with you directly, mind to mind. And, there's something."

Daniel trailed off into silence and Aang sensed the turmoil inside the man strongly for a moment as though the connection between them had returned but it vanished again a moment later. The man's eyes dropped again and his breathing became labored.

"Daniel, what is it?" Aang asked kindly, "Speak to me, please."

"You've no idea how much I want this, Aang. How much I want to see you all as my family." the growl had dropped from Daniel's voice and he spoke in a soft tone, "But every bad decision I ever made ended up hurting my family and I hurt them so much. I could not bear to repeat those mistakes with you. When you have mastered your powers of mind and spirit, I want you to erase my memories of my childhood."

Aang blinked in surprise and for a moment simply could not find the words as he stared at Daniel. The man remained with his head bowed and his breathing came in shallow gasps.

"Daniel, I. What do. This." Aang stumbled over what to say as he stared at the man across from him, "I can't do that. I mean, can I?"

"It is within your power as the Avatar of spirit and mind." Daniel said, his voice became pleading, "Please, Aang. Promise me this one thing."

"I. I just can't, Daniel. I don't think it's right." Aang said, trying desperately to sound kind and wise but feeling as though he was failing miserably, "It would be like killing a part of you and besides you said you fight for your family, for us. I think you're running from your past Daniel and I also truly believe you need to face it. Talk about it. I can't take away your memories, it just…it isn't right."

Aang felt terrible for the way he had spoken yet he believed he was right. Daniel's hands had trembled slightly in his lap until they clenched into tight fists and when he raised his head he glared darkly at Aang.

"So be it then." He growled in his usual tone.

Suddenly the two men dropped through the cloud they were sitting on and Aang gave an involuntary gasp of surprise. As they dropped through the bottom, the young Airbender realized they had been speaking for some time and now the sun had set and he could see nothing of the coast but in a moment he spied a tiny pinprick of firelight from the campsite below them.

"Understand this, Aang. More than ever now you need to learn the power of the Avatar of nature as well as your own powers." Daniel called out over the rushing wind as the men dropped, "You will need the knowledge of the hunter, the ways of the warrior. For when the time comes, you wont be able to rely on spirit bending or the powers of mind. Because if I loose control and become a threat to this family, to the world, then you will need to kill me…before I kill you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Much later that night Katara slipped from the hut she shared with Aang and hugged herself against the cold night air. A world of white greeted her as snow drifted down from the dark sky with a soft hissing sound in the still air. From the trees around the camp she could hear creaks and cracking noises as it built up on the evergreens that made up the forest this far north. Even the grass on the ground in the camp had disappeared under a thick white blanket.

Looking around to see if there was any other movement and seeing none, Katara made her way over to the cold firepit and halfheartedly stirred the coals under the snow there. With a frustrated sigh at the lack of a fire, Katara brushed the snow from one of the stone seats and sat down.

"Daniel?" Katara said in barely a whisper, looking up at the sky, "I want to speak to you. Now."

There came a soft popping sound and Daniel stood only a few feet away from Katara, the falling snow rushing away from him as his sudden appearance displaced the air. He stared at her with his usual glare and frowned as he glance at the firpit. He began to reach for the pile of wood stacked nearby but Katara hastily raised a hand to stall him.

"Let's not disturb the others. I want to talk privately." Katara told him softly. She slid over to the edge of her stone seat and patted the space beside her, "Sit down with me. Keep me warm."

Frowning at Katara now, Daniel approached hesitantly and sat beside her stiffly. Immediately, the snow fled from the ground for several feet around them and Katara couldn't help but notice the warmth suddenly pouring off of Daniel.

"Well, I didn't mean that so literally. I forgot you can Firebend as well, but thank you, Daniel." Katara said with a small smile but Daniel only glared at the firepit and did not turn to look at her. She sighed again, "Aang told me what you talked about earlier."

Daniel's eyes flicked to her then back to the firepit as his frown deepened angrily. Katara's smile did not falter though as she reached for one of Daniel's hands and when he did not resist, she laced her fingers with his and pressed herself against the man's side. Daniel finally turned to look at Katara but she ignored his glare and continued to smile warmly at him.

"So. She's really a girl?" Katara asked, patting her stomach with her other hand.

This seemed to be the last thing Daniel expected and his angry expression dissolved into confusion.

"I. Yes." Daniel said softy, his eyes flicking down before returning to Katara's, "She's only about the size of my thumb, but I can see she's definitely a girl."

"I wasn't sure yet myself, it's hard to tell sometimes when they're still so small." Katara said, her smile widened and she laid her head sideways onto Daniel's shoulder. She felt the man suddenly tense up but she relaxed as she snuggled into his warmth, "I wonder if she'll be a Bender? Or what kind, for that matter. I know Aang has his heart set on another Airbender like Anna but I really don't mind either way."

Daniel looked back at her with a confused and slightly worried frown.

"Katara? What." Daniel hesitated and looked down at the ground before him, "What is this about? Why are you treating me like this?"

Katara sighed and reached over to cup Daniel's cheeks with her hands and turned his face to hers. She smiled warmly as she looked into his frowning, dual colored eyes, even though she could see the predator gazing back at her from them once more. Seeking weaknesses and threats.

"Because as much as you try to push us away, I like you Daniel. I want you to understand first, that I agree with you. We are not your family and you shouldn't try to see us as them or their replacements." Daniel's eyes widened as Katara spoke but she only continued to hold his gaze and smile at him, "I won't pretend to understand what you mean when you say you fear loosing control. But do you know what I see when I look at you? I see a scarred, lonely man who's taken on an impossible and monumental task as a self-imposed punishment for crimes only he sees. Because, I think if your family is truly just like us, then no matter what you did, I know they have forgiven you. I know, because I would feel the same if you were my son."

A range of emotions came and went on Daniel's face, from anger, fear and an obvious longing. His mouth opened and shut several times but Katara raised a hand and covered his trembling lips.

"One day, I'd like to hear more about your family and what you did that haunts you so much. But when you are ready." Katara said smiling. She slid her hand around to cup Daniel's cheek again, "I may not be your Aunt but I think it would be good for you, for all of us, if we could be friends."

A lone tear threatened to slip from the man's green eye, though his frown remained.

"I. I don't know, Katara." Daniel said in a low, husky voice, "I've hurt everyone I ever cared about."

"Just as you've shown that giving up is not in your nature, Daniel, nor is it in mine." Katara told him as she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his cheek, then whispered, "I am not going to give up on you."

As she sat back, Daniel slipped his hand gently from Katara's and reached across to her. He hesitated for a moment, then laid his hand flat against the woman's lower stomach and closed his eyes. Katara first noticed how warm Daniel's hand was, even through her robes but a moment later she felt an answering warmth from within herself.

"Her chi is very strong. Just like her parent's." Daniel said in barely a whisper, "But I can feel her energies clearly. She will be a powerful Airbender."

As Daniel drew his hand away, Katara smiled even more and slipped her arm about his waist, pulling herself closer still. She felt the man tense again and although he relaxed slightly an instant later, he still sat very stiffly against Katara's side.

"Thank you, Daniel." and as Katara pulled away she saw that Daniel's face was more relaxed than she had seen in days and it brought forth a fresh smile from her, "Lets try for a fresh start tomorrow, ok? Stop trying so hard to shut us out and we'll work things out together, as friends. Good night, Daniel."

Katara got up to start back toward her hut but paused as the snow on the ground parted, creating a path for her. She turned back to Daniel with a knowing smile and nodded her thanks.

"Good night, Katara." Daniel said in a quiet, emotionless tone.

Daniel sat in the darkness, unmoving for several long minutes after Katara had gone until a soft voice came from the deeper darkness under the roof of the open barn.

"You know, it is pretty cold tonight, even with Nyla." Came June's quiet voice, "I could use an extra warm friend myself right now."

June had awoken as Nyla shifted under her when Katara had first emerged from her hut and had overheard the exchange between her and Daniel. She wasn't really interested in teasing or flirting with the man again but, just like in Daniel, Katara's words had awoken a deep longing within the bounty hunter. The man sat still and unmoving, nothing more than a dark shape outlined against the snow and June felt a twinge of disappointment, thinking he had rebuffed her again. But after a minute Daniel rose from the stones and began to move toward her. Feeling a touch of excitement and trepidation mixed together, June shifted over on the shirshu's broad back and pulled her blankets aside. Yet, what suddenly jumped up and lay down beside her was as large as the man but the wrong shape and definitely much hairier. She realized instantly that he had changed into the wolf and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, fine then. Not exactly what I expected but at least you're warm." June said, throwing the blanket back over them both and snuggling into the side of the wolf. She yawned and breathed in the scent of the animal and spoke in a quiet voice as she drifted back into sleep, "That Katara is usually right about most things but she got one thing wrong. You smell just like Nyla, like the earth."

When Nyla shifted under her again, awaking June the next morning, she was firstly very confused. She was alone under her blankets but at some point through the night, Daniel had erected three walls around the large barn. June could feel warmth radiating from the stone around her as though the building had been sitting in the hot sun for a day, instead of through a cold winter's night. When she looked out the open side of the Barn, she saw a roaring fire blazing in the pit and beside it, Daniel knelt in the thick snow, talking to the little spirit, Hu in the pre-dawn darkness.

"I'll come back and visit every chance I get. I promise." Daniel said softly to the sad looking little girl, "Just like in my world, you've been a good friend to us, Hu and I'll always be indebted to you for that."

Hu suddenly lunged forward and wrapped her arms about Daniel's chest and June was surprised to see him smile warmly, hugging the little girl tightly.

"Careful, Hu. You'll mess up your hair. It looks really nice on you." Daniel said with a small chuckle as the little girl stepped back, "Although, June might want her hair band back."

"Nah. She can keep it. I can always get another." June said, sliding from Nyla's back. She kept her blanket wrapped about herself and walked over to the fire, smiling at the little girl, "I got supplies stashed all over the earth kingdoms anyway. That's part of being a bounty hunter, always on the move."

"Well, we are moving on today." Daniel told June and she noticed the growl in his voice was greatly diminished, though his face remained hard and unrevealing, "Do you think Nyla is up to a hard run? We're headed west, to the mountains and from there to the south, along the ranges."

"Sure. Between you and Katara, Nyla's all patched up and itching to go." June said, turning to look at the shirshu next to Appa in the now enclosed barn. Then she turned back to Daniel with a soft smile, "I guess I should thank you for that and for keeping us warm last night."

June let her blankets drop open and stepped forward but Daniel suddenly flinched back from her with a frown. June frowned herself and sighed but jumped slightly when Hu stepped forward and wrapped her little arms about the woman's legs.

"I cuddle." Hu said, looking up at June with wide, dark green eyes.

June rolled her eyes with a wry smile but bent down and scooped the little girl up into her arms.

"Sure thing, tree girl." June said and moved to sit by the fire, settling Hu in her lap, "At least someone in this camp is willing to share a little love with me."

Daniel only ignored June's comment, moving away instead and reaching down to one of the stone seats around the fire. With a loud crack he broke a large piece from the flat stone and broke that piece twice more, so that he held three large stones in his hands. Then, with three flicks of a finger, he sent the stones flying over to knock loudly against the sides of the three huts.

"Aww. No yelling this morning?" June said but the man did not turn or otherwise react to her teasing.

A few minutes later the Gaang stumbled sleepily from their huts. Everyone had dressed in extra layers of clothing this morning but Mai and Toph still pressed themselves against Zuko's side, The young Firelord using his Bending to raised his body temperature obligingly. Katara (spoiled a little by a life mostly spent on the open road) pressed herself against Aang's side as he did the same thing for her. Only Sokka and Suki stood relaxed, Sokka having been raised at the south pole and Suki used to the cold now after living at her husband's homeland for many years.

The first thing the Gaang noticed was that Daniel's glare had softened considerably as he stood by the fire facing them. And as well as the deep cold that had come to the camp, they were surprised to see the thick layer of snow that lay over everything.

"This morning I have a special exercise for you Benders. We are breaking camp to head south but only the warriors will be riding on Appa and Nyla." Daniel said to them and they exchanged worried looks, "Gentlemen, before you have breakfast you will saddle and pack Appa. Ladies, please join me by the fire."

"Hey, come on." Sokka complained in a whining tone, "Why can't the girls help? And don't think we haven't noticed you taking it easy on Katara and Mai either, buddy."

Daniel frowned darkly at Sokka as did Suki and the other women but it was Katara who spun with her hands on her hips and glared angrily at her brother.

"Oh? You think he's too easy on us?" Katara said loudly, "And just how pregnant are you, big brother?"

Katara swept her hands out before her and the snow from all around rose up and threw itself at Sokka, coating the surprised warrior thickly from head to foot until he resembled a lumpy snowman with only his wide blue eyes showing and the muffled sounds of his complaints coming from within. Grumbling something disparaging about sisters, Sokka shook the snow from himself and stomped angrily back into his hut. Suki covered her mouth to suppress a giggle but Mai and Toph both laughed loudly.

"Are you boys going to complain as well?" Katara asked her husband and the Firelord, folding her arms and glaring at them sternly.

Zuko and Aang exchange a quick glance and bowed hastily to Katara. Although as they rose, they did so smiling.

"Nope." Both men said in unison and disappeared back into their huts.

Still grinning, the women made their way over to the roaring fire and sat gratefully before it, enjoying it's warmth. Daniel turned to June where she still sat with Hu on her lap.

"June? Please prepare Nyla and then join everyone for breakfast." Daniel said, his glare softening.

June shrugged and gently pried the little spirit from her lap and got up to do as the man asked. Daniel took a large pot from beside the fire and began to pour cups of tea before handing them out to the other four women seated about the fire as Hu moved over and settled herself between Toph and Mai. Toph, Mai and Suki were a little confused at the charitable act and the much softer expression on Daniel's face this morning but Katara only smiled warmly at him. After everyone was holding a steaming cup, Daniel took a seat to face the four women.

"Today we are going to start heading south. We'll continue your training as we go and in a couple of weeks we shall meet up with Sanna and what Kyoshi warriors she brings with her at a village called Podeck." Daniel said to them, then pointed first to the young Waterbender and then her sister-in-law, "I would like you, Katara and you, Suki to use two of the messenger hawks to write to your families and have them meet us there a week after."

"Our families?" Suki asked with a touch of worry, "But,"

"I think you want to meet our kids. Don't you, Daniel?" Katara interrupted softly, "With the way you get around, I don't see why you can't go see them now and be back in ten minutes."

"I do want to meet them, yes. But not without you. There are two reasons why I want them to join us. Firstly, I have a very special gift for Anna. For her and her family." Daniel said to a surprised Katara then addressed all of them again, "Near to Podeck is an ancient and hidden temple dedicated to the Elementals themselves. We shall meet with them and many others there to garner what support we can from the spirits of this world. The second reason I want the children to join us, is because after meeting the Elementals we will all travel together to the fire nation for an extreamly important mission."

"What gift?" Katara asked suspiciously, "And how dangerous will this mission be?"

"The gift I'd rather keep to myself for now. It is as much for others in your family as it is for Anna." Daniel said with a small smile and turned slightly to glance at Aang as he emerged from his hut with an armload of rolled blankets. Then Daniel turned to look at Mai and Toph and his smile widened slightly, "And our mission to the Fire nation will only be dangerous to Zuko. At least, if only because my father and my Uncles always claimed that weddings were dangerous affairs for any man."

There came a thump and a clatter from behind Mai and Toph as Zuko, who had just emerged from their hut and overheard, dropped his armload of possessions in surprise. Mai and Toph looked at each other with huge smiles as Zuko came to stand behind them.

"Really?" all three ask simultaneously.

Daniel's smile faded quickly but he nodded to them. Suki and Katara looked almost as excited as the Firelord, his Lady and their fiancée.

"I spoke with the moon spirit before I entered the world and though what she said didn't mean much to me at the time, I think Yue was right. Even with the hard days ahead, it is important to acknowledge and celebrate love wherever it's found." Daniel said to the trio, "And I suppose, it would be nice for Kuzon if Toph were officially part of the family before he is born."

"Thank you, Daniel." Mai said, smiling as Zuko bent to put his arms around both women and pressed his lips to Toph's cheek.

But, strangely, Daniel's face hardened once more and he rose to his feet.

"Finish your breakfast then get those hawks sent out. We have a long way to travel this morning." Daniel said to them, then turned to look at the end hut with a frown, "Suki? Is there anything in your hut you'd rather not get wet?"

Suki and the others looked at each other and then Daniel, confused. Except for Toph, who focused her senses on the inside of the hut and saw the warrior within reclining on his bed. Knowing Daniel, Sokka was about to become very uncomfortable indeed and Toph grinned in expectation.

"Uh, Sokka's papers, I suppose." Suki said raising an eyebrow at the scarred man, "His plans and theories. Why?"

Daniel held out one hand and closed his eyes, making a summoning gesture with one finger. The curtain in the doorway of the hut twitched aside and several leather bags flew out and dropped next to the surprised and still confused Suki.

"Because I told him to pack, not to go back to sleep." Daniel growled.

Dropping into a loose stance with his hands at his sides, Daniel's arms then swept out and upward and a moment later a wall of water rose over the side of the cliff with a loud rushing sound. Then with a twisting flourish, he punched out with one hand and the water sped across the camp in a long, thick stream and burst through the door of Sokka's hut. Water gushed out of the one small window set high on the side of the small building and as the water finally stopped streaming into the hut, it instantly began to flow back out of the doorway, carrying a few items of clothing, a blanket and one spluttering, coughing Sokka.

"What just happened?" Sokka asked wide eyed and shivering hard as he struggled to his feet.

The warrior stumbled over to the fire, dripping wet and slightly blue from the cold. Daniel stepped over and grabbed Sokka by the shirt and pulled the man into himself so they were almost nose to nose.

"My patience and good humor will only stretch so far." Daniel growled, glaring into the shivering man's eyes, "I like you, Sokka. But get to work or I will have you running along behind the bison the entire way."

Pushing Sokka roughly away Daniel turned to the others who were all grinning at the hapless, soaking warrior.

"There is something I need to get from the forest so everyone be ready when I get back." Daniel growled turning his glare onto everyone. But as his eyes fell on little Hu, Daniel's expression softened slightly, "And Hu will not be coming with us. She needs to remain as the guardian of her forest so say your goodbye's now before we go."

With that Daniel turned away and walked off around the huts toward the forest but as he went, Katara got hastily to her feet and followed.

"Daniel?" She called softly and he stopped just before the trees, turning to her with a frown, "That was very sweet of you just now. Well, not what you did to Sokka, that was just funny. But to give Mai and Zuko and Toph your blessing and encourage their wedding. I guess you gave some thought to what we talked about last night?"

Daniel's frown remained but he nodded at Katara.

"It helps to consider the differences between you and my family, rather than focusing on the similarities. I like the idea of us being friends too, Katara." Daniel said quietly but next moment stepped forward to stare into Katara's eyes and his voice hardened into his usual growl, "But it doesn't change the fact that I need to become the Avatar of nature. Even though I have wolf, unless the two of us find a way to become fully joined as we once were, then the turmoil inside me only gets stronger day by day. It takes constant control and where once my family were the buffer between my mind and my emotions, without them it is only a matter of time. That is the curse of an Avatar of nature who reaches maturity before bonding with an animal spirit. This…imbalance. You wondered what loosing control meant? It means fear and hatred and pure rage, unchecked and uncontrolled. My family learned what it means the hard way, as have I."

Daniel's gaze remained hard but he sighed and raised a calloused hand and cupped Katara's cheek as she had done to him that morning.

"Because of who you are, I love you, all of you. I can't help it. But if I do loose control before the final battle comes, pray Katara." Daniel said softly. He dropped his hand and turned away, walking into the trees and before he disappeared he added, "Pray your husband had the strength to put me down before your family learns it too."

A little later the sun was just rising above the trees to the east and the Gaang were waiting patiently around the campsite. Since only the non-Benders of the group had been told they were flying on Appa, Sokka had claimed the coveted rear of the boat sized saddle and lay back on their packed gear with his hands behind his back, resting peacefully. Suki lay sideways, across the saddle with half her legs hanging over the side and her head resting on Sokka's abdomen. Katara had thankfully drawn the water from Sokka's clothing and the rest of their gear and now that Appa was packed and ready, the warrior husband and wife felt it was safe to relax.

Zuko, Mai and Toph sat together by the fire, discussing future plans for their wedding. Although Toph's main contribution so far had been to declare that as long as Mai, Zuko and the rest of their family attended the wedding, then the young woman simply didn't care if they got married in the Fire Palace, Gaoling or even out here in the wilderness. Mai and Zuko had smiled tolerantly, they understood their fiancée was only eager to get to the event itself and as the two threw plans and ideas back and forth between them they noticed that Toph kept one ear turned toward them.

June lay backward on Nyla's saddle, relaxing in the warm sunshine. She still wore one of Katara's spare shirts and although she found the article of clothing warm and appealing in it's own way, June still hoped that today's trip would take them near one of her stashes. Not only had she lost her spare clothing when she had been attacked but she felt much more naked without her favorite weapon. She was more than proficient with knives and most blades but her weapon of choice had always been the whip. A preference and a skill she had learned from her animal companion.

Aang was in his familiar meditative pose beside Appa but this time, Katara sat in the same pose directly before him. Both husband and wife sat unmoving with their eyes closed, facing one another on the cold ground. Katara was helping Aang work on developing his powers, although she hadn't really been prepared for what she would discover for herself.

"This place is amazing, Aang." Katara said in wonder as she looked around.

It was a place of contemplation very familiar to Aang, but for his wife's benefit he had changed the landscape slightly. The pair appeared to be sitting together on a large, air bison shaped cloud that drifted over an endless blue, green ocean and above and around them the light blue sky seemed to be crowded with towering formations of puffy white clouds.

"It's just my imagination." Aang said, smiling to his wife, "This is kind of like where I go to speak with the other Avatars. Although, that's just usually sky and clouds. I thought I'd add some familiar touches for you."

"The water is a nice touch. I like the Appa cloud too." Katara said looking first down and then patting the cloud beside her. She raised her hand to her face and stared at it, "So, how come I can see myself? This isn't like when we were just talking with our minds earlier."

"I'm starting to understand a lot more from Yin's memories now." Aang explained as they drifted along, "Right now, we're kind of separated from our physical bodies, even though we are communicating inside our minds like this. When you look at yourself, you see the image you hold of yourself in your mind, because that's exactly where we are. A place in our minds. Kind of. It's hard to put into words but communing directly like this, we share our true selves with one another. Our thoughts and feelings."

"Really? Wow." Katara said, dryly. She had to admit to herself, she was certainly impressed but she had also noticed the landscape around her altering slightly as Aang spoke to her, "Are you sure we're not just in your mind, Loverboy? Because that would explain why the clouds around here look like women with most of their clothes missing."

"What? Eer." Aang started and looked around himself guiltily, "I was thinking of you and I guess my thoughts drifted. But, uh, you want to see what else communing like this does for us?"

Aang hastily raised a hand and the endless ocean, blue sky and extremely suggestive clouds faded away to be immediately replaced by the campsite. Although not quite as Katara remembered seeing the campsite only a short while ago. Everything seemed washed out, colorless and had an almost insubstantial quality, yet it all stood out in perfect detail, from the distant horizon to every individual hair on the great shaggy bison beside her. The other people in the camp were the strangest thing though. The others were each surrounded by wispy, slowly drifting clouds that seemed to shine with every color in the spectrum. It was the only color Katara and as she looked at the others she realized the colors moved through and extended out from them. But the very strangest thing Katara noticed about the others was that they appeared to be standing as still as statues.

At least she thought it was the strangest thing she could see until Katara looked down and saw herself sitting with her husband, meditating beside Appa.

"What?" was all Katara could ask, looking up at the smiling Aang standing behind the meditating one.

"I discovered this by accident while I was sifting through Yin's memories." Aang said. The standing Aang looked somehow more solid and real than the others in the camp, yet when he took a step toward Katara she was startled when he stepped through his meditating body, "I think what we are seeing around us is what Daniel calls 'Earthsight'. At least as I see it through all the elements. But so far I can only see this well while I'm in deep concentration or meditating like we are now. How are you going at visualizing the water around you?"

"I'm nowhere near this good yet." Katara said, gazing about in awe, "But you've always been quicker than me at learning new skills."

Katara focused on the camp around herself. She realized that while she could see everything clearly, she could also see beneath, inside and through everything as well. Not only was she seeing what was in the camp but she could also see the trees behind the huts and the trees behind those as well. Below her were several small pockets of water within the very stone and earth of the cliffs and everywhere she looked she could see her element mixed with and making up everything around her. It made up most of the bodies of her family and friends, even the trees of the forest. She could see it in the air, within the ground, all about her. All of it seemed to crowd into her senses like a bizare k

aleidoscopic tapestry.

"Whoa." Katara said, raising her hands to cover her eyes for a moment as her head reeled at the enormity of what she was seeing.

"Yeah. It gets a bit overwhelming. I'm still trying to deal with that myself." Aang said with a smile and stepped up beside Katara, taking her hand, "Just focus on what's on the surface of things for now and it'll pass."

Katara looked at her husband's hand in hers and was struck by how strange it felt. More like the memory of a feeling than the true, warm touch of his hand in hers. Yet still, he looked so much more real that the landscape around her. Looking around again, Katara noticed something else.

"Hey, they've moved a bit." She exclaimed looking at the three lovers by the fire.

The fire itself, now Katara was staring at it, was moving glacially, the flames dancing and shifting with an oily slowness like a fine cloth fluttering in a soft breeze.

"This is something else I've learned from Yin's memories." Aang said with another smile, "Right now, since we are communicating directly mind to mind, we exist at the speed of our thoughts. I think this is what Daniel calls being in the moment. Although, considering how much concentration this is taking, I still don't understand how he can move and fight as fast as he does."

Katara was again turning her senses outward when she noticed something approaching the camp from above the forest.

"Speaking of Daniel." Katara said and pointed.

Aang turned to look where Katara indicated and saw the badly scarred, scowling man slowly drifting over the trees at the edge of the camp. He appeared to be standing on a long wooden board as he sailed slowly along. Aang looked back around the camp. While the others moved so slowly they seemed to be frozen, Daniel was moving at a perceptible, crawling pace and Aang understood what that meant.

"He's really moving." Aang said to Katara with a sigh, "Come on, Babe. I better show you how we get out of this state so we can find out what he's got in store for us."

"Just one more thing, Aang." Katara said as the pair moved back over to themselves sitting by Appa, "That other place you were making in your imagination. There was one cloud,"

"Please, Katara. Let me explain." Aang interupted, looking miserable and pleadingly at his wife, "Those were just fantasies. The come and go. You just looked so beautiful sitting there and I'm a guy and,"

"Aang. Aang, it's alright. Really." Katara said smiling, "I just want to know about that one. Now, I don't think I could squeeze into a uniform as tight as the one you had on that cloud, but are you really turned on by the idea of me dressed as a Kyoshi warrior?"

Aang was sure that if he was in his body right now he'd be having a seizure. The man Katara could see standing before her gave a good impression of being deeply embarrassed.

"Uh, kinda." Aang admitted, looking sheepishly into his wife's eyes, "It was just a thought. I'm really sorry."

"Well, I'll just have to figure out just where I'm going to get one then." Katara said firmly, then grinned at Aang's startled expression, "A girl has her fantasies too, Loverboy."

The Gaang were startled as Daniel came soaring over the trees and across the camp standing on what appeared to be a long, wooden surfboard. He grinned at them as he leant back, braking sharply and coming to a halt at the cliffs edge. With a kick of his foot on the rear of the board, it tipped upright and Daniel stood grinning with it propped up beside him as the others came over. Sokka and Suki leaned over the side of the saddle and watched as Nyla shifted into a better position for June to do the same. Little Hu, Mai, Zuko and Toph came to stand beside Aang and Katara as they looked expectantly to Daniel.

"Board riding. A great way for Benders to familiarize themselves with the connections between the elements and by the time I left my world it had become something of a sport." Daniel's eyes frowned as usual but he wore a crooked grin on his face as he growled at the Gaang, "It is also the best way for you to learn about your limitations, or rather, your lack of them."

With a gentle push, Daniel made the board lay flat, floating just above the ground and then sent it drifting over to settle on the grass before a surprised Zuko.

"You can think of this as a parting gift from Hu, Zuko. It is cut from the heartwood of an oak tree that was felled by a landslide a few days ago. You can focus your Firebending more easily on the latent life energies inside it to make it move." Daniel explained as Zuko stared back in disbelief but the badly scarred man turned away, grinning at the others, "Toph, make a stone board. Katara, ice. And Aang you…can take your pick. For today, each of you stick to the element you're comfortable with."

"You're expecting us to fly on these things as we Bend them?" Zuko asked incredulously, "We'll be exhausted before we get past the trees."

"Next lesson you'll learn from board riding." Daniel growled assuming a commanding stance with his hands behind his back, although his eyes for a moment rested on Toph, "Most of you understand how you focus and use energy when you're Bending. But where do you think it comes from? Does it take muscle? Sweat? Are you physically touching the materials you Bend? What directs the energy, of course, is your chi, your spirit and your strength of will. Yet all of you experience tiredness, exhaustion even, after Bending. Today you will learn the error of that kind of thinking."

Feeling a little excited by the idea, Katara swept her arms around herself and the snow coving the ground began to flow toward her, spiraling and flowing together until a large block of white ice sat before Katara. Then, pushing downward with her hands held near her shoulders, Katara compressed the ice further until it formed into a milky blue, long board that mirrored the wooden one in shape and size. As the others watched in silent awe, Aang took Katara's hand and helped her to step onto the floating oblong of blue ice. It wobbled a little at first but soon settled and Katara beamed happily at her husband.

"Good. In fact, that was perfect for a first try and the best way to learn board riding. Like learning anything, just get on with it and do it." Daniel exclaimed with an appreciative nod to Katara, "As I said, you will learn a finer control as you manipulate the element under yourself and you will learn that the energy you use to accomplish this come not from within you, but from the world around you. You only use your chi to guide the flow of energy. Zuko?"

Daniel pointed down at the wooden board at Zuko's feet and the Firelord stared down at it in silent contemplation. It was just a roughly cut, oblong shaped piece of dark wood, no thicker than his forearms and no longer than Zuko was tall. Yet when he closed his eyes and focused his senses onto his element, Zuko saw the world very differently. In just the last few days he had learned more about his element then in the last twenty five years. All his life, even after learning from the dragons, Zuko had believed the fire within him to be heat and raw destructive power. Even after being told that fire was life, he'd never really understood it, until recently. As Zuko looked around himself, focusing with his bending, the world took on a many layered, ghostly and ethereal appearance. He could 'see' this way for many yards around himself, and not just where his element interacted with the others. His friends and loved ones looked like rainbow colored pillars of living fire, Zuko was seeing their life energies swirling around their bodies, their hearts beating inside them, the muscle and bone. Even the two animals shone like bizarre living bonfires and wherever there was living things, Zuko could see it through it's energy. And as Daniel had told him, Zuko could even see the faint traces of life energy still swirling slowly in the wooden board at his feet.

With a small, confident grin, Zuko raised a hand and the board at his feet rose into the air, hovering at about knee height. Then, with a light hop, he jumped aboard, causing the board to settle slightly. But, focusing on his breathing just as he did when conjuring a flame, Zuko stabilized the board beneath him and it settle again at about knee height with him standing easily atop it.

"Good work, Zuko." Katara said from atop her own board and beside her Aang grinned at his friend.

"Petty." Hu said from Mai's side.

Indeed the Firelady, and the Firelord himself when he opened his eyes and looked down, had to agree with the little spirit. The dark wooden board had taken on a smoother, glossier look and little points of light sparked all over it's surface, appearing for an instant before fading.

"Wow." Zuko himself breath.

But in his wonder, Zuko's concentration slipped and the board he was standing on dropped back to the ground with a thump, almost knocking him off his feet. Several of the others laughed, Sokka and Daniel loudest of all.

"Take some time, all of you, to practice." Daniel growled with a crooked grin, then he stepped over to stand before Mai, "This is for you."

Daniel held out a small circular piece of wood, carved to resemble a spiral. It seemed to be made of the same wood as the board that Daniel had given to Zuko but as Mai took it in her hand it felt warm and it pulsated like a tiny heart in her hand, almost as though it were alive. She looked up at Daniel in confusion.

"Hu has difficulty with a lot of our human ways. While she is required to remain here with her forest, she can travel away for short periods. For something like a wedding, perhaps?" Daniel said. Mai blinked in surprise down at the grinning girl at her side then back at the small wooden object in her hand, "That is a piece of Hu's own heartwood. It is partly a gift to you and a request from her. You need only hold it to your heart and think of her and she will come to you, wherever you may be."

"Do you want to come to our wedding, sweetheart?" Mai asked the little girl, smiling as Hu nodded emphatically, "I could certainly use another flower girl and I can't think of anyone more qualified than a tree spirit."

The others shared a laugh as Hu whooped with joy and ran in a spinning blur around the camp before slamming back into Mai, wrapping her little arms around the woman's waist and almost knocking her from her feet.

For the next hour, Zuko, Toph, Katara and Aang practiced riding their boards around the campsite. Zuko was becoming quite proficient with his wooden board and Toph kept pace with him on a stone board of her own as the pair zoomed about the camp. Aang had tried a stone board, then zoomed around the camp once encased in a sphere of compressed air, he even contemplated making a wooden board like Zuko's briefly before settling on an ice board the same as his wife's. There were a few slips and crashes, much to the amusement of the four warriors watching the others glide around the camp on their boards. But all too soon it seemed, Daniel called a halt and Zuko, Toph, Katara and Aang stood on their boards before the man near the edge of the cliff. Mai came over with little Hu at her side and took Zuko's hand in one of her own and Toph's in the other, giving them a squeeze and a smile.

"Time to say goodbye to Hu, although not forever." Daniel said softly with a small smile at the little girl, then his smile became another crooked grin as he turned to the rest of the Gaang, "Once Mai is on board Appa we'll head off. I have decided to make today's exercise another challenge. Appa knows where we are going and if anyone manages to catch him or beat him there, then I will prepare for them the dish of their choice for supper tonight. Anything you might desire. If I can't prepare it myself, I will fetch it for you."

"How does Appa know where we're going?" Aang asked as he twisted around to look at his huge hairy friend.

"I have mentioned I am the Avatar of Nature, haven't I?" Daniel asked dryly, "You too are going to have to learn how to communicate with the natural world, Aang. Now, everyone, say your goodbyes and lets get going before the morning is done."

After Hu had given everyone a tight hug, even scrambling up Nyla's side to squeeze a surprised June affectionately, the little spirit settled herself on one of the stones around the cold firepit to watch. Appa, with Sokka, Suki and Mai resting in his saddle stood next to Nyla and June, facing Daniel standing on the cliff's edge. Between the animals and Daniel, Zuko stood waiting on his sparkling wooden board. Toph, at her fiancé's side, stood comfortably on her stone board, while Aang and Katara stood together on their ice boards, both wearing grins of restrained excitement. While all of the others were just as excited at the prospect of riding their boards, they were also slightly worried at the wide grin on Daniel's face. Though they'd only known the man a week, they had come to feel a little cautious when he grinned at them like that.

"Just before we go, Toph, glide over here for a moment." Daniel said casually.

Feeling a touch of trepidation, Toph complied with the scarred man's request and sent her board sliding over the ground to stop directly before him.

"So, how's the vision, Toph?" Daniel's grin widened further as he spoke in a low growl, "Think you'll manage? We have to pass through a good part of the forest and then the foothills to the south. You could just pass over them. If you can see them, of course."

Toph scowled at Daniel, although mostly she was angry because the man was right. Seeing the world through touch, as she had first learned, she could 'see' for up to a mile if she was standing on hard packed earth, even further if she stood on deep rooted stone. But separated from the ground, standing on her stone board as she was now, Toph could only rely on her nascent earthsight. Sensing her element directly in this manner was still new and somewhat amazing to the young woman as it gave her a far more detailed and clearer image of the world around her. But as yet she could still only sense her element in this way in an area of about thirty or forty yards around her. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle riding on a flying stone board when she could barely see what was ahead of her, but Toph was going to be damned before she let the grinning man before her know that.

"Hey, I'm on the board aren't I?" Toph said, putting her hands on her hips and sneering at Daniel from her perch, "I got my earthsight down pat, buddy. Don't you worry about me. You say all we gotta do is catch the fuzz ball? No problem. We're having cabbage rolls and three bean salad tonight."

Daniel's grin vanished and he stepped forward so he and Toph were nose to nose, the sneer on his face a mirror of hers. She kept up her own glare even as a touch of fear crept into Toph's blind eyes as she and everyone else watching felt the fury radiating off of Daniel. Zuko took an angry step forward, but was surprised when Mai grabbed his hand, holding him back as she stared with an odd expression at the glaring man standing before their Toph. He'd thought his wife was sitting on Appa and hadn't been aware of her arrival beside him.

"What have you done in the last ten years? Lying business woman." Daniel growled in a low tone and Toph reacted with anger and confusion even as Daniel began to pace around her, stepping over her board when he passed behind and before her, glaring at her threateningly, "I know exactly how much effort you're putting into this because I can feel it. I can see it. Now, Wolf wants to give you a present."

As Daniel walked back around in front of Toph again, his glare changed into a wide grin that was somehow just as threatening. He moved close so they were face to face again and his hand came up in a flash and landed on her chest, directly over her heart.

Suddenly, Daniel, her friends and family, the earth under her feet, the ocean below the cliffs, the sky above her, everything snapped into clear focus in Toph's senses. She stood stock still, unable even to draw a breath as her face beamed awe and wonder into Daniel's. She felt the distinct layers in the earth under her feet, stone, sand, clays and even water down to at least several thousand feet. Through the earth suspended in the waters, she could see the swells and currents of the ocean, she could even see the compact shapes of fish and other odd shaped animals gliding about above the sea floor. And further out, in the deeper waters near the horizon, she saw the long, sinuous shape of a large sea serpent. When she focused above and around herself, she realized too that she could see the air itself from the dust it carried. Swirling and drifting in loosely packed clouds down near the ground and strung out into long streamers, rivers of finer dust caught in the currents higher in the sky. All this Toph saw in the space of a few heartbeats but as suddenly as it had appeared, her vision contracted back down to what now felt like a restricting forty feet as Daniel removed his hand. Toph couldn't keep the feelings of loss and disappointment from showing keenly on her face.

"Give it back." she whispered with a shuddering breath.

But Daniel's grin only widened as he reached up with his other hand, grabbing Toph's shoulder and pulling the unresisting woman closer so that his mouth rested next to her ear.

"But I don't agree with Wolf. Something like this should not be given but learned." Daniel growled softly. He placed his hand back on Toph's heart and she tensed in hopeful excitement, "And just like the baby bird, you'll never learn to fly…if you don't take a leap from the nest."

Toph suddenly felt Daniel's hand shove her violently in the chest, lifting her from her board and sending her flying out over the cliff's edge. She heard exclamations of outrage and surprise from the watching Gaang but a moment later her ears were filled with the roaring of the wind as she felt herself plummeting. And an instant after that she heard her own shriek as the terror of her situation hit her. Thoughts raced through her mind as she prayed that Daniel, Aang or Appa would swoop down to save her. Or perhaps Katara might reach out to the water and give Toph a soft landing. She kicked and flailed, screaming until her breath ran out. But as she drew a fresh, shuddering breath, Toph paused.

_Shouldn't I have felt a splat by now? _Toph thought to herself, _How high are these damn cliffs anyway._

As Toph's hammering heart slowed down and she was able to focus on her senses again, cold fury filled the young woman. She was floating, held up by a blast of air Daniel was Bending up the cliffside. June, Suki, Katara and Aang were all hiding smiles and snickering behind their hands but Sokka was laughing so hard he rolled on the floor of Appa's saddle, clutching his stomach as he fought for breath. Toph was marginally pleased at least that Zuko and Mai's smiles carried a bit of guilt but her glare, all of her indignant rage was focused on the man standing next to her stone board on the cliff's edge. Daniel stepped onto her board and it glided over next to Toph as the two glared at each other with hauntingly similar expressions.

At that moment, Sokka managed to contain enough of his mirth to draw a tiny breath and squeaked out in a high voice, "Classic."

"And you have the hide to call yourself an Earthbender, Business Woman." Daniel growled, sneering at Toph. Then he half turned and called over his shoulder, "Get on the bison, Mai and lets get this show on the road."

"You utter," Toph growled, feeling angrier than she ever had in her life she screamed over the rush of wind holding her aloft, "Utter BASTARD!"

"Perhaps you better stay close, little Business Woman." Daniel only growled in reply with a disdainful look, "We wouldn't want to loose you."

With that Daniel tipped himself over sideways and dived, head first down the cliff face. Bereft of it's other rider, Toph's stone board was caught by the rising wind and it rose toward her. She snatched at the board , laying herself along it's length and with her anger driving her, she tipped the board downward and shot off in close pursuit of Daniel. Even pushing the board downward faster than it was naturally falling, Toph only just managed to keep Daniel within her field of vision as they dropped down the cliff face. With barely an instants warning, she saw Daniel flip over, using his Earthbending to tear a large, flat slab of stone from the rock wall and landing nimbly on it's surface in a crouch before angling away to zoom off above the ocean. Toph did the same, pulling her feet under herself she reached out with her senses and her hands, tearing two huge chunks of the cliff face away and with all her will, slowed the decent of her board and sent it careening after Daniel's. She felt the underside of her board slap hard against the surface of the ocean a moment before she felt the spray and concentrating harder, she pulled her board and herself higher, away from the water. But she was careful to keep Daniel within her field of view. With a clench of one fist, she first compressed, then shattered the huge lumps of earth trailing after her and started sending fist sized lumps whizzing toward Daniel.

The moment Daniel and Toph had disappeared below the cliff's edge, Zuko had shot forward on his board and over the cliff, giving chase on pure instinct. Aang and Katara followed only a moment after as Mai turned and ran to Appa, leaping easily onto the great bison's head.

"I'll see you guys up the coast." June called out, pulling on Nyla's reins and wheeling the large shirshu about. Although the bounty hunter paused to look back for a moment and waved, "Bye, tree girl."

Hu waved madly from her seat next to the firepit as June and Nyla raced off to disappear into the trees to the west. Mai gave the little spirit a wave of her own and a smile even as she grabbed Appa's reins and bounced impatiently on the bison's head.

"Come on Appa, we're being left behind. Why aren't you…oh." At the sound of suppressed laughter from Sokka and Suki behind her, Mai belatedly remembered what she had seen her husband's best friend do dozens of times over the years, "Sorry Appa, I forgot. Yip, yip."

With a sweep of his wide tail, the huge bison launched into the air and sailed out over the ocean, turning and dropping down to fly parallel to the cliffs and giving chase to the five board riders. Mai could see Aang and Katara flying along high above the water side by side, ahead of them and closer to the water was Zuko, leaning forward on his board and racing to catch the pair out front. Daniel skimmed just above the waves, jinking from side to side as Toph finally exhausted her supply of earth, hurling the rocks at the man. Appa was rapidly catching up to Aang and Katara and they too were rapidly closing on the three in the lead.

"He really knows how to push her buttons, doesn't he?" Came Suki's loud voice from behind Mai.

The Firelady twisted around from where she sat on the back of Appa's head and grinned at the warrior woman behind her.

"I thought he was up to something like that." Mai called back with a grin, "I'd never do anything as mean as what Daniel did, but sometimes Toph needs that little push. How do you think I get her out of bed with her hair combed and dressed in clean clothes every morning? I just tell her that she's too scared to show off her girly side. Works like a charm, every time."

Suki grinned back at Mai and both women turned back to the chase. Sokka was leaning over the side of the saddle watching as Appa, Aang and Katara drew alongside each other and they were quickly catching up to the three out in front. Zuko had caught up to Toph and the pair zoomed along side by side with Daniel leading only a couple dozen yards ahead of them. Toph had used up the earth she had pulled from the cliffs and now that her anger had cooled slightly she found herself having more fun than she thought she would. Her awareness was still limited to an area of a few dozen yards and when they passed over submerged reefs or shallow waters, Toph was quietly shocked (and just a little frightened) at how quickly they were moving. She carefully kept a confident smile on her face but was privately relieved that Zuko was now beside her.

As they caught up, Aang and Katara dropped down so their ice boards skimmed along the oceans surface as Daniel was, kicking up large sprays of water. They came up alongside Zuko and Toph just as Appa flew overhead. Not far out in front, Daniel tipped his head back and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Warriors. Hold tight." Daniel shouted up to the flying bison, "Appa, remember the destination. Tail twister, yip yip."

"No." Aang breathed, half in shock and half in admiration that Daniel knew of the move.

On the large bison, Sokka exchanged a confused look with the two women riding with him and turned to look over the back of the saddle.

"Tail twister?" Sokka asked himself, "What's that?"

Then as the warrior watched, Appa's large, flat tail, did exactly that. The bison's tail, almost as long and as wide as Appa himself, twisted around and over itself twice until it resembled something more of a short hairy tube. Then with a burst of acceleration that almost sent Sokka flying out of the saddle, Appa's tail uncoiled and twisted the other way, uncoiling and twisting again and again, giving them a massive burst of acceleration each time. Sokka and Suki gripped the saddle with white knuckles but the reaction of Appa's other passenger surprised them greatly. Between the adrenaline inducing bursts of acceleration and the roaring wind, Mai laughed with delight from where she sat on Appa's head. The warrior husband and wife exchanged bemused looks with raised eyebrows then turned to look at Mai's back as the woman bounced on her seat, flicking at the reins and laughing excitedly all the way.

"There goes your meal ticket, people." Daniel shouted to the others, pointing at the bison rapidly retreating to the west, "Catch him and whatever you want to eat is yours."

Aang, Katara and Zuko exchanged smiles as they zoomed along just above the waves. Still side by side, the two began to accelerate themselves and rose higher into the air as they gave chase to Appa on their boards.

Toph had to admit to herself that while traveling this way was a little scary with her limited vision, she had never felt such a joyous freedom in her life. Although, she was sure it wouldn't be half as much fun without Zuko keeping close to her side. The pair focused on their boards and accelerated themselves but Daniel was easily keeping the distance between them, he looked back over his shoulder at them with a crooked grin.

"Maybe Wolf was right and you do need the help." Daniel called out over the rushing wind, "You'd better stick close to your sparkly boyfriend, business woman and follow me."

"Asshole." Toph grumbled with a frown and beside her, Zuko grinned as he nodded his agreement.

But the pair followed close behind Daniel as he angled closer to the cliffs, skipping and slapping over the waves as they went. Zuko couldn't suppress a loud laugh out of pure pleasure. Out of all the strange things Daniel had told them about Bending, Zuko would never had imagined his Firebending abilities would enable him to make a leaf or a lump of mud float above his hands. And today here he was, channeling his energies through a wooden board to make it carry him faster than he could ever move on his own. As the rocks of the cliffs fled past them at astonishing speed, Zuko laughed again. Toph couldn't help grinning herself and drifted closer to Zuko, slipping her hand into his as they crouched low on their boards and urged them to greater speeds.

Sitting atop the large bison's head, Mai twisted about to check behind them and saw Aang and Katara slowly closing the distance, riding their ice boards high in the air as they chased Appa. A little further behind and below them, Daniel, Zuko and Toph were catching up as well. Looking back ahead, Mai saw the distant gray mountains on the horizon and below them the cliffs continued most of the way along the coast. Looking down she saw Appa's shadow racing along and through the trees of the forest, occasionally passing over patches of white snow.

Mai had been raised by slightly overbearing parents in a restrictive society that valued decorum and etiquette above all else in a lady. When she was still at the Fire Academy for Girls, her parents had only allowed her to begin weapons training when the princess (her only other friend besides Ty Lee at the time) had insisted. Even after her involvement in the war, her marriage to the Firelord and running a global trading company, Mai's parents still thought of their daughter's fighting prowess only as a hobby and continued to expect her to be prim and proper at all times. And while Mai generally prided herself on her ladylike qualities at home as well as in her business dealings, she hadn't expected to find herself today with Appa's reins in her hands. Mai was experiencing an infrequently felt but pleasant feeling inside her chest. Gripping the reins tighter, she leant down toward one of Appa's ears.

"Appa? If you give it your all, I promise I will get out my best combs and brushes and pamper you like you've never been pampered before." Mai said with a grin. Then sitting up straight she gave the reins attached to the bison's horns a hard flick and shouted, "Yah, Appa. Yip yip."

With a loud grunt, Appa began twisting his tail with more vigor, Airbending with such force that a milky vortex of compressed air formed out behind him, pushing the bison along. Mai gripped the reins tighter while Sokka and Suki held on in the saddle as Appa accelerated even faster through the sky.

Aang and Katara blinked in surprise. They had rarely seen Appa move so fast and they both closed their eyes in concentration as they urged their boards to carry them faster as they pursued their hairy friend.

Below and behind the others, Daniel continued leading Toph and Zuko along the coastline just above the water. They were falling slightly further behind as Daniel began slowing and drifting closer to the cliffs on his board.

"Hey, business woman." Daniel shouted over his shoulder, "Maybe you better follow your boyfriend into the sky, unless you think you can keep up."

He threw back his head and gave a loud barking laugh and began to accelerate away.

"Uh, maybe he right, Toph." Zuko called out to the woman beside him, "If we go up you can follow,"

"Skip it, Sparky." Toph said angrily, pulling her hand from his, "I can do this."

Thrusting her hands out behind her, Toph's board began to accelerate after Daniel's and Zuko was quick to fall in behind her.

They were approaching a section of the coast where the cliffs fell away and a river flowed out into the ocean. Daniel turned sharply, angling toward the river and where the land rose gradually back up to the cliffs on the opposite side.

"You think you got what it takes?" Daniel called out over his shoulder again, "Stick close then and maybe Wolf will give you that present after all."

As Daniel's board crossed over the river he kicked it away and jumped high into the air. The man's shape flowed and changed and as he dropped back down it was the wolf who hit the ground on the other side of the river, sprinting easily up the slope ahead of Toph and Zuko. Aang's tattered and burned pants fell away when Daniel changed and caught by the wind they slapped into Toph's face. She cast the ruined trousers from herself with a snarl but next moment gasped in surprise as the land rose sharply beneath her and she was forced to concentrate on keeping her board above the ground as she and Zuko sped up the slope behind the wolf. Now that she was closer to the ground, Toph felt a tinge of regret at not having taken Zuko's offer to follow him into the air. They were moving so fast that when as a patch of ground or an obstacle like a rock or a tree came into Toph's field of vision, it was behind her almost an instant later. But with anger and a great deal of stubborn determination fueling her, Toph hunkered down and concentrated on keeping close enough to see the wolf as they sped along. Although she had to admit to herself she wouldn't be half as cocky or determined if she didn't have Zuko racing along only a few feet behind her.

As the wolf cleared the slope and began racing along the cliffs edge, Nyla suddenly burst from the forest and drew up alongside. June blinked in surprise at the sight of the animal but turned in her saddle to wave, grinning at the two following behind.

The mountains were already much larger on the horizon now and the forest was beginning to thin slightly. But still, Toph only managed to avoid disaster by the skin of her teeth several times as large rocks or fallen trees suddenly appeared in her path. Zuko attempted calling out directions but Toph found it easier to follow the animals before her exactly. When the wolf and Nyla shifted to the side to avoid some object Toph couldn't yet see, she was quick to emulate them. But still, several times Toph felt her stone board scrape over rocks and stumps and more than once she took a stinging slap to the face from low tree branches.

"Maybe we should go up?" Zuko asked halfheartedly.

He knew Toph was too stubborn to give something up once she'd started and sure enough after he'd opened his mouth she turned her head to offer an angry glare to him.

"I can do this, Sparky." Toph shouted angrily over her shoulder, "I am the best at what I do and I won't,"

But that was as far as Toph got. She realized belatedly that Nyla and the wolf had shifted slightly as she berated her lover and a large boulder suddenly appeared in Toph's field of vision an instant before the front edge of her stone board clipped the rock. Zuko's heart froze in his chest as he watched Toph go sailing head over heals into the air and he was forced to pull to the side as he flashed passed the shattering remains of her board. He was urging his board to rise and go faster, thinking he could catch her before she came down, when a large gray shape leapt up and did exactly that.

Toph had felt afraid but mostly foolish as she had been thrown from her board but a moment later something large slammed up between her legs and when she came down she found herself sitting atop the shoulders of the large gray wolf. Her legs were pulled up against the animal's sides and though she could feel the creature sprinting along beneath her, she felt secure sitting just behind the wolf's shoulders. Yet for a few moments, Toph paid no attention to her position, because her vision had returned with force. Even better than what Daniel had shown her before, Toph could see her element for many miles in every direction with perfect clarity. From June and Nyla beside her, Zuko on the other side and even Aang, Katara and Appa up in the sky in the distance. At the speed they were going, Toph estimated the mountains to be less than an hour away, with a good sized ravine between them and the foothills. Thankfully, the forest seemed to finish long before the mountains and within a few heartbeats of finding herself on the wolf's back, Toph had several possible routes mapped out in her head.

"Toph." Zuko called out, bringing his wooden board alongside the sprinting wolf, "Are you ok?"

"Ok?" Toph said quietly as a huge grin spread across her face, "Ok? I can see, Sparky. I don't know how he's doing it but I CAN SEE."

Zuko and June exchanged a bemused smile but he was convinced an instant later as he and the shirshu were forced to pass on one side of a large tree, while Toph only lay over backwards across the wolf's back and they passed easily under the low hanging branches. Toph sat upright with a whoop of joy and grinned hugely at Zuko.

_Greetings, child of earth._ Toph almost lost her seat when a growling voice spoke from nowhere, _Wolf's gift for earth sibling. See what I see. Help you learn._

"Wolf?" Toph asked incredulously, looking down at the animal she was riding.

"What?" Zuko asked her in confusion from beside her, concerned by her reaction.

"He's talking to me." Toph said in an incredulous voice, pointing down at the animal.

Zuko turned to exchange another bemused look with June behind them and as a result only just missed flying directly into a tree. Several branches whipped across his chest causing him to grimace in pain and he quickly learned his lesson, turning to keep his eyes on the path ahead. The wolf and Nyla simply swerved to either side and carried their passengers safely around, but the wolf's passenger kept her face turned to the creature below her in wonder.

"Did you speak to me?" Toph asked.

_Very different, me, you, but both children of earth. _Came the wolf's growling voice again and Toph's brow furrowed as she tried to puzzle out it's meaning, _Lesson for today. What is earth? What are we? Think. For now, you make path. Wolf an Nyla bring speed. Tell Sparky/mate, keep up._

"Ok. Err, give me a minute on that." Toph said, scratching her head. She turned her head to Zuko who remained next to her on his board, "Hey, Sparky? Wolf wants to know, what is the earth and what are we. Oh, and he says we are children of the earth. Do you understand it?"

"Who's the children of the earth?" Zuko asked, keeping his eyes glued ahead of him as he dodged around another boulder.

_All are children of earth._ The Wolf's thoughts came to Toph again.

"Err. He says, all of us." Toph called out and then gripped the thick fur of the wolf's neck tightly as it swerved to avoid a tree.

"Well, the earth is made up of all the elements and so are we. At least, that's what Daniel's been drumming into us for the last few days. Whoa." Zuko started, then called out in surprise as they passed through a thicker patch of trees. He dropped down, laying almost flat against his board to pass through the trees and as he jumped back to his feet he cast a worried glace at Toph, "I don't know what children of the earth means though."

June had been having a far easier time of it as they sped through clearings and patches of trees along the coast. Nyla was a veteran at running through any terrain at great speeds. She had been surprised by the appearance of the wolf but also impressed by the power and strength she sensed in the smaller creature (smaller when compared to impressive creatures like Nyla or even the Avatar's air bison anyway). She had also been equally impressed by the way it had leapt up and caught Toph from the air, although she realized it was lucky that the other woman was smaller than herself. If June had tried to ride an animal the size of the wolf, she'd likely scrape her toes off on the ground. After hearing the exchange between Toph and Zuko, June threw her head back and laughed.

"You two have been living indoors too long." June called out to the two in front, "We're children of the earth because the earth is alive. You only have to look around you."

_Nyla sister/girl right. _Toph heard in her mind, though she still didn't understand what the wolf meant, _Think on this. But now, clear ground for running. Make path, earth child._

Toph blinked and turned her awareness outward once more. A mile or two ahead of them was a deep ravine and the forest thickened considerably before and after it. She knew that she would be alright now with the wolf carrying along her but she also knew that as much as Zuko respected her independence, he also wouldn't move far from her or take the easier path in the sky. In the past she might have found that annoying but she couldn't help feeling a great depth of love and gratitude toward the man.

As they flashed across a small clearing, Toph raised a hand on an impulse and punched it up into the air, Earthbending a pillar of earth from the ground off to the side. As they zoomed passed the pillar, Toph grinned. She turned her awareness up and further ahead to see Appa several miles ahead of them with Aang and Katara in close pursuit.

"Make the path, hey?" Toph mused to herself then turned her head to Zuko, "Sparky, park your board between me and June and keep up. We're going to catch that bison. You ready for this, June?"

Zuko sent a confused look at his young fiancée but did as she asked, instantly finding the going a little easier as he followed closely behind the wolf. June only laughed and leant forward over the saddle to slap a hand against her shirshu friend's neck.

"Nyla's not even trying yet, Bandit." June called out, "Bring it on."

Toph sat up straight on the wolf's back, confidence filling her at being able to sense her element so clearly and for a distance she'd never experienced before. The ravine was closer now but they were also approaching much thicker patches of trees and Toph grinned in expectation. Summoning her energies, she thrust out with one fist and a long line of dust erupted into the air before her. Rocks, boulders and even trees were thrown into the air and aside, clearing a straight path through the forest and the two animals tore through the clear space with Zuko between them. Toph gave another whoop of joy as she thrust out again, tearing up the ground and uprooting trees for several hundred yards ahead of the racing trio. Beneath the young woman though, the wolf growled low in it's throat.

_Stop hurting earth, child._ The wolf's thoughts carried a reprimanding tone, _Do not destroy, create. Earth is your ally._

"Oh, err, right. Sorry." Toph mumbled.

She hung her head, feeling a little ashamed as they sped through a patch of uprooted trees and Toph thought of the cute little tree spirit that reminded her so much of her nieces and nephews.

"Ok, create." She said to herself, focusing on the path ahead.

She had cleared a path all the way to the oncoming ravine with her previous Earthbending moves and as they approached the edge of the ravine, she reached out with her senses and took hold of the earth and stone that made up the side's. As Toph swept her arms around and then thrust them before her, a wide bridge of stone shot out from one side of the ravine to slam into the other and wolf, Zuko and shirshu sped across the bridge in a line. Toph twisted her wrists around, causing the ground under the trees on the other side of the ravine lift up and aside, pushing the trees gently away and creating a path between them.

_Better. _The wolf said to Toph and she couldn't resist grinning with pride, _Keep learning. Now we go faster._

Toph swallowed. The wolf's legs were already moving in a thundering blur beneath her but instantly she felt the creature begin to pick up yet more speed. Focusing ahead, her arms and hands in constant motion, Toph forged their path through the forest and over several smaller rivers and ravines.

Zuko was concentrating hard on keeping close to the wolf carrying his young love but a small part of his mind could not help but be awestruck by what he was seeing and experiencing. As strange as he would have found it just a few days ago to find himself air surfing on a wooden board, he was finding Bending this way easier than he would have ever imagined. Toph's occasional bursts of joyous laughter from in front of him as she Bent their path were infectious and Zuko grinned broadly as he flew along behind her.

June, Zuko and Toph all looked up and ahead to their goal. The mountains were beginning to fill the skyline to the west now and the trees around them had given way to grasslands and the bare foothills leading up to the mountains themselves. Appa was beginning to make a wide, slow sweeping turn to the south and not too far behind the bison now, Katara and Aang were visibly catching up.

"We're catching up." Toph shouted over her shoulder to the other two, "But I think Twinkletoes an Sweetness are going to beat us to Appa."

_You want beat the mind spirit? _The wolf's thoughts came, _Then we go faster._

Toph knew they were already going fast, she could 'see' that they were slowly catching the bison, but the wolf sank slightly lower to the ground and Toph clutched at the thick fur of it's neck as the rapid tattoo of it's pounding feet grew faster.

"Aang? I know Daniel said we have to forget out limitations but I think I'm reaching mine." Katara puffed out from on her blue ice board beside Aang's. She wiped an arm across her forehead and her sleeve came away wet, "I have to go down. I don't want to run out of steam up here."

Aang looked at his wife with a guilty start. He'd been having a great deal of fun chasing Appa and Bending the ice to let him fly on his own, something he'd dreamed of most of his life. His bison friend was only half a mile away in front of them but Aang eased back and drifted his board closer to Katara's, reaching out to draw her over against his side.

"Sorry, Babe. I got lost in the fun for a bit there." Aang said as Katara rested her head on his shoulder wearily, "But you shouldn't be tired. This is easier than I thought."

"You always find new things easy and fun." Katara reprimanded her husband softly, then she spied something over his shoulder, "What's that?"

Aang twisted his head around to where Katara was looking down and slightly behind them. First he saw the long trail of dust that extended out from the forest to half a mile into the plains and before it his keen eyes spied something parting the long grass that grew beside the foothills. Squinting down he saw the grass opening itself to reveal a wide flat path just ahead of three figures racing along the ground and he took a moment to work out what looked so strange about the lead figure.

"She's riding the wolf?" Aang breathed. Then feeling a touch of excitement he turned to Katara with a grin, "Babe, listen. I've given some thought to what Daniel said, what he's trying to teach us. There really is no need for you to feel tired. We can catch Appa before the others."

"I'm not sure I can, Aang." Katara said as she stood straight on her board.

With a smile, Aang stepped off his own board and onto Katara's, stepping up behind her and pressing himself to her back. The moment Aang relinquished control of his board it melted instantly in water, disappearing behind them in a large spray.

"Don't worry Babe, we'll do this together." Aang said into Katara's ear as he slipped his arms around her, "Because if what Daniel says is true and considering what we've already seen him do, then,"

"There are no limits." Toph breathed to herself on the wolf's back.

Wolf and Nyla, with Zuko flying between them, were still running parallel to the foothills of the great northern mountain ranges. Toph was completely immersed in her element, only creating their path as an afterthought as her senses drank in her surroundings.

"What was that?" Zuko called out over the wind.

"If I'm the same as the earth and what Daniel said about the energy we use when we're Bending. It's not our own energy that pushes things around but the world's, we just tell it what to do." Toph said, more thinking aloud than answering Zuko. She turned her head down to face the wolf running beneath her, "Is that right?"

_You're starting to get the idea, little business woman. _Came Daniel's growling tones into Toph's head instead of the wolf's, _But do you understand it?_

Toph blinked in surprise, she had forgotten that Daniel was in the creature as well but all animosity she felt against the man was forgotten as she struggled to grasp the revelation that hovered at the edge of her mind.

"I. I don't know." Toph admitted, then twisted around to call behind her, "Sparky? What was it Daniel said? When we use our Bending, it's our chi changing and shaping the energy of the world around us, so, so we're not really using any energy, just changing what's already there. Right?"

"I think so, why?" Zuko called back.

"Because I think," Toph began and turned her head further so he could see the awed look on her face, "I think that means there are no limits. There's no limits to our Bending."

As she spoke, Toph flicked out a hand almost lazily, continuing to create the path they were following through the grasslands.

_Almost right. _Zuko blinked in surprise as Daniel's voice appeared in his mind this time as well, _But would you like to see Earthbending without limitations?_

An image formed in both Toph and Zuko's minds, a blasted and barren landscape dominated by hundreds and hundreds of volcanoes visible from one horizon to the other, all spewing lava and ash into the dark sky. The image only lasted a moment, but Zuko wobbled on his board as he reeled from the terrible vision.

_The only limits to your Bending are those you put on yourself. The key is not to go too far and destroy what you are seeking to defend. The mark of a true master, is subtlety._ Daniel's growling thoughts came, then his mental voice changed to take on a lighter tone, _But until you truly understand the power you wield, I'd suggest as much subtlety as possible. Especially in your case, business woman._

_Go sleep, boy._ Wolf's deeper growl returned in Toph's mind, _You teach too rough._

Toph's face screwed up in confusion, both from what she was learning and from a fading burst of Daniel's laughter that erupted in her own mind.

_You're the boss. _Daniel's mocking voice was rapidly fading away and Toph barely caught his last words, _Just don't let the business woman tear the mountains apart trying to win this little challenge._

"What was that?" Zuko called out from behind Toph, "I think I missed something there."

"Err, I think these two were having an argument." Toph called out giving the animal carrying her an incredulous look, "So, what did he mean by subtlety?"

_He mean, don't smash mountain. _The wolf said to her with a touch of humor, _When we beat bison and mind spirit. Air not faster than earth._

Toph focused ahead and was a little surprised to find Aang and Katara on the same board and less than a quarter of a mile away. Appa was less than half that away from them and Toph realized that she'd been enjoying the ride while Bending their path so much that she'd clean forgotten about the purpose of today's race.

"Hey, Sparky?" Toph called over her shoulder with a wide grin, "I don't get what no limits means, at least not yet. But from what Daniel said and what Fluffy's shown me, I think that board you're riding can go just as fast as you want it too. Now stick close to me and Fluffy, we're going to beat that bison."

"Err, Fluffy?" Zuko called back, raising an eyebrow.

_Fluffy?_ Toph heard a deep, disapproving growl in her mind at the same moment.

Toph grinned and buried her fingers in the thick mane of hair around the Wolf's neck. She wriggled her legs and rear end, faintly feeling the rock hard muscles working furiously beneath the thick fur of the animal's shoulders.

"Get over it, Fluffy." Toph laughed aloud as she spoke, "You're just too comfortable to be anything but Fluffy. Now lets go get that fuzz ball. You ready back there, June?"

"Are you kidding? We've been waiting for you two to get the lead out for the last hour." June called out with a laugh of her own, "If you've quite finished your little pow-wow then Nyla would like to go fast now."

"Right then." Toph said with a grin. She slapped her hands together, "Zuko stick close and when I give you the signal, give it all you've got and beat those wet and windy airheads to Appa. Me an June are going to beat the bison."

Toph had felt the way the wolf had accelerated before but she nearly lost her bravado and her seat as she was forced to grab at his neck with both hands and she clamped her knees against his sides. Wolf and Nyla's legs were already a whirling blur but their riders could feel the powerful bursts of acceleration as the animal's feet pounded over the ground. Focusing ahead, Toph angled the path she was making over and into the foothills themselves as an idea came to the young Earthbender.

Zuko was concentrating on following but at the same time he was thinking hard on what Toph and Daniel had been speaking about a moment ago. He'd been astounded enough to learn that there was so much more to his element than flames and heat, but the thought of Bending without limitations was at once exciting and ultimately terrifying. As Zuko considered what Daniel had meant by 'subtlety', he glanced down at his board and his eyes became lost in the quickly blossoming sparks of light that erupted and then quickly faded all over the smooth timber.

"Subtlety." he mused to himself as a slow smile spread across his face.

They entered the foothills between two high hillocks, the gap through which they sped was more like a steep sided canyon than a valley although it was mostly straight and the floor smooth. It was also a long canyon, several miles at least but it didn't take Zuko long to spot a problem. The canyon ended in a vertical wall of rock that reached up to the steeper slopes at the base of the mountains themselves.

"Uh, Toph? Have you noticed the dead end by any chance?" Zuko called out.

"Just stay close and stay low. Don't move from between me and June." Toph called back with a wide grin, "Wolf knows which way to go. And once we're through, Sparky? Take the high road and give it all you got. I'll see you at Appa." then she twisted about a little further to shout back, "Ready, June?"

June's reply was a loud whoop and she punched a fist into the air, "Just bring it on, baby. You haven't seen nothing out of Nyla yet."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at both women as they laughed loudly, but settled himself low to the ground between them in eager expectation of what was to come. As they sped along the canyon, Toph's hands were busy before her as she used her Bending to clear the path of rocks and debris and to smooth over the ground in places. Thirty feet from the rock wall at the canyon's end, Toph leant forward, punching out with both fists and with an explosively loud crunching, crackling sound, a wide tunnel formed in the cliff face. A heartbeat later they had plunged through the opening and into darkness. Not complete darkness though, Zuko noticed a moment later, he could see a faint glow on the smooth walls as they flashed past and he realize with a start that the light came from the faint sparks that came and went on his board. Toph seemed to be having no trouble in creating the high, spacious tunnel but the sound from her Bending the stone away was deafeningly loud and he had to strain to hear her when Toph called back to him.

"Thirty seconds, Sparky. Then, punch it!"

High above the foothills, Appa was still gliding along at a comfortable pace, only employing his tail twist move when Mai thought the two following behind were getting a little close. But Katara and Aang had just been keeping pace for a while as they spoke and at that moment, Katara was looking over her shoulder into her husband's eyes with an incredulous look.

"So, you mean he was serious about forgetting our limits?" Katara was asking in a tone that matched her look, "There aren't any?"

"He only hinted at it because he wanted us to figure it out for ourselves. And the things we've seen him do, Katara." Aang said excitedly, "Flying, combining the elements the way he did, traveling around the world in the blink of an eye. These things should be impossible but he does them with practiced ease. And he keeps telling us, we can do better."

Katara dropped her eyes for a moment and when she looked back up into Aang's it was with a touch of fear and concern in her wide blue orbs.

"But, Bending without limits." She said in a soft voice that carried a slight tremor, "That's kind of scary, Aang. What if Ozai had discovered this during the war? For that matter, why hasn't anyone discovered this before now?"

"I don't have all those answers yet, Babe. But a lot of the older Avatars went through that kind of problem when their people developed abilities like ours." Aang said softly into her ear, "There's no need to worry about this yet though, at least until we have all the answers. Just get ready."

"For what?" Katara asked.

In answer, Aang tilted his head and looked pointedly below them. When Katara followed her husband's gaze she saw they had just passed over a particularly high hill (a small mountain in it's own right really) and were just heading out over the wide, barren plain that bordered the eastern side of the mountain ranges. Down at the very base of the large hill, the first odd thing Katara noticed was a large dust cloud with a line of dust racing away from it at fantastic speeds. As the line of kicked up dust passed far beneath her ice board, Katara spied Toph and June riding atop the two animals and they were quickly past her and Aang and catching up to Appa. The second odd thing, Katara noticed when she glanced back at the dust cloud at the base of the hill. A spark of bright light could be seen there that rapidly resolved itself into Zuko, soaring quickly toward them and trailing a long tail of golden flames from his blazing board.

"Get ready, Babe." Aang said with a wide grin.

"What?" Was all Katara got out in reply.

Within heartbeats it seemed, Zuko was upon them. But a moment before, Aang set his mind in concentration and as his best friend drew level, Aang and Katara shot forward keeping parallel to the grinning Firelord. The ice board beneath the husband and wife began to glow with a soft blue light as Aang urged it to greater and greater speeds and it began to leave a trail of it's own. The two boards stayed side by side as they rocketed through the sky, leaving twin tracks of pale blue and gold. Katara reached behind and pulled herself hard against Aang. She could only watch, wide eyed as they rapidly closed the distance on the bison.

"June. Stick to the trail. We'll be back in a minute." Toph shouted back over her shoulder.

June glanced up at the air bison high above them and grinned. She'd already enjoyed quite a show today and she wasn't expecting the Blind Bandit to disappoint her this time either. And nor was June disappointed when a moment later the wolf went from a flat out sprint to making a small hop that carried him and Toph far to the side. The moment the wolf's feet touched the ground, Toph thrust both fists into the air and with an explosive crunch, a wide pillar of earth thrust upward a hundred feet in less than a heartbeat and sent Toph, with both arms and legs wrapped tightly around the wolf, rocketing into the air.

Zuko and Aang separated as they approached Appa, coming around the vortex of air that trailed the bison's rapidly twisting tail from either side. Closer and closer they came until Katara let go of Aang with one hand and hesitantly reached out, trying to touch the soft hair on Appa's rearmost leg when she looked over the saddle and her hand dropped as she stared in incredulous wonder. Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Suki and especially Mai all mirrored Katara in staring as Toph sailed up from beneath Appa, directly beside the bison's head. As she rose with a wide, triumphant grin, the others saw Toph still seated on the wolf and the animal appeared to have his feet firmly planted on a wide flat piece of stone. They rolled over Appa's head and as Toph passed by, upside down, she was close enough to reach out and stroke one of Mai's cheeks with her hand.

"Hey, sweet lady. I caught you." Toph said with a smooth smile as she and the wolf rolled over and started to drop down the other side of Appa's head. Toph shouted back up as they fell away, "Catch us if you can."

As Nyla pounded along, keeping pace with Appa, June was getting a little worried. Ahead of her, the path Toph had been making through the grasslands was running out. June knew that running through long grass at these speeds could be very dangerous, even for Nyla. Even a shirshu can have difficulty sniffing out a boulder hidden under the long grass and this close the mountain ranges, June knew there would be plenty. But she needn't have worried, for true to her word, Toph and the wolf dropped down from the sky less that a minute later. Toph again with her arms and legs wrapped tightly around the wolf who was riding, or rather gliding down on a flat piece of stone. Wolf and passenger came down beside June and the wolf kicked away from the stone it was flying and hit the ground before Nyla in a flat out sprint. Toph hastily rose to a sitting position and flung out a hand, extending the clear ground ahead of them once more. She turned a quick grin at June, then leaned forward with one hand extended, Bending the ground ahead of them as the two animals raced across the plain.

Above Toph and June, Appa still powered through the air at an impressive rate. Zuko rode his flaming board to one side of Appa and Katara and Aang were still riding tandem on their brightly glowing ice board. Katara was feeling much more confident after seeing Toph's little display a moment before and was now standing with her arms held out to her sides, Aang still pressed against her back as they mirrored one another's grins. Suki sat beside her husband in the bison's saddle and stared in wonder at the scenery flowing quickly passed them. Sokka had at first watched his family and friends in silent awe but now he sat beside his wife with his back pressed against the side of the saddle, trying to write on a piece of parchment with ink and tiny brush in the roaring wind.

"Sokka, how fast are we going?" Suki called out, still leaning over the side of the saddle to look around, "Where are we?"

In fact, Sokka had been working on just that and he looked around at his wife with a twinkle in his eyes that she knew meant his mind was happily ticking over at a furious rate. Sokka's thirst for knowledge was found annoying by many people but, to Suki it was one of his most endearing qualities.

"I figure our camp was about sixty miles from the mountains when we started out and do you see that." Sokka called out over the rushing wind, pointing over into the mountains. Suki looked where he pointed at the higher, snow covered peaks deeper into the ranges, "You can see those peaks from Teo's place at the northern air temple. We've come about half way down the ranges, about a hundred miles. So if we've been flying about two hours, I'd say that puts our average speed at maybe just shy of a hundred miles an hour. I think Appa just broke his record."

Suki was impressed but next moment, she and Sokka had to grab the saddle tightly as Appa dipped and began to drop from the sky. Ahead of them was a large, circular copse of trees out on the grass plains and the bison had pointed himself directly toward it. Zuko, Aang and Katara kept pace at the bison's sides and gradually growing closer beneath them, they could see the other two animal's stirring up a long line of dust following Toph's path straight to the trees.

Wolf and Nyla sped into the trees together just as Appa crossed over above them. The trees all leaned away from Toph and June's path and as the mounts burst into a large clearing at the copse's centre they skidded to a halt as Appa dropped to the ground next to them with a loud thump, all three animals stirring up a large cloud of dust. Aang, Katara and Zuko, tipped their boards back and brought them to a halt just above the trees and beyond the expanding dust. As it slowly cleared the Gaang stared in open amazement at another camp almost identical to their last but with one addition, a fourth hut set close to the large open sided barn. Appa and Nyla stood side by side panting hard from their exertions but as the dust cleared further everyone turned their stares to Toph. Sitting on a stone around the new firepit with the panting wolf beside her, Toph grinned slyly at the others as she idly scratched the top of the wolf's head.

"So, what took you so long?" She asked them.

**Ok, I don't know why this chapter ended up so friggin' huge and to those of you who find it as annoying as me, I appologise. Plus it still needs some editing so feel free to tell me where I made mistakes.**

**Sometimes it's difficult to get the concepts and ideas for this story from my head and onto the page. My head's a wild and confusing place at the best of times but if the stuff that's dribbling out of it at the moment is any indication then there should be a lot more action coming up in the next few chapters. **

**Oh, and do not fear that I am changing their Bending arts too dramatically. They are far more powerful than they imagined but as the wolf told them, subtlety is the sign of a true master. I'll leave you with that as I try to figure out how a reunion between Ty Lee and Azula after ten years is going to go down. Should be fun.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Captain Jee, Iroh and two other Firebenders were standing shirtless in the hot, cramped engine room of Kyoshi Island's large passenger balloon, alternately sending blasts of fire into the stripped down engines. Several engineers scurried around and over the machinery, working just as hard to keep the engines functioning and the balloon in the air. Captain Jee however was standing off to one side, speaking into a tube against the wall.

"Pilot Harmot, report." Jee called out breathlessly into the tube. He was drenched in sweat and panting from his earlier efforts at Bending fire into the fuel starved engines.

"Captain." came a tinny voice from the tube, "Our descent into the storm has gone smoothly. The clouds actually appear to be parting around us. You can see how turbulent it is around us but we're riding in a bubble of calm. I think Iroh was right, sir, something's looking out for us."

"Crown prince, Iroh." Jee snapped sternly into the tube, "Remember your place, pilot."

"Yes, sir. My apologies, sir." came the chastised voice of the pilot.

Jee immediately regretted berating his subordinate and leaned against the wall with one hand and wiped the other across his sweating forehead.

"Don't worry about it, Harmot." Jee said into the tube, "Just get us down to the nearest land once we clear the storm and I'll buy the first round."

"Aye aye, sir." came the eager reply from the tube and Jee couldn't suppress a grin.

The people of Kyoshi island had never regretted offering Jee the position of captain of the airship the Firelord had given to them, both because he was extremely competent at his job and because of the respect he earned from his crew. Jee turned away from the tube and walked back over to where Iroh and the other two Firebenders stood by the huge boilers attached to the engines. The furnace was empty now of coal but the Firebenders each took turns sending blasts of flame roaring into the open hatch and as Jee came over he stepped before the hatch, sending out a blast of fire of his own.

"I'm getting too old for this." Iroh panted. He stepped back as the two younger Firebenders took their turns, "How are we doing, old friend?"

"We've already entered the clouds, for all that it feels as calm as it did before." Jee said with a frown even as Iroh nodded sagely, "The Kyoshi Warriors and the kids are secure in the hold. They'll be able to get out of there quicker if we're forced into a water landing."

Iroh nodded again as Jee stepped forward to take his turn at the furnace and Iroh took his after before both men stepped out of the way of the two younger Benders.

"Have some trust, old friend." Iroh said, still panting heavily, "Whatever has brought us this far isn't going to let us drown now. And I assume you have a great deal of trust in your copilot."

"Harmot's the best." Jee said confidently as he stepped up to blast the furnace with fire again, "He's a native Kyoshi boy and a born sailor."

Iroh's face creased with worry of his own as he stepped up before the furnace. He blasted flames through the open hatch in it's side and then turned back to Jee.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, my friend, but we are not exactly sailing right now." Iroh said with a raised eyebrow.

Jee chuckled and smiled into Iroh's worried face.

"Whether sailing the oceans or in the air, you'll not find a better crew than these." Jee said, slapping one of the younger Firebenders on the back and the man smiled at his captain. Jee's smile widened as he looked at Iroh, "Now it's your turn to have some trust, old friend."

"_You liked watching me burn your brother at our Agni Kai, didn't you Azula? I saw you smiling." Ozai's voice carried it's usual menace as he smiled down at his ten year old daughter who mirrored his expression. His grin suddenly vanished though and he snapped at her, "Now, tell me why I did it."_

_Azula's stomach churned as she thought of her brother, the only person in the palace who didn't look at her with hatred or fear, no matter how cruelly she often treated him. She pushed the feelings aside though and set her face in a confident grin as she stared up at her father._

"_He was weak because he wanted you to spare those soldiers." she said as regally as her youthful voice would allow, "He couldn't even raise a hand to you in Agni Kai. He's a cowardly little,"_

_Ozai's hand flashed across and slapped Azula hard across the face, almost knocking her from her feet. She fought back the tears from her stinging face and stood straight before him again._

"_He is weak, yes. But he is still a threat." Ozai growled at his daughter, "There are those amongst the noble families who have been watching carefully since your mother's…disappearance. But luckily your brother's stupidity has given us the opportunity to banish him along with my own cowardly brother."_

_Her father's grin widened even more as Azula struggled to bury her feelings of loss and disappointment and keep them from showing on her face. Ozai though took on a pensive, thoughtful look as he stared over the top of her head._

"_From now on, your training is going to become more intensive. I shall be taking over many aspects of it myself and you will work day and night." He said with a frown as he stroked his long goatee thoughtfully, "In a few years, the comet my grandfather used to wipe out the air nomads will return and the fire nation will rule supreme. Until then I have sent your brother on a fools errand, but if he draws attention to himself in his banishment then you, my daughter, will go forth and deal with him quietly. Unless, of course, he manages to redeem himself and actually captures the Avatar."_

_Ozai threw back his head and laughed loudly at his own humor and Azula was quick to emulate him. Her stomach quailed again at the thought of her brother but she roughly pushed those feelings away. Nothing was more important than pleasing her father, she was the perfect princess after all._

"_Now, go and supervise the servants moving your things to your brother's rooms. I have a meeting with the heads of the noble families to officially name you as my heir and future Firelord." Azula felt a touch of excitement at her father's words and these emotions she allowed to show on her face. Ozai's face though suddenly darkened in anger as he leaned down to glare into her eyes, "But that will only come to be if you please me. Now, retire to your new chambers. I will come to you tonight when the meeting is done."_

_Azula's insides clenched again with fear and disgust but she bowed her head respectfully to her father and turned to quickly march away with the (now very) old mantra repeating over and over in her mind._

_I AM DADDY'S PERFECT GIRL. I AM DADDY'S PERFECT GIRL. I AM DADDY'S PERFECT GIRL._

Azula, nearly twenty five years old and wearing a simple outfit of shirt and pants rather than royal silks and armor, sat in her favorite spot high on the side of the dead volcano. Her eyes snapped open as the memories threatened to overwhelm her and she took several shuddering breaths as she consciously forced her hands to unclench in her lap. She looked down and saw four spots of blood on each palm where her nails had pierced the skin but glittering in her right hand was what was probably her only and most prized possession in all the world, her tiny blue sapphire flame.

"I am not your girl." Azula spat angrily as she stared at the gem, though her sight remained lost in her memories, "And I never will be."

"Azula?" came a soft voice from behind her.

Azula spun around and lashed out with one hand, only stopping it an inch from Meme's surprised face with her fingers curled over into claws. Azula looked almost as surprised as Meme for a moment before she scowled and turned to sit and stare angrily out over the ocean once more. A churning bank of dark storm clouds was rolling in from the south and Azula thought the twisting, roiling clouds reflected how she felt inside.

"What do you want?" Azula demanded tersely without looking around.

Meme let out a sigh as the adrenaline drained from her and, smoothing out her long dress, she sat down beside the other woman.

"I didn't want to disturb your meditations, Azula but we really need to talk about what happened this morning." Meme said quietly.

"I don't think there's anything to discuss." Azula said calmly, but she drew up her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Why did you go to the supply outpost this morning? Why, Azula?" Meme asked with sadness in her voice, "It's only lucky there was a ship in dock with Waterbending healers on board who could patch up those dozen soldiers you fought with. You went too far this time. You broke limbs, Azula. All of them are scratched up and that big guy is going to be in traction for a month. What were you thinking? You know there are going to be consequences from this."

"They deserved everything they got." Azula shouted angrily, thrusting out her hand with the small blue gem in it, "I only went to ask if anyone had seen the animal that gave me this and they tried to take it from me. I was defending myself and what's mine."

"I know sweetheart, I know." Meme said kindly, "There were plenty of eyewitnesses to what the soldiers were doing and the commander has promised they will be disciplined. But it doesn't change what happened. I saw the aftermath, Azula, I was at the outpost too."

"I know, you weren't at the villa this morning when I got up." Azula said angrily as she wrapped her arms around her knees once more and glowered out at the ocean, "I assumed you were off screwing the outpost's commander again."

Azula clenched her eyes shut with a frown, instantly regretting her snide remark at the one person on the island who didn't look at her with hate in her eyes, but Meme only smiled tolerantly and shrugged.

"Well, Rizo and I have been seeing each other for a while now and it is nice to be held that way once in a while." Meme said softly but her smile dropped a moment later and she spoke sadly, "I asked Commander Rizo to hold off on reporting the incident but he still has too eventually and no doubt that ridiculous excuse of a doctor down at the villa will have sent his own report to the heads of the noble families by now."

Azula's scowl faded as fear touched her heart and she looked over at the woman beside her almost pleadingly.

"I won't go back to that asylum, Meme, I won't. Can't you do anything?" when the other woman look at her in surprise, Azula frowned and continued angrily, "Oh, come on. You know I'm not stupid and I know you're not just a servant. I really didn't mean to loose control with those soldiers but I won't be pushed around like that. And I'd rather die than let them lock me up in that madhouse again. Isn't there anything,"

Azula's voice failed her and she dropped her face miserably down between her knees, covering her head with her hands as she drew a shuddering breath. Meme reached out with one hand but hesitated for a moment, she knew how much Azula disliked most forms of physical contact. Steeling herself for any possible reaction, Meme placed her hand on Azula's back and rubbed the young woman's shoulders gently but Azula's only reaction was to begin trembling as she stared at the ground between her feet.

"Yes, Azula. The Firelord originally hired me to stay here and assess your mental state and now, I agree wholeheartedly with your brother. You don't deserve to be locked up and I promise you, you are not going back to that place. Holding off on making his report wasn't the only favor I asked of Commander Rizo." Azula looked up at Meme with a confused frown and stared into the other woman's determined eyes, "Listen to me carefully, Azula. Tonight there will be no moon and Rizo has promised to leave one of the sailing skiffs unguarded and fully stocked. My parents have a retirement home on Whaletail Island and I know it's a long way to go in such a small boat but if we leave when everyone is asleep, we can be far from here by morning."

"But," Azula stared wide eyed at the other woman as hope and fear twisted about inside her, "Why? Why would you do this for me?"

"Azula." Meme said reproachfully, "I didn't stay on this island all these years with you for pity or money. I am here because I care about you. You are my friend."

_Ah, she does have potential then._ an impossibly loud feminine voice erupted inside both women's heads and they clutched at them in surprise and pain from the force of it, _The decision is made. She is the one._

"What?"

Azula started to speak but at that moment the sky erupted with flash after flash of blue, white lightning. The air was split with the multiple retorts of loud thunder as the lightning continued to spread across the sky. When the two women looked up they saw the storm that had been threatening from the horizon only minutes before was already much closer and great sheets of the lightning shot out from it, covering much of the sky.

Azula and Meme got to their feet staring at the boiling dark clouds as the storm moved visibly closer.

"Azula? Did you hear that voice?" Meme called out over the crashing thunder and stepped close against the other woman's side.

Azula only stared hard at the approaching storm which had now grown to fill the entire southern skyline. Strangely, she noticed that not a breath of wind seemed to be touching her or Meme where they stood on the mountain yet the clouds continued to churn and boil angrily. Then as both women watched, two massive lightning bolts shot out from the clouds, racing across the sky and meeting together just before the storm. With a loud crackling that Azula and Meme could here from where they stood, the lightning bolts did not vanish but joined together to form a large circle in the air. Within the circle, the lightning formed into three close flames with a tight spiral at their center. The symbol of the Fire Nation, forged from lightning, hung before the clouds for fully half a minute before fading away.

"Agni." Azula breathed as she and Meme stared in awe.

"Captain to the bridge. Captain to the bridge." came the repeated call over the airships speaking tubes, "All hands to your stations. We are clearing the clouds and coming down fast. Captain to the bridge."

The copilot's voice repeated over and over but the man at the helm needn't have bothered. Jee, closely followed by Iroh, burst onto the bridge of the airship only a minute after they'd heard the call. Both men had donned their shirts, even though they still dripped with sweat from their earlier Firebending and Jee gave the place where his ornate and comfortable chair had been before they had burned it to keep the engines running and he sighed angrily.

"How are we doing, Harmot?" Jee asked informally, coming to stand beside a man standing at the large wheel at the front of the cabin.

"Pretty good so far, sir." the copilot said, frowning out at the gray clouds that still obscured the view, "There was some lightning but nothing near us. The good news is that we had a brief break in the clouds a moment ago and we spotted an island only a mile or two away."

Iroh came over to stand beside the two men and even as the copilot finished speaking the view out of the front windows cleared and all three men spied the large volcanic island before them. Another two massive bolts of lightning erupted from the clouds, meeting before the balloon and forming again into an enormous outline of a symbol the men on the bridge instantly recognized.

"By all that is holy. Agni herself." Jee said in a whisper, turning a dumfounded look to Iroh, "We were brought here by Agni herself?"

"A wise man does not lower himself to pointing out the obvious. But, old friend," Iroh said with a smug smile at Jee, "I told you so."

"Azula, do you see that?" Meme called out pointing.

But she needn't have. Both women had seen the second fiery symbol etched out by lightning and when it faded a large passenger balloon began to break through the clouds. It was mostly colored green with edgings of bright copper but what caught Azula's attention was the lack of smoke coming from the exhaust tubes rising up the sides of the balloon, only intermittent bursts of fire.

"They're in trouble." Azula said, watching as the balloon dropped toward the base of the mountain. She turned and grabbed the woman beside her, "Meme. Get down to the villa and send the garden boy running to the supply base. Tell him to tell the Commander there to send some men and those healers over here as soon as possible."

"But, Azula. Didn't you hear that voice." Meme said in a quiet voice, staring at Azula, "That lightning."

"Meme. Listen to me." Azula said forcefully, holding the woman by the shoulders, "I don't know what the voice or the lightning were about but I can tell that balloon's engines aren't running. Whatever is wrong they may need help or medical attention and I'm in enough trouble today without standing by and doing nothing while a balloon full of people crash land on my favorite stretch of beach. Go, Meme," Azula made a face as she forced out the last word with difficulty, "Please."

Meme relaxed and smiled at the obviously uncomfortable Azula. She looked out at the balloon, just beginning to cast a shadow over the waves crashing against the rocky shore. It would be over the ground in less than a minute.

"Alright, I'll go. But I'll be back as soon as I can." Meme said with a smile, "You go offer what assistance you can and who knows, maybe they'll be so impressed we won't have to worry about our escape attempt."

With a girlish giggle, Meme lifted the sides of her long dress and took off down the gentle slopes, angling toward the distant villa. Azula hesitated for a moment, watching her retreating friend.

_She is a friend. I'd forgotten what that felt like._ Azula thought to herself feeling a depth of gratitude toward the other woman that she had rarely felt for others. _She really does care about me._

Then with a shake of her head at her own sentimentality, Azula took off at a sprint down toward the rocky shore and the descending airship. The ship was now drifting slowly only about forty feet above the ground and as she ran down she saw four metal spears connected to chains shoot out from beneath the gondola, anchoring the vessel to the ground. Azula arrived just as the bottom of the ship touched down with a grinding crunch and as she skidded to a stop nearby a door near the front of the vessel opened. Two men stepped out from the ship and Azula stood stock still with her mouth hanging open as she recognized one that she had not seen in many years.

"You did not say it was Agni leading us here." Jee was arguing good naturedly with Iroh as they walked out onto the rocky ground, "You just kept saying it was some friendly ghost who wasn't going to drop us into the water."

"Ghosts are not all that friendly in my experience, old friend." Iroh was saying with a smile. He was looking at Jee as the two men walked toward Azula and had still not looked around at her, "But, alright. I admit I didn't realize it was Agni herself driving us here."

"Uncle?" Azula asked incredulously as the two arguing old men came near.

Jee and Iroh turned to the young woman standing before them and Iroh's reaction was almost as comical as Azula's. But another voice suddenly sounded in Azula's ears and for a moment the young woman feared that her grip on reality was slipping again.

"Uncle Iroh, Captain Jee? Sanna asked me to check and see if it's ok to come out of the ship now." Ty Lee said, stepping out of the ship and walking toward the two men, "The kids are kind of restless too and, and."

Ty Lee drifted off as her eyes fell on Azula and both women stared wide eyed at one another. Ty Lee continued walking almost dreamily until she stood before Azula who's face showed a mix of fear and confusion.

"Ty?" Azula said raising a trembling hand toward the woman standing before her, wanting to touch her and confirm her reality.

But Ty Lee's face suddenly clouded over with incoherent rage and she lashed out with a fist, catching the unresisting Azula square in the face and knocking her to the ground. Jee and Iroh jumped forward to grab hold of the angry woman but Ty Lee shrugged them roughly off.

"Leave me alone. I'm going back to the ship anyway." Ty Lee said with an uncharacteristic snarl as she stared with pure hatred down at Azula on the ground, "At least I have true friends in there, instead of this traitor out here."

Ty Lee spun about and stomped back to the ship as Jee and Iroh stared at her in amazement. When she was gone, Iroh turned back to Azula and the sight of her, still laying on the ground breathing hard and with a thin line of blood running from her nose stirred the old man's heart.

"My niece, are you." Iroh started, kneeling down and extending a hand toward her.

Azula's eyes snapped to her uncle and her face twisted with anger. She slapped his hand away and jumped up, turning about to sprint away, back up the gentle slope of the old volcano. Iroh hung his head at the sight, the old man had carried a great deal of guilt concerning his young niece for many years now. Jee stepped forward and placed a warm hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"So, did Agni bring us here just for an uncomfortable family reunion?" Jee asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we were brought here for her." Iroh said, thinking about just that, "I only wish I understood why Agni would expect anything from her, my niece has been through enough."

Jee blinked at his old friend in surprise. As far as he'd always heard, Azula was the one who had put people through things and Ty Lee's reaction just now was proof enough of that. But Jee was also intrigued and concerned by the way Iroh was staring after his niece as she disappeared amongst the boulders higher up the slopes. Iroh looked far older and greyer than Jee had seen his old friend in many years, like someone carrying a heavy, heavy burden.

A little later, Azula sat under an overhang of rock where she usually liked to sit and meditate. Meditation was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment though as she sat hugging her knees to herself and rocking back and forth. Her eyes stared unseeingly out over the ocean and she did not even react when voices drifted up to her from further down the slope.

"She has a spot up here where she likes to meditate." Came Meme's soft tones from somewhere below, "I hope she's alright. We had some…trouble this morning and now this. Oh, I hope she's ok."

Meme's voice was full of worry and concern and so was the next voice that drifted up to Azula.

"My nephew, the Firelord tells me that Azula is doing well here although I admit I should have come myself long before now." came Iroh's voice, "Zuko also tells me that you are her constant companion. So please tell me, Lady Meme. How is my niece doing?"

"It was rough at first. In fact she was doing quite badly until the Avatar himself came, err, for a visit." Meme said, "He told her how this place was the home of Avatar Roku, her great-grandfather and she really does find some peace when she comes here to meditate or train. But her nightmares and her emotional turmoil come and go, some days are worse than others. It had been building up inside her again lately when we received a strange visitor, an animal that she befriended but it really seemed to help her a lot. Then this morning some soldiers over at the outpost tried to take something from her and she…well, she didn't take it very well."

There came the sound of Iroh's deep chuckle and finally, he and Meme stepped into view and laid eyes on Azula sitting on the bare stone. She remained rocking, hugging her legs and staring blankly into the distance. Her hair was hanging untidily about her face and a smear of dried blood still showed on her top lip. Iroh's mirth vanished to be replaced by a deep sadness and he came over to kneel heavily before the young woman.

"We've always been fighters in our family." Iroh said sadly as his niece's eyes stared blankly through him, "We've had to be."

"Azula, sweetheart?" Meme asked, coming over to sit beside the other woman, "Are you ok?"

Azula did not move, nor blink or even acknowledge the other two in any way. Her face filled with worry for her friend, Meme reached over and gently lifted the small blue gemstone on it's string from around Azula's neck held it out before the young woman. Azula moved one hand to slowly take the glittering jewel and her eyes shifted to lock onto it.

"That is an exquisite stone, my niece." Iroh said softly, staring himself at the gem as the sunlight glittered and shimmered over it, making it look like a tiny blue flame on it's string, "Was it a gift from your friend here?"

"Where's Ty Lee?" Azula spoke in a hollow and vacant tone, not moving her eyes from the gemstone.

"She…she went with the other warriors and the crew to the outpost on the other side of the island." Iroh said softly, "The children that are with us have gone to your villa with two of the Kyoshi warriors so I was hoping you would come and have some tea with me in the balloon. I think there is much you and I need to discuss, my niece."

"Shut up and go away." Azula's golden eyes shifted over to lock onto her uncle's and her voice filled with menace.

"Azula." Meme said reassuringly reaching over to her.

"I said leave me alone." Azula shrieked, slapping Meme's hand away and then buried her face between her knees, rocking back and forth again.

She trembled visibly as did Meme's hand as the woman reached out again but Iroh's hand came over and grabbed onto Meme's. He shook his head sadly at the woman and rose ponderously to his feet, then pulled Meme to hers. He started to lead her away from his unmoving niece but turned back one last time.

"Come to me at the balloon when you are ready, but you will listen to one thing before I go." Iroh said softly, looking at Azula with pain in his own eyes, "Your father used to say you were born lucky but he was wrong. Zuko was the lucky one. He suffered, that is true, but at least he never had to go through what you went through at the hands of your father. Or what my brother and I went through at the hands of our father."

Azula's head snapped up and she stared at her uncle with wide, suspicious eyes. His face seemed drawn but he held her gaze unblinking.

"Do not get me wrong. I do not make excuses for what Ozai did." Iroh said softly, "He tried to make of you what our father made of him and for that, I will never forgive my little brother. You are taking a far different route to your brother but you too have the power to end this cycle of pain that has plagued generations of our family. And now, on top of this, a great and terrible power has entered our world. Whether to help or harm us I do not know but Agni herself has led me here to you and I believe you will play your part in whatever is to come. Come meet me at the balloon when you are ready, Azula and we can talk alone."

Iroh turned sadly away, taking Meme by the hand to lead her down the slope. The woman kept turning and casting worried glances back at Azula until the slope of the mountain hid the young woman from her sight. Azula's face remained blank and unreadable as her wide, golden eyes stared unseeingly out to sea.

A long time later, Azula remained in the exact same spot and the exact same position. The sun had set hours before and Azula rocked herself back and forth under the weak starlight, still staring blankly out into the darkness. She wanted to go see her uncle, wanted it more than she could even admit to herself but still she could not bring herself to move from her spot. Only when the unmistakable sound of footsteps over the loose stones on the slope below her drifted up did Azula consider moving, if only to hide so she could be left alone. But when a familiar figure appeared out of the darkness, Azula froze in fear but also with an unmistakable longing in her chest.

"There you are, you traitor." Ty Lee slurred as she stumbled closer. The woman's Kyoshi uniform was disheveled and her armor hung loose, many of it's straps being left undone, "You called me a traitor at the boiling rock, remember? But you're the traitor."

Ty Lee swayed where she stood and Azula's face became guarded but she could not keep a touch of sadness and a heavy dose of guilt from showing in her eyes.

"You're drunk." Azula said flatly, rising to her feet, then her nose flared as she sniffed the air, "And you've been with a man."

"So? At least I don't get off on watching people get raped, like you." Ty Lee said accusingly, her voice rising and she pointed a trembling finger at Azula, "Do you remember, you…bitch. First you send me an Mai away to save us from your Dad and I loved you for that. So much. But then you betrayed us for the first time by bringing us back into your stupid war. You'd become just like your Dad but I still loved you, I stood by you. I even forgave you for putting me in that prison when I stopped you from murdering our best friend. But then you BROUGHT HIM TO MY CELL!"

Ty Lee screamed these last words and tears ran freely down the usually bubbly and happy girl's face. She stepped threateningly close but Azula held her ground, prepared to take whatever Ty Lee was going to dish out. During her long hours of sitting here she'd come to realize that she still held a great deal of feeling for the young woman who was currently staring back at her with such hatred.

"You brought him to my cell that first night and you stood there and watched him rape me and if Mai's uncle hadn't got me transferred from there you would have let him do it again, wouldn't you?" Ty Lee stepped closer so their faces almost touched and her voice dropped to a hiss that somehow cut deeper into Azula's heart, "I don't care what he did to me, that's just what guys always want. But I was your friend Azula. For all of my life, I loved you and I supported you and it was you who betrayed me."

_He made me, Ty, he made me._ Azula wanted to explain but only kept silent in the face of Ty Lee's fury, T_he warden only transferred you because I made him. He wouldn't have dared go against my father otherwise._

Ty Lee swayed even more before Azula as the sour stink of wine assaulted the young woman's nose. Then, the young Kyoshi warrior's anger dissolved from her face to be replaced by abject misery and she let out a sob as her legs suddenly buckled beneath her. Azula quickly slipped her arms under Ty Lee's and held her old friend up against herself.

"No. Let me go. I hate you." Ty Lee said weakly, though she could not even struggle in Azula's arms, "I loved you and you hurt me. I loved you, Zula. Zula."

Ty Lee's croaking voice faded away as the woman succumbed to the alcohol she had drunk earlier and passed out in Azula's arms. Azula was trembling again as she held the unconscious woman tightly against her chest and tears filled the young woman's eyes.

"I. I always loved you too, Ty." Azula whispered and lifted her friend up into her arms.

Down by the beach, the balloon was a dark shape under the starlit sky with only a single pool of yellow light by it's side. Iroh sat beside the lantern casting the light and though he'd been meditating earlier in the evening, his old bones had been telling him for some time to go find somewhere more comfortable to sit. Though he remained as he was until a small noise of footsteps came from the deeper darkness outside the lamplight and a moment later Azula stepped into view with the unconscious Ty Lee cradled in her arms. It was obvious to Iroh that his niece was struggling with the weight of her old friend and at first he thought her face wet with sweat. But a heartbeat later Iroh did a double take as he realized he was seeing something on his niece's face that he'd never seen before. Azula's face was a picture of misery and she stared at her uncle with pleading eyes that continued to spill tears onto her cheeks. Iroh rose hastily, his eyes flicked briefly to Ty Lee but the sour smell of rice wine that rose from her told him instantly what was wrong with her. The rest of his attention was focused entirely on his niece.

"Uncle? I. I want," Azula started, her voice cracking, "I need to talk."

Wordlessly, Iroh took the unconscious Ty Lee from his niece's arms and led Azula over to the airship. As he stepped inside he sent a silent prayer to the Elemental of fire, that whatever Agni had planned for his niece, the young woman wouldn't be hurt anymore than she already had.

Beside the mighty mountain ranges of the northern earth kingdoms, the Gaang had spent a restless first night in their new camp. After their race to get to the place, Daniel had declared that since no one had actually laid hands on Appa then no one had won the challenge. Toph had been more than a little annoyed at this but as Daniel had pointed out, she had been assisted by her mount, a great and powerful spirit in an animal's body.

Toph had also been bitterly disappointed when she had first dismounted from the wolf. The awareness of her element that the wolf had shared with her had disappeared, leaving her to rely on the vibrations around her once more. Although when she focused, she realized that her earthsight, her ability to see her element without directly touching it, had still grown significantly. When she was calm and relaxed she could 'see' her element clearly out to about a hundred yards or more but still nowhere near as far or as clearly defined as it had been when she rode the wolf.

Toph, Zuko, Aang and Katara had pestered Daniel with questions about the things they had discovered about their Bending abilities but the man had simply told them to meditate on it and refused to answer anything else.

When that evening came, June had been a little hesitant to use the fourth hut, she usually did prefer to sleep with Nyla, but the cold wind blowing along and down from the mountains had driven her inside shortly after the others had gone to bed. It was warm enough inside but she had been pleasantly surprised when, late into the night, a furry face had poked through the door of her hut and made a soft whining sound. June had thrown back her blanket with a grin and the wolf had slunk in, giving the woman a brief lick on her face before setting down under the blanket with her.

_Oh, great and wise Wolf Spirit._ Daniel's thoughts reverberated around the animal's mind as June's breathing settled into a regular rhythm, _You are such a soft touch. You know you're going to give her the wrong impression about me._

_Shut up._ The wolf replied with a petulant tone, _Warm._ _Sleeping._

Daniel's barking laugh was heard only by the wolf as June snuggled into the animal's warm side with a contented sigh.

Aang and Zuko were the first to get up the next morning, stepping almost simultaneously from their huts into the predawn darkness. A cold, almost freezing wind blew gently from the direction of the mountains but they saw Daniel sitting calmly by the firepit dressed only in a leather loincloth. He'd produced several large pieces of leather from his silver backpack shortly after they had arrived at the camp the day before and as he sat by the fire this morning he was cutting another large piece into long strips with a sharp stone.

"Err, would you like to borrow another pair of my trousers, Daniel?" Aang said quietly so as not to disturb the others still sleeping, "I still have a spare pair left."

"I brought a couple pairs as well, if you want." Zuko offered as well.

"No." Daniel said simply without looking up from his task. He had quite a pile of leather strips piled at his feet, "You may have noticed, I tend to be a little rough on my clothes, so I think for now the good old disposable 'butt flap' will suffice."

Aang grinned with a snort at Daniel's humor but Zuko only rolled his eyes and walked over to the fire and inspected the large table beside it. Just like at their first camp, the man had gone all out and a large variety of foods and covered dishes filled the table. Aang though came to stand before Daniel and the man looked up at him, putting down his leather work and raising an eyebrow at Aang.

"Is it true? About our bending, I mean." Aang asked with a serious face, "Are our abilities…unlimited?"

Daniel stared long and hard back at Aang and then shoved his piles of leather strips into his backpack with a sigh. Although Aang was eager to hear the man's response, he could not help but once again be amazed at how the strange silvery item seemed to hold far more than it should be capable of.

"The short answer is yes." Daniel said calmly as Zuko came to stand beside Aang, "But I'd rather save the long answer for when Toph and Katara join us."

Zuko and Aang looked at one another and swallowed with a touch of fear. They had sat up late into the night discussing the previous days discoveries and the implications that went with them. But they did not have too long to wait, as the others stumbled sleepily from their huts in ones and twos and by the time the sun had fully arisen, everyone was seated around the fire.

"So, what have our Bender's discovered about themselves?" Daniel asked the others as they breakfasted.

There were a few looks exchanged amongst the others but Toph sat unmoving, her face turned toward Daniel with a frown.

"So what does, 'no limits' actually mean?" She asked.

"Imagine this, Toph." Daniel said softly, stepping over and kneeling down before her, "One of your family here becomes deathly ill, with only a few days to live. Legend tells of a white sage star, an extremely rare flower that supposedly cures all ills. In fact it is so rare that only a few blossom in each generation and only in high mountainous places, though never in the same region twice. So what would you do, Toph? Search the world, seeking this tiny flower in all the little nooks and crannies of the highest mountains. Or would you tear the mountains down, leaving only the peaks to search?"

"Easy." Toph said, looking smug, "Tear them down and find the flower."

"But, what about the balance?" Daniel asked softly and Toph looked confused, "Everything exists in a delicate balance. Tear down a mountain, remove it's weight from the ground beneath it and you risk the magma and pressure contained within the earth escaping. You could very well end up with the mother of all volcanoes. If you scratch the surface of the earth deep enough, Toph, you will make it bleed."

Daniel stood and turned to look at Zuko.

"See an enemy you want to roast a few miles away, would you simply use your Bending to blast him from where you stand? Make enough heat and you could create a cascading reaction that would ignite the very air we breath. You could set the atmosphere of the world on fire." Turning from the wide eyed Zuko, Daniel next turned to look at Katara, "Would you freeze the ocean to capture an enemy ship?"

"No." Katara said quickly before Daniel could continue, "I'd kill every living thing in the water."

"Exactly." Daniel said and he bowed his head respectfully to Katara, "All of your Bending abilities, taken to their extremes, would destroy the delicate balance that enables life to exist. The earth itself, made of elements like any other living thing, can suffer if you hurt it enough. And if you hurt the world, you hurt what lives on it, including yourselves. But of course, this is not an issue…yet."

"Not an issue?" Aang asked incredulously as he wondered what his element unleashed would do to the world, "Why?"

"For the same reason none of you could walk over there and pick up Appa in your arms." Daniel said, pointing toward the barn where the bison and shirshu rested together, "If you worked hard for many years and built up your strength, then maybe, just maybe you could lift the bison. But just like physical fitness, your Bending abilities will only grow to the point we were just discussing if you work, train and develop them. Without full awareness and an understanding of what you are doing, then trying to Bend beyond your abilities will most likely backfire and you will end up destroying yourself and probably a good portion of the world around you."

The Gaang swallowed again and Daniel let them digest this in silence for a moment as he moved over and took a spare seat between June and Aang.

"My family only scratched the surface of these things I intend to teach to you, but the most important lesson my father ever gave me is that subtlety is the key to becoming a true master." Daniel said, looking around the group, "And not just in Bending either. A sloppy warrior can perform a hundred devastating attacks that may weaken or even wound an opponent but a true warrior uses one hit. A single strike given with surgical precision will bring down an enemy without fuss, permanently."

"You know, I have a feeling that lesson you learned from your mother." Toph suddenly piped up with a grin.

Daniel raised an eyebrow but gave her a small grin in return.

"A little bit, yes." He said. But a moment later the grin dropped from his face and he looked around seriously again, "None of what I tell you is new. These abilities and powers have been around for a long, long time. Both in humans and those that came before our kind. But the great spirits and the Elementals have kept us ignorant of our greater potential, I believe to protect us from ourselves as well as Fate and to be honest, I cannot fault them for that. In my travels I have seen plenty of those with power who choose to use that power over others. When I traveled through the Hells I could not walk for a day without tripping over some bully lording it over those who didn't know their own potential. Even in the Heavens there were power struggles and political intrigue played like a game by those with eternity to spare, yet still there were some who suffered because of it, even in the realms of light."

Daniel gave a loud sigh and rested his face in his hands for a moment before looking back up at the others with an odd expression on his face. He seemed at once sad but also looked at the others with something like pride.

"I knew I could teach you these things because I know you are all good people. But I need to expand our forces considerably before the final battle comes and therein lies a dilemma. Who else can I trust with these powers, this knowledge?" Daniel looked around at the others but no one said anything, "Not only will you have to face beings and powers from the spirit world but in the days to come, you may well find yourself facing those you once considered friends and allies. Power corrupts. And I have learned that lesson painfully more than once."

"So, there have been others who discovered these abilities in the past?" Katara asked breathlessly.

All of the others were staring at Daniel wide eyed and they had unconsciously drawn together as they listened to him speak.

"Some, and the wisest of them live quiet, secluded lives but if they became a threat they were quickly and quietly put down by the great spirits or the Elementals. There is another group, an organization who's members are true masters with a greater understanding of their potential than ordinary people. An organization of which I am intimately acquainted." Daniel's grin returned and he reached behind himself to his pack. When his hand came around he flicked a small pia sho tile with his thumb, sending it spinning into the air and when he caught it again he held it up for the others to see. It was the tile he had given June with a red lotus on one side and a green lotus on the other, "The Order of the White Lotus. A group of people who seek philosophy, beauty and truth but who also tend to absorb the world's greatest fighters and Benders into their ranks Many of it's members have limited abilities in Spiritbending or fighting in the moment amongst other things and I hope to draw some of them into our little army."

"Uncle?" Zuko asked in surprise. He and the others knew a little of the order having met many it's members during the century war.

"Perhaps. His Spiritbending is already very advanced, although he would need a great deal of training from Aang or myself." Daniel replied with a thoughtful frown as Zuko and the others blinked in surprise, "And there is one other race I hope to have join us. Most of them live as the animals do now but if I can convince their elders to join us then we will have a far better chance of surviving this war."

"Their elders?" Aang asked, "Who do you mean?"

"Ran and Shao." Daniel replied, "With their kind backing us we will have a great advantage."

"The dragons?" Zuko asked incredulously, "Uh, I'm not sure how thing's worked out in your world, Daniel, but Ran and Shao are the only dragons left. The rest were hunted down and killed in my grandfather's time."

Daniel stared at Zuko blankly for a moment although his eyes glittered strangely. Then his cheeks suddenly bulged and he let out a loud snort before his face split into a huge grin. Daniel started laughing so hard he lent forward on his seat and clutched at his stomach, wheezing loudly between bursts of amused laughter. The others stared at him as though he had suddenly lost his mind but Zuko and Aang looked at him angrily.

"I hardly think the dragon's decline to be funny." Zuko snapped.

Daniel looked up into Zuko and Aang's angry glares and wiped a tear from his green eye as he chortled.

"You pair are such dopes." Daniel said and the two friends blinked in surprise, "Oh, come on. You've met Ran and Shao. They might be the biggest of their kind but do you honestly believe even you could bring down a dragon Zuko? Aang maybe, if he was fully into the Avatar state but an ordinary Firebender on his own? Please."

"But, but there were lots of Firebenders who earned the title of dragon years ago." Zuko stammered in confusion, "There's a collection of skulls in the museum back in the capitol."

"Anyone can dig up a dragon's skull if they search long enough and make up any story they want to go with it." Daniel said as his grin faded, "The fire dragons served Firebenders in much the same way as the air bison did the air nomads. But when Sozin declared war on their kind, Ran and Shao sent their children deep into the world to live with the earth dragons."

"Earth dragons?" Toph asked, intrigued.

"Long, long ago, when the original dragons discovered that they faced the same threat as we do now, they made a deal with Fate." Daniel explained, "So that they might survive, they surrendered their minds and in doing so they split their race into four distinct kinds. The fire dragons you know of. But there are also the earth dragons who live deep down, near the fountain of life at the core of the world. You've even met a couple of the water dragons, what you know of as sea serpents like the one at Serpent's Pass or the Unagi of Kyoshi Island."

"And the dragons of air?" Aang asked in an awed voice.

The others were sitting forward on the edge of their seats, listening as raptly as Aang while Daniel spoke.

"The air dragons were the most radically changed. As the others did, they gave up their minds but for the love of their element they also gave up their bodies. They became as the winds and live permanently in the skies." Daniel said and then frowned suddenly, "But in my world, Ran and Shao flat out refused to help us and nothing we could say or do would change their minds. They are the eldest of their kind and are charged with the protection of all dragons. As to how I'm going to convince them in this world, I do not yet know."

As Daniel finished speaking the others looked to one another except for Sokka who continued to stare wide eyed.

"Dragons? And Benders with the strength to smash the world." Sokka said disbelievingly, "What's next?"

Daniel offered him a small grin.

"You'd be surprised, Sokka. Or at least more so. But it is not the ability to destroy the world I want our Benders here to develop, but the strength to preserve it. When the final battle comes, I will face off against Koh and quite possibly Fate as well and the forces that will be unleashed could very well tear this world apart." Daniel growled, "That is why I want all of you meditating on your senses again this morning. Until you have mastered your earthsight we cannot continue with more advanced training and there will be little hope of preserving the world. After we break for lunch we'll continue studying the Airbending forms but I think tomorrow we can move on to other forms."

As Katara and Suki got up to begin clearing their breakfast away, Zuko stood as well but came to stand before Daniel.

"There's more isn't there?" Zuko demanded in an angry tone, "More about what we will be facing. Tell us."

Suki and Katara turned from the table to listen as everyone else watched and listened intently as well. Daniel stared levelly back at Zuko with his usual glare and rose to his feet.

"The attack on June the other day will only be the first of many." Daniel growled softly, "Fate cannot open the rift between the worlds until the solstice but individual demons of great power are able to enter the world. By taking possession of a mortal's body their power only increases and this also enables them to move amongst other mortals undetected. Generally they need the cooperation of their host for this and they usually seek hosts who are already in positions of power. They will do whatever they can to stir up trouble and prevent us from preparing for the final battle, so train, Zuko. Train hard and when you do eventually face a possessed human, just hope that you have learned enough to walk away from the encounter alive."

Zuko swallowed hard at the intensity of the man's glare as well as his words and could only nod in response.

And so their morning progressed quietly as they sat about their new camp in a loose circle, meditating on their senses and their elements. Toph was particularly focused on the task, after the taste of true earthsight the wolf had shared with her, she was more determined than ever to experience it again. Aang was working again with Katara, sharing a mental bond that combined both their senses and helped them to focus on their elements more clearly. The main difference this morning was Daniel, sitting as quietly as the others he meditated along with them but when one of the others opened their eyes, they noticed the man was often frowning and seemed agitated, distracted by something.

The middle of the next day after Azula had come to him at the balloon carrying Ty Lee, Iroh was sitting at the table in the airship's galley, red eyed and extremely tired. Across from him, Azula had fallen asleep with her head resting on the table and her small blue gemstone loosely clutched in one hand beside her face. She hadn't been asleep for very long as uncle and niece had spoken all through the night and well into the next day, discovering similarities about one another that neither had ever dreamed of. Iroh had known that his brother, the previous Firelord had used some form of control over Azula even from an early age but the old man had trembled with horror and silent rage as his niece had spoken quietly of the abuses she had suffered. He had also had his suspicions for many years concerning his own father's death and his sister-in-law's subsequent disappearance, but still Iroh had wept unashamedly as Azula told him of her mother's murder.

As Azula spoke in a dull monotone for hour after hour, she sat staring dazedly into her tiny blue gem, the light from the room's single candle dancing and shimmering about the precious stone. Her voice only cracked a few times as she spoke of the terrible things she had endured and done at her father's whim but her face had remained impassive and only the occasional tear slipped from her eyes as though she had long ago shed all that she could.

When Azula at last fell silent, Iroh had began to tell her of his own father, Azulon, her grandfather and the man for whom she had been named. He spoke of a terrible tyrant who expected perfection from all who served him, but most especially his sons. He told her of the tortures he and Ozai had suffered at the hands of their father if they displeased him or more often than not purely for the old man's sick pleasure. He told her as well of the terrible things he had done in his father's name, prisoners of war that he had tortured for information and all those he had personally killed in the failed siege of Ba Sing Sa. How he'd sent his own son to his death in a battle Iroh had known could not be won. All to please a father he knew would never love him.

The tears had dripped continuously from the old man's grey beard as he spoke and Azula had listened wide eyed to every word, silent and unmoving. At last, as Iroh's voice faded into a croaking rasp, Azula gave a choked sob. For all the tears she had shed that night, even with her emotions boiling with incredible pressure in her chest, there was still a longing in her heart.

"Why do I still love him, Uncle?" Azula had almost begged, her own voice coming as a rasp, "After everything, I still want my father."

"I know, niece, I know." Iroh had said softly, "Even after all these years, I too long for mine."

Azula had turned her eyes back to her gem and laid her head onto the table. Within minutes, her eyes had closed and her breathing settled into a steady rhythm and now Iroh sat still, unable to rest himself as all they had spoken of whirled in his mind. Of course he had known his niece to be suffering at the hands of his brother but never had he dreamed that Ozai would do the kinds of things Azula had confessed to Iroh. The old guilt, the knowledge that perhaps things might have been different if only Iroh had chosen to remain with his family, gnawed at the old man's heart. He remained this way for some time when the galley door suddenly opened and Ty Lee, her hair and clothing still disheveled and dirty, took two stumbling steps into the room. Azula's head came up to stare with something like hope in her eyes but Ty Lee frowned darkly at the sight of her one time friend.

"What are you doing here?" Ty Lee snared in a tone that surprised Iroh.

"She carried you here last night." Iroh told her tersely but his tone softened almost immediately, "And we have spent the night talking. We have discovered much about one another and our fathers."

"Talking." Ty Lee said, still looking at Azula with narrowed eyes, "And did she tell you how her daddy used to like screwing little girls? Did she tell you that after she locked me up she brought him there? That she stood there and watched while he did it again?" Ty Lee glared at Azula and her voice rose to a shout, "Did she tell you that she smiled as he raped me?"

In fact, Azula had told Iroh of these very things and he saw his niece flinch with every one of Ty Lee's harsh words.

"Please, Lady Ty," Iroh began but at that moment Azula rose to her feet and stood before the other woman with her head bowed.

"P. Please Ty. I didn't. I couldn't." Azula struggled to speak as she raised a hand, reaching for her old friend, "Please listen."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" Ty Lee screamed, her face burning red with fury, "Don't you ever touch me. I was your friend. I loved you from the day we met and you betrayed me. You don't deserve,"

"SHUT UP!" Azula suddenly screamed back at Ty Lee and a puff of blue flame escaped from the former princess's mouth. The sudden anger on Azula's face was softened by an almost desperate, pleading look, "You have no idea what I went through, Ty Lee. I sent you and Mai away because I loved you both and I only brought you back because he made me. All you had to suffer was what he did between your legs. At least you never had to face his punishments like I did. Like when I hid you away in amongst the Kyoshi warrior prisoners. Every day I faced his punishments, Ty. EVERY F**KING DAY!"

Ty Lee stared wide eyed as Azula ranted, she had never seen the woman loose control in this way but as Azula finished she reached up with both hands and tore her shirt apart down the front, exposing her chest to her former friend. Ty Lee gasped in shock, the blood draining from her face as she jumped back from the sight before her. Iroh, sitting slightly to the side could only stare, the shock on his face mirroring Ty Lee's. Azula's left breast was covered in scars, burns crisscrossing one another as though someone with an unsteady hand had tried to draw images there with a red hot poker. But her right breast was the worst, the dark scar tissue there formed a clearly defined hand print covering most of her breast and the nipple itself had been completely burned away.

"I did everything he ever wanted, Ty." Azula almost sobbed, "I obeyed every command, his every sick whim and this was my reward."

Ty Lee backed against the wall behind her, shaking her head as though to deny what she was seeing before her and suddenly she turned and bolted back through the galley door and into the ship. With a feral scream, Azula grabbed the back of one of the chairs next to the table. There was a metallic squeal as she tore the chair from where it was bolted to the floor and sent the chair crashing into the door with a clang. Then, dropping to her knees, Azula pulled her torn shirt closed and rocked back and forth, moaning at the pain inside her. Iroh wanted more than anything to go to his niece but could only drop his face into his hands as the horror of what she had revealed sank in. Azula felt as though she would explode from the pressure inside her and blackness closed in on the edges of her vision. Her body seemed a million miles away and as she fell over sideways to the cold metal floor, all she could see were a pair of large grey eyes staring back at her with hatred and fear.

The Gaang spent a quiet lunch after meditating and all of them had noticed that while Daniel had been meditating with them he had seemed distracted. He constantly shifted, making the occasional growling sigh and a few times got up to pace for a moment before sitting down once again. After they had eaten Daniel asked Aang to continue the other's training while he remained by the fire in a medative pose. Aang had complied and he and the others had tried to focus on their training but they could not help sending glances back at Daniel. Aang had to keep asking where he had been up to as he and the others watched Daniel frowning and shifting uncomfortably. Eventually, after a couple of hours, Aang gave up and with a jerk of his head he signaled the others to follow him over to the firepit.

"Damn it." Daniel growled to himself as they approached, "Where are they?"

"Daniel?" Katara asked with concern, "What's going on?"

Daniel rose to his feet and the Gaang felt a fresh touch of concern at the fear that touched the man's usual glare.

"I can't find them." Daniel said, still seeming distracted. His eyes remained downcast, darting to and fro.

"Find who?" Aang asked him.

"Iroh. The warriors." Daniel said softly, his eyes flicking up to a shocked looking Sokka and Suki, "I have sent my senses far and wide but something is hiding them from me."

"The kids." Suki said in a terrified voice as she grabbed hold of her husband.

"I don't believe they're hurt or whatever is hiding them from my sight would not go to the trouble." Daniel said, stepping over to place a hand on Sokka and Suki's shoulders. His face became pensive a moment after and he stepped away from them to begin pacing back and forth, "But what this implies. No mere demon or nature spirit could hide them so thoroughly from my sight."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked him but Daniel seemed to ignore him.

Katara and Mai stood beside the fearful husband and wife and their own faces were almost as worried as tears sprang to Suki's eyes and anger touched Sokka's fear filled face. When Daniel looked up at them his own glaring face softened and he stepped before them again.

"I'll go and begin a physical search straight away." Daniel said reassuringly to them, "I'll start where they're meant to be and work my way down to Kyoshi Island from there. I can take one of you with me, in case we run into any people."

He shrugged at them with a wry grin and looked down at his muscular but badly scarred body, still dressed only in a leather loincloth.

"Take me." Suki said instantly with a touch of desperation.

Sokka, for just a moment, looked as though he might argue but nodded to Daniel only a second later.

"Alright. Come here." Daniel said opening his arms as though to embrace Suki. She hesitated for only a moment with a concerned look to Sokka but pulled away from her husband and stepped into Daniel's arms. He slipped one about her shoulders and looked to Mai, "You have Hu's totem? Her piece of heartwood? If this is some kind of ruse to separate me from you, call to Hu. She can find me wherever I may be."

Mai had only just reached into her sleeve to touch the small piece of dark wood the little spirit had given to her when Daniel and Suki vanished with a small pop of inrushing air. Sokka immediately collapsed to his knees, his face reflecting the fear and misery he felt inside. Katara knelt beside her brother, drawing him into her arms as the other shared looks of worry and concern.

Suki was momentarily distracted from her fear when everything went dark, she felt an enormous pressure squeezing her and her senses spun crazily for a heartbeat when the light just as suddenly came back. Daniel supported her as she bent over, nausea threatening to overwhelm her for a moment but she could hear Daniel sniffing the air beside her.

"They haven't been here." He growled.

When Suki stood up she was again distracted from how she felt by the view around her. She and Daniel were standing on a high hill overlooking a large conical shaped city, built onto and around a worn mountain peak. Omashu, where Iroh and her children were due to be with an old family friend and ruler of the city, Bumi.

"Ok, where," Suki swallowed hard as her nausea slowly faded, "Where to next?"

"Chin." Daniel growled.

Suki knew the place. A village on the southern coast of the earthen kingdoms and long ago, sworn enemy of Kyoshi Island. Daniel stepped close to her, slipping his arms about her shoulders again and she tensed in expectation. But the man paused for a moment, turning his head back toward the distant city of Omashu and sniffing the air again.

"What is it, Daniel?" Suki asked with concern.

Daniel blinked with surprise and gave her a slightly embarrassed look.

"Sorry. It's nothing." He said quietly, "Take a slow breath, then expand your senses outward as far as you can."

Suki hastily complied and when everything went dark again she still felt the intense pressure but the whirling, spinning sensation was much reduced. When the light came back an instant later, she found herself looking at the meeting place of the village of Chin a place she had visited only a few times before. Behind them was a large tiered set of stone seats and a large statue of a heavyset man. A couple, who had been walking together near the seats, fled in terror at their sudden appearance. Before them was a small building, little more than pillars holding up a stone roof and beyond it were cliffs leading down to the southern ocean. Daniel did not let go of her shoulders this time as he sniffed at the air again, then shook his head.

Again came the instant of darkness and pressure and next Suki found herself looking at the great hall on Kyoshi Island itself. Daniel immediately stepped away from her, headed toward the doors of the hall and Suki, swaying slightly, followed as fast as she could. There were a great many gasps and a few small screams of surprise when Daniel slid the doors open with a bang and hurried inside. There were a few townspeople within and dozens of young girls in their Kyoshi Warrior uniforms at their afternoon lessons.

"Oyaji." Daniel barked at the portly man standing with a shocked face by the alter.

There were fresh exclamations of surprise as Suki followed Daniel but she did not pause to greet the other warriors as she hurried up to her uncle with Daniel.

"Suki." Oyaji said warmly as he spied his niece but his face creased with concern as he spied the look on her face.

"Oyaji. How long since Iroh and the warriors left here?" Daniel growled softly, frowning at the old man.

"But, what's," Oyaji started.

"Uncle, please." Suki said to him, fear evident on her face, "It's important."

"A few days ago." Oyaji said softly as fear touched his own heart, "Three days. Iroh left with the kids and the warriors, headed north with Captain Jee in the balloon. What's wrong?"

"Nothing yet." Daniel growled softly, his eyes thoughtful. He turned to Suki, "Come. There is someone else who may know."

Suki stiffened in surprise as Daniel scooped her up into his arms, holding her securely beneath her shoulders and knees. Then breaking into a sprint he sped from the hall in a blurring streak. Suki felt the coldness and recognized the dimming sunlight as a sign that the man was moving deep in the moment, although she had yet to experience it herself as intensely as this. In the space of a heartbeat they had sped through the village and barely another heartbeat later they were on the beach of the island's large, round bay. Setting Suki on her feet, Daniel walked out into the water up to his knees and raised a hand, standing that way for a full minute. She resisted the urge to interrupt but her curiosity was answered only a short time later when a massive head broke the surface of the water further out in the deeper parts of the bay. Suki froze in fear as she recognized the distinctive serpentine body of the Unagi as it's head rose to tower above them. It's white scaled face, boarded with dark lines split open to reveal a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth capable of swallowing both of them whole as it screeched at them. Suki had spent the early years of her life in fear of this monster and now she found herself standing at the waters edge, facing it.

"Come." Daniel said to the Unagi loudly as Suki trembled behind him.

The Unagi's long body began to collapse back into the water at an angle so that it's head drew level with the ocean just before the man and he stepped forward again, placing a hand against it's jaw.

"I need your help." Daniel said to the Unagi, keeping his hand against it, "There are those who are hidden from my sight. What word from the dragons of the sea? Where has the flying machine from this island gone?"

On either side of the creature's massive head, between the tip of it's snout and it's eyes, were two long tentacles, each near ten times longer than the man was tall. One tentacle snaked across and touched Daniel gently between the eyes and instantly he saw an image of an island he recognized. Daniel's face was suddenly suffused with fury and he spun about, grabbing a surprised Suki roughly by the arm and pulling the woman into his embrace once more. Darkness and pressure swallowed them once more.

In Kyoshi Island's landlocked passenger balloon, Azula lay on the Captain's narrow bed in his small and bare cabin. She was drenched in sweat and moaned intermittently, occasionally tossing her head from side to side. Iroh was sitting in a chair across the small room and though he was feeling exhausted beyond measure, sleep was the furthest thing from his mind. Seated on the edge of the small bed, wiping at the unconscious Azula's brow with a damp cloth, was Ty Lee. Iroh had spent several more weary hours retelling what he and Azula had been talking about the night and morning before.

"I never knew." Ty Lee said with a cracking voice, "I mean, I knew he was abusing her terribly, but this."

A small sob escaped the young woman as she wrung out the cloth in a small bowl of water beside the bed.

"I too am guilty of believing the worst of my niece." Iroh rumbled softly, "Ah, I spent so much time with Zuko when I should have spared just a little for her. But still, I cannot believe my brother would sink to using worse than our father's tactics to manipulate his own daughter. I should have, I, I."

Iroh trailed off as words failed him. Nothing could describe the terrible guilt that filled the man's being but still a significant part of him was proud of his young niece for surviving the tortures of her early years.

"Zula. Zula, I'm so sorry." Ty Lee crooned miserably. She reached down and stroked her fingers across the woman's cheek and even unconscious, Azula flinched away from the touch, "All these years I told myself that you really were a monster. That you did those things because you wanted to. How can I ever forgive myself for abandoning you for so long?"

"In a very real sense she did do those things because she wanted to." Iroh said sadly and Ty Lee's head turned to give the old man a scathing look. He held up a hand and explained, "Pleasing her father was all that mattered. After she sent you and Lady Mai away, it became her only drive. Her very reason for existence. To be the perfect, obedient child. That is something I understand very well."

Ty Lee nodded slowly in understanding and wiped the wet cloth across her friend's brow once more when an incredibly loud shout made both Iroh and Ty Lee jump.

"IROH!"

The old man leapt to his feet, all tiredness gone and Ty Lee looked askance at him.

"I will check." Iroh told her simply and pointed to the unmoving Azula, "Wait with her."

As Iroh flung open the door of the cabin he revealed the young man from Kyoshi Island, Gar, standing with his bronze sword drawn in the corridor outside the cabin. From what he had seen, Iroh knew Gar was sweet on Ty Lee and he grabbed the young man by his shirt, pulling him into the cabin.

"Stay with Ty Lee and guard my niece." Iroh said forcefully and without explaining further hurried from the room.

Suki blinked in surprise to find herself on a barren and rocky shore, standing beside the airship from Kyoshi Island. The ground beyond where they stood gradually sloped upward to a high mountain, an old volcano, she guessed. Daniel sniffed the air briefly before releasing Suki and pointing to a distant collection of white buildings.

"Your children are there. They're fine." Daniel growled, his face still furious as he stared at the balloon, "Go to them."

Suki did not need to be told twice and sped off toward the white buildings at a sprint, not even slowing when she heard Daniel's impossibly loud shout.

"IROH!"

The old man stepped from a side door of the gondola under the balloon only a minute later and stopped to stare. For all the tales and legends circulating the Order of the White Lotus concerning the being called Nomad, the last thing Iroh expected to see standing outside the balloon was a near naked, badly scarred man with green Airbender tattoos and a small silvery backpack, glaring angrily back at him. Iroh only had an instant to take in the sight before Daniel marched over to stand before him.

"Who brought you here, old man? Who hides you from me?" Daniel growled in a low, threatening voice, "Tell me."

_It was I of course, Nomad._ A feminine voice appeared inside both men's heads, _And I do not hide them only from you._

Iroh jumped but Daniel only glared all the harder as a massive bolt of lightning shot down out of the clear blue sky, dancing on the ground only a dozen feet away from them. It persisted for several heartbeats and when it faded a woman stood there, a woman Iroh knew only from descriptions but still he knew her intimately. She was well over six feet tall, dressed in beautifully decorated, shinning gold plate armor and helmet. Her hair where it showed beneath her helmet was the same gold as her armor and danced around to an unfelt breeze but her most striking feature was her skin. Where her flesh showed, her skin was like polished black ebony, somehow enhancing her muscular frame and her bright yellow eyes and white teeth showed starkly when she smiled at them. Iroh gasped and dropped immediately down to prostrate himself on the ground before the patron spirit of his element.

"Get up, Iroh." Daniel growled at him and reached down to pull the old man back to his feet, "Get up. She is no better than you."

As Iroh regained his feet he stared in awe at the beautiful armored woman before him and again, she smiled at him. Her smile was kind, lighting up her eyes but also reminded him of a predator flashing it's teeth before it attacked.

"There was a deal, Agni." Daniel growled menacingly as he stepped away from Iroh and toward the woman, "I made it clear to Yue that I was here to defend your world, but only if you kept her out of it."

As Daniel spoke he pointed over at the airship and Iroh stared at the man's back in confusion. The ebony skinned woman, Agni only stared coolly back into Daniel furious glare.

"The bargain was struck, Agni." Daniel shouted again.

_The original deal was struck in the spirit realms, not here, Nomad. Not with us._ Iroh heard the woman reply though her mouth did not open, only continued to smile serenely at Daniel, _And considering your efforts there were so successful that the one you struck that bargain with has now fled her eternal home and threatens this world directly - well, I would say all bets are off. Wouldn't you?_

"She does not deserve this." Daniel's face remained angry but he held his hands before himself pleadingly, "I asked Yue to keep her from this war because she has suffered enough. You know this, Agni."

Iroh's confusion deepened as Daniel's pointing finger remained fixed on the airship and even more confusing suspicions formed in the old man's mind. Agni, though stepped forward close to Daniel and gave the man a sympathetic look.

_And do you think she is the only one of your kind to suffer in this way? Still, she shows great strength and potential. _Agni's voice took on a softer tone and she placed a golden gauntleted hand on Daniel's shoulder, _Despite her past she could well be instrumental to this struggle. Besides, can you really say that her suffering could possibly be any worse than your own?_

Daniel's hand flashed across, knocking the hand from his shoulder and though Agni's smile faded she did not step back from the man's furious glare.

"My suffering was my own doing. Hers was forced upon her." Daniel snared into the woman's face, "I will not allow this."

The smile slowly returned to Agni's face and she turned her bright golden eyes briefly to Iroh before looking back to Daniel.

_Even after you shared your memories with us through that sweet little tree spirit, I cannot fathom why you should have such a depth of feeling for someone you've never even spoken to. _Agni said softly, beginning to pace slowly about the man. Daniel stood still, glowering into the distance as Agni walked around him, _I sense guilt in you but that is not it. Yet in your memories I see you care for her as much as these others that remind you so of your family. Is it perhaps that you see her as a kindred spirit, even though you never met her like in your world?_

As Agni finished speaking and stepped around before him once more, Daniel's hand flashed out impossibly fast and latched about the woman's throat. Iroh blinked in horrified surprise, he had not seen the man move and yet his arm went from his side to being extended without seeming to pass through the space between. The muscles in Daniel's arm bulged and although Agni's smile faded again, she only stared levelly back into his glaring, green and grey eyes.

"She was hurt enough by the one who should have loved her. And by me. It is enough, Agni." Daniel's growl carried a touch of desperation that was reflected on the man's face, "If the world is to be consumed by this war, then so be it. But leave her to what peace she can find on this island. Don't make me fight you on this."

Iroh swallowed hard at the scene that was unfolding before him, he knew there was nothing he could do in this situation. Like Ty Lee, Iroh too could see the living spirit, auras, at least to a lesser extent and in most people it showed as drifting clouds made of light that mirrored the lines of energy that filled and surrounded all living things. But the living energy of the two beings standing before him blazed away from their bodies like flames escaping a furnace.

Daniel's hand continued to squeeze cruelly about Agni's neck but the great spirit only stared calmly back at the man. Her eyes closed for a moment and when they opened again, her bright yellow orbs carried a hint of sorrow.

_I have long loved your kind and I believe the damaged princess to be vital to preserving this world as it is. But if you would fight me on this, then go ahead. Unleash your fury upon me, Nomad. Let us go to glorious battle and shatter this island and those you love who dwell upon it. _Agni said in a soft tone and her eyes turned to glance over the man's shoulder. Daniel did not need to turn his head to sense Suki, Sanna and the other Kyoshi Warriors, armed and armored, rushing along the rocky shore toward them. Agni turned her eyes back to Daniel and raised a golden eyebrow, _Or perhaps, Daniel, we should ask the young lady herself._

Daniel blinked in surprise and his head turned sharply to look at the airship nearby. His hand dropped limply from about Agni's throat as he stared. Standing, swaying slightly just beyond the door of the gondola, wrapped in a blanket and still streaked with sweat was Azula, with Ty Lee and Gar at her sides. Ty Lee and Gar stared incredulously at the scene before them but Azula glared hard at the great spirit and the strange, scarred man. Iroh hurried over to join then, concern written across his face as he looked to his niece.

"You're talking about me." Azula said softly, "Why?"

_War is coming, my dear. The likes of which you have never imagined._ Agni's soft tones came and the woman smiled serenely at Azula, _I offer you the chance to stand and fight with those who seek to preserve the world and all those upon it._

Azula digested this in silence for a moment as Ty Lee and Gar supported the young woman on either side. Then roughly twisting her shoulders, Azula pulled away from the pair beside her and stumbling slightly, made her way over to stand straight and proud before Agni. Daniel stepped back, turning his head away with an angry frown down at the ground. Azula glared as harshly as Daniel had a moment before at the great spirit in her golden armor and suddenly the young woman let go of the blanket wrapped about her with one hand and lashed out wildly with a fist. Agni leaned casually away from the blow and Azula stumbled, almost falling but for Daniel who was suddenly beside her, lifting her back to her feet. Something tiny and blue skittered away unnoticed along the rocky shore but Azula's attention was focused entirely on the spirit standing before her and she even ignored the strange man who now stepped away from her side.

"I prayed to you. I begged you every day to take me away." Azula said accusingly and Agni only stared impassively back, "Why would I do anything for you?"

_It is not for me but for something else you have prayed for all these long years. Redemption. _Agni replied softly and Azula stared back as though mesmerized, _A chance to stand and fight for what is right alongside your brother and Avatar Aang._

"Zuzu? And the Avatar? Need," Azula breathed softly and looked incredulously into Agni's golden orbs, "Me?"

_The choice is yours._ Agni said to her softly then turned to regard the still glaring Daniel, _Will you allow her the freedom to choose?_

Daniel dropped his glare to the ground at his feet and his hands curled into shaking fists. Beyond them, Suki and the Kyoshi warriors stood watching with awed expressions that mirrored the three standing by the airship.

"Yes." Daniel growled softly.

_Then let what will be, be._ Agni said, bowing her head first to Daniel and again to Azula, _Until we meet next in the Earthen Kingdoms then. Farewell._

With that, Agni vanished into a blazing, white bolt of lightning that shot up into the afternoon sky, disappearing an instant later. Silence reined amongst Iroh and the warriors standing beside the balloon and all eyes darted between Daniel and Azula.

Azula stared dully around and then looked down at her hands, then with sudden agitation she felt around her neck and started looking all around. For a moment she looked panicked but stopped and stared an instant later as Daniel raised a hand and a tiny blue streak zipped from the rocks a dozen feet away and into his grasp. Turning to stand directly before Azula, Daniel took her unresisting hand and dropped the small, flame shaped blue sapphire into her palm. He gently closed her fingers about the gem with his own and only then did he look up into her eyes. Azula gasped as she looked into pair of eyes she had seen only once before and those set in the furry face of an animal, yet there was no mistaking the green and gray orbs that gazed sadly back at her.

"Be careful with this. I'm glad it helps." Daniel said in a soft voice. He took a step back and dropped his eyes from Azula's, "Come fight with us if you choose. But still, I will find a way to spare you."

Daniel turned away and for a moment Azula raised her hand as though to reach for him but only stopped to stare at the tiny blue gem clutched in her fist. Daniel walked away and stood before Suki and Sanna with the other Kyoshi warriors behind them, staring wide eyed at the man. Suki noted that Daniel's glare had hardened into something beyond what she had seen on his face before and she resisted the urge to shudder at the sight.

"Suki." Daniel only growled at her and jerked his head toward something over the woman's shoulder.

When Suki turned she saw three small, distant figures running toward them from the distant villa. The smallest, Reena carried in the arms of one of her identical brothers.

"I told them to stay at the villa." Suki grumbled mostly to herself as she turned back to Daniel with an apologetic shrug.

"Take some time with them." Daniel growled softly, "We will leave after I have spoken to Iroh."

Suki nodded and both she and Sanna turned to run easily along the shore to intercept the children, Suki anxious to spend what time she could with her young ones.

Daniel turned his head to call gruffly over his shoulder to the old man still standing by Ty Lee and Gar at the balloon and immediately marched stiffly away toward the ocean. As Iroh walked over he paused by Azula, reaching out to gently touch her shoulder with his fingertips and she jumped with surprise, looking up from the gem in her hands and flinching away.

"Are you alright, my niece?" Iroh asked softly.

"What is he, Uncle?" Azula asked with a frown, looking toward Daniel, who stood with head bowed and arms folded before the crashing waves.

""Legend speaks of the Nomad as an extremely powerful and dangerous demon. I guess I shall find out more in a moment." Iroh answered, frowning himself at the man's back. He turned back to Azula with a soft smile, "We have learned much about each other this last night and day but for now you should return to your friend. They are not so obvious, but Ty Lee too bears the scars your father left her."

Azula's eyes softened as she looked over at Ty Lee and back to her uncle. Then with a small nod she turned and walked over to the airship with a small flare of hope in her heart that she might rediscover an old friendship. Iroh took a slow breath to steel himself and moved off to join the man who had so brazenly threatened an elemental apparently for the sake of the old man's niece.

Suki, with Reena held in her arms, slowly walked with Sanna and her sons over to join the other Kyoshi warriors near the airship. Suki kept turning an incredulous looking face from Sanna to her two boys and back to her sister.

"Manny? Are you serious?" Suki asked her sister who grinned in return, "Manny? The one who hates the idea of training outsiders, let alone boys. That Manny?"

"We're not outsiders, Mom." Maki with his large green eyes said to her, "You were born on Kyoshi Island and Manny says we're really good warriors. She's a bit,"

"Hard on us sometimes." Hakoda continued, "But she's still a really good teacher. She even says there's ways,"

"I can use my Earthbending to help our fighting skills." Maki finished.

Sanna giggled at the boys and Reena joined her from her mother's arms.

"I was as surprised as you, Sis." Sanna said, "But they really are doing well. Manny too, for that matter."

"Well, I'm proud of you boys." Suki said and both seven year olds blushed at their mother's compliment, "Just so long as you keep looking out for your little sister."

"Aw, Mom." Both boys whined and both Suki and Sanna laughed.

"Momma?" little Reena asked from Suki's arms. They had just drawn level with the other warriors and the little girl pointed over to where Iroh and Daniel stood close together near the waves, "Who that? He shinny."

"Yes, he always has his shinny pack on him, darling." Suki said to her little daughter with a smile but when she turned back to look at Daniel again, she did so with a concerned frown.

"Who is he, Suki?" Sanna asked as she and the other warriors stared, "When he came to the island the other night he looked at me and Ty Lee almost as if…as if he knew us."

"In a way, he does." Suki said softly, "But I guess I'll have to explain that when we meet up at Podeck."

They watched as Daniel and Iroh bowed briefly to one another and turned their backs on the ocean. Iroh, walking stiffly and with a white, drawn face, headed toward the airship where Azula and Ty Lee stood together with Gar slightly off to one side. Daniel, his face set in a hard glare marched over to Suki and the other warriors.

"Time to go?" Suki asked sadly when he stopped before them.

But Daniel's eyes were locked onto the little auburn haired girl in Suki's arms and Reena stared back as though fascinated by him.

"Shinny man." Reena said quietly and smiled, "Pretty."

Daniel's face relaxed considerably and he suddenly smiled softly at the little girl.

"You don't have your Appa." Daniel said quietly to the little girl, "Did you leave him at home?"

Reena's face fell and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Grandpa look after him." Reena replied.

"The Avatar's bison?" Sanna asked her sister in confusion.

"Her Appa doll." Suki explained to her sister, looking with confusion herself at Daniel, "Katara made it for her but she never takes it out of the house. She doesn't like to get him dirty."

Daniel chuckled and Suki's confusion deepened but what he did next surprised her greatly. He slipped his silver backpack from his shoulders and held it before himself, slipping an arm into it. The warriors stared in amazement as his arm disappeared up to the elbow into the small bag, passing through it's side as though it had no substance. Daniel paused there and looked up at Reena with another smile.

"Long, long ago. When I was a little boy and before my sisters were born, one of my best friends saw that I was sad and lonely one day and she gave me her very best friend in all the world to keep me company. I've long since lost much of what I took from home when I left but some things I have cared for as much as I would a special girl like you." Drawing his arm from the bag, Daniel revealed a large, stuffed air bison. It was almost half as big as Reena, stained and grey with age and in places the stitching had come loose, letting some of the woolen stuffing poke through, "He's very old now but he's taken care of me in some pretty wild places. I've tried to take good care of him too but he really needs a good, gentle friend to give him all the love and attention he needs. Will you look after him for me?"

Daniel held out the threadbare toy to Reena and she took it gently with a massive grin, hugging it to her chest. Some more of the stuffing came free from the holes in the stitching but Daniel only smiled at the obvious joy on the little girl's face. His eyes fell on Maki and Hakoda where the boys stood slightly behind Sanna, both boys looking back cautiously at the strange man.

"Listen well to Manny and your Aunt, boys." Daniel told them with a small grin and then pointed at the warriors with a thumb, "And don't let these girls slack off and get lazy. I want them at their peak by the time we meet up in a couple weeks and I expect you boys to keep them on their toes."

As Daniel finished speaking he winked at the boys and they grinned in return, keeping people on their toes was what they did best after all. They stepped out together beside their Aunt, placed one fist against their other palms and bowed respectfully as Manny had taught them. Daniel bowed in return and then looked back to little Reena in Suki's arms, cuddling the stuffed Appa.

"I have to take your Mommy back to your Daddy now but you'll see her again soon. Take care of Appa for me." As Daniel turned away, his smile faded quickly and he gave Sanna a hard stare and jerked his head to indicate she should follow.

Sanna exchanged worried glances with Suki but followed the man a short distance away where he turned and looked to her with a hard glare.

"Watch her, Sanna. Watch Azula." Daniel said to her quietly as he stepped close and his glare intensified, "I didn't want her involved in this, partly for her sake and also because I understand very well how a mind like hers works. If she shows the slightest sign of loosing control of herself, use what Ty Lee has taught you and bring her down fast. But if Azula should become a true threat to either you or those kids, then do the merciful thing…and slip a blade through her back."

With that Daniel turned and walked away and Sanna could only stare at his retreating form in wide eyed shock.

**Ok, Yes. I know, it's another long one. I just can't help myself. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter myself, yet oddly I can't quite put my finger on the reason why. It's probably the length.**

**Anyway, please review. Critisism is appreciated and it helps when you point out my mistakes so I can go back and fix them. Thankyou to those who have reviewed so far - I just can't stop smiling when I get one ;)**

**Oh, by the way, I haven't made Azula's future purpose in the story too obvious have I? I'm hoping not because I want it to be a surprise in future chapters.**

**Thanks for reading. The new chapter should be up soon and it's going to have one or two big fight scenes. I just hope I can put those into words adequetly.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_When_ Daniel and Suki reappeared just outside the camp near the mountains late in the afternoon, Sokka had reacted in his usual and predictable way. Squealing loudly he had rushed up to Suki in a blur, throwing his arms about her first in a bone crushing hug, he had then held her tightly by the shoulders, shaking the poor woman back and forth as he babbled incoherently, demanding to know how their children were.

"Their fine, Sokka, their fine." Suki almost yelled back at him when she could get a word in, although she was smiling as she did so, "Everybody's ok. They're just…not where they should be and, well, I better let Daniel explain."

But Daniel's face had become hard and angry once again and he scowled darkly at Suki.

"You do it." He growled at her.

Daniel vanished from where he stood and a long line of dust and debris jumped into the air, leading to the foothills of the mountains some distance away. He had not transported himself directly as he had with Suki a moment before, but had taken of in a sprint, deep into the moment. The others stared after the vanished man as the dust of his passage settled. As briefly as they had seen him, Daniel seemed far angrier and more withdrawn than they had seen him since his first appearance at the north pole.

"What happened, Suki?" Katara asked her sister in law, still staring toward the distant mountains.

"And my Uncle, He's ok too?" Zuko asked her with concern.

"He's fine. They all are. Your sister too." Zuko and the others blinked in surprise and Suki hastily raised a hand to forestall their questions, "It's cold up here in the north. Let's go back to the fire and have some tea first and I'll explain what I can."

As Zuko and Aang got the fire roaring and some tea brewed while Suki spoke of what she had seen and heard that afternoon. The telling took a little while as the others kept asking questions, to most of which Suki had little or no answers.

"He really tried to fight Agni? An Elemental?" Zuko asked Suki incredulously, "And what does he want with my sister?"

"He doesn't. He had his hand around Agni's throat when I got back to the balloon and he was telling her to leave Azula alone. That's the impression I got anyway." Suki told him with a shrug, then gave Zuko a small grin, "Your sister was the one who took a swing at Agni."

But if she thought this would shock Zuko, she was surprised when he only dropped his face sadly and nodded. But a moment later he looked back up at Suki with confusion written over his face.

"But why does the spirit of fire want my sister in this conflict anyway?" Zuko asked and looked at his friend sitting nearby, "I mean, I'm glad you gave her Bending back to her, Aang. But that was to help Azula, not get her ready to go back to war."

"Wait. You gave her Bending back?" Sokka piped up looking incredulously between Zuko and Aang, "We're talking about Azula here right? Your sister, the pretty psychotic pyrotechnic princess? What the hell were you thinking, Aang? After what she did to Suki, to all of us back then. Why?"

"Shut up, Meathead." Toph growled in a low, threatening tone from beside Mai.

But Zuko reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a loud sigh. When he looked back up at Sokka and Suki his face was drawn and the sadness evident there etched deep lines beside his good eye.

"We've been friends a long time, guys. But there's a lot you don't know about my sister. The things my father did to her and, and to others." Zuko's face turned slightly toward Mai and Suki noticed the woman's usually pale face was much whiter than usual as Zuko continued, "It's not something we talk about much but the way my father twisted and corrupted her mind was…was just sick. I didn't know even half of what he was doing to her when we were growing up and I used to just ignore her a lot because I thought she was as bad as she made herself out to be. But now she's had ten years to get on with her life, to become the person she could have been and she's still got a long way to go. She needs her Bending to be whole, to choose her own way. I know she did a lot of bad things a long time ago but so did I, remember? She's not the monster my father tried to make her anymore."

Sokka was still staring incredulously at Zuko and for a moment looked as though he might continue the argument but Suki elbowed him lightly in the side and he turned to her.

"Remember what I told you about the time Azula and I fought during the war? When she captured me and the other Kyoshi Warriors, we were treated with respect." Suki said softly to her husband and then turned to look at Zuko, "And when I was imprisoned at the Boiling Rock, one of the guards told me that the princess had given explicit orders that I was to be treated as an honored warrior. I was a teenager surrounded by a lot of big, bad guys and I could have had a much rougher time of it there if she hadn't given those orders."

"Azula did a lot of little things like that." Mai said in a monotone, staring into the fire with a faraway, haunted look, "She never dared go against her father's direct orders but sometimes, if she could get away with it behind his back, she did little things to show she wasn't as evil as everyone thought. She helped me and Ty once, before, before."

Mai's face screwed up in a deep frown and Toph quickly took the woman's hand, Mai's other hand groped blindly at her other side until Zuko grabbed hold of it and held it warmly in both of his own. Mai only continued to stare into the fire as her loved ones looked to her with concern.

"You know. I could hear Agni's voice in my head clear across the island today. It was all Sanna and I could do to convince the other warriors to go back to the balloon with us." Suki said softly as she too stared into the flames with a faraway look, "But Agni said something strange. She kind of accused Daniel of caring for Azula as much as he does us, even though he's never met her. But when Azula looked at him, she jumped, like she'd seen a ghost. And when he looked back at her he, well, it was like when he looked at Reena or like I've seen him look at you guys sometimes. You could see he cared about her."

Zuko frowned at this and the others exchanges glances of confusion and concern. All except for June, who had sat silent and unmoving since the discussion began and she narrowed her eyes darkly at Suki. But they were all distracted from their thoughts a moment later when a loud rumble rolled over the camp from the direction of the mountains. They all turned their heads and through the trees around the camp they could see a large, thick cloud of dust rising over the foothills.

"He's at it again." Katara said with a sigh, "Maybe I should go, just in case."

"I wouldn't." Suki mumbled and Katara turned a frown at her sister in law, "Nothing against him, Katara. But Daniel's been livid since that thing with Agni. He calmed down when he talked to Reena but he was just as angry again after."

Katara nodded resignedly and sighed again as she turned away.

_The_ Gaang remained about the camp talking as the afternoon wore into evening and still Daniel did not return. Several more times there were the rumbles of distant explosions from the mountains and a haze of dust could be seen above the foothills whenever they looked that way. Both Katara and Aang had to be dissuaded from going to check on Daniel again before everyone retired for the night but as they slipped into their huts, each one of them paused to give the distant, dark mountains a concerned stare.

June waited until she was sure the camp was quiet and the others asleep then slipped from her own hut. With a special chirruping sound that June had long ago trained Nyla to recognize, the shirshu silently followed her out of the camp and through the trees. Once clear of the camp, June leapt onto the shirshu's bare back and rode away hard, toward the mountains.

"Man, that girl's got it bad." Toph whispered from beside Mai in their hut, she had easily sensed the woman and her shirshu leaving the camp, "What does she see in Mr. Cranky Hang My Doodle Out Butthead, anyway?"

"I thought that was June and Nyla I could smell." Mai whispered back with a giggle at Toph's humor.

Zuko, on the far side of their makeshift, grass and blanket bed, snored gently with a steady nasal rhythm and both women kept their voices low so as not to disturb him. At Mai's words though, Toph turned her head sharply toward Mai.

"Smell?" She asked incredulously and Zuko gave a loud snort and mumbled in his sleep.

He rolled toward Mai and draped his arm over her stomach, his hand coming to rest on Toph's thigh and both women fell silent. After a moment, when his breathing settled again, Mai gave a tiny giggle.

"My earthsight might be a little different to yours but it works just as well." Mai whispered as quietly as she could, turning her own head toward Toph, "But, I just hope June isn't setting herself up to get hurt. I know Daniel's not really a bad guy but he is kind of…unpredictable."

"That's an understatement." Toph returned with a smile but then she looked seriously to Mai, "Why do you think he's interested in Azula? I know he cares about us because he thinks we're like his family and he said he felt bad for what he did to Sparky's sister but do you think he knows, I mean, about what her dad did to her and, and,"

Toph instantly regretted raising the subject when she felt Mai's insides clench through her Earthbending and her hand came up to rest gently against her lover's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Mai. I didn't mean to bring that up again." Toph said softly, feeling even worse when her hand encountered wetness on Mai's cheek.

Mai gave a shuddering sigh but her own hand came up to stroke Toph's just as gently and she smiled at the young woman beside her.

"No. No, it's alright, Toph. It was a long time ago and if I didn't have you or Zuko in my life, who knows where I'd be." Mai said softly, moving her head forward to press her lips lightly against Toph's. When she moved away her face became a little pensive once more, "But with Azula, well, it's still hard sometimes. I want to talk to her when we go to her island but when I look at her…and the way she just stares at me, all those memories come flooding back. I don't hate her anymore. How can I? But, I just don't know."

"I hated her too, remember?" Came Zuko's soft voice in Mai's ear and both women jumped in surprise, they hadn't noticed him awaken, "I was right there in the next room, in the crown prince's chambers when that monster was doing those things to her…to you and Ty Lee. And I never knew. I just thought she wanted to be like him so much because she was evil and still, I wanted to be like him too. And now, well, I do most of the talking in our monthly visits but I know she still cares about you. She's just afraid. I wonder how's she's doing with Ty Lee though. Azula asks about her sometimes but Ty Lee's never wanted to go. I don't think Ty's ever really got over what happened."

"Bubblebutt? But, she's always so happy and bouncy." Toph said with a frown, "Sure she gets a little friendly with the guys sometimes but she seems to be doing ok those times I've been down to Kyoshi."

"No. Zuko's right. At least I only got moody and depressed after what happened." Mai said to Toph, "But Ty Lee, I think she feels the only way she can get affection in return or feel loved is by jumping into bed with a guy. I worry about her a lot."

"Speaking of overly affectionate and violent women." Toph said, sitting up with one hand on the stone floor of the hut, feeling the vibrations in the distance, "Will you be alright for a minute, Sweetcheeks? Maybe I'll go have a word with Bounty Girl about you know who. Try and make her see reason."

"I'm ok, Toph. I've got our Sparky here to protect me." Mai said with a soft smile and then rested her arm on Toph's as the young woman began to rise, "But, do you want me to come with you? To help you…talk to her?"

"Hey, I'm great at talking to people." Toph boasted as she threw on her tunic and pants and headed to the hut's doorway, "If there's anyone who can discuss affairs of the heart, it's me. Anyway, if she get's cranky at me, I'll just thump her."

Zuko raised his eyebrow at Mai and his wife could only shrug as Toph flashed another grin at them and left the hut.

The fire had burned down to a pile of ash with only a faint glow showing through here and there but, of course, Toph made her way to the firepit with ease in the darkness. It hadn't been long since June had snuck off but Toph could feel the shirshu pounding it's way back across the grasslands and in only a minute, June and Nyla made their way quietly into the camp.

"Couldn't find Captain Cranky?" Toph asked casually from her seat next to the firepit, "You weren't gone long."

June turned her head sharply at the other woman's words with a dark frown and slid down from the shirshu's back before walking over to stand before Toph with her arms folded before her.

"What are you, my mother? Besides, no one else seemed interested in checking on him after all those explosions." June snapped angrily and Toph blinked in surprise at the venom in the other woman's voice, "And I suppose you're out here to tell me I'm a fool for caring? Anyway, Nyla lost his scent before we got to the hills. He's gone somewhere again."

"June, it's not like that." Toph said softly, battling with herself to control her own temper in the face of June's ire, "We've already worked out it's best to leave Daniel alone when he goes off like that and me and Mai, we don't want you to get hurt. You're our friend."

"Friend?" June repeated with a touch of sarcasm, "I do work for you. For you and the Avatar. I find people and things and I get paid. I'm not your friend, I'm your employee."

"Hey." Toph started angrily, rising to her feet and rounding on June. But she pushed her anger aside, trying to think of how Mai would handle the situation and reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose with a sigh, "June, you are my friend. Does an employee sit down with their bosses for a drink and talk about their lives when they get together? You got me drunk for the first time and taught me how to survive a bar fight without wrecking the tavern. Actually it was you who helped me work out my feelings for Mai, remember? I thought I was a freak for thinking that way about a girl and you told me to suck it up and just accept it. I thought you were pretty hot too."

"Err." June said, taking a step back as her face heated up. Toph only grinned at her.

"Both Mai and I have always considered you a friend, June. Twinkletoes and Sweetness and the others too. And if Sparky keeps giving you those little sideways looks like Meathead does, I'm going to drop a rock on his head." Toph dropped her grin as June only stood and stared at her angrily, "I suppose I should have got Mai to come out here. She is better at this sort of thing than me. But we're just worried that if you keep chasing after Daniel, you'll only get hurt. I think you're chasing after something that he's just not prepared to give."

June's angry expression softened. She regretted denying her friendship with the young woman before her and knew she'd always truly wanted to have what Toph and Mai had, true friendship, a family. The last ten years of getting to know the two women and their families had awoken feelings and desires in June that she had spent the previous ten years before that suppressing and denying. She had spent the short ride out searching for Daniel tonight wondering exactly why she was doing it herself. June opened her mouth, not quite sure exactly what she was going to say when both women jumped as a large severed animal's leg fell to the ground before Nyla with a loud thump. It was quickly followed by Daniel, dropping from the sky with the rest of a large platypus-bear carcass that he dropped next to the firepit. Nyla began tearing at the offered limb with enthusiasm as Daniel came around the firepit to stand before both women. They both noticed he was limping heavily and favoring his right leg.

"She's right, you know. I know what it is you want, June. I can smell it on you and I can't say I haven't been tempted," Daniel growled softly as he glared into the woman's eyes. June only stared back wide eyed, "But my body is my weapon. My only lust is for the fight. And my heart sings to only one tune, war. I do like you, June. Wolf likes you too. That is why the temptation isn't worth hurting you in that way."

Daniel promptly turned and walked over to the carcass he had dumped near the fire and, summoning a sharp stone from the ground to his hand, began to hack and slice the beast into pieces.

"Well, there you go then." Toph said with a shrug to the still staring June, "I don't know what you see in him anyway. He's a bloody drama queen."

June's tension and emotions let go in a fit of light laughter and Daniel stood up from his task, turning to glare at Toph.

"Well, you are." Toph said defiantly, folding her arms before her, "What are you going to do about it?"

But a slow grin spread across Daniel's face and he held out a hand. Toph tensed in expectation but the only thing that happened was a large plate lifted from the table and flew into his hand. Daniel knelt down again and began to pile cuts of meat onto the plate but turned his head to look at Toph over his shoulder, still grinning.

"I guess you'll find out what I'm going to do about it tomorrow." He growled in a low voice, "Now go to bed. I don't want you to be too tired when I thump you."

The ground beneath Toph's feet began to move and she wobbled, almost falling as she was carried backward over to the door of her hut. She sent a glare back at Daniel but turned with dignity and disappeared inside. As Daniel got up from the huge carcass and carried the plate of meat cuts over to the table, June again noticed he was limping.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked with concern.

Daniel washed his hands in a bowl of water on the table before turning to face her and June noticed that while his glare remained the same it was touched with sadness as well. He walked back over to stand before her.

"I'm fine. It was only dislocated." He said softly, "I wasn't lying, June. I would value your friendship above all else."

"I. You saved my life. My soul too from what Aang says." June said, looking up into his face, "I guess I just…I'm just really grateful for that."

"Me too. Now get some rest." Daniel said quietly, his glare softening. Then his head tilted to one side and his eyes closed as though he was listening to something, "Wolf wants me to hurry up and finish out here so he can join you before it gets any colder, if that's alright with you."

"Just wolf?" June couldn't resist adding. She bit her bottom lip as embarrassment and hope welled in her.

Daniel's hand came up and cupped June's cheek and for a moment the glare vanished from his face completely as he gazed into her eyes.

"I wasn't lying about that temptation either." He said softly. But a moment later, June felt a twinge of disappointment as his hand dropped from her face and his eyes hardened once more, "But I'm not a good person, June. I've always tried to do what was right but still, I've brought nothing but pain to those who've crossed my path. Get some rest for tomorrow. I'll get Nyla settled with Appa once I'm done out here."

With that he turned away and moved back over to the platypus-bear to continue dismembering the carcass and cutting away the meat. June stared in silence for a moment but then turned with a sigh and made her way over to her hut. She still felt disappointed but for some reason she could not quite identify, she felt a little better.

Inside her own hut, Toph sat with her feet and hands pressed firmly to the stone floor and had listened intently to what was happening outside. She felt an odd sense of pride in the man working at the carcass out there for what he had said to June and after she slid under the blankets, the three lovers spent a few moments in whispered conversation, discussing what she had heard.

_Once_ again it was Zuko and Aang who emerged first from their huts into the cold, predawn darkness to find the camp empty. Of the huge carcass Toph had told Zuko about there was no sign but once again the table was laden with dishes and bowls of food for the day. But there was one odd sight that prompted Zuko to walk over and poke his head through the moss curtain in June's doorway.

"Hey, June. There's something, oh." Zuko paused in surprise.

As June sat up blinking sleepily, her blankets slid down to reveal the wolf laying curled up beside her. June looked at the animal herself in surprise.

"When did you sneak in here?" She asked the wolf and then turned to Zuko, "Morning Firelord, what's up?"

"Oh, um. There's something out here for you, I think." Zuko said as a grin spread over his face, "So, how long have you two been an item?"

"Har de Har. You're hilarious." June groaned as she stretched, then scratched the wolf's ears with a smile, "Anyway, you all got someone to keep your blankets warm. Wolf's just filling in for me."

"Right." Zuko drawled with a wink to the animal, then he grinned at June again, "Come outside and see this."

As Zuko backed out of the doorway it was Aang's turn to be surprised as the wolf trotted out first, closely followed by June. She looked at the expression on the Airbender's face and frowned.

"Don't you start. He kept his fur on and I slept in my clothes, ok?" June said testily.

As the wolf walked past Aang toward the fire he only grinned and pointed past June, back toward her hut. On a peg of stone jutting out of the hut's wall, hung a long coiled whip and June gasped in surprise at the sight of it. Taking it from the peg she held the whip reverently in her hands. It had a long handle wrapped in leather but it's end was a small shirshu carved from bone. The coiled leather of the whip itself was over twenty five feet long and at it's end instead of the usual lash it had two shinning silver pieces of metal, designed to look like small leaves, each a few inches long.

"I thought it best we all stick to the weapons we're most used to." Came Daniel's voice and when they turned they saw him standing by the fire, wrapping a loincloth about his waist, "The leather and the bone for the handle both come from the bull-antelope we hunted to get you your enhanced senses up north. The metal leaves on the end were a discovery of my mother's. Adamantium. It is exceedingly strong and very light. Too light, in fact, for swords or spears but perfect for smaller hand weapons or armor and once it's set, the metal can never be melted down, broken or even bent. Only an Earthbender can work the stuff and that's only if they're powerful and experienced enough. Go give it a try."

Grinning at the weapon in her hands, June hurried out of the copse of trees about the camp and twirled the whip around experimentally, creating a wide, whirling spiral of leather above her. Then with a deft flick, she struck out at one of the trees and the metal leaves neatly sliced through a branch as thick as her arm. Grinning even wider, June took a swing at a boulder poking out of the long grass nearby and the whip left two long, deep gashes in the stone itself. June took several more swings with the whip, it's metal tips making cracks like small thunderclaps each time.

"Oh, thank you Daniel. Thank you." June cried out rushing back into the campsite as the others were emerging from their huts, awoken by the noise. June threw her arms about Daniel in a tight hug as he stood stiffly, frowning, but when she pulled away her eyes were glued to the weapon in her hands, "It's perfect. You got the balance and the length just right. Oh, Bandit, Mai, check it out."

When June looked up, spying the others standing outside their huts, she rushed over to show off her new whip as Sokka joined Zuko and Aang by the fire with Daniel. Mai and Toph were pleased to see their friend a little happier this morning and even Katara and Suki had to pause to admire the craftsmanship of the weapon.

"That was nice of you." Zuko said to Daniel with another grin.

"She needed the weapon." Daniel replied without looking at him, although they could see he wore his usual glare.

"Where did you get all the leather?" Sokka asked as he eyed the table of food.

"I've been hunting up enough meat to feed you." Daniel growled, he reached down and plucked at his leather loincloth, "I've got enough for a full wardrobe by now if I wanted."

"Yeah, but," Sokka started with a confused expression as Daniel moved over and lifted a large pot of water onto the fire, "Aren't you supposed to cure it first? Especially for softer leather and you have to chew it too."

"I know leatherwork, Sokka. I was taught by someone just like you." Daniel said as he turned to face the three men with a small grin, "As to curing. We have two pregnant women in our group. I have a very powerful sense of smell and I can Waterbend. You figure it out."

Zuko and Aang knew only a little about leatherwork but they knew enough to know what a pregnant woman provided to help cure and soften the material. But men looked horrified at the same time and Aang even turned a little green.

"That's disgusting." Aang said, raising a hand to his mouth, "I think I've lost my appetite."

"Not me." Sokka exclaimed and started selecting dishes from the table.

"What's disgusting?" Katara asked as she and Suki joined them by the firepit.

"You really, really don't want to know." Zuko said, still staring horrified at Daniel who only glared back from beside the fire, although the corners of the man's mouth twitched upward as Katara raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Alright, everyone." Daniel called loudly to get their attention, "Eat quickly. Then I want you all fully armed and armored for a practical training session this morning. Then this afternoon we will move on to other bending forms and how they can be applied and adapted to your fighting styles."

"What kind of practical training?" Katara asked suspiciously. Considering the man's behavior the day before she felt more than justified in her suspicions.

"You will see." Daniel growled softly in reply, "I would also like for us to soon move onto how a Bender and a warrior can work more closely together. Combining their talents. Therefore I would like you, Katara, to team up with Mai from now on. Considering both your conditions I would like you, Katara to learn more about ranged attacks and stealth. And you, Mai will benefit greatly from studying Waterbending forms. You will learn to let the energy in your body flow and move as a Waterbender's does and you might be surprised at how this enhances your own fighting style."

Both women turned to each other with raised eyebrows, then shrugged as Mai turned a small smile back to Daniel.

"Everything you do is a surprise to me, Daniel." Mai said, her smile widening but his glare did not alter.

"This morning you will work as a group, Benders and warriors together. Make your way across the plain to the foothills and there, atop the highest hill directly west of here, you'll find a flag. Your task is to capture that flag before you yourselves are captured." Daniel said as another small grin appeared on his face, "I will use only my hunter's and warrior's skills to stop you. No Bending or fighting in the moment on my part. All of you on the other hand, may use whatever weapons, Bending or tactics you wish. Just remember the objective, work together and capture the flag. That is your priority."

"So, just capture a flag?" Sokka asked with raised eyebrows, it didn't sound too difficult to him, "This sounds like a game the kids play at home."

"It is one of the best ways to learn." Daniel growled with a nod, "This was one of my favorite games from when I was a child myself. Take some time for breakfast and to plan but remember the flag is your priority and to treat this seriously. I will be, and when I capture or disable one of you, I promise, it will hurt."

As the Gaang exchanged worried glances, Daniel turned and leapt across the firepit, transforming as he went so it was the wolf who struck the ground beyond the stone seats around the fire and sped from the camp toward the mountains in a cloud of dust. His loincloth fell from him as he transformed and after he had flown between where Toph sat next to Suki, the leather garment struck the young Earthbender in the face with a slap. Toph tore the loincloth away with a disgusted look and jumped to her feet, spinning around to make a rude gesture with one finger at the point where the wolf had disappeared in the long grass.

"You're still a bastard." Toph shouted and ignored the grins of the others.

_So_ it was that after a quick meal the Gaang were dressed and ready to go only a short time later. Zuko and Mai were dressed in plain black outfits that hugged their bodies, he with his swords at his back and Mai's multitude of knives and shurikens were visible on her arms, waist and legs. Aang, Katara and Toph were dressed as they usually were, as was Sokka in his water tribe warrior's uniform and armor. June still wore Katara's spare blue shirt but she now seemed much happier with her new whip hanging in coils at her waist.

Suki though, received many open stares as she emerged from her hut with Sokka. She still wore her Kyoshi warriors leather armor that covered her chest, extending down to her waist but her green kimono was much altered. It was much tighter for one thing, the outfit now mostly form fitting with the only loose folds evident on her upper legs and arms, the leather armor on her forearms and shins accentuating the overall effect. About her waist she had tied a wide red sash that hung down the front between her legs but her outfit's most striking feature were two slits in the material of the altered kimono that ran from her hips, down the outsides of her legs to her knees leaving most of her upper thighs exposed. Suki grinned as she struck a pose before her friends.

"What do you think?" Suki asked them, "I got the idea from Daniel. No one's going to tie this into knots."

As the others continued to stare, Mai turned her head and rolled her eyes at what she saw beside her. She raised a hand and with a single finger, pushed Zuko's jaw back up until his teeth clicked loudly together, although he didn't seem to notice. Across from them Katara rolled her own eyes as she saw her own husband staring with the same glazed expression.

"What's with the legs, Fangirl?" Toph asked, tilting her head to one side and frowning, "Trying to start a riot?"

Suki grinned at the others and ran her hands down her exposed outer thighs.

"Actually, it was Sokka's suggestion." Suki said with a smirk at the others, "He thinks it's a good way to distract my opponents and you'll want to show off too, if your legs still look this good after three kids."

Sokka was grinning in pride as Mai and Toph laughed at this. Zuko finally averted his gaze from Suki, blushing deeply as he gave his two loves an apologetic shrug. Katara though, unconsciously ran her hands down her own slightly thicker, softer thighs and sighed, feeling a little jealous. But next moment Aang turned to her, his eyes roaming up and down her body as his tongue poked out of his mouth slightly and licked at his lips. He blushed a little as he noticed Katara watching him but grinned slyly at her.

"My clouds just changed, Babe." Aang whispered to her as his hand slid around to pinch her anatomy where the others couldn't see, "Because that would look so much hotter on you."

Katara couldn't help grinning back at him as she blushed a little herself, suddenly feeling a whole lot better.

"Ok, you lot. Before this turns into an awkward orgy." June said with a touch of sarcasm, although Suki's modified uniform was giving the woman a few ideas for her own outfit, "Shall we go catch this flag? You can all have your little flesh fest later."

The Gaang exchanges glances of amusement and they burst into fresh laughter.

Minutes later they moved in a tight group through the long grass, heading across the few miles of open plain toward the hills. Appa trotted along beside Nyla about a hundred feet behind the Gaang and much the humans annoyance, both animals had flat out refused to carry any passengers. June kept shooting dark frowns back at her shirshu friend.

"I don't get it." June grumbled as they pushed their way through the chest high grass, "Nyla's never refused me before."

"It was the Avatar of Nature." Aang said, looking around himself nervously from beside Katara, "I'm not sure how he does it yet but Daniel can talk to animals as easily as he does us. Even Appa won't carry us and every time I ask him why he shows me an image of Daniel in his mind."

"You can read an animal's mind too?" Zuko asked curiously from Mai's side.

"It's different." Aang said nodding, "Just images, impressions and some emotions. I've wondered if that's how Daniel talks to them."

They moved at a fast walk through the long grasses with Mai and Katara walking side by side in the centre of the group. Zuko and Aang walked beside the two pregnant women with June and Toph taking the rear. Sokka and Suki walked point, carefully parting the grass with their swords.

"Hey, Aang." Toph suddenly said from behind Zuko, "What am I thinking?"

Unable to resist, Aang focused his senses on the grinning Earthbender slightly behind him and easily saw the image she was projecting in her mind. Aang stumbled, almost falling over his own feet and sent a horrified look back at Toph.

"Yick, Toph. And I thought these mind powers would be a good thing." Aang said with a raised eyebrow at her, "That's just disturbing."

"What?" Zuko asked him but it was Toph who answered.

"I just wondered what Sokka would look like in Fangirl's outfit." Toph said with a wide grin.

The others laughed as the mental image formed in their own imaginations but everyone stopped a moment later as Sokka paused beside Suki out in front, both of them had their hands raised to signal the stop.

"Toph." Sokka hissed back at her.

"Ok. Ok. Snoozles, it was just a joke." Toph said by way of apology.

"What? No. There's something around us." Sokka hissed, and now everyone was silent they could hear quiet rustling in the grass all around them. Sokka turned his eyes to everyone else, "I can smell something but what do you guys sense?"

The others tried to focus but there was only a confusing array of movement from all around them, Toph though, had other ways of seeing things.

"There's a lot of movement. Little things, not much bigger than your head Sokka." Toph said grinning at him, "They're underground too. It's just animals but I know I can sense him out there though. Like the ghost of that connection we had."

"What about you, Aang?" Sokka asked his brother in law, "Can you sense any minds?"

Aang concentrated on the world around him. He still wasn't very proficient at reading minds for all that Katara practiced daily with him. He could only see another's mental images when he touched them or they were concentrating hard on something. He too could feel something like the ghost of the connection he had with Daniel but it was little more than a tickle to his senses, without direction.

"All I feel is simple emotions. Happiness, fear, hunger and err," Aang paused with a slight blush as he sought the words to explain what else he felt from the creatures around them, "Err, lots of love?"

Sokka's shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so we've stumbled over a nest of happy, horny, plain dwelling critters." Sokka grumbled with an exasperated sigh, then looked Katara and Mai in the eyes, "If you two are up to it, how about we pick up the pace?"

At a nod from the two women, Sokka and Suki lead the group off across the plain at a light jog. But only half a mile from the edge of the plains, they stopped the group again and nobody had to ask why. There came the sounds of rustling from all around and the grass waved and moved as though pushed by the wind, but they all knew it was being moved by whatever was running around beneath.

"It's still just the animals, Sokka." Toph complained.

At that moment there came musical squeaks, chirrups and high sounding calls from all about them in the grass and the Gaang unconsciously drew together.

"I think they heard you, Toph." Aang said as he looked about wide eyed. Still, they could sense nothing but small, furry creatures all about them.

"So?" Toph said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "They're just anim."

That was as far as she got as Toph suddenly fell forward with a cry. Their last sight of her was of Toph disappearing into the grass, tearing clumps of it from the ground as she was pulled back the way they had come by something they could not see. They heard her yell out and swear briefly before her voice suddenly cut off. The waving grass stilled and all sounds ceased.

"Toph." Zuko called out, drawing his swords and hacking at the grass as he marched in the direction she had vanished.

"Dude. Stay with the group." Sokka called out and Zuko paused but did not turn back.

The next moment they all saw Daniel rise from the grass between Nyla and Appa with something green and unmoving laying over his shoulder. He unceremoniously tossed Toph's limp body up onto the bison's broad back and even at the distance he was from them, they all saw his broad grin as he dropped back down, disappearing into the grass again. Again the noises erupted around them and the grass waved wildly.

"Move." Sokka yelled to all of them and Zuko sprinted to catch up with the now running group.

The movement and sounds continued, growing louder around them as they ran as fast as they could across they plains. In only a few minutes they drew up to the edge of the grasslands and approached a slight ridge where the bare earth rose sharply into the foothills. Sokka and Suki paused by the waist high ridge of rock and started helping the others up onto the ground above. Mai and Katara went first, quickly followed by Aang, June and then Zuko. Sokka prodded Suki ahead of himself, intending to climb out of the long grass last.

"Ok, we're well out of that." Sokka said raising a hand to Suki for a lift up.

But as she reached for her husband's hand, Daniel suddenly rose from the grass directly behind Sokka, wrapping his arms about the larger warriors torso and throwing himself backward into the grass and away from the others. Before both men vanished into the grass they saw dozens of small brown bodies swarm over the yelling Sokka but his voice too cut out only moments later. As the Gaang stood panting on the bare earth at the base of the hill, they watched as about a minute later, Daniel rose again next to Appa and shoved Sokka's limp form up onto the bison's back next to Toph. He gave them a little wave before he disappeared under the grass again.

"How does he do that?" Aang said and then swore for good measure, "Monkey feathers. I didn't even feel him coming. No vibrations, no Bending energy, nothing."

"He's using those animals to confuse our senses. They're everywhere around us." Suki said absently, looking ahead.

Another half mile away, Suki could see a small piece of yellow cloth fluttering in the weak breeze atop a high hill. The land between them and it rose and fell, littered with boulders of all shapes and sizes. Suki chose a path between the hills and turned to the others with a nod.

"We're on open ground now so he'll have a harder time surprising us." The determination on Suki's face encouraged the others and they formed up around Mai and Katara once more, "Alright, lets go."

They set off at a fast walking pace, Suki leading them as far away as she could from the larger boulders, crevasses and other likely spots where Daniel could be hiding. They kept going for a few minutes until Suki saw a minor flaw in her plans, they were approaching a spot where the sides of the hills drew together into a tight canyon, a few hundred feet long with high, vertical walls. They would have to pass through no more than three abreast but on the brighter side, Suki didn't think Daniel could surprise them in there. She turned to address the others.

"Ok, we can get through here if we stick close together." She told them and then noticed a shortage in their numbers, "Uh, where's Aang?"

Everyone turned sharply and June looked around herself in sudden embarrassment, about a dozen feet behind them there was a neat round hole in the ground with a flap of brown leather the same color as the ground laying next to it. They realized that Daniel had been hidden within and had arisen to take Aang as they passed. When they looked back the way they had come they could all see Nyla and Appa still following at a distance and apparently seated on Appa's head was Aang, waving at them. They stared with some confusion until his head suddenly lolled forward limply, revealing Daniel sitting behind him and holding Aang upright. The man grinned at them again, gave them another mocking wave with Aang's limp hand and then twisted around to shove him onto the bison's back with the other two. Then Daniel leapt nimbly down, disappearing quickly amongst the rocks.

"I. I didn't hear anything." June said giving the others an apologetic look.

"Alright. Look, everyone stay close." Suki instructed them with a significant look, "He can only come at us two ways in this canyon so just keep your eyes peeled and one hand one the person next to you."

They filed between the walls pressed close together. The canyon had a few twists and turns and Suki checked every one carefully as the group continued cautiously. Zuko dropped back to join June in following Mai and Katara behind Suki and they moved slowly, taking their time to transverse the narrow passage when they began to hear the sounds of movement on the stones behind them. Unable to bring her new whip to bear in the confining space, June drew forth her short dagger as Zuko spun around and ignited bright flames about his outstretched palms.

"Go. I'll hold him off. He's got nowhere to go in here." Zuko said, not taking his eyes off the canyon back the way they had come, "Remember the objective, get the flag."

June began to back away, as did the other women and Zuko lowered himself into a fighting stance, the bright golden flames dancing above his hands and determination on his face. But his determination dissolved into confusion a moment later as, not Daniel as he'd assumed but dozens upon dozens of small, brown furred animals came running around a bend in the canyon. Their barrel shaped bodies were about a couple of feet long with short, stubby legs and rounded heads. They chittered and whistled excitedly as they came rushing up the canyon, their beady black eyes locked onto Zuko. Hundreds of the things it seemed, jumping and skittering over and around one another as they rushed toward the stunned Firebender. The flames in Zuko's hands died, he felt uneasy about blasting so many innocent animals as he stared incredulously at the tiny, advancing army. In a few heartbeats, the creatures were upon him and began to leap up, clawing their way up his clothing and onto his body. His stunned surprise turning into panic, Zuko began to pull the creatures from himself but in only moments scores of the things had clawed their way onto him and with a shout of fear he toppled over onto his back from the sheer weight of their numbers. As the remaining women stared in open mouthed amazement the animals swarmed around and under Zuko and he was carried away, still struggling and yelling, back down the canyon and around the corner out of sight.

"Zuko?" Mai called softly when silence fell, still unable to get the incredulous look off her face at what they had just witnessed.

"Uh, I think we better keep moving, Suki." June said, tearing her eyes away and turning around, then she stopped and stared again, "Suki?"

Katara and Mai spun around as well and then looked up. Suki hung limply in the crook of Daniel's arm as he gripped the rock wall a dozen feet above them, her eyes turned to look at them but her face remained as slack as her body. Daniel held her firmly about the waist with one arm and grinned down at the remaining three women at the bottom of the canyon.

"Not doing too well are you?" He said and as his eyes shifted to the woman in his arms, his grin widened, "Love your new look, Suki. We'll have to think about some new armor to go with it though."

Then with his toes and the fingers of his one free hand, Daniel clawed his way up the vertical wall and in moments, disappeared over the top, carrying Suki away with him. As the remaining women watched, Nyla and Appa poked their large faces over the edge and looked down at them. Nyla made a hitching, coughing sound and Appa opened his mouth wide to give a yawning, booming bison laugh.

"Yeah, you'll get your's fur faces." June yelled up at them, shaking her fist at the obviously amused animals, "And don't think I'll forget this, Nyla."

"And then there were three." Katara said softly to herself, blinking at the other two women, "I can't sense him at all. Can't you two, I don't know, smell him?"

"He smells like wolf. Like Nyla and the earth. It's nice." June said absently, shaking her head and then noticed the other two staring at her, "I just noticed one time, is all. Anyway, it also means I can't smell him in here, so lets get going."

Nodding, Katara and Mai parted slightly, letting June take the lead and all three women ran on through the canyon, throwing caution to the wind to get clear of the confining space. It only took them a couple of minutes to clear the walls and they found themselves at the base of the large hill with the yellow flag fluttering on a long stick at it's top. Here they paused, almost jumping out of their skins with fright as Appa and Nyla suddenly wandered into view, coming down from the hill beside the canyon. On Appa's broad back they could see the others laying draped across the bison and Toph moaned, kicking her legs feebly. June spied an easy path up the hill before them although the ground was heavily cracked and broken, with many large boulders strewn about. Plenty of hiding places for someone to launch an ambush from.

"Ok, Ladies." June said, slipping her whip from her waist with a feeling of satisfaction, "I'll take point and you two stay close. This time, no hesitation. You see something move, attack."

Katara and Mai nodded again, their faces reflecting the same excited determination as June's and they began to move together slowly up the hill. They were just beginning to relax a little when, about halfway to their objective, somebody whistled a light tune nearby. Instantly dozens of the small furry animals from before popped up from the ground and around boulders, repeating the tune in perfect pitch before disappearing from sight again.

"Singing Groundhogs? I thought that's what they were but I didn't think they came this far north." Katara breathed as Mai and June pressed close to her.

Suddenly Daniel rose from behind a large boulder between the women and the flag above them, although he only lifted himself onto the rock and sat down with a smile. He pursed his lips and whistled another merry tune and the Groundhogs appeared from everywhere again, repeating the tune before disappearing once more.

"My little friends here are close cousins of the Groundhogs that live near the desert to the south." Daniel said casually, as though giving them a lesson rather than preparing to attack them, "This far north where it stays green year round, they don't hibernate so I thought I'd enlist them today as my ground troops."

Still grinning, Daniel slipped from his perch and began to walk steadily down toward the three women.

"Stay close and stay low." June said, shaking her whip out onto the ground.

She began to twirl the long whip around and it spiraled about above their heads as Katara and Mai sank into a crouch. Then as Daniel got closer, June flicked her wrist and the whip struck out at him. He leapt aside, the whip's metal tips striking sparks from the ground where he had stood and he began to move down the hill around them, keeping just outside of June's range. Again and again, as he darted forward, June cracked the whip at him, kicking up dust and sparks, forcing the man back each time.

"Katara." Mai whisper to the woman crouched at June's opposite hip, "Remember those darts you make on your fingers?"

Katara blinked in surprise at Mai and then grinned. She pulled the stoppers from the waterskins at her waist and drew forth a small amount of water into each hand. The water slid it's way up to Katara's fingertips and there it froze into hard white ice, like thick pointed claws. She grinned, wiggling her fingers at Mai who held up a hand filled with pointed shuriken and she grinned back. Daniel went from stalking slowly around the women to a flat out sprint, ducking, weaving and leaping around and behind the boulders strewn about, using the cover they provided to avoid the sudden hail of steel and ice that flew toward him. June grinned as well, keeping her whip in constant motion above them as the hands of the two women crouched next to her moved in repeated blurs. Although all three women were each frustrated but also impressed with the way Daniel never stopped moving, leaping and twisting about in the air to avoid the missiles Katara and Mai sent at him, then darting forward only to somersault back as June cracked her whip at him. But all too soon, all three women's arms were growing tired, Mai exhausted her supply of blades on her upper body and moved to those on her legs and Katara's waterskins began to collapse as she used up their contents. The moment Katara and Mai paused, Daniel darted forward again and June cracked her whip out toward him, but this time he kept coming. The end of the whip wrapped once about the man's waist and he caught it's tip, just behind the metal leaves and June gripped the handle at the other end tightly, determined not to loose her weapon.

"Uh, June?" Katara started, remembering something Daniel had done when they had first battled together.

But it was too late. Standing downhill of the three women, Daniel grinned broadly and grabbed the whip with his other hand as well and June tightened her own grip again. But with a sudden, hard yank from Daniel, June was pulled forward off balance and half falling, half running, she fell down the hill and into his waiting arms. June felt his fingertips poke her hard on her lower back and sides and her body was suddenly limp and unresponsive, leaving her able to only look up at him as he held her in his arms. He held her almost like a lover and gently brushed her long hair from her eyes.

"Good. But not quite good enough." Daniel said, smiling into her eyes, "Yet."

Lifting June over his shoulder, he picked her up and gave her a quick pat on the rear end as he grinned up at Mai and Katara. Then whistling a merry tune he walked off to the side, swinging his free arm as though going for a stroll. Instantly dozens of the small Groundhogs reappeared and copied his tune as he laid June gently down against a boulder and as he finished and stood back up, the animals vanished once more. Daniel moved back to stand where he had been below them and Katara turned to look up the hill at the yellow flag as an idea occurred to her.

"Well, here we are." Daniel growled as the grin dropped from his face, "Mai's blades lay scattered about me. Katara is almost dry. So, is it a race then? Shall we see who can make it to the top first?"

Katara touched the skins at her waist, feeling only a handful of water in each and she drew it forth into her hands. Concentrating, she froze the water into ice, shaping them into blades and making them as cold and as hard as she could. Then she stepped slightly behind Mai, reaching around to slip an ice blade into each of the other woman's hands.

"Just give me enough time, Mai." Katara whispered, "I have a plan."

Mai just barely began to nod when Daniel exploded into motion, sprinting up the slope toward them. Katara instantly spun around, flinging out a hand and concentrating as hard as she could on the flag and her element and was slightly surprised when the stick holding the flag tore itself from the ground and came flying toward her. Mai judged her moment as Daniel closed the distance between them and sent the ice blades flying out toward him as hard as she could, he jinked to one side, letting one blade fly harmlessly past and threw up a hand as though to catch the other. Only a few steps from the women he stopped as Katara turned back around smiling triumphantly, the flag clutched in one hand.

"Excellent." Daniel suddenly cried, grinning broadly.

But Mai glanced down and raised her hands to her mouth as she gasped in horror. Daniel hadn't managed to catch her second blade, it had pierced his hand clean through the palm, poking out the other side as blood dripped from it to the ground.

"Oh, Daniel. I'm so sorry." Mai said to him.

Daniel only shrugged as he lifted his hand to inspect the wound.

"It's fine. Nothing's broken or permanently damaged." He said.

Then as Katara and Mai cringed at the sight, he pulled the blade from his hand and tossed it aside. He rubbed at the cuts on both sides of his hand as it bled freely.

"Just let me get some more water and I'll heal," Katara began.

"No." Daniel barked sharply, jerking backward and both women blinked in surprise. Instantly though, his expression softened, "I'm sorry. I mean it'll heal on it's own in a little while."

"But," Katara began again, her face reflecting her confusion at the man's refusal.

Daniel held up his damaged hand to stop her and both women saw that it had already stopped bleeding, the skin on his palm beginning to slowly stitch itself back together. With his other hand, Daniel reach down and pat his stomach to one side of his navel.

"I still carry Fate's poison. It is spiritual in nature and designed to mess up a person's chi flow." Daniel explained to them, "I have plenty of experience with these things and I can isolate it inside me for now even if I can't get rid of it. But your kind of healing, Katara, shares your energy with the one you are healing. I can't risk you. Now come on, I'll teach you both the pressure points that undo the kind of chi blocking attacks I used on the others."

Daniel pointed over at June and then down the hill where Nyla and Appa waited with the others still draped over the bison's back. There appeared to be one missing though.

"But. Where's Zuko?" Mai asked with a touch of concern.

"Oh, yes. I forgot." Daniel said with a small grin, "My little friends are keeping him safe for me."

Daniel pointed down the hill again and slid his foot across the ground. Instantly a patch of earth just before Appa split open to reveal a deep hole and tiny brown bodies boiled from it, scurrying away into the rocks. They were closely followed by Zuko who threw himself onto the ground at the edge of the hole, gasping and gulping at the air like a drowning man reaching the surface of the water after a long dive. As Mai hurried down toward him, Katara followed a little slower as Daniel walked over and scooped the limp June up into his arms then walked down beside Katara. As Mai reached Zuko she saw that her husband appeared to be dripping wet as he lay on his front, still gasping.

"Oh, Sweetheart. Are you all," Mai suddenly jerked away from Zuko as a powerful stench assaulted her enhanced senses, making her eyes water furiously, "Good lord, you stink."

"They. Peed. All. Over. Me!" Zuko growled in a tone that suggested this was tantamount to high treason.

"Did they?" Daniel said innocently as he and Katara approached. He was grinning with June still cradled in his arms, "That means they must really like you."

Zuko raised his head and glared daggers at Daniel as steam began to rise from his wet clothing. As the stench grew worse and both Mai and Katara were forced to retreat from him, Katara realized that if Zuko could Firebend through his eyes then right now, Daniel would be nothing more than a crispy black stain on the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Katara and Mai spent the next ten minutes discovering the interesting technique of pressure points as Daniel showed them how he could release their friends and loved ones from the paralysis he had first inflicted upon them. The two women also discovered several new curse words as June, Sokka and then Toph had arisen with scathing looks at Daniel. Only Suki and Aang seemed genuinely interested in what Daniel had done to them and he had assured them that they would all be learning the technique more thoroughly themselves soon enough.

Once everyone was back on their feet, Katara went to Zuko's rescue. The Firelord sat on the ground, stripped to his shorts, glowering darkly at Daniel as several groundhogs scampered and played around him. The few groundhogs playing about Zuko only felt safe in doing so because even Nyla, an extremely large and frightening predator to them, simply could not bear to approach the stinking Firelord. Everyone kept a respectful distance from him as Katara spent several minutes summoning as much water from the air as she could. She collected enough in the end to fill her waterskins several times over although Katara still didn't think it was enough as she considered the large, undulating ball of water she held above her. After a long cold bath courtesy of Katara's Waterbending though, the smell, if not Zuko's mood, was greatly improved.

Daniel though, spent most of the time sitting to one side, glaring at the others and their amusement. When Zuko had been bathed enough to Mai and Toph's satisfaction, enough at least so that they could approach and give him a fleeting kiss before jumping back again, Daniel arose from the ground and frowned darkly at the others.

"Well, I see now that we need to go back to the beginning. Again." Daniel growled as he glared at them, "The only ones who managed to score a hit on me and complete the challenge were the two the rest of you were supposed to be protecting. And while you at least managed that, not one of you sensed me coming nor did you avoid my attacks. I expected some improvement from you but you made it so depressingly easy."

"Daniel, please." Katara said with a frown that matched everyone else's, "It's only been a week and already we can all do things we never dreamed. You can't expect us to be able to take you on just like that. We've seen what you can do and you're so far beyond,"

"No." Daniel interrupted forcefully and his glare hardened as he began pacing before the group, "Haven't you listened to what I've been telling you? I am damaged goods, unbound as wolf and I are, and until we achieve true Avatar status all of you are so much more than we have ever been. You can be faster, stronger, identify with the world around you and your elements far better than I or any mere spirit or demon. You are living spirits and until you accept this and develop your abilities,"

Daniel suddenly halted his rant and his head snapped about to stare hard toward the east, across the plains and toward the great northern forest.

"What is," Aang started to ask but as he turned with the others to look that way they all saw the cloud of dust rising in a straight line, headed toward them at tremendous speed. In the space of only a few heartbeats it had crossed the half dozen miles of the plains that separated the mountains from the forest. The Gaang tensed, drawing together as the line exploded up the hill toward them but they relaxed a moment latter with open smiles as a little girl in a leafy green dress and dark brown hair skidded to a halt near them.

"Hu." Mai said with a warm smile but the little spirit of the forest ignored her and hurried over to stand before Daniel.

"Danny, Danny." The little girl cried, obviously afraid as she wrapped her arms about one of the man's legs and looked up at him with tears in her dark green eyes. She pointed a hand toward the south as Daniel frowned down at her, "Monner. Monner in my trees. Got music people."

"Monner?" Zuko asked with some confusion.

"Monster." Sokka, a parent of three children, clarified as he and the others approached Daniel and the little spirit with concern on their faces.

Daniel pried the little spirit from his leg and knelt before her, brushing her hair from her face. One of her loops of twisted hair that Katara had made for the little girl had come loose from her mad dash across the plains and June's skull shaped hair band hung lopsided. She trembled before Daniel and his expression softened as he gave her a small smile.

"Calm, Hu. Remember, you are a nature spirit and you have the strength of your forest behind you. Now, tell us, is it a demon?" Hu nodded her head at Daniel and then frowned, shrugging her shoulders, "A demon in possession of a mortal body?" Daniel asked again and Hu nodded her head emphatically.

"It got family. Music men. Pretty lady an pretty girl." Hu said, pointing to the south again.

"Hostages?" Daniel growled as the frown returned to his face. He stood and glared toward the south, "How far?"

Unfortunately, this seemed to stump the little spirit and she looked down at her hands in confusion, counting off on a few fingers before she thrust her hands up toward Daniel with the fingers spread open.

"Many?" the little girl said still looking unsure.

But Daniel closed his eyes for a moment as he faced in the direction Hu had indicated and without opening them he spoke softly.

"Aang? How are your mental abilities coming along?" he growled, "Almost twenty miles to the south. Following the treeline and moving toward us."

"Give me a moment." Aang said. He moved a short distance away from the others and settled himself on the ground in a medative pose, taking a deep, slow breath as he closed his eyes.

Aang had tried this technique that he had learned from Yin's memories a few times now, although only around the campsite. Now he sent his awareness soaring over the plains, surprising himself a little at how easily he seemed to transverse miles in only moments. Viewing his surroundings in this way, Aang saw the physical world in a drab monotone although there seemed to be far more detail flooding into his senses than he usually received when he just relied on his eyes. Life, living things were the only source of color. The forest almost seemed to be ablaze with it, the plains were a great sheet of dancing shifting colors and even the mountains had patches and pinpricks of dancing, living energy scattered over them. It didn't take him long to spy several pillars of energy, the life forces of a small group of people following the line of trees at the edge of the forest. And it wasn't hard for him to spot the odd one out. Four of the people he sensed shone with a steady stream of colors, like slow moving, oily flames but behind them, the last guttered and flickered oddly. This life force danced strangely around the figure following behind the others and seemed almost to stream away, like a candle flame caught in the wind. He had no words to describe what he was seeing, only that it felt terribly wrong and unnatural to his senses.

"I see it." Aang said, blinking his eyes open and feeling slightly surprised to find himself back on the hill with the others. His eyes took on a worried, haunted look as he spoke, "And we know them, Katara. It's Chong and his family. I cant tell anything about the other one though, there's something wrong with him."

Katara raised her hands to her mouth in shock as did Mai and Toph. The other's faces showed their concern as well but they were all surprised by Daniel's sudden chuckle. They all turned incredulous looks to him as he glared to the south with a wide grin on his face.

"If I didn't know the bitch hated me so much, I'd say Fate was smiling on me. Now you will see why you need to learn your full potentials." Daniel's grin dropped a moment later as he turned his glare on the others around him, "Gather around everyone and listen well for you are about to receive a practical lesson in demons. There is only one reason a demon is traveling up this way and that is us. Or more likely, it is here to try and assassinate all of you."

Everyone gathered together in a group before Daniel, little Hu moving over to stand near Mai and they all stared at Daniel in horror.

"Us?" Aang breathed in fear, looking to his wife beside him.

Daniel clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace before them.

"Fate knows I am with you now, Aang. And no doubt she will surmise that I will attempt to train you." Daniel growled, "Now, I could fly down there and kill this thing but not before it hurts or kills it's hostages. In fact if it sees such a threat coming toward it the demon will most likely simply escape back to the spirit realm by killing the one it possesses. Our priorities then are to protect the hostages and prevent this thing from leaving this world and returning to Fate with any information about us."

"How?" Aang breathed again, "What do we do?"

Daniel bowed his head in thought for a moment as the others stood, gathered together. The little spirit, Hu backed herself against Mai and the woman reach down, absentmindedly stroking the apparent child's hair. As Daniel looked back up, he looked each person in the eye for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Here is how it's going to go. The demon will expect to find myself and the Avatar, so we're going to give it someone else. Hu, take Aang, Katara and Mai back into the forest and shadow us as we head south. Zuko, Sokka and Suki will take Appa with June on Nyla. Head directly south in plain view but do not engage the demon unless there is no other choice. Instead, draw the thing away from Chong and his family and get them as far away as you can. Toph?" As Daniel gave these commands in a clipped, confident tone, fear began to be replaced with nervous determination on the faces of the Gaang, "Once the demon is drawn into battle it will rely on it's host's Bending or fighting abilities. Once it taps into the host's life force for more energetic attacks, it ties itself more firmly to it's host's mortality and cannot risk letting the them die. That would leave it weak and vulnerable once it found itself back in the spirit realms and no demon would risk that. What I want you to do, Toph, is pound the damn thing as hard as you can until it is forced to use those energy or spiritual attacks."

"Me? You want me to take this thing on by myself?" Toph demanded, trying to keep the fear from her voice and off her face, "And what are you going to do?"

Daniel strode forward and placed a hand on Toph shoulder.

"Wolf and I will be right there with you, Toph." Daniel said softly, grinning at her, "And I know you will do fine. Smash this demon, force it into revealing it's true nature and then run like hell. I'll finish the rest."

Daniel sidestepped so that he stood halfway between Aang and Zuko, raising his arms to put a hand on each man's shoulders.

"Aang, stay hidden. Do not risk Katara and Mai or these babies they carry by exposing yourself. Hu's trees can tear this thing limb from limb if it is foolish enough to enter the forest." Mai reached down and pulled Hu close against herself but the little spirit gave Daniel a determined nod at the same time as Aang did. Then Daniel turned to look Zuko in the eyes, "You and the warriors are taking the greatest risk here, so remember the hostages and make no aggressive moves. Toph and I will be close, but if this thing attacks, then all of you unleash everything you have."

Zuko, Sokka, Suki and June all gave the same determined nod as Aang had and Daniel smiled as he stepped back, the glare dropping from his face for a moment.

"No more games. This is real so take no unnecessary risks." Daniel said to them softly, "I have faith in all of you. Now lets go save Chong and his family."

After this speech, the Gaang were still feeling afraid but they each felt a touch of excitement as well. They reflected Daniel's confident determination back at him as he looked at them and then he went and spoiled the effect slightly, stripping his leather loincloth from about his waist and tossing it aside, standing straight and proud yet thoroughly naked before them. Then he dropped forward into a crouch, his body flowing and transforming as he went until it was the wolf looking back at them with the same determination. He looked Toph in the eyes and jerked his grey furred head, calling her over and Toph wasted no time in rushing over and leaping onto the creature's back. Zuko, Sokka and Suki ran for Appa as June vaulted up onto her shirshu's back. Aang though, dropped into an Earthbender's stance and with a stomp of his foot the ground beneath him, Katara, Mai and little Hu broke away in a wide area around them. The large slab of stone lifted from the ground and carried them swiftly away, over the plains and toward the forest. Appa lifted from the ground at the same time, flying swiftly toward the south as Nyla kept pace from the ground.

Toph's confidence was boosted again as she rode the wolf, keeping up easily with the others. Once again she could sense her element for miles around, 'seeing' clearly everything about, above and below her. They were all covering the miles swiftly, wolf and Nyla running parallel at first through the long grass of the plains.

_Remember Toph, no unnecessary risks._ Came Daniel's thoughts into Toph's mind as she rode the wolf, _Let Wolf get you into position then you pound the demon with everything. We will not be able to communicate in this way from now on. The demon will sense it. Just remember the plan._

_As boy says, _Came Wolf's thoughts next, _Wolf start, then you bite. Let Wolf be your legs, your speed._

"Let's bring it, Fluffy." Toph said in a tone brimming with confidence.

There was no sign of Aang, Katara or Mai now, so well did Hu have them hidden from sight somewhere within the forest, yet the others knew they were there, watching. Appa flew along above the centre of the plain as Nyla pounded along beneath and Wolf began to break away, slipping into the forest to run along, hidden as Aang was by the trees. From on high, Zuko, Sokka and Suki spotted the small group traveling next to the trees first and straight away, Zuko sensed a feeling of wrongness emanating from a large man walking behind the others.

The strange travelers stopped when they spied the approaching bison in the sky and Nyla racing along before a cloud of dust. They were all dressed quite colorfully in warm robes of dark browns, orange, yellows and whites suited to the cooler weather. The man out front was perhaps in his mid-thirties, of a medium build and as well as his patched robe he wore a high, round headdress of colorful leaves and feathers and he carried a large pack on his back that matched his bright clothing. At the man's side walked an attractive woman also dressed in thick colorful robes, her black hair held up from her face by a tight turban of brown cloth wrapped about her head. Between them walked a young girl of perhaps ten years old, dressed similarly to her mother, although her head was bare and her long black hair tied back into a long braid that hung halfway down her back. The other man in this small family group was short but quite portly, dressed in white and pink robes with a cone shaped hat covering his short cropped black hair, on his back he carried a massive pack, almost as large as he was. Some of the Gaang were surprised to realize that they recognized the much larger man following close behind the family. The moment Nyla skidded to a halt beside Appa, Sokka whispered urgently to the others.

"That's 'The Boulder'. From Toph's Earthbending tournaments, remember?"

Zuko only nodded tersely as he slipped down from Appa with the others and June approached his other side. He still sensed a feeling of wrongness from the large man, who only stood and narrowed his eyes at the arrival of Zuko and the others.

The Boulder stood head and shoulders above the family before him. He was shirtless, wearing only black shorts and a green flap of cloth about his waist with dark metal bands around his ankles and wrists. The man's black hair was held up with a tight green band in a topknot on the top of his head and the calculating, menacing look on the Boulder's bearded face seemed greatly out of place to those who knew the man.

"Chong. Lily." Sokka called out cheerfully, although his eyes remained on the Boulder, "Long time no see, old friends."

Chong and Lily looked a little nonplussed at this, in their experience Sokka was rarely glad to see them but the young girl walking with them suddenly tore away, sprinting toward the four standing near the large animals.

"Hey." the Boulder shouted angrily.

Both Lily and Chong had started to follow their daughter but paused at the Boulder's shout and turned with fearful looks to see the large man with a hand firmly gripping the shoulder of their portly friend. As the young girl ran into Suki's waiting arms, the young warrior woman noticed the child was trembling in fear.

"Hush now, Oma." Suki whispered soothingly and lead the girl back to the bison, "Stick close to Appa and we'll all go to our camp soon, ok?"

"That's right. Consider it a personal invitation of the Firelord to you and your family, Chong. Go get on Appa and we'll go back to our camp for a night of music and fun." Zuko said cheerfully, smiling as he started walking toward the Boulder. As the improvised plan fromed in his mind, Zuko waved them over and Chong and Lily returned his smile, walking past Zuko toward the others but the Boulder increased his grip on the portly man as he tried to walk away and pulled him close again. Zuko only continued to smile warmly as he looked to the large man, "How about it, Boulder? Will you join us? We won't all fit on Appa but if you'll let, err, Moku isn't it? Let Moku take my place and I'll guide you to our camp. I've only been to a few of Toph's tournaments, what with ruling a country and all but I must say I'm surprised to see you so far north, Boulder."

Zuko spoke casually, only continuing to smile and this seemed to confuse the larger, shirtless man. The Boulder narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Zuko but suddenly released his grip on Moku's shoulder and the portly man walked stiffly but quickly away toward the others at the bison. Zuko continued to smile as Moku tried to give him a warning look on his way past but the Firebender's eyes remained locked onto the Boulder.

"Stranger still to see the ruler of the Fire Nation up here with some of the other hero's of the war. No doubt you are traveling with the Avatar." The Boulder spoke in deep voice filled with suspicion and a hint of menace, "I seek the Avatar and another. A stranger to these lands, yet he wears tattoos similar to an Airbender's. Perhaps you can help, Firelord. I have an important message for both of them."

_That is definitely not the Boulder. _Toph thought to herself, _He says 'I' and he sounds too damn smart._

Creeping silently through the dense forest beneath her, the wolf had brought Toph around the others so that she was now only a few dozen yards away from the strange man who so looked like her old sparing partner, 'The Boulder', yet the way the man carried himself and the look on his face was nothing like the man she knew. The wolf moved slow and cautiously, each footfall so soft that Toph knew even she could not have been able to sense his vibrations through the ground. She was more than a little afraid for the man she loved as well as she watched Zuko walk boldly up to stand only a few yards from the Boulder but she also knew her fiancé was more than capable of dishing out as much punishment as could be thrown at him. The moment she saw Zuko's plan work and Chong and his family had all gathered behind Sokka, Suki, June and the animals, Toph acted.

With a squeeze of her thighs against the Wolf's sides he took off at an instant sprint and Toph's first act was to raise a sudden pillar of earth directly beneath Zuko's feet, launching him into the air and away from the Boulder. Far from being surprised, Zuko only flipped once in the air and then sent a huge stream of flames roaring back down, creating a wall of fire between the Boulder and the others by the animals. The surprised Boulder stepped hastily back from the fire and turned his head, barely registering the oncoming wolf with Toph on his back before another pillar of earth shot up at an angle directly before the large man, striking him in the chest and sending the Boulder flying and tumbling away. The large man rallied quickly though, springing to his feet once he had landed and raising a large wall from the ground between him and Toph. From the back of her running mount, Toph tore two huge chunks of earth from beside them and sent the stones flying toward the wall and the Boulder was forced to spring away as it exploded into rubble, raining down around and onto him. The Wolf slowed, keeping his and Toph's distance from the Boulder who began to run at and angle away from them and slightly toward the animals and the others back near the forest. But the moment Zuko spied the Boulder trying to work his way back toward them he sent out another massive jet of golden flames toward the large man. The boulder skidded to a halt and twisted away, only barely avoiding Zuko's flaming attack when a silvery, blue boomerang swept out of the sky and skipped off the top of the man's head, dropping him to his knees. An instant after Sokka's whoop of victory, another pillar of earth sent the Boulder flying away once more. The Boulder was again on his feet straight away and this time he ran full out toward the foothills several miles away with Toph riding the wolf, close on his heels.

"I have to help her." Zuko panted, watching as the running Boulder sent a hail of rocks and stones flying back at the pursuing Toph.

"These guys are our priority, Zuko." Suki said, coming over and grabbing him by the arm, "Lets get them out of here first."

Zuko turned to see Sokka assisting Chong and his wife and daughter up onto Appa as June, cursing and straining as she did so, pushed Moku up onto Nyla's back.

"Here." called a young voice.

They spun around to see little Hu standing before the forest with Aang, Katara and Mai nearby, waving them over. As Zuko and the warriors led the animals over Chong, Lily, Moku and the young girl, Oma all smiled cheerfully.

"Hey, all our buddy's are here, the Avatar and the forest girl." Chong said cheerfully as he and his family waved.

"Wait." Zuko said frowning, tearing his eyes away from Toph battling the Boulder in the distance and looking up at those seated on Appa "You know, Hu? You know she's a forest spirit?"

"She's a forest spirit? But she's such a cute little thing, isn't she, Oma?" Lilly said absently, stroking her daughter's hair. The young girl nodded, smiling to her mother, "We come up here every year to visit and play music for her. Ever since Oma was the same size."

"Yeah, but didn't you notice Hu didn't grow up like Oma?" Sokka asked them from Zuko's side, "Didn't you wonder where her parents or her family was?"

Chong and Lily exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Nope." The husband and wife said together.

Staring with disbelief, both Sokka's and Zuko's hands rose at the same time and they slapped themselves on the foreheads. Chong frowned at the sight and leaned down Appa's other side and spoke to Suki where she walked along beside June.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you," Chong said in a loud whisper that was possibly intended to sound conspiratorial, "But I think that nervous tick of your husband's is catching."

If it wasn't for their concern for Toph the others would have laughed. But at that moment the animals reached the trees and Aang hurried forward to stand before Zuko and Sokka.

"Zuko, come with me." Aang said breathlessly, "Sokka, you and the girls take Chong and his family into the forest with Hu. Keep them safe."

Again, Aang kicked his foot against the ground and a board formed of compressed earth lifted him and Zuko into the air and they zoomed off together across the plains.

The Boulder led Toph on a merry chase all the way across the plains to the foothills at the base of the mountains. The wolf never stopped running as they exchanged a constant barrage of flying stone and debris but Toph managed to score several direct hits. Amazingly, blows that would have left ordinary men broken and bleeding, the Boulder just shrugged off, always rising and moving again toward the mountains and away from the others in the forest. With a wide, mocking grin at Toph, the Boulder Bent a pillar of earth underneath himself, sending him flying high and away to drop down behind the nearest hill past the grasslands.

"Come on, Fluffy." Toph said quietly when the wolf balked at leaving the long grass, "We've got him on the run."

Squeezing hard at the wolf's sides and bouncing a little on her seat, Toph managed to get the animal moving again, although he climbed the hill slowly and cautiously. As they approached the top, Toph could already see the man standing, waiting for her on the other side. When they crested the top of the hill, the man simply stood staring up at them with his arms folded and a menacing grin on his face.

"So, you know what I am or you wouldn't have been so eager to attack. Which means you do know where the Avatar and the Nomad are, Miss Bei Fong." Toph blinked in surprise in the sudden change in the man, going from full flight to casual conversation. The Boulder though, seemed to take her surprise to have different meaning, "Oh, yes. I know you. This fool I posses was more than ready to surrender to my control in exchange for my promise to give him the power to defeat you in some stupid tournament. Can you imagine it? So ready to give himself to some voice in his head all so he can beat a little blind girl in a game. I don't know whether to pity him or laugh at such absolute stupidity."

"Are you going to stand there yakkin all day, Mr Oh I'm So Scary, or are we going to fight?" Toph said bravely, folding her own arms before her as she sat on the wolf.

"Oh, we will fight, I think." the man said, his arms dropping to his sides, "Perhaps the Boulder shall have his dream after all. Not that he will exist long enough to enjoy it."

Instantly the man stomped his foot, kicking a half dozen large stones into the air to hover around him. He began to punch out, sending the stones hurtling toward Toph but the wolf launched himself into motion, carrying her to the side in a flat out sprint as the stones smashed into the hillside behind them. Again and again the man kicked up more stones and sent them arrowing out toward them but the wolf remained in constant motion, running along the crest of the hill, down it's side and then up the next. Around in a great circuit they went as the Boulder sent missiles flying out at them and Toph got a measure of her opponent.

He was good, but no better at Earthbending than the Boulder had ever been and when Toph felt secure that wolf would keep her clear of the man's clumsy rock throwing she began to launch attacks of her own. Toph began to pour down clumps of earth and stone at the man and suddenly he was no longer throwing attacks of his own but dodging back and forth and punching out desperately, shattering those stones he could not avoid. Dust began to obscure the hollow at the base of the hills where the man stood but this was no detriment to Toph, who kept up a literal rain of earthen missiles pouring down at the man. The first hint of trouble came when the wolf of his own accord, leapt high and to the side, carrying Toph out of harms way as a blue edged lightning bolt shot from the man and exploded against the hillside.

_Yes._ Toph heard in the back of her mind faintly, although she could not tell if this came from Wolf or Daniel.

"I'll keep pounding, you go bite him." Toph cried with a grin, carried away by the sense of impending victory.

What happened next took place over the space of only a few heartbeats but Toph would always remember things happening in a kind of dreamy slow motion. She placed her hands flat against the wolf's neck and pushed herself up and away, striking the ground with her feet as the wolf tried to skid to a stop on the slope below.

_Earth child, No._ She heard faintly.

"Yes." Came the Boulder's voice from below her and Toph had a moment of doubt.

She felt something building inside the man, like vibrations but faster, almost grating and painful to her senses. Instinctively, Toph erected a thick wall of earth between them with her hands placed against it to enhance her connection to the ground and she 'saw' the man's hands punch out toward her. What flashed up the hill was not lightning but a beam of reddish light that registered in Toph's senses like nothing she had ever seen before. She felt her stone wall crumbling under her hands and she felt too an instant of unbelievable pain when the wolf launched itself between her and the beam of deadly light. Toph felt the wolf crash into herself with a high yelping screech of pain as her wall literally exploded and both of them were propelled backward and over the crest of the hill upon which they stood.

When time seemed to return to normal, Toph found herself laying on her back on the slope of the hill, holding her arms to her chest as her hands and forearms burned with ferocious pain. She could feel the skin burned away in places as she held them trembling before her, flaps of torn and loose flesh hanging from her hands. Unable to help herself, Toph sobbed from the pain as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Hush, Toph. It's going to be alright." Came Daniel's growl from beside her and she became aware of the man, not the wolf, kneeling at her side, "Let me share my essence with you. This might sting some, relax now. Shhh."

Still making soothing sounds to her, Toph saw Daniel raise his hand to his face and bite deeply into the fleshy side of his palm. Rubbing his hands together he smeared the flowing blood thickly over them both before reaching out and taking Toph's hand's in his own. Far from stinging, Toph felt the burning, unbearable pain in her hands fade as Daniel smeared his blood over her hands. It felt more like dipping her hands into cool water more than having them coated in Daniel's hot blood but Toph sighed with relief as the pain lessened still more. She saw that Daniel's left side carried burns similar to hers, where the wolf had been struck saving her and she felt a moment of terrible guilt before she noticed something else.

"He's coming." Toph breathed as she sensed the Boulder walking calmly up the other side of the hill they were on.

"Get away, Toph." Was all Daniel said to her and then vanished from her side.

The creature that walked steadily up the opposite slope of the hill from Toph was beginning to look less like the Boulder as dark shadows formed about his face, his brown, hate filled eyes hidden by a dull red glow. The Boulder too could sense what was happening over the hill and paused with a confused look as he sensed a man beside the young woman. As Daniel vanished from Toph's side, he reappeared instantly beside the Boulder and before the larger man could even blink, Daniel struck out with a blindingly fast punch to the larger man's face. The sound of the blow was like a thunderclap and hills themselves trembled from the force of it. The Boulder was sent flying back away as fast and as straight as an arrow into the side of the hill opposite over fifty yards away, his impact there forming a large crater and sending a fountain of rock and dust into the air.

"You never should have hurt someone I care for, demon." Daniel growled in a low voice that was like the stones themselves grinding together, "But your first mistake was in even coming here. You were stupid to think you ever stood a chance."

"I think I have more than a chance." The Boulder said in a menacing tone still laying on his back in the crater. He raised his head and grinned at Daniel, "My queen has sent me with a gift for you."

The Boulder leapt to his feet, thrusting out a hand even as Daniel launched himself across the gap between them, his hands outstretched like claws. But as Daniel reached halfway between the hills, a point of bright purple light formed above the Boulder's outstretched hand and as suddenly as it had appeared it flashed brightly, bathing the hills in a bright purple glow. Instantly Daniel clutched at his stomach and an answering purple glow shone through his fingers there, his face grimaced in pain as his mouth opened and released a roar that shook the hills again. Still flying across the gap, Daniel fell almost bonelessly to the ground near the Boulder's feet before sliding a short way back down the hill and laying there, unmoving. Toph, behind the opposite hill and watching through the vibrations in the ground, clutched her still stinging hands to her chest and moaned in sudden fear. The Boulder grinned down at the unmoving man at his feet and taking a step forward he kicked at Daniel savagely, sending him tumbling and sliding down the slope.

"I did it." The Boulder roared at the heavens, raising his arms in triumph, "Do you hear that universe? Baal has done what none before me could. I have killed the Nomad."

Aang and Zuko, rushing across the plains together on their stone board had seen Toph go down in the distance and Aang had been forced to grab at Zuko's shirt as he felt the Firebender pumping even more energy into the flying board. But by the time they saw Daniel's fall they were both giving it everything they had. Crossing into the hills and with only a thought, Aang split the stone board in two between them.

"Zuko, left." Aang said.

As both of them swept over the side of the hill, they passed by the Boulder simultaneously, Zuko striking out with his right fist, Aang with his left. Again the Boulder was sent flying by the double blow and soared tumbling and twisting through the air into the side of the higher hills toward the mountains over seventy yards away. The Boulder though was instantly on his feet, laughing scornfully as Zuko and Aang flashed past overhead and they began to make wide sweeping turns in opposite directions. The Boulder, his eyes still glowing red, punched out with his fists, again sending out a bright beam of ruby light toward Aang but he, an experienced Airbender and flyer, lifted his shortened stone board higher, rolling in the air as he did so and the beam of light flashed past beneath him. Zuko, from the opposite side, swung his arms in a circle, calling forth on the energies around him faster than he had ever done before in his life, launched a massive bolt of lighting down toward the man on the side of the hill. The lightning struck true and Zuko grinned with satisfaction as the Boulder yelled out in pain and was enveloped in white smoke but less than half a heartbeat after another beam of red light shot out of the obscuring smoke, directly toward Zuko. Wide eyed and with the adrenaline pumping through him making his heart hammer in his chest, Zuko tried to emulate Aang's move from a moment before, lifting his board and twisting to the side. But the destructive light clipped the back of the desperate Firebender's board and though the explosion it caused was relatively small, it shattered Zuko's board to dust. Aang could only watch helplessly as his best friend began to tumble down from a hundred feet in the air and he was too far away to do anything about it but then, something else below caught Aang's attention. Down at the base of the hills, Daniel was rising slowly to his feet.

Zuko was expecting to die, if not be seriously injured and could barely believe it when the ground beneath him bowed down under his impact, stretching downward as though it was soft sponge rather than stone and earth. As the ground rose again, carrying him back to the surface he understood when Toph came racing over and threw herself bodily upon him.

"Zuko. Oh, my Sparky." Toph almost sobbed out and he was shocked speechless from the sight of her bloody, damaged hands.

High above, Aang saw the Boulder watching the two lovers together and as the man drew back his hands to attack again, Aang launched a bolt of lightning of his own down that exploded against the ground at the Boulder's side, showering the man with red hot fragments. The Boulder turned, preparing to launch his attack at Aang instead when Daniel suddenly appeared from nowhere before him, glaring at the man with an almost feral hatred.

"No." the Boulder breathed, his face turning white.

With an upper cut that sounded like another thunderclap, he sent the Boulder flying straight up into the air and with a quick flex of his knees, Daniel launched himself after. As Aang watched, Daniel wrapped his legs about the Boulder's chest, pinning the bigger man's arms to his sides as they continued to rise higher still. They flashed past Aang, still rising and he saw Daniel grab the other man by the ears and slam his forehead into the Boulder's face once, twice, then three times with a loud sound each time that was more like rocks being smashed together than the retort of flesh and bone. As they flipped over and began to descend far faster than was natural, the air about them was filled with a hazy cloud of falling droplets of blood as the Boulder's eyes became crossed and dazed. They flashed past near to Aang, the Boulder falling back first with Daniel now pushing the man down before him.

"Hold on, Sparky." Toph got out as the falling pair came into her field of vision and she realized what was coming. She lay herself flat on top of Zuko again and braced herself.

The Boulder slammed into the top of the hill opposite with Daniel still driving the man downward and the top half of the large rounded hill simply exploded. Toph raised a tent of earth around her and Zuko as stones and debris flew out in every direction and as it rained down around them, across from them she could sense Daniel sitting atop the prone form of the Boulder, smashing his fists into the man's face again and again. Then leaping up, Daniel took hold of the Boulder's feet, lifting the man with ease and beginning to spin him around at a furious rate. Letting go with one hand, Daniel pulled the man toward him and drove a fist into the Boulder's chest, sending him flying down to the base of the hill with such force that when the dust settled, the large man lay at the base of a deep crater. But still, as Daniel stood atop the smashed hill and glared down at the man, the Boulder struggled to his feet once more.

"You supposed to be dead." the Boulder mumbled dazedly, almost pleadingly, "She promised it would kill you."

Slower this time, the Boulder thrust his hands forward to attack but Daniel appeared instantly before him and caught the man's hands in his own. The muscles in the Boulder's arms bulged as he pushed back but Daniel held him easily and leant forward so their faces almost touched.

"Your bitch queen doesn't know everything." Daniel growled as an almost insane hatred filled his glaring eyes, "Now, scream. Beg me for the oblivion I will never give you."

As the Boulder continued trying to push back, Daniel's arms suddenly shoved roughly forward and even Aang, still circling high above them on his board, heard the loud cracks as the Boulder's forearms bent back just before the elbows. The man cried out in pain, dropping to his knees but Daniel did not release his shattered arms, nor did the frightening look leave his face.

"I SAID SCREAM!" Daniel suddenly roared at the man.

Lightning crackled along Daniel's arms and arced all over the Boulder's body and the now man did scream. He threw back his head as the energy danced about, shooting through him and shrieked in agony up at the sky. Atop the hill were Toph still lay on Zuko, she pressed her forearms against her ears and whimpered at the sound. Aang though, arrowed his board downward, leaping from it just before the ground and rushing toward Daniel.

"Daniel. Stop it. Stop it now." Aang yelled out.

The flow of lightning ceased and Daniel turned his frightening glare toward Aang. For half a heartbeat Aang thought Daniel looked as though he might attack him but a sudden look of confusion crossed the man's face at the sight of Aang and he dropped his hands from the Boulder's. Instantly the Boulder fell back, twitching onto the ground with steam and smoke rising from his prone form. His broken arms lay at oddly bent angles beside him and blood continued to pour from his shattered face. When Daniel turned from Aang back to the broken man, the glare returned to his eyes.

"I will give you two choices, demon. Return to your mistress and explain your failure to her." Daniel growled menacingly. Even through the man's damaged face, Aang could see the sudden fear there at Daniel's words, "Or accept a totem and rely on my mercy here."

"M. Mercy?" the Boulder croaked out, confusion on his bloody face, "From the Nomad?"

Daniel turned to look at Aang again, his glare softening for a moment but it returned with force when he looked back at the Boulder.

"I don't offer it for your sake." Daniel growled softly.

Then reaching up to his face, Daniel bit into his hand again and what blood flowed briefly rose to hover above his outstretched hand before shrinking and hardening into a small, hard black sphere. It hovered there as the Boulder stared up at it with an incredulous look and something that could have been hope.

"Choose." Daniel growled, "My mercy…or Fate's."

The broken, bleeding man on the ground looked unsure, his eyes darting back and forth and when they locked onto Daniel's again he seemed to be pleading once more. Aang looked up to see Zuko and Toph walking together down the hill toward them, both of them scratched and bruised, Toph holding her stinging hands before her, still coated in drying blood. With a loud moan, the Boulder's body arched as though in sudden pain and when he fell back his feet and head drummed repeatedly against the ground as though he had lost control of his limbs. Something like black smoke began to pour from the man's eyes and mouth, twisting and curling in the air, spreading a little before coalescing around the black sphere of blood hovering over Daniel's hand. For a full minute the black smoky substance poured from the man and into Daniel's hand until at last the Boulder's head fell back, his eyes closing with a sigh. When the last of the smoke spiraled into the black sphere it dropped unceremoniously into Daniel's hand and he closed his fingers about it.

"I remember Baal." Daniel growled softly, seeming to speak to himself as the other three stared wide eyed at him. He glared down at his hand holding the sphere, "A coward who fled the battle at the gates of Heaven and left his followers to die on my army's swords. I consumed his generals. But I will not sicken myself with the likes of him."

With a kick of his heal, a hole opened by Daniel's feet, only a few inches wide but it seemed to lead down to a deep inky blackness. With a loud snarl he threw the black sphere downward, into the hole and for many heartbeats, until he drew his hands together and closed the hole, the others did not hear it strike the bottom.

"Let him rot down there until time itself ends." He growled.

Then, the glare on his face suddenly replaced by pain and misery, Daniel dropped to his knees before the unmoving Boulder with one arm wrapped about his abdomen, the other he raised to the side of his face and moaned.

"I miscalculated. I should have known she would try for me." Daniel moaned softly, his hand dropping from his head to join the other wrapped around his stomach, "I'm sorry, Wolf. I'm so sorry I put you through that. If I had just thought,"

Daniel fell silent with his head bowed and Aang looked up at Zuko and Toph, both of whom where staring at Daniel with concern. Aang stepped forward, kneeling beside Daniel and placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"What happened, Daniel? We saw that purple flash." Aang said quietly, "Are you and Wolf ok?"

Daniel head raised but only to stare blankly at the unmoving man laying before him and Aang, his voice came hollowly to Aang but the young monk could still hear the pain within it.

"We will be. Fate gave that demon the power to alter the poison she put within me. She has worked out what I am. That poison was meant to force a separation between mine and Wolf's souls." Daniel turned his head and gave Aang a tiny smile, "The irony of it all is that if we had managed to achieve true Avatar status by now, that would have destroyed us both. You did well, Aang. All of you did, to take on a demon like Baal and walk away alive."

"I'm…sorry. I couldn't I…didn't believe you when you said how powerful a demon was." Toph said from Zuko side, she held up her hands, the blood already mostly dried and flaked away, revealing reddened but whole flesh, "I made that wall as thick as I am tall but whatever he hit me with chewed through it and blew it away like it was sand. When fluff…Wolf and you took that hit for me...well, I'm just sorry I didn't listen and I'm grateful you were there."

"Forget it. I'm not the one you should be concerned with," Daniel growled without looking at her, instead he pointed at the Boulder, "He is."

"He's alive?" Zuko asked disbelievingly as Toph moved over and knelt by the prone man's head.

"His heart's beating. Just." Toph whispered, placing her hands against the man's battered head, "Oh, Boulder. Why would you give yourself to a demon just to beat me? I would have taught you myself if you'd just asked. Look what's become of you now."

As Aang and Zuko both joined Toph, kneeling either side of the Boulder and stretching out with their senses into the man's body, the full range of the man's injuries became apparent to them. His arms were shattered almost all the way to the shoulders, most of the man's ribs and half of the bone of his face as well. They could even sense the blood pumping from torn and bruised flesh within the unconscious man, filling his insides and pressing on his damaged organs.

"Sweet Agni." Zuko breathed, looking up at Aang who mirrored his horrified expression across from him.

"Listen to me, Zuko. I don't really know a lot of how a Firebender heals. I admit I should have paid more attention to Kuzon on that score." Daniel growled softly from where he knelt at the Boulder's feet, "But I do know that you need to place your hands upon him, draw the energy from your centre and let it flow into his. That should keep him alive for now. Aang?" Daniel's voice began to fade slightly and he raised his hands to his head, swaying slightly, "Go get Katara and the others."

With that Daniel's head slumped forward and he swayed again before slipping over sideways onto the ground. His badly scarred body flowed and changed before them, until it was the wolf who raised his head and whined softly at them. As Zuko placed his hands hesitantly onto the Boulder's chest, Aang leapt wordlessly to his feet and as a large slab of earth lifted a few feet from them, he leapt upon it and soared quickly away. Toph could sense the slight strengthening of the Boulder's heartbeat as Zuko knelt with his eyes closed over the man and she moved away to sit next to the Wolf, still laying and whining softly where Daniel had fallen. As the wolf laid his head upon her lap, she stroked the soft fur of his head with shaking hands.

_My boy._ She heard Wolf's soft, sad growl in her mind, _My boy._

**_I don't know why but I'm never happy with my action scenes. I've been playing around with this chapter for days and I think this is as good as I can get it but I'm still not happy with the lead up to the fight itself._**

**_This chapter was going to be part of the last one but my chapters have been getting a bit long so I decided to split it. Hope it's still good. Please read and review and let me know what you think._**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Holy Crap! Twenty Chapters, I Can't Believe I Got This Far. Mind you, this is only about a quarter of the way through the entire story ;)**

After Katara had stabilized the Boulder and examined Toph's hands, the Gaang had loaded Chong, his family and the wounded Earthbender onto Appa and flown back to the campsite. The Wolf had followed at a slower pace, moving almost lethargically but June and Nyla had kept pace with the animal, both the bounty hunter and her shirshu obviously concerned for him. It was a somber reunion for those who knew Chong and Lily well but the musical, freedom loving nomads apparently had enough cheerfulness for everyone.

Aang erected another stone hut for the Boulder to recuperate in while June sat on the ground against the wall of her own hut with the wolf resting his head on her lap. As the afternoon wore on, the others kept sending concerned glances over at the animal while June only spoke soothingly and stroked his head softly.

"This is a great camp, Avatar." Chong said happily as his wife and daughter helped Suki prepare supper at the table, "But are you sure it's ok to bring that big angry dude here? He might wreck things when he gets up."

Sokka, Suki and Zuko had excused themselves to train together outside the camp so the others were spared the entertainment as Aang only sighed and tried to explain patiently yet again.

"I told you, Chong. That wasn't really the Boulder. He was being controlled by a bad spirit that he had inside him." Aang tried not to speak like he did when explaining things to his children but knew he was failing when Katara, Mai and Toph all grinned at him, "It's gone now so Boulder will be ok. He's really not a bad guy. But are you ok, Chong? The bad spirit didn't hurt you or your family?"

"Nah. He was just cranky all the time. Made lots of threats and shove me around a bit." Chong said with a shrug, "We met up with him a few days ago. Said he needed us to guide him up here so we thought we'd go along for the fun of it."

"He certainly was interesting." Lily said absently from the table and her young daughter looked up and smiled.

Aang stared incredulously at them and then looked at Moku where he sat by the fire and the portly man only nodded back with a smile. Unable to help himself, Aang dropped his head into his hands with a slap. Mai, Toph and Katara exchanged glances and then pointed looked away, trying to hide their smiles but Chong frowned slightly and leant over toward Aang.

"You know, Lily might be able to whip up a potion to cure that nervous habit you seem to have caught off Sokka." Chong said in all seriousness to Aang, "That Firelord could use some too. She's really good at them."

"Oh, no. I'm not falling for that again." Aang said hastily, remember the one time he and some of the others had tried one of Lily's potions long ago, "I mean, no thank you, Chong. It's nice of you to offer but I'm sure it'll pass on it's own."

As Aang's face grew redder and redder, Katara leaned over and whispered something to Toph, who grinned and then leaned over to whisper to Mai. The Firelady gave Aang a scandalized look before Katara whispered something to her and then all three women broke out in a fit of giggles. The little spirit, Hu sitting between Mai and Toph looked confused until Toph whispered in the girl's ear and her eyes went wide as her mouth opened in a huge grin. As the embarrassing memories of drinking what had been called 'Potion number eight' long ago at a Fire Nation love festival came back with force, Aang excused himself and went to check on the Wolf with June.

Nyla lay against the side of the open barn close to June and occasionally shifted her head to sniff at the wolf who raised his head to sniff her in return. But always, his head dropped down heavily afterward as though it had taken him some effort just to lift it.

"How is he?" Aang asked June who had been sitting silently with the animal since their return to the camp.

"Just tired. I don't think he's in any pain. He's a bit like Daniel though, too proud to accept a lift from me and Nyla. The trip back wore him out." June said with concern as she stroked the animal's head. Then her face screwed up in angry frustration, "Why didn't he just have us all fight that guy? I felt so useless hiding in the trees while you guys were fighting. And now…do you know what's wrong with him? Why hasn't Daniel come back?"

"Trust me, June. I don't think there's much I could have done even if I had gone fully into the Avatar state. I've never faced those kind of pure energy attacks before." Aang said, settling himself on the ground before June, he reached out and stroked his hand across the soft fur on the wolf's side, "And I haven't been able to find out much about this spiritual poison, even from the other Avatars or from Yin's memories. I do know it's made from Fate's own body and it's trying to destroy his from the inside. He said he can isolate it and I guess that's what he's doing now."

_My boy takes too much on himself._ Came the wolf's faint thoughts and June jerked a little, having heard it as well, _Won't share burden. So determined to bring freedom, balance. Obsessed with redeeming his past._

"He almost lost control with that demon though, didn't he?" Aang said frowning at the animal, "Tell me, Wolf. I know he carries a burden and it's getting harder for him every day. Not just the things you two did in the spirit realms but something from his life in his own world. Something to do with his family. I mean, this fight with Fate, it's not just about saving the world. It's the whole universe, everyone and everything. I can barely wrap my head around the concept but what would drive a man to take on such a responsibility. What did Daniel do that fills him with such a need for this redemption?"

The Wolf slowly raised his head from June's lap and looked into Aang's eyes. He looked back into those green and grey orbs that even in an animal's face seemed to convey a limitless depth of wisdom.

_What Nomad was, we no longer are. My boy is boy again. Wolf is Wolf. But with memories of old, terrible being we were. Nomad had one drive, free universe, bring balance. All else, love, compassion, desire had no place in Nomad. Only success. Power, strength from boy, knowledge, wisdom from Wolf and Spirit Realm trembled._ The Wolf's head dropped back to June's lap as though this long speech had exhausted him but his eyes remained locked onto Aang's, _But my boy frightened to be boy. Fears humanity and unbalanced nature. Strange are memories of boy's world. Same people, but world of strife, always war. As for boy's mistakes there,_

As the Wolf's thoughts trailed off an image formed in Aang's mind. He saw the wolf walk up behind Nyla and poke his nose under the shirshu's tail. Nyla spun around angrily, snapping her powerful jaws at the wolf and the images faded.

"Uh?" Aang started, thoroughly confused but June gave a soft laugh. She had seen the vision too.

"I think he means to keep your nose out of other people's business, Avatar. Trust me, I know how an animal that relies on smell thinks." June said, grinning down at the wolf, "It's up to Daniel to tell you what you want to know."

"Oh." Aang said, disappointed.

Next moment both Aang and June looked up in surprise when a shadow fell over them and they saw Lily and her daughter standing beside them. The young girl carried a large bowl in her hands and she set it down on the ground beside June. Cloudy water sloshed around in the bowl with green herbs and flower petals floating within it.

"Hey, Oma. Lily." Aang said smiling up at mother and daughter, he looked down at the bowl, "Is this for us?"

The young girl, Oma, was almost a carbon copy of her mother although there seemed to be a great deal of wisdom peering out of her large brown eyes. She smiled at Aang, shaking her head and kneeled down to rest a hand on top of the wolf's head briefly before turning her smile back to her mother.

"More knuckle root?" Lily asked and Oma nodded.

Lily knelt next to her daughter and reached into her robes, producing a small bag and she sprinkled a pinch of brown powder from it into the bowl. Lily stirred it with a finger and then placed her hand atop the wolf's head again.

"She doesn't say much, does she?" June said, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

Oma turned her smile up to June, but Lily smiled proudly at her daughter.

"Oma was born mute. She's our special girl Chong and I made in the cave of two lovers." Lily said smiling at June, "She might not talk but, and don't tell Chong I said this, but if you took his brains and mine and put them together we still wouldn't be half as smart as our Oma."

_Blind Earthchild learned to see with earth,_ came Wolf's thoughts as he turned his eyes up to June, _Little Earthchild listens._

Aang and June shared a confused look but the wolf only raised himself up and sniffed at the bowl before beginning to lap eagerly at it's contents. He drank deeply for a while before settling himself back onto June's lap once more. With a last smile, both mother and daughter rose to rejoin Suki preparing the food for the evening at the table. Aang reached down and gave the wolf's ears another scratch before he excused himself with a smile to June and went to rejoin the others around the fire.

_You are good sister to Nyla,_ June heard the wolf's thoughts faintly as his eyes closed,_ And good friend to Wolf. You too are beloved Earthchild to us._

"Yeah, well, I just wish your boy felt the same way." June said softly as she stroked her fingers over the wolf's head.

_He cares, sweet friend. More than Wolf should say._ June heard faintly, _But he fears his heart._ _He fears to hurt you._

June continued patting the wolf gently as his breathing settled into true sleep and she smiled softly as a touch of excitement and hope flared in her heart.

By that night there had been no change in either the Boulder or the Wolf. Both continued to sleep deeply, although Katara declared the Boulder to be out of danger and in a true healing sleep. June opted to give her hut to Chong and his family and she climbed in between Nyla and Appa, Sokka helping her to tuck the wolf in with her for the night. There was no teasing about her sleeping arrangements this night as the others were just as concerned as June was for Daniel and his furry counterpart. Toph even came out later in the night when the temperature plummeted with an extra blanket for them, saying that Zuko would be enough to keep her and Mai warm. June had felt oddly touched by this charitable act, something the bounty hunter rarely received from her usual acquaintances.

The next morning though, June was surprised to find the wolf gone from beside her and twisted her head around to look at the firepit when she head Daniel's voice. He was sitting on one of the stones about the fire with the young girl, Oma sitting beside him. The sun was yet to rise but June guessed the pair had been there for some time and she strained to hear Daniel's soft voice.

"I do care about them, Oma. But that's the problem. I make mistakes when I let my emotions out." Daniel said softly, he leant forward, resting his chin on his hands and sighed, "I'm tired of hurting people. It's all I seem to do."

The young girl looked at Daniel with a soft smile and then stood up to stand before him. Her hand suddenly flashed out and slapped him hard on the forehead and then she placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at him. Daniel simply remained as he was, with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin in his hands but June heard the man chuckle softly.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say." Daniel said to the girl as he sat up straight, "Anyway, June's up now, so why don't you go jump on Sokka and Suki and I'll get the rest up. I think we'll let your Mom and Dad and uncle Moku sleep in for now."

The girl grinned and tore away, running into the end hut and a moment later June heard cries of surprise coming from within, followed by loud laughter. June frowned though as she struggled out of her blankets and walked over to Daniel.

"How'd you know I was awake?" She asked as she sat next to him on his stone.

"Oh, come on June." Daniel said angrily as he rose from the stone. June tried to keep the disappointment from her face as her glared down at her, "I could hear your heartbeat and breathing change, amongst other things. After what happened yesterday it's more important than ever for you all to learn how to utilize your senses properly."

June dropped her eyes, feeling a touch of anger at herself for letting her feelings get the better of her but Daniel suddenly knelt before her, his glare softening considerably.

"I'm sorry, June. I didn't mean to be so…so me." Daniel said softly, reaching up to cup June's cheek in his hand, "I owe you my thanks for being so kind and taking such good care of Wolf. I. I only wish,"

But Daniel paused as he looked over June's shoulder at the sight of Sokka and Suki emerging from their hut dressed in warm, blue water tribe clothing and with Oma skipping along at their side.

"Hey, man. You're up." Sokka said with a smile, then raised an eyebrow and his smile became a grin as he looked at Daniel kneeling before June, "So, does this mean we have another wedding to plan?"

Daniel glared and stood up to move away from June, over to the table to prepare some food, although the table was already covered in steaming dishes once more. June scowled angrily herself, disappointment welling in her again. Suki frowned as well, digging her elbow into her husband's side and giving him the 'Look'. Sokka shrugged apologetically as they went to join June by the fire. At that moment, Hu suddenly appeared soundlessly near the table as though from nowhere.

"Danny." The little spirit cried happily and rushed over to throw her arms around one of the man's legs.

Daniel gave her a soft smile and reached down to stroke the little girl's hair. Although he was careful as he did so, once again, Hu's hair was neatly combed with two twisted loops like Katara's and a small topknot held in place with June's hair band. Katara had done the girl's hair for her before retiring the previous night.

"I still like your hair. It suits you." Daniel said softly to her and then gave her a small grin, "Tell you what. I'll wake Aang and Katara. Why don't you go and give Mai a gentle kiss good morning and then jump on Zuko and Toph?"

Grinning first up at Daniel, Hu then streaked away in a blur and through the door of the three lovers hut before he picked up an empty plate from the table. With a flick of his wrist, Daniel sent the stone plate skimming above the ground to shatter against the side of Aang and Katara's hut with a loud clatter. With another twist of his wrist, the broken pieces lifted from the ground and sped back to Daniel's hand before rejoining into a whole plate once more. Then there came a shout of pained surprise from Zuko in his hut followed by the unmistakable sound of Toph giving an indignant cry immediately after. Daniel turned to look at the four seated by the fire and gave them a small grin.

"Don't you just love kids? Even tree spirits that think they're kids." Daniel said in a soft growl, "They take everything so literally."

A short while later everyone was awake and seated around the fire eating breakfast. Before joining the others, Katara had first slipped into the new hut to check on the Boulder and had emerged shaking her head with a concerned expression.

"How is he?" Daniel asked gruffly, coming over to her and looking to the hut.

"Still sleeping." Katara answered with a frown, "He has a high temperature though."

"After having a demon possess his soul, it will just take time. I imagine he will awaken today though." Daniel said, still glaring at the hut, "When he does, I will have some questions for him."

Katara frowned again and then stood before Daniel, facing him. She reach out toward his stomach with a hand and his flashed out like before but this time Katara slapped it away and mirrored his glare back at him.

"Stop being such a baby. I'm not trying to heal you but I want to check you anyway." Katara snapped and she jabbed her hand forward roughly into Daniel's stomach. He grunted as she probed with her fingers about the faint, indented line which was all that remained of the stab wound Daniel had received. Katara closed her eyes as she felt about the scar, pushing her fingers against him hard, "There's a good sized lump in there and you're temperature is still high. You say you have this poison isolated?" Daniel nodded to Katara and then grunted again as she pressed her fingers in deeper, "I saw the way Zuko used his energy to keep Boulder alive yesterday. You're right, it's very different to the ebb and flow of Waterbending but it certainly did the job. Since you say my way of healing is too dangerous, do you think Zuko might have a chance of removing this poison from you?"

Daniel tipped his head back and closed his eyes as he considered this and when he looked back down to Katara he shrugged.

"Perhaps after several months of exploring his abilities. If you wanted him to try now though," Daniel told her and then shrugged again, "I suppose he could always burn it out of me."

Katara looked a little shocked at first but then gave Daniel a wry smile and reached up to playfully slap the man's cheek. Far from being annoyed, Daniel only grinned back at her.

"Toph's right. You are a drama queen." Katara quipped and his grin vanished into a frown. As she moved off to sit by the fire with the other Katara looked back over her shoulder and winked at him, "And coming from me, that's saying something."

The glare settling back onto his face, Daniel joined the others around the fire. He grabbed a large cut of cooked meat and sat beside Sokka, the Warrior watching with admiration as Daniel took several huge bites and chewed as he stared thoughtfully into the fire. Aang though, frowned.

"Uh, Daniel." Aang started, "About the sacred oath of Airbender's,"

"Would you preach to the Moose-lion or Nyla there and force them to change their diets? They're very natures?" Daniel mumbled around a mouthful of meat, without looking up.

"Uh, no." Aang replied, a little mystified, "It's what they do. They're predators."

"As am I. That is my nature. My father understood this and so should you." Daniel said, swallowing the last bite and rising to his feet, "After what happened yesterday all of you should be training, focusing on developing your skills. And so should I. I will be watching."

Daniel turned to leave but Katara rose hastily to her feet, frowning at him.

"Daniel, wait. You should be resting." Katara said with some concern, "You still feel slightly feverish after yesterday and,"

"After yesterday, I realize it's more important than ever for me to develop my Avatar skills." Daniel stated flatly, glaring around as though challenging anyone to argue, "Wolf and I are fine. It is all of you that concern me. Get training and focus your senses, develop your skills and your earthsight. Yesterday was only one demon, by years end you will be facing them by the thousands."

With this last cryptic remark, Daniel's feet rose from the ground and he soared up into the air and out of the camp, over the plains and toward the distant mountains.

"Well, I'm glad to see he's back to his usual, loveable self." Toph said in an annoyed tone, tossing the last of her breakfast into the fire. She sighed and turned her face to Zuko, "You want to go spar a bit, Sparky?"

"Sounds like fun." Zuko said with a smile as he and Toph rose to their feet.

The Gaang cleared away their breakfast and wandered out of the camp to begin training in small groups. Only Katara, Mai and the two girls were left in the camp, all of them looking with concern toward the hills where Daniel had flown. Then with a sigh and a shrug, Katara turned to Mai.

"Do you want to do some Waterbending exercises with me?" Katara asked Mai, "They're actually very relaxing when you're pregnant. It helps loosen you up and gets the energy flowing."

"Sure. At least it'll keep us busy. And then we can work on your aim. I mean, you are good, Katara." Mai added hastily as Katara frowned, "But you need to work a little on the weight and balance of your ice darts. Plus I can show you things like ricochets or adjusting for the wind on long throws."

With an understanding smile to Mai, both women rose to their feet and went to join the others out on the plains, leaving Hu and Oma sitting by the fire. It was only a short time later that Chong, Lily and Moku emerged from their hut, joining the two girls by the fire and watched the Gaang train. After a short while they brought out their musical instruments, Chong playing his rounded guitar, Lily her flute and Moku on a selection of drums. It was almost a pleasant morning as the others trained with the music being played in the background. Only the occasional rumble from the distant mountains spoiling the light mood. They knew Daniel was again attempting to find his Avatar state.

When they broke for lunch, June stayed standing on the plain outside the camp, watching the distant mountains with obvious concern. Katara and Toph shared a knowing glance and quietly approached the bounty hunter.

"You still got a thing for him, huh?" Toph asked straight up, although at least she did so without the usual grin on her face.

June frowned at the two women angrily as a deep flush crept onto her cheeks.

"That's…look just drop it. Ok?" June said testily.

"It's alright, June. I understand." Katara said with a friendly smile, "He does have that bad boy charm about him but all the scars are a bit of a turn off for me."

June raised a questioning eyebrow but Toph turned an incredulous look to her friend.

"Eww, Katara." Toph said accusingly, "Don't tell me you've looked at him in that way?"

"Aang and I have an unspoken agreement. We can look so long as the other doesn't notice." Katara said with a grin, she leaned over to whisper to Toph while her smiling eyes remained on June's, "Don't think I haven't noticed how sexy your Sparky is."

Toph immediately put on a frowning, petulant look and poked a finger toward Katara angrily.

"Hand's off, Sugar Queen. If you so much as," Toph paused as she realized Katara and June were grinning at her. Toph reddened with embarrassment and fresh anger as she realized as well that Katara had been baiting her, "Smart ass Waterbender."

With a final angry glare, Toph turned and stomped back to the camp as Katara and June shared a laugh.

"Listen, June. It's ok to feel attracted to Daniel. Like I said, he does have his charms when he tries." Katara whispered to the other woman when they were alone, "But just keep in mind that…well, it's pretty obvious he has issues and you might not get the same feelings in return. If you need someone to talk to about it, I'm always open for a chat. Ok?"

June frowned at first, slightly angered that Katara was bringing it up again but she sighed a moment later and looked down miserably at her feet.

"Thanks. I don't know why I keep feeling like this." June said looking down at the ground, "He's made it pretty clear already where he stands. It's just I've never,"

But both women were interrupted a moment later by a shout from the camp.

"Hey, Sweetness." Toph called out, "Boulder's awake."

Hurrying into the camp, Katara was greeted by the sight of the large man standing before the hut Aang had erected for him. The Boulder was pale and pasty with sweat as Aang and Sokka helped the larger man over to sit by the fire.

"Thank you. What has happened to the Boulder?" The big man asked quietly once he was seated. He looked around at the others and the distant mountains with confusion, "How did the Boulder get here. The last the Boulder remembers was going to a bar in Ba Sing Se, then nothing."

"Can the third person garbage, Pebble." Came Daniel growl and the others jumped in surprise to see the man standing across the fire.

No one had noticed him arrive and once again Daniel was covered in minor burns and scratches that were rapidly fading as they watched. He glared hard at Boulder for a moment before turning to Aang.

"Help him remember." Daniel growled to Aang.

"I, err, ok." Aang said, unsure. He walked over and knelt before the large man, "Listen, Boulder. Just relax and concentrate on the last things you remember doing. This won't hurt, I'm just going to help you."

Reaching up, Aang placed his hands on either side of Boulder's head both men's eyes slipped closed. Aang concentrated and sent his awareness outward, exploring the images and sensations he felt coming from the Boulder. He saw the Boulder walking down a quiet street in the dead of night, shops and houses lining the narrow street and the man paused before a sign advertising drinks. The image shifted, showing the Boulder accepting a drink from one of the other patrons in the bar and shortly the big man's vision faded to black. The next memory he saw showed the Boulder being dragged between two men down a long, dimly lit stone tunnel. The men threw him into a small cell and even though his head was spinning crazily, the Boulder got a good look at them.

Aang dropped his hands from the man's head and sat back with a stunned look on his face.

"Dai Lee. He was taken by Dai Lee." Aang stood up as a worried frown came to him and he looked about at the others, "The Dai Lee haven't been seen since the war but one of those guys was definitely wearing their uniform. The other guy was different though. Same kind of robes, but red and black and with a fire nation symbol. He had red paint on his face too and it's something I've seen before. I just can't think where."

"Yu Yan." Daniel growled and Aang blinked in sudden recognition. Daniel frown deepened and he growled low in the back of his throat, "So it is happening here too."

"What?" Aang asked with concern.

"What's happened to the Boulder?" the big man sitting before Aang suddenly asked with a trembling voice, "I remember now, sitting in that cell for days. I think there was a voice. It promised…things. Then I don't remember anything till the Boulder woke up here."

"Just rest, Boulder." Daniel growled, he looked at Aang and Zuko, then jerked his head to the side, indicating that they should follow him.

Daniel walked a short distance away as Zuko and Aang followed, stopping over near the trees and looking back once to see Katara now kneeling before the Boulder and talking calmly to the man.

"Aang? There was mention the other day of villages being raided. Benders going missing." Daniel asked quietly.

"Yeah. It's happened quite a few times over the last ten years." Aang replied, "I asked June to keep an eye out but it's not just happening here in the Earth Kingdoms either."

"There's been a few raids on Fire Nation towns and villages too." Zuko added frowning, "And the King of the Northern Water Tribes has reported several attacks on his homeland too. It's always the same, a lightning fast raid in the dead of night and they always try to kidnap whatever Benders they can. Of those who've been taken, none have been heard from again."

Aang and Zuko shared a concerned glance as Daniel's already angry face darkened further and he growled low in his throat again.

"This happened on my world. A secret organization built from the remains of the Dai Lee, Colonel Shinu and his Yu Yan archers and many, many disaffected soldiers and officers from all sides of the war. They didn't show themselves openly, remaining hidden until a few years after I was born. But they were always a thorn in my family's side." Aang and Zuko listened wide eyed as Daniel spoke, "Long Feng and Shinu are the leaders of what they still call the Dai Lee but it is a perversion of what Kyoshi taught the first Dai Lee of Ba Sing Se. Long Feng's special little Mindbending tricks are the reason why those they kidnap are never heard from again and it's how they flesh out their forces. Those who cannot be brainwashed into service are simply disposed of."

"Long Feng is in King Kuei's deepest dungeons under Ba Sing Se." Aang said with a worried expression, "At least, he's supposed to be."

"And Colonel Shinu and his archers haven't been seen or heard of since the war either. We'd assumed they'd disbanded and gone AWOL." Zuko said, looking Daniel in the eyes, "Are you sure about this? You did say your world was different to ours."

"I saw what Aang saw in the Boulder's mind. The uniforms match." Daniel growled, still glaring hard at a distant point between them, "But they are only the beginning of our problems. Boulder was taken by the Dai Lee and then possessed while he was their prisoner. This implies that Long Feng and Shinu are working with Fate or some other demonic force and this makes our task a lot more difficult."

"So, what do we do about it?" Zuko asked with a frown.

"There's nothing we can do, for now." Daniel growled and although Aang and Zuko shared a frown between them, they nodded in understanding, "I need to meditate on this but for now, lets rejoin the others. After what's happened, the Boulder stays with us and I think we need to move on again to somewhere more private. A place we can continue our training in secret."

"So soon? We've only been here for a day and a half." Aang commented.

"Don't worry, Aang." Daniel said, a small grin appearing on his face, "I have somewhere in mind nearby. You'll like this place."

There were only a few grumbles from the others when Daniel announced they were moving and a touch of sadness as they said farewell to the little spirit, Hu once more. It didn't take long for everyone to get packed up though and both Appa and Nyla were saddled and packed only a short while after lunch. It was decided to put the Boulder, Chong, Lily, Moku and Oma onto Appa with Sokka and Suki. Aang and Katara were planning to travel together alongside Appa on an ice board again while Zuko had his wooden board ready to go. Mai and Toph decided to ride tandem on a stone board as well, Toph silently grateful for the extra set of eyes to help guide her in the air and Mai just thinking of how much fun flying with the woman she loved could be. That just left June to travel alone on Nyla and as she vaulted up into the saddle she paused and turned to look at Daniel where he stood next to Katara and Aang on their board.

"Uh, Daniel?" June started hesitantly, biting at her bottom lip, "Since Appa's fairly loaded, you can ride with me, if you like?"

"But…there's no need." Daniel said with a frown, although his usual glare vanished as a touch of color came to his face, "I can fly or Wolf might want."

Daniel paused with a frown as Katara leaned over from her board and poked him hard in the back. He turned to glare at her but she waggled her eyebrows at him, giving him and June a significant look.

Daniel opened his mouth with a retort but paused as he heard the Wolf's voice in his mind.

_Stop being idiot, boy._

Aang sniggered, he'd heard the Wolf as well and although the others hadn't heard there were knowing smiles as well as a few giggles from all around.

"Actually, June. I'd love to ride with you." Daniel suddenly said without turning, smiling at Katara. The laughter transformed into open mouthed stares, "But if it's ok with you, I'll ride up front."

"Err, ok?" June said, staring suspiciously at Daniel as he turned to smile up at her.

When June slid to the back of the saddle, Daniel vaulted up and took up position in front of her, the pair of them a little squashed together in the saddle.

"Here, June." Daniel said over his shoulder. He reached back and pulled her hands about his waist and grinned at her, "Hold on now."

Daniel turned his grin over to Aang, Katara and the others.

"Everybody set?" Daniel said to them hen reached forward to pat the shirshu's neck, "Nyla, punch it."

June's arms gripped Daniel tightly as Nyla went from a standstill to a flat out sprint in the blink of an eye. By the time the others still at the camp finished blinking, Nyla was a dot in the distance on the plains and still accelerating. Aang exchanged a grin with Zuko, Toph and Sokka and the Gaang took off in pursuit.

June wasn't sure if Daniel had only agreed to ride with her to show up Katara or not, but she did know she was enjoying herself. When Nyla was on flat terrain the shirshu seemed to fly over the ground and this was the first time June had shared the experience with someone else in the saddle. She smiled as she rested her chin on Daniel's shoulder, his ever present silver backpack was as warm as his bare torso as she pressed against him and she couldn't resist letting her hands roam over his chest. Daniel turned his head and smiled at her.

"Be my friend, June." Daniel said. June frowned at this and Daniel's smile faded a little as he continue to look into her eyes, "But I'd like it if we could be…good friends."

He smiled at her again, a genuine smile that made his green eye sparkle at her and when he turned back to face front, June laid her head against his back and for a while she couldn't get the contented smile off her own face.

They had been flying for close to an hour and Aang was getting a little worried. He and Katara flew beside Zuko with Mai and Toph beside him, soaring high in the air next to Appa and still there was no sign of Nyla. Not even dust on the horizon.

"Any sign?" Aang called out to the others, still squinting himself at the ground.

"I can't see them." Zuko called back from his board and beside him on theirs, Mai and Toph only shrugged.

"Do you think they stopped somewhere to…you know." Sokka called out with a wide grin from on Appa's head.

His grin vanished a moment later as Suki dug her elbow into his ribs and frowned at her husband but they grabbed onto each other as Appa began to turn toward the mountains.

"I guess Appa knows where we're going again." Aang called out with a laugh, "Zuko, Toph, follow him."

This far in the south of the mountain ranges the foothills ended and the plains beside the forest butted up against the bases of high, snow covered peaks. Appa flew down, leading them between two high, almost vertical mountains with a wide river flowing out from between their bases. They all gasped at the sight that greeted them between those peaks. Appa brought them down into a large rounded valley, several miles wide and about the same long. It was boarded on all sides by high stone walls leading up into the mountains themselves and a long waterfall ran down the far walls into the valley. They waterfall fell into a wide lake that fed the river leading out of the place and everywhere down on the valley floor was green. Shrubs and trees lined the river and the ground was covered with thick short grass. As Appa dropped lower still they spied Nyla resting on the ground where the lake fed into the river and on the river's bank were two figures, sitting side by side. When they reached the ground they saw June and Daniel rising together from the waters edge and as they approached the bison the others noticed the small smile glued onto June's face.

"Took you all long enough." Daniel said grinning at them, "I was just telling June a little about this valley. For one thing, it can only be entered by air or up the rapids of the river between the mountains. Plus it helps too if you can Earthbend your way through the mountains."

"If I was ever going to settle down somewhere, this would be it." Chong piped up from the back of Appa's saddle getting a surprised look from his wife and friend, Moku.

"This place is amazing." Aang said, looking around the lush valley, "How did you ever find it?"

"I didn't. My parents did. At least in my own world." Daniel said with another grin, "Welcome everyone, to my home."

While the Gaang spent the late afternoon looking about the lush valley in the Earthen Kingdoms, across the world on a large volcanic island on the edge of the Fire Nation it was still early morning. The airships crewmen and several engineers from the outpost scurried in and out of the large balloon carrying on repairs. Although Captain Jee had to prod several of them a few times as the men paused to stare appreciatively at the several Kyoshi Warriors training outside. Exercising in the warmer tropical weather, the Warriors had stripped themselves of their traditional kimonos and armor and trained in simple shirt and pants, leaving arms, legs and midriffs exposed. Manny, leading this mornings exercises with four of the other Warriors and Gar, grinned as Captain Jee was forced yet again to march over and shove another of the workmen who stood frozen in his tracks, staring with glazed eyes. Gar, whom Manny had at first thoroughly disliked, she now at least felt a grudging respect for as he worked alongside the other warriors, putting in just as much effort and without being distracted by the abundance of exposed flesh.

Inside the galley of the airship, Sanna, Ty Lee and Iroh were talking and sharing a cup of tea. Iroh was giving both women a concerned look as he walked around the table to refill their cups from a steaming decorative pot.

"I mean no offence, Lady Sanna and I know your Warriors are all honorable girls." Iroh was saying as he took his seat at the head of the table, "I am just an old uncle worried for his niece. If Azula does choose to join us then all I want to know is that she will be treated with respect."

"From me at least, I guarantee it." Sanna replied with a smile, "Suki and the other Warriors who fought against her and Ty here have all told me how they were treated with honor during their imprisonment. Suki said she heard that came as a direct order from Azula so your niece has my respect." Sanna turned to look at the woman sitting beside her, "But you knew her best back then Ty and you've had a few days to talk to her since we got here. I would value your opinion."

Ty Lee chewed her bottom lip for a moment and hesitated before answering.

"She's definitely changed but we haven't spoken a great deal since I…well, when I thumped her. I've tried but she has this stare, she had it years ago too, it's like she's sizing you up for a fight but apart from that she's completely unreadable." Ty Lee said with an uncharacteristic look of sadness. But she brightened up a little as she turned to Iroh, "But her aura's heaps better than it ever was back then. All the black and dull browns are pretty much gone and she's all sparkly blue with a big splodge of pink right over her heart. I haven't seen those colors in her since we were little kids."

"And that means what exactly?" Sanna asked dryly.

"It means my niece finally has a chance to become the girl she would have been without my brother's abuse." Iroh said with a wide smile, "I have felt the way the energy in her centre swells when she is with you, Lady Ty Lee. Or, as you say, the pink in her heart. I do not believe she is upset with you for your reaction when we arrived. If anything I believe,"

Iroh paused as a knock sounded on one of the galley doors that lead outside and it opened a moment later, a woman in a flowing white dress stepping inside.

"Lady Meme, welcome." Iroh said, rising to his feet and bowing respectfully, he waved a hand to indicate the two women still seated at the table, "Please join us. Allow me to introduce you to Sanna, Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors and her second, Ty Lee, my niece's childhood friend."

"My Lord Prince, Ladies." Meme said with a bow to each and then looked at Ty Lee in surprise, "Azula has spoken to me about you many times. Forgive me, but I overheard you talking from outside. Azula, she uh…she has many regrets where you and Firelady Mai are concerned but I know she still loves you both very much." Meme's tone softened, "She cries out for you in her sleep sometimes."

"She does?" Ty Lee couldn't help asking with surprise. Guilt gripped the young woman's heart as she thought of all the years she had spent hating her old friend.

"Actually, Azula is the reason I came here." Meme said, beginning to look concerned, "I haven't seen her in a couple of days now and I wanted to see how she is doing."

"I haven't seen her since trying to talk to her last night." Ty Lee said and her face turned sad again, "She doesn't talk to me much. I'm afraid I wasn't very nice to her when we came here."

"I heard but she's the same when Firelady Mai comes with the Firelord." Meme assured Ty Lee, "She wants to talk but like I said, she harbors a lot of guilt inside where you both are concerned."

"Really?" Ty Lee asked with a touch of hope.

But just then they all jumped as the door suddenly banged open and an angry Manny strode in from outside. Her anger dropped when she noticed the others at the table and she hastily bowed respectfully.

"I'm sorry for the interruption." Manny said and looked to her Captain, "Sanna, I'm looking for the boys. They haven't shown up for their morning lessons."

"Hakoda and Maki? I sent them outside with Reena to play when we started our meeting in here an hour ago." Sanna said with concern.

"Oh, dear." Iroh suddenly said in a quiet voice, "I wonder if this old man has done something foolish. I was telling the children about Fire Poppy Flowers that only bloom on the tops of these old volcano's. You don't think they might have gone exploring to find some?"

"If those boys have done something so stupid as to put a little girl in danger," Manny started, her face reddening in anger.

"Azula has a place up there where she likes to meditate sometimes." Meme said, rising hastily to her feet, "I can show you an easy path up to the top."

As all of them rose to their feet, Sanna's face reflected the anger on Manny's.

"Manny, if those nephew's of mine have put Reena in danger then it's lucky there's two of them." Sanna growled, "At least that way you and I can kick both their asses at the same time."

Azula sat on a narrow ledge of stone a dozen yards below the lip of the mouth of the volcano, gazing into the shimmering light dancing about her blue sapphire. It was quite a wide crater at the top of the volcano, with sheer walls of stone reaching down close to fifty feet to the bottom. Azula liked to come here when she wanted no distractions but after the last few days even the nightmares and bad memories could not get through her confusion and whirling emotions. In the past she might have seen this as a good thing but even meditation was impossible as every time she closed her eyes she saw Ty Lee's angry, hate filled grey orbs staring back at her. Either hers or that strange, badly scarred man's green and grey eyes, the same eyes as the animal who had given her the flame shaped sapphire. She was confused enough with Ty Lee's sudden appearance on her island but the strange man actually fighting with the spirit of fire over her? Azula simply could not puzzle it out.

_Why does Agni want me to join Uncle and Ty Lee's warrior friends?_ Azula asked herself for the thousandth time, _And that man. Why would he try to force Agni into leaving me alone? Why did he look at me like he did?_

These questions and more had been plaguing Azula since Agni's appearance a few days ago, which was one of the reasons she hadn't felt comfortable around Ty Lee and her uncle. As well as the fact that every time she looked at them, she didn't see their caring, concerned looks but the fear, distrust and hate that she used to see and even expected from other's all those years ago. And it was why she had sought solitude here, high up the wall in the crater of the old, extinct volcano. As the questions went around and around in her head, Azula was distracted by voices from above her. The voices of children.

"Reena. Stay away from the edge." Maki called out to his little sister, "You can look for your flower if you want but Hakoda and I."

"Are going to be in enough trouble already for missing our training with Manny." Hakoda continued, "Just stay close to us while we work and don't fall in or the lava will burn you up."

The little three, almost four year old girl turned to her seven year old twin brothers and poked her tongue out at them. She was walking carefully around the loose rocks and gravel up near the mouth of the volcano, searching for the flowers that uncle Iroh had told her of. Hakoda and Maki shrugged at one another and put their heads together, discussing moves they wanted to try out with Manny. Checking occasionally over her shoulders for her brothers, Reena clutched her Appa doll to her chest and carefully climbed the loose stones toward the edge. Checking again to see if her brothers were looking, Reena stepped up onto a large flat stone on the edge of the crater, hoping if not to see flowers then maybe the lava her brothers had promised her existed inside such places. She lay down on her belly and crawled to the edge of the stone looking down into the crater with a touch of disappointment, seeing nothing but dark stone far below. But then the stone on which she lay began to tip forward slowly, the gravel beneath it crunching as the rock shifted under her weight. As she began to slide forward over the smooth stone, Reena clutched her doll tighter and cried out in fear.

"Reena." Both her brother's cried out when they turned and saw what was happening.

Maki dropped immediately into an Earthbending stance, trying to level the stone on which his sister lay but it was too late. With a high pitched scream, Reena slid from the stone and fell through empty space toward the rocks far below.

Azula saw the girl start to fall, almost directly above her and only slightly to the side. There was no thought as her eyes tracked the falling, shrieking girl and timing it carefully, Azula's legs uncoiled beneath her, launching her out over empty space with her arms outstretched. The two met in the air, the girl slapping into Azula's chest and her arms wrapped about the child. She twisted and rolled in the air, trying to get her legs beneath her and a moment later, working from memory and desperation, Azula kicked out two long jets of blue fire from her feet. She felt the flames pushing back but only a second later she felt her feet strike stone and Azula threw herself forward into a roll, keeping herself tucked about the little girl in her arms. She rolled once, then slid a short distance on her back over the sharp stones. As she lay still, breathing hard for a moment, Azula's heart felt as though it was trying to hammer it's way out of her chest, although she wasn't sure if that was from the adrenaline of the fall or the thrill she'd felt from Firebending properly for the first time in ten years. As she sat up with a pained groan the little girl in her arms sobbed loudly and as Azula tried to pry the girl away she only clutched onto the woman tighter. Feeling slightly unsure of herself, Azula patted the girl lightly on the shoulder.

"There. There. We're safe." Azula said, trying not to sound too stern, "You can let go now."

But Reena's sobs didn't abate and the little girl continued trembling as she gripped Azula about the neck even tighter. Azula sighed with a touch of frustration, half considering simply wrenching the little girl off when an old memory surfaced. It was a memory of a long time ago, when she was about the same age as this girl, her Bending hadn't manifested itself yet and so her father hadn't yet shown much interest in her. She and her brother had been playing on the beach at their family's estate on Ember Island and she had tripped on some rocks, cutting her knee. As she had cried from the stinging pain, Zuko, only a year older than her, had held her gently in his arms and rocked her, humming their mother's favorite lullaby until she had felt better.

Still feeling unsure and a little uncomfortable, Azula wrapped her arms around the girl again and rocked her gently. Azula's voice cracked a little at first but the tune of the lullaby came back to her and she was surprised to find it somewhat comforting to herself as she sat, rocking the child in her arms and humming the tune that once brought such happiness to her. After about a minute, Reena's sobs settled into loud sniffing and the little girl pulled away slightly, looking up into Azula's eyes with her own big blue orbs.

"Are you alright now?" Azula asked softly, stroking the girl's hair, "Are you hurt?"

Reena shook her head and pulled slightly further away, exposing something dirty and grey pinned between them. When she spied this, Reena burst into fresh tears. Looking closer, Azula saw it was some kind of stuffed animal and the stitching had burst all along one side, although she wasn't surprised, the thing looked positively ancient.

"It's alright. My friend Meme is great with a needle and thread and she can make him all better." Azula tried saying softly and this seemed to work as Reena's crying died down. The little girl looked up at Azula again and she tried something else, "You know, when I was a little girl I had a blue dragon doll. He was my favorite friend in all the world when I was your age and he was so big that I could sit on him. I used to imagine I was flying him around the palace."

"Really?" Reena asked and Azula smiled at her, nodding.

"Zula! Reena!" Came shouts from above and both woman and girl looked up to see two green clad figures leaping and sliding their way down the sheer walls and then running toward them.

Ty Lee reached them first, skidding to a halt on her knees before them as Sanna did the same at Azula's side.

"Reena, baby. The boys told us what happened, are you ok?" Sanna said. There were fearful tears in the woman's eyes as she ran her hands over her niece but she sighed with relief when the little girl nodded her head, smiling.

"Pretty lady save me." Reena said happily, wrapping her arms about Azula's neck again.

Azula gave the two women before her an embarrassed look as Reena kissed her reddening cheeks. But Sanna suddenly reached out, catching one of Azula's hands with her own and bowing her head, resting her forehead on the back of Azula's hand.

"My family and I owe you a priceless dept of gratitude, Princess Azula. The Kyoshi Warriors would be honored if you choose to join us on our journey." Azula blinked in surprise as she felt Sanna's hot tears dripping onto the back of her hand. Her first impulse was to snatch her hand away but when Sanna raised her head she was smiling at Azula, "You fought against my sister, Suki years ago and she has spoken to me how you treated her and her warriors with respect and honor. It would be my greatest pleasure to train with you some time."

Ty Lee only sat back on her heels and grinned hugely at her old friend, she could see how uncomfortable Azula was with this attention but the pride swelling in her heart for her friend robbed Ty Lee momentarily of her voice.

"Zula?" Reena suddenly asked, looking up at Azula again, "You Unca Zuzu's sister?"

At this, Azula's tension and discomfort dissolved into uncharacteristic girlish giggles and she smiled down at the little girl in her arms.

"You call him that too?" Azula asked Reena, "He hates it when I do."

"Yeah, he makes cranky face." Reena replied, putting an exaggerated frown on her face.

The three women laughed together and Azula felt something shift inside her, a sudden lessening of weight in her chest. She looked to her old friend and finally saw the smile in those grey orbs and a small smile came onto Azula's face.

"Will you help me up Ty?" She asked and then looked to Reena, "You better go to your aunt now."

The little girl lifted her face and kissed Azula's cheek once more before sliding off the woman's lap and into Sanna's arms.

Ty Lee stood and still smiling, held out a hand. Azula had a sudden feeling that this was one of those big moments in life, where little choices made big changes but she chided herself for the sentimental thoughts and reached out to grab Ty Lee's hand. She rose to her feet with a groan, feeling her bruised and scratched back stretch and Ty Lee gave her a concerned look.

"Zula, you're hurt." Ty Lee said, looking her friend over.

"It's just scratches and bruises." Azula said casually with a shrug that made her wince but she smiled anyway, "You know me, Ty. I've always healed quick."

But Ty Lee stood before Azula and raised her hands to cup her friends cheeks, staring hard into the woman's eyes.

"I am so, so sorry for ever doubting you. You always tried your best to look out for me." Ty Lee said and as tears sprang to the woman's eyes, yet her mouth spread into a wide smile, "And I am so, so proud of you Azula."

Ty Lee wrapped her arms tightly about her friend's shoulders and hugged Azula hard against herself. Azula could only stand stiffly with her arms at her sides as hope and fear warred inside her.

Sanna smiled and turned as she heard noises from behind them. Figures milled about at the top of the crater and a rope ladder rolled down the walls while the figures above waved them up.

"I'll take Reena up. You take as much time as you need, Ty." Sanna said, "Thank you again, Azula. I hope you'll join me for a sparing session soon."

As Sanna turned away and walked toward the rope ladder, Reena smiled at Azula over her aunt's shoulder and waved.

"Thank you , Aunty Zula." Reena called out as Sanna started up the rope.

The little girls words seemed to open the floodgates and a lifetimes worth of suppressed fear, love, admiration, hate, desire and need came rushing forth. Azula's hands knotted themselves in the back of Ty Lee's kimono as she buried her face in the crook of the woman's neck and she sobbed like the little girl had done in her arms moments before. She felt Ty Lee's tears pouring onto her as well as, after so many long years, the two friends found one another again.

"Your home?" Aang asked, still gazing about himself at the wide, green valley in awe.

Katara and Suki walked over to inspect the crystal clear lake as Sokka and Zuko were helping the others down from Appa's saddle.

"For at least several months of the year." Daniel said, his own eyes roaming about the valley, "When we weren't traveling around. Sometimes we stayed at Grandfather's place in Gaoling, with the rest of the family or even sometimes at some of the air temples. But when we wanted to just to get away as a family, this was our home." Daniel pointed over to a wide stretch of ground between the lake and the high stone cliffs, "Over there was where uncle Sokka and Dad built our house and next to it were the gardens and Dad's orchard. But I have to show you all the best thing."

Daniel walked quickly over to Appa where Chong, his family and the Boulder still stood.

"Boulder? How are you feeling?" Daniel asked.

"The Boulder can handle anything." the big man stated with a frown but he grinned a moment later and rubbed painfully at his arms, "But the Boulder still hurts like hell."

"Katara's done a great job with your arms." Daniel said as his eyes roamed over the large man, "But are you up to a bit of a walk or would you rather stay here with Appa?"

The big man seemed to sag with relief at Daniel's offer but rallied a moment later and stood straight and proud again quickly.

"The Boulder will stay here and bravely guard the Avatar's flying friend from all dangers." The Boulder said with a confident grin.

"Sure thing, Boulder." Daniel said, returning the man's grin and then playfully slapping the Boulder's shoulder, making the big man flinch. Then Daniel turned to Moku, Chong and his wife and daughter, "I want you guys to see this too. Everyone come on."

The Gaang watched with some amusement as Daniel practically skipped over and snatched June's hand in his own and started to lead them all away at a fast walk, around the lake and toward the waterfall. After several minutes they were forced to march single file on a narrow strip between the lake and the cliff wall and they had to move this way for several more minutes as Daniel led them toward the waterfall itself. The waterfall was a white thundering curtain that seemed to stretch upward forever as they approached and the narrow strip of ground they walked over, even the stone walls of the cliffs at their backs seemed to tremble from the force of the falling water. But Daniel, still pulling June along by the hand, walked calmly through the edge of the waterfall, disappearing behind it and Aang and Katara looked at one another before they followed. They found Daniel and June standing together in a large natural cave, the scarred man holding one hand aloft with bright, green tinged flames dancing over his palm. He waved Katara and Aang over and then waited patiently while the rest of the Gaang and Chong's family entered the cave.

"Watch your step, everyone. It can be slippery here at the entrance." Daniel told them with an eager, excited look on his face. He started to walk deeper into the cave waving at everyone to follow, "Come on, it's not very far now."

The Gaang exchange bemused glances with one another and Zuko and Aang lit flames of their own in their hands as they moved to follow. Chong and his family followed without concern, happy to go along just for the adventure. They passed through a wide tunnel, littered with stalactites and stalagmites of all shapes and sizes and when they caught up with Daniel, they found themselves standing in a wide chamber. As they moved, Katara could see that Daniel still had his fingers interlaced with June's as the pair walked together and when she looked to Mai walking beside her and Aang, the two pregnant women exchanged knowing smiles. They followed Daniel into a huge chamber, the sounds of their footfalls echoed strangely back to them and the walls became so distant that the three bright flames being held aloft only cast a wide pool of light on the ground around them. Beside him, June couldn't help smiling along with Daniel but the bounty hunter, used as she was to the great outdoors, stuck close to his side feeling a touch of claustrophobia.

"Ok, Zuko, Aang. Lights out." Daniel said with a grin and dropping his own hand, he dispelled the flames he held, "I hope everyone's ready for this."

Zuko and Aang looked to one another and shrugged, quashing their own flames and plunging everyone into darkness. But only a few heartbeats later a faint blue glow permeated the gloom and the group as a whole gasped. Everywhere were crystals, clumps of blue glowing crystals in every size, some as thick and as tall as the men grew in patches on the walls, the high ceiling and over the walls. As their eyes adjusted they could see they stood in a natural dry chamber big enough to fit a palace, filled with the blue crystals.

"So…what are we supposed to be ready for exactly?" Toph asked dryly.

Toph had been aware of the crystals when they entered the chamber but of course she was unable to see the ethereal glow that lit up her and her companions. Daniel only grinned widely at her.

"I didn't forget you, Toph." Daniel said to her, "Focus further into the caves. Under the mountains there, what do you see?"

Frowning a little Toph did as he asked. She could easily 'see' the network of caves that surrounded them but further away the caves gave way to a mass of made tunnels, burrows and nests. And after a moment she could sense the movement of what was living in those tunnels deep beneath the mountains.

"Badger-moles." Toph exclaimed with a wide smile, "Wow. I'd heard of the big mountain moles but…wow."

Daniel laughed with pleasure as the others moved about the chamber, examining the crystal formations.

"My Mom used to bring be back here to learn from the true Earthbending Masters. Deep living Badger-moles who've never been above ground." Daniel told the others, then he turned to look at Oma where the girl explored next to her mother and father, "But do these crystals remind anyone of anything?"

Oma turned to give Daniel a knowing smile, then turned that smile to her mother who gasped in sudden recognition. But her gasp was echoed by Katara at the same moment and the Waterbender turned to her husband with wide eyes.

"Aang. These are the same crystals from the cave of two lovers." Katara breathed in awe.

The group looked about themselves with fresh wonder but Katara noticed that while Daniel seemed more relaxed than before, he frowned slightly when June pressed herself against his side.

Later, as evening closed about the valley, Aang, Toph and Daniel used their Earthbending to create several large rooms into the very cliff face near to where the scarred man said his family home had been. Appa, who disliked caves, was happier when Daniel pulled a large shelf of stone out from the cliff to serve as a simple roof and the bison seemed even more content when Nyla settled under the improvised barn with him. They soon had another firepit with many more seats around it and after they had a roaring fire, supper was soon prepared. The Gaang felt more relaxed than they had in many days and were equally impressed at how relaxed Daniel seemed. Everyone sat around enjoying the fire and, as the cold winter breeze couldn't reach them in the deep valley, they were able to relax without the need of their thick coats. Chong, Lily and Moku played soft music, making the atmosphere even more relaxed. June sat herself beside Daniel and he seemed content at least to let her rest her hand atop his on the stone seat. She looked a little disappointed though when Daniel suddenly rose to his feet.

"Toph, will you come over here and help me with something? Sokka, you too." Daniel said to them with a grin and then turned to the young girl with her family, "Oma? Bring your Dad's guitar over here. I'd like to show you something."

Sokka and Toph both frowned as they rose but Oma only grinned as she snatched her father's instrument from his hands and ran over to Daniel. Chong only shrugged at the minor theft and continued by clapping along to the music his wife and his friend, Moku played. As Toph, Sokka, and Oma sat on the ground before Daniel he joined them, reaching into his silver backpack and removing several of the blue crystals he had taken from the cave.

"In my world, the Oma I knew pioneered a new kind of music by experimenting with the unique properties of these crystals." Daniel said, selecting one of the larger crystals and holding it up. Oma grinned excitedly as he spoke and all three were focused on the faceted, blue cylinder, "All crystals have different properties but these in particular have an amazing effect. Here, Toph."

Daniel tossed one of the smaller crystals he held over to Toph and she ran her fingers over it, exploring it with her senses.

"Do you see, Toph? No matter how deeply you look, the structure of the crystal at the smallest scale is the same as the crystal as a whole." Daniel said excitedly, "That is what gives these crystals their unique nature. When you break one along it's natural faults, the two pieces continue to resonate together. Meaning, what one experiences is felt by and even amplified by the other."

Sokka reached over, taking another of the crystals from Daniel and examining it for himself, nodding along as he listened. Toph though, raised an eyebrow above her pale, green eyes and smirked at Daniel.

"I think I understood about half of that, Chuckles." Toph chuckled.

Daniel's smile faded only slightly but he turned away to pass the crystal to Oma where she sat, still holding her father's guitar.

"Show me how far you've gotten with your experiments." Daniel asked her.

Aang and Mai wandered over to watch curiously as Oma took the crystal in her hands and inspected it, turning this way and that in the firelight. Then she stuck it's flat base into the ground and held her hand above it. Slowly, as the others watched, the crystal began to grow until it was a long and as thick as the girl's forearm.

"Hey, wow. I didn't know you were an Earthbender, Oma." Toph said with a grin.

Oma only grinned back as she took the crystal in her hands again and with a deft twist and a high sounding musical chime, she broke away a rounded, flat piece from it's base. Now though, she looked up at Daniel with a frown and shrugged as she tapped the piece of crystal against the side of her father's guitar.

"Ah, I see. May I?" Daniel held out his hands and accepted the instrument and crystal piece from Oma, "When you are older and have practiced a bit more you'll be able to see the earth within the instrument itself. The trick here is to manipulate the earth without breaking it's bonds to the other elements."

As Oma and the others watched, Daniel pressed the flat crystal piece against the side of the Guitar, twisting it from side to side and the wood of the bowl shaped body of the instrument indented inward under the crystal until the small piece fit snuggly. He handed the modified instrument back to Oma with a smile.

"Here. I was never much of a musician." Daniel said to the girl who stared raptly at the guitar, "Now show everyone here what these crystals can do."

Oma first took the larger crystal and placed it upright on the ground before her and then settled the guitar in her arms. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and then her fingers began to dance lightly over the strings. All conversation and sound ceased around the fire as everyone stared in awe. The light tune rose from the guitar in Oma's hands but at the same moment the music rose much louder from the blue crystal sitting before her and with each note the crystal glowed brightly. Oma was grinning from ear to ear as she continued playing the light tune and her parents came over to stand behind her, grinning almost as widely.

"Oh, sweetheart. Your idea worked." Lily beamed at her daughter, "It sounds beautiful."

"Oh, man. Can you do the rest?" Chong asked Daniel wide eyed, "We'll sound, like, totally awesome when we play with these."

Daniel nodded and as Chong and Moku raced away to get their other instruments, he reached into his silver pack and produce several more crystals, passing a handful to Toph.

"This will be good Earthbending practice." Daniel said to her.

Aang sat down to join them but he and Toph blinked in surprise when Chong and Moku returned, dumping a huge pile of drums, several flutes and trumpets and another, smaller version of the man's guitar onto the ground. Only grinning, Daniel set to work showing Aang and Toph how to fit the crystals into the instruments and within only a few minutes they had fit a piece into every one. While they worked, Sokka leapt to his feet and tore away himself, returning after only a moment with an armful of scrolls and his small traveling set of ink and brushes. As Chong, Lily and Moku set up their various instruments off to one side, Sokka inspected each one, making notes on his parchments. Moku set up a bizarre arrangement with his drums, two of the largest ones he laid on their sides with an odd set up of pedals and hammers before them. The rest of his drums where arranged over and around these larger ones and the whole assembly looked to be a confusing jumble in the end. As her family set themselves up, Oma walked around them with the larger pieces of the crystals and set them on the ground, growing each one with her Earthbending until they were about a foot high. The Gaang watched with some amusement as the excited family prepared but when Chong stood ready with his guitar in his hands, he paused.

"I'm too excited." Chong said, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet, "I can't think what to play first."

Oma grinned at him as she walked over and picked up the smaller guitar and them moved over to stand between her mother and father. She spread her legs slightly and then raised a hand high, holding a dramatic pose for a moment. Then her hand came down across the strings and the blast of sound that erupted from all the crystals filled the valley, echoing back from the cliffs all around. Oma began to play a fast, racy tune and soon her family joined in, Moku pounding his drums furiously behind them. The Boulder, sitting beside Chong and his family as they played, clapped his hands over his ears and winced. Aang, Katara, Mai and Zuko all leaned back with wide eyed, shocked expressions as the waves of sound rolled over them but Sokka and Suki though were staring raptly while Toph wore an awed expression as they listened to music like they had never heard it played before. Daniel turned to June with a wide grin.

"Come stomp the ground with me?" He called out to her and even though she was only two feet away she strained to hear him.

When June hesitated, Daniel's grin faded slightly but he shrugged and turned to jump over next to the fire. Everyone could feel the music, especially Moku's drums through the ground as well as with their ears and as they watched Daniel began a strange dance around the fire. He danced in a low, Earthbender's stance, stomping his feet in time to the music and raising his arms high above his head as he moved in a circle about the firepit.

Toph was the first to join him. This strange new music resonated with something inside the young woman and throwing caution to the wind she jumped forward next to Daniel, joining his dance with abandon.

"Yeah, go tribal, baby." Chong called out, although he was barely heard over the music he and his family were playing.

Suki came next, stepping over to Sokka and slapping the papers from his hands, she dragged her husband to his feet and pulled him over to the fire. Both warrior husband and wife soon grinning as they joined in circling the fire and slapping their feet on the ground to the music. June soon followed and Daniel's wide grin returned as she danced along at his side.

"Sparky, Sweetcheeks. Come on this is great." Toph called out, her wide grin a mirror image to Daniel's.

Zuko took a step forward but paused and turned a questioning look to Mai who hadn't moved.

"You go have fun, Sweetheart." Mai called to him and patted a hand against her stomach, "I'd join you but I don't think Kuzon would appreciate getting bounced about."

Zuko grinned at her and after a quick kiss to her cheek he jumped over next to Toph and joined the dance. Mai turned her own questioning look over to Aang and Katara standing beside her.

"What do you think of the music?" Mai called out with a slightly distasteful look to Katara who was nearest.

"Is that what it is?" Katara called back and then turned to Aang and paused. Aang was staring hard at Daniel, "What is it, Aang?"

Aang raised a hand to forestall Katara's questions as he continued staring at the man dancing around the fire with the others. Toph probably hadn't noticed because she was having such fun beside Zuko but Aang certainly had. His connection to Daniel had returned. As Daniel spun and stomped his feet, grinning at June beside him, the man's control had obviously slipped and Aang could sense the man stronger than ever before. There was a bright hard core to the man, surrounded by the conflicting, whirling turmoil of energy and emotions like the clouds that made up the huge storms Aang sometimes saw out at sea. There were half seen images and memories buried deep in the swirling energies of the man and Aang was struck by an idea. He what he planned was impolite, an invasion even, but he wanted to understand why Daniel was so different to himself and the others. What it was from the man's past that drove him to do the things he did. Relaxing his body and letting his awareness fly out from himself, Aang's mind drifted over toward the dancers spinning around the fire and he felt himself fall into the maelstrom that was Daniel.

Instantly Aang felt his awareness being buffeted and pushed around as though he was trapped within a real storm. Emotion and sensations whipped about and through Aang, fear, anger, concern, hatred, love, every emotion connected to deep seated pain.

_Why such pain?_ Aang wondered to himself, _What is it you did that makes you hate yourself so much, Daniel? What drives you?_

Aang felt his awareness dropping deeper into Daniel's mind and now there were images, little more than flashes, brief glimpses of faces flapped past Aang, gone almost as soon as they appeared. The faces came on and on, flashing past and through Aang in a hail of thousands upon thousands of images. Although most of the faces looked only vaguely human, Aang could see that every one was screaming in pain and fear and he understood he was seeing these being's last moments, the moment before their very existence was taken from them.

_These are the demons the Nomad consumed._ Aang thought and couldn't help a tremble running through his psyche, _He remembers every single one._

Deeper Aang sank, approaching now the tight, hard swirling centre of the storm that circled the core of the man and the brief flashing images of Daniel's experiences as the Nomad in the spirit realms faded behind him. Aang saw something he could only describe as a shadow, a dense pocket of memory within the storm and Aang turned his awareness toward it. The swirling, turbulent emotions faded from around him and Aang found himself back in the lush valley.

But this was not the valley Daniel had brought them to, or rather it was but a much altered valley. Looking around, Aang spied many signs of long occupation, small cultivated fields, a stand of fruit trees laid out in rows and a tiny dock built on the side of the lake. Where Aang knew he and the others still sat or danced around the firepit stood a large timber house. It was built much like the Kyoshi Island style of houses, with thick supporting timbers and many painted and brightly decorated rice paper windows. Above the front entrance, on the edge of the peaked and tiled roof, was a large painted sign showing the four symbols of the elements. Aang was staring in awe at the beautiful home when movement near to him caught his attention.

A shadow broke from a nearby group of bushes and Aang's awareness was dragged along as the figure made it's way silently around to the side of the house. On this side, next to the house, stood a large open sided barn similar to those Daniel had been erecting for Appa and Nyla but there was no bison sleeping in this one. As the figure slipped in and out of the moonlight, Aang saw the young, tattooed figure of Daniel as he was as a fourteen year old teenage boy. The boy paused in the shadows under a wide open window, apparently listening hard to the silence in the valley and Aang wondered why, if this this was the boys home, then why was he so intent on sneaking inside?

Aang's point of view followed as the teenage Daniel slipped silently through the window and into the house. He found himself in a large, messy bedroom with clothing strewn over everything, including the small bed, a dresser and a large closet to one side. Paintings and portraits lined every inch of wall space, faces that Aang knew and many he loved smiling out of the pictures. As Aang watched the boy slipped a large canvas pack from beneath the bed and, working silently, began filling it with clothes and items off the floor and dresser. When Daniel moved to begin stripping the paintings from the walls, carefully rolling them into thick bundles, Aang noticed the boy hands trembling violently and though his face was set in a hard frown that so resembled the constant expression of his adult self, tears poured constantly from the boy's eyes. The obviously distraught boy finished packing the rolled paintings into his pack with his clothing, he lastly and very tenderly set a stuffed toy that looked like Appa on the top before he sealed the bag. Throwing the pack over his shoulder, the boy paused for one last tear filled gaze around the room before he moved away, back toward the window. He paused before he reached it though, spinning back with wide eyes as the door to the room was suddenly blasted inward by a powerful jet of wind. Daniel was knocked from his feet and both boy and Aang saw a young girl standing just outside the room with one hand outstretched. It was Daniel's sister Mai, she looked to be ten or eleven years old and still Aang was reminded of his own daughter, Ana. But he'd never seen on his daughter's face, this expression of fury, almost pure hatred the young girl was directing toward her older brother.

"You. How dare you show your face here after what you've done." the girl said in a cracking voice. Her angry expression dissolved into abject misery as tears sprang to her glaring eyes, "You killed him, Danny. How could you?"

The miserable expression on the young Daniel's face mirrored his sister's and he took a step toward her, his hand outstretched pleadingly.

"Mai. I. I." the boy begged softly.

"Get out." The girl screamed back at him suddenly, the fury returning to her young face.

Winds began to whip about the room, picking up stray pieces of clothing and parchment, causing the young girl's long black hair to lift and wave about her head, making her glare toward her brother even more menacing. But the young Daniel only dropped his head with a shamed expression even as his sister struck out with a sweeping gesture and the blast of air that shot from her open palm lifted the boy and threw him back with such force that he smashed straight through the wall behind him.

Aang's awareness followed the boy out onto the grass outside and he watched as Daniel grabbed his pack from where it lay, then turning and preparing to run.

"Danny." Came a forlorn cry from the house, a voice Aang recognized.

But the boy jumped into the air without looking back, starting to ascend into the sky when the vision suddenly froze. Aang looked about with some confusion. He knew this memory he was watching was significant to Daniel and he hoped to learn more but when Aang turned back toward the house he froze as well. An older, but no less beautiful, Toph stood in the broken wall where the window had been. She was being supported by the young Mai and he could see bandages wrapped about the woman's chest and stomach. This Toph's long black hair, peppered with gray at the temples hung loosely around her and her arm was outstretched pleadingly toward the fleeing boy. When Aang turned back to where the boy had flown into the sky he froze again in sudden apprehension. Daniel had moved. The boy glared toward Aang with unbridled fury on his face.

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

Aang's awareness was suddenly engulfed in white fire and unbelievable pain.

Back around the campfire, the first sign the dancers and those watching had of something wrong was when Daniel suddenly clutched at his head and fell to his knees.

"Daniel, are you," June started, reaching for the suddenly trembling man.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Daniel suddenly roared and a pulse of invisible force radiated out from the man, scattering the fire about and knocking everyone off their feet.

With a feral scream, Daniel streaked over the fallen Gaang and scattered coals, slamming into Aang with such force that both men slid a dozen yards across the grass before they came to a halt with Daniel kneeling on Aang's chest. Daniel's hands were wrapped tightly about Aang's throat and white, crackling energy shot through them and into the suddenly convulsing Airbender. An almost insane fury shone in Daniel's eyes as he raised one hand, a hard ball of piercing white light forming over his palm.

"Daniel." Aang choked out when the man's hand lifted from his neck, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean,"

But Daniel's glare was quickly dissolving first into confusion and then horror. He looked at the ball of crackling light in his hand with wide eyes and with a quick shake of his wrist it faded away. Releasing Aang, Daniel crawled backward from him and looked down at his own trembling hands before looking over at Aang who had two large, angry red burns on either side of his neck. Daniel turned to look back at the camp where the others were regaining their feet and staring over at him in horror and he turned away, clutching again at his head and moaning as he knelt before Aang.

"No. no. no. It's not meant to be like this." Daniel groaned as he glared down at the ground, "Why didn't I listen to my own warning? Why does everyone keep encouraging me? I told you, when I open my heart, the beast follows."

_Boy,_ Aang heard the Wolf talking to Daniel, _You must listen,_

"Shut up, Wolf. It won't work. Nothing works." Daniel yelled out.

He leant forward and planted his hands on the ground, kneeling on all fours. Through the roiling turmoil of energy and emotion Aang sensed within Daniel, two images rose unbidden to the surface of the man's mind. Aang saw clearly the image of June, smiling at Daniel over his shoulder as they rode Nyla across the plains that afternoon. Then another image, a beautiful young woman bearing a striking resemblance to Suki and Aang realized it was a much older Reena as Daniel remembered her from his own world. Daniel moaned loudly and trembled all over violently as the grass all around him turned black and began to smoke.

"Daniel. It's going to be alright." Aang croaked out from his burning throat as he crawled toward the man, "What I saw."

"NO. I can't face that." Daniel shouted at Aang, but his face dropped again in misery and he said quietly, almost pleadingly, "Don't make me face that."

"You're going to have to." Aang retorted with a croak and Daniel raised his head to glare at him with furious eyes but Aang continued, "I couldn't achieve my Avatar state until I resolved my own past and neither will you, Daniel. Talk to me, what did you do? Who did you kill?"

Katara was moving hesitantly toward them, approaching Aang with her hands already coated in blue, glowing water. As Aang reach out toward Daniel the man flinched away from the contact and suddenly shot up into the air with an explosive retort like thunder that echoed back from the high cliffs all around as he disappeared rapidly into the night sky.

"Oh, Daniel." Aang croaked sadly as Katara knelt next to him, "I am so, so sorry."

**_Yeah, I know I keep saying it, but again I'm not satisfied with this chapter. But bugger it, I've spent enough days on this one and now it's time to move on with some more action._**

**_The crystals have an important function later on in the story, that's why I spent a bit of time on them. The music Chong and his family played and the dance were just for fun though. The Dai Lee will feature in many future chapters too - probably the next one for a start :)_**

**_Anyway, before I spoil it all by spilling the beans too much, I'm off to start the next bit. Please review and let me know if I did any good or not._**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The party atmosphere everyone had been enjoying was effectively ended with Daniel's departure and in the darkness, the valley suddenly seemed a very empty and cold place. Mostly silence reined as Katara worked at healing Aang's burned neck. Afterward, when he told them of what he had done and seen, there were many mixed feelings amongst the group. Long after Chong and his family had gone to bed, Boulder following soon after, the Gaang remained sitting and talking by the rebuilt fire late into the night.

Early the next morning as Zuko sat up in their makeshift bed, Toph rose at the same moment, her hair sticking out in a dark halo about her head and her pale eyes bloodshot.

"Didn't sleep much either, hey?" Zuko whispered to her so as not to disturb the still sleeping Mai.

Toph only grunted and shook her head, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair and smooth it down before she groped on the floor beside her for her headband. As she did every morning since receiving the jade and jewel encrusted piece, Toph held the shining headband in her hands, running her fingers over and around it's obsidian centre piece, her fingertips lingering on the two rubies and emerald embedded there. After fitting the headband to her hair, Toph and Zuko tucked their blanket around the sleeping Mai and slipped quietly from their room built into the cliffs.

The valley was mostly still immersed in darkness but high above them the snow covered mountain peaks glowed brightly with the rising sun. Looking around, Zuko and Toph both noticed that once again, even after the events from the night before, Daniel had left them a table laden with bowls and dishes of food and a fresh pile of wood for the fire. They also noticed Aang, sitting and meditating by the fire and they headed over to him.

"Mornin, Twinkletoes." Toph said, nudging him with her toe, "Couldn't sleep either?"

Zuko grinned at his fiancée as he moved over to lift a large pot of water onto the fire.

"You know, it's kind of rude to interrupt someone when they're meditating." Aang said quietly, but he opened his eyes and sighed, nodding toward the lake, "But, no. Neither of us slept very well."

Zuko turned to look while Toph focused with her senses and both could see Katara down by the lake's edge, the water there rising up in great sheets and whorls that spun about her as she moved through a series of complex exercises.

"I'm surprised you're not down there with her." Zuko commented, "Or are you working just as hard up here?"

"Actually, I was thinking of going up there and apologizing." Aang said, pointing up at the cliffs opposite them on the other side of the valley.

Hundreds of feet up the sheer walls, they spied a tiny dark figure sitting on a narrow ledge. Both Toph and Zuko had a little trouble finding him at first as Daniel was sitting perfectly still and quiet, even his heartbeat seemed soft and quieted in Toph's senses. After spotting the man though, Toph frowned and turned back to Aang.

"What have you got to say sorry for, Twinkletoes?" Toph said, raising an eyebrow at him, "You're the one he jumped on and tried to strangle."

"No. What I did was wrong, Toph. I'm not surprised by his reaction." Aang said quietly, his shoulders slumped and he dropped his eyes sadly, "It was so easy at first, at least while his guard was down. But invading Daniel's mind and his memories like I did, it just…It was a violation. And his mind, I really don't know how he's holding it together. It's just like when I took your sister's Bending at the asylum, Zuko. The same twisted mess inside. I just wish there was something I could do for him like we did for Azula."

Zuko knelt beside his friend with a compassionate look and rested a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder but Toph suddenly gave a derisive snort and blew at her long fringe with a frustrated look.

"Well, now I know where he gets his drama queen side from." Toph said with a smirk, she turned and marched over to one of the wider stone seats around the fire and kicked at it, causing it to split in half horizontally and she jumped up onto the shortened, improvised stone board, "Once again, Toph has to go deal with things. Why don't you just wait here and braid your wife's hair when she's finished splashing in the lake?" Toph grinned and blew a kiss to Zuko, "I'll be back in a minute with Chuckles for a cup of tea, my sexy Sparky."

"Uh, Toph," Aang began hesitantly.

But, Still grinning at them, Toph's board lifted her and she was carried up and away, rapidly rising toward the distant cliffs. Zuko patted Aang on the shoulder in a friendly fashion and gave him a wry smile.

"Don't worry, Aang. She'll be fine. I see the way Daniel still looks at her, he wouldn't hurt Toph." Zuko said as he rose to check the boiling pot on the fire, "Besides, she might just get through to him."

Daniel sat high above the valley floor on his narrow ledge, still wearing only a loincloth in the cold, occasionally whipping winds. He sat still and unmoving, meditating with his eyes closed and his face uncharacteristically slack and relaxed. Toph rose from below with a small smile on her face and her arms folded before her, her small stone board lifting her up until there were face to face.

"Morning, Chuckles." Toph said jovially, "Do you like that one? Chuckles. I thought that nickname just suits you so well."

Daniel only continued to sit still and unmoving, breathing slowly with his hands resting atop one another in his lap. Toph frowned at the lack of reaction but she slid her board closer, slipping from it and joining Daniel on his narrow ledge with her legs dangling below her. The moment she let go control of the stone board it tumbled away down the side of the cliff, although this didn't concern Toph, she was sitting on and had her back to more stone then she would need for a new board.

"You know, Aang wants to come up and apologize. He thinks he violated you." Toph said in a sarcastic tone, waving a hand dismissively, "I told him to grow a backbone."

"He should apologize." Daniel growled softly without moving or opening his eyes, "Preying on another's fears and guilt's are a demon's tactics. He is lucky my guard was down or I would have killed him outright." His eyes did open now and he looked down into the valley as a small knot formed between his brows, "But I am…sorry, for my reaction."

"So, the mountain man awakes." Toph said with a grin and thumped her fist into Daniel's shoulder, "Don't worry about Twinkletoes. He'll get over it and he's sorry for messing around in your head. He just cares and he wants to know how he can help, you know what I mean?" Daniel nodded slowly at this and Toph turned her face into the valley and sighed, "But June was a little put out when you took off. I think she really likes you."

Toph knew she had spoken a half truth, through her Earthbending she'd felt June tossing and turning in her room the night before and had felt it too when the woman had cried before falling asleep.

"I've never experienced someone liking me so…directly before." he said quietly and then frowned, turning his face away, "But she deserves better."

"See? There you go with the drama again. I still can't believe that somewhere another Toph married someone like Twinkletoes and had you." Toph said grinning. Her smile faltered a moment later when she felt Daniel tense and his heart skip and she quickly changed the subject, "So what are you doing up here this morning anyway?"

Daniel turned his frown back toward Toph and he stared at her for a moment before answering.

"I have sent my mind exploring Ba Sing Se and beyond, searching for those Dai Li who took Boulder but they are no longer anywhere inside the walls." He growled, "Outside the city I have searched far and wide but I cannot sense any of them. That can only mean the Dai Li have allied themselves with demonic forces and are being hidden from my sight. It also means they will be aware of what I am here to do and will soon enough become a threat to us."

"Wow, you get all that from something that isn't there?" Toph said sarcastically, "And here I though Snoozels was the sleuthy one."

"I'll admit I'm an idiot when it comes to the little thing's like simple social interaction, Toph. But I can in all honesty say that I'm very good when it comes to seeing the big picture." Daniel said, giving her a small grin, "And I know when it is prudent to ask for another's help. Can't you feel her, Toph? She's coming now."

"Who?" Toph started but when she focused her senses on the mountain on which they sat she saw the answer for herself. Something big was tunneling it's way toward them from deep beneath the mountain, "Is that? That's one of the big mountain moles, isn't it?"

Daniel only grinned in response and a few moments later he held an arm out across Toph as the ledge they were sitting on and the mountain side behind them began to shudder. Toph tracked the enormous creature coming up from below them easily with her senses and soon a section of cliff beside Daniel suddenly fell away revealing a large, round hole. A huge tan, furry head poked out into the open air. It had two stripes of darker, brown fur that ran up over it's head as well as white fur around it's pale, blind eyes that met at it's pointed nose and ran up over the center of it's forehead. The huge Badger-mole turned, sniffing at Daniel and Toph before he raised a hand and rested it on the animal's pointed nose.

"Greetings, Grandmother Mole." Daniel said with a smile, "Any luck finding those I asked about?"

Daniel closed his eyes as the giant Badger-mole held herself still, his hand still resting against her nose.

"So close?" Daniel breathed, apparently answering whatever the Badger-mole was showing him, "And they're not even hiding from me. But no surprise I missed them. I've been searching far and wide, I did not expect to find them so near to home."

"What are you going on about, Chuckles?" Toph asked, bemused and slightly annoyed with the one sided conversation.

"Grandmother Mole has found a large group of humans living underground little more than a hundred miles southeast of us. Not far between us and the walls of Ba Sing Se. I see them now." As Daniel spoke his eyes slipped shut and as he finished he frowned darkly, "But it is curious that they are not hidden from my sight. I have a feeling that this is an attempt to draw me out. Either that or they're just stupid." Daniel opened his eyes again and smiled again at the great Badger-mole, dropping his hand from her snout, "Thank you, Grandmother. If you ever have need, you know how to find me."

The Badger-mole leaned further out of the hole she had created in the side of the cliff face and sniffed deeply at Daniel and Toph before grunting loudly. Daniel chuckled and turned to look at Toph.

"Yes, you are right. She is an exceptional Earth Child. This one was first taught by your cousins far to the south." Daniel said with a smirk to Toph before he turned back to the Badger-mole, "But not to worry. One day she may still be good enough to come back here and learn from you."

As Daniel chuckled again the Badger-mole backed away into her tunnel with a deep, rumbling hum that to Toph sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Hey." Toph cried angrily, rightly guessing she'd just been insulted. But the Badger-mole had already gone and something about Daniel's one sided conversation had piqued her curiosity, "Why do you call her Grandmother?"

"The oldest females are the decision makers amongst the Badger-mole clans." Daniel answered distractedly, he was frowning hard again and staring into the distance, "The mothers and Grandmothers are the queens of the clans."

"Ah, so pretty much the same as us humans then. Except we just let you boys think you're in charge." Toph said with a grin but Daniel only continued to stare pensively, "So, what are we going to do about these Dai Li then?"

"'We' are going to do nothing. This stinks of a trap to me. I will go myself and," Daniel paused, jumping slightly when Toph suddenly leaned over and wrapped her arms about his chest tightly. He frowned at her with a confused expression, "Err, what are you doing?"

"We all talked about this last night after you left." Toph said, holding on tight and grinning up at him, "You're not going anywhere on your own anymore. You're worried about loosing control and, frankly after last night, so are we. So wherever you go, we go. Someone's got to slap you around to keep you in line."

"If these Dai Li are laying a trap, it could be too dangerous for you. All of you." Daniel growled, glaring at her, "Now let me go or otherwise I will fly out and drop you in the lake."

"Yeah, right." Toph said, still grinning, "You're going to drop a blind girl who can barely paddle into a deep lake?"

But next moment the grin dropped from Toph's face as Daniel lifted into the air and drifted away from the cliffs. With a startled, fearful moan she wrapped her legs about his waist and gripped his chest with her arms even tighter as her earthsight showed her the cliffs moving further away.

"Just because I cannot sense a demon amongst these Dai Li, does not mean one or more aren't laying in wait nearby. I will not risk you again and I will certainly not put Katara and Mai at risk." Daniel growled as they drifted through the sky. Still he did not put his arms around her and she gripped him tighter again as they passed beyond the range of her earthsight and she could sense nothing around them, "Now stop this nonsense, Toph. I'll take you back to camp and I'll deal with these Dai Li. Alone."

_Fine then. If that's the way he wants to play it._ Toph thought to herself as the fear and adrenaline wore off. She was starting to get annoyed, _Time to roll out the big rocks._

"All of us are a part of this fight and just hanging around you is a risk in itself." Toph said angrily, she turned a frown up to Daniel's face, "But answer me this, Chuckles. What would your parents think of your behavior since you got here? Hmm?" Daniel suddenly tensed and she tightened her grip again. Even as the man trembled with anger Toph continued, her voice rising, "What would your mother think of you dropping her into a lake just to get your own way? Stop acting like such a petulant child and just accept that you are a part of this family now. Quit pushing us away and start working with us or I swear I will do like your mother should have done and put you over my knee and belt your sorry ass."

"You dare. You, you," Daniel was trembling hard with rage and Toph could feel the heat radiating from him but she kept up her own glare even as he finished, "Little…bitch."

"Childish bastard." Toph snapped back but then she moaned in fear again as her arms slipped down another inch.

But next moment she felt Daniel's arms slip under her own and he pulled her up against his side, his arms then slipping around her and holding her securely. Daniel bowed his head and a long sigh rose from him.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Toph." Daniel said quietly, "I know you're not her but for a moment there you sounded just like my mother. And of course, you were right."

Toph was silently and extremely relieved at this, she had fully expected to find herself falling into a very cold and wet lake as he'd threatened but now she turned her head and grinned at Daniel.

"Of course I was right. I'm Toph, I'm always right. Especially that bit about you being a bastard." Toph said, her grin widening as she sensed Daniel frown, "Now lets hurry up and get back to the others and we can plan how we're going to bring down these Dai Li."

Toph's grin faltered though when she sensed a wide grin forming on Daniel's face.

"Sure thing." He growled, "Let's hurry."

Zuko and Aang had both watched apprehensively as Toph had flown away and up the side of the distant cliffs to where Daniel sat. They had both jumped with surprise when a part of the cliff had fallen away and a huge Badger-mole's head had poked out, it's head larger than Daniel himself. When Katara had returned to the fire from the lake all three had tensed when the distant figures had detached from the cliff and drifted over to the wide lake. But next moment Zuko leapt to his feet as the figures swooped down toward the lake and then raced over the ground toward the camp site with blinding speed. In only heartbeats, Daniel dropped down next to the fire with Toph held in his arms, although her arms and legs were still wrapped tightly around him. Trembling and with her usually pale skin as white as snow, Toph put her feet down on solid ground and stepped away from Daniel, glaring at him the whole time.

"Bastard." she said quietly, swaying slightly on her feet until Zuko stepped over and slipped an arm about her shoulders.

"Yes. You already said that." Daniel said distractedly. His eyes though were locked onto Aang and he stepped over to stand before the young Monk and hung his head, "Listen, Aang. I'm,"

"No, it's alright Daniel." Aang interrupted hastily, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I realize now that what I did was wrong and,"

Daniel raised a hand to stall Aang and gave him a small smile.

"It's fine. In fact, I'm impressed your skills have progressed so far." Daniel said and his smile faded as he hung his head again, "And I'm not surprised by what you tried to do. You were right. I do need to address the mistakes of my past. It's just I," He paused and sighed heavily, "Listen, with some help I've discovered a nest of Dai Li an hour or so from here. Go and wake the other warriors and I'll show you all some things that will help us take them down. There's…something I need to do first."

Daniel turned and walked away and the others watched as he paused before the moss curtain hanging in June's doorway before he sighed heavily again and stepped through. Toph, feeling a little better after her terrifying flight across the valley, folded her arms across her chest and first grinned up at Zuko beside her before turning her grinning face to where Aang and Katara stood.

"See, Aang? What did I tell you?" Toph said, "I can deal with anything and I'm always right."

June awoke with a start and when she felt someone gently brushing the hair from her face and jerked away when she saw Daniel kneeling beside her. He shifted away and sat back against the stone wall of the room with a sigh as June stared at him in wide eyed silence.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." Daniel said quietly, unable to raise his eyes to June's, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry...if I hurt you last night."

"I'm fine. I just got a little burn from one of the coals from the fire when you…did whatever you did." June said. She sat on her grass mat bed and stared over at Daniel with her blanket pulled up around her. The comfortable temperature inside the stone room built into the cliff had prompted her to strip down to her under wrappings the night before and she slid a bare leg out from beneath the blanket, "It's nothing. I didn't even bother getting Katara to look at it."

Daniel frowned and crawled forward to inspect the offered leg and saw a rounded, open sore about the size of a thumbprint on June's upper thigh, the skin around it red and inflamed. The blister she'd received had burst through the night and it had in fact given June an uncomfortable night's sleep.

"Here, let me help." Daniel said softly.

He sat down next to June, lifting her leg over his own and she was forced to sit at his side, with one leg draped over his lap and her other curled around behind him. June chewed at her bottom lip, a little color coming to her face from their provocative position but Daniel's eyes were glued to the small burn on her leg. He raised a hand to his mouth and drew the side of his thumb quickly across his teeth, cutting it slightly and he reached down to massage her leg, spreading the blood from his thumb around and over the burn. June cringed from the sight at first but a moment later she sighed with relief as the skin of her leg knitted quickly back together and soon all that remained of the small injury was a pale, pink patch of skin. He then reached over and used a corner of her blanket to wipe away the smear of blood from her leg and June noticed that Daniel's thumb had already healed.

"That's quite a neat trick." June said quietly as she slowly drew herself closer still to Daniel.

"It's something I'll teach you too in time." Daniel said, turning his head and smiling softly at her, "You have to infuse the blood with your body's own natural,"

June suddenly lunged forward, slipping around to sit in Daniel's lap and grabbing his face in both her hands and pulling him toward her to kiss him passionately. Daniel tensed and sat stiffly as June devoured his lips with her own but a moment later she felt him relax and slowly, he began to return her kiss. One of his hands slid up her back and the other tangled itself in her long hair, holding her close as they kissed but as a low moan began to build in the back of the man's throat he suddenly pulled away, staring at her with wide eyes and panting heavily.

"No. I." Daniel moaned, dropping his head, "I can't."

"Daniel? What?" June asked, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice as Daniel pulled further away from her.

Daniel sat in front of her, drawing his legs up before himself and wrapping his arms about them. He was still breathing hard and his eyes kept darting away from direct contact with June's.

"I won't hurt you, June." Daniel groaned quietly.

She let her blanket drop away and crawled forward, slipping her legs around him again and resting her arms across his upraised knees. She lowered her face and rested her chin on her forearms so their faces were only inches apart.

"You won't hurt me, Daniel." June purred quietly but Daniel suddenly turned his face away.

"You don't understand. I'm always at war with my emotions. I lost control of them when I was still a kid and made a terrible, awful mistake." Daniel said quietly, when he turned back to look at her she saw only sadness in his eyes, "I lost my sanity for what I did and for the last two thousand years my mind…belonged to something else. I thought coming back to this valley would help but it's just brought back all the memories with it." Daniel slipped a hand from around his knees and reached up to brush his fingers through June's hair, "I really wasn't kidding about those temptations, June. But what happened last night, it would just happen again. I won't hurt you."

June sighed, her face almost as sad as Daniel's but she leaned forward again and, even though he turned his face away, she pressed her lips lightly against the man's cheek. With impeccable timing, Sokka chose that moment to pull the moss curtain aside and poke his head inside. He took in the sight of a semi-naked June sitting with her legs wrapped around the permanently near-naked Daniel on the floor and Sokka grinned at them.

"We were wondering what was taking you two so long." Sokka said and winked at them, "But, if you guys need a little more alone time, I can come back later."

June scowled angrily as she groped behind herself for her blanket, pulling it up to cover herself as Daniel glared darkly at Sokka.

"You just volunteered, Sokka. Wait outside and I will come tell you what for in a moment." Daniel growled menacingly and Sokka hastily retreated. Daniel took a slow breath and released it as a long sigh before rising to his feet and helping June to hers, "We're going to go deal with some Dai Li today. Get dressed and get your weapons ready. If it's alright I'd like Nyla to remain here as a guardian for Oma and her family. Oh, and Boulder too I suppose."

"Alright, but I'm not much for flying." June said as she hurriedly snatched up her clothes from where she'd dumped them the night before, when she stood up again she gave Daniel a sly smile, "But flying with you would be more fun than on that hairy bison."

Daniel rolled his eyes and returned a small smile but it faded quickly as he turned and left the room.

"Alright, gather around everyone." Daniel said sternly, "We have a lot of preparation to do but I want us to deal with these Dai Li before the day is out."

Sitting around the fire, Chong, Lily, Oma, Maku and the Boulder watched Daniel a little apprehensively as the Gaang stood in a semicircle around him on a patch of open ground nearby. The Gaang themselves were still a little cautious as they watched the man but Daniel seemed as calm and relaxed as he had the morning before.

"One thing you all have to be aware of is that most of the members of the Dai Li are under some form of hypnotic control. Only a select few are in control of themselves and the others. Nevertheless, even if you should find yourselves facing someone you know, if they behave in a threatening manner, then they are a threat and should be treated as such." Daniel seemed to be in military mode again as he paced back and forth before the others, "However, thanks to a certain…bouncy, Kyoshi Warrior, my family developed a technique for reversing the Dai Li's brainwashing tricks. Volunteer, step forward."

This last thing, Daniel said to Sokka who hesitated with a worried expression. June, who stood next to the large warrior, roughly shoved Sokka in the back and he stumbled forward several paces as she only grinned at the other's questioning looks. Daniel grabbed Sokka by the shoulders and spun him around to face the rest of the Gaang.

"There are ways of using Ty Lee's chi blocking that have the opposite effect. A way of invigorating and enhancing the chi flow that has the added bonus of releasing the mind from any form of suggestive control." Daniel told the others. Then he took one hand, with the index and smallest fingers extended and placed their tips just below Sokka's collarbones, he then pressed the heel of his other hand against Sokka's stomach just below his navel, "Here and here. The lower hand makes a double strike. Once with the heel of the palm and again with the fingertips. The initial strikes must be done fast and simultaneously."

While Sokka stood looking extremely nervous, Daniel's hands drew back and then shot forward again, rapidly striking the places he'd indicated. Sokka instantly fell limply to the group and the Gaang, especially Suki, gasped with concerned expressions but Sokka raised his head straight away with a goofy grin on his face.

"Wow." Sokka said, blinking up at Daniel in surprise, "That actually felt…good."

"That's what you showed us the other day, isn't it?" Katara asked curiously, "When you err, unparalyzed everyone."

Daniel nodded to her as he reached down and helped Sokka back to his feet.

"Like I said, it energizes and reinvigorates the chi flow and therefore the body and mind as well. But of course, it can be difficult to tell if the one you are fighting is under hypnotic control or not so once you've made the first strike it's best to follow through with a paralyzing strike just in case they are still a threat." Daniel spun Sokka by the shoulder again and stood before him. He slowly placed two fingers from each hand either side of Sokka's neck with exaggerated care so the other's could see and then swung his hands lower to chop with the edges of his palms at Sokka waist. Then Daniel stood again and faced the rest of the Gaang, "Those two points and again, it must be done as fast as possible. It is not however, necessary to hit both sides of the body at the same time but your opponent will go down faster and for longer if you do."

Daniel suddenly spun back around, his hands flashing out and striking Sokka's neck and waist as he had shown. The big warrior suddenly went stiff and toppled over backward like a felled tree and this time there were a few small laughs from the others.

"Ok, Suki, come forward and have a go at releasing him and as soon as he's upright, everyone else take a turn at practicing with him." Daniel told them with a grin. Behind him on the ground, Sokka moaned and his eyes darted from side to side but otherwise he remained stiff and immobile.

"Oh, oh." Chong jumped up from beside the fire, his friend Moku jumping up with him, "That looks like heaps of fun. Can we have a go at what Sokka's doing? Come on, please?"

Daniel looked over at them with a frown and raised an eyebrow while the rest of the Gaang stared open mouthed at the two obviously excited musicians. Then Daniel shrugged and waved them over as Oma and her mother grinned.

"Benders, you practice on Chong. Suki? When your husband's able, you and our other two warriors here use Moku." Daniel said to them.

For the next hour as Chong and Moku were repeatedly knocked down and got up laughing, Daniel walked around the group offering advice and examples where it was needed. When Daniel was satisfied that they mostly understood the exercise he called a halt, gathering everyone to him again. Chong and Moku walked unsteadily back to the firepit, looking disappointed and complaining that their fun had not lasted longer.

"Alright, lets go through our plan of attack and we'll get this show on the road." Daniel said kneeling down and the others followed suit, facing him. He held his hand out over the ground and the earth there humped upward, forming into a miniature range of hills. One rounded hill on the range's edge lifted from the ground, revealing several angled root like growths underneath, "Here is what Grandmother Mole showed me. This hill is a hollowed out fake and these tunnels below lead to several chambers. The smaller rooms lining these upper tunnels here are most likely holding cells for their prisoners but you won't worry about those until the Dai Li are subdued. Zuko, Katara, Mai and Sokka will be our first line of defense topside. You four stay above ground and tackle any that try to flee that way. Also we may have casualties so I want Zuko and Katara up top to handle any healing that's needed. Toph and Aang, your job will be the same as Suki and June's in the tunnels but as our Earthbenders it will also be up to you to make sure that our warriors aren't buried or the Dai Li escape underground. All together, I've sensed around seventy people under this hill. How many of them are enemies and how many are under the control of the enemy, I don't know. Just remember what I have shown you and keep your senses focused at all times. Everyone got that or have anything to add?"

There were silent nods from the others as they continued staring at the earthen model but Toph's face screwed up thoughtfully and she turned to Daniel.

"So, what are you going to be doing?" She asked.

Daniel turned away with a brooding frown and sighed before he looked around at the others.

"To be honest with you, I think it best I stay out of the actual fighting unless it becomes absolutely necessary." Daniel said quietly and the others were surprised at this, "The Dai Li hurt my family many times, but if you remember what you have learned, this family need never go through those same things. I will be there if you need me but otherwise this is your fight."

"What did they," Aang started to ask but Daniel rose hastily to his feet.

"Alright, everyone armed and armored?" Daniel asked loudly, interrupting Aang, "Then lets get going."

As Appa was brought out, saddled and ready, the others climbed aboard but June waited expectantly beside Daniel. He glanced at her with a touch of confusion once everyone else was aboard and frowned.

"Why aren't you? Oh." Daniel suddenly grinned and a touch of color came to his face, "Fine then, but only for Appa's sake. I suppose he's got enough people to carry."

Most of the Gaang were quite amused as they flew along on Appa at the sight of June ginning broadly as she sat on Daniel's back, her hair streaming out behind her as she gripped the straps of his silver backpack. The man flew parallel to Appa and while his passenger seemed to be having the time of her life, Daniel constantly frowned. And while most of the Gaang thought June's position amusing, both Aang and Toph frowned themselves as they sent furtive glances toward Daniel. He was once again suppressing the connection he had with the two who shared his parents souls but it seemed to be sporadic now and both Toph and Aang could still feel the tension and simmering anger building within him. As they flew over plains and patches of forest, the distant line on the horizon, the great wall of Ba Sing Se had grown noticeably by the time they sighted a small group of hills that resembled the model Daniel had created earlier. Aang suddenly pulled back on Appa's reins and brought the bison to a hovering halt high in the air. Daniel glanced back with a frown when he overshot them and June gave a startled cry when he suddenly twisted around, catching her in his arms and drifting back to face Aang.

"What is it?" Daniel growled, his eyes search all around them, "Do you sense something?"

"Yes, Daniel. I sense you." Aang said softly though he stared hard at Daniel, "I can feel you getting worked up. What is it?"

The others turned surprised looks to Aang but already they were coming to understand the connection between the two men and they looked with open suspicion at Daniel.

"I think he's serious, Chuckles." Toph said with a face as serious as Aang's, "I can feel it too. What's crawling up your date?"

Daniel's frown remained under the multitude of staring eyes but he looked down at the woman he held and his gaze softened before he looked back up at the others.

"The Dai Li did terrible things in my world." Daniel said as his usual glare settled onto his face, "And that is why today it is up to all of you to make sure it doesn't happen in this world. Now let's just get down to the ground before we're spotted."

With that Daniel began to drop vertically from the sky and Aang quickly had Appa follow suit, turning and exchanging a worried glance with the others in the saddle as he did so. Appa was soon stashed in a thick stand of trees about a mile from their target and the Gaang set out on foot.

"Warriors." Daniel growled low as they moved quietly through the trees that boarded the hills, "Go hunting. Take out whatever sentries you find."

Sokka and Suki exchanged a grin together and melted into the undergrowth around the trees, June and Mai quickly following suit. Even Toph was impressed, so silently did the four move on ahead of the others that even her uniquely acute senses could barely detect them.

"Benders. Get a fix on our enemy position." Daniel next growled softly.

They did as he said, each focusing with their Bending senses on the landscape ahead of them. The only one of them who could rightly claim to have better senses than Toph was Aang, at least over greater distances. But the minds of those ahead of them shone out like glowing beacons in Aang's senses and he marked the position of each one. There were at least twenty individuals just under the hollowed out dome of the hill and another fifty or more scattered in the tunnels below. He could also sense Sokka and Suki around one side of the hill, moving around slowly to flank another mind Aang sensed hidden there. On the other side of the hill he saw June's whip fly out silently and wrap itself about the throat of another sentry and with a sudden yank, she pulled the man down into Mai's waiting arms.

"Cool." Aang commented and then ducked his head with a blush as the others shushed him.

Soon enough they came to a point where the trees ended a couple dozen yards before the hill that was their target. They crouched down, peering from the bushes at the bare, rounded hill when they jumped as Suki, quickly followed by Sokka carrying a prone form over his shoulder, appeared silently from the undergrowth beside them. A moment later Mai and June appeared from the other side, the bounty hunter also carrying a burden.

They dumped their paralyzed victims on the ground and the Gaang inspected them. Both men were wearing green and brown camouflaged robes and one of the men had red paint around his eyes.

"Our guy was carrying these." Suki said quietly, dumping a bow and a quiver of black fletched arrows onto the ground.

"Yu Yan." Zuko whispered, pointing to a red symbol painted onto the side of the quiver that matched the one painted around the man's eyes.

"Something's still not right here but at least I still can't sense anything demonic." Daniel growled and he turned to look at the hill, "Once the door is open, go in hard, work fast and we'll be back in time for supper."

"Err, which door?" Aang asked, looking over Daniel's shoulder at the hill, "There's about five entrances I can sense around the hill."

Daniel only turned back with a wide grin.

"Toph?" He growled, "Make us a door."

"Time for the Toph to play." She said grinning back at Daniel and then stood up.

Toph took a few steps out of the bushes and into the open, pausing and dropping into her Bending stance. Between sensing the vibrations around her and her growing earthsight, Toph was aware of every boulder, every stone and each grain of sand that made up the hill. She stood with her hands held out, palm down and with her Bending, reached out and took hold of what she sensed before her. Then, the muscles of her legs and arms standing out starkly, Toph flipped her hands about and thrust her arms high.

"Yeah." cried Toph as the ground before her exploded away in a wide, straight line, reaching the hill less than a heartbeat later which split apart like a dropped egg with a crackling, booming retort. Another heartbeat and the pieces of broken earth and stone, the entire hill, lifted up and flew away, smashing down beyond it's original position and making the earth shake as the massive pieces crashed back to the ground.

Toph straightened up and dusted her hands.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how it is done." She said, grinning back at the others.

"Go." Daniel barked.

As one, the group burst from their hiding place and, spreading out a little as they ran, prepared themselves for a fight. Standing around, apparently still in shock from their concealing hill being suddenly ripped away, were a group of people in a mix of green, red or brown robes. They drew together when they spotted the Gaang rushing over the broken stone that had marked the edge of their concealing hill and running silently toward them. Aang noticed first that the group of twenty or so men and women seemed more fearful of them than he would have expected but next moment three men jumped forward before the group and launched attacks. Two of the men whipped out bows and fired two shots each in rapid succession and the third man in the middle punched out with his fists at the same time, sending two stone fists from his hands. The missiles never even got close as Zuko raised his hand and beside him, Toph did the same and the arrows and stones halted in mid-flight, dropping to the ground a moment later. There were cries of fear from the group as Sokka, Suki and June streaked toward them in a blur but the three warriors halted when every person before them was suddenly encased in stone up to the waist. The three turned back with questioning looks to see Aang, hand outstretched and a deep frown on his face, standing before the rest of the Gaang. Behind them and slightly to the side, Daniel glared angrily at Aang.

"It's the Avatar." This and other whispers broke out amongst those trapped in stone before the Gaang.

But of the three men who had leapt before their group and attacked the Gaang, the Earthbender snarled angrily and swung an arm behind himself before lashing out with a fist. The ground before him erupted in a line and Sokka was forced to leap to the side as a short, angled pillar of stone erupted where he had been standing. Immediately after though, a pulse of force, like a wave of distortion in the air swept out from Daniel, passed between Suki and June and washed over the group of people. All of them slumped over unconscious, leaning at odd angles with their lower halves still encased in stone.

Daniel stood with one hand held to his temple and turned a furious glare at Aang.

"I told you, no hesitating. These monsters will use any trick, any deceit to bring you down." he growled and Aang saw a single trickle of blood flow from his nose as Daniel continued to rub at his temple.

"What is it, Daniel?" Aang asked him with concern, then looked over at the unconscious group nearby, "What did you do to them?"

"A little something of the Avatar of mind's powers. But not something that should be tried with an unbalanced mind." Daniel told him, wiping the blood from under his nose across his forearm. Then he turned his glare to the rest of the Gaang, "Surface team, secure these Dai Li. They're are only unconscious but there may be injuries coming up in a moment. Toph, pop the next cork."

With another grin, Toph moved away from the others and past the unconscious group to what appeared to be a bare patch of stone. She could easily see what was there though and with a kick of her heal against the ground a rounded plug of stone a half dozen feet across shot up into the air, then with a punch of her fist she sent the plug tumbling away, revealing a steeply angled tunnel where it had been.

"They know you're coming now. So no more hesitation." Daniel growled as he looked mainly to Aang, "Strike first, ask questions later. That way everyone get's to survive."

As Daniel turned away, Aang noticed that he still rubbed at his temple but the man only marched over to the hole Toph had revealed and jumped in, Suki and June following straight after. Toph jumped in behind them but Aang hesitated a moment to look back with a worried expression he saw he shared with Katara, Zuko and Mai. Sokka was glaring at the Earthbender who'd attacked him but Aang turned away and jumped into the hole before he got too far behind the others and dropped into chaos. A dozen feet he slid down the steep incline, dropping lightly to his feet into a wide stone corridor that stretched into the distance, sloping gradually downwards. Daniel was suddenly at his side, grabbing Aang roughly by the shirt and shoving him forward. He stopped beside Toph and saw her arms working furiously as she used her Bending to snatch missiles from the air and halt other Bending attacks. The corridor ahead of them was crowded with people in green and red robes, all of them cut in the Dai Li's style and in the thick of it, Suki and June were a pair of blurring streaks. Aang stretched out with his own Bending to help Toph but already the screaming and shouting in the tunnel was dying down as the two warrior women's hands flashed out again and again. They twisted and dived around the Dai Lee faster than the men and women they were facing could even move, striking out at the points Daniel had shown them. Aang and Toph were in complete control of the earth and other elements around them as they thwarted every stone missile, every arrow and Bending attempt an instant after the Dai Li attempted an attack. In less then half a hundred heartbeats, over thirty robed figures lay still and unmoving on the floor of the tunnel, leaving only Suki and June on their feet. Back at the entrance of the corridor, Daniel pushed past Aang and Toph and marched down the tunnel, growling low in the back of his throat. As Aang and Toph followed and now that the chaos was over, they saw that the tunnel was lined with solid timber doors with small barred windows set into them.

"Something isn't right about this." Daniel growled as he marched past Suki and June who were inspecting the doors, "And there is something," he paused, sniffing deeply at the air, "Something familiar."

"Hey, there are kids in these rooms." Suki cried out as she peered through the bars in another door. She pushed at the door and then frowned with confusion, "There's no locks on these doors. They're bolted from the inside. Daniel?"

But the scarred man didn't seem to hear Suki as he continued down the corridor, sniffing at the air as he marched to the tunnel's end and another vertical shaft leading to the lower level. June and Suki both hurried to catch up but when Aang went to follow, Toph grabbed his arm and ran alongside him.

"These Dai Li aren't the only thing that ain't right. Do you feel it, Twinkles?" Toph said in a low voice.

"Yeah, after last night and whatever he did before, he's struggling again." Aang answered as they approached the hole.

Daniel, closely follow by Suki and June jumped down the wide hole and Toph grabbed Aang's arm again, stopping him from following.

"Struggling? Aang, I like him but sometime's he's nuttier than Sparky's sister." Toph hissed at him, "Just be ready in case we gotta do something."

Aang wondered exactly what they actually could do as he and Toph leapt down the hole following the others. They dropped down another dozen feet, Aang supporting Toph with one hand as they landed in another tunnel. Suki and June both stood nearby with Daniel before them and the wide but short tunnel leading away from them was lined with another two dozen Dai Li in green or red robes. There were even a couple of men in dark blue robes mixed in with the others and they were all staring apprehensively at the invaders who had just dropped into their midst. Daniel stood, leaning slightly forward with his teeth bared and growling at the robed figures lining the corridor.

_Calm, boy._ Aang faintly heard the Wolf speaking to Daniel, _Not the same man._

Daniel's focus seemed to be on the end of the tunnel and the Gaang members behind him could see an older man there in green robes, standing in the doorway of a large, well lit chamber. One of the other green robed Dai Li in the corridor stepped forward and though his eyes still flitted apprehensively to Daniel he looked to Aang.

"Avatar? Please, we seek asylum." the man stammered, he and the other Dai Li behind him taking a step back as Daniel's growls increased in volume, "We are exile's. We seek only to,"

"LIAR." Daniel suddenly roared, behind him Aang, Toph, Suki and June all stepped back from him even as the two dozen Dai Li before him did the same again. Daniel raised an arm and pointed down the tunnel to the man standing at it's end, "I just want him. Give me Long Feng's second. Give him to me so that I might kill him again."

The man in green robes that Daniel had indicated suddenly ducked backward into the chamber behind him.

"Protect the home." The man cried out fearfully, "Don't let them near the sacred text."

As the man gestured, a thick rounded slab of stone slid over from the side and sealed him inside the chamber. As the other Dai Li turned with determined faces they dropped into Bending stances or drew forth bows, ready to fight.

_Easy, my boy._ the Wolf's thoughts seemed fainter to Aang, pleading, _Concentrate. This not the way._

But as Daniel only continued to growl, his green eye suddenly flashed brightly with an inner fire and, as he had done before aboveground, a pulse raced from him, a shadowy distortion in the air that raced down the tunnel. As it passed the staring Dai Li, they collapsed to the ground and over each other's unconscious bodies.

"Daniel, no." Aang breathed.

But, still growling, Daniel ignored Aang and began to walk stiffly away down the corridor toward the sealed chamber at it's end. The others hurried to catch up to him, trying not to stand on the unconscious forms that littered the floor. June hurried to the man's side and though she felt concerned, the sight of blood pouring from the man's nose and the veins bulging from his temples sent a thrill of fear through her.

"Daniel? Aren't we supposed to be," June began, looking down at the unmoving Dai Li, "Well, doing this ourselves?"

But if June had been hoping to get through to him she was disappointed as Daniel only ignored her and all else around him. He walked up to the thick stone door at the end of the corridor and suddenly slammed his fist into it with a boom that echoed down through the tunnel and through the earth around them. Instantly the door cracked and the tunnel shuddered again as the door transformed from solid stone to gravel and dust, causing Aang and the other three to jump back as it rattled to the floor. Daniel only pushed his way through the mound of debris and entered the chamber.

It was a large rounded chamber, fifty feet across and as Suki entered with the others she gasped in surprise at the sight of hanging tapestries depicting Avatar Kyoshi training various groups of men. At the chambers far end near an alter, the man who had hidden in the room was dressed in dark green robes with the rounded earthen symbol on his chest like the other Dai Li. He stood trembling slightly as he dropped into a stance that mirrored many of those depicted on the walls.

"Please, Avatar." the man said in a wavering voice, "Call off this demon. We mean no harm."

"Lair." Daniel growled again as his body tensed to spring, "Give me Long Feng or you die by my hands for the second time."

But as Suki moved around the walls to one side and June the other, Aang and Toph both moved quickly around to stand before Daniel.

"Enough, Chuckles." Toph said sternly, "Listen to Fluffy. Concentrate, keep yourself calm."

"Daniel, what is it?" Aang pleaded with him as Daniel's hate filled eyes remained locked onto the man at the end of the room, "What is it you think this man has done?"

The turbulent, swirling energies and emotions that Aang usually sensed in Daniel had become a raging inferno and from within this an image rose that Aang saw clearly. It was Mai, although at first Aang wasn't sure, her bloody and battered body almost unrecognizable. What convinced him was the young boy who sat on the ground supporting the woman's body, his elfin features and golden eyes, distraught though they were, were a perfect mix of Zuko and Mai. The boy, Kuzon appeared to be only eight or nine and he sobbed uncontrollably as he held his mother's body to his chest.

"These scum killed Aunt Mai. I wasn't strong enough to stop them then and I will not let it happen here. I will end Long Feng before he can." Daniel snarled over at the man standing by the alter. Aang blinked as reality flooded back, beside him a tear slipped from each of Toph's blind eyes and he knew she had seen the vision too. Daniel's anger though seemed to be abating as his eyes finally turned to Aang's and he looked at him almost desperately, pleading, "I have to make it right. I can't…I can never be forgiven if I don't make it right."

As Daniel's fury faded further and his eyes took on a hollow, haunted look, Suki edged over to the man by the alter. She half considered simply paralyzing the man but the sight of the alter stopped her. From the carved decorations on the alter itself, the small statuettes and even the incense holders, everything was dedicated to Kyoshi. The man turned his head in sudden surprise, staring in fear at Suki and she calmly reached up to the neck of her altered kimono, flipping it inside out and revealing a small bronze pin. It was cast to resemble two fans, joined at the base and with four small chopsticks radiating out from it's centre, a special pin only ever given to the captain's of the Kyoshi Warriors. At the sight of it the man's eyes went wide, he dropped suddenly to his knees, bowing his head and Suki was convinced.

"If you value your life and those you serve, in the name of Kyoshi, stay out of this." Suki commanded the man in a low tone and turned back to the others in the centre of the room. The man only nodded his head and still on his knees, turned to watch as well.

Toph and Aang had taken a cautious step toward Daniel as misery and anger warred for control of his face.

_Boy, now is time. Time for truths. _Everyone in the room heard the Wolf's command, the man by the alter looking around confused, _Tell now before it consumes you. Consumes us both._

"No. I can't. I can't face that." Daniel moaned, falling to his knees and clutching at the sides of his head, "They'll look at me like the others did. They'll hate me."

"Daniel, please." Aang said softly, stepping forward and resting a hand on the man's shoulder, "This has been eating at you since you arrived in our world. Listen to Wolf. Tell us what happened."

Fear and concern fighting for control inside her, June stepped forward to Daniel's side and she reached out gingerly, snatching her hand back once before she rested it on the back of the man's head, stroking her fingers through his hair. But Daniel suddenly grabbed Aang's shirt, pulling him down and staring at him with a wide eyed, wild expression.

"You can send me back. Open a portal and I'll go away. Be the Nomad again. I. I can help you from the other side, maybe." Daniel voice was pleading, his eyes begging, "Nomad didn't care who hated him. The Nomad didn't have guilt. Please, Aang."

_NO. Wolf will not be that again._ the Wolf's voice was adamant, commanding, _Nomad had no love, no compassion. Only single-mindedness. You are the one, boy. Save the world, earn your redemption. Start NOW._

"They'll hate me." Daniel whispered forlornly, dropping his hands from Aang's shirt, "This was my second chance and they'll hate me."

Aang felt a hand on his shoulder and he moved aside as Toph stepped up before Daniel. She reached down, cupping his chin in her hand and pulled his face up to hers.

"Danny? Sweetheart, look at me." Toph soft, compassionate voice brought a look of surprise to Aang's face but Daniel looked up into her pale, blind orbs with something like wonder, "I still don't understand this connection between us but I can feel you tearing yourself up inside right now. I know you don't want to talk about this honey, but." Toph sighed heavily. Her other hand rose up and suddenly flashed down, slapping the man hard across the face and she yelled into his face at the top of her voice, "For the love of the earth, suck it up and start acting like a man."

"Toph." Aang said reproachfully, although whether he was more shocked by her actions or afraid of what Daniel might do in response he didn't know.

Toph though, only hissed and stuck her stinging hand under her other arm. Daniel's face hadn't even moved when she'd slapped him, although his cheek was turning a flaming red. Still staring blankly up at Toph's face, Daniel sat back on his heels and his shoulders sagged as his arms hung loosely at his sides, his whole body slumping as though the life had been drained from him.

"I didn't mean it. I know how stupid that sounds but I really didn't mean to kill him. I loved them both so much, at least, I thought I did." Daniel spoke in a barely audiable whisper as he stared blankly up at Toph, "But like an idiot I was so mad when I thought they had chosen each other over me. I went looking for the Dai Li to…to vent my anger, I suppose. But Mom came to find me and while we were distracted Long Feng and his Dai Li ambushed us. Then Mom lay dying at my feet and I just…it was like everything drained out of me and I was empty, empty of everything except for anger, hate. I killed the Dai Li. All of them." Daniel paused, his head dropping down to his chest. June kneeled at his side and rested her cheek on his shoulder, but Daniel seemed unaware of her hot tears dripping down his arm as he continued, "Dad had been looking for me too with my friends. He found Mom and took her to safety while they tried to stop me. Reena almost succeeded but the angrier I got, the more powerful I became and I, I hurt her. Kuzon, he, he loved her more than I did, he attacked me." Daniel raised his head and Aang could see the tears flowing from the man's eyes. He, Toph and Suki all stared back horrified, they knew what was coming even as Daniel, panting as though he could not draw a proper breath, finished in a croaking voice, "I killed my best friend. That's why I can never forgive myself. That's why I have to make it right. I murdered Kuzon."

Daniel's eyes rolled up in his head and June lowered the man as gently as she could to the ground, even as Toph, Aang and Suki could only stare at the man's prone form aghast.

**_Yes, I keep saying it, but I'm still not happy with this chapter either. A friend on mine says that this is the sign of being an artist. If that's the case, being an artist sucks._**

**_Anyway, I'm not sure whether to make the next chapter a more detailed description of Daniel's childhood mistakes and his descent into madness. Of course, said childhood mistake being the death of his best friend at his own hands as well as killing a number of Dai Li, which would make it quite a bloody chapter. I've sort of started on it, let me know what you readers think and if you like the idea I'll get it finished and posted soon. The next part of the story after this chapter involves some rather powerful spirits coming and kicking Daniel's ass around a bit, so either with the flashback or not there will be some more action coming anyway._**

**_Once again I humbly beg you to review and let me know what you think of how it's going so far and any ideas or critisms you might have._**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**_As requested by so many of my fans (all two of them but god, I love the attention) I've thrown in some more of Daniel's back story. I hope it turned out alright._**

Consciousness slowly returned to the man and at first he wondered who he was and after that, where. Before he opened his eyes he sorted through his slowly returning memories and he mentally shuddered. He'd attacked Them, of course he'd only been attempting to protect his extended family but still, Them. Then after that, nothing, it was like his mind had simply switched off until now. Attempting to sigh and realizing something heavy was pressing down on him the man finally opened his eyes. He stared wide eyed up at a large grinning man sitting on his chest, one of Them, one of the hero's from the century war in his world famous water tribe blue and grey armor.

"So, you're not going to try anything else stupid now, are you?" Sokka grinned down at the man he sat on, "I mean, believe it or not, Team Avatar is here to help you guys."

"The Gaang?" the green robed man beneath Sokka gasped out, "I didn't dream it? It really was the Avatar and his Gaang who attacked us?"

Sokka's face fell and his bottom lip stuck out petulantly.

"Oh, come on. Why does everyone call us that? We're Team Avatar. Not the Gaang or the Aang Gang, I mean, even the BoomerAang Squad would be better that just the Gaang. Sheesh." Sokka ranted to himself for a moment before he blinked in surprise at the staring man beneath him as though just noticing him. Sokka jumped up and reached down to help the man to his feet, "Sorry about that. We weren't really here to hurt anyone, we just wanted to free you all from the Dai Li but the rest of your guys here have filled us in a bit on that."

Sokka steadied the man once he was on his feet and looking around he saw the rest of the people who'd been knocked unconscious by Daniel now on their feet or sitting together in groups, Zuko, Katara and Mai moving amongst them and checking on those who still appeared a little groggy.

"Holy crap." Sokka suddenly exclaimed as he spied June and Aang rising from the tunnels, Aang supporting a floating, flat slab of stone with a prone body laying upon it, "Hey, guys."

At Sokka's shout, Zuko, Katara and Mai hurried over to the tunnel entrance, each of them exclaiming in surprise at the sight of Daniel laying on the stone slab, his skin enflamed and drenched in sweat.

"What happened?" Katara asked as she quickly drew some water from her skins into her hands.

But Aang's hand darted out, catching Katara's as he shook his head with a frown. He eyed the revived people milling about, offering them a nod before he turned to Sokka.

"Suki and Toph are still below reviving the rest, go and give them a hand and they'll fill you in." Aang said. Sokka nodded and with a last concerned glance at Daniel he disappeared down the tunnel entrance.

Aang looked again at the people standing around before he led Zuko, Katara and Mai a short distance away, June remained at the floating board's side, her hand resting next to Daniel's and she knelt on the ground beside it when Aang lowered the impromptu stretcher to the ground away from the watching people.

"He had some kind of breakdown." Aang said quietly as he looked around at the others with a serious face, "I can't say I'm surprised, this has been building in him since he got here. I think seeing the Dai Li up close triggered some pretty powerful memories in him and it all came to a head when he," Aang paused as he looked sadly toward Zuko and Mai, "When he told us what happened in his world."

"What?" Zuko asked, looking from the unconscious Daniel and back to Aang, "What happened?"

"I'll," Aang paused with a sigh as he spotted Suki emerging out from the tunnels and he rose to his feet, "I'll explain later."

As Aang moved off, Mai reached out toward Daniel with a concerned expression but no sooner had her fingertips touched his skin when she snatched her hand back with a gasp.

"He's burning hot." Mai said with a look to Katara.

Katara reached out as well and her own hand quickly drew away from contact with the man's skin. His reddened, sweating skin did not give justice to the fire that burned inside the man. Katara was tempted to try healing him anyway but she noticed the small scar on Daniel's stomach, almost hidden by all the others, was now raised and stained a dark purple as though it had become bruised. With a sigh, she began to Bend a thin stream of water from her skins and sent it sliding across Daniel's forehead as Zuko and Mai watched quietly. June only sat at Daniel's side, staring at him silently and feeling miserable that she could not bear to touch him.

Suki had emerged from the tunnels followed by the green robed man Aang had first seen in the lower chambers, obviously a leader to the people here as they bowed to him on his way past.

"Aang, this is Miao. He is considered something like a father to these Dai Li and like me he is devoted to Kyoshi." Suki said as she and the man paused before Aang.

The man, Miao was pale with long, dark steel gray receding hair that was pulled back in a long ponytail. He turned his hazel eyes down with a touch of something like regret and bowed low before Aang.

"Avatar. Please forgive my people's reaction to you and your companions. When I first saw you below I panicked myself, thinking Kyoshi had come to punish me for my sins. We are Dai Li, this is true but we no longer serve Long Feng or those he has allied himself with." Miao said, he kept his hands folded before him and his head bowed as he spoke, "Many of those you see here was once an ordinary citizen of their nations until they were taken and controlled by Long Feng and his partner Shinu, former leader of the Yu Yan archers and…and I played my part in their capture and control as well."

"So, if you were a part of those controlling these people, why are you all hiding out here?" Aang asked.

"Over a year ago, I began freeing as many as I could from the control that Long Feng forced upon them. I was ashamed of my part in Long Feng's plans and I have always tried to follow the scriptures left to the original Dai Li by Kyoshi. We were meant to protect and serve the people, not control them." The man spoke softly and raised his head to glance about at the people who had gathered around and he received many encouraging smiles before he turned back to Aang, "Several months ago, around forty of us managed to escape from Long Feng and Shinu's hideout far to the south of the earthen kingdoms. We knew we would be killed if they found us so we gathered what family members we could in secret and came here to hide."

"But, why?" Aang asked with confusion showing plainly on his face, "Why not just come out openly and denounce Long Feng? Report him to the authorities."

But Miao only shook his head sadly at this.

"You do not understand, Avatar. Even though I was Long Feng's second lieutenant he kept his own council with Shinu. But I do know they have been secretly controlling many officials and nobles from many kingdoms and nations." Miao said sadly, "Also, both he and Shinu have been amassing quite a very large army over the last ten years. What for, I am not sure but it is not safe for any of us who fled to show our faces in any nation. Many of us call ourselves 'The Exiles' now and so far we have been divided and unsure of what to do. So we have remained here, hiding these last few months."

Aang's face went pale as he listened. Many of the world's leaders, not just Zuko, Aang considered to be friends and as he tried to think of who amongst their servants, advisors and those noble families close to the seats of power who might be being controlled he shuddered.

"This is bad. This is really bad. And now Daniel thinks Long Feng has demons working with him." Aang breathed with shock.

"Demons?" Miao asked, going as white as Aang.

"I'll explain everything to you later, Miao." Aang said, looking around at he people gathered there, "But right now we've got big problems of our own. I'm sorry we attacked you like we did, we thought we were coming here to save you from the Dai Li." Aang placed a hand on the older man's shoulder and set his face in a serious frown, "You can't stay here anymore. Not now that we've exposed you like this. My friends and I are staying in a valley hidden in the mountains to the north of here and I think you and your people should join us there. I couldn't really say if it's any safer than what you had here but at least you can live outside in the sun when you want to."

"We are grateful and would be most honored, Avatar Aang." Miao said, bowing deeply to Aang again and around them there were many nods and smiles from the other people gathered there.

"Uh, Aang?" Suki spoke up, she had been standing silently nearby but now she turned to Aang and raised and eyebrow questioningly, "Including the kids downstairs, there's close to a hundred people here all up and we're easily over a hundred miles from the valley. I know it's pretty quiet around these parts but how are we supposed to get all these people there without being seen?"

"I. Monkey Feathers." Aang's face screwed up in frustration as he considered it. He knew Appa wasn't up to making the number of trips necessary to transport everyone and someone would likely spot them eventually anyway, "I don't know."

"Geeze, Twinkletoes, I thought I was the blind one. The way home is coming to us." Came Toph's voice as she stepped from the tunnels nearby, behind her followed a stream of people in various colored robes with many children running excitedly about them. Toph still had one hand held under her arm and she pointed with the other back to the north, "Switch on your earthsight already and pay attention."

As Aang turned to look there came many cries of surprise and fear from all around as the ground near the trees that boarded the Dai Li's now destroyed hill suddenly humped upwards. In a shower of dust and small stones, a massive head broke through the earth and a Badger-mole climbed out into the sunlight. It was the biggest Badger-mole Aang had ever seen, easily twice as large as Appa at over fifteen feet high and twice that long, it's tan fur was much lighter too than he had seen before on others of it's kind. The creature ignored the humans staring fearfully at it and waddled over to where Daniel still lay on the ground near the edge of the Dai Li's encampment. June trembled in fear as the huge beast stopped next to them but she held her ground as the Badger-mole first sniffed at her and then at Daniel's unconscious body. Another, only slightly smaller Badger-mole suddenly emerged from the same hole as the first and lumbered over to join them , also sniffing at both woman and man. Then as everyone watched wide eyed, the largest mole leaned it's head down and tenderly picked up Daniel in it's mouth.

"No." June shouted, her fear forgotten as she jumped to her feet, "Leave him alone."

But the huge animal ignored her as it turned and pushed the unconscious man up onto it's companion's back, using it's nose to push him into a more stable position. Then, with it's limp passenger on it's back, the smaller Badger-mole turned and lumbered back to the hole in the ground, quickly disappearing inside. June fidgeted uncertainly, both fear and concern on her face as she watch Daniel being carried away but the first Mole suddenly turned back and nudged her with it's nose, pushing her toward the hole. June hesitated for only a moment, looking questioningly at the animal before she jogged quickly away and disappeared into the hole herself. The big Badger-mole turned one last time, pointing it's pale, blind eyes toward the other watching humans before jerking her head in an unmistakable sign that they should follow before it followed quickly after June. Aang, the same as everyone else, had watched the scene unfold in disbelief, but now he set his face in determination and he turned quickly back to Miao.

"That's our way back to the valley. Gather all your people and possessions but before we go we need to erase all evidence that you were ever here." Miao nodded and turned quickly to begin relaying orders and Aang turned next to Suki, "When Sokka gets up here will you two go back for Appa? Just take him as high as you can so you won't be seen and we'll meet back at the valley."

Suki nodded and with a last concerned glance at the Badger-mole's new tunnel she turned quickly to head back down into the Dai Li's tunnels. Zuko and Mai moved to assist the Dai lee in preparing but as Katara went to join them, Toph pulled her aside.

"Uh, Sweetness? Downstairs before, Chuckles was having a bit of trouble finding his voice so…I gave him some encouragement, Earthbender style." Toph pulled her hand out from under her other arms where she had been keeping it and presented it to Katara as a touch of color came to the young Earthbender's face. The little finger and the side of Toph's hand were red and swollen, "I swear that man's head is as hard as the rocks he's got in it. I think I broke my bloody finger."

Much later in the day, back in the valley, the Boulder was actually starting to enjoy himself as Chong, his wife and daughter and their friend Moku spent the day playing music on their modified instruments, exploring the range and sounds provided by the crystal amplifiers. All of them were shocked into silence though when, around a hundred feet from the campsite, the ground broke open and a huge Badger-mole had climbed out closely followed by June. Another Badger-mole followed soon after but at the sight of Daniel's body draped over the back of the first animal, the others had run from the camp to help June lower the man's body from the Badger-mole's back and carried him a short distance away. The two animal's gave Daniel a last sniff before burrowing quickly away, their new tunnels closing behind them and leaving only patches of bare earth to show they had ever been there. The others had exclaimed at the sight of Daniel's sweating, feverish body but June answered none of their questions, only sitting forlornly at the man's side. They were shocked again when Aang and most of the rest of the Gaang had emerged from the Badger-moles first tunnel, closely followed by crowds of people in robes of various colors.

The exiled Dai Li exclaimed with joy at the sight of the valley, the children thoroughly enjoying the freedom to run about and Oma was just as overjoyed to have friends her own age to play with. But their leader, Miao was as somber as the Gaang. Aang had spent the long walk underground talking to both Miao and his friends and family, explaining what was happening in the wider world and what Daniel had confessed in the Dai Li's tunnel. Sokka and Suki returned on Appa a short time after, the bison struggling a little as they had filled his saddle with wild fruits, vegetables and some small game the pair had hunted up to feed the many new occupants of the valley. Oma, her mother and many of the Dai Li took over the food, leaving the Gaang to rest and care for Daniel.

As evening fell, the Gaang sat around the walls of June's room built into the cliff face, retreating here for privacy in the now seemingly crowed valley. In the centre of the room, Daniel lay on June's grass bed, his condition mostly unchanged but Katara had balked at the idea of throwing a blanket over the man as his temperature had climbed even higher. Mostly they sat in silence, watching the unmoving Daniel with concern but Zuko sat with his arms folded before himself, scowling darkly from time to time.

"Personally, I feel Mai, Toph and I should just pack up and go home." Zuko commented after a while in a low, angry tone, receiving shocked looks from most of the others.

"Zuko, you can't." Aang said, almost pleadingly, "I know what's coming. I've seen it and it doesn't matter where we hide, when,"

Zuko raised a hand to stall his friend and frowned, sighing heavily.

"I know, Aang. I know." Zuko said hastily as he looked at Aang with understanding, but the scowl returned when he looked back to Daniel, "But I can't help thinking, there's another world somewhere, another Zuko who had to deal first with the loss of his sister, then his wife and now thanks to him," Zuko's frown became a glare as he stared at Daniel, "Now that Zuko has to deal with the loss of a son."

Mai's face, like her husband's, was pinched and angry as she sat silently, playing idly with one of her smaller shuriken, twirling it around her fingers.

"Please don't hate him guys. That's why he was so afraid to tell us of what happened in his world." Aang said quietly as he looked to Zuko and Mai, "I'm sure there's a lot more to it too but I understand him a lot better now. All that he's done, everything, has been to make up for those mistakes. To make it up to you guys. Even the Nomad was driven by Daniel's need for redemption. I understand too what the Nomad was now, he was like me when I enter the Avatar state. In that state I'm not me anymore, I'm all the Avatars joined as one and let me tell you, that scares the jelly out of me every time I have to do it. I'm not always sure it's me that's going to come back afterwards. But Daniel, he's not a part of this universe. His Avatar state, the Nomad, was fractured, broken. Unable to feel love or compassion and driven only by Daniel's desire to make thing's right, by any means necessary. And now Daniel is himself again, with all those memories of what the Nomad did to get him here as well as the guilt he's carried from his own world." Aang crawled forward and kneeled before the husband and wife, taking one of their hands in each of his own, "He deserves the chance to at least try and make up for his mistakes. And as troubled as he is, he deserves our help and our compassion."

Sokka's head had dropped to his chest and beside him, both Suki and Katara wept openly. June's face was drawn and pale as she sat facing Daniel's feet and her red eyes showed that she had already shed all the tears she had. Toph sat beside Mai with her head bowed and her face mostly hidden by her long fringe but her breath shuddered in her chest as she sat silently. Zuko turned his face away, looking unsure but Mai only dropped the shuriken she'd been toying with and placed her hand over the top of Aang's in her other hand.

"I don't hate him. Not really. I'm just shocked and a little angry. Like Zuko I can't help thinking of that other Kuzon's father." Mai said softly, "What could have driven him to hate his friend so much? I just can't believe it was over something as simple as some kind of love triangle."

"There is more to it. I know there is and I think it had more to do with what he is, not who." Aang said quietly, looking at the unconscious man and thinking of someone else in whom he'd sensed the same kind of turmoil and emotional unbalance. Suspicions were forming in the young monk's mind about that person but he put them aside and turned back to his friends, "And I think there's a way we can help him but it will take all of us. Will you help me help him?"

Mai and beside her, Toph, nodded quickly. Zuko frowned pensively, still looking away for a moment before he too gave a tiny nod. Aang turned to the rest of his friends and family and they too gave him determined nods of their heads.

"Good. All of you gather close." Aang said.

He moved to sit at Daniel's head while June scooted forward and rested her hands on the feverish man's feet. Sokka, Suki and Katara moved up at one side of Daniel, Toph, Mai and Zuko at his other, each of them resting their hands on his burning skin. Aang placed his own hands at either side of Daniel's head and closed his eyes, concentrating and focusing his senses as each of the others followed his lead. Aang shared his senses with the others and each could soon feel how Daniel's physical fever was reflected by the raging inferno that was the energies and the emotions that swirled and flared inside him. Deep beneath the turmoil, at the centre of the man's being they could see two hard points of bright light that danced and circled each other. The cores of both Wolf and man.

"Wolf? Wolf, can you hear me?" Aang said softly, "We want to help and I think I see the way. Can you guide us?"

_My boy retreats into self._ They heard faintly, _Call boy, draw him back. Wolf cannot do alone._

"I understand. Daniel? We are here, Daniel. I know you have retreated inward as a way to control yourself but this is not the way." Aang spoke in a soft whisper but his voice seemed to fill the universe.

To the others in the room with him there was nothing now but the raging turbulence that filled the man before them and as Aang drew their consciousnesses after his own, they quickly fell into the maelstrom. To the Gaang it was just like falling through a real, raging storm. All around them was swirling darkness, images and sensations battering at their awareness as Aang drew them on deeper. They saw flashes of memories, huge battles, a young looking, badly scarred Daniel leading armies of humans and strange creatures against monstrous things in an endless succession of wars over white sands and black skies. From the frightening boy they sensed no fear, no hate, only single minded determination as he marched again and again into battle.

Aang pushed onward, pulling his friends and loved ones with him as they moved deeper still into the storm. He could feel their fear and uncertainty but also, like himself, their curiosity and determination to discover what they may. The light around them seemed to be growing, the turbulence and raging energies around them lit strangely from below. The images too now were coming faster, the armies behind Daniel growing smaller. There came one last flash of the boy, laying in a wiry cage of orange light, screaming and thrashing upon the white sands.

Suddenly they were below the storm and further below them the twin points of light twirled around one another so fast they shone like a ring of fiery energy. They seemed to be in a pocket of calm surrounding those points but still the sensations and images rolled around and through them.

_Murderer! You're nothing but a worthless monster. It should have been you. _A young woman's face flashed by, filled with pain and hatred and Aang felt Sokka and Suki's minds recoil from the sight of their much older daughter, Reena, being in such pain.

_How dare you show your face here. Get out!_ This from Daniel's younger sister, Mai, as Aang had seen before. He felt Katara react to the sight of the girl who so resembled their own younger daughter but Aang carried on, drawing the others down toward the points of light.

_Murderer!_

_Monster!_

_I hate you!_

_Worthless!_

_Danny!_

This last voice, Aang felt everyone react to but Toph most of all at the unmistakable sound of her own voice, screaming out for her son. But still Aang moved onward and in moments they reached the spinning points of light and then dived into them.

Everything went white.

When the light dimmed and sight returned, the Gaang found themselves atop a high plateau with sheer cliffs on all sides. There was no sense of self amongst the Gaang, no feeling of being physically there and they all seemed to share the same view point, seeing around themselves in all directions at once. A grey lid of clouds covered the sky and on the distant horizon they could see snow covered mountain peaks, Aang realized they were somewhere far to the west and south of the mountain ranges where they currently sat in the valley. In the center of the plateau where they now found themselves, the Gaang spied Daniel and the Wolf. The man appeared as they knew him, in his older and badly scarred body, sitting and facing the Wolf who did the same only a few feet away. Between them hovered a small glowing purple ball of some viscous liquid that bubbled and spun in the air, drifting slightly back and forth but always remaining between them. Neither Daniel or the Wolf acknowledged the arrival of the Gaang at first, only staring blankly at each other and the glowing ball between.

_Boy. Now is time._ They heard Wolf's clear thoughts, _Time to acknowledge mistakes of past. Such is path to redemption._

Daniel turned his blank face to the point from which the Gaang observed him and then turned his head away, reaching out slowly with an arm to point in the same direction. The Gaang's point of view suddenly raced away from Daniel and the Wolf at a dizzying speed. Passing over the cliff, over a mile wide stretch of thick forest that bordered the small mountain and continuing over a few miles of bare earth and empty fields to a small, broken down village. It was little more than a small collection of a couple of dozen houses surrounding a small courtyard in it's centre and the dirt, weeds and many broken roofs showed this place had not been occupied in some time. As their point of view drifted to the village's far edge, it dropped down to the outskirts and there they saw a young boy marching toward the small town. Daniel, as Aang so far had only seen him, striding along with an angry glare on his face, so very similar to what his older self always wore as he approached the seemingly deserted village. There were no visible scars on this fourteen year old boy's body, only bright, fresh green tattoos like Aang's and he wore a simple combination of green shirt and pants, his bare feet kicking up dust as he walked. The young man paused a short distance from the first houses that surrounded the village, sniffing deeply at the air and apparently sensing something he scowled darkly. But instead of moving on he turned suddenly and looked upward into the sky, the dim sunlight still managing to sparkle from his bright, green eyes. From the low clouds a tiny, dark figure emerged, and dropped quickly toward Daniel, rapidly resolving into a green clad woman riding a stone board. It was Toph, Daniel's mother and in moments she was on the ground beside her son, her clothing similar to his own and her long hair pulled up into a large bun in a style the Gaang hadn't seen Toph use in many years. Even at fourteen, Daniel was several inches taller than Toph and it was obvious that the boy would one day grow to tower over his mother. The woman turned to her son with an angry glare set in her pale, blind eyes but it quickly turned to concern as she regarded him.

"Daniel Gyatso Bei Fong. You should not be here." This older Toph said quickly, reaching out for Daniel but he jerked away with a sullen look, "We know the Dai Li are somewhere in this area. You should have waited for your father."

"I know they're here, Mom. I can smell them." Daniel said in a dull monotone as he turned his glare all around, "They may have learned to hide from our earthsight but nevertheless, I will find them."

"Danny, this is not the way sweetheart." Toph said almost pleadingly, "I know you're upset right now but,"

"Upset?" Daniel barked at his mother and glared at her, "What do you know about upset?"

Toph looked sadly at her son and reached for him again but Daniel jerked back away from her and she frowned.

"Your father is out looking for you too with Reena and Kuzon." Toph said quietly, "They told us what happened sweetheart and it's,"

"Don't say it'll be alright, Mother." Daniel interrupted harshly, "How can it be alright when they betrayed me like that? They might as well as taken a blade and cut the heart from my chest."

"Danny, they're just as upset as you are by this whole thing." Toph said with concern, "They're very sorry for what's happened. They still love you sweetheart."

"Love? LOVE?" Daniel ranted with a furious expression on his young face, "Would friends who claimed to love me do what they did? Every day, Mom. Not a day went by when I wouldn't tell Kuzon how much I loved her. How much I wanted to be with her and finally, finally I plucked up the courage to tell her and do you know what happens? Of course you do, you saw how I was. I've never been so happy as when she said she loves me just as much and fool that I was I believed her."

"Danny, please," Toph started.

"Did they tell you how I discovered their betrayal, Mom? Did they tell you what they did to me?" Daniel ignored his mother and continued ranting. He reached into his shirt an drew forth a small pendant holding it in his hand and glaring down at it. It was a tiny pair of exquisitely carved jade fans, joined at their bases, inset with tiny emeralds and bordered by copper wire, "She's going to take over from her aunt as Captain of the Warriors so I made her this. I went down to Kyoshi yesterday to surprise her with it and what do I find when I walk into Aunt Suki's house? Them, both of them in each other's arms." Daniel's breath came in short gasps and tears sprang to his furious eyes as his hand slowly closed about the tiny pendant. There came a crunching, tinkling sound and when he opened his hand he shook the broken fragments and bits of wire to the ground, "I don't want to see either of those traitors ever again."

Daniel's face screwed up in a pained frown, trembling as he stood before his mother. Toph stepped forward, slipping her arms slowly around him and this time Daniel accepted his mother's embrace. She sighed softly, reaching up to stroke his hair as he buried his face in her shoulder and shuddered in her arms.

"What happened to us, Mom?" came Daniel's muffled miserable voice from his mother's shoulder, "We were friend's all our lives and in one moment it all changed. Why did they do that?"

"I don't know, Danny. People do…stupid things where love is involved." Toph said, turning her head to kiss her son's ear and whispered, "Just look at me and your father. Did I ever tell you that I loved him from that first moment he came to my parent's home in Gaoling? He was more like a kid brother at first but it didn't take long before he was my whole world. Still, it took me nearly ten years before I could admit how much he meant to me. But he wasn't the first man I loved."

Daniel pulled back in his mother's embrace and frowned at her while Toph only smiled.

"Oh, come on now. I thought you'd have figured it out from all the bedtime stories me and your father used to tell you. I was only a year or two younger than you are and I was smitten with your Uncle Sokka. He was this big, strong and funny Warrior and I was so jealous of your Aunty Suki but of course, eventually I saw him for the big goof ball that he is." Still smiling softly, Toph drew her son to her again and hugged Daniel tightly, "The point is, Danny, we don't always get our first choices in love. But it's there, waiting for us and if you're patient, in time it will come to you."

Daniel seemed to be calming as he slipped his arms around Toph and hugged her back just as hard, although the tears still flowed freely from his tightly closed eyes. Mother and son held each other this way for many minutes, enjoying the tender moment when suddenly Daniel's eyes shot open wide and he tensed in her arms.

"Dan," Toph started. She had been so focused on her son that she did not sense the streak that shot out from the abandoned village behind them. Daniel started pulling her to the side but Toph suddenly jerked as an arrow pierced her back, beside her spine, several inches of it punching out through the front of her shirt.

"Mom?" Daniel asked in a wavering voice, his eyes wide with shock as he lowered her to the ground.

Toph's mouth moved but only shallow gasps came forth as Daniel laid his mother gently on her side, already dark blood was spreading in a wide stain across her clothing around the arrow in her abdomen. Back at the abandoned village, men and women in green or red and black robes were appearing by the scores but the boy was focused entirely on his mother.

"Mom? I. I." Daniel's eyes darted all about, desperately seeking something to help his mother, then he focused on the arrow piercing his mother's body, "I can try…something."

Daniel quickly raised a hand to his mouth, just like the watching Gaang had seen him do many times before as an older man, he bit deeply into the fleshy side of his thumb, his eyes wincing from the pain. He placed his bleeding hand beside the arrow tip jutting from Toph's abdomen and closed his eyes in concentration.

"Heal. Please, heal." The boy murmured as he concentrated.

After a moment he leaned over Toph, applying his bleeding hand to her other side as he had done the front, remaining that way for a short while as well. When he open his eyes, his hand rested gently on her injured side, moving back and forth as he focused his senses on the area.

"I can't fix the deep damage, Mom." the boy almost sobbed, "The arrow's through your kidney, I can't, I can't."

Toph mouth had been working the whole time and now she managed to whisper out in a barely audible voice before her eyes slipped shut.

"Run. Danny. Run."

"I won't leave you, Mom." Daniel said in a shuddering voice.

"Oh, that option has already passed." came a deep, mocking voice from nearby.

Daniel finally looked up at the village, his wide eyes almost incredulous as he stared at the dozens of Dai Li and Yu Yan archers who had appeared there. There were well over forty Earthbenders, the green robed Dai Li standing amongst the houses and beyond the edge of the village and scattered over the rooftops were around a score of red and black robed Yu Yan archers, all with bows trained onto Daniel and Toph. Daniel's eyes though, locked quickly onto one man standing slightly behind two large Earthbenders between two of the houses on the edge of the village. Long Feng, whip thin and starting to show a bit of grey in his small moustache and long ponytail, the man stared down his nose at the boy beside his injured mother with a look of victorious pride.

"You and your family have been a thorn in my side for too long, boy." Long Feng said in his deep, cultured voice as he smiled at Daniel and Toph, "You ignored our warning with the Firelady but today the Avatar will learn the Dai Li are not to be trifled with."

Long Feng was only one of a few showing emotion amongst all those staring over at Daniel and his mother, most of the others wearing blank and distant expressions. A man, the watching Gaang realized with a shock it was Miao, standing slightly before and to one side of the two large Earthbenders in front of Long Feng turned his blank face to his leader.

"Should we keep the boy, sir?" Miao asked, his voice a hollow monotone, "Insurance against the Avatar."

Long Feng considered this for a moment, scratching idly at his small goatee as he continued to smile. Daniel was breathing hard, his eyes darting about and then back to his wounded mother, looking for a way out. Suddenly there came a cry from one of the Yu Yan on the rooftops.

"Bison sighted to the south, sir." Although the man's voice was raised it was still blank, emotionless.

"Then we have no more time to capture the boy. All reports say he can be as dangerous as his mother there anyway." Long Feng said, dropping his hand from his chin he then raised it high above his head and dropped it in a chopping motion, "No, today we send a clear message to the Avatar. Yu Yan, kill them both and let us be gone before the Avatar arrives."

As the archers atop the roofs stood and readied their bows, Daniel looked down at Toph's unconscious, bleeding body. His hand briefly brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face and then he stood slowly, his own face as oddly blank as those who stood before him. Only a moment had passed since Long Feng's orders and now several dozen arrows streaked out from the rooftops, yet no sooner had they left the Yu Yan's bows when Daniel raised his hand and held it, palm outward.

"No." the boy said softly and yet his voice seemed to echo back loudly from all around.

The streaking arrows first slowed and then halted only a few feet from Daniel's outstretched hand, remaining hovering in the air where they had stopped. Long Feng and several of the other Dai Li crowded around the edge of the village blinked in surprise.

"How?" Long Feng started.

With only a flex of his fingers, the arrows floating before Daniel suddenly reversed course so fast they seemed to simply vanish from before him and reappeared an instant later buried in the chests and necks of the Yu Yan archers who had sent them, the force of the blows burying the arrows to their fletched ends and sending the men flying back from their perches.

"Go. Now." Long Feng barked out and turned himself to flee between the houses of the village.

As the remaining green robed Dai Li hurried to follow their leader, Daniel formed a bright ball of greenish flames in one hand which he flipped almost lazily upward, sending a roaring jet of flames skyward in a signal flare that would be seen for miles. Then slowly, as the last of the Dai Li fled through the village, Daniel's feet lifted a few inches from the ground and he drifted toward the small town. Only a touch of a frown showed on his face now, his left eye twitching uncontrollably as he followed his enemies. As Daniel approached the first homes around the abandoned village, the buildings suddenly cracked and began to collapse in on themselves but they did not fall to the ground. As the boy entered the village proper, more buildings collapsed and pieces of masonry, plaster and timbers began to whip about the boy as though he was the centre of some storm. Even the bodies of those Yu Yan who had fallen were picked up and smashed amidst the other flying debris, all of it bringing down yet more buildings in the village as Daniel drifted along at a fast walking pace. The Dai Li fled as one out the village's far side but the last half dozen were caught by the storm of debris surround the following boy, their bodies smashed by the flying bricks and timbers and joining the spinning storm around Daniel.

As the Dai Li fled over the open ground of the plain and long abandoned fields, Long Feng barked out another order and the last ten green robed men stopped and turned back to the village. A touch of uncertainty was showing on their blank faces as the last buildings on the outskirts of the village were blasted apart by the now massive cloud of spinning debris, Daniel barely visible in it's centre as he drifted out of the shattered remains of the town. The ten men, working as one, dropped into Bending stances and swung their arms down and the forward, the ground before them erupting in a wide line and racing toward Daniel. But before the attack had moved more than a few feet from the Dai Li, Daniel suddenly thrust his head and chest forward, opening his mouth and from it a jet of white hot flame shot forward, crossing the thirty yards separating them and engulfing the men before they even had time to scream. Their clothing and skin flashed to ash in the intense heat and a moment later their blackened, smoldering bodies dropped lifelessly to the smoking earth where they had stood.

When Daniel looked up from these fresh kills he saw the remaining Dai Li splitting up under Long Feng's direction, a dozen heading to one side, another dozen going the other way and Long Feng with the remaining score of men continuing across the plains toward the forest that boarded the high hills in the distance. Daniel held his hands, palms upward at his sides and the spinning cloud of debris surrounding him suddenly stopped. Everything around him remained still and unmoving for a moment before all the brickworks, tiles, timbers and bloody remains started to collapse in on itself into two points directly above Daniel's outstretched hands. First, everything became two lumpy masses floating above him, larger than Daniel himself but as the muscles of the boy's arms and shoulders bulged the masses compressed quickly down to two smooth brown and black spheres no larger than his head. Further still the spheres collapsed on themselves until they first glowed a dull red and then burst into two tiny points of intensely bright white light, hovering over Daniel's palms. His fingers closed over the points of light, caging them as Daniel suddenly dropped downward, the ground beneath him collapsing and the boy vanished into a deep hole that formed there. Only a heartbeat after he had disappeared beneath the ground, a pillar of earth shot out of the hole with an explosive retort and Daniel was launched like an arrow high into the air and over the plains. Within another heartbeat he reached the centre of the plain and a hundred feet in the air, Daniel flung out first one hand and then the other, sending the two glowing objects he held flying toward those Dai Li who had fled to the sides. As the dozen Dai Li to the left were approaching the trees that boarded the plains, the first point of light flashed into their midst and exploded into an expanding cloud of white and yellow fire. The explosion enveloping them and the trees in a ball of flame and debris almost a quarter of a mile wide and a second later the group of Dai Li who had fled in the other direction met the same fate. As Daniel dropped back down toward the ground he saw Long Feng and his remaining men pause before the forest at the far edge of the plains and look back with fear at the two massive, smoking craters that was all that remained of their comrades. They disappeared quickly into the trees though when they saw Daniel start to sprint toward them over the plains. As the boy ran he thrust out first one fist and then the other and from him raced two lines of burning, shattering earth that spread apart as they entered the forest. The trees of the forest burst into sudden flames in two wide lines all the way back to the high plateau a mile away and a frightening grin began to form on the boy's face under his still twitching eye. Daniel was herding his prey.

"Danny." At the sudden shout from behind the boy skidded to a halt before the trees and turned with a dark scowl.

For the Gaang still watching the scenes unfold from their vantage point slightly behind and above the young Daniel, the sight of the two figures riding a board made of ice through the air brought a sense of wonder and shock. As the two jumped to the ground a dozen yards from Daniel it was obvious to those watching the newly arrived pair were Kuzon and Reena. The young man, Kuzon resembled his mother greatly, this made obvious by his thin face and graceful movement but his eyes and bearing were those of his father. He was dressed in royal armor, a loose one piece red outfit covered with black shoulder and chest armor once favored by Azula, his hair was neatly pinned up in a small topknot by the golden twin flame hairpiece of the Fireprince. Over his shoulder could be seen the handles of the twin broadswords once worn by his father. The young girl, a mirror image of her mother Suki, wore a simple skin tight outfit of a thick green material and two golden fans jutted out from the belt around her waist along with a pair of small waterskins similar to those used by Katara. Her reddish, auburn hair was pinned back in a small warrior's tail in the same style favored by her mother and her wide blue eyes looked with concern toward Daniel.

Kuzon first raised his hands, lowering them slowly before him and the flames roaring over the forest shrank down but did not go out, the sheer size of the burning walls of flames defeating him. Reena though took a few hesitant steps toward Daniel with a concerned and pleading look on her face. Daniel stepped back in a low stance, glaring at the two before him and they looked back with a touch of fear at his twisted and twitching features.

"Please, Danny. You've got to stop this." Reena pleaded softly, taking another hesitant step forward, "Your Mom's going to be alright. Your Dad's taking her to Katara and Zuko right now. He'll be back soon. Please, Danny, try to calm down."

Daniel though glared hard at Kuzon who didn't seem to be able to meet his friend's eyes and with each panting exhalation of breath, Daniel growled softly.

"No." Daniel growled, baring his teeth as he spoke, "The Dai Li will never hurt us again. Now go away and leave me alone."

"You have to stop now, Daniel. You know the Dai Li are being controlled, you're killing innocent people." Kuzon stepped up beside Reena and spoke in a light but commanding tone, "You know what you're doing is wrong. Don't force us to stop you."

"Kuzon." Reena said sharply in a reprimanding tone, then she turned back to Daniel with concern in her eyes once more, "Please, Danny, please. I've never seen you like this and you're scaring me. Come back with us now. We're your friends, we love you."

"LOVE?" Daniel suddenly screamed. The ground under him humped upward, cracking apart as flames and sparks shot out from the broken earth. Reena stumbled backward from the suddenly raging Daniel, falling into the arms of Kuzon who glared at Daniel, "I bared my heart to you. You held me in your arms and kissed me. You tell me you love me and then I find you doing the same with HIM!"

Daniel's twitching eye was joined by his upper lip that jerked up and down as he panted with rage, glaring hart at the young man and woman before him. Kuzon glared just as hard back at him as he helped Reena back to her feet and then stepped slightly before her.

"No, Danny, it's not like that. I've always loved you." Reena pleaded as she tried to step around Kuzon but he held her back with one hand, keeping himself between her and Daniel, the two boys glaring at one another, "You both mean so much to me, you always have. I do love you, Danny. I love you both the same."

But this seemed to be something neither of the young men wanted to hear as their glares hardened and they looked to each other with pure hatred. Unseen by the three teenagers, a green robed man slipped around one of the trees at the edge of the nearby forest. He held up his stone gloved hands before himself, the fingertips lengthening into sharp points before he suddenly lashed out, sending the stone gloves flying toward Daniel's back.

Kuzon spied the oncoming attack first, his golden eyes going wide in surprise but Daniel spun with blinding speed, one hand lashing out in a backhand swipe that shattered the first incoming stone glove and, in the same motion, with his other hand he caught the next glove out of the air. Continuing his turn and with a feral scream, Daniel spun completely around and hurled the stone glove back to it's source. The green robed Dai Li never saw his death coming as the stone glove flashed across, striking him between the eyes with such force that the man's head simply exploded in a shower of gore before his twitching, lifeless body collapsed to the ground.

Reena's eyes were wide with horror as she raised her hands to her mouth but, his anger momentarily forgotten, Kuzon dashed forward toward his friend's back, one hand outstretched.

"Danny, no." Kuzon cried out, reaching for Daniel's shoulder.

With the furious expression never leaving his face, Daniel spun back just as fast and caught Kuzon's outstretched hand in his own, twisting and turning it down and forcing the other boy to turn away. Kuzon grimaced from the pressure of his twisted arm but Daniel only reached up and grabbed the hilts of the broadswords at the young Firebender's back. Pulling Kuzon back against himself, he placed his snarling mouth next to his friend's ear as his glaring eyes rested on Reena a few yards away.

"Stay away from me." Daniel snarled in a low voice.

Then whipping the swords from the other boy's scabbard, Daniel stepped back and kicked Kuzon savagely in the lower back, sending him flying away into Reena, knocking them both to the ground. Turning away, Daniel disappeared into the forest in a blurring streak.

For the watching Gaang, the next few minutes were more horrifying than anything they had seen in their short lives. Daniel sped through the trees, his face contorted with rage and twisted by madness. The first Dai Li to die in the forest never even saw or heard the boy coming, as Daniel flashed past the man one of the broadswords flicked out, neatly taking the man's head from his shoulders. The next two were not far away and having heard the noise of their comrade's death behind them they began to turn yet had no time to react to the blur streaking through the trees toward them. Daniel thrust the swords forward as he came and the blades erupted from the men's backs as he passed between them, their lifeless bodies thrown to the sides as Daniel sped on. A forth and fifth Dai Li died in similar fashions and as Daniel approached the edge of the forest and the base of the high cliffs of the plateau he came across one last man. This Dai Li wore green robes as the others but he was a Firebender by birth and he thrust out both fists, sending out twin bursts of flame at the boy flying through the forest toward him. But Daniel only ran on through the flames, leaping into the air and turning to strike the man feet first in a kick that sent the Dai Li flying backward over twenty yards to slam into the stone wall of the cliff. The man stood for a moment, staring almost disbelievingly over at the wild looking boy and as a thick stream of blood poured from the man's mouth he fell forward onto his face, dead before he even hit the ground. Gripping the bloodied swords with white knuckles, Daniel stepped from the burning trees and turned his glare up the cliff face.

High above him on the sheer walls, ten Dai Li clung to the very cliff face in a raged line and higher still, Daniel saw Long Feng and two others slip over the top and onto the plateau. These were the last of the Dai Li. As the ten men above began to pull lumps of stone from the cliff and sent them hurtling down toward Daniel he leapt straight upward. At the top of his leap he twisted in the air, bringing his feet in contact with the stone wall and the young boy began to sprint straight up the cliff like it was level ground and not a vertical wall of stone. Ducking and twisting to the sides, occasionally shattering the falling stones with a swipe of his swords he avoided the barrage of stones dropped by the Dai Li above, their throws becoming more and more desperate as Daniel was upon them in heartbeats. The first three died quickly as Daniel's swords severed the heads from two and then twisting about he chopped down with one blade slicing through the wrists of another, sending him tumbling down the cliffside after the headless pair. He then punched a fist into the stone of the cliff and another two were sent flying away from the cliff by short pillars of stone erupting beside them, soon joining their handless, headless and broken companions down below on the rocks. Of the remaining five, one panicked, scrabbling desperately up the cliffside but the other four moved to surround Daniel, preparing to attack. Daniel's twisted, insane grin grew wider and he suddenly clapped his hands and the swords he held together and each of the four men cried out as they were suddenly drawn into the very stone of the cliff. Standing at his odd angle on the face of the cliffs, Daniel's grin vanished and as he held the swords with one hand, the other he held out and the muscles in his forearm bulged as he slowly closed the fingers of his hand. The four men's cries become ones of pain as the stone they were trapped in pressed in around them and their cries soon ended with wet, snapping, crunching sounds followed by four fountains of blood and gore that erupted from the cliff around Daniel. Looking up, Daniel grinned again as he spied the last man nearing the plateau at the top of the cliff. Again, he took off at a sprint up the mountainside and no sooner had the last man gotten a hand on the level top of the cliff when the joined swords in Daniel's hand pierced the back of the man's head, splitting it in two. Leaving the last dead man to tumble away, Daniel gave a light hop and soared up over the edge of the cliffs and onto the plateau.

At the centre of the wide, flat mountain top stood Long Feng with Miao and another green clad man at his side. The moment Daniel had appeared all three attacked, thrusting out their fists in an attempt to sever the edge of the plateau and send the insane, blood soaked boy to his death. But nothing happened.

"My earth." Daniel growled, his twisted grin widening again.

Splitting the swords between his two hands once more, Daniel held them out at his sides and then drew his hands back in, the swords remaining in the air at his sides. Slowly at first, the swords began to spin end over end, then faster and faster until they became whistling, blurred silver circles in the air beside Daniel. The three Dai Li looked on in fear when Daniel only cocked his grinning head to one side and the two spinning swords shot away. The silver disks flashed past to ether side of Long Feng and he shut his eyes in fear but when he felt nothing he opened them again, first looking down at himself and the up at the grinning boy before him when the two men either side of the Dai Li's leader fell apart. Literally. The swords had neatly sliced both Miao and the other man from their groins to the top of their heads, slicing them into two halves and as Long Feng looked at the gory mess to either side of him, the man snapped. Screaming incoherently, Long Feng turned to run but only managed two steps before he froze, his limbs suddenly not obeying his mind's command's. The man's arms snapped to his sides as he lifted a few inches off the ground and the same force holding him spun him around to see Daniel, hand outstretched and his grinning face even more twisted and irrational.

"And now we come to the last." Daniel growled low as he marched over to the paralyzed Long Feng. He grabbed the man by the front of his green robes and pulled him forward and growled into the terrified man's face, "You, I am not going to kill. I have something far better in mind for you. You like playing in other people's minds, don't you Long Feng? I am going to chew your's up and."

"No." came a shout from nearby.

A thin water whip suddenly lashed out, passing through the narrow gap between the two, slicing through the man's robe where Daniel held him. As Daniel turned away snarling, Long Feng fell bonelessly to the ground, a large wet patch forming on his lower robes as the trembling man's bladder let go. Coming in from the side, again on an ice board, Kuzon and Reena leapt onto the plateau and rushed toward Daniel, stopping a dozen yards away and staring in fresh horror at the sight of their childhood friend's bloodstained body and manic expression. Reena rallied quickly, sending out another water whip which wrapped itself about the prone Long Feng's neck and quickly dragged him away from Daniel toward her and Kuzon. Immediately after though she used some more water to freeze the man's hands and feet to the stone beneath him. Kuzon winced at the sight of the two mutilated bodies next to Daniel but he quickly turn that into a glare when he looked up at his friend.

"You've gone too far, Daniel." Kuzon said harshly, "Stop now or I will be forced to stop you."

"He killed your mother." Daniel shouted back in a cracking voice, the boy's left eye was twitching uncontrollably again as he glared at his friends, "He just tried to kill my mother. And you're going to stand there and defend him?"

At Daniel's shout the sky lit up. The dark grey low clouds were split again and again with flashes of lightning and a moment later a heavy rain began to fall. Daniel's features became even more ghoulish as his hate filled, twitching glare remained on those he once called friends, somehow the overall effect made worse as the rain began to wash the blood from him in streaks. But at Daniel's words, Kuzon turned and regarded the man Reena had frozen to the ground and stared at him with as much hate as his friend was throwing to him.

"Kuzon?" Reena asked with fear and doubt as she looked to him.

But Kuzon turned away from Long Feng and looked to the young woman behind him, giving her a reassuring nod before turning back to Daniel with a determined expression.

"No, Daniel. Our father's always taught us that killing is not the way." Kuzon spoke in a regal tone but the glare returned as he stared at his friend, "I won't let you kill anyone else today."

The twitching of Daniel's face grew more pronounced as his lips parted in a snarl. He dropped into a low, loose fighting stance with his hands held out to his sides.

"If you stand with my enemy," Daniel growled in a barely human voice, "Then you are my enemy."

"So be it." Kuzon said calmly, easing into a more formal fighting stance, one hand held up by his shoulder and the other down by his hip.

"Please, don't do this." Reena moaned in fear as her eyes darted between the two boys.

"Just don't let him Bend." Kuzon said quietly, not taking his eyes off of Daniel.

The rain was pelting down harder now, small rivulets of it pouring from the sides of the plateau and the two boys stepped through deep puddles as they began to circle one another. With a fearful moan, Reena dropped into a loose stance of her own and held her hands down by her hips with the palms down. Instantly an intense cold permeated the air and white mist began to rise from the water covering the plateau, the two boys almost seeming to be circling one another atop a cloud.

With a low growl coming from Daniel as his warning, Kuzon held his arms up before him as Daniel sprang, leaping into the air and kicking out toward the young Fireprince. Kuzon spun to the side and as Daniel flew past, feet first, the Fireprince continued his spin, lashing out with a roundhouse kick that sent Daniel tumbling away. Far from being deterred, Daniel was on his feet in an instant and pounced again, this time coming low in a barely controlled attempt at tackling Kuzon's legs out from under him. But Kuzon only hoped lightly, letting Daniel flop to the ground under him, planting one solid kick to the boy's back as he did so. Then as Kuzon's feet touched the ground beside Daniel he lashed out with a savage kick to the young boy's side, sending Daniel rolling and tumbling away once more. Daniel rose slowly to his feet, a louder growl coming from the twisted snarl on his face but Kuzon only gave him a superior smile.

"Do you really think you can beat me with the techniques my mother and I pioneered?" Kuzon said with a small sneer, "You really have lost your mind, Daniel."

"Kuzon. Don't bait him." Reena cried in a warning, reprimanding tone but he ignored her as he focused on Daniel.

Suddenly both boys streaked toward one another and the fight began in earnest. They blurred around the plateau, moving so fast that the falling rain was flung from their bodies in sheets. With fists and feet flying the two boys fought savagely, the sounds of their blows falling more like the sounds of rocks crashing together than flesh on flesh. For a moment Kuzon gained the upper hand when he got his own arms between Daniel and flung them out wide, catching the boy's out flung tattooed wrists in his hands and he raised a leg, digging his knee into Daniel's chest and pinning him that way.

"You could never fight as well as me. You haven't got." Kuzon began, glaring at Daniel.

But his glare turned to surprise as Daniel suddenly leapt into the air, twisting his arms free and catching Kuzon's wrists. As he swung high and upside down above the other boy, Daniel wrenched his arms upward, pulling Kuzon up and the young man's face met Daniel's forehead as he rose with a horrible crunch and blood spurted from the prince's nose. As they both dropped back to the ground their positions became reversed, now Daniel had one knee pressed into Kuzon's chest but his hands slid along the prince's arms and locked about the boy's throat. Kuzon was driven to his knees, scrabbling and scratching at Daniel's hands about his throat but it was as though they were made of stone. Desperately the young prince swung out with a fist and caught Daniel on the side of the jaw but his head barely moved and he only snarled again as his grip tightened.

"NO." Came Reena's scream and a wall of water rose from the ground and swept Daniel aside.

As Kuzon dropped to his hands and knees, coughing uncontrollably, Daniel rose growling to his feet nearby but again the water rose from around him, slapping over his body and freezing solid a moment later. An instant after, Reena flashed by Kuzon on another ice board, slamming into Daniel and he was separated from the ground with a loud crack and his ice coated body was carried away with her. Reena flew through the air away from the mountain with one hand resting on the ice coating Daniel's body, only his glaring eyes moving as they turned to her. All about them the falling rain swept in toward Daniel, each dropplet thickening the coat of ice on him as Reena concentrated. In only a short time they had traveled several miles away from the plateau and Daniel was buried inside a ball of ice several yards thick. When Reena did open her eyes she dropped her head to her chest and her breathing hitched in a small sob.

"Oh, Danny. This is what your Dad was so scared would happen, isn't it? Something to do with your kind of Avatar." Reena looked back up sadly and slid her hand over the smooth surface of the ice, Daniel little more than a shadowy shape trapped within, "Please, Danny. Come back to me. Come back from wherever you are. I love you."

At these words, two closely set points of intensely bright, green light flashed within the ball of ice and with a loud retort it cracked a moment before it exploded apart. With a scream of terror, Reena was sent flying from her ice board and tumbled through the air, a hundred feet she fell but luckily crashed down to into soft, muddy fields. Still though, she raised her head groggily, obviously dazed by the fall and a moment later she threw her arms over her head as pieces of the ice that had encapsulated Daniel crashed down around her. When the rain of ice stopped she rolled over and looked up into the sky to see Daniel hovering thirty feet above her, only a faint glow visible now in his glaring eyes and dimming fast. His head jerked up suddenly, looking back toward the distant plateau.

"Don't you touch her!" Kuzon yelled out.

Flying in on a flat slab of jagged stone he had obviously pried from somewhere on the plateau, Kuzon arrowed straight for Daniel with a vengeful expression on his pale, bloodied face. The two boys slammed together in the sky and Kuzon managed to get in two quick jabs to Daniel's abdomen before he leapt up, slamming his knee into the underside of the tattooed boy's jaw. Daniel went flying up and away from the force of the blow and as Kuzon dropped back to his board he was instantly in pursuit. Recovering quickly though, Daniel began to zoom away, the two boys circling each other again, this time high in the air. It was obvious Daniel had the upper hand with Bending, not needing a board to fly and yet neither boy thought to attack one another with elements, this was going to be a fight of physical strength and skill. The rain still fell in a torrent and as a massive bolt of lightning lit the sky, they raced together. All thought of training and decorum was forgotten as the two boys held onto one another with one hand and pounded at one another with their other fists. But once again, Kuzon managed to get the upper hand briefly, pulling slightly away from Daniel and then twisting about to slam his elbow into the other boy's temple. Shaking his head, Daniel flew back away from Kuzon and then opened his mouth and roared incoherently.

"You never could beat me, Daniel. You were never fast enough and now because of what you've become you've lost her forever." Kuzon said angrily and then the side of his mouth lifted in a sly, mocking smile, "You weren't there for her, Danny. Working so hard for the last year with your Dad to get those tattoos. But I was there, in her arms, on her lips...in her bed."

Daniel jerked as though from a physical blow but just as suddenly all the madness, the twitching and the tension left him and he stood in the air staring at Kuzon with an oddly calm, blank expression. He took a slow, deep breath and a determined look came to his face as Daniel suddenly and simply vanished. He reappeared instantly beside Kuzon, his fist sinking just as quickly into the surprised Fireprince's side before he vanished again and reappeared on his other side, lashing out again. A dozen times in a heartbeat, Daniel seemed to vanish and reappear all around Kuzon and the young prince jerked from blow after blow, unable even to raise a blocking hand against blows he never saw coming. Kuzon was knocked finally from his board and tumbled down toward the ground, Daniel following him the whole way and raining blows against him the entire time. Until around twenty feet from the ground, Daniel appeared just above Kuzon and flashed downward, striking the Fireprince with a blow that sounded like a crack of thunder and Kuzon streaked to the ground like the belated bolt of lightning. He struck the wet earth with enough force to sent mud and stones fountaining upward and he lay unmoving at the base of a deep crater. Moaning in fear, Reena hurried over and jumped down next to Kuzon, cradling his head as he groaned feebly and his eyes rolled as he tried to look up at her. She looked up to see Daniel standing expressionless in the air, staring down at them before he turned away, looking to the plateau a few miles distant. Daniel suddenly flashed away, flying through the air so fast it roared around him, a corona of white, compressed air forming before him. In only moments he had crossed the miles back to the plateau and the last of his prey.

Long Feng was just sitting up, having freed his hands from the steel hard ice, he was just trying to Earthbend the stone under his trapped feet when Daniel just appeared before him. A sudden wall of wind rushed past, belatedly chasing after Daniel and Long Feng babbled incoherently in fear as the boy walked calmly toward him.

"P. Please." Long Feng got out, looking up from his knees as Daniel stopped before him.

His face still blank, still moving slowly and calmly, Daniel reached out and placed a hand atop Long Feng's head, his other coming to rest on the man's chest. Then Daniel's body suddenly burst into radiant green light and Long Feng's began to glow a dull, muddy brown. Unlike Aang had experienced before when Bending another's spirit, Daniel's energy did not gradually envelope Long Feng's. Instead long spikes of green energy stabbed deeply into Long Feng, his physical body jerking with each jab. For many minutes it continued until at last the glowing energies faded and Daniel stepped back, dropping to his own knees and gulping at the air like a drowning man. Long Feng simply stared unseeing ahead of himself, his face loose and slack as a long stream of drool slipped from the man's lips. He didn't even react as Daniel fell forward to his hands and knees, retching as he swayed unsteadily.

"Daniel?" came a man's voice, full of concern and fear.

Daniel turned his head, his eyes rolling and half lidded as he tried to focus them. Standing on the edge of the plateau was his father, Aang, dressed in wet Airbender robes, his black hair plastered to his head and his eyes wide as he surveyed the carnage atop the plateau. He turned back to his son, concern creasing his face about his grey eyes.

"Oh, Danny, what have you done?" Aang breathed, he hurried over and knelt beside Daniel, "What happened here, Danny? There's bodies everywhere. Where's Reena and Kuzon?"

"Dad?" Daniel's voice was slurred but his eyes were regaining their focus slowly. Aang helped him up to his knees and steadied him with an arm about the shoulders, "Dad, I. I don't. Know. I don't." Daniel eyes suddenly opened wide and he jerked in his father's arms, "Mom."

"She's fine. She's going to be fine, Danny." Aang said calmly, "Do you remember what happened? Do you know where Reena and Kuzon are?"

"I." Daniel started, shaking his head to his father he turned and at the sight of Long Feng before them he jerked again.

Long Feng remained as he was, staring into space and drooling absently, not reacting to anything around him. Daniel stared for a moment then suddenly clutched at his head and moaned, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"I think...Dad, I think I killed them." the boy breathed. He held up his hands and looked at the backs of them, the skin of his knuckles had been peeled away to the bone in places, "I killed the Dai Li."

Daniel retched again, yellow bile spilling from his mouth as he leant forward, clutching now at his stomach. Aang rubbed gently at his sons back but suddenly grabbed his boy's shirt and pulled him roughly back as several ice spikes drove themselves into the stone where Daniel's lowered head had been.

"What the?" Aang started but he froze in shock a moment later.

Reena touched down on a board of ice in the centre of the plateau a moment later, struggling a little with the burden she carried. She fell to her knees, still cradling Kuzon's battered and broken body in her arms as tears flowed freely down her wretched face. As the girl sobbed uncontrollably, Aang rose to his feet and hurried over but Daniel only stared wide eyed, confusion and shock evident on the boy's face.

"What. What happened?" Aang asked in a barely audible whisper as he looked down at the body in Reena's arms.

"I tried to heal him. I tried." Reena choked out between sobs but when she looked over at Daniel, fury suffused her features, "He did it. He killed Kuzon."

Aang turned his head and sent an incredulous, questioning look to his son. Daniel rose slowly and unsteadily to his feet, shaking his head as he stared wide eyed at the body of his best friend held in the arms of the young woman he loved. He clutched at his head again, his face screwing up in pain as he moaned.

"No. No, I can't. I couldn't." Daniel looked back up and his eye had begun twitching again although the horrified expression never left his face. He looked down again at his trembling, torn and bleeding hands and then held them out imploringly as he took half a hesitant step forward, "Reena? I didn't know,"

"Get away. I hate you." Reena screamed at him and even Aang pulled away from the girl's ferocity, "You murderer. You. You're nothing but a worthless monster." Aang looked torn between the obviously distraught girl and his suddenly terrified looking son as Reena began to sob again, "Why, Danny? Why did you have to kill him? It should have been you. I wish you were dead instead of him."

"Reena, you can't mean that." Aang said softly, moving to the kneeling girl's side and pulling her head to his chest and stroking her hair.

But Reena only continued to sob uncontrollably and across from them Daniel was slowly backing away, shaking his head as though denying what his eyes were showing him. His eyes flitted from Kuzon to the two bisected corpses nearby, to Long Feng still kneeling and staring absently where he'd been left and then back to Kuzon.

"Oh, Danny. The early Avatars warned me about an unbonded nature Avatar but I never thought," Aang started but when he looked up at Daniel, still backing unsteadily away he stood up from Reena's side and held out a hand, "Danny?"

But Daniel's eyes remained locked onto Reena, rocking back and forth with Kuzon clutched in her arms and still sobbing uncontrollably. When Daniel turned his eyes to his father, Aang was shocked into silence from the look of fear and horror on his son's face.

"She's right, Dad. Reena's right." Daniel said in a quiet, cracking voice as his eyes darted again from Long Feng, the two corpses and back to Kuzon, "I am a monster."

Daniel vanished.

For the Gaang who had watched all these events unfold, the scene simply changed. Daniel was suddenly standing in knee deep snow atop a high mountain amidst many such peaks somewhere within the far northern ranges. He stood for many minutes just staring into space wide eyed and shivering uncontrollably although it was obvious the cold had nothing to do with his discomfort. Suddenly he dropped to his knees, his face screwing up in pain as he tore at his hair with his hands and a slowly building moan came from him. Then Daniel threw back his head and screamed up at the clear blue sky. On and on the scream went, the snow rushing away from beneath him and rumbling down the sides of the nearby mountain tops as the earth itself trembled to the boy's pain filled cry. Finally, Daniel dropped down onto his front on the now bare stone of the mountain's peak and there he lay, eyes open but staring into nothing. That was how he remained as the sun seemed to rush quickly across the sky, soon followed by the moon and stars as night fell. For three days he remained in the same place, unmoving and staring into empty space, even when, on the second day the snows came and buried him under a thick blanket he did not move a single muscle. Finally, on the third night, the snow humped upward as Daniel rose to his feet. He looked down at the pale scars now on the backs of his hands and then traced a finger over the bite mark on his thumb before turning his eyes to the east. Again he vanished.

The Gaang witnessed the scene that Aang had seen before. The young, distraught boy sneaking home to take some personal belongings and his paintings from his room. His younger sister, Mai blasting the door to his room apart and their hearts broke again at the sight of the little girl looking to her brother with such pain and anger. Mai using her Airbending to blast an unresisting Daniel through the side of the house and then Toph's pain filled cry as she called out to her son. They watched Daniel fly away but he paused atop the cliffs across the valley, turning back one last time. In the distance, Toph stood unsteadily outside the house down in the valley, looking up pleadingly to her son as Mai sobbed against her mother's side. A smaller girl, Daniel's youngest sister Kyra, a tiny mirror image of her mother came running from the house and threw herself against her mother's other side.

"Danny, please come back." Toph's forlorn cry rose from the valley.

"I can't. I'm too dangerous now. A monster." Daniel spoke softly although it was obvious the three down in the valley heard him clearly. Tears slipped from his green eyes as he stared down into the moonlit valley and he hitched his bulging backpack up onto his shoulders, "But I'm going to find a way to make up for what I did. I swear to you, Mom. I'm going to make this right."

"Danny, please, I didn't mean it." Mai stepped from her mother's side and held her arms out to her distant brother, "I'm sorry, Danny. Come back."

"I love you all." Daniel said quietly in a wavering voice, turning away, "Goodbye."

Without turning back, Daniel vanished once more as a last, lingering cry filled the air.

"Danny!"

The scene faded and the Gaang found themselves blinking at one another over Daniel's prone body in June's room. The man laying between them still carried a high fever but the first thing Katara noticed was that the swelling around small scar on Daniel's abdomen had gone down and the purple bruising had faded.

"Well, that was, that." Aang started as he sat up straight, pulling his hands away from the unconscious man's head but unable to finish he only sighed.

There were tears in the eyes of most of the others as they too sat up and looked around. Aang got up and moved around to his wife, placing a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder before both of them moved to sit together in a corner. Zuko, Mai and Toph moved back as well, sitting with their backs to the stone wall behind them and drawing close together. Toph's face was hidden by her long fringe and Mai's face was tight and unreadable but Zuko continued to frown darkly whenever his eyes turned to Daniel. Sokka and Suki stayed at the man's side although Suki buried her face in her husband's shoulder as he sat with his arms around her and a troubled frown on his own face. June shifted last, moving around to sit by Daniel's head and resting her hand on his brow.

"I think his fever's dropped a little." June said in a soft whisper and then looked over at Aang, "What does it mean, Avatar? When you…and that other you, said something about him being an unbonded Avatar? What does that have to do with him losing control like that?"

"The other Avatars told me that an Avatar of Nature is more connected to their animal side, their emotions, than other people." Aang spoke quietly and the others turned to listen as well, "Human emotions are governed by the mind but unless he constantly controls his emotions, it's the other way around for Daniel. That's why an Avatar of Nature is bonded to an animal spirit at a young age, to balance the mind with the emotions. He has Wolf but Wolf is not a pure animal spirit. He was a nature spirit, one of the guardians of the natural world and he has a mind of his own. And now that they are bound together, they can't be unbound without destroying one or the other."

"I always knew he loved her." came a weak, raspy voice from the centre of the room and everyone jumped in surprise. June smiled happily as she looked down and saw Daniel's eyes half opened, gazing up at the ceiling sadly, "Looking back now it was so obvious even though he never said. I guess I was so vocal about my own feelings for Reena I never gave Kuzon the chance. I should have loved both of them better."

"Dude. I know I'm…a bit thick where these things are concerned and don't take this the wrong way," Sokka began, leaning forward to rest a hand on Daniel's shoulder, "But they did kind of cheat on you. And Kuzon really shouldn't have said what he did when you were,"

"No. You don't understand. I'm the one who provoked him." Daniel interrupted with more of his usual growl as he looked firstly to Sokka. Then he rolled his head, looking to where Zuko, Mai and Toph sat together. Toph's face was still hidden by her hair and Mai only stared back emotionlessly but Zuko glared hard at the man, "The day before I…before Kuzon died I went to Kyoshi Island to give Reena the pendant I'd made for her. When I walked unannounced through the door of my Aunt and Uncle's house I saw them together and for a time I could do nothing but stand there as they tried to explain. Is it so terrible? Love shared between three rather than two? Hadn't we three loved each other all our lives? But I couldn't…wouldn't accept it. I told Kuzon that he was a traitor, that he had committed the worst betrayal possible. I told him," Daniel paused, raising his left hand and staring sadly at something on his palm, he continued in a cracking, quiet tone, "I told him we were brothers no longer. Before I broke his body I broke my best friend's heart. Reena begged me to reconsider, but I just…I slapped her, and then like the coward I was, I ran away. That's why Kuzon was so angry with me. I was so involved with my training to become the Avatar of Nature, I pushed them away, pushed them together. They didn't betray my love for them. I betrayed their love for me."

The was a pained silence in the room broken only by Daniel who gave a loud groan as he struggled weakly into a sitting position. Then, with June and Sokka helping the weakened man, Daniel rose unsteadily to his feet and stood swaying, looking around at the Gaang.

"I know I should have been honest with you about this from the beginning but I couldn't face," Daniel's eyes flicked over to where Mai and Zuko still sat, "I couldn't face the way some of you are looking at me right now. I can see how you feel and that's ok. I won't ask any of you to forgive me for the things I've done because you can't. Only if I succeed at what I've started can I be redeemed. Only if I can give Reena and Kuzon, you and all your children the world and eternity you deserve, then I can forgive myself." Daniel pulled away from June and Sokka, something of his usual determined glare settling back on his pale face, "Reena was right, I am a monster. And the only way I can tame that beast and earn my redemption is by becoming the Avatar of Body and Nature. But I realize now that I can't do it alone anymore."

Daniel swayed alarmingly and June and Sokka were quick to grab the man's arms to steady him. But at once it was obvious his strength had failed him as Daniel sank slowly to his knees. He turned his head again to Mai and Zuko, a wretched, miserable expression on his face and spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"I know how you feel about me now because I can see it in your auras. But you can't hate me as much as I do myself." As June and Sokka knelt beside the man, Daniel face screwed up in pain as tears slipped from his eyes to the stone floor, when he spoke his voice was strained and full of pain, "But I'm begging you, not just for your sake or your children's, but for my sake too. Please, help me."

June wrapped her arms about Daniel's shoulders, resting her cheek atop his head, her face reflecting the misery on his. Sokka pulled them both into his broad chest, slipping his arms around both June and Daniel and Suki was quick to join her husband at his side. Aang and Katara came next, with tears shinning on both their faces they rose from their corner and knelt before Daniel, leaning in and wrapping their arms about him and the other three. Toph was torn for a moment as Zuko and Mai neither moved nor changed their expressions but she could not help recalling the plaintive cry of a mother for her son as he left his family behind to seek redemption for something he could not control. Rising with a faint sigh, Toph knelt between June and Sokka at Daniel's back and slipped her arms about him as well.

Zuko suddenly blinked in surprise as Mai grabbed his hand and squeezed it in her own before she too rose and joined the others, slipping herself between June and Katara. Zuko frowned a moment before he rose but only came to stand before the Gaang surrounding Daniel.

"Give me your hand." Zuko said harshly.

The Gaang turned confused looks toward Zuko but he only stood frowning still at Daniel with his own hand held out expectantly. Still wearing a miserable expression and with a little difficulty, Daniel pulled his left hand from where it was pinned to his side and held it out with the palm upraised. Zuko knelt and inspected the offered hand before his eyes narrowed, the scar surrounding his left eye darkening slightly. He raised his own hand and with a finger traced a small, faded star shaped scar in the centre of Daniel's palm. It was only the size of a thumbprint and consisted of six lines, intersecting in the middle.

"What is that?" Katara asked curiously, looking at the strange scar.

"It's an old Firenation tradition." Zuko said quietly as the others looked curiously to Daniel's hand. The anger softened in Zuko's eyes but his frown remained the same, "When two friends want to show the depth of their love and loyalty to each other they made these small cuts and then clasp their hands, letting the blood mix and merge. He was your blood brother?"

This last Zuko addressed directly to Daniel who only nodded. Though Zuko's expression didn't change he clasped Daniel's hand tightly in his own.

"Then I will help you." Zuko said quietly as he pulled their clasped hands to his chest, then reaching out with his other hand squeezing Daniel's shoulder, "Because I know that's what Kuzon, your brother, would want."

Zuko's frown disappeared in surprise a moment later as a grinning Toph grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward into the group hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit the macho hippo-bull crap and help us welcome Chuckles to the family properly." Toph said with a grin, she and the others slipped their arms tightly about each other and Daniel once more.

They stayed that way, surrounding the trembling Daniel long after the mornings light showed through the moss curtain in the doorway, finally rising only when they noticed the obviously exhausted man had slipped into a true sleep. After they had laid him back onto the grass mat bed, Katara and June threw a blanket over him, noticing that Daniel's face was more relaxed than they had ever seen it. Under the unshaved stubble and all the scars surrounding his features, they saw clearly the face of the fourteen year old boy he had been, sleeping contentedly surrounded by his family.

**_Ok, Ok I know, the ending's fluffy as all buggery but it had to happen some time. My last idea just wouldn't work on far too many levels but I promise more violence and bloodshed will be coming soon._**

**_A special mention to Ahumblehalofan for giving me a great idea. It's still in the embrionic stages but as soon as I have it worked out it's going to make one hell of a chapter._**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**_WARNING - The following chapter will be...Nah, just read it and you'll figure it out._**

Azula had had one of the most bizarre days of her life. It was the day after she had rescued the little girl, Reena from certain death. She hadn't really given it much thought when she'd seen the child fall over the edge of volcano's crater, she just reacted instinctively in leaping out to catch the child. But it had come with the added bonus that she and Ty Lee had reformed the close bonds that they had not shared since they were children. The two women had spent all of the previous night in Ty Lee's cabin on the airship, not talking a great deal, at least Azula hadn't but there was a great deal of comfort and pleasure to be found in just being able to share the other woman's company once more. For the first time in many years, Azula had slept the night through, curled up next to Ty Lee as they used to do as children, without a single nightmare bringing her screaming awake.

The true strangeness had begun the next day with Ty Lee's other friends, the Kyoshi Warriors. The Warrior women hadn't been exactly overly friendly at first but they had greeted her in a friendly enough fashion, treating her more like an equal, something Azula was extremely unfamiliar with. Azula had spent the day close to Ty Lee in and around the large passenger balloon as the repairs continued and couldn't turn around without bumping into the little girl, Reena, who seemed to follow her everywhere. Iroh had seemed to find this highly amusing which had been far more annoying to Azula than the child following her about. At least the girl's brothers had been far too busy to annoy her in a similar fashion, they were unhappily scrubbing the airship from top to bottom as punishment for taking their sister up the volcano.

One bright point to the day had been when, after a great deal of enthusiastic encouragement from Ty Lee, Azula had taken up Sanna's offer of a sparing match. She had been pleased to find the other woman a more than capable opponent and her own daily training regime had more than made up for Azula's lack of actual fighting experience over the last ten years. In fact the two women had fought bare handed to a draw, something Azula had found vaguely annoying, but Sanna and the other Warriors had seemed to find this as reason to treat Azula in an even friendlier fashion. When the sun finally began to set and again after a great deal of encouragement and cajoling from Ty Lee and a couple of the other warriors, Azula had been convinced to accompany the warriors to the small tavern at the outpost on the other side of the island. Azula had tried to explain that she was in fact banned from the outpost but Sanna and Ty Lee had only laughed at this.

"When the Kyoshi Warriors go out for a drink." Sanna had said with a wide grin as the other warriors nodded in agreement, "They drink with whomever they wish. And Kyoshi herself help anyone dumb enough to tell us otherwise."

The tavern owner had been a little wary when Azula had entered his establishment but after the look he received from Sanna and the other women he had dared not complain. The girls had foregone their usual kimonos and armor for lighter, cooler clothing, simple pants and sleeveless shirts similar to Azula's usual island attire and the eight women and one man seated around one of the bar's larger tables had been receiving many sideways glances from quite a few of the other patrons in the place.

After an hour or so, Azula found she was actually having a pleasant time. The warriors did most of the talking, chatting idly about day to day life, their training and their families. They did most of the drinking too, Azula just nursing a few glasses of fruit juice, but she found that the warrior women got a lot more chatty the more they drank and their topics of conversation sometimes far more entertaining.

"My first time was with one of those guys from the Firenation who came down to train with us back home on Kyoshi a couple years back." one of the warriors, an eighteen year old brown haired girl named Koko was saying, "He was a bit of a pig at first but after I kicked his ass around the dojo a few times he lightened up. We still write to each other but I miss him a lot, he was a really nice guy. But the best thing was when we did it, he could make his little unagi get hot and believe me, it was good."

There came a storm of giggles and laughter from the others around the table but Azula noted that one of them, Manny she believed the woman was called, did not seem to find it very amusing. The only man seated at the table, Gar, a warrior as capable as any of the women as far as Azula had seen, only blushed at the girl's comments. Azula had already seen how taken the man was with Ty Lee and although her friend treated him as a good friend, it was obvious that Ty Lee had no idea of the true depth of his feelings. Azula resolved to try to have a talk to Ty Lee about it, if she could only figure out how, affairs of the heart had never been of much interest, almost unfathomable to the ex-princess.

"I had a fling with one of those guys. You're right, that trick they do with their little unagi's nice. But hey, Linka, your boyfriend's a Waterbender right?" slurring slightly another of the girls, Tiki, turned to the girl next to her, "They say those water tribe boys have got big unagis. Can he make his go cold?"

The pretty girl of nineteen with auburn hair, Linka, blushed and turned away at the question but quickly turned back with a sly smile and nodded to another round of laughter from the warrior women.

"Hey, sexy." a burley sailor also at the tavern tonight, recently from one of the ships in port had appeared at Ty Lee's elbow and leaned over her leering down, obviously trying to see down her light pink, cotton top, "Rumor has it you're a girl who likes to party. I been at sea for weeks and I got a whole lot a love saved up. How about it?"

The laughter died around the table as the women glared at the plainly unwashed and overweight man but he didn't seem to notice as he licked his lips and leant down for a closer look at Ty Lee's cleavage. Azula saw Manny reach over and put a hand on Gar's arm as the glaring man went for the sword at his waist.

"No, thank you. I'm here with my friends." Ty Lee said calmly, keeping her eyes on the table ahead of her.

"Oh, come on." the man pressed against her side, leering harder at her, "A girl like you. We can have all sorts of,"

But the man paused with a fearful look on his face as a bronze sword suddenly materialized at his throat. Gar had pulled away from Manny's grip and risen to his feet, drawing the sword from it's scabbard in the same fluid motion.

"There is no other woman like her." Gar said clearly in a warning tone, "Now, a. Apologize for b. belit. Insulting a Ky. Kyoshi Warrior."

Ty Lee though had remained still and calm even as the other women at the table had tensed in readiness and now she slowly reached up and pushed Gar's sword away with a finger.

"It's alright Gar. Let me handle this." Ty Lee said calmly.

She rose from her chair and turned with a sweet smile to the overweight, unwashed sailor. He took a wary step backward at the rather predatory smiles coming from the rest of the women around the table but a slow grin returned to his face as Ty Lee batted her eyelids at him and then blew him a kiss. He started to reach for her when Ty Lee's hands flashed out three times in rapid succession, hitting points on the man's chest and rounded stomach. He stared at her in confusion for a moment and then his eyes went wide in horror as a large wet patch formed on the front of his dirty, grey trousers. A puddle soon formed on the floor beneath him and as fresh gales of laughter erupted from the seated warriors, causing the the man to wail and flee the tavern in a hurry. Ty Lee sat down laughing with the other women and even Azula had to raise a hand to her mouth to hide her wide smirk as Manny and Gar joined in the laughter as well. Across the room, the barman gave a frustrated sigh and reached for his mop and bucket.

The women relaxed again and ordered another round of drinks, inciting another round of tall tales about their individual conquests of the male heart and…other organs. After a little while though, Azula was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable, such topics held little interest for her, mostly such things were the subject of her nightmares and she excused herself, claiming she was tired and in need of sleep. Ty Lee rose and caught up to her before she reached the door to the tavern.

"Are you alright, Zula?" Ty Lee asked with concern, "Would you like me to walk back with you?"

"No, I'm fine Ty. You stay and have fun." Azula said softly, "I want to stay at the villa tonight. Since we're leaving once the balloon is ready, I'd like to spend some time with Meme."

"She is such a great woman. I'm so glad you found a friend in her." Ty Lee said enthusiastically, embarrassing Azula with a quick hug, "You'll join us for the morning's training won't you? You should ask Meme to come."

Azula smirked at the thought of the refined and cultured Meme taking part in warrior's training although she knew that wasn't what Ty Lee had meant.

"Sure, I'd like that, Ty." Azula said, "Goodnight."

Azula noted to herself that she walked with a light spring in her step as she left the tavern to head back across the island. She'd only taken a few steps past the tavern itself though when she stopped and turned with a frown to look at several water barrels stacked just inside a narrow alley at the building's side. She marched over and stood before the barrels with her arms folded across her chest and a hard scowl on her face.

"What are you two doing here?" She demanded in her best military tones.

After a moment, two young identical boys with dark brown hair stepped out from behind the barrels and looked guiltily up at her. Almost identical, one boy had wide liquid blue eyes and the other's were a vibrant green.

"We just wanted to see," Maki began, pouting a little and twisting his foot in the dirt.

"What everyone was doing." Hakoda finished, mirroring his brothers actions.

Where the boy's 'Guilty but Sorry' routine worked on most people, Azula only glared hard at the boys and then turned back to the tavern.

"I'll get Sanna." She said.

"No, wait." Both boys cried in unison, running up and wrapping their arms around Azula's waist from either side. They looked up et her with terrified eyes and spoke in unison again, "Please, Aunty Azula, don't tell on us."

"Get off me." Azula growled with sudden ferocity and both boys jumped back but they kept up the pleading looks. She sighed and let the anger drain from her face before she spoke again, "I understand your sister calling me that because she's little but I am not your aunt."

The boys looked a little confused at this statement.

"But you're Uncle Sparky's sister." Hakoda said.

"So that makes you our Aunt, doesn't it?" Maki finished.

Azula turned her head from one boy to the other as they spoke and couldn't help but smirk.

"Sparky. That's what that little Earthbender calls him, isn't it? The one Zuzu and Mai like." Azula asked with a frown, "He lets you call him that?"

The boys grinned.

"Nope. But we can get away with it." Maki said.

"At least when he's not around." Hakoda said.

"We'd call him Uncle Zuzu like Reena does." Maki continued.

"But she only gets the frowny face." Hakoda continued.

"He spits fire at us." Maki finished.

Azula turned her head back and forth as she listened to the boys and then slapped a hand to her neck as a muscle spasmed there.

"Finishing each other's sentences that way gets very annoying." Azula said frowning again.

"We know." the twins replied in unison, wide grins on their faces.

Unable to help herself, Azula smirked but with a little effort she fought back the rising chuckle that tried to follow.

"Fine. Come on then." Azula said to them and turned to head away, "If we head back now your Aunt Sanna need never know you were here."

Grinning again at one another, the two boys hurried to catch up to Azula and the three headed away from the outpost together.

There was only a sliver of moon in the sky but by sticking to the main trail that led to the villa they could find their way easily. They had only traveled about a quarter of the way around the island though when Azula paused, some instinct warning her that something wasn't right. The twins looked askance to Azula as they stopped beside her when suddenly a half a dozen men melted out of the trees that boarded the trail, stepping onto the path before them. Even in the dim light, Azula recognized the fat, dirty sailor from the tavern and the other five men were dressed in the same stained, grey clothing.

"Well, well. We got one of them at least, boys." the man from the tavern said to his companions with a smirk, "She's one o' the ones who ambushed me in the bar."

"Ambushed ya by splashin piss down ya front, did she?" one of the other men taunted and got several chuckles from the other men.

"Shut up." the first man barked angrily, he turned back to Azula with a scowl, "This bitch is one o them Koshi sluts. Seems reasonable she got what it takes to take us all on. Give all o' us a good pounding."

The men chuckled evilly at this, drawing together to block the path ahead. Azula was sure the man's words had nothing to do with what he was actually saying but she had every intention of making those words come true. She knew she might take a few knocks but she didn't doubt she could bring these men down and it was obvious they had no idea who they were facing. But at a small sound from her side, Azula was reminded of the two young boys she was walking with tonight and she began to be plagued by doubts. She reached to her sides and drew the boys against her.

"Gentlemen. There are children present." Azula said calmly never taking her eyes from the men, "Perhaps for their sake we could let this go for tonight?"

"Naw, but you can let the kiddies go." the first man said leering at her, "By the time they gets back with your friends, we'll have finished our fun."

The men chuckled again but relief flooded through Azula, this fit perfectly with her plans and she pushed the two boys away, behind her.

"I'll be fine, boys." Azula said confidently, still keeping her eyes on the leering men before her, "Go get Ty Lee and your Aunt."

"Yeah, run along kiddies. So we can play with your lady friend here." the first man taunted getting more evil chuckles from the other men in response.

But, unseen by anyone else, Maki and Hakoda shared a grin and nodded to each other behind Azula's back before they turned and disappeared into the darkness back along the trail to the outpost. As the sounds of their running feet faded behind her, Azula dropped into a fighting stance.

"Oh, the little girly want's to play rough." the first man taunted again with a grin and then turned to the men either side of him, "Come on you two, you hold her arms. I wants first dibs at what's between her legs."

Azula felt rage building inside her as the three men stepped forward and she struggled a little to keep the fire at bay and concentrate on fighting instead. The other three men elbowed each other and laughed as they watched their companions advancing slowly on her, two of the men moving to get around to her sides. Through the building rage she was beginning to form plans of attack when Azula was distracted by a sudden loud 'crack' from behind her. Two streaking blurs flew past either side of Azula and Maki and Hakoda slammed into the men either side of her. She saw the twins clinging to the men's shirts, striking points on their necks in the same manner as Ty Lee and the two men went stiff and then simply began to topple over backward. The moment the two paralyzed men struck the ground, the boys rolled off them and Maki kicked the ground with his foot causing two short pillars to shoot out of the ground beneath him and his brother and the twins were launched away, sailing high over the heads of the three men standing dumbfounded further up the trail, both boys swiftly disappearing into the darkness again.

As the first man stood distracted, staring incredulously at his fallen comrades, Azula simply walked forward and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of the man's head, sending him unconscious to the ground to join his friends. The remaining three men a few yards away turned this way and that, trying to keep Azula in sight while searching the darkness further up the trail.

"You morons obviously don't know what you're facing, do you?" Azula said calmly.

As the three men turned together to look at Azula they jumped a 'crack' sounded from the path behind them and they spun quickly around again. But the first 'crack' was immediately followed by another and the twins streaked out of the trees from either side of the path, slamming into two of the men. Like before, these two men went stiff from the boys chi blocking strikes and then fell to the ground. This time Maki's earthen pillars sent him and his brother sailing away over Azula's head and she couldn't resist grinning at them in pride as they passed. These two seven, almost eight year old boys had just taken out four large men in less than a minute.

But the remaining man, scowling angrily, revealed himself to be a Firebender as he punched a fist forward and sent a stream of dull, yellow fire racing toward the boys as they flew past Azula. His eyes almost fell out of his head though as a wide stream of bright, blue flames roared out, lighting the night like an eerie dawn and erasing his flames from the air like they had never been.

"You dare?" Azula snarled, the fist that had sent the flames still held before her, "Even I never tried to hurt a child."

Rallying quickly the man lashed out at Azula this time with a basic forward punch, again sending only a stream of pale yellow flames. But the fire was singing in Azula's veins now, roaring like a dragon yearning for release and for the first time in years, she gave in to it's call. Twisting around on the spot, Azula stepped to one side of the man's weak attack and lashed out with her own hand and from her open palm a jet of blue fire that filled the wide path from side to side roared up the trail. The man was lifted from his feet and sent flying down the trail, smoke and small flames trailing from his clothing.

Azula reined in the dragon, panting hard from the effort of doing so and reaching up to touch the tiny blue sapphire where it remained hidden under her shirt, hanging about her neck on it's piece of string and she felt her center slowly calming again. The dragon sated, for now. At once that had felt incredibly good to do again after so long but also ultimately terrifying.

"Yeah." came Maki's victorious shout from behind her.

"Whoo." came Hakoda's.

Both boys dashed past her and ran up the trail to where the man lay, laughing as they went. Azula felt a touch of trepidation as the boys stood either side of the still smoking man, the twins staring at him wide eyed but a moment later relief flooded through her again as the man groaned.

"Well, at least he isn't dead." Hakoda said grinning, nudging the prone man with his toe and getting another moan.

"But he ain't pretty no more." Maki said and both boys laughed, slapping their hands together in a high five across the man's smoking body.

Azula hurried up the path, stepping over the other unconscious and paralyzed men and looked at the smoking man for herself. His clothing was blackened and still smoldering in places, his exposed skin a deep red and rapidly blistering. She was in enough trouble for fighting with the soldiers from the outpost and now she had exposed her Bending. Azula was thankful at least that Firebenders, even bad ones, were naturally resistant to their element. The man gave another groan, opening his eyes and staring up at her and the boys in fear.

"Yeah, you didn't know," Maki started tauntingly.

"Who you were messing with." Hakoda said in the same tone.

"You got the sons of the greatest warriors in the world." Maki said.

"And our Aunty Azula, the best Firebender there is." Hakoda said.

"Buddy, you've been toasted." both boys finished their taunt in unison and high fived one another again.

"Boys." Azula started with a reprimand but couldn't help a small grin from showing on her face. She looked down at the burned and blistering man laying on the ground, forcing her grin to become a frown, "Keep your mouth shut about this and I won't come back and finish the job. Understand?"

The man nodded quickly and Azula stood up, grabbing the two boys by their arms and hurrying away up the trail. When they had put a bit of distance between themselves and their would be attackers she paused and turned to the grinning twins.

"Listen, boys. Technically, I'm not supposed to be a Bender anymore." Azula said to the wide eyed twins, "So if anyone asks, you never saw me tonight and I never saw you. That way none of us will get into trouble. Deal?"

"Deal, Aunty Zula." both boys said hastily, bringing their hands together in a salute and bowing before her.

Azula relaxed. She knew those men would never admit to being beaten down by two small boys but she had a nagging suspicion that she could be facing trouble of her own for exposing her Bending in such an obvious manner.

"Hey." Maki said suddenly, his eyes going wide again, "You know, with all our warrior skills."

"And his Bending combined with yours." Hakoda said, his own eyes going wide as he pointed first to Azula and then to his brother.

"We could be an unstoppable force." Maki said.

"Just like Mom and Dad and the Gaang." Hakoda breath excitedly.

"But we'd need a better name though." Maki said, turning thoughtfully to his brother.

"Well, we got Aunty Azula on our team now. What about the Z Team." Hakoda offered.

Azula cringed at this but the boys only grinned wider at one another. Fighting a growing annoyance, Azula stepped past the twins and continued up the trail, the boys following a few steps behind.

"Oh, wait. How about, The Burning Rock Tumblers." she heard Maki say behind her.

"Too long. Lets try, The Steam Team. See? It's got fire and water in it, cause we're water tribe and Aunty Zula's fire nation." this from Hakoda.

"Dude, I'm an Earthbender, duh. What about, Team Lava. That's got fire and earth." said Maki.

"You're an idiot. Anyway, Aunty Mai and Toph already got Magma. Oh, wait, I got one."

Azula rolled her eyes and sighed as the twins continued throwing ideas back and forth between themselves behind her. The walk from the outpost to the other side of the island usually took about an hour but she had a feeling that tonight was going to be a long walk home indeed.

Daniel slept for over half of the day, June remaining in her room with him. When the Gaang had first emerged yawning and stretching tiredly from the bounty hunter's room into the dawn's early light they were surprised to find valley mostly deserted. Only Oma, a few of the other children and adults were sitting around morning cooking fires and it didn't take them long to see that the Dai Li who had accompanied them the previous day had used the Gaang's example and now there were a great many more doorways along the base of the sheer cliffs of the valley walls. There was no thought amongst them about training or even breakfast, although Sokka had to be forcibly dragged away by his sleepy wife. The others quickly followed suit, retiring to their rooms in an attempt to get some sleep before the rest of the valley's occupants rose for the day.

June remained by Daniel's side as he slept, unable to take her eyes from his sleeping, relaxed face and thinking of the previous night's events. She still couldn't fathom why she was experiencing these feelings toward him, even if he had saved her life. Her romantic experiences in life to date had involved a couple of drunken flings and a brief love affair that had not ended well, at least for the guy who should have known better than to cheat on a woman who's best friend can paralyze a person with her tongue. But when Daniel looked at her he wasn't sizing her up as other men would, judging her and trying to see what use they could make of her. When Daniel looked at her she could see that he saw straight through the hard veneer that was the bounty hunter she'd made of herself to the woman within and for reasons she couldn't explain even to herself, it sent a thrill through her every time he did.

Making sure the curtain in her doorway was fully closed, June crawled under the blanket next to Daniel, curling up against the man's side. She rested her head on his shoulder next to his and luxuriated in the comfort and warmth she felt inside herself on those few occasions she had gotten this close to him before. She'd only meant to stay this way for a moment but it only took a few seconds for her eyes to close and her breathing to settle into the steady rhythm of sleep.

That was how Daniel found her when his eyes snapped open later in the day. He glared up at the ceiling at first and then confusion showed clearly on his face as his eyes darted about. When he turned his head though, Daniel's expression softened considerably as he looked to the woman curled against his side. They had drawn together in their sleep, Daniel's arm had found it's way around June's shoulders, pulling her close and she slept with a peaceful expression on her face and with one leg draped over his. Her long black hair, as usual, had fallen across to cover half of her face and Daniel raised his free arm, reaching across to gently push the strands away with his fingertips. The slight movement was enough for June to open her eyes, blinking them sleepily at first and then she smiled as she raised her head slightly to look at Daniel.

"Hey." June said softly, she kept herself against the man's side and reached up to run her fingers though his own hair, "How are you feeling?"

"I think…better than I have in a long time." Daniel said quietly. He pulled up the blanket and looked underneath before looking back to June as a touch of color came to his face, "Well, at least one of us is dressed."

"That could be changed." June purred, leaning her face down toward Daniel's.

But the man suddenly flinched, turning his face hastily away as his cheeks darkened further in a deep blush.

"I'm sorry, I." Daniel started but only trailed off.

June sighed heavily and laid back down, resting her head again on Daniel's shoulder as she snuggled close.

"It's alright. I…I don't have a lot of experience at showing a guy, you know, that I like him." June smiled even as her own face flushed deeply, "Not that I've ever met I guy that I felt this way about. But most men want a woman for what she has to offer them and that's all I've ever really known or seen. Your different, you don't look at me like that and…I like that."

"I am a man, June. I feel those, those desires. And those same feelings are closely tied to my emotions." Daniel said softly, resting his blushing, burning cheek against her forehead, "I…I'm afraid of what might happen and not just because of what I am but also because…well, I've never, you know. That."

June raised her head and stared disbelievingly at Daniel and then suddenly grinned, causing him to frown as his blush deepened again with embarrassment. Her grin again shifting to a seductive smile, June rose to throw the blanket aside and straddled the man's hips. Daniel tensed and stared up at her wide eyed as June sat directly on the thin piece of soft leather that was all that served him as clothing. Between them, she could feel the man's reaction and June pressed herself down against him as she leant forward to bring their faces close together. From this close, June could hear as well as feel the pounding of the man's heart in his chest.

"Then how do you know anything bad will happen if you've never tried it?" June purred, moving her hips slightly back and forth.

A low moaning growl built in Daniel's throat as June moved against him but next moment he screwed up his eyes tightly and grabbed the woman suddenly by the shoulders and held her still.

"June, I…tell me something first. Is it you heart that desires me?" Daniel said, opening his eyes to look firstly into June's and then trailed them down to where their bodies met, "Or is it just…something else?"

June twisted her shoulders free and sat up, frowning down at Daniel. A cold feeling of anger built in the pit of her stomach as her frown quickly became a scowl.

"I. You. Fine!" June rose to her feet and with a toss of her head, stormed angrily out of the room, almost tearing the moss curtain from the doorway as she pulled it roughly aside. Daniel lay staring after the curtain had dropped back with deep confusion written all across his face. Then he jumped to his feet and hastily stepped through the curtain himself.

"June?" Daniel said blinking in the bright sunlight outside but the bounty hunter was already halfway down to the river and did not turn back.

Daniel stood just outside her door, still looking confused when a soft noise nearby caught his attention. There were many people milling about or at play further away near the lake but nearby Aang and Katara sat together on the stone seats around the campfire looking over at him. Aang's eyes didn't seem to want to look directly at Daniel but Katara stared with a small grin and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I see you take after your father, at least in that department." Katara said rising to her feet and walking over as Daniel's confusion deepened, she stood before him and her eyes looked down to his waist, "The women of this world will be so pleased when the Air Nomads do return, especially if that's common amongst the men."

Daniel's eyes followed Katara's and his face suddenly went white, his reaction to June a moment before was painfully obvious beneath his loincloth. Reaching behind himself, Daniel tore the curtain from June's doorway and held it to his front as a deep blush again covered his face and spread down his chest. Katara's grin faded though as she turned to look at June who now sat on the river's bank and then turned back to Daniel.

"What happened?" Katara asked with concern.

"I. I don't know. I think I said something wrong." Daniel said quietly. Although the confusion returned to his face the flush remained as he looked at Katara, "She…she's just so forward sometimes. And I've never…well, I just asked if she cared about me or doing, you know, that."

Katara suddenly smiled knowingly although she shook her head sadly at Daniel a moment after.

"Oh, Daniel. In our little circle we call what you did, Saying a Sokka." Katara said, still smiling softly at Daniel confused face, "Listen to me. It is a very rare woman and often a very confused one, who thinks only of that. A woman doesn't think with what's down there but what's in here," Katara pressed her hand against Daniel's chest over his heart, "When a woman is ready to…do that, it's because she's ready to open her heart to you. I'll admit June's a little inexperienced and awkward maybe but it's obvious she cares about you Daniel."

Aang, still fighting to keep a smirk off his face, approached to stand next to his wife as Daniel remained standing with the curtain held to his waist and deep confusion radiating from him.

"But, why? I'm not a good person." Daniel said frowning, "All that I've done. The things I have yet to do."

"You're a better person than you think, Daniel." Aang said, smiling warmly at the man.

"But, I've explained." Daniel said with a frustrated frown. Distracted, he dropped the curtain he was holding against himself but luckily his earlier excitement had…reduced, "If I don't maintain control of my emotions, people get hurt. And I don't understand why June would want to be with…I mean, we've only really just met and,"

Daniel trailed off, looking past Katara to where June sat with her back to them at the river's edge and let his frustrations out in a long growl.

"You like her too, don't you Daniel?" Katara asked with a small smile and Daniel frowned at the question at first, then glared hard at Aang who stood slightly behind his wife, grinning broadly. Then Daniel turned back to Katara with an embarrassed expression and shrugged before he gave her a slight nod of his head, Katara's smile widened and she gave the man a friendly pat on the shoulder, "Well, I think the two of you should try to take things a little slower. As you say, you've only just met and you both are a little…lacking in experience. But, for now it might be best if you let me go and talk to her and maybe later on you should try and ask her to join you in some kind of activity you both might enjoy. You know, kind of like a date."

Katara leaned up and kissed Daniel gently on his still blushing cheek and turned to walk away as Aang stepped up to his side, both men watching her go. When Katara sat down beside June, Daniel turned a confused look to Aang.

"What kind of date is she expecting me to ask June on out here in the wilderness?" Daniel asked incredulously and Aang only shrugged, continuing to grin broadly as Daniel gave another frustrated growl, "I tell you, Aang. I have two thousand years of memories in my head. I've consorted with, fought against and manipulated beings a thousand times older than that. And yet, along comes a beautiful woman like June and I feel like a hormone addled teenager all over again. I just don't understand it."

"Women." Aang said, turning his grin to Daniel, "Trust me on this. Half of the other Avatar spirits within me are women, or at least some kind of female and I still can't figure them out. But all you really need to remember is 'compliments'. You can't go wrong with compliments. Even if it's been a hard few days and she's unwashed, tired and hungry, a good compliment goes a long way. Oh, and flowers come in handy sometimes too."

"Poetry's good too." Came Sokka's voice and the two tattooed men turned to see the warrior had left his and Suki's room next to June's and was walking over to them with something in his hands, "When I want to put a smile on Suki's face, I write her a haiku or just a little ditty about how much she means to me or how pretty I think she is. Women love a man who's willing to show his sensitive side." When Sokka paused beside Daniel and Aang he glanced down at where Katara and June sat by the river and turned a knowing grin at Daniel, "I assumed you guys were talking about that sort of thing. It's good to see you're up and about man."

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Daniel said and looking around for something to change the subject he spied the small blue crystal Sokka carried, "Are you still playing around with those things or are you looking to start a musical career?"

"Actually, I've had an idea with these crystals but someone," Sokka started excitedly but then frowned, looking at Aang, "Some big pansy won't help me out with a hypothesis."

"Sokka, I told you it's dangerous." Aang said to his brother in-law with a frown, "I'm not going to shoot lightning at you."

"Wait." Daniel said, raising his eyebrows in surprise, "You want Aang to fry you?"

"No. Not at me. But look at this." Sokka fished around in a small pouch at his belt and extracted several flat, rounded pieces of crystal, holding them out for Daniel to see, "Oma helped me make these this morning. They're all part of the same crystal and I got one of those Dai Li guys to take one up to the other end of the valley while I went up to the waterfall end and guess what?" Sokka paused dramatically, "We could talk to each other through the crystals. The sound was perfectly clear and that was from almost five miles away. But that's not the most interesting bit." Sokka stepped close to Daniel, lowering his voice conspiratorially, "I picked up one of Chong's instruments this morning and the crystal on it was warm from sitting in the sun. The bigger crystal it came from was sitting in the shade but when I touched it," Sokka's eyes went wide and his voice rose excitedly again, "It was just as warm."

"Sokka." Aang said rolling his eyes at the man, "I swear you're carrying on like you've been at the cactus again. They're just crystals with the curious ability to transmit sounds. I mean, there's all sorts of funny crystals around. Bumi eats them back in Omashu if you remember."

But while Aang thought his brother in-law was a few winged-lemur short of a flock, Daniel took the blue crystal from the big warriors hands and examined it thoughtfully.

"Don't you get it, Aang?" Sokka said pleadingly, trying to get the young monk to understand, "These crystals answer so many of the questions and theories that Teo and I have been working on. Sound travels through the air as vibrations, we figured that out but heat must be a kind of vibration too. And if different forms of energy can exist as waves and vibrations then,"

Sokka droned on in a one sided lecture as Aang's eyes suddenly glazed over. Daniel continued listening attentively to Sokka, absorbed in the warrior's explanation and neither man noticed the vacant eyes of the Airbender next to them.

Aang's eyes hadn't glazed over because he was bored or didn't understand Sokka (as was usually the case) but because he suddenly found himself in his usual place of reflection and contemplation. He was surprised to find himself gone from the valley and surrounded by the multitudes of previous Avatars, humans, humanoids, dragons and other stranger creatures sitting together and in mixed, small groups in the place of blue sky and clouds. He found himself facing Roku, a huge blue and red dragon and a strange, diminutive hairy man.

"We are sorry to just pull you in like this, Aang." Roku said in his deep and wise voice, "But we have been paying attention to what is happening and some of our numbers felt there was something you should know."

"Aye. Somethin' ye should know indeed, lad." The small man said in a gravelly voice, bowing to Aang, "Name's Rumblebelly Oresplitter. Last Sage of me kin. Sage bein' the name we used for me…our kind, Avatar Aang."

The man stood only perhaps four feet tall and almost that around, although it was difficult to tell with the bulky but bright silver armor that covered the man's body. It was difficult to see the man's face as well, only his eyes and the tip of a bulbous nose showing through the thick hair and beard that covered the man's face and fell in a flowing brown wave down the front of his armored body. Strapped to the short man's back was a double bladed axe almost as tall and as wide as the man himself.

"Err, you're a Dwarfkin. Right, Mr Oresplitter?" Aang asked politely.

The short, bearded man gave a loud rumbling laugh, clutching at the rounded armor across his ample belly.

"Mr? Will yer listen to the fancy britches. Aye, lad. Dwarf be the name yer ancestors used fer us an it'll do fine. I doubt ya got the mouth to pronounce it in me own tongue. Just calls me Rumblebelly." The man, dwarf, bowed again and although it was impossible to see if the man was smiling under all the hair on his face, Aang saw his deep brown eyes twinkle with silent laughter, "We dwarfs held the mantle of Sage…Avatar, I mean, when yer kind where still grubbin about in caves an huntin' with sticks, afore even the dragons. Most o' us lived deep in the earth we loved. We didn't have yer fancy Bending but we worked the earth with our hands, our muscles and our sweat for the love of it and we had an understandin' o' the earth like none other." The dwarf stepped closer to Aang and his voice lowered to a bass rumble, "Now, yer big warrior genius out there is on ta something' with those crystals. Me kin understood the bounty and gifts o' the earth, an I ain't just talkin' bout the element but the world herself, the mother o' us all. Crystals lit our cities, gave us warmth where it were needed, let folks on opposite sides o' the world talk to one another an even powered our diggin' engines. When times was tough, we even et the durn things. Now listen well to the big winged worm here an he'll tell ya the rest o' it."

The huge red and blue dragon that sat on the ground before Aang, snaked it's massive head over on it's long neck and glowered down at the dwarf before it looked to Aang and inclined it's head respectfully.

"Avatar Aang. We believe your warrior friend, Sokka, is onto something important." The dragon spoke in a deep, bass rumble that felt as though it shook Aang to his core, "When Daniel came to collect you from Fate and Koh's clutches in the sprit realms, he fought Koh with pure energy attacks. When the final battle for the salvation of this world is begun there will be many such energy attacks being used on both sides. Some we will show to you when you are ready and I suspect Daniel will be able to teach you more. But these forms of attacks will be devastating to the earth unless a way is found to negate them. Sokka, it seems is onto a way to deflect, or at least divert those kinds of attacks. You would do well to listen to his council."

"Oh, well, yes I always listen to Sokka." Aang said, unable to resist a small grin, "He's pretty smart and usually right about these things but when he starts talking about how everything works, he's impossible to understand."

"Mark o' a true genius." Rumblebelly said cheerfully, "Just ignore the big words lad and do what he tells yer."

"Err, Ok." Aang only said in reply, of course he knew this already.

"And, Aang." Roku said stepping forward beside him with a frown, "Some of our older selves here have told us more of the Avatar of Nature, especially those not bonded correctly to an animal spirit. Be wary of Daniel's heart and this young woman, June. Love exists on a fine line alongside hate."

Aang frown matched his friend and previous incarnation's as the scene around him faded and he found himself blinking in the bright sunlight of the valley.

"See? By using the differentials between the crystal pieces it's possible to create a loop in the charge build up and use that inverted," Sokka was saying but he stopped and frowned himself at the pensive look on Aang's face, "Hey, are you paying attention Aang? Because this could really help us."

"Yes, Sokka, I was paying attention. More than you know." Aang said. He reached out and took the small crystal from Daniel who still held it and inspected the blue, clear stone for himself, "So this stuff can redirect energy?"

"Oh, you were paying attention." Sokka said delightedly and continued, "Well, as I was saying we could refine these and even tune them to,"

But Aang wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about what the dwarven and dragon Avatars had told him and on an impulse, Aang used his Earthbending to break away a piece from the base of the crystal he held. Then, with his curiosity driving him on, Aang tossed the larger crystal aside and inspected the smaller piece for a moment while unnoticed behind him, Sokka stopped his droning lecture and picked up the discarded piece, eyeing Aang questioningly. But Aang was lost in his own thoughts, eager to discover the properties of the crystals for himself and he stepped away from the other two and hurled the small piece as high and as far as he could, using a small Airbending push to send it flying further. Then, as Daniel and Sokka's eyes went wide in sudden fear, Aang drew his arms back in a sweeping move and white energy began to crackle about his hands.

"Wait, no!" Daniel shouted but it was too late.

Aang's hands shot forward and from his pointed fingers a white bolt of lightning erupted forth toward the tumbling piece of crystal. Moving in a blur, Daniel snatched the larger crystal from Sokka's hands and turned, hurling it as hard as he could away from them but it had only flown two dozen yards before Aang's lightning bolt struck the smaller piece of crystal. The lightning was drawn into the small piece, vaporizing it instantly and at the same moment the larger piece flashed brightly and then exploded in an expanding cloud of white flames and black smoke. Every head in the valley turned at the sudden explosion, more heads poking through the many doorways opening into the cliffs.

As the smoke rapidly dissipated, Aang, Sokka and Daniel were revealed, laying flat out on their backs and covered from head to foot in black soot.

"So, you weren't paying attention then." Sokka said, sitting up with a groan he coughed out a puff of black soot and glared at Aang, "I told you, we have to refine the crystals first and removed the flaws before they can be used to divert energy but even then we still need a way to stabilize them."

Daniel and Aang sat up at the same moment, Daniel turning and raising an eyebrow at Aang who grinned embarrassedly, making his teeth stand out starkly in his soot blacked face.

"What the hell happen to you guys?" Came Toph's voice as she, Mai and Zuko stepped from their room and approached the three men, "Oh, hey Chuckles. Good to see you up and about. How you feeling, apart from being blown up an all?"

"I feel better, thanks. Or at least I did." Daniel said rising to his feet. Then Daniel shook his head violently, the shake traveling down his body to his feet and the soot leapt from his skin. He swept his arms down and the black cloud settled to the ground before he turned and gave Aang a dry stare, "I think Aang did a Sokka."

"Hey." Sokka said in a whining tone as the others laughed.

"Yeah, I, uh, just wanted to see what would happen." Aang said apologetically but then blanched in fear as Suki stormed from the door of her room with a vengeful expression on her face.

But she marched first up to where her husband sat on the ground and pinched Sokka's ear painfully between her fingers and started pulling the large warrior to his feet.

"Haven't we spoken about you doing your dangerous experiments around other people." Suki said angrily as Sokka sputtered in protest and tears sprang to his eyes from his painfully stretched ear. Then Suki noticed the grins pointed toward her on the other's faces and her anger dissolved into confusion, "What?"

"Uh, actually, this was my fault, Suki." Aang said, looking embarrassed and ashamed again.

Suki stared at Aang in disbelief for a moment before she turned to her husband, dropping her hand from his ear and looking suddenly mortified.

"Oh. Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. And look at you. Are you hurt, sweetheart?" Suki tenderly brushed at the soot covering Sokka's body before she took him by the hand and started leading him back to their room, "Come on my big brave warrior. Lets get you cleaned up and make sure you're ok. Let Suki make it all better."

As Suki disappeared first through the curtain in their doorway, Sokka turned his head back to the others and, his happy grin visible under his soot covered face, Sokka's eyebrows jiggled up and down before he winked at them and quickly followed after his wife.

"Urgh. Sometimes my way of seeing the world is a curse. I think I need a long walk." Toph said with a distasteful look on her face before she brightened suddenly and smirked, "Hey, Sweetness. Your husband, the all knowing Avatar, just done something stupid. Seems to have paid off for Sokka though."

Katara and June had just arrived from the riverbank. The had started running back at the sight and sound of the explosion but had slowed to a walk when it was obvious the three men were alright and the others had arrived shortly after. Now Katara stood tapping an impatient foot and she glared at her husband before she pointed down at the river with a scowl.

"Bath, Loverboy. Now." Katara said angrily but as Aang turned to do as she had said and before Katara followed she rolled her eyes at the others with a smile.

Daniel's face had gone blank at the sight of Mai, Zuko and Toph and he kept sending furtive glances their way. Toph had already given him a pleased greeting and now Mai smiled warmly but between the two women Zuko only stared back, his face as blank and unreadable as Mai's would usually be. Thankful for the distraction of June now standing nearby, Daniel turned to her and gave her an embarrassed smile, the grin dropping a moment later when June looked pointedly away.

"Hey, uh, June. I, um." Daniel stammered, suddenly unable to find the words but he brightened a moment later and held up a finger, "Give me a minute."

Daniel vanished and June turned back to where he had stood with an angry scowl. Mai and Zuko exchanged confused looks before turning those looks to Toph but she only shrugged and all three turned to June.

"What was that about, Bounty Babe?" Toph asked with a raised eyebrow.

But before June could answer, Daniel just as suddenly reappeared standing before her with one hand held behind his back.

"I. June, you see. Um," Daniel still didn't seem to be able to find what he wanted to say and his face screwed up in frustration.

June's anger faded as she looked at Daniel in confusion.

"Why are you looking at me like you're constipated?" June asked dryly and the three lovers near her and Daniel smirked.

"Because, I can't think of any poetry off the top of my head." Daniel explained as he blushed deeply and scratched at the back of his head, "Look, I just wanted you to know I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings before. I'm really good at things like battle plans and big ideas but when it comes to, you know, important things like before I'm a bit out of my depth and I tend to say the first stupid thing that comes to me."

"You don't say?" June said dryly, although a touch of a smile raised the corners of her mouth.

Mai poked Zuko in the side, pointing to Daniel and Zuko leaned over and blinked in surprise when he saw what the other man held behind his back. Toph merely stood beside her loved ones, grinning from ear to ear. Daniel glanced at the three briefly, his face darkening further before he turned back to June. When he opened his mouth the words came out in a rush.

"Yeah, um, June, I think you're a really great person and I admire you a lot. You're strong, independant and smart and resourcful. I mean, you've practically raised yourself, taught yourself how to be a successful bounty hunter, befriended one of the most reclusive and aloof animals in all the world and after everything I've done and shown you about myself you still wanted to take care of me and, and you still like me and I, I like you too and I was just wondering, if you're not still mad at me or anything," Daniel paused and whipped his hand around from behind his back revealing a handpicked bunch of white and yellow wildflowers. June's eyes went wide at the sight but Daniel suddenly couldn't raised his to meet hers and finished in a mumbling rush, "Would you go on a date with me this afternoon?"

June smiled warmly as she took the offered flowers from Daniel but both their smiles dropped a moment later at a sound from nearby.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Toph said in a high pitched, mocking tone then pursed her lips and made kissing sounds at them.

Zuko only rolled his eye but he and Mai were both smiling at Daniel and June who were both now blushing in embarrassment. Turning away from the trio though, June smiled again at Daniel and raised the wildflowers to her face to smell them.

"Yes, Daniel." June said softly and his eyes lit up from the broad smile that split his face, "I'd like that very much."

"Ok, when you said date, I didn't exactly envision this." June whispered testily from where she and Daniel lay side by side in the dirt under some thick bushes.

Below them in a wide, shallow valley several miles from they valley they were currently staying in, was a herd of at least two hundred Cow-pigs. Huge animals, as tall as a full grown man at the shoulders, their rounded but muscular bodies were covered in short, thick brown hair. Their heads seemed disproportionately large for their bodies and below their wide, forward facing nostrils they each had long yellowed tusks and from their foreheads jutted long, curved horns. The animal's milled about quietly in the valley below, eating the grass that grew there or digging with their noses for roots and grubs. While the herd of Cow-pigs were unaware of June or Daniel, in June's enhanced senses the stench rising from the herd brought stinging tears to her eyes.

After June's whispered complaint, Daniel turned to her with a small grin.

"Well, I didn't think either of us wanted to sit around the valley with everyone smirking at us." Daniel whispered back, "I thought this would be a chance for us to get out alone."

"So you thought you'd take me out hunting for some meat?" June whispered dryly, rolling her eyes, "How very romantic of you."

"Actually, we're herding, not hunting." Daniel said, grinning back at her again, "With all the new occupants in the valley I thought I'd bring in some animal's the people could farm. I knew Aang wouldn't approve, that's why I didn't say anything about the idea."

"Great. So, we get to chase these stinky things all over the countryside trying to get them back." June said with a frown, "You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"This will be fun, I swear." Daniel whispered back to her and reached over to give her hand a squeeze. He turned his head slightly and with a nod indicated June's shirshu friend where she rested down the bottom of the hill behind them, "Nyla can cover the rear of the heard and watch out for stragglers. Once I've subdued the bull of the heard, you and I will lead them back to our valley. Think of this as part of your training, a private lesson. When you run with a herd this way your life force mingles with their's, you and the herd move and react as one. It's an incredible feeling, June."

June only stared back disbelievingly at Daniel for a moment.

"You want to run in front of a stampeding herd of Cow-pigs? Daniel, are you nuts?" June thought about her own statement for a moment and then gave Daniel a harder stare "I mean, more nuts?"

But Daniel only grinned wider at her.

"Come on, June. You can already move way faster than these things and I'll be right there by your side." Daniel said quietly, his grin softened into a warm smile, "This is part of who I am, June and I want to share with you the things I love. Besides, once I defeat the lead bull, the others will see me as the dominant male and they'll never hurt us. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

June felt her resistance crumbling under Daniel's smile and obvious enthusiasm and she smiled back at him.

"Alright then." June said resignedly and then frowned at him again, "But if I get trampled to death I'm never going on another date with you."

"Deal." Daniel said, he shifted quickly across and kissed June's cheek before turning back to the animal's below them, "Just wait here and I'll be back for you once the herd is ready to follow."

Daniel simply vanished from her side and June sighed, rolling her eyes and turning to look at the animals below the hill she was laying on. The instant Daniel had vanished the herd of Cow-pigs had reacted skittishly, making grunting, lowing sounds at the man who had suddenly appeared in their midst. A wide clear space quickly opened around Daniel as the animal's moved away but a larger beast quickly made it's way through the herd toward him. It was easily head and shoulders above all the other animals and the horns on this Bull-pig's head curved out almost six feet to either side of it's head and it's long tusks poked up past it's wide nostrils. The huge bull stopped a dozen yards from the calmly standing Daniel and snorted loudly at him, pawing at the ground with one cloven hoof. June watched Daniel only grin back at the beast as it's lowered it's horned head and suddenly charge, it's hooves thundering over the ground. As the Bull reached Daniel it swiped it's horned head at him but he had already leapt high, flipping upside down as the bull passed beneath and punching out with a fist that connected solidly with the top of it's head, between it's horns. From where she lay under the bush, June felt more than heard the blow and as Daniel dropped to the ground behind the bull it skidded to a halt, shaking it's head to clear it before spinning to face Daniel once more. It bellowed angrily at Daniel, shaking it's horns threateningly at him before charging again. Once more, Daniel stood calmly as the huge beast bore down on him, hooves tearing up the ground as it accelerated. But this time, moments from impact, Daniel only raised a hand at his side and beside him the ground rose up as an angled slab, it's highest end facing the oncoming bull. With an enormous crunch the bull slammed headfirst into the slab of stone and was brought to a dead stop, it's rear end lifting high off the ground from it's momentum before crashing back down to the ground. The bull lay dazed for a moment, it's head wobbling from side to side as Daniel stepped around to it's side and stroked it's neck with a hand.

"Are we ok now, buddy?" Daniel said to it with a grin, "I'm here to take you and yours to some decent, caring predators. They'll look after your family."

The rest of the herd approached then, sniffing at Daniel as he walked calmly amongst them toward the hill and the bush under which June lay watching wide eyed. As the once head bull struggled to his feet, the rest of the herd turned as one to watch Daniel as he walked up the hill and paused before the bush.

"It's alright now." Daniel said with a smile and held out a hand to June, "You can come out. So long as they know you're with me they won't attack."

"Is that it?" June asked incredulously as she stood up beside Daniel, the cow-pigs below them going back to their grazing with disinterest, "You just smack the big bull and suddenly you're the boss?"

"Yeah, it's kind of brutal and stupid, at least in human terms but it's what works for these guys in the natural world." Daniel said with a grin, he slipped his hand into June's and held tight, "You, ready? Just stick close to me now. We'll pass around the outside of the herd to start and they will follow."

Starting at a jog down the short hill, June felt a touch of trepidation as she ran at Daniel's side but the large beasts only turned and watched them pass to begin with. Then as they started to move away from the herd, the animals started lumbering after them, first in small groups pealing away from the edges of the herd and then from behind her June could hear the thunder of hundreds of cloven feet. June risked one glance back and her heart almost froze at the sight of the creatures close behind them, running stretched out in a long line, a cloud of light brown dust already reaching to the sky from the animal's passage. Then she felt a tug on her hand and turned back to Daniel who was grinning at her even wider.

"Don't fear them, June." Daniel called out and laughed with sudden joy, "Be a part of it. Feel it."

Already, large cow-pigs were starting to draw level with them and June turned her head to look at the one alongside her, it's black eyes rolling briefly to meet hers before rolling back to the front again, it's breath roaring in and out of it's nose. More and more were drawing up alongside, some even managing to pull ahead and again June heard Daniel's joyous laugh as they ran within the herd, a part of it.

Excitement was beginning to replace the fear in June's chest now, the thunder that rose from all about her, the way the rumbling echoed in the wild beat of her own heart, the bellows and grunting of the creatures surrounding her, even the stench of the animals seemed to add to the experience.

"Come on." Daniel suddenly shouted over the noise and with a leap he was gone from her side.

She stared wide eyed as Daniel flipped easily in the air and landed lightly on his feet on the broad back of the nearest running cow-pig. Unable to help herself, June grinned and, slipping a little closer to the beast running at her side, she jumped and like Daniel found herself standing on the animal's wide shoulders.

Daniel smiled broadly at June and she smiled back, somehow standing on the back's of large animals at the head of a stampeding herd didn't seem so strange whit Daniel at her side, then laughing again he stepped forward and jumped, flying forward to land on the beast ahead of him. He glanced back at her, an obvious challenge in his grin. June, used as she was to riding a large animal, held her arms out at her sides to balance and swallowed as she looked at the gap between the beast she stood upon and the next running before it. Then, pushing her fears aside, June took a running step and leapt, flying across the gap as Daniel had and her boots landed squarely on the shoulders of the lead beast. But her boots slid on the rough hairs on the animal's back and June pinwheeled her arms wildly to keep her balance, yet as Daniel had promised he suddenly flashed across to appear behind her on the same animal, his arms slipping about her waist to steady her. He grinned at her again and June was captivated for a moment at how Daniel's smile made his eyes twinkle in the afternoon sunlight before he indicated the path ahead of them with a slight nod. When June turned her head back to the front she saw they were already running out of open ground, the trees that boarded the mountains enclosing the valley coming up fast. But Daniel only raised an arm from her waist, holding it before them and with a lazy wave of his hand the trees simply slid to the sides, the earth beneath them rising up and sliding aside to open a gap that fifty of the running cow-pigs could pass though side by side.

"Now come on, June." Daniel said in her ear, the laughter still plain in his voice, "Into the moment, lets beat them there and open the door."

Still holding June about the waist, Daniel leapt ahead of the running herd of cow-pigs. Both of their feet struck the ground side by side and June reached within herself, drawing on her natural energies as she had learned. Instantly she felt the air about them thicken, the bright sunlight faded noticeably and the sounds of the beasts behind them became muted as though she heard their thundering hooves through thick walls. They ran on, flashing ahead of the herd and June glanced back to see the beasts running as though in some dream state, where before their legs and hooves had flashed about underneath them now the beasts moved slowly and almost gracefully. In this state June and Daniel ran in long, leaping strides, each running step carrying them yards ahead before the next and unable to help herself, June laughed with the sheer pleasure of it.

Before the cow-pigs behind them had even reached the newly parted trees, Daniel and June had flashed through them finding themselves beside the river that tumbled through the gap in the cliffs surrounding the valley. They skidded to a half before those cliffs and Daniel placed his hands flat against the rock wall before him, then spread his hands wide and with a deep, bone rattling crunching sound the stone parted like it was a soft curtain instead of unyielding stone. As the rumbling of the stampeding herd grew behind them, again gain the two flashed away into the long, wide tunnel Daniel had revealed and through to the light showing at it's far end.

As they passed through into bright sunlight, Daniel suddenly scooped a surprised June into his arms and she found herself being carried, flying just above the ground. First following the river and a quarter of a mile into the valley, Daniel stopped, easing June gently to the ground and then dropping into a low stance he punched skywards with a fist. Instantly a narrow but high stone wall erupted from the ground, growing out from the river's edge to the cliff wall at the edge of the valley over a mile away. Giving June a sly wink, he picked her up again and this time flew high as the first of the cow-pigs thundered through the tunnel into the valley and in a few moments, Daniel and his passenger touched down on the ground beside the tunnel as the last of the animals dashed through. With playful flicks of her long, prehensile tongue, Nyla came running through last and Daniel closed the tunnel behind her with a simple sweep of his arm.

The running beasts halted when the reached the limits of their new enclosure, milling about for a moment before the high stone wall and then many of them lumbered down to the river's edge for a drink to cool off after their hard run.

"So, we didn't loose any, you do good work Nyla." Daniel said cheerfully, patting the shirshu on the neck and getting a growling grunt in reply before he turned back to June at his side, "Wait here with Nyla, there's just one thing I have left to do and I'll be back."

Before June could reply, Daniel sprinted away into the animal's who were now beginning to spread out in their new home and June saw him approaching the big bull he had fought for control of the herd. The huge animal eyed Daniel cautiously as he walked calmly up to it and suddenly punched it on the nose. Instantly the beast bellowed and swiped it's head at Daniel and June gasped when she saw Daniel simply stand and take the blow. Luckily, or most likely by design, June surmised, Daniel shifted at the last moment and took the blow on the curve of the beast's horns and not it's point and was sent tumbling away. Daniel was instantly on his feet although he stayed bent over low even as the huge bull came charging toward him. But it skidded to a halt just before Daniel, bellowing and shaking it's horns at him threateningly, but Daniel just remained in his low stance, backing slowly away and after a short while the beast seemed to loose interest and wandered away, many of the other cow-pigs coming over to sniff at it. Daniel remained low until he passed beyond the animals and then turned to walk over to June, smiling broadly although he rubbed at his ribs on one side. June dashed away from Nyla's side as he came close and looked at Daniel's side where he held his hand but the red mark from the bull's horn was already fading.

"What. What were you doing?" June asked the grinning man incredulously, "Why didn't you get out of the way or just smash that thing again?"

"Well, I had to give him his herd back." Daniel replied still grinning and then shrugged, "It's only fair after all."

"You are the weirdest man I've ever met." June said, shaking her head at Daniel before she smiled at him, "But I think that's what I like most about you. I've actually enjoyed this date."

"Oh, is it over already?" Daniel said in a whining tone and stuck out his bottom lip in a mocking pout, making June laugh.

"Maybe not just yet." June said with a sly smile, then her face colored slightly and she bit at her bottom lip, "Would you…take me flying again?"

Laughing, Daniel again scooped June up into his arms and a moment later she shrieked with laughter herself as they rocketed up into the sky.

The Gaang and many of the other occupants of the valley had started in surprise when the stone wall had erupted into being and then with even more surprise as a couple hundred large cow-pigs had come thundering through an opening in the cliffs. But the Gaang realized what was happening a moment later when two figures had risen rapidly into the afternoon sky, disappearing quickly over the valley and into the mountains. Many of the ex-Dai Li now staying in the valley had rushed enthusiastically down to inspect the newly arrived animals. Katara and Suki both gave loud sighs as they watched the pair flying away and Aang and Sokka exchanged worried glances, wondering what might be expected of them next by their wives. They rightly imagined that after seeing the romantic display of the flying couple, both Aang and Sokka's wives would be expecting them to match or better it.

It wasn't until the sky was growing dark as the sun set that Daniel dropped out of the sky, landing gently next to the Gaang's campfire with June held at his side. The woman was smiling broadly, her hair tangled and disheveled but she did not seem to care as she kept her arms tight about the man.

"Well, how was your…date?" Katara asked with a sly smile at the pair.

"Yeah, Chuckles, spill." Toph added, her grin as wide as many of the others around the campfire.

"It was…really good." Daniel said softly, color rising in his cheeks at the stares of the others.

"I had the best time I've ever had outside of a tavern." June said enthusiastically, not caring about the grins and smirks of the Gaang, "Daniel showed me how he works with animals and then he took me all around the mountains. We went so high I could even see the Northern Air Temple…at least in the distance. Here, Katara."

Reaching into the blue shirt she had originally borrowed from Katara, June carefully extracted a tiny white flower and stepping away from Daniel she held it out to the wide eyed Waterbender.

"Daniel took me to where these grow on some of the highest peaks." June said with a smile, "He said you might like one."

"Winter's Kiss." Katara breathed in awe, naming the flower, "These are so rare. Thanks guys."

Daniel rubbed at the back of his head as his embarrassment grew but June only smiled again and shrugged in response before stepping back over to his side.

"Well, I have to say, Chuckles, you're calmer than I've seen since you first got here." Toph said, grinning again at Daniel.

Aang had to agree, there was still a chaotic turmoil stewing and turning that Aang could sense inside the man but it was much reduced from what it had been before. Daniel's blush was creeping down his neck toward his chest but he returned the smile readily.

"I guess I have to thank," Daniel paused, turning his smile to June before looking back to the others, "I have all of you to thank for that. And I promise, no more secrets. There are some things, concerning the war that I must keep to myself for now. But only until it is time and you are all ready to learn of them but if you have any more questions about myself or my past I will answer them openly and honestly."

"Good." Zuko said simply.

"We're glad to hear that, Daniel. Thank you." Mai added, smiling broadly at him.

Daniel bowed respectfully to the others and June suddenly stepped away from him, attempting to run her fingers through her tangled hair.

"I think I'll get cleaned up before I join you all for something to eat." June said to the others before she tugged on Daniel's hand and led him away toward the doorway to her room.

Although June's room was only a few yards from the fire, the Gaang turned politely away from the pair as they paused there, although they kept their ears pointed in that direction.

"I really did have a great time with you today Daniel. Thank you." June said quietly with a soft smile, "You can, uh, you could come in for a while if you like."

But for the first time in many hours, Daniel smile faltered a little and his eyes dropped from June's, her own smile dropping in disappointment.

"I still have things to work out, June. There's still a monster inside me, trying to come out." Daniel said softly, he reached up to cup June's cheek in his palm and smiled at her sadly, "But I have a new drive to tame that beast now. I had a really great day with you too and I hope…we can do something together again tomorrow?"

"I'd like that, Daniel." June said, smiling again. She leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against his before turning and disappearing into her room.

Turning, Daniel wandered slowly back to the fire, a dreamy, glazed look in his eyes that vanished in fresh embarrassment as he noticed the knowing grins the Gaang were directing toward him.

"Uh, I think everyone should try to get some rest soon. My…problems have caused enough distraction and we need to continue our training." Daniel said softly, "I need to keep up my own training too but, uh, I just wanted to say thank you again, everyone, for staying by my side. And, um, goodnight."

Still blushing furiously, Daniel vanished with a small pop and the Gaang turned their grins to each other. Suki gave another loud sigh.

"He's very sweet when he tries, isn't he?" Suki said to the world at large as she stared into the fire.

"I think he's starting to find his humanity again." Katara added, sighing herself as she twirled the tiny white flower June had given her between her fingers, "Just like Yue said."

"Personally, I think it's just more for us to worry about." Zuko said with a frown.

Mai and Toph beside him turned frowns of their own onto Zuko as did many of the others but they were all surprised when Aang nodded in agreement.

"The other Avatar's have warned me again and again about an unbalanced Nature Avatar. We need to watch him closely." Aang said frowning as Zuko was but he held up a placating hand as the other's turned their frowns on him, "I just mean we might need to be there for him when he needs us, like yesterday. And for the sake of others."

Aang sent a meaningful look toward June's doorway and Zuko nodded in agreement as Aang had done a moment before.

While the Gaang had a pleasant enough evening after June emerged to join them, the other women pestering the bounty hunter with whispered queries about her date, their worries only grew when later that evening the first low rumbles of distant explosions rolled over the valley from deeper in the mountains. Daniel, as he had said, was training again and the rumbles carried on late into the night.

**_See? I warned you, it went all fluffy again. ;) I know, I know, you're all disappointed with me but Daniel and June's budding relationship plays and important role later in the story._**

**_And there will be more mayhem coming in the next chapter and a couple of big revelations, one at the beginning and another at the end._**

**_Please feel free to review with all your abuse over how fluffy this chap turned out or even if you liked it, either ways good._**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Within a realm between realms, a place where spirit and life force mingle, the landscape was populated by countless beings and creatures usually associated with much darker realms. The blasted and blackened ground could barely be seen for the sheer numbers of these creatures, these demons, that ranged about or fought amongst themselves. This place, known amongst many as 'The Spirit Swamps', was once filled with living spirits but now was home only to a growing number of demons. Deep within this realm only one large structure remained standing, as blasted and blacked as the rest of the landscape the remains of what was once a massive tree rose high above the landscape. This had for many millennia, been Koh, the face stealer's home but now a new master had taken up residence here, subjugating Koh himself.

Within the tree was a circular chamber far larger within than the outside and seated on an ornate throne of wood was a woman at once beautiful and at the same time terrifying to those who beheld her. Behind her, his long chitinious body coiled behind the throne of Fate, Koh's white painted face leered over the woman's shoulder. The beautiful woman leaned forward in her seat, her purple orbs fixed onto a figure standing a few yards away. Little could be seen of this person, swathed as they were in grey rags, covering them from head to toe. Even their face was hidden beneath a hooded shawl of the same grey rags.

"That is certainly an interesting tale you have brought me." Fate spoke softly to the figure though her voice seemed to echo loudly around the chamber, "The Nomad coming from another world? A mere boy named Daniel? And you come from this same place? I might let you continue to exist just for your entertainment value and yet," Fate rose slowly to her feet and glared at the rag cloaked figure before her, when she spoke next her voice was cold and full of menace, "You named him as the Avatar of Body and Spirit. No one knows of such things. I have made it that way. How do you, an obviously damaged spirit know of this?"

The cloaked figure was obviously not cowed or intimidated by Fate as it stood steady under the dangerous spirits glare.

"They say you can see into people's minds, then look into mine." The voice of the figure was vaguely feminine but was so raspy it was difficult to tell, "In my world, Daniel was supposed to be our great savior. He and his father were to bring the true balance back to all the realms. Until he betrayed his family. The Nomad is no hero like those grey robed idiots in his army claim, he is a coward and a murderer. I sought him out in my world to bring him to justice and when I couldn't find him on the earth I sought help from the spirit world. I didn't last long before I was eaten by that…that thing."

The figure spoke in a rasping growl and pointed to Koh who raised himself up and hissed angrily at the cloaked figure. Fate only sat calmly on her throne once more and turned her head to smile at Koh.

"Consumed by Koh?" Fate said in a quiet voice and turned back to raise a thin eyebrow at the figure disbelievingly , "And yet here you stand."

"I said he ate my soul." The figure growled softly, "I didn't say he swallowed."

Surprisingly, a smile spread over Koh's painted face and he turned to Fate with an evil chuckle.

"I do so like to play with my food." Koh said continuing to chuckle softly, "Their screams are like sweet music in my mind."

The figure seemed to be upset by this, taking a step forward and growling angrily but Fate's head snapped back to them with another angry glare and the ragged figure halted. Fate calmed quickly though and she brushed her long, silken black hair from her face with a serine expression and closed her eyes for the space of a heartbeat. When they snapped back open, Fate stared at the hooded figure with a touch of excitement plainly visible in her purple eyes.

"Yes. Yes. I see the truth of your words in your mind." Fate said, sitting forward eagerly in her seat, she stared hard at the figure, "And just like the Nomad, this Daniel named for Daniq, there is no knowledge of you in the Fount. How? How is such a thing possible?"

"Honestly? I am unsure how I came here. First Koh consumed me when I sought his help and it felt like I suffered inside him for the longest time." The figure's voice became softer, more feminine at first but as it continued it's voice grew raspy again as the figure spoke angrily, "But then suddenly I could see through Koh's eyes and there stood Daniel. But he surprised Koh, cut him open like a gutted fish and in his anger, Koh unleashed everything he had on Daniel. I was spat out as well. I'm not sure of what happened after. I can't…the memories are jumbled." The figure raised an arm, a delicate, pale hand slipping from the folds of it's rags to rest against the side of the figure's hood and it's voice softened briefly once more, "I remember bits and pieces of laying alone, recovering slowly in the spirit realms. It felt like forever as I did recover but thoughts of what Daniel did to me and making him pay were all that kept me going. When at last I could move again I was found by those grey robed fools in the Nomad's army and when I realized just who the Nomad was, I sought him out to make him suffer for what he did to our family, TO ME!"

The figure screamed out these last words and this person swathed in ragged robes suddenly streaked forward with blinding speed and halted directly before Fate. Koh reared up again, hissing angrily as his painted face vanished to be replaced by something reptilian, with a long pointed snout filled with needle sharp teeth. But Fate sat unfazed and merely raised a hand to halt Koh while she stared coolly into the dark depths of the figure's hood. The figure was trembling only inches away from Fate and panting growls could be heard from within it's hooded rags.

"But I didn't realize just how long my recovery had taken. Daniel had already fled to the mortal realm. He could not even face you here and like the coward he always was he has to seek out our family again to use them as fodder like he does those grey robed idiots." The figure suddenly dropped to it's knees before Fate and held up two pale hands in supplication, "But they say you hate him as much as I do. That is why I have come to you. I have all the skills I once possessed but not the power that came with my mortal body. You have the power to help me. Just get me into a mortal body near to Daniel, let me have my Bending and the power that comes with mortality and I will cut him down like the cowardly murderer he is."

Fate leaned forward again and reached out to cup her hand under the face hidden within the hood and the figure tensed as Fate narrowed her eyes.

"And what makes you think you stand a chance where so many have failed." Fate hissed into the depths of the hood, "What makes you so special?"

But Fate suddenly blinked in surprise when a light chuckle rose from the figure and the woman sat back on her throne.

"Because Daniel learned his skills from me and my parents. We created his fighting techniques." the figure growled with a touch of pride then the hood shook back and forth and the figure spoke angrily again, "I should have cut him down that last time I saw him while I was still alive but like a fool I let my heart give him the benefit of the doubt. And because of my foolish heart, Daniel killed dozens that day, even someone who loved him. Someone I loved." the hooded figure raised it hands again pleadingly, "Send me to the mortal realm, Fate. Grant me power to help me and I promise Daniel, this Nomad as he calls himself now, will suffer for what he has done to you…and to me."

Fate sat staring thoughtfully at the kneeling figure before her for many minutes until a slow smile spread across the woman's face. The smile did little to enhance the woman's beautiful features, only the opposite, it was as cold and full of malice as her purple eyes. Fate turned her smile to Koh at her side and his face switched back to his painted mask, returning her smile.

"Koh, dear? What is it the mortal's are wont to say about me? Oh, yes, I remember. I believe I am smiling down upon myself. Mind you, from what I see in this one's mind, I would not like to be the Fate of her world. Imagine it, an entire family with the skill and power of the Nomad." the smile remained on Fate's face but a small shudder passed through her. She turned her smile onto the kneeling figure before her, "But here in our world, opportunity has come knocking on our door. Very well, child. Rumor has it that soon there will be a great gathering of the spirits and the Elementals in the mortal realm. Such a gathering creates a weakness in the barrier between the realms and that shall be our second opportunity. I shall grant you the power you request and send you with as many demon fodder as can be passed through the barrier."

The hood of the figure nodded eagerly but Fate's eyes suddenly narrowed and the woman shot forward on her throne, her long fingered hands gripping the figure's head tightly either side of the hood.

"From what I see in your mind, I surmise the Nomad seeks to train other mortals to wield his kind of power. This must not be allowed." Fate hissed and the shrouded figure trembled visibly under the woman's grip, "Do not waste the power I give to you. For if you fail me, what you experienced in the gullet of Koh will be nothing compared to what I can do to you."

But both Fate and Koh blinked in sudden surprise as the figure suddenly pulled away from Fate's grip and streaked away, stopping a dozen yards away. Far from being angered by this, Fate smiled at the figure's display of speed and skill.

"Save your threats. They mean nothing to me." The figure said angrily. Then throwing back the hood of it's ragged clothing the figure was revealed as a young woman of perhaps eighteen, with short auburn hair and wide blue eyes, her beautiful face marred by the angry glare in her eyes which twisted her features, "The only thing I care about, the only thing I have dreamed of all these many centuries, is making certain the last thing Daniel ever sees is the final few beats of his own heart held in my hands after I rip it from his chest. Just like he did to me."

Fate's smile widened and she turned to look at the face stealer beside her again.

"Oh, isn't she just perfect, my darling Koh?" Fate said, turning her smile back to the young woman, "A girl after my own heart."

Fate threw back her head, laughing at her own joke in a high and cold manner and Koh was quick to emulate her. Before them, the auburn haired girl began first to smile and then chuckle along with Fate and Koh. Then as the girl's laughter increased her face became even more twisted, tears slipping from her deep blue yet irrational eyes as she cackled insanely along with the other two. To anyone who might have known the girl (and in all the realms there was perhaps only one who would recognize her instantly) it would have been impossible for them to tell whether Reena was laughing or sobbing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days that passed in the small valley in the north of the earthen kingdoms were almost pleasant, if only very busy. The ex-Dai Li were industrious workers, creating fields in the fertile soil and working with the herd of cow-swine. There were now two large stone buildings out in the open air. One near the fenced in cow-pigs, occupied by a husband and wife skilled in farming and butchering animals. The other was situated near the lake and served Sokka as a new workshop where he and many others from amongst the ex-Dai Li worked on the water tribe Warrior's ideas. Now, in their relative freedom in the open air of the valley, the ex-Dai Li and their families were flourishing. Even Chong and his family were more than happy to remain, claiming their wanderlust to be sated for now. Oma was constantly seen running about with the other children who had come with the others and Lily, her mother, told the Gaang that the young girl was happier than she had ever seen.

Daniel kept the Gaang busy throughout the days and often late into the nights. While Daniel's attitude had softened considerably, his drive to train them had not lessoned one bit and they often dropped from exhaustion by the end of the day. The other occupants of the valley would often gather to watch open mouthed as Mai, June, Sokka and Suki would seem to move at fantastic speeds, flashing about in streaking blurs. Just as astounding to them was the sight of Zuko, Toph and Katara apparently Bending elements that were not their own in similar ways to Aang but even more astounding was when all four would apparently Bend objects like wood or clothing.

But the Gaang had also noticed that Daniel's drive to train himself had not lessened, only growing stronger, the night's constantly punctuated with rumbles and distant explosions that rolled through the ground as well as the air, even the skies above the mountains were sometimes lit by bright flashes. He would always be distracted and pensive when they greeted him in the mornings but his mood would also always lighten when June emerged from her room and he would rise to greet her with a smile.

"Daniel, what is it you're trying to do?" Aang had asked one evening as they sat together by the fire eating before they retired, "Is it that silvery stuff you keep trying to make? Like your backpack?"

"Something like that." Daniel had answered readily, although he frowned hard with frustration as he explained, "It is all four elements joined together in harmony and balance and it is supposed to be indestructible. The armor of the Avatar of Nature. But it will only work if the one who wields it has harmony and balance as well, which plainly I do not." Daniel gave a frustrated growl, glaring at the fire but he relaxed a moment later as June, sitting close at his side, reached over and took his hand in her own, smiling at him encouragingly, "It is like my other Avatar powers. I can summon storms, earthquakes, call the animals of the world to my side, even the trees of the forests will heed my call. But unlike a fully realized Avatar I can only perform one task at a time. It is the same with the elements, I can Bend and manipulate two or three at one time but when I try to combine all four I quickly loose control of them. I know it is because I am not balanced within myself but it is also because I do not yet have a true connection to this world. I also know if I can achieve one, the other will follow."

There was little Aang or the others could add to this or to help Daniel with his quest for true Avatar status but they tried to offer their encouragement all the same.

Aang was still discovering the powers and abilities that his own Avatar status afforded him. Some nights he awoke in a cold sweat from the whispers and occasional mental shouts rising from the minds of the other people in the valley. When it was quiet, their dreams, thoughts and desires seemed to almost simply appear uninvited into Aang's mind and it took a great deal of control on his part to block them out. But there were other, more frightening aspects to his powers.

Several days into their stay in the valley, while the others trained together in a clear space near the river, Daniel pulled Aang aside.

"Aang, I'd like to see how you are progressing with your abilities." Daniel said to his softly with a strangely worried look on his face, "I'm going to attack you with a simple mental trick. Something demons who can use these abilities often use on their victims. I want you to try and avoid or defeat my attack. Are you ready?"

Swallowing in trepidation, Aang nodded to Daniel who moved to stand a dozen yards away, turning to face him and suddenly raised a hand to his temple and his stare hardened as he glared at Aang. But for several minutes the two men simply stood facing one another, Aang's nervousness fading with a touch of confusion as Daniel only continued to stare back at him.

_I wonder when he's going to do something. Although it can't be too hard to beat, whatever it is. After all, I am the Avatar and I was raised by monks who taught me how to focus my mind._ Aang though idly to himself but a wave of sadness washed over him at the thought of his long dead people, _My people. I miss the Air Nomads, the other bison, Gyatso. I should have been there for them and I ran away._ Deeper sadness washed over Aang and he dropped his gaze from Daniel's as his shoulders slumped, _It's my fault they died. All of them. If only I had stayed, Sozin would have never,_

"Aang." Daniel suddenly barked angrily, shaking the other man out of his reverie, "Focus your thoughts. All I'm doing is projecting simple despair and letting your mind do the rest, this should not be a challenge for you. Now concentrate and lets try again."

Shaking his head to clear it, Aang realized that Daniel was right. These feelings of guilt he had dealt with long ago and he should have realized as soon as the feelings had come on so strongly that they were not his own. Again as Daniel stood staring at him with one hand held to his temple, Aang began to feel sadness, regret washing over him but he fought back with thoughts of Katara, his children and his loving family and friends. This time, now that he was aware of them, it wasn't so difficult to keep the negative emotions at bay.

"Hey, this isn't so hard." Aang said with a confident smile, "Is this what demon's do? Just try to make you feel bad?"

"Amongst other things. For the one's with mental abilities this is usually their first line of attack when they want invade or control someone's mind. You're doing well using the positive to balance the negative, but lets move on to something a little difficult." Aang's smile faded as Daniel began to grin and dropped into a low stance, narrowing his eyes at Aang, "Demons with stronger minds, and certainly Koh and Fate, have other ways to attack a persons mind. Focus now, Aang. Concentrate."

Aang tried to do as Daniel said, focusing his thoughts as he would when meditating and the scarred man across from him remained in his low stance, the fingers of one hand still resting lightly against his temple. Suddenly a small wave of distortion rolled away from Daniel, racing across the gap between them and rolled over Aang. Pain exploded behind the young Airbender's eyes with waves of nausea and dizziness washing over him. But Aang rallied quickly, refocusing his thoughts and the pain faded quickly. Then he notice a small trickle of blood slip down from Daniel's nose.

"Daniel." Aang started with concern.

"Never mind that." Daniel said angrily, wiping the blood away with his free hand. Then his expression softened and he spoke in a calmer tone, "Don't let it worry you, Aang. While my mind is unbalanced these attacks are…difficult, but the damage will heal itself soon enough. But I need you to master your defense against these forms of psychic attacks so you can teach them to the others. It is a skill all of you will need in the months ahead. Now, ready yourself again."

Swallowing hard, Aang nodded and tried to focus his thoughts once more. Again and again, waves of distortion rolled through the air, seeming to emerge from between Daniel's eyes and striking out at Aang like a hammer blow between his own eyes. But while it was difficult for Aang not to be distracted by the drops of blood that ran from Daniel's nose and dripped from the man's chin, soon the attacks were breaking apart around Aang's head and dissipating quickly behind him, like waves breaking against a rocky shore.

"Good, Aang. Keep your mind focused and sealed and you'll keep yourself safe from psychic attack." Daniel said with a small smile and wiped away the blood from his lower face with his forearm, "You're picking this up quickly. But, of course I knew you would."

"Hey, what can I say, I'm just that good." Aang said, emulating the bravado usually displayed by Toph. He gave Daniel a wide grin, "What else you got or have I tapped you out?"

But Aang's grin faded as Daniel's face hardened and a touch of his usual glare came to his eyes. Dropping again into his low stance, Daniel slapped both hands to the sides of his head and from him a new and massive pulse of distortion rushed forth. Wider than Daniel was tall and just as high it flashed between the two men cracking the very ground beneath it, Aang had only a heartbeat to prepare as he watched the pulse rushing toward him. When it struck, Aang cried out and dropped to his knees, pain like nothing he had experienced before exploding inside his head, disrupting and dissipating all thought and focus. The others training nearby heard Aang's shout and turned to see both men on their hands and knees, blood freely pouring from Daniel's lowered face. They rushed over together, Katara helping Aang to rise to his knees and she gasped when she saw a trickle of blood dripping from her husband's nose, his eyes crossed and disorientated. June knelt quickly beside Daniel and she too gave a gasp of surprise and fear at the sight of him, the blood flow already slowing and stopping but the lower half of his face and his upper chest were covered with it.

"What happened to you two?" Sokka asked as he looked from one man to the other.

"Daniel?" Zuko demanded, folding his arms and glaring angrily at the man beside June.

"Ugh, it's ok, Zuko." Aang said, Katara helped him to his feet and he blinked his eyes rapidly as they slowly cleared, "I'm alright. Daniel was showing me some psychic attacks but that last one really hurt."

"I'm sorry, Aang. I know I shouldn't have but," Daniel paused and groaned as June helped him rise to his feet, "It's hard for me sometimes to…resist a challenge. But you really do need to learn how to defend yourself from such things."

"No kidding." Aang replied, rubbing at the drying blood under his nose, "Don't worry about it. I'm ok."

To demonstrate, Aang turned and used Waterbending to summon a thin stream of water from the nearby river and sent it sliding across his face, clearing away the spots of blood there. Seeing her husband was feeling better, Katara stepped over to Daniel and summoned the water from the skins at her waist, Bending it over to wash the blood form Daniel's face and chest. Blushing first at the attention, Daniel hung his head slightly and sighed.

"Maybe we'll continue these lessons another time. I guess I just let the frustration from failing at my own training get the better of me." Daniel said softly but he raised his head and offered the others a small smile, "You've all been putting in a great deal of effort the last few days so why don't we break for lunch and a short rest. Later we might start on how Benders and Warriors can work more closely together. By combining your abilities, a Bender's connection to their element and their sense of the world around them combined with a Warriors speed and skills can make a small well trained force stronger than any army. And, uh," Daniel turned his head to look to June at his side, "I thought maybe this evening I could make some fruit tarts. June and I found some fruit trees in another valley higher in the mountains and I know how much some of you like sweet tarts."

June smiled at Daniel, she did indeed enjoy the fruit filled pastries but standing next to Toph and Zuko, Mai practically drooled at the thought.

"Where there…roses anywhere in this valley you speak of?" Mai tried to ask casually as a touch of color rose to her cheeks.

"Oh, I think a few rose petals for the tarts could be arranged." Daniel said with a smile and the others grinned at the sight of Mai's obvious enthusiasm for the idea. Daniel turned again to June at his side, "Would you like to skip lunch and come with me? I know a place not far away where we could pick some wild roses."

Daniel's smile faltered a little as June only gave him a dry stare for a moment.

"Hmm. This morning you want me to train to become a great and deadly Warrior and now you want me to go pick some flowers? But alright then." Daniel rolled his eyes and smiled at June's teasing grin and she poked a finger at his ribs, "What is it with you and cooking anyway? Not that I'm complaining, I've never eaten so well. But you don't exactly strike me as the culinary type."

Daniel grinned, firstly looking down at his scarred body dressed in a torn and stained loincloth before looking back up at June with a chuckle.

"There is something to be said in creating something beautiful, June. Some artists create paintings that please the eyes. Some create music that satisfies the ears. Sculptor's create art that can be seen but also touched. But I, I have always relied more on another sense." Daniel said grinning, he reached up and tapped the side of his nose, "There is truly something satisfying in combining different foods and spices in combinations that please and entice the sense of smell and taste. I've always enjoyed cooking and not just as a way to prevent my family from dying of food poisoning at the hands of my mother and father."

"So, you're the Avatar of Nature, an unstoppable and deadly Warrior and now an artist too?" Zuko asked dryly, raising a disbelieving eyebrow at Daniel.

"Hey, I enjoy what I do." Daniel said with a shrug as he turned his smile to Zuko, "But if you don't like it then you won't want any of the roasted turkey-duck and leechi nut salad I prepared last night for our lunch today."

"Oh, err, no, no. I like it. I like it a lot." Zuko said hastily as his own mouth began watering at the thought.

The others laughed as the headed back to the campfire near their rooms to enjoy some of Daniel's artistry. Of course, all good things come to an end and a little over halfway through the next day it did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I tell you Iroh, I've enjoyed the last week on this tropical island but I'm also looking forward to getting home to Anji." Captain Jee said. He and Iroh stood together on the bridge of the airship next to two new but plain chairs for the captain and copilot. A half a dozen other people stood around the bridge, checking instruments or speaking into tubes mounted on the walls, "Now the balloon's repaired and refueled we'd best be off anyway if we're to meet our deadline and get to this earth kingdom village, Podeck. I've never been there myself but we should have time to get there with a day or two to spare."

Iroh couldn't help matching the smile on Jee's face as the Captain looked around his repaired bridge, although many of the replacement fittings and instruments that the engineers from the island's outpost had used were not as ornate or nearly as decorative as the original fittings that had been cast overboard. Outside the windows of the bridge the sky was just beginning to lighten with the dawns glow but Jee had declared that they were to get underway as soon as possible.

"We are just waiting on Lady Ty Lee and my niece." Iroh said casually as he lowered himself into the copilot's seat, "Azula wanted to spend her last night at the villa but Lady Ty has gone to fetch her and they should not be long. I believe my niece has grown quite attached to her friend there and as surprising as I find that myself, I will be eternally grateful to Lady Meme for all that she has done for Azula."

"And you said your nephew, Firelord Zuko, set up this woman here in secret? She is supposed to be some kind of expert on minds?" Jee asked with a frown, he still had reservations about taking the once dangerous ex-princess with them, "Do you really think she has managed to cure Azula?"

Iroh frowned himself at the questions, although he couldn't really blame his old friend for the man's reservations. Iroh himself had never had much time for Azula, simply believing her to be a carbon copy of her father, never once considering the possibility that his brother would prove just as, no, even more abusive and manipulative than their own father, Azulon had been. The weight of his guilt was a terrible burden in Iroh's old heart.

"I do not know about cured, old friend." Iroh said, unable to keep the touch of sadness from his voice, "But I think Lady Meme has set my niece on the path to becoming her own woman at last. Not since my niece was a young girl have I seen her so relaxed and open around other people. The other Kyoshi Warriors say they look forward to her joining their training each day and even the children seem enamored with her. It warms this old man's heart to think my family could be made whole once more."

"Yes, well. As usual, I'll take your word for it, old friend." Jee said, turning to Iroh and giving him a shrug but then he smiled warmly, "Mind you, you're right about the kids. Reena absolutely adores her, even if Azula looks a little, uh, uncomfortable at the attention and even the boys,"

But Jee was interrupted, he and Iroh rising from their seats and turning as the door to the bridge banged open. Captain Sanna and Manny of the Kyoshi Warriors rushed onto the bridge supporting a young boy between them. It took the older men a moment to recognize the teenager as the boy in charge of the gardens at the villa.

"Uncle Iroh." Sanna said with a worried expression, "Lee here just burst into the balloon and insisted he see you. Something about an emergency."

Jee and Iroh stepped forth to stand in front of the boy being supported by the two women and it was obvious why he needed their support. The boy was drenched in sweat and panting hard, obviously exhausted but at the sight of Iroh the boy's eyes went wide and he straightened up.

"My Lord…Prince." the boy struggled to speak between gulping breaths, "I was at…the outpost. A ship came in last…night with soldiers and…these other guys. I was outside Commander Rizo's office and…I heard one of them say they have…an execution order for the princess."

"What?" Iroh boomed out, his face reddening in anger.

The boy took several more breaths, holding out a hand to Iroh.

"Sir, there's more. Commander Rizo refused. He said he would do nothing until he could speak to you and something about the orders being suspicious. But then I heard shouting and crashes and there was a big flash of light inside." The boy was wide eyed as he spoke in a rush and now tears sprang top his eyes, "I think they killed the Commander, Sir. I stayed hidden but then I saw them come out of the Commander's office and they, they were strange, Sir."

"Strange how?" Jee asked frowning.

"They were dressed like fire nation soldiers, but the man who was telling them what to do, he wore green robes with an earth nation symbol on it." As well as the tears on his face the boy looked terrified as he spoke, "I don't know what it was, Sirs, but just looking at this man was scary, like I was cold inside. But then he told the soldiers that they were going to take the princess and make the Firelord do what they told him. When they moved off out of the outpost, I took the back trail and ran here as fast as I could. I know I should have gone to the villa but I was too scared, I'm sorry sirs."

The boy hung his head as fresh tears dripped to the floor at his feet and Iroh patted the boy gently on the shoulder even as he shared a worried look with Sanna and Manny. Jee, however, rushed over to his command chair and snatched up one of the speaking tubes there.

"Lookout. Is anyone in the crowsnest yet?" Jee barked loudly into the tube.

"Aye Sir." Came a tinny reply a moment later, "I was just checking,"

"Never mind that." the Captain barked into the tube again, "What sign at the villa, man. What can you see?"

"Just a moment." came the reply and Jee squeezed the tube hard in his hands with frustration but the answer came back in just moments, "Holy crap, err, Captain. There's a squad of soldiers moving to the villa. I count about fifty, maybe more, Sir. Is something going on over there?"

But Jee only turned back to Iroh and the two women there with a horrified expression that was reflected on his old friend's face. Sanna however, turned to Manny with a determined look.

"Manny, get the Warriors prepared. I want everyone in full armor and with weapons ready outside in two minutes." Manny gave a quick nod in reply to this and turned to hurry away through the door, then Sanna turned back to Jee, "Captain? Will you guard my niece and nephews?"

"Yes, but I'm coming too." Jee said with a determined frown, he turned to the copilot standing at the head of the bridge, "Harmot, get those kids up here now and I want this ship ready to launch at a moments notice. We might be coming back in a hurry. But if need be, you launch without us. The safety of those children is your priority."

"Aye aye, Captain." Harmot said quickly and saluted.

But he was saluting his Captain's back as he, Iroh and Sanna hurried from the bridge, leaving the poor garden boy, Lee blinking in surprise at the copilot.

As the two older men and Sanna rushed through the corridors of the airship, Iroh reached into his robes, searching for something. He had no doubt about the Kyoshi Warriors skills but even with he and Captain Jee, ten of them against fifty soldiers was not a fight Iroh wanted to step into without some help. After only a few running steps but what felt like forever, Iroh found and pulled a small but special Pia Sho tile from his robes and holding in his fist, he concentrated as hard as he could just as he had been instructed by the one who had given it to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula sat on her bed in her room at the villa, Ty Lee sitting on one side of her, Meme on the other. Meme was holding out a long rectangular package out to Azula, wrapped in bright blue paper.

"These were my grandfather's." Meme said as Azula took the present with a slight frown, "I know you don't usually use something like this but my Gramps always said they enhanced his Bending and saved his life in many battles back in the war."

Slowly removing the lid of the long box, Azula's eyes went wide at the sight of two long Sai, almost two feet in length like long thin daggers, each with two curved prongs rising from either side of their handles. The centre prongs had been modified, beaten and flattened out into blades while the short handles were wrapped in old but well preserved leather. Their most striking feature was the metal they were made from, each sai a bright silver but with a light blue tint.

"Wow." Ty Lee breathed as she stared at the weapons, "Those are long, pointy and really, really pretty. They look kinda like fire symbols, see?"

Azula only stared at the weapons, speechless from the lump that had caught in her throat. She raised the sai from their box, feeling the weight and balance of the weapons before she turned to Meme.

"Meme, I can't." Azula said in a quiet but cracking voice, "I've never really used weapons and these belong to your family. Your grandfather gave them to you."

Azula started handing the weapons over to Meme but the woman only smiled and pushed Azula's hands back.

"My grandfather would be proud if he knew you were wielding these. He was always disappointed that I chose medicine over warfare." Meme said with a shrug, "Besides, after that strange man and Agni coming here and what your uncle says is coming too, you might need these and I can't think of anyone else in the world I'd rather give them too."

Azula blushed deeply, unable for a moment to meet her friend's eyes and instead she held the sai on the tips of her fingers, balancing them there for a second before she spun them first one way and then spinning them quickly back to catch them by their handles in her fists. Their balance was perfect and the blue tint to the metal made them shimmer as the sai moved, making them achingly beautiful in Azula's eyes.

"See?" Meme said with a wide smile, "They're perfect for you."

The lump had stuck in Azula's throat again and still blushing furiously, she turned at the waist and wrapped her arms about Meme's shoulders. Meme was surprised at first but she quickly wrapped her arms about Azula, hugging her tightly back. Unable to help herself at the display before her, Ty Lee lunged over and wrapped her own arms about the pair. Both Ty Lee and Meme wore happy contented smiles as they held their friend and at first, even though she still blushed uncomfortably, Azula couldn't help a small smile from showing on her own face. But next moment, Azula stiffened and she frowned hard as she pushed her friend's away, standing up from the bed.

"Something's not right." Azula said quietly, turning her head this way and that, trying to find the source of her uneasiness.

"Zula?" Ty Lee asked, rising to her own feet with a touch of trepidation. She had learned at a young age to trust in her friend's instincts.

At that moment there came an indignant woman's shout from somewhere in the villa and Meme smiled, rolling her eyes.

"That sounds like the cook." Meme said with a light chuckle, she rose to her feet and moved to the door, "I'd say Lee, the garden boy is rummaging around in her kitchen again."

But as Meme reached out to open the door, Azula's sense of unease only increased.

"Meme, wait." Azula hissed, reaching for her friend.

As Meme got one hand one the door it suddenly exploded apart into chips of wood and paper and the woman jerked with a loud gasp as a long silver blade suddenly erupted from her back. Instantly the thin white material of Meme's dress was soaked in blood around the protruding blade and as the woman's arms fell limply to her sides, Azula stared in incomprehension, unable to believe what she was seeing before her for a moment. Ty Lee slapped her hands to her mouth in horror, a moment after the blade had pierced the woman's body, she'd seen Meme's aura wink out of existence and Ty Lee knew instantly that the woman was dead. As the blood continued to spread across the white fabric of the woman's dress, she remained standing in the doorway, supported by the blade that was stuck through her. But next moment, her body jerked as the blade suddenly retreated and Meme crumpled lifelessly to the floor.

Azula and Ty Lee stood staring wide eyed at the helmeted and armored soldiers standing in the hallway outside the room, one still holding his blood stained sword before him. Azula's eyes had remained fixed on Meme's body, a part of her half expecting, half wishing the woman would jump back to her feet any moment when a green robed man with a long ponytail of brown hair stepped into view before the soldiers in the doorway. Azula looked up at him and gasped in sudden recognition.

"You?" Azula breathed, frowning in confusion, "Dai Li?"

But the man, one of the Dai Li who had once served Azula when she had been but a teenager, only stood and stared coldly into the room at the two women.

"Take the princess alive." the man said in a clipped and cold voice, then he simply turned and marched out of sight from the doorway but they heard his voice carry back to them, "Kill the other."

The soldiers began to file into the room, two stepping in and standing next to the doors, two more advancing with swords drawn and yet more soldiers visible in the hallway. One roughly shoved Meme's body aside with a booted foot and a low growl began to rise from Azula. She glared hard at the soldiers, her eyes flicking briefly down to the body of her friend and Azula felt the dragon stir inside her, there would be no denying it's call today, she simply didn't want to. The growl grew louder and the soldiers paused as the sai still clutched in Azula's hands began to glow red at first, then brightened quickly to a shining azure. Then as she dropped into a low stance, the soldiers took a hesitant step back from the expression of twisted hatred on Azula's face, their helmeted faces exchanging worried glances between one another when sparkling, crackling energy spat from the sai's tips into the floor.

Ty Lee felt the temperature in the room rising fast and although she wanted to help her friend, she guessed what was coming. Looking quickly around, the young Kyoshi Warrior's eyes locked onto the small window behind her and with a light kick of her feet against the floor, Ty Lee leapt, twisting in the air and striking the paper covered opening with her feet. Ty Lee struck the ground outside in a roll, ending up laying slightly on her side and next moment she threw her arms over her head as a gout of blue fire erupted from the window she had just crashed through. The flames extended out from the window over twenty feet, the heat of it causing Ty Lee to roll hastily away but next moment the roof of the villa itself suddenly cracked and flew apart, a massive blue fireball rolling into the sky carrying smoke and debris with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel was sitting on a stone high above the valley with June sitting beside him, a short waterfall nearby fed into a wide stone channel that dropped into the valley itself only a few feet from them. It was a couple hours after lunch and Daniel was holding out a hand with a tiny, blue and yellow bird perched on his finger. It's beak was long and thin and it turned it's head in quick jerking movements as it looked curiously at the two people before it.

"These are nectar eating birds. Sometimes called hummingbirds." Daniel was saying softly to June who smiled at the tiny colorful bird on his finger, "They live their lives almost entirely in the moment and so need to constantly feed on a steady supply of nectar from flowers to maintain their energy. While their speed means they live short lives it also gives them a great advantage over most predators. Here."

Moving his hand slowly, Daniel brought the bird closer to June who marveled at the way the tiny creature moved and shifted in quick, blurring movements on Daniel's finger. June had never had much interest in the animal kingdom before (besides her best friend Nyla) but in just the last few days Daniel had shown her more than she'd ever realized existed and he had a knack for finding things that fascinated the woman. He'd brought her up here, high above the waterfall that fell into the valley, when they and the others had stopped for a break from their training when the tiny bird had suddenly appeared. Not that June didn't appreciate the beauty of the tiny thing but she had been hoping for some time alone with the man and as Daniel held it close she pursed her lips and blew at the bird as though to blow it away but only managing to ruffle it's feathers. The bird puffed out it's feathers indignantly, looking for a moment like a small fluffy ball before it took off, it's blurring wings buzzing as it disappeared quickly behind the rocks around them. Daniel laughed, a light happy chuckle that caused June to smile as well.

"Sorry, but I want you all to myself." June said curtly, though she continued smiling, "At least before we have to go back down. So, what's on the agenda for the rest of today? Going to have Bandit bounce rocks off of us again or have you got something even more diabolical planned?"

Daniel chuckled again at this and he scratched at his chin as though contemplating the idea. June had been meaning to try and convince the man to shave, his facial hair was now almost half an inch long and though Daniel and she had kept their affections to mere touches or holding hands, June had no intention of putting her lips to his again while he had more hair on his top lip than Nyla did.

"Well, it's probably too early yet to see if our Benders can manipulate the elements in your bodies to strengthen them against blows, but." Daniel said teasingly, glancing sideways at June but she only rolled her eyes. This was something Daniel had mentioned to them but he'd also cautioned them about how dangerous it was unless the Bender had complete awareness of every element in the warriors body. Smiling again, Daniel shrugged, "Actually, I was thinking we should continue with,"

Daniel suddenly paused, the smile vanishing from his face to be replaced by a frown as he brought a hand up to the side of his head.

"Daniel?" June asked with concern, "What is it?"

"Iroh. Iroh's calling me." Daniel breathed, frowning hard he rose to his feet, "We have to go."

In a blur, Daniel scooped June up from her seat and took off from the cliff's edge so fast that the woman was forced to clench her mouth tightly shut, feeling as though her stomach would come flying out if she didn't. In only seconds they flashing into the valley and dropped down next to where most of the Gaang sat by their campfire. Easing the slightly unsteady June onto her feet, Daniel hurried over to where Zuko sat with Toph and Mai.

"Zuko, Iroh's in trouble." Daniel said quickly and Zuko simply shot to his feet, looking to the man wide eyed, "I can't get any detail but I think it has something to do with your sister."

"Azula?" Zuko demanded with a slight tremble in his voice, he reached out and grabbed Daniel by the upper arms, "Get me there, now."

"That's what I intended, but," Daniel paused as he reached out to grab Zuko by the shoulders as well, "I have to warn you. Because you're a Bender, this is going to hurt like hell."

Both men vanished with a small double pop and the rest of the Gaang could only share looks full of concern and worry.

**_AhumbleHalofan, who's been helping me with this story mentioned how annoying it would be to leave it as a cliff hanger like this - so I thought goody, what a marvelous idea._**

**_The battle comes in the next chapter with another big revelation. I promise it won't be long coming, just a day or two._**

**_Please feel free to review and tell me how annoyed with me you are or if you're enjoying it so far, I like good reviews too - they make me smile a lot and type real fast ;)_**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Iroh, Jee, Sanna and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors had just exited the airship when a blue fireball had erupted over the villa, seeming to take half of the structure with it as the flames roared over a hundred feet into the air.

"Oh, no." Iroh breathed in fear, staring wide eyed at the fading fireball, "Come on, we have to,"

But Iroh stopped, Jee and the Warriors pausing and staring in surprise as well as two figures popped into existence only a few feet away, two men that most of them recognized instantly.

"Nomad." Iroh said with a touch of relief but he looked a little confused at the sight of the other man, "Nephew?"

Zuko groaned and staggered as Daniel released his grip upon him, stumbling over he grabbed Iroh by the front of the man's robes for support, bent over and promptly vomited onto his uncle's feet.

"Zuko? Are you alright?" Iroh asked with concern, wrinkling his nose as the warm substance began to seeped between his sandaled toes.

But Zuko was unable to speak for the moment, his head pounding and reeling after the extremely uncomfortable transition from the valley to here, his eyes unfocused in his waxen and sweating face. Daniel only remained standing, glaring over at the smoke rising from the villa for a moment and sniffing at the air. When he turned he grabbed Zuko roughly, turning the man to face him and suddenly struck out with fingertips at points on the man's chest and stomach. Instantly, Zuko's body relaxed slightly and he stood a little straighter as Daniel turned his glaring eyes to Sanna.

"Ty Lee has shown you the chi release? You are competent with the move?" Sanna was still a little stunned by the two men's sudden appearance but she nodded quickly to Daniel's question, "Good. Use it, but if any of them still want to fight after, do not hesitate to take them down hard. Kill if you have to. But stay away from the one in green, he is mine. Get them there, Zuko."

With this last statement, Daniel kicked the ground with a heel and the hard, volcanic stone cracked in a wide circle around the group before Daniel promptly vanished again. Taking a deep breath as the waves of dizziness rapidly passed, Zuko stretched out with his senses and took hold of the stone slab Daniel had created for him. Iroh, Jee and the Warriors gasped as, without speaking a word, Zuko raised the slab from the ground and together with it's passengers, it zoomed off just above the ground toward the villa. The young Firelord glared hard at their destination. Apart from the old man standing beside him, Zuko could see his last remaining blood relative fighting for her life before the ruined villa, surrounded by soldiers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her initial outburst, Azula ran lightly through the shattered and blazing remains of the front of the villa and found herself surrounded by dozens of men dressed in full fire nation battle armor. But there was no thought or planning in what she was doing, all that registered with the young woman was that these were the ones who had taken Meme from her and they would pay. The dragon within was screaming for release. Meme's sai gripped in Azula's fists glowed brightly in the morning sunlight and though her clothing was scorched and torn, her face was calm and cold as she surveyed the enemies ranged about before her. The green robed Dai Li she had seen moments before stood behind the rest and slightly off to one side.

"Take her alive before the others arrive." The man said in an angry tone, "Now we know she has her Bending, she will make an excellent addition to our ranks as well as a bargaining tool."

The soldiers ranged about her, as one, dropped into a variety of stances and, her instincts warning her once more, Azula leapt to the side as the ground beneath her feet began to stir. Rolling to her knees she struck out with both fists and from the sai's tips, a concentrated stream of blue, white flames shot forth, hitting one of the soldiers squarely and sending him and the men either side of him flying in different directions. But she was forced to roll aside again as the earth erupted upward beneath her and this time as she rolled she swung her legs above herself in a rounded kick the sent an arc of flames roaring out, knocking several soldiers off their feet. But this time, as Azula rolled back to her own feet, two soldiers either side of her sent out twin streams of water from skins hidden beneath their armor that wrapped around her wrists, suddenly pulling away tightly and momentarily trapping her arms outstretched. With a feral growl, Azula sent fresh bursts of fire from her bound hands and the water there vaporized, freeing her arms but the momentary pause was enough for several other soldiers to raise their fists and in answer the stone ground beneath Azula flowed upward, trapping her to the waist. Desperately now, Azula lashed out again and again with the sai, sending out jets and bursts of flames that managed to score several hits even as the soldiers tried to defend themselves with rock walls, shields of water and even bursts of flames of their own. Azula was simply too far gone into the rage to realize the variety of Bending styles being wielded against her, still fighting savagely even though her legs were trapped in stone. Azula had surrendered herself to the dragon now and all that mattered was destroying her enemies.

But as wildly as Azula fought, the soldiers started sending a barrage of earthen or ice missiles hurtling toward her, most consumed by the intense blue fire she wielded but it was only a matter of time before one stone got through, skipping off Azula's temple in a ringing blow that sent the breath shooting out of her in a pained hiss and left her eyes crossed and unfocused. The blue flames instantly vanished and the sai fell from her nerveless fingers as Azula gripped the side of her head in one hand, putting the other to the stone trapping her legs, trying to keep herself upright. Through her blurring vision she saw the soldiers beginning to close in around her.

"No. I'll kill you. You killed Meme." Azula said in a slurring voice as she tried to focus her eyes, "I'll kill you all."

"Oh, I think not." said a green blur before her in a menacing and self-satisfied tone, "You belong to us now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ty Lee groaned as she tried to push herself to her feet but the weight of rubble piled atop her pushed her back down. Over the crackling of the burning villa she could hear the whoosh and roar of Firebending nearby and as the memories of the last few moments came rushing back, Ty Lee tried desperately again, shoving against the timbers that had fallen across her. But next moment the weight simply vanished as the rubble suddenly flew away, calloused but gentle hands pulled her quickly to her feet and Ty Lee blinked in surprise, looking into the green and grey eyes of the scarred and tattooed man she had first seen on Kyoshi Island.

"Azula needs you now. The other Warriors are coming." Daniel growled softly to her then turned his head to indicate some large cages and pens nearby, "But we have forces of our own right here. Lets go."

Ty Lee couldn't help grinning foolishly at the 'forces' the man had indicated but she nodded quickly in response. Then as she leapt aboard the largest of their new allies, Ty Lee's eyes went wide as the already semi-naked man stripped off the plain leather loincloth he wore and before her eyes became a large grey wolf.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula's eyes were clearing and she turned her head from side to side glaring hard at the green robed man standing before her and the soldiers gathered all around. Once the throbbing pain had subsided a little from her temple she'd found her hands bound in the same stone that covered her legs up to her waist. She struggled but only for a moment, her hands and feet might have been securely trapped but the dragon within her knew cunning and was biding it's time. Azula's golden eyes locked onto the green robed Dai Li agent as he stepped closer and she snarled viciously at him, waiting for him to come just a little closer yet. The helmeted soldiers stood silent and impassive but the green robed man grinned cruelly as he glared at Azula with lustful eyes.

"Yes, you will make a perfect bargaining tool against the Firelord." The man said in a hoarse whisper, "And once we have broken your mind you shall be a most useful tool indeed."

But as the man stepped closer still, reaching out with one hand to touch Azula, the dragon struck. Opening her mouth wide, Azula screamed and a jet of white hot flames roared from the young woman's throat. The man, however seemed to simply vanish and Azula bit back the flames as she saw a blur streaking through the soldiers and the green robed Dai Li agent reappeared a moment later standing a short distance beyond them. Although several soldiers standing near to where the man had been cried out in pain, hastily patting out smoldering patches on their leather plated armor.

"Subdue her now." The man barked out angrily from behind the soldiers, "Before the other warriors get here."

"The Warriors are already here, Buddy." Came Ty Lee's shout and every head turned and stared in stunned shock for a moment.

Even for Azula, the dragon released after so many years of being repressed was effectively silenced with amazement at what she saw. Just rounding the side of the burning villa and boring down on the stunned soldiers were four animals. The first out in front was the grey haired, shaggy beast that Azula had only seen once over a week ago, the one that had given her the beautiful sapphire but coming just as fast behind it were three animals that Azula had been caring for. The largest, an ageing Komodo-rhino, was thundering along at a fantastic pace, at over nine feet high at it's back and with three wickedly curved horns projecting out from it's head, it was four tons of shear fury charging down on the soldiers. But if the rhino wasn't enough to inspire fear, beside him ran a Mongoose-dragon that a ship's Captain had asked Azula to tend for awhile, six feet high at it's back and with a thin build but also with wide bisected antlers on it's head and spines running down the length of it's back. On the Komodo-rhino's other side ran a wild Vulture-griffin Azula had found laying on the beach after a violent tropical storm several weeks ago. It still had one of it's wings strapped to it's side but loped along on four large padded feet with long claws and beyond the tawny fur of it's body, passed the mane of thick white feathers, the head on the end of it's long neck carried a wickedly curved sharp beak. What kept both Azula and the soldiers staring in silent amazement though was the young woman sitting astride the Komodo-rhino's shoulders, long plait trailing behind her and wearing scorched but still bright pink clothing. Ty Lee kicked her heels against the Komodo-rhino's sides and egged him on as they neared the soldiers surrounding Azula.

"You mean bastards hurt my friend." Ty Lee shouted although she was grinning wildly from her perch, "Now I'm gonna stick a rhino up your,"

However Ty Lee had intended to finish that statement was never heard over the sudden screaming and shouting as the three large beasts plowed into the soldiers, bodies and pieces of armor flying away. The wolf however leapt high, sailing straight over the soldier's heads and landing directly beside Azula. As the wolf touched ground the stone trapping the young woman simply crumbled away and immediately Azula stooped down and scooped up the two sai from where they had dropped. But as she rose the soldiers were already running past her away from the rampaging beasts, the soldiers first running one way and then changing course as something new and just as inexplicable as the animals arrived.

Azula almost dropped her weapons again as she stared incredulously at her brother, standing on the edge of a large floating slab of stone with her uncle, another man and the Kyoshi Warriors standing on the flying slab behind him. The slab plowed into the panicking soldiers, cutting down a half a dozen as the Warriors leapt as one into the midst of the unnerved men. The Komodo-rhino, the Mongoose-dragon and the Vulture-griffin came rushing past Azula then, into the soldiers once more and Ty Lee dropped lightly to her friend's side.

"Hey, Zula" Ty Lee said happily, "You ok?"

But before Azula could ask whether her mind had gone again, the Wolf beside her gave a low growl in warning before the ground beneath all three erupted upward suddenly. The two women and the wolf were sent first flying upward and over, then down into the mass of fighting soldiers and Kyoshi Warriors. An angry frown came to Azula's face, her sai beginning to glow brightly again as she put her back to Ty Lee's, both women working in tandem and striking down any soldier foolish enough to appear before them. The Kyoshi Warriors fought savagely in answer to one of their own being attacked, using jabbing strikes they brought down soldier after soldier, jumping and twisting in constant movements that made them impossible targets to hit. From the side, Zuko, Iroh and Jee entered the fray, working as one they struck down every soldier they saw with blazing fists, Zuko surprising the other two men when he occasionally pointed his fingers at large stones on the ground and they rose up to fly away, striking down those soldiers who threatened the other Warriors.

For the enemy, there was little hope. Although they were skilled Benders all, the Earthbenders amongst them suddenly found the earth refused their calls and all around pillars shot up out of the ground, sending the few Firebenders and Waterbenders amongst them flying when they tried to Bend their own elements. The culprit of this, Wolf, ran in a streaking blur between the legs of the combatants, mostly hidden from sight but rising from the throng occasionally to latch his powerful jaws onto a soldier and drag the screaming man to the ground, leaving him torn and bleeding before moving on.

The green clad Dai Li agent had managed so far to stay outside the fight, standing near the burning villa and scowling hard as the number of his soldiers rapidly dwindled. As it became obvious to everyone that the false Firenation soldiers would soon be defeated, the agent cursed and dropped into a low stance. A rounded, spinning pulse, like a distortion in the air shot from the man and flew toward the nearest of the Kyoshi Warriors.

Manny, directly in it's path, saw it coming toward her and time seemed to slow, she saw the distortion roll over a few remaining soldiers and they simply began to crumple to the ground, the Vulture-griffin, standing close to Manny began to topple next as the strange pulse overran it. But as slow as things seemed to be happening, Manny saw the wolf race over from the corner of her eye, streaking in from the side he leapt, intercepting the distorting pulse and it shattered against him, dissipating quickly. As the Wolf dropped back to the ground it changed and it was Daniel who struck the ground in a low crouch, growling hard as he glared at the green robed Dai Li.

"Demon." Daniel growled in a low, gravelly tone.

"Nomad," the man started in response, glaring just as hard back at Daniel, "So you do have an animal spirit."

But the green robed man suddenly vanished in a streaking blur as a dozen war fans struck the side of the blazing building where he had stood moments before, Sanna and the other Warriors drawing shuriken from inside their kimonos next.

"No." Daniel barked loudly, his head quickly tracking the blur to where the man now stood a few dozen yards away from the burning structure, "Warriors, get back now. This is no man."

Even the three large animals were keeping a good distance. The Warriors and Jee converged on them, sinking fingers or the occasional foot into a groaning soldier as they attempted to rise. Azula and Ty Lee remained together not far from Daniel and twenty yards away from them Zuko stood next to Iroh.

"Neither are YOU truly a man, Nomad." the Dai Li said in a casual tone, suddenly grinning, "Are you? Avatar?"

"Yes, I figured your bitch queen worked that out by now." Daniel growled. Not taking his eyes from the green robed figure he stalked over a little ahead and between where Zuko and Azula stood apart, facing the grinning agent, "I see she's taught you maggots a few new tricks as well."

"Oh, I have learned much, Nomad." The man said, his grin suddenly widening, "Or should I call you…Daniel Bei Fong?"

Daniel suddenly went stiff, the color draining from his face for a moment before pure fury overtook his features.

"Who told you that?" Daniel roared and the ground shook causing all the others to fling out their hands for balance, "Who betrayed me? Tell me, or I'll rip it from your mind."

"I think not." the man only said casually, still grinning, "We know many of your secrets now. One of your weaknesses in particular."

The man dropped into a low stance again and from him raced another rolling distortion in the air, flashing across and breaking apart as it rolled over Daniel who only growled in response. But a single trickle of blood appeared under Daniel nose and the agent across from him grinned wickedly again. Again and then again, the agent launched psychic attacks, the distortions continuing to break apart over Daniel but he flinched slightly with each blow, the blood starting to flow freely now.

"You don't…want to do that." Daniel snarled over to the grinning agent, he growled loudly with each exhalation of breath and droplets of blood flew from his lips, "It doesn't…make me weak and you'll only…make it worse…for yourself."

"Your face says otherwise." the man said and laughed.

Twice more the man sent distorted, rolling mental attacks toward Daniel but he kept himself between them and the others standing a short distance behind him with the animals. As the waves of psychic energy broke over him, Daniel flinched again and more blood poured from his nose but he only glared harder, a faint glow coming to his eyes. Suddenly, his low growling becoming a shout of rage and a massive spinning wave of distortion erupted from Daniel, flying over to break apart against the green robed man who cried out, taking a step back and slapping a hand to his head but still keeping to his feet.

A dozen yards away, Zuko saw the lid beneath Daniel's left eye twitching furiously and the young Firelord came up with a desperate plan. A dozen yards to Daniel's other side Azula watched the unnatural fight with wide incredulous eyes but then she noticed her brother signaling her furiously with his hand. His hand held slightly behind him, Zuko was jabbing the hand repeatedly downward with the index and middle fingers extended, then jabbing his thumb toward the green robed figure. Nodding in understanding, Azula stepped slightly away from Ty Lee at her side as Zuko did the same, moving a little away from Iroh. Then as the green robed figure sent another rolling psychic pulse toward Daniel, brother and sister attacked as one. Extending their arms out before them, then quickly spreading them wide, crackling energy began to dance about their hands and just as quickly they thrust them forward. Simultaneously, from Zuko's extended fingers and from the tips of Azula's sai, twin bolts of lightning arced out and both struck the green robbed Dai Li agent at the same time. The man cried out in pain, dropping to his knees as the crackling, burning white energy danced over him and Daniel reacted instantly, blurring away he slammed into the agent and both men vanished into a streaking line that arced over the landscape, curving as it went and in less than the space of two heartbeats they'd struck the side of the volcano several miles away, raising a huge cloud of dust in the distance.

"Oh, no. Oh, Daniel, no." Zuko breathed as he stared at the distant, rising dust cloud. Then turning he addressed his uncle and the warriors nearby, "Everybody stay here. Don't follow me."

Then casting about desperately, Zuko spied a large flat rock and leapt atop it. Reaching out with his Bending he pushed energy into the stone and it suddenly rose from the ground, carrying him away toward the mountain at a fantastic pace. The adrenaline of the fight already fading and panting hard from Bending lightning, Azula reached up and rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Ty. Will you help me with something? Did everything that just happened, happen? And," Azula paused and turned a worried glance to her friend beside her, "And did I really just see Zuzu Earthbending?"

"I don't think it was Earthbending, Zula." Ty Lee said, stepping closer, "But I'm glad you saw it too. I thought it was just me going nuts."

Azula saw that Ty Lee was holding a hand to her exposed midriff beneath her shirt and when she looked to her friend's face it was pale and pasty.

"Ty?" Azula said in a fearful, tremulous voice as she spun and grabbed at her friend.

"I'm ok, Zula. Really, it's just a scratch." Ty Lee said in a quiet voice as Azula inspected the young woman, confirming she only had a deep scratch and bruising on her stomach. When she looked back up to Ty Lee's face though, tears were flowing from the young woman's eyes and when she spoke her voice was cracked and strained, "But I think I killed some guys, Zula. I didn't really mean to and I think the rhino might have squashed some when I came in to save you."

Azula wrapped her arms about Ty Lee as relief flooded through her but she also understood the young woman's grief.

"It's alright, Ty. It was a vicious fight and sometimes in battle, it just can't be avoided. I killed a few myself. And the rhino," Azula pulled away slightly and gave Ty Lee a small smile, "He's Jeong Jeong's Komodo-rhino and Bubbles is a very old and very cranky rhino."

"Bubbles?" Ty Lee asked wide eyed, momentarily distracted as Azula rolled her own eyes and nodded.

"That's the name Jeong Jeong gave him and it's all he'll answer to." Azula said with a smirk, "It's embarrassing really, for such a big animal."

"No, it's cute." Ty Lee said with a touch of her usual smile, "Bubbles. I think it suits him."

Relief again flooded Azula at the sight of her friend's smile but they both jumped a moment later as the sound of a distant but huge explosion rolled over them from the volcano. As Sanna and the other Kyoshi Warriors came over and gathered around Azula and Ty Lee, Iroh and Jee joining them, everyone turned to see the distant speck that was Zuko still flying toward the mountain and from it's sides fresh explosions and fireballs erupted into the air. Still held in Azula's arms, Ty Lee shuddered in fear, her response repeated amongst the others around them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel and the green robed man stood halfway up the side of the volcano, facing one another across a deep crater their impact of a few moments before had created. The Dai Li agent was bruised and bleeding from many small cuts, his robes scorched and tattered but he glared over at Daniel with a triumphant look in his eyes. Daniel's face, the lower half still coated in blood from his nose, reflected the turmoil inside him, one moment glaring at the man in anger, the next almost looking pleadingly toward the Dai Li agent.

"We can both walk away from this intact, if you stop now, Demon." Daniel said in a cracking, desperate sounding growl, "Just tell me where you learned what you know and I will grant you mercy."

"Mercy? Like I need it." The man laughed coldly at Daniel's offer, the confident look never leaving his face, "She was right. Your mind is your weakness and one more push will rob you of what little control you have left. Then you will be mine."

The moment the man finished speaking he dropped into a low stance and narrowed his eyes at Daniel. All sign of hesitation or compassion left Daniel's face then and he glared hard as a new psychic pulse shot from the other man. Unlike the previous attacks which had resembled rolling, distorted waves in the air, this time from between the man's eyes spat a concentrated stream of mental energy. Looking like a cross between a translucent jet of flame and a dancing, twisting stream of water it washed over and around Daniel. He flinched back, dropping low and gripping his head in his hands as the streaming flow of psychic energy from the grinning agent poured over him.

"You're a fool, Demon." Daniel's voice was low and grating as he lifted his head and glared with pure hatred at the other man. Doubt showed on the agent's face as two points of light began to glow brightly in Daniel's eyes, "This doesn't make me weak. It just frees the beast."

Daniel's eyes fully lit up, as though twin suns of red and green burned within. Then from Daniel a new pulse of energy surged forth, twice as large as the man and just as wide, it was misty white and had a bright core of dancing, crackling white fire. It flashed between the two men, shattering stone dissipating the possessed agent's attack before it burst over the man. With a bright flash the agent was sent flying backward, screaming in fear and pain as he twisted through the air before crashing down on his back, sliding a few feet further down the slope.

Two hundred feet away, Zuko brought the boulder he was riding to a halt in the air and looked down at the two men on the volcano's flanks with fear and concern. He hadn't really planned what he was doing when he'd gone rushing off after Daniel, only intending to help in any way he could. But now, bending low as he pumped his Bending energy into the stone to keep it aloft, Zuko gulped, fearing that he was far too late.

The agent raised his head from where he lay, blood running from the man's nose and ears as he looked fearfully up the slope. Twenty yards away, Daniel crouched low to the ground, flames blazing around his clenched fists that matched the fires in his eyes. Lashing out with those fists, Daniel sent out twin beams of intense red and green light arcing out toward the man on the slope below. The agent flashed away in a blur a moment before the beams struck, the ground there exploding with a retort like a thousand bolts of thunder and the mountain side trembled as a huge cloud of fire and broken stone rose from it. Daniel though, turned his head, tracking the streaking, zigzagging blur that was the agent as he tried to flee up the slope. Daniel lashed out again, first with one fist, sending out a red beam of energy, followed quickly by a green beam from his other fist that flashed out slightly to the side. The figure streaking up the volcano's side jerked to one side, the red beam flashing past his shoulder and impacting higher up the slope. But even as another massive explosion rolled up into the sky, the agent only managed a few steps away before the green bean struck directly between his running feet. The second explosion completely enveloped the agent, hiding the man from view until he came flying out of the expanding fireball, tumbling and twisting through the air to crash down onto the lower slopes.

Daniel had already vanished from where he stood, reappearing next to where the agent finally rolled to a stop lying on his front. The Dai Li agent groaned as he stirred feebly. Only shreds remained of his once green robes, the skin of his lags and waist almost completely flayed away and the rest of his skin almost as blackened as the remains of his clothing. Daniel only glared down at this pitiful sight with his glowing, hate filled eyes before he kicked the man savagely in his side, sending him rolling and tumbling again down the slope to finally slide to a halt on his back several dozen yards away. Then leaping high into the air, Daniel dropped back down to land in a crouch directly atop the prone agent. The burned and blackened man cried out, holding his arms protectively before himself as he stared fearfully up at Daniel who only snarled, growling down at the man beneath him.

"Mercy…Daniel, please." The man croaked out, the whites of his eyes showing out starkly in his face.

But at the sound of his own name again spoken by this man, Daniel's already furious face twisted terribly with purely insane malice. His still blazing right fist rose and flashed down in an instant, smashing into the agent's upheld arms and driving them down into his own face. But this was only the first of a hail of blows as Daniel's other fist rose and fell, followed again by the right, then the left again, then the right. The force of the repeated blows cracked the ground beneath the agent, each fist driving his head a little further into the very stone. For a moment the man's hands scrabbled ineffectually at Daniel's chest, trying to push him away before the agent's arms dropped limply to the ground. Only roaring incoherently, Daniel continued to rain down the blows.

Readily admitting to himself that he was terrified but unable to take what he was seeing below himself any longer, Zuko swallowed his fears and sent the stone he was levitating upon hurtling down toward the ground. Stumbling a little from the speed at which he struck the ground, Zuko sprinted over toward Daniel but came to a skidding halt, staring horrified at the sight that greeted him.

Daniel had stopped pummeling the man, he reached down gripping the man's head on either side and lifted it from the broken stone in which it lay. The agent's face was an unrecognizable mess of broken and torn flesh, the glaring white of bone fragments showing through here and there, yet still, from mere slits in the man's ruined face his terrified eyes stared up at Daniel. What truly gave Zuko pause was when the lights faded from Daniel's eyes, not revealing his usual green and grey orbs but twin pits of empty, inky blackness. As Daniel snarled down into the broken face of the man he held, the agent's body began to jerk and twitch as something resembling oily black smoke began to rise from his eyes and mouth, spiraling upward before being drawn quickly into the black holes that had replaced Daniel's eyes. Instantly, Zuko realized what he was seeing. Daniel was consuming the possessed man's soul.

"Daniel! Stop it!" Zuko shouted, taking a hesitant step forward and holding out his hands pleadingly, "I know you don't want this, Daniel. You're more than a monster. Stop now before it's too late."

And Daniel did stop, the flow of oily smoke ceasing as he raised his frightening visage to Zuko and an inhuman growl arose from the man's throat. The moment those bottomless black pits turned to Zuko he felt an unnatural coldness fill his insides and his strength fled from him. Yet try as he might, Zuko found he could not turn his own eyes from Daniel's glaring face.

"Daniel, don't. You know me." Zuko said weakly. He felt as though he was falling into those black as black eyes but seeing Daniel's glare falter for just a moment, Zuko tried a different approach, "I know you are…a good man…and this is not the way…to the redemption you seek. Come back…Danny, please."

Suddenly replacing the anger, first doubt, then fear showed on Daniel's face. Shaking his head from side to side, the fires faded from his fists before they rose to cover his face and rising, Daniel stumbled back from the agent as a low, pain filled moan rose from beneath his hands.

Relief flooded Zuko as warmth and energy returned to him but when he glanced down at the agent on the ground, his blood ran cold again. The Dai Li agent's eyes glared out of his ruined face as he raised one hand from his side, red flames igniting around his fist as he seemed to extend it out toward Daniel in slow motion.

"No!" Zuko cried out.

Reacting purely on instinct, Zuko leapt forward, throwing his arms wide then thrusting them forward and from only a few feet away launched a massive bolt of lightning into the agent. The man's bloodied slit of a mouth opened wide in a silent scream, his body jerking spasmodically as the white hot energy crackled over and through him. Then as the flow of energy ceased he lay limp and lifeless, his eyes staring blankly up into the blue sky as smoke and steam rose from his body.

Zuko was horrified at what he'd done but he also knew he'd had no choice. With an effort he tore his gaze from the dead man and jumped with fresh surprise when he saw Daniel standing at his side. But Daniel's normal green and grey eyes had returned with only deep sadness and regret to be seen there. Suddenly he lunged forward and pulled Zuko in for a bone crushing hug.

"I couldn't stop myself but I heard you. I don't know how but you called me back." Daniel said softly as Zuko fought for breath. Then pulling away slightly, Daniel held Zuko by the shoulders and gave the man a grateful smile, "You saved me in more ways than one today. Thank you, Zuko."

Again Daniel wrapped his arms about Zuko, the man's breath being squeezed from him and while Zuko readily returned the embrace for a moment, his face colored deeply before he pulled away.

"Err…that's ok. I know you're not as bad as you're afraid you are. You're trying to be a good person and that's what counts." Zuko said with a small smile, "We better go and check on the others but, uh, before we do and before you try and hug anyone else," Zuko's eyes glanced downwards, "Maybe you better find your, um, butt flap."

Daniel jumped in surprise, having forgotten he'd lost his loincloth between transforming into the wolf and back again. His own face colored as he gave Zuko an embarrassed grin before he slipped his backpack from his shoulders and slipped a hand inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko and Daniel dropped from the morning sky, landing near the gutted and still smoldering ruin of the villa. Daniel had flown them both back, Bending the elements in Zuko's body as well as his own and as their feet touched the ground, Zuko wore an awed expression.

"I cannot wait to try that for myself." Zuko exclaimed as Daniel gave him a small, knowing grin.

"You'd better. I don't want to be the one to hand what's left of you back to Mai and Toph before you have full awareness and control of your element." Daniel's grin vanished a moment later though as he looked around them, "At least it still looks like everyone on our side is still up and about…sort of."

Before the smoldering remains of the villa most signs of the earlier battle had already been cleared away. Jee, Iroh and Gar were just shifting a last few corpses to a small pile of bodies while many more of the false Firenation soldiers sat on the ground not faraway with their hands bound behind their backs. Mostly the defeated men appeared frightened but many of them sent grief filled looks toward the bodies of their comrades nearby.

While the three men cleared the last of the bodies, the Kyoshi Warriors wandered about, stooped over and obviously searching the ground for something. Azula sat before the ruined villa, one arm wrapped about her raised knees and rocking back and forth as he gazed into a small ball of blue flames dancing about her other upraised palm. Ty Lee sat beside her, gazing at her friend with concern while nearby the three large animals, with the Komodo-rhino, Bubbles, in the middle, all three watching Azula attentively. When Iroh looked up spotting Zuko and Daniel he nudged Jee, both older men hurrying over while Gar went to help the Warriors in their searching.

"Nephew. You are alright, my boy?" Iroh exclaimed, throwing his arms about Zuko and sqeezing the breath from him again. When he pulled away, Iroh eyed the scarred and bloodied Daniel cautiously, "And you sir?"

Daniel only inclined his head to Iroh but his eyes were fixed onto Azula's rocking back.

"We're fine, Uncle." Zuko answered, "The demon's gone. Dead."

"A demon?" Jee asked fearfully, "That man was a demon?"

"I thought as much." Iroh said, stroking his beard thoughtfully, "That man's energy was twisted. Wrong."

"More than you know, old man. I can still taste it." Daniel growled softly then turned a glare to the airship's Captain, "Jee, report."

Jee jumped a little from being addressed directly by the man who had fought with such strange and frightening powers, turning a questioning look to his Firelord who nodded slightly.

"Err, sir, there were no casualties on our side. Just a few scratches and bruises. Those Kyoshi Warriors are really something. Especially that Sanna, she reminds me of my Anji, the way she moves so gracefully and the legs on that girl. She," Jee paused as Iroh turned his head to his friend, he, Zuko and Daniel raising an eyebrow each to the man, "Uh, right, well these soldiers who attacked us are anything but Firenation. Only a couple of them are actually Firebenders. There's a few Waterbenders as well but the majority seem to be Earthbenders. That's the thing, they're all Benders and during the fight someone was Earthbending against them and once their own Bending was neutralized they went down hard. There's about twenty dead, some that wouldn't stay down after the Warriors used that weird chi poking move on them, a few the animal's got and some the, uh, princess took down. We have about thirty five prisoners. That's another weird thing, once the Warriors used that chi move on them they surrendered straight away and seem peaceful enough now. We only tied them up as a precaution."

"You're right to be careful." Daniel growled softly as he looked to the bound men, "But they should also be treated with respect. They are as much victims in this as those they have been used against. I understand what it's like…to do things you can neither choose nor control."

"And my sister. Uncle?" Zuko asked Iroh, turning to look to where Azula sat with Ty Lee, "Is she ok?"

Iroh sighed sadly as he followed his nephew's gaze.

"She has lost a great friend, my nephew." Iroh said in a soft voice.

"Oh, no. Lady Meme." Zuko said turning back to Iroh who only nodded sadly.

"Yes. She was killed at the start of the attack before we arrived." Iroh said, "And there was something else Azula lost. A small gift that means almost as much to her. The Kyoshi Warriors have been searching since the battle's end but it seems to have eluded them so far."

A low growl arose from Daniel and he stalked away toward Azula, Zuko and the two older men following a moment later. But Daniel simply walked past Azula and as Zuko, Iroh and Jee paused behind her and Ty Lee, the scarred man not turning as he walked straight into the smoldering ruins of the villa. Piles of hot coals and burning timbers simply shifted away out of Daniel's path and in a moment her had vanished into the smoke rising from the ruins.

"Zula? Sis?" Zuko said softly, kneeling beside Azula.

Azula's eyes had risen from the flame she was Bending and for a moment she stared blankly into the ruins where Daniel had vanished before she finally raised her disbelieving eyes to her brother's.

"Zuzu? Are you really here?" Azula asked softly in a cracking voice.

"Must you keep calling me that?" Zuko asked with a frown, although it was mostly reflex at hearing the childhood name, "Come on, Azula. We're in our twenties."

"It is you." Azula said softly and surprising herself as well as Zuko she wrapped her arms about her brother, burying her face in his chest.

"She, uh, she wasn't sure if what was happening was real." Ty Lee said to Zuko with an embarrassed grin, "I wasn't sure myself really. I mean, this was all pretty weird. That guy, Nomad turned into an animal and you were Bending rocks, Zuko."

"It was real enough." Came Daniel's growling voice. They turned and saw his walking from the still burning ruins with two long stone boxes floating along at his sides, "And it's going to happen again. All over the world unless you learn how to fight back."

Azula released her brother and rose slowly to her feet, staring at the stone boxes beside Daniel with trepidation. Reaching out, he sent one of the boxes floating over to settle to the ground away from them.

"That one appeared to be a large woman. Her throat had been cut." Daniel said brusquely but when he turned to the box still at his side his gaze softened and he spoke softly, "This one was in one of the back rooms. Her heart had been pierced. I imagine she died before she felt any pain. I found this on the ground near her."

Daniel held out a fist toward Azula and when he opened it a tiny blue gem glittered in the centre of his palm. Azula's hand flashed out but stopped just above Daniel's and she turned her face up to his, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Who are you? You told Agni to leave me on this island." Azula hissed with a touch of anger, "And I saw you when you changed from that animal. Did you make this?"

"Wolf and I were once the same but now we are our own people again. The two of us share this body." Daniel said expressionlessly, holding the tiny gem between thumb and forefinger, holding it up to the sunlight and gazing into it, "Wolf scoured the mountain till he found the perfect stone. He has a good eye for these things and shaping such stones is something of a hobby of mine." He held the gem out to Azula again, "It is a gift for someone who understands what it's like to have a part of themselves that doesn't answer to thought or control. I call it the beast and I find indulging in my father's love of the sky calms it."

Azula frowned thoughtfully at this, her eyes softening as she accepted the sapphire from Daniel.

"I call mine, the dragon." Azula said quietly, gazing into the gem sitting on her open palm, "My fire keeps it quiet. I kept control of it for years, trying to be what my father wanted but in the end it cost me…everything."

Iroh and Zuko blinked in surprise, exchanging wide eyed glances at how openly Azula spoke about something she had rarely said to anyone.

"Yes, I had my own part to play in that." Daniel said softly, dropping his eyes but Azula narrowed hers at him again. Then sighing heavily he turned to look at Zuko next to his sister, "Zuko, I still have a foul taste in my mind I need to wash out. Will you tell them? Iroh, Azula and the Warriors…tell them everything."

Zuko nodded and Daniel turned away, first sending the stone coffin containing Meme gently to the ground nearby before he walked calmly away. Pausing briefly to pat the Komodo-rhino gently on the side of his great head, Daniel then simply rose into the sky, quickly disappearing into the morning's blue sky.

"Well, Zuko?" Azula demanded, rounding on her brother and folding her arms before herself as she frowned at him, "Uncle says something big is happening in the world and that…man is involved somehow. What is going on?"

Smiling a little to see a bit of the old imperial Azula showing through, Zuko nodded but turned first to Captain Jee who still stood nearby.

"Jee? Take some of your crew and go to the outpost. Bring back whoever is still in charge there and some people to help clean up here." Jee bowed respectfully at his Firelord's orders, turning quickly to run back to the distant balloon. Then sighing heavily himself, Zuko turned to the others, "Gather around everyone. I have a long tale to tell and not much of it is very nice."

Before the still smoldering villa, Azula and Ty Lee sat side by side while the Kyoshi Warriors gathered around. Iroh sat next to his niece while Gar moved to sit at Ty Lee's other side, getting a warm smile from the young woman as she slipped her hand into his.

"Well," Zuko started, absently scratching at the faded scar around his left eye, "It all started about three weeks ago when my good friends, Avatar Aang and his wife, Katara turned up at the Fire palace with news that the spirits wanted us to get the rest of our friends together and head up to the north pole."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well past midday on the island before Daniel returned, simply popping into existence next to the ruined villa and pausing to glare around briefly.

The prisoners and bodies had been cleared away and now proper Firenation soldiers working alongside sailors conscripted from the outpost were busily clearing the rubble from the burned out villa. Zuko stood to one side with his uncle and sister, the Kyoshi Warriors still sitting nearby. Upon spotting Daniel though, Zuko, Iroh and Azula hurried over. Azula was glaring hard at Daniel.

"Daniel. Are you." Zuko started but Azula suddenly pushed past him and stood before Daniel, glaring into the man's face.

"I don't believe you." Azula hissed angrily, "I was already loosing control at the end of the war. What I saw in that mirror that day was an hallucination. Something my mind threw up at me because of my guilt over what I'd done to Mai and Ty Lee."

"Both explanations are true enough." Daniel growled at her, "I played at your guilt by drawing the images from your mind. That's the funny thing about mirrors, they're like windows between the realms and you never know who's going to be looking back at you."

"You. Are. A. Liar." Azula shouted angrily, small blue flames jetting from her mouth with each word.

Daniel dropped his glaring eyes from hers for a moment and when he looked back up at her, his glare had softened with sadness and regret.

"You always had such beautiful hair. I wouldn't miss my own daughter's coronation." the voice that rose from Daniel's throat was not his own, Azula, Zuko and Iroh all stepping back in wide eyed shock as they recognized the feminine tones they had not heard spoken aloud in over a decade.

But Azula's face crumpled in absolute fury as she swung a suddenly blazing fist at Daniel before her brother or uncle could react. But before the burning fist came close, Daniel's hand flashed out, his fingers closing around Azula's fist with a terrible sizzling sound and smoke rose from Daniel's rapidly blackening fingers.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for him and for Katara." The fire died in Azula's hand as she stared at his still sad face, Daniel only releasing her fist with his burnt hand and pointed to Zuko with the other, "Would you have wanted your brother to live, allowed yourself to be captured by Katara if you'd still had such an iron grip over your emotions? Think, Azula. After all the times Katara tried to trap Zuko in ice and yet you had the power of the comet behind you that day and still you let her trap you in the same manner and then chain you to a grate. Would you have chosen the same path if it was the dragon still in control? If you were still the beast that your father trained so well?"

Azula's angry glare remained the same but she dropped her eyes from Daniel's

"No." was all she said softly.

"Then accept my training and when you are strong enough, fast enough, I will gladly accept your retribution." Daniel said and Azula looked up at him again with narrowed eyes, giving him a quick determined nod of her head, "Good. Zuko, we have to get back now. Iroh, we will see you and the Warriors in Podeck. Until then, I will be watching closely. And you," Daniel turned an angry glare back top Azula, "I will train you as a Warrior but this is my redemption. You can find your own."

Without another word, Daniel turned and marched away back toward the ocean, pausing at the water's edge and waiting with his arms folded as he glared out to sea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a brief farewell, Zuko had approached Daniel with a thousand questions burning within him but the scarred man had simply turned, grabbing Zuko and the two had fallen into the crushing, spinning darkness that lasted for an instant and an eternity and Zuko had found himself standing back in the valley in the earthen kingdoms.

It was already late into the night here and only Mai, Toph, Aang and June remained awake, sitting by the fire. At the sound of Zuko's retching from the painful journey all four jumped to their feet and rushed over with each babbling a multitude of questions. Again Daniel hit Zuko on the pressure points on his chest and stomach, the young Firelord instantly feeling much better but he still had to be supported back to the fire before he could answer any questions. June remained standing, looking questioningly at Daniel who still wore an angry glare. He stood before her, his glare softening only a little before he sighed heavily.

"I need to go away for awhile. I need to get some things straight in my head." Daniel growled softly. June's face twisted in confusion and sadness at this as the others jumped to their feet from around the fire again, "My plans are crumbling around me and, and I don't know my place anymore."

"Your place is here, with us." June said pleadingly, she reached out for Daniel and finished almost desperately, "With me."

Daniel's glare softened further and he gave the bounty hunter a soft smile.

"Even if I should fail at all else, I hope to get this right at least." Daniel said quietly and held a hand out toward June, "I'll need someone to help keep my mind focused. Come with me, June?"

With a smile, June lunged forward, wrapping her arms about the man and Daniel rested his cheek against her hair, his smile becoming more relaxed.

"But, where are you going?" Aang called out, confused.

"To check on your loved ones." Daniel said softly, looking over at the others by the fire, "And to see if I can discover how the demons are learning my secrets. I will be back in a day or two so just continue your training until then."

"Daniel, wait." Zuko called out, "I need to know about what you meant back on the island. How do you know so much about Azula? Why is my sister so important to you and Agni?"

Daniel surprised Zuko with a soft chuckle. Mai and Toph looked confused as well but Aang only nodded his head in understanding.

"I thought you'd have figured it out by now, Zuko. Azula, the prodigy, to whom all things came easily. Brilliant but unbalanced." Daniel said softly, his smile fading as he glared at the dawning comprehension on the other's faces, "We are the same she and I. In fact, just as Aang contains the soul of your great grandfather, she is my previous incarnation. You could say we're just keeping it in the family."

"Wait, you mean my sister is?" Zuko started but words failed him for a moment.

"Yes, Zuko, she is." Daniel said, drawing June close into his embrace, "Azula is your generation's Avatar of Body and Nature."

With that, Daniel and June simply vanished and Zuko had to be helped to sit down as he stared wide eyed into the night, his mouth hanging wide open until Toph leaned over and pushed it back up with a soft click.

**_Once again, I'm not one hundred percent happy with the chapter but if I spent any longer on it, it'd never get uploaded. Hope you find it acceptable._**

**_Please review, I like the good ones but criticism is appreciated too - at least that way my writing may improve._**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The Gaang were a little unnerved at Daniel and June's sudden absence. The other's had been awakened shortly after they pair had left and Zuko had spent a few hours filling them in on the attack on the small volcanic island. Zuko explained how the disguised Dai Li had attempted to kidnap Azula, killing the woman Zuko had assigned to be his sister's healer and servant many years ago in the process. They had not been surprised to learn that Azula had accounted for at least a dozen of the deaths that resulted from the fight but they had been a little more than surprised when Zuko hung his head and confessed to being responsible for at least a half a dozen deaths himself.

"Most of those were crushed under the stone slab I was using to get us to the fight." Zuko said miserably, shaking his head, "It was just…Azula and Ty Lee were there, fighting for their lives and I didn't even think what I was doing. I just had to get there and help them."

"Battle's battle, dude. Shit happens to the best of us." Sokka said in what he assumed was a reassuring tone but he couldn't help adding excitedly a second later, "But you took out a demon, man. Now that takes balls."

Zuko rolled his eyes as Suki jabbed her husband's side with an elbow, giving him a pointed look. Toph was grinning proudly at Zuko along with Sokka but Mai, seated at Zuko's other side gazed at her husband sadly, Katara and Aang sharing the Firelady's gloomy expression.

"It wasn't that brave, Sokka. Daniel had already beaten this guy so bad he…I don't know how he was still alive at that point. Then Daniel started consuming the guy's soul, at least I think that's what it was. It was awful to see it happening and it made me feel cold inside, like I'd never get warm again. But when I called out to him, he heard me, he stopped." Zuko paused, shuddering at the memory and he didn't feel the need to tell the other's that Daniel had turned his consuming, bottomless black pits for eyes on Zuko for a moment before he'd actually stopped, "But while Daniel was distracted, the possessed guy was actually going to attack him again, so I…so I just hit him with everything I could. Daniel said the guy the demon was possessing tasted just as foul but," Zuko shuddered again, "but still, I hadn't intended to kill him. I just didn't want him to hurt Daniel again."

Sokka got up, ignoring the warning look his wife was giving him and came over to kneel before Zuko.

"Listen, after the war we had a lot of trouble with pirates down south, remember?" Sokka said quietly, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "We had a few Waterbenders from the north with us, Pakku too, but the pirates still thought we were easy pickings. There were a lot of bloody fights. The first time I took a life was this pirate that was about to stab my Dad's old friend Bato in the back. I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just wanted to save my friend. I know it's hard, Zuko but you did the right thing."

Suki's frown vanished as he spoke and she grinned proudly at Sokka's rare but brilliant insight.

"I've never taken a life, so I suppose I can't really judge what it's like. But I agree with Sokka." Aang said and the others gaped at him in surprise. Aang smiled and held up his hands in mock surrender, "I know, I'm supposed to be the peace and love guy but I also know that sometimes life forces us into situations where there is simply no other options. When it comes to choosing one life over another, I imagine all you can do is what you think is best and deal with the consequences after. Don't beat yourself up too much, Zuko. If Daniel was just getting control of himself then a fresh attack probably would have made things a whole lot worse. I don't know if I could have made the same choice but I think you did the right thing too."

Aang's words went a long way toward making Zuko feel better about himself and together the Gaang sat up late into the night discussing what had happened and trying to work out what Daniel was doing with June while he was away.

The next day they continued their training as Daniel had asked, Zuko surprising everyone by driving them as hard as Daniel usually would. It wasn't until Zuko had finally relented (after several muttered threats from Toph concerning rocks smashing certain pieces of a certain Firelord's anatomy, threats backed up by Mai) that they had taken a break from training and returned to their campsite outside their rooms only to discover that Nyla had gone as well. No one could remember noticing if the shirshu had been there that morning but by that night, neither the shirshu nor Daniel or June had returned. Everyone was worried but Aang had become especially pensive. Daniel's cryptic statement about checking on their families was weighing heavily on the young Airbender's mind but he also knew that if their families were threatened by an otherworldly force, then there was as yet only one man who could do anything about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a quiet street in the bustling metropolis of Ba Sing Se, a small group of four men walked together down an almost deserted street filled with shops and restaurants now closed for the night. Only a few others wandered up or down the street, this close to the lower ring, the poorer sections of the city, it was not wise to wander the streets at night. There were all sorts of characters to be seen getting around the city these days but the four walking together made for an odd sight. A tall, muscular man striding along behind the other three wore simple brown robes but carried himself with a confident, imperial grace as he glared about himself with suspicious, darting eyes. The three walking before him, dressed in the same plain robes, seemed distant, their blank eyes locked onto the street ahead of them as they strode along expressionlessly.

As the four rounded a corner in the street they spied a couple of performers near a small alley between the buildings and the big man at the back of the group called the others to a halt as he stared lustily. On the ground sat a cloaked and hooded figure playing a light melody on a flute while before him danced a scantily clad woman of exquisite beauty. The music was a little off key but it was more than made up for by the graceful movements of the lithe woman as she ducked and twirled, her long black hair swirling about as the moonlight glistened from her oiled and muscular flesh with plenty of that available to see as she wore only a long red, silken cape and a tiny green bikini.

Three of the men only continued to stare around blankly but the other, larger man stepped closer to the woman, licking his lips as he watched her continue to dance. The woman swung her cloak around, holding it up to cover the lower half of her face as she bat her eyelids coyly at the man, gesturing for him to come closer. Chuckling in an unpleasant manner the man did so, reaching out as he approached the woman who let her cloak fall and twirled on the spot again. But the moment the large man stepped in front of the woman, the cloaked figure seated on the ground rose up, scarred and tattooed arms wrapping about the man and next moment both had vanished with a soft pop. The three remaining men finally showed some animation, dropping into Earthbending stances but the dancer reached behind herself and as her arm came back from the folds of her cloak she flicked out a long whip that wrapped itself around all three men's legs before she jerked them right off their feet. She flashed away in a blur over to the three prone men before they could move and there came a light pattering sound as her arms blurred, striking each of the men on their chests and stomachs before the woman jumped back again.

The three men on the ground moaned but, paralyzed as they were, they did not stir as the woman only rolled her whip and stood waiting patiently for a few minutes. She didn't have to wait long before the cloaked and hooded figure suddenly reappeared with another soft pop.

"Daniel, are you ok? You didn't, um," June threw her arms about Daniel briefly and he threw back his hood, grinning at her.

With a wink, Daniel held up his hand revealing a small black ball held within, tossing it lightly into the air and catching it again.

"It's alright, he was only a minor demon. Little more than fodder. He surrendered without much of a fight." Daniel said smiling and June sagged with relief, "He wasn't as nasty as that one we found in the Firenation but that's why I didn't bring Aang. This is a lot easier if I can just take them down hard and fast. But anyway, let me get these guys dropped off in the prison and we'll move on. Although I was thinking we might go shopping first. While I hesitate to cover up that outfit we'll need warmer clothes for you down at the south pole."

June shuddered at the thought. She'd never been to either of the poles but the thought of all that ice and snow held little appeal to a woman who enjoyed the multiple terrains and environments the earthen kingdoms offered. But she brightened up a moment later and threw her cloak back, putting her hands on her hips and taking a deep breath to accentuate her figure. As always, she enjoyed the brief moment when Daniel's face darkened in a deep blush.

"Much as I enjoy shopping with a guy for whom money is just an Earthbending move away." June said, stepping forward to embrace Daniel again and smiling at the heat that rose from him, "It's getting late. What say we find a hotel and move on in the morning? We could both use some…rest."

"Alright, but just rest, June." Daniel said with a light chuckle, kissing the top of the woman's head, "We want there to be a Ba Sing Se here in the morning."

"Yeah, maybe you do." June griped, unable to keep the disappointment from her voice.

But Daniel only chuckled again, wrapping his arms tighter about June and she couldn't resist the smile that came to her then at the comfort and warmth that he brought to her in these little moments.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gaang's second day with Daniel's absence passed mush the same as the first. While the ex-Dai Li now living in the valley made a true home of the place, the Gaang continued with their training. They still worried intensely for their families and over what Daniel and June were doing but something that had been commonplace when Daniel had been around was now missing. What was missing became painfully obvious by the time the sun began to set and they dragged their exhausted selves back to the campsite and looked upon the near empty table. The other occupants of the valley had been supplying meals for the Gaang as a courtesy but as yet supplies were still slim. There was plenty of meat available but the ex-Dai Li had only just planted their fields. Sokka had turned hopefully to his sister with a request for more food but Katara had just given him a dry look and gone to bed, Suki soon following when he'd turned next to her, the Kyoshi Warrior grumbling loudly about men who could catch food yet had no idea how to prepare their own. Aang had promptly volunteered to prepare an evening meal in answer to which everyone had quickly excused themselves and gone to bed in a hurry. Not even Sokka could stomach that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The aurora hung like a shimmering curtain in the evening sky above the southern water tribe's village, filled with yellows, purples and greens. Three men in thick, deep blue parkas stood outside the walls of the village facing the deeper south and the aurora but they were not out here to enjoy it's beauty.

"Lako, if there are any more complaints about your conduct around the women of this tribe we will have no choice but to send you away." Hakoda, chief of the tribe once more in his son's absence was saying harshly, "I don't understand what's happened to you, boy. You were always so quiet and unassuming but lately, I'd swear you were a different person."

"In more ways than one." An elderly gentleman with long white receding hair and a small mustache and goatee was glaring suspiciously at the third man before them.

The third, obviously much younger man of perhaps eighteen, was keeping his face averted from the other two, glaring hatefully at the ground a moment before he took a slow breath and plastered a chastised, sorrowful expression onto his face and turned to the other men.

"I'm sorry Cheiften Hakoda, Master Pakku." The young man's eyes showed clearly that his words and the expression on his face meant little, "I will apologize to miss Lammi and it will never happen again."

"I find that hard to believe, Lako." Pakku said, still glaring through narrowed eyes, "If indeed it is Lako we are speaking to."

"Pakku, enough of your mystical mumbo jumbo." Hakoda said with some exasperation, "Lako's just going through the changes of manhood I suspect and when it comes to disciplinary matters the chief handles things, not the chief's father-in-law."

The young man bowed low before his chief, smirking where the other men could not see but rising with an apologetic, simpering look once more. Pakku only narrowed his eyes again at the man but next moment all three were distracted by the sounds of footsteps crunching in the deep snow nearby. From around the ice wall surrounding the village a woman appeared, dressed in thick brown leathers trimmed in fur and with a hood pulled up over her head. Only her long black hair spilling from the sides of the hood marked her as a woman under the thick clothing and they could see she was unaccustomed to the cold by the way she shivered.

"Oh, sirs. I'm so glad I found someone." came the woman's voice from the hood in a distraught tone, "Our ship lost steering and we ran aground to the east of the village."

Hakoda and Pakku hurried over to the woman's side, offering their hands to steady her.

"Don't you worry now, my dear." Hakoda said reassuringly, "Do you need medical assistance? Is anyone hurt?"

"Oh, no. No. Everyone's perfectly fine and the ship is sound." the woman said gratefully as she held onto the two older men's hands, "But near to were we ran aground we found a body. There's a dead man frozen into the ice."

"A dead man?" Pakku asked with concern, "No one's missing are they, Hakoda?"

"No." Hakoda answered, shaking his head, he addressed the woman again, "What did he look like?"

"He's strange looking. He's all naked but he looks like one of those Avatar fans." The woman's hood turned toward the young man, Lako as she finished, "He has green arrow tattoos and scars all over him."

Unseen by the two older men, Lako jerked with sudden surprise and hurried over.

"You say this man is dead?" Lako asked eagerly but caught himself as the woman nodded and he turned to address Hakoda, "Chieftain, let me go see about this and offer what assistance I can while you two organize a party to follow me."

Without waiting for an answer, Lako sprinted away over the packed snow, disappearing quickly around the curve of the wall toward the east.

"I'd better keep an eye on him." Pakku said with suspicion again and turned to follow but he was brought up short as the woman's grip on his hand tightened and she pulled him back.

"That won't be necessary boys. We just have to wait here." The woman said in a far more confident tone. Reaching into her thick coat she pulled something small free and dropped it into Pakku's hand, "Here, he said you would understand."

"I think you're a little distraught, young lady." Hakoda said to the woman, not noticing Pakku's eyes going wide as he inspected the tiny object in his gloved hands, "I'll go organize some men to help with your ship and,"

"Hakoda." Pakku reached out catching the man's shoulder and he gave the man a serious look, "You've never listened to my…mumbo jumbo before but I am telling you now to listen and listen well. We will wait here."

"Pakku, what?" Hakoda started, looking bewildered.

The woman gave a light laugh and threw back her hood, fully freeing her long black hair which fell forward to cover half of her face. June grinned at Hakoda and raised an eyebrow.

"So you're Hakoda? Sokka's Dad?" June asked him, "Is it true you never sought out another woman since your wife's death years and years ago?"

Looking even more confused, Hakoda nodded absently.

"And Master Pakku, Katara told me you waited sixty years to get your love back, right?" Pakku looked up at her with confusion too, the last thing he would have expected from the one to hand him this particular Pia Sho tile was questions about his love life. June leaned against the hard packed snow of the wall surrounding the village and brushed her hair away from her face, "Well, you boys sound like a couple of gentlemen so I'd like to ask your advice." Hakoda and Pakku exchanged confused glances and turned back to June in silence, "I've got this man, I know he likes me because he's always doing these little things for me and he takes me places I've never been. I really like him too but the problem is when he gets a bit over excited he…tends to get carried away. I really want to, you know, take our relationship further but he's too scared of what might happen. Now, I figure since you two know what it's like to love someone you can't touch you might me able to give me a few words of wisdom on this. What do you say?"

For almost a full minute, Hakoda and Pakku could only gape a the grinning young woman.

Once out of sight of the village, Lako sprinted away in a streaking blur, an evil but excited grin on his face.

"The Nomad's dead." He breathed to himself as he ran, "Oh, Fate will reward me well if I can bring her proof of this."

Following the coast as closely as he could, Lako was just passing between two high hills of snow and ice when a voice rang out.

"Sorry to be a disappointment."

Skidding to a halt, Lako turned and stared wide eyed up one of the high ice walls and spied Daniel sitting casually on a ledge high above, grinning down at him.

"You." Lako hissed angrily, glaring at Daniel, "You're not dead."

"Astute observation, demon." Daniel said dryly, sitting forward on his ledge, "I'll offer you the same choice as the last four demons. Take a totem or go back to Fate. Either way, it's going to hurt you a lot more than it does me."

"Oh, I think not." Lako snarled as his upraised fists suddenly blazed with red flames, "We know your secrets now. Daniel. Especially one of your weaknesses and now,"

But the man paused, looking even more furious as Daniel only rolled his eyes and held up a hand, miming the movements of a mouth with it.

"Blah, blah, blah." Daniel said with a grin, "Yeah, I've heard this song. So I decided to change the tune."

Lako dropped into a low stance, his fists just beginning to draw back when his eyes went wide as the ice below him suddenly cracked and shattered for dozens of feet all around. With a frightened shout the man plummeted down into freezing waters and briefly a great black fin broke the water's surface next to where the man had disappeared. Daniel's grin faded after a moment and he gave a frustrated sigh.

"Damn it, Hu Jing. I told you not to eat him." Daniel said out loud and rolled his eyes, "I suppose that's what I get for enlisting the help of a carnivorous whale. Well, I'm sorry, Hu Jing but you're about to come down with a bad case of indigestion."

Standing up on his high ledge, Daniel leapt out and dived down into the icy waters.

"No, my dear. If what you say about your young man is true, then it is his heart that desires you, not his manhood. This is a rare and wonderful thing, you understand?" Pakku was telling June from where he and Hakoda sat either side of the woman against the wall of the village, "You should concern yourself less with trying to please him with your body and just share your heart with him. I think that, above all else, is the best gift you can give to him."

"The old man is right." Hakoda said from June's other side, he reached out and slipped his gloved hand into hers, "While I could never love another as I did my Kya I have discovered friendships just as deep and fulfilling as that which I shared with my wife with many of the women in our village. And, uh, there is something to be said about having good friends with occasional…benefits." Hakoda ignored the dry look he was getting from Pakku and the deep blush that formed on June's face, "I understand a woman has desires the same as any man and it sounds like your man is just as attracted to you. But like Pakku says, just let your hearts get to know one another first and in time, you will both find a way to be together."

June continued blushing deeply but she smiled and leaned over to first kiss Hakoda's cheek and then turned to do the same with Pakku.

"Thanks guys." June said softly, "Sokka and Katara were right about you two."

The two older men blushed themselves now but next moment all three jumped as a huge thirty foot long, tubular black shaped slammed into the snow before them with a resounding crash that shook snow from the wall at their backs. It rolled slightly and they could see it was an obviously dead killer narwhal with a ten foot long spiraled spike sticking out from the front of it's head and a six foot high black fin on it's back. It was obviously dead because there appeared to be a gaping hole where it's stomach had once been. Next moment a heavily scarred, semi-naked man wearing only a loincloth and adorned with green Airbender tattoos dropped lightly out of the sky, cradling Lako in his arms.

"Daniel." June exclaimed with a smile, jumping to her feet and rushing over to him. She jerked back suddenly though and held a hand over her nose, "Phew, you stink."

"Yeah, I know." Daniel said, coloring slightly as Hakoda and Pakku came over to stare at him wide eyed, "But it was amazing how quickly the demon surrendered when given the choice of that or a slow death in a whale's stomach."

"A demon." Pakku breathed, looking at Daniel with an awed expression, "So that is what I sensed in Lako."

Hakoda also wore an awed expression as he gazed at Daniel but he also kept looking to the whale and up into the night sky.

"You flew." Hakoda said absently, "You flew here with a whale."

"Lako will be fine but he'll need to be watched for a while." Daniel said laying the unconscious man onto the snow at his feet, "And unfortunately Hu Jing, the whale here got a little overzealous by eating Lako but I figured the tribe could use the meat."

"You can fly." Hakoda breathed again.

June stood close to Daniel but kept one gloved hand over her face as she looked at him.

"Wherever we're going next," June said sternly, her voice muffled by her glove, "It had better have some baths."

"Gaoling. I want to check on Grand…I mean, Toph's dad. Even if nothing's there I can ask the local Badger-moles to keep an eye out, so to speak." Daniel said with a grin. He turned back to the still staring Hakoda and Pakku and bowed respectfully, "Sorry about my manners. Hakoda, Pakku, please call me Daniel. Pakku, if you sense anything else out of the ordinary, concentrate on that Pai Sho tile in your hands and I'll be here in a flash. Until we meet again gentlemen."

June stepped into Daniel's embrace although she kept her head as far away as possible, wrinkling her nose with distaste. With a soft pop of inrushing air, both simply vanished. Hakoda stared with his mouth hanging wide open as Pakku stared at the small Pia Sho tile in his hands thoughtfully before he slipped it into his coat and turned to the other man.

"Well, O' wise Chief. I hope you will listen to your father in-law's mystical mumbo jumbo from now on." Pakku said in a self satisfied way as he turned and walked back to the gate leading into the village, "I will go and organize some of the young men to come and collect the whale but you can bring Lako. This 'old man' wouldn't want to strain himself carrying the boy back. Besides, I don't want to get whale vomit all over myself."

Hakoda's mouth closed with a snap as he turned to look at Pakku's retreating back and then down to the unconscious man on the ground. As he bent down to slip his arms about the stinking man, yellow glop smearing onto Hakoda's coat, the last thing he heard was Pakku's loud laughter as the man entered the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the middle of the third day since Daniel and June had left, the Gaang were finding concentrating on their training difficult. Finally, after a certain amount of pressuring from the others, Aang decided to try and find the wayward pair. As the rest of the Gaang waited together around the campfire, Aang settled himself in his room preparing as though for meditation but paused as Katara entered the room.

"Can I join you?" She asked getting a warm smile from her husband.

"Sure, Babe." Aang said, patting the floor beside him and Katara sat down, making herself comfortable, "I'm not sure if this is going to work. I'm going to try to find Daniel through that connection we share but I'm not sure how far away he is and we've never tried this over such long distances. Ready to try anyway?"

Katara smiled and nodded, both she and her husband relaxing a moment later in identical poses on the floor with their eyes closed. For Aang, this was almost becoming routine and it only took a moment before he stood up, turning to look down at his own body resting next to his wife's. Katara spent as much free time as the couple could get practicing with Aang and it only took another moment before she too rose from her body.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to this." Katara said, looking herself up and down before looking around the room, "Everything looks so flat and lifeless, like a painting yet there's just so much detail."

"You just keep practicing, Babe. There's more life around us than you can imagine." Aang said softly, slipping his spectral hand into hers, both of them relishing the connection they felt between them when they touched this way, "I can feel something from Daniel, like a trail, footprints he's left in the energy of the world. Are you ready for this?"

At Katara's nod they both closed their eyes, letting the energy of the world flow through them and next moment the scene simply changed. With some surprise, husband and wife found them selves standing in the throne room of the Firepalace, the huge space filled with dozens of ornate pillars and at it's far end sat the throne of the Firelord before a huge painting of a dragon's face. Usually the room was lit only by the Firelord's flame which burned in a shallow trough surrounding the raised dais where the throne sat but now it was cold and unlit but the room was much brighter than it had ever been before since Zuko had commissioned several large windows to be built into the walls. Sitting at a small desk positioned before the throne sat General Jeong Jeong, wearing only his old, stained battle armor and his shock of white, untidy hair making his dark skin stand out starkly. Jeong Jeong stroked his thin goatee, occasionally reaching up to absentmindedly stroke a finger down the pair of scars that ran down one side of his face as he listened to a red robed official make a report.

"The prisoners the Firelord sent from his sister's island have arrived. The ship's captain said they were no trouble, only asking when they might be able to contact their families. Oh, and your Komodo-rhino, err, Bubbles has arrived as well. The ship's captain reports that he his healthy and strong and backs that up with a request for immediate medical attention for the rhino's handlers." The man before Jeong Jeong was saying and the old General smiled, "But the main problem today is the noble families. Many of them are questioning the Firelord's decision to end Azula's banishment to the island. Some say there are reports that she has her Bending back and should be put to death as the nobles decreed when she was first banished. They are saying the Firelord has betrayed them."

The man jumped, dropping a sheaf of papers he was holding when Jeong Jeong suddenly slapped the table with his palm with an angry scowl.

"We finally have a wise and compassionate ruler, the greatest Firelord this country has seen in many generations and all those ridiculous nobles want to do is play stupid power games? Let the word go out, if anyone, be they of noble blood or otherwise, dare to question their Firelord again it shall be considered high treason and they shall face the full punishment of the law. Jeong Jeong's law. Lord Zuko left me in charge of this nation and, by the spirits, he shall have his nation intact when he returns." Taking a deep breath, Jeong Jeong calmed himself as the man across from him hastily wrote down the proclamation, "And as to the prisoners. Lord Zuko sent me a message that they are to be detained but given every courtesy and treated with utmost respect. Set guards around the west wing of the palace and house them there. Most of those rooms have been empty for years anyway but choose a highly trained guard to watch over them. The Firelord said they were under some form of control so it is best they remain under our protection for now. Allow them to send their messages home but I want those messages checked before they go out, keep copies of their contents and the recipients. After you've arranged that, have Bubbles put up in the palace stables so I can see to him later. That is all."

The official, still hastily scribbling on a rolled parchment held in his arms, bowed deeply to Jeong Jeong and hurried from the hall. With a sigh, the frustrated General pulled some more papers from a drawer in the desk and bent his head to them, frowning with annoyance as he began signing the documents.

"Poor Jeong Jeong." Katara said with a small smile, "I'm sure he'd rather be out doing maneuvers with some soldiers out in the wilderness rather than paperwork. But I'm sure Zuko couldn't have picked anyone better to watch over his nation."

At Katara's softly spoken words to her husband, Jeong Jeong's head shot up and he scanned the room with narrowed eyes, turning his head slightly on it's side as though listening for something.

"Oh, I think he heard me." Katara breathed, "Do you think he can when we're just here in spirit?"

"Daniel said many of the White Lotus have spiritual abilities." Aang said thoughtfully as Jeong Jeong rose from his desk and began to walk around the room, "But if Daniel was here he's not now."

"Indeed, you are right, Avatar." Jeong Jeong said loudly, still casting about for the voices he could hear, "Both about my abilities and the Nomad. He was here with a beautiful young woman three days ago and killed a nobleman out on the edge of the city. But by all reports the nobleman attacked first using strange and destructive powers. The Nomad said he would go to Ba Sing Se next, to check on Iroh's tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon."

As Jeong Jeong spoke, Aang let himself drift around to stand before the man who obviously could not see him and Katara even if he could hear them. Katara had to stifle a giggle as her husband stuck his thumbs in his ears and twisted his face into a foolish grinning mask.

"Thanks, Jeong Jeong." Aang said happily to the man, "I'll tell Zuko you said hi."

Aang moved back to Katara and a moment later they both vanished. While Jeong Jeong hadn't been able to see them, he felt their presence in the room fade and he sat back down at his desk with a frown.

"Bloody kids." he muttered and bent back to his paperwork.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They did not find Daniel or June in Ba Sing Se but the city was abuzz about a curious storm that had struck the farmlands several nights before. Aang and Katara let themselves drift out of the city and saw a wide area at the edge of the farmlands that had been scorched and torn up, the rich dark soil itself melted into hardened, black glass at the destruction's centre.

"Do you think he fought another Demon here?" Katara asked, looking at the destruction in awe.

"No. I've seen this up in the mountains near the valley." Aang said softly, "I think Daniel's still training himself. Still trying to forge a connection to the world."

"Doesn't look like he's doing too well with that." Katara said sadly as she turned to Aang.

"No. Come on. I can still feel his trail." Aang brightened up as he gave Katara a grin, "How do you feel about a trip to your old stomping grounds?"

Katara looked confused as Aang wrapped his arms about her again and once more they vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, he was here. He extracted a demon from young Lako and brought a killer narwhal in as well. We've still got more blubber than we know what to do with." Pakku said to thin air as his wife, Kana stared at him in confusion and worry. They sat together in their large, rounded home carved from ice, "He and his young woman were going to Gaoling next, at least that's what he said. I must say, Katara. Not only are you the greatest Waterbender it was ever my privilege to train but to learn Spiritbending in this fashion is extremely impressive."

"Thank you, Master Pakku." Katara's unseen spectral form bowed to her old teacher, "But I couldn't have learned any of it at all if it wasn't for Aang. He's been a great teacher."

"Well, perhaps that makes up for him being such a lousy student." Pakku said with a chuckle and winked to the seemingly empty room.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, Master Pakku." Aang said, rubbing at the back of his head in embarrassment as Katara grinned at him, "We better keep going. We'll see you guys later."

"Give Gran Gran a kiss for me." Katara said hastily as Aang drew her into his embrace again, "And don't let her lock you up in the nuthouse for talking to the walls."

Aang and Katara faded from Pakku's awareness and the old man sighed happily as he turned to his wife. Kana reached up with a wrinkled old hand and pressed it to the man's forehead, her thin face wrinkling with concern.

"I think you need some hot soup." Kana said, rising to her feet, "After that a good lie down too, I should say."

"Only if you're going to join me, my love." Pakku said, reaching out to pinch his wife's rear end.

"Oh, you dirty old man." Kana said, smiling at him and as she walked away he couldn't help admiring the way his wife swayed her hips in an exaggerated, seductive manner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't find Daniel or June in Gaoling either but again from the locals there was talk of a strange storm that had raged over the nearby hills late into the night. When Aang and Katara went to inspect the area they found another patch of broken and blasted ground, signs of Daniel's strange training.

"He's not far though." Aang said softly, turning his spectral head this way and that, "I can feel him more strongly now, come on."

Again they vanished, Aang following the faint connection he felt with Daniel and a moment later the husband and wife found themselves floating about the high hills surrounding the distant city of Omashu. The great conical city was much brighter these days, King Bumi incorporating many of the crystals that could be found beneath the city into many of it's buildings. But Aang and Katara's attention was caught by the scarred man sitting on a stone nearby, chatting and idly playing with a small white animal that they both recognized. Next to where Daniel sat a bound and gagged man lay unconscious on the ground, his burned and tattered robes marking him as a Dai Li agent.

"I suppose I should have gone in, Momo." Daniel said quietly to the chattering creature as he tossed a small rounded, red fruit into the air for Momo to catch, "I guess I'll have to face them soon enough. But it's just, kind of awkward you know? I know they're not really my family…but we share the same blood all the same and it's kind of weird to think of having a half brother and sister."

Momo, a flying lemur, was a small animal, only a little over a foot high and he was almost humanlike in his appearance. At least, he had long arms and legs with a rounded head but beyond that the resemblance faded pretty quickly. When he extended his arms, leathery wings coated in the same downy white fur as the rest of him could be seen and two huge, pointed ears twisted this way and that on his head. As Momo devoured the first piece of fruit, he chattered and squealed at Daniel, demanding more. With a light chuckle, Daniel tossed another piece of fruit high into the air and Momo leapt up, his winged arms extending to carry him high enough to catch the fruit in his mouth.

"I have missed you as much as anyone else, Momo. You were always a good friend to me. Well, the Momo I knew at least anyway." Daniel said, reaching down to scratch the lemur behind his large ears, causing Momo to close his large eyes and purr softly, "But you better go on now, little friend. You'll miss your ride if you don't hurry and I imagine Ana and Gyatso will miss you too if you're not there to look after them."

Daniel pointed toward Omashu where a large, green and white passenger balloon was just lifting off from it's mooring at the top of the city. Turning to give Daniel a farewell chirrup, Momo took wing, sailing out into the sky and he rapidly vanished toward the distant city. Daniel sighed heavily as he watch Momo disappear then turned his head to look directly at Aang and Katara.

"So, what are you two doing out here?" Daniel asked casually, "Just practicing your Spiritbending or are you out here for a holiday?"

"You can see us?" Katara asked in surprise, to which Daniel only raised an eyebrow, giving her a dry look.

"Uh, it's been three days, Daniel. We were worried about you guys." Aang said to him, "But, where's June?"

"Not far." Daniel said, pointing toward Omashu, "She was just delivering a message for me to Bumi and Piandoa. She should be back shortly."

"Master Piandoa's here?" Aang asked in surprise and Daniel nodded.

"He and Toph's dad are coming with Bumi and the kids to join us in Podeck. I figured it would be safer if we kept the families together for now." Daniel said and then gave Aang and Katara an odd look, "So, uh, does Toph know about her dad and Piandoa yet?"

"No, she hasn't figured it out yet." Katara said with a small smirk of amusement, "It should be fun when she does though."

"Figured out what?" Aang asked with confusion written all over his face, "They've been friends for years now. They're always together and…wait, you don't mean? Lao and Piandoa are…eww, yuck."

"Oh, come on, Aang." Katara said with annoyance. She placed her hands on her hips and faced her husband with a frown, "You don't bat an eyelid when Toph gets together with Mai and Zuko but you act all disgusted when two guys find love together. I thought you understood the concept of open and free love, monk man."

"Oh, err, I was just surprised is all." Aang said hastily but he still looked confused, "And I mean, it's not like the way Mai and Toph share Zuko is it? Piandoa and Lao both have the same, you know, equipment."

"Aang. I swear, for a wise, all knowing Avatar, you are such a naive little boy sometimes." Katara said in exasperation, "Mai and Toph love each other as much as they do Zuko and there are ways women can show their affections for each other the same as they do with a man. It's the same with two guys, if the love is there then the equipment isn't important."

"Really? But how do Mai and Toph manage that?" Aang asked, still very confused, "They haven't got, you know, the…bits."

"Just trust me, Aang." Katara said with a frustrated sigh, "And please, let's drop the subject."

Daniel wore a wide grin as he listen to the two specters talking beside him but as they finished he rose to his feet, looking excitedly down the hill he was sitting upon. A moment later June appeared, climbing a trail up the hillside and waving up to Daniel when she spotted him. He waved back and a moment later, June became a blurring streak that flew up the last of the trail and into the scarred man's arms.

"Hey, my big, dirty man." June purred as she squeezed Daniel tightly before pulling away just enough to smile up at him, "It's all set. Piandoa's coming with Bumi and they've each got one of those Pai Sho tiles to contact you if they need too. I was thinking that if we're going to stay the night, maybe you can show me through the cave of two lovers. Is the story about it true? You have to kiss to find your way through the labyrinth?"

Daniel blushed deeply and he reached up to place his hands either side of June's head, turning it slightly to the side. June felt a tingling sensation where Daniel's fingertips touched the side of her head and next moment her eyes went wide as she saw Aang and Katara fade into view, their translucent ghostly shapes floating in the air nearby.

"Oh, err, hi guys." June said, raising eyebrows questioningly at the two specters, "What's happened to you two? You're all, ghosty."

"Oh, we were just wondering what had happened to you two so Aang helped me join him in some astral projection. It's been three days, June. We were worried." Katara said, but she smiled coyly as she spoke, "But I suppose one more day wouldn't hurt. You should take her through the labyrinth, Daniel. You don't really have to kiss to find your way through but it's more fun if you do."

June grinned happily, pressing herself into Daniel's chest once more and he smiled softly in return.

"I suppose one more day then but before we go exploring caves I'd better drop this guy off at Omashu's prison." Daniel said, prodding the unconscious man on the ground with a foot, "He was one of the nasty ones. The demon didn't want to go without a fight."

Aang eyed the man's torn and burned robes for a moment before he looked back up at Daniel with a concerned frown.

"So, you're doing better with your control?" he asked.

"It helps to have someone there who cares for me. That I care for." Daniel said softly, smiling again down at June. He turned a more business like face to Aang and Katara, "We'll meet you all tomorrow afternoon at a special place about a hundred and fifty miles south of the valley. It's a big hill with a river running around it and a beautiful glade at it's summit. In my world it was a favorite place of both my sisters and my mother. See it in my mind, Aang."

Daniel closed his eyes, Aang following suit and a moment later he saw the hill in Daniel's memories, realizing an instant later that he knew of the place.

"Hey, I know that place." Aang breathed, opening his eyes and smiling at Katara, "It's that glade where we spent a week of our honeymoon, remember? We still stop there sometimes when we're passing that way."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." Katara said happily, turning a smile onto Daniel, "Will we be staying long?"

"Just a night I'm afraid." Daniel said, "In a few more days the moon will be full again and we will be meeting with the Elementals and many of the nature spirits of the world to enlist what aid we may from them. But tomorrow, I'll have a good meal laid out for you all when you arrive."

Katara and Aang both smiled happily at this.

"That should improve my brother's mood." Katara said with a smirk and waved, "We'll see you two love birds tomorrow then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Aang and Katara left to return to their bodies in the valley, Daniel had taken June down to the base of the hill they were on to a large opening in it's sides. June had never been much for going underground since Nyla hated tunnels with a passion but she found with Daniel she actually had a pleasant experience. She'd marveled at the giant statues dedicated to previous kings of Omashu that lined the entrance and later on the tomb of Oma and Shu, the founders of the labyrinth as well as the one's for whom the city was named.

She'd clutched at Daniel in fear though when a hoard of Wolf-bats came tearing down one passage, surrounding them but Daniel had only laughed. He'd reached out to pat and scratch at the ears of one of the creatures and June couldn't help laughing herself at the goofy expression on the animal's hairless face as it's tongue lolled out in pleasure. Soon the creatures were gathered all around them, waiting for their own scratches but June was still privately pleased when they moved on. While around Daniel the Wolf-bats were friendly enough but they also had a pungent, almost overpowering smell and after they'd gone June rubbed her hands against her pants leg in an attempt to wipe it from her fingers.

Under the steady blue glow from the crystals lining the roof of the tunnels it was impossible to tell the time but when June started yawning, Daniel led them a short distance to a large cavern. June gasped in surprise when the entered the wide space, it was already occupied by a small family of Badger-moles. Small being a relative term though. There were about a dozen of the creatures, about five young ones easily as large as Nyla while the remainder of the adults were each as large as a good sized house. June stood stock still at Daniel's side as the Badge-moles gave them a cursory sniff before settling down again. Like Daniel, these creatures smelled of the earth and June was happy enough to find herself lying down to sleep amongst the younger moles in their nest made from thickly layered grasses. Happier still to drift off to sleep being held in Daniel's arms.

But June was awoken several hours later when she felt the young Badger-moles around her shifting uneasily. With the dim light provided from a few of the blue glowing crystals in the ceiling she first realized that Daniel was gone then she felt a tremor pass through the earth around her, causing the young moles to shift uneasily again.

"Daniel?" June called softly at first, a slight tremor in her voice but then as the ground shuddered again she called out louder, "Daniel."

There was no response from the man but one of the larger adult Badger-moles rose from where it lay near the far walls of the chamber and walked over to the nest containing June and the young moles. She was frightened of the animals without Daniel there and she stiffened when the Badger-mole's huge claws reached out toward her. But gently, almost tenderly, June felt herself lifted from the ground and next moment she was lowered onto the back of one of the juvenile moles. It was almost like sitting on a broader version of Nyla and the moment June was settled the creature took off toward the nearest wall. A moment before impact, June threw herself flat on the animal's back but the young Badger-mole simply used it's Earthbending and it's razor sharp claws to shove the stone away before itself, forging a new tunnel through the rock. June was plunged into darkness but she simply held tight to the coarse hair of the Badger-mole's back and even though she could not see, she could feel that they were traveling generally upwards. For what felt like forever but was in reality only a few minutes, June rode the back of the tunneling Badger-mole until she felt the motion cease and a cool breeze blowing through her hair. She sat up and the first thing June noticed was the night sky full of stars but at a slight sound to one side she turned her head and gaped in horror. About thirty yards from where the Badger-mole had emerged the ground was blackened and smoking, the rocks at the centre of the damaged area actually glowing a dull red. But it was the person standing amidst this destruction and burning stones that held June's horrified attention.

Daniel stood there, clad from head to toe in shining silver armor and holding two long, curved swords. The man was going through the motions of a series of sword drills but his movements were jerky, slightly off balance, as though the armor itself was impeding his movements. When his head turned toward June, she could see his face beneath the stylized wolf helmet. His eyes glowed brightly with red and green light but his lips were pulled back barring his teeth, his face a of pain and June gasped as she saw his exposed flesh at the edges of the armor he wore, angry red and blistering even as she watched.

"No. Daniel, no." June gasped out.

She slid down from the Badger-mole's back but only managed a few running steps toward Daniel when she was knocked to the ground as the mole leapt atop her, almost smothering her under it's large hairy body. June struggled but was simply unable to move under the huge animal but next moment she felt the ground beneath her lurch, a muffled rumble of an explosion coming to her a second later. The huge body lifted the instant the rumble had passed and June scrambled to her feet. Daniel knelt on his hands and knees where he had been but now the silver armor had gone, only his shiny backpack in it's usual place but the man's body, especially his arms and legs were covered in many severe burns, steam rising from his reddened flesh. June hurried over, ignoring the blazing heat rising from the ground, she knelt beside Daniel and gently lifted his face to hers. Already many of the blisters were disappearing and the burns slowly healing but it was obvious to her the man was still in a great deal of pain.

"Please stop doing this to yourself, Daniel." June pleaded as she looked into his eyes, "I know you've been doing this every night. I've felt it, heard it. But I can't stand to see you hurting yourself anymore. Please don't do it anymore, for me."

"I have to…for you, for the others…for Kuzon." Daniel said in a strained, grating tone as he sat back on his knees before June, "I swore I would complete my father's work and I can only do that by being the Avatar of Nature. I have to save this world from Fate but also…I have to save myself."

"What do you mean?" June asked with concern.

She reached over to cup his face in her palm and he reached up to take her hand gently in his own. He raised it to his face, kissing June's hand gently before Daniel looked at her with deep sadness in his eyes.

"This has always been about obtaining redemption for the mistakes of my past but there's more to it now, something I hadn't told you because it scares me as much as it will you." Daniel said softly, "You see, the Avatar of Spirit, Aang's spirit, is tied forever to the earth, each new life developing and expanding his consciousness. But with each new generation the Fountain of Life produces a new Avatar of Nature, they live their lives like any mortal and pass on to the spirit realms when they die to await enlightenment and to move on through the Fountain of Knowledge. The Gateway to Eternity."

Deeper sadness washed over Daniel and he dropped his eyes from June's.

"But I don't have a connection to either of the Founts in this world. It didn't matter before because I didn't care if I died, only my redemption." Daniel looked back up at June and she saw the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "But now I do care, I care about you. I want to be with you and the others and that scares me. If I die in this world before I reach my Avatar state, there's nothing next for me, June. My energy will dissipate and I won't pass on to the spirit realms as you will. Only into oblivion."

June took a slow shuddering breath as realization sank in but next moment she lunged forward and wrapped her arms about Daniel.

"There will be a way and with all of us helping, we'll find it." June said quietly with only a slight quaver in her voice. She squeezed Daniel tighter as tears sprang to her own eyes, "But if this is the only life you have to live, then make the most of it, Daniel. Hold me, love me…like I'm falling in love with you."

Slowly at first, June felt Daniel's arms slip about her then squeeze her just as tightly back. The pair remained that way through the long night, holding each other till at last the sun arose to find them wrapped in each other's arms, asleep on the side of the high hill.

**_Yeah it's a bit fluffy, I know but it's leading up to something._**

**_Hope you still enjoy it though. Please review and let me know what you think._**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The Gaang were more than pleased to be moving on from the valley after close to a week of being cooped up within it's high walls. Certainly the valley was large enough, being several miles wide and equal in length but it was still good to feel the freedom of the open skies and rolling landscape once more. They tried to leave early the morning after Aang and Katara had located Daniel and June down near Omashu, though they were surprised to get a cheering crowd of people, the ex-Dai Li as well as Chong and his family gathering to send them off. Then they were delayed some more when the Boulder, who had been rarely seen since their arrival in the valley, had begged Aang to preside over his marriage to a woman who had arrived with the ex-Dai Li. It was a surprise to all but it turned out the young woman in question had been something of an old flame of the Boulder's and the pair had reacquainted themselves with a passion once they had rediscovered one another in the valley. It was a short but moving affair yet it was still close to noon before the Gaang had finally been able to take their leave.

With only Sokka and Suki ridding on Appa, the bison was able to make good speed that afternoon, finally able to take to the skies again after several days, Appa was thoroughly enjoying himself. Zuko and Toph worked together to create a large stone board that they could ride with Mai standing between them, much to the Firelady's delight while Aang and Katara opted to ride tandem again on a board of ice. After the last couple of weeks practice at using their Bending in this way, they had little difficulty in keeping up with Appa. It was also fortunate that Aang and Katara were familiar with their destination and the miles flew by (literally), by mid-afternoon they had reached the southern reaches of the great mountain ranges and the huge outer wall of Ba Sing Sa was only about thirty miles away, a distinct line on the horizon. Aang and Katara led them to where the mountains gave way to high hills, then to a group of about a half dozen plateaus in particular. Down onto the centre plateau they dropped, slightly lower than the other hills around it was shielded on all sides but as Katara and Aang led them into a small clearing amongst the thick trees growing on the plateau, the others gazed about them in awe.

"If I'd never started learning to see with earthsight, I'd never have been able to appreciate this." Toph breathed aloud.

It was a large clearing, surrounded on all sides by willowy, flowering evergreens that filled the air with a sweet scent and to one side a small spring fed into a little babbling brook that flowed along one side of the clearing, disappearing into the trees. It was obvious Daniel and June had been here although there was no sign of them now. Nyla lay on her side near the trees, only raising her head briefly to give a lazy grunt in greeting to the others and not far from the shirshu was another stone table laden with plates and bowls of food. Sokka began to dribble down his front as he eyed two long spits impaled into the ground next to the table, on one was a roasted Boar-q-pine and the other held a heavily glazed roast Rabbaroo.

"Happt ptuuth blug slllom." Sokka attempted to speak and Suki was forced to lean out of his way as he sprayed slobber all about.

Sliding down from Appa, Sokka walked dreamily over to the spit with the Boar-q-pine, throwing his arms around it like it was a long lost lover and buried his face in it's side. He groaned happily amidst sounds of rapid munching and Sokka's head slowly sank into the side of the roasted animal. The others watch with varying looks of amusement and disgust but all of their stomachs growled hungrily at the variety of smells rising from the table.

"But, where's Daniel and June?" Aang asked looking around the clearing.

Toph's arm immediately shot out, pointing over to where the small stream disappeared into the trees and Katara gave a small laugh.

"I shouldn't be surprised." Katara said with a smile, "Come on girls, even if they weren't there I'd just have to show you this."

Leaving the men behind to inspect the food and unload Appa, Katara, Mai, Toph and Suki followed the small stream through the trees and only a short distance away, warm steam began to obscure their view.

"Whew, what stinks?" Suki asked, waving a hand before her face at the sulfurous smell.

"Hot springs." Toph said with a grin, a smile soon shared by all four women as a steaming, gently bubbling pool came into view.

There they found Daniel and June. Daniel lay back with his eyes closed against the smooth rocky side of the pool that was large enough for twenty people to sit comfortably in and straddling the man's waist, facing him, was June. The other women paused to stare for a moment, June was wearing the skimpy bikini she'd picked up in Ba Sing Sa and was gently sliding the edge of her dagger down the side of Daniel's cheek, shaving his face smooth.

"Well, are you lot just going to stand there?" June said without looking up from her work as she scraped away the last few whiskers under Daniel's nose, "You have no idea how good this water feels."

"But, I don't have my bathing costume." Mai said hesitantly, looking longingly at the steaming water.

"So?" Katara and Suki said simultaneously.

Both women promptly began to shed their clothing and within seconds they were lowering their naked selves slowly into the hot water, closing their eyes with expressions of blissful contentment as the water rose to their chins. Though when they opened their eyes they both noticed Mai and Toph gaping at them through the rising steam.

"What?" Suki asked, then she grinned as her eyes flicked to Daniel, "Ah, so what? We've all seen his doodle enough times and we all know who he's got eyes for anyway."

Daniel's brow furrowed between his closed eyes and a deep blush spread over his face but his eyes shot open with surprise as June lunged forward and mashed his lips with her own.

"Much better. At least it doesn't feel like I'm kissing Nyla now." June said smiling, when she came up for air. Daniel gave her a wry smile and she gave him a playful slap on his now smooth cheek, "Why don't you go help the boys get the camp ready and I'll fill the girls in on what we've been doing?"

Daniel's grin broadened and he suddenly vanished, causing June to hastily grab the pool's edge for support and as the water rushed back into the space he'd occupied it splashed up into her face.

"Smart ass." June griped but with a small smile as she turned to sit with her back to the side, "Ah, it's been a hectic few days, ladies but Danny promised me a nice treat when we were done and he wasn't kidding. I can't believe I've never tried hot springs before."

After seeing the looks of intense pleasure on the faces of the other three women, Mai and Toph were quick to join them as June began to tell them of her adventures.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, my dad and Master Pakku actually gave you relationship advice?" Katara was asking as she used her Waterbending to draw the water from her hair.

The group sat together around a new firepit on stone benches in the centre of the beautiful glade, the women thoroughly relaxed after a hot soak and now dressed in clean, dry clothing. Instead of huts, because they were only staying a night, Aang and Daniel had created four large, stone tents similar to what Toph used to make back in her childhood while Appa and Nyla rested together under a new open sided barn.

"It was really god advice." June replied with a smile, beside her Daniel blushed again but he seemed pensive and slightly withdrawn, "Both of them were really nice although Pakku seemed a bit up himself at first and I get the impression your Dad's doing half the women in the village."

"Dad? No." Katara said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "He's hasn't been with another woman since Mom died."

"Yeah, like I told you in all those letters Katara, he's just really helpful to all the singles ladies and lonely widows in the village." Sokka said casually, "He spends hours around at their places doing odd jobs. Gets invites around for dinner and doesn't come home till all hours. Hell, he spent two days over at widow Ima's place fixing that chair for her didn't he Suki?"

"Oh, yes. He's very…helpful to those poor, lonely women." Suki said, fighting to keep the grin off her face, "It's amazing how many of the village's women need the same thing fixed several times a week. They must be really...clumsy."

Katara's eyes had gone wide with realization and now she frowned darkly.

"Why that dirty old…just wait till I go down there next." Katara fumed angrily.

"Never mind that, Babe. We're going off the subject." Aang said patiently as he gave Katara's knee a soothing pat, getting an angry glare from her in return, "Daniel, I've actually been giving your problem a good bit of thought. All of the Avatars within me have been working on it but to be honest, we don't really know how a connection to the world can just be made. Such a thing, a person without a connection to the Founts, its never happened before."

"I understand, Aang. And I know what needs to be done." Daniel said, staring pensively still into the fire, "I have three options left to me now. I need to find a way to forge the connection on my own and while that hasn't been going so well there's one last thing I can try. Or I can ask the Elementals for their help but we will be meeting with them the night after next and we need to present the two Avatars together if we have any hope of gaining the spirits support. I've decided to try one more time to forge a connection through the elements."

"Daniel, no." June moaned with a touch of fear, reaching out for him.

But Daniel's face hardened and he rose quickly from next to June and stepped away, glaring now into the fire.

"I'm sorry, June but there's no other way. I swore as a boy that I would not fail to realize my father's dream. I have to be the Avatar of Body and Nature. I have to save this world." Daniel's voice rose to a growl, "I can't afford to fail. I won't."

"Daniel, there has to be another way." Zuko said softly but Daniel shook his head violently.

"Man, you're kind of obsessing over this." Sokka began, "You gotta,"

"And how would you feel if you were me?" Daniel suddenly yelled angrily and the flames in the firepit jumped into the air as his glaring eyes bored into Sokka, "For over two thousand years it's all I cared about, all I've fought for. And now if I fail that's all I have to hope for if I am to have a future. If I die here and now then that will be the end of me but I'd rather THAT, then go back to being that…thing. The Nomad was the monster inside me without a conscience, without a heart." deep sadness replaced the anger on Daniel's face as he looked around at the others, his eyes finally resting on June before he hung his head, "And suddenly my heart…means everything to me."

"Dan, Danny. We'll find a way." June was almost pleading as she rose to stand before Daniel, "There has to be another way to do this."

"As the Nomad I learn from some of the oldest and wisest spirits in the realms that there is no other way and now, there's no more time." Daniel said softly, raising his head to look sadly at June and cupping her face in his hands, "Whatever you see today, do not try to interfere. Just know that your love and care for me since I came to this world have meant more to me than I could ever express in mere words. You've made me feel human again and you'll always have a place in my heart for that." Daniel released June with one hand, slipping it over his shoulder to his pack and producing one of his paintings. June blinked in surprise, seeing for the first time the images of Daniel's parents, his sisters and the young, tattooed Daniel himself, "Hold onto them for me. Wherever they are, that is my home and you mean as much to me now as they do."

As June's hands took hold of the painting from Daniel he slipped his hands around the back of her head and drew her in. Uncaring of the others staring with wide eyes he kissed her as she had first kissed him in the glade of the little spirit, Hu. His lips drew hers between his as he almost seemed to devour them passionately, June slipping one hand up to tangle her fingers in his hair as the kiss continued for several minutes. They were both trembling slightly as it finally ended and Daniel gazed into June's eyes with a sad smile.

Everyone was watching with their mouths hanging open but both Katara and Suki sat with their hands clasped over their hearts and watched with misty eyes. Suddenly, from beside Suki, Sokka gave a loud sniff and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Man, that was so beautiful." Sokka choked out and then buried his face in his hands, the large, muscular water tribe warrior sobbing loudly.

Everyone stared incredulously at Sokka, Suki blushing deeply with embarrassment as she pat him gently on the back. Daniel's eyes however had never left June's and now he leaned in, giving her one last light kiss on the lips before he turned away.

"Wait. I'm coming with you." Aang said, hastily rising to his feet, "Maybe I can help somehow."

"Me too." Toph declared with a determined expression as she too rose to her feet.

In seconds the whole Gaang was on their feet but they paused as Daniel turned back to them with a hard glare.

"Don't. I won't be holding back this time." Daniel growled and Aang blinked in surprise at this, remembering the large areas of shattered and burned ground wherever Daniel had trained, "For your own sakes, stay away."

His gaze soften though as he turned back to look at June and Daniel began to simply rise into the air, his eyes not leaving hers until he was high above the trees and he turned to fly away. They watched through the tree tops as he alighted on another, bare plateau a couple of miles away from theirs.

"I'm going." Aang stated again with a hard glare of his own.

He kicked his heel against the ground and a long slab of stone split from the earth before rising into the air and carrying Aang away.

"Just be careful." Katara called out as Aang flew rapidly away, "And look after him."

"I'm going too." Toph said again but she paused as Mai's hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm.

Toph turned back and with her developing earthsight she could see the fearful look on her lovers faces.

"It's ok, guys. I'll be alright. I know you're still unsure about him and that's alright too." Toph said with uncharacteristic softness. She leaned down to where Mai sat next to Zuko and gently kissed first one cheek and then the other's, "But I have to watch out for him. And Sweetcheeks? Look after Bounty Babe, ok? She's hurting and she needs her friends."

Mai pulled her eyes from Toph's face to look over at June, seeing the woman clutching the painting to her chest and tears spilling freely down the usually strong woman's face. Mai's own face softened and she gave Toph a nod with a small smile.

With a grateful smile of her own, Toph stepped back and kicked the ground, making a stone board but pausing again as another hand grabbed hers. But with only a determined nod, Zuko stepped onto the board behind her and with a reckless grin, Toph sent the board hurtling after Aang's.

June jumped with surprise when she felt hands at her shoulders, so much was her focus on the distant plateau where Daniel had gone and she turned her head to see Mai standing behind her. As the Firelady drew June back against herself, slipping an arm wordlessly about the woman's shoulders, Katara appeared at her side, Suki and Sokka joining them at June's other side. Grateful but still dreading what she knew was coming, June turned back as the friends she'd always wished for stood by her side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you're going to be here then keep your distance." Daniel said loudly, standing in the centre of the plateau with his eyes closed and head bowed.

Aang exchanged a worried look with Zuko and Toph from where they hovered on the stone boards just beyond the bare plateau's edge. Below them the ground sloped away toward the river that snaked it's way around the hills and several hills away they could see the others standing together at the edge of their own plateau, watching. For several minutes the only sound came from the steady wind blowing about the hilltops as Daniel stood silently.

"Ready, Wolf?" He said at last in barely a whisper, "For our family, Buddy. For them and for her."

Daniel raised his head and from his eyes came a momentary bright flash before he began to move. Slowly at first, almost like a complex dance, Daniel began to run through a series of Bending moves that Aang recognized instantly. With slowly accelerating spins and rounded motions of his arms, Daniel was Bending the air around himself, making to swirl around in long streamers that kicked up dust from the ground around him. Gradually the swirling currents of air seemed to converge on one spot to Daniel's side and soon a hard, whitish ball of compressed air was floating there.

Moving faster now he dropped into a low, grounded stance, moving rapidly through all the Earthbending moves Aang and Toph knew and many they did not recognize. From the ground, dust and stones jumped into the air, merging as they spun faster and faster around Daniel until he was surrounded by a ring of blurring, brown earth. A lump formed in the spinning ring until at last all the material had drawn together to form into a shinny, hard ball of polished stone no larger than Daniel's fist. This ball drifted around to settle at Daniel's other side and his stance changed once more.

"Aang, do you feel it?" Toph asked, her brow furrowed in concentration as she watched Daniel moving through a Waterbending set.

"Yeah." Aang breathed quietly, "He's calm. I wish you could see his mind too, he's,"

"Thinking of us." Toph interrupted quietly, her attention still focused on Daniel, "I can see it, Twinkletoes. It's not his family he's thinking of, it's us. And there's a big old warm image of June right at the centre of the storm, if that makes sense but it's what I see."

"Yeah." Aang said again, "I've only been so focused a few times in my whole life."

"Well, it's nice he's in control and focused and all that," Zuko said quietly, unlike the other two, he was looking upwards, "But should we be worried more about the storm in him or that one up there?"

Daniel was drawing more and more water from the very air, creating a blue ring around himself as he had with the earth a moment before but Aang pulled his eyes away and turned them upwards. His eyes tried to open wider and Aang discovered that this can be uncomfortable when your eyes are already open as far as they will go but he paid little attention to his face, focusing instead now on the sky above him. A sky rapidly growing darker as thick, heavy grey clouds built above them in a great spiraling storm several miles wide and centered on the very plateau Daniel was on.

"This is part of his Avatar abilities. He can control the environment, the weather." Aang said, watching the miniature hurricane continue to form above them. Strangely, though the clouds flowed quickly through the sky, not a breath of wind touched those below, "He needs to master all his abilities at once and like he said, he's not holding back this time."

"You're not kidding, check it out, guys." Toph said.

Zuko and Aang pulled their gazes from the sky and looked first to Toph and then down to where she was pointing. Crawling, walking and hoping up the sides of the hill were dozens and dozens of animals, emerging from the river and the nearby trees and yet still more were coming. Boar-q-pines, Armadillo-bears and lions, Elephant-mandrills, Bull-antelope, Eel-hounds, Rabbiroos, Platypus-bears, Wolf-bats, more and more animals until they numbered in their hundreds and the sides of the hill was crowded with them. There were even animals they had never seen before and certainly couldn't identify and all of the creatures were simply ignoring one another, predator and prey alike had their attention focused entirely on the figure moving on the top of the plateau.

Aang, Toph and Zuko stared at the multitudes of animals but jumped a moment later as flames roared out across from them. There were three rounded balls of elements floating about Daniel now, air, earth and water. Now two streams of incandescent fire blasted out from Daniel's hands, starting to twist and curl about him as he started Bending the flames. He was moving almost in a blur now as he went through the Firebending forms, the flames streaking around him quickly drawing in and coalescing into a bright ball of fire.

Daniel stopped in a low stance, his hands outstretched as the four spheres of elements danced and bobbed around him. For the three watchers the silence was very eerie with the clouds spinning above and the multitudes of animals lining the hillside as Daniel held this position for several minutes. Both Aang and Toph felt the turmoil inside Daniel, now much reduced, suddenly compress down to a hard point within the man and his eyes lit up brightly in red and green fire. At the same instant the sky lit up as well with great sheets of lightning and all around the hill the animals opened their mouths and roared. The Gaang, even those at the camp a couple of miles away, clapped their hands to their ears at the enormous volume of noise as the sky thundered, the animals roared, screeched or lowed and the very earth for miles around trembled.

At the height of the noise, Daniel clapped his hands together above his head and the four spheres floating around him rushed together, meeting just above Daniel in a blaze of white light. Aang threw his hands over his face and Zuko tried to pull Toph behind himself as intense heat washed over them with the light but as it faded they shielded their eyes, looking again and saw the light flowing down Daniel's body. His arms still upraised and his eyes blazing brightly as the intense glow faded from around him and he was revealed fully. Aang, Zuko and Toph stared with a mix of awe and horror, even the animals stopping their noise to watch intently again. The ground around Daniel was cracked and blackened, the rocks under his feet glowing with a dull red heat but it was the man himself that horrified those watching. As they had seen the first time weeks ago, Daniel was clad in bright, shinning silver armor. Greaves covered his lower legs, his left forearm covered with a plated gauntlet and his right arm covered from the shoulder in plated metal, ending in another spiked gauntlet. His head was covered by an open helmet, stylized and shaped to resemble a wolf's head and his ever present backpack had flattened out into a rounded shield that protected his back. But steam and smoke was rising from out of the edges of the armor and Daniel's skin was red and inflamed, blisters forming, bursting, healing and then forming again.

His face set in an angry grimace, Daniel only lowered himself into a low stance once more with his arms held out at his sides. Silver flowed outward from his hands and moments later he was holding two long, curved broadswords. He burst into motion, moving through a series of drills that those watching only half recognized. His lower half would seem to drop into a low, Earthbender's stance while his arms worked in a blur of Firebending attacks around him, the swords leaving streaks of silver in their wake and hissing as they cut the air. Every movement, every attack and defensive step was a mix of two, sometimes even three of the Bending forms and Daniel flowed through his routine moving faster and faster with each step.

Focusing his senses, Aang could see the energy swirling around Daniel but also extending out from him, reaching up into the clouds high above, down into the earth beneath the hill and even passing through and merging with that of the animals crowded on it's flanks. But Aang could also see it was flawed, the energy pulsing intermittently and sometimes drawing back altogether into Daniel before flaring out again. Within Daniel, the turmoil was growing again. The storm building.

Daniel was a blur of movement on the plateau, his swords shrieking through the air but now the air around him was sparkling and it took those watching a moment to realize it was dust, silver dust from the armor he had made. He slowed, his movements becoming jerky, sometimes out of coordination with one another and still the armor encasing him seemed to almost dissolve into the air.

On the hill's flanks the animals turned as one and began to wander away, again simply ignoring each other as they slowly filed back over the river and into the forests below. Daniel's movements were becoming more uncoordinated, his armor disappearing faster into dust and as he made one last spin the swords he held simply collapsed, silver mist drifting to the ground.

The glows faded from his eyes and Daniel's face was a picture of confusion and misery as he panted hard, drawing in great chocking breaths that reflected the depths of his disappointment. He dropped to his knees on the cracked and blackened ground and threw his arms up to the sky.

"Why?" Daniel called out in a wavering shout, tears of frustration spilling from his eyes. Suddenly his arms flashed down as he hunched over and slammed his fists onto the ground. A shudder ran through the hills all around and the last few animals moving away broke into a terrified run, "Why won't it come? I can feel it. I know the connection's there. Why?"

His own heart aching from the pain he felt in Daniel's, Aang sent his board drifting closer to the man while beside him Toph and Zuko kept pace on their own board.

"Daniel, we…we'll find another way." Aang said softly.

"Yeah, Chuckles. Come on, we," Toph started, letting the board she and Zuko were riding drift closer.

But, without looking up, Daniel thrust out one hand and the three suddenly found they could not move even as their boards began to drift away backwards. Daniel raised his head, his face was blank, his eyes hollow but the lid around his left eye was twitching furiously.

"Forgive me. But there is no other way." Daniel said in a grating, hollow growl. He sat back on his knees, turning his head to the sky as the light in his eyes flashed to life once again, "I think, I think I need more."

Aang, Zuko and Toph were already fifty yards away when they felt Daniel's control over them drop away, sagging slightly on their boards but still unable to look away from the man.

"Forgive me." Daniel growled again to the sky and began to rise.

He continued rising, up from his knees and then up into the air. Thirty feet above the plateau he threw his arms around in a spinning twirl and the air all about him began to spin, compressing quickly into a hard ball of whitish air, enclosing him completely and almost obscuring him from view. Still Daniel continued to rise as the spinning clouds above him began to pick up their pace.

"Forgive me." Daniel growled louder.

He thrust his hand down at his sides, palms down and fingers curled into claws before he closed his fists tightly and drew his arms upward. Below him, the plateau upon which he'd stood cracked, the entire hill shattering as thousands, millions of tons of dirt and stone rose into the air, forming into a dozen lumps around him the size of small towns. He squeezed his outstretched hands tightly, the muscles of his arms and shoulders bulging as the remains of the hill compressed and shrank down to boulders the size of his head. With another spinning move of his arms, Daniel set the dense earthen lumps to circle around him closely before he turned his glowing eyes down to the river far below.

"Forgive me." Daniel grated out in a near shout as he glared downwards.

"No, Daniel. Not this way." Aang called out in fear.

"Aang? What's he doing?" Zuko asked, his eyes wide as the river began to rise toward Daniel in one long, thick ribbon.

"This is the Avatar's ultimate way of bending the elements." Aang called out over the rushing sounds of wind and water, "It's the ultimate weapon and defense in one. But it's too much, if he can't control it it'll kill him." Aang turned fearful eyes onto Zuko and Toph, "Go. Get back to the others and shield them anyway you can."

As the bulk of the river began to spin around Daniel in a dark blue belt, Aang leapt up from his board and with a swirling flourish of his arms, encased himself in his own sphere of air that lifted him higher still.

"Twinkletoes." Toph called out incredulously as Aang rose toward Daniel, "What are you doing?"

"Helping." They heard Aang call back as Zuko spun their board around and raced for the other plateau and their loved ones. Aang look up with concern as he rose and added to himself quietly, "I hope."

Daniel was now surrounded by three elements, encased in a ball of condensed, white spinning air, close to which orbited the dozen boulders that was all that remained of the hill and just beyond that spun the belt of dense, blue water. His face was set in a hard glare, his eyes glowing like miniature suns yet still tears flowed down his face.

"Why?" Daniel roared to the sky again, "Why can't I FORGIVE ME?"

With these last words he thrust out his arms and legs and from his feet, his hands and his roaring mouth, five massive jets of green tinged white flames shot forth. For hundreds of feet the flames soared out, the jet from his right leg licking at the trees far below and instantly setting the forest ablaze. Aang was forced to increase the speed and density of the shell of air holding him aloft to protect himself from the intense heat as the jets of fire emanating from Daniel began to curve, drawing inwards until at last he was surrounded but all four elements. Aang stared for a moment, wondering to himself if he had looked as terrifying the few times he had been forced to use these moves but again he sensed Daniel's rage, the imbalance and turmoil growing inside the man and Aang set to work.

Aang was trying to help Daniel, mirroring the other man's movements as he tried to settle the spinning elements around him and for a time it almost looked like it might work. But then Daniel changed the pattern.

He threw his hands up above his head, palms facing each other about a foot apart and at first the elements around him seemed to expand outward. Then the three spinning in rings, the earth, water and fire broke away, snaking around Daniel and each other for a moment before they drew together between his hands. The shell of air around him began to contract at the same moment, his legs poking through first as it traveled up his body, compressing further as it went. As the last of the earth, water and fire drew together the white ball of air closed around them and the point between Daniel's hands burst into brilliant light, outshining the sun itself as the clouds above him suddenly fled away. Aang felt the push himself, not of air but of pure force and he struggled against it, trying to stay close and still trying to help Daniel balance the huge volume of elements he had drawn together. Daniel dropped his hands and the point of light came down with them, touching the top of his head and he was again enveloped in light.

Another roar was heard that shook the earth and the sky itself erupted from the glowing figure, a roar of absolute agony and yet still, Aang could feel Daniel trying to control the elements, forcing them down over his body and forging them into armor once more. But he could also sense the unbalance that was still evident in Daniel, his rage, fears and guilt chipping away at his control and Aang felt the disaster an instant before it happened.

The whitely glowing armor about Daniel exploded, billowing out in a white cloud of smoke and flame behind an expanding shockwave that knocked down huge, ancient trees in the forest below and simply overwhelmed the fires that blazed there, blowing them out.

Toph reacted without a second to spare, pulling half the hillside before the plateau upward to shield herself and the others from the blast but even from two miles away, on either side of her stone shield trees where knocked down, some torn from the ground and sent hurtling away as a furious hot wind roared over the plateau. The moment the blast had past she dropped the shield and the Gaang stared in fear and horror at the massive ball of white and grey smoke that hung in the air. A heartbeat later they saw a figure trailing smoke hurtling, tumbling through the air toward them, another shot from the bottom of the smoke cloud and fell to the ground below.

"No." June screamed out.

She pulled away from Mai who still held her gently from behind and streaked away, over the edge of the plateau and she sprinted down the side of the sheer cliffs. Sokka and Suki shared a quick, frightened glance and sped away after her.

Katara reacted just as fast. As the flying figure tumbled through the air toward them, gradually dropping downward, she reached out toward them, using a technique she detested but intent only on saving a life. From three hundred yards away, Katara took hold of the water within the tumbling body and drew them quickly toward her and the others, only Zuko reaching out to catch the body preventing Katara from being knocked over by it's quick descent. Katara was quickly at Zuko's side, looking at her husband's tattered orange and tan robes and then up into his open but dazed eyes.

"Aang?" She called out with concern, slapping his face gently, "Can you hear me? Are you alright, Aang?"

It took a moment before Aang's eye focused on Katara and he gave her a dreamy smile.

"Wow. You know, you're really pretty." Aang said quietly and giggled, "You wanna marry me? I'm the Avala, Aligator, err, Avatar. That's it, I'm an Avatar. Give us a kiss."

"Well, at least he's seems to be normal." Katara sighed with a roll of her eyes.

While Zuko supported Aang, Katara drew some water from the nearby stream and set to work with her blue, glowing hands, making sure of her grinning husband as the others stared down with fearful eyes beneath the slowly dissipating smoke cloud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment June had taken off from the plateau, she felt herself drop deeper into the moment than she had ever experienced before. Daniel had explained to her what it was like to force your body and consciousness to move at such speeds but mere words had not done the experience justice. It was nearly pitch black, almost no light reaching her with only the ground at her feet and her destination visible ahead of her. It was almost like running through a tunnel filled with icy cold water, her arms and legs straining to push her onwards against the resistance of the air itself. But June cared nothing for that, only what lay ahead.

Sokka and Suki caught up with her a minute later, skidding to a halt to find the woman sobbing uncontrollably as she sat on the broken earth beside the river with Daniel's head cradled in her lap.

The man was a mess. Most of the skin of his arms and legs was shredded or burned away as was his scalp, the bloodied bone of his skull showing through on the crown of his head. Both his legs and one arm rested at unnatural angles and on the side of his chest facing away from June, two shattered ribs poke though the skin. But still, with a bubbling hiss, he drew slow, unsteady breaths.

"He's alive?" Sokka breathed incredulously. Then he bent down and gently lifted Daniel into his arms as Suki helped June to her feet, "Come on. Let's get him to Katara."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gaang spent most of the night gathered around a large earthen tent, Toph erected for Katara and Zuko to work on Daniel. The Waterbender and Firebender discovered they could work in tandem to enhance the man's natural healing abilities as well as reinforcing each other. As Katara knelt over Daniel, her glowing, water encased hands moving over him, Zuko knelt behind Katara with his hands resting on her shoulders, sharing his energy with her. But still they worked through the afternoon and until long past midnight before Katara declared him stable enough to heal on his own. With the others help, Katara and Zuko were dragged almost insensible over to their tent and they passed into an exhausted sleep almost before they were laid down on their beds. Not once had June shifted from Daniel's side, sitting with her legs drawn up to her chin and watching the unconscious man breathing steadily with red rimmed eyes. She refused all offers of food or rest, barely speaking at all to the others except with monosyllables or grunts in answer to their enquiries. Still though, the others took turns through the remainder of the long night, sitting up beside June and keeping silent vigil next to Daniel.

It was a few hours after dawn the next morning when Katara dragged herself from her tent, pausing to stretch and yawn, then rubbing at her tired, aching wrists as she surveyed the silent camp. Everyone else was still asleep after the stress of the day before and the long night after, even Appa and Nyla snoozed gently side by side in their barn. Katara walked over to give the pair of animals a quick morning scratch before moving over to the large tent Toph had created for Daniel. The first thing she noticed as she looked into the large tent though was Sokka, leaning back against the stone wall near to June, the large warrior snored with a deep nasal rumble, a large damp patch on the front of his shirt showed he was dreaming of steak as he drooled and smacked his lips between snorts. June though, remained as she had since she'd returned with Daniel, sitting at his side with her knees drawn up, her eyes red and puffy as she stared unblinking.

"I can't say I'm surprised you didn't get any sleep." Katara said to June with a soft smile as she stepped into the tent, "Why didn't you just kick the King of the Hog-monkeys here out?"

"Look." June simply said in a quiet voice, pointing with one hand at Daniel, "He's been improving all night."

Indeed the man had. Most of the outward signs of damage had faded through the night, pale new skin covering the man's arms and legs, even his hair had grown out by an inch on the fresh skin covering his scalp. Katara marveled at the new skin for a moment, pale as Toph's and free now of the deep scars and tattoos that had adorned him there before.

"Spirits, but I'll never get over how this man heals." Katara breathed, looking up briefly to give June a warm smile before dropping her face to frown at Daniel, "Still, he's lucky to be alive. Five broken ribs, he practically shattered the bones in his left forearm, both shins broken and I lost count of how many organs were ruptured and bleeding out inside him. He's looking a lot better but let me just check anyway."

Katara kneeled at Daniel's side, popping the cork from her waterskin and moments later she was running her blue, glowing hands along his arms and legs.

"Good. Good. His bones are knitting quickly. Far quicker than they should naturally but it's still good." Katara said to June with a soft smile. She let her hands next slide up to Daniel's side, "The ribs are almost set too. Just a few cracks now but they're healing up nicely. Hopefully he'll wake up soon. I just want to check him internally again and I'll be done."

Katara first set her hands onto Daniel's chest, checking on his heart and lungs. She'd been more than a little worried the day before when she'd discovered three shattered ribs poking dangerously close to his lungs and it had taken over an hour of healing and delicate nudges with Bloodbending to push the bones away, back to their proper places. But now his breathing was slow and steady, his heart beat strong and Katara let her hands slid down to his abdomen. Here she'd discovered the force of the explosion Daniel had inflicted on himself had caused terrible internal damage and it was here she'd spent most of the night healing as best she could. She was pleased at how it felt now to her senses, the organs within pulsing steadily with health and vitality. She was also acutely aware of the hard lump in Daniel's lower abdomen, Fate's poison that he seemed to invest so much energy and fear in containing. Katara had felt nothing unusual or harmful from the hard lump as she'd healed him and now she let her hands rest over it again. With a small shriek of surprise, Katara jumped as Daniel's hand suddenly materialized, wrapped around her wrist.

"No." the man said in a weak voice, his eyes open and wild, "You mustn't."

"Daniel, it's alright." Katara said soothingly, finding his grip easy to break, she pushed his hand back down to his side, "You were very badly hurt. I had no choice but to heal you, Daniel. You nearly died,"

But Katara paused as June shifted closer to kneel at Daniel's other side, leaning over him. Then frowning suddenly her arm flashed out almost too fast for Katara to see and June's hand struck Daniel across the face in an open handed slap that echoed loudly within the stone tent. Daniel's head rocked with the blow but he only turned back to stare up at June with sad eyes.

"Hey, wazzit?" Sokka said, sitting up and rubbing at his bleary eyes.

"June." Katara said loudly, shocked at the woman's actions.

But neither June or Daniel acknowledged the others, only staring at one another, his eyes still sad, her anger quickly fading to be replaced with sadness of her own. She reached down and held the sides of his head as she lowered her own to stare closely into his eyes.

"I've spent all night trying to convince myself to leave. That I should just take Nyla and go." June said in a strained voice. She raised his head slightly in her hands and slammed it back down as fresh tears slipped from her red eyes, "But for some reason I can't. I've fallen for you, Daniel. But if you ever do anything again so STUPID," she raised his head and thumped it down again, "I swear Danny, I'll kill you myself."

June dropped down, burying her face into Daniel's neck as her chest hitched with quiet sobs and he raised one arm weakly, placing it around her. Turning his head slightly, Daniel's eyes locked onto the place June had been sitting before and the portrait of his family that rested against the side of the tent there.

"No. I'm done, June." Daniel said quietly, tears of his own flowing freely as he stared at the images of his parents and sisters, "The Avatar state was my only way but I can't do it. I failed them. I've failed you all. I'm sorry."

"No, Danny, no." June said softly, she raised her head, turning Daniel's up to face her again and kissed the lids of each of his eyes gently, "There will be a way and we can find it together. I love you, Daniel. No other man has ever looked into my heart and seen the real me. No one else has ever treated me like an equal like you or held me like you do or kissed me so sweetly. I'm not going to give up until we have an eternity together. I won't."

A ghost of a smile came to Daniel's lips and he slid his hand around to gently wipe away the tears on June's cheeks but the smile quickly faded.

"There's no other way for me to make the connection and there's only one way we can save this world now. One path left open to me for redemption. I'll need your help. Everyone's help." Daniel said softly. His strength was rapidly fading as his eyelids slid closed and he finished in barely a whisper, "I don't know if we have enough time and her soul is almost as twisted and broken as mine. She must take my place and become the Avatar of Nature she was born to be. For good or ill, Azula is our only hope."

Daniel's hand slid from June's face and fell limply to his chest as his breathing settled into a steady rhythm, June only lowering herself again to bury her face in the side of his neck. Katara looked up at Sokka on the other side of the tent, absentmindedly rubbing at her aching wrists again and wondered if her own face was as pale and ashen as her brother's.

**_Awwww, Poor Daniel. It hurts to loose a dream. Hope you enjoyed it ;)_**

**_Please, please review. Like an addict, I really need it man. Just a hit, one little review, come on man, you know I'm good for it._**


	28. Reunions & Battleplans

Chapter 28

Kyoshi Island's passenger balloon had reached the little village of Podeck after just four days of almost continuous flight, a personal best according to Captain Jee, if you didn't count the original spirit assisted flight to the volcanic island in the Firenation. The village itself was a small farming community with only about thirty small homes and a few larger buildings centered on a large square. Podeck was nestled between the south eastern edge of the northern mountain ranges and the walls of Ba Sing Sa, mostly devoted to cabbage production but it was also on a main trade route to the west of the great city with wide roads leading away from the tiny community.

The four day flight had been a little strained for all the Kyoshi warriors, most of the girls and especially Ty Lee had never before taken another human life. Sanna had immediately gathered the warriors together in the hold for counseling sessions. Azula discovered that apparently these counseling sessions were a common thing amongst the warrior women. They would split into pairs, sitting around the cargo hold and taking turns talking about their experiences in the battle and how they felt it had affected them. Then the pairs would split up, each seeking a new companion and the process would begin again until everyone had spent some time with everyone else. Sanna had asked Azula, as an honorary member of the group, to take part but the ex-princess had bluntly refused. While Azula knew it was a good thing to get the negative feelings out and while Azula could also now acknowledge that her heart was not as cold as it used to be, she felt absolutely nothing for the men she had killed on the island. They were responsible for Meme's death and they deserved everything she had done to them and more, whether they were under the control of the Dai Li or not.

What truly left Azula unnerved was the presence of a Dai Li agent at all. As far as she knew she had been the last to see their organization intact before the end of the war. After she'd banished the ones loyal to her at the Firepalace no Dai Li had been seen or heard from again. Strange enough to see a Dai Li agent after all this time, stranger still and far more unnerving to think they now had access to demonic powers. And the equally strange, tattooed man who had fought the demon with the same powers, Azula simply could not stop dwelling on him. Whether as a man or as that shaggy grey animal, Wolf she'd heard it named, she felt a strange pull toward him like nothing she'd experienced before. She knew it wasn't attraction, Azula had never been attracted to anyone in her life, yet the few times she'd seen man or wolf she'd felt a desire to be closer to them, to know them. Because she could not explain it to herself, it infuriated her.

Luckily (relatively speaking) Azula had a handy distraction from dwelling on her thoughts, three small distractions to be precise. As usual her uncle seemed to find it highly amusing that Suki's twin boys and young daughter seemed to have become infatuated with his niece. Azula had attempted to frighten them off by telling them stories of her exploits and conquests as the cruel, domineering Princess of the Firenation but to her horror the children had simply run off to Ty Lee for confirmation of the stories before running back and begging for more. Reena thankfully was almost a pleasure to have around. It was a little unnerving the way the girl could seem to simply materialize at Azula's side but for the most part, Reena was quiet and seemed content to simply be close to the young woman.

By the forth morning out the announcement had been made that Podeck was in sight and Azula had given a heartfelt sigh of relief. The moment the balloon had touched down outside the village, Azula, the Kyoshi Warriors and much of the airship's crew had spilled outside, eager to be free of it's confines. Sanna had instantly set the Warriors to training and Azula was happy to take part in this particular group activity. She was discovering the sai Meme had given to her to be of great use in focusing her Bending like never before and the way their central spikes had been fashioned into blades made them especially versatile in battle. By the time the sun was close to the horizon, Iroh had appeared and declared that the local tavern owner had invited the world famous Kyoshi Warriors and their friends to dine and drink at his establishment for free. Sanna called an immediate halt to the training session and the warriors had hurried away to freshen up and change. Most surprising to everyone was Azula's announcement that she would be joining them before Ty Lee or any of the other women could even think to ask her. Azula had an ulterior motive for wanting to go and she intended to make sure the night was a pleasant one for two of the Warriors in particular.

The women did have a pleasant evening in the village, as did Ty Lee and yet it was a very different night out to what the young woman was usually accustomed to. Ty Lee had a thoroughly enjoyable evening, sitting between Azula and Gar. The local food was excellent, the drinks sweet and plentiful, then later in the evening (after a surprisingly casual suggestion from Azula) Ty Lee and Gar had danced together while some of the villagers played their instruments for the pleasure of the visitors to their town. What was unusual, at least for Ty Lee, was that not a single other man in the village or amongst the traders passing through tried to offer her a drink or ask her out. She'd been a little put out by this early in the evening, constantly asking Azula and the other Warriors if her hair and clothing were alright but as the night wore on and the drinks flowed, Ty Lee's attention began to focus on Gar. The young man for his part was beside himself at having Ty Lee's attention to himself for once and while Gar was of course the perfect gentleman, the end of the evening found the pair slightly tipsy and dancing slowly together wrapped in each others arms.

The tavern owner on the other hand had had a difficult night. By midnight the Warriors had left to return to their airship and the tavern's owner sat miserably behind his bar. All up he'd received a half dozen complaints about his establishment and several more concerning the Kyoshi Warriors themselves. He simply couldn't understand it. Several of the complaints had concerned patron's drinks suddenly boiling over in their cups, scolding the person's hand, a couple of men had complained that their clothing had burst into flames in small patches, blaming a poorly maintained fireplace and two men accused a raven haired Kyoshi Warrior of assaulting them when they'd tried to approach the warriors, although they refused to explain exactly how. Azula walked back to the airship that night, silently congratulating herself for a job well done and wearing a small smirk when she noticed Ty Lee and Gar walking hand in hand slightly ahead of her.

Now, much later, it was only a few hours till dawn and in her small room on the airship, Azula tossed and turned in her sleep.

_"Hmm. Prince Zuko, you've been amongst the earth kingdom commoners." Ozai said to his son at his side, "Do you think adding more troops will end these rebellions?"_

_"The people of the earth kingdom are proud and strong." Zuko said, sitting on one side of his father, facing the gathered generals in the war room, "They can endure anything so long as they have hope."_

_"Yes. You're right." Ozai said, his face brightening with cruel pleasure, "We need to destroy their hope."_

_"Well, that wasn't exactly what I," Zuko began with a confused expression._

_Azula, seated at her father's other side, had silently crowed with delight at her father's words but as Zuko started speaking again a tiny part of her, something she hadn't heard in a long time shrieked quietly in fear._

Don't let him say it. _The tiny voice inside Azula called out_, Father will see it as weakness. He'll send Zuzu away again. He mustn't.

_"Well, I think you should take their precious hope," Azula interrupted her brother, playing with her bangs to hide her momentary surprise at herself, "And all their lands and burn it all to the ground."_

_"Yes, yes. You're right Azula." Ozai said and still grinning menacingly he rose to continue addressing the generals as he walked amongst them._

_Azula kept her face set in a mirror of her father's sneering smirk even as fears and doubts warred within her. She was relieved that her father seemed to be distracted from Zuko's near blunder but why she should be relieved, why she would even help her brother was beyond her. She was the perfect princess, her father's dragon, that was all that mattered. Azula pushed the emotions that she had denied herself for so long away with practiced ease and tried to forget the incident. But the doubts and fears kept coming back._

Azula shot upright on her bed in the airship, deep, gulping breaths wracking her chest as sweat rolled down her face. She remembered that day so clearly. It was the day her control of the dragon had truly begun to slip and it was not long after that when Zuko had left as that tiny part of herself had feared. Not long at all before Azula had betrayed her best friends when they had tried to save him, and then each other, from her madness. Tears threatened to spill from Azula's eyes and she drew in a shuddering breath that escaped as a loud sob.

"Azula, are you," Started a man's voice in her room.

Azula reacted with lightning speed, shouting as her hand lashed out to send a blast of flames at the intruder but only a tiny puff of blue fire appeared beyond her palm before she felt the temperature suddenly plummet within the tiny room and she felt her connection to the flames disappear. Azula stared at her hand in shock before looking up at the source of the voice.

Two men stood just by her door, two men with similar tattoos and both she recognized.

"Avatar? What," Azula began with wide eyes but she narrowed them quickly at the other man, "What is he doing here?"

Aang rubbed at the back of his neck with embarrassment as, beside him, Daniel lowered his hand and warmth flooded back into the room. Aang hadn't wanted to go sneaking about the airship late at night but Daniel had insisted on a private talk with Azula. If Aang didn't know how important this was, he wouldn't have been able to go through with it. As it was he was quietly ashamed for intruding on what was obviously a bad dream but Daniel only stared back at Azula with narrowed eyes, his expression almost matching hers.

"We need to talk." Daniel growled at her, "But first."

Daniel suddenly grabbed Aang and pulled him aside as the door behind them banged open, revealing a wide eyed Ty Lee in a frilly pink nightdress.

"Azula, I thought I heard," She began and then jumped with surprise when she spotted the two men standing by the door. "Oh, hello, Aang, err." Ty Lee's eyes roamed up and down Daniel for a moment, "Hello too, Mr. naked wolf man. Um, you look different. What happened to the tattoos on your arms?"

"Don't worry about that now. Please come in, Ty." Daniel said softly, bowing slightly he self-consciously adjusted his loincloth before raising his eyes back to Ty Lee's, "Azula could use your companionship right now."

"Oh, err, ok." Ty Lee said and moved over to the narrow bed. As she sat down she took in the sight of Azula, "Are you ok, Zula? Was it the dreams again because I thought I heard,"

But Azula raised a hand, cutting Ty Lee off as she continued glaring at Daniel.

"I'll ask again." Azula said in a calmer, controlled tone, "What are you doing here."

"Firstly, I want to ask you something, Azula." Daniel growled softly, something about his piercing glare unnerving the woman, "What would you do with power again? I don't mean just your Firebending or the fighting skills I hope to instill in you and Ty Lee here, but true power. What if I could give you the power of an Avatar?"

A snappy comeback flashed into Azula's mind at the ridiculous sounding question but she bit it back at the seriousness on the man's face. Azula sat back on her bed, turning her head to briefly look at Ty Lee before she turned back with a frown.

"Honestly? I don't know. Power made me something unconscionable before and also…very lonely." Azula said quietly, her eyes flicking over to Ty Lee again, "I hurt the ones who cared about me…the ones I cared about. I don't want to make those mistakes again."

"Good answer." Daniel growled softly. Leaning forward to lock his eyes onto Azula's, he raised a hand between them, "In this hand I hold enough power to blow a hole in the world that the moon herself could fall into and let me tell you, that scares the crap out of me every time I feel my control slipping. Do you know what I am, Azula?"

"Zuzu said you are an Avatar, like Aang but with some different powers." Azula said, feeling almost mesmerized by the man's steady gaze, "You're connected to the animal world, to nature. And he said you have an animal spirit within you, a, a wolf? That was that grey animal that came to the island when you gave me this."

Azula reached into her shirt and drew forth the tiny sapphire on it's piece of string. Daniel nodded but his face seemed to harden even more.

"I am not a true Avatar, that is beyond wolf and I now. When we were fully joined in the spirit realms the creature we became, the Nomad was powerful but still limited in many ways." Daniel growled but his glare softened as he spoke, "As I told you, I had a hand in your descent into madness. It was intended to prevent your death but that was the first and only time the Nomad knew regret, shame. You see, I understand what it's like, when your own mind betrays you, when you can't trust what you see around you or even your own thoughts. Memories have a life of their own and can cut you deeper than ordinary blades, the agony they inflict far worse than any mere flame. I drove myself mad first, trying to control the monster inside me. Then in the spirit realms it was forced upon me again when wolf and I were joined. We became the Nomad to escape it and I think you above all would understand the Nomad. The beast without emotion. A force without desires or cares, only driven toward achieving it's goals."

Azula gulped, still unable to pull her eyes from his but she nodded slowly in understanding.

"It's what I tried to be." Azula breathed then her face showed her confusion, "But why are you telling me this? What do you want from me?"

Daniel made a low growl in his throat and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're as thick as your brother, haven't you worked it out yet?" Daniel growled with frustration.

"Daniel. This is too important. Control yourself." Aang suddenly snapped, surprising the man and the two women on the bed. Aang stepped over and knelt before them, "Azula, you asked Agni for a way to redeem yourself, right? That's what Suki told me she heard her say back on your island."

"I." Azula stared incredulously at Aang for a moment before she dropped her eyes, "Yes."

"That's what we're here to offer you. Not just power, that's part of it but also a way to redeem yourself to Ty Lee and Mai and Zuko. The whole world, Azula." Aang said softly with a small smile, "It will mean a lifetime of service on your part. You will have to work hard all over the world, not just in the firenation but for all nations."

"She doesn't need to redeem herself to me." Ty Lee said quietly, smiling at Azula.

But Azula hung her head, her hair falling across her face to hide the fresh tears that threatened to spill from her eyes again.

"Yes, I do." Azula said quietly, "To you, Mai, my brother, everyone. And you, Avatar." Azula raised her head, looking into Aang's wide grey eyes, "I never said, but I…regret killing you that time under Ba Sing Sa."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Aang said with a shrug, then grinned hugely, "I got a really cool scar out of it though. Wanna see?"

Azula stared incredulously at Aang again, her tears momentarily driven away by the man's antics.

"Before he drives you insane again, here." Daniel growled from the doorway. He tossed something over to Azula and she caught it by reflex, "Tell me what you feel."

Azula looked down at the object in her hand. It was a small, three inch long figurine of an animal Azula had never seen before, carved from heavily worn and weathered bone. The creature stood upon four powerful looking legs and the wide mouth in it's rounded head was opened in a silent roar. In place of eyes there were two tiny, bright golden gems the like of which Azula had never seen before. There was something about the beautiful gemstones and the worn bone it was carved from, Azula felt a strong pull toward the figurine similar to what she felt around the man himself.

"What is it?" Azula asked in an awed voice, unable to tear her eyes away from the small figurine.

"That is a totem. A vessel for containing something's spirit." Daniel said softly, as Azula stroked her finger along the statue's back almost tenderly, "This I took from some pirates who had no idea of what it was. It was carved from the bone of the one it contains, a tigress spirit. She is a pure animal spirit, unfettered and unsullied by mind or humans. It had been my intention to bond with her to achieve my Avatar status but to do so I would need to sacrifice Wolf and as much as he tried to convince me that it was the right thing to do, I cannot, will not do that. What do you feel?"

Azula realized with something like muted shock that she was calm. The fears and doubts that plagued her, the insistent call of the dragon to strike out at those who angered her, it was, not gone exactly but certainly greatly reduced. Azula held the figurine up to her face and stared into the two golden gems of it's eyes and jumped when they suddenly flashed with internal light.

"Well, she likes you, so that's good I guess." Daniel growled softly with a slight grin.

"But, do you mean I? I can't be." Azula stammered, her eyes flicking between Daniel, Aang and the small statue, "I mean, I can't be an Avatar like you. Can I?"

"Why have you never tried experimenting with the other Bending forms, Azula?" Daniel said softly, "Your brother says you haven't even tried to learn to redirect lightning yet you were the first between you both to learn that form of energy attack. Why is that?"

Azula's first reaction was to say that, of course, fire was the greatest of the elements and therefore the only one worth knowing. It's what she'd believed all her life and now she mentally kicked herself for still holding to those beliefs. Her fire still hadn't been enough to hold her mind together in the end, after all.

"I guess, it just never occurred to me to try." Azula said, feeling the half truth to be plainly obvious.

"I've often wondered if that is how it goes with all of those born like us. Every nation believes theirs is the greatest element yet it takes all of them combined to make life possible." Daniel only said softly, "I was only playing with Kuzon the day I discovered I could Bend more than the earth I love. But Bending the elements is a recent development to humans and not either of the Avatar's true power or purpose. Perhaps it was because of who my parents were but I've always loved animals. What strikes me as odd though, back on that island Bubbles, the Komodo-rhino held you in high regard as did all the animals in your care but I grew up hearing stories about a little girl who would conceal rocks within pieces of bread and throw them at the Turtle-ducks in her mother's ornamental pond at the Firepalace."

Daniel was grinning as he finished speaking and Azula's face colored slightly with the memories.

"Oh, she only did that cause she was jealous of Zuko when her Dad forbid her from spending time with her Mom." Ty Lee piped up with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Zula never actually hit them unless her Dad was watching and she always snuck back later to say she was sorry to them. It was so sweet the way she used to cuddle the little ducklings and cry."

"Ty." Azula said as her face darkened further.

"Don't you remember, Zula?" Ty Lee said, grinning to her friend, "Me and Mai used to help you sneak out sweet breads to give to the Turtle-ducks when your Dad was asleep."

"Yes, Ty. I remember." Azula said through her teeth in frustration.

It wasn't Ty Lee revealing an old secret of Azula's that she found frustrating and embarrassing as much as the wide grin on Aang's face as he sniggered. But her embarrassment quickly faded as she looked down at the figurine in her hand and back up to Daniel.

"But what does this mean exactly?" Azula asked with a touch of trepidation, "What will happen to me if I take this…spirit inside myself."

"In the beginning, very little. In every generation a child is born. Brilliant, powerful yet highly unbalanced. That imbalance is caused by something that's missing in us. Something missing that causes our instincts and emotions to clash with our intellects." Daniel said quietly, placing a hand over his heart, "Wolf and I cannot find balance because we both have minds, ideas and thoughts that clash with and contradict our instincts and emotions. As the Nomad, we had almost no emotion and so we found a…flawed but usable balance in that state. Now we are back in the mortal realm we are mortal ourselves again, our hearts and our minds are our own once more and therein lies the imbalance between us." Daniel pointed down at the figurine Azula held, "A pure animal spirit, the tiger or Laohu as her kind was called in the old tongue, has no use for or even the concept of thought. She is pure instinct, pure emotion, in perfect balance and harmony with the world around her. If you choose this path, if you bond with her then in time she will replace what you name the dragon, what I call the beast within our kind. When you have achieved true Avatar status, then you will know peace and balance."

Azula dropped her eyes from Daniel's and looked down to the figurine she held, a sudden tightness in her chest that almost arrested her breathing. A single drop of moisture fell onto her wrist holding the figurine and Azula stared at it in confusion for a moment before she raised her other hand and wiped at the hot tears that flowed unabated from her eyes. She knew she should be ashamed, angry even at herself for displaying such emotion in front of these men and yet she could not bring herself to care.

Peace. A chance to silence the dragon and live her life as a normal person. Or at least as normal as this Avatar of Body and Nature could live. Desperate hope caused Azula's chest to tighten even more as she raised the figurine to her face once more, staring into it's yellow gemstone eyes and again they flashed briefly with light. Instantly she felt the tightness in her chest ease and she drew a deep trembling breath before looking up to Daniel and Aang.

"What do I have to do?" Azula asked in a quiet voice.

"For now, just come with us. There is someone in the village who is as desperate to speak to you as you are to speak to her. She hasn't said as much out loud, but neither of you need to speak your desires for me to see them." Daniel said, a soft smile on his face, "Ty Lee? Will you go and get Sanna and the kids? Sokka and Suki will be just as happy to see them as Mai will be to see you two."

"Mai." both Azula and Ty Lee said in unison, jumping up from the bed to their feet in surprise.

Ty Lee gave a squeal of excitement before dashing over to the door, grabbing a surprised Aang on the way past and dragging him along.

"Come on, Aang. You can get Sanna up. She's a southerner so she gets grumpy when you wake her up early." Daniel and Azula heard Ty Lee saying with happy enthusiasm from the corridor outside the room, "You're married to one so you know how to dodge the punches. I'll get the kids."

Azula rolled her eyes as Aang's groan came back to them from outside the room but paused to stare down again at the figurine before she looked questioningly up at Daniel.

"Why me? I mean, I always knew I was different but…this?" Azula said, furrowing her brows, "I'm not sure if I'm right for this. I've made…mistakes in the past. I don't want to hurt Ty Lee or Mai again. Especially not my brother."

"In the end, the only choices or mistakes you make are up to you. Zuko told you what I did, didn't he? This was supposed to be my redemption for the mistakes of my own past." Daniel gave a loud growling sigh as he turned toward the door, "It's yours now. The only mistake you can truly make now is to fail them. Then Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, everyone, the world dies. That burden is yours now. Redemption is no easy thing, Azula. Choose wisely."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A guest house had been provided for the Gaang in the village of Podeck, small but more than enough for them, used as they were now to camping out in rugged conditions. Zuko, Mai and Toph sat about the small table in the kitchen of the house, bleary eyed and tired after the long flight to reach the village. Mai tensed though when from outside came joyous shouts from Sokka and Suki followed by the loud giggles and happy cries of children. The trio in the kitchen knew Azula was coming as well but no one was as tense or as quietly nervous as Mai. She'd been with Zuko, even with Toph once or twice to visit Azula on her island but the uncomfortable silences had always dragged on until (usually with a sigh of relief on Mai's part) it was time to leave.

All three jumped a second later as the door to the kitchen burst open and a figure in a pink nightdress, cart wheeled into the room. Then with a handspring, Ty Lee flipped once in the air and landed sitting on the table directly before Mai. Instantly the Firelady found herself being crushed in Ty Lee's arms.

"Oh, Mai. Mai. Mai. It's been almost a year but I'm so glad to see you." Finally Ty Lee released Mai, holding the Firelady by the shoulders she looked her up and down with a huge grin, "And just look at you. You're glowing, Mai. And look, you've got a bump." Ty Lee gave a squeal and pushed Mai's chair back from the table, dropping to her knees and burying her face in the woman's stomach, "I can't believe you've got a baby in here, Mai and it's so sweet you're still using your granddad's name. Oh, I can't wait to just cuddle him up and kiss him all over. He's going to be such a little cutie."

Ty Lee's muffled voice dissolved into kissing sounds and burbling noises that caused Mai to blush deeply and squirm from the ticklishness of it. She glanced over at Zuko and Toph who were covering their wide smiles with their hands and Mai gave a heartfelt, frustrated sigh, grabbing Ty Lee by the shoulders and dragging the woman upwards.

"Hi, Ty Lee. I'm glad to see you too." Mai said as the pair hugged more warmly this time, "I've missed having you around. The palace can get pretty boring some days without that little pink terror jumping all over the guards. Of course, Toph likes to throw them around sometimes and that usually brightens my day."

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe you're getting married too. This is so sweet. Oh, please, please let me be your bride's maid again or even just a flower girl this time." Ty Lee bubbled happily as she stood up from Mai and turned to look over at Toph and squealed again. Toph backed away with a worried expression but wasn't fast enough as Ty Lee barreled into her, grabbing her by the head and peering at her jade headband, "Wow, Zuko, you weren't kidding. This is so beautiful. Look at how the lamplight makes rainbows over it and you look absolutely fantastic wearing it, Toph. Oh, I can't believe how wonderful this is."

Ty Lee released Toph's head and wrapped the shorter woman in a bone crushing hug, alternating between giggles and excited squeals.

"Ok, Circusgirl, calm down before you have and aneurism." came Toph's muffled voice from where her face was buried in Ty Lee's chest, "And before you smother me with kindness, do you mind releasing me from between these? I prefer Mai's anyway."

Ty Lee gave an embarrassed grin and loosened her grip, allowing Toph to pull away and take a deep, gasping breath.

"She's so dirty. No wonder you two like her." Ty Lee said with a giggle, looking to Zuko and Mai who grinned at Toph's red face. Then Ty Lee's eyes locked onto something across the room and her grin widened, "And look who I brought with me. Now the whole family can be together."

Momentarily distracted by Ty Lee's antics, Toph, Mai and Zuko turned their attention back to the door of the room and saw Iroh standing in the doorway with Azula standing before him. Iroh beamed with happiness but Azula's face was guarded, her uncertainty obvious as she rubbed at one arm self-consciously. Iroh placed a hand on Azula's shoulder and the old man gave his niece a warm, encouraging smile.

"I. Do you," Azula struggled to find the words to say, glancing down at something in one of her hands and the others saw a faint glint of yellow there, "Maybe I should just go."

Azula began to turn but Iroh did not move from the doorway even as Ty Lee vaulted over the table and grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh, no you don't." Ty Lee said firmly, turning Azula back around, "Come on now or I'll paralyze your legs. You don't need those to talk."

Azula gave Ty Lee a frustrated frown but the other woman just grinned at her, nodding her head in Mai's direction encouragingly. Mai was keeping her own face neutral but she felt a lump in her throat when she saw the uncertainty on Azula's face replaced with sadness.

"I've tried, Mai. I wanted to do what you asked," two tears slipped from Azula's eyes as she looked at the regal woman sitting at the table, "but I can't anymore. I need you."

"What I asked?" Mai said quietly in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You told me to leave you alone on Ember Island that time and after everything that happened, I tried, Mai." Azula said in a choked voice, "Isn't there any way it can be like it used to be? Can we be friends again?"

"You mean, all this time you didn't speak to me because of that?" Mai started, staring incredulously at Azula. But then her eyes suddenly narrowed at the other woman, "No, Azula. We are not friends anymore." Mai stated coldly and Azula hung her head as a small shudder passed through her. Unseen by Azula a small smile played about Mai's lips as she rose to her feet, "We're sisters you dummy. I did marry your brother after all."

Azula raised her head to stare disbelievingly at Mai as everyone else in the room stared at the Firelady open mouthed.

"Mai." Ty Lee said reproachfully, "That was cruel."

"I know." Mai replied, her eyes still on Azula's even as her smile grew, "Consider that payback."

Mai opened her arms and Azula hesitated for a moment, even as hope filled her heart but next second she felt herself shoved roughly forward.

"Go on, silly." Ty Lee admonished Azula with a grin, giving her another push, "Give Mai and your nephew a cuddle."

Blushing deeply, Azula raised a hand to scratch at the back of her neck, still feeling unsure but Mai settled the issue by stepping forward herself, wrapping her arms about Azula.

"I won't ever forget what happened between us back then, Azula." Mai said as she held Azula, "But I can forgive. I've missed you too."

Azula shuddered with the intensity of her emotions as she wrapped her own arms about Mai and for several minutes the two women held each other silently. When they stepped apart they remained holding each other's arms as Azula first looked down to the small bulge in Mai's abdomen and then over at Toph.

"You were right, Ty. It is a beautiful marriage piece." Azula said looking at Toph, "You always did have a big heart, big brother. I'm glad you and Mai found someone like Lady Bei Fong."

"Lady? Pfft." Toph made a rude sound through her lips and waved a hand dismissively, "My Mom was a lady. I'm just Toph. We're going to be sisters too you know and that means I get to kick your ass if you annoy me, so watch it."

A touch of Azula's old smirk appeared on her face and she even gave a light chuckle.

"You three are a perfect match." Azula said turning to her brother, "It's kind of nice to see someone in our family finally going back to the old ways. Was it our great grandfather's predecessor that gave you the idea?"

"No, we just kind of fell in love together and," Zuko started explaining with a smile but paused as Azula's words sank in, "Wait, you know about that?"

"Zuzu, didn't you read the histories of the royal bloodline?" Azula said, raising an eyebrow, "Sozin had three mothers and I think his father had seven. There was even a Firelady I read about who had four husbands all at once, it was a big controversy at the time."

Zuko stared at his sister wide eyed for a moment before his hand flashed up and slapped hard against his forehead. Following that, the kitchen was filled with the sound of laughter, Iroh's booming laugh the loudest of all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Ty Lee, Toph and the royal family of the Firenation spent the dawn within the kitchen of their guest house, the sun was no more than a hands breadth above the horizon when another passenger balloon was sighted. Slightly larger than Kyoshi's, it was green and white with the earthen symbol emblazoned on it's sides alongside another with three overlapping triangles. Aang and Katara instantly recognized the royal airship of Omashu, King Bumi's personal transport. Within an hour of being sighted the balloon touched down next to Kyoshi Island's airship and just as Sokka and Suki had done several hours before, Aang and Katara ran to gather their children in their arms.

Ana, almost eight years old, was an almost carbon copy of her father with Aang's thin build, pale skin and a rounded face with large expressive eyes. Her eyes were stormy grey the same as Aang's but her long hair was the same chestnut brown as Katara's, pulled back in the same style with a long braided ponytail and two small twisted loops that ran from her forehead around to the base of her braid. Dressed in light blue and orange robes cut in Airbender style, she wore the same wide goofy grin as her father as she held him tightly and then ran to do the same with her mother.

Gyatso, named for a celebrated Airbender, even at two years old was every bit a Watertribe boy. His short hair was black as midnight, as had been seen on Aang briefly in his youth but otherwise Gyatso had a light chocolate complexion and his large eyes were the same crystalline blue as his mother's. True to his appearance, he wore a combination of blue Watertribe shirt and pants, including small fur lined boots.

"Oh, babies. We missed you so much." Katara was gushing as she held Gyatso in one arm and pulled Ana against her with the other, "Did you get our letter the other week? We've been so very busy but I've thought of you every day."

"Mom? Mom. Mom!" came Ana's muffled calls as she struggled to pull herself from Katara's grip, "I missed you too Mom." the young girl turned her head to her father, "We've been busy too. I've been practicing my Airbending and Bumi showed us how the city's mail system makes a great super fun slide."

"Yeah. It's great isn't it, Ana? Me an Bumi used to have races and," Aang said enthusiastically but his smile dropped under Katara's glare, "But, uh, it's very dangerous too. It was very irresponsible of Bumi to let you ride on it."

Katara nodded sternly to Aang and then looked down at her son in her arms, nuzzling her nose against his and getting a small giggle from the boy in return. As soon as Katara's attention was diverted, Aang gave Ana a quick thumbs up which she carefully returned from her mother's side.

"Who says I'm irresponsible?" came a cackling voice from the airship and a wild haired old man emerged, "I'm over a hundred and twenty years old and I'm a very rich King. That makes me eccentric."

With a cackling laugh that ended with several snorts, King Bumi, actually one hundred and twenty two years old, looked his age as he stepped from the passenger balloon's doorway. Dressed in voluminous green robes that covered him from his neck to his feet, the old man acted the part as he smiled at Aang and Katara, his face wrinkling terribly. It was difficult to tell whether the old man had a squint in his left eye or if his right bulged obscenely from it's socket and from the old man's wild antics most people who didn't know him considered him thoroughly insane. Those who did know him, especially the citizens of his city, knew him to be one of the greatest Earthbenders in the world as well as a civic and military genius. And those who were present today knew that under his robes, the seemingly frail and bent old man had a physique more like that of a far younger bodybuilder than the disguise he liked to adopt when traveling.

Two other men quickly followed, almost complete opposites of each other. One, easily recognized as Toph's father, Lao, was thin with pale soft skin from a life of luxury mostly spent indoors. He wore tailored green robes and his black hair was immaculately combed back and help up with a decorative hat and pin. Even after all these years, at the sight of Aang, Lao narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

The other man Aang and Katara recognized instantly as well. Piandao, master swordsman and one of the hero's who had liberated Ba Sing Sa from the Firenation at the end of the war. Piandao was also dressed in tailored clothing of black robes trimmed in gold, his hair combed back and held up in a small topknot as well as a trimmed and neat mustache and goatee but beyond that he was very different to his good friend Lao. Piandao's skin was a sun hardened brown and his physique was wiry but toned and muscular from years of rigorous, disciplined training. Both men bowed respectfully to Aang and Katara.

"Bumi. Master Piandao. Err, Mr. Bei Fong. It's good to see you all." Aang said, bowing in return, "Mr. Bei Fong, err, sir, Toph is at our guest house with the Firelord and Lady at the moment. The Firenation royal family is having something of a reunion but I bet she'd be really glad to see you. Sir."

Aang was always a little uncomfortable around Lao Bei Fong since it was obvious the man still believed Aang had kidnapped his daughter years ago, even after Toph had tried to correct her father on numerous occasions. Lao continued staring at Aang through narrowed eyes but at the mention of Toph his face split into a wry smile.

"Oh, yes, I would love to see my daughter. Perhaps she could explain why the son of richest silver merchant in the earthen kingdoms claims she rolled him down a mountain." Lao said and suddenly chuckled, "Not that I really care but it does cause some strain on the business. Do you want to come, Piandao? I think it's time we had that talk with my daughter."

"Perhaps you are right, Lao. But first," Piandao said, turning to Aang, "Avatar, I was hoping to talk to the Nomad when we arrived. He only sent his emissary to see us in Omashu but it is vital we speak with him soon."

"Prettiest emissary I ever saw." Bumi said with a cackling laugh, "Reminded me of my eighth wife. Incredibly hot and deadly looking all at once. Hmmm."

"Ok. Just don't say that around June or Daniel, Bumi." Katara said, rolling her eyes at the old man, then looking around at the nearby village, "We saw him earlier but we haven't seen him in a few hours. Knowing Daniel he's probably off hunting somewhere with June. With the way he gets around he could be anywhere in the world right now."

Aang stretch out with his senses, seeking Daniel through the connection he had to the man but as he raised an arm to point, it was Ana who spoke first.

"I think he's there, Mom." Ana said softly, pointing toward the distant line of foothills before the mountains, "It's the same thing I felt it at uncle Bumi's place."

Aang and Katara exchanged surprised and worried glances before Aang looked down at his daughter.

"What did you feel, Ana?" Aang asked softly, kneeling beside her, "What can you sense here, now?"

"It's weird, Dad. Down at Omashu I could feel someone being really angry at first and then they were kind of sad and scared." Ana said with a far off look in her eyes as she gazed toward the distant mountains, "I can feel it again out there. It seems…calmer now but still kind of sad and afraid."

"She has the connection. She can sense him too." Aang breathed, looking to Katara as he stood up.

"What connection, Dad?" Ana said looking first to Aang then turning to Katara, "Mom? Is it this, Nomad guy uncle Bumi and Piandao keep talking about? He sounds scary."

"He can be. Your uncle Bumi or uncle Piandao shouldn't be telling you such things but his name is Daniel and he's not really a bad man. Like you said, honey, he's just very sad and afraid." Katara said softly then turned her head to glare at the three older men standing nearby. Bumi and Piandao exchanged a worried grin between them before they bowed apologetically to Katara who only sighed and smiled down at her daughter again, "What say we go find the others? Reena's here with her brothers and did you know Aunty Mai is having a baby too, just like me."

"Cool." Ana said excitedly, her grey eyes going wide, "I wanna show Maki and Hakoda how I can airblast. Check this out, Mom and Dad."

Ana twirled her hands before herself, the air around her spiraling in to form a ball of whitish spinning winds that she first pushed down and then hopped lightly atop it. Then thrusting her hands out behind herself, Ana released a burst of wind that sent her flying across the ground toward the village on her air scooter. Katara turned slightly to shield Gyatso and the men around her shielded their eyes from the blast of wind and dust Ana had caused. When it had passed and Ana disappeared into the village, Katara turned a dry look to her husband.

"You just had to go and teach her that, didn't you?" Katara said and Aang looked away, trying to feign innocence. Then with a sigh and another roll of her eyes, Katara turned to the three older men, "Come on. We'll show you where we're staying. Sokka and Suki should be there with Zuko and Mai and Toph. Iroh's here as well with some Kyoshi Warriors and…well, I guess you'll see soon enough."

"Wait." Aang said, looking around, "Where's Momo?"

"He took off on our way in." Piandao said with a small smile, "The cook was rather upset to find he'd managed to get into the food stores in the galley. Again. He was bulging a bit when he escaped the cook but I would image he's sleeping it off with your bison by now."

With a chuckle from everyone they moved off to head toward the village and Katara adjusted her son in her arms as a slight twinge of pain shot through her wrists. Unseen by the others she rubbed at them but the twinge passed as quickly as it had appeared and she was thinking only of how good it would be to have everyone gathered together again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel was in a slightly reclined position with June sitting between his legs and laying back against him. The pair were relaxing together atop a high hill a couple miles from the village, looking back down at the pair of large passenger balloons and the tiny figures moving toward the village from them.

"You really should go down and see them. They're cute kids." June said lazily as she turned slightly to her side to look up at Daniel. His arms were draped casually across June and she rubbed one hand against his new, pale skin there, "You know Katara said she's happy for you to meet them."

"I know, I'm being foolish. I know they're not really a brother and sister to me but it's still kind of strange." Daniel said and sighed, "Anyway, I need to make a few announcements now everyone's here but for now, why don't we just enjoy the moment."

"That sounds like lazy talk to me." June said, resting her head against Daniel's chest again, "Sounds good but."

They remained reclining together for several minutes in contented silence, the warm morning sunlight balancing the cool breeze from the north. After a while, June closed her eyes, almost dozing in the peaceful silence, hearing only the steady beat of Daniel's heart beneath her head.

"June?" Daniel said softly after a while, a pensive, distant look on his face.

"Hmm." June said without opening her eyes.

"There's something…a suspicion I have about getting a connection to the world. I think there's another way. A very dark and evil way to get it." June turned her head slightly, looking up at Daniel with concern but he only smiled softly down to her, "Don't worry. I won't ever do anything to change the way you look at me but I believe the Elementals may bring it up as a way to tempt or test me. If they do, I intend to use that to our advantage. I just want you to know…whatever you see me do tonight, however I may seem to react I…I'm only doing what's best for all of us. Ok?"

June rolled to lay on her front atop Daniel, searching his eyes with her own for a moment before she pulled herself up with a smile and kissed him briefly on the mouth.

"I've known and worked for a lot of powerful people and you're the best of the lot of them. You're a good man with a kind heart, Danny." June said with a smile. Again she dropped her head, drawing the kiss out longer this time, "I know you're always looking out for us and that's one of the things I love about you. I trust you, Daniel."

She kissed him a third time, again drawing it out as she let her tongue slip between his lips, felling his meeting hers in return. Between them, June could feel the pace and intensity of Daniel's heartbeats rapidly increasing and her own heart matched his. But as a low growl built deep in Daniel's chest though he pulled away, turning his head and breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I," Daniel said in a trembling voice but June only place a fingertip to his lips and smiled at him.

"It's ok. I'm just a tease." June said softly, lowering her head to his chest and laying atop him again, "I doubt I'd care about you so much if we'd started doing that in the beginning. But do you notice we get a little further each time? And yet it doesn't feel so important anymore. I just like this."

Daniel slipped his arms about her again and June smiled contentedly as she felt his heartbeat settle to a steady rhythm once more.

"There's something else." Daniel said, "I, uh, Wolf and I made you something."

June pushed herself up and looked at his smiling but deeply blushing face as Daniel reached over his shoulder to his pack. When his arm came back over he held out a small, bright silver object. It was a hairband, a wide skull shaped piece of silvery material and when June picked it up in her own hand she was surprised to find it soft and flexible.

"It's a little piece of my backpack that Wolf and I fashioned for you." Daniel said softly as June smiled, "I can't remember when Wolf and I made the stuff originally but it's made from elements taken from my own body. I thought about maybe making one from leather or even gemstones but I thought it might be…special, to give you a part of myself."

June sat up, staring at Daniel for a moment with a raised eyebrow before she smiled, reaching up to pull her hair up into a small topknot and fix the wide band in place.

"That's either really sweet or very disturbing." June said with a wry grin as she finished setting the silver band in place, "How do I look?"

"Absolutely beautiful." Daniel said softly, his eyes on hers and June blushed herself slightly.

"You. One day I'm going to tame that beast in you and when I do," June said with a smirk and lay down atop Daniel again, giving him another brief but passionate kiss, "You're never going to be able to get the smile off your face."

"Who says I can now?" Daniel said with a crooked grin.

He wrapped one arm about June's waist, his other hand slipping up to tangle his fingers in her hair, pulling her face down to his. This time, June felt his tongue at her lips first and she opened her mouth invitingly, hungrily. They continued this way, moving against one another, their tongues and lips dancing together until the growl again built in Daniel and June moaned loudly. When they pulled apart, Daniel was trembling with his pent up emotions but smiling as he looked up into Junes flushed face.

"Maybe, maybe we better head back." Daniel panted heavily as he spoke but grinned when June gave him an exaggerated pout, "Tell you what. Do you want to take the long way and fly back?"

June grinned happily as Daniel sat up with her in his lap, then slipping his arms under her he stood up in one fluid motion. The grins never left either of their faces as he cradled her in his arms and then lifted quickly into the endless blue sky.

Several of Ba Sing Sa's guards retired that day under unusual circumstances. They were taking the well paid but often tedious, thirty day tour of the outer wall. It was once an important task requiring hundreds of men during the century long war but now, after a decade of near peace the job of patrolling the more distant reaches of the great wall was mostly ceremonial. A job mostly taken up by the older guards who were seeking a way to get away from the hustle and bustle of city life for awhile. When asked, the five men who quit this day refused to say why. None of them wanted to admit that they had seen a man holding a woman in his arms fly over the wall before making a slow, widely sweeping turn and heading away again. Or that the man had seemed to be wobbling in the air, possibly because the woman he held nuzzled at his neck as he flew along with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gaang, the Kyoshi Warriors and the three older men of the White Lotus sat together around the courtyard outside the guesthouse provided by the village. The house itself was simply too small for all the people who had gathered there so Aang had used his Earthbending to create a large table and seats for everyone in the courtyard outside. Ana, Hakoda and Maki played with the two smaller children off to one side, their ears pointed toward the adults who discussed all they had learned and experienced concerning the man known as Nomad and the upcoming meeting with the Elemental spirits. Many of the others sent curious or even openly hostile glances toward Azula who sat between Sanna and Ty Lee, keeping her eyes lowered to her lap and the little figurine which she held below the edge of the table. The only ones missing were Toph and her father who were inside the house, each with important news to impart to the other. While the adults spoke they too kept their ears cocked but the silence from the house seemed ominous. After a while, all conversation ceased when Toph and Lao emerged wearing serious expressions.

Zuko exchanged a worried glance with Mai and they both rose to their feet as Loa marched over toward them with narrowed eyes. Piandao too rose to his feet as Toph stomped over to him, her eyes unreadable beneath her long fringe but her mouth was set in a thin line.

"Uh, Mr. Bei Fong." Zuko began, trying to speak in his best regal tones but failing miserably under Lao's stare, "I know we should have sought your permission first but you see we, the three of us that is, have been friends for a long time and about a year ago we, uh, that is, well, we became something more than friends and,"

Lao's and his daughter's charade collapsed at the same time as they lunged forward with huge grins. Lao wrapped his arms about both Zuko and Mai and drew them in for a tight hug. Simultaneously, Toph wrapped her arms about Piandao and squeezed the man tightly. Loa broke his embrace first, stepping back and bowing respectfully.

"Forgive me for being so forward, my Lord Zuko, Lady Mai. But this, it's just so," Lao broke off as his breathing hitched in his chest and he wiped a tear from his eyes and looked past the surprised Firelord and Firelady to look to their grinning uncle, "Isn't this wonderful Iroh? We're going to be one big, happy family. I never dreamed my Toph would find such happiness. I'm just, I'm so happy."

Zuko and Mai felt a little embarrassed as Lao burst into happy tears but they smiled as they stepped to his sides and put their arms around the weeping, grinning man. At the same moment Toph stepped back from Piandao and smiled up to the man.

"You guys could have told me ages ago but then I should have told you about me, Zuko and Mai earlier too. Makes us sound like a bunch of wimps doesn't it?" Toph said grinning, then her arm flashed out and thumped against Piandao's shoulder, "You've made my Dad a happy man and I'm proud to have you as a part of our family."

"Thank you, Lady Bei Fong." Piandao said with a small smile as he rubbed at his shoulder.

"Oh don't you start too." Toph said, putting her hands on her hips and grinning, "I ain't no Lady. That's Mai's job, I'm just plain old,"

But Toph paused, turning her face up to the sky and everyone else followed suit. Two figures dropped rapidly from the late morning sky, Daniel and June quickly alighting next to the table.

"Wondered what you two were up to." Toph said excitedly with a wide grin, "Hey, Chuckles, Bounty Babe, I just told my Dad I'm getting married and guess what? He and Piandao want too as well so we're all going to be family. Isn't it just frickin sweet?"

"Indeed it is Toph. While it's completely out of the blue, as it were, it's still such a pleasant surprise." Daniel said with a bow toward first Lao, then Piandao. He turned his head as he bowed, giving a quick wink toward Aang and Katara before rising with a serious expression, "I'm sorry to put an end to the party atmosphere but would everyone please take a seat. The children too, please. They have as much at stake here as all of us."

Ana grabbed her little brother from where he was playing next to Reena with a touch of excitement and eagerly joined her parents at the table, Sokka and Suki's children joining them a moment later. Everyone settled themselves around the table, June sitting down beside Ty Lee in front of Daniel and soon every head was turned attentively toward him. Daniel began to walk slowly around the table, his hands clasped behind his back in the military manner the Gaang had seen him adopt many times before.

"Many of you here know me, either through reputation or experience. Allow me to clarify for the rest of you. My name is Daniel and I am…was to be…an Avatar. Aang here is one half of the spirit of the Earth, not the dirt and stone you are currently sitting on but the earth as the living, breathing being that it is. Aang is the Avatar of Mind and Spirit, he is the bridge between the worlds, the guardian of all souls with mind both in this realm and beyond and his strength he draws from the source of all spiritual power, The Fountain of Knowledge. Long ago there were always two defenders of the realms. The other was the Avatar of body and Nature, the champion of the physical and natural worlds, a hunter and a warrior. The Avatar of Nature draws their strength from the source of all lifeforce, here at the heart of this world. The Fountain of Life. Together the two Avatars embody the spirit of the Earth itself, defending it from all dangers both from within and without. They are the guardians of all life." As Daniel paced around the table, he now stopped directly behind Azula's chair and she sank down lowering her face further, a deep blush overtaking her features as she realized what was coming, "The last true Avatar of Nature betrayed her counterpart. She considers herself to be the Fate of all beings and has remained hidden in the spirit realms since time immemorial, hoarding power and knowledge and causing innumerable deaths and unbelievable misery in her quest to keep her power. I know this because I have traveled the length and breadth of what you would call heaven and hell but neither of those places would even exist if it wasn't for Fate. Humans are only one of many beings to walk this earth since it's beginning but we are the first to have a fighting chance of beating Fate and setting the universe to rights. To bring true balance to the realms and end the eternal cycle of conflict. I was to be the Avatar of Nature but this is not the world I was born to and it will not accept me as such. So now we must train the one who was born of this generation to take my place. There is little time to do so but I have most of the knowledge needed and with the rest of you helping we may yet succeed. Everyone, may I present to you, The Avatar of Body and Nature."

Daniel dropped his hands onto Azula's shoulders and she suddenly shuddered, unsure about her decision to come. Raising her head slightly she looked about and saw wide eyed disbelief on most of the faces around the table. Most of them anyway.

Reena began clapping her small hands furiously as her brothers cheered.

"Yeah. Alright aunty Zula." Hakoda cried, punching his fist into the air.

"Whoo. I call being her Earthbending teacher." Maki cried next.

The disbelieving looks turned on the two boys and their sister now and Sokka's was the most incredulous face of all.

"When the hell did she become 'aunty' Azula?" Sokka asked loudly.

"She saved Reena, Dad." Maki said, the frown on his face matching his father's.

"Yeah, Dad. We wouldn't have a sister if it wasn't for Aunty Zula." Hakoda said with an identical frown.

"And she helped us beat up those sailors who attacked us." Maki added with a smile to his brother.

"Yeah, and we would've gotten in heaps of trouble if she'd told on us for sneaking out to the outpost that night too." Hakoda said grinning but his brother's smile instantly disappeared.

"Dude. Ixnay Ixnay." Maki was making chopping motions across his throat as Hakoda's eyes went wide in realization of what he'd said.

Both boys jumped when the sound of two women clearing their throats loudly came from across the table and they turned guilty grins to Sanna and Manny who glared at the two boys and then turned questioning looks to Azula.

"Enough." Daniel said loudly and the now amused faces of almost everyone around the table turned back to him. He bowed briefly to Hakoda and Maki, "Boys, while no one here doubts you would make excellent teachers for Azula, you are both needed for a far different but no less important task."

Both Sokka and Suki exploded with questions as their boys beamed happily but Daniel raised a hand for silence.

"It had been my intention to move on to the Firenation after meeting the Elementals, for our happy trio's wedding. Unfortunately, now we need to train a new Avatar and because time is short I have had to revise my plans. Tonight I will go with Aang and Azula to present the two Avatars to the Elementals and the spirits of this world to garner what support we may for the coming conflict. After that we shall have to split our forces." Questions erupted from all around the table and again, Daniel only raised a hand and waited for silence, "I'm sorry but it is simple numbers people and we have much to do to prepare. There is less than a year left before the rift between the realms is opened and hell itself comes roaring through to consume the world. A few days from now, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai and Toph will travel to the home of the Sun Warriors to plead our case to the Dragon Lords, Ran and Shao, to see if we can't add the dragons themselves to our cause. Then of course, our Kyoshi warriors here must be trained as well. Sokka, here."

Daniel reach down to the table before Azula, snatching up her empty cup and with a flick of his wrist sent it flying across the table in a blurring streak. Sokka reacted just as fast, his arm blurring itself as he snatched the cup from the air. Everyone was impressed but Piandao shot up from his chair with wide eyes.

"You. How have you learned to move so fast? You are still so young." Piandao said incredulously to Sokka, "To move in the moment takes decades to master."

Sokka just grinned as he put down the cup and pointed to Daniel.

"There are ways, Master Piandao. Ancient and secret techniques." Daniel said with a small smile, "Secrets I intend to share with the other Warriors here in a few days, after which I would ask you to train them to hone those techniques."

Sanna and the other Warriors exchanged smiles as Piandao turned his incredulous stare onto Daniel but he nodded to the man a moment before he sat back down.

"Thank you, Master. I would ask all our esteemed members of the White Lotus society and our Kyoshi Warriors to accompany our last group on their most important mission. While June and I remain here with Sokka and Suki to begin Azula's training, the rest of you will accompany the children to a secret place south of the eastern air temple." questions again rolled out from all sides and again Daniel waited patiently for silence. He looked to Ana sitting between her parents and bowed to her with a soft smile, "This is very important mission but it is also my gift to you, Ana. Long ago, when Sozin attacked and destroyed the air nomads, a small group of women from the eastern temple traveled to a valley to the south of their home. Using ancient knowledge preserved by the monks, these women charged the dragons of the air to hide the valley from mortal eyes and protect those who dwell within it. Only a true Airbender may pass the trials of the dragons which, unfortunately excludes your father. He is an Avatar, not a true Airbender and the dragons would not let him pass. Only you may enter that valley, Ana and allow the familiars of your people to reenter the world. Only you can bring back the air bison."

The huge grins that were spreading across Ana and Aang's faces were almost identical and they looked excitedly to each other before turning back to Daniel.

"Really and truly?" Ana squeaked out in a high voice, "I can have my own bison just like Daddy's Appa?"

"Appa's not the last?" Aang squeaked out almost as high as his daughter, "There's a whole valley of bison?"

"Yes, yes, no and yes. In my world, my sister went through the dragon's trials and discovered several thousand bison. I have been there myself here in this world, in spirit at least but they are there. Waiting for the new Airbenders." Daniel said with a broad smile, bowing again to Ana before he turned to where Sokka and Suki sat with their children, "Maki, Hakoda. While the old folks are busy training our Kyoshi Warriors on this trip I charge you with the protection of Reena, Gyatso and most especially Ana. You, all of you, will all need to train hard every day and keep your own skills in peak condition. Ana, boys, do you accept this most dangerous of missions?"

While Maki and Hakoda turned excited looks first to each other and then down the table to Ana, Daniel threw a quick wink to their parents. The children immediately began babbling out their acceptance all at the same time.

"We get new Appas?" Reena asked, holding up her dirty and much repaired stuffed bison, Daniel gave her a smile and a nod in return.

"Wait?" Katara called out over the children's noise, glaring sternly at Daniel, "What exactly are these dragon's trials? How dangerous is this going to be?"

"To pass the dragons who protect the valley, Ana, you will need to pass three tests to prove you are a true Airbender." Daniel said softly, his smile unchanged, "First, to show you have the spirit of an Airbender, you must walk the winds. In other words, fly a glider." Ana nodded enthusiastically, she often took her father's glider out when her mother wasn't watching, "Then you must show you can summon the power of the winds. The dragons will attempt to blow you away from the valley and you must prevent them." Ana's nod was a little less enthusiastic but the smile remained on her face, "And lastly, you must display your own skill. Show the dragons an Airbending move of your own design, something you have created and they will leave the valley allowing you to enter and the bison to leave."

Ana frowned pensively at this, her excitement draining quickly.

"Don't worry, Ana." Aang said quietly to his daughter, "I could show you some things I made up before you go."

"No. No, it has to be mine I think. Is that right, Mr. Daniel, sir?" Ana raised her face back to Daniel with a worried but determined expression, "It has to be something I made up myself, doesn't it?"

"Just Daniel, please, Ana. We are…practically family." Daniel said with a soft smile, "But, yes. The third trial must be passed with something of your own creation. Do not attempt to cheat or lie to the dragons," Daniel's face became serious as he spoke, "Ordinarily they will not attempt to harm you, even if you should fail their tests. But if you do not follow their rules, if you try to enter the valley in any other way or if anyone but you tries to enter, the dragon's will attack and without mercy."

"I'll do it." Ana said resolutely, "I, I don't have any Airbending moves of my own yet but, but I have some ideas. I will bring the bison back to the world."

Aang, Daniel and most of the others around the table wore encouraging smiles but Katara was wringing her hands with worry.

"I don't know, Ana. This sounds very dangerous." Katara said softly to her daughter, "Maybe when you're older you and your father can,"

"Mom." Ana said loudly with a pleading look to her mother, "Dad had Appa already when he was my age and this isn't just for me. Appa's got us but he's still alone. The only one of his kind in all the world. You have to let me go, Mom, for me and for Appa." then Ana employed a skill possessed by every child in all the known universes. Her eyes grew almost impossibly large, moisture threatening to spill from them and her lips compressed with the bottom one protruding, trembling slightly as she looked up at Katara, "Please, Mommy?"

Fighting to keep her resolve, Katara looked over at Aang and her eyebrows shot upward at the sight of her husband, mirroring Ana's pleading look.

"I'd give up now, if you know what's good for you, Katara." Suki piped up with a grin, "I don't even have to look at Reena or my boys to see their expressions. As a Warrior I can tell you that now is the time for a tactical withdrawal. Surrender while you can."

Katara looked down the table, past her husband and daughter to see Maki and Hakoda looking back at her with their hands clasped pleadingly before themselves while Reena looked back with the same wide eyes and trembling lips. As she felt her resolve crumbling, Katara couldn't help laughing and threw her hands up into the air.

"Oh, fine then. But you have to take good care your baby brother." Katara said, struggling to keep a stern look on her face at the joy she saw on her daughter's, "And when your sister's born you get diaper duty for the first six months."

"Thank you, Mom. Thank you. Thank you." Ana cried, jumping up to wrap her arms about Katara, "You're the best Mommy in the whole world and I love you so much."

"Yeah, just don't you forget that when your changing your five hundredth stinky nappy." Katara said but she hugged her daughter warmly and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you too, Baby Girl."

There was laughter from all around the table after this but it faded quickly when Daniel gave a pointed cough, a serious expression on his face once more.

"All fun aside, all of these separate mission are of the utmost importance. If we can convince the dragons to come out of hiding and fight at our side we will have a great advantage in the final battle. Also, we will have help from the armies I created in the spirit realms and all of you here will take your places as the leaders, the generals of those armies and what forces we can gather here. Therefore your own training and the development of your skills is vital. The air bison will also be a bonus, giving us a means of moving our forces around the world with great speed." Daniel paused to look around at the gathered friends and family around the table. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the silent Azula's shoulders again, "Now, I know some of you may have reservations about training Azula but probably not as much as she herself has after hearing all of this. But I would like you all to know something, she was often cold and sometimes cruel but at least Azula never killed where it was not necessary. What many of you don't know was that she preserved life where she could. I wish I could say the same for myself. As a child I was arrogant, often using my skills and my parentage to bully others into giving me what I wanted. Then shortly after I turned fourteen, the same age as Azula at the height of her power, I lost control when the Dai Li attacked and near killed my mother. In a fit of rage I killed every last one of them, over sixty men and women, most of whom had less control over their own actions than I did." Daniel paused, dropping his hands from Azula's shoulders and dropping his face down to his chest as he finished quietly, "Then unable…and unwilling to control my rage I…killed my best friend. It is a shame I have carried with me for two thousand years. But through my actions in this world and with all of your help, I hope to redeem myself for that." Daniel raised his head to look back up at everyone again and even as a single tears slipped from his green eye, his face was set hard and determined, "I know all of you have questions and I will answer what I may. Aang can field some of those too, his awareness of what is coming is just as acute as my own now. This is not the first time our world has faced this horror and the Avatars within Aang remember."

Daniel moved around the table after this, answering various questions and after a while, helping Iroh to serve tea. June had found herself sitting between Toph and Ty Lee and now the young Earthbender leaned over to whisper in June's ear.

"Love your new head gear." Toph whispered with a grin, "What is it but? It feels kind of funny to me."

"Here." June said with a smile of her own.

She slipped the soft, metallic band from her hair and pressed it into Toph's hands.

"Check out the skull motif. It's so you, Bounty Babe." Toph said, but her grin faded as she weighed the band in her hands, "It's weird. It's kind of heavy and light all at once. It feels like metal but it's soft. It feels like…wait a minute."

June chuckled slightly at the surprised look on Toph's face and she reached over to pluck the band from the other woman's unresisting fingers, setting it back in her hair.

"It's a piece of Danny's backpack." June said with a touch of pride, "He and Wolf made it for me."

"Sweetness." Toph said, impressed, "So, things are getting pretty hot between you two?"

"A little bit." June admitted as a touch of color rose to her cheeks, "He's always doing little things for me. Takes me places I've never been or just flying us around for the fun of it." June paused, leaning closer to whisper quietly in Toph's ear, "Um, how do you know when you're in love, Toph? I know we haven't know each other that long but…it's just, I've never felt like this about someone before. I never stop thinking about him. When he smiles at me it's like, like everything's right with the world. I love the way he looks at me and when he touches me it, he makes me shiver inside."

June's face became redder and redder as she whispered to Toph who's grin grew wider and wider.

"Oh, you have got it so bad, Bounty Babe." Toph whispered back with a small laugh, "And let me tell you something about Chuckles. You know me an Aang have got this weird connection to him? Well, when he first got here he was a real mess inside, one rock short of a landslide, you know what I mean? But since you started on him, Chuckles still has those emotions and whatever's roaring around inside him but right at the centre of the man, right over his heart, he holds a big old image of June. You think he's had a big impact on you, Bounty Babe but even I can SEE," Toph reached up with both hands and drew down the bottom lids of her pale green eyes, "You've had just as much affect on Chuckles as he has on you."

Slightly out of character, June covered her mouth with her hands and gave a girlish giggle at Toph's face pulling but she felt delicious warmth spreading through her chest at the other woman's words.

"Thanks, Bandit." June said, still chuckling lightly, "I knew you were the right one to ask."

"Hey, what can I say? I am the ultimate woman." Toph said and cracked her knuckles loudly before herself, "Blind Bandit, fifteen times champion of earth rumble, world's greatest Earthbender, owner of the earth kingdoms biggest trading company, soon to be married to the two greatest rulers the firenation ever saw, not to mention the sexiest rulers and now, love guru extraordinaire. I am, have always been, will always be the best, baby."

Toph's voice rose as she bragged, heads from all around the table turning to grin at her but as she finished speaking the stone seat upon which she sat suddenly shot down into the ground and with a shriek of surprise, Toph scrabbled madly at the table's edge before she fell to her backside with a thump. Laughter erupted from around the table.

"Second best, Business Woman." Daniel growled with a grin as he stalked past, giving June's shoulder a squeeze as he went by, "Keep practicing."

Toph rose to her feet, trembling with rage but she dusted herself down and kicked her foot against the ground, causing the stone seat to rise again before she sat down with dignity.

"Bounty Babe? I know he's your boyfriend and all," Toph said, glaring at the table before her, "But one day, I'm going to smash his bloody teeth in."

A little after the sun had reach the zenith, the local tavern owner arrived with several other men, all of them laden down with dishes of foods and small barrels of sweet drinks that were spread out on the table. Something more of a party atmosphere developed as old friends and family enjoyed the feast and each other's company.

Azula for her part had sat silently throughout the proceedings, mostly keeping her face averted, looking most often down to her hands resting in her lap. In her hands rested the gifts the man had given her, the tiny blue sapphire carved to resemble the fire she loved and the old, worn figurine with golden eyes. Doubt and fear still whirled inside her but as she gripped the objects in her hands she knew she was making the right choice. She could sit on her island, alone forever now with Meme gone and live with her nightmares like she had done for the last decade or she could rejoin the world, fight beside the Avatar and his family, fight for the world and make up for what she had done, for what she had been in the past. She supposed they were her family too now, her reunion with Mai that morning had dredged up the old guilt's and fears but also reminded her of what she had once had with her two best friends, the simple yet joyous companionship their mere presence brought. The Kyoshi women too, their simple kindness and friendship meant more to Azula than she could even explain to herself. Even the short Earthbending woman that her brother and Mai were in love with, Azula knew that Toph's indomitable strength and boundless love was exactly right for Zuko and her old friend and Azula felt a strong respect for the young woman who brought such happiness to them. Ty Lee to one side and Sanna on the other spoke softly to Azula, offering her treats and dishes from the table and chatting idly throughout the day. Azula was grateful to have them there yet the simple family event was far beyond the young woman's experience but even though Azula felt out of place and slightly uncomfortable, she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

By the middle of the afternoon a new guest suddenly appeared at the edge of the courtyard. The only one's with prior warning of an arrival were Daniel and Mai, Daniel suddenly sitting up straight beside June and sniffing deeply at the air while Mai reached into the folds of her dress and withdrew a small chip of dark wood that felt oddly warm in her hands. A little girl, no bigger than Reena, popped into existence beside the wall of the courtyard.

"Hu." Mai said with a warm smile to the little spirit.

Hu gave Mai and the others a little wave and a smile but she turned a serious face toward Daniel. Suddenly flashing away in a streak, she reappeared standing before the scarred man.

"Danny. It time." Hu said, looking up to Daniel with wide green eyes, "Spirits coming."

Daniel nodded and stood up, briefly pausing to pick up Hu and place her in his abandoned seat beside June then looked around the table.

"The spirits are beginning to gather at the Elementals Temple to the north." Daniel said, gazing about with a hard glare, "Those who wish to attend may do so but I warn you, this could well be a dangerous, even bloody affair. Most of the spirits attending, the Elementals themselves will be resistant to the idea of challenging the powers of the spirit realms or Fate, some may even be downright hostile. Yet still, we need their help if we are to prevail. Aang? Azula? It is time to decide the future of this world. Let's go."

Almost everyone from around the table rose as well, only several of the Kyoshi Warriors and Lao remaining to watch the children. They followed Daniel to a clear patch of earth just outside the village, gathering together in a tight group before he kicked the ground sharply, causing a wide circular crack to form in the ground around them. There were a few exclamations of surprised as the large slab of stone rose into the air, many of the group grabbing onto each other for support and even Daniel drew June to his side, slipping an arm around her.

"Daniel? I just want you to know, you've come to mean so much to me in the last few weeks. I know you're worried about tonight but," June leaned in and kissed him briefly, "Just remember that I love you and I trust you. No matter what happens, you'll always be in my heart."

"As you are in mine." Daniel said softly, giving her a brief kiss of his own.

But the moment passed quickly and Daniel turned a pensive, hard glare toward the distant mountains. Then rising swiftly into the air, the stone slab with it's collection of passengers, shot away to the north.

**Phew, that turned out to be huge, I know it's annoying but it's not my fault, my fingers just wouldn't shut up ;) Next couple chapters will be big too but with all the blood and gore I promised. Yay.**

**Once again, I humbly beg for your reviews simply because I love them so much.**


	29. The Avatar of Body and Nature

Chapter 29

Far from the Gaang but not in terms of physical distance, in a realm beyond the mortal plains, Fate sat on her throne and glared at a grey cloaked figure standing before her. Behind her throne, Koh coiled and writhed, his black, insectile body in constant motion yet he kept his painted face turned toward the grey figure as well with a mocking sneer on his lips.

"You had better not fail me this time, fool." Fate spat angrily at the cloaked figure, "So far it has cost me greatly to send what demons I have to the mortal realm and the information you gave to them proved worthless."

"The fools simply didn't put it to the use I told them." The figure retorted, throwing back her hood and Reena glared back at Fate, "Is it my fault you choose simpletons too brainless to follow plain instructions? I told them, tip his mind then flee, let him unleash his madness on those he cares about and he will destroy himself. You cannot blame me for the faults of YOUR minions, Fate."

On her throne, Fate's beautiful face was creased in anger and she hissed angrily before she streaked away toward the other woman. Reena reacted just as fast, streaking away herself in a blur to reappear by the great doors that opened into the huge chamber. Fate stood where Reena had been and glared at the other woman as she smoothed down her silken, black dress.

"You would do well to remember who I am." Fate said calmly.

Fate simply vanished from where she stood, reappearing instantly before Reena with her hand wrapped about the auburn haired woman's throat. White, purple energy crackled through Reena's body, arcing over her like lightning and running up and down her form like liquid fire. Reena's face contorted in agony and she opened her mouth in a silent scream before Fate shoved her roughly away. The girl was sent crashing through the great doors, the timbers shattering from the force of her impact and Reena tumbled to the ground outside, laying in a heap several yards from the shattered entrance.

"Now, look what you've done." Fate said in a sweet voice, her face serine and calm as she stepped through the broken doors, "I shall have to get Koh to repair his home yet again."

Reena struggled weakly to her feet, one hand held to her throat as she trembled visibly and stared at Fate with a mix of fear and anger evident in her dark blue eyes. Beyond her, quickly dropping to their knees before Fate, were thousands upon thousands of frightening creatures. They resembled men though only approximately. Each stood over seven feet tall on short muscular legs, their abdomens and torsos abnormally long and wide and from their broad shoulders hung long, thick arms that dropped down almost to their feet with wickedly sharp claws on the ends of their fingers. Each had bulbous, rounded heads and when they opened their mouths they revealed hundreds of triangular, serrated teeth set in rows.

"Your forces. As much fodder as is within my power to send with you." Fate said calmly with an expansive sweep of her arm to indicate the creatures. When she looked back down at Reena, Fate's face hardened into another glare, "They will have physical form for only a few hours so choose your time to attack with care. Do not waste what I give to you, foolish girl. You say you can end the Nomad and his ridiculous attempt to thwart me, so I will give you this one chance and one chance only to do so. Power I have given you, minions you have but do not make your move until the Elementals and nature spirits are gone or it will all be for nothing. Bring me proof your lover is dead or I promise you, I will consume you and you will scream for oblivion in my mind until the end of the next Age."

"Oh, I promise you, Fate." Reena said coolly, turning to survey the creatures that still knelt before her, "Before I am done, Danny will be the one screaming as I tear his mind to pieces and his beating heart from his chest."

With a satisfied nod and her face calm and smiling once more, Fate turned and walked back into Koh's tree, taking her seat on her throne again.

"Mistress?" Koh hissed hesitantly, looking over her shoulder, "Do you believe this one will succeed? Can she kill the Nomad?"

"Don't sound so disappointed, my dear. She certainly seems capable and with the demons I am sending with her added to the knowledge I have given her, she should be more than capable of at least destroying whatever pitiful forces the Nomad is creating to fight us." Fate said sweetly, reaching up to stroke her hand over Koh's painted cheek, "But, just in case my love, I have something else in mind as well. The Nomad, this...Daniel, has upset the delicate order it took me eons to create, he has brought chaos to my world. So, I feel the best way to fight chaos is with more chaos. You have always been my most loyal of servants, Koh dear and now I want you to slip down to the mortal world and fetch me another of my servants. He failed me once, even if he didn't know he served me then but between the two of you I intend to create something new. As the Nomad has robbed me of much of my knowledge, now I will create something he will never suspect and can certainly never defeat."

Koh wore a worried, concerned expression on his painted mask of a face but he bobbed his head in a bow to his queen, slithering quickly away as Fate's high, cold laughter echoed about the chamber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel flew with the others on the large stone board high over the foothills to a large cave opening deep into the mountain ranges. There was a wide ledge before the cave but the group remained huddled together, sheltering at the cave entrance from the biting winds. Daniel indicated to June that she should join the others and then drew Aang aside to whisper quietly in the Airbender's ear.

"Listen, Aang. There are too many…variables for me to know exactly how this is going to go down but when the time comes, you must tell Azula to unleash everything, tell her to release the dragon. No questions now." Daniel snapped as Aang opened his mouth in confusion, "Just remember. When the time is right, and you'll know when, she must unleash the beast within her." stepping away from the very confused Aang, Daniel turned to address the huddled group standing at the cave's mouth, "Everyone. When we get inside, stay together at all times. Do not wander, do not stray, no matter what you may see or hear. Most of the spirits within have little understanding of the concept of human mercy or kindness. Many have had little or nothing to do with humans at all. These spirits embody the forces of nature, the creatures of the world, many are the spirits of predators and if they see you as prey...well, just nobody wander off, Ok?"

Everyone, already huddled together from the cold, drew even closer at Daniel's warning but suddenly, Sokka stepped from the others and pulled a small leather bag from his belt.

"Here, I didn't think there'd be so many of us but these will come in handy if we do get split up or just want to talk quietly." reaching into the bag, Sokka produced a handful of small, rounded chips of blue crystal. Stepping over to Aang he grabbed the surprised monk by the head, reaching up to press one of the chips to Aang's skin just below his ear, "These are those crystals I've been experimenting with. They should stick ok, I used some tree sap that'll harden on contact and we should all be able to keep in contact no matter where we are. You can even whisper and they'll pick it up and transmit it to all the other crystals. I'm thinking of calling them the sub-vocalizing instantaneous communicator crystals."

"Right. A genius when it comes to making things." Toph said dryly, tipping her head to the side as Sokka stuck a crystal piece below her ear, "But, Snoozles. You suck when it comes to the name making. Maybe you should let your wife think up something, even she could do better than that."

Suki couldn't help giggling, even though she knew Toph was poking fun at both of them. Sokka gave his wife a pout as he attached her crystal next. Moving quickly amongst the Gaang, Sokka attached the crystal chips to them all. There were even a few extra for Azula, Iroh, Sanna and Ty Lee. With an approving nod, Daniel waited till Sokka was done then led the tight group into the dark mouth of the cave. The Firebenders amongst them immediately set flames dancing above their hands, lighting up what was obviously an ancient tunnel that had never been explored before. Stalactites merged with stalagmites to form wide pillars that they were forced to pass around but the tunnel dried out quickly, meandering away into the distance and the group continued silently over the dusty floor.

"Hey, Koko." Ty Lee leaned over to whisper to another of the Kyoshi Warriors, "Don't you think that Daniel guy's hot? He's got all those scars and all but the way he carries himself I bet he'd be a devil in the sack."

Koko giggled quietly but stopped quickly when the entire group halted, turning to stare at her and Ty Lee. Daniel raised a questioning eyebrow but June was glaring at the two women with obvious dislike. Ty Lee reached up to touch the piece of crystal beneath her ear, her eyes going wide in sudden realization and she blushed deeply. With an embarrassed giggle and an apologetic shrug, Ty Lee averted her eyes from the wide grins on most of the other's faces. Without a word, Daniel turned and continued leading them through the caves.

After what seemed like hours of walking, the caves opened up and they found themselves outside in what appeared to be a narrow valley set between high peaks. The ground here was flat, hard stone and the walls of the valley to either side rose in tiered ledges, lined with hundreds of cave openings, from tiny holes barely big enough to fit a hand into, to caves as large as the one they had just passed through. What drew their eyes though was a massive tree set in the middle of the valley. Each of them could sense the life and vitality of the tree even from nearly half a mile away, yet it's trunk appeared to be the same stone as the mountains themselves and dancing, twisting around it's many branches it had not leaves, but moving, shifting elements. One side of the tree blazed with golden flames while the branches next to these were wreathed in coiling, jetting swirls of whitish, compressed air currents. Next to the air, deep blue water swirled and danced over the branches, jetting up into the air like flames before quieting down again then surging up and out once more. On the far side of the tree, the branches had what looked to be shinning leaves of every color at first glance but on closer inspection turned out to be crystals, little gems shimmering and tinkling as they danced about in the breeze.

Daniel was leading them toward this tree but as they passed the many cave openings set in the walls the group drew tightly together again. Eyes and half seen shadowy shapes moved within the dark recesses, occasional hisses and growls emerging at them as they passed. Katara turned her head to stare into one of the caves and instantly stopped cold, she saw her daughter, Ana there, laying on her front and scrabbling silently at the stone floor as she was dragged back into the shadows by something unseen.

"No, Ana." Katara cried out, dashing away from the group to run toward the cave.

But she had only managed a few steps before Daniel was instantly at her side, gripping her arms tightly.

"No, let me go." Katara cried out in fear, searching the shadows within the cave with desperate eyes, "Ana. ANA!"

But Daniel only increased his grip. Growling loudly, his eyes suddenly lit up, the red and green glows lighting up the cave entrance and Katara froze in fear. A great beetle like creature filled the entire cave, hissing and clicking at it backed away from the glow in Daniel's eyes, it's black carapace scraping against the stone walls as it went. Daniel jerked his head toward the creature, baring his teeth as he growled louder before he let the light fade from his eyes. When he turned back to Katara though his gaze softened and he reached up to stroke a hand softly over her cheek.

"It's alright, Katara. She's not here." Daniel said softly to her, "It only used an illusion of Ana. A memory it pulled from your thoughts to draw you in."

Aang came over and Katara threw herself into his arms, trembling visibly as tears sprang to her eyes. Daniel turned to look at the others and his face set into a hard glare once more.

"Do not trust everything you see here." Daniel growled as he led Katara and Aang back to the group, "Illusions can be beaten by the truth. We are the only humans here, remember that."

Again, Daniel led them toward the tree and in a few minutes they stood before it. It had seemed large before but now they could see that it was absolutely massive, it's truck easily forty feet thick and the tree itself had to be over a hundred and fifty feet tall, it's branches spreading out to an almost equal distance around.

"It, it's magnificent." Iroh breathed as he leaned back to gaze up into the branches high above.

"The World Tree." Daniel said, the awe on his own face matching everyone else's as they too stared up into the tree, "I only saw it once in my world. It is the living embodiment of the earth itself, directly linked to the Fountain of life."

"I thought you said this place was a temple though." Zuko commented as he pulled his eyes away from the tree to look about the otherwise bare valley.

"It was not made by mortal hands." came a loud feminine voice from the tree and everyone jumped in surprise, "And the Avatars were the only mortals ever intended to see it."

The golden flames dancing about the branches surged upwards, a twisting jet of fire leaping into the air before it curved around and flowed down to strike the ground a few yards from the group. As the flames cleared, a woman was reveled, with skin as black as midnight and adorned with golden armor that matched her long hair and glowing eyes. Zuko, Mai and Iroh immediately dropped to their knees, bowing forward to supplicate themselves on the ground. Azula hesitantly began to do the same but Daniel suddenly grabbed her shoulder and held her upright.

"Agni." Daniel said with a slight nod toward the Elemental before turning his eyes to the three prostrating themselves on the ground, "Get up you three."

"Indeed. There will be time for platitudes later." Agni said in a clear, commanding voice, "My siblings are coming."

Everyone was staring wide eyed at Agni but a few heads turned back to glance at the tree but it was not from the branches that the next arrival appeared. The ground beside Toph's feet suddenly broke open and a tiny black ball shot up into the air, dropping onto her shoulder. First making a little shriek of surprise, Toph then froze in fear, in her senses the thing on her shoulder was as massive as a mountain yet compacted down into something no bigger than her fist, and yet sitting on her shoulder it felt no heavier than a small stone. Her fears quickly dissolved into confusion though as she sensed the shape of the thing and reaching up with a shaking hand she felt a warm, soft furry body perched on her shoulder. The others stared incredulously at the tiny black creature but Daniel wore a small grin at the sight of it. Wearing a disbelieving expression, Toph plucked the little creature from her shoulder and held it in cupped hands before herself.

"You're the smallest Badger-mole I ever saw." Toph said and jumped with fresh surprise when the animal suddenly poked out a tiny tongue and blew a loud raspberry at her through furry lips.

As the others watched curiously, Toph explored the tiny creature with her fingertips, feeling it's pointed nose, tiny arms and legs and it's rounded body. Toph grinned as the animal began giggling with high pitched squeaks, squirming and jerking about in her hand, it's tiny, beady eyes opening wide to be reveled as a vibrant, bright green.

"A little decorum if you please, Daniq." came the sound of a wheezing old man's voice, "It is supposed to be a serious occasion after all."

A few feet from Agni the air began to swirl, quickly compressing into a whirlwind of white air that sent the female Elemental's golden hair whipping about. As the whirlwind dissipated an old man was reveled, with long white hair and beard and dressed in plain white robes. Even the old man's skin was exceptionally pale, making his dark grey eyes stand out starkly. He bowed briefly to the people standing by the tree and Aang immediately returned it with a low bow of his own.

"Greetings humans. I am Kongqi, of the winds." the old man wheezed before turning his head upwards, "Ah, I see our final sibling and his consort are arriving. We shall have this unpleasantness finished with soon."

Every head turned upward and from the sky they saw two figures rapidly descending. One, dressed in gently flowing robes of purest white was obviously Yue and beside her came a humanlike creature whose body was composed entirely of deep blue water. They alighted on the ground beside the other two Elementals, Yue giving a bright smile to the people standing at the base of the tree and the oddly shaped being of water beside her bowed, moonlight rippling over his body as he moved. The tiny creature in Toph's hands gave another loud blast of rude noise from between it's lips and flashed away, streaking across the ground to reappear beside the others of it's kind.

The people standing by the tree could feel the power emanating from these beings and they began to drop one by one to their knees but everyone jumped as a new voice rang out. A multitude of voices speaking as one that they heard with there ears and echoed inside their minds.

"No. Get up." commanded Aang, his eyes and his tattoos had burst into bright white, blue light and he strode quickly over to stand before the Elementals, "You do not deserve our platitudes. We remember now. We remember all of it. The world has suffered and burned again and again, countless beings cast from their mortal lives and you have helped Fate to do this. You have forced my spirits into sleep and allowed this cycle of death and destruction to continue for more than a billion years. Why?"

Though Aang projected pure power and strength as he stood before the Elementals in the Avatar state, all the Avatars within him speaking as one, a single tear slipped from his glowing eyes as he finished speaking. The Elementals themselves averted their faces from Aang's, unable to look the man in his glowing eyes but Agni turned back a moment later with a sad expression, holding her gauntleted hands before her pleadingly.

"You know why, Avatars." Agni said softly, "As are you, we are charged with preserving the life of this world but even we cannot stand before Fate so long as she wields the power and knowledge of the Gateway to Eternity. With it's knowledge she can control and possess us and what happens to us, happens to the world. We decided long ago that some had to be sacrificed to preserve the rest. Life must endure."

"NO MORE." though Aang seemed to speak calmly, his multitude of voices roared out, making the valley around them shudder, "Fate must be made to answer for replacing the natural order with her own perverted vision. The universe must be returned to how it was in the beginning. THE BALANCE MUST BE RESTORED."

Those by the tree who hadn't already dropped to their knees, did so now, covering their ears from the sound of Aang's booming, multi-voiced declaration. Tears poured from Katara's eyes, never had she been able to stand the sight of her husband in this state and the fury she saw on Aang's face now terrified and saddened the young woman. But a moment later she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and Katara looked up to see Daniel, smiling softly and giving her shoulder a squeeze of encouragement. Stepping away, Daniel gently pulled Azula to her feet from where she knelt before Katara and led her over to Aang. Azula sent a fearful, questioning look to Daniel but his eyes were glaring hard now at the Elementals.

"The balance will be restored." Daniel declared to the Elementals, then turned to look at Aang, "Avatars? Do you remember now the way to restore your counterpart?"

Aang's face smoothed into calmness as he turned his glowing eyes onto Daniel.

"We remember." Aang replied with his multitude of voices.

"She comes bearing the other half of her soul. She fears but is determined, prepared." Daniel intoned. He reached down and grabbed Azula's hand, pulling it up before her and reveling the small figurine clutched between her fingers, then he leaned over, placing his mouth close to whisper in her ear, "Be strong, Azula. You will endure." Azula glanced wide eyed at him but Daniel had already turned back to the Elementals, "Will the spirits of this world support and defend her? Will the spirits work with the Avatars and bring back the spirit of nature?"

The Elementals had stood calmly through this and now they inclined their heads in a brief nod but they paused as noise exploded from all around the valley. The people by the tree gasped at the sight of thousands upon thousands of creatures emerging from the caves lining the walls. From each cave stepped, slithered and crawled a variety of beings, some were animals that were easily recognizable but also creatures from myth came forth and things that seemed too impossible to exist. All of them chattered, called and snarled and while none of them bore features that could be easily read it was obvious that none of these creatures were pleased. From high up the valley walls a large black shape leapt out, dropping quickly down to the ground with an impact that caused the earth to shudder. It was vaguely man shaped, eight feet tall with black leathery skin on it's face and chest, the rest of it's body covered in thick black fur. It opened it's mouth to roar it's displeasure, revealing long, wickedly curved fangs as it glared through beady black eyes set beneath a thick brow. It's most astonishing feature was it's arms and legs, both being long and thickly muscled, ending with hand like appendages on all four limbs.

Growling loudly at this obvious challenge, Daniel streaked away from Aang and Azula, the great black beast rushing forward at the same time and the two slammed together with another impact that shook the ground again. The two were locked together, standing upright and gripping each other's hands as each struggled to overcome the other through brute strength. The watching humans were astounded that Daniel held the huge creature at bay as it towered head and shoulders over him, he and the beast locked momentarily in a stand still, neither one able to push the other back. The beast shifted it's weight suddenly on it's hips, lifting one leg and trying to grab at one of Daniel's with the hand at it's end but one of the man's legs flashed out, kicking the beast's away and setting it slightly off balance. Then leaping upwards, Daniel slammed his knee into the underside of the creatures wide jaw, knocking it's mouth shut with enough force to send a piece of white fang flying away. Still in the air, at the peak of his leap, Daniel released the hands of the beast and one of his own latched onto the thick fur on the top of the creature's head before his other fist lashed out across it's face in a blow that was felt around the valley as much as heard. Pulling himself over onto the creature's back, Daniel wrapped one arm about it's throat and with his other hand gripping it's jaw, the muscles on the upper half of Daniel's body bulged as he started twisting the creature's huge head around to one side. The beast went wild, scrabbling madly at the man on it's back but unable to gain a handhold, it stumbled over and slammed itself into the valley wall. Stones and dust rained down, shaken loose by the impact but Daniel remained as he was, his arm around the beast's throat only constricting tighter. Snarling, the beast dropped low and then leapt, sailing high into the air and across the valley, twisting around and upside down as it flew to slam into the opposite wall, again smashing Daniel between it and the stones. Again though, Daniel only snarled himself as he tightened his grip, the beast and Daniel tumbling back down the valley wall to the ground locked together and as the creature stumbled to it's feet, it's eyes began to bulge obscenely from it's head, it's mouth opening wide as it's tongue protruded. The creature stumbled a little away, weaker now, before it dropped to it's hands and knees, opening it's mouth again and releasing nothing but a wheeze of pain. Then with an astonishingly loud crack that echoed throughout the valley, Daniel twisted the beast's head right around until it was looking up at him with an agonized expression and it's body collapsed limply to the ground. Daniel was panting heavily, kneeling atop the beast and next moment it dissolved into brown mist that dissipated quickly into the air, leaving Daniel standing on bare stone and glaring all about him.

"I am Daniel Gyatso Bei Fong." He said in a steady voice, looking about at the other creatures lining the valley walls. Then Daniel's eyes flashed brightly and he roared up at them, "I AM THE NOMAD. THE DEMON'S DEMON AND THE ANGEL OF DEATH. YOU CHALLENGE THEM, YOU CHALLENGE ME!" Daniel took a slow breath as the glows faded from his eyes and finished again in a steady voice, "Who else amongst you will challenge me?"

But the creatures lining the valley backed away into their caves once more, bowing their heads or their bodies subserviently to Daniel as they quickly disappeared. With a last glare around, Daniel marched back over toward Aang, Azula and the Elementals.

"Holy shit." Sokka breathed quietly to himself but most everyone heard through the tiny crystals beneath their ears.

No one was offended by the Watertribe Warrior's language, each and every one wholeheartedly agreed with his assessment.

Azula stared wide eyed at Daniel as he came to stand beside her again but Aang with his still glowing eyes and the Elementals had watched the fight calmly, still only gazing back at Daniel with the same steadfast expressions.

"I ask again." Daniel growled calmly, "Will the spirits of this world support the return of the spirit of nature?"

No noise or creatures emerged from the caves and the Elementals merely exchanged cool looks between themselves before they turned back and inclined their heads in acceptance again.

"Very well. Avatars of Spirit, you are prepared to assist her?" Daniel asked and Aang inclined his own head in response. Then Daniel turned to Azula and spoke in a soft, almost kind tone, "And you, Azula? Are you prepared to take Laohu as a part of yourself. That, in time, your soul and hers may become one, become whole and through duty and service to the world, you may both know peace?"

"I." Azula started, her extended hand still holding out the figurine trembled but she swallowed hard and finished in a clear voice, "Yes. I'm ready."

With a brief, small smile, Daniel reached up and gave Azula's shoulder a squeeze with his hand before he stepped away and next moment Aang, with his glowing eyes and tattoos stood before her. Aang reached out, wrapping his own fingers around the figurine in Azula's hand and she tensed as she felt a warmth, energy building within their clasped hands. As Daniel moved to stand before the group by the tree, the Elementals moved to surround Aang and Azula, raising their arms out to their sides. First, from Agni's outstretched hands a curtain of shimmering white light extended outwards, flowing around to meet the outstretched hand of the old man in white and across from him, the tiny black creature that so resembled a Badger-mole. From these two the light spread the rest of the way around, meeting Yue and La's outstretched hands where the pair stood side by side, closing the circle. Bright, golden light, like trapped sunlight erupted from the figurine between Aang and Azula's clutched hands, both of them throwing their heads back with a gasp as the bluish, white light intensified in Aang's eyes and Azula's suddenly blazed with golden light of their own.

For Azula, the valley, the Elementals, her friends and family and the others watching, everything disappeared. All was bright white around her and even her body seemed to be gone yet she felt calm and unconcerned.

_Azula? Can you hear me?_ A voice came to her through the light, a voice she knew.

_Avatar? Aang? Where are we? _Azula asked, only curious and still strangely unconcerned.

_We are still where we were, Azula. Don't be afraid. With the Elementals help the other Avatars and I will guide your animal spirit to you. _Azula certainly wasn't afraid as Aang spoke to her, but her curiosity was piqued as she searched all about, still seeing nothing but white, _Are you ready, Azula? I can feel her desire to be with you. And just like in Daniel, I can feel the part of you that's missing. Through you Laohu can know life again. To live, learn and love and share those experiences with you as a part of you. Are you prepared to embrace her as that? A part of yourself?_

_I am, Aang. I don't want to be broken anymore._ Azula said calmly.

_You never were. _she heard Aang reply with a small laugh, _Ready yourself now, we are guiding her to you._

A shape formed, a dark smudge in the distance that rapidly approached through the whiteness surrounding Azula and she knew that if she had breath in this place, it would have stopped in awe of the creature that appeared. Walking calmly toward her was a large, orange and black striped animal the likes of which Azula had never seen. It was easily four times her mass, it's long, thickly muscled body covered in short orange fur with wide stripes of the deepest black. As it stalked toward her on strong, powerful looking legs, Azula could see corded muscles moving smoothly beneath it's skin, it's long tail swishing hypnotically from side to side as it approached.

_You, You're so beautiful._ Azula breathed in awe.

The tiger's short, rounded ears perked up at her words and now, as it stood before Azula she could see it's eyes were the same bright golden color as the figurine's, the same color as her own. Without a body, Azula lowered herself down and toward the tiger. Without arms, she reached out to embrace it and without seeming to move, the tiger embraced her back. The world of white surrounding them turned gold.

For those watching what was happening it was an astounding sight. While the Elemental spirits continued creating the shimmering shield of light, between them, Aang and Azula's bodies blazed with light. Aang's body shone bright, white blue and before him Azula blazed with gold while above their linked hands an aurora shimmered and danced with every color in the spectrum. After several minutes, although to the awed watchers it felt as though hours had passed, the light slowly began to dim, firstly the curtain of light from the Elementals faded and then the glows surrounding Aang and Azula dimmed until man and woman stood blinking at one another through normal eyes. They both sagged at the same moment, Agni appearing behind Azula and supporting her by the shoulders and Kongqi, the spirit of air, appearing behind Aang.

"It's done." Daniel said quietly. Far from seeming pleased the man's face had set hard again as he moved over to stand between the two being supported by the spirits, he turned to glare at Azula and growled low to her, "How do you feel?"

Azula shook her head to clear it, raising the hand that had held the figurine all she saw was white dust with flecks of gold, all that remained of the totem that had contained the spirit she supposed rested in her now. Yet apart from a dizziness that was rapidly fading, Azula felt, nothing.

"I, I don't feel any different." She replied, looking with confusion up into Daniel's glare.

"You will." he growled back with a touch of menace in his voice.

The two Elementals released Aang and Azula, Aang stumbling slightly before he found his feet and the four spirits drifted back, moving away toward the walls of the valley.

"She is prepared for you now, Nomad." Agni said in a cold, regal tone, "You may consume her at your leisure."

"What?" Aang blurted, his head turning from Daniel's back and over to Agni then back to the man, "What is she talking about, Daniel?"

Daniel remained as he was, staring hard at Azula as she stared back wide eyed, taking a hesitant step away from him.

"There is no time to train a new spirit of nature, Avatar Aang." wheezed the old man in white, "Normally the Avatar of Nature is bonded at a far younger age. She is too old to begin training and just learning to change her form may take years."

Aang stared incredulously at his patron spirit and turned back to Daniel again, taking half a step toward the man.

"Daniel?"

"I suspected it would be this way." Daniel said in barely a whisper but thanks to the crystal he wore, most of the others, including Aang, heard him clearly as his glaring eyes continued to bore into Azula's, "This is the only way I can connect to a world that is not my own. By consuming her and her animal spirit after they were bonded, I can take their connection as my own."

"Only that way will we have a fully realized Avatar of Body and Nature." Agni said softly, her face was guarded and closed but near to her, Yue and La averted their faces, as did the old man in white and the tiny black creature, none of them able to look the others near the tree in their eyes, "Only in this way will we have two Avatars fully trained and prepared for what is to come and…we regret,"

"No. This isn't right." Aang said in horror, stepping up to Daniel's side and putting a hand on the man's shoulder, "Daniel, you wouldn't really,"

But that was as far as Aang got before Daniel's hands moved faster than those watching could see, striking points on Aang's chest and neck, then he stepped around behind the young man, wrapping an arm about his torso as Aang sagged limply. At the base of the tree, everyone tensed in fear, staring in horror as Daniel's face creased in sudden fury as he stood behind Aang, supporting the obviously paralyzed man's body.

"I'm sorry, Azula." Daniel growled in a low, gravelly tone, "But this is the only way."

With a rough shove to his back, Daniel sent Aang's limp form twisting through the air toward those under the tree, causing them to scramble madly in an effort to catch him. In the same motion he lunged at Azula, his hand reaching for her throat and Azula jerked back, feeling a light sting on the side of her neck as his fingertips brushed past. Then with a stomp of his foot a pillar of earth shot up from beneath Azula sending her flying away behind him with a cry of surprise as, still facing the others, he thrust both hands downward and those gathered under the tree were drawn suddenly down into the ground up to their necks, the stone pinning them tight and immobile. Shouts of surprise, anger and fear erupted from the others but none were so loud as Zuko's.

"You bastard. I knew you couldn't be trusted." the young Firelord screamed at Daniel's back as the man turned to walk toward Azula up the valley, "If you hurt my baby sister I swear I will kill you. Do you hear me? I WILL ROAST YOU ALIVE!"

As Zuko's head and many of the other's twisted and turned fruitlessly from side to side, Azula stared in fear at the approaching man. She'd managed to roll harmlessly after coming down when the pillar of stone had sent her flying and now, from two loops in the back of her belt, she drew forth her sai, their blue tinted metal glowing red hot almost instantly. Although Daniel walked at a sedate pace toward her, Azula had seen how the man could move and she used the only attack she could think of to keep him at bay. With wide, circular motions of her arms, raising them up and down as she spun slowly in place, Azula set a wall of roaring blue flames around herself. Daniel paused a few yards away, impressed as Azula moved faster and faster, intensifying the flames until she was completely hidden within a wide, whirlwind of bright blue fire. Knowing it couldn't last though, Azula suddenly thrust her arms out to the sides with a scream of rage and the spinning flames expanded out, roaring away from her in all directions. Instantly, following after the flames, Azula ran as fast as she could.

As the cloud of fire roared outwards, Daniel thrust one hand up and a wide wall of stone rose from the ground before him, the blue flames surging down the valley breaking against it like a wave. Down came the wall after the flames had dissipated and Daniel turned his face upward with a menacing grin. Azula was already two dozen yards up the valley wall to one side, plunging the tips of her sai into the hard packed earth and stones to draw herself up to the next ledge above her. With a low chuckle, Daniel walked calmly to the side and with a light hop sailed up to the first tiered ledge, hoping again to the next and then the next. Azula saw him coming as she stood upon her ledge and, still panting hard from her mad scramble up the cliff, she drew a quick deep breath, drew her arms back and then thrust them instantly forward. For the tips of her sai a concentrated bolt of lightning, a single sun bright arc, shot out and struck Daniel. Azula blinked in surprise, he hadn't been hit or redirected it, he'd caught it. The man stood one ledge below hers, a dozen yards away and between his hands crackled a white ball of spinning energy.

"Should've learned to redirect it, shouldn't you?" he said in a mocking growl.

Drawing one arm back, Daniel hurled the ball of energy toward Azula and for a heartbeat, time slowed to a crawl. Without thinking, Azula stepped backward, one hand swinging across to plant one of her sai into the stone wall just ahead of her and letting go of it a moment before the spinning ball of lightning struck. As the lightning struck the tip of the sai's handle the ball collapsed into arcs of white energy that danced over and around the weapon and over to the surface of the wall it was imbedded into. Azula felt her hair stand up on end but none of the lightning touched her and once again, before the crackling display had ended, Azula fled. Running along the ledge though, Azula was surprised when something burst from one of the caves as she passed and she suddenly found herself gripped tightly between long claws and soaring high into the air. Scratching at the clawed foot that held her, Azula craned her head around and stared upwards. Something like a Vulture-griffin but as though someone had left out the griffin part and just left behind a huge bird, was carrying Azula away high above the valley.

"MINE!" Daniel roared and the valley shook from his rage as he vanished from where he stood.

Reappearing a few feet directly above the bird, Daniel plunged downward onto the creature's back and it plummeted downward with his sudden weight, squawking loudly as it tried to right itself. It swung it's huge head around on it's long neck, snapping at Daniel with a wickedly curved beak that looked large enough to cut the man in half but Daniel's hand lashed out, impacting against the side of the beak with a loud crack, knocking the creature's head away and sending it plummeting down again, momentarily dazed. Instantly, Daniel stepped forward across the creature's back, dropping down to grip the sides of the bird's long neck with both hands. From below, Azula heard a sickening crunching, crackling sound a moment before Daniel tore the bird's head off where it's long neck met it's body. A hundred feet above the valley floor, Azula gave a moan of fear as the clawed foot holding her dissolved into dark dust and she dropped like a stone. But below, high up the valley wall, from one of the caves a new creature emerged and leapt into the air, soaring up toward the plummeting woman. Daniel remained where the bird had vanished, standing on thin air and looking down with a grin as Azula landed with a thump onto the huge black and white animal's back.

The Gaang and the others watching from below had struggled at first but now most watched resignedly. Even Toph had realized that the stone was unyielding and would not even answer to her Earthbending. They watched in a mix of terror and amazement as Daniel had pursued Azula up the cliff and then gasped as the huge bird had carried her away. Now they stared incredulously as the huge, rounded black and white creature as large as Appa caught her safely and dropped back down to the valley floor with it's passenger gripping the fur on it's back with white knuckled fear. Several of those buried in the stone beneath the tree recognized this new animal. Aang, his head wobbling a little as his control slowly returned, smiled.

"Hei Bai." Aang said cheerfully.

But the cheerfulness brought by Azula's rescue was short lived as Daniel dropped out of the sky, landing in a crouch several yards ahead of the giant animal, the stone beneath him cracking in all directions from his impact. Hei Bai, the giant panda spirit of the western earth kingdom forests, snarled menacingly at Daniel.

Back under the tree, Zuko began thrashing again though only managing to fling his head wildly about.

"No. No." he moaned as he thrashed, "Don't you hurt her. Don't you dare."

"Hey, Zuko. Listen." June whispered, many of the others turning to her when they heard her whisper through the crystals they wore but Zuko kept struggling, "Zuko. Firelord. Sparkle pants." Mai and Ty Lee who both had tears streaking down their faces from the fear they felt for their friend looked hopefully at June but still Zuko didn't seem to be listening. Trying a different approach, June raised her voice, "Hey, Katara's ex-boyfriend!"

This got Zuko's attention and he turned his head as far as he could to glare at June out of the corner of his good eye.

"He's not trying to hurt her." June said in a hurried whisper, "Think about it. This is Daniel we're talking about. If he wanted her dead, she would have been toast from the start."

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing, Dude." Sokka whispered and jerked his head forward to indicate the two facing each other up the valley, one still sitting atop the great black and white animal, "That first swing he took at her, he knocked off her communication crystal. I think he doesn't want her to hear us cause he's up to something. Something he doesn't her or the spirits to know. I think maybe he's waiting for the right time."

"Time?" Aang perked up a little as a memory of something Daniel had told him surfaced, "Aw, darn. I forgot."

Scrunching his eyes up in concentration, Aang focused his mind on Azula.

Sitting on the back of the huge animal that had saved her, Azula was waiting for Daniel to make his move and praying desperately that the creature could help, although she knew it probably couldn't.

_Azula, hear me._ Azula tensed but she recognized Aang's call, _It's time. Let out the beast, Azula. Free the dragon. It's the only way._

Desperation and determination convinced Azula that Aang was right. Rising slightly she sprang sideways from Hei Bai's back, somersaulting to the ground beside the animal and began to unleash everything at Daniel. The great Panda scurried back behind Azula and disappeared rapidly into the nearest cave as she screamed, a long drawn out shout that rose and fell with each attack. Stream after stream of blue fire roared out from her hand and the tip of her remaining sai, dropping to the ground she made fast, spinning kicks that sent walls of fire pouring down the valley until she simply couldn't see her target anymore for the flames and smoke obscuring that end of the valley from her. Not content she started blasting bolt after bolt of lightning after the flames, feeling the ground beneath her feet tremble from the violence of the explosions she couldn't see. But try as she might, as thrilling as it felt to unleash her fire fully, Azula could not sense the dragon anymore. A part of herself that had dominated the young woman for most of her life, was simply gone.

_Something's wrong, Aang._ Azula thought desperately, praying he would hear, _The dragon won't come. It's not there any more. What do I do?_

But if Aang heard, he had no reply, nothing he could say to help her. Tears of frustration threatened to spill from the woman's eyes but next moment she stopped, her breathing catching in her throat as she stared incredulously. As the dust and smoke Azula had raised began to clear, two dozen yards away from her down the valley, a high stone wall blocked the valley from one side to the other, the stone heavily blackened with deep pits all along it's length where her lightning blasts had taken chunks from the wall. Sitting atop it, with one leg dangling lazily over the side and casually picking his teeth with a fingernail, sat Daniel. Feigning surprise, he jumped up to his feet and the wall sank back down into the ground as he grinned at her. Behind him she could see the great tree and the heads of the others still poking out of the ground beneath it.

"Was that it? That's not nearly good enough, Azula." Daniel growled. Still grinning he extended one arm and the sai she'd left stuck high up the wall of the valley pulled itself free and flew spinning into his waiting hand, "Perhaps you need more incentive. I'm thinking,…your brother should do it. You care about him, don't you, Azula?"

She stared confused at the man before he suddenly vanished, reappearing further down the valley, standing amongst the heads of the others. Stepping over to stand behind Zuko's protruding head, Daniel grinned down the valley at Azula again.

"Illusions, Mai. Toph, remember illusions." Daniel said softly from the corner of his mouth and received many confused looks in return. Then he called loudly down the valley, "Just what will it take to bring forth the beast, Azula? How about this."

Daniel kicked one foot against the ground and Zuko shot upwards, free of the confining stone but only for a moment. Daniel wrapped an arm about Zuko's torso from behind, pinning the man's arms and grinned menacingly over the Firelord's shoulder. Then holding his other hand out for a moment, Azula's sai plainly visible even to the woman who owned it standing down the length of the valley, Daniel's hand swung back in and he plunged the weapon to the hilt in Zuko's side. Zuko went stiff as a board, his eyes and his mouth opening wide but only a hiss escaped his throat and he writhed in Daniel's grip. Forgetting the man's words of a moment before, Mai opened her mouth and screamed.

"No. Zuko." she shrieked as her husband sagged against Daniel.

Down the valley, Azula thought her heart would burst from her chest as it began to beat like the rapid tattoo of a string of fireworks. Without thought, without planning, Azula burst into a sprint as rage consumed her. She wasn't even aware when she leapt ahead, dropping down to run on four legs and surging forward with even greater speed.

"There she is." Daniel growled and shoved Zuko aside, "I should've just killed you from the start."

The others simply could not believe their eyes. Azula had taken several running steps toward them from down the valley before her form, her shape had changed. She grew slightly larger, her plain shirt and trousers bursting away from her and a moment later the huge tiger came tearing down the valley, the long claws on her wide paws sending sparks and chips of stone flying, her continuous roar shaking the stones of the valley itself. Within a heartbeat she was halfway toward them and a grey shape sped past the heads in the ground toward her, Wolf and Tigress meeting with a clash only yards away. The two roared and snarled, their mouths opened wide to reveal long sharp teeth as the animals went at each other with abandon. They reared up, each seeking a mouth hold on the other's throat and as the Tigress clawed at the Wolf's shoulders with her forepaws, his racked down her chest. They sprang apart, circling each other as they growled with a rumble the buried watchers could feel though the stone around them before the animals flew at each other again. The Tigress easily outweighed the other animal by at least a hundred pounds, attacking with teeth and swinging her clawed forepaws in devastating swipes but the Wolf proved faster and more agile than the larger animal, dancing around her, jumping back from her attacks then leaping forward with his long muzzle snapping at her with loud cracks. But both animals stopped suddenly at the sound of a man's voice.

"Azula?" Zuko said, staring at the tiger in disbelief, "Zula? Is that really you?"

Zuko had risen quickly from where Daniel had pushed him but like the others, had only been able to stare at two animals fighting in shocked silence. Now he walked forward toward the great orange and black striped beast and knelt heavily before her, staring into her eyes.

"You are Azula." Zuko whispered in awe, recognizing her eyes. Reaching out he stroked his hand over her head, feeling the thick fur there, "Sis you look...amazing."

A loud rumbling purr built deep in the chest of the Tigress as Zuko's fingers found one of her ears and reflexively scratched at it. As the heat of battle and her rage cooled, the Tigress's form flowed and changed again and Zuko blinked in surprise at Azula crouched on all fours before him, snatching his hand back from her head. She blinked in surprise herself but smiled a moment later.

"Zuzu. You're alright." Azula breathed, reaching out to touch his side and the hole in his shirt there.

"So are you…but your hair Zula." Zuko reached out again and touched the hair that fell down the sides of his sister's face.

Azula had for years now, kept her hair cut to just below shoulder length, the silken, midnight black locks easier to manage this way. But now, as Azula reached up to pull one of her bangs out to where she could see it, she marveled at a new color there. While most of her hair was still a deep, dark black, to either side of her forehead her bangs had turned a dark, burnt orange. Azula stared at the hair in wonder, her eyes following her hand as it slid down the lengths but then her eyes went wide with shock when she looked down at herself. With a gasp of horror, she slapped an arm across her bare chest, snapping her legs together and covering herself down below with her other hand.

"Here." came a growl to the side, "You might want to start carrying some spares."

Daniel stood off to the side where the wolf had been with his backpack in one hand and with his other he tossed a large animal pelt to Azula. Zuko grabbed it, draping it over her shoulders and Azula gave her brother a grateful but embarrassed smile. Yet as she pulled the skin tighter around herself, Azula looked down and frowned, letting the skin suddenly drop away as all thought of embarrassment over her exposure faded at what she saw.

"I'm whole." Azula blinked down at her chest in shock, reaching up to touch one breast with a trembling hand, "But, but how? The scars have all gone."

Zuko himself was shocked, he'd first learned of the horrors his father had inflicted on Azula when she had first been admitted to the care of the asylum. But now he saw too, the scars that had covered his sister's chest, one so bad it had left her breast permanently disfigured, other scars that had adorned her hips, all were gone and only healthy pale skin showed now. Azula jumped when hands took hold of the animal pelt laying around her and drew it up over her again. She turned and looked into Daniel's smiling eyes.

"Your spirit is whole now and your body reflects that." Daniel said softly. He reached up touching his upper arm and she could see where old scarred flesh and tattoos ended and where new, softer skin began, "You will find you heal far better than ever before now too. Just don't push it too far before you learn to control it."

"Uh, all this violence and nudity is kind of cool and all but," the three crouching on the valley floor turned to see Sokka speaking to them from amongst the other heads poking from the ground, "Can we get out now? It's kind of cold in here."

"Sorry." Daniel said as he rose.

Coloring slightly himself from embarrassment he kicked the ground and all those trapped beneath the tree shot upwards, giving a collective sigh of relief at being freed. Mai, Ty Lee and Toph hurried over toward Azula and Zuko. Ty Lee barreled into her friend, wrapping Azula in her arms, alternately laughing and crying at the tension of all that had happened let go from within her. Mai and Toph stopped by Zuko, both women wrapping their arms about him before they stepped back to inspect him, Mai pulling up his shirt on the side with the hole in it to run her fingers over his unbroken skin.

"I'm fine, Mai. Really." Zuko said as she wrapped him in her arms once more, "He didn't actually hurt me."

"What? Were you in on his little game too?" Toph said with a touch of anger from his other side, "I saw the way you reacted, Sparky."

"And you didn't see what the blade was doing?" Daniel asked mockingly. He held out his hand and the discarded sai leapt from the ground, flying over to him, "I'm sure I've mentioned somewhere along the line that I'm pretty good at Earthbending."

Daniel held the sai by it's handle and waved it jerkily around, the central blade flopping about as though it was made of rubber and not hardened steel.

"But," Toph started with a confused expression, "Sparky jumped. He looked like he was hurting and."

"I see further explanation is needed." Daniel said with a grin and held the sai up, "Here, Toph."

Then lunging in front of Zuko, Daniel grabbed Toph's shirt before she could react and slipped the point of the sai up underneath, resting the blade against her stomach. Toph jumped and shrieked, pulling quickly away with a scowl.

"You bastard." she growled as she smoothed her shirt down, rubbing at her stomach, "That was cold."

"Rather good Earthbending don't you think, Business Woman." Daniel said with a grin, then dropping the sai to the ground, the hardened steel ringing against the stone at Azula's side as he turned away, "It's all in the vibrations. Keep practicing, Toph."

Daniel was walking back to the tree, smiling over at June but he paused with a grimace at a call from behind him.

"Daniel." Mai said sternly.

Daniel gave an embarrassed grin to June and then winked at her and the others there. Turning back to Mai his face was set in a remorseful expression.

"I know you tried to warn me, Daniel." Mai said coolly, stepping over in front of the man. Then her arm flashed across in a blur, slapping him hard in the face with a crack that echoed about the valley. Daniel's head rolled with the blow and when he looked back at Mai a large red welt was already rising on his cheek, "But, don't you ever, ever do that to me again."

"Of course, Mai. I am sorry but," Daniel began.

"So all of that," Azula interrupted, rising to her feet next to Ty Lee, both of them glaring angrily at Daniel, "Everything that happened here was you manipulating me into becoming Laohu?"

"In part." Came another woman's voice and everyone jumped again. The four, near forgotten, Elementals drifted over from the valley walls to the group standing by the tree, Agni smiled proudly at Azula, "This was a test for him as much as yourself, my child."

"We had to be certain he and you, my dear girl, are worthy of our support." the old man in white wheezed, what could be seen of his cheeks beneath his flowing white beard were rosy as he smiled broadly, "We are more than certain now…about both of you. You have a long way to go but you had the strength and the willpower of the Tigress even before she joined with you. Now with her will added to your own, you shall be a fully realized Avatar of Nature before you know it."

"I didn't have any doubts but you did scare me for a moment there, Daniel." Yue breathed softly, standing beside and with her hand entwined with La's. Both the watery, fish man and the young woman smiled at Daniel knowingly, "But you knew, didn't you? You knew we were going to spring that on you."

"I had an inkling. Call it an educated guess." Daniel said with a small shrug but he glanced over at June briefly and winked at her again, "So, we can count on the spirit's support when it is needed?"

"You need only call." Agni said with a small bow, then she turned to look at Mai, "I understand you are acquainted with a small tree spirit? Hu? She speaks very highly of all of you."

"I. Yes, err, your Ladyship." Mai said, bowing in return.

"Just call on her when you need assistance. She can summon what help is needed." Agni said softly, then stepped back and bowed to the group, "And now we must return to our duties. Come siblings, we have tarried here for too long."

"Wait." Daniel growled, his face set and serious again, "I need to speak to you. All four of you. Over here, please."

Stepping away from the tree and those gathered there, Daniel and the elementals walked a short distance away, standing close together in a small group, facing one another.

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Sokka asked, watching the odd group huddle curiously and beside him Suki only shrugged.

"Mai." Katara said softly, stepping up beside her brother, "I still don't have the skill to change the shape of her bones. Daniel said he would ask the Elementals for help."

"What is wrong with my delightful niece's bones?" Iroh asked, stepping up beside them. Although brother and sister had been speaking quietly, Iroh had heard clearly through the crystal, Sokka had given him.

"Her hips are too narrow for a natural birth." Katara said, turning her head she saw Mai, Zuko and Toph watching Daniel and the elementals like hawks. When she looked back to Iroh though, the old man looked confused, "It…it's going to be a complicated birth for both her and Kuzon if we don't find another way. I'll explain later, Iroh."

Already though, the tight huddle was breaking up, Daniel stepped back from the Elementals and bowed to them before he turned and walked back over to the tree and those gathered there. As he passed, Katara gave him a questioning look and Daniel nodded but his face was closed, pensive.

"There is a way." Daniel said softly as he stepped over to June's side, "But not now, later."

Katara still looked askance at Daniel but a short distance away she saw Mai sag with a relieved expression, wrapping her arms about Zuko and Toph briefly.

"Farewell. With luck, we will not need to meet again until the solstice." Agni intoned to the group, bowing briefly again and with a bright burst of golden flames around her, Agni and the flames, quickly faded away.

With a quick bow of his own, Konqi smiled once more at the gathered humans and he too was wreathed briefly in a whirlwind of white air before he faded away.

"Farewell, everyone. La and I shall see you all again soon." Yue breathed softly, smiling around at everyone before she and the watery La rose quickly into the sky, disappearing into the bright silver disc of the moon that was just clearing the edge of the valley's high walls above.

"Wow." Sokka said, starring up into the sky after the two spirits, "So Yue's bangin the fish guy. Who knew?"

"Sokka." Suki said scandalized and slapped her husband on the arm but she had to cover her mouth with her other hand as she grinned.

The last Elemental, the tiny black mole creature suddenly streaked over in a blur, flying up the side of Toph and perching again on her shoulder.

"So, uh, bye little squishy earth spirit thingy." Toph said, reaching up to her shoulder and running her fingers over the creature.

As before it giggled with high pitched squeaks, rolling about on Toph's shoulder as she tickled it but as she dropped her hand it sat up and blew a raspberry in her ear.

"Ergh." Toph made an exclamation of disgust as goose pimples spread down the side of her body.

Then leaping from her shoulder, the little creature made a perfect dive down to the ground, disappearing into the stone there without a sound and without leaving a mark to show it's passage. The tension felt by those gathered around released in a fit of giggles as Toph's face screwed up and she tipped her head on it's side, jiggling a finger in her ear trying to dislodge the moisture the creature had blown inside.

"Alright, it's getting late. Maybe we'd best head back." Aang said still chuckling, he turned with a smile to his wife, "It's been a big day today too but I imagine a hot bath and a hot meal will go a long way toward making up for it."

Katara smiled, leaning in to kiss her husband briefly before the rest of the group turned with them to head back up the valley toward the cave they'd first entered through. Daniel followed at the rear with June at his side and when her hand slipped into his he gave a loud sigh of relief. But they both stopped as Azula suddenly turned with an angry glare at Daniel, Ty Lee standing at her friend's side and matching her glare.

"You manipulated me. You manipulated Aang and even the spirits. I be damned impressed if I wasn't so angry with you." Azula said quietly as she arched one eyebrow but it quickly lowered with the other as her glare hardened, "Mai got her free shot."

Azula raised a hand, June suddenly tensing at Daniel's said but he only sighed again and turned his face slightly, presenting his cheek to Azula. After a moment though she lowered her hand.

"No. Not yet." Azula said coolly, though her glare remained the same, "I'm going to take your training and when I can move and fight like you…then I will make you pay. For all of it."

"I look forward to it." Daniel said softly, inclining his head to her.

With a last pointed glare, Azula turned and marched quickly away to catch up to the group a little up the valley but Ty Lee remained where she was. The young Kyoshi Warrior woman stepped closer and jabbed a finger at Daniel's chest.

"And I don't think you're very sexy anymore." Ty Lee said sharply and with a sniff she turned and ran quickly to catch up with Azula and the others.

Daniel looked down at his chest where Ty Lee had poked him and then looked over at June with a sad expression.

"Wow." Daniel said, raising his eyebrows and poking his bottom lip out in a pout, "I think that one actually hurt."

"Awww, my poor baby." June purred, leaning over to kiss him briefly, "Let's get back down to Podeck and June will make you all better."

Daniel gave her a broad grin and with a light chuckle shared between them they moved off after the others.

At the back of the group ahead, the young Kyoshi Warrior, Koko leaned over and whispered in Ty Lee's ear.

"You mightn't think so anymore but I still think he's pretty hot." Koko said, winking a red painted eyelid to her friend.

The group came to a sudden halt, every head turning to stare at the young woman and Koko blushed deeply as she realized she'd just whispered into the small crystal still stuck beneath Ty Lee's ear. Loud laughter rang out as they turned back to head into the cave.

At the other end of the valley, from within another large, dark cave opening, a pair of deep, crystalline blue eyes watched the group move away, open hatred easily visible in the glaring eyes. They watched as the last pair moved into the cave mouth, one of them the watching eyes recognized easily even if he appeared older now. But the man they were watching suddenly paused, spinning sharply around to stare back into the valley and the eyes retreated back into the deeper darkness of the cave.

"Daniel? What is it?" June asked with a little trepidation.

It had surprised her as they had begun to follow the others into the cave leading out of the mountains, when Daniel had suddenly pulled his hand from hers and turned back with wide eyes. His eyes were now darting about, searching every inch of the valley as he sniffed deeply at the air.

"There was something…I felt something…familiar." confusion was evident on Daniel's face but he relaxed a moment later, turning back to June with a soft smile and shrugged, "It's nothing I guess. After everything I'm still a bit jumpy."

"Well, come on. Lets go get some sleep and try to get some of that tension out of you." June said softly, leaning in to kiss Daniel, drawing it out into a slightly more passionate kiss than the last before she pulled away with a smile, "Or we could do more of that and build a whole lot more tension in you. Whichever you like."

Chuckling softly, Daniel walked with June into the cave, turning for one last, narrow eyed glance back into the valley before shrugging again, content to be with the woman at his side.

The deep blue eyes returned to the edge of the darkness in the cave and caught a last glimpse of Daniel and June as they disappeared into the distant cave.

"Oh, you may think you have his heart, bitch. But it's mine. It was always mine." Reena growled softly from within the cave, a wide, menacing grin opening beneath her eyes, "And soon, I'm going to take it back."

**Phew, another quick one that just flew from the old fingers. I was so eager to get this out I broke my keyboard. The S fell out. Lucky I had a spare but. The next is going to take awhile though as (insert drumroll here) we come to the part where Reena takes her revenge.**

**I know, there wans't a great deal of action in this one but I hope I suceeded in making you all believe Daniel had gone bad, at least for a moment. I wanted to involve the rest of the characters more in the fighting but they get their chance soon when Reena kicks serious booty. Bwhahaha.**

**As usual, I'm on my knees begging for your reviews, good or bad but I just can't sleep without them.**


	30. The perils of the heart

Chapter 30

It was late into the night after the meeting with the Elementals and Azula's acceptance of her new role as Aang's counterpart. Or, depending on one's point of view, it was very early the next morning and almost everyone was still fast asleep in the little village of Podeck and the two large airships moored just beyond the town. A dozen miles to the southwest of the village though, five people were wide awake and enjoying themselves in a pair of deep pools beside a great river that fed into an inland sea to the south known as The Serpent's Sanctuary. The two pools were obviously the products of Earthbending, their vertical, rounded sides too uniform for natural structures. Each was positioned about a dozen yards away from the nearby river, set a good thirty yards apart and separated by a high ridge of stone. Thick steam rose from both pools and in one, three people relaxed against it's stone side, sunk in the hot water up to their necks and the happy man sighed contentedly as a raven haired woman either side of him snuggled closely against him.

"Oh, Zuko. A hot soak was just the thing I needed." Mai said with a sigh, resting her head on her husband's shoulder, "I just couldn't get any sleep tonight. This has to be your best idea ever."

"Yeah. I gotta admit, before I knew you guys I wasn't much into the whole bath scene." Toph said happily, her own head resting on Zuko's other shoulder, "But there's something to be said for a soak in a big tub of hot water. Sokka might usually be our ideas guy but you've outdone yourself tonight, Sparky."

"I'm glad you like it, my most beautiful ladies." Zuko said with a smile. He raised an arm from around Toph's shoulder, lifting it from the water and jerked a thumb toward the ridge of stone separating them from the other tub, "I'm happy to take credit for it but I have to admit something too. Our boy, Chuckles over there gave me the location."

"Our boy Chuckles?" Toph asked incredulously, rolling her head around on Zuko's shoulder to grin up at him, "Who was it yelling out early this evening? I knew you couldn't be trusted, you bastard. I gonna roast you alive."

Zuko gave an embarrassed grin, his face growing hot even with the steam billowing around them but he chuckled, tilting his head back to look up at the star studded sky.

"Yeah, well, he came good in the end, didn't he?" Zuko said and his grin was replaced with a wistful smile, "And maybe Zula thinks she doesn't feel any different but I can see it. The…fear that I always saw before…it's not gone exactly but I can see that it doesn't rule her anymore. Even just a few hours after we got back I could see how much more comfortable she was around everyone. Daniel's done a great thing for her…given her a true purpose in her life and when she realizes that herself I think she'll be as grateful to him as I am."

"I could see it too. Azula used to be really good at using people but she never really understood them, understood another person's feelings. But tonight, just in the way she was talking to me and Ty Lee, even those Kyoshi girls and the children, you can see the difference. She was actually talking to people…not at them." Mai spoke as wistfully as her husband had, rolling slightly to her side and resting her hand on his stomach next to Toph's. The two women's fingers interlaced for a moment, their eyes meeting to share a significant look before their hands separated to move about Zuko's torso and Mai's voice dropped to a low purr, "Anyway, enough of that. We came here for a bit of us time so let's not waste it. The sun will be up in a couple of hours so that should give us just enough time for a bit of fun."

"Oh? And what kind of fun did you have in mind?" Zuko asked with a grin.

"Mai and I were thinking about something from the last time we went to the day spa together." Toph said with a wide grin of her own, her voice low and husky.

"Only if we can have another bath straight after though." Mai said raising an eyebrow but when she looked back to her husband her voice became as husky as Toph's, "But, sweetheart? How would you like to get down and dirty with us?"

Zuko's grin widened further as both women began to nuzzle at his neck, his eyes closing in delicious pleasure but unseen by him, fine dust was swirling into the air from all about the pool they were in, forming quickly into a thick cloud above the pool. Zuko's eyes snapped open a moment later as the faint starlight above them was blotted out but he was unable to fathom what it was or even react to it before both women were upon him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel made a sudden loud exclamation of disgust, grimacing from where he lay back against the side of the pool he and June were in.

"What?" June asked with confusion, turning her head and tilting it up to look at him.

The pair lay together, June reclining with her back resting against Daniel's front, immersed in deep, steaming water in the second pool separated by the rock ridge from the one containing the three lovers. Everything was in near darkness as the moon sat close to the horizon but nonetheless, Daniel screwed up his eyes tightly and shook his head with a disgusted expression.

"Can't you hear them?" Daniel groaned, jerking his head toward the ridge, "Just be thankful you don't have my sight yet."

June felt a shudder pass through Daniel and she giggled lightly, she could indeed hear the trio clearly even with thirty yards and a stone wall separating them.

"Alright, I'm not putting up with that. Hold tight, June." Daniel growled softly, turning his head to the side he looked toward the large shirshu resting nearby, "Watch our stuff, Nyla. We're going upriver a few miles."

June made an exclamation of surprise as, with a loud crack, the stone pool they were in separated from the ground, rising slightly into the air before it began to drift away to the north. June's hands had gripped reflexively at Daniel were he lay back behind her but now she shifted herself, sitting up slightly to look out of their flying bath. She watched trees slipping past around them, the wide river to one side and then lay back again against Daniel, turning her head to grin up at him.

"You make yourself sound like a prude. They're just making love." rolling to her front atop Daniel, June raised herself up and pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw, nipping at him lightly with her teeth, "It's what people who are in love do. We could be doing that right now."

Daniel gasped as her teeth found his neck next and the stone tub dropped slightly, scraping against the ground before he resumed control and lifted it again. He chuckled and grinned down at June.

"You think your senses are good now? Just you wait, June. Prude? Maybe." Daniel said, quickly dipping his head to kiss the smiling woman, causing their tub to dip with another scrape before he raised his head and the bath again, "When you've learned to see as well as me, then I want you to imagine what it was like for a kid growing up with fully realized earthsight in a household with Aang and Toph for parents. At least ordinary kids only worried about walking in on their parents in the bedroom once or maybe twice in their lifetimes. When my Mom and Dad started getting cuddly and told us kids to go outside and play, I took my sisters to the next nation over to get us as far away as possible."

June laughed at the mental image of a teenage Daniel, racing over fields and mountains with his sisters in tow, trying to escape the vision of his parents amorous activities.

"Fine. Laugh at my pain." Daniel said in a woeful tone, raising a hand to place his wrist against his forehead in an overly dramatic pose, "I was scarred for life, I tell you."

"Aw, my poor didums." June laughed again. She lifted herself up to straddle Daniel's lap, looking down at him through lowered lids and her tongue slid across her lips before she leaned down to rest the tip of her nose against his, "Land this bathtub. Now."

"Aye aye, Captain June." Daniel said with a grin and then with a soft bump and a small splash the stone tub dropped to the ground beside the river.

June gripped his head in her hands and lowered her mouth to his hungrily, pushing her tongue between his lips with a slight thrill as a moan immediately rose from Daniel. She pressed her body flat against Daniel's, the heat of the water nothing compared to what was building inside them both as June writhed against him, their mouths never separating. A low moan began to rise from June now as his hands slid up her back, pushing up under her wrappings, the only clothing she'd worn into the pool but as a low, moaning growl began to build in Daniel's throat, he turned his head away, breaking contact with a loud gasp.

"Maybe, maybe we shouldn't," Daniel started but was stopped as June slapped a hand over his mouth.

Her own eyes locked to his, June reached down between them and Daniel's eyes flew wide as he felt her fingers grab hold the only thing he wore, the strip of leather wrapped about his waist. With a light grunt and a jerk of her shoulder, June's arm rose from the water and flung the loincloth away as she moved her other hand away from his mouth and lowered her lips to his once more. She moaned loudly again as she devoured his mouth with her own, hardly even aware of the trembling that built slowly in the man beneath her. As the growl built within him again it was June who broke contact this time, sitting up on Daniel's lap with her upper half sitting out of the water.

"I wasn't sure of my feelings at first. I've never felt like this about anyone before." June purred huskily. With one hand she reached behind herself and with a deft twist her chest wrappings began to uncoil, settling down to float on the water around her. She reached out, grabbing Daniel's hands and the trebling man stared wide eyed as she pressed his palms against her exposed flesh, "But I know now that I love you, Daniel. I've fallen madly in love and I want to make love. Now."

With a growl of her own, June almost lunged back down, smashing her open mouth against his, both of them moaning loudly as the kiss resumed. She felt one of his hands slide around to grasp at the back of her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair as his other hand caressed her soft flesh between them. Her mouth never leaving his skin, June moved around to nuzzle urgently at Daniel's neck, his body arching upward to meet hers grinding down and a sound, almost like a desperate sob escaped Daniel's lips.

"June. June. Don't…want…to hurt," Daniel struggled to speak under June's attentions but then her hand slid down his body, moving over his stomach and further still to grasp at him down between them.

Daniel's whole body jerked with a gasping cry and with an astonishingly loud crack the stone tub split, the sides falling away to let the water surge away from them in a rush. June grinned momentarily as she found herself laying atop Daniel on the warm, wet stone but a heartbeat later his fingers tangled themselves in her hair again and she let herself be guided back down to his face. She barely noticed, as their wet bodies moved against one another when the constant growl issuing from Daniel changed pitch, becoming deeper, louder and more urgent. With a gasp of surprise, June felt herself lifted and rolled in the same motion, Daniel suddenly laying atop her and gazing up into his eyes, she experience a single twinge of doubt from the sudden wild ferocity she saw there. But June could only moan again, her body arching as Daniel lowered his face to her neck, his lips and teeth sliding over sensitive skin. She felt one of his hands sliding down her side, his fingers pressing deeply into her skin but an instant later she gave a cry of surprise at a sudden stinging pain as the nails of his hand scratched at her hip, his fingers twisting into her lower wrappings and tearing at the cloth.

"Daniel?" June said with a slight tremble to her voice, reaching up to push at his shoulders.

But the heat that had been building inside her fled as her blood ran cold. Daniel raised his head from her neck and she saw his eyes glowing dully, the low growl rising from his throat deep, guttural and almost inhuman. His hands flashing up, he caught June's and locking then together with one hand wrapped around her wrists he pushed them to the ground above her head, his other hand reaching back down to tear at her wrappings again as he dropped his head to the nape of her neck, his teeth biting at her hard.

"Danny." June cried out with fear in her voice and Daniel suddenly jerked as though from a blow.

The glows winked out in his eyes and Daniel blinked once before his eyes flew open wide in horror at what he was doing. Scrabbling backwards quickly away from June, his wide, terrified eyes never left her as he crouched low, a moan of fear and pain escaping from him.

"I, no, I couldn't. No. No. No. No. No. No." Daniel breathed, shaking his head jerkily with every word. Then burying his face between his knees, he put his hands over his head as he began trembling violently, "I'm not the monster. I won't be a monster. Not to you. Never to you. I won't. I won't."

June's fear was quickly abating as she stared wide eyed at Daniel crouched in a tight, trembling ball a few feet away. Rising to her knees she gathered her tattered wrappings, wincing a little from the pain in her wrists where he'd gripped them so tightly. She held the shreds of cloth to her scratched hip with one hand and crawled to Daniel, moving to his side and wrapping her arms about him. He jerked as though to pull away but she tightened her grip and drew him back.

"It's ok, Danny. Hush now. I'm alright." June spoke softly as though she were speaking to a small child but he remained curled tightly in on himself, "You stopped, Danny. You stopped when I called and it's ok now. We won't do that again tonight, alright? Please, Danny, look at me."

She placed her hands either side of his head, lifting his face to hers and June gave him a soft smile but Daniel still looked terrified.

"I hurt you. June, I," Daniel started in barely a whisper as tears slipped from his wide eyes, "Oh, June. I am so, so sorry. Please, I didn't, I couldn't stop,"

"But you did stop, Danny." June said softly, still smiling at him, "I saw it. I saw the beast rising from you and you pulled it back when I called. That is why you mean so much to me. That is why I love you."

"What?" Daniel said in a slightly louder, disbelieving tone.

"Daniel. You have the strength and the power to take anything you want from me. From anyone." June said softly and Daniel slowly raised his head, the fear draining from his eyes, "But every day you try to find ways of making me happy without ever asking anything from me in return. How can I not love you?"

Daniel's hand rose up, hesitating only a moment before he cupped June's cheek gently, gazing into her eyes with something like hope in his own.

"I wasn't sure if I even knew what love was. I've made such stupid mistakes because of my emotions the past." Daniel said, only a slight tremble in his voice now, "But I love you too, June. With all my heart and soul. I love you."

"I know." June said, her own hand coming up to hold his against her cheek, "You showed me just now."

June leaned forward, wrapping her arms about Daniel and he slipped his about her, the two remaining on the ground in each others embrace in comfortable silence for many minutes. They jumped after a little while when there came the sounds of crashing through the trees and first Nyla burst through the foliage nearby and following close behind her, a stone board with three passengers.

"There." Toph cried as she brought the board down, leaping from it and running over to the pair on the ground, Zuko and Mai running behind her, "Are you two alright? I felt a…a spike, or something coming from Chuckles. I thought there might be another demon around."

June and Daniel remained on the ground, June attempting to sidle around to hide behind Daniel but they both stared incredulously at the three who'd just arrived. All three were covered from head to toe in thick, dark mud.

"We're ok. We just, uh, got carried away." June said to Toph but Daniel averted his eyes, unable to look up at them. But June raised an eyebrow at the young Earthbender and grinned, "What the hell happened to you three?"

"Oh, err, we just, that is," Toph paused with a sigh and stood straight with her hands on her hips, "We decided to have a bit of a mud bath. Look, we just felt like getting dirty, ok?" Toph turned to Mai and Zuko before turning back to June with a grin and finished, "Dirtier."

"Toph." Mai said in a scandalized tone, her dignified pose somewhat spoiled by the stains on her face and the rapidly drying mud in her hair that made it stick out at all angles. But Mai's eyes suddenly shot open wide as she looked closer at the pair on the ground, "June. Your hands. Your neck. What happened?"

"It's fine. I'm fine." June insisted, keeping her lower half crouched behind Daniel, she covered her chest with one arm and raised her other, quickly dropping it though when she saw the dark rings of bruises already forming around her wrists, "Look…we, we just got a little carried away. That's all."

"I lost control." Daniel said miserably without raising his eyes and June wrapped her arms about him again.

"WE…lost control. I wanted it as much as you, Danny." June said softly. She kissed his ear briefly before looking up to the others, "We both knew what we were doing and we both know there are limits to how far we should go. I…we, just went a bit far. But it's ok. He did loose control but he pulled back when I asked."

"Wow, Chuckles. From the way your emotions were peaking I thought you guys were under attack or something." Toph said with a grin as she crouched beside the pair on the ground, "I guess I gotta learn to read this connection of ours a bit better. But can you give me a bit of notice the next time you two want to do the horizontal happy dance? Otherwise, I'll come running every time."

"Sure thing, Mom." June said, returning her grin and both women giggled at the absurdity of it.

Daniel only remained as he was but Zuko had moved slightly away, searching the shirshu's saddle bags.

"Your stuff must be back down the river with ours." Zuko said to June, keeping his eyes averted from her, "I'll, uh, I'll just head back and get it for you."

"No." Daniel said softly, moving finally he slipped his little silver pack from his shoulders and drew forth several large strips of leather, two of which he passed back to June before he raised his head to look at Zuko, "Will you heal her, please?"

The others blinked in surprise at the softly spoken request but a moment later Zuko smiled warmly and walked over.

"I'll try. I've been practicing and Katara's been giving me some pointers too." Zuko said. June had wrapped a wide piece of the leather about her chest and was just setting the other about her waist when she hissed as her fingers brushed the deep scratches there, "Don't worry, June. Just think of me as you would any healer. Besides, if I looked at anything besides what I was healing, there's two women here who'll throw me in the river."

"Weighted down with stone shoes." Toph said with a grin.

"It's a pity I left my knives up by that pool." Mai said with an exaggerated sigh but then raised on hand and looked at her fingertips with a smile, "Of course, Ty Lee did show me a spot you can poke on a person's body that makes them loose total bowel control…amongst other things."

His confidence of a moment before fading as Mai and Toph moved closer, Zuko held out his hands to take June's and held her by the wrists as Daniel held her leather skirt around her waist, avoiding the scratches there. June grimaced at the sight of the deep bruises but a moment later she gasped with surprise as light began to glow between Zuko's hand's and the skin of her wrists. Like golden sunlight trapped in the man's palms, June felt a comforting warmth and as she watched, the bruising shrank back toward Zuko's hands, disappearing beneath them where he held her and a moment later, as he withdrew his hands she could see the bruises had gone.

"Now that is a neat trick." June said, holding her wrists up to look at them, then grinned at Zuko, turning her head slightly on it's side, "So how's my neck?"

Zuko leaned in to peer closely in the semidarkness and quickly jerked back when Mai and Toph leaned in close as well.

"You've got a couple of love bites on your neck but there's a nasty bruise on your shoulder." Mai said casually as June grinned at the embarrassed and guilty expression on Zuko's face, "Wow, you can see the teeth marks on that one. Any harder Daniel and you would have taken a piece out of her."

Daniel hung his head but next moment June's darted sideways and knocked hard against the side of his and she grinned at him as she rubbed at the side of her own head.

"Stop beating yourself up. That's my job and I told you, I'm fine." June said in a soft, reprimanding tone. Her smile turned sly as she turned her eyes back to Zuko, dropping her hand to trace her fingers over the mark on her shoulder, "Tell you what, Firepants. Just fix up the bite. Leave the hickies."

"You know, I am a ruler a whole nation. Most people do address me as Lord." Zuko grumbled but he quickly placed his cupped hands onto June's shoulder, once again the glow building between them.

June sighed as she felt the tenderness of the pinched, bruised flesh easing.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Daniel asked her, a touch of a smile appearing on his lips, "I could see it in your aura, ever since we met. I mean, even these guys still fear me a little." Mai, Toph and then Zuko turned dry looks to Daniel and he only shrugged, "Well, you do. My own family used to be the same. I knew they loved me, they cared for me but there was still that touch of fear or just caution in the way they behaved whenever they were around me. All my life, even when I was young and I used to exploit it, people were afraid of me because of the thing's I could do. But not you." Daniel's guilty expression softened into a loving smile as he gazed into June's eyes, "That's one of the main reasons why I feel as strongly for you as I do. No matter how many times my control slips. How angry I get sometimes. You don't fear me, you just love me."

Daniel was shaking his head gently as he spoke but as he finished June knocked Zuko's hands from her shoulder and lunged at him, wrapping her arms tightly around Daniel and kissing him passionately.

"Well, it kind of started that first time I made you kiss me at the tree girl's place up north. But it helped too when you saved me from the spirit realm." June said with a warm smile when she broke off the kiss.

"Yeah, but Aang was helping," Daniel started but was interrupted by June's lips again.

"Ok, if you two are about done, do you want me to heal that, err, on your, um," Zuko stammered, his eyes looking up to the sky as he felt Mai and Toph's stares boring into him.

"Here, I can get that one." Daniel said softly and without taking his eyes from June's he raised a hand to his mouth and bit quickly at the side of his thumb. Dropping his hand back down, he slipped it up under her impromptu leather skirt and rubbed his bloody thumb over the scratches on her thigh. June sighed with relief and when he withdrew his hand she quickly tied off her leather skirt on the side.

"That looks so very…stylish on you. The latest fashion in jungle wear." Mai said with a smile but she looked down at herself with a grimace, "Well, since everyone's alright now, we might go back and get our own clothes. My mud's starting to crack and fall off."

"Actually, would you mind staying for a moment longer?" Daniel said, turning his eyes away from June's with a touch of sadness.

Pulling away slightly from the woman in his arms, Daniel slipped his silver pack down again and started pulling large, wide skins from within, the leather of them soft and flexible with thick fur still on their other sides. He tossed the pelts to the mud covered trio and Zuko held his with an amused expression.

"How many of these things have you got in there?" Zuko chuckled as he threw his over his shoulders. His grin faded though as he pulled the pelt up an sniffed at it, "You're not still, uh, Waterbending…stuff?"

"That was just a touch of humor, Zuko." Daniel said with a light smile and then shrugged, "Animal urine does just as well and I can roll it with rocks instead of chewing it. I only did June's whip with my teeth…and a little help from Katara and Mai here. I wanted it to be perfect."

Though his nose detected nothing, Zuko pulled his face away from the fur quickly and let it drop back down to cover himself. Mai and Toph were already wrapped in their own furs, relishing the soft leathers and the equally soft fur although Mai sent a questioning look toward Daniel but he had already turned away, locking his eyes onto June's again.

"I took the opportunity for us all to come out here tonight so I could use the knowledge the Elementals shared with me to help Mai. It, well, it won't be comfortable for me and I wanted to get it done before I could change my mind." Daniel raised his hand, brushing at June's hair where it tended to fall across her face and gave her a small smile, "Not that I would. I've sought my redemption for Kuzon for too long to back down now. But…I just wanted to take some time…to look into your eyes before…before it's done. You have such amazingly beautiful eyes, June. Soft grey like a winter's sky in the morning but here in the moonlight they shine like silver."

"But, what…what's going to happen?" June asked him with worry in those eyes, "What will happen to you?"

"Nothing…terrible. To change a person's natural form takes an enormous amount of power. Wolf and I can do it because the balance of energy shifts back and forth each time we change." Daniel said, his own eyes sad as he gazed into June's, "But Yue, La and Agni explained to me that to do this for someone else I would have to make a choice, a sacrifice of myself. If there were another way…just remember that I love you, June. Nothing could ever change that but this is something I must do."

"Daniel, wait." Mai said with a little trepidation, drawing her furs tighter around herself, "What do you mean by sacrifice?"

Daniel took a moment to lean in and press his lips to June's before he turned and stepped over before Mai, reaching out to take one of her hands in his own.

"I will be fine, Mai but listen to me carefully now. In my world my aunt Katara was renowned around the world for her healing skill and while the Katara we know here is just as famous, she has shunned her Bloodbending abilities for years now and it will be a long time before she could match my Aunt's skill with the human body. Even with Zuko's help, Kuzon's birth will still be difficult and dangerous for you both at best." Mai listened to Daniel wide eyed and now he dropped to his knees before her, his eyes pleading, "At it's worst, the birth could be devastating to you both. It has been my drive, my purpose for so long now to find a way to stop this from happening. Please, Mai. I'm begging you. Accept this from me…so that you and you son…and your future children, may have long, fulfilling lives together."

"But, I." Mai stammered, unsure at first but a glance at Zuko and thoughts of her unborn son convinced her, "What do we do?"

Daniel rose to his feet and at the same time the earth behind Mai humped up, creating a long, low curved seat and Daniel pointed to it.

"Lay back here. Zuko, Toph stay at her sides. I promise you, Mai, this will bring no harm to you or Kuzon in the least. Just let yourself relax and everything will be alright." Mai did as he said, his hands holding onto hers and guiding her down. As Toph and Zuko knelt beside her, Daniel looked back to June and gave her a small smile, "Will you stay by my side? It, it won't appear pleasant but I, I would still appreciate your presence, this is something I have to do. Do you understand?"

"Not really." June said but she smiled as she stepped up to his side, "But I'm here for you, Daniel. Always."

Daniel returned June's smile briefly before he knelt down at Mai's feet, his face serious as he looked around at the others.

"When the process begins, while the energy is flowing, we must not be interrupted. Do not allow contact between us to be broken. Remember, this is for Kuzon." Zuko and Toph were quick to nod to Daniel, Mai only looking worried as she gripped their hands in her own, "And for you too, Mai. Kuzon, the boy I knew, always dreamed of having brothers and sisters. After tonight, this boy you carry shall have them."

Daniel rose up on his knees, leaning forward to pull open the fur wrapped about Mai. In the darkness it was difficult to see the deep blush forming on the woman's face and even with the flaking mud still covering most of her body, her legs pressed tightly together with shame and embarrassment written across Mai's features. Ignoring this, Daniel only leaned closer still, laying his hands onto Mai's hips and taking a slow, deep breath.

Instantly the man's eyes flashed brightly, far more intensely than the others had seen before and Mai was forced to close her own eyes from their glare. For Toph, instead of the turmoil she usually felt within Daniel, she only sensed a deep calm radiating from the man, the energy of him, his entire being focused on this one thing. Then, slowly at first, drifting like coiling smoke, the light in Daniel's eyes extended out from his face, the green and red colors merging into a pulsing white mist. They watched the bright, shining light drift down until it touched Mai's lower stomach, just above her pelvis and instantly Toph and Zuko grimaced as Mai's hands clenched painfully around theirs, her body arching upwards and when she threw her head back, her eyes opened with golden, yellow light shining forth as brightly as the glow from Daniel's eyes.

Mai could feel it happening within her, energy coursed through her body, a warmth that energized and renewed but more than that she could feel it when it began, feel herself altering within. The came a light pinch then an odd, relaxing push from within her waist as though all her muscles had relaxed at once. There was no fear, that had gone. Mai felt her body telling her that all would be alright now and she knew in her heart that it was true.

For the three watching it was almost as awe inspiring to them as watching Aang's changing of Azula earlier that night. The glow from Mai's eyes quickly spread, moving down her body until the woman's entire being shone as brightly as the sun, the nearby trees and river lit by the glow. Daniel too was alight, his own colors oddly layered in shifting red and green. But June too felt the moment when the process began. Her hand resting on the back of Daniel's shoulder felt the man tense, his muscles suddenly becoming as hard as iron and she heard a low moan of pain escape his lips. The light continued pouring from his eyes for several minutes, the white light swirling between their glowing bodies until suddenly, without warning, the glows simply winked out.

Mai's body relaxed back down to the stone couch she was on with a quiet sigh but Daniel sat back on his feet, covering his eyes with his hands with another, louder moan. Toph and Zuko's attention was focused on Mai but the woman only lay quietly with a small smile on her lips. June however, gasped loudly when she looked to Daniel. Grey smoke was escaping from between his fingers where he pressed his hands to his eyes and the man panted hard, quiet growls issuing from him with each exhalation.

"Daniel. Danny?" June said fearfully, holding the sides of Daniel's head to pear at him closely, the smell of burnt flesh making her stomach lurch, "Oh, Danny, please be ok. What went wrong?"

"No…Nothing. I'll…be ok. It's done. It worked but it was…is…painful. More so than the Elementals said it would be." Daniel said softly, slowly catching his breath, "Can you see, Toph? Zuko? Her bones are spaced correctly now. You can have a normal birth now, Mai. For you and for Kuzon and all the children you might have, in this one night my redemption is half complete."

Through their earthsight, Toph and Zuko could detect a tiny change in the woman's hips but with his eyes, Zuko could see nothing obviously different on the outside. They were distracted from their inspection though at a fear filled cry from June as she reached up and pulled Daniel's hands away from his face.

"Oh, Daniel no. Your eyes." June almost sobbed as she stared at the man's face, horrified by what she saw.

"It's alright, June. I can still see." Daniel said softly, without turning his head he raised a hand to stroke her cheek gently, "I still have my earthsight. I had to make a sacrifice of myself to do this for Mai and this was the best option. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know you wouldn't have let me go through with it otherwise but please, try to understand, I had to."

"Daniel." Mai herself breath in horror as she slowly sat up and beside her Zuko only stared in silence as Toph slowly shook her head in disbelief.

For where Daniel had once sported a glittering green eye and next to it a dark and stormy grey one, there were now only two dark pits surrounded by blackened and scorched skin, his eyelids collapsed and shrunken.

"For the love of you all. To know that you are well and whole." Daniel said softly in answer to their stares, "I would pay any price."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula awoke with the dawn and stumbled sleepily across the room in the guesthouse that had been put aside for her. She stumbled as she moved through the room because after the previous night's events the other Kyoshi Warrior women has remained at the guesthouse as well and the floor of the small room was crowded with sleeping bodies. Azula was still amazed by the often carefree nature of these other women, while they still did and discussed things like any ordinary woman, their unabashed behavior around each other and their occasional topics of conversation that seemed more at home to grizzled old soldiers around a barroom table was simply beyond Azula's understanding of how a lady was suppose to behave. Although she had to admit to herself the closeness this fostered between the girls made them a truly formidable fighting force, their close friendships knitting them into a tight group that fought well as a unified team. Breathing a silent sigh of relief as she made it through the room, Azula almost fell flat as her foot caught on yet another sleeping form curled up just outside her door, Gar only rolling over and continuing to snore even as Azula muttered darkly to herself while she headed down the short hallway.

It had been a long night for the ex-princess, apart from the many snores rising from around her, the events that had occurred at the Elemental's temple had been weighing heavily on her mind. She had tried meditating and focusing on her inner self but still, even though she knew another spirit as well as her own now resided within her, she could find no difference in herself. But she had still been surprised when she'd awoken that morning from one of her dreams. It had been a nightmare that she'd had again and again many times over the last decade and a half, the night she'd seen her mother murdered and her father's physical and mental abuse had truly begun. It was when she herself really begun to suppress her feelings, even as a small child those events had forged her into the beginnings of the monster she would become. The perfect princess her father desired her to be. But as Azula had opened her eyes from the dream that often left her screaming and drenched in the sweat of her night terrors, she'd felt only a deep sadness.

It was still there as she wandered into the guesthouse's small kitchen, a feeling of loss both for her mother and for herself but already it was fading and as she stepped into the kitchen it was pushed away completely by what she saw. Aang and Katara sat at the table watching as Zuko and Toph led Mai around the room, the Firelady wobbling a little on unsteady legs. While everyone was distracted watching Mai, the small lemur, Momo scuttled about the table, stealing choice tidbits from their plates.

"Mornin, Furball." Toph said cheerfully with a nod in Azula's direction, "Don't mind us. Mai's just getting used to walking on her new hips."

"Mmmph, Furball." Katara almost choked on her last sip of tea before she sent Azula an apologetic look, "Sorry, but I do like your hair. I think it suits you."

Azula raised a questioning eyebrow as the others gave their greetings, Mai giving her an embarrassed grin as Zuko and Toph helped her walk back to the table and sit down in a chair. Brushing at her fringe nonchalantly, Azula took a moment to admire the burnt orange color of her bangs, remembering all the suggestions and ideas for hair styles Ty Lee and the other women had given her the night before.

"It's so weird, Toph and Zuko say the change is tiny but it's like I have to learn to walk all over again. I just wish he hadn't done it this way." Mai said softly, rubbing at her thighs with a touch of regret in her voice, "He's too willing to use himself up for us."

"Daniel used something the Elementals showed him to alter Mai's hips so she can have a safer birth." Katara said softly in answer to the confusion on Azula's face, "It, it cost him though."

"The other Avatars explained a little of it to me." Aang said as well with a sad shake of his head, "But I agree with Mai. He does too much sometimes. He's going to burn himself out."

"And that which burns brightest," Zuko began softly as he and Toph took seats either side of Mai's.

"Burns quickest." Azula finished the old firenation proverb, "So, where is he?"

"Chuckles is waiting for you outside with Bounty Babe." Toph said to her with a touch of a grin on her lips, "He said you got time for tea and some breakfast but he also said if you take too long, he'll come get you and trust me, you don't want that."

Azula raised an eyebrow again at this statement but she quickly sat down at the table and gave a grateful nod of her head as Zuko jumped up to pour her a cup of tea and refill the other's cups.

"So how do you feel, Zula?" her brother asked softly, "What's the tiger spirit like?"

Azula stared pensively into her steaming teacup a moment, taking a slow, deep breath before she replied.

"I don't really know. I tried meditating and focusing on my chi energies but I really don't feel any different." she sighed and took a sip of her tea, making a small face at the excessive sweetness of it, She preferred her uncle's tea, "I tried but I can't even change like I did last night. Maybe, maybe I'm not as…twisted up inside…maybe but I thought I'd feel something significant if I'm supposed to be an Avatar."

"Don't worry, Azula." Aang said with an encouraging smile, "I never really felt any different when I first learned I was the Avatar. It just takes time."

"And Chuckles might be a bit of a grumpy bastard most of the time, at least when he's not around Bounty Babe these days anyway," Toph said and there came a few light chuckles from around the table, "But he is a good teacher. Just in the last month alone I've discovered more about the earth than I ever imagined."

"And I'm learning things about Firebending you'd never believe, Zula." Zuko added.

"I like the way he teaches." Katara said with a smile, "He kind of shows you a little bit and explains a little more, then lets you work it out for yourself. It's a good way to learn."

"You'll learn the hard way if you keep him waiting though." Zuko said and a knowing smile was shared by those seated at the table, "But he's playing with the kids at the moment. You've got time to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Perhaps a little." Azula admitted, although she felt ravenous, "What is there?"

Zuko jumped up from his chair again and walked over to a small door, flinging it open to reveal a pantry cupboard.

"I'm afraid all the sweets are gone. Someone thoroughly enjoyed the last of the fruit tarts for their breakfast." Zuko sent a pointed glance back at Mai but she turned away, feigning innocence, "Uh, there's plenty of rice, I could whip up some if you like? Or some grains."

But Azula's eyes had locked onto a shank of salted hippo-beef hanging from a hook in the back of the pantry and her stomach growled loudly as her mouth flooded with saliva.

"Actually, I…I've a sudden craving," Azula started, swallowing the building saliva threatening to spill from her lips, she stood up and walked over to the pantry.

Brushing past her brother she pulled down the meat from it's hook and with a dreamy expression on her face, raised the shank to her mouth, tearing at it with her teeth and moaning with pleasure as the salty meat flavors washed over her tongue. Swallowing the huge portion after only a few chews, Azula immediately bent her head and tore another strip from the hippo-beef with another groan of gastronomical delight. She was enjoying herself so much, Azula didn't even notice the stares of the others, not even when they broke out laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel and June sat side by side against the wall of the guesthouse on the main thoroughfare running by outside. June had little Reena sitting on her lap, toying with the girl's auburn hair while Daniel had the two year old, Gyatso sitting on his own lap. He was Bending a small ball of water between his hands, Gyatso giggling with delight as he tried to catch the blue orb dancing and twisting about Daniel's hands. June had found a new set of plain brown shirt and pants and Daniel wore his usual loincloth but the man also had an extra strip of leather tied about his head, covering his missing eyes.

"Maki, remember how Ana formed her scooter. Your movements should be the same even if you're Earthbending and you need more dust." Daniel said softly with a small smile, "And stay out of the way, Hakoda. If Ana doesn't run you down, Maki certainly will when he gets it."

The three older children were practicing in the street before Daniel and June, Ana zipping up and down past the two boys crouched atop a ball of spinning, whitish air. Hakoda stood by his brother, offering encouragement as Maki worked with his eyes closed in deep concentration. The boy made a low sweeping gesture with his hands and dust from all around sprang up from the ground. Next Maki made circular motions before himself, the dust drawing in to form a large, tightly spinning brown ball between his hands before he pushed it downwards. Opening his eyes, Maki grinned at the compressed ball of spinning dust before himself and without hesitation leapt aboard, crouching as Ana was doing atop her own air scooter. Instantly though, the boy was thrown off to land heavily on his back as the dust scooter took off up the street, dissipating quickly as it went. Ana laughed uproariously as Hakoda helped his frowning brother to his feet, glaring at his cousin as she whizzed passed them again.

"Much better, Maki. That was almost perfect. Just remember next time to keep your center low, make yourself and the scooter as one." Daniel said and Maki brightened instantly.

"Your helping him aren't you?" June whispered over to Daniel and his eyebrows shot up above the strip of leather over his eyes.

"What? Never. I've been Bending this waterball here for little Gatty." Daniel said innocently as the little boy on his lap giggled, his fingers dripping as his hand brushed the drifting blue ball yet again, "I've been far too busy to Earthbend for Maki. It was all him, or at least…that last one was."

"You are such a sucker around kids." June said with a laugh and then shrugged, "I noticed it with that tree girl. I never had much to do with them myself."

"Part of being a big brother I suppose. I never could say no to my little sisters." Daniel said with a shrug of his own, his face turned to the street where Maki was again trying to Bend dust from the ground, "Ah, fun's over I suppose. Time for me to go to work."

"What?" June started but she turned to look a moment before the door to the guesthouse opened.

Aang and Katara exited first, closely followed by Toph and then Azula who was wiping at her mouth with one hand and holding the other over her stomach.

"I really don't know why I did that. I just saw it hanging there and then I could smell it and I just," Azula was saying in a strained voice but she was interrupted by a huge belch that continued for several seconds.

Azula looked mortified as grins broke out all around.

"All right, Aunty Zula." Hakoda said, giving the blushing woman light applause.

"Dad would be proud of that one." Maki said, joining his brother in clapping his hands.

"I. I." Azula started but quickly covered her mouth as a smaller burp escaped.

"Salted beef." Daniel said without turning his head, "Several pounds of it. Don't be concerned by the changes in your appetite. You share more than Laohu's senses and instincts now."

"Ew, could you smell that?" June asked him with a grimace.

"Nope. I've been watching what's going on inside." Daniel said with a small grin. He sighed and suddenly the waterball he was Bending around his hands froze solid. The frozen ball of water he passed to Gyatso then shifted the boy into his arms and stood up, "You keep playing with that, Gatty. But it's time for you to go to Mommy and Daddy. I gotta go start teaching your Aunt."

Katara smiled as she took her son from Daniel, starting to Bend the iceball around her own hands as Ana suddenly came hurtling down the street on her air scooter.

"Morning Mom." Ana called out as she whizzed past, flying forty yards down the wide thoroughfare before she made a quick turn and just as fast flew back the other way, "Morning Dad."

"Hey guys, check out what Danny showed me." Maki called out to the adults to get their attention.

As Hakoda stepped back out of the way, his brother once again swept his arms around, drawing the dust from the ground into his hands, forming a spinning dust ball which he pushed down to the road surface.

"Alright, Maki." Hakoda said encouragingly to his brother, "You can do it now. Just like he said, be one with the ball."

As the grinning adults watched, Maki hopped lightly atop his dust scooter, wobbling a little at first and then with a speed that impressed even Aang, took off up the street.

"Yeah. I did it. I did," Maki started yelling, throwing his arms in the air in victory.

But with his arms upraised, Maki overbalanced, leaning slightly to one side and his dust scooter suddenly changed course, veering to the side and carrying him straight into the wall of the nearest house. The dust scooter dissipated, Maki giving a coughing exclamation as the breath was knocked from him on impact and he rebounded from the wall, landing flat on his back on the street again.

"Ow." they heard him wheeze as Hakoda broke into a sprint toward his brother, Ana leaping from her own scooter to land beside the prone boy. Aang and Toph were just beginning to run up as well when Maki punched his hands into the air from where he lay, "Whooo! I did it."

"Alright, bro." Hakoda cheered him, slapping his hands against his brother's, "You gotta take me next. You gotta."

Aang and Toph turned back with large grins at the boys antics, both of them shaking their heads. With a sigh of her own, June rose to her feet and passed Reena to Toph.

"Take me, Anny Toph. Take me." Reena cried out, bouncing in the young Earthbender's arms.

"Oh, no. Aunty Toph needs a big open space before she tries that one." Toph said with a grin as Reena's face fell. But the little girl brightened as Toph turned and held her out to Aang, "But I bet Uncle Twinkly Toes here will take you."

"Yay, Tinkle Toe. Take me. Go vroom." Reena yelled out, bouncing now in Aang's arms.

"Gee, thanks Toph." Aang said dryly but he smiled to the little girl in his arms, "Alright, alright. We better go now before your Mom and Dad get up or your Mommy might whack Uncle Aang with her fans."

In the blink of an eye and with only one hand, Aang created an air scooter of his own and leapt aboard with Reena, shooting away up the street, Ana creating hers again and taking off in pursuit. Katara sighed with a shake of her head as she watched her husband and daughter race each other up the street, Reena giggling madly in Aang's arms.

"Don't worry Katara." Daniel said with a grin, "He'll never change. Trust me, I know."

Katara only rolled her eyes as Daniel turned away, slipping his hand into June's and leading her a few yards away.

"I need to take Azula out to start her training. I want to start with her sense of smell." Daniel said softly, "Do you mind if I borrow Nyla for this morning? She will make a perfect guide for her."

June sighed as she looked into Daniel's face, seeing only the caring smile on his face but she raised a hand to brush his untidy brown hair from his forehead, touching the strip of leather that covered his eyes.

"I miss the way you look at me already." June said, the disappointment plain in her voice, "Will they heal?"

"No. They were given freely. It's just the way it works." Daniel said in a soft whisper, "But the way I see you will never change. What my eyes saw isn't the same as the image I hold in my heart."

"Yeah, but I miss the way your heart looked at me through your eyes." June said, wrapping her arms about the man and holding him tight, "It's ok, Danny. You should take Nyla out, she'll enjoy a hunt with you."

"We might just do that." Daniel said as they pulled apart, dropping his head down to kiss her briefly, "We should be back by lunch."

June only nodded, her face slightly sad and Daniel turned away hesitantly with a frown on his face.

"Come along, Azula." Daniel snapped abruptly, everyone blinking in surprise at the sudden change in his tone, "It's time you learned something."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You shouldn't speak to me like that. I may not live in a palace anymore but I'm not some common servant." Azula gripped, jogging a little to keep up with Daniel as he walked with long strides alongside Nyla, "And shouldn't we be riding the shirshu? That's what she's there for isn't it? Where are we going anyway?"

The village was far behind them in the distance as Daniel led them to the south toward the forests beyond the cultivated fields. For the most part Daniel had walked in silence, answering Azula's queries with grunts and monosyllables but now he paused, tuning his blindfolded face toward Azula.

"You are letting your human nature get the best of you." Daniel growled in a low tone, "Today's lesson is about shutting up and listening to the world around you. So please, do so."

Slightly offended, Azula did fall silent, at least for several more minutes until they had cleared the fields and were entering the edges of the forest with small, thin trees and shrubs growing thickly around them.

"Did I do something wrong?" Azula asked curtly to break the silence, "You seem like you're annoyed with me."

Daniel paused again, he sighed heavily before he turned to face Azula, his face tight and unreadable.

"It's nothing you've done." He growled quietly and then straightened, "Now, what do you feel Azula? Here we are, immersed in life. Around us in every direction are living, growing things. From the forest and those that dwell in it to the farms behind us. What do your senses tell you right now?"

Azula looked around at the trees, seeing the morning dew still dripping from those that stood in the shade and the shadows of the deeper forest ahead. From all around she could smell the fresh scent of the trees mingled with the smell of the mulch that littered the ground beneath the trees.

"It rained last night?" Azula suggested with a shrug.

Daniel growled softly as his brows knitted above his blindfold. Suddenly he pursed his lips, making a series of chirrups and whistles and from all around them came answering calls. Azula blinked in surprise as birds appeared in the trees all around, small furry animals scurrying about those same trees and across the forest floor. The leaf mulch beside them suddenly humped upwards and a large Mongoose-tortoise waddled slowly out from beneath the leaves, pausing to sniff at Daniel's bare feet before it wandered on it's way, it's helmet shaped shell wobbling from side to side.

"Life. Living things are all around us, from the forests to the deserts, even in the deepest trenches of the oceans where light never shines. From things the size of mountains to multitudes of beings so small we cannot even see them with our eyes. The earth is alive with life, Azula." Daniel told her as she gazed about in awe at the unconcerned animals going about their lives around them, "Firstly, you'll want to consider stop using that soap I can smell on you. Why do you think it's so rare to see the animals that exist all around us. If I can smell it, they can smell it and long before you'll ever notice them. They have long since learned the wisdom of avoiding humans."

Azula pulled her eyes from the myriad of creatures going about their business around them and turned a dry look to Daniel.

"Well, you can't expect me to go around smelling like a dung heap." she said with a touch of impatience, "Don't you bathe?"

Something about this statement caused Daniel to frown harder than before but it passed quickly and his face relaxed a moment later.

"When you've mastered the elements then bathing becomes a luxury, a pleasure instead of a necessity." Daniel growled, "But for today we need to start your training to enhance your body's natural senses. Have you noticed any changes since last night?"

Azula frowned herself now, suddenly feeling unsure.

"No. I don't feel…very different at all. I think I'm a little calmer, my dreams didn't…affect me so much but I've been getting better with those anyway. A bit at least." Azula admitted with a grimace. She still found it difficult to talk about though and changed the subject, "I did try again last night but I can't even feel the tiger anymore. You said she would replace the dragon but now I can't feel either of them. I only felt her that once when she first appeared when Aang…the Avatar brought her to me. Oh, and when you forced me to change but I can't even do that again, I tried."

"You are thinking about this the wrong way, Azula. There is no you and Laohu anymore. Only you." Daniel growled, his voice softening when Azula's face displayed her confusion, "Let me explain. Wolf and I are separate beings because we were never correctly joined but you and Laohu are the same being now. Her spirit is a part of yours just as yours is a part of hers. There is no distinction between you. You need to forget your old ways of thinking and embrace who you are and the gifts that the tigress brought with her."

"Do you mean like a sudden insatiable appetite for salted hippo-beef?" Azula asked with another grimace, remembering her craving at breakfast.

"Even though Wolf and I are separate, we share one another's senses, our abilities, our behaviors and yes, even our appetites…amongst other things." Daniel's face grew tight but his voice softened further, "I have grown…close…to one of our group. I care for her more than I ever imagined I would for another person. And because Wolf and I are just as close, he loves her as I do."

"You know, I may have only known you a few days," Azula said, raising an eyebrow, "But you don't exactly strike me as, uh, boyfriend material. I mean…you don't seem the type."

To her surprise, Daniel chuckled softly at this.

"That's understandable. I didn't see it coming myself." Daniel said, he slipped his pack from his shoulders and drew a thin strip of leather from it, "Now, let's begin today's exercise. I want you to focus your senses on Nyla here. She will guide you to begin with."

Daniel stepped up to Azula and started tying the strip about her head, blindfolding her as he himself was.

"You want me to stumble around the forest blind chasing the shirshu?" She asked incredulously.

"No. I want you to learn to follow you nose. The Human sense of smell is the weakest of our senses and it is this we will begin to develop in you first. You have a great rapport with animals, if only you learn to listen to them and Nyla here can teach you much so pay attention to her." Daniel said and Azula heard his footsteps crunching over the leaves as he walked away, she stepped up to Nyla's side, placing a hand on the animal's fur as she heard Daniel's voice come from somewhere nearby, "Your brother tells me you enjoy cherries. I think I remember my Uncle once saying the same in my world. Somewhere in this forest there is a small grove of cherry trees still in fruit. They will be a little tart this far into winter but that should make them easy to scent out. Nyla shall guide you part of the way but I want you to focus on your own sense of smell to guide you to them…and to avoid running into every tree you pass."

"Wait, err, how," Azula began but she could hear Daniel's footsteps already receding into the forest ahead of her and beside her the large shirshu started following.

Within ten minutes of walking and after rebounding off of what felt like the fiftieth tree, Azula was convinced the shirshu was passing as close as possible to the trees on purpose. She felt certain also that the hitching, coughing sounds the beast made every time was laughter at her expense.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the Gaang, the Kyoshi warriors and the three members of the White Lotus spent the morning training together. Only one remained sitting out, Toph's father, a business man and not a warrior anyway, Lao who was watching the children and Katara with Mai who were working together on the Firelady's movements, now that her centre of gravity had changed. June however had excused herself, taking a walk beyond the village to collect her thoughts, dwelling on the events of earlier that morning.

The once celebrated bounty hunter was thinking mostly on her and Daniel's short lived amorous episode but while she accepted that the man she cared for had temporarily lost control, frightening her slightly as his lust almost overtook him, what June mostly felt was guilt. She knew she was being foolish, Daniel had tried to explain to her that neither of them had true control of the situation but still June knew, she had pushed him into that state, her own desires almost matching that of the beast that threatened to rise from him. June wanderings took her into a grove of trees and she paused by a small creek that meandered from the direction of the great wall of Ba Sing Sa, eventually passing by the small village a mile behind her.

June stared blankly at the slowly moving waters as her thoughts, fears and her longing to be with Daniel again roiled within her. With a frustrated sigh she bent down, scooping a handful of stones up with one hand and with her other pulled her whip from her belt. With a flick of her wrist she sent one stone skipping out over the water and before it skipped for a third time her other hand flicked out, the whip uncoiling out in a flash and the silver leaves on it's end bisecting the stone just above the water. Before the ripples had settled, June sent out another stone, her whip lashing out again to cut the rock in two.

"Damn it. Why did I have to push so hard? He said it's not important and I carry on like some hormone addled teenager." June growled angrily to herself as she sliced another stone in two, the pieces splashing down into the water as she hurled another, "I mean, I want it too but mostly I just wanted to show him how much he means to me. To be with him…completely." out of stones, June hung her head and sighed again, "Surely there has to be a way."

"That sounds like love troubles to me, dear." came a voice from nearby.

Before the speaker had even finished June spun about, her whip flicking out but she blinked in surprise as it's leather coils passed through a figure sitting on the ground and sliced through a small sapling behind them.

"Oh, do mind my trees, dear." the translucent figure of a naked young woman said with a smile, "I am supposed to be their guardian after all."

"You…you're a spirit." June breathed but she tensed in readiness, whether to fight or run she wasn't sure.

The insubstantial woman on the ground laughed, her long auburn hair hanging down and covering her naked chest jumping all about from her amusement. Her eyes were the crystalline blue of the deep ocean and when she smiled something familiar nagged at June's consciousness, something she couldn't yet put her finger on.

"Of course I'm a spirit, dear girl. Hence the term nature spirit." the woman laughed again, "Oh, don't be too surprised. Not all of us are animals. Haven't you ever heard of the painted lady? I haven't heard from her in awhile myself but I understand she's quite popular these days in the Firenation."

"I, yes." June admitted, she remembered hearing the tale from Katara and some of her tension drained as she stared at the woman, "So, is this your home? I mean, what you guard?"

"Oh, yes. This and the lands around. It's not much but it's home. I don't often get visitors, certainly none worth appearing to but I saw you last night." the woman said softly, "You were with the Nomad. Is that the man you were complaining about a moment ago?"

"No. I mean, not complaining anyway." June admitted sourly and turned to sit at the water's edge with a frown.

Unseen by June, pure hatred flashed across the spirit's features but her face calmed quickly, settling again into a soft smile as she rose to drift out into the water before the brooding woman on the bank. The spirit stood half submerged in the slowly moving water and gave June a sympathetic look.

"You know, it's been a long time since my mortal life but I remember the ups and downs of love." she said to June in a quiet voice, a friendly smile of her face, "Why don't you tell me what's troubling you. I promise, it will go no further than my creek. Besides, my nearest neighbors are a Badger-mole spirit in one direction and a Hog-monkey in the other. Hardly great conversationalists."

More of June's tensions fled as she laughed at the image of this young seeming woman sitting down to tea with the spirits of these large animals and the woman laughed with her, drifting over to sit beside June on the bank.

"Well, they're company at least if not that great at gossip but all of us spirits have heard of the great and terrible Nomad." the spirit woman raised her eyebrows in disbelief as she continued, "With all that he's done I'm surprised at all that anyone could love that monster."

"He is not a monster." June said emphatically, glaring at the woman beside her. But her voice softened as she turned to gaze at the water before her, "He isn't. He thinks he has a monster inside of him but I'm starting to have doubts that. If you knew him like I do and saw what he was like this morning you'd agree." unseen again by June the woman beside her narrowed her eyes angrily but June only continued, her voice softening further, "He's afraid he's a monster but he's not. His heart was broken and I think that left him broken too. He's tried to isolate himself from all the negative aspects of himself for so long I think he's just created the monster in his mind to cope with it. But this morning, when his control was slipping I called out and he stopped straight away and in his eyes, what he fears is the monster, looked back at me the same way he does. He was so ashamed of himself and I just know he's out there now trying to think of ways he can make it up to me. I told him he doesn't need to but," June smiled wistfully, "that's why I love him so much. He's always thinking of me."

"He…he has opened his heart to you so much already?" the spirit woman said in an incredulous tone. As June turned to her with a frown the woman quickly smiled again and shrugged, "I mean, that doesn't exactly fit the image of the Nomad."

"Well, he and the Nomad weren't exactly the same. Danny is his own man now." June said with a pointed look before she turned back to the creek with a pensive frown, "I think the Nomad was everything Danny fears about himself. His anger mainly, pure hate and rage, willing to do those things that most of us would never dream of doing. But I also think that's just a part of Danny, not some monster raging inside him. I just wish there was a way I could maybe make him see that, to tame that beastly side of him."

June sighed heavily again, kicking her bare feet in the water before herself and briefly enjoying the cool splash it raised against her skin.

"You know, my dear. This…Danny sounds like a man I once knew and a good man with a beast in his heart is nothing new to this world." The ghostly woman at June's side said softly, her own blue eyes staring pensively into the water, "There may be a way. A way I can help you tame that beast and at the same time show your man he has no need to fear hurting you anymore."

June's head snapped up as she turned to stare at the other woman, a small nagging suspicion in her heart pushed aside by the burgeoning hope that filled her being.

"H…how? What do you mean exactly?" June asked, barely controlling the tremor in her voice.

The spirit drifted away from June, apparently lost in thought while a wicked grin passed briefly over her face but when she turned back, facing June over the water once more, she smiled sweetly.

"From what you say, I gather that when you excite your young man's physical desire you generate a powerful emotional response as well. So that would be the place to begin." the woman said quietly as she drifted closer, "What if I told you there was a way, temporarily at least, to give you the same strength and speed as the Nomad. That in this way you could safely have your little…romantic interlude without fear of getting damaged."

"But…but Danny says it's not important to him. I only wanted to because, well, I wanted to but also to show him how much I love him." June said hesitantly, her hope wavering, "But I don't think making love will solve all our problems. He needs to deal with who he is before he can move forward."

"And that's just it, my dear. Master the man physically and you'll open his mind and his heart to the possibilities." the spirit woman said quietly as she began to drift slowly around June, whispering now into the other woman's ears, "Or the alternative is to wait for him to work out these little problems of his. Months and months of talking with the occasional cuddle but it could be years before you can show him the depths of your love for him. Years before you can expect anything more than a chaste kiss now and then and if in that time he realizes your relationship interferes with or distracts him from his grand plans…"

The spirit woman left these words hanging in the air and June shook her head in denial.

"No. No. Danny wouldn't do that. He told me so, he loves me." June protested but her words sounded weak in her own ears.

For she knew, Daniel had said it again and again, reaffirming it just that morning and she heard his voice rise from her memory from moments after he had sacrificed his eyes for Mai and her baby, "To know that you are all well and whole. I would pay any price." She had not known the man all that long but June knew he was true to his word, Daniel would do whatever it took to complete his quest and save the world, sacrifice anything, even his heart's greatest desire. Within her own heart, June felt an growing emptiness she had not experienced since the loss of her father, long ago.

"What…what did you mean?" June asked in a wavering voice, she stared ahead into the water and behind her the spirit woman's cold grin grew wide, "How will making love with Daniel help him learn to control the darker side of himself?"

"Oh, deary. It's not about the love making. But when he discovers he cannot subdue you through violence the only thing left open to him will be his heart." The spirit woman said sweetly, now drifting around to face June with a warm smile, "It will not give him control over his beast but rather take it's control over him away. By doing this you would do a great thing for him, for his family and for the world."

But June frowned, still feeling doubts even as the hope flared in her heart again. She knew it would be a great thing if Daniel could control himself when he unleashed his powers but still the doubts persisted.

"I don't know. I've seen Danny fight a demon and do some pretty wild things." June said, turning her frown onto the other woman, "How exactly would you give me this power to fend off Danny when he looses control?"

"Oh, that's easy, dear. All of us spirits know now that the Nomad is made up of a human and a nature spirit, just like the Avatars of Nature of old. I could do the same for you, a temporary mutual connection between us." the woman said nonchalantly but she raised her hands calmly at June's shocked expression, "I know it sounds strange, even frightening, my dear but it would be a loose connection at best and no one need ever know I was there. With your living spirit and my direct link to the power of the lifeforce of the world, you could be just as strong as him for the short time we are joined. Once you have subdued this side of him that he fears so much, our work will be complete and I will leave. Although, you are both more than welcome to drop by with a thank you afterwards." the woman drifted closer, whispering almost seductively into June's ear, "All that you wish for can come to be if only you let me in."

"But," June hesitated still, a touch of fear now in her heart, "I saw him fight a demon and Aang said when he saved us from the spirit world, Danny fought Fate to a standstill. How could I match that?"

"He…he did?" The spirit asked surprised, a touch of doubt on her own face but she covered it quickly with another comforting smile, "But, dear, he won't be seeking to destroy you, it will be his desire for you that drives him. First make him loose control of his lust and then force him to take control back with his heart. You can do this for him but only if you let me share my power with you. Only if you let me in."

"I, I still don't know." June said even as she felt her resistance crumbling, "It doesn't seem right."

"Oh, sweet, sweet girl. You wanted to show him your love with your body but you know that is not the way." the spirit woman drifted closer still, her deep blue eyes filling June's vision, seeming to capture and hold her eyes, "But how much more would he love the woman who gave him control over the monster inside of him? How much more deeply could you express your love by giving him this? Only you can do this sweet girl, with my help. Only if you let me in, June, let me in."

June's resistance crumbled away, her mind strangely calm under those blue on blue eyes that were at once frighteningly familiar and comfortingly warm at the same time.

"I, I love him so much. I want to do…anything to help him." June said, her voice distant and strange even to herself, "What do I have to do?"

_YOU'VE ALREADY DONE IT._ the woman's voice boomed throughout June's being, cold laughter ringing in he ears.

Suddenly the eyes were gone from before her but she could not see the creek she sat next to nor the spirit woman who had been there as well a moment ago. Her sight was rapidly receding, her eyes like two distant points of light still falling away and all about June was only swirling darkness.

_What…what's happening? _June asked in fear, shocked to find she had no true voice, only the sound of her own thoughts.

_Pathetic woman. I see from your memories that Danny already warned you about Spiritbending like this yet your emotions were so easy to twist to my will. I'd say my Danny Boy has a taste for stupid women but then, that would be a bit unfair on myself now, wouldn't it?_ cold, cackling laughter echoed in the darkness surrounding June and she drew tightly in on herself from the malice within it, _Haven't you worked it out, June? I only changed my appearance slightly. It's Reena, bitch and I'm here for what's mine. Through you I'm going to do to Danny what he did to me. First I'm going to destroy everything he loves and holds dear and then I'm going to destroy him. I've got a nice surprise in store for him so sit back and enjoy the show. Scream if you like, it won't help any but feel free. You are mine now._

Cold, numbing fear flooded June's being as she came to understand just what had happened and what was yet to come. She knew she would be sobbing with pain and regret except that her eyes, her body, were no longer hers.

_Danny, please, I'm so sorry. I've made a terrible mistake._ June called with all her might but her only answer was Reena's cold laughter. Panic began to take hold, _Help me, Danny. Please, help me._

Beside the small creek, June had apparently been sitting quietly, staring blankly at the water for several minutes. Now the woman looked up with a cold smile and rose slowly to her feet. With a sweep of her arm the water in the creek rose up, coiling and twisting about in the air before her before she clenched her hands and the water froze solid, catching many small fish and water plants within it. With a high, cold laugh, Reena shattered the ice with a gesture and turned to look toward the village of Podeck in the distance.

"Now to set the bait within the trap." even June's voice had altered to match that of Reena's, the woman's eyes and face just as twisted by the madness of the one possessing her, "Then when you come to spring the trap, my love, my sweet Danny Boy, then I will have my revenge."

Still cackling with twisted, excited laughter, Reena blurred into the distance, racing quickly toward the village and leaving June's whip laying discarded on the creek's bank.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula had been overjoyed by her success. Faintly at first she had scented that sweet yet tart smell of slightly overripe cherries and even after Nyla had stopped moving, forcing Azula to forge ahead on her own, she had followed the steadily growing smell (only rebounding from several more trees) until she had found herself almost overwhelmed by the scent from all around her.

Her blindfold was whipped away and Azula blinked in the sudden bright sunlight, her eyes quickly adjusting to reveal the dozen or more wild cherry trees all about her. Although she felt extremely pleased with herself at this minor achievement, Azula displayed only a small smug smile. Daniel however, faced her from several feet away with the same scowl he had displayed earlier.

"Congratulations. You found a stinking grove full of half rotted fruit anyone could find with their nose if they but tried." Daniel growled at her, "Now we shall go back to the edge of the forest and you can do it again. Without Nyla this time."

"Oh, come on." Azula complained in a disbelieving tone, swinging her arms out to indicate the trees about them, "It took nearly half an hour's walking before the wind shifted and then I caught a whiff of these. You can't tell me your nose is that much better than everyone else's. Not even an animal could smell that from all the way back there."

"You claim to know so much. The brilliant, prodigal Firebender. Pah." Daniel growled scornfully, he stepped forward until his blindfolded, scowling face was inches from Azula's, "Compared to me, you're a moron, Azula. A babe lost in the woods. You've always been a spoiled little princess, even on your island, after you lost all else, you raised and cared for those animals because you thought you'd finally found something with less than you. Something weaker than you and above all else, that is what gives you the greatest pleasure. I should know, I was once the same."

"How dare you." Azula spat angrily, upset more at the truth in the man's words, "You know nothing about me. What I've been through."

"I know everything about you, Azula." Daniel's growl grew low and menacing, somehow his blindfolded gaze boring into her, "Did you think an image of your mother to be the only thing the Nomad pulled from your mind. I know all that you've ever done and ever was done to you."

Azula felt her heart pounding with rage in her chest, thinking about this man, this creature who had invaded her most private memories. With a snarling growl of her own, Azula stepped back a pace and in one fluid motion pulled her sai from their loops at her back, swinging the already glowing metal around toward Daniel. But her hands barely made it past her sides before she found their tips pointed at her own throat, Daniel hands gripping her wrists painfully. Her anger slipped at the realization that she'd never even seen him move and the last of her rage drained away completely as he stepped close again, his furious face only an inch from her own.

"Do not waste my time and do not take me for a fool, Azula. Stop acting the part of the princess and start being who you are. What you were born to be." Daniel's low growling voice left her mesmerized and trembling in his grip, "Until you can start acting for your family instead of for yourself, give yourself fully to the world, you will never become a true Avatar. You will never be redeemed for the things you have done."

As Daniel spoke, the angry growl in his voice continued even as he stopped speaking and the sai dropped from Azula's nerveless fingers as she gave a quiet whimper, although whether from his bone crushing grip about her wrists or the intensity of his ferocious, blind glare, Azula could not tell. As the soft sound escaped her lips, Daniel's face softened and he released her hands, stepping back before he held out his own, Azula's sai leaping up from the ground to his grip. He flipped them about in his hands and held them out to her.

"Forgive me. I have invested a great deal of trust in taking this chance on you, Azula and I would not see it wasted. You have shown great potential thus far." Daniel said apologetically but his scowl quickly returned as she accepted her sai from him, "You must try to understand. Somehow I need to forge you into what Wolf and I have spent centuries try to make of ourselves and we have less than a year to do this. It is possible but only if you accept my training with an open mind and an open heart. Only this way will you truly become one with the Tigress, she is the path to your Avatar state."

"Well, I suppose that just makes it," Azula started with a scathing reply as she rubbed her sore wrists but stopped herself with a sigh and held up her hands in a sign for peace, "Look, I'm sorry too, ok? It's just the way I react when people get in my face. But really, you shouldn't have said those things, or they way you said them."

"I know." Daniel said gruffly by way of reply, a ghost of a grin on his face, "Fighting our natures is the hardest battle to win. It is in our blood, Azula. You and I are hunters, warriors. We thrive on conflict as our bodies do on the air we breath. It is that which sustains us and helps us grow. That is what makes the Avatar of Nature just as formidable as the Avatar of Spirit but in our own special way. Now, let us return to the edge of the forest and begin the exercise again. And this time, know that yes, I could smell the cherry grove from out there. How do you think I knew it was here? I have never been inside this particular forest before. And remember also, thanks to Laohu, your nose is just as capable, if not more so, than my own."

As Daniel turned and started walking away, Azula stood in thought for a moment before she hurried to catch up, Nyla joining them to walk at the man's other side.

"So, your senses are really that good?" Azula asked as she slipped her sai back into her belt, "I mean, we must have walked at least two miles in here."

"I worked at enhancing my senses even as a boy, before I was bonded." Daniel spoke casually as he walked along, the growling tone dropping from his voice, "Once I was with Wolf and we entered this world I discovered a whole new wealth of sensation. But with the Tigress, you may well have me at an advantage."

"What do you mean?" Azula asked, her confusion plain in her light tone.

"Wolves are pack hunters. They rely on the family group acting together to seek out and hunt down their prey. The senses of the whole pack shared between them all." Daniel replied in the same casual, more relaxed tone, "But tigers are solitary hunters and so their senses are much more finely tuned to the world around them. Their great strength combined with their powerful senses make them excellent hunters. The top predators of their domains yet also it's greats guardians. This is a part of you too now, Azula. You only need let go of your old ways of thinking and accept the gifts the Tigress brought with her." Daniel paused for a moment, turning his blindfolded face toward Azula and said in a softer tone, "I want to apologize again for my earlier words to you, they were far from fair or even right. I know you are no longer the monster your father sought to create in you and truly, I admire you for the progress you have made thus far. Please, accept my teachings and soon, sooner than you might think, you will discover talents you never dreamed you could possess."

Daniel began walking again, Nyla pacing him at his side and Azula was quick to catch up again after a moments pause for thought.

"You're right, I wasn't really taking this seriously and…thank you, for your honesty, Daniel." Azula said, bowing her head respectfully.

"Sifu Daniel." he said gruffly again but turned a raised eyebrow to her with a small grin.

"Ok. Don't push it." Azula said in a warning tone, fighting to keep a small grin off her own face, "And I'm still going to kick your ass for all this one day."

"And on that day, I shall know that I have succeeded, pupil Azula." Daniel said, then his grin widened, "But you're going to have to get in line behind Toph. She called kicking my ass first."

"Hmm, I just can't imagine why." Azula said dryly and the pair shared a companionable chuckle as they walked through the forest.

They walked together beside Nyla in silence for a time, Azula surreptitiously closing her eyes on occasion and quietly scenting the air within the forest and trying to decipher what her nose was telling her. If Daniel noticed he said nothing, only keeping his faced turned to the front and walking with the ghost of a grin still on his lips. That is, until after about a half an hour's walking he suddenly stopped, slapping a hand to his chest over his heart, his face showing confusion and fear.

"Daniel?" Azula asked with a touch of trepidation at the man's sudden change, "What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right." He growled, his breathing coming in short bursts, holding his other hand out before himself, Daniel's blindfolded face quested about as though searching, "No."

The man suddenly vanished from between Azula and Nyla but only to reappear in the same spot an instant after, holding his hands up to his sightless face with disbelief written across his features.

"What's going on?" Azula insisted more urgently this time, the sight of his shaking hands unnerving her.

"My vision and the chi pathways to the village are closed to me. No mere demon could achieve this." Daniel growled softly then his head snapped about to her, his voice rising, "Stay here, Azula. You are too important to risk now."

"But I can," Azula started but she stopped as he spun to grab her by the shoulders, the fury once again on his face silencing her.

"No, Azula. Whatever threatens our family, I will be in the thick of it in moments." Daniel spat in a low grown, his voice dripping with menace. He turned away and faced the direction of the village, "And if they have hurt a single hair on the heads of those we love, they will not last long to regret it. Nyla, keep her here."

With this last barking command, Daniel vanished again, this time a long line of mulch and fallen leaves springing into the air between the trees to mark his passage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the village of Podeck, in the courtyard behind their guesthouse, Aang, Katara, Zuko and Mai were taking a break from the morning's training. The Kyoshi Warriors with Bumi and Piandao were still out on the fields surrounding the small town, training alongside Sokka, Suki and Toph. Only Iroh, Lao and the children had taken the morning to relax in the village square (Iroh and Lao resting when they could at least, the two sitting together in the shade, fanning themselves in exhaustion as the children ran to and fro about them, demanding attention). Momo had wisely chosen to hide with Appa far from the children.

In the courtyard, Zuko was just pouring a fresh cup of tea for the others when the rear door to the guesthouse banged open and they looked up to see June standing there, grinning widely at them.

"Hey, June. You're just in time to," Aang started, but his senses were suddenly screaming a warning to him and he slowly rose to his feet, his confused and worried expression shared by Katara and Zuko, "June?"

The wide eyed, grinning woman suddenly vanished, instantly reappearing behind Aang and he just as suddenly fell limply into her arms even as one of her hands twisted the flesh on the side of his neck. With a gasp the other three were instantly on their feet, Zuko unsheathing his swords and setting the metal to glowing red hot in one fluid motion, Katara drawing water from her skins and beside her, Mai rising with double fistfuls of shiruken.

"That's not June." Zuko warned the other two, his swords weaving in the air before him and leaving short trails of golden flames.

"Let my husband go, now." Katara warned, her face furious as the water she had summoned solidified about her fingers into long, thin spikes of hard ice.

Katara and Mai drew their hands back, ready to strike as Zuko edged his way around the table but the woman who looked like June and yet nothing like her kept Aang before herself as a shield, looking over his shoulder and giggling in a disjointed way.

"Oh, I wouldn't do anything too rashly now." The woman spoke in a cold voice that was definitely not June's, she dug the knuckles of her hand again into the side of Aang's neck, "He doesn't breath again until I release him. So let's all just relax and wait quietly like good little boys and girls."

Katara could see Aang's lips already turning purple and she whimpered in fear. Raising her hands she let the ice melt from them to slash harmlessly to the ground, her eyes pleading with the woman holding her husband.

"Please, whoever you are." Katara said in a trembling voice, "Don't hurt my Aang. I'll do anything you want. Anything."

"Don't hurt my Aang." the woman said in a mocking falsetto, giggling at her own words before she snarled at Katara, "You're pathetic. The woman who trained me, my Aunt was a thousand times the Bender you are."

Releasing Aang's neck, the woman thrust out a hand and Katara suddenly found she could not move, not even to draw a breath. Then with a flick of the woman's wrist, Katara was lifted from the ground and flung aside to land heavily onto the long table, sliding rapidly along it's length. Without thought, Zuko dropped his swords and leapt, wrapping his arms about Katara only to be dragged along the table's length with her but he rolled as they neared the end and as they dropped to the ground he managed to position himself so that she landed safely atop him. Mai breathed a sigh of relief at the sight but she turned instantly back with an angry glare to the woman who held Aang.

"Who are you?" Mai demanded, brandishing her blades again, "What do you want here, demon?"

The woman's demeanor suddenly changed again, smiling warmly as she raised her hand again but only to tap a forefinger against the side of Aang's neck. The man's body remained limp but he drew a loud, shuddering breath and from the other end of the courtyard, Katara gave a sigh of relief at the sight as Zuko helped her to her feet.

"Of, course. Where have my manners been? I'm wearing the body of this simpering bounty hunter so of course you don't know me. Does this help?" Still smiling sweetly, the woman raised her open hand, sliding it down her face and as the others watched her features changed. June's long, midnight black hair seemed to recede to a little above her shoulders, changing to auburn as it went and the woman's face softened, becoming rounder, her eyes changing last from light grey to deep, ocean blue. The others stared aghast at this new face, recognizing it both from visions that Daniel had shown them and the much younger version they'd seen playing outside only moments before, "My name is Reena, Aunt Mai and as to what I want? I want to kill the monster who murdered your son. That one right there in your belly. He was one of only two I ever would have considered for a husband, both of them if I'd had my way but in one fell swoop, Danny Boy took it all away. He destroyed my life and now, I'm going to return the favor."

The other three could only stare in shocked horror at the woman who clutched Aang's paralyzed body to her chest. Reena threw back her head, her high, cold laughter ringing out and when she lowered her face she looked toward the wall of the guesthouse, her eyes seeing what the others could not.

"And here comes my sweet lover now. Trying so hard to be like the Daddy he failed so long ago." Reena said mockingly as a cold grin spread across her face, "Let him come and then the fun shall truly begin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka, Suki and Piandao were working alongside two Kyoshi Warriors each, attacking and defending themselves from a barrage of human shaped and sized stone figures that Toph was Bending across the ground toward them.

"Bwahahaha. Bow before my mighty rock minions." Toph yelled out cheerfully as she sent another dozen stone dummies out at the Warriors, "Quake in fear weaklings, for I am Melonlord."

"Toph, will you take this seriously?" Sokka gripped as he, Sanna and Ty Lee cut down the stone figures coming at them, "This is important training."

"Only to you, Meatbag." Toph called back with a wide grin and stopped with her hands on her hips, "Hey, a girl's gotta have some fun in this," but Toph suddenly paused, turning her face to the south with a confused expression, "What?"

Before anyone could react a line of dust and shattered cabbages rose from the ground reaching all the way back to the south and past them into the village itself. A moment later a roaring gust of wind washed over the Warriors, knocking all of them from their feet. Only Toph, encasing her own feet in stone a moment before the blast of wind, managed to stay upright and she was sprinting for the village the instant it had passed, small pillars of earth punching up beneath her feet and speeding her along.

"Something's wrong. We gotta move people. MOVE." Toph yelled as she hurtled away, the fear she felt evident in her voice.

For Toph had felt Daniel's approach an instant before he had flashed passed them, her own fears growing at the desperate terror she felt suffusing the man's entire being.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara, Mai and Zuko stared in disbelieving silence at the auburn haired woman wearing June's body as she stared in silence herself, not at them but with expectation at the rear of the guesthouse. Aang remained limp, though they had seen they man's dart about under his closed lids, Katara especially grateful that Reena had not arrested his breathing once more. But all three watchers dived for cover as the rear wall of the guesthouse suddenly exploded outward with an explosive crash, although, before the dust and debris had even finished raining down, they raised their heads to see a gaping hole taking in half the wall of the house and turning the other way, they saw Daniel, holding Reena in the air before himself with one hand gripped about her throat. Seeing Aang now laying at Daniel's feet, Mai flashed over, her arms blurring as she administered the chi release move as she had learned and then grabbing the unmoving Airbender's shoulders to drag him away. Zuko and Katara hurried over to help and they watched as the fury on Daniel's face dissolved, his mouth hanging open in utter disbelief.

"No. You can't be. This…it's impossible." Daniel breathed in barely a whisper as he lowered the still grinning woman to the ground, his hand slipping from about her neck to hang limply at his side, "W…why have you done this to June? Reena, how can this even be?"

"Oh, Danny. That face sucking freak, Koh sent me the same time as you and it's taken all this time for me just to find you again. But never mind the how, I'm here now. I've missed you so much, my Danny." Reena purred, stepping forward she wrapped her arms about the unresisting man, pressing her lips to Daniel's.

As Reena's lips moved hungrily against his unresponsive mouth, a touch of a frown creased Daniel's brow and he reached up to push her roughly away.

"Get out of her, Reena. Stop doing this to June, now." Daniel growled softly, he held his hands out before himself pleadingly, "You're behaving like a demon. The Reena I knew would never possess another like this. This is wrong, you know it is wrong."

"As wrong as you murdering Kuzon? As wrong as me laying, broken in the spirit forsaken hells of this world, suffering as you waged your precious war? As wrong as you rejecting me yet again? For this whore of a bounty hunter?" Reena demanded angrily, then her expression abruptly changed, pouting at Daniel like a spoiled child, "For spirits sake, Danny. My brothers used to follow her around like sick puppies, it was disgusting and you're seriously telling me you'd rather have this whore over me? Well, I don't think I really want you to have her back."

Daniel's face was tight and unreadable below his blindfold as Reena turned her back on him and the others, folding her arms across her chest. Mai and Zuko exchanged worried but bemused glances at the sight before them as Katara helped an unsteady Aang to his feet.

"Daniel. She said she's going to," Mai hissed in a warning but Daniel's hand flew up, his open palm silencing her as his face never turned from Reena's back.

"There's something wrong with you, Reena. I can see it in your aura." Daniel said softly, his hands held out pleadingly again, "The transition from our world to here left me…damaged…but I had help. Let me help you, let our family here help you, Reena. We can be together, whatever you want, just let June go. Leave her now and we can help you."

For a moment it almost seemed Daniel had touched a chord within the woman, Reena's arms dropped to her sides and she dropped her head before turning slowly around.

"Do you mean it, Danny? We can be together, just like it used to be?" Reena's eyes grew large, moisture threatening to spill from them as she spoke but as she finished her lips parted in a slow grin even as her eyes glared again at Daniel, "Do you really think I'm an addle minded moron, Daniel? You don't want me, you want your shirshu riding slut. And besides, I didn't come here for the love of you. I hate you. With all my heart and soul, my entire being hates you and I'm going to make you suffer just as I have."

Katara, Aang and Zuko saw Reena lunge in their direction before both she and Daniel seemed to transform into a pair of battling whirlwinds for the space of several heartbeats and when they just as suddenly stopped, Katara jumped as the waterskins on her back exploded.

But Mai saw more, she reacted the moment she saw Reena lunge, dropping deep into the moment instinctively and preparing to strike but Daniel was much faster. As the air around Mai turned dark as night and as cold as the artic tundra, the noonday sun shrank down to a tiny twinkling star in the sky and she knew she was deeper into the moment than she had ever been before. Yet before her, Daniel and Reena moved so fast they still blurred in her eyes, Reena fighting savagely and trying to make her way toward Mai and the others while Daniel fought to block her. Daniel only sought to divert or block Reena's strikes while she was holding nothing back, glaring hatefully at Daniel as her hands flashed across, fingers curled like claws. As she made one particularly vicious swipe of her hands, Daniel made no move to block, one set of Reena's nails leaving four deep cuts across his chest but as her hand finished it's swipe, Daniel's flashed across, slapping her hard across the face and then his other hand struck out, his open palm catching her in the chest and sending Reena flying back into the courtyard wall. Reena groaned as she dropped out of the moment standing against the wall with her head bowed and Daniel looked horrified with himself.

"I…I'm sorry, I," Daniel started.

But Reena's head snapped up wearing a cold grin and she reached out with both hands, fingers again curled into claws and behind Daniel, Katara's waterskins exploded. The water sprayed out and up into the air before it rushed toward Daniel and Reena, spiraling into long, thin spikes of frozen water as it flew. Not moving out of the way or to defend himself, Daniel leapt atop Reena, covering her with himself. Several of the spikes pattered harmlessly against his ever-present silver backpack but most impaled themselves in Daniel's lower back and thighs.

With fresh horror, Katara reached out with her own Bending and drew the spikes from Daniel, melting them back into water and casting it to the ground. A grunt was his only response as Reena's hands came up, caressing his face as her blue eyes darted about his blindfolded features.

"You always did like playing the hero, Danny. I've heard all about your accomplishments in the spirit worlds and here. I see that you gave your eyes for our little Kuzon over there and in this whore's mind I see it's all to make up for what you did to him." Daniel's face was blank as Reena spoke soft and sweetly, now she raised her face to his again, she pressed her body against his, running her tongue over his lips and across his cheek to his ear with a soft groan, "But don't you see, Danny? This isn't our family and no matter what you do for them, you can never be redeemed for what you did to my Kuzon. To me, Danny." again her tongue slipped between her lips, tracing the lines of the man's ear, darting within for a moment as she gave another moan like a woman lost in the throe's of passion before she whispered in a seductive tone, "You can't be redeemed Danny because I will never, ever forgive you. I am going to destroy you but before I do, I want to give you a taste of what you always wanted."

Reena, pressed June's body more urgently against Daniel's as he stood stiffly before her, a deep, angry frown on his face. His arm flashed up, pushing Reena against the wall behind her with his forearm and pinning her there. Reena only grinned into Daniel's scowling face.

"Get out of her." Daniel growled in a low, threatening tone, "Leave June now and I can help you."

At that moment, Toph, Sokka, Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors filled the hole smashed through the guesthouse's wall and like the other four in the courtyard, stared in amazement at the sight before them. Reena smiled brightly, although her glaring eyes remained cold and cruel even as she raised a hand to wave.

"Hello Mom, Dad, Aunty Sanna. And look, Danny, you've gathered all the old fogies together. I see your Mom, Ty Lee and Koko and Lenka. Manny too. Tell us Manny, have you told my Aunt how much you want to get your hands into her panties yet?" Reena laughed coldly as Sanna turned to look incredulously at a deeply blushing Manny but Reena had already turned back to look at the man pinning her to the wall, "You never could fight your own battles. Now you've lined up the whole old crowd like koala-lambs to the slaughter. You were always such a coward, Danny."

"What the hell is going on?" Sokka asked the world in abject disbelief, staring at his fully grown daughter and the obvious, twisted madness in her wildly glaring eyes.

As shocked as Suki was too at the sight, her blood ran cold as she spied the bright silver, skull shaped hairpiece set in Reena's auburn hair. Daniel again held his hand out with the palm open, crossing over the arm pinning Reena and indicating to the others to stay where they were.

"No on make a move against her. She has every skill I possess and more." Daniel spoke clearly, not turning from Reena's leering face, "Reena, you don't want to hurt them. Let us help you."

"You silly boy, they're not our family, remember? I don't care about them but I'm glad you brought them. Now they get to see your downfall." Reena said, her voice still dripping with sweetness but her glaring eyes began to look triumphant as her twisted grin grew wider, "And I don't need their help, Danny and certainly not your's. You see, I've had help and now nothing and no one is going to be able to help you."

Reena's eyes suddenly flashed brightly, like miniature purple suns that lit up the courtyard, casting deeper shadows than the yellow sun in the sky. The effect on Daniel was instantaneous, those standing just inside the broken guesthouse saw his lower stomach suddenly distend outward, as though something within was trying to punch it's way out. He stumbled a step away from Reena and threw back his head, giving a roar of pain to the sky that caused all the others around to slap their hands to their ears even as Daniel slapped his own to his stomach and collapsed to the ground. Apart from Daniel's earsplitting shout of pain, the others felt nothing from the now fading burst of purple light in Reena's eyes, all except one.

Ever since healing Daniel's horrific self inflicted injuries while trying to make himself an Avatar, for a week now Katara had been experiencing a niggling ache in her wrists. Now as Daniel roared with pain, Katara gasped as the feeling returned with force, pain stabbing at her wrists before shooting up her arms and exploding in her chest like liquid fire. Then before she could react it continued, racing up into her head and white hot pain burst behind Katara's eyes. As Daniel dropped to the ground curling into a tight ball, Katara slapped her hands to her head and with a shriek almost as piercing as the man's roar, she too collapsed.

"Katara!" Aang cried, catching his wife before she could slam into the ground, lowering her gently as Katara began to convulse violently, her eyes rolling wildly, "Katara, no!"

"MOMMY!" came Ana's terrified scream and Sokka, desperate though he was to run to his sister's side himself, barely grabbed the sobbing young girl as she struggled through the group crowded together at the back of the guesthouse, "Let me go. Mommy!"

Deep purple blotches, like bruises that slowly grew as Aang watched, broke out all over Katara's body and her convulsions began to settle but still she trembled from head to foot as her eyes rolled up and she slipped into unconsciousness. Everyone looked in horror from Katara to Daniel, who now sported similar marks although his entire abdomen was already bruised a deep, unnatural purple. Reena however, was staring at Ana in mystified shock.

"Mai?" the woman in June's body breathed and then her eyes locked on to the other children being held back by Iroh and Bumi.

Reena seemed mesmerized, her face for once slack and expressionless as she stared at her own younger self in Iroh's arms with her young brothers standing either side of the man.

"YOU!" roared a multitude of voices, Aang rising from where he crouched next to his wife and rounding on Reena, his eyes and tattoos glowing brightly, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE?"

Reena's head snapped around, her cold grin returning even in the face of Aang's threatening glare.

"Uh ah, Uncle Aang. You don't want to go getting all glowy on me right now. Especially since you're the only one who might, and I do mean might, be able to save her. If you act soon." Reena said cheerfully and the glows in Aang's eyes winked out as he turned to look back at his wife with desperate eyes. Reena turned away to look down at Daniel on the ground before her, still clutching at his stomach, the purple stain creeping slowly up to his chest, "Do you feel it eating you up, Danny? Tearing away your control? But I have to say, I cannot believe you would let Katara try to heal this kind of poison. I told Fate myself how it should be altered just for you and now look what's happened to poor Aunt Katara. You've sunk lower than I ever imagined, Danny, letting her contaminate herself with that."

"How could…you…work…with Fate." Daniel struggled out weakly through teeth clenched in pain, "You're…insane, Reena…but still…we can…save,"

"Oh, shut up." Reena growled at the man, dropping to her knees beside him, her fist lashed out and Daniel's head rocked from the blow.

Suddenly, Reena's hand flashed up and caught a copper colored fan from the air, without raising her eyes from Daniel and with an almost imperceptible flick of her wrist it shot back to it's source, striking Koko in the centre of her padded chest armor and knocking her back into the others behind her. The other Kyoshi Warriors, also ready with weapons in hand, had been about to launch their own attacks but now they paused, cautioned by the woman's blinding speed. Reena however paid them no mind, only slipping a hand about Daniel's throat and rising to her feet, lifting the man easily off the ground with one arm extended before her.

"I will give you all five minutes. Do you understand? Five minutes to get those children out of this village. All of you are free to leave but this murderer is mine." Reena snarled loudly, then drew her arm in, glaring into Daniel's blindfolded face, "I will leave the choice of how you die to you, Danny. You see, I brought some friends with me and if you come to me, surrender yourself to me, then I will be thoroughly satisfied and call my little friends off. Otherwise in five minutes time I will raze this village and everyone in it to the ground. I will be waiting one mile to the west. Your choice, Danny. Everyone or just you."

With barely any effort, Reena flung Daniel away and he flew across the courtyard to smash into the opposite wall, dropping down to the ground and curling up into a ball again. Then with a last bright grin at the others in the courtyard, Reena rose into the air and flashed away to the west. The moment the woman was gone, Aang rushed to Daniel's side.

"Daniel, I don't know what to do. The Avatars don't know what this poison is." Aang cried desperately, but Daniel remained curled into a tight ball, "Please, Daniel."

Aang reached out to shake Daniel but the moment his hands touch the man he cried out, the ground beneath them lurched and the stone wall beside them suddenly shattered, masonry and plaster raining down. Daniel uncurled slightly, turning his pain etched features toward Aang.

"Don't…touch me. Contaminate. Can't…control." as if to emphasize his point, Aang scurried backwards as intense heat radiated from Daniel, little sparks leaping from the flagstones around him as those beneath the man cracked loudly. Daniel turned his face toward where Katara lay with Zuko and Mai at her sides, extending a hand toward her, "Is not…physical poison…spirit…energy. Zuko…help. Energy…cannot be…destroyed…but changed."

Aang stared wide eyed a moment and then scurried further back as a terrible freezing wind now seemed to be radiating from the man on the ground, frost quickly forming on the stones and rubble around him. Daniel curled up tightly again with a louder groan of pain, trembling as the very air began to condense and freeze against his skin. Leaping back to his feet, Aang hurried back to Katara's side, grabbing Zuko roughly by the shoulders.

"Help me, Zuko." Aang struggled to keep his voice level as he stared desperately at his friend, "Help her, please."

"Just tell me what to do." Zuko said with a quick nod.

Aang jumped back up, Mai moving quickly aside as Aang sat down beside Katara opposite Zuko. He placed one hand quickly atop Katara's head, his thumb resting between her eyes and his other hand he placed on her chest, that thumb resting over her heart.

"Like this Zuko, hurry. I think I understand." Aang said hurriedly, glancing over at the unmoving Daniel, "He has the real poison but Katara's taken some of it's energy into herself. We can't cut it out or burn it from her but we can change it's nature, what it does. It's like Spiritbending. I can guide you but he's right, I'll need your help too."

"Anything, Aang. Anything for Katara." Zuko said, quickly placing his hands alongside Aang's then looked the other man seriously in the eyes, "Show me the way."

Both men took slow, deep breaths as their eyes slipped closed, only the tiny knots between their brows showing the intensity of their concentration as they began to send their senses delving into the unconscious woman between them. Silenced reined in the courtyard for a few moments as Aang and Zuko worked but there came a loud gasp as Daniel's entire body suddenly burst into bright light, red alongside green, both overlaid with a diseased looking purple, lasting only a few heartbeats before it faded. Immediately after, everyone within the courtyard felt intense heat again radiating from the man.

"I want my Mommy. Please, I want my Mommy." Ana sobbed in Sokka's arms, still reaching for her unconscious mother.

Sokka glanced around at the horrified and unsure faces around him, seeing too his own daughter crying quietly into Iroh's shoulder as her brothers stood white faced beside the old man. Gyatso too was crying in Lao's arms and Sokka knew it was time to take action.

"It'll be ok, Ana. Your Dad and Uncle Zuko won't let anything happen to her. They'll fix her, I promise but you have to go right now." Ana struggled weakly, protesting as Sokka passed her back to Iroh who held her tightly to his side, Maki and Hakoda putting their arms around the sobbing girl. His face becoming hard and determined, Sokka addressed the group, "Iroh, Lao, the airships aren't far to the north of here so you have time. Get the kids onto Kyoshi's and then bring both balloons back over the village. We're going to evacuate as many locals as we can. Ty Lee, get up on the roof and keep an eye out to the west. Let us know if…that woman does anything. Also, I think Daniel went south this morning so keep an eye out for Azula, she's still out there somewhere." Ty Lee nodded, the same determined expression on her face as Sokka's and as she moved quickly toward him he knew what she needed, lacing his hands together before himself. Ty Lee slipped a foot onto Sokka's joined hands and with an upward thrust from him, she flew high into the air, flipping gracefully once to land on the tiled roof of the guesthouse, then quickly running up to it's peak as Sokka looked back to everyone else, "Warriors, Master Piandao, Bumi defend the village until we get every last person out but also, let nothing happen to the Avatar or those in this courtyard. Mai," Sokka spun about, swallowing hard as he looked first to his sister with Aang and Zuko still sitting motionless beside her before his eyes rose to meet Mai's, "You're their last line of defense Mai."

Mai swallowed in fear as well but she nodded, sharing the determined expression now displayed on everyone's faces. Looking back around, Sokka felt an odd sense of pride at the sight of these, his closest friends and family and smiled at them.

"So, what are me, you and your missus supposed to be doing, General Snoozles?" Toph asked, raising an eyebrow above a pale green eye.

"We're it Toph, Suki. With Aang, Katara and your two sweethearts out if it, without Daniel too, we're the first line of defense." Sokka said bravely, suddenly finding it difficult to keep the determination on his face, "Whatever that crazy bitch out there has planned for us, we're going out there to face it head on."

"I think we're about to find out what that is." Ty Lee called out from up on the roof, shading her eyes with a hand as she gazed intently to the west, "I can't really see from this far but she's doing something. There's flashes and it looks like there's more people out there now. At least, they're people shaped and I'm not really sure what she's doing."

"Summoning." came a deep, gravelly voice and they turned to see Daniel struggling to rise to his hands and knees, one hand still gripping his stomach, "Gretches…minor demons…fodder. No true power…but strong…dangerous like…crazed animals. I have to…June."

Daniel dropped back down onto his front, the whole village shuddering as though from a violent impact but again, he struggled to rise.

"Daniel, no." Mai said with concern, hurrying over but stopped a few feet from the man as she felt the biting, numbing cold surrounding him again, "You have to rest. I can see…it…spreading on you."

Indeed, as Daniel panted with quick, shorts breaths on his hands and knees, everyone could see the purple bruise like stain had spread to cover his back as well now, tendrils of it reaching out under his skin following the lines of veins down his legs and up onto his neck.

"No…mustn't fail…you or…June." a spasm passed through Daniel and he fell again, Mai stumbling back as a gust of hot wind burst from him, "June…I'm…I have to…control,"

Daniel curled up again clutching at himself, a pain filled moan escaping between his clenched teeth.

"Alright, everyone. Take one of these." Sokka called loudly, tearing his own eyes from Daniel as the others looked to him, he tore a pouch from his belt and opened it to reveal dozens of the little blue crystals, "We don't have time for anything fancy. Just get to your positions and if anything that looks unfriendly comes into this village, cut it to ribbons. Suki, Toph, lets go."

With frightened, concerned glances at one another, everyone hurried from the guesthouse. Mai looked with concern to her husband, still positioned across from Aang over Katara, all three appearing frozen in time. She swallowed hard again when she looked back to Daniel, spasms still wracking the man's body and the earth around trembling in sympathy. On an impulse, Mai reached into the folds of her dress, drawing forth a small chip of dark wood and concentrating on it with all her might.

_Hu. Help us, Hu. Katara and Danny are dying. Demons are coming. We're all going to die._ Mai glanced about yet saw no sign of the little spirit but the chip of oak in her hands grew strangely warm, _Hurry, Hu. I don't think any of us have much time. Please, hurry._

**Just a quick note. This chapter is actually part one of the finale for Avatar: Book 5 **

**The final chapter should be along in a day or two, it's finished but just needs editing and a bit of refinement.**

**If you enjoyed what you've read (or not) please review with your comments, critisisms or any ideas you might have.**


	31. The Beginning and the End of Love

Chapter 31

Sokka, Toph and Suki raced to where the fields began just outside the village. Looking to their right they could see the distant figures of Iroh, Lao and the children just boarding the Kyoshi Island balloon, both airship's engines already powering up. Looking over to the west they saw the more distant figure of Reena, standing on a low rise and ranged about before her were masses of large, bipedal shapes. Even as they watched, there came a bright flash of purple light from Reena and a dozen more shapes appeared around her, quickly moving down to join the others.

"What are those things?" Suki asked with a light tremor in her voice.

"They ain't human, Fangirl. I can tell that much from here." Toph said, her own voice quiet and awed.

"Definitely not. Gretches, or whatever that is." Sokka said, his the only voice between them sounding clear and strong, he was looking through his small spyglass across the fields at the creatures, "They look seven, eight feet tall. Short legs but real long arms with big claws. They've got big mouths full of teeth in those heads too. This is going to be rough."

"How…how many?" Suki asked her husband, drawing up against his side.

"You don't want to know." Sokka breathed as he lowered the spyglass.

"Close to three thousand and she's still going." Toph said with a frown on her face, "Listen guys, we've always fought well together and you know I'm the big hitter out of us three. Now Suki, if I may borrow that old Kyoshi Warrior proverb, in a few minutes the shit is about to hit the fans in a big way. While their coming, I'm your biggest weapon but once they're on us, I have some ideas but you two are going to have to look out for me. The usual game plan, got it?"

"There's no Kyoshi proverb like that." Suki said but was unable to keep the grin off her face, "But I think it will be one now. Don't worry, Toph. They'll have to come through us to get to you."

"And nothing's going to get through us." Sokka said with determination. He paused and looked back to the village with a thoughtful look in his eyes, "This town is just too wide open on these plains. Toph, do you think you could,"

"Don't worry, General Snoozles. I already have something in mind." Toph said, turning back to the village and lacing her fingers together to crack her knuckles loudly, "Just in these last few weeks I've learned to see the earth like never before. Lets see if Chuckles thinks I'm still the second best after this."

Toph dropped into her low stance, her hands held before her with the palms down and for a few heartbeats nothing happened. Then flipping her hands about, clenching them into tight fists, Toph's delicate looking frame was suddenly bulging with tightly corded muscles, her arms straining to rise as though lifting a heavy burden. The ground began to shake and from the village itself loud shouts of alarm could be heard, tiles could be seen sliding from rooftops and from all about, dust sprang into the air. With sweat beginning to bead on her brow, Toph's fists punched into the air and a thick, circular wall of stone, a quarter of a mile wide and thirty feet high shot up from the ground surrounding the village. Toph dropped her arms, panting hard from the exertion but grinning with pride.

"Alright, Toph." Suki said with admiration, looking at the high wall that hid the village completely from sight, "You rock, girl."

"Yep, I'm great." Toph said with a satisfied nod at her handiwork before she turned to face their gathering enemies.

Sokka and Suki shared a chuckle at this, their fears dissipating a little. They heard a rumble in the air and turned to see the balloons quickly rising, black smoke pumping from their exhaust stacks as they powered toward the village. Sokka looked thoughtful as he and Suki joined Toph in looking back at the forces gathering in the distance.

"You know, Toph. I never liked most of your nicknames for me but I think I do like this new one." Sokka said, grinning as he looked at the gathered Gretches, "If we survive today, I'm going to get a standard made up that I can carry into battle so everyone will know it's me and quake in fear. General Snoozles."

"Yeah, that'd scare the pants off of me, General." Toph said with another grin of her own but suddenly frowned, flinging out an arm to point at Sokka, "Not literally, Meathead. Don't think I didn't feel your heart rate jump just then and don't think Suki here hasn't told us girls, your sister included, about all the times you hit her up for a three way with some girl or other in your village."

"I, I didn't…I mean," Sokka spluttered his face going a deep red, "I never said that."

"Ha. Liar. Look Mr. Thinks With His little Head. You either swing that way or you don't and don't you dare think for one minute that's all me, Mai an Zuko got going for us either. We're in love. Period. " Toph said with a grin as Sokka continued spluttering, "If you want it so bad, how about you do something for Suki and bring another guy into the mix. Then maybe she can sit back after SHE'S satisfied and enjoy watching you bend over and take one up the,"

"Uh, guys." Suki interrupted, pointing out over the fields, "Maybe we better concentrate on them now."

More grateful that he could imagine to be facing a deadly enemy, Sokka turned back to the west and the forces gathered there. They could see Reena moving about atop her small rise, the creatures before her forming into long, rough lines, bursts of lightning shooting out from the woman and striking those who apparently didn't obey or move fast enough. Already the huge creatures, the Grutches were ten deep and their lines stretched out close to a quarter mile, almost as wide as the village they faced. The three who faced these thousands just outside the high wall surrounding Podeck were grim faced but their determination seemed to radiate out from them.

"Actually, Toph. There was only that one time I made that suggestion to Suki." Sokka said quietly without turning to look at the other woman beside his wife, "I realized straight away it was the dumbest thing I'd ever said and believe me, I know I've said some dumb things."

"He spent weeks making it up to me." Suki said, leaning in to her husband's side with a sigh and a warm smile, "Flowers and sweets and taking me to dinner at exotic places almost every other day. I like it when my Sokka does something dumb. He tries so much harder afterward to make me happy."

"Just like you make me happy every day just being you." Sokka said, turning to embrace his wife and kissing her deeply, "Nothing satisfies like Suki."

"Ergh. Save it for after the battle will you." Toph griped, making a face, then cupping her hands around her mouth she yelled out, "Hey, Loopy Bitch. Get this frickin fight started before these two make me throw up! Oops."

This last thing Toph said as Reena released a huge bolt of crackling lightning into the blue sky and the hoards of Gretches before her began running forward, the ground beneath the three standing before Podeck already trembling from the monster's pounding feet.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road. Ready Toph? Suki?" both women nodded to Sokka and he reached up to touch the small blue crystal chip under his ear, "Listen up, everyone. Here they come. We'll hold them off as best we can but their going to reach you in the village eventually. Be ready and good luck to you all."

A babble of replies and good wishes came back through the crystals they wore and though fear still coursed through them, Sokka and Suki drew their swords, dropping into ready stances as Toph took a few steps ahead of them, dropping into her own low stance, her blind eyes glaring at the oncoming army of beasts.

"Come get some." Toph growled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Do you see her, Zuko?_ Aang said, _Can you see her spirit fully now?_

_I see, my friend. I can see that stuff too. _came Zuko's reply, _Are you sure you know what to do?_

_I think so, _Aang replied in return, _We can't remove it so we have to make it a part of her. We have to be fast now but careful._

The two men were barely aware of each other's physical forms now and between them, Katara was a living network of glowing, pulsing lines of vibrant, bright blue energy. Seen as a whole, the glowing lines of energy made up the woman but by focusing their senses tightly, Zuko and Aang could see that beneath the surface lines, the energy that was Katara split and branched into thousands of smaller lines, each branch splitting again, the lines of flowing energy growing smaller and smaller as far as they could see. And beginning at Katara's hands, purple energy, flowing like oily, stained water followed the lines of energy up her arms to her centre, reaching up into the woman's head and down to surround another ball of brightly glowing white lines in Katara's abdomen.

_It's trying to get into her womb. Our baby. I can stop the spread, Zuko but you will need to start the process._ Aang said hurriedly, _Start where it began, in her hands. Take some of her energy and the poison into yourself, then you have to force the poison to become the same as her energy. It will become easier as you go but please Zuko, hurry._

Without replying, Zuko bent to the task. He could see Aang's light, blue white energy flowing into Katara and the creeping purple halted it's advance over her glowing blue. Reaching out himself, Zuko took up some of the blue energy and again to take some stained by the purple threads. Katara's blue was warm, soft and pulsing gently while the Purple stained lines were ice cold and yet burned in his mind's grip. Focusing with all his being, Zuko channeled his own energy into the purple glows, trying to change it to be more like Katara's gentle warmth. He was afraid for the woman before him but his determination drove him on, for Zuko loved Katara almost as much as his own wife and fiancée and he intended to make sure she survived that he just might tell her that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula was getting impatient with waiting, standing around in the forest. Idly kicking at the leaf mulch under her feet she turned and scowled at the silent shirshu standing nearby.

"I know he told you to keep me here but I need to know what's going on." Azula said testily with her hands on her hips. Then raising one hand she ignited a jet of blue fire above her palm and grinned at Nyla, "What's to stop me from setting fire to your tail and running off while you dance about? Hmm?"

Nyla turned her eyeless face toward Azula and her jaws parted slightly, the shirshu's long, thin tongue shooting out and snapping in the air next to the woman's ear. Azula blinked in surprise and rubbed at a few spots on the side of her head that were rapidly numbing from drops of Nyla's specialized saliva.

"Oh. Fine then." Azula griped, drawing her sai from her belt to twirl them about her fingers idly, "It's not like I'm some precious porcelain doll he needs to hide away. I can fight and damn well too, so why,"

Azula paused in surprise as a little girl suddenly appeared standing before her, wearing a plain light green dress and her brown hair held up by a band she recognized as belonging to June.

"You're that little tree spirit Mai told me about." Azula said quietly as she took in the obviously terrified features of the girl, "What's wrong?"

Hu dashed forward, grabbing Azula by her shirt and staring up at the woman with her wide, dark green eyes.

"Mai trouble. Danny, pretty Tara hurt, dying. All in danger. Demons coming, lots of demons." Hu babbled quickly and Azula's golden eyes went wide as she listened, "Hu bring army. Avatar must lead army."

"Mai? Katara's dying?" Azula asked the little girl incredulously, "But, Avatar Aang's there with them isn't he?"

"Not Aang. He an Ooko try an save Tara. But Danny die, everyone die if pretty Avatar don't come." Hu insisted. Taking a step back, Hu flung out a hand to point deeper into the forest and Azula turned to stare wide eyed as the little girl continued, "New, pretty Avatar must lead our army. We go, now."

As Azula stared in amazement, hoards of creatures made their way through the trees toward them, Nyla turning to sniff at the air as they came. She recognized saber toothed Moose-lions, Boar-q-pines, Platypus-bears, Wolf-bats and a whole host of other creatures and striding along before them all was the huge black and white spirit animal that had saved Azula from falling the night before but even more strangely, beside Hei Bai came the black furred beast Daniel had fought and apparently killed. Both Hei Bai and the black creature nodded their heads to Azula as the forest behind them quickly filled with other animals and obvious spirit's the same in appearance as the animals but with brightly glowing eyes.

"We go, pretty Avatar. We go now or all die." Hu said insistently, tugging again at Azula's belt.

Looking down at the little girl then back up at the massed animals, Azula swallowed hard and then leaning down, she quickly scooped Hu into her arms and then stepped over to Nyla, leaping up into the shirshu's saddle. Settling Hu before herself, Azula paused for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Ah, ok, how the hell does he talk to you guys?" Azula asked the world in general, as she looked over her shoulder at the creatures looking expectantly back at her. As an idea occurred to her, Azula bent down and addressed Nyla, "Listen shirshu, uh, Nyla. If everyone's in danger then that means June is in trouble too. If you understand me then tell these other guys to fall into line and lets move."

Nyla understood perfectly. The shirshu turned her head about toward the other creatures and her jaws opened wide, releasing a roar that would have made Appa proud, the other animals quickly giving their own roars in reply. Then spinning back, Nyla took off, the army of animals and spirits in close pursuit as the trees of the forest shuddered from their charge. Azula hugged Hu to herself protectively as she felt a shiver of fear pass through the little girl, the trees whipped by them as they raced to battle and the young woman couldn't help feeling a touch of fear herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come get some." Toph growled at the advancing army of Gretches.

They were taking their time from a mile away, though they charged at a run toward the village, the creatures short legs made them slow although a large cloud of dust was already being raised from their passage. When they were still half a mile distant, Toph began to move.

With long, upward sweeping swings of her arms, Toph began Bending dust into the air between her and the oncoming Gretches, more and more until a huge, undulating brown cloud obscured the army completely from view.

"Uh, Toph?" Sokka began behind her, staring incredulously at the slowly drifting dust clouds.

"It's all in the vibrations, General Snoozles." Toph said quietly, her eyes closed tightly in concentration, "It's all about vibration."

As the front ranks of the Gretches charged into the hanging dust, Toph thrust out her hands. Focusing as hard as she could, Toph set every single particle of dust to dancing, vibrating them with her Bending as fast as she could make them go and then making them go faster. Shadowy shaped were just nearing the outer edge of the clouds when the dust and the very air around it, burst into flame. Hundreds of the creatures were consumed by a wall of red and yellow fire that stretched out to nearly half a mile wide and roared a full mile up into the sky before slowly dissipating. Sokka, Suki and Toph shielded their faces from the intense heat and then dropped their hands to see the army of Gretches in disarray. The charge was halted though only briefly, as the last of the flames faded again came a bolt of white lightning whipping out from Reena into the Gretches rear ranks and driving them on.

"Never let me doubt you again, O mighty Toph." Sokka said laughing, Suki grinning widely beside him, "Whatcha got planned next?"

"Oh, just you watch, mere mortal." Toph answered with a grin of her own.

Again, Toph was in motion. Still in her low stance, Toph's arms were in constant motion with an odd combination of swings and shortened punches, her feet sliding over the earth beneath her. Nothing noticeable happened at first yet Toph was Bending the earth out in the fields before them furiously but holding the energy back, letting the pressure build beneath the ground. Then when the oncoming Gretches were only a few hundred yards away, Toph bent at the waist and slammed her fists into the ground. Beneath the feet of the monstrous army, along their entire front ranks, the earth suddenly erupted. Long, sharp spikes of stone erupted from the ground, shooting up ten feet in the air and again, hundreds of the creatures were destroyed, their impaled bodies crumbling quickly into dark mist that dissipated in the air. But still, with Reena whipping the creatures on, over two thousand of the Gretches remained and they quickly pushed through the spikes and shattered earth, continuing their charge.

"Alright, I got one trick left guys." Toph panted, sweat running down her face and stinging her pale eyes, "I think I can keep the worst of them off us but the rest is up to you."

"Go for it, Toph." Suki said, a wicked grin on her face as she eyed the Gretches pounding toward them.

"We got your back. Do whatever you can." Sokka added, his face set the same as his wife's.

Moving quickly, Toph began Bending again, her face once more set in deep concentration. From around the trio, the earth churned and large flat slabs flew up into the air, first dozens and then hundreds of sharp edged flat stones that began whipping around the them until they were surrounded by a dome of spinning earth extending out a dozen yards in every direction. As the Gretches closed in, their ranks drawing together as they arrowed straight for the spinning stones surrounding the trio, Sokka and Suki moved up to Toph's sides and slightly ahead of the woman as she concentrated on her Bending. With a roar of fury, the Gretches were upon them, fifty of the inhuman creatures sliced or simply smashed to pieces by the sharp stones flying around but a dozen managed to push through the deadly dome in that first surge. Sokka and Suki leapt into action, becoming blurring streaks that darted about within the dome of spinning stones, their swords in constant motion and the first few Gretches they met died before they could even raise their clawed arms to strike. More and more of the Gretche army threw themselves at Toph's lethal shield, scores of them being smashed to dust but still more came through. Sokka barely avoided one swipe of a clawed hand that was as big as his own head, it's long black claws a half dozen inches long. Bending over backwards so that he was almost running with his shoulders dragging on the ground, Sokka avoided the swipe then thrust his black sword into the creature's belly, as he came back upright he spun, adding power to a fresh swing of his sword to take the head from the next creature he saw. On the other side of Toph, Suki worked just as hard with her bronze sword in one hand and a golden fan in her other. She thrust with her blade, burying it between the eyes of one creature as her fan swung across, cutting through the throat of another, immediately moving on to continue her deadly dance as more creatures pushed their way into the dome. Toph was breathing hard, concentrating intently on maintaining the deadly shield of flying stones around them but a tiny part of her awareness could not help but watch with admiration as her friends kept those creatures that came through from getting close to her. As the Gretches fully surrounded Toph's spinning shield, many more began to break away from the fight, running eagerly toward the wall surrounding the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You're doing great, Zuko. _came Aang's thoughts, although he sounded exhausted, _Keep it up._

Zuko felt exhaustion himself as he continued drawing Katara's energy to himself and changing the biting, purple stain, making it the same as her own warm, radiant blue before he released Katara's energy back into her. Each change seemed to cost him a small amount of his own energy and substance but Zuko had no intention of stopping.

_You sound like I feel, Aang. But yes, I'm doing ok. _Zuko said as he continued with his task, _Her arms are clear of the poison and I'm getting through her centre. Should I move up to her head next or clear it away from around the baby first?_

_The poison was eating it's way through her womb's natural defenses but I'm holding it at bay. It's not easy but our little girl's fine for now. Clear it from her mind first and then work your way down. _Aang replied, his next thoughts carried a wealth of feeling, _And, Zuko? She loves you too, man. She admitted to me a long time ago just how much you mean to her. Well, to both of us really. We love you as strongly as we do each other._

_Thanks, Aang._ Zuko replied warmly as he felt fresh vitality and purpose course through him,_ I know I can speak for both my lovely ladies when I say we love you guys the same. We're all family, you know?_

The two men lapsed into silence as they continued their work with fresh vigor, hope burgeoning in their hearts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're climbing over the wall. Shit! That one scratched me. " came Sokka's voice through the little blue crystals worn by those in the village, "Here, see how you like it when I cut the shark's teeth out of your head ya hairy bastard. Ahem, anyway I hope you guys are ready in there. Warriors, urban tactics will work best for you. These things have no strategy, no finesse they just attack wildly so use your cover and cut em down when they're not looking."

Sanna listened intently to what she heard and then turned to her Warriors. Above them, the last of the townspeople had been loaded into the airships and with their engines working hard to keep them airborne from the weight, the balloons were powering away to the east.

"Alright, ladies. Oh and Master Piandao." Sanna added with a nod to the man who stood beside her. Gar, the only male Kyoshi Warrior, stood beside Ty Lee wearing the armor and face paint but wisely keeping silent as Sanna continued, "You heard what the man said and we've all heard the descriptions of what we're facing. Big, ugly and with as much self control as us after a night out on the drink." there were knowing smiles from the Warriors at this, "Everyone pair up. Remember your urban combat training like my brother-in-law said. Stay out of sight then strike fast and get back to cover. I want everyone to maintain contact with their crystals and I want all of us celebrating our victory at the tavern tonight. Understood?"

"Yes Captain." the Warriors cried, saluting the captain with the swords.

"We think you and Manny should pair up for this mission, Captain." Ty Lee said in a loud whisper, Sanna raising a questioning eyebrow as Ty Lee gave her an exaggerated wink before turning to run off with the other Warriors.

Ty Lee and Gar disappeared together amongst the buildings lining the main road leading through the village, Koko and Tiki going the opposite way together. Linka paired up with a quiet, unassuming young Kyoshi woman named Lisomi, the pair obviously related with similar features and the same color, light brown hair cut in the same styles. That only left Piandao standing next to Sanna and Manny, the Kyoshi Captain turning to give the other woman a dry look.

"Of course they left you and me together, bunch of conniving little witches." Sanna said loudly, then reached up with one hand and covered the little crystal under her ear, he other hand reaching over to do the same with Manny's, "Is it true, Manny? What that, that woman said. If it is, how come you never said anything?"

Manny blushed deeply but she stood straight before Sanna, standing to attention before her Captain.

"It's not a warrior's place to make such suggestions to her Captain." Manny said in clipped, military tones but she dropped her eyes as she finished softly, "Anyway, I, I always thought you liked Ty Lee. You two have been pretty much inseparable the last ten years."

"Manny. Ty Lee is my friend and it should be pretty obvious by now that she prefers guys. Besides, I'm not just your Captain." Sanna gave Manny a soft smile as she slipped her hand into the other warrior's, "I'm a woman too, Manny. I wish you'd said something sooner."

Manny blinked in surprise but returned Sanna's smile a moment later, both women moving closer until a voice piped up over the crystals.

"That is so sweet." came Ty Lee's voice, "Did you hear that girls? Sanna and Manny finally got together."

As teasing congratulations poured from their crystals, Sanna blushed deeply under her face paint as Manny grinned ruefully. She realized that by taking Manny's hand, Sanna had uncovered the blue stone on her neck, allowing the others to hear.

"Just be thankful my Lao's not here. He gets all mushy at emotional displays." Piandao said with a small smile, "You should see him at weddings."

Sanna and Manny both grinned in return and then jumped as they realized they saw a huge white shape dropping quickly from the sky, two men jumping down as the bison came close then waving Appa away.

"We, ah, sent the balloons on and came to help." Bumi announced, standing before Piandao in nothing but a pair of small shorts, his heavily muscled frame trembling with excitement.

"Or, I'm thinking, you jumped ship when no one was looking, hmmm?" Piandao asked raising an eyebrow at Bumi and then looking to Jee, "I'm surprised Iroh didn't come though. What did you do to him, Captain Jee?"

Jee passed a guilty look from Piandao to the two Kyoshi warriors and then dropped his gaze to the ground.

"He wanted to come but I thought he should stay with the kids so when he insisted I kind of used a paralyzing move I learned from watching the Warriors. Lao's watching Iroh and the kids safely in my stateroom." Jee mumbled quickly and then turned an embarrassed grin to Sanna, "It was only the half jab. He'll be up an about in a few minutes and by then the airship will be beyond the village. If the balloon, or more especially the kids are threatened, Iroh's their best defense."

"Well, the more experienced fighters we have so much the better." Sanna said with a nod to both new arrivals, she turned to look back down the street just in time to see large figures clawing their way onto the wall from the other side, "And just in time, it seems. If I might ask you three gentlemen to remain here and draw the enemy to you, us Warriors will take them as they approach. Ready Manny? Girls?"

As a chorus of acknowledgments came back, Sanna and Manny slipped a little way down the street and between two of the houses there, leaving Bumi, Jee and Piandao standing together in the street. As they watched, the first few long armed, bulbous headed Gretches leapt down to the ground and rushed toward the men, roaring as they came. Bumi brought his hands together with a slap and rubbed them together eagerly as he grinned at the oncoming monsters.

"Bait. I love being the bait, that's how I got my fourth wife you know." Bumi cackled madly and dropped into a low stance, Jee joining him at his side and Piandao drawing his silver sword at the old king's other side, "Of course, in this kind of trap, the bait bites back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai had been staring almost mesmerized at her husband and Aang working motionless over Katara, only by sheer effort of will she had prevented herself from nudging Zuko to ask how it was going. For the longest time Daniel had lain motionless as well, only the occasional groans and the frequent bursts of heat and cold indicating that the man was still alive. The last time Mai had checked on him several minutes ago, the purple discoloration had spread now down his arms and legs, even extending up onto his blindfolded face.

The young Firelady had jumped when she'd heard the massive retorts from outside the village, trembling herself when she'd felt the tremors in the earth under her feet that showed Toph was employing some powerful Bending. She listened intently to the crystal she wore at first but for a while now all she could hear were the tired grunts of the Warriors swinging their weapons and the occasional gasp of pain. Now from within the village itself came the sounds of fighting, roars and shouts mingling with the rings of weapons, occasional bursts of Firebending and the rumble of Earthbending mixed in with it all. Mai sat in readiness, her senses keenly attuned and her hands already loaded with shiruken.

This was why, when four of the ugly, brutish Gretche filled the hole smashed in the rear wall of the guesthouse, they paused at the sight of a regal looking woman standing atop a long stone table and glaring back at them coldly.

"I promise, if you take one more step, you die." Mai said coolly, raising her hands with her wrists crossed over her heart, shiruken jutting out from her tightly clenched fists.

Two of the beasts turned to each other with wide, serrated toothed grins and turning back to Mai they stepped forward, immediately dropping to the ground with a long shiruken jutting from each one's forehead. As the bodies of the first two creatures dissolved into brown mist, the remaining two looked down to their vanished comrades then back up to Mai with wide eyes. They hadn't even seen the woman move and they took a step back with their long arms upraised a moment before the tips of bronze swords burst out of the Gretche's chests. They dropped their faces to stare with confusion at the sword points before their bodies collapsed into dark dust and two green clad figures stepped through the dissipating substance, waving their hands before their faces.

"Are you ok, Mai?" Ty Lee asked and Mai sagged with relief even as she nodded to her friend, "We saw them coming but things are a bit rough out there. I think we're holding our own though."

"T. Ty, we g. gotta go." Gar standing beside Ty Lee insisted, grabbing the woman's hand and tugging her back into the guesthouse.

"Just call us if you need us, Mai. We won't be far." Ty Lee called out as she allowed herself to be dragged away backward but frowned suddenly as she and Gar vanished into the broken house, "Hey, what happened to the scary guy?"

Mai spun about at Ty Lee's final words but sighed in relief when she saw Aang and Zuko still kneeling beside Katara. Suddenly realizing just who Ty Lee meant as 'the scary guy', Mai spun next to the side, frowning at the sight of a neat, round hole where Daniel had been laying moments before, the hole an obvious product of Earthbending.

"Oh, no. Daniel, what are you doing?" Mai breathed, lines of worry and concern appearing on the woman's usually placid face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph was panting hard, her sweat streaked face red from the exertion of Earthbending the whirling dome of broken, sharp stones around them. Sokka and Suki were just as tired, their weapons weighing down their leaden arms and still the creatures came on, battering themselves to dust against Toph's shield while those few who got through were proving harder and harder to bring down as exhaustion set in.

"I don't know…how much more…of this I got." Toph got out between panting breaths, "I just wanna say…I love you guys."

"Same here, Toph." Sokka panted himself as he drove his sword through the head of a lunging Gretche then spun away to meet the next, "Always have loved you girl."

"Me too, Toph. I've always looked up to you." Suki said, her fan slicing a Gretche's jaw clean off it's face before she drove her copper colored sword through it's chest, "I'm glad it's you…we get to die with today."

Suddenly, something moved at the edge of Toph's awareness and she felt a surge of hope, the spinning stones around them picking up speed as excitement surged through the woman.

"Actually, dying might not be an option today, Fanbabe." Toph said brightly, "Check it guys, to the south about two miles and closing fast."

Sokka gave an extra hard swipe of his black sword, slicing cleanly through the chests of two Gretche and he turned to look briefly the way Toph had indicated. A long line of dust was rising into the air from the direction of the distant forest, large shadowy shapes surging ahead of the dust with something bright and shining blue racing out in front.

"What is that?" Suki asked after her brief glance then dropped down into a full split, her golden fan opening a roaring Gretche from chin to groin as she dropped to avoid it's swiping claws.

"That, my friends, is the cavalry." Toph said and laughed loudly, the numbers of incoming Gretche dropping dramatically as her stone shield picked up speed again, "And out in front is my big, hairy sister, come to save the day."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyla was barely breathing hard even as she flew across the landscape, little Hu gripping the saddle's front tightly as Azula stared wide eyed over the fields. She's been astounded to see the huge wall around the village from several miles away when they'd first burst from the forest, but even from that distance she could see dark shapes climbing over that wall. And most telling of all were the dark shapes crowded thickly around a diffuse dome of spinning stones just beyond that wall. Azula knew instantly that Toph was the creator of that dome and wherever the little Earthbender may be, the rest of her family wouldn't be far away. Fear and anger made the woman's heart hammer inside her chest and instincts that she did not know she had were screaming at her. Azula knew what to do. Slipping her belt with her sai from her waist, Azula draped it over Hu's shoulders.

"Look after these, little girl." Azula said in a growling tone that surprised even her, "I may need them later."

Listening to these strange new instincts, Azula pushed herself up to stand on the back of the saddle briefly, before leaping out and ahead. Her form flowed and changed as she flew, her plain brown, cotton clothes bursting from about the tigress's body before she hit the ground on all four paws, quickly accelerating ahead of the hoards of animals thundering in her wake. A mile out from the village, Azula opened her fanged jaws and roared, blue fire igniting all over her orange furred body as a multitude of throats answered her roar from behind.

The Gretche assaulting the dome Toph was Earthbending stopped to stare for a moment, giving the ones inside a chance to see for themselves.

"Animals? Hundreds of animals. Azula brought us a freaking army of hulking great predators. I knew Sparky was right about her." Toph kept up her Earthbending, maintaining their shield but grinned hugely as her senses drank in the sight, "Hey, I think there's spirits there too. They got that same heavy but not heavy feel to em."

"I see Hei Bai. And that monkey man Daniel fought last night. I thought he killed it?" Sokka said, his panting breaths gradually slowing as he stared, "It's a spirit too so I guess it's already dead. Kind of."

"Get ready guys. They're coming straight into the thick of it. Straight to us." Toph said, fresh determination on her face, "I'll have to drop this shield when they get close so you guys stay close too."

"Don't worry, Toph. We've kept them off you this far." Suki said softly, unable to pull her eyes from the oncoming army of animals, she estimated close to three hundred assorted animals and spirits were about to join the fray, "Nothing's going to change that now we've got allies."

But the Gretches suddenly about faced and ran, not away from the animals coming in from the south but running flat out toward Reena where she still stood on her rise to the west. Even those scaling the wall around the village leapt down and tore off after their comrades as fast as their stumpy legs could carry them.

"What the hell are they up to?" Sokka asked, staring after the retreating Gretche.

"I don't know but I say let Azula and her friends finish them off." Suki said and dropped to her knees with a groan, her sword and fan dropping from numb, exhausted hands.

Indeed, already the bright, blazing tigress and the hoards of animals were already upon the rear ranks of the retreating Gretche. Azula leapt into the creatures, the tigress's claws digging in deep into a Gretche's back as her jaws opened wide and latched onto the flailing creature's neck. With a flex of neck muscles as wide as Azula's human waist, she tore the Gretche's head from it shoulders then leapt away, latching onto another before the body of the first had even collapsed into dust. Hundreds of the Gretche fell to the animals and spirits in the first few seconds, being literally torn apart as their comrades continued their headlong flight back toward Reena. Of the watching trio who had been battling for their lives moments before, only Sokka remained on his feet, Toph having dropped the dome surrounding them and then dropping to her hands and knees, breathing hard but with a confused expression on her face.

"Something isn't right. I wasn't paying attention but I think I saw them pick something up before they took off." Toph said between gasping breaths, she dug her fingers into the soil beneath her and concentrated, "I can't see properly, there's too much movement, interference. The one's in the front are definitely carrying something and there's something else over," Toph suddenly shot upright on her knees, her pale eyes wide with shock, "They've got Daniel. I can see a tunnel coming out of the village. He must have come out to fight and they've captured him."

Suki was staring at Toph, her face as pale as the young Earthbender's but Sokka looked thoughtful for a moment and then gave a sad shake of his head.

"No. Not captured. He's giving himself up to try and save us. But this is wrong. We have to pull them back." Sokka turned back to the onesided battle raging out on the fields and cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting as loudly as he could, "AZULA! PULL YOUR FORCES BACK TO US NOW! AZULA!"

"Wait, Sokka. Are you nuts?" Toph said in disbelief, "She's tearing them apart out there. Let her finish the job and get Daniel back."

"No, Toph. That…thing inside June that looks like my daughter won't let that happen." Suki said softly, realizing what Sokka had instantly understood, "You saw before. She fights just like Daniel and she'll tear Azula and those animals apart to get him. And no offence against him but if Daniel does loose control because of that poison in him, we could be facing two insanely powerful and powerfully insane beings in a moment. We need to pull back our forces and figure out a new plan of attack."

Sokka kept up his shouting as Toph nodded slowly in understanding even thought the guilt ate her up inside at the thought of abandoning Daniel to Reena's mercy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The human mind within the tigress had lost count already of the number of Gretches she'd torn apart, but if the foul taste in her mouth was anything to go by she figured she must of accounted for many scores of the things by now. Although her nose and her mouth were suffused with the stench and taste of the creatures, the tigress's ears perked up and twisted back at the sound of Sokka's shouting behind her, Azula's animal form hearing the man clearly over the snarles and roars of the other animals and spirits cutting down Gretches all around her. Seeing Sokka waving madly in the distance, Azula understood, the Tigress throwing back her head and letting loose an explosive roar that brought the other animals around her to an immediate halt. Through growls and body movement, she instructed the others to follow and the two armies separated, the Gretches running the half mile back to Reena while the animals followed Azula back to the village at a run. The blue fire surround her fading, the Tigress skidded to a halt before Toph, Sokka and Suki, her golden eyes giving them a questioning stare.

"Hey future big sis." Toph said cheerfully to the tigress, "We need to talk but your going to need some threads. Sok, err, no. Suki, oh, damn it."

Sokka and Suki looked down at themselves, their clothing and armor shredded with many long tears, many of those stained with blood. The heat and adrenaline of battle still coursing through them, the husband and wife were barely aware of the damage that had been inflicted on them, Sokka and Suki quickly turned to each other and inspected the wounds but both sighed with relief to find only minor scratches and bruising.

"Damn, that one's going to leave a mark." Suki griped, pulling apart her torn armor and shirt on the side of her chest to reveal the rounded curve of one breast with a long gash across it. Then looking up, Suki's eyes went wide, "Uh, Toph? What are you doing?"

Toph had slipped her shirt over her head and was just pulling down her trousers, standing before the husband and wife proudly in only her wrappings.

"Since you and Snoozles have got barely a thread left between you, I guess it's up to me. Luckily me an Furball here aren't too far off being the same size and it's twice as lucky that I'm completely shameless." Toph said brightly but she frowned suddenly as she noticed Sokka staring with his mouth hanging open, "Well, not that shameless. First off, you can give me what's left of your shirt, Snoozles. Then you can close your eyes. You got one free look at me in my underwear and that's fine but if you peek at my new sister and believe me, I'll know if your eyelids so much as twitch, then once Suki's finished kicking the crap out of you, it's my turn. Then Zula get's to roast you privates over a nice hot flame. You got that, General?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sokka said, his eyes slamming shut and he spun about to face the other way for good measure as he started stripping away his torn armor to remove his shirt.

The bloodlust was slowly cooling in the Tigress, the amusing display before her calming her further and in moments Azula rose to her feet, covering herself with her hands but accepting Toph's clothes with a tight smile of gratitude. The two women quickly dressed, Suki unable to help grinning at the sight of Azula, Toph's clothing almost skin tight and very revealing on her while Toph herself draped Sokka's blue shirt over herself, the garment hanging off her like a loose, billowing dress that hung down almost to the short Earthbender's knees.

"Maybe we should have gone the other way." Azula said, her face almost glowing red with embarrassment as she tried to adjust the tight clothing.

"Nah. Least I still got my knickers on under this thing." Toph said, putting her fingers though a few of the long tears in Sokka's shirt, "All your bits would be sticking out if you had it on, big sis."

"Big sis? Furball?" Azula asked dryly, raising an eyebrow at Toph.

"Eh, I haven't come up with your nickname yet. Don't worry, I'll think up something embarrassing soon. I would have used Fluffy but that's my name for," Toph paused as she jerked a thumb out over the fields toward the Gretche army, the amusement and cheerfulness draining from her, "my name for Wolf."

Azula looked askance toward Toph, looking out also at the army of inhuman beasts in the distance before turning back to the young Earthbender but it was Sokka who stepped forward to answer.

"Daniel's in trouble. Someone from his own world came and attacked us. She's the one who summoned that army of demons out there. She looks like a girl we saw in the vision Daniel showed us, like my daughter, Reena. But, I saw in her eyes before, she's completely out of her mind, totally insane. Somehow she's done something to the poison he's been carrying around inside him, both of them said it was doing something to his control but it hurt…Katara too. And that's still not the worst of it." Sokka swallowed, looking out at the distant figure of Reena atop her rise before he finished quietly, "It's not just the girl Daniel once loved out there. It's June as well. We don't know how but Reena's possessing her and she's using June to get her revenge on Daniel. That's why the demons stopped attacking, he gave himself up to try and protect us."

"It won't work." Azula said, her features hard and unreadable as she too joined the others in staring out over the fields, "I understand those kinds of tactics. When she's finished with him, she'll come for us next."

Behind them, the hundreds of animals and animal shaped spirits watched too, making soft growls and lowing sounds but one louder voice rose above that of the other animals. A soft howl that rose and fell, somehow conveying the depths of grief and misery the creature making the noises felt. Sitting in her saddle, Hu reached down to pat Nyla gently, the little girl crying quietly along with the shirshu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were barely a thousand of the huge Gretches left now, milling about before the small rise before Reena, the creatures jostled and chattered at each other, seeming jubilant rather than distraught at their losses. The reason why became obvious when one of the beasts pushed it's way through it's fellows to the edge of the small rise, dumping the burden it carried to the ground there. It looked up at Reena with a wide, toothy grin and bowed low to her as Daniel groaned and stirred weakly on the ground.

The dark purple, bruising stain covered the man almost completely now, only as he struggled to rise to his knees and turned his face toward Reena was it evident that only parts of his face remained free of the poison. Reena glared down at Daniel on his knees but her lips were curved up in a cold smile.

"Reena…please…June." Daniel pleaded in barely a whisper.

Reena's face clouded with anger, the woman suddenly flashing down the small rise and driving her fist into Daniel's face and launching the man back into the crowded Grutches behind him. The creatures chattered loudly with barking laughter as two of them lifted the man and hurled him away, sending him flying over Reena's head and up the small hill.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Reena screamed angrily, she swung her arms forward and launched a wide, spreading fan of lightning bolts that crackled over the front ranks of the Gretches, blasting a score of the creatures to dust. The creatures backed away in wide eyed fear as Reena calmly dusted her hands and then smiled sweetly at them, "You've served your purpose very well so far, my ugly brutes. Now I just want you to make sure I'm not disturbed as I finish this with my sweet Danny Boy. Understand?"

Even the barely sentient, violent Gretches exchanged sideways glances with one another as Reena turned without waiting for a response and walked up the small rise toward the man near it's top. Daniel had once again struggled to his knees, his head lolling weakly as her raised his hands pleadingly.

"Just end it…Reena. Kill me…if that's what…you want…but spare them." Daniel said, breathing in shallow gasps as he spoke, "They were our…family once. They are my…friends now. Please…just don't hurt…June anymore."

"Oh, Danny. Look at you, so eager to just give yourself up for them and letting Fate's poison chew you up inside." Reena spoke sweetly, dropping to her own knees before Daniel and cupping his face in her hands, "But you know you can beat this, Danny. You don't need to surrender to me. Surrender to yourself. Let it out, Danny. Let it all out. All that energy, all those souls you sucked up in the sprit realms, all that raw power. Surrender to that beast inside you and let it out."

Daniel didn't seem to react to her words at first, his face tight and pained around his blindfold but his mouth hung slack as he panted and now Reena pressed her lips against his again, her tongue slipping into his mouth as she pressed herself urgently against him. Then, pulling her mouth from his, Reena pulled the man into a tight embrace, writhing against him and moaning loudly.

"I've missed you so much, Danny." Reena moaned, she took his ear between her teeth, biting down hard, "Come on, let's do it here and now, just like I know you always wanted me. Let the beast into me, Danny. I want it, I want you."

"No. I can't…control." Daniel said quietly, his chin resting on Reena's shoulder, he turned slightly and inhaled the scent of the woman, "You can kill me…if you must but…I won't hurt June."

"June. June. June. Always with your little slut." Reena snapped angrily, jerking away from Daniel and slapping him hard across the face, "I can see her simpering feelings for you inside her and it makes me sick. You never loved me, Daniel. You didn't care about me and Kuzon at all."

Reena rose to her feet, taking a step back from Daniel and glaring down at the man but he only raised his hands pleadingly again, obvious pain etched onto his blindfolded features.

"No, Reena. I always loved you…I still do." Daniel said softly, swaying slightly as he raised himself up on his knees, "But I love June now too. Please, Reena, don't hurt."

"NO!" the woman's face collapsed into abject fury and she flew at Daniel, the fingers of one hand sinking into the flesh of his shoulder as she drove her other fist into his face, "YOU LOVE ME! ONLY ME!" Deep blue, crackling fire ignited about Reena's hands and she drove her blazing fist into Daniel's face again, his head snapping back from the blow, "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!" again and again his head rocked from repeated blows, blood pouring freely from his mouth and nose, "YOU'RE MINE! NO ONE ELSE'S! MINE!"

Stepping back again, Reena spun on one foot, delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of Daniel's head, lifting the man from the ground and sending him tumbling to crash back down onto his front a half dozen yards away. Still lost in her rage, her lips pulled back in a snarl and her glaring, hate filled eyes locked onto the man, Reena was atop Daniel's back instantly. She grabbed two fistfuls of the hair on the back of his head, lifting it and then slammed his face down onto the hard packed earth, once, twice and again. Then flipping the man over, Reena sat on his chest and again began pummeling his face with blazing fists, screaming almost incomprehensibly the entire time.

"YOU'RE MINE, DANNY. AND IF YOU WON'T GIVE YOURSELF TO ME. NO ONE WILL HAVE YOU! EVER! AGAIN!"

Daniel lay, unmoving and unresisting as his head snapped from side to side from blow after blow, the blood now pouring down the sides of his face and spreading in a wide pool over the ground beneath his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She…she's beating him to death." Sokka breathed, watching through his small spyglass from almost a mile away with the others before the village, "He's just laying there. Why? Why isn't he fighting back? Get up and fight, Daniel."

Suki stood at her husband's side, her face turned away from the sight and tears running freely from her tightly closed eyes. Azula and Toph stood facing the distant army of Gretches and Reena's raging assault on Daniel, both women standing with their arms crossed over their chests and their faces hard, their emotions closed away.

"How can he, Sokka? He loved her once." Toph said quietly, the slight tremor in her voice conveying the storm of emotions boiling within her, "And that's June in there too. I don't know what any of us could do in his place. I don't know what,"

The horror of what she could sense happening over on that distant rise grew too much and Toph dropped her face, trembling all over as tears fell from her tightly clenched eyes. Beside her, Azula's face softened at the sight and she reached out hesitantly to rest her hand on the young Earthbender's shoulder. Instantly, Toph spun and wrapped her arms about Azula, burying her face in the woman's chest and sobbing loudly. Azula blushed deeply but slowly, only feeling a little self-conscious, drew her arms about Toph as well, rubbing the slightly shorter woman's back.

"I don't know what to do, Sis. I like Daniel. He's a grumpy pain in the ass but I still love him." Toph muffled voice rose from between them, "But I don't know what to do and she's killing him out there."

"I, I don't know either, Toph." Azula said softly.

She and the others looked around as a section of the wall surrounding the village a hundred yards away from them slid down, Bumi, Piandao and six green clad Kyoshi Warriors rushing forth. All of them showed signs of injuries, mostly deep scratches and blood stained tears in their clothing but young Linka carried one arm strapped to her chest in a sling and Bumi's neck and chest were heavily wrapped in blood stained bandages. Suki surveyed the Warriors with worried eyes and quickly approached her sister.

"Sanna, are you alright?" Suki asked with concern, her eyes flicking to Linka who sobbed quietly as the other women tried to comfort the young woman, "How bad was it?"

"Bad. Over a hundred of those things got into the village and they were faster than we thought and bloody strong too." Sanna said quietly, beside her Manny slipped her hand into her Captain's, "Lisomi and Linka were set upon by a dozen of the things. Lisomi's pretty badly hurt. Koko's our field medic and Mai's with her, helping her with Lisomi but," Sanna paused, sighing heavily as Linka's sobbing grew louder, "We lost Captain Jee too."

"He saved my life, that boy did." Bumi said quietly, his voice for once somber and without his usual, joyful cackle. The old man reached up to finger the bloody bandages around his chest and neck, "One of those bastards got the drop on me as I came up out of the ground. Damn thing nearly took my fool head off but Jee broke cover to roast the damn thing and get it off me but then…ten of them came at him, he roasted half of them before they got to him. I tried but by the time I could get to Jee, he was…was gone."

"So Mai, my sister, the other guys, they're ok?" Sokka asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"They are fine, Sokka." Piandao said in his deep, cultured voice although it was obvious the man was on the edge of exhaustion, "When things were at their worst we made our stand around the guesthouse. Only four of the demons slipped past but they did not survive to step foot in the courtyard."

"And Katara? Have they, I mean, is she…ok?" Sokka asked with some trepidation.

"Aang and Zuko haven't moved from next to her and Katara hasn't woken up yet but she looks better." Ty Lee said from next to the still quietly crying Linka, "Those marks she had on her are gone and she looks like she's not hurting anymore."

Sokka nodded gratefully but still had to fight the urge to run into the village to see for himself.

"Sokka? Something's different out there." Toph said, stepping back from Azula and turning to Sokka, "She's doing something else to Daniel. What can you see?"

Sokka quickly stepped back up to Toph's side, raising his spyglass to his eye and squinting at the image that jittered about from the tremble in his hands. He could see Reena, still crouched over Daniel on the ground but instead of hitting him now, she was running blue glowing hands over his face and chest.

"She's healing him. Probably for round two." Sokka said grimly. He dropped the spyglass from his face but continued to glare angrily out over the fields, "Screw this. I don't care how fast or strong that bitch is. If she's supposed to be some warped version of my Reena then it's time Daddy put the flat of his sword to her rear end. I'm going out there."

"We're going out there." Suki said firmly and Sokka turned to share a grateful but determined nod with his wife.

"And us." Sanna said, stepping up beside her sister, "The Kyoshi Warriors have a bone to pick with this bitch and her little friends."

The Kyoshi Warriors moved up behind their Captain, even Linka's tear streaked face showing the same determination as the other Warriors. Bumi came too, standing beside Azula and gazing out at the distant Gretches and Reena.

"Wait." came Piandao's soft voice and the others spun to face him, "I taught you better than that, Sokka. A warrior does not rush headlong into battle." ignoring the questioning stares, Piando moved up to stand between Toph and Sokka, looking himself out at Reena, "This woman has great power and intends to use that to destroy the Nomad. To utilize such powers takes a great deal of concentration. That will be our time to attack and I do not believe we will have long to wait."

"Alright, yes, alright." Sokka said, nodding slowly. He and the others gathered around turned to stare out over the plains again, the hoards of animals moving up to stand in loose ranks behind the humans, "We'll wait for now but very soon, that bitch is going to pay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There now. All better." Reena said in a soft, sweet tone as she shook water from her hands. Beneath her, Daniel's face still bore many cuts and scratches but most signs of the beating she had just administered had been erased, "You made me loose my own control, Danny. I don't know what you're so afraid of. That was fun. I liked it, I liked it a lot."

Daniel groaned as he turned his head to face Reena atop him, his leather blindfold torn in places but still covering his empty sockets. Reena sighed and lowered herself down to lay flat atop Daniel, dropping her face to his again, seeking his lips with her own but he jerked his head aside, frowning hard.

"Oh, don't be like that, Danny. It's your own fault for making me so angry. But that's alright, I really did enjoy that but I want something more." Reena purred softly, nipping at the man's ear and moaning as she writhed slowly atop him, "You know what I want. Give it to me, now. I need it so much. Just let go, Danny. Let go of your control and let it all out. Show me you love me and only me. Let it out, Danny, unleash that beast within. For me."

Daniel turned his face back to hers as Reena lovingly brushed his untidy, blood streaked hair away from his forehead. Raising his head slightly from the ground, Daniel snarled into Reena's face.

"Never." he growled, his head dropping back to the ground as he panted from the effort of lifting it, "Just kill me, Reena…be done with it."

Anger clouded Reena's face again and she jerked away from Daniel, rising to her feet and pulling him up with her. Holding the man up off the ground with one hand tight about his throat, Reena drew back her other fist, the hand trembling as deep, blue flames enveloped it again. But the woman paused a moment later, closing her eyes and taking a deep calming breath as she lowered her fist. Opening her eyes again, Reena smiled coldly at Daniel.

"Oh, I want to kill you, Danny but Fate gave me more than just power." Reena let go of Daniel's neck and he dropped heavily to his knees before her. He hung his head but Reena grabbed a fistful of his hair and bent his head back to glare into his face, "She showed me an easy way to rob you of your control. It means I die with the rest of these fools but to be honest, so long as it kills this bitch you claim to love instead of me, I just don't care anymore."

Reena suddenly leant down, her arms flashing out repeatedly and her fingers striking points up and down Daniel's torso. The man's arms snapped to his sides, his body stiffening in an upright position on his knees, his steady panting breaths freezing instantly.

"There now. That will help you to sit still while I work." Reena said, plastering a twisted, sweet smile on her lips as she lowered her face to glare into Daniel's immobile face, "You think that poison eating you from within hurts? That was just to soften you up, Danny. I'm going to rip you and that dirty animal spirit inside you apart and as your minds dissolve into screaming slush, all that energy, all that power your holding onto will come loose all in one go. I didn't want it to be this way, as much as I hate you for what you did to me, I still love you, Danny but I have to admit, I'm going to enjoy this."

Reena stood straight before Daniel, placing one hand gently to his forehead, her thumb resting between his eyes. Her other hand went to his chest, resting that thumb over his heart and Reena tipped her head back, taking a slow, deep breath and as she opened her eyes to the sky, they blazed with blue light. The light spread quickly, moving down the woman's body until she became a beacon of deep blue and mingling with the blue was a lighter, whitish grey. An answering glow came from Daniel a heartbeat later, one side of the man blazing with bright green, his other a deep, cherry red but mingled with his, almost overwhelming his normal colors was a diseased, bruised purple, the poison in his body reflected in his energy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There. That's our signal." Sokka cried out, pointing to the bright colors that blazed up into the sky, outshining the sun itself, "Everyone, let's end this quick. Azula. Are your animal forces ready?"

"Uh, they're not really mine," Azula started, looking over her shoulder at the massed creatures, unsure of what to do with them, although her eyes locked onto Hu still sitting atop Nyla.

"They are or they're not. Either way they better keep up." Toph growled in a low tone.

The young Earthbender took one step ahead of the others, raising one leg high and then slamming her foot down on the ground. A wide, long semicircular section of earth cracked loudly all around her and the other Warriors, Bumi's loud, cackling laugh rising into the air at the same time as everyone was lifted several feet off the ground by the huge slab of hard packed stone.

"Good idea, LITTLE sis." Azula said with a small smirk, Toph turned to her with a raised eyebrow but Azula had already turned away to look behind them, "Nyla, give the call. We're going to war."

Everyone braced themselves as Toph, grinning wildly, raised her foot again and slammed it down, the huge slab with it's passengers shooting away to the west and the waiting army of Gretches. Nyla leapt into an instant sprint, roaring as she gave chase to the slab and close behind the shirshu, hundreds of furred, feathered and scaly predators and their guardian spirits answered her call as they came.

The Gretches themselves, though they still numbered close to a thousand, milled about uncertainly before the short hill. Those closest to the small rise shied away from the blazing figures of Reena and Daniel atop it while those furthest pressed back away from the oncoming, roaring force of humans and animals. In only a matter of heartbeats it seemed, the flying slab of stone slammed into the outer edge of the tightly packed Gretche army, a hundred of the demons crushed to dust in that first strike. Those behind those first ranks barely had time to register their comrade's sudden demise before the warriors leapt from the slab, cutting down several gretche each before the beasts could even raise a hand in defense. Then leaping over the heads of the human's, Nyla leading the charge, hundreds of enraged animals dropped into the gretche's midst and began tearing the suddenly panicking demons apart. The ground trembled, rising dust stinging the eyes of the combatants, and the constant shouts and roars of human and animal alike drowned out all other sounds. As the Gretche's panic turned into a desperate fight for their very existence, the demon's sudden willingness to fight their enemies only incensed the warriors and animals and for a time, one the once peaceful fields outside the sleepy village of Podeck, pure chaos reined.

While the pitched battle raged, the two figures on the small hill grew brighter and brighter, for a time their separate colors blazing strongly around each. A deep knot of concentration creased Reena's brow, while Daniel's face remained set in an immobile grimace. Between the two, the colored energys touched and if anyone had been paying attention, they might have seen a thread of the whitish, grey light that mingled with Reena's deep blue extending out toward Daniel and from him a thread of green stretched out, the green and grey coiling about one another as thought embracing.

_Daniel? Danny? I know it's you. I can feel you._

_June. I don't know what to do, June._ Daniel's answering thoughts were desperate, panicked almost, _I can't fight her without hurting you but if I do nothing, everybody dies._

_They will if you don't fight, Danny. She was in my mind but I could see hers. It's twisted and warped by the pain she brought on herself. She has no intention of stopping with you._ June's thoughts were soft and full of concern for the man she loved, _Listen to me now, Daniel. You have to fight. Do as she wants and let it all out, everything. Open your heart and give free rein to the beast. It's the only way._

Daniel's thoughts lapsed into shocked, miserable silence. Outside of him, Reena's deep, blue energy was slowly creeping across at the point where her hands contacted his body, her energy slowly supplanting and replacing the reds and greens blazing from the man. At the lower point of contact, June heard a pained cry from Daniel's thoughts.

_I can't, June. The beast will kill her, kill you. _Daniel was almost pleading, _In that state I could kill everyone._

_No, Daniel. You've been so afraid of that side of yourself for so long that I think you've forgotten that it IS you. You let your lust carry you away with me this morning, I did too but when I called out, those glowing eyes looked back at me with the same concern and love that I've always seen when you look at me. _As they spoke directly with their thoughts in this fashion, June's conviction and the depth of her love for Daniel was carried across to him with every word, _Can you feel them out there, Danny? Toph, Sokka, Suki and the Warriors, even Azula and the others. All those animals and sprits too. They're fighting for you, Danny. To save you. But if you don't fight for them now, they're all going to die. You must. You've always told me, Daniel, sometimes we have to put aside what we want to do what must be done._

_I, June, I can't loose you. You made me feel again, you made me want to feel. I love you so much._

_I know, my love, you've shown me everyday and everyday my love for you has grown because of it._ June's thoughts carried a touch of sadness but her determination grew stronger, _You will always be my one and only true love, Daniel. From the first moment I laid eyes on you only weeks ago. I saw a great and powerful man but I also saw caring and compassion and limitless, beautiful love._ Daniel knew she spoke the truth, her words carrying the wealth of her emotions with them, _And I know, Danny, if you hold onto that image of me you carry in your heart, hold tight to all our new family, then you will still be you even when you unleash everything. No matter what happens to me, I will never stop loving you, Danny. Do it now, before it's too late. Open your heart, your soul and let it come, Daniel. Let it ALL out. Do what must be done._

A low groan, continuing into a deep growl escaped from Daniel's lips even as Reena's blue energies swallowed more of his own. Those battling before the hill could not help seeing the intense light blazing into the sky from the two bright figures on the hill and Sokka felt a touch of despair as he looked that way now. Between Warrior husband and wife, Toph battled just as hard. While Sokka and Suki's arms worked in manic blurs, their blades cutting away at the clawed hands and snapping serrated teeth of those Gretche that lunged at them, Toph kept pace between them, her fists repeatedly punching into the air, the earth around the trio answering with long, thin spikes of stone that shot up faster than the eye could see to impale those demons that came too close. Sweat drench all three as they fought furiously but a tiny part of Toph's awareness could see Bumi a short distance away mirroring her moves, Sanna and Manny battling side by side just before the old man. Piandao was a veritable whirlwind of flashing blades, Linka and Tiki fighting savagely to cover the man's back. Bursts of blue fire marked Azula's position somewhere in the thick of the fighting with Ty Lee and Gar at her side, the acrobatic Warrior occasionally leaping high to hop and jump about on the Gretche's very heads as her bronze blade hacked at them before she dropped back down to Azula's side. All of the Warriors mouths were in constant motion as they hurled abuse or insults at the creatures they were cutting down yet nothing could be heard over the constant roar of their animal allies. The animals and those spirits who wore the same shapes fought with an unmatched fury where the Gretche were thickest. Beasts of plains and forests ran to and fro, some with Gretche hanging from their hides by tooth or claw but the animals raced on uncaring, trampling the demons under them or where those Gretche were foolish enough to face the animals head on, they were torn limb from limb.

Sokka glance up at the blazing figures on the rise now thirty yards away from them and groaned, though the other Warriors and animals fought hard, the sheer number of Gretches between them and the rise meant the distance may as well have been miles. Daniel was blazing almost entirely blue, Reena's energies slowly working it's way up to his face where the last of the red and green was gradually fading.

_You must do this, Danny, please._ June's words carried a touch of desperation as she felt the man's thoughts fading from hers, _Don't let them die, Daniel. Just remember that I love you. I will always love you. Do what must be done, Danny. DO IT NOW!_

Up on the rise, as the last of the red and green energies guttered, completely surrounded by blue, Daniel's head tilted further back, tipping his face up to the sky. He opened his mouth and screamed.

Reena herself screamed as a blast of pure force, a ring of pure white energy spread out from Daniel, lifting the woman before him and flinging her away. The pulse of energy continued, blasting into the combatants and human, animal and Gretche alike were knocked back off their feet. Daniel still knelt on top of the rise, red and green blazing from him like a thousand suns and as the Warriors scrabbled back to their feet they turned away, the brightness of the man burning into their eyes. Still, beneath the intensity of the red and green, dark shadows roiled but Daniel dropped forward to his hands and knees, his body convulsing as he retched, thick purple bile spilling from between his lips. It continued for several heartbeats, the vicious purple substance bubbling and hissing where it struck the ground but as Daniel rose back to a kneeling position, the colors of the man blazed pure and even brighter than before. Toph, the only one on the field of battle still facing the man, felt the huge forces surging within him.

"RETREAT." Toph yelled at the top of her lungs, "EVERYONE GET BACK NOW. RETREAT NOW!"

The Warriors moved without hesitation, already as they fled they felt intense heat radiating from Daniel against their backs as though the sun fallen to the earth, only slowing to slip a weapon into the occasional cowering Gretche. The animals were close on their heels but there came a sudden continuing roar from behind and the earth for miles around jumped and shook, again knocking them from their feet or to their knees.

Close to fifty feet from the rise, Reena lay on her back, grinning widely as she shielded her eyes from the conflagration atop the hill.

"That's it, Danny. Let it all out." Reena crowed, seeing her impending victory as the volume of energy pouring from Daniel grew, "Let the power consume them all. Burn it, smash it, wipe everything, everyone away."

Daniel had his hands clutched to the sides of his head with his mouth opened wide to the sky above, the roar continuing to pour from him far longer than human lungs should allow. His body, still blazing brighter than the sun began to lift from the ground, drifting a score of feet into the air as the light shinning from him continued to intensify. The red and green shinning from him merged into white, Daniel vanishing into a ball of pure energy that slowly grew, extending out around him. Heat washed over the fields as the hill beneath the man slumped in upon itself, melted earth and stone running down it's sides as it settled further. Toph wanted to use her Earthbending to find a way to shield herself and the others and yet could only moan in pain and fear as she pulled herself into a tight ball with her face pressed into the ground. A moment later though she felt a large, hairy body covering hers, all of the Warriors finding themselves shielded from the intense heat by the animals that had fought with them.

June's plain brown clothing was starting to blacken and smoke on Reena yet the woman only laughed insanely, cackling with joy at her moment of triumph but an instant later the light, the intense heat and the constant roar began to fade. Dropping the hand that shielded her eyes, Reena stared incredulously as the white ball of energy surrounding Daniel shrank down, retreating back until the man himself was revealed, hanging naked in the sky. The red and green glow blazing from him vanished and Daniel dropped to the soft, half melted stone beneath him in a crouch with his head bowed, his chest rising and falling slowly. But the glow was not entirely gone. Outlined in red and shining green within, Daniel's arrow tattoos still blazed with light, even down his arms and legs where Katara had healed his horrific injuries a week before, replacing old, scarred and tattooed skin with new, his green arrow tattoos had reformed. Daniel rose slowly to his feet, raising his head to look directly at Reena where she lay and though his physical eyes were gone, new eyes formed of red and green fire glared balefully down at Reena from their sockets.

Toph, Sokka, Suki and the other Warriors struggled to their feet as the animals above them shifted, many of the beasts displaying terrible burns with wide patches of crisped fur across their backs but humans, animals and spirits alike could only stare at Daniel in open mouthed wonder.

"How? How can you be in control like this?" Reena asked, fear and awe in her voice.

Toph knew, for she could 'see' into the man, Daniel's turbulent and often violent emotions still there but focused, channeled tightly through the man's center where Toph could plainly see an image of herself alongside her friends and family, June's face the most prominent amongst all of the others.

To answer Reena, Daniel dropped into a low stance, his hands held out to his sides and roared a challenge to the woman. Reena's fears were pushed away though as she glared hatefully at Daniel.

"Fine then. If this is the way it has to be. Don't think I'm without power of my own, Danny Boy." Reena shot to her feet. Clenching her fists over her heart for a moment before she snapped quickly into a loose fighting stance, blue, crackling energy igniting over her body and her eyes blazed almost as brightly as Daniel's, "Come do your worst, Danny, because you know that's what it will take. Kill me and your precious June if you dare."

A low, inhuman growl rose loudly from him as Daniel bared his teeth at Reena in a feral snarl, roaring at her once more and both suddenly flew together like bolts of lightning. Those Gretche that still cowered on the ground between them were simply blasted to ash from the energies that radiated from both Daniel and Reena and when they met, they did so with a concussion that shook both earth and sky again. Sokka and Suki both slipped into the moment to witness the battle but even they could see nothing more then a pair of blazing, whirling blurs that tumbled and spun around one another, flashes of light and fresh concussions ringing out almost constantly before they separated, the watching husband and wife catching a brief glimpse of Daniel and Reena circling each other for a fraction of a heartbeat before they rushed together again. For the others watching, it seemed like two pillars of blazing energy whirled about one another, battling together on the field nearby and even the Gretches stood and stared opened mouthed. Azula watched in awe as everyone else was but when, from the corner of her eye, she saw a nearby Gretche turn and bare it's serrated teeth in the Warriors direction, she reacted without thought, thrusting out her hands and bathing the creature in a jet of blue fire. This seemed to be a signal to all, the hundreds of remaining Gretches turned snarling as one, the animals and spirits roaring their challenge in return. Warrior, animal, spirit and demon rushed together once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai sat on the edge of the broken table in the courtyard with young Koko at her side, both women tightly gripping the hand of the one beside them. Laid out on the table behind them were two figures covered with bloodstained blankets taken from the guesthouse, Jee and the young Kyoshi Warrior Lisomi. Both the Firelady and the Kyoshi Warrior at her side had blood thickly spread up their forearms and their chests from their earlier attempts to save the young girl behind them but now they sat with blank faces, tears running silently down their cheeks as they watched the glows in the sky to the west and listened to the sounds of pitched battle. They had remained like this since their attempts to save Lisomi had failed, the young girl's horrific injuries making failure a known certainty yet they had tried until the end. They had seen the intense glows rising to the sky in the west, neither saying a word as they listened to the sounds of battle resume after.

A soft sound came from the ground near the table, Mai and Koko so intent on the battle far away that at first it did not register with them. Both Zuko and Aang drew their hands back from Katara, each sitting back on their heels with a slow breath that they released as a satisfied sigh.

"It's done. She's clear of it now." Zuko's voice was a whispering croak, exhaustion plain on the man's face and in the way his shoulder slumped, "She's resting now but Katara's going to be fine."

Aang looked just as tired but he suddenly lunged over Katara and wrapped his arms about Zuko's shoulders, gripping the man tightly as tears slipped from his eyes.

"Thank you, Zuko, my friend, my brother." Aang breathed softly, his hands gripping the back of Zuko's shirt as he hugged him, "I couldn't have done that on my own. I would have lost her if it wasn't for you."

"ZUKO!" Mai cried as she jumped down from the table and quickly knelt beside her husband. She slipped her own arm about his shoulders as Aang released him and sat back with a huge smile on his face, "Aang, is she,"

Mai looked down into Katara's peacefully resting features, reaching out with her other hand to gently stroke her palm over the other woman's cheek. Katara answered Mai's question as she smiled softly, moaning in her sleep and turning her face, pressing her cheek into Mai's hand.

"She's going to be fine. Her and the baby. Thanks to Zuko." Aang said, his smile growing even wider.

"You were doing your bit too, Aang. But thanks." Zuko said quietly, his head drooping as he leaned into Mai, "I'll always be there for you, brother."

Zuko's eyes slipped shut and he slumped against Mai. She quickly laid him gently down beside Katara with a look of concern.

"He'll be ok, Mai. I only held the poison at bay, Zuko healed her. Completely. Maybe he could do the same now for," Aang paused as the distant sounds of raging battle came to his ears and he turned to stare over the wall of the courtyard to the west, his eyes going wide at the sight of bright flashes coming from there, "What?"

"Demons, Aang. Thousands of them. We…We've had to fight." Mai turned to look at the table where Koko still sat forlornly, looking to the two shrouded bodies behind the young woman. Pain flashed across Aang's face at the sight and he looked questioningly to Mai, "That Reena sent them. We lost Jee and one of the warriors, Lisomi. Daniel surrendered himself I think and the others went out to fight for him but we haven't heard anything else since. Just the sounds of fighting and before there was a light brighter than the sun. I don't know what's going on but…I'm scared for Toph and the others."

Aang sat back on his heels as Mai spoke, turning to look down at Katara and Zuko a moment before he looked back up at Mai with anger in his eyes.

"Don't worry. You two stay here and look after them." Aang said to Mai and Koko with a quick nod to the two sleeping before him. Aang's eyes slipped closed and he drew a slow breath and as he opened his eyes again they flashed, glowing brightly, an instant later his tattoos following suit. When he opened his mouth he spoke to them in a multitude of voices, "THIS ENDS NOW!"

From where he knelt beside Katara, Aang leapt straight upward, reaching twenty feet in the air before he kicked out with an Airbending boost that sent him shooting another fifty feet up before he enclosed himself in a spinning ball of tightly compressed air. With and angry glare at the pitched battle he could now see raging a mile away, Aang shoot away toward it, Mai and Koko feeling their first touch of hope since Reena had first appeared that morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gretches were dropping fast but this only seemed to spur the demons on to greater efforts, the battlefield now dotted here and there with the corpses of the huge animals that had come to fight them. So far the human Warriors had managed to avoid the same fate but all of them were sporting fresh injuries. Toph, Sokka and Suki had remained together all three bearing deep scratches and Sokka fighting with one arm tucked into his side, blood seeping from a tear that extended from his shoulder to his wrist. Azula too had taken several close hits, the green outfit Toph had loaned her torn to pieces and stained with wet blood from a deep cut on her hip and at the woman's sides, beside her Ty Lee and Gar still fought savagely, their own bloodstained armor and kimonos hanging about them in shreds. All of the warriors carried terrible wounds but there was no thoughts amongst them of stopping or retreating.

Nyla fought as a creature possessed herself, the great shirshu was almost unrecognizable under the blood soaking into her coat and the long tears and many open bite wounds on her sides while on her back, Hu sat high in the saddle, a long green vine extending from her small hands that she whipped out at any and all demons within her reach. The shirshu's constant roar and stamina driving the other animals and spirits fighting nearby to greater efforts, even the Warriors, when they saw Nyla go tearing by slaughtering demons left, right and centre, were spurred on with fresh enthusiasm.

Around the slowly shrinking battlefield, the two pillars of blazing energy still raged against one another, the brightly glowing figures there moving too fast for anyone to see. For Daniel and Reena it was almost as thought the combatants on the battlefield nearby moved with glacial slowness, the woman blazing with blue energy constantly seeking a way into the thick of the fight but always blocked by the man with bright tattoos outlined in red and shining bright green within, his determined, glaring eyes matching his tattoos in color and brightness. Reena knew he was faster, stronger and yet this only filed her with a spiteful, hate filled glee that she happily shared with the one she possessed. But June too was aware of what was happening outside of herself, knew that Daniel could have cut Reena down from the start. Still his love for both of the women in June's body compelled him to hold back his fury.

Again Reena tried to angle toward the battle raging nearby, spying Piandoa emerging from the edge of the battle, Linka and Tiki close on the man's heels but as Reena tried to slip about Daniel toward them his hand flashed out, slipping around Reena's wrist and gently twisting it so that the woman was forced to turn with the pressure. Daniel then pulling himself toward her, slipping around himself to stand between her and the battle before his other hand lashed out, his palm catching Reena between her breasts and propelling her away. Only incensed by him blocking her yet again, Reena flew at Daniel, the blue energy crackling about her fists blazing brighter as she threw one fist at his face but Daniel only stepped slightly to the side, his own hand coming up to push her wrist away, causing her to turn as she ran. He turned as well and for a moment their backs rubbed together as they spun in opposite directions, Daniel's arms reaching up over his shoulders to grasp Reena's and suddenly lifting her from the ground to fling her over and away. She tumbled over the ground with a cry and when she rolled to a stop she raised her head to snarl at Daniel even as tears fell from her desperate eyes.

"How?" Reena demanded almost hysterically, "How are you in control?"

"I am not the boy I once was and because of my love for her, I will not harm June." Daniel's voice came deep and clear as he walked calmly toward Reena, the glare softening on his face so that his blazing eyes seemed to gaze at her sadly, "And because I still care for you, Reena, nor will I hurt you."

He held out his hand as though to help her rise and Reena screamed at him, leaping to her feet and striking out with furious yet wild swings of her blazing fists. Again and again, Daniel only turned the blows aside, his face calm and relaxed as he gazed into Reena's twisted features. Again her eyes flicked to the battle raging behind the man, again seeking to slip around him but Daniel was faster, blurring over to place himself before Reena his hands flashed out and with his open palms he pushed her back, her feet leaving long skids in the earth as she flew away. She screamed at him again but held her position for a moment, her eyes darting about as she sought a way around him. Again, Daniel held out a hand imploringly.

"You say you still have some care for me, Reena. Then help me, help me make right the mistakes of my past. The terrible things I did as the Nomad. What I did to you." Daniel said and Reena began shaking her head furiously as she glared at him, "Please, Reena. Join with me. Let us seek redemption together."

"Shut up. Shut up." Reena cried out, she bared her teeth as she glared, "My only redemption is your death."

The blue fire surrounding Reena's body flowed down her arms, collecting around her hands again but this time it continued extending out beyond her fists, leaving the woman looking as though she grasped the ends of two long water whips in her fists. Water whips that crackled and blazed with energy, small white bolts of lightning spitting from their lengths to the ground as Reena flicked them out toward Daniel. Daniel moved fast but with almost careless grace as he raised his hands again and again, the tips of the blue whips cracking against his open palms in a shower of sparks each time. Reena's attacks became more frenzied, the whips lashing out with wild abandon yet as Daniel harmlessly blocked her strikes time after time she slowly circled around him. As both stood side on to the raging battle between mortals and demons, Reena grinned triumphantly. Bringing her hands together, her energy whips combined into one thick length and she swung her arms to the side, the energy lashing out toward one of the Kyoshi Warrior's backs, Linka unaware of the threat to her life. But although the whip uncoiled with the speed of a bolt of lightning, again Daniel proved faster, his own hand coming up and the twisting, uncoiling energy curved in the air, swinging around as it was drawn to his outstretched hand, his fingers closing about it's tip. The blue energy flashed to green in an instant and Reena cried out, jerking her hands away from the now green whip, clutching her burned hands to her chest and dropping to her knees as the energy was drawn back into Daniel's hand.

"I am sorry, Reena but I cannot allow you to harm anyone else today." Daniel said calmly, a momentary look of regret on his face before his eyes set into a glare once more, "Now, I will only ask this only once more, get out of June."

Reena was trembling hard, smoke rising from her burned hands as she glared hatefully at Daniel from her knees.

"Make me."

Daniel walked over to kneel himself before Reena, his hands coming up to cup her face gently as his fiery orbs for eyes gazed softly at her.

"I cannot force you but I will ask you what you once asked me. Cannot three souls combine their love to become far greater than only two?" Daniel said softly, Reena's glare fading as she gazed back at him, "Look into the heart of the one you have possessed, her soul is every bit as bright and loving as your's once was. I am begging you, Reena, just as you once begged me. Come back to me."

Reena's eyes squeezed tightly shut as tears slipped from them, her face dissolving into abject misery as a quiet sob escaped from between her lips. Closing the lids over his own glowing orbs, Daniel leaned forward to rest his forehead against Reena's with a sigh. But the deep blue flames suddenly ignited around Reena again as her eyes flashed open set in a hateful glare. Her hands flashed up, one tight about Daniel's throat and Daniel made a surprised grunt as her other slammed into his chest, the tips her fingers buried to the first knuckle in his flesh, blood flowing as Reena struggled to push them deeper. Daniel's hands were instantly wrapped about her wrists and for a time they struggled, neither able to advance or push the other away.

"No. I won't share you again, Danny." Reena growled through gritted teeth, the blue energy about her brightening as she pushed harder, "If you won't give your heart to me, I will take it from you."

Energy again blazed about the pair kneeling on the ground, Reena's nailed fingered clawing open the skin of Daniels chest as she sought to break his grip and dig them in deeper and while the man held her wrists tightly, the pain evident on his face had nothing to do with the damage she was doing.

"I, Reena…June, forgive me." Daniel turned his face toward the slowing battle beside them, seeing something Reena did not and then turned his face the other way, "I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang appeared high above the battle, soaring quickly over from the village still encased and held aloft by a shell of compressed winds. All the Avatars as one gazed down onto the battlefield through Aang's glowing eyes, not seeing the physical forms of the combatants but the tightly enmeshed energies that made up their spirits and minds. Already he could see that victory was close at hand, the Gretche army reduced to a fraction of their former numbers yet the demons stood out in the Avatar's vision like stains upon the world. The Warriors, the animals and the spirits were bright multicolored knots of energy as they fought with conviction and honor while the savage Gretche's minds were like their spirits, dull points of diseased light. The Avatar's reached out with Aang's hand, stretching out as well with their combined energies and touching each and every dull point of light below them.

"YOU DO NOT BELONG IN THIS WORLD FOUL GRETCHE, YOUR PRESENCE HERE IS AN ABOMINATION." The multitudes of voices declared softly. Aang's outstretched hand closed into a tight fist and the dully glowing minds below the Avatars were snuffed out, "BEGONE."

Those fighting on the fields below paused, warrior and animal alike staring in wonder as each and every remaining gretche suddenly clutched at their bulbous heads in agony before their bodies simply collapsed into dark dust. When they looked up to see Aang high above they stared incredulously for a heartbeat before a shout of victory rang out from each and every throat but one. As the others, human and animal cheered up at Aang in the sky, Suki gazed about the battlefield, taking in the sight of her friends, family and their allies, all of them wounded and battered but alive before her eyes fell onto a pair of blazing figures fifty yards away, kneeling on the ground before each other and still locked in battle. She took in the sight of Reena trying to claw her way into Daniel's chest and reacting on pure instinct, Suki took off.

Suki dropped deeper into the moment than she had ever been before, even during the height of the fighting she had experienced nothing like this. The light immediately faded and she felt as though the air she ran through was more like thick, freezing mud as she struggled to push herself faster. As she did pick up speed, ghostly, unearthly light returned, emanating not from the sun in the sky but from the ground and the beings around her. A small part of Suki understood she was seeing what the Benders could, this deep into the moment she could see the other's living spirits but her focus was on the two brightest figures ahead of her. The others around her stood as motionless as statues as Suki flashed amongst them and as she stepped around Piandao at the edge of those gathered on the battlefield she dipped slightly, pulling a long dagger from the man's high boot while her eyes remained locked onto the pair now only a short distance away. As she closed on them, Suki saw Daniel's head turn to her, giving her an almost imperceptible nod before his glowing eyes and his face screwed up tightly, turning away again. As Reena snarled, struggling to claw her fingers into Daniel's chest as he pushed back, Suki flashed up behind the woman and plunged the dagger to it's hilt, deep into Reena's spine between her shoulder blades. Reena threw back her head and screamed, a blast of blue energy racing away from her and knocking Suki back off her feet.

"Forgive me, June." Suki said miserably from where she lay, curling up quickly into a tight ball.

With that final scream and the pulse of energy, the illusion of Reena's appearance faded to reveal June's face tipped back to the sky, her long black hair spilling to the ground behind her. Daniel lunged forward, wrapping an arm about June's shoulders as his other he pressed onto to her chest, white light shining from beneath his palm.

"June." Daniel cried out, his voice strained and hoarse as he called her name again, "JUNE!"

"I, it's ok, Danny, it's alright." June breathed quietly, her body limp in Daniel's arms, "Thank you…Suki. She's gone…Reena's gone."

The others quickly moved closer, Toph standing with the warriors as Sokka rushed to his wife's side where she lay sobbing on the ground. Aang dropped down from the sky, the horror he felt at what he saw evident on his face as he kneel beside Daniel. The glow from beneath Daniel's hand on June's chest brightened but the man's face fell as a soft sob escaped him.

"I can't heal this, June." Daniel sobbed, the glows of his eyes and tattoos rising and falling as he struggled to contain his emotions, "The blade…it, it's in your heart, your spine."

June's head lolled back onto Daniel's forearm where he held her up and now she rolled it to the side, gazing at him with tear filled, soft grey eyes and smiled softly.

"I know, Danny. She…Reena wouldn't have left any other way. I can feel you sharing your lifeforce with me, keeping me alive but it hurts, Danny. It hurts so much." June smiled wider at Daniel but her eyes pleaded with him, "Let me go, Danny. You have to let me go."

"NO!" Daniel cried out in desperation, the ground beneath him cracking and the glows from his eyes flashing brighter before he reined it in, "I, I can't loose you."

"Hush, my love. Remember, if you hold me in your heart, we will never truly be apart. An remember too, I will never stop loving you." June's smile never changed though her eyes carried a deep sadness, "I, I only wish we'd had more time. Time to see the world, together."

"We will, June." Daniel sobbed quietly, "While there is life in me, there is time and I will show you the world."

Daniel rose to his feet, holding June's limp form against himself with one hand and his other still sharing his life with her on her chest. The pair suddenly shot into the sky, rising faster and faster, a series of rapidly fading concussive booms rolling back down from the sky as they disappeared. Those standing on the ground with their heads tipped to the sky felt the joy of their victory muted by the scene they had witnessed.

Sokka sat on the ground, cradling his sobbing wife in his arms as Toph stepped over to join him and a moment later Aang was there as well, the four close friends holding each other tightly. First one, then two and then all together, Ty Lee dragging a weakly protesting Azula with her, The Kyoshi Warriors joined the group hug. Piandoa stood with a small smirk on his face but he gave a shout of surprise a moment later as Bumi lifted the man bodily off the ground, carried him over and pushed him into the group hug before joining it himself. The mood lifting as Nyla moved up beside them and Hu leapt down atop the packed people, Bumi's cackling, joyful laughter rising into the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even through the mixture of pain and numbness suffusing her body, June's grey eyes were wide with wonder at the huge green and blue ball hanging next to them. Still letting his own life energies flow into her, Daniel had used even more power to bring them high above the world, so far beyond the world in fact that he had brought a shell of air around them to breath. June marveled not just at the world but also at the sky around them, it was black, peppered with uncountable numbers of stars, great rivers of them and streamers of light in more colors than June had ever dreamed possible.

"It's so beautiful, just like you. I like your eyes, Danny, they're like stars." June said softly as she turned away from the bright world below them to look into his miserable face, "I felt you holding back…in that fight but look at you…all of you, unleashed but in control. I love you so much, Danny and I'm so proud of you."

"I can control it while I have you." Daniel said softly, his fiery eyes full of sadness as he gazed into her grey orbs, "I, how can I let go, June? You…You're everything to me. You made me want to live as a man again, to love again. I can't loose you now."

"You will never loose…my love. Only hold me in your heart…never let go of your love and I will be a…part of you, forever." June smiled softly at Daniel, small puffs of steam rising from his eyes as his tears boiled in his fiery orbs, "I have a new quest now…I'm going to find Reena…and give her the help she needs. She still loves you, Danny…She's hurting, her mind is warped and twisted…by her pain but she loves you still."

Daniel bowed his head, steam almost constantly rising from his eyes now but he nodded slowly.

"Look for my armies in the spirit realms. I will try to let them know to seek you out. Jax will help you in any way you need." Daniel said quietly, "Thank you, June. For believing in me, for being my friend, for loving me, for everything. For being my one, true love."

"Hey, I was going to say that." June said in a light, mocking whisper but her small grin twisted into a grimace and she gasped, "It hurts so bad, Danny. Please, let me go now. Just remember to keep your heart open to our family, love them as you do me and you will find the redemption you seek. Goodbye my beautiful man. Just…kiss me one last time and remember, you are a good man…with a good heart and that is why I love you so."

Slowly, Daniel lowered his face to June's, his blazing eyes dimming as he slipped them closed, his lips touching hers in a gentle caress. Between them, where Daniel's hand rested over June's heart, the white glow beneath his palm faded and he slipped his hand around her as he raised his head. June lay in Daniel's arms, her eyes closed and with a small smile on her lips. Daniel trembled, his face screwing up in pain as a small moan escaped his lips and his eyes and tattoos flared for a moment.

"Goodbye…June." Daniel said in a strained grown and again he flared with light.

Curling slightly around June's body, Daniel moaned loudly and his tattoos brightened, dimmed then flared even brighter again. When he raised his head he looked down to the world below, then back to the stars then up to the huge bright sun dominating the sky above him as though seeking a way to escape what he felt. As the pain and misery within him reached a crescendo, Daniel clutched June tightly to his chest, opening his mouth in a roar that only he could hear. For a time, as he surrendered himself to his grief, Daniel outshone the sun, casting long shadows across the earth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far below, the Warriors looked up from their huddle as all the animals around them began to call, roar or shriek up to the sky, and the people raising their faces too, shielding their eyes as directly above them a star bloomed into life in the blue sky. As bright as the sun hanging a few hands breadths away it blazed whitely for many minutes.

"Daniel?" Suki asked softly from the centre of the tightly grouped fighters.

"June. She's gone." Aang confirmed, knowing only that would cause Daniel to release his power in such an uncontrolled fashion.

As Suki dissolved into fresh tears, Sokka, Aang and Toph remained by her side as the other warriors stood up to look about the field of battle. The once lush cabbage fields were torn up with large patches burned, spikes of stone still jutting out here and there and dozens of large animal carcasses laying about. Of the Gretche demons there was now no sign, even the dark mist their bodies had become had dissipated.

"Look." Ty Lee said, pointing to the sky.

Everyone turned their faces up again seeing the star had faded but now something else glowed in the sky. A red and yellow fireball that crackled and roared as it came straight down until a few hundred feet up the flames fell away and a dark figure slammed into the ground a dozen yards from the others, raising a huge cloud of dust. As the dust settled they saw Daniel standing in a small crater with his back to them, tying a fresh strip of leather about his head, a loincloth already about his waist. He turned to them with a dark scowl on his face and marched over toward Suki, Sokka, Aang and Toph. They watched him with some trepidation as he kneeled before them, Suki unable to look into his tight and unreadable features. But he only reached out, gently cupping Suki's chin and turning her to him. She blinked in surprise when she saw the silver hair band he'd given June stretched tight about his wrist.

"Understand this, Reena had no intention of giving up June. If I had tried to force her out she would likely have fled back to Fate and dragged June's soul along with her. June understood this and thanks you. As do I, for doing what I could not. You freed her." Daniel's face remained hard as he spoke but now he slid his hand around to Suki's cheek and wiped away the tears there, "It's ok to cry for her. I know I will again. But do not blame yourself. Reena is what she is because of me. All that happened this day is just something else for me to add to the list of things I'll never be forgiven for."

Suki frowned at this but Daniel simply stood up and walked a few yards away to where Nyla lay on the ground, the shirshu raising her head to sniff at him and making a mournful groan.

"You did well today, all of you." Daniel said loudly without turning from Nyla, resting his hand on the shirshu's snout, "But understand also, a Gretche is a pathetic and powerless demon. Nothing but brute strength, teeth and claws. They are used for fodder in battle by greater demons, their sheer numbers expected to overwhelm their enemies. I tell you this not to detract from your victory today but to warn you. In the months to come and at the final battle for this world you will be facing them by the millions. Gretche and much greater demons besides. Rest now, heal and mourn our losses. When I return we shall continue your training."

Making soft encouraging sounds to the shirshu, Nyla struggled painfully to her feet and Daniel turned to lead the animal away to the south. The other animals and spirits scattered about rising and moving around the Warriors to follow.

"Daniel, wait." Aang called out and Daniel did stop though he did not turn, "Um, are you alright? Where are you going."

"No, Aang. I'm not alright." Daniel said quietly, reaching out to rest his hand on the shirshu beside him with a sigh, "I dont know how I'll ever be again but Nyla needs me now, to clean and dress her wounds and heal what I may. Our family need you with them right now but I will return soon." Daniel resumed walking slowly as Nyla moved painfully beside him, the hundreds of other animals following again and Daniel called back in a louder voice, "Any of you are welcome to join me if you wish. When Nyla is up to it, we shall hunt, we shall kill and then we shall feast."

No one moved to join him, only watching in silence as Daniel and the hoards of animals walked slowly away to the south.

"Hmm, did you notice, Twinkletoes?" Toph said quietly, turning to face Aang and wincing as tired and bruised muscles complained, "He said, our family. I think Chuckles will be ok."

"I hope so, Toph. I really do. He was in control before but I still feel the turmoil inside him. He told me once, if he ever does truly loose control, I would have to kill him before he kills me." everyone turned shocked faces to Aang, he had told no one except Katara about that night but he ignored the other's stares, gazing out a Daniel, Nyla and the other animals disappearing into the haze in the distance, "But I don't know, Toph. After what we've seen before and saw him do today, if he ever does loose control like he fears, I don't think there's a soul on earth who could stop him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a gigantic burnt and blasted tree, deep in the realm between the mortal and spirit realms, Fate sat upon her throne with her fingers laced together, tapping them pensively against her delicate looking chin as she glared at a naked, auburn haired figure laying on the floor before her.

"I gave you fodder, I gave you power and I gave you knowledge. And yet, what do I see when I look into your pathetic excuse for a mind?" Fate sat forward on her throne, her face calm and serine and her voice only rose slightly, "You lost. You let your simpering emotions for the Nomad get in the way when you should have been killing him and his allies."

"They're my family. I didn't think it would matter but they are." Reena said in a hallow voice, curling up into a tight ball on her side and hugging her knees to her chest, "I did what you said. I did everything you said. But he controlled it. I don't know how but he did. And then he, he forgave me. He said he still loves me."

"Oh, how very sweet." Fate said in a bored tone, raising a hand to inspect her nails. When she looked back down at Reena, Fate smiled coldly, "And yet, the fact remains that you failed me."

"Just do what you're going to do, Fate. I don't care anymore." Reena's face was blank as she spoke to the most dangerous being in the universe, her eyes staring ahead at nothing, "I hated him for so long but now he's taken even that from me. I have nothing left. I am nothing."

"Such misery. Such despair and on today of all days too. Normally I would be happy to see a failure like you suffering this way before we move on with your punishment but today is a day of celebration. A day to rejoice. Can't you see it, dear girl? Don't I look positively radiant?" Fate spoke excitedly, brushing at her black on black hair and smoothing out her dress as she smiled sweetly at the woman before her. Reena's eyes turned slowly to look at the woman on the throne and frowned, "Can't you tell at all? I'm a mother, dear girl. I have produced an offspring. Of course, technically he is the product of my darling Koh and another but still, I am very proud of what I have created with them." Fate's cold eyes remained on Reena as she turned her head slightly and called over her shoulder, "Come on out, my sweet child. Don't be shy. Come out and meet your new plaything."

Reena's eyes went wide, the young woman sitting up hurriedly and scuttling backwards over the floor as something huge and black rose from behind Fate's throne. It stood over ten feet tall and had the shape of a heavily muscled man yet every inch of it was covered in black, form fitting plates like chitinious armor. Only it's head was uncovered, a man's head with wild, long black hair and as he leered toward Reena, over his shoulder rose a long, thick tail covered in the same black armor as the rest of him with a wickedly curved spike on it's end. The floor vibrated from the creature's heavy tread as it walked a little unsteadily toward Reena, extending thickly muscled arms with long fingered hands at their ends, fingers ending in sharp, curved claws. Reena scuttled back on her hands and the balls of her feet until she fetched up against the wall behind her, her terrified eyes never leaving the monstrous thing that continued to stare lustily at her.

"Stop." Fate said in a loud, commanding tone and the thing did, turning to give her a petulant stare, "Isn't he just beautiful? All of Koh's power and strength joined to a mortal living spirit. A great spirit bonded to a mortal man. Just like me, like the Nomad he has boundless, limitless strength. My child will crush anything in his path and he is loyal only to me, his very existence dependent on me. I'm just like a real Mommy aren't I my little snooky wookums?" Fate spoke in nonsense baby talk and the huge creature chuckled, a deep sound that conveyed pure malice. Fate smiled sweetly to her creation and pointed at Reena, "Go and play with your new toy now, my darling. You will need to learn to master and control your power before I unleash you upon the mortal word. She should last long enough to help you do that."

The hulking creature turned back to Reena, and she whimpered as he approached with the same twisted leer as before. Suddenly Reena grunted, pain exploding in her abdomen and she looked down with wide eyes at the creature's long tail coming from around the side of the huge thing's waist a half dozen yards away and reaching over to her, it's long curved spike imbedded in her stomach. Reena looked back up at the man's leering face on the creature in astonishment and pain, she hadn't even seen the thing move. With a strangled, half scream, Reena was lifted from the floor by the spike inside her, the tail retracting and carrying her over to the creature. It reached out with one black hand large enough to grip her about her entire chest and she screamed again as the tail disappeared back behind him, tearing the spike from her stomach.

"Just be careful not to break your new toy, my darling. Mommy's not happy with her so take your time." Fate said, smiling at the huge, black armored man, "You know, I'm really going to have to think of a name for you. I can't keep calling you baby, now can I?"

The creature pulled the woman in his grip closer, Reena pulling her head away as a long, forked tongue extended out from the man's mouth, the slimy appendage sliding up the side of her face and leaving a trail of green behind.

"Phoenix." The man opened his mouth to speak in an inhumanly deep and gravelly voice, "I Phoenix."

"Perfect, just perfect. Only a few hours old and talking already." Fate said happily, reached up to wipe at an imaginary tear with a finger, "Ah, they grow up so fast. Very well then, my beautiful Phoenix. Play with your new toy while Momma watches."

As Fate's cold, menacing laughter rang out, Reena's hands struggled to pry away the fingers wrapped around her chest but the black, armor coated digits were as hard as steel and the hand holding her squeezed tighter, making her gasp in pain. Suddenly the creatures thick tail reappeared, whipping up between his legs, the long curved spike at it's tip scratching at her thighs. Again the creature pulled her close, the man's leering eyes boring lustily into Reena's terrified face.

"Play." The man grated as his long forked tongue slipped between cruely grinning lips, flicking again at Reena's face.

Outside the great, dead tree demons of all shapes and sizes ranged out thickly, crowded closely together all the way to the impossibly distant horizon. The worst and cruelest creatures in all of existence had gathered here to serve Fate and yet as the pain filled, hysterical screams rose from within the tree, even these creatures pressed back in sudden fear. A wide clear space soon formed about the tree but Reena's piercing screams went on and on.

**And so concludes Avatar: Book 5 Chaos**

**Stay tuned for the next exciting chapters in Avatar: Book 6 (_well, I haven't thought up the title yet but it'll still be good_)**

**I do hope everyone has enjoyed book 5. I would like to give a special thank you here to AhumbleHalofan for his help and collaberation on this story, he gave me the idea to bring Reena into it, amongst other things and I feel it made a vast improvement over my original ideas for these final chapters. Thankyou also to those who have given me such supportive reviews, I never would have got this far without your encouragement so again, thankyou.**

**I'm already working on the new book but I am going to take a break for awhile before I post anything new. Call me selfish but I'd like to wait for a bit and see how many reviews I get for this book first and also to see what people thought of it. So please add your reviews, let me know whether you enjoyed it or not or just anything you feel needs improvement. Bye for now.**


End file.
